Relatos de un futuro Incierto
by Enthriex
Summary: AU (Universo Alterno) de Osomatsu-Kun cuando tienen 10 años. Gradualmente sufriendo por la desesperación, la realidad empeora cuando varios acontecimientos traumáticos empiezan a suceder en sus vidas... ¿Y como lidiar con aquello cuando la única esperanza que aparentemente existe... empieza a derrumbarse ante la presión..? Todos los hermanos importan. No hay Incesto.
1. Protección

Este es mi primer fanfic de Osomatsu, la historia toma lugar cuando los hermanos tienen 10 años... Los chicos actúan diferente a Osomatsu-san porque es de cuando son chicos, pero, a pesar de que sé que se comportaban igual o muy parecido voy a interpretarlos de forma que se identifiquen y le den su aire a sus versiones de osomatsu-san. (igual las actitudes varían ya que no han pasado por las cosas que ya pasaron los matsus de 20 años)

Ps. Una cosa más, hay personajes no conocidos que se mencionan en la historia pero no son ocs, salían en los comics de osomatsu-kun 8D lo único es que en la historia se les está dando una interpretación especial y también se les dio nombre ya que por más que investigara hay muy poco material y parece ser que no tienen nombre :/

 **Cap 1. Protección**

Era una linda mañana, los sextillizos se encontraban dormidos todavía y no planeaban despertarse por un buen rato más, claro hasta que la puerta de su habitación se deslizó con fuerza mostrando a una madre muy contenta, había planeado llevar a sus hijos a un picnic al parque junto con su esposo, tenía planeado que fuera un día muy especial y divertido para todos.

"¡Niños, hora de levantarse!" exclamó su madre al verlos durmiendo, al ver que no le hacían caso trato de utilizar una técnica distinta. "¡Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu! ¡Si no se levantan ahora no les daré de desayunar!"

"¡¿Eh?!" exclamaron todos en sincronía, era muy cruel que les amenazara con no darles de desayunar. Sin embargo, sabían que a como era ella pues era básicamente imposible que no les diera de comer por lo que pronto se calmaron todos y regresaron a dormir. Su madre no podía entender que era lo que había pasado, ¿por qué habían regresado todos a dormir? ¿Acaso no era suficiente con amenazarlos con el desayuno? ¿Qué más podría servir? Matsuyo se quedó pensando por unos momentos y recordó algo esencial en sus hijos: la pereza.

"De acuerdo, pueden quedarse dormidos por más tiempo. Voy a salir con su padre a comprar unas cosas así que estará la cocina disponible por si quieren recalentar su comida" dijo Matsuyo a punto de irse, sin embargo, los niños rápidamente se levantaron y corrieron hacia la cocina. Matsuyo sonrió muy satisfecha de que eso sirviera para moverlos tan rápido.

Matsuyo caminó hacia la cocina y observó por un momento el como los niños esperaban por su desayuno en la otra habitación. Los chicos se quedaron alrededor de la mesa muy ansiosos por la comida.

"Hmm... no puedo dejar de pensar que nos engañaron" dijo Choromatsu una vez que vio a su mamá desaparecer hacia la otra habitación.

"Tal vez, pero no pensaba pararme después y recalentar la comida" dijo Osomatsu mientras reía.

"Seguramente es lo que pensó mamá" dijo Choromatsu luego de escuchar la respuesta de Osomatsu. "Es malo que ataque a nuestra debilidad..."

"¿Te refieres a lo flojos que somos? Igual teníamos que levantarnos en algún momento" dijo Todomatsu "Pero sí, eso fue muy listo de parte de ella"

"Ah... yo quería seguir dormido" dijo Ichimatsu "Mi cama era tan cómoda..."

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso, aunque la verdad ya tenía hambre" dijo Karamatsu.

"Hmm, mamá dijo que iba a salir... ¿creen que tarde mucho en regresar?" preguntó Jyushimatsu sonando un tanto preocupado.

"Probablemente sí" dijo Choromatsu "¿Por qué?"

"Ah, es que planeaba ir a jugar baseball, pero si nos van a dejar a cargo de la casa supongo que no podré ir..." dijo Jyushimatsu.

"No te preocupes por eso, normalmente es responsabilidad de Osomatsu y Choromatsu" dijo Todomatsu.

"¡Ah! Tienes razón" dijo Jyushimatsu muy alegre por escuchar eso, los otros dos hermanos intentaron alegar pero en eso entro Matsuyo con la comida por lo que lo olvidaron completamente.

"¡Oh, genial!" exclamaron todos al mirar como Matsuyo ponía la comida sobre la mesa.

"Chicos, planeamos ir de picnic más tarde así que saldremos a comprar unas cosas" dijo Matsuyo "Tengo una lista de otras cosas que quiero que compren, pueden ir los que quieran pero necesito que alguien se quede a cargo de la casa"

"Osomatsu y Choromatsu se quedarán mamá" dijo Todomatsu rápidamente. No quería quedarse en la casa sin hacer nada... eso era aburrido.

"¡Oye! ¡No quiero quedarme aquí!" dijeron Osomatsu y Choromatsu al mismo tiempo.

"Es bueno saber que los mayores quieran quedarse a cuidar la casa, claro que aprecio mucho que los demás quieran ayudar a su madre" dijo Matsuyo a los otros chicos que se reían de la desgracia de los otros dos.

"¡Pero mamá, Karamatsu es mayor que yo!" dijo Choromatsu no muy contento.

"Tú sabes a lo que me refiero hijo, gracias por ser los responsables de la casa" dijo Matsuyo "En fin, regresaré más tarde a cocinar, cuiden la casa de mientras"

"Pero... Pero..." dijo Choromatsu intentando encontrar que decir sin éxito.

"Los vemos en un rato chicos, que se diviertan" dijo Matsuzo mientras se retiraba junto con Matsuyo.

"Ugh..." Choromatsu no estaba para nada contento con lo que acababa de ocurrir, Osomatsu se abstuvo de decir algo ya que era lo normal que le pidieran que se quedara.

"Que bueno que nuestros hermanos responsables se queden, Jyushimatsu, vayamos a jugar baseball" dijo Ichimatsu mientras veía burlonamente a sus otros dos hermanos que lo miraban no muy divertidos por el comentario.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡juguemos baseball!" dijo Jyushimatsu muy emocionado. Los cuatro niños dejaron sus platos en la cocina y regresaron junto con Osomatsu y Choromatsu.

"Creo que se les olvida que tienen que ir a comprar las cosas que encargó mamá" dijo Choromatsu algo celoso de que fueran a jugar y el tuviera que quedarse.

"¿Ah? No, no lo olvidamos" dijo Ichimatsu mirando a Karamatsu y a Todomatsu "Es sólo que Karamatsu y Todomatsu son los que irán a comprar las cosas"

"¿Eh?" murmuraron Todo y Kara al escuchar eso "¿Pero que dicen? Ustedes también vienen"

"Pero..." murmuró Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu volteó a verlo con una sonrisa y asintió de acuerdo con los otros dos. "Jyushimatsu..."

"Piénsalo, nii-san, le prometimos a mamá que iríamos por las cosas... además, no es como si nos hubieran dejado en la casa sin nada que hacer" dijo Jyushimatsu haciendo que Choromatsu sintiera como si lo apedrearan. Ichimatsu sonrío a esto.

"Tienes razón. Bueno, hay que ir entonces" dijo Ichimatsu dirigiéndose a la salida. "Nos vemos al rato" Los cuatro se despidieron de Choromatsu y Osomatsu y sin perder más tiempo desaparecieron dejando atrás a sus dos desdichados hermanos.

"Vaya... no puedo creer esto, ¡Pero que horror! ¡No tengo nada que hacer aquí!" dijo Choromatsu mientras sujetaba su cabeza en desesperación.

"Hmmm... pudieras lavar los platos" dijo Osomatsu soltando una risita.

"Y no puedo creer que mamá crea que no queremos ayudarla, fueron esos cuatro los que nos condenaron a quedarnos" Choromatsu seguía quejándose mientras Osomatsu lo observaba con aburrimiento.

"Si lavas los platos seguro que mamá te lo agradecerá" dijo Osomatsu tratando de darle ideas a su hermano... pero al ver que le importaba poco lo que decía por sólo estar quejándose decidió que era inútil decirle.

"¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? ¡No quiero esperar sin hacer nada hasta que regresen! ¡Moriré!" dijo Choromatsu "A la siguiente voy a postularlos a ellos para que se queden"

"Choromatsu, ya cálmate, no es como que esto sea algo nuevo" dijo Osomatsu.

"¿De qué hablas? Tú eres el mayor, obviamente es algo usual para ti pero... ¡Karamatsu es mayor que yo! ¡No tengo porque quedarme! Además dudo que esos cuatro compren las cosas que mamá encargo, seguro se equivocan o algo" dijo Choromatsu.

"Choro, a pesar de que Karamatsu sea mayor que tú es un hecho que siempre nos quedamos a cuidar la casa, ya acostúmbrate" dijo Osomatsu.

"Pero no quiero acostumbrarme..." dijo Choromatsu "Es aburrido"

"Choro si tan aburrido estás, ¿por qué no haces algo productivo y limpias la casa o algo?"

"¿Qué? Estás bromeando... ¿verdad? Ven, vamos a ver la televisión" dijo Choromatsu al tomar su plato junto con el de Osomatsu para dejarlo en la cocina. "¡Seguro hay algo interesante!"

Osomatsu observó como se retiraba, ¿televisión? bueno al menos era más que sólo estar sentado esperando a que regresaran. Osomatsu se levantó de su lugar y siguió a su hermano para ver la tele.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Karamatsu y Todomatsu se encontraban buscando las cosas de la lista en el super mientras que Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu jugaban con un carrito, Ichimatsu estaba dentro mientras Jyushi lo empujaba... al parecer no les importaba mucho buscar las cosas que les habían encargado.

"Vaya que no les cuesta demostrar su falta de interés" dijo Todomatsu, Karamatsu reía mientras escuchaba a su hermano.

"Di al menos que nos acompañaron, estuvieron a punto de irse hace rato" dijo Karamatsu. Todomatsu volteó a verlos algo confundido pero pronto regreso su atención a Karamatsu.

"Bueno... si lo pienso bien podemos hacer que ellos le ayuden a mamá a cocinar y nosotros podemos decir que hicimos las compras" dijo Todomatsu "No me interesa mucho cocinar"

"¿Eh? Pero yo sí quería ayudarle a mamá..." dijo Karamatsu algo decaído por lo dicho por Todomatsu.

"Pues nadie te impide hacerlo, sólo digo que puedo usar esto de excusa para no ayudar luego" dijo Todomatsu.

"¿No quieres ayudar a mamá?" preguntó Karamatsu arqueando una ceja.

"Oye, el raro aquí eres tú, no yo" dijo Todomatsu "Tú siempre quieres ayudar, Karamatsu"

"No es verdad, a veces también me dan ganas de hacer otras cosas" dijo Karamatsu. Todomatsu sólo puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo.

"No es como que debas sentirte mal por querer ayudar... sólo que igual y terminas haciendo la parte de los otros dos" dijo Todomatsu.

"Ah, eso... no me molesta" dijo Karamatsu con total honestidad.

"¡¿Cómo que no te molesta?! ¡¿No te importa que esos dos sólo estén tonteando?!" exclamó Todomatsu mientras apuntaba hacia los otros dos que habían parado para saludar.

"No, en realidad no" dijo Karamatsu. Todomatsu tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos pues juraba que brillaba demasiado para él.

"Está bien, está bien, ya entendí... bueno sigamos buscando lo que nos pidieron" dijo Todomatsu tratando de ignorar que su hermano lo acababa de hacer sentir mal por no ser igual de servicial que él.

Los niños terminaron de comprar las cosas que su mamá les había encargado, Todomatsu y Karamatsu llamaron a los otros dos pues ya se iban. Jyushimatsu se detuvo y ayudo a Ichimatsu a bajar del carrito, ya luego los siguieron.

Caminaron por un buen rato haciendo chistes y mencionando el que Osomatsu y Choromatsu se quedaran en la casa, pensaban ir directo a casa hasta que Karamatsu se detuvo de repente recordando que algo faltaba de la lista.

"Oh no..." murmuró Karamatsu al checar de nuevo la lista que le habían dado.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Todomatsu.

"Al parecer se nos olvido comprar pescado.." dijo Karamatsu. Todomatsu suspiró ya haciéndose a la idea de que tenían que regresar.

"Vaya... pero que descuidados son" dijo Ichimatsu. Todomatsu y Karamatsu se le quedaron viendo feo ante tal comentario pero Ichimatsu sólo sonrió ignorándolos.

"¡Entonces regresemos!" dijo Jyushimatsu ya dándose la vuelta.

"Hmmm..." murmuró Karamatsu mientras veía alrededor, quería una alternativa en ese momento para no tener que volver. "¡Ah! ¡Miren! Hay un local cerca del muelle, seguro que venden pescado ahí" dijo el menor con una sonrisa, todo era mejor que tener que volver... claro que si era necesario pues regresaba sin problemas.

"Oh, es verdad, no había visto ese local pero seguro que venden pescado" dijo Todomatsu al seguir a Karamatsu hasta el puesto. Ichimatsu le avisó a Jyushimatsu quien ya iba un poco más lejos que ellos para que regresara, y después se les unieron.

"¡Hola! ¿Pudiera darme tres de los más frescos que tenga?" preguntó Karamatsu quien le mostró la lista al señor que atendía el local. El hombre sonrío y preparó los mencionados en la lista para después entregárselos empaquetados al menor. Una vez listo eso, Karamatsu volteó hacia el muelle y vio a sus hermanos lanzando piedras."Oigan, debemos regresar pronto"

"Espera, Karamatsu, esto está divertido" dijo Todomatsu mientras arrojaba piedras junto con Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu, querían ver cual piedra llegaba más lejos.

"No dudo que sea divertido pero el pescado y las cosas..." dijo Karamatsu un poco preocupado porque se echaran a perder.

"Ya vamos, sólo deja que juguemos un rato, no tardamos" dijo Ichimatsu. Karamatsu suspiró y decidió darles tiempo para jugar, a él también le apetecía jugar pero como estaba cargando las cosas no podía sólo descuidarlas. El menor no tuvo de otra más que buscar donde sentarse, se sentó en un lugar del muelle y se dispuso a esperar un rato a que los otros terminaran de jugar.

"Ahh... no quiero que las cosas se echen a perder..." dijo Karamatsu para sí mismo.

"Hmm, con que cuatrillizos eh" dijo una voz proveniente de la persona que estaba cerca de él mientras pescaba. Karamatsu volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

"Sí así es, aunque en realidad somos seis" dijo Karamatsu al señor que se encontraba a lado de él.

"¿Seis? Vaya, seguro han de tener fiesta en casa todos los días" dijo el hombre.

"Ah, pues sí, en realidad somos muy ruidosos" dijo Karamatsu al señor quien se quedaba reflexionando mientras seguía pescando.

"Y por lo que veo tendrán un festín, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, vamos a tener un picnic el día de hoy con nuestros papás" dijo Karamatsu contento de poder matar tiempo hablando con alguien.

"Ya veo, ¿alguna ocasión especial?"

"No realmente... o no que yo sepa, sólo un día normal de picnic supongo" dijo Karamatsu.

"Es bueno que las familias convivan de esa forma, es ideal tener una relación sana con quienes quieres" dijo el hombre.

"Hehe, sí, pienso lo mismo... por cierto, ¿Quién es usted?" preguntó Karamatsu queriendo saber su nombre.

"Me llamo Toshiaki, es un placer, pequeño" dijo el hombre que parecía sonreír todo el tiempo. "¿Tú cómo te llamas?"

"Entiendo, mi nombre es Karamatsu" dijo él. De vuelta con sus hermanos, Todomatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu seguían arrojando piedras intentando ver quien podía lanzarlas lo más lejos posible, de momento no sabían que pasaba con su otro hermano y realmente no les interesaba pues estaban más interesados en divertirse... sin embargo, tiempo después, cuando a Ichimatsu se le ocurrió voltear a otro lado pudo notar que Karamatsu hablaba con un señor muy extraño... por lo que decidió comentarlo con los demás.

"Oigan... Karamatsu está hablando con un tipo muy raro" dijo Ichimatsu. Los otros dos voltearon a verlo y observaron como hablaba con efusividad con ese extraño. "¿Debería preocuparnos?"

"No lo sé... igual y sí" dijo Todomatsu "Es un poco raro que un hombre como ese le hable a alguien de nuestra edad..."

"¿No estarán exagerando? Creo que ha de ser un hombre amable que está distrayéndolo mientras jugamos..." dijo Jyushimatsu notando lo mal que sonaba lo que decía "Bueno, tal vez ya lo hicimos esperar demasiado..."

Karamatsu seguía hablando con el hombre que acababa de conocer, le contaba de como Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu estaban jugando en la tienda y en como habían dejado a sus otros dos hermanos esperando en casa y el como ahora tenía que esperar a que acabaran de hacer su competencia de lanzar piedras.

"Por lo que veo se llevan muy bien" dijo Toshiaki. "Uno imaginaría que con tantos hermanos idénticos se la vivirían de pleito"

"Y así es a veces pero no todo el tiempo, quiero mucho a mis hermanos, no sé que haría sin ellos" dijo Karamatsu, en cuanto había dicho esto, los otros tres aparecieron con una actitud algo seria.

"Karamatsu, ya hay que volver" dijo Todomatsu al cargar una de las bolsas que estaban en el muelle. "Seguro que ya se desesperaron"

"Oh, sí, está bien" dijo Karamatsu al pararse y tomar la otra bolsa del muelle. "Gracias por hacerme platica, fue un gusto Toshiaki-san"

"No hay de que pequeño, diviértanse mucho" dijo Toshiaki mientras los niños se retiraban.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Una vez que estaban a una distancia considerable, los hermanos decidieron exteriorizar sus dudas sobre tal personaje extraño.

"Karamatsu... ¿Quién era ese señor?" preguntó Jyushimatsu antes que los otros.

"Toshiaki-san, al parecer viene de vez en cuando a este muelle a pescar" dijo Karamatsu sin apaciguar las dudas de los demás.

"Karamatsu... ¿De qué tanto hablaban?" preguntó Todomatsu.

"No de mucho ya que no se tardaron tanto como creí pero le conté que vamos a tener un picnic más tarde" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa, los demás se voltearon a ver algo preocupados.

"No creo que sea buena idea contarle nuestros planes a gente que acabas de conocer..." dijo Ichimatsu.

"¿Hmm? ¿Por qué no? No tenía nada de que hablarle y ustedes estaban distraídos con otra cosa" dijo Karamatsu sin entender el problema.

"Es un desconocido..." dijo Jyushimatsu algo preocupado por su respuesta, él igual creía que no tenía nada de malo hasta que reflexionó y se dio cuenta que no era una situación muy bien vista.

"Pero si es muy agradable... no deberían preocuparse tanto, no es como que lo invitara al picnic" dijo Karamatsu.

"¡Karamatsu! ¡Ese no es el punto!" exclamó Todomatsu.

"No le dijiste donde vivimos, ¿o sí?" preguntó Ichimatsu mientras lo veía con sospecha. Karamatsu se detuvo y los miró muy confundido, ¿por qué estaban actuando tan raro?

"Oigan... ¿Qué les sucede? Nunca se toman las cosas así" dijo Karamatsu. "He visto a Jyushimatsu hablar con adultos y recibir paletas y nadie le dice nada"

"Jyushimatsu sabe lo que hace" dijo Todomatsu "Además son las señoras las que le dan paletas... si lo hiciera un tipo tan raro como con el que hablaste entonces si nos preocuparíamos"

"Creo que están siendo demasiado superficiales... es una buena persona, sólo me hizo conversación en lo que ustedes jugaban" dijo Karamatsu frunciendo el ceño.

"Karamatsu, seremos honestos contigo... creemos que eres demasiado ingenuo" dijo Ichimatsu viéndolo un poco molesto.

"¿Ingenuo? Pero si yo soy mayor que ustedes, no puedo ser ingenuo" dijo Karamatsu, los otros negaron con la cabeza ante tal declaración.

"Pues así debería ser pero realmente eres muy ingenuo y te abres con demasiada facilidad, creo que eso es preocupante" dijo Todomatsu.

"Pero es que no lo entiendo... ¿Qué hice mal? Es verdad que no lo conozco pero nunca sabrás si una persona es buena o mala si no la tratas" dijo Karamatsu.

"Exacto y no lo has tratado realmente" dijo Ichimatsu "Por supuesto, ya no lo vas a tratar así que no puedes decir que es buena persona"

"¿Qué? Ustedes no me mandan, si quisiera verlo de nuevo es mi problema" dijo Karamatsu, en realidad no tenía pensado verlo de nuevo pero el que sus hermanos se pusieran de esa forma le lograba irritar un poco.

"¿Qué? No lo vas a volver a ver, ¿cierto?" preguntó Jyushimatsu algo preocupado.

"No, no lo haré" dijo Karamatsu "Sólo fue un extraño que me hizo platica agradable, son ustedes los que están volviendo esto más grande"

"Oh... ¡de acuerdo! entonces creo que si nos preocupamos de más" dijo Jyushimatsu "Recuerda que mamá dijo que no habláramos con extraños"

Karamatsu se le quedo viendo a Jyushimatsu, la leve irritación que sentía se esfumo al recordar las palabras de su madre y al entender que sólo estaban protegiéndolo.

"Con que era eso, haha, supongo yo también me hubiera preocupado" dijo Karamatsu "En fin, hay que poner estas cosas en el refri" los demás asintieron luego de abandonar el tema del sujeto extraño. Karamatsu sin embargo... le había agradado el señor, no creía fuera para tanto dijeran lo que dijeran y honestamente no le molestaría toparselo de nuevo.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Los chicos regresaron a su casa dentro de poco, se preguntaban que estarían haciendo Osomatsu y Choromatsu. ¿Podrían ya haber regresado sus padres? ¿Sería que su casa sería un desastre?

"¡Volvimos!" exclamó Jyushimatsu dirigiéndose a ambos hermanos o bien, al que respondiera. Karamatsu se adelanto a la cocina junto con Todomatsu para guardar las cosas en el refri mientras que Ichimatsu se quedo con Jyushimatsu. "Ah, ¿será que no están?"

"Pues más les vale estar, se quedaron a cargo de la casa después de todo" dijo Ichimatsu "En mi opinión han de estar viendo televisión o algo así"

"Hmm, sí, tienes razón, seguro que no escucharon por eso" dijo Jyushimatsu al entonces entrar para saludar de nuevo a sus hermanos. "¡Choromatsu, Osomatsu, ya volvimos!"

"Shh, Osomatsu se quedo dormido" dijo Choro mientras los otros dos entraban en la habitación y lo veían dormir.

"¿Hmm? Es raro que eso te importe" dijo Ichimatsu algo confundido.

"Me importa cuando no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie y dormido no molesta" dijo Choromatsu.

"Qué extraño... ¿se pelearon?" preguntó Jyushimatsu "Normalmente se llevan muy bien"

"No es eso, sólo no me daban ganas de hablar mientras veía la tele"

"Osomatsu rara vez habla cuando ve la tele... aunque sí conversa con nosotros si estamos todos reunidos" dijo Jyushimatsu.

"Eso es..." murmuró Choromatsu sin saber que responder. Ichimatsu se quedo pensando por unos momentos antes de que se le ocurriera una idea de lo que pasaba.

"Choromatsu, no tiene nada de malo que no hayas querido molestarlo" dijo Ichimatsu creyendo que en realidad sólo le daba pena admitir que no lo quería despertar.

"Ah... realmente no me importa pero por alguna razón no lo quiero despertar" dijo Choromatsu "De todas formas no teníamos nada que hacer así que si quería dormir está bien"

"Supongo a veces eres buena gente, Choromatsu" dijo Jyushimatsu soltando una risita.

"¡Oye! ¡Yo siempre soy buena gente!" exclamó Choromatsu.

"No realmente, pero supongo no eres tan malo" dijo Ichimatsu a Choromatsu quien sólo hizo un puchero.

"Como sea... Osomatsu, ya regresaron los otros" dijo Choromatsu mientras lo pateaba levemente, Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu se preguntaron que había sido todo eso si realmente no le importaba despertarlo.

"Uh... ¿Qué?" murmuró Osomatsu mientras se frotaba los ojos intentando recobrar la visión. "Ah, chicos, que bueno que regresaron... ya me había aburrido de ver la televisión"

"Sí, sí, fue muy divertido" dijo Jyushimatsu "Aunque nos falta ir a jugar baseball" Osomatsu y Choromatsu se quedaron viéndolos con el ceño fruncido.

"No piensan irse sin nosotros... ¿verdad?" dijo Osomatsu "Yo también quiero jugar baseball"

"Yo sólo estoy harto de esperar aquí sin hacer mucho... no creo poder aguantar ni un rato más" dijo Choromatsu sintiendo desesperación.

"Hmm..." murmuró Jyushimatsu "Bueno creo que no estaría de más esperar a mamá y papá"

"¡Genial! ¡Gracias Jyushimatsu!" dijo Osomatsu con una gran sonrisa. Ichimatsu miro con incredulidad a Jyushimatsu.

"Oye... ¿estás seguro? Tenías muchas ganas de ir a jugar desde hace rato" dijo Ichimatsu a lo cual Jyushimatsu asintió sin dudar.

"Está bien, podemos jugar todos cuando vayamos al parque" dijo Jyushimatsu "No tiene nada de malo esperar un poco más"

"Sí... supongo que tienes razón" dijo Ichimatsu sonriendo levemente. Todomatsu y Karamatsu entraron poco después a la habitación tomando asiento cerca de sus demás hermanos.

"Ah, chicos, ¿Qué tal les fue?" preguntó Osomatsu.

"Estuvo bien, nada del otro mundo" dijo Karamatsu "Claro, mucho mejor que quedarse aquí sin hacer nada haha"

"Pues, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu estuvieron jugando con uno de los carritos del super, no nos ayudaron para nada" dijo Todomatsu al mirar a los otros dos quienes rieron nerviosamente al escucharlo.

"Haha, lo siento" dijo Jyushimatsu junto con Ichimatsu.

"Aunque se nos olvido comprar pescado así que fuimos a un local cerca de donde estábamos" dijo Todomatsu.

"Estaba cerca del muelle, seguro que sabe mejor que cualquiera que pudiéramos haber comprado en el super" dijo Karamatsu.

"Esperemos que a mamá le guste" dijo Choromatsu "No quisiera verla enojada"

"No se preocupen, le enseñe la lista al señor que atendía así que dudo mucho haber traído el que no era" dijo Karamatsu muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Aunque, Osomatsu, Karamatsu estaba hablando con un señor muy raro" Todomatsu confesó, Karamatsu no se veía muy contento con ver que su hermano lo estaba acusando.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?" preguntaron Choromatsu y Osomatsu al mismo tiempo.

"No fue nada importante, ni siquiera creo que valga la pena mencionarlo" dijo Karamatsu tratando de hacer que sonara como algo trivial.

"En realidad creo que sí es relevante, es demasiado ingenuo para su propio bien" dijo Ichimatsu.

"Ichimatsu, creo que están exagerando, Karamatsu ya dijo que no iba a hablarle de nuevo" dijo Jyushimatsu "No creo que necesite que lo sermoneen más"

"Espera, Jyushimatsu, ahora de verdad quiero saber que paso" dijo Osomatsu mientras indicaba a los otros que se sentaran en circulo para hablar del tema.

"Pero..." murmuró Karamatsu preguntándose porque iban a abarcar el tema de nuevo. "No fue nada..."

"Karamatsu... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" preguntó Osomatsu al verlo con sospecha.

"Estaba hablando con un señor que estaba sentado pescando cerca de donde los demás estaban jugando... no es la gran cosa" dijo Karamatsu.

"¿Jugando?" cuestionó Choromatsu, ¿Se habían puesto a jugar de repente? ¿Qué no acababan de decir que habían ido a comprar las cosas y ya? ...aunque sinceramente no le sorprendía.

"Sí, estábamos lanzando piedras" dijo Ichimatsu "Fue luego de un rato que volteé y vi que Karamatsu estaba platicando con ese señor"

"Uhh... pues no creo que haya sido algo malo que le hicieran platica mientras esperaba... digo, ustedes se pusieron a jugar, ¿no es así?" dijo Osomatsu.

"Sí, ahora que lo dices no suena realmente malo" dijo Choromatsu en un estado contemplativo.

"¡Ven! ¡Les dije que estaban exagerando! Además, sólo le conté pocas cosas de ustedes" dijo Karamatsu intentando defenderse... aunque con esto ultimo que había mencionado no había logrado más que empeorar la situación.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le contaste cosas acerca de nosotros?!" exclamó Todomatsu algo molesto y espantado con su hermano.

"Igual sigue siendo algo no muy relevante... ¿por qué les preocupa tanto?" preguntó Osomatsu con curiosidad.

"¿Qué por qué nos preocupa? Era un señor algo viejo de apariencia sospechosa y sonrisa permanente... y Karamatsu estuvo platicando alegremente con él" dijo Todomatsu "¡Incluso le contó del picnic!"

"Todomatsu, como dije, era sólo un señor que hablo con Karamatsu por casualidad... no tiene nada de malo" dijo Osomatsu.

"¿Eh? Osomatsu... como puedes decir eso... ¡Lo entenderías si lo vieras!" exclamó Todomatsu.

"Pero ese es el punto, Todomatsu, es básicamente imposible que eso ocurra... es un señor que no va a volver a ver" dijo Osomatsu sonando algo desinteresado... vaya, sus hermanos si que se preocupaban por cosas innecesarias. ¿Qué tan peligroso podía ser? "Suenan como si las personas viejas les dieran miedo"

"No es que nos den miedo... simplemente sabemos con quienes está bien y que tanto... además mamá nos dijo que no habláramos con extraños" dijo Todomatsu.

"No sería la primera vez... oigan, dejen de volver esto más de lo que es" dijo Osomatsu "Además, ¡casi nunca le hacen caso a mamá!"

"Hmmm... Toshiaki-san dijo que iba a ese lugar de vez en cuando para ir a pescar" dijo Karamatsu "Dijo que si quería podíamos pescar juntos otro día... no es como que lo piense volver a ver pero sólo menciono que sigue no siendo algo raro, él fue muy agradable mientras platicábamos"

"¿Toshiaki-san...?" murmuró Choromatsu "¿Ese es el nombre del señor con el que platicabas?"

"Así es" dijo Karamatsu simplemente. Todomatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu lo veían entre horrorizados y preocupados mientras que Osomatsu sólo lo veía muy confundido.

"Karamatsu... ¿te preguntó tú nombre?" Osomatsu no sabía que pensar al respecto, por un lado creía que estaba exagerando igual que sus otros hermanos pero por otro lado creía que había algo verdaderamente extraño de la situación.

"Sí, de hecho, pero... ¿Qué acaso no le preguntarían a la persona con la que platicas eso? Creo que es importante saber a quien te diriges" dijo Karamatsu.

"No si no lo pienso volver a ver..." dijo Osomatsu entrecerrando los ojos. Era una cosa que hablara con un señor por un rato y luego ya no lo viera pero... ¿en que clase de conversación temporal las personas se presentan? "Karamatsu, dime la verdad, ¿tienes pensado volverlo a ver?"

"¿Eh? ¡Ya dije que no! Me dio curiosidad saber su nombre y es verdad que me preguntó mi nombre pero..."

"¿Te preguntó tú nombre antes de que tú te presentaras?" preguntó Osomatsu sin ninguna expresión en especial.

"No, en realidad fui yo el primero que preguntó, ¿acaso eso es un crimen?" preguntó Karamatsu genuinamente confundido.

"Karamatsu, no puedo opinar bien al respecto pero con lo que entiendo... creo que no deberías acercarte a ese señor" dijo Osomatsu.

"¿Qué...? Pero si les dijiste que exageraban..."

"Así es ya que creí que estaban haciendo la situación más grande de lo que era, creí que no pensabas volver a verlo pero por lo que me cuentas creo que no es así" dijo Osomatsu.

"Pero es cierto, no tengo pensado volver a verlo, él sólo fue amable conmigo..."dijo Karamatsu ya algo cansado del tema, no había forma de convencer a sus hermanos de que no había pasado algo raro.

"Creemos en ti pero recuerda lo que mamá nos pidió... no está bien que platiquemos a solas con personas que no conocemos" dijo Jyushimatsu intentando ser comprensible, anteriormente había pensado que ya era suficiente pero era verdad que Karamatsu se estaba comportando de forma preocupante.

"Pero es que no fue una conversación mala..." dijo Karamatsu sintiéndose algo decaído. Jyushimatsu sonrió al verlo frustrarse un poco por lo que intento algo diferente.

"Estamos preocupados, no queremos que te llegue a pasar algo, ¿crees que puedas ver nuestro punto de vista?" preguntó Jyushimatsu con toda la paciencia del mundo y la mejor sonrisa que podía ofrecerle. Karamatsu lo miró y de igual forma sonrió, de nuevo entendía que sus hermanos sólo lo estaban protegiendo, se sentía ahora algo mal por estar a la defensiva de alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

"Ah... bueno, es verdad, igual no debería ir por ahí hablándole a las personas... aunque en realidad yo no pensaba hablarle, él fue quien empezó a hacerme conversación... se veía muy interesado en que fuéramos sixtillizos" dijo Karamatsu genuinamente espantando a los otros cinco.

"¡Karamatsu! ¡Date cuenta que ese señor no es normal! ¡No estés respondiendo a cualquier cosa que te pregunten!" exclamó Ichimasu muy irritado. "¡Más te vale no haberle dicho donde vivíamos!" Ichimatsu lo sujeto de su playera y lo zarandeo un poco. "No lo hiciste, ¿O sí?" Karamatsu guardo silencio al recordar que estuvo por mencionarlo antes de que llegaran los otros a interrumpir.

"No... no lo hice" dijo Karamatsu un poco nervioso.

"Pero estuviste por decirle, ¿no es así?" dijo Ichimatsu "¡Es muy peligroso dar ese tipo de información!¡No nos involucres también!"

"¡Ah...!" exclamó Karamatsu ante el reclamo de su hermano menor "Es verdad... lo siento, no volverá a pasar"

"Bueno... con tal de que lo entiendas" dijo Ichimatsu entonces soltándolo. "Y deja de hablarle a gente rara, si te hablan sólo se cortante"

"¿Qué? ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Es de mala educación!" exclamó Karamatsu. Ichimatsu sujeto su cara con su mano sintiendo mucha frustración... ¿cómo es que su hermano mayor era tan estúpido?

En lo que ambos discutían, los otros cinco se preguntaban si Karamatsu era un caso perdido y si necesitaría quien lo vigilara pero Jyushimatsu comentó en que luego de esta conversación seguro Karamatsu desistía con la probable curiosidad que le causaba el señor... con suerte.

Tiempo después de que Ichimatsu y Karamatsu siguieran peleándose, Matsuyo y Matsuzo regresaron a la casa junto con las compras, todos los hermanos desistieron del tema para no preocupar a sus papás, pensaban hacer algo con él si acaso se le ocurría acercase a ese extraño señor. Matsuyo había pedido la ayuda de los hermanos para cocinar, Jyushimatsu, Karamatsu y Osomatsu se habían ofrecido para ayudar, Osomatsu ya que estaba aburrido, Jyushimatsu porque se sentía un poco mal de que de verdad no había ayudado con las compras y Karamatsu quien de verdad quería ayudar a cocinar por simple gusto. Matsuzo había dicho que una vez terminada la comida entonces irían de picnic.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Ichimatsu,Todomatsu y Choromatsu se quedaron alrededor de la mesa en silencio, no sabían que pensar sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Ichimatsu había querido ayudar a su mamá a cocinar pero como el tonto de su hermano estaba con ella se había negado a ir, no quería verlo mientras estuviera molesto.

"Ese tonto de Karamatsu..." murmuró Ichimatsu intentando contener la rabia que aún le quedaba.

"Entendemos, Ichimatsu, te entendemos" dijo Choromatsu "Es un poco difícil hacerle ver a Karamatsu que ese tipo de cosas no se hacen"

"Es demasiado buena persona como para que lo entienda" dijo Todomatsu "Aunque en este caso yo diría que es un estúpido"

"No, no lo entienden..." murmuró Ichimatsu quien estaba reservando un dato que lo había perturbado más de lo normal.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual te moleste más de lo normal?" preguntó Choromatsu.

"Estuve esperando a que alguien lo mencionara y lo iba a hacer yo pero igual no sé si sea una tontería pero no deja de darme escalofríos de sólo recordarlo" dijo Ichimatsu haciendo que los otros dos lo vieran entre confundidos y curiosos.

"Ichimatsu, no creo que sea para tanto, sólo sabemos que era un señor raro pero no es como que haya hecho algo en especial-" Todomatsu dijo antes de ser interrumpido por Ichimatsu.

"Tenía un pedazo de soga en el cuello" dijo Ichimatsu simplemente. Todomatsu y Choromatsu se quedaron en silencio ante tal comentario.

"¿Qué...? Ichimatsu... ¿estás seguro de eso?" preguntó Todomatsu nuevamente alarmado.

"Ichimatsu... ¿seguro que no viste mal? ¿Por qué tendría una soga?" dijo Choromatsu sin acabar de entender.

"No lo sé, eso es lo que más me cala... no sé que pensar sobre esa soga, sólo sé que no puede significar nada bueno" dijo Ichimatsu. Los otros dos estaban por decir algo hasta que Matsuzo entró en la habitación sentándose con ellos.

"Ah... que buen día, ¿listos para ir de picnic?"preguntó él de muy buen humor.

"Sí..." todos dijeron no con muchos ánimos, seguían pensando en lo que había mencionado Ichimatsu.

"¿Hmm? Chicos, no se escuchan muy motivados" dijo Matsuzo "¿Sucede algo?"

"Oye papá..." empezó a decir Ichimatsu, los otros dos lo miraron alerta, ¿de verdad pensaba decirle? "Ehm..."

"¿Qué pasa, Ichimatsu?"

"¿Sabes qué significa que una persona traiga una soga en el cuello?" preguntó Ichimatsu.

"¿Una soga en el cuello? Hmmm... normalmente es de cuando las personas intentan suicidarse, ¿no?" dijo su papá mientras pensaba de que otra forma podría usarse "Podría ser para ahorcar a otras personas pero... ¿por qué otra razón la traería esa persona en su propio cuello? Vaya, tuve la imagen de una persona caminando con eso puesto, hahaha, igual y sólo le gusta como se ve... ¿O tal vez iba camino a su muerte?"

"¿Ahorcar personas...?" murmuraron todos ahora sí algo asustados, ¿será que el hombre tenía la maña de ahorcar personas?

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Ah no, es que recuerdo haber visto algo así en un comic" dijo Ichimatsu tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que era más grave que eso.

"¿Un comic?" el papá trataba de indagar al respecto pues era un personaje algo extraño.

"Sí, salía un hombre viejo pescando en un muelle y traía una soga en el cuello" dijo Ichimatsu "No supe que pensar cuando lo vi en esa página"

"¡Ah! Ahora entiendo, con que un hombre viejo eh... seguramente intento pescar con la soga y se le olvido en su cuello, los comics sí que son raros" dijo Matsuzo "Aunque igual y venía de intentar colgarse, tal vez no logró morir y después de eso se puso a pescar hahah, ¿raro, no?"

"Vaya..." murmuraron los tres encontrando interesante la forma de ver las cosas de su padre. Los tres se quedaron pensando al respecto por unos momentos pero poco después dejaron el tema para no levantar más sospechas con su papá.

Los tres se quedaron platicando entre ellos y con su papá mientras esperaban a que la comida estuviera lista, seguían molestos por eso pero ya no podían seguir interpretando las cosas, sólo podían esperar a que ese hombre tan extraño no se volviera aparecer y que Karamatsu no se lo topara de nuevo.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

La familia Matsuno salió lista para ir de picnic, Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu estaban de muy buen humor al haber olvidado el tema luego de ayudar a su mamá mientras que Todomatsu, Choromatsu e Ichimatsu estaban en proceso de olvidarlo, tenían que olvidar el tema pues no era muy agradable estar así con los demás. Provocarían que sus padres se enteraran de eso y... no era tan grave mientras su hermano no se lo volviera a topar, ¿verdad?

Al llegar al parque buscaron un lugar tranquilo y con mucho espacio para correr pues los hermanos pensaban jugar baseball, era una buena forma de olvidar temas desagradables. Los padres se quedaron acomodando las cosas mientras que los demás se habían apresurado para jugar, Jyushimatsu se veía que era el más emocionado al respecto. Sus padres los miraban jugar con una sonrisa, esperaban que regresaran luego de jugar un rato para poder comer por lo que de mientras platicaban entre ellos y observaban a las otras familias y parejas del lugar.

Los hermanos se quedaron jugando tranquilamente por una hora, afortunadamente había servido para olvidar al señor de antes y ahora estaban de vuelta a la normalidad, poco tiempo después corrieron a donde estaban sus padres y se sentaron a platicar y comer, el picnic había sido una muy buena idea. Los chicos conversaban de como les había ido en el día mientras que sus padres les contaban acerca de como les había ido a ellos, Jyushimatsu mencionaba que le gustaría jugar baseball con ellos también por lo que sus padres se animaron a jugar, era un día maravilloso después de todo.

Al acabar de comer, la familia Matsuno se dirigió al campo donde estaban jugando previamente los hermanos y comenzaron a jugar nuevamente, Matsuzo parecía ser un poco torpe al jugar por lo que fallaba en darle a muchas de las bolas que le lanzaban mientras que Matsuyo lograba batear las bolas de forma decente si no es que buena, a los hermanos les daba gracia que su mamá fuera mejor que su papá pero de alguna forma algunos ya lo sabían.

Era el turno de Jyushimatsu de batear, estaba muy contento al jugar con su familia, deseaba que hubiera más días donde pudieran jugar todos en familia. ¡Era muy divertido! Jyushimatsu bateo la bola y ésta salio volando muy lejos, los hermanos lo vieron algo molestos de que la hubiera sacado volando de esa forma... no realmente molestos pero no querían ir corriendo por ella.

"Haha, lo siento" dijo Jyushimatsu "Ahora mismo iré por ella" estaba por ir por ella hasta que vio como Ichimatsu salía corriendo. "¿Ichimatsu?"

"¡Jyushimatsu, yo voy por ella!"exclamó Ichimatsu mientras seguía corriendo y veía hacia atrás. "¡No tardo!" exclamó él al desaparecer entre los arboles.

Ichimatsu corrió por la pelota pero se dio cuenta que la pelota había desaparecido, ¿dónde podría estar? ¿La habría volado más lejos? No... al parecer tendría que buscarla con cuidado.

"Vaya... Jyushimatsu sí que sabe batear... probablemente la pelota ya no la vaya a encontrar..." dijo Ichimatsu mientras la buscaba por donde caminaba, procuraba no pasarse de largo o algo. "Según yo había caído por aquí..."

"Meow..." Ichimatsu en seguida escucho un sonido familiar, pero... ¿acaso era lo que creía? el menor dejo de buscar la pelota por concentrarse en el supuesto maullido. "Meow..."

"¿Un gatito? Creí que escuchaba cosas pero... al parecer hay uno por aquí" dijo Ichimatsu algo emocionado por escuchar tal sonido, le gustaban o mejor dicho le fascinaban los gatos por lo que era algo que tenía prioridad sobre todas las cosas.

Ichimatsu siguió los maullidos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes, el menor se encontraba fuertemente motivado por encontrar al gatito que suponía por los maullidos que era uno muy pequeño, probablemente muy joven si no es que recién nacido... ¿Y cómo sabía eso? Ichimatsu muchas veces pasaba el tiempo con los gatitos del vecindario, dándoles de comer y jugando un poco con ellos, había aprendido a diferenciar los maullidos de cierta forma; no era perfecto pero podía fácilmente distinguir los maullidos de un recién nacido a uno adulto... por lo que ahora algo estaba empezando a molestarlo, esos maullidos tan fuertes y constantes provenían posiblemente de un gatito que estaba llorando o algo le estaba ocurriendo. Ichimatsu debía encontrarlo y ver que tenía y en que podía ayudarlo.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la fuente del sonido, era algo que su mente no lograba entender... ¿Acaso eso estaba ocurriendo? ¿De verdad podía pasar...? No... igual y estaba viendo cosas...

"¿Qué...?" murmuró Ichimatsu al ver como un hombre ebrio estaba pateando a un gato mientras le gritaba incoherencias. El menor pudo sentir como su corazón se encogía al ver tal violencia, ¿Cómo podía herirlo? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Y por si fuera poco... al mirar a su alrededor, el pequeño notó que estaban tres pequeños gatitos que lucían muy asustados; estaban presenciando como un extraño estaba hiriendo de gravedad a su madre.

Ichimatsu no podía con la vista, se había paralizado en el momento en que vio como el hombre pateaba a esa pobre gatita y al entender que sus hijos habían quedado indefensos. Sentía ganas de llorar pero al mismo tiempo no podía, simplemente no reaccionaba.

"¡Vaya que los gatos son estúpidos! ¡Merecen morir, inútiles bestias!" exclamó el extraño al dejar de patear a la madre. "Ésta sí que resistió mucho, ¿tan preocupada estaba por esos tres? ¡Ja! Qué risa me da"

Ichimatsu miró con terror como se giraba para clavar su mirada asesina en los bebés que maullaban con tristeza y miedo. Ichimatsu comenzó a caminar hacia la escena entendiendo a la perfección lo que pretendía, pero... al observar como el hombre sonreía de oreja a oreja y de una forma claramente vil no pudo más que correr.

"¡Mueran, pedazos de-!" el hombre gritó con rabia al intentar pisarlos pero fue tomado por sorpresa al ver que un niño se aventaba justo sobre los gatitos y los abrazaba de forma protectora.

"¡No...! ¡No dejaré que les hagas daño!" exclamó Ichimatsu al permanecer en esa posición mientras cubría a los gatitos del hombre abusivo. El menor observó como cerca de él yacía el cuerpo inerte de la madre de los gatitos, sintió como su estomago se revolvía y una fuerte sensación de nausea lo envolvía... Ichimatsu resistió con todo su ser las ganas abrumadoras de vomitar y en cambio empezó a sollozar, la culpa lo carcomía, no había podido hacer nada para salvar a la mamá... había sido un inútil.

"¿Qué? ¿Y tú quién eres niño? ¡Será mejor que te quites!" exclamó el señor al patearlo fuertemente intentando hacer que el niño soltara a los tres gatitos.

"¡No! ¡No sé porque haces esto pero no pienso quitarme!" gritó Ichimatsu mientras el hombre lo pateaba una y otra vez.

"Heh, con que haciéndote el héroe... ¡No cambiara nada! ¡Haré que los sueltes tarde o temprano!" exclamó el ebrio mientras seguía pateándolo con fuerza. Ichimatsu podía sentir el ardor en su espalda pero no se comparaba al dolor que sentía por ver a aquella gatita en el suelo con sangre derramándose debajo de ella y a sus pobres crías llorando y temblando aterrorizadas entre sus brazos.

"¡Ellos no le hicieron nada!¡Déjelos en paz! ¿¡Qué acaso no ve que son inofensivos?! ¡Son muy débiles y vulnerables!" exclamó Ichimatsu muy dólido y enojado con ese ebrio.

"¿Débiles? ¿Vulnerables...? ¿Crees que eso me importa? Es más... ¡Es todavía más divertido que sea así!" dijo el señor sin una pizca de remordimiento en sus palabras. Ichimatsu lo miró sin entender como alguien podía ser tan inhumano y cruel, el menor estaba sin palabras... mientras recibía las patadas, seguía escuchando el llanto de los gatitos y al mismo tiempo seguía escuchando las incoherencias del hombre.

"Seguro crees que me detendré porque sólo seas un niño" dijo el hombre al seguir pateándolo "¡Pues no me importa! ¡No sé de donde apareciste ni que pretendes al hacer esto pero el que protejas a esta escoria te hace una basura también!"

"¿Pero de qué habla...?" murmuró el pelinegro "¡Sólo un miserable se atrevería a lastimar a unas criaturas tan inocentes!" Ichimatsu gritó con rabia al ebrio que por un momento dejo de patearlo. Ichimatsu lo miró confundido, ¿Qué sucedía?

"Con que eso crees eh..." murmuró el hombre mostrándole una sonrisa peligrosa. Ichimatsu lo observó nervioso y temeroso... pero no pensaba soltar a los gatitos por más que el extraño insistiera a base de violencia, nunca se perdonaría si dejara que ese loco acabara con la vida de esos pequeños. "¡Te mandaré al infierno junto con ellos!" Ichimatsu cerró los ojos y se aseguró de cubrir bien a los gatitos mientras el hombre seguía pateándolo sin detenerse.

Minutos después de recibir tantas patadas, Ichimatsu sentía como su cuerpo temblaba ahora sin fuerzas, lo único que todavía conservaba era para proteger a los tres que seguían maullando. Las patadas habían cesado, el dolor restante era de las patadas anteriores... ¿por qué? Ichimatsu se reacomodo un poco con la poca fuerza que tenía de forma de poder mirar lo que hacía el otro, lo que vio no fue para nada de su agrado. El hombre sujetaba una piedra y con malicia la arrojaba y la atrapaba demostrando un semblante claramente hostil.

"Jyushimatsu... creo que no podré regresar con la pelota..." dijo Ichimatsu al ver al hombre acercarse lentamente hacia él. Ichimatsu cerró los ojos y se preparó para los próximos golpes pensando en lo molestos que debían estar los demás por no haber regresado ya con la pelota.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

La familia matsuno yacía en el campo todavía esperando por el regreso del cuarto hijo, creían que tardaría pues seguro Jyushimatsu la había mandado volar muy lejos... ¿pero acaso Jyushimatsu era tan fuerte? ¿Qué tan lejos pudo haber caído?

"Que extraño... ¿No debió Ichimatsu regresar ya?" preguntó Choromatsu al mirar hacia la dirección que había tomado su hermano menor.

"Probablemente Jyushimatsu la mando a volar muy lejos" dijo Todomatsu al entonces mirar a su hermano mayor "Jyushimatsu, eres un monstruo"

"Haha, no es para tanto" dijo Jyushimatsu algo contento de ver una prueba de su genial lanzamiento.

"Ni siquiera creo que Ichimatsu siga buscando la pelota" dijo Karamatsu "Conociéndolo se hubiera rendido y hubiera regresado quejándose o algo"

"Eso es verdad..." dijo Osomatsu "Creo que sería mejor que fuéramos a buscarlo, ya sea que siga buscando la pelota o no... vamos a tener que esperarlo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo más"

"Sí, Ichimatsu ya se demoró chicos... se los encargo" dijo su madre "Su padre y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar las cosas de mientras, no tarden mucho"

"De acuerdo, mamá" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, ya después se dirigieron por su hermano desaparecido.

Los chicos buscaban a Ichimatsu hasta por debajo de los arbustos y gritaban su nombre un poco desganados, de cierta forma creían que su hermano no habría regresado por alguna razón tonta y eso les irritaba un poco.

"Oigan, ¿Qué creen que le haya sucedido a Ichimatsu para que no haya regresado ya?" preguntó Osomatsu intentando encontrar una explicación o prepararse para lo que fuera la razón.

"¡Yo digo que se encontró una ardilla y salió corriendo tras ella!" dijo Jyushimatsu muy seguro.

"Eso es algo que tú harías, Jyushimatsu, yo digo que seguro se fue a buscarla muy lejos y se paso de largo" dijo Todomatsu.

"Tal vez se harto y fue a comprar un helado o algo..." dijo Choromatsu al pensar en lo que pudo haber sido.

"Pudo ser que no la encontró y fue a comprar otra pelota" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu los miró con sospecha.

"Oigan... pregunté la razón de que él se fuera... no de lo que harían ustedes en su lugar" dijo Osomatsu. Los otros cuatro se echaron a reír.

"En realidad no nos imaginamos porque sea" dijo Jyushimatsu al entonces detenerse "Ah... miren, encontré la pelota" los cuatro miraron como Jyushimatsu se agachaba por ella.

"¿Hmm? Es cierto, aquí estaba... pero... ¿Por qué será entonces que Ichimatsu no la vio? No era tan dificíl de encontrar" dijo Osomatsu contemplando otras posibilidades.

"Tal vez mi teoría del helado es cierta" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

"No lo creo... Ichimatsu debió haber regresado ya" dijo Osomatsu mientras seguían caminando, los hermanos no tenían ni idea, sólo asumían que pudo haberse perdido al buscarla o que seguía buscándola en algún otro lugar.

Los hermanos siguieron buscándolo sin decir mucho entre ellos, sus padres estaban esperándolos así que no podían demorarse la vida. Ya cuando se comenzaban a fastidiar de seguir caminando entonces escucharon lo que era un sonido constante de algo siendo apaleado, los hermanos automáticamente giraron para seguir el sonido, ¿Qué había sido eso?

"Osomatsu..." murmuraron los demás al sentirse inseguros de lo que sea que fuera, sin embargo, Osomatsu no retrocedió. Siguieron caminando hacia la fuente y se toparon con algo un tanto perturbador... Un señor raro estaba pateando a alguien.

"Osomatsu... ¿interferimos?" preguntó Jyushimatsu mientras dudaba de tal cosa, ¿Qué no se involucrarían también?

"Pues..." murmuró Osomatsu mientras Karamatsu se acercaba a la escena y miraba a la victima desde otra posición, no tan cerca como para decir que estaba alado del agresor pero lo suficiente para poder distinguir a la victima... su mente dejo de trabajar al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, era Ichimatsu... esa persona que yacía en un pequeño charco de sangre era nada menos que su hermano menor.

"¡Ichimatsu!" exclamó Karamatsu muy asustado, los otros voltearon de inmediato y observaron como Karamatsu se lanzaba encima del agresor y comenzaba a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas, intentaba hacer que parara de patear a su hermano menor. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca antes habían visto a su hermano tan fuera de sí, parecía estar lleno de ira y un odio que jamás creyeron ver en él.

"¿Nii-san...?"Jyushimatsu no podía creer lo que veía pero peor aún... al estar Karamatsu peleando con el agresor pudieron ver a la victima detrás de él. Ichimatsu.

Todos se quedaron horrorizados al mirar el cuerpo tan herido de su hermano, su ropa estaba desgarrada y las heridas se veían profundas, parecía que lo hubieran apuñalado una y otra vez. Después del shock inicial, Todomatsu, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu corrieron para ayudar a Karamatsu a golpear al hombre mientras que Osomatsu corrió hacia Ichimatsu.

"Ichimatsu..." murmuró Osomatsu al ver que su hermano estaba inconsciente. "¿Por qué...?" Osomatsu no podía procesarlo, simplemente no podía ver a su hermano en ese estado... las lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos y una rabia nació de su interior, quería golpear al hombre de igual forma que los otros pero sabía que al menos uno de ellos debía atender a Ichimatsu. "¿Por qué...? Sólo tenías que ir por la pelota... ¿Por qué te metiste en esto? ¿Por qué terminaste así? ¡¿En que pensabas pedazo de-?!" antes de poder acabar de reclamarle, unos tristes maullidos lo interrumpieron.

Silencio. Osomatsu estaba confundido, muy confundido, ¿acaso acababa de escuchar maullidos? Con cuidado y sin pensar realmente en nada, se acercó a su hermano e intentó mover sus brazos los cuales curiosamente estaban muy tiesos, era un agarre increíblemente poderoso... ¿cómo podía ser? Sin embargo, Osomatsu utilizó la fuerza necesaria para moverlos aunque fuera un poco, logrando así revelar a tres pequeños gatitos.

Osomatsu no podía creerlo, entre sus brazos yacían tres gatitos temblorosos los cuales maullaban muy tristes y asustados. Sin decir nada, Osomatsu miró a su alrededor y pudo observar el cuerpo de un gatito que yacía no muy lejos de donde se encontraba su hermano, al ver los gatitos de nuevo, entendió lo que había pasado, entendía porque su hermano estaba en ese estado...

Su ira se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por un fuerte ataque de tristeza y frustración, lloraba desconsoladamente al entender, era lógico, ¿no? Era de pensar que Ichimatsu haría algo como eso... ¿Cómo no interceder por unos pequeños gatitos? Seguramente si no lo hubiera hecho su hermano no hubiera podido vivir tranquilo después de eso.

"Ichimatsu... Ichimatsu..." Osomatsu abrazó a Ichimatsu quien así mismo sujetaba a los gatitos por lo que parecía que abrazaba tanto a él como a los tres felinos. Con nada de ira restante, lloraba encima de su hermano. "Ichimatsu... perdona que no llegáramos a tiempo... perdóname por favor..."

Los maullidos parecían ahogar el mundo fuera de la inmensa tristeza que Osomatsu sentía en esos momentos, ¿por qué no habían ido con él por la pelota? ¿por qué tenía que ser así? ¿por qué no había ido a buscarlo antes? ¿Por qué no había sospechado que algo andaba mal?

No importaba la clase de preguntas que se hiciera... nada de lo que había pasado iba a cambiar, su hermano no dejaría de sangrar y de volverse frío aún con ese fuerte agarre. Su mente no dejaría de retorcerse y hundirse en el arrepentimiento puro, en la idea de que fue descuidado, en la idea de que el mundo se cerraba cada vez más y por tanto el oxigeno era cada vez menos...

"Ichimatsu... lo siento..."


	2. Sospecha

**Cap.2 Sospecha**

"Ichimatsu... lo siento..." murmuró Osomatsu una y otra vez mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su hermano. Sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer, sollozaba con mucho dolor mientras que sus hermanos seguían apaleando al hombre que le había causado tantas heridas. ¿Qué le diría a sus padres? ¿Qué podría ser lo mejor? Pero en primera... ¿había algo que decir? No... Osomatsu no lo aceptaría, seguro que estaba exagerando, seguro que no era lo que pensaba... ¿Pero por qué su corazón parecía que fuera a estallar? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no le respondía? debía asegurarse del estado de su hermano... no estaba bien asumir cosas que podían no ser verdad, pero... su mente y su corazón estaban divididos. Su mente le decía 'cálmate y piensa' mientras que su corazón simplemente sufría por lo que veía y por aquellos sentimientos de culpa y frustración.

"Oso..." murmuró Ichimatsu de forma casi inaudible, sin embargo, su hermano pudo escuchar por lo que volteó a verlo en seguida.

"Ichimatsu... yo... ¡lo siento! ¡lo lamento! ¡de verdad!" exclamó Osomatsu al sentir un poco de alivio al ver que no todo estaba perdido.

"Osomatsu... llevatelos..." Ichimatsu, sin responder a las disculpas de Osomatsu, suplico que su hermano tomara a los gatitos y los llevara a un lugar seguro. Osomatsu lo miró con incredulidad, ¿seguía pensando en los gatitos? ¡Pero si su apariencia era desastrosa! ¡Necesitaba ayuda medica!

"¡¿Acaso estás loco?!" exclamó Osomatsu ahora fuera del trance en el que estaba, tal suplica era inconcebible. ¿Cómo podría abandonar a su hermano? Es verdad que los gatitos merecían ser protegidos pero... ¡si no hacía algo su hermano se desangraría! "¡Vas a ir a un hospital!"

"Osomatsu... llevatelos... por favor..." Ichimatsu temblaba y suplicaba que el otro salvara a los gatitos. "O si no... ese hombre... ese hombre..." Osomatsu pudo notar algo extraño en él, al parecer su hermano seguía creyendo que el hombre estaba por matar a los gatitos.

"Ichimatsu, ya todo está bien, no volverán a ser heridos, ese señor no te lastimara tampoco" dijo Osomatsu al ver que Ichimatsu seguía suplicando débilmente sin hacer caso a que ya todo estaría bien, a que el hombre había sido inmovilizado por sus hermanos.

"llevatelos... por favor..." Ichimatsu estaba por caer inconsciente de nuevo pero no dejaba de repetir la misma suplica una y otra vez. Osomatsu lo miró entre perturbado y preocupado, ¿por qué no paraba de decir lo mismo una y otra vez? No...creo que era demasiado pedir que su hermano actuara normal luego de que le dieran semejante paliza.

"¡Chicos! ¡ya déjenlo! ¡Ichimatsu necesita una ambulancia!" exclamó Osomatsu hacia los otros que efectivamente estaban golpeando al ebrio que ahora estaba inconsciente en el piso, lo pateaban y pisaban intentando desquitarse por lo ocurrido. Al escuchar a Osomatsu, los tres pararon inmediatamente.

"¡Ichimatsu! ¡¿Cómo está Ichimatsu?!" preguntó Jyushimatsu muy alarmado al acercarse junto a su hermano mayor.

"Está muy grave, necesita ir al hospital de inmediato" dijo Osomatsu "¡Choromatsu...!" exclamó Osomatsu al darse cuenta que no estaba "¿Choromatsu...?"

"Choromatsu fue por mamá y papá desde hace un rato, no deberían tardar en llegar" dijo Todomatsu al hincarse y mirar a Ichimatsu "Pero que horrible... Ichimatsu..." el menor de los sextillizos miró a su hermano mayor con mucha tristeza.

"Ya veo, que bueno... Ichimatsu debe ser atendido de inmediato, tendré que agradecerle a Choromatsu lo que hizo" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu veía a los gatitos muy confundido, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso su hermano había sido golpeado mientras protegía a los gatitos...?

"Osomatsu..." murmuró Karamatsu al no quitarle la vista de encima a los felinos. "Esto es..."

"Sálvenlos..." murmuró Ichimatsu incluso más bajo, no se entendía que decía pues era tan alto como un suspiro, sin embargo, Osomatsu sabía lo que decía... no era difícil entender esa palabra que ahora repetía una y otra vez.

"Ichimatsu... ya están a salvo, todo estará bien, todo estará bien..." dijo Osomatsu mientras abrazaba a su hermano con delicadeza y acariciaba su cabeza tratando de hacer que se calmara.

Era preocupante ver al cuarto hermano en ese estado, Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu veían consternados el como Osomatsu necesitaba consolarlo. No era el hecho de que su hermano mayor estuviera intentando tranquilizarlo, era el hecho de que Ichimatsu siguiera aterrado por la situación, actuaba como si todavía estuviera viviendo eso y nada de lo que Osomatsu dijera estaba ayudando.

"..s...los..." Ichimatsu murmuró antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo. Osomatsu siguió abrazándolo y esperó con toda su alma que Choromatsu llegara con sus padres y una ambulancia pronto, de lo contrario... perderían a su hermano.

"¡Choromatsu! ¡Llega ya! ¡Por favor! ¡Llega de una vez!" gritó Osomatsu al cielo intentando contener sus lagrimas.

Los siguientes minutos pasaban entre una mezcla de rápido y desesperantemente lento, los hermanos sentían que el tiempo se les agotaba y al mismo tiempo sentían que era eterno, era verdaderamente frustrante... y con cada segundo sus esperanzas caían cada vez más. Osomatsu le pedía a su hermano que aguantara, que una vez la ambulancia llegara todo estaría bien... pero Ichimatsu no dejaba de perder su calor corporal, su vida parecía estar acercándose peligrosamente a la orilla de un acantilado y Osomatsu pedía que se mantuviera lejos, que diera tiempo para que la ambulancia llegara y lo llevaran al hospital... ¿No era demasiado verdad? Era algo decente que podía pedir, ¿no es así?

Los hermanos esperaron un poco más y por fortuna la ambulancia se acercó a toda velocidad, sin tiempo que perder, los paramedicos llevaron a Ichimatsu dentro de la ambulancia junto con Osomatsu y su padre. los demás se habían rehusado a entrar pues pensaban que le estarían quitando espacio a su hermano herido y su madre había decidido quedarse para no dejar a los otros cuatro solos. Normalmente se hubieran quejado por el que Osomatsu fuera el único en acompañar a Ichimatsu pero en esos momentos consideraron que lo mejor era que el mayor fuera, la presión y culpa de Osomatsu era tal que los hermanos no tenían ningún inconveniente en dejarlo ir en la ambulancia, claro, Matsuyo y los cuatro restantes se dirigieron directamente al hospital luego de ver como la ambulancia desaparecía del área.

 **xXxXxXx**

Matsuyo entró junto con sus hijos al hospital, preguntaron acerca de Ichimatsu pero simplemente les dijeron que estaba en la sala de urgencias por lo que no se sabía nada de su condición de momento, así que debían esperar. Las enfermeras los llevaron a la sala de espera donde se encontraban Matsuzo y Osomatsu sentados, lucían muy mal, estaban completamente devastados por lo que sólo escuchar que Ichimatsu estuviera bien sería lo único que les cambiaría tal estado de ánimo.

"Papá... Osomatsu..." dijeron los cuatro al acercarse a ellos. "Ichimatsu... ¿Cómo está?" preguntaron los demás a pesar de ya esperar una respuesta ambigua.

"Ichimatsu sigue en urgencias chicos, no sabemos como está" dijo Matsuzo. Osomatsu temblaba de los nervios al escuchar las palabras de su padre, eran terriblemente honestas.

"Entendemos pero..." murmuraron todos sin saber como decir lo que querían preguntar realmente. Osomatsu los miró y sin mucha complicación entendió lo que querían saber.

"Ichimatsu sigue vivo, cuando llegamos al hospital, Ichimatsu seguía respirando, su corazón seguía latiendo... eran muy débiles los latidos pero estaban ahí, eso es lo que importa" dijo Osomatsu refiriéndose a la lectura del electrocardiógrafo. Jyushimatsu, Choromatsu, Todomatsu y Karamatsu sintieron un poco de alivio, no estaban completamente tranquilos pero el saber que su hermano había ingresado sin complicaciones de respiración o problemas de corazón les daba un poco más de seguridad.

"Ichimatsu... que alegría es saber eso" dijo Choromatsu al soltar un suspiro. "Gracias, Osomatsu, sabemos que no es mucho pero es algo"

"Seguro que Ichimatsu estará bien, yo confío en que lo estará" dijo Karamatsu "Estaba muy bien hace rato como para que todo cambie de la nada..." Karamatsu recordó el como Ichimatsu se había molestado con él y en como lo había regañado a base de reclamos.

"Debe estarlo... si no me voy a molestar mucho con él, nos hizo preocuparnos demasiado..." dijo Todomatsu. "Además, no puede sólo rendirse... no puede un ebrio sólo quitárnoslo..." Todomatsu murmuró esto más para sí a pesar de que los demás pudieron escuchar.

"Oh chicos..." Matsuyo miró a los chicos y no pudo aguantar más el sentimiento que estaba guardando, la preocupación sobre la vida de su hijo la hacía trizas por lo que no podía evitar llorar.

"Mamá... descuida, Ichimatsu saldrá bien, yo lo sé" dijo Jyushimatsu mientras abrazaba a su mamá y le dedicaba una sonrisa. "Niisan es muy fuerte, dentro de poco estaremos visitándolo en su cuarto... podemos incluso pelar unas cuantas peras para él" Karamatsu se alarmó al ver que su mamá estaba llorando, sabía que debía intentar alegrarla, consolarla, algo pero que la hiciera sentirse mejor.

"Ichimatsu resistió hasta que llego la ambulancia, mamá, ya lo están atendiendo, estoy seguro de que no tardará mucho en salir de urgencias" dijo Karamatsu. Matsuyo asintió y abrazó a ambos chicos, Choromatsu y Todomatsu prefirieron no unirse al abrazo... no porque no quisieran unirse al abrazo en si pero... si cedían era posible que empezaran a llorar y eso era contraproducente, de por sí el ver a su mamá llorando era suficiente para ponerlos sensibles; sólo empeorarían las cosas.

La familia Matsuno esperó en la habitación por varias horas, a veces se levantaba uno que otro a caminar por el lugar mientras que varios se asomaban al pasillo que daba a la sala de urgencias como si esperaran que Ichimatsu saliera de ahí, sabían que no era posible que saliera tan pronto pero igual les daba por mirar por si acaso. El único que parecía no haberse movido de su sitio era Osomatsu quien simplemente no podía moverse, no quería ni siquiera pensar, no quería ver a nada y nadie... lo único que deseaba era escuchar sobre la condición de su hermano, solamente eso.

Tiempo después, una enfermera se acerco a ellos y pidió hablar con los padres en privado. Los hermanos se quedaron observando como se alejaban de donde estaban para hablar, ¿sería algo sobre Ichimatsu? ¿Por qué más les pediría hablar en privado? ¿Sería bueno? ¿Sería malo? Los niños no podían evitar preocuparse pues sólo podían asumir lo que ocurría hasta que sus padres decidieran decirles. Matsuyo y Matsuzo pronto regresaron a lado de sus hijos quienes los miraban expectantes.

"Nos acaban de informar que Ichimatu sigue grave, chicos... al parecer necesita un donante de sangre, la enfermera nos explico que lo mejor sería que uno de sus hermanos lo apoyara" dijo Matsuyo. Los chicos se pusieron algo nerviosos al escuchar eso pero igual se preguntaron porque la enfermera no les había dicho con ellos presentes si igual iban a necesitar decirles... ¿acaso era un procedimiento tonto de hospital?

"Yo-" Osomatsu intento ser voluntario pero rápidamente Choromatsu se ofreció opacando a su hermano mayor. "¿Choromatsu...?"

"Yo lo haré, mamá" dijo Choromatsu. Se había ofrecido como voluntario más rápido que los demás pues no quería que Osomatsu fuera el donante, no quería que incluso se estresara más por eso.

"¿Estás seguro Choromatsu? Dijeron que necesitan una gran cantidad así que es posible que estés muy débil por unos días" dijo Matsuzo al tercer hermano que no parecía retractarse.

"Sí, estoy seguro" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu se le quedó viendo muy confundido, ¿por qué se había ofrecido? Lo natural era que el mayor fuera el responsable...

"Choromatsu, no te preocupes, yo puedo ser el que done sangre" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu negó con la cabeza y lo volteó a ver de forma fija.

"Osomatsu, eres el que peor luce de nosotros por lo que acaba de pasar... no significa que no nos importe pero eres el más afectado, es fácil con sólo verte" dijo Choromatsu.

"Pero eso..." Osomatsu intento alegar pero Choromatsu estaba decidido a que su hermano no fuera el donante.

"Perder esa cantidad de sangre puede hacer que te enfermes, tu cuerpo no necesita eso" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu frunció el ceño no entendiendo bien el punto.

"¿De qué hablas? Si tengo posibilidades de enfermarme, ¡tú también las tienes!" dijo Osomatsu.

"Osomatsu, lo que quiero decir es que no estás en condiciones mentales para hacer esto" dijo Choromatsu entonces yendo con la enfermera "Estaré bien, tu procura descansar"

"Choromatsu..." murmuró Karamatsu al verlo irse junto con la enfermera "Mamá, yo también puedo donar sangre"

"Mamá, Choromatsu no tiene que donarla solo, puedo donar un poco de la mía" dijo Todomatsu algo preocupado por lo dicho anteriormente.

"¡Yo también puedo!" exclamó Jyushimatsu dispuesto a dar un poco de su sangre. Matsuyo negó con la cabeza al escuchar tales propuestas.

"Chicos, sé lo que dije pero sólo necesitan a una persona" dijo Matsuyo al sentirse un poco encerrada, comenzaba a marearse. Los niños la miraron confundidos... ¿por qué no podían todos donar un poco?

"Los hospitales sólo necesitan a alguien que done para reponer la sangre que se le da al paciente" dijo Matsuzo al suponer que debía llevarla fuera del edificio, parecía que le faltaba un poco de oxígeno "No es como que vayan a ponerle la sangre de sus hermanos directamente"

"¿Ah? ¿Y por qué no?" preguntaron Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu sin entender lo que acababan de escuchar. Matsuzo y Matsuyo parecieron no escuchar pues ahora caminaban fuera del hospital informándole a los niños que necesitaban un poco de aire fresco, sobre todo Matsuyo.

"Tienen que revisar la sangre de quien está donando... no pueden darle sangre directamente pues sería peligroso" dijo Osomatsu "Mamá lo explico un poco mal pero es verdad que es mejor que uno de nosotros done"

"Osomatsu..." murmuró Karamatsu al verlo interesado en lo que decía, sin embargo... ¿cómo sabía de esto? "Osomatsu, ¿por qué...?"

"¿Por qué sé esto? Lo estaban comentando antes de que llegaran ustedes, pensaba ofrecerme de voluntario cuando vinieran a pedir sangre" dijo Osomatsu.

"¿Ya sabías que Ichimatsu requeriría sangre...?" preguntó Todomatsu.

"Sí, dijeron que era lo más seguro pues había perdido demasiada" dijo Osomatsu sin ningún tono en especifico, seguía decaído pero no dejaba que su estado de ánimo afectara de alguna forma la información que les compartía.

"Osomatsu, no es tu culpa" dijo Jyushimatsu de repente. Todos, incluido Osomatsu voltearon a verlo luego de tal comentario fuera de tema.

"Jyushimatsu, tú..." murmuró Osomatsu preguntándose si era tan evidente la culpa que seguía carcomiendolo. Todomatsu y Karamatsu se quedaron callados ante tal comentario prefiriendo escuchar.

"Ninguno de nosotros podía saber que eso ocurriría" dijo Jyushimatsu "No es tú culpa" Osomatsu lo miró por unos segundos en silencio, ya entonces decidió hablar.

"Probablemente Choromatsu esté muy débil estos días, vaya que fue innecesario de su parte" dijo Osomatsu "Pero supongo fue un buen detalle"

"¡Osomatsu...!" Jyushimatsu se sentía un poco molesto de que Osomatsu ignorara su comentario. "¡No es tú culpa!"

"Va a tener que estar en casa por varios días aunque no quiera, haha, y creer que se estaba quejando justo de eso en la mañana" dijo Osomatsu con una leve sonrisa que seguía mostrando lo decaído que estaba. Jyushimatsu no entendía porque su hermano seguía ignorándolo y no ayudaba el que ahora una enfermera se les acercara y les dijera que su hermano no estaría visible si no es que hasta el siguiente día. A Osomatsu no le molestaba esperar pero el que Jyushimatsu repitiera una y otra vez que no era su culpa lo hacía sentir cólera y por lo tanto lo hacía reconsiderar el quedarse en ese lugar esperando.

"¡Osomatsu!¡No podías haber previsto eso!" Jyushimatsu trato de nuevo pero esta vez, lo único que consiguió, fue que Osomatsu finalmente dejara su asiento.

"Chicos, me adelantaré a casa, los veo allá, ¿está bien?" Osomatsu caminó hacia la entrada sin mirar atrás. Todomatsu, Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu se quedaron viendo como su hermano mayor desaparecía del lugar.

"Pues... creo que de todas formas vamos a tener que irnos tarde o temprano del hospital" dijo Todomatsu "No creo que mamá y papá nos dejen quedarnos aquí"

"Es verdad... aunque queramos supongo por nuestra edad no nos van a dejar" dijo Karamatsu. Jyushimatsu se quedó callado, seguía pensando en porque su hermano era tan duro consigo mismo.

"Por cierto, Jyushimatsu, creo que fuiste demasiado directo con Osomatsu" dijo Todomatsu.

"¿Eh? ¿Tú crees?" preguntó Jyushimatsu con honestidad.

"Sí... el tema de momento es muy delicado, creo que deberías intentarlo de nuevo cuando sepamos la condición de Ichimatsu" dijo Karamatsu "Seguro que Osomatsu podrá escuchar lo que tienes que decirle una vez que sepa que Ichimatsu está a salvo"

"Ya veo..." murmuró Jyushimatsu "Sí, es verdad, lo intentaré de nuevo luego de que nos dejen ver a Ichimatsu"

"También intenta no mencionar nada del tema a menos de que él lo haga" dijo Todomatsu "Al parecer se siente demasiado responsable por esto, no debería ser así pero entendemos de cierta forma como se siente..."

"Sí, tal vez fue un poco insensible de mi parte... pero no quiero que Osomatsu se preocupe por algo que no hizo, no teníamos idea de que es lo que iba a pasar" dijo Jyushimatsu "¿Cómo podríamos saber que un señor extraño que lastima precisamente gatos aparecería en el parque? ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo!" el quinto de los hermanos dijo sintiendo mucha frustración. Antes de que alguien pudiera responderle, sus padres entraron nuevamente y les dijeron que era mejor retirarse por hoy pues necesitaban descansar si querían poder hablar con Ichimatsu al siguiente día; con una explicación así, era inevitable que los hermanos estuvieran de acuerdo, querían tener el mejor ánimo para apoyar a su hermano.

 **xXxXxXx**

La famila Matsuno regreso a casa ya con la idea de ir al hospital temprano, pensaban esperar a que les dijeran que Ichimatsu ya estaba bien y querían estar lo más cerca posible para poder estar con él de inmediato. Al entrar, se encontraron a Osomatsu mirando la televisión, estaba cambiando de canal sin realmente estar buscando que ver, sólo buscaba lo que fuera para poder distraerse. Matsuyo y Matsuzo se habían retirado a su cuarto al comentar que necesitaban descansar por un rato pero que estarían despiertos para la hora de cenar.

Jyushimatsu, a pesar de lo que había dicho antes, sentía una fuerte necesidad de hablar con Osomatsu, pero Todomatsu Y Karamatsu no se lo permitieron. Dejaron a Osomatsu solo y mejor se dirigieron a otra habitación donde poder distraerse y pasar el tiempo. Su hermano necesitaba espacio.

Todos se habían mantenido distanciados tanto de sus padres como de Osomatsu, salvo por la hora de cenar, la familia no se dirigía la palabra, nadie intentaba mencionar el tema. Había un mutuo acuerdo de silencio sin tener siquiera que proponerlo, lo que había sido un día lleno de vida... se había convertido en uno muy deprimente, sólo esperaban que se acabara pronto, sólo deseaban fuera el siguiente día. Eventualmente, los hermanos se fueron a dormir, Osomatsu parecía haber llegado primero pues estaba ya dormido en su futon. Todomatsu, Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu lo observaron por unos momentos, su hermano si que estaba muy dolido... sí que había sido lo mejor que Choromatsu se ofreciera, si Osomatsu hubiera perdido mucha sangre en ese estado emocional seguro que no iba a tardar en enfermarse.

Todomatsu despertó en la madrugada pues las ganas de ir al baño le habían ganado por lo que se forzó a levantarse y caminar fuera de la habitación, normalmente le pedía a uno de sus hermanos que lo acompañara por el miedo pero esta vez estaba más triste como para pensar en tener miedo por lo que simplemente fue sin decirle a nadie. Una vez que saliera del baño, pudo escuchar algo de ruido viniendo desde otra habitación por lo que caminó silenciosamente hasta el origen... pudiendo así notar que su mamá y papá estaban teniendo una conversación, estaba por irse hasta que escucho que se trataba de algo importante... hablaban de la identidad del hombre que había herido a Ichimatsu, sí, definitivamente era algo que debía comentar con los demás. Su mamá se escuchaba muy triste mientras su papá comentaba al respecto, al parecer no habían podido dormir una vez que supieron acerca del agresor. Todomatsu decidió alejarse antes de que se les ocurriera irse de ahí y se dirigió a su cuarto con el resto de sus hermanos, mañana tendría algo que contarles.

 **xXxXxXx**

Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu se levantaron temprano según el plan de sus padres de ir al hospital, desayunaron con el mismo silencio con el que habían cenado el día anterior y se dirigieron todos hacia el hospital. Esperaban ver a Ichimatsu pronto.

Jyushimatsu miraba a Osomatsu disimuladamente, no quería que su hermano se diera cuenta y le dijera algo al respecto pero no podía evitar mirarlo, le preocupaba mucho verlo ser todavía afectado por la culpa. Ichimatsu iba a estar bien, Osomatsu no necesitaba ser tan duro consigo mismo, Ichimatsu pronto estaría visible y seguro diría que no fue nada... o al menos eso esperaba, quería que todo volviera a ser como ayer, antes del incidente, no quería que su familia siguiera con el pacto de silencio.

Después de un tiempo, un doctor se acercó a los padres y les comento que la transfusión había sido un éxito y que no debería tardar mucho en despertar. Matsuyo pregunto si era posible pasar a verlo por lo que el doctor les dijo que sí, sólo que el máximo de personas que podían entrar al mismo tiempo eran cinco. Osomatsu sugirió que lo mejor era que sus padres pasaran primero a verlo y que una vez que salieran entonces los demás entrarían pues no era muy lindo dejar a alguien afuera cuando todos querían verlo.

"Esperen aquí, niños, estaremos un rato con su hermano pero regresaremos para que puedan entrar ustedes a verlo" dijo Matsuzo al entonces retirarse junto con su esposa hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Ichimatsu.

Los niños los vieron irse y se quedaron muy ansiosos de ir ellos a ver a su hermano, ¿estaría bien? sí, así debía ser... además, el doctor dijo que la transfusión había sido un éxito, ¿no?

"Osomatsu, fue muy considerado de tu parte dejar que mamá y papá fueran primero" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa.

"Es lo natural, ellos han estado controlándose en frente de nosotros pero en realidad son los más preocupados" dijo Osomatsu "No quisiera verlos así por más tiempo"

"Sí, creo podemos esperar un poco más, además seguro que nos dicen como está Ichimatsu ahora que regresen" dijo Jyushimatsu.

"Sin mencionar que Choromatsu debería estar con Ichimatsu también, ¿no?" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu y los demás asintieron ante la mención del tercer hermano.

"Usualmente hubiéramos esperado por él pero al ser mucha sangre creo que lo mejor era que se quedara en el hospital" dijo Karamatsu. Los hermanos rieron un poco pero luego regresaron de nuevo al pacto de silencio que tenían, al menos hasta que pudieran ver a Ichimatsu.

 **xXxXxXx**

Sus padres regresaron tiempo después, cuarenta minutos después para ser exactos, comentaron sobre como les aliviaba saber que su hijo estuviera vivo y en recuperación a pesar de que seguía siendo triste verlo de esa forma. Los hermanos se preocuparon un poco al escuchar eso pero estaban decididos a verlo con sus propios ojos. Matsuyo y Matsuzo dirigieron a los cuatro hermanos hasta la puerta de la habitación y luego se alejaron diciendo que irían a comprar algunas cosas para Ichimatsu.

Con un poco de nervios, los hermanos entraron lentamente al cuarto, notando así a Ichimatsu en la cama luciendo muy cansado y con los ojos rojos. Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu se alegraron mucho al verlo, al parecer estaba bien después de todo.

"¡Ichimatsu!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al correr hacia él y abrazarlo muy contento. Ichimatsu lo miró momentáneamente y sonrío muy leve, le faltaban muchas fuerzas pero no podía evitar sentirse bien de ver a sus hermanos.

"¡Ichimatsu! ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Karamatsu al acercarse a él, estaba muy aliviado de verlo despierto.

"Siento como si un camión me hubiera arrollado..." dijo Ichimatsu al sentirse todavía muy adolorido. "Me duele todo"

Osomatsu miró a Choromatsu quien estaba sentado en un sofá cerca de la cama de Ichimatsu mientras tomaba jugo de manzana. Sonrío feliz por lo que había hecho.

"Choromatsu, gracias" dijo Osomatsu al acercarse a él y poner una mano en su hombro "¿Te quitaron mucha?"

"Sí, algo, me siento algo mareado y cansado pero es bueno poder estar todos reunidos" dijo Choromatsu "Debiste verlo hace rato, no dejaba de llorar cuando mamá entró"

"¡Oye! ¡No estaba llorando!" exclamó Ichimatsu no muy fuerte por su falta de fuerza pero lo suficiente para escucharse molesto.

"Está bien, Ichimatsu, no tiene nada de malo que lloraras" dijo Todomatsu "Además, mamá y papá sí que estaban preocupados"

"Osomatsu estaba muy mal, ¿sabes?" dijo Jyushimatsu a Ichimatsu de forma que sólo él escuchara "Se siente muy responsable por lo que paso"

"¿Qué...?" murmuró Ichimatsu algo sorprendido. "Pero si yo fui quien se metió en eso... nadie tuvo la culpa más que yo"

"¿Ah?" murmuraron todos los demás que no habían escuchado la conversación entre Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu miró a Osomatsu fijamente y suspiro.

"Osomatsu, lo siento" dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu lo miró confundido, ¿de qué se disculpaba?

"Sé que cause demasiado alboroto y que fue muy impulsivo de mi parte, no quise nunca acabar así" dijo Ichimatsu "No pensé que las cosas acabarían de esta forma"

"Ichimatsu..." murmuró Osomatsu "No, fue mi culpa, debimos haber ido contigo a buscar la pelota"

"No creo que eso fuera necesario, no iba a pasar nada, todo estaría bien... fue mi decisión de meterme en eso que hizo que las cosas acabaran así" dijo Ichimatsu "Es algo tonto acompañar a los demás por la pelota, si no hubiera ido yo a mi también me hubiera dado pereza ir con otro de nosotros a buscarla"

"Pero..." Osomatsu no podía deja de sentir culpa, no importaba que Ichimatsu dijera que a él le daría flojera, era responsabilidad suya como hermano mayor cuidar de los demás.

"Me alegra que te preocupes por mi, Osomatsu, pero es un hecho que no podías haber previsto que algo así pasaría de la nada" dijo Ichimatsu "Lo único que hubiera pasado si me acompañabas era que nos golpearan a los dos, no hubiera querido eso"

"Pero..."

"Ah... por este tipo de cosas es que me siento mal por ese tipo de decisiones, Osomatsu, no puedes estar en todo y no porque nos pase algo malo a nosotros significa que la culpa es tuya" dijo Ichimatsu "Aunque esta vez no me arrepiento de mi decisión, era algo que tenía que hacer"

"Entiendo" dijo Osomatsu, seguía sintiéndose algo mal pero al ver que su hermano hablaba con normalidad, al verlo vivo y bien hacía que se sintiera mejor él mismo.

"Pero es un poco extraño, ¿no les parece? ¿Qué clase de persona lastima gatos?" dijo Karamatsu "No creo que sea algo normal... tal vez estaba muy ebrio"

"No, ese hombre es así" dijo Todomatsu de repente. Todos, incluido Ichimatsu lo miraron con curiosidad. "Ese hombre tiende a maltratar gatos sólo porque sí"

"Todomatsu... ¿sabes quién era ese señor?" preguntó Choromatsu.

"Sí, al parecer su nombre es Tatami, es un criminal que va por ahí maltratando y matando gatos" dijo Todomatsu "Es como su pasatiempo o algo, siempre parece cargar un par de cuchillos con él"

Todos se quedaron viéndolo paralizados, ¿pero qué clase de enfermo era ese señor? No lo entendían... y el que menos lo podía procesar era Ichimatsu, luego de escuchar a Todomatsu pudo recordar el miedo del día anterior, de la desesperación que sintió y de lo impotente que fue.

"No... c-como..." Ichimatsu empezó a temblar al pensar que no era un simple ebrio cualquiera, ¿lo hacía por pasatiempo? ¿Encontraba divertido asesinar a tan inocentes criaturas? ¿Ya había asesinado a más? "No..."

"¿Ichimatsu?" Jyushimatsu miró con horror como Ichimatsu temblaba y cubría su boca, se veía mareado y asustado. Choromatsu se paró y le dio un zape en la cabeza a Todomatsu.

"Todomatsu, no digas cosas tan directas como esa frente a Ichimatsu, ¿Qué no ves cómo está?" dijo Choromatsu viéndolo con algo de irritación.

"Ah... lo siento" dijo Todomatsu al entender que había sido un poco insensible con la forma de decirlo.

"Todomatsu,¿cómo sabes todo eso?" preguntó Osomatsu.

"Ayer escuche a mamá y papá comentando al respecto" dijo Todomatsu "La policía al parecer hablo con ellos y les dieron todos esos datos"

"Vaya... no recuerdo haberlos visto hablando de algo así" dijo Karamatsu.

"Es porque lo platicaron en la madrugada, lo escuche cuando regresaba del baño" dijo Todomatsu. "Ichimatsu, ¿cómo fue que te encontraste con él?"

"Yo..."murmuró Ichimatsu al intentar tranquilizarse respirando hondo y guardando silencio por unos segundos "Estaba buscando la pelota, escuche maullidos así que seguí el sonido... me encontré a ese hombre a punto de asesinar a los bebés así que lo primero que hice fue correr y protegerlos de las patadas de ese señor... ya después es como ustedes lo recuerdan, no me acuerdo mucho de lo que paso mientras me pateaba... sólo quería protegerlos"

"Ichimatsu, ¡lo siento!" dijo Osomatsu al recordar la escena en la que lo encontró. Ichimatsu lo miró y frunció el ceño al ver que su hermano no había entendido.

"Osomatsu-, entiende, no fue tu culpa. Sigue haciendo eso y me voy a enojar" dijo Ichimatsu a Osomatsu quien en seguida dejo de disculparse y en cambio río con un poco de nervios.

"Ichimatsu... sé que lo que hiciste fue importante para ti y que si pasara lo mismo... que ojala y no, lo volverías a hacer pero..." dijo Osomatsu ahora con otra postura "No quiero que vuelvas a meterte en ese tipo de problemas"

"¿Eh?" Ichimatsu lo miró como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma. Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu y Choromatsu estaban de acuerdo con Osomatsu.

"Ichimatsu, casi te asesina ese hombre..." dijo Jyushimatsu "No quisiera perderte"

"No sabemos que habría pasado si no hubieramos ido en ese momento..." dijo Karamatsu sonando algo decaído.

"Oigan, agradezco sus sentimientos pero..." Ichimatsu frunció el ceño ante tales comentarios "No pienso hacerles caso"

"¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no?!" exclamó Choromatsu aunque tal grito hizo que sintiera que el mundo le daba vueltas por lo que se apoyo en Todomatsu para no caerse.

"No pienso dejar que ese hombre asesine en frente mio, si pasara de nuevo no dudaría en actuar otra vez" dijo Ichimatsu notando las expresiones de frustración en todos sus hermanos "No significa que vaya a estar buscando problemas pero... no puedo prometer que no volveré a intentar proteger a otro gato..."

"Entiendo... en ese caso... ¡uno de nosotros estará contigo en todo momento!" dijo Karamatsu muy alegre. Los demás se tomaron un momento para pensarlo pero decidieron que era lo mejor.

"¿Qué? No es necesario... no es como que me voy a topar a ese hombre todo el tiempo" dijo Ichimatsu, comentario que fue ignorado por casi todos.

"No importa si no quieres, Ichimatsu, es nuestra forma de asegurarnos que estarás bien" dijo Jyushimatsu "Además, casi siempre andamos juntos así que no debería molestarte"

"Bueno... sí, es verdad... sólo que lo hicieron sonar algo raro" dijo Ichimatsu "Está bien, lo que sea menos que me prohíban hacer eso"

"¡De acuerdo! Ahora que eso está decidido... ¿quién se quedará con Ichimatsu hoy?" preguntó Osomatsu. Choromatsu interrumpió inmediatamente.

"Mamá dijo que ella se quedaría con Ichimatsu hoy, papá se quedará mañana" dijo Choromatsu "No quieren dejarnos solos... y la verdad no creo que nos dejen quedarnos a dormir"

"Ah, entiendo... pero seguro después de que papá se quede entonces podremos negociarlo con ellos" dijo Osomatsu quien quería quedarse con Ichimatsu, era una buena forma de enmendar su descuido... o al menos eso sentía.

"Sí, es posible que nos dejen luego de eso" dijo Todomatsu "Choromatsu, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo estará Ichimatsu aquí?"

"Probablemente alrededor de una semana, no dudo que siga adolorido pero ya al menos estará de vuelta en casa" dijo Choromatsu, los demás se quedaron preocupados por la duración que estaría en el hospital "Es necesario que descanses todo lo que puedas, Ichimatsu"

"Ah... pero que aburrido" dijo Ichimatsu algo deprimido por la noticia.

"Bueno, se podría decir que es karma por no habernos ayudado con el super, haha" Todomatsu bromeo "Pero al menos no estás solo en esto, Choromatsu tampoco va a poder salir de casa esta semana"

"Sí, al menos" dijo Ichimatsu algo feliz con la noticia, Choromatsu lo miró sin entender que tenía de bueno que no pudiera salir de casa como para reconfortar a su hermano tanto.

Los hermanos se quedaron platicando un buen rato más, Matsuyo y Matsuzo llegaron con una pequeña bolsa de peras por lo que tuvieron que retirarse para darle espacio a sus padres de mimar a Ichimatsu un rato, lo merecía luego de lo que tuvo que pasar... por su parte, Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu estaban contentos, habían logrado ver a su hermano, se habían asegurado de que estaba bien y esperaban que así siguiera, no querían que este incidente pasara de nuevo.

 **xXxXxXx**

Los niños regresaron a casa después de que Matsuzo había salido de la habitación, su turno era al siguiente día por lo que era responsabilidad de él cuidar de los restantes cinco el resto del día. El ánimo había regresado a todos, casi todos se veían llenos de energía, seguían preocupados pero ahora en un nivel claramente normal. Choromatsu había ido a su cuarto a dormir, le hacía falta dormir en su futon y su falta de energía le motivaba a descansar. Osomatsu, Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu jugaban un juego de mesa mientras que Karamatsu se preparaba para salir, los hermanos lo miraron con curiosidad.

"Karamatsu... ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Osomatsu.

"Ah, quiero ir por botana, tal vez compre unas papas o un refresco... no lo sé, ¿quieren algo?" preguntó Karamatsu a los otros tres.

"¿Papá te dio dinero?" preguntó Todomatsu, Karamatsu asintió. "Oh, de acuerdo, cómprame algún postre que veas en la tienda o realmente lo que veas pero de preferencia que sea dulce"

"De acuerdo, ¿algo más?" volteo a ver a Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu que igual querían les trajeran lo que fuera, Osomatsu quería algo salado mientras que Jyushimatsu había especificado que quería onigiris. "Okay, entonces ya me voy" dijo con una sonrisa. Osomatsu frunció el ceño al verlo y sintió un poco de inseguridad.

"Karamatsu... ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" preguntó Osomatsu. Los hermanos lo miraron confundidos.

"Osomatsu... no, no te preocupes, tú sigue jugando" dijo Karamatsu "Sólo voy y regreso"

"Pero... ¿estarás bien?" preguntó Osomatsu. Al parecer había quedado algo afectado por lo que había pasado con Ichimatsu... simplemente no quería que pasara algo de nuevo.

"Haha, no te preocupes, no me meteré en problemas, sólo iré rápido y vendré" dijo Karamatsu al entonces despedirse y alejarse hacia la entrada de la casa.

"Oh..." murmuró Osomatsu al mirar en la dirección que había tomado Karamatsu. "¿Estará mal que no lo siga...?"

"Niisan, sé como te sientes pero no creo que suceda nada, no siempre van a pasar cosas malas" dijo Todomatsu "No dejes que te afecte tanto lo que paso con Ichimatsu"

"Sí, Osomatsu, seguro que Karamatsu estará bien" dijo Jyushimatsu.

"Pero, ¿es que acaso no les importó? ¿Cómo pueden saber que algo malo no ocurrirá?" preguntó Osomatsu sin entender porque sus hermanos estaban tan tranquilos.

"Porque es malo estar pensando todo el tiempo que algo malo ocurrirá, no podemos simplemente encerrarnos en la casa o mandar a uno de nosotros a que nos vigile... con Ichimatsu de momento es diferente pero simplemente no podemos actuar así" dijo Todomatsu "No podemos asegurar que algo malo ocurrirá"

"Bueno, supongo que tienen razón... es sólo que ya no quiero que pasen cosas malas..." dijo Osomatsu soltando un suspiro mientras miraba al piso.

"Osomatsu-niisan, deberías dejar esa actitud, Ichimatsu ya te lo dijo... sólo vas a hacernos enojar, especialmente a Ichimatsu si sigues así cuando regrese" dijo Todomatsu.

"Lo entiendo, descuida, se quitara en unos días... es que esto acaba de ocurrir ayer, no es que no pueda ver que Ichimatsu está bien es sólo que no puedo superar esto tan rápido" dijo Osomatsu "Es algo bobo pero no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso..."

"Osomatsu..." dijo Todomatsu sintiéndose algo mal por insistirle tanto a su hermano mayor que dejara de pensar en eso. Osomatsu se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a la cocina. "¿Osomatsu?"

"¿Voy por limonada, quieren?" Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu asintieron. Osomatsu dejo la habitación para ir hacia la cocina.

"Ah... Osomatsu, ni que decirle la verdad" dijo Todomatsu al aire.

"Creo que está bien dejarlo ser por unos días, después de todo ayer tuvo que ver la horrible vista de Ichimatsu herido... es mucho pedir que se componga para hoy" dijo Jyushimatsu "Ni siquiera yo me siento bien del todo, esa escena fue muy dolorosa... pero no quiero que estemos de nuevo en un silencio incomodo, seguro que ni Ichimatsu-niisan quiere eso"

"Entiendo, y sé a que se refiere con estar preocupado pero... cuando todos estamos deprimidos y en silencio duele más que si intentamos sobrellevar la situación, si actuara igual que él entonces siento que terminaríamos como antes" dijo Todomatsu "Es seguro que ni papá y mamá hayan superado esto, sólo están intentando manejar la situación de la mejor forma... y la verdad no me gusta ver a niisan tan nervioso, no es algo de él que sea así"

Osomatsu se encontraba escuchando lo que sus hermanos comentaban mientras llevaba las limonadas en una bandeja, se había quedado parado en ese lugar al escuchar lo que Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu tenían que decir. Encontraba lo que decían muy cierto, no era muy lindo estar exteriorizando su preocupación, sólo acabaría por entristecer el ambiente y era algo que tampoco era sano para sí mismo... poco después de escuchar, Osomatsu entró a la habitación con las limonadas.

"¡Entonces! Hay que seguir donde nos quedamos, era turno de Jyushimatsu de tirar los dados, ¿no es así?" dijo Osomatsu muy sonriente al poner la limonada en la mesa. Tomo asiento y los miró esperando que continuaran con el juego de mesa.

"Osomatsu... ¿todo bien?" ambos lo miraron y vieron su cambio de humor, era algo extraño y eso les confundia... no es que no les gustara que sonriera, es que era muy extraño que ahora estuviera tan feliz.

"¡Pero claro! Creo que lo mejor será que sigamos jugando" dijo Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu no sabían que pensar al respecto de su actitud.

"Oye... Osomatsu nos escucho, ¿verdad?" pregunto Todomatsu a modo de susurro a Jyushimatsu que asintió encontrando razonable la deducción.

"Creo que es mejor no decirle nada de momento" susurró Jyushimatsu "Sólo juguemos" Todomatsu asintió al escucharlo.

"Oigan... ahora que se secretean..." dijo Osomatsu entrecerrando los ojos. "¡Ah! ¡están conspirando en mi contra verdad!¡Es eso!, ¡¿verdad?!"

"¡Así es, no dejaremos que ganes, Osomatsu!" exclamaron ambos claramente utilizando la mal interpretación de Osomatsu a su favor. Esperaban que Osomatsu no se haya sentido mal por lo que habían dicho pero agradecían que intentara mejorar el ambiente y poder seguir jugando.

 **xXxXxXx**

Karamatsu caminaba tranquilamente hacia la tienda, estaba de mejor humor ahora que su hermano se encontraba mejor; pensaba llevarle algo de comer la siguiente vez que fuera. Recordaba como había caminado ese mismo camino junto con Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu el día anterior... recordaba lo felices que estaban al jugar su concurso de arrojar piedras y recordaba también, a la hora de caminar cerca del muelle, al señor que le había hecho platica mientras esperaba a sus hermanos.

"Toshiaki-san..." murmuró Karamatsu al entonces voltear hacia el muelle. ¿Estaría de nuevo ahí? El menor sintió curiosidad, y a pesar de que podía escuchar las palabras de sus hermanos en su mente sobre aquel señor, decidió ignorarlas y caminar hacia el muelle para asomarse a ver si estaba. "¿Toshiaki-san?" volvió a decir al ver la espalda de una persona que estaba pescando.

"¿Hmm?" la persona volteó a verlo, claramente se trataba del señor de ayer. Karamatsu sonrío y se acercó a donde estaba el señor pescando "Ah, eres ese niño que estaba aquí ayer... Karamatsu-kun, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, así es, gusto en verlo, Toshiaki-san" dijo Karamatsu al entonces sentarse alado de él.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí? No vienes con tus hermanos esta vez por lo que veo" dijo el hombre quien había regresado su vista a su caña de pescar. Karamatsu miró al cielo y observó las nubes al escuchar la pregunta.

"Están en casa, salí por un rato" dijo Karamatsu.

"¿Vienes a pescar?"

"En realidad iba de camino a comprar cosas a la tienda" dijo Karamatsu "Pero ya que pasaba por aquí pues... aquí estoy, haha"

"Ya veo, ya veo" dijo el hombre "¿Te interesa pescar un rato?"

"Ah... no sé pescar, haha..." dijo Karamatsu un poco apenado. Toshiaki-san le paso una de sus cañas de pescar sin tomar en cuenta lo dicho por el menor. "Uhmm... pero..."

"No te preocupes, no es muy complicado y es una actividad muy relajante" dijo el hombre. Karamatsu asintió y acepto que el hombre le enseñara a pescar, podía distraerse un rato, ¿no?

 **xXxXxXx**

Las horas pasaron y eventualmente empezó a anochecer. Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu seguían jugando aquel juego de mesa que no parecía tener un fin, se había vuelto muy repetitivo y ahora se estaban empezando a fastidiar del juego.

"Ah... oigan, ¿y si ya dejamos de jugar? Ya se volvió molesto" dijo Todomatsu al acostarse sobre la mesa aplastando el tablero y todo lo que había encima de él.

"Sí... creo que ya es tiempo" dijo Jyushimatsu mientras jugaba con los dados, se veía claramente aburrido.

"Hablando de tiempo... creo que Karamatsu ya se tardo" dijo Osomatsu al notar que estaba poniéndose obscuro. "¿Acaso no dijo que sólo iba y venía?"

"Ah... no te preocupes, Osomatsu, seguro que Karamatsu-niisan se distrajo en otra... cosa..." dijo Todomatsu al notar que el cielo estaba ya obscuro "Vaya, el tiempo pasa volando, ¿no? apenas puedo creer que Karamatsu-niisan no haya regresado"

"¿Creen que debamos ir a buscarlo?" preguntó Jyushimatsu al empezar a preocuparse por la hora. "Usualmente cumple lo que dice..."

En lo que los hermanos debatían si ir o no a buscarlo, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Karamatsu muy agitado mientras cargaba la bolsa con las cosas que le habían encargado.

"Siento...m-mucho... la demora" decía Karamatsu mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento, las horas se habían pasado volando mientras pescaba y conversaba con aquel señor que en su opinión era muy agradable. Los hermanos lo miraron un poco molestos.

"Karamatsu... ¿acaso recorriste todas las tiendas del lugar o algo?" preguntó Todomatsu encontrando que era una posibilidad. ¿Pero acaso habían pedido algo muy difícil de encontrar? No, en realidad no.

"Karamatsu, ¿acaso te perdiste?" preguntó Jyushimatsu "El cielo ya está obscuro... tienes suerte de que papá no se diera cuenta"

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento" dijo Karamatsu ya bien. "Vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude, perdonen que no llegara hace rato"

"Dijiste que no te ibas a tardar, que sólo ibas y venías" dijo Osomatsu "¿Qué tanto hacías?"

"Lo siento, es que me distraje pescando" dijo Karamatsu "Las horas pasan volando cuando pescas"

"¿Pescando...? Karamatsu, ¿sabes pescar?" preguntó Jyushimatsu haciendo un punto muy válido. ¿Desde cuando sabía pescar?

"Ah... pues sí, por eso digo que estaba pescando, haha" dijo Karamatsu entendiendo que tal vez decir eso no había sido la mejor idea...

"¿Y cómo es que sabes...? Un momento... viste a ese señor de nuevo, ¿verdad?" dijo Todomatsu de forma acusatoria.

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan? Oigan... Toshiaki-san no es el único que sabe pescar ni el único que va a ese muelle" dijo Karamatsu haciendo que Osomatsu lo viera con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Volviste a llamarlo Toshiaki-san... dime, Karamatsu, ¿quién más te podría enseñar a pescar?" preguntó Osomatsu viéndolo con sospecha.

"¡Pues porque así se llama!" dijo Karamatsu no muy feliz de que otra vez el tema volviera a la luz "Chicos, iba a la tienda pero me distraje yendo al muelle, estaban varias personas pescando así que aproveche y fui a pescar" dijo él con una sonrisa.

Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu parecieron creerle, ahora estaban más relajados y parecían haberle perdonado el que llegara a casa tan tarde.

"Ah, entiendo, bueno, ¿trajiste lo que pedí?" preguntó Todomatsu. Karamatsu asintió y le paso el postre que había encontrado, se trataba de un bollo con crema pastelera. "¡Genial! ¡Gracias!"

"Y traje tus onigiris, Jyushimatsu" dijo Karamatsu al pasarle los onigirs a su hermano menor quien los recibió eufórico. Karamatsu sacó una bolsa de papas y se las paso a Osomatsu quien las tomó todavía viéndolo de forma sospechosa. "¿Qué...?"

"Nada, no es nada" dijo Osomatsu al decidir ya no decirle nada, seguro que su hermano lo seguiría negando aunque siguiera insistiendo. ¿De verdad podía ser que siguiera viendo a ese tal señor? Al parecer si su hermano iba a seguir frecuentándolo entonces era necesario tomar un vistazo y ver por fin de quien se trataba... sí, Osomatsu estaba decidido a seguirlo otro día que saliera solo para conocer a esa persona extraña. Pero... ¿sería que estaban exagerando acerca de él? Tal vez no era para tanto... y en realidad, de verdad quería creer que sólo estaban reaccionando de más pues no quería tener que lidiar con una situación como la de Ichimatsu... después de todo... No siempre ocurrirían cosas malas... ¿O sí?


	3. Exasperación

**Capítulo 3. Exasperación**

Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu despertaron al escuchar a su padre que les hablaba para desayunar, estaban dispuestos a visitar lo antes posible a Ichimatsu así que habían bajado corriendo a sentarse y esperar el desayuno sin percatarse de que Choromatsu no había corrido junto con ellos; fue hasta que se sentaron alrededor de la mesa donde Osomatsu se dio cuenta que su tercer hermano no se encontraba.

"Oigan... ¿Y Choromatsu?" Osomatsu preguntó sin entender porque no estaba con ellos. Los otros tres se miraron entre si y se dieron cuenta de que efectivamente su hermano no estaba con ellos.

"Hmm... tal vez no escuchó a papá" dijo Karamatsu junto con Jyushimatsu.

"¿Ustedes creen? Bueno, iré a decirle que ya estamos aquí" dijo Osomatsu al pararse y dirigirse a su cuarto donde Choromatsu estaba todavía durmiendo. Osomatsu entró en la habitación y se paró justo alado del futon de su hermano.

"Choromatsu, oye, ya bajamos a desayunar" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano que no respondía "¿Choromatsu?"

"Hnngh..." Choromatsu murmuró al escuchar a su hermano hablar, no tenía ganas de levantarse por lo que era un poco molesto que su hermano mayor estuviera insistiendo que lo hiciera. "Ahora no... Osomatsu..."

"Choromatsu, estamos desayunando, ¿vienes?" dijo Osomatsu "Pensamos ir a ver a Ichimatsu luego de desayunar" Choromatsu abrió los ojos al escucharlo, oh, era verdad... debía ir a ver a su hermano menor al hospital.

"Sí, está bien... ya voy, ya voy..." dijo Choromatsu al destaparse y quedarse sentado frotando sus ojos. Osomatsu lo miró un poco aburrido pero después de ver que su hermano ya se estaba levantando decidió regresar; ya había cumplido con su misión después de todo.

"¡Baja antes de que nos comamos tu parte!" dijo Osomatsu antes de retirarse de la habitación. Choromatsu volteó en dirección de la puerta y sólo entre cerró los ojos con sospecha, no harían eso, ¿O sí? bueno, a comparación de su madre no dándoles de comer... eran muy capaces de comerse su parte.

"No... No se coman mi parte..." Choromatsu dijo no con mucha energía "Ugh, me siento algo débil..." el menor se paró con mucho esfuerzo y caminó tambaleante hacia las escaleras.

Los niños esperaban por Choromatsu mientras que Matsuzo entraba con el desayuno el cual constaba de cereal y unos huevos revueltos, no era mucho pero al menos les había podido cocinar algo. Al ver la comida que traía su padre, los hermanos no pudieron evitar pensar en la comida de su madre la cual estaba en el hospital con Ichimatsu de momento.

"Osomatsu, ¿Ya le hablaste a Choromatsu?" preguntó Matsuzo al notar que uno de sus hijos faltaba.

"Sí, ya le avise, papá" dijo Osomatsu. Al parecer nadie estaba comiendo pues esperaban al tercero, no es que los demás no quisieran comer pero su padre los había hecho esperar a que Choromatsu viniera.

"Vaya... sí que se está tardando su hermano, seguro se volvió a dormir" dijo Matsuzo sin tomarle mucha importancia "Es duro donar tanta sangre, si quiere dormir es mejor dejarlo, ya le compraré algo más tarde"

"¿Eh?" Osomatsu miró a su padre un tanto alarmado por eso, ¡Era cierto! Choromatsu había donado sangre el día anterior por lo que probablemente se sentía muy agotado o con sueño.

"Osomatsu... ¡no se coman mi comida...!" Choromatsu les dijo lo más fuerte que pudo ya que estaba algo mareado pero quería evitar que sus hermanos le quitaran su parte tal como Osomatsu había dicho.

"Choromatsu... ¡Espera! ¡ten cuidado!" dijo Osomatsu al pararse y ver como su hermano estaba por resbalarse de las escaleras. Osomatsu corrió por el y logró que su hermano no se lastimara de forma seria. Choromatsu lo miró un poco confundido pero se dio cuenta que estuvo por caerse y darse contra los escalones.

"Ah... perdón, pero gracias" dijo Choromatsu mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

"Choromatsu, no bajes así las escaleras..." dijo Osomatsu algo preocupado mientras lo sujetaba y lo ayudaba a bajar los escalones hasta estar con los demás en la mesa.

"Hijo, eso fue peligroso" dijo Matsuzo a Choromatsu que sólo se sentó mientras seguía sujetando su cabeza. "¿Choromatsu?"

"Ah, lo siento papá, es sólo que me duele la cabeza" dijo Choromatsu. Matsuzo miró a Osomatsu un poco molesto porque no lo hubiera ayudado a bajar desde un inicio.

"Osomatsu..." dijo Matsuzo en tono de regaño. Osomatsu bajo la mirada algo apenado antes de voltear a ver a Choromatsu.

"Choro... lo siento, no me acordaba que habías donado sangre" dijo Osomatsu pidiéndole disculpas a su hermano "Perdona que no te ayudara a bajar"

"Está bien, igual me salvaste de darme contra los escalones" dijo Choromatsu "Y ahora puedo ir a ver a Ichimatsu"

"Choromatsu, ¿seguro que quieres ir? No te ves bien" dijo Todomatsu al ver como temblaba su hermano. Jyushimatsu notó esto y rápidamente corrió y subió las escaleras, Karamatsu miró en dirección que había tomado Jyushimatsu.

"Ehm, ¿A dónde va?" preguntó Karamatsu curioso de la forma en que se había ido corriendo.

"Sí, está bien, es verdad que estoy cansado pero igual quiero ver a Ichimatsu" dijo Choromatsu con una sonrisa. En lo que acababa de decir esto, Jyushimatsu regresó con una sudadera color verde y se la ofreció a Choromatsu.

"Choromatsu, al menos usa esto" dijo Jyushimatsu con una sonrisa "Veo que tienes frío"

"Ah gracias, Jyushimatsu" dijo Choromatsu luego de ponérsela "Sí, me siento mucho mejor" Karamatsu sonrió al ver la razón de que su hermano menor se hubiera ido corriendo.

"Hmm... no lo sé, hijo..." dijo Matsuzo de forma contemplativa mientras lo veía "Aunque... bueno, si vas, ¿Quisieras quedarte conmigo en la habitación de tu hermano? No me gustaría estarte paseando"

"Ah, sí, con gusto" dijo Choromatsu. Los demás se quedaron viéndolo un poco molestos por la envidida... pero sabían que su padre tenía razón así que no dijeron nada sobre eso.

"Ah... ojala hubiera sido yo el que donara sangre" dijo Osomatsu haciendo un puchero. Matsuzo se rió al escuchar eso.

"No te preocupes, Osomatsu, dejaré que se queden con Ichimatsu otro día. Seguro que su hermano se los agradecerá" dijo Matsuzo logrando que los demás se alegraran por escuchar eso.

"¡Bien!" exclamaron todos muy felices ahora enfocándose en comer. Choromatsu sonrió al verlos comer tan deprisa, sí que querían ver a Ichimatsu y pues no los culpaba ya que él también ansiaba ver como seguía su hermano.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu salieron de la casa luego de que acabaran de desayunar y se lavaran los dientes, Matsuzo dejo recogida la casa para cuando su esposa regresara, no es que hubiera limpiado todo el lugar, sólo había levantado las cosas de la mesa, había lavado los platos y se había asegurado de que la casa estuviera visible.

En lo que hacían su camino hacia el hospital, Choromatsu empezó a cansarse muy rápido por lo que Matsuzo lo llevó cargado en su espalda. Los hermanos miraron a Choromatsu algo preocupados pero éste sólo sonrió.

"Estoy bien, sólo me siento algo cansado" dijo Choromatsu "Luego de unos días seguro que regreso a la normalidad"

"Más te vale, suficiente tenemos con lo que le paso a Ichimatsu para que tú también estés mal" dijo Todomatsu "Papá, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer que Choromatsu se recupere pronto?"

"Comer bien, tomar mucho líquido y descansar" dijo Matsuzo "Mientras no haga mucha actividad física su cuerpo se recuperará rápido"

"Papá, ¿Siempre es así cuando se dona sangre?" preguntó Jyushimatsu con curiosidad.

"Todas las personas tenemos efectos diferentes, se supone que su hermano no debería donar pero fue recomendado que para futuros casos donde se llegara a necesitar pues era lo mejor" dijo Matsuzo.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no debió donar sangre?" preguntó Karamatsu al arquear una ceja, ¿tenía algo malo su hermano?

"Normalmente las personas mayores son las que donan, es algo muy delicado de hacer con los niños... puede afectarles de formas muy negativas" dijo Matsuzo "Pero no digo que sea en todos los casos... sin embargo, su hermano dono mucha cantidad así que ahora está muy débil"

"Papá... ¿A qué te refieres con futuros casos?" preguntó Karamatsu.

"Si algo le llegara a pasar a uno de ustedes y necesitaran sangre, esa sangre que dono su hermano podría ser de utilidad" dijo Matsuzo "Pero no tiene porque pasarles algo, es sólo una forma de estar precavidos"

"Ah... ya entiendo..." dijo Karamatsu "Entonces mientras Choromatsu descanse estará bien, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, así es" dijo Matsuzo "Traten de no molestar mucho a su hermano ahora que está en esta condición"

"Haha, ¡De la que te salvaste, Choromatsu!" dijo Osomatsu burlón, sin embargo, al mirar a su hermano menor pudo ver que éste estaba durmiendo plácidamente. "Ah... se durmió"

"Es tan raro verlo tan tranquilo, ya es usual escucharlo quejarse de algo" dijo Karamatsu. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con lo dicho y soltaron una pequeña risa.

"No seas tan duro con él, Karamatsu, es verdad que suele quejarse de las cosas pero no todo el tiempo" dijo Jyushimatsu. Todos se quedaron en silencio al escucharlo pero luego se quedaron riéndose.

"Vamos, vamos, dejen a su hermano en paz" dijo Matsuzo.

"¡Es su culpa por estar así! Es muy raro verlo tan pálido" dijo Todomatsu.

"Así que más te vale recuperarte, Choro" dijo Osomatsu al tercer hermano que no estaba escuchando pues estaba muy pero muy dormido.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Osomatsu siguió caminando junto con sus hermanos y su padre con rumbo al hospital mientras hablaban entre ellos, era una plática tranquila, totalmente diferente a como habían estado después de lo ocurrido con Ichimatsu. No tardaron mucho en acercarse a la puerta del hospital, al verla, Karamatsu y Todomatsu corrieron dentro. Matsuzo se quedó alarmado al verlos correr, ¡No se debía correr en los hospitales!

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Ve por tus hermanos, diles que no pueden correr ahí dentro!" dijo Matsuzo muy alterado. Osomatsu lo miró confundido.

"Pero papá... para eso yo también tengo que correr"

"¡No importa! ¡Sólo ve y diles que no corran!" dijo Matsuzo. Osomatsu salió corriendo tras ellos algo incómodo por la petición contradictoria de su padre pero sabía que era lo mejor hacerle caso... ¿Por qué sus hermanos habían corrido de esa forma? Creía que ya sabían que no podían correr...

"Haha, se nota que quieren ver a Ichimatsu" dijo Jyushimatsu con una sonrisa mientras su padre y él ingresaban pacíficamente al edificio.

"Pero que problemáticos son... espero que tu hermano los alcance" dijo Matsuzo. Jyushimatsu asintió de acuerdo con lo que decía pero luego se quedó observando el lugar luciendo algo apurado. "¿Pasa algo, hijo?"

"Ah... es sólo que tengo ganas de ir al baño..." dijo Jyushimatsu al seguir mirando alrededor "¿Hay baño aquí?"

"Pero claro que sí, mira, es por allá" dijo Matsuzo al apuntar hacia el símbolo de baño que se encontraba del otro lado del lugar. Jyushimatsu en seguida empezó a caminar de forma rápida deseando llegar pronto al baño. "¡Espera! ¡¿Quieres que te acompañe?!"

"¡No hace falta, te veo después papá!" respondió Jyushimatsu sin dejar de caminar.

"¡Está bien! ¡La habitación de Ichimatsu está en el cuarto piso y es la habitación 117!" exclamó su padre al menor que le agradeció por el dato pero que pronto desapareció en búsqueda del baño. "Ah... sí que es duro cuidar de tantos hijos..." Matsuzo continuó caminando con rumbo a la habitación de su hijo mientras llevaba a Choromatsu todavía dormido en su espalda.

Después de unos minutos, Jyushimatsu salió del baño sintiéndose como nuevo. Caminó de vuelta a la entrada y miró su alrededor un tanto confundido.

"Ehmm... entonces, ¿por dónde era?" Jyushimatsu consideró sus opciones pero mirara por donde mirara se veía todo igual, ¿sería en esa habitación? No... ¿Qué tal si se metía en el cuarto de alguien más? El menor caminó hacia el mapa del hospital que estaba colocado cerca de uno de los pasillos y lo miró con detenimiento. "¡Genial! Ahora podré saber..." Jyushimatsu se dio cuenta que no entendía bien el mapa, además que no recordaba lo que le había dicho su padre así que aunque lo entendiera probablemente no sabría a donde ir. "Uhmm... como se supone que sepa... uh... bien, creo que sólo caminaré por el lugar entonces" Jyushimatsu prefirió no pensar demasiado y mejor se dispuso a caminar por el edificio, seguro los encontraría tarde o temprano, cierto?

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Matsuzo entró al cuarto de su hijo y dentro se encontró a Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Todomatsu platicando con su madre. Matsuyo miró a su marido mientras éste cerraba la puerta.

"¡Papá! Sí que tardaste en llegar" dijeron Karamatsu y Todomatsu al mismo tiempo.

"Chicos, no se debe correr en los hospitales" dijo Matsuzo con el ceño levemente fruncido "Es un lugar que merece respeto y por lo tanto no deben ir por ahí haciendo ruido ni causando problemas"

"Lo sentimos" dijeron Karamatsu y Todomatsu al mismo tiempo.

"En mi caso, vi el edificio tan alto y no pude evitar correr a buscar el elevador" dijo Karamatsu de forma contemplativa. Matsuzo no parecía nada feliz por el comentario. "¡Es sólo que cuando estoy en lugares que parecen hoteles no puedo evitarlo! Haha"

"Osomatsu, el hospital no es un hotel... debes tener más cuidado, hijo" dijo Matsuyo a Karamatsu quien sólo la miró en silencio.

"Mamá, soy Karamatsu" dijo Karamatsu entonces apuntando a Osomatsu que estaba observando la escena sin decir nada "Él es Osomatsu"

"Mamá, papá me encargó a mi que le dijera a estos dos que no deben correr" dijo Osomatsu al mirar a Todomatsu y Karamatsu quienes lo veían un poco apenados por eso.

"Entiendo, entonces... Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu, prometan que ya no correrán dentro del hospital" dijo Matsuyo a los dos chicos frente a ella.

"Está bien, mamá..." dijeron ambos, aunque, Todomatsu arqueó una ceja y se rasco detrás de la cabeza.

"Mamá, yo soy Todomatsu" dijo Todomatsu a su madre que se sentía un poco mal por confundirlos "Pero ahora que lo mencionas... ¿Dónde está Jyushimatsu?"

"Su hermano fue al baño, le di el número de habitación y el piso así que no debería tardar en venir" dijo Matsuzo quien asumió, por proceso de eliminación, que quien había ido al baño era Jyushimatsu.

"Ah... ¡Seguro que se pierde!" exclamó Osomatsu al reírse, sin embargo, su madre lo hizo guardar silencio. Osomatsu miró a Ichimatsu quien seguía dormido y entendió que no debía reírse muy fuerte.

"Si es así entonces vas a tener que ir a buscarlo" dijo Matsuyo a Osomatsu quien no parecía muy contento con la noticia.

"¿Eh? ¿Yo por qué?" dijo Osomatsu sintiendo mucho fastidio de tener que ir a buscar a su hermano "Ah... esperemos un poco, seguro que Jyushi da con el cuarto"

"Pero si acabas de decir que seguro se pierde..." dijo Todomatsu al verlo con los ojos entre cerrados. Osomatsu se frotó por debajo de la nariz y sonrió muy confiado.

"Es sólo una burla sin fundamento, mientras sepa el número de habitación estoy seguro que llegara cuando no lo esperemos" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu y Karamatsu lo miraron algo aburridos.

"A menos que se le haya olvidado" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu lo miró contemplando la posibilidad pero sólo se rió con nerviosismo.

"No lo creo, démosle el beneficio de la duda" dijo Osomatsu quien de verdad no quería salir a buscarlo. "Por cierto, papá, ¿Choromatsu todavía no despierta?" Al intentar un cambio de conversación, Osomatsu se enfocó en su padre quien había recostado a Choromatsu en otro de los sillones.

"Vaya, pobrecillo... seguro está muy cansado" dijo Matsuyo al verlo un tanto preocupada.

"No, todavía no despierta, pero está bien, hay que dejarlo descansar" dijo Matsuzo al observar a su hijo quien dormía placidamente. Ya luego miró de nuevo a Osomatsu y suspiró, sabía que su hijo no quería buscar al otro pero tenía que hacerlo. "Osomatsu, por favor, ve a buscar a tu hermano"

"¿Eh? Pero yo..." murmuró Osomatsu al ver que su intento porque olvidaran el tema había fallado. "Ah... de acuerdo, de acuerdo... ya voy, ya voy..." el menor se levantó de su lugar y salió de la habitación sin decir más.

"Papá, ¿quieres que vaya yo también?" preguntó Karamatsu "No me molesta" Todomatsu le dio un codazo claramente no apreciando que su hermano se ofreciera, pensaba que si su hermano se ofrecía por ende él también terminaría yendo.

"Oh, no te preocupes hijo, es responsabilidad de tu hermano buscarlo" dijo Matsuzo "Además de que es mejor que sólo uno de ustedes lo busque, Todomatsu"

"Papá, soy Karamatsu" dijo Karamatsu sin entender como su papá podía equivocarse si no se habían cambiado de lugar. Matsuzo ignoró la corrección y sólo se quedo hablando con Matsuyo. "Bueno, igual hay que estar aquí para cuando Ichimatsu despierte"

"Sí, sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso" dijo Todomatsu satisfecho con saber que no iba a tener que moverse de su lugar. Karamatsu lo miró con incredulidad causando que Todomatsu lo mirara confundido. "¿Qué?"

 **xXxXxXxXx**

"Ah... entonces... ¿dónde estoy?" Jyushimatsu se encontraba caminando por el segundo piso muy desorientado, le empezaba a preocupar que no se ubicara bien, se estaba empezando a desesperar ya que quería ver a Ichimatsu pronto."Tal vez sea por aquí..." el menor dio la vuelta en un pasillo y se percató de que se dirigía hacia un lugar sospechoso, un lugar donde probablemente no eran los cuartos de pacientes. "Okay... creo que no es por aquí"

Jyushimatsu regresó por donde venía y al caminar por ese pasillo se topó con Chibita que salía de un cuarto. Jyushimatsu lo miró con curiosidad, ¿Qué hacía Chibita en el hospital?

"¡Chibita!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al acercarse a donde estaba el más bajo. Chibita lo miró y automáticamente frunció el ceño no muy contento de toparselo. "Chibita, ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"No es de tu incumbencia, Osomatsu" dijo Chibita. Jyushimatsu rió al escuchar al más bajo y en cambio negó con la cabeza ante tal declaración.

"No, no, soy Jyushimatsu" dijo Jyushimatsu con una sonrisa "Entonces, ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia" dijo Chibita sin importarle haberse equivocado, era uno de los hermanos molestos después de todo, no cambiaría en nada que fuera o no Osomatsu.

"¿Te lastimaste? ¿Tuviste un accidente?" preguntó Jyushimatsu al otro que ahora lo veía un tanto confundido pero aún molesto.

"Yo..." Chibita comenzaba a preguntarse si el que le contestara haría que se fuera pues el otro no hacía más que proponer diferentes excusas para que estuviera en el hospital.

"¡Ah! ¿También te perdiste? ¡Este lugar sí que es grande!" dijo Jyushimatsu al mirar alrededor "Los pasillos parecen no terminar y por donde quiera que voy todo se ve igual"

"¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza...?" Chibita se preguntaba como se podía perder si había mapas del hospital esparcidos por el edificio. "¿Cómo te pierdes si hay mapas?"

"Ah, es que sinceramente no les entiendo" dijo Jyushimatsu "He estado intentando llegar al cuarto de mi hermano por un rato ya pero no logro dar"

"¿Hermano...? ¿Acaso uno de ustedes terminó aquí?" preguntó Chibita muy interesado.

"Sí, mi hermano Ichimatsu está en recuperación, se lastimó hace dos días" dijo Jyushimatsu. Chibita sonrió al escuchar eso, era como música para sus oídos. "¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo gracioso?"

"Ya era tiempo de que algo les ocurriera, estúpidos sextillizos" dijo Chibita al cruzar sus brazos y asentir. Jyushimatsu arqueó una ceja y lo miró sin entender a que se refería.

"Uhmm, ¿De qué hablas?"

"Ya era tiempo de que la vida se las regresara, no hacen más que ser molestos todo el tiempo, así que... ¡haha!" dijo Chibita en tono de burla. Jyushimatsu no estaba contento con la actitud de Chibita pero decidió no enojarse, no era como que Chibita no tuviera sus razones pero... era un poco cruel de su parte.

"Pero no fue algo leve, Ichimatsu quedó muy herido..." dijo Jyushimatsu algo decaído. Chibita se quedo en silencio por unos momentos pero pronto volvió a sonreír.

"Como dije, ya les faltaba que algo les ocurriera" dijo Chibita sin importarle lo que el otro decía "En fin, estás en el lado equivocado del hospital, si quieres buscar los cuartos será mejor que vayas del otro extremo, aquí no encontraras nada" Jyushimatsu lo miró sin entender porque lo ayudaba luego de expresar su alegría porque su hermano estuviera herido.

"Entiendo..." murmuró Jyushimatsu. Chibita siguió caminando con intención de apartarse del molesto hermano, sin embargo, al recordar algo, se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

"Por cierto, hay un hombre muy extraño merodeando el hospital, será mejor que tengas cuidado" dijo Chibita al querer comentárselo a alguien, había sido demasiado raro para él.

"¿Eh?" Jyushimatsu miró a Chibita y se quedó intrigado por lo dicho y un poco preocupado, ¿un hombre muy extraño?

"Era un hombre vestido de enfermera, de verdad que me dio ñañaras verlo..." dijo Chibita a Jyushimatsu que lo escuchaba con atención. Una vez dicho esto, Chibita simplemente se marchó sin decir otra cosa.

"¿Un hombre vestido de enfermera...?" se preguntó Jyushimatsu sin entender que quiso decir "¿Será que quiso decir un enfermero?" el quinto hermano rió al suponer que el otro nunca había visto un enfermero y que por lo tanto se había espantado al verlo. "Vaya que Chibita es tan raro... pero, ¿será que lo tratamos tan mal como para que se alegre de algo así...? Hmm... en fin, ¡Ichimatsu me espera!" dijo Jyushimatsu así mismo al dirigirse a donde Chibita le había indicado.

Jyushimatsu caminó del otro lado del edificio, estaba algo frustrado pero se encontraba todavía bien... le desmotivaba un poco el ambiente del hospital, era algo duro ver a las personas que llegaban sintiéndose mal o con heridas, sin mencionar cuando veía pasar camillas con personas gravemente heridas y familias llorando, incluso podía escuchar llanto mientras caminaba en los pasillos... sí, seguramente el hospital de noche sería una experiencia aterradora; al estar caminando sin fijarse, una puerta se abrió y terminó por asustarlo. Jyushimatsu rápidamente corrió y se escondió detrás de una pared como respuesta, ¿Eh? ¿Por qué se había escondido? Sin entender sus propias acciones, Jyushimatsu se asomó para ver la causa de su susto.

"Ugh, no puedo creer que de nuevo tenga que vestir así" dijo la persona "Es tan humillante, pero al menos me dejan hacer las cosas a mi manera... sin mencionar esta horrible prenda"

Jyushimatsu observaba lo que parecía ser... un hombre... ¿con falda? Al analizar un poco su apariencia, Jyushimatsu dedujo que su vestimenta era la de una enfermera... espera, ¿una enfermera?¿Será que esa persona era a la que se estaba refiriendo Chibita? Si era así entonces ya entendía porque le había parecido sospechoso...

"¡Jyushimatsu! ¡Con que aquí estás!" dijo Osomatsu al acercarse a Jyushimatsu. Jyushimatsu sintió como estaba por darle un paro cardíaco cuando su hermano había hablado, pero sin demorarse, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para esconderlo de la vista del hombre sospechoso... sin percatarse que éste había volteado de reojo hacia la causa del sonido. "Oye... ¿Qué te pasa?" Osomatsu intentó preguntar pero Jyushimatsu sólo le cubrió la boca en un intento de esconder que estaban ahí.

Jyushimatsu seguía detrás de la pared junto con Osomatsu quien estaba contra la pared intentando quitar la mano de su hermano sin mucho éxito. Jyushimatsu sentía como su cuerpo se paralizaba al escuchar pasos venir hacia ellos, oh no... ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué haría? Lo que fuera menos estar ahí, es lo que había decidido, ese hombre no podía verlos ahí, quien sabe que pasaría de descubrirlos. Jyushimatsu destapó la boca de su hermano pero en cambió lo tomo de la muñeca y salió corriendo, Osomatsu no entendía que le pasaba pero prefería dejarse llevar, seguro era por algo que lo jalara de esa forma.

El hombre se había asomado hacia el pasillo por donde había escuchado el sonido de personas corriendo, ¿acaso alguien había escuchado su conversación? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? No importaba, si es que lo habían descubierto sólo tenía que deshacerse de aquella persona, pero... ¿buscaría a la persona vestido así? No, no lo haría, iba a seguir haciendo lo que le habían pedido y si veía señales de un testigo entonces lo eliminaría, cabía la posibilidad de que aquello que había escuchado fueran sólo unos niños pequeños o alguna otra persona sin importancia por lo que no debía hacer el asunto más grande de lo que era, no debía actuar sin pensar.

Por su parte, Jyushimatsu siguió corriendo sin saber cuando detenerse, Osomatsu corría al ser jalado por su hermano, no entendía que ocurría y estaba empezando a desesperarse.

"¡Jyushimatsu! ¡Oye! ¡Jyushimatsu!" Osomatsu le gritaba mientras corría, el menor no parecía escuchar "¡Jyushimatsu! ¡Detente! ¡No podemos correr aquí! ¡Jyushimatsu!"

"¡Ah!" Jyushimatsu se detuvo al escuchar a Osomatsu, era verdad, estaban en un hospital después de todo... "Osomatsu... uhm, yo..."

"Jyushimatsu, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Osomatsu ahora tranquilo después de que el otro se detuviera. Jyushimatsu se veía algo preocupado por lo que hacía que Osomatsu se preocupara un poco.

"Es que..." Jyushimatsu murmuró sin saber como explicarle que se asustó sin razón alguna y que había salido corriendo sin saber si realmente necesitaba hacerlo, sólo lo había sentido así que no es como que pudiera explicarle bien. "Sentí que debíamos alejarnos de ese lugar"

"¿Ah? ¿Sentiste que debíamos alejarnos...? ¿Por qué..?" preguntó Osomatsu arqueando una ceja "¿Había algo en ese lugar?"

"Creí ver a un hombre muy sospechoso, me estaba escondiendo y llegaste de la nada..." dijo Jyushimatsu intentando explicar. Osomatsu seguía sin entender mucho pero por lo que lograba deducir... le había llegado de sorpresa y había sorprendido a su hermano.

"Oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte, haha" dijo Osomatsu "Bueno, nuestros padres están preocupados porque no llegas así que hay que ir al cuarto"

"Uh... sí, está bien" dijo Jyushimatsu sin saber si era buena idea explicarle acerca del señor, no era como que necesitara hacerlo, ¿O sí?

 **xXxXxXxXx**

 _Ichimatsu yacía en el suelo mientras cubría a los gatitos, el hombre se había agachado y ahora estaba apuñalandolo de forma repetida, el menor soportaba el dolor mientras que los maullidos se hacían más fuertes, Ichimatsu trataba de hacer que los gatitos se sintieran mejor pero en su situación eso era realmente imposible, sólo podía sentir el ardor de su piel quebrándose al recibir los impactos de la piedra._

 _"No s-se preocupen... ya no lloren..." Ichimatsu decía cada que tenía oportunidad para hablar, el hombre parecía tornarse más agresivo cada que escuchaba que el niño le hablaba a los gatos, se le hacía enfermizo ver aquello, era insoportable._

 _"¡No eres más que basura! ¡No puedes hacer nada por ellos! ¡No tienes la fuerza! ¡Terminarás yendo al infierno por estúpido!" exclamaba el señor mientras seguía apuñalando al cuarto hermano._

 _"B-basura..." murmuró el menor al escuchar sus palabras "No... los protegeré... los protegeré..."Ichimatsu cerraba los ojos intentando aferrarse a los gatitos, no iba a dejar que los hiriera, no permitiría eso._

 _"¡No eres más que un débil niño!¡Un inútil!" gritaba el señor de forma enfurecida, Ichimatsu intentaba ignorar las palabras hirientes que gritaba pues estaba decidido a protegerlos así tuviera que morir en el intento._

 _"¿Y qué más da que logres salvarlos? Cosa que dudo... ¡siempre hay más gatos con los cuales divertirme!"_

"¡NOOOO!" Ichimatsu despertó de golpe. Los demás que estaban en el cuarto lo miraron muy sorprendidos "¡NOO!¡NOO!¡NOO!" El menor seguía gritando mientras ocultaba su cabeza. Sus padres se habían levantado a ver que tenía pero nada de lo que dijeran o hicieran funcionaba, Ichimatsu no dejaba de gritar, no dejaba de tener esa postura tan tensa. Karamatsu y Todomatsu, por su parte, miraban la escena completamente asustados, querían hacer algo por su hermano pero su padre sólo les decía que se mantuvieran donde estaban, no creía que fuera prudente que muchas personas intentaran hacer algo al mismo tiempo.

Osomatsu había escuchado los gritos venir de la habitación por lo que había corrido junto con Jyushimatsu dentro del cuarto. Lo que vio fue realmente preocupante. Su hermano menor estaba gritando mientras ocultaba su cabeza con sus brazos, se escuchaba muy dolido, parecía que estuvieran hiriéndolo en esos momentos, ¿qué podía estarle pasando?

"¡Papá!¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué sucede con Ichimatsu?!" preguntó Osomatsu al entrar junto con Jyushimatsu.

"¡No sabemos, tu hermano se acaba de despertar y no para de gritar!" dijo Matsuzo muy preocupado pues no lograban tranquilizarlo.

"Ichimatsu..." Osomatsu miró con horror el como su hermano gritaba y lloraba. Ichimatsu de verdad parecía estar sufriendo mucho... ¿Podría ser qué...? Osomatsu de repente recordó el como había estado Ichimatsu ese día, recordó como seguía creyendo que el hombre seguía ahí, recordaba como Ichimatsu parecía de verdad seguir sufriendo sin importar lo que le dijera o lo que hiciera.

"¡NOO! ¡NO LA MATES! ¡NO LOS LASTIMES! ¡NO!" Ichimatsu gritaba mientras en su cabeza seguía viendo al hombre maltratando a la madre de los gatitos y también el como lastimaba a los gatitos que tanto deseaba defender.

"¡Ichimatsu! ¡Cálmate!" dijo Osomatsu al acercarse a su hermano, su madre observó que quería intentar algo por lo que se apartó y dejó que su hijo intentara lo que quería. "¡Ichimatsu! ¡Todo está bien! ¡Tú los defendiste! ¡Están vivos!"

"¡NOO! ¡NOO!" Ichimatsu seguía gritando por lo que Osomatsu procedió a simplemente abrazarlo y acariciar su cabeza deseando que su hermano se tranquilizara.

"Ichimatsu... todo está bien, lo gatitos están bien, tú los salvaste" dijo Osomatsu de forma suave tratando de que Ichimatsu sintiera que estaba seguro, creía que gritarle no iba a funcionar así que esperaba que se calmara al escuchar su voz. "Estás en el hospital con tus hermanos y tus padres, no está pasando ya nada, estás bien, estás a salvo"

"Pero... pero... yo..." _Soy una basura_ , pensó al recordar como no había logrado salvar a la mamá. Osomatsu seguía acariciando su cabeza diciéndole palabras reconfortantes y le repetía que todo estaba bien, que ya todo había pasado. "Osomatsu..."

Lo demás observaron como Ichimatsu se tranquilizaba y se dejaba abrazar por Osomatsu, seguía sollozando ligeramente pero estaba gradualmente calmándose. Los hermanos veían aliviados como Osomatsu había logrado resolver la situación y se sentían mejor de ver que Ichimatsu ya no estaba tan asustado.

"Ichimatsu... ¿estás bien?" preguntó Osomatsu al simplemente sujetarlo, Ichimatsu asintió simplemente, cosa que Osomatsu pudo sentir al tener a su hermano tan cerca.

"Yo... creí que estaba viviendo ese momento de nuevo... lo siento..." dijo Ichimatsu ahora sintiéndose mal por haber espantado a todos los demás. "No podía verlos ni escuchar nada de lo que me decías... no hasta después..."

"Entiendo... me alegra ver que ya estés bien" dijo Osomatsu al separarse lentamente de él y quedarse acariciando su cabeza "De verdad que nos espantaste"

"Lo siento..." dijo Ichimatsu "Papá, mamá, perdón..." Matsuzo y Matsuyo se acercaron a su hijo y lo abrazaron muy contentos.

"No te disculpes, Ichimatsu, está todo bien, no hiciste nada malo" dijeron sus padres causando que Ichimatsu se sonrojara por toda la atención lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño un poco incómodo.

"Oigan... basta, por favor" dijo Ichimatsu. Sus padres lo soltaron lentamente y en cambio hicieron un gesto para que los demás se acercaran.

"¡Ichimatsu!" Karamatsu lo abrazó al sentirse culpable de no haber podido ayudarlo "¡Lo siento!"

"Ichimatsu, ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!" dijo Todomatsu abrazándolo también. Ichimatsu de pronto se arrepentía demasiado de todo lo acabado de ocurrir, se sentía mal por haber gritado así, se sentía mal por necesitar que Osomatsu lo abrazara y le hablara para calmarse... simplemente le daba pena todo en este momento. Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo, Osomatsu decidió apartarlos viendo que Ichimatsu se sentía muy incómodo.

"Chicos, basta, Ichimatsu ya no quiere" dijo Osomatsu haciendo que sus hermanos soltaran al cuarto. "Listo, Ichimatsu, no te sientas mal"

"Uh... yo..." Ichimatsu murmuró sin saber que decir "No pasa esto a menudo, lo juro" el menor se ruborizo nuevamente pensando en lo tonto que se había visto. Jyushimatsu se acercó a su hermano y espero a que éste lo mirara. "¿Qué...?"

"Ichimatsu, sé que sigues preocupado por los gatitos pero... ellos están bien, los llevé a un refugio, a uno de los buenos, me dijeron que si gustas puedes ir a verlos después" dijo Jyushimatsu "Así que no tienes que seguir atormentándote por creer que lo que hiciste fue en vano"

"Jyushimatsu..." murmuró Ichimatsu sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que había escuchado eso "Gracias" el menor sonrío con sinceridad, eso que su hermano menor le había dicho era todo lo que su mente necesitaba.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, todos se quedaron acompañando y platicando con Ichimatsu por un poco más de tiempo, se habían quedado todos muy preocupados por Ichimatsu, sobre todo sus padres que no habían logrado calmarlo. Paso tiempo hasta que sus padres se levantaron de sus asientos con intención de salir un poco.

"Ichimatsu, iremos a la tienda por algo para ti, ¿Gustas algo en especial?" preguntó su mamá que quería hacer algo por su hijo.

"Uhmm... no, nada en especifico... lo que quieran está bien" dijo Ichimatsu al ver como sus padres se dirigían a la puerta y le encargaban a Osomatsu que cuidara de él. "Porque..."

"Creo que están respetando lo del límite de personas en la habitación" dijo Todomatsu "Seguro cuando regresen vamos a tener que salirnos o algo"

"Ah... ya veo..." murmuró Ichimatsu al entonces ver a su hermano dormido en el sofa "¿Choromatsu?" Los demás en la habitación voltearon a ver a su hermano que seguía dormido.

"Vaya, al parecer no se despierta con nada, ni siquiera los gritos de Ichimatsu le molestaron lo suficiente" dijo Osomatsu encontrando eso gracioso.

"¿Qué pasa con Choromatsu?" preguntó Ichimatsu curioso de verlo así.

"Ah, está un poco cansado, ha estado dormido desde que llegamos" dijo Karamatsu "Hmm, ¿Eso es normal, cierto?"

"Sí, papá dijo que si quería dormir deberíamos dejarlo... así se recuperara pronto" dijo Todomatsu. Ichimatsu parecía no entender.

"Uhmm... ¿Acaso está enfermo?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Los demás lo miraron escépticos, ¿acaso no sabía de la donación de sangre?

"Ichimatsu... Choromatsu..." antes de que Todomatsu pudiera terminar de decirlo, Osomatsu lo interrumpió.

"Parece que le quiere dar gripa, haha, no sabemos la razón" dijo Osomatsu "Pero ha estado agotado todo este tiempo"

"Ah...ya veo..." dijo Ichimatsu al seguir mirando. Todomatsu miró a Osomatsu en busca de una explicación para haber sido interrumpido, Osomatsu sólo sonrió.

"Todomatsu, seguro que Choro no quiere que Ichimatsu sepa lo que hizo por él" dijo Osomatsu discretamente mientras Ichimatsu estaba distraído viendo a Choromatsu.

"Eso es raro... ¿Por qué no querría?" preguntó Todomatsu sin entender las razones de su hermano mayor.

"Seguramente no quiere que Ichimatsu sienta culpa por eso" dijo Karamatsu igual de forma discreta "Y se entiende, Ichimatsu está muy sensible, hay que evitar ese tipo de comentarios o estresarlo con cosas"

"Hmm... tal vez se despierte si lo picamos con algo..." dijo Ichimatsu sonriendo ante su propia idea "Aunque seguro se enojaría si hago eso"

"Ichimatsu, no está bien hacerle maldades a Choromatsu" dijo Jyushimatsu mientras pensaba en si decirle o no a Osomatsu acerca del hombre, claro que, si le decía... tenía que ser fuera de la habitación.

"Chicos, voy a ir por unas papas a la maquinita, ¿gustan algo?" preguntó Osomatsu "Ichimatsu, ¿quieres algo?"

"¿Ah? Pero mamá ya fue por algo para mi... no, está bien así, esperaré a mamá" dijo Ichimatsu a Osomatsu quien estaba por salir.

"Oh,oh, yo voy contigo, Osomatsu" dijo Karamatsu al seguir a Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu aprovecho la oportunidad y se apunto para ir a la maquinita dejando a Todomatsu a solas con Ichimatsu.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Los chicos salieron en búsqueda de la maquinita mientras Jyushimatsu los seguía de muy cerca en completo silencio. Tomaron el elevador al tercer piso y finalmente llegaron a donde se encontraba, Jyushimatsu sabía que debía decirles pronto antes de que regresaran al cuarto.

"Osomatsu..." dijo Jyushimatsu sin saber como explicarle acerca del hombre. Karamatsu lo miró mientras Osomatsu se enfocaba en comprar sus papas.

"¿Qué sucede, Jyushimatsu?" preguntó Karamatsu al ver a su hermano lucir un tanto preocupado. Jyushimatsu miró a Karamatsu y consideró si le decía también... bueno, no es como que no fuera a escuchar si le decía a Osomatsu así que... no importaba mucho, ¿o sí?

"Ah, es sobre hace rato... de cuando Osomatsu fue a buscarme" dijo Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu recogió las papas luego de haber escogido las que quería y ya luego miró a su hermano menor.

"¿Hablas de cuando te espante y saliste corriendo?" preguntó Osomatsu.

"Sí" dijo Jyushimatsu simplemente. Karamatsu los miró confundido, Osomatsu notó la expresión de Karamatsu y decidió explicarle brevemente.

"Lo que pasa es que fui a buscar a Jyushimatsu, papá me dijo que saliera a buscarlo, ¿recuerdas?" Karamatsu asintió "Pues cuando lo encontré, Jyushimatsu se asustó y poco después salió corriendo mientras tiraba de mi brazo"

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué harías algo así, Jyushimatsu?" preguntó Karamatsu al quinto hermano.

"Uhm... cuando Osomatsu llegó estaba intentando esconderme de un hombre extraño" dijo Jyushimatsu logrando el interés de sus dos hermanos.

"¿Extraño? ¿A qué te refieres?" preguntaron ambos chicos.

"Estaba vistiendo un traje de enfermera, se veía muy hostil..." dijo Jyushimatsu al sentir escalofríos de sólo recordarlo.

"Enfermera..." murmuraron ambos antes de que Osomatsu se echara a reír al escuchar tal comentario. Karamatsu miró a Osomatsu junto con Jyushimatsu preguntándose que le había parecido tan gracioso.

"Osomatsu... ¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó Jyushimatsu sin entender a su hermano mayor quien lo miró burlón.

"Jyushimatsu, hay hombres en el hospital vestidos de esa forma... porque son enfermeros" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa la cual amenazaba con volverse risas molestas. Jyushimatsu lo miró con incredulidad antes de fruncir el ceño en respuesta.

"¡Sé que hay enfermeros! ¡No tienes que decirlo!" dijo Jyushimatsu algo molesto de que lo mismo que había pensado acerca del comentario de Chibita hubiera sido usado en su contra.

"Pues si lo supieras no harías ese tipo de comentarios" dijo Osomatsu echándose a reír nuevamente.

"Osomatsu, ¡Te estoy diciendo que sí lo sé!" dijo Jyushimatsu sintiendo como se molestaba cada vez más pues su hermano parecía sólo saber burlarse, en cambio, Karamatsu sólo los observaba sin saber que pensar.

"Haha, claro, porque te acabo de decir" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano que simplemente no podía creer que se pusiera en esa actitud.

"¡No! ¡Ya lo sabía!" exclamó Jyushimatsu.

"Claro, claro, seguro que sí" dijo Osomatsu "Pfft, a penas puedo creer que saliéramos corriendo por una tontería como esa" el mayor intentó contenerse pero falló miserablemente pues la risa no lo dejaba en paz.

"Osomatsu... ¡Escúchame!" exclamó el menor al mayor que no pensaba detenerse dentro de poco.

"Jyushimatsu, no te sientas mal por eso, a pesar de que me estoy riendo no te estoy juzgando" dijo Osomatsu entre risas "Aunque el que te estuvieras escondiendo de eso me está matando"

"¡Te digo que ya sabía que era un enfermero!" gritó Jyushimatsu sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

"¿Ah? ¿Entonces te dan miedo los enfermeros?" preguntó Osomatsu al tratar de controlarse pero claramente sufriendo por querer reírse de nuevo.

"¿Qué? ...¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Ese hombre no era un enfermero!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al darse cuenta de su error, le había gritado algo que no era por lo exaltado que estaba.

"Jyushimatsu, tranquilizate, no le hagas caso" dijo Karamatsu intentando hacer que se calmara su hermano menor, sin embargo, éste sólo se enojo más pues asumía que Karamatsu también creía que los enfermeros le daban miedo.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Escúchame!" Jyushimatsu intentó una vez más ya perdiendo la paciencia. Osomatsu parecía no importarle lo molesto que estaba su hermano, de hecho, lo encontraba aún más gracioso por esa razón.

"Y pensar que me preocupe por nada, haha, Jyushimatsu, a veces eres muy extraño" dijo Osomatsu finalmente calmándose "Pero está bien, cada quien tiene sus propios miedos así que no te juzgo"

"..." Jyushimatsu se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta que su hermano mayor no pensaba escuchar... y aunque lo hiciera, ¿le creería? No probablemente no.

"¿Jyushimatsu? Oye" dijo Osomatsu intentando hacer que el otro dijera algo. "¿Qué hizo el enfermero? ¿Te ofreció una vacuna o algo por el estilo?"

"No es nada, mejor olvídalo" dijo Jyushimatsu al caminar hacia la otra dirección, de momento sólo necesitaba calmarse. Osomatsu y Karamatsu lo miraron confundidos, ¿a dónde iba?

"¡Oye! ¡Jyushimatsu! ¿A dónde crees que vas?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano menor que seguía caminando lejos de ellos.

"Lejos de ti" dijo Jyushimatsu muy molesto, ya entonces se volteó y miró a sus dos hermanos que no lograban procesar que su hermano menor se hubiera enfadado tanto "Ni se te ocurra seguirme, Osomatsu" ya entonces regreso su vista lejos de ellos y caminó lejos.

"¿Qué? Jyushimatsu... ¡espera! ¡¿Qué hay con Ichi...?!" Karamatsu intentó seguirlo pero Osomatsu sólo estiro su brazo en señal de que se detuviera. "Osomatsu, ¿por qué...?"

"Déjalo, si quiere irse está bien" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu lo miró sin imaginar la razón de que eso fuera lo mejor, ¿acaso Osomatsu también se había molestado?

"Osomatsu, ¿acaso estás molesto?" preguntó Karamatsu a Osomatsu que sólo suspiro y miró hacia otro lado.

"No realmente, él puede hacer lo que le de la gana" dijo Osomatsu al escuchar en su mente las últimas palabras usadas por su hermano menor antes de irse. "Vamos, ya vendrá luego cuando se le pase"

"O sea que sí lo estás..." murmuró Karamatsu mientras seguía a Osomatsu dentro del elevador. Osomatsu miró los botones y pulso el número '4', miraba con atención los números mientras pensaba con irritación sobre el tono de voz que había usado Jyushimatsu. "Osomatsu, sí sabes que Jyushimatsu tiene todo el derecho de molestarse, ¿verdad?"

"No es como que le dijera la gran cosa" dijo Osomatsu "Es un llorón" Karamatsu lo miró con incredulidad al ver la expresión molesta de su hermano mayor, en realidad el llorón se trataba de él pues no había aguantado que su hermano menor quien usualmente le hablaba bien le hablara más seco.

"Osomatsu, te estabas burlando de él cuando Jyushimatsu se veía que quería decirnos algo" dijo Karamatsu.

"Sí, me estaba burlando pero normalmente no se toma las cosas así" dijo Osomatsu "¿Qué tiene que lo moleste un poco? ¿Acaso no encontraste gracioso que se asustara por un enfermero?"

"Pudo haberse asustado porque saliera de la nada, a todos nos pasa" dijo Karamatsu "Yo sólo pensé que era muy extraña la forma en que se molestaba cada que decías algo... no es normal, es verdad, pero... sigue siendo válido que se fuera así de molesto"

"Yo sigo creyendo que es un exagerado" dijo Osomatsu justo cuando el elevador llego al piso. Las puertas se abrieron y ambos chicos pasaron con dirección al cuarto de su hermano.

"Osomatsu, no lo estabas dejando hablar, cualquiera se molesta por eso" dijo Karamatsu "De hecho, si no se molestó por las burlas entonces seguro que se enojó porque no lo dejabas decir nada"

"Hmmm, bueno eso es cierto... pero, no importa, sigo diciendo que si necesita tranquilizarse pues que le vaya bien" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu suspiró al ver que su hermano de verdad se había sentido.

"Creo que tú eres el que necesita tranquilizarse...pero bueno, seguro que cuando se calme ya vendrá, al menos ya sabe dónde es el cuarto de Ichimatsu" dijo Karamatsu. "Espero que nos cuente lo que quería cuando regrese"

"No me importa si no me cuenta" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu le dio un golpe suave a su hermano para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Osomatsu, seguro que Jyushimatsu no quiso hacerte sentir mal, así que ya no te enfades con él, reconoce que te equivocaste" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu lo miró algo fastidiado de tanto regaño.

"Está bien, está bien, ya entendí" dijo Osomatsu mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta "Sólo lo olvidaré porque es cansado que suenes como si fueras mi hermano mayor, es molesto verte tan tranquilo"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea o no el mayor? Soy tu hermano y puedo decirte las cosas también, no eres el único con derecho a hacer eso" dijo Karamatsu observando como Osomatsu se cubría los oídos "¡Oye!"

"Para ya, es muy doloroso escucharte" dijo Osomatsu al entonces abrir la puerta y pasar saludando a los hermanos restantes que estaban dentro de la habitación. Karamatsu se quedó en la puerta atónito a lo que acababa de pasar... ¿de verdad era tan raro que él dijera cosas como esa? Pero si era claro que Osomatsu había sido muy infantil con Jyushimatsu... en fin, Karamatsu decidió dejar el tema de lado y simplemente entró en la habitación esperando que su hermano no tardara mucho en regresar, era muy preocupante verlo enojado si no es que raro... ¿Tan importante era lo que tenía que decir?


	4. Euforia

**Capítulo 4. Euforia**

Osomatsu entró a la habitación de Ichimatsu dejando a su segundo hermano muy confundido en la puerta, miraba como Choromatsu y Todomatsu platicaban con su cuarto hermano muy a gusto. Los niños dentro de la habitación miraron a Osomatsu y sonrieron.

"¡Osomatsu! Mira, ya despertó Choromatsu" dijo Todomatsu. Choromatsu lo miró sin entender porque eso era relevante.

"Haha, ya veo, me da gusto ver que estés despierto" dijo Osomatsu al entrar y sentarse en el sofa. Karamatsu entró a la habitación y cerro la puerta. Karamatsu seguía pensando en Jyushimatsu, intentaba deducir que era lo que tenía que decir, trataba de imaginar sus intenciones pero no, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, no se le venía a la mente una razón de que su hermano estuviera tan preocupado por un enfermero.

"¿Ah? ¿Acaso dormí mucho tiempo o algo así?" preguntó Choromatsu a los demás que simplemente asintieron. Karamatsu caminó hacia el sofá y tomó asiento entre Osomatsu y Todomatsu.

"Hmm... en realidad no mucho pero nos sorprende ver que estés despierto ya y no sigas durmiendo" dijo Karamatsu "Creímos que estarías así por unas horas más"

"Ya veo... bueno, la verdad es que sigo teniendo sueño... pero me desperté porque empecé a escuchar voces" dijo Choromatsu "Eso es bueno ya que no quería quedarme dormido y no hablar con Ichimatsu"

"Eso me recuerda... Choromatsu, ¿acaso estás enfermo?" preguntó Ichimatsu a Choromatsu quien se quedó en silencio por un momento y ya luego asintió. "¿Qué fue ese silencio? Choromatsu..."

"Ah, realmente no sé que sea, estos días me he estado sintiendo muy cansado... sólo necesito dormir haha" dijo Choromatsu intentando evitar el tema de la donación. Ichimatsu lo miró sospechoso.

"¿Cansado? Pero si hace dos días estabas quejándote de que no querías quedarte en casa, te veías con muchas ganas de hacer algo... no te veías con ganas de sólo dormir" dijo Ichimatsu.

"Ah... eso es..." murmuró Choromatsu intentando encontrar una explicación razonable.

"Choromatsu, dime que paso" dijo Ichimatsu al entonces voltear a ver a los otros. "Te pregunto a ti porque no confío en que ellos me digan la verdad" Osomatsu, Todomatsu y Karamatsu miraron a Ichimatsu algo alarmados por el comentario.

"Uh... pues..." dijo Choromatsu al entonces evitar su mirada, realmente no quería decirle que había donado sangre, no sabia como lo tomaría el otro y más pues parecía que estaba en un estado emocional muy delicado, no de la misma forma que Osomatsu pero de una forma rara en la que no sabía que decir y que no decir.

"Oigan, ¿Y Jyushimatsu? ¿Qué acaso no estaba con ustedes?" preguntó Todomatsu al tratar de cambiar el tema. Ichimatsu miró a Osomatsu y Karamatsu y se dio cuenta que sí, en realidad Jyushimatsu no había entrado con ellos.

"Sí, ¿Qué pasó con Jyushimatsu?" preguntó Ichimatsu a sus hermanos mayores olvidando el tema anterior. Choromatsu se veía muy agradecido con su hermano menor por haber cambiado el tema.

"Venía con nosotros pero decidió ir a dar la vuelta" dijo Osomatsu sonando un poco molesto. Karamatsu lo miró no muy contento por la forma en que su hermano había dicho eso.

"¿Ah? ¿Se fue a dar una vuelta?" preguntó Choromatsu "Ojala no vaya por ahí metiéndose a la sala de operaciones o algún otro cuarto, el hospital no es un lugar para jugar después de todo"

"No creo que haga algo como eso, papá ya le había dicho que no estaba permitido correr aquí... por lo que es seguro que no se meta en lugares que no debe" dijo Karamatsu.

"Seguro que fue a esconderse de nosotros o algo" dijo Osomatsu "Pero está bien"

"Osomatsu, ¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Choromatsu con el ceño fruncido. Osomatsu lo miró sin importarle la pregunta, no había hecho nada malo.

"Nada, no hice nada, Jyushimatsu empezó a decir tonterias y simplemente se fue" dijo Osomatsu resumiendo lo que había pasado. Karamatsu suspiró al ver la actitud de su hermano.

"Osomatsu estaba molestando a Jyushimatsu, Jyushimatsu se molestó y se fue" dijo Karamatsu "No lo culpo, Osomatsu se puso un poco insoportable" Osomatsu lo miró con desagrado, no quería ser regañado por eso de nuevo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Pues que dijo como para molestarlo?" preguntó Choromatsu junto con Todomatsu. Osomatsu sinceramente no apreciaba que ahora el tema de conversación fuera su mini pelea con su hermano menor, pero con tal de que Choromatsu no tuviera que decirle a Ichimatsu sobre la donación de sangre, decidió explicar.

"Empezó a decirme que un hombre vestido de enfermera había aparecido y supongo que trató de decir que lo encontraba sospechoso o algo" dijo Osomatsu encontrando gracioso el recuerdo de su hermano explicando... sin embargo, sin poder decir nada, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu se echaron a reír. "¿Verdad que es gracioso? Jyushimatsu sí que tiene problemas" Karamatsu los miraba claramente no apreciando que los otros se rieran igual que Osomatsu.

"Osomatsu, los hombres vestidos de enfermeras... son enfermeros" dijeron los tres. Osomatsu y Karamatsu los miraron confundidos, pero dentro de poco, Osomatsu frunció el ceño al ver que habían malentendido.

"¿Qué? Eso ya-" Osomatsu intentó alegar pero sus hermanos menores lo interrumpieron.

"Osomatsu, no puedo creer que no hayas visto a un enfermero antes" dijo Choromatsu aún riendo.

"Creí que sabías mucho sobre este lugar luego de venir con Ichimatsu pero que no sepas de los enfermeros es... es..." Todomatsu, Ichimatsu y Choromatsu siguieron riendo sin parecer querer terminar pronto.

Osomatsu guardo silenció y los miró muy irritado, ¿por qué no lo dejaban acabar de hablar? No era tan gracioso de todas formas... oh, de pronto Osomatsu había reconocido su error. Karamatsu puso una mano sobre su hombro y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Sí, sí, ya entendí, no debí burlarme de él" dijo Osomatsu al ahora captar que lo que había hecho era estúpido y muy infantil. "¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlo?"

"Hay que darle su tiempo, es verdad que se fue muy molesto contigo, seguro regresa con mejor humor" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu asintió y en cambio observó a sus hermanos riéndose, era molesto pero al menos le alegraba ver a Ichimatsu reír.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Jyushimatsu caminaba por los pasillos del hospital luego de haber dejado atrás a sus hermanos, de momento se encontraba muy molesto por la conducta de su hermano mayor, era tanto el coraje que no pensaba volver hasta mucho después a la habitación. El menor quería perderse en sus pensamientos un rato, sin querer ver a nadie... cosa que simplemente no iba a lograr estando en un hospital, no podía meterse en su mundo pues tenía que poner atención a donde iba y quitarse si pasaban enfermeras o doctores.

Después de unos minutos de estar esquivando personas y de intentar encontrar un lugar perfecto para sentarse y pensar, Jyushimatsu pudo sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza... sí, estaba harto por lo que decidió buscar un cuarto que se encontrara vacío... así no lo molestarían y podría estar en paz.

"Ah... ¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar un lugar para poder quedarme sentado? Y lo peor es que luego sí veo alguno pero simplemente me da vibra de que no debería..." dijo Jyushimatsu al caminar por el pasillo y estar asomándose a los cuartos "Los hospitales sí que son desagradables, esta sensación deprimente se encuentra en todas partes... espero que Ichimatsu se recupere pronto"

Dentro de poco, Jyushimatsu pudo ver que había una habitación vacía por lo que entró y cerro la puerta con el fin de que no lo molestaran y no vieran que alguien había entrado.

"Bien por fin encontré un lugar vacío" dijo Jyushimatsu al mirar alrededor. Al saber que probablemente sus hermanos podían entrar por estar buscándolo, decidió esconderse debajo de la cama. "Listo, seguro que esos dos no me encuentran aquí, haha, hmm... me hace sentir como si jugara a las escondidas..."

Originalmente, Jyushimatsu había intentado buscar la salida del hospital para ir a caminar fuera del edificio por un rato pero al simplemente no dar con algo parecido a una salida por eso había estado buscando la segunda mejor opción, sabía que no era lo mejor esconderse en un cuarto pues podían llegar a ocuparlo pero de momento no le importaba eso, de hecho, ni siquiera consideraba quedarse tanto, sólo necesitaba estar unos minutos y luego ya se salía.

"Estúpido Osomatsu, es muy desesperante que no me deje hablar..." murmuró Jyushimatsu "Aunque, bueno, tal vez exageré un poco..." Jyushimatsu recordó la expresión de Karamatsu y reflexionó en que probablemente pareció un loco frente a sus hermanos, tal vez sólo había empezado a decir incoherencias... no, no había dicho incoherencias, estaba seguro de que lo que decía era totalmente razonable. "Pero normalmente no reacciono así... ¿tanto me caló lo que Osomatsu me dijo?"

Jyushimatsu consideraba que su comportamiento había sido demasiado exagerado, incluso tonto... no era razón para pelearse, pero... ¿por qué seguía sintiendo ese malestar? El menor consideraba que aquella situación no merecía tal respuesta y pues lo más lógico era que regresara al cuarto pero... ¿por qué su cuerpo no se movía?

Contemplaba que era muy incómodo cuando uno se da cuenta de que está siendo posiblemente ridículo e infantil... cosa que con mayor razón le desmotivaba a regresar al cuarto... se sentía muy estúpido en ese momento, sabía que no era lo más maduro ni lo más normal quedarse debajo de una cama en el hospital; sabía que era tonto y seguro merecía unas cuantas bromas al respecto pero... no importaba cuanto se criticara en su mente... sólo no tenía la energía para salir de donde estaba.

Jyushimatsu mantuvo su posición debajo de la cama y sólo se quedó viendo al vacío, su mente le decía que saliera de ahí y que fuera al cuarto, que dejara de actuar tan tonto. Sentía que lo mejor era salirse de donde estaba, por alguna razón algo le decía que no era un lugar seguro, le decía que se apresurara y se marchara... pero Jyushimatsu no parecía responder, era como si ambas cosas fueran ideas flotantes en su mente mientras su atención yacía en la nada. El pelinegro quiso poder explicar lo que sentía por lo que de repente sonrío burlonamente, sonrisa que estaba dedicada así mismo.

"Pero vaya forma de hacer berrinche" dijo Jyushimatsu quien sabía que esa sensación de apatía y distanciamiento de sus instintos y pensamientos eran causa del sentimiento que se había atascado dentro de su ser... sí, estaba haciendo berrinche. "Sé que estoy haciendo berrinche y sé que no podré moverme hasta que se me quite... sé que no debería estar aquí también... pero... iré cuando se me pase, sólo estaré aquí por unos minutos..." al decir esto, Jyushimatsu cerró los ojos y se quedo contemplando sus pensamientos en total silencio.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Las horas pasaron y eventualmente empezó a obscurecer. La familia Matsuno estuvo platicando alegremente durante el día, a veces los padres se marchaban y a veces uno que otro de los hijos salían a darse una vuelta pero era un hecho que habían estado toda la mañana, la tarde y parte de la noche en el hospital, ahora que estaba obscuro no podían evitar sentirse cansados, en especial Matsuyo.

Claro que, Todomatsu se había quedado dormido así que no había visto que su madre ya se había ido del cuarto. Matsuzo entró a la habitación luego de haber estado hablando con el doctor y observó a su hijo dormido en el sofá, sabía que Karamatsu y Osomatsu habían dicho algo sobre ir al baño antes de ir con Matsuyo por lo que deducía que se trataba de el menor de todos.

"Todomatsu" dijo Matsuzo esperando no estar despertando al equivocado, no quería sentirse mal por despertar a Choromatsu quien había estado durmiendo por largos lapsos de tiempo durante el día. Matsuzo sacudió ligeramente a su hijo del hombro intentando despertarlo. Todomatsu abrió los ojos lentamente y observó a su padre luego de frotarse los ojos con su brazo.

"¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Todomatsu al sentarse y ver a su padre.

"Hijo, te quedaste dormido... tu madre ya se fue" dijo Matsuzo a su hijo quien quedó muy alarmado luego de escucharlo. "Será mejor que te apresures si no quieres que se vaya sin ti"

"¡Ah! Es verdad... uhm, papá... ¿Dónde están Osomatsu y Karamatsu?" preguntó Todomatsu al ver que ya no estaban.

"No lo sé... cuando se fueron dijeron que iban al baño, pero, no te preocupes, sólo ve con tu mamá que seguro está esperándote en la entrada" dijo Matsuzo. Todomatsu asintió y caminó con dirección a la puerta.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡iré para allá!" dijo Todomatsu al abrir la puerta, ya entonces miró a su papá y se acercó a darle un abrazo. "Te veo mañana, papá" Todomatsu abrazó a su papá por unos momentos y ya luego salió corriendo hacia la entrada del hospital donde su mamá estaba esperando por él.

"Todomatsu, hijo, me alegra ver que ya estés aquí" dijo Matsuyo al menor que de momento miraba por todos lados como si buscara algo.

"Mamá... ¿Y mis hermanos?" preguntó Todomatsu al ver que no estaban por ningún lado. Matsuyo lo miró con una sonrisa algo preocupada.

"Tus hermanos no han venido, quiero pensar que es porque piensan quedarse con tu padre" dijo Matsuyo. Todomatsu arqueó una ceja ante el comentario de su madre pues no estaba muy seguro de lo dicho.

"¿Eh? Pero si papá no me dijo nada... es verdad que dijo que fueron al baño pero... no creí que significara que fueran a quedarse con él..." dijo Todomatsu de forma contemplativa antes de hacer un puchero. "¡Qué injusto! ¡Yo quería quedarme también! ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?"

"Seguramente es porque los otros le insistieron a tu padre que querían quedarse mientras dormías" dijo Matsuyo "Además, creo que tu padre no quería dejarme sola en la casa..."

" Ya veo... ¿será que hicieron eso?" dijo Todomatsu intentando recordar cuando pudo haber sido... claro que, como estaba dormido le era imposible saberlo "¡Ah! Mamá, no es que me moleste estar contigo nada más"

"No lo sé, pero si no fuera así entonces seguro que tus hermanos ya estarían aquí conmigo" dijo Matsuyo con una sonrisa. Todomatsu se quedó pensando en sus palabras y a pesar de tener la sensación de que no era así... igual era una suposición valida.

"Bueno, entonces hay que irnos ya, mamá" dijo Todomatsu quien tomó de la mano a su mamá y caminó con ella con dirección a la casa. Al principio se le había hecho raro que sus hermanos no estuvieran con él pero ahora pensaba en que tendría la atención de su mamá sólo para él y eso le hacía muy feliz. "¡Mamá! Hay que ver una película"

"Claro hijo, me parece una gran idea" dijo Matsuyo "Podemos preparar palomitas también si gustas"

"¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría! Oh, mamá, hay que hacer hot cakes para cenar, ¿sí?" Todomatsu le dijo muy animado. Matsuyo se río un poco de ver a su hijo tan emocionado pero igual había asentido muy contenta con lo que había propuesto su hijo.

"Pareces muy feliz de que no vengan tus hermanos" dijo Matsuyo a su hijo quien al escuchar eso la había abrazado.

"¡Por supuesto! Ahora tengo a mamá para mi solo" dijo Todomatsu. Matsuyo le devolvió el abrazo pensando en que su comentario era muy adorable. "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Ya que papá no va a estar... ¿puedo dormirme contigo?"

"Sí, claro que puedes" dijo Matsuyo a su hijo quien en el transcurso a casa iba proponiendo cosa tras cosa muy emocionado... sin saber que en realidad sus hermanos no tenían contemplado quedarse en el hospital.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Jyushimatsu abrió los ojos horas después, se había quedado dormido al estar tan sumergido en sus pensamientos. Se percataba que de repente el piso estaba demasiado helado y sentía el cuerpo entumido, ¿pero qué le ocurría?

"Uh... ¿pero qué...?" murmuró Jyushimatsu al despertarse. "¿Dónde estoy...?" Jyushimatsu miró delante suyo y pudo observar que la habitación estaba increíblemente obscura, ¿por qué? "¿Sigo debajo de la cama...? No veo mucho..." claro que, al intentar pararse y pegarse en la cabeza confirmó que efectivamente estaba debajo de la cama. "Ouch..."

Jyushimatsu no podía entender que estaba haciendo debajo de la cama, ¿Por qué estaba tan obscuro? No lo entendía... hasta que un pensamiento llegó a su mente... ¿era probable qué...?

"Oh no... ¿Me quedé dormido? no... no... eso significa que... ¿estoy solo en el hospital de noche...?" Jyushimatsu se quedó paralizado por un momento, no podía ver mucho pero eso no era todo lo que le estaba molestando... escuchaba chillidos de ruedas fuera de la habitación, escuchaba sonidos sutiles que en el día eran imposibles de escucharse. "T-Tengo que s-salir de aquí..." el menor se ponía nervioso entre más tiempo pasaba y más se daba cuenta de su situación. ¿Cómo daría con los otros? ¿Cómo llegaría al cuarto de su hermano? Si de por si en el día no podía ubicarse en el edificio... y en primera... ¿en qué parte del edificio estaba?

"Escucho pasos pero... vienen del pasillo... ¿no es así? no vienen con dirección acá verdad... creo que debería esperar a que pasen por si acaso..." Jyushimatsu miraba hacia la nada mientras esperaba, pero, segundo tras segundo se daba cuenta que era insoportable tener los ojos abiertos, ¿por qué? No estaba seguro, veía igual con los ojos abiertos o cerrados... o sea, nada en realidad. Jyushimatsu escuchaba los sonidos, las pisadas se habían ido, pero diferentes sonidos que igual forma le perturbaban reemplazaban con facilidad aquellos otros.

"No... Jyushimatsu, no tengas miedo... sólo estás en una habitación obscura, no debes tener miedo, no pasa nada..." dijo Jyushimatsu para sí mismo "No es como que un monstruo va a salir o algo... sólo debes salir del cuarto, tienes que volver a donde están los otros..." al decirse esas palabras de apoyo, un pensamiento preocupante llego a su mente. "Un momento... mamá se iba a ir con Osomatsu y ellos a la casa... entonces... ¿quiere decir que...? ¿quiere decir que de verdad estoy solo? ¿se fueron sin mi?"

El menor había perdido la calma al darse cuenta de que su familia probablemente lo había dejado, ¿qué haría ahora? No podía moverse pues sentía que lo observaban, sentía que si abría los ojos alguna cosa extraña lo atacaría, sólo podía mantenerse en posición fetal y sólo podía escuchar su respiración... ¿cómo es que aún sabiendo que era un cuarto vacío podía causarle tanto miedo? Su mente sabía que no era la gran cosa, que podía pararse e irse pero no podía evitar sentir el miedo abrumarlo, no podía moverse, sólo podía temblar en su lugar.

"Porque... porque me quede dormido en este lugar... tengo miedo... Osomatsu..." Jyushimatsu empezó a sollozar, no tan alto pues creía que algo o alguien lo escucharía pero ahora no podía hacer más que temblar y gemir al intentar controlarse. "Osomatsu... no quiero quedarme aquí, por favor... no veo nada... y no sé si quiera ver..."

Jyushimatsu se quedó en ese estado de parálisis por cinco minutos antes de atreverse a abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor, sí, definitivamente no veía nada pero... ¿quería quedarse ahí? No... debía esforzarse si quería salir de ahí, no podía esperar a que Osomatsu llegara de la nada, se repetía eso una y otra vez mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos; el pelinegro había gateado hasta salir, se había golpeado levemente con una de las cosas de la habitación pero había persistido en encontrar la puerta.

"La puerta... puedo verla... espero que no le hayan puesto seguro... no quisiera estar aquí encerrado toda la noche" dijo Jyushimatsu en voz baja mientras contemplaba dicho pensamiento, no era muy buena idea, antes de si quiera intentar girar la perilla de la puerta ya estaba entrando un poco en pánico. "No, no... Jyushimatsu cálmate... todo está bien, seguro que la puerta sigue abierta, no te espantes antes de intentarlo..." Jyushimatsu se acercó lo más que pudo y estiró su mano hacia la perilla... sin embargo, antes de tocarla, se percató de que alguien o algo estaba intentando girarla desde el otro lado. El menor notó esto, sintió como sus miedos se materializaban justo frente a él... no obstante, Jyushimatsu caminó de regreso alado de la cama y logró meterse debajo de ella en el preciso momento en que la puerta se había abierto.

Jyushimatsu yacía acostado viendo por debajo de la cama la sombra de unos zapatos acercarse, la cosa que había entrado no había prendido la luz por lo que al abrir la puerta la única fuente de luz que entraba era la que venía del pasillo, no era suficiente para iluminar la habitación pero sí suficiente para causarle un increíble pánico al más joven. En esos momentos sólo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes, tanto era el volumen de como los escuchaba que pedía en su mente que por favor se tranquilizaran pues juraba que aquella entidad que había entrado a la habitación iba a poder escucharlo.

Sin esperarlo, una masa considerablemente grande cayó frente a él por lo que dejo escapar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Al escuchar que los pasos se detenían, Jyushimatsu se cubrió la boca con intención de ocultar su presencia... fuera lo que fuera, no podía ser bueno que lo encontraran... no cuando lo que había entrado no había ni encendido la luz... Porque... ¿Qué clase de doctor entra a un cuarto de esa forma? No, Jyushimatsu sentía que era algo peligroso, sabía dentro de sí que probablemente era la razón de que su intuición le dijera horas antes que se marchara de ese lugar... intuición que tristemente ignoró en su momento.

 _"Pero... ¿qué es esa cosa que cayó frente a la cama?"_ Jyushimatsu se había limitado a sólo pensar, no más hablar con él mismo, no podía darse ese lujo... no podía dejar que lo descubrieran. Momentos después, las pisadas regresaron, cosa que le hacía sentir mejor a Jyushimatsu pues le daba a entender que aquella persona o cosa no había notado su presencia.

Repentinamente, el sonido de un celular rompió todo el ambiente de silencio y tensión; Jyushimatsu escuchó como contestaban el teléfono... bien, al menos sabía que sí era un humano lo que había entrado... era algo natural, ¿Qué más iba a ser? ¿Un espectro? Sin embargo Jyushimatsu no podía evitar sentirse bien al saber que lo era, no importaba lo que fuera lógico en ese momento, su mente necesitaba esa clase de confirmaciones.

"Sí, ¿diga?" dijo la voz del extraño en la habitación "¡Oh! ¡Jefe! Una disculpa por hablarle tan informal..." la voz se había callado por unos momentos "Disculpe, Jefe, no lo escucho nada, deje pongo el altavoz"

"¿Pero que crees que haces inútil? ¿Qué hay si alguien escucha la conversación? ¿Acaso quieres que te reemplace?" dijo la voz que venía del celular.

"No, No, no se enfade, Jefe, lo que pasa es que no le entiendo nada por el celular... descuide, estoy en una habitación vacía en el hospital, nadie sabrá de esto" dijo el hombre.

"Más le vale, Toka, ¿Ya terminó su misión?" preguntó la otra voz.

"Así es, tengo al doctor en el saco" dijo el hombre cuyo nombre parecía ser Toka "Fue más fácil de lo que pensé"

Jyushimatsu miró con horror aquello que seguía tapando su visión y dedujo por lo que acababa de escuchar que se trataba del saco que contenía al doctor. ¿Habían metido a un doctor a un saco?¿Para qué...? Espera... ¿podría ser que estuviera presenciando un secuestro? Jyushimatsu entendió la seriedad de su situación y pudo sentir como lagrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos, creía que le iba a dar un ataque por el miedo que sentía, sólo podía cubrir su boca e intentar controlar sus pequeños movimientos involuntarios a la hora de sollozar... debía llorar en silencio, no podía permitir que lo escucharan... era probable que su vida dependiera de ello.

"Debía serlo, llevabas tu escopeta después de todo" dijo el hombre del celular "Temía que fueras a requerir ayuda o que solicitaras un rescate debido a tu incompetencia"

"Pues no fue así, como puede ver, complete mi misión sin ningún percance, ya sólo queda huir cuanto antes" dijo Toka "Seguro que no ha visto tal eficacia"

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Tougou es mucho más útil y eficaz que tú" dijo el hombre del celular. Jyushimatsu se quedó en silencio al escuchar el otro nombre mencionado, ¿acaso acababa de mencionar a otro de sus socios? ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento al escuchar de ese otro hombre? Bueno, en realidad no sabía si se trataba de un mal presentimiento o si en realidad sólo seguía sintiendo más y más peligro entre más escuchaba... sí, lamentablemente entre más avanzara la conversación era más riesgoso para Jyushimatsu salir o ser descubierto... "Tougou eliminó a los objetivos de forma rápida y discreta, no hay nadie hasta ahora que le gane en cuanto a habilidad"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso Tougou-san ya tiene cómplice?" preguntó Toka con curiosidad.

"Ese hombre no necesita tener cómplice, que no dudo si lo tuviera sería alguien increíblemente excepcional" dijo el Jefe "En fin, mandaré gente que te recoja, asegúrate de no cometer una equivocación o me temo que tendré que deshacerme de ti" justo después de decir esto, Toka colgó y guardo el celular.

"Vaya que el Jefe es duro conmigo... pero si hice un buen trabajo... ni siquiera necesite dispararle al doctor, debería apreciar las cosas que hago... aunque es verdad que he metido la pata en distintas ocasiones y él me ha perdonado... oh bueno..." Toka dijo para sí mismo al entonces recoger el saco del suelo... sin embargo, al agacharse a recogerlo, pudo notar la presencia de alguien debajo de la cama.

Jyushimatsu miró con horror la mirada fija del otro hombre, ¿acaso lo había descubierto? Sí... así parecía... el hombre se había agachado de la nada y por culpa del parálisis que sufría en toda esa situación... había sido visto por el criminal.

"...Será mejor que salgas de ahí si no quieres que te dispare con mi escopeta" dijo el hombre al agarrar su arma y apuntarla debajo de la cama. "Contaré hasta diez... si no sales antes de que llegue al diez me limitaré a dispararte, ¿oíste?"

Jyushimatsu miraba aterrorizado el arma mientras escuchaba como contaba el hombre, el menor quería moverse pero simplemente no podía, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar y las lagrimas no paraban de formarse.

"Siete..." el hombre se preparaba para dispararle "Ocho..."

"No... no me mate..." logró decir Jyushimatsu al escuchar como el hombre llegaba al nueve. "¡ _NOO!"_ Jyushimatsu pensó al entonces sentir como algo dentro de su cuerpo lo impulsaba a arrastrarse para poder salir. Justo cuando Toka había disparado, Jyushimatsu había salido de donde estaba y había corrido hacia la puerta, sin tiempo que perder, salio corriendo lo más rápido que podía. El más joven no podía pensar en nada, sólo corría sin saber a donde iba, sólo necesitaba alejarse de ese hombre.

"¡Vuelve aquí, mocoso!" gritó el hombre quien lo perseguía de cerca intentando atraparlo. "¡Vuelve o dispararé!"

"¡Noo! ¡Aléjese!" gritó Jyushimatsu mientras seguía corriendo, gracias a la tenue iluminación del hospital podía saber hacia donde iba... sin embargo, no contó con que el hombre de verdad le disparara. "¡Ugh...!" Jyushimatsu cayó al suelo bruscamente y observó como su pierna sangraba, la bala no lo había atravesado pero igual había logrado ocasionarle una cortada levemente profunda.

"Vaya, ¿De casualidad eres la misma persona que estaba espiándome hace unas horas?" preguntó el hombre mientras se agachaba y miraba al niño que se retorcía de dolor. "No vi quien era pero me da la impresión de que eras tú"

Jyushimatsu no le respondía nada al estar sujetando su pierna, sollozando e intentando poder resistirse... debía seguir corriendo. Toka lo miró con lastima pues sabía que el niño estaba intentando huir de él de nuevo.

"Ah, eso si que no... ya me has hecho ser muy indiscreto... tendremos que ver que hacer contigo en la habitación" dijo Toka al levantarlo jalando su cabello. Jyushimatsu sentía el peligro por lo que intentaba oponerse lo más que podía, trataba de patearlo, de golpearlo, lo que fuera... sin embargo, Toka apuntó su escopeta contra su cabeza haciendo que se detuviera.

"¿Qué me dices? ¿Vendrás conmigo por las buenas? ¿O prefieres que me deshaga de ti en este momento?" Jyushimatsu desistió y en cambio empezó a sollozar fuertemente.

"No... no me mate... por favor..." dijo Jyushimatsu al ser jalado hacia el cuarto del que había corrido con todas sus fuerzas. Toka jaló al niño dentro del cuarto y una vez dentro lo arrojó al suelo para apuntarle con la escopeta de nuevo. "N-No... no... no..."

"Así están las cosas, niño, dime todo lo que escuchaste... de eso dependerá si vives o me deshago de ti en este instante" dijo al apuntarle con toda la intención de dispararle.

"Y-yo..." Jyushimatsu tartamudeaba al no poder responderle, estaba completamente perdido en su miedo como para poder decir algo coherente.

"Y sin mentir, si te atreves a mentirme acabaré contigo y me aseguraré de que tu familia también muera" dijo el hombre. Jyushimatsu guardó silencio al escuchar la amenaza, ¿pensaba matar a sus padres y a sus hermanos...? Pero si ellos no tenían la culpa...

"No, por favor..." Jyushimatsu repitió al empezar a toser del pánico. El hombre no parecía dejar de amenazarlo con la escopeta, se veía dispuesto a disparar si el menor no contestaba. "Yo... Yo... escuché... la llamada telefónica..."

"Hmm... con que escuchaste todo eso eh... seguro sabes que hay en este saco entonces" dijo Toka al pisar el saco. Jyushimatsu lo observó con horror al claramente saber de que se trataba.

"Yo... no pienso decir nada, lo juro..." dijo Jyushimatsu "Sólo no me mate..." Toka caminó hacia un pequeño almacén donde se encontraban muchas medicinas y empezó a buscar entre ellas. Jyushimatsu lo miró confundido pero igual miraba la puerta de reojo como considerando correr de nuevo.

"Te lo advierto, si haces algo estúpido de nuevo... una cortada no será lo único que recibirás" dijo Toka al seguir buscando entre las medicinas. Jyushimatsu, al escuchar esto, decidió darse por vencido y esperar a que el hombre tuviera piedad y no lo asesinara. "Hmmm... me gustaría no tener que deshacerme de ti pero... tarde o temprano hablarás así que..."

"¡No! ¡Haga lo que sea pero no me dispare!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al esconder su cabeza con sus brazos. Toka sonrió al escuchar las palabras del menor, tomó algo del almacén y volteó a verlo.

"Lo que sea eh..." dijo Toka al mostrarle una jeringa. Jyushimatsu miró la jeringa sin entender cuales eran sus intenciones. ¿Qué pensaba hacer con eso...?

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Osomatsu y Karamatsu habían permanecido en el cuarto de Ichimatsu hasta que empezó a anochecer, se habían salido varias veces durante el día pues intercambiaban lugares con sus padres o para darle espacio a las enfermeras que checaban a su hermano y cosas por el estilo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los hermanos olvidaron el tema de su otro hermano que todavía no regresaba, esto hasta que llego la hora en la que tenían que marcharse a casa.

"Osomatsu, Todomatsu, su madre me acaba de avisar que ya está abajo esperándolos para ir a casa" dijo Matsuzo a sus dos hijos quienes en seguida se pararon, sin embargo, Karamatsu lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no le sorprendía pero era un poco molesto.

"Papá, ya te dije que soy Karamatsu, Todomatsu es el que está dormido en la esquina del sillón..." dijo Karamatsu a su padre mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"Oh, lo siento, Karamatsu... pero bueno, apúrense, no dejen a su madre esperando" dijo Matsuzo a los chicos que ya estaban por marcharse.

"Lo sabemos... claro que, pasaré al baño antes de ir con mamá, por si acaso pregunta" dijo Karamatsu "Te vemos mañana, papá" al decir esto, ambos niños salieron de la habitación. Matsuzo sonrió pero antes de poder hacer otra cosa, vio como regresaba uno de sus hijos.

"Por cierto... ¿Qué hay de Todomatsu?" preguntó Osomatsu a su padre "¿Se va a quedar aquí también?"

"No lo creo, pienso despertarlo nada más que hable con el doctor, ustedes vayan con su madre y expliquen la situación" dijo Matsuzo "No tarda en bajar su hermano"

"Ah, de acuerdo, entonces lo vemos abajo" dijo Osomatsu sin recordar que Todomatsu era muy miedoso como para irse solo... aunque bueno, todavía no obscurecía lo suficiente como para hacer que su hermano menor fuera incapaz de bajar por su cuenta, claro, mientras bajara en los próximos minutos.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Apresúrate que quiero ir al baño!" dijo Karamatsu quien ya iba más adelante. Osomatsu se rió un poco del comportamiento de su hermano, parecía Todomatsu.

"Haha, ¿A ti también te da miedo ir al baño a obscuras? Nunca lo creí de ti, Karamatsu" dijo Osomatsu al trotar hacia donde estaba su hermano.

"¡No es eso! ¡Ugh, espera, deja corro pues no creo llegar...!" Karamatsu salió disparado hacia el baño ahora sin importarle que Osomatsu lo siguiera o no. Osomatsu observó como se marchaba encontrando un poco gracioso que tuviera tanta necesidad de ir.

Osomatsu caminó hacia el baño y se sentó en la banquita que estaba en el pasillo justo fuera del lugar. El mayor miró a su alrededor y contemplo con curiosidad la forma en que el hospital siguiera activo durante esas horas... ya no había más gente no relacionada al hospital, sólo enfermeras y doctores caminando de un lado a otro con mucha prisa.

"Vaya... a de ser muy duro estar en este lugar... parece que nunca descansan..." dijo Osomatsu "Espero que no se le haga muy noche a Todomatsu antes de despertar, si no probablemente papá tenga que acompañarlo" Osomatsu se quedó unos momentos en silencio hasta que recordó de forma involuntaria lo que había pasado horas antes con Jyushimatsu.

 _"¡Oye! ¡Jyushimatsu! ¿A dónde crees que vas?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano menor que seguía caminando lejos de ellos._

 _"Lejos de ti" dijo Jyushimatsu muy molesto, ya entonces se volteó y miró a sus dos hermanos que no lograban procesar que su hermano menor se hubiera enfadado tanto "Ni se te ocurra seguirme, Osomatsu" ya entonces regreso su vista lejos de ellos y caminó con intención de perderlos._

"Jyushimatsu... todavía no puedo creer que se enojara tanto, incluso se marchó y no regresó por horas..." murmuró Osomatsu al percatarse de algo "Un momento... es verdad, Jyushimatsu no regresó"

Karamatsu salió del baño sintiéndose como nuevo, estaba contento hasta que vio como Osomatsu parecía preocupado por algo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

"Osomatsu, ¿Qué ocurre? Te ves algo nervioso" dijo Karamatsu a su hermano que no parecía procesar que el otro le hablaba.

"Jyushimatsu..." murmuró Osomatsu al entonces salir de su trance y ver a Karamatsu "Karamatsu... oye... se nos olvido algo muy importante"

"¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa?" Karamatsu lo miró con curiosidad... ¿por qué su hermano parecía que hubiera cometido un error y que ahora se estuviera golpeando mentalmente por eso?

"Creo que fue porque nos quedamos esperando y por lo tanto asumimos que en algún momento regresaría pero... ya es tarde, ya nos estamos yendo y nunca volvió..." Osomatsu miró a Karamatsu con horror "Jyushimatsu no volvió al cuarto, se nos olvido ir a buscarlo"

"¡¿Qué?! Oh no... Jyushimatsu... es verdad, ¿cómo pudimos olvidar que no estaba?" dijo Karamatsu ahora entendiendo la preocupación del mayor"¿Crees que se haya salido del hospital?"

"No lo creo... ¿de qué le serviría regresar a casa? y digo eso porque es lo único que se me ocurre que es posible..." dijo Osomatsu "Pero no, estoy seguro de que Jyushimatsu sigue en el hospital"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sí, por más que intento pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho Jyushimatsu... lo más que se me ocurre es que deambulara por el hospital buscando donde esconderse"

"¿Esconderse? ¿Por qué querría esconderse?" preguntó Karamatsu "Sé que se enojo pero... ¿esconderse en algún lugar del hospital? No digo que sea imposible... es sólo que... ya es de noche, Osomatsu, eso significaría que Jyushimatsu sigue escondido lo cual lo veo un poco difícil..."

"Te entiendo, y también parte de mi cree que es una tontería creer en eso pero... ¿Que haría que Jyushimatsu siguiera escondido? Sabemos que es imposible que siga escondido debido a su enojo, así que... ¿por qué otra razón se escondería? ¿sabes?" preguntó Osomatsu a Karamatsu que se quedo pensando por unos instantes.

"Creo que tengo la idea de por qué... pero... ¿Qué no es más creíble que no siga aquí adentro? Igual y ya está esperando junto con mamá" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa, sí, eso era lo ideal.

"No... ni siquiera tenemos que ir a verificar que esté con mamá..." dijo Osomatsu simplemente. Karamatsu no entendía porque no tenía caso ir, ¿qué no era lo mejor verificar?

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Es una posibilidad que Jyushimatsu ya nos esté esperando con mamá" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza levemente.

"Creo que estás olvidando un detalle muy importante acerca de Jyushi..." dijo Osomatsu "Él tiene pésima orientación en este lugar, ¿recuerdas que hasta me mando papá a buscarlo? Dudo mucho que haya encontrado la salida"

"Ah... ya veo, entonces es posible que... ¿intentó buscar la salida pero al no encontrarla decidió mejor esconderse?" dijo Karamatsu a Osomatsu que asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho.

"Y creo suponer que sigue escondido... no porque así lo quiera pero... seguro que se quedó dormido" dijo Osomatsu "Eso o está buscándonos de nuevo por el hospital"

"En todo caso creo que hay que buscarlo ya" dijo Karamatsu a Osomatsu quien había volteado algo alarmado hacia otro lado. "¿Osomatsu?"

"Ah, no es nada, me pareció ver a una persona sospechosa..." Karamatsu sonrió al escucharlo, ¿sería que a su hermano le diera nervios que se pusiera obscuro?

"Haha, ¿Quién parece Todomatsu ahora?" molestó Karamatsu quien de pronto recordó algo "Aunque... mamá nos está esperando, ¿deberíamos ir y decirle que nos espere?"

"No" dijo Osomatsu al empezar a caminar con el objetivo de encontrar a su hermano en algún sitio. "Si le decimos que no sabemos donde está Jyushimatsu entonces se va a preocupar... opino que es mejor buscarlo y si acaso ya se fue pues nos quedamos con papá... podemos explicarle la situación una vez que encontremos a Jyushimatsu"

"Oh, eso es verdad y pues no creo que se enoje papá..." consideró Karamatsu "Aunque, mamá se estaría regresando sola a casa..."

"No es verdad, Todomatsu seguro que irá con ella, no creo que se acuerde ni creo que se atreva a buscar a Jyushimatsu en la obscuridad del hospital... ¡si a penas va a poder ir a la salida! Haha, sí, en fin... podemos contar con él para acompañar a mamá a casa" dijo Osomatsu.

"Entonces me parece bien, sólo espero que encontremos a Jyushimatsu pronto, no quiero imaginar como ha de estar ahora que está obscureciendo..." dijo Karamatsu sonando consternado por su hermano menor.

"No te preocupes, no es como que el hospital está completamente obscuro, la gente debe trabajar después de todo... hay actividad todo el día y noche en el hospital" dijo Osomatsu al entonces sonreír "Además, Jyushimatsu seguro que está bien, tal vez un poco perdido pero bien, haha" luego de decir esto, los hermanos se enfocaron en encontrar a su otro hermano... quien efectivamente se había quedado dormido en su 'escondite'

 **xXxXxXxXx**

"¡No...! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo haga!¡No!" gritaba Jyushimatsu al tratar de evitar que el hombre lo inyectara. De momento el menor se encontraba atado en la cama del hospital y el criminal intentaba inyectarle una substancia sospechosa.

"¡Pero que ruidoso eres! ¡Entiende que debo hacer esto si quiero escapar!" dijo Toka al menor atado en la cama quien no paraba de llorar y suplicar por su vida.

"¡No! ¡No lo haga! ¡Prometo no decir nada pero no me inyecte! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!" Jyushimatsu lloraba mientras el hombre sujetaba su muñeca con fuerza. "¡Osomatsu...! ¡Karamatsu...! ¡Alguien! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!"

"¡Cállate!" exclamó el hombre al niño que no parecía escuchar ni pensaba hacerle caso.

"¡Prometo no esconderme de nuevo, prometo no irme otra vez! ¡Lo siento! ¡No debí hacer eso! ¡Lo siento!" el menor sollozaba y derramaba lagrimas desconsoladamente, se sentía muy mal por haberse enojado, se arrepentía de haberle hablado mal a Osomatsu y sobre todo de buscar un lugar donde esconderse... si tan sólo no hubiera decidido hacer algo tan infantil y estúpido...

"¡Dije que te calles!" exclamó Toka al entonces darle un puñetazo. Jyushimatsu se quedó inmóvil luego de recibirlo pero seguía soltando lagrimas y temblando.

"N-No... Osomatsu... ¡Osomatsu...!" Jyushimatsu dijo al entonces sentir como lo inyectaban. El menor miró como la aguja penetraba su piel y al ver como el hombre presionaba para que el líquido entrara, no podía evitar sentir mucho pánico y miedo, no sabía que le inyectaba... no sabía que le iba a provocar.

Jyushimatsu se quedó paralizado luego de que el hombre le inyectara la substancia, no sabía que pensar ni como reaccionar... de momento sólo podía ver hacia su muñeca sintiendo el peligro inminente, ¿Qué podía ser esa cosa que le había inyectado?¿Qué le causaría? No lo sabía y sólo pensaba en lo tonto que había sido... si no se hubiera quedado dormido nada hubiera ocurrido pero ahora estaba teniendo que lidiar con un hombre sospechoso que estaba secuestrando a un doctor y que por temor a que el niño dijera algo le había inyectado una substancia rara.

"Sólo puedo decirte que no te matara... creo" dijo Toka al entonces desatar al niño pues iba a ser muy sospechoso que lo encontrara alguien de esa forma y podía complicarle las cosas. No pensaba que fuera un problema pues el niño no iba a poder reaccionar bien debido a la droga, es más, seguro pensaba que dentro de poco iba a estar sufriendo por aquello que le había inyectado y por fortuna olvidaría lo que paso.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que le marcaran al celular, el hombre contestó y fue notificado que ya estaba la camioneta fuera del hospital por lo que lo único que debería de hacer era escapar. Toka colgó luego de escuchar eso y se quedó mirando al niño que yacía paralizado en la cama.

"Estoy seguro de que aquello que te inyecte debe hacerte olvidar lo que paso y el hecho de que me viste... pero si acaso llegaras a recordar esto... más te vale quedarte callado, a no ser que quieras que te encuentre y me deshaga de ti" dijo Toka al acercarse a la ventana mientras cargaba el saco. El criminal la abrió y saltó sin más; antes de haber comenzado la operación se había asegurado de planear su escape por esa misma ventana por lo que no moriría al arrojarse desde ahí.

"Osomatsu..." Jyushimatsu murmuró al entonces sentir como su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar y la habitación le daba vueltas "Duele..." el menor se acostó en la cama al sentir una sensación intensa de vértigo, intentaba calmarse como podía pero simplemente no dejaba de sentir como la gravedad lo forzaba a quedarse en esa posición. "No veo nada... todo me da vueltas... alguien... por favor,ayúdeme" Jyushimatsu murmuraba con dificultad mientras seguía sollozando.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos luego de que Jyushimatsu fuera inyectado antes de que Karamatsu y Osomatsu dieran con él. Karamatsu había notado la puerta abierta de la habitación y no había dudado en correr dentro para ver si su hermano estaba ahí.

"¡Jyushimatsu!" exclamó Karamatsu al momento de verlo sentado en la cama luego de prender la luz "Te estábamos buscando, ¿estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?"Jyushimatsu miraba hacia la ventana sin realmente hacerle caso a su hermano... cosa que preocupó un poco a ambos hermanos.

"Oye, Jyushimatsu... lamento haberme burlado de ti hace rato, no estuvo bien hacer eso" dijo Osomatsu "Si quieres contarnos de ese hombre extraño puedes hacerlo"

"¿Eh? Osomatsu... ¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Jyushimatsu al voltear a verlos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "No he visto a ningún hombre extraño"

"¿Cómo? Pero si estabas hablando de eso hace unas horas... te estabas escondiendo de él también, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Osomatsu mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"Nop, no sé de que hablas, Osomatsu, no he visto a nadie sospechoso" dijo Jyushimatsu mientras reía.

"Pero si te has venido a esconder por eso... ¡discutimos por eso!" Osomatsu frunció el ceño al ver que su hermano seguía con esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara "¡No puedes sólo decirme que no había nadie así! ¡Dijiste que era un hombre vestido de enfermera!"

"¿Ah? Existen los enfermeros, ¿sabes?" respondió Jyushimatsu al entonces pararse "Pero no importa, lo bueno es que están aquí"

"Me acaba de regresar mi propia burla... Karamatsu, ¿debería golpearlo?" Osomatsu dijo muy molesto y confundido. Karamatsu no sabía que decir pero rió nerviosamente en respuesta.

"No, no... está bien, Jyushimatsu a veces es algo extraño" dijo Karamatsu al entonces notar la ventana abierta y el desastre en la habitación "Jyushimatsu... oye, ¿pasó algo?"

"¿Hmm? Sí, al parecer me quedé dormido, no sabía como iba a regresar" dijo Jyushimatsu sin poder dejar de sonreír. "Me alegra ver que vinieran a buscarme"

"No, pero... la habitación se ve tirada... ¿estuviste jugando o algo así?" preguntó Karamatsu algo consternado. Jyushimatsu seguía sonriendo pero esta vez había negado con la cabeza.

"¡Nop! Definitivamente no sé de que estás hablando, Karamatsu" dijo Jyushimatsu.

"Jyushimatsu, en serio, ¿por qué estás tan sonriente? Me estás asustando" dijo Osomatsu al encontrar perturbadora la forma de sonreír de su hermano.

"No lo sé... simplemente me siento muy feliz de verlos, ¡oh! ¡oh! Hay que ir con mamá, seguro nos está esperando, ¿no?" dijo Jyushimatsu.

"Jyushimatsu... ¿de verdad no estuviste jugando aquí? Pareciera que sí... y la cama es un desastre..." dijo Karamatsu a su hermano que sólo lo miró con la misma sonrisa.

"No veo cual es el problema, no ha pasado nada" dijo Jyushimatsu quien de momento no podía dejar de sentirse extrañamente feliz. Karamatsu se negaba a creer que no había pasado algo.

"Jyushimatsu... ¿quieres decir que así estaba el cuarto cuando entraste? ¿no se te hizo raro que estuviera así?" Karamatsu necesitaba saber si había pasado algo pero Jyushimatsu no estaba ayudando.

"¿Eh? Pero si cuando entré no estaba así de tirado" dijo Jyushimatsu dejando brevemente su sonrisa por mirar alrededor, sin embargo, no duro mucho y regresó a sonreír. "Pero bueno, ¿eso qué importa? Mamá nos espera"

"Mamá seguro ya se fue con Todomatsu a la casa" dijo Osomatsu algo irritado "Hemos estado buscándote por mucho tiempo, ¿por qué si ya te habías despertado no fuiste a buscarnos? Nos preocupaste, torpe"

"Oh... ya veo, bueno, en realidad me siento muy feliz de que estén aquí" dijo Jyushimatsu "De verdad aprecio que me encontraran"

"No sé si creerte, no has dejado de sonreír desde que nos viste, todo lo dices con esa sonrisa en la cara..." dijo Osomatsu de forma sospechosa.

"Pero es verdad... ¿O acaso no debería sentirme feliz?" preguntó Jyushimatsu riendo un poco. Osomatsu y Karamatsu no sabían que creer, sólo sabían que se estaba comportando muy raro. "Vamos, hay que ir al cuarto de Ichimatsu entonces hehe" Jyushimatsu intentó caminar pero en seguida sintió vértigo de nuevo y terminó cayendo al suelo.

"¡Jyushimatsu!" exclamaron los dos hermanos al ver a su hermano en el suelo, al intentar ver que tenía, notaron que su pierna estaba sangrando mucho. Karamatsu, al mirar alrededor, se dio cuenta que habían sabanas hechas bola debajo de la cama y que éstas estaban llenas de sangre.

"Jyushimatsu... estás sangrando mucho, dinos que pasó" dijo Karamatsu a Jyushimatsu quien miró su herida pero no parecía reaccionar ante ella, se veía un poco confundido pero en ningún momento dejaba de sonreír.

"Haha, tal vez pero no me duele" dijo Jyushimatsu riéndose un poco. Osomatsu frunció el ceño al escuchar tal respuesta.

"¿Y qué importa que no te duela? ¡Estás sangrando!" dijo Osomatsu "¡Ya dinos que paso de una vez!"

"No lo sé, sólo sé que me siento muy feliz, estoy extremadamente contento" dijo Jyushimatsu quien sinceramente no podía pensar en nada en ese momento más que en su sensación rara de felicidad.

"¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan contento si estás sangrando de esta forma? Además, no es posible que no sepas, está esa bola ensangrentada de sabanas debajo de la cama" dijo Karamatsu al apuntar a ellas "¿Acaso nos estás escondiendo lo que paso?"

"Uh... pero si yo no fui quien las puso ahí, de hecho, no sé que hacen ahí esas sabanas" dijo el hermano más pequeño mientras reía "¿No podemos olvidarlo y sólo ir al cuarto de Ichimatsu?"

"¡No! ¡No podemos!" exclamaron ambos hermanos ahora muy fastidiados de ver a su hermano actuar de esa forma. Karamatsu se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Osomatsu, voy a buscar a un doctor, cuida a Jyushimatsu de mientras" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu asintió y permaneció a lado de su hermano.

"Pero... no me duele, estoy bien" dijo Jyushimatsu al ver su herida "Sé que estoy sangrando pero si no duele significa que estoy bien, ¿no?"

"¡No! ¡No significa que estés bien!" dijo Osomatsu algo molesto, sin embargo, lo miró con preocupación "Jyushimatsu... sé que me reí de ti hace rato, sé que tal vez ya no quieras contarme nada pero me estoy disculpando contigo, no tienes que actuar así... lamento haber hecho eso, confía en tu hermano mayor, ¿sí?"

"Heheh... pero Osomatsu, ¿Qué dices? A mi no me molesta ya lo que pasó, sólo estoy muy contento de que vinieras a buscarme" dijo Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu lo miró con incredulidad.

"Oye... un momento... si recuerdas que nos peleamos... ¿por qué no recuerdas a ese señor? Jyushimatsu, ¡deja de hacer como que no sabes al respecto!" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano quien de repente se encontraba muy cansado, su sonrisa finalmente había caído.

"Osomatsu, no pasó nada... en verdad..." murmuró Jyushimatsu al esconder su rostro en el pecho de su hermano "Sólo... de verdad me siento muy feliz de que estés aquí"

"Jyushimatsu..." murmuró Osomatsu al entonces sentir como el cuerpo de su hermano temblaba y escuchaba los leves sollozos que su hermano menor estaba intentando controlar.

"Gracias por venir a buscarme... gracias..." murmuró Jyushimatsu al quedarse llorando en silencio contra su pecho, al parecer, el efecto de la droga había terminado por lo que ahora se sentía muy cansado, triste y asustado otra vez. ¿Qué había sido eso? El menor no entendía porque de la nada había dejado de sentir todo menos felicidad, no podía dejar de sonreír y claramente su sensación de dolor había sido nula... normalmente creería que era algo bueno, pero... no podía dejar de sentir mucho miedo al recordar que aquel hombre extraño le había inyectado eso contra su voluntad... ¿Qué había sido? ¿Qué clase de substancia podía inducirle ese aterrador estado de euforia...?


	5. Malentendidos pt 1

**Capítulo 5. Malentendidos pt 1**

 _"No... ¿Qué hace...?" Jyushimatsu murmuraba al vigilar los movimientos del hombre frente a él. El hombre se acercaba con una jeringa en la mano y le sonreía de una forma claramente malvada._

 _"Tendré que lidiar contigo de una forma diferente, si no quieres que te dispare será mejor que no pongas resistencia" dijo él. Jyushimatsu lo observó nervioso al verlo usar la jeringa para succionar un líquido de un frasco. "Esta substancia es muy útil, me alegra saber que tenían un poco en el hospital"_

 _"¿Qué...? ¿Útil...?" Jyushimatsu no entendía a que se refería el criminal pero la forma en que éste se acercaba con aquella jeringa no le gustaba para nada. "No... ¡No!" Jyushimatsu se levantó rápidamente e intento correr hacia la puerta con intención de huir... sin embargo, el hombre llamó su atención al apuntar a su cabeza usando la escopeta._

 _"¿Qué te dije?" el hombre dijo con la misma sonrisa mal intencionada de antes. Jyushimatsu miró al hombre con lentitud y no tuvo más opción que voltear._

 _"Pero... pero... no... yo no..." Jyushimatsu temblaba al ver que el hombre se acercaba._

 _"Dijiste que cualquier otra cosa menos dispararte estaba bien, ¿no es así?"dijo el hombre al entonces jalar al niño hacia la cama. Intento inyectarlo al sentarlo en ella pero al ver que temblaba demasiado dedujo que eso sería una tarea cerca a imposible, el niño estaba demasiado nervioso y no importaba lo que hiciera... no podía gritarle para calmarlo._

 _"Yo... yo... no quiero..." murmuró Jyushimatsu mientras sollozaba y temblaba de los nervios. Toka tomó una de las cuerdas que traía y la uso para atar al menor a la cama, lo había hecho de tal forma que pudiera estirar su brazo y lograr que el temblor fuera menor y por lo tanto más fácil inyectarlo. "¡No! ¡No lo haga!"_

"¡Prometo no decir nada pero no me inyecte!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al despertarse bruscamente. El menor se quedó respirando pesadamente al intentar recobrar la calma, estaba demasiado agitado pues aquella pesadilla era igual a lo que había pasado antes con aquel criminal. Una vez que logró tranquilizarse, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba de regreso en su cuarto, era de noche y sus hermanos estaban dormidos... por lo que podía ver, Choromatsu estaba también con ellos... por lo que sólo podía significar una cosa... al parecer había dormido por todo un día.

Jyushimatsu se quedó sorprendido al darse cuenta de esto, sabía que debía regresar a dormir pero el pensar que podía soñar de nuevo con ese hombre le desmotivaba a hacerlo. Por otro lado, sin realmente notarlo, Choromatsu se había levantado a causa de sus gritos.

"¿Jyushimatsu...? ¿Ocurre algo?" Choromatsu preguntó desde su futon de forma que los otros no se despertaran. Jyushimatsu se exaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de la nada pero pronto se tranquilizó.

"Ah... yo tuve una pesadilla..." Jyushimatsu dijo algo apenado por haber despertado a su hermano. "Lamento haberte despertado, Choromatsu"

"No hay de que, me tenías preocupado" dijo Choromatsu "Así que no me molesta que me hayas despertado tú"

"¿De verdad? ¿Tanto grité?" preguntó Jyushimatsu sorprendido por escuchar a su otro hermano.

"No... es que no despertaste en todo el día... en realidad todos nos preocupamos, inclusive Ichimatsu" dijo Choromatsu. Jyushimatsu se exaltó al escuchar eso.

"¿Ichimatsu supo...?"

"Lo que pasa es que estuviste dormido parte del día en el cuarto de Ichimatsu, claro que iba a saberlo" dijo Choromatsu "Estuvo preguntando sobre tu pierna pero nadie pudo decirle nada al respecto pues al parecer nadie sabía bien lo ocurrido..."

"Choromatsu... ¿Y tú como sigues?" pregunto Jyushimatsu "Tú también estuviste dormido la mayor parte del día"

"Sí, pero no tanto como tú... ya me siento mejor, sigo algo cansado pero no creo dormir tanto de nuevo" dijo Choromatsu "Y bien, ¿Qué pasó, Jyushimatsu?"

"Yo..." Jyushimatsu murmuró al pensar en lo ocurrido, no obstante, su mente divago hasta recordar las palabras dichas por el criminal. Choromatsu se acercó a donde estaba pues quería de verdad saber lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano, Jyushimatsu lo miró un poco perplejo pero decidió decirle la mentira que estaba elaborando... no le gustaba mentir de esa forma pero no tenía de otra. "Me quedé dormido en un cuarto del hospital y se hizo de noche... cuando desperté intente buscar la puerta pero terminé lastimándome con varios objetos de la habitación"

"Jyushimatsu..." Choromatsu murmuró al escuchar la mentira. Choromatsu no entendía porque su hermano le estaba mintiendo, sólo sabía que algo ocultaba pues luego de decirla se había atrevido a sonreír como si nada pasara. Sabía que su hermano estaba mintiendo pero... ¿por qué? y aún así... ¿debía presionarlo para que le dijera la verdad? "Ya veo... debió ser muy doloroso entonces... pero, ¿Qué hacías en ese cuarto? ¿Por qué te quedaste dormido ahí?"

"Yo... uhm, discutí con Osomatsu y fui a dar con ese cuarto..." dijo Jyushimatsu al entonces sonrojarse "Sé que fue tonto, no tenía pensado quedarme ahí mucho tiempo pero me quedé dormido por accidente..."

"Entiendo..." Choromatsu sonrió al creer que esa parte de la historia era verdad, se notaba claramente que era cierto pero... ¿por qué lo otro no quería contarlo? Bien, no es como si fuera a saberlo con él en esa actitud... tal vez podría intentar más tarde... "Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que durmamos, no queremos estar cansados para ir a ver a Ichimatsu, ¿cierto?"

"Sí..."murmuró Jyushimatsu al ver que su hermano se iba, claro que... al ver que se alejaba pudo recordar su nerviosismo, consideraba el hecho de dormir pero simplemente le daba temor, no quería tener que lidiar con esa pesadilla de nuevo. "Uhm, Choromatsu..." Choromatsu lo miró con curiosidad al ver que algo quería decir el otro, parecía resultarle difícil pero aún así parecía querer decirlo. ¿Qué podría ser?

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ehmm... Si no es mucha molestia... ¿Podrías dormir conmigo?" preguntó Jyushimatsu algo apenado, se sentía un poco tonto al pedirle algo como eso pero por fortuna el mayor no parecía tener problemas con eso. Choromatsu sonrió y acepto sin decir más, sabía que su hermano probablemente tenía miedo de aquella pesadilla que había tenido por lo que no le molestaba ayudarlo aunque fuera con eso.

"Sí, no veo porque no" dijo Choromatsu con una sonrisa "Deja traigo mi futon" dijo el mayor pues en un futon no iban a caber. Arrastró su futon a lado del futon de su hermano y lo pego lo suficiente para poder estar cerca de su hermano menor.

"Ah, muchas gracias" dijo Jyushimatsu muy contento de que su hermano aceptara sin cuestionarlo demasiado. Ambos se acostaron uno a lado del otro, Jyushimatsu, ahora con la compañía de su hermano, se había dispuesto a dormir mientras que Choromatsu pensaba en la razón de que su pierna tuviera semejante herida... por como le habían contado que era, resultaba imposible que la obtuviera por lastimarse con objetos de la habitación... esa era la forma en que él había sabido que Jyushimatsu había mentido.

"No hay de que, descansa" dijo Choromatsu al cerrar los ojos, esperaba escuchar la verdadera razón de su herida tarde o temprano, no le gustaba no tener idea de lo que le había pasado a su hermano menor.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

A la mañana siguiente, Karamatsu, Todomatsu y Osomatsu se levantaron para ir a la escuela; no querían ir pero su madre les había dicho que era necesario que fueran pues ya habían faltado varios días seguidos. Los únicos que estaban exentos de esto eran Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu, quienes seguían dormidos.

"Ah... pero que flojera..." dijo Osomatsu mientras soltaba un bostezo. De momento yacía sentado frotando sus ojos con tal de quitarse el sueño. "Chicos... ¿Ya se levantaron?" al ver que sus hermanos se habían vuelto a dormir, Osomatsu no tuvo más remedio que pararse a forzarlos a levantarse... sin embargo, al caminar hacia ellos, se dio cuenta que habían dos futones pegados... ¿Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu habían dormido juntos? Sí que era raro... "Chicos... ya no se hagan los dormidos, mamá va a venir a hablarnos de nuevo y si despertamos por accidente a Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu nos va a regañar"

"¿Hnnn...?" Karamatsu murmuró al escuchar lo último "Está bien, está bien... ya me paro..." el segundo hermano dijo al pensar que de todas formas los iban a levantar tarde o temprano.

"Todomatsu..." Osomatsu lo miró con irritación al ver que se cubría la cabeza con la almohada. "Levántate" Todomatsu parecía apretar la almohada con más ganas entre más le insistiera su hermano mayor.

"¿Ah?" Karamatsu miró a Todomatsu y observó como éste no planeaba levantarse. Antes de decirle algo, vio como Osomatsu estaba planeando darle una patada para forzarlo a levantarse. "Espera, Osomatsu, yo lo levanto" Osomatsu escuchó esto y dejo que su hermano hiciera el trabajo por él.

"Todomatsu... mamá va a venir pronto, es mejor que te levantes" dijo Karamatsu a su hermano que no parecía importarle. "Y Osomatsu planea patearte hasta que te muevas"

"Ah... está bien, está bien..." dijo Todomatsu al hincarse y soltar un bostezo. "Osomatsu, ¿Qué acaso siempre tienes que ser tan agresivo?"

"Cuando no me hacen caso sí, normalmente no me importa que hagas estas cosas... pero Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu están durmiendo" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu, sin entender porque eso era importante sólo lo miró con apatía. "¿Eh? ¿Qué ya se te olvidó? Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu necesitan dormir"

"Entiendo lo de Choromatsu pero... ¿Jyushimatsu por qué?" preguntó Todomatsu sin tener la menor idea de lo que había pasado. Karamatsu y Osomatsu lo miraron con incredulidad.

"¿Qué acaso no supiste...? Pero si ayer..." Osomatsu intentó explicar pero Todomatsu lo interrumpió.

"Ustedes llegaron en la noche con papá cargando a Jyushimatsu en sus brazos pero no parecía que fuera nada grave" dijo Todomatsu "Aunque sí se me hizo raro que no quisieran explicarme nada"

"Ah... es verdad, no te dijimos nada..." dijo Osomatsu al recordar que Todomatsu no había ido al hospital el día anterior. "Pero oye, ahora que lo dices... ¿Por qué no fuiste al hospital ayer?"

"Acompañe a mamá por unas cosas, estuvo algo ocupada todo el día y yo me ofrecí a ayudarla" dijo Todomatsu muy contento. Osomatsu y Karamatsu no parecían entender.

"¿Tú te ofreciste a ayudarla...?" preguntaron ambos hermanos a su hermano menor que rara vez quería hacer algo como eso... si no es que nunca.

"Lo que pasa es que es lindo estar con mamá a solas, así sí me dan ganas" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu entrecerró los ojos al finalmente entender.

"Ya entiendo... fuiste con ella a ver si te compraba algo" dijo Osomatsu "No puedo decir que me sorprenda"

"Heh, bueno, al menos a mi me compraron algo" dijo Todomatsu muy satisfecho por la atención que había recibido el día anterior "Fue muy divertido"

"¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues yo...!" Osomatsu intentó decir algo pero Karamatsu lo interrumpió al ver que la conversación iba a seguir por más tiempo.

"Osomatsu, ya tenemos que irnos" dijo Karamatsu "Podemos seguir hablando en la escuela, mamá se va a molestar"

"Sí, sí, está bien" dijo Osomatsu de acuerdo con su hermano menor. Todomatsu se paró sin realmente quererlo hasta que se percató de sus otros dos hermanos dormidos juntos.

"Oigan... ¿por qué están dormidos juntos?" preguntó Todomatsu con curiosidad. Karamatsu siguió su mirada e igualmente se sorprendió al verlos así.

"No lo sabemos" dijeron ambos hermanos al verlos con detenimiento. Todomatsu los miró sin realmente creerles.

"¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo ayer?" preguntó Todomatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando en la razón de que estuvieran así... ¿Sería que Jyushimatsu había estado llorando en la noche o algo? No era común ver que Choromatsu estuviera dormido con él de esa forma después de todo. "¿Pasó algo ayer?" repitió el sexto hermano.

"No fue ayer realmente..." dijo Karamatsu mientras Osomatsu seguía observando en silencio a sus dos hermanos dormidos. Todomatsu miró a Karamatsu queriendo escuchar más de la explicación. "En realidad no estamos seguros de lo que paso... nadie lo sabe..."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nadie sabe? ¿Acaso me están ocultando algo?" preguntó Todomatsu algo molesto pues creía que sus hermanos estaban escondiéndole lo que había ocurrido.

"No... no estamos escondiendo nada, es sólo que es difícil..." dijo Karamatsu pues era verdad que no sabían que había pasado.

"¡Niños, bajen a desayunar!" Matsuyo les llamó desde las escaleras. Karamatsu y Todomatsu voltearon en dirección de la entrada algo alarmados.

"Bueno, te contaremos lo que sepamos en la escuela, por ahora sólo hay que apurarnos" dijo Karamatsu a Todomatsu quien había aceptado escuchar la historia después. "Osomatsu, vamos, mamá nos espera"

"¿Uh? ¡Ah! Cierto, cierto, vamos" dijo Osomatsu al mirar una vez más a sus hermanos. ¿Choromatsu lo había escuchado llorar en la noche? ¿Jyushimatsu le habría pedido que se durmiera con él? Osomatsu seguía sin saber lo que le había pasado a Jyushimatsu antes de que lo encontraran, por lo que el no saberlo le molestaba... claro que... no tendría de otra más que preguntarles luego de la escuela.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Pasaron unas horas más antes de que Jyushimatsu despertara, abrió lentamente los ojos y miró el pecho de su hermano algo confundido... sin embargo, recordaba vagamente que le había pedido que se durmiera con él por lo que se tranquilizó y sólo sonrió al ver que seguía con él.

"Uh... Jyushimatsu, ¿ya despertaste?" preguntó Choromatsu al sentir a su hermano moverse en sus brazos, sí, lo había abrazado en algún momento de la noche y así se había quedado. "Creo que se me durmieron los brazos..."

"Sí, ya desperté, Choromatsu" dijo Jyushimatsu al ver como su hermano mayor quitaba sus brazos lentamente. "Gracias por dormir conmigo, de verdad me ayudó" Choromatsu se sentó y lo miró con los brazos estirados pues aún estaban dormidos.

"Que bueno porque mamá nos acaba de hablar para desayunar hace unos momentos" dijo Choromatsu sintiendo el hormigueo en sus extremidades. Jyushimatsu miró alrededor y observó los futones vacíos de sus hermanos.

"Choromatsu... ¿Y los demás?" preguntó Jyushimatsu algo extrañado por no ver a nadie en el cuarto, ¿acaso habían salido a jugar? ¿Sería que se habían ido al hospital sin ellos?

"Según me explicó mamá... Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Todomatsu fueron a la escuela" dijo Choromatsu "Por lo que seremos los únicos en ir temprano al hospital"

"Ah..." murmuró Jyushimatsu entonces sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío al oír la palabra 'hospital' "Ya veo..." Choromatsu se paró de la cama y caminó con intención de ir a la cocina. "¡Espera! Choromatsu, no vayas solo, te ayudaré a bajar"

"¿Qué? Ah, eso... Haha, no te preocupes, Jyushimatsu, ya estoy bien como para bajar las escaleras por mi cuenta" dijo Choromatsu. Jyushimatsu no parecía creerle, ¿Qué tal si se volvía a caer por dejarlo ir?

"Pero, Choromatsu, te quedaste en casa porque sigues débil, ¿no?" dijo Jyushimatsu a su hermano que sonrió al escucharlo. Choromatsu negó con la cabeza.

"A decir verdad ya estoy bien como para ir a la escuela, sólo no debo hacer mucha actividad física" dijo Choromatsu "Creo que no quisieron mandarme junto con ellos pues todavía les preocupa despertarme o bien, les preocupa que algo me pase en la escuela"

"Han pasado pocos días de que donaste sangre, claro que no estás para ir a la escuela" dijo Jyushimatsu "Recuerdo que Osomatsu mencionó algo sobre que no debías asolearte luego de donar sangre"

"No creo que sea para tanto, probablemente le diga a mamá que me mande a la escuela mañana" dijo Choromatsu "Aunque debo admitir que es bastante cómodo no tener que ir..."

"Choromatsu, no porque ya no sientas sueño como los días anteriores significa que estás bien..." dijo Jyushimatsu al verlo dejar la habitación. "¡Choromatsu! ¡Oye!"

"¡Ven antes de que se enfríe!" exclamó Choromatsu luego de haber dejado el cuarto. Jyushimatsu suspiró con preocupación, pensaba perseguirlo hasta que escuchó su voz nuevamente. "¡Ya estoy en la mesa!" el quinto hermano parecía aliviado de escuchar eso.

"Vaya que Choromatsu no escucha... igual que Osomatsu" dijo Jyushimatsu al recordar no muy contento el como su hermano mayor se había reído de él sin querer escucharlo. Al apoyar sus manos a su costado para levantarse, Jyushimatsu pudo sentir un pinchazo que le recorrió el cuerpo... ¿Qué había sido? El menor se quedó sentado y en cambio levanto una de sus muñecas, de la cual había sentido el dolor, y se percató de algo no muy agradable... tenia una marca rojiza en el brazo. "¿Qué...? ¿Qué es esto...?" Jyushimatsu observó con horror la marca y en seguida pudo ver recuerdos no muy agradables de ese momento... no había querido contarle nada a sus hermanos antes de quedarse dormido... ¿Y ahora tenía una marca...?

"¡Jyushimatsu! ¡Mamá dice que bajes ya o si no tu comida se pondrá fría!" Choromatsu gritó desde la mesa, cosa que alertó a Jyushimatsu. Tenía que pensar en algo, no podía bajar mostrando tal marca espantosa.

"¡Voy!" gritó Jyushimatsu de regreso. El quinto hermano se levantó rápidamente y busco entre su ropa algo que ponerse para ocultar la marca, ¡necesitaba algo, lo que fuera! Después de considerar sus opciones con mucha prisa, tomó una sudadera amarilla y se la puso. "Bien, esto servirá" Jyushimatsu notó que la sudadera que había tomado era una que le habían comprado sus padres, era una talla más grande por lo que no la usaba mucho, claro que, en esa situación le convenía mucho pues las mangas le quedaban colgando y por lo tanto escondían sus manos muy bien.

Choromatsu yacía comiendo mientras miraba ocasionalmente en dirección de las escaleras, ¿Cuánto más iba a tardar su hermano? En lo que pensaba eso, Jyushimatsu bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia donde estaba él tomando asiento a su lado.

"Ya te habías tardado, ¿Qué tanto hacías?" preguntó Choromatsu a su hermano que había empezado a comer sin arremangarse la sudadera "Jyushimatsu, ¿Piensas comer así? Se te van a ensuciar las mangas"

"Ah... cierto, cierto..." dijo Jyushimatsu algo nervioso por la repentina atención en su ropa. El menor se arremango de tal forma que sus muñecas siguieran estando cubiertas pero que mostraran parte de sus manos. Choromatsu no entendía si quiera la razón de la sudadera.

"Jyushimatsu... ¿acaso tienes frío?" preguntó el mayor. Jyushimatsu lo miró y asintió sin querer realmente explicar. "Ya veo... entiendo" dijo Choromatsu creyendo su excusa. Jyushimatsu suspiró aliviado de que dejara el tema, no quería que viera la marca pues eso equivaldría a tener que contarle.

Matsuyo entró con una jarra de leche con chocolate, estaba contenta de ver a sus hijos de los cuales estaba preocupada en esos momentos. Ambos niños la miraron y sonrieron al ver la leche con chocolate.

"¿Cómo están, hijos? Les traje leche con chocolate, necesitan mucha energía después de todo" dijo Matsuyo quien quería consentir un poco a los otros dos. Les sirvió un poco a cada uno en un vaso y los observó tomarlo muy alegres.

"Bien, mamá, gracias" dijo Choromatsu a su madre, Jyushimatsu de igual forma sonrió aunque en esos momentos estaba más preocupado por si alguien había visto esa marca el día anterior.

"Me da gusto, Choromatsu, ¿Qué tal tú, Jyushimatsu?" Matsuyo no podía equivocarse pues Karamatsu, Osomatsu y Todomatsu habían sido los que se habían ido a la escuela... sin mencionar que Choromatsu había comentado antes como Jyushimatsu ya vendría pronto a desayunar.

"Ah, ¿Yo? Ehm, estoy bien, gracias" dijo Jyushimatsu algo incómodo por la atención, no sabía porque pero el que lo miraran lo ponía un poco nervioso... como si al verlo pudieran descifrar lo que tenía.

"Que alivio es escuchar eso, ayer tu padre vino cargándote en sus brazos por lo que me quedé muy preocupada... dijo que habías estado dormido todo el día" dijo Matsuyo "¿Paso algo?"

"¿Qué? Ahm, la verdad es que no me acuerdo, haha" dijo Jyushimatsu al fingir una sonrisa. "Pero seguro no fue nada importante, tal vez me pegué en la cabeza o algo" Choromatsu dejó de comer al escuchar las mentiras de su hermano, ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo? ¿Qué acaso no pensaba contar nunca la verdad? Y parecía que cada vez inventaba algo diferente...

"Ya veo... espero te sientas mejor pronto, hijo" dijo su madre sin saber que lo que había ocurrido había sido algo verdaderamente horrible. Choromatsu no sabía que pensar sobre su hermano, no le gustaba que mintiera pero también le daba curiosidad saber la razón de que siguiera inventando lo que había pasado.

"Sí, ya estoy mejor... ehm, ¿Y papá?" preguntó Jyushimatsu en un intento de cambiar el tema.

"Tú padre regresó al hospital para quedarse con Ichimatsu, dijo que esta vez dejaría que dos de ustedes se quedaran en su lugar. ¿Quisieras quedarte hoy?" preguntó Matsuyo.

"¡No!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al recordar el terror de aquella noche, ¿quedarse en el hospital? No, nunca pasaría, no quería quedarse en ese lugar otra vez... Matsuyo y Choromatsu lo miraron consternados por su forma de negarse, Jyushimatsu los miró y se dio cuenta que había actuado muy raro por lo que intento enmendar su error. "Haha, ¿Creíste que diría eso mamá? Claro que me quedo, quiero estar con Ichimatsu" Jyushimatsu sonrió lo más que pudo, trataba de sonreír por su hermano y no pensar en el miedo que le ocasionaba pensar en el hospital.

"Oh, entiendo" dijo su madre al creer que su hijo estaba bromeando, sin embargo, Choromatsu no parecía creer que fuera broma... si su hermano hubiera dicho eso antes de estar actuando tan raro entonces le creería pero con todo lo que estaba pasando, sólo era algo más para la pila de comportamiento sospechoso que estaba acumulando. "Bueno, me arreglare para salir al hospital, cuando acaben de desayunar dejen los platos en el fregadero"

"De acuerdo" dijeron ambos niños al ver como su madre se retiraba del lugar. Jyushimatsu siguió comiendo en silencio mientras que su hermano lo veía muy extrañado.

"Choromatsu, ¿pasa algo?" preguntó Jyushimatsu con la misma sonrisa falsa de antes. Choromatsu no sabía que creer de esa sonrisa, quería preguntarle que tenía pero al considerar que era poco probable que su hermano le dijera algo; simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Nada, no es nada" dijo Choromatsu al redirigir su mirada a su comida. ¿Pero que era lo que traía Jyushimatsu?

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Matsuyo y sus dos hijos salieron de casa rumbo al hospital, Matsuyo le había pedido a Osomatsu que luego de la escuela fueran al hospital pues no iba a haber nadie en casa. Choromatsu platicaba de forma amena con su madre mientras que Jyushimatsu caminaba sin realmente ver por donde iba, estaba pensando en lo mucho que quería evitar ese lugar pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía oponerse sin causar sospechas... eso y... no quería quedarle mal a Ichimatsu, no era su culpa lo que le había pasado. Miraba de reojo a Choromatsu varias veces sin que éste lo notara, no podía dejar de pensar que su hermano no le creía nada de sus mentiras, ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Jyushimatsu no se sentía nada feliz por lo que su sonrisa probablemente se veía forzada mientras que sus excusas eran tontas. Por unos momentos consideró que era imposible verse contento, era imposible a menos que... no, ¿en que estaba pensando? Lamentablemente su mente había divagado hacia la sensación de euforia que había tenido, la manera en que en ese trance de felicidad no podía dejar de pensar en cosas positivas y en como nada le importaba, en como su dolor había sido nulo tanto físico como emocional...

Jyushimatsu se regaño a sí mismo por pensar en eso, ¿cómo podía considerarlo? Luego de tanto miedo que había experimentado... ¿Por qué su mente regresaba a contemplar ese estado de euforia? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan placentero recordarlo? Recordaba el como le había angustiado el haberse puesto tan feliz por aquella substancia y eso le ponía nervioso... es sólo que la memoria de ese estado era tan fuerte que terminaba opacando su sensación de peligro por aquel efecto.

El menor contemplaba en su mente lo bien que se había sentido y empezaba a preguntarse si realmente había sido algo malo... ¡Sí! ¡Sí era algo malo! ¡Un hombre extraño había utilizado esa substancia a propósito! No podía pensar en esa substancia, no si los pensamientos que estaba teniendo anulaban aquellos que en su momento le gritaron que había sido peligroso. Jyushimatsu seguía peleando consigo mismo hasta que por fin los tres dieron con el hospital.

"Vaya, se siente como si hubiera sido hace mucho que vine a este lugar" dijo Choromatsu con una sonrisa. Matsuyo lo miró y rió un poco ante el comentario.

"Eso es porque te la has vivido durmiendo, hijo" dijo Matsuyo al entonces caminar hacia la entrada del hospital. Al ver que Jyushimatsu no los seguía, volteó a verlo.

Jyushimatsu miró la fachada del hospital, ahora lo encontraba increíblemente hostil por alguna razón, cada fibra de su cuerpo le decía que no entrara... pero para su mala suerte era algo inevitable, no podía no entrar si quería permanecer callado sobre lo sucedido...

"¿Jyushimatsu?" Matsuyo le habló una vez más. El menor la miró y de nuevo sonrió tratando de ocultar su horror por el lugar. Choromatsu no podía evitar verlo entre preocupado y confundido.

"¿Hmm?" Jyushimatsu salió de su trance y miró a su mamá que ya estaba por entrar al lugar "¡Ah! Cierto, voy, voy" dijo el menor al correr hacia ellos, ahora sería imposible no entrar...

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Los tres entraron al hospital con dirección al cuarto de Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu sujetaba la mano de su madre al tratar de sentirse un poco más seguro. Evitaba mirar hacia ningún lado pues su corazón parecía querer estallar, desde el momento en que había puesto un pie dentro del lugar, Jyushimatsu no podía tranquilizarse. El menor sentía como entre más avanzaban dentro del lugar más se distorsionaba su percepción, los sonidos se volvían más fuertes, los pasos resonaban en su cabeza progresivamente aumentando su paranoia... ¿Acaso los estaban siguiendo? No, no era así. Era normal escuchar pasos, después de todo estaban en un hospital... pero... ¿Por qué sentía como si lo siguieran?

"Jyushimatsu..." murmuró Choromatsu sin intención de que su madre escuchara, se encontraba algo preocupado por su hermano pues éste se notaba nervioso. ¿Qué es lo que tenía?

Por su parte, Jyushimatsu no parecía notar la mirada preocupada que le dedicaba su hermano, ¿Cómo podría? De momento no podía hacer más que intentar pelear con las sensaciones que estaba percibiendo, con toda la ansiedad que le causaba caminar por los pasillos, por como sus latidos y respiración pesada resaltaban entre todo el alboroto del hospital. El menor luchaba fuertemente por no dejar lucir su temor y nerviosismo, era todo lo que tenía su concentración en esos momentos; se dejaba jalar y actuaba como si estuviera en el momento... pero en realidad fuera de la distorsión en su mente, no sabía hacia donde iba ni que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

Pronto dieron con la puerta del cuarto de Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu seguía perdido en sus pensamientos pero la voz de su madre había logrado hacer que regresara en sí.

"Ya estamos aquí, no hagan mucho ruido al entrar pues Ichimatsu pudiera estar dormido, ¿De acuerdo?" su madre le preguntó a ambos. Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu asintieron y en seguida entraron a la habitación sintiendo muchas ganas de ver a su hermano.

Ichimatsu abrió los ojos y miro con lentitud hacia la puerta donde pronto vio a su familia entrar, al parecer esta vez sólo se trataba de su madre y dos de sus hermanos. Matsuzo redirigió su atención del periódico que estaba leyendo hacia su esposa y sus hijos, le hacía feliz verlos por lo que les había ofrecido una sonrisa. Matsuyo regresó su sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

"Ichimatsu, ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Choromatsu a su hermano quien se veía completamente aburrido. Jyushimatsu se acercó a donde estaban los otros dos y sólo sonrió al ver a su hermano sobándose las sienes.

"Ah... estoy sufriendo..." dijo Ichimatsu al seguir sobándose. Choromatsu lo miró algo consternado, Ichimatsu notó su expresión y suspiró al ver que su hermano mayor creía que era algo serio. "No físicamente... sólo sufro porque estoy aburrido"

"Ah, ya veo" dijo Choromatsu al verlo de forma simpatizante, podía imaginar lo horrible que era no poder hacer nada... está bien, no imaginar pues él ya sabía lo que era estar sin poder hacer mucho más que dormir... pero era un hecho que no había estado tantos días seguidos inmóvil. "Ya te quedan pocos días, aguanta un poco más, Ichimatsu"

"No sé si pueda... esto es horrible..." dijo Ichimatsu al entonces tomar las cobijas y ponerlas sobre su cabeza "Y lo peor de todo es que me duele todo el cuerpo todavía"

"Haha, los hospitales no son mágicos, con este ya van cinco días, seguro que te dejan irte pronto" dijo Choromatsu encontrando gracioso como Ichimatsu se ocultaba con las cobijas.

Jyushimatsu sólo miraba la interacción de Choromatsu con Ichimatsu sin decir nada, seguía afectado por el hospital y por más que se regañara mentalmente... su cuerpo no cedía, no pensaba moverse. El quinto hermano sólo reaccionó cuando su padre se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Ichimatsu" dijo Matsuzo. Ichimatsu destapó su cabeza y miró a su padre en respuesta. "Tengo que irme a trabajar, dejaré a cargo a tus hermanos y tu madre, ¿está bien?"

"Sí... supongo..." dijo Ichimatsu al ver a su padre despedirse, el menor lo despidió en silencio y ya luego regresó a taparse con la cobija. "Ahhhh estoy harto..."

Matsuyo se rió ligeramente al ver la actitud de su hijo, ya entonces se acercó a donde estaba y le dio un pequeño abrazo a pesar de que estuviera escondido en las cobijas.

"Ichimatsu, querido, ¿Cómo dormiste?" preguntó su madre al hijo que ahora se encontraba atrapado entre los brazos de su madre al igual que debajo de las cobijas.

"¿Eh? Dormí bien... pero es el estar en cama lo que ya me fastidió" dijo Ichimatsu "Mamá, ¿Cuándo podre irme? ¿Falta mucho?"

"No lo sé, pero si gustas puedo preguntarle al doctor nada más se pueda" dijo Matsuyo al retirar sus brazos y por lo tanto liberando a su hijo. Ichimatsu se destapó y miró a su madre entre agotado y un poco frustrado.

"Sí... apreciaría saber eso" dijo Ichimatsu "Recuerdo que Choromatsu dijo algo sobre una semana... pero igual quiero saber bien" Matsuyo asintió felizmente mientras que Choromatsu se reía ante la desgracia de su hermano. Ichimatsu lo miró con leve irritación, claro que, luego de esto pudo notar el silencio extraño de su otro hermano. "Jyushimatsu... ¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Ah...?" Jyushimatsu murmuró al entonces notar como tres pares de miradas se posaban en él. El quinto hermano en seguida esbozo una gran sonrisa y sólo se rasco por detrás de la cabeza en un intento de desviar la atención que de pronto le ponían. "Lo siento, me quedé pensando en algo, estoy bien, ¿Qué tal tú?" Choromatsu frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver esa sonrisa, de verdad estaba empezando a molestarlo.

"Ya veo... estoy bien en lo que cabe" dijo Ichimatsu al notar la sudadera amarilla que traía Jyushimatsu, ¿Estaba haciendo frío afuera como para usarla? "¿Hace frío afuera?" Jyushimatsu entendió que su hermano mayor estaba observando la sudadera pero prefería no contestar eso.

"Oh, no, para nada, es un día esplendido después de todo" dijo Matsuyo sin entender el intercambio de miradas entre Jyushimatsu, Choromatsu e Ichimatsu. Al escuchar tal respuesta, Ichimatsu no pudo evitar entre cerrar los ojos al ver la sudadera de su hermano, ¿Acaso estaba ocultando algo? Tal vez... pero, no podía preguntar nada con su mamá con ellos, no quería avergonzar a Jyushimatsu después de todo. Ichimatsu miró a Choromatsu en búsqueda de respuestas, era como si se comunicaran telepaticamente pues con tan sólo seguir los movimientos oculares de Ichimatsu, Choromatsu podía interpretar que es lo que estaba preguntando.

Choromatsu negó con la cabeza de forma que Ichimatsu supiera que Jyushimatsu no le había explicado todavía, eso preocupó a Ichimatsu más y por el hecho de haber visto a Jyushimatsu el día anterior con esa herida en su pierna no podía evitar querer saber ya que es lo que pasaba.

"Ichimatsu, ¿Ya te trajeron de desayunar?" preguntó Matsuyo a su hijo quien considero la pregunta como una buena oportunidad de hacer que su madre saliera del cuarto... no le gustaba sacar deliberadamente a su mamá pero de momento era necesario.

"No" dijo Ichimatsu causando que su madre lo viera con preocupación "Sí me trajeron algo de comer pero lo rechacé pues no tenía hambre... eso y ya me cansé del sabor de la comida de este lugar"

"Ya veo... creo que puedo entenderlo, mi pobre niño..." dijo su mamá consternada "Descuida, te traeré algo de desayunar entonces, no puedo dejarte sin comer" Matsuyo se dirigió a la puerta, claro que antes de salir miró a Choromatsu. "Hijo, ¿Me podrías acompañar?"

"¿Eh? Pero Ichimatsu..." murmuró Choromatsu sin agradarle mucho la idea de dejar a su hermano.

"Oh, no te preocupes, Jyushimatsu se quedará con él... sirve y te compro algo, ¿Sí?" Matsuyo le dijo a su hijo de forma insistente, Choromatsu no estaba muy contento pero supuso que era mejor acompañar a su mamá.

"Está bien... Jyushimatsu, cuida de Ichimatsu en lo que regreso" dijo Choromatsu a Jyushimatsu quien lo miró con curiosidad.

"Ah... sí, de acuerdo" dijo Jyushimatsu a Choromatsu antes de los dos se fueran. Jyushimatsu se quedó paralizado al escuchar el silencio de la habitación una vez que lo dejaran a solas con su hermano, estaba algo nervioso ya que no sabía que decir.

"Jyushimatsu..." dijo Ichimatsu al observar como su hermano menor no decía nada ahora que su madre y su hermano no estaban. "¿Qué pasó con los otros?" preguntó de forma de sacarle platica al otro.

"Ehm, pues... por lo que sé... fueron a la escuela" dijo Jyushimatsu "Ya no estaban cuando despertamos"

"Ah... entiendo..." murmuró Ichimatsu antes de dejar que un silencio incómodo inundara el cuarto. ¿Pero qué rayos tenía Jyushimatsu? "Jyushimatsu..."

"¿Hmm? ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Jyushimatsu con la misma sonrisa falsa de antes. Ichimatsu frunció el ceño al verlo.

"Ayer te quedaste dormido en el cuarto... todos estaban preocupados por ti, a pesar de que pregunté lo que pasó nadie pudo decirme nada" dijo Ichimatsu al seguir observando la sudadera, si no hacía frío... ¿Por qué la traía puesta?

"Ah... ¿De verdad? Haha, no recuerdo nada sobre ayer" dijo Jyushimatsu tratando de evadir el tema. Ichimatsu parecía estarlo viendo no muy contento.

"No me sorprende... después de todo, te quedaste dormido hasta que papá te llevo a casa en sus brazos" dijo Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu no tenía ningún recuerdo de esto pero sí estaba consciente de aquello pues se lo había explicado su madre antes de ir al hospital.

"Sí, haha, no tengo idea de porque me habré dormido todo el día" dijo Jyushimatsu con la mejor sonrisa posible. Ichimatsu no dejaba de ver la sudadera de Jyushimatsu, ¿por qué le importaba tanto verla? ¿Acaso le molestaba que estuviera usando una sudadera cuando hacía calor afuera? o... ¿Acaso era que de verdad podía estar escondiendo algo? Ichimatsu no sabía bien la razón pero tenía una muy mala sensación al verla...

"Bueno... y pues... Jyushimatsu, nadie supo que pasó pero... ya que estás despierto y estamos solos... ¿Quisieras contarme que pasó?" dijo Ichimatsu sin desviarse del tema, no iba a dejar que Jyushimatsu cambiara el tema o que se hiciera tonto, iba a sacarle lo que sucedió por las buenas o por las malas... ¿Cuáles eran las buenas? Pues... lograr que él mismo lo contara, cualquier cosa por propia voluntad era mejor que medidas más violentas.

"¿Eh?" murmuró Jyushimatsu al ser cuestionado sobre lo que pasó "Yo... no... uhm, no pasó nada importante..." el quinto hermano esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con tal de seguir evitando la pregunta.

"Jyushimatsu, esa herida en tu pierna no se hizo sola" dijo Ichimatsu al intentar descifrar el por qué su hermano estaba sonriendo de esa forma. "Dime que fue lo que paso"

"Uhmm... sólo estaba jugando en una habitación y termine cortándome, no es nada" dijo Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu frunció el ceño ante las mentiras obvias de su hermano.

"Jyushimatsu, no sabes mentir, ya dime que fue lo que sucedió" dijo Ichimatsu simplemente. Jyushimatsu no desistió ante sus excusas, tenía que al menos poder disuadirlo con alguna que se le ocurriera.

"Es verdad, era una habitación muy obscura, me tropecé y luego..." Jyushimatsu dijo antes de ser interrumpido por su hermano mayor.

"Jyushimatsu, ya te dije que no me estoy creyendo nada de lo que dices" dijo Ichimatsu "Esa herida no se hace porque te lastimes con algo en la habitación, no hay forma"

"Pero es que eso fue lo que paso... yo..."

"¡Jyushimatsu! Basta, deja de mentir, me haces enojar" dijo Ichimatsu al cerrar los ojos y voltear hacia otro lado. Jyushimatsu miró a Ichimatsu sintiéndose muy mal por mentirle a su hermano, no sólo le había mentido... se había atrevido a seguir mintiendo a pesar de que su hermano le acusaba de mentir.

"Ichimatsu..." murmuró Jyushimatsu con mucha culpa, Ichimatsu parecía no querer mirarlo, se veía muy molesto. "Yo..."

"No sé porque no quieres decirme, no sé porque no quieres contarlo... ¿Pero sabes? Prefiero que me digas que no te dan ganas de decirlo a que me digas mentiras... o bien, que intentes mentirme, no sé cual es tu problema pero... ¿crees que no sé cuando me estás mintiendo? ¡Aunque te inventaras una mentira creíble yo sabría que estás mintiendo!" exclamó Ichimatsu a Jyushimatsu quien dio un paso atrás algo sorprendido por lo dicho por su hermano.

"Es que... yo..." Jyushimatsu quería contarle, de verdad quería... pero el simplemente recordar al hombre le hacía detenerse, le impedía decirle la verdad.

"Jyushimatsu, la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso contigo, jugamos juntos, nos contamos todo... claro que sé cuando algo anda mal contigo, y yo entiendo cuando no quieres contar algo... pero, esconderlo es lo peor que puedes hacer... no, no esconderlo... tratar de engañarme con cosas que no pasaron es peor. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te juzgue? ¡Creí que me tenías más confianza que eso!" dijo Ichimatsu sintiendo mucha frustración al no poder convencer a su hermano de que le contara... ¿qué acaso su hermano no sabía que estaba actuando como si algo serio hubiera pasado? Era imposible que Ichimatsu no se desesperara si su hermano había pasado por algo horrible y no quisiera contarle.

"Ichimatsu... yo... no es que no quiera contarte, es que no puedo hacerlo..." dijo Jyushimatsu sin realmente mejorar la situación. Ichimatsu miró hacia abajo y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

"Ya no importa, si no quieres contarme no lo hagas, sólo ya no me des excusas" dijo Ichimatsu. Nunca entendería y nunca perdonaría que su hermano, con quien siempre hacía travesuras, le estuviera mintiendo de esa forma.

"Lo siento, de verdad..." Jyushimatsu se sentía mal por no ceder pero simplemente no podía. Ichimatsu, por su parte, miró de reojo hacia Jyushimatsu volviendo a observar la sudadera... no se iba a rendir, lo había intentado ya por las buenas... lamentablemente iba a tener que recurrir a las malas.

"Jyushimatsu, desde que entraste has estado actuando como un desconocido conmigo, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta?" dijo Ichimatsu causando que Jyushimatsu lo viera confundido.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo un desconocido...?" Jyushimatsu se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho al entrar a la habitación... y dentro de poco recordó lo que no había hecho. "¡Ah! Lo siento, al parecer se me pasó" el quinto hermano caminó hacia Ichimatsu y lo abrazó. "Espero puedas perdonarme, me quedé pensando y se me fue abrazarte"

"Sí... supongo que estabas muy entretenido..." dijo Ichimatsu al sujetar su sudadera por delante y por detrás simulando un abrazo, Jyushimatsu no parecía sospechar nada hasta que intentó retroceder.

"¿Ichimatsu...?" Jyushimatsu murmuró al notar que su hermano no lo dejaba alejarse, sin embargo, antes de entender lo que estaba pasando, Ichimatsu jaló con fuerza de manera de quitarle la sudadera a su hermano.

"...pensando en lo que está debajo de esta sudadera" terminó de decir Ichimatsu al sujetar la sudadera y mirar el pecho de su hermano en búsqueda de una pista de lo que había pasado con Jyushimatsu.

"¡¿Eh?!" Jyushimatsu se quedó paralizado por unos instantes mientras su hermano mayor escaneaba su cuerpo en búsqueda de alguna marca que le dijera lo que necesitaba saber. Jyushimatsu pudo moverse después del parálisis inicial e intento recuperar la sudadera con desesperación, la había agarrado y ahora estaba tirando de ella con intención de quitársela a Ichimatsu quien no parecía querer regresarla. "¡Ichimatsu! ¡Suéltala! ¡Por favor!"

"No, no pienso regresartela, no hasta que entienda que fue lo que ocurrió" dijo Ichimatsu al estar jalando la sudadera con tal de conservarla, Jyushimatsu estaba jalandola con toda la fuerza que podía, no podía permitir que... un momento, ¿Qué hacía? No es como si hubiera una marca en su pecho así que no necesitaba la sudadera para ocultar...

"¡Ichimatsu!" Lamentablemente sus pensamientos no habían logrado hacer que su cuerpo dejara de pelearse por la sudadera, al parecer aún no le informaba a su cuerpo que era inútil lo que hacía... sin embargo, al notar como Ichimatsu se percataba de su muñeca, soltó la prenda y prefirió hacerse hacia atrás.

"Espera" Ichimatsu sostuvo su muñeca al ver que la marca que buscaba estaba en aquel lugar, vaya, no era un lugar muy obvio... de hecho Jyushimatsu pudo haber logrado ocultarlo si no fuera porque se puso a pelear por la sudadera. Jyushimatsu vio como Ichimatsu estaba por ver la marca por lo que en un intento de ocultarla, jaló su brazo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que su hermano se cayera de la cama pues estaba aferrado a su muñeca. "Ugh..." Ichimatsu hizo el esfuerzo necesario para hincarse, su cuerpo todavía le dolía por lo que había sido un esfuerzo muy grande el reacomodarse en el piso.

"¡Ichimatsu...!" Jyushimatsu se espantó al ver lo que había causado, su hermano mayor estaba en el piso claramente sufriendo por no poder moverse muy bien. "Lo siento, no quise hacer esto, perdón..." El menor se acercó en seguida y no dudo en ayudar a su hermano a regresar a la cama, claro que, Ichimatsu aprovechó la cercanía para sujetar su muñeca de nuevo.

"Jyushimatsu, ¿Qué es esta marca?" dijo Ichimatsu haciendo que su hermano se pusiera nervioso "Y espero que esta vez no me lances hacia el otro lado del cuarto por preguntar"

"Yo..." Jyushimatsu murmuró mientras seguía caminando con intención de llevar a Ichimatsu de vuelta a la cama, era un poco difícil pues su hermano estaba algo pesado para él.

"Considera que ya vi la marca, ya no tienes de otra más que decirme" dijo Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu parecía renuente a contarle de todas formas. "Jyushimatsu, ¡entiende que estoy preocupado!"

Jyushimatsu ayudó a Ichimatsu a regresar a la cama y tomó unos momentos de silencio antes de decir algo. Ichimatsu lo veía sintiendo un poco de traición, ¿por qué estaba siendo tan terco? Normalmente el terco era Osomatsu... no Jyushimatsu...

"¿Tan importante es que no me lo digas...? ¿Es imposible que lo sepa yo...? Creí que... yo creí que..." Ichimatsu parecía matar su linea de pensamiento al resignarse a que su hermano no le dijera nada, no quería seguir sintiéndose mal porque su hermano con el que siempre jugaba estaba siendo muy cerrado con él.

"Ichimatsu..." Ichimatsu se preguntaba fuertemente la razón de que Jyushimatsu no le dijera la verdad, ¿Tan poco confiable era? No sabía pero prefería ya no pensar en nada, si su hermano no quería decirle era mejor dejar las cosas así.

"Ya entendí, Jyushimatsu, si no quieres decirme no importa, yo entiendo" dijo Ichimatsu al ofrecerle la sudadera "Ah... y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie sobre lo que acaba de pasar, tampoco les diré que me tiraste... no tienen porque saber eso"

Jyushimatsu observaba a su hermano, entendía que su hermano estaba demasiado preocupado por él y sólo quería poder ayudarlo... pero... ¿acaso podía decirle? lo habían amenazado... ¿acaso era buena idea decirle aunque fuera a él?¿Y si lo asesinaban por ceder...? No quería perder a su hermano por una tontería como contar lo que le pasó.

"Espera, Ichimatsu... yo... la razón de que no pueda decir nada..." dijo Jyushimatsu a Ichimatsu quien lo veía con leve curiosidad. ¿Ahora sí pensaba decirle?

"Jyushimatsu, no te fuerces, si no lo quieres decir..." empezó a decir Ichimatsu aún decaído.

"Me amenazaron con asesinarlos a todos ustedes" dijo Jyushimatsu luego de tomar valor. Ichimatsu pareció quedarse en shock ante lo dicho, ¿Qué acababa de decir...?

"¿Jyushimatsu...? ¿A qué te refieres...?" preguntó Ichimatsu olvidando gradualmente la sensación de traición de antes. Jyushimatsu miró hacia otro lado no muy feliz, lo había dicho, ¿era eso suficiente para asesinar a su familia? No... no había contado nada crucial.

"Cuando me pasó lo de mi pierna... y esta marca en la muñeca... cuando paso eso, me amenazaron para que no dijera nada... temo por la seguridad de todos, por eso no quiero decir nada" dijo Jyushimatsu al entonces mirar a Ichimatsu "No es que no te quiera contar, sólo que tengo miedo..."

"¿Te amenazaron...?" Ichimatsu no sabía como procesar lo que su hermano le había confesado. ¿Qué debía decir o preguntar? Pero bueno... al menos ya entendía que Jyushimatsu no estaba actuando así sólo por desconfianza.

"Sí... me dijeron que si le contaba algo de eso a alguien entonces matarían a toda mi familia" dijo Jyushimatsu "No quiero que los asesinen, por eso yo..."

"Jyushimatsu, ¿Y cómo es que sabrían que nos dijiste? ¿Acaso te están vigilando?" preguntó Ichimatsu ahora de vuelta a la normalidad, ya no estaba sentido con Jyushimatsu. Jyushimatsu lo miró sin entender. "Sí, ¿Cómo van a saber que nos dijiste?"

"Pues... eso no lo sé..." dijo Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu sonrió al escuchar eso, ¿sería que había sido una amenaza vacía?

"¿Acaso te pusieron algún micrófono o algo parecido como para saber si hablabas de más?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu negó con la cabeza.

"Pues... a menos de que lo haya hecho algo en algún momento que no lo viera pero... no creo..." dijo Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu le pidió que se acercara y en seguida revisó su cabeza para ver si tenía algo, luego de que Jyushimatsu se quitara los pantalones para revisar si había algo, ambos se percataron de que no tenía nada parecido.

"No, no tienes ningún micrófono... al parecer sólo te asustaron lo suficiente para mantenerte en silencio" dijo Ichimatsu mientras Jyushimatsu se ponía los pantalones. Jyushimatsu parpadeó un par de veces aún confundido. "Eso significa que puedes contarme sin problemas" Ichimatsu se encontraba orgulloso por haber visto suficientes películas de espías para sospechar de un micrófono oculto, al parecer eso había ayudado con la situación de su hermano.

"¿Tú crees? Pero..." murmuró Jyushimatsu sin estar todavía cien por ciento seguro. Ichimatsu asintió felizmente.

"Pensaba guardar el secreto de lo que fueras a decirme pero... creo por lo que me dices, que es mejor que todos lo sepamos" dijo Ichimatsu alertando a Jyushimatsu quien lo vio sin entender su lógica. "Aquella persona que te amenazó... no sabe que somos sextillizos, ¿cierto?"

"No, no debería saberlo... no creo que haya visto a Osomatsu..." dijo Jyushimatsu al entonces pensar que tal vez Osomatsu era la razón de que el hombre hubiera dicho que tenía la impresión de que él era la persona que lo estaba escuchando... oh bien...

"Entonces tiene más lógica que sea así... ¿no crees que sería raro que se topara contigo en la calle y no lo reconocieras?" mencionó Ichimatsu "Si todos lo sabemos es como si tú lo supieras, mientras no nos vea juntos no puede saber que somos diferentes personas"

"Oh..." murmuró Jyushimatsu al entender el razonamiento de su hermano. "Entiendo, sí, sería algo raro que ellos no lo supieran pues sería como si yo no supiera..."

"Y otra cosa..." Ichimatsu miró hacia la ventana algo preocupado "Si no nos explicas entonces nos estarías poniendo en peligro"

"¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...?"

"Menos mal que al final me dijiste esto o no se que pasaría..." dijo Ichimatsu al entonces ver fijamente a su hermano "Si no sabemos de aquella persona, si no conocemos lo que te pasó... podemos estar expuestos a que aquella persona nos haga algo, si no identificamos quien es y que hace entonces no podemos huir cuando la veamos..."

"¡Ah! Tienes razón... no me gustaría que les hiciera algo por pensar que soy yo..." dijo Jyushimatsu entendiendo el peligro que proponía su hermano. Jyushimatsu se sentía mejor ahora que sabía que no tenía nada de malo el decirle a sus hermanos. "Oye... pero, ¿Y mamá y papá?"

"Creo que no deberían saber, se pondrían muy nerviosos y armarían un alboroto... estoy seguro que Osomatsu pensaría lo mismo" dijo Ichimatsu. "Pero, si te hace sentir mejor... podemos preguntarle a Choromatsu por su opinión ahora que regrese"

"Oh, sí, me parece bien" dijo Jyushimatsu ahora con una verdadera sonrisa. Ichimatsu sonrió levemente antes de regresar su atención a su muñeca.

"Entonces... ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Crees poder contarme ahora?" preguntó Ichimatsu a Jyushimatsu quien asintió en respuesta. "Ya que vengan los otros de la escuela entonces les avisaremos" Jyushimatsu volvió a asentir, ahora sí se sentía mejor que antes... al poder contarle a sus hermanos sentía que podía superar cualquier cosa que se le presentara, después de todo, sabía que sus hermanos estarían ahí para él.


	6. Mentiras

**N/A: En este capítulo deberían notar (y aunque no lo hagan lo comento) que no agregué los 'nii-san' a las conversaciones, eso es porque luego de pensarlo, ellos no se dicen de esa forma cuando tienen 10 años así que los elimine de todos los capítulos para poder conservar la coherencia. (Sí, si releen los caps verán que ya no están) perdonen el cambio pero se sentía muy fuera de lugar x'D**

 **Una cosa más, quisiera agradecer a mi amiga Slendeyk quien ha estado apoyándome y con la cual he consultado cosas de la historia, es una gran ayuda y pues la considero la Tía de la historia (?) Gracias a ella he podido obtener nueva información y simplemente con ella el fic es más divertido de escribir 8')**

 **Capítulo 6. Mentiras (Extra)** (ver nota al final del capítulo)**

Osomatsu yacía acostado sobre su escritorio mientras miraba con detenimiento a las manecillas del reloj que lentamente se acercaban a la hora de recreo, Osomatsu no podía esperar pues no tenía muchas ganas de estar en la escuela... si por él fuera, estaría en el cuarto de Ichimatsu intentando hacer que Jyushimatsu le contara lo que había sucedido antes de que llegaran. Osomatsu no dejaba de pensar en su comportamiento tan infantil hacia Jyushimatsu, ¿Qué acaso no había aprendido ya con Ichimatsu? Aunque bueno, era verdad que no podía estar en todo... ¡No! Esa era una excusa tonta para justificar sus acciones, no tenía forma de enmendar su descuido, por su culpa otro de sus hermanos casi acaba en una cama de hospital. El mayor pensaba en todas estas cosas mientras que la clase continuaba, no sabía de que estaban hablando pues de momento se encontraba más distraído con la culpa que sentía; parte de él le decía que no se preocupara y que tenía todo el derecho a reírse pero la otra le decía que debió ser más considerado y escuchar lo que Jyushimatsu tenía que decir.

Karamatsu se encontraba sentado en el escritorio que estaba alado del de Osomatsu, lo miraba en momentos pues encontraba curiosa su apatía por estar en el salón... bien, más que eso, le llamaba la atención que no le importara disimular su falta de interés en la clase pues juraba que sus ojos sólo podían ver las manecillas del reloj en un intento por acelerar el tiempo. Karamatsu sonrió simpatizante ante aquello pero en breve su atención regresó al frente de la clase donde la maestra explicaba algo acerca sobre sus sueños y objetivos de cuando fueran grandes... sí, al parecer iban a tener que escribir al respecto, vaya... sí que le iba a costar a Osomatsu tener alguna idea en concreto que no fuera ser superhéroe o alguna tontería que sacara por no querer tomarse en serio la tarea.

"¡Osomatsu-kun!" llamó la maestra que se encontraba explicando acerca de la tarea. Osomatsu no quería voltear pero al escucharla tan insistente, se limitó a mirarla con la misma cara de apatía con la que miraba el reloj. "Espero que esta vez te tomes en serio la tarea y me traigas algo decente para leer"

"Hmm..." murmuró Osomatsu considerando lo que la maestra le decía pero... ¿de qué era la tarea? Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención así que no tenía forma de saber que responder. El pelinegro optó por sonreír y soltar una pequeña risa. "La verdad no sé de que estaba hablando" tal comentario hizo que la clase se riera incluidos Karamatsu y Todomatsu, claro, a excepción de la maestra.

"La tarea es escribir acerca de su futuro, si no pusiste atención puedes preguntarle a otro de tus hermanos" dijo la maestra mirando a los otros dos "Espero no me decepcione con otra tarea mediocre"

"Pero maestra... ¿Cómo puedo escribir algo mediocre si sólo me pidió que hablara de lo que quiero para el futuro?" preguntó Osomatsu aún no muy interesado.

"No lo sé, dígame usted, ¿Cómo puede escribir algo mediocre tratándose de eso? Sin embargo, se lo advierto, no juegue con mi paciencia" dijo la maestra antes de que sonara el timbre de recreo. Osomatsu sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar tal sonido y en seguida se paró. La maestra desvió su atención de Osomatsu hacia toda la clase para dar un último aviso. "Quiero que lo piensen, lo redacten y me lo entreguen para el lunes, quien sea que no escriba algo decente haré que lo vuelva a hacer" dijo la señora dándole una última mirada a Osomatsu quien sólo sonrió. "Que tengan un buen fin de semana"

Una vez que la maestra despidió al salón, los niños corrieron como estampida hacia la deseada libertad dejando el salón vacío en tan solo pocos segundos. Karamatsu, Todomatsu y Osomatsu eran los últimos en el salón pues no les gustaba tener que luchar por sus vidas con tal de salir de la habitación.

"Vaya, Osomatsu,si que tienes agallas para responderle así a la maestra" dijo Todomatsu quien se dirigía a la salida sin esperar a los otros dos, claro que al decir esto espero por una respuesta de su hermano mayor.

"Pero es que es la verdad, no estaba poniendo atención" dijo Osomatsu "Seguro pensaba interrogarme si le seguía la corriente... con algunos profesores lo mejor es decirles que no tengo idea de lo que dicen muchas veces"

"Deberías intentar no contestar así de todas formas, un profesor más temperamental puedo llegar a decirle a nuestros padres" dijo Todomatsu.

"Hmm... en eso tienes razón... pero bueno, a veces es inevitable haha" dijo Osomatsu sin realmente importarte que los profesores se enojaran por decir la verdad. "En fin, vayamos a comer y jugar un rato"

"¿Ah? No, yo no puedo, un profesor me mando a llamar hace rato... pero igual los veo después" dijo Todomatsu "Quiero que me cuenten sobre lo de Jyushimatsu"

"Eso si es que llegas para antes de que acabe el recreo" dijo Karamatsu "Si no es así, entonces tendremos que contarte luego de clases" Todomatsu asintió y se despidió de ellos antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

"Bueno, Karamatsu, ¡busquemos un lugar para comer!" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu salió del salón junto con Osomatsu y se dirigieron hacia la azotea de la escuela, Karamatsu no estaba muy seguro de que estuviera permitido ir ahí por lo que miró a su hermano algo inseguro en todo el camino.

"Osomatsu... no creo que debamos venir por acá..." dijo Karamatsu al subir las escaleras. Osomatsu no volteó a verlo y en cambio siguió con dirección a la azotea.

"¿Hmm? ¿Por qué no? Pienso que la azotea es un buen lugar para pasar el recreo" dijo Osomatsu sonando contento, Karamatsu no compartía su opinión.

"Osomatsu... aquí normalmente vienen los de secundaria, ¿no? nos meteremos en problemas si nos ven por aquí" dijo Karamatsu temiendo que los mayores pudieran golpearlos o algo por ir a su 'territorio'.

"Ah, ¿eso? No te preocupes, los grandes no vienen a la azotea a estas horas, están en clases después de todo" dijo Osomatsu sin realmente importarle si había o no estudiantes más grandes que ellos en el lugar. "Además, la azotea no les pertenece"

"Siempre existen los que se saltan una clase..." dijo Karamatsu en voz baja al ver que a su hermano de verdad no le importaba pues ya estaban en la puerta de la azotea. "Osomatsu, deberíamos regresar..."

"Karamatsu, ¿acaso tienes miedo? Haha, no te preocupes, todo estará bien" dijo Osomatsu al empujar la puerta dando paso hacia la azotea. Karamatsu lo siguió de cerca pues a pesar de su inseguridad, no quería dejar a Osomatsu solo.

Al salir a la azotea, ambos niños miraron alrededor y se dieron cuenta que, efectivamente, no había nadie en ese lugar. Luego de unos segundos, Osomatsu se rió y miró a Karamatsu con una expresión que claramente decía 'Te lo dije'.

"Ah, vaya, al parecer tenías razón" dijo Karamatsu al mirar con una gran sonrisa alrededor. "Es la primera vez que vengo aquí" el segundo hermano se sentía aliviado de que de verdad no se encontrara ningún niño mayor en la zona.

"Sí, menos mal que te hice seguirme hasta acá" dijo Osomatsu quien caminaba por el lugar mirando con curiosidad cada detalle de la azotea. "Ya tenía ganas de venir aquí"

"¿Por qué no habías venido?" preguntó Karamatsu a su hermano mayor que se quedo pensando por unos segundos.

"Pues... es que ninguno de ustedes quiere venir, haha, pienso que es un buen lugar para pasar el rato" dijo Osomatsu. ¿Nadie había querido acompañar a Osomatsu a la azotea? Al parecer Karamatsu no era el único que pensaba sobre los de secundaria...

"¿Qué hay de Choromatsu? Siempre están juntos, me imaginaría que vendría contigo a este lugar si se lo pidieras" dijo Karamatsu al mirar a su hermano acercarse a la reja que rodeaba la azotea.

"Hmm... no se me había ocurrido, tal vez luego lo haga, Choromatsu seguro tendría curiosidad por subir hasta acá" dijo Osomatsu considerando esa opción"Pero también me da gusto que subieras conmigo" El mayor observó la ciudad con mucha emoción. "Karamatsu, mira, ¿Qué opinas de esto?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Karamatsu se acercó y observó la ciudad preguntándose si Osomatsu se refería a eso. "¿Hablas de la ciudad?"

"Sí, ¿acaso no es increíble? La azotea tiene una increíble vista a la ciudad" dijo Osomatsu de forma contemplativa. Karamatsu observó el panorama y no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con su hermano.

"Es verdad, es interesante ver la ciudad desde un lugar alto" dijo Karamatsu "No es mucho pero sigue siendo algo fuera de lo normal"

"Los lugares altos si que son geniales" dijo Osomatsu "¿Crees que podamos ver nuestra casa si la buscamos?" Karamatsu lo miró no muy de acuerdo "Hmm, cierto... tal vez sea imposible ver nuestra casa desde aquí..."

El mayor recargó sus manos contra la reja y buscó con determinación el hospital donde estaba Ichimatsu, sin embargo, para él todos los edificios se veían iguales así que no podía distinguirlo con claridad.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Karamatsu a su hermano que seguía esforzándose en encontrar el hospital. Osomatsu lo miró un poco frustrado.

"Trato de encontrar el hospital" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu examinó el paisaje y apuntó hacia una dirección.

"Según sé, el hospital queda en esa dirección" dijo Karamatsu al entonces caminar unos pasos hacia atrás, quería tomar asiento para comer de la comida que les había preparado su mamá.

"Oh, ya veo, interesante... me pregunto que estarán haciendo Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu" dijo Osomatsu sin despegar su vista de la ciudad. Karamatsu destapó uno de los bentos y lo observó con detenimiento antes de mirar a Osomatsu nuevamente.

"Pienso que tal vez estén tratando de hacer que Jyushimatsu les cuente lo ocurrido" dijo Karamatsu al empezar a comer. Osomatsu volteó al escuchar eso.

"¿Crees?"

"Definitivamente, ya que... Jyushimatsu estuvo dormido un día entero después de todo" dijo Karamatsu "Estoy más que seguro que si no lo hace Choromatsu entonces Ichimatsu hará que Jyushimatsu le cuente" Osomatsu parecía interesado en lo que decía y por lo tanto quería saber más sobre lo que pensaba que pasaría. "Ellos dos siempre están juntos así que sería muy raro que Jyushimatsu ni siquiera le cuente a Ichimatsu lo que pasó"

"Hmm... pero eso no significa que nosotros lo sabremos, sólo significa que Ichimatsu lo sabrá" dijo Osomatsu algo decepcionado pues el quería saber también lo que había ocurrido con su hermano menor.

"Pienso que el hecho de que le cuente eso a alguien ya es ganancia, tal vez si somos pacientes nos termine contando... sólo no debemos forzarlo a decirnos nada" dijo Karamatsu.

"Supongo que tienes razón, bueno, creo que lo mejor será esperar a ir al hospital... ojala las cosas se resuelvan" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu asintió y luego le pidió a Osomatsu que tomara asiento a lado de él al darle golpecitos al suelo a un lado suyo varias veces. Osomatsu observó esto y procedió a sentarse a un lado de su hermano para después tomar el otro bento que su mamá había preparado.

"Ya verás que sí" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa antes de seguir comiendo en silencio. Osomatsu comía mientras observaba la reja en frente de él.

"Oye... Karamatsu... ¿para qué crees que sea la reja?" preguntó de repente Osomatsu a su hermano quien lo miró un poco confundido por la pregunta.

"Pues... ¿Qué acaso no es para evitar que los estudiantes se sienten en la orilla? Seguro que eso le llama la atención a muchos..." dijo Karamatsu de forma contemplativa "Un momento, ¿acaso te molesta la reja porque querías hacer eso?"

"¿Ah? No realmente... sólo pienso que la reja se ve un poco fea, haha" dijo Osomatsu soltando una pequeña risita mientras se frotaba por debajo de la nariz con su dedo indice.

"Fea eh... no lo había pensado..." dijo Karamatsu para sí mismo "Tienes razón se ve algo fea esa reja, pero... es por seguridad así que está bien"

"¿Tan peligroso es sentarse en la orilla?" preguntó Osomatsu con sinceridad. Karamatsu no entendía como podía preguntar eso, era lógico que así era...

"Claro, un movimiento en falso y pudieran caerse... no es muy lindo caerte desde este piso" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu asintió.

"Sí, probablemente no sobrevivirían... aunque, ¿es la altura lo que lo hace peligroso?" preguntó Osomatsu haciendo que Karamatsu lo viera perdido.

"¿A qué te refieres...?"

"Es sólo que... ¿Qué hace diferente el peligro de sentarse en la orilla de la azotea a sentarse en la orilla de otro lugar?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano que se quedó pensando mientras comía.

"¿La altura? Es más peligrosa la caída desde los lugares más altos" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu se concentró en su comida por unos momentos antes de seguir con su linea rara de pensamiento.

"¿Pero acaso es como un hecho que te caigas si te sientas en la orilla de un lugar más alto a uno más cerca del piso?" preguntó Osomatsu.

"Hmm... creo que ya entiendo tu punto... yo diría que es más la percepción que tienen las personas de la altura, seguro que se ponen muy nerviosas y por eso la gente se cae con más facilidad" dijo Karamatsu.

"¿O sea que es más por el miedo a las alturas? Pero si no tienes ese miedo... ¿Te caerías de igual forma?"

"Vaya, ese es un buen punto, supongo que no" dijo Karamatsu "Si estás tranquilo no creo que te caigas, es sólo los nervios que harían que te cayeras... pero, debes saber que igual quedas vulnerable a que alguien te sorprenda, te empuje o pase otra cosa... creo que no todas las personas podrían tener la fortaleza mental de estar sentadas en la orilla por lo que considero que es mejor que prohíban esa clase de comportamientos"

"Ya veo" dijo Osomatsu al entonces echarse a reír, no era una risa burlona, no estaba juzgando las respuestas o algo parecido... parecía disfrutar que su hermano le respondiera de esa forma.

"¿De qué te ríes?"

"No es nada, sólo me hace feliz que me respondas sin cuestionar mis preguntas raras... sin mencionar que me respondiste de forma seria" dijo Osomatsu mientras cerraba el bento que ahora estaba vacío y lo colocaba a un lado de él.

"Creo que es normal preguntarse ese tipo de cosas de vez en cuando" dijo Karamatsu quien por su parte yacía mirando al cielo mientras respondía "Son cosas interesantes aunque no lo parezcan"

"Debo admitir que me puso nervioso pensar que alguien pudiera empujarme hacia mi perdición" dijo Osomatsu riendo levemente de nuevo antes de recostarse y mirar el cielo también. "Pero ver al cielo me tranquiliza, es feo pensar en lo que sucedería si alguien te empujara... sé que es obvio lo que pasaría pero me refiero a la horrible sensación de ser arrojado a tu muerte"

"Ah... sí, oh, Osomatsu, eso es horrible, no pienses en eso" dijo Karamatsu quien había sentido su estomago retorcerse levemente por pensar en que alguien pudiera causar que su hermano se cayera del edificio. "Oye..."

"¿Hmm?" murmuró el mayor con un poco de curiosidad.

"Prométeme que no se te ocurrirá sentarte en la orilla de la azotea" dijo Karamatsu sonando un poco preocupado. "Sé que seguro piensas que es divertido pero no quisiera que te suceda algo... mamá y papá estarían tristes también"

"¿Qué? Pero eso no se puede, acabamos de hablar de la reja que justamente impide eso" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu suspiró al escuchar eso.

"No... ¿acaso no viste la escalera? Hay otro lugar un poco más arriba que puede ser usado para eso... sé que se escucha tonto que te lo haga saber pero quiero pensar que no lo harás si te lo digo" dijo Karamatsu.

"Oye, oye, sólo eran preguntas repentinas que se vinieron a mi mente... es verdad que me da curiosidad el hacer eso pero no lo haría en la escuela, tu suposición de alguien empujándome me desmotivo a querer intentarlo" dijo Osomatsu.

"Me alegra saber que te ayudara en algo" dijo Karamatsu sonriendo aliviado porque su hermano no intentara algo como eso, era verdad que todos intentaban cosas alocadas muchas veces pero... había límites.

"Aunque tal vez busque un lugar alto donde no haya posibilidad de interrupciones" dijo Osomatsu al dedicarle una sonrisa a su hermano. Karamatsu frunció el ceño un poco preocupado.

"Osomatsu..."

"¿Qué? Sigue siendo algo intrigante, hay una clase de sensación agradable por estar en lugares altos... me pregunto como será sentarse en la orilla de edificios todavía más altos" dijo Osomatsu al pararse y caminar de nuevo hacia la reja.

"¿Por qué de repente parece que siempre te han interesado las alturas?" preguntó Karamatsu algo curioso, su hermano nunca había hablado así de algo. "No lo habías mencionado antes" Osomatsu se quedó pensativo al escucharlo.

"No lo sé, simplemente no había encontrado un momento indicado para mencionarlo... como dices, no es algo que sale en una conversación normal" dijo Osomatsu "Y normalmente nunca estoy con ustedes en sitios como este así que no era algo que iba a mencionar"

"Ya veo... bueno, no creo que sea algo malo que te interesen las alturas... aunque me preocupa lo que te puede pasar si no te cuidas" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu parecía no escuchar eso último ya que estaba de momento pensando en muchas cosas relacionadas con el gusto de mirar hacia abajo. El mayor miró la escalera mencionada por Karamatsu y corrió hacia ella.

"¿Oso...?¡Osomatsu! ¡Oye!" exclamó Karamatsu al ver como su hermano se subía muy emocionado "¡Justo te acabo de decir que te alejaras de ese lugar...!"

"No pienso sentarme en la orilla, relájate" dijo Osomatsu "Mientras no me acerque al borde debería estar bien, ¿no?" Karamatsu no parecía estar de acuerdo, ¿por qué a su hermano le encantaba no hacer caso?

"No está bien... no me gusta ser aguafiestas pero... si te ven ahí es posible que te suspendan de la escuela" dijo Karamatsu a Osomatsu quien veía a la ciudad maravillado, ¿cómo se vería de noche desde la escuela...?

"¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo? Este tipo de lugares me hacen sentir como un superhéroe" dijo Osomatsu riéndose de tal idea. Karamatsu se había acercado a donde estaba Osomatsu, no había subido con él pero lo miraba desde abajo. "Tal vez sea por poder ver a la ciudad de esta forma"

"Bueno... estaría mintiendo si digo que no me interesa sentarme en la orilla de un lugar alto así como dices..." dijo Karamatsu de forma contemplativa, claro que, al ver a su hermano acercarse a la orilla y mirar hacia abajo pudo sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido. "Osomatsu... ¡Oye...! ¡No te acerques a la orilla!" dijo Karamatsu a su hermano que no parecía importarle lo que el otro decía.

"Sigo sin sentarme, relájate" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano mientras seguía viendo hacia abajo, por su parte, Karamatsu quería subir a quitarlo de ahí pero sabía que se volvería más peligroso si subía él. "Vaya que está alto..."

"¡Osomatsu...! Ese no es el punto, ¡El punto es que no te acerques tanto! ¡Te puedes caer!" dijo Karamatsu un poco molesto. "¡Baja! ¡Me pones de nervios!"

"Me pregunto si dolerá caerse de aquí..." dijo Osomatsu al entonces sonreír burlonamente ante lo obvio, sin embargo, volteo a ver a Karamatsu. "¿Crees que duela caerse de aquí?"

"¿Eh...? Pues... No lo sé" dijo Karamatsu haciendo que Osomatsu dejara su sonrisa y lo mirara con una expresión confusa. ¿A qué se refería con que no sabía? Claro que debía doler... ¿no?

"Debería, ¿no? ¿Por qué dices que no sabes?" preguntó Osomatsu al alejarse un poco de la orilla para ver a su hermano, Karamatsu suspiró al verlo acercarse, nunca creyó que sentiría tanto estrés por ver a su hermano acercarse al borde. "¿Karamatsu?"

"No estoy seguro si dolería... pues... ¿crees que alguien pudiera seguir vivo a la hora de estrellarse contra el suelo?" preguntó Karamatsu haciendo un buen punto. "Una persona que muere al estrellarse contra el suelo no siente dolor, ¿O sí?"

"Vaya... no lo había pensado así" dijo Osomatsu al sentarse en la orilla que daba hacia el piso debajo de las escaleras, mientras estuviera sentado de esa forma estaba fuera de peligro... o al menos así pensaba Karamatsu. "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿crees que el cuerpo de alguien que cae siga reconocible a la hora de estrellarse?"

"Hmm... probablemente no, bueno, depende de la altura" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu rió al escuchar de nuevo la palabra.

"Haha, con que la altura de nuevo eh... sí que la altura determina muchas cosas" dijo Osomatsu al entonces pararse y mirar de nuevo hacia abajo "Hmmm... igual y sí seguiría siendo reconocible por la altura del lugar... aunque también creo que morirían al tocar el piso"

"Osomatsu, no me molesta que te estés preguntado cosas extrañas pero de verdad me estás estresando al pararte tan cerca de la orilla" dijo Karamatsu quien encontraba las dudas de su hermano mayor igualmente interesantes, eran del tipo de cosas que Karamatsu se preguntaba por lo que era algo curioso escuchar a su hermano más revoltoso hacerse esas preguntas... ya que... era algo fuera de lo común, no sabía que Osomatsu también se hacía preguntas de ese estilo.

"Sabes, muchas veces siento ganas de saltar de lugares como estos... no lo haría pero es una sensación muy poderosa" dijo Osomatsu "Como sentir la adrenalina al caer, preguntarme que es lo que pasaría si hiciera eso..."

"Osomatsu..." murmuró Karamatsu quien seguía viendo muy nervioso a su hermano asomarse hacia abajo, quería subir por él, debatía entre si subir o no, pensaba en lo peor que pudiera pasar si se le ocurría subir por lo que estaba conteniéndose para no acercarse.

"Como si algo me pidiera que saltara, o como si una fuerza extraña me jalara" dijo él soltando una risa "Pero son sensaciones que puedo controlar, son ideas que vienen a mi mente y sólo se quedan ahí temporalmente... es divertido considerarlas pero no les hago caso realmente"

"Oye... Osomatsu, ¿pudieras por favor alejarte de la orilla?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu seguía sin hacer caso.

"¿Alguna vez haz sentido ese tipo de impulsos?" preguntó Osomatsu a Karamatsu aunque su sonrisa cayó al ver a Karamatsu con una expresión algo dolida. "Ah, ¿Karamatsu? Oye, ¿estás bien?"

"Osomatsu... por favor aléjate de la orilla" Karamatsu no sabía la razón pero no podía parar de preocuparse por ver a su hermano mayor en la orilla, ¿por qué no se quitaba? ¿Por qué no le hacía caso? Ahora estaba subiendo las escaleras, ya no le importaba, sólo necesitaba jalarlo de ahí, como fuera pero deshacerse de aquel estrés de ver a su hermano ponerse deliberadamente en peligro.

"Ah, de acuerdo... está bien, está bien, bajaré, no tienes que subir por mi" dijo Osomatsu finalmente poniendo atención al estado de su hermano, claro que, al intentar bajar de el pequeño desnivel, pudo sentir como se tropezaba. Karamatsu observó esto y rápidamente tomo su mano y lo jaló hacia él.. menos mal que había decidido subir "Oh, rayos, eso estuvo cerca... gracias, Karamatsu, haha"

"Osomatsu..." murmuró Karamatsu mientras abrazaba a su hermano y temblaba del miedo que había sentido. Osomatsu pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su hermano temblaba mientras se aferraba a él con fuerza.

"¿Karamatsu? Oye..." murmuró Osomatsu al percatarse de que Karamatsu estaba llorando: sus sollozos lo habían hecho darse cuenta de esto. "Estoy bien, no pasó nada..."

"Casi te caes... ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a la orilla!" exclamó Karamatsu quien lloraba por el susto que había sentido al verlo tropezarse, ya había estado nervioso pero al considerar que si no fuera porque subió a donde estaba Osomatsu entonces su hermano se hubiera caído; no podía evitar llorar.

"Creo que me confié al no temerle a las alturas... supongo que cualquier cosa puede pasar, ¿no?" Osomatsu intentaba aligerar el ambiente pero Karamatsu no lo escuchaba, si acaso sus palabras le hacían llorar más. "Karamatsu... lo siento"

"¡Más te vale!¡Me asustaste!" dijo Karamatsu quien se estaba recuperando de su susto gradualmente y que ahora predominaba su enojo. Se separó de Osomatsu y lo tomó de la mano para jalarlo hacia las escaleras "Ya no te acerques a ese lugar, si quieres platicar puedes hacerlo desde el piso de la azotea, no tienes que subir y asomarte"

"Sí, supongo... creo que fue algo tonto de mi parte, pero bueno, no pasó nada al final, haha" dijo Osomatsu causando que Karamatsu lo golpeara en la cabeza como intento de decirle que no estaba bien. "¡Oye...! ¡Eso era innecesario!"

"No sé que tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no debes ponerte en peligro de esa forma, ¡Está bien que te gusten las alturas pero entiende que hay cosas que no debes hacer!" dijo Karamatsu quien seguía sobando su cabeza.

"Entiendo... ya lo haré cuando no estés entonces para que no te preocupes" dijo Osomatsu provocando que su hermano lo viera con odio, ¿Qué acaso no entendía?

"¡No es eso! ¡Osomatsu! ¡¿Por qué no entiendes?!" exclamó Karamatsu "Ahhh..." el segundo hermano suspiró mientras veía como Osomatsu bajaba las escaleras, sí, había hecho que su hermano bajara primero. "Entiendo que te guste, Osomatsu, no te estoy criticando... y no quiero que vayas a lugares altos a escondidas ni nada así..."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Osomatsu al ahora ver como Karamatsu bajaba las escaleras, sus ojos seguían rojos pero ahora se veía más tranquilo. ¿Tanto así le preocupaba que Osomatsu estuviera en la orilla?

"Ah... mira, se me ocurre que... si vas a volver a ir a un lugar alto tienes que decirme" dijo Karamatsu a Osomatsu quien lo vio con incredulidad.

"Pero si hago eso entonces sólo vas a empezar a sermonearme con que no vaya" dijo Osomatsu mirándolo no muy contento de pensar en que eso ocurriría.

"No es eso, estoy diciendo que me digas para que yo vaya contigo" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu lo miró algo sorprendido, luego de esto...¿Quería acompañarlo?

"¿Eh? Pero si no aguantaste que estuviera en la orilla..." dijo Osomatsu "¿Qué no sería demasiado para ti ir conmigo?

"Prefiero ir contigo y estresarme a que vayas solo y no me entere si algo te pasó o no... además, quiero estar ahí para poder ayudarte si es que lo necesites..." dijo Karamatsu resignándose, sabía que su hermano iba a seguir gustando de ir a lugares como el de la escuela por lo que no tenía de otra más que acompañarlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. "Pero entiende que no debes hacer eso aquí... pueden suspenderte"

"Entiendo, entiendo... de acuerdo, si pienso ir a algún lugar te diré" dijo Osomatsu "Sólo lo haré porque es interesante hablar de cosas raras contigo" El mayor sonrió de forma honesta a su hermano menor, le gustaba saber que Karamatsu lo acompañaría de nuevo aunque se preocupara por él.

"A mi también me gusta hablar de esas cosas... pero simplemente no tolero que seas tan descuidado" dijo Karamatsu mientras lo veía con el ceño fruncido. Osomatsu se acercó a él y revolvió su cabello mientras sonreía tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

"Haha, sigues igual de llorón, tienes que cambiar eso tarde o temprano" dijo Osomatsu quien seguía revolviendo su cabello. Karamatsu suspiró con resignación finalmente sonriendo.

"Creo que sólo Choromatsu te aguanta, Todomatsu no hace esas cosas" dijo Karamatsu a su hermano quien rió al escuchar eso, era verdad, de hecho... muchas veces Osomatsu tenía que tener el papel de controlar a su hermano pues a veces Choromatsu se pasaba.

"Haha, yo apenas puedo con Choromatsu, es más difícil que yo" dijo Osomatsu luego de pasar sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y sonreír. "Seguro que Choromatsu le gustaría mirar hacia abajo en la orilla de los edificios" al decir eso recibió un codazo de parte de Karamatsu. "¡Oye...!"

"Como sea... ¿Tienes pensado que será lo que escribirás para la tarea que pidió la maestra?" preguntó Karamatsu en un intento de desviar la conversación.

"Ahh..." Osomatsu murmuró muy aburrido antes de recordar otra de las preguntas que quería hacerle a su hermano mientras miraba al suelo. "Por cierto, hablando de caídas... ¿Cuál crees que sería la peor forma de morir?"

"¿Qué...? Osomatsu, no puedes huir de la tarea por siempre..." dijo Karamatsu al saber que su hermano sólo quería no tener que pensar sobre lo que les encargaron... aunque tenía que admitir que era muy interesante aquella otra pregunta.

"Karamatsu, ¿Cuál crees que sería la peor forma de morir?" repitió Osomatsu. Karamatsu cedió ante la pregunta obviamente hecha para procrastinar... aunque en realidad Osomatsu sí se veía interesado en saber su respuesta.

"¿La peor forma de morir?" Karamatsu repitió para sí mismo. Osomatsu caminó hacia la pared y se sentó para escuchar lo que su hermano tenía que decir, Karamatsu lo siguió con la mirada y de igual forma se sentó. "Pues... es un poco difícil ya que... existen muchas formas..."

"¿Crees que caerte del edificio sea una de las peores formas?" preguntó Osomatsu. Karamatsu siguió contemplando las opciones al igual que consideró su pregunta.

"A decir verdad creo que hay peores formas de morir... caerte de un edificio puede ser, en mi opinión, de las formas más rápidas y dependiendo porque uno se cayó del edificio..."

"¿Una muerte muy estúpida?" Osomatsu dijo al considerar que era triste pero cierto, caer de un edificio y morir por accidente podría ser de las muertes más tontas.

"Un poco, supongo, al menos eso es lo que creería si viera esa noticia" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu lo miró intrigado.

"Vaya, detrás de esa sonrisa eres un ser muy cruel" dijo Osomatsu confusamente alegre, parecía divertirle escuchar tal cosa venir de su hermano. Karamatsu reflexionó acerca de eso y encontró que en realidad nunca había creído que era cruel... hasta que Osomatsu lo había dicho.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Si me hubiera caído hace unos momentos... ¿Hubieras creído que morí de forma estúpida?" preguntó Osomatsu sin realmente reclamarle nada. Karamatsu frunció el ceño y le pegó muy duro luego de haber sugerido tal cosa. "¡Ouch...! ¡Oye! ¡Deja de golpearme por todo!"

"¿Pero cómo se te ocurre pensar así? No te tomes las cosas tan a la ligera..." dijo Karamatsu mientras le daba un abrazo "No podría pensar que es estúpido en esa situación..."

"¿Ni un poco? Digo, hace unos momentos estaba por caerme muy estúpidamente" dijo Osomatsu al ser abrazado por su hermano. "Tienes que aceptar que mi muerte hubiera sido muy tonta" al decir esto soltó una risa pues a él sí se le hacía tonto.

"Dime tú... ¿Si yo me cayera pensarías que fue estúpido?" preguntó Karamatsu con curiosidad luego de soltarlo. Osomatsu se quedo pensando.

"Hmm... si cayeras como yo estuve a punto entonces tal vez" dijo Osomatsu pero pronto negó con la cabeza "No... la verdad creo que no pensaría en nada" Karamatsu arqueó una ceja ante tal explicación "Es lo normal, ¿no? probablemente estaría tan asustado que no podría decir ni pensar en nada... aunque la verdad no sé con certeza que haría en esa situación... haha, Karamatsu, si que me pones preguntas difíciles"

"Pues lo mismo te digo, ¿Cómo quieres que piense algo como eso en esa situación? Pero en fin... no lo consideraría de las peores formas de morir" dijo Karamatsu.

"¿Entonces cual crees que sea?"

"Es difícil pensar en que forma de morir sería la peor en general..." dijo Karamatsu al sinceramente no ocurrirsele lo que la gente pudiera pensar.

"Dime tú, ¿Cuál consideras que sea la peor forma?" preguntó Osomatsu.

"Hmm... personalmente... creo que la peor forma de morir es que alguien te asesine" dijo Karamatsu "Y si es lento es peor... aunque bueno, la verdad creo que es una pregunta que no me hecho a menudo, no sé de que forma específica sería la que más odiaría"

"Ya veo..." murmuró Osomatsu al dejarse deslizar y acabar apoyado contra el hombro de su hermano en un semblante de pereza. Karamatsu lo miró momentaneamente y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Osomatsu pudo sentir la atención de Karamatsu en él por lo que asumió que quería que él le contestara lo que creía. "¿Hmm?"

"¿Tú tienes idea de qué forma de morir sea la peor?" preguntó Karamatsu con curiosidad. Osomatsu cerró los ojos al pensar en la respuesta.

"Yo... he pensado muchas veces al respecto... y creo que lo que más se me ocurre... es que sería horrible morir solo, triste y sin que nadie lo sepa" dijo Osomatsu seguro de su respuesta "No hay nada que se me ocurra que sea peor que eso"

"Vaya... ¿Morir sin que nadie sepa que moriste?" murmuró Karamatsu "Suena muy aterrador... supongo que tu pregunta no sólo involucraba las formas más 'dolorosas' de morir"

"Sí... morir tal vez pidiendo ayuda y que nadie venga a ayudarte... tal vez esa sea la forma más triste y aterradora" dijo Osomatsu sonando algo decaído. Karamatsu lo miró con un poco de preocupación pues parecía que estuviera diciendo algo que le calaba de verdad, sin embargo, Osomatsu sonrío de nuevo. "Pero pues... tal vez sólo he visto demasiadas películas o algo"

"Osomatsu... tú..." Karamatsu murmuró al considerar preguntarle al respecto de su respuesta pero prefirió dejarlo para otra ocasión, creía que no era buena idea pedir más explicación cuando su hermano de por sí ya le había mostrado otra parte de él al estar hablando de esos temas por lo que optó por cambiar el tema de nuevo. "¿Has pensado que quieres ser en un futuro?"

"¿Ah? De nuevo con eso..." dijo Osomatsu soltando un suspiro "Esta bien, esta bien... hablemos de eso... ¿Tú ya sabes que quieres?"

"En realidad no, aunque he pensado que tal vez algo que tenga que ver con repostería..." dijo Karamatsu sonrojándose un poco. Osomatsu sonrió un poco burlón pero igualmente feliz por su hermano.

"¿De verdad? Creí que eso era algo de niñas..." dijo Osomatsu sin realmente juzgar a su hermano. Karamatsu miró hacia otro lado aún apenado.

"Es que me gusta mucho ayudarle a mamá a hornear pasteles y cosas por el estilo... creo que sería interesante dedicarme a eso... bueno, en realidad me gustaría tener una pastelería" dijo Karamatsu "Aunque no lo estoy dando por hecho, igual y cambio de opinión en un futuro... pero tal vez haga la tarea de mi sueño por ser repostero"

"Suena bien, un poco raro pero bueno... es verdad que los postres que haces junto con mamá saben muy bien" dijo Osomatsu haciendo que Karamatsu sonriera de oreja a oreja "Supongo que es bueno que ya tengas una idea de lo que quieres"

"Tengo varias cosas en las que estoy interesado... por lo que te digo que no es seguro que acabe siendo respostero" dijo Karamatsu "Pero bueno, ¿Y tú?"

"Hmm... es algo complicado a decir verdad, tengo muchos pensamientos al respecto pero sólo puedo decir que es muy molesto que nos hagan escribir de nuestro futuro" dijo Osomatsu sonando algo fastidiado "¿Cómo quiere que escriba sobre algo como eso?"

"¿De verdad no has pensado en nada?¿Nada que te llame la atención?"

"Es que sí lo he pensado y es algo que sé que es lo que de verdad quiero... pero si escribo sobre eso, la maestra va a pensar que la estoy retando o estoy siendo mediocre" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu arqueó la ceja ¿Por qué pensaría eso la maestra?

"Entiendo que la maestra piense mal de ti... pero no creo que si escribes lo que de verdad te interesa te diga algo malo" dijo Karamatsu. "¿Qué es lo que de verdad te interesa ser?"

"¿Lo que me interesa ser? Es que ese es el problema de todo... ¿Por qué tengo que decidir querer ser alguien? Yo ya soy alguien" Osomatsu hizo un puchero mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Karamatsu lo miraba en silencio invitándolo a continuar su explicación. "Karamatsu, yo ya soy, no necesito nada diferente en un futuro"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Lo que anhelo para el futuro es la 'felicidad' yo me siento completamente feliz, no quiero dejar de ser feliz... no busco si quiera llegar a ser feliz pues yo ya lo soy... lo único que deseo es poder seguir siendo feliz, ¿Me explico?" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano que rió ligeramente ante la respuesta, era algo que debía esperar de Osomatsu. "Lo único que quiero es poder seguir con ustedes, lo único que quiero es no separarme de ustedes, ¿No es tan difícil o sí?"

"Sí, no creo que tenga algo de malo que quieras eso" dijo Karamatsu "A mi también me gustaría seguir contigo" El menor decía con una leve risita que confundía a Osomatsu.

"¿De qué te ríes? Estoy siendo completamente honesto..." dijo Osomatsu un poco molesto. Karamatsu sujetó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos.

"Me gusta tu respuesta, por eso me río, eso es todo" dijo Karamatsu "Además, creo que es agradable pensar así... de hecho creo que es un poco extraño no imaginar un futuro juntos, los seis debemos estar unidos, ¿no?"

"Sí... y es algo que no puedo explicarle a la maestra... sólo me va a mandar a escribirlo de nuevo" dijo Osomatsu al apretar ligeramente sus dedos los cuales seguían entrelazados con los de su hermano. A decir verdad, el simple pensamiento de separarse de sus hermanos le causaba mucha inseguridad, no se imaginaba estando solo... no quería estar solo.

"Pues... ¡Ah! Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no escribes que quieres trabajar conmigo?" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad. "Podríamos escribir que nuestro sueño es abrir una pastelería juntos, de esa forma no tendrías que escribir sobre algo que de verdad no sientes... y bueno, si quisieras trabajar en mi pastelería no me quejaría, haha"

"¿De verdad puedo hacer eso? Oh~ sería una muy buena idea" dijo Osomatsu sintiéndose bien con la sugerencia, no le gustaba pensar sobre separarse de sus hermanos... pero pensar en algo tan simple y sencillo como trabajar en una pastelería con su hermano le daba un poco más de seguridad, tal vez no es lo que acabaría haciendo pero era una buena forma de pensar sobre una alternativa de su futuro el cual siempre trataba de evitar en su mente.

"Sí, haha, hay que prometer que seguiremos juntos sin importar que suceda" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa, Osomatsu asintió. "Si tienes problemas para redactar puedo ayudarte si gustas" Al decir esto, el timbre del recreo sonó alertando a los dos hermanos. Osomatsu se paró en seguida despegando sus manos pero igual le ayudó a Karamatsu a pararse.

"Claro, lo apreciaría mucho" dijo Osomatsu al acercarse a la puerta. "Por cierto, gracias por platicar de tanta tontería conmigo" Karamatsu sonrió ante esto, no creía que hubiera sido tonto... más que nada había sido innovador pues era inusual que su hermano divagara de esa forma.

"No hay de que, yo aprecio que me contaras todo eso" dijo Karamatsu "Cuando quieras podemos seguir, es divertido divagar... por cierto, Todomatsu nunca vino..." Osomatsu pareció paralizarse al escuchar eso.

"Ah... cierto, creo que no le dije donde íbamos a estar..." dijo Osomatsu sonando algo culpable "Bueno ya le contaremos de camino al hospital... ¡Ah!, espera, los bentos, casi los olvidamos..."

"Cierto... haha, no sería bueno que los dejáramos aquí" dijo Karamatsu regresando a recoger uno de los recipientes, Osomatsu tomó el otro y se dirigió a la puerta de la azotea.

"¡Corre! ¡Antes de que nos dejen afuera del salón" dijo Osomatsu al desaparecer por la puerta. Karamatsu lo siguió de cerca y ambos corrieron lo más rápido posible por llegar al salón antes de que cerraran la puerta.

 **xXxXxXx**

Al regresar al salón se toparon con Todomatsu que los veía algo molesto, el profesor apenas iba entrando al salón por lo que no pudieron explicarle nada a su hermano menor y éste tuvo que esperar por una explicación hasta que se acabara la escuela. Era un poco incómodo pues Todomatsu parecía acuchillarlos con su mirada... vaya que estaba molesto por no haberlos encontrado.

Las horas transcurrieron hasta que fue el final del día, Osomatsu consideraba huir de su hermano menor antes de que la última clase terminara oficialmente pues no estaba muy contento de saber que Todomatsu estaba por reclamarles.

"Oye, Karamatsu... creo que deberíamos correr al hospital... Todomatsu nos ha estado viendo feo desde que terminó el recreo" dijo Osomatsu de forma que sólo Karamatsu escuchara.

"¿Qué...?"murmuró Karamatsu al entonces mirar a Todomatsu de reojo, al parecer seguía enojado. "Creo que tienes razón, pero... Todomatsu se va a enojar más si nos vamos corriendo ahora"

"Pero... pero..." Osomatsu no estaba feliz de que Karamatsu sugiriera que se quedaran y se aguantaran sus reclamos.

"Es mejor que nos reclame ahora a que se enojé más y se desahogue más tarde" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu lo miró con una expresión de alto descontento en respuesta.

"Tch..."

"Osomatsu, si quieres tú adelantate, yo prefiero hablar con él desde ahora" dijo Karamatsu "Además, nos van a regañar si lo dejamos en la escuela y nos vamos... ¿no?"

"Ah... bueno en eso tienes razón" dijo Osomatsu "Aunque si Choromatsu estuviera aquí seguro que él corría conmigo" Karamatsu entrecerró los ojos no muy feliz de la comparación que acababa de hacer.

"Ya te dije que si quieres irte te vayas, Osomatsu" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu suspiró y mejor se quedó en su lugar mirando sin ganas al frente, al parecer iba a esperar a hablar con Todomatsu también.

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que el profesor despidiera a la clase, la clase salió en seguida dejando atrás a los tres hermanos quienes en seguida se miraron entre ellos. Todomatsu los miró con odio esperando que empezaran a explicar pero al ver la expresión de incomodidad que tenían, sabía que tenía que sacar el tema él.

"Oigan, ¿Dónde estaban? Los estuve buscando por todas partes" dijo Todomatsu. Karamatsu intentó responder pero en seguida Osomatsu interrumpió.

"Estabamos en la cafetería, creímos que nos encontrarías fácil ahí... pero nunca te vimos pasar" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa que fácilmente ocultaba su mentira. Karamatsu observó con un poco de miedo la forma en que Osomatsu había logrado mentir... le sorprendía lo creíble que sonaba, Osomatsu no parecía dar ninguna señal de que lo acababa de inventar... si no fuera porque Karamatsu había estado con él entonces perfectamente creería que lo que decía era verdad.

"Ah, ¿de verdad? Que raro... no recuerdo haberlos visto ahí... pero bueno con toda la gente que había en el lugar era imposible verlos supongo" dijo Todomatsu. Karamatsu quiso añadir algo pero Osomatsu de nuevo lo interrumpió.

"¿De qué hablas? Casi no había gente haha, bueno, al menos en mi opinión no era tanta" dijo Osomatsu sabiendo que su hermano estaba intentado ver si Osomatsu mentía, no obstante, Osomatsu había dado una respuesta ambigua que podía ser modificada por lo que Todomatsu dijera después.

"Ah.. bueno, sí, no era tanta, ha estado más lleno otros días" dijo Todomatsu al aceptar las palabras de su hermano como verdad, mientras tanto, Karamatsu se preguntaba la razón de que Osomatsu le ocultara a Todomatsu que hubieran estado en la azotea.

"Todomatsu... ¿acaso estás mintiendo?" preguntó Osomatsu. Todomatsu lo miró algo nervioso. Karamatsu no lograba entender porque Osomatsu lo acusaba de mentir si él estaba mintiendo en primer lugar... eso podía descubrirlo más fácil si no tenía cuidado.

"¿Eh? Mintiendo, ¿por qué estaría mintiendo?" preguntó Todomatsu al torcer levemente una de las comisuras de sus labios formando una sonrisa forzada. Osomatsu suspiró haciendo ver como que tenía razón.

"Seguro olvidaste que tenías que ir a vernos, ¿no?" preguntó Osomatsu. Todomatsu sólo se quedo paralizado ante la acusación. "Seguro sí te asomaste en algún otro lugar pero al no encontrarnos fuiste a buscar a uno de tus amigos, ¿me equivoco?"

"Ahm... yo..." murmuró Todomatsu sintiéndose nervioso por ser descubierto, no sabía que decir para arreglarlo. Osomatsu río al ver lo nervioso que estaba, al parecer le había atinado.

"Haha, lo supuse, eres como una hoja en blanco" dijo Osomatsu "Pero sí que eres ruin, querías echarnos la culpa a pesar de que no te habías esforzado en buscarnos, ¿no?"

"Ah... está bien, está bien, sí, es verdad... la verdad es que no los busqué" dijo Todomatsu "Pero bueno, igual me pueden contar luego"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Karamatsu al arquear una ceja, ¿no quería saber de una vez?

"Lo que pasa es que me invitaron a jugar a casa de un amigo, así que tenía planes de ir después de la escuela" dijo Todomatsu "Así que los veo más tarde, salúdenme a todos cuando estén allá" el menor dijo mientras caminaba fuera del salón.

"¿Eh? Pero..." dijo Karamatsu al verlo irse rápidamente. "Vaya... esto fue inesperado" Karamatsu miró a Osomatsu algo espantado pero admirando la forma en la que se había salido con la suya. "¿Cómo fue...?"

"Haha, es secreto" dijo Osomatsu dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona, al ver como lo seguía viendo sin decir nada decidió explicar un poco. "Los conozco demasiado, sé cuando están mintiendo cada uno de ustedes"

"¿De verdad...? ¿Tan fácil es saber cuando mentimos que puedes salirte con la tuya mintiendo...?" dijo Karamatsu sin saber que pensar al respecto.

"Así es, la mayor parte del tiempo sé que cosas harían o por qué las hacen... claro, a veces no pienso mucho y me equivoco como con Jyushimatsu... pero sí, los conozco lo suficiente como para poder mentir mientras ustedes mienten" dijo Osomatsu alegremente "Que raro se escuchó eso... pero bueno, no siempre miento, sólo miento cuando veo que es necesario"

"¿Era necesario mentir ahorita?"

"No realmente... pero Todomatsu quería hacerse la víctima, por eso decidí mentirle para revelar que estaba mintiendo" dijo Osomatsu "Debo decir que es el que mejor miente de ustedes"

"Claro que parece ser que eres el mejor mintiendo de nosotros..." dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu tomó sus cosas y llamó a Karamatsu para que lo siguiera con un gesto. "Osomatsu... dime la verdad, ¿Con cuanta frecuencia mientes?"

"No mucha, te digo que sólo cuando es necesario" dijo Osomatsu simplemente. Karamatsu no sabía si creerle o no.

"Tan bueno eres mintiendo que podrías estar mintiendo sobre mentirme..." dijo Karamatsu haciendo que Osomatsu se riera. Ambos caminaron a la salida y se dirigieron al hospital.

"Oye, oye, no es como que siempre estoy mintiendo" dijo Osomatsu. Además, soy más honesto mientras los otros no intenten mentir... si Todomatsu hubiera sido honesto yo también lo hubiera sido... tal vez"

"¿Cómo que tal vez?"

"Ah, es que no sé si me gustaría que supiera sobre que fuimos a la azotea" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu no parecía entender. "Me gustó hablar de cosas raras por un rato contigo, si los demás supieran de ese sitio... tal vez ya no podríamos divagar como hace unas horas"

"Ah, pero Choromatsu va a ir contigo, ¿no?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando al respecto y pronto negó con la cabeza suavemente. "¿No?"

"Creo que si no quiero que los demás se enteren lo mejor será que sea nuestro secreto" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu sentía curiosidad por la decisión de Osomatsu... ¿en qué estaba pensando?

"Pero... ¿Qué no puedes sólo hacer esas preguntas con todos los demás?" preguntó Karamatsu haciendo que Osomatsu dejara de caminar. Parecía estar considerando lo que decía Karamatsu.

"No... no creo poder" dijo Osomatsu al entonces notar como Karamatsu lo veía perplejo. "Hace unos días me di cuenta... que a veces lo mejor es sólo callarme las cosas que pienso, no es lo mejor exteriorizar todo lo que pasa por mi mente"

"Yo no veo nada de malo en eso"

"Al pensar en decirles las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza... pienso que no lo entenderían" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu se sorprendió de escuchar eso pues era algo demasiado inusual... ¿Qué acaso no le tenía confianza a sus hermanos?

"Osomatsu, son tus hermanos... ¿por qué no habrían de entender?" preguntó Karamatsu.

"A veces las mentiras son más necesarias que la verdad... aunque parezca que no es lo correcto" dijo Osomatsu al retomar el camino al hospital. "Al ocultar ciertos sentimientos puedes ayudar a otros que no pueden con los suyos"

"¿Pero entonces que pasa con los tuyos? Al intentar ayudar callando tus sentimientos... ¿Qué pasa contigo?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu dejo de verse sombrío para dedicarle una sonrisa a su hermano.

"Haha, a veces hay que hacer eso cuando no quieres lastimar más a los que te rodean... a veces, así que no exageres... no es como que oculte mis sentimientos todo el tiempo, digo, ya viste como me puse con lo de Ichimatsu y como me enojé con lo de Jyushimatsu" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu frunció el ceño entre preocupado y molesto pues ya no estaba seguro de si su hermano decía esas cosas por de verdad sentirlas. "Creo que es aparente que no los oculto"

"Osomatsu" dijo Karamatsu al sujetarlo de los hombros, Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad. "Si me estás diciendo todo esto... es porque confías en mi, ¿cierto?"

"¿Ah? Pues... más que tener confianza... como lo explico... siento que puedo contarte todos mis pensamientos raros y que no vas a verme diferente... no lo sé... a decir verdad en un principio tampoco pensaba decirte nada pero por alguna razón no podía parar de hablar" dijo Osomatsu "No sé... creo que me entiendes de alguna forma, es raro, lo sé"

"Entonces... ¿crees que pudieras no ocultar tampoco tus sentimientos conmigo?" preguntó Karamatsu confundiendo a Osomatsu. "Aprecio que me hayas compartido las cosas extrañas que pasan por tu mente, a decir verdad me sorprendió un poco escucharlo pues yo también me pregunto cosas de ese estilo..."

"Karamatsu..." Osomatsu no sabía que pensar acerca de lo que su hermano estaba diciendo por lo que optó por sólo escuchar hasta el final.

"No quiero pensar en que te guardes lo que realmente sientes, no podría perdonarme no saber cuando me estás engañando con tus sonrisas falsas" dijo Karamatsu "Creo que sé en parte tu razón de no querer contarles... Es porque sientes que van a creerte exagerado o bien... no lo tomaran en serio, ¿no es cierto?"

"Yo..." Osomatsu tuvo que aceptar que en parte sí era por eso, le dolía un poco que sus hermanos aminoraran sus sentimientos y en parte eso lo hacía sentirse débil... claro que, lo que había dicho sobre aguantarse por no lastimar a los otros era cierto... con Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu había entendido que se necesitaba de alguien que balanceara el ambiente, alguien con el cual ellos pudieran llorar y sentirse mejor, no peor...

"No pienso reírme de lo que pienses o sientas... así que no importa que tan aferrado estés a un sentimiento, tú dímelo" dijo Karamatsu a Osomatsu que seguía viéndolo sin saber que responder. "Creo yo que lo peor que puedes hacer es guardártelo y dejarlo morir... necesitas desahogarte también"

"Yo... no sé..."

"Por favor, no tiene que ser frente a los demás, aunque tengas que llevarme a un edificio alto a que andes de suicida para que te expreses... lo prefiero a que sólo pretendas que estás bien" dijo Karamatsu causando que Osomatsu se riera.

"Está bien, está bien, lo prometo" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados. "De verdad, prometo contarte si algo me ocurre... sólo que, tienes que guardártelo sin importar que pase, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Ah... se está volviendo un poco molesto que creas que miento cada que digo lo que sea..." dijo Osomatsu soltando un suspiro "Prometo no decirte mentiras... a menos de que alguien esté con nosotros, ¿esta bien? Aunque hablo en serio cuando digo que no me la paso mintiendo, sólo es en determinados momentos..."

"Bien, me parece" dijo Karamatsu muy alegre de querer creer que su hermano estaba siendo sincero. Karamatsu dejo de sostenerlo para entonces seguir caminando rumbo al hospital.

"Más te vale guardar las cosas que te diga, estoy confiando en ti, ¿entiendes?" dijo Osomatsu viéndolo con sospecha. "No es fácil para mi"

"Sí, sí, lo entiendo" dijo Karamatsu. "Oye, aunque tengo una duda... ¿Por qué si estás todo el tiempo con Choromatsu no le cuentas a él?" Osomatsu lo miró con incredulidad, ¿de verdad tenía que explicar eso?

"Karamatsu, ¿es en serio? Creí haber dicho que sólo a ti te puedo contar, si no quieres no te cuento y ya" dijo Osomatsu encontrando molesto que su hermano quisiera que repitiera sus explicaciones.

"Ah... no, no, está bien, entiendo" dijo Karamatsu "Por cierto, ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué Todomatsu se fue tan rápido? Se me hizo muy extraño que saliera corriendo de esa forma"

"Ah, eso es sencillo... lo que pasa es que se sintió avergonzado de que lo descubriera tan rápido, haha" dijo Osomatsu "Aunque lo de su amigo pienso que era verdad, sólo que se fue muy rápido por esa razón"

"Oh... entiendo" dijo Karamatsu. Ambos niños caminaron por unos minutos en completo silencio, claro, hasta que Osomatsu lo volteó a ver con los ojos entre cerrados.

"Oye... Karamatsu" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu lo miró en señal de que lo escuchaba "Si yo no puedo mentirte... más te vale que tampoco me mientas, ¿entiendes?"

"Creí que dijiste que podías saber cuando mentíamos..." dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza.

"Hay diferentes formas de mentir... la tuya no tiene nada que ver con palabras... al menos no específicamente" dijo Osomatsu "Si algo te molesta espero que me digas con la misma honestidad que me estás pidiendo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Hmm... no estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir, pero si lo único que quieres es ser mi confidente pues dalo por hecho" dijo Karamatsu. "Hablando de estas cosas... ¿crees que Jyushimatsu ya les haya contado lo que le ocurrió?

"Hmm, conociéndolo... a pesar de no saber sus circunstancias..." dijo Osomatsu de forma contemplativa "Si Jyushimatsu tuvo un momento a solas con Ichimatsu entonces es probable que cediera sin problemas... si mamá y no específicamente Choromatsu... pero si mamá estuvo ahí todo el tiempo entonces deduzco que no"

"¿Que tan bueno consideras a Jyushimatsu mintiendo?"

"Pues... No es nada bueno, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello sabría mentir..." dijo Osomatsu "Pero, si su vida dependiera de ello pudiera mentir tontamente y mantenerse callado por un largo tiempo... es por eso que me preocupa un poco"

"Esperemos descubrir lo que le paso a Jyushimatsu, me preocupa" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho su hermano. Ambos continuaron caminando hacia el hospital, Osomatsu pensaba en lo extraño que iba a ser tener que contarle sus sentimientos a su hermano... sus pensamientos fácilmente podía... ¿Pero sus sentimientos? Al parecer iba a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no cubrirlos con mentiras como estaba empezando a hacer, era cierto que casi no mentía... casi no mentía pues la idea de quedarse callado había comenzado a arraigarse en su mente días antes pero encontraba que mentir era cada vez más y más sencillo.

 ****Este es un capítulo 'extra' por así decirlo, no significa que no importe... sólo quiere decir que está entre la primera y segunda parte del capítulo anterior, decidí hacerlo al ver que la conversación entre Karamatsu y Osomatsu se había alargado lo suficiente como para ser un capítulo~**


	7. Malentendidos pt 2

**Capítulo 7. Malentendidos pt2**

El primer y segundo hermano menor continuaban caminando al hospital, ya estaban cerca de llegar, se encontraban caminando en un silencio el cual no era incómodo, luego de tal conversación se habían hecho a la idea de que si tenían algo que decir entonces lo dirían por lo que no tenían nada de que preocuparse con unos momentos donde nadie dijera nada... claro hasta que Karamatsu notó algo extraño mientras caminaban. Karamatsu se paró y miró hacia atrás, Osomatsu volteó a verlo e inclinó la cabeza en señal de que no entendía que hacía.

"Karamatsu... oye, ¿todo bien?" preguntó Osomatsu al intentar deducir lo que hacía su hermano, ¿acaso se le había olvidado algo? "¿Olvidaste algo? ¿Quieres que regresemos?" Normalmente le daría flojera regresar pero de momento se encontraba en un muy buen estado de ánimo, no le molestaba seguir hablando con su hermano por más tiempo.

"Osomatsu... ¿Acaso no viste eso?" preguntó Karamatsu al mirarlo arqueando una ceja en señal de confusión. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza antes de fruncir el ceño algo perdido.

"¿Ver que cosa?"

"Creí haber visto una figura negra detrás de nosotros" dijo Karamatsu "¿Seguro de que no viste nada?" Osomatsu lo pensó por unos momentos pero en seguida negó con la cabeza al no reconocer lo que decía su hermano.

"No... y creo que no está lo suficientemente obscuro como para ver una sombra... bueno, ehm, al menos no tan negra como la describes" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu se quedó pensando en si sólo habría visto cosas entonces.

"Eso es extraño... bueno, supongo que no era nada, sigamos caminando" dijo Karamatsu al entonces mirar por donde iba anteriormente. Osomatsu lo siguió luego de asentir de acuerdo con que probablemente no era nada. "Vaya pero que loco, creer haber visto algo así en un día tan soleado... si fuera un hombre vestido de negro seguro se asaría haha"

"¿Un hombre vestido de negro?" preguntó Osomatsu antes de esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Sí, seguro que sería incómodo ir por ahí vestido de negro con este sol"

"Hmmm.. aunque me recuerda un poco a esa vez..." murmuró Karamatsu al recordar algo. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Ya habías visto a un hombre extraño vestido de negro antes?" preguntó Osomatsu. Karamatsu asintió sin estar muy seguro si tenía algo que ver.

"Era sobre..." Karamatsu intentó decirle al respecto pero pronto se calló, empezaba a considerar que era de mala suerte decirle eso a su hermano. Osomatsu lo miró con los parpados entre cerrados.

"Karamatsu... No estás ocultando nada, ¿cierto? Quedamos con que me ibas a decir todo" dijo Osomatsu un poco irritado que ya tan rápido su hermano no estuviera cumpliendo lo prometido.

"No es eso, lo que pasa es que creo que es de mala suerte decirte eso" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu no parecía muy afectado por esto, no le importaba si era de mala suerte. El menor miró a su hermano y entendió que su hermano mayor quería saber de todas formas. "Osomatsu... es en serio, es de mala suerte decirte algo como eso"

"¿Tanto así...? Bueno, supongo que no es muy importante" dijo Osomatsu riendo "Está bien, por esta vez no me digas, no te forzaré a echarme mala suerte" Karamatsu suspiró al escuchar esto, al menos su hermano había cedido. "De momento sólo hay que apurarnos a llegar" el mayoy se echó a correr luego de decir esto pues ya lograba ver el hospital.

"¡Ah! ¡Espera!" Karamatsu exclamó al tratar de alcanzarlo corriendo, cosa que no se le dificultó pues era muy rápido, no más rápido que Choromatsu pero de los seis, Karamatsu era el que tenía más energía por lo que podía mantener su ritmo por mucho tiempo.

 **xXxXxXx**

Osomatsu y Karamatsu corrieron hasta la habitación como si hubieran estado echando carreras, claro que, no habían corrido dentro del edificio, pero habían vuelto a correr una vez que estaban en el pasillo del cuarto de Ichimatsu. Osomatsu giró la perilla con entusiasmo y entró junto con Karamatsu felizmente a la habitación.

"¡Ichimatsu, ya estamos aquí!" exclamaron ambos hermanos al pasar al cuarto. Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu los miraron algo sorprendidos por la forma en que habían entrado.

"Ah, Osomatsu, Karamatsu" dijeron los tres hermanos que ya se encontraban en la habitación. Osomatsu caminó hacia Ichimatsu y revolvió su cabello. Ichimatsu cerró los ojos ante el trato un poco tosco.

"Ichimatsu, ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Osomatsu mientras le revolvía el cabello. Ichimatsu contestó luego de que su hermano parara.

"Estoy mejor, aún me duele el cuerpo... pero estoy mejor, algo aburrido solamente..." dijo Ichimatsu mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Osomatsu sonrió lentamente al ver esto, era una buena señal después de todo... o al menos así creía.

"Oigan, ¿Y mamá? ¿Qué no estaba con ustedes?" preguntó Karamatsu.

"Ah, mamá está hablando con el doctor, o al menos eso dijo que haría hace como cinco minutos" dijo Jyushimatsu "Dijo algo sobre ir a buscar al doctor"

"Oh, entiendo" dijo Karamatsu. Por su parte, Osomatsu se alejó de Ichimatsu y en seguida se lanzó contra Choromatsu dándole un abrazo muy efusivo, claro que, al hacer eso provocó que los dos se cayeran.

"¡Choromatsu! ¡Choromatsu!" exclamó Osomatsu una vez en el suelo aún aferrado a su hermano. "¿Ya estás bien? ¿Ya podemos ir a jugar? ¡Estuve esperando que te sintieras mejor!"

"Osomatsu... estás pesado..." dijo Choromatsu desde su lugar debajo de su hermano quien lo estaba apachurrando sin misericordia. Osomatsu se levantó junto con Choromatsu pero en seguida lo abrazó de nuevo. "Claro que quiero jugar, no he hecho más que hacer... pues nada últimamente" dijo Choromatsu soltando una risa.

"¡Hay que ir a explorar el hospital! Seguro que es interesante ver que hay" dijo Osomatsu "No pudimos ver que había los días pasados" Choromatsu lo consideró y asintió creyéndolo una muy buena idea.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Me parece!" dijo Choromatsu muy contento, sin embargo, recordó la conversación que había tenido con sus otros dos hermanos por lo que tuvo que controlarse. "Espera, Osomatsu, antes de ir a explorar el lugar creo que es más importante que hablemos sobre algo"

"¿Ah?" preguntó Osomatsu encontrando curiosa la forma en que Choromatsu había cambiado su tono de voz. "¿De qué cosa?" el mayor preguntó aún abrazado de su hermano; la verdad ya sabía de que querían hablar pero no quería ser muy brusco al sacar el tema de la nada.

"Es acerca de..." Choromatsu intentó explicar, sin embargo, Jyushimatsu lo interrumpió al decidir que era mejor que él explicara. "¿Jyushimatsu...?" Choromatsu lo miró algo confundido luego de sentir su mano sobre su hombro, ¿Se animaría a explicar?

"Osomatsu, Karamatsu... yo..." comenzó a decir Jyushimatsu un poco apenado pues no había querido explicar nada antes... aunque claro, había estado inconsciente y aunque hubiera querido contarles, Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Todomatsu se habían ido a la escuela antes de que despertara.

Osomatsu y Karamatsu esperaron pacientemente a que su hermano decidiera hablar, se veía muy tímido y al parecer le costaba explicar lo que sea que hubiera pasado. Ichimatsu lo observó y decidió ayudarle un poco.

"Jyushimatsu, está bien, no tengas miedo" dijo Ichimatsu "Recuerda de lo que hablamos" Jyushimatsu escuchó esto y mentalmente concordó en que lo mejor era decirles... es sólo que seguía siendo difícil para él pues recordaba las amenazas hechas por aquel hombre.

"Osomatsu... Karamatsu... ¿eh...? Esperen un momento..." dijo Jyushimatsu al notar algo extraño, todos lo miraron con curiosidad. "Oigan... ¿Y Todomatsu?" al decir esto, todos se quedaron paralizados pues no se habían percatado de que su hermano menor no estaba en el cuarto... claro, a excepción de Osomatsu y Karamatsu quienes sabían que se había ido a jugar a casa de su amigo.

"Lo invitó un amigo a jugar a su casa" dijeron Osomatsu y Karamatsu al mismo tiempo. Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu no parecían tomárselo bien, ¿por qué? ¿acaso era malo que no estuviera en ese momento?

"¿Qué...?" exclamaron los tres hermanos algo asustados. Karamatsu y Osomatsu no parecían entender. "¿Es en serio...?"

"Sí, cuando acabaron las clases se despidió de nosotros y mencionó que lo invitaron a jugar" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu analizaba con un poco de preocupación las expresiones complicadas en sus rostros.

"¿De todos los días tenía que escoger este para no venir...?" dijo Ichimatsu sonando algo enojado "Estúpido Todomatsu..."

"Oye, oye... ¿Qué tiene que Todomatsu no esté?" preguntó Osomatsu causando que los otros tres suspiraran. Choromatsu miró a Osomatsu claramente preocupado.

"Es algo que nos concierne a todos... necesita escuchar lo que Jyushimatsu tiene que decir" dijo Choromatsu "Es muy importante"

"¿En serio...? ¿Tanto así? Entiendo que es molesto que no esté para escuchar la historia de Jyushimatsu pero... podemos decirle luego, ¿no?" dijo Karamatsu. Los tres suspiraron nuevamente, esta vez con resignación.

"Pues no tenemos de otra más que decirle después..." dijo Ichimatsu "Bueno, ustedes le tendrán que contar... sólo espero no le pase nada" Los dos hermanos mayores se exaltaron considerablemente al escuchar lo último.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?" preguntaron Osomatsu y Karamatsu. Ichimatsu miró a Jyushimatsu y asintió en señal de que empezara a explicar.

"Tiene que ver con lo que me sucedió el otro día" dijo Jyushimatsu "Supongo que recordaran que me encontraron en ese cuarto..."

"Claro, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?" dijeron ambos "Nos asustaste mucho..." Jyushimatsu tomó unos momentos para acomodar las palabras en su mente, sus hermanos mayores lo esperaron mientras se cuestionaban que tenía que ver eso con que Todomatsu tuviera que estar en la habitación.

"Después de haberme peleado contigo, Osomatsu, acabé entrando a ese cuarto... planeaba esconderme, no quería verte por un buen rato" dijo Jyushimatsu, Osomatsu pasó saliva al recordar aquello. "Claro que, al final me quedé dormido"

"Jyushimatsu..." murmuró Karamatsu al no entender como se había podido quedar dormido. Jyushimatsu rió nerviosamente al recordar eso, esa parte le daba un poco de pena.

"Cuando desperté... la habitación estaba increíblemente obscura, tanto que no podía ver nada... estaba confundido, desorientado y asustado..." dijo Jyushimatsu al sentir escalofríos por tal recuerdo "Lo más difícil en aquella situación era lograr moverme, era decidir irme de ahí... claro que... hubiera preferido que ese fuera todo el problema..."

Osomatsu y Karamatsu escuchaban con atención la historia de Jyushimatsu, se veía que se le dificultaba el repetirlo, se escuchaba como una experiencia escalofriante, algo por lo que ninguno de ellos hubiera querido pasar... algo donde ninguno de ellos hubiera podido imaginar que hacer. Al estar contando la historia y relatar su experiencia con aquel criminal, Osomatsu no pudo evitar mas que sentirse muy angustiado y preocupado, ¿Todo eso le había ocurrido a su hermano menor? A Osomatsu le dolía pensar que no había sabido nada del disparo, ¿Y si le hubiera atravesado la pierna? ¿Qué hay de las amenazas? ¿Jyushimatsu pensaba guardarse todo eso...? Miles de preguntas rondaban por su mente mientras la explicación llegaba a su fin.

"Jyushimatsu... ¿pensabas guardarte todo eso...?" preguntó Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu miró a otro lado sin querer responder, era algo donde no tenía opción... o al menos eso creía antes de hablar con Ichimatsu. Osomatsu observó esto y en seguida lo tomó del brazo para ver la marca de la que había hablado, sí, era una fea marca que reafirmaba el hecho de que su hermano había pasado por un momento terrible. "Y esta marca... ¿saben algo de esto? ¿Ya te revisaron?"

"¿Eh? No, no podría..." murmuró Jyushimatsu "Se la oculté al doctor apropósito cuando me revisaron" Osomatsu frunció el ceño ante esto, ¿se la había ocultado?

"Jyushimatsu, no sabemos que fue lo que te inyectó... no puedes hacer como que no pasó nada, te tienen que checar" dijo Osomatsu.

"¿Qué? Pero..." Jyushimatsu intentó decir algo pero Osomatsu interrumpió.

"¿Mamá y Papá saben? Esto es... esto..." Osomatsu preguntó y se quedó intentando expresar su preocupación, sin embargo, cuando Choromatsu puso su mano sobre su hombro con finalidad de tranquilizarlo... Osomatsu se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Justo le había dicho a Karamatsu que a veces era mejor ocultar sus sentimientos para no herir a los demás y justo es lo que no estaba haciendo, Jyushimatsu no necesitaba que Osomatsu actuara de esa forma, nadie quería tener que soportar a Osomatsu perdiendo la compostura.

"Osomatsu, no podemos decirle a nuestros padres... una cosa es que Jyushimatsu nos haya contado por el peligro que representa no hacerlo... pero si papá y mamá lo saben entonces podrían causar que aquel criminal se entere de que Jyushimatsu dijo algo... de hecho, pudieran lastimarlos por saber esto" dijo Ichimatsu "Mientras ellos no sepan nada entonces no tiene porque pasarnos nada..."

"Entiendo... entonces, ¿Qué haremos? No podemos sólo dejar esa marca así como está" dijo Osomatsu al intentar relajarse, la verdad es que le frustraba un poco que su hermano no viera al doctor pero tenían un buen punto.

"Estaba pensando y...¿Creen que Yowai-kun nos pudiera ayudar?" sugirió Choromatsu, todos lo miraron algo confundidos.

"¿Yowai-kun...? Ah, hablas del hermano mayor de Totoko-chan, ¿no es cierto?" dijo Osomatsu "Pero... ¿Qué acaso no mencionaron que no debíamos decirle de esto a nadie?"

"Podemos omitir muchos detalles y sólo pedirle que nos acompañe con algún otro doctor... es para que el doctor le diga a él como figura responsable sobre lo de Jyushimatsu" dijo Choromatsu "Si vamos solos nos van a pedir que demos el contacto de nuestros padres... necesitamos que alguien de confianza vaya con nosotros"

"Pero... Choromatsu, ¿Cómo sabes que Yowai-kun no le va a decir a papá y mamá sobre esto?" preguntó Jyushimatsu muy inseguro sobre eso "No tengo problema en no ir al doctor, seguro que ya no pasará nada... no hay que involucrar a más personas en esto" Karamatsu observó como Osomatsu se estaba guardando el coraje por lo que intentó persuadirlo para que no lo hiciera, entendía el punto de su hermano pero Jyushimatsu sí estaba actuando desconsiderado consigo mismo.

"Jyushimatsu..." Osomatsu pudo notar como Karamatsu asentía, ¿Qué hacía? ¿Acaso intentaba decir que estaba bien gritarle? Bueno, era verdad que Jyushimatsu estaba actuando como un idiota consigo mismo así que igual y no estaba de más regañarlo por eso. "No sabemos que te inyectaron, no está bien sólo asumir que no fue nada, te tienen que checar aunque creas que es innecesario"

"Pero... ¿Qué tal si ahora persiguen a la familia de Yowai-kun por ayudarme?" preguntó Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza.

"Yowai-kun sólo nos va a ayudar para que te chequen, haremos que guarde el secreto de lo que sea que te hayan inyectado, lo hará si le contamos que si dice algo podría ponerlo en peligro... si sabe que pondría a su familia en peligro diciendo algo dudo mucho que lo haga" dijo Osomatsu.

"Hmm.. suena razonable, Yowai-kun seguro que nos ayudara a guardar el secreto y de paso ayudarnos a que nos digan que fue lo que te inyectaron, Jyushimatsu" dijo Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu seguía algo nervioso al considerarlo pero al ver la seguridad reflejada en todos sus hermanos finalmente sonrió y asintió de acuerdo con ellos.

"Está bien, le contaremos a Yowai-kun... pero, ¿acaso saben si está en la ciudad? Normalmente está fuera en torneos de boxeo, ¿no?" mencionó Jyushimatsu.

"Ah, es verdad... bueno, podríamos preguntarle a Totoko-chan sobre eso..." dijo Karamatsu "Ella debe saber cuando viene a la ciudad, ¿no?"

"Sí, tienes razón sobre eso, Totoko-chan debería saber..." dijo Choromatsu al entonces ser sorprendido por la puerta de la habitación que se abrió de repente mostrando a su mamá. Los demás la miraron algo asustados pero pronto sonrieron al verla.

"¿Qué tal, niños? Ya hablé con el doctor, dijo que..." dijo Matsuyo antes de notar que habían más de sus hijos en la habitación "Ah, Todomatsu, Karamatsu, Osomatsu, me da gusto ver que ya regresaron de la escuela"

"¿Eh? Mamá, Todomatsu no está aquí" dijeron todos en unísono.

"Son sólo Karamatsu y Osomatsu, mamá" dijo Ichimatsu al observar como su madre se veía algo angustiada, sí, pasaba casi siempre que los confundía.

"Entiendo, ¿Y su hermano?" preguntó Matsuyo con sincera curiosidad.

"Lo invitó a jugar un amigo a su casa" dijeron Karamatsu y Osomatsu "Nos separamos al finalizar las clases" Matsuyo sonrió a esto, le gustaba escuchar que sus hijos jugaran con otros para variar.

"Ya veo, espero no regrese muy tarde a casa... aunque si quiere quedarse a dormir allá tampoco estaría mal" dijo Matsuyo muy feliz de esto "Pero bueno, hijos, le pregunté al doctor sobre la estancia de Ichimatsu en el hospital" Ichimatsu la miró con expectativa, ¿Ya iba a poder irse a su casa?

"¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Matsuyo lo miró con un poco de pena lo cual hizo que Ichimatsu se calmara y la mirara confundido. "¿Mamá...?"

"Ay mi querido hijo... el doctor me ha informado que estarás otra semana en el hospital... luego podrás regresar a la casa pero no podrás hacer mucho esfuerzo físico" dijo Matsuyo muy triste por su hijo. Ichimatsu la miró espantado, ¿otra semana...? ¿de verdad tenía que estar acostado otra semana...?

"Pero... pero... ya llevo casi una semana aquí... ¿otra semana...?" preguntó Ichimatsu a su mamá. Matsuyo no podía decirle nada, sabía la tortura que era para uno de sus hijos estar en cama tanto tiempo. "Pero... pero... no estoy tan herido, ya casi no me duele el cuerpo, ¡no tengo que permanecer aquí!"

"Ichimatsu, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad..." dijo Jyushimatsu al recordar como su hermano apenas y había podido ponerse de pie cuando lo había lanzado. Ichimatsu lo miró muy dolido, sabía que estaba en pésima condición pero le desesperaba no poder moverse mucho.

"Es que... yo no... ya no quiero estar aquí..." dijo Ichimatsu al mirar sus piernas, podía sentir lagrimas formarse en sus ojos de la frustración, el sólo pensar en lo aburrido que era estar en el hospital le daban muchas ganas de llorar. Matsuyo se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó intentando calmarlo, todavía no lloraba pero se veía que estaba a punto.

"Ichimatsu... vendré a verte todos los días hijo, también te traeré cosas para que pases el rato, ¿de acuerdo? Ya después regresaras a casa con todos tus hermanos" dijo Matsuyo. Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu, Osomatsu y Karamatsu se miraron entre sí.

"Nosotros también vendremos a verte, Ichimatsu, podemos imaginar lo horrible que es estar aquí así que no te dejaremos aburrirte por tu cuenta" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Ichimatsu pareció calmarse al escuchar eso, pensaba que sus hermanos ya no vendrían luego de que se aburrieran de visitarlo... pero el escucharlos decir eso le hacía sentirse mejor.

"Está bien... gracias" dijo Ichimatsu con una sonrisa aunque igual miró a su mamá en búsqueda de respuestas. "Mamá... ¿No te dijo el doctor la razón de que tenga que quedarme más tiempo?"

"Es debido a las heridas que sufriste, hijo, recibiste cortadas muy profundas... tuviste lesiones que requieren tiempo en sanar" dijo su madre al no querer entrar en detalle de lo que el doctor le había explicado, era muy doloroso para ella repetir todo eso. Ichimatsu pareció entender, era verdad que su cuerpo le dolía mucho... al parecer habían sido muy optimistas al creer que ya pronto podría dejar el hospital.

"Entiendo... está bien, aguantaré un poco más" dijo Ichimatsu. Matsuyo le plantó un beso en la frente y le dedicó una sonrisa al escucharlo.

"Ese es mi hijo... prometo hacerte de comer lo que gustes cuando regreses a casa, ¿está bien?" dijo ella como forma de motivar a su hijo quien sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso.

"¿En serio?" Ichimatsu preguntó muy contento. Matsuyo asintió y abrazo de nuevo a su hijo con cuidado para no lastimarlo. Los demás observaron esto y sonrieron felices de ver que Ichimatsu estuviera mejor y claro, que su madre le hubiera reconfortado de esa forma, ya que... no les gustaba ver a uno de ellos sufriendo.

Poco después, Matsuyo y sus hijos tuvieron que salir pues las enfermeras venían a tratar a su hijo, debían retirarse de la habitación para darles espacio. Osomatsu caminó hacia una de las ventanas del pasillo y se quedó mirando perdido en sus pensamientos, Karamatsu pronto se acercó a él y se quedó mirando la ventana de la misma forma que su hermano.

"Osomatsu..." murmuró Karamatsu al reafirmar que sus hermanos y su madre estuvieran a una distancia considerable de ellos pues no quería que lo escucharan hablando con Osomatsu. "Sé como te sientes pero... recuerda que hay veces donde no puedes evitarlo, no pienses que siempre va a estar mal"

"¿Ah...?" Osomatsu miró a Karamatsu al escucharlo "Yo no..."

"Osomatsu, lo prometiste" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu dejo caer su sonrisa ante aquellas palabras, sí, era verdad, prometió ser sincero con Karamatsu. "No te forces a callar tus sentimientos, no tienes por qué"

"Karamatsu, no es eso realmente, esta vez fue más el hecho de que sentí mucho coraje y quería gritarle a Jyushimatsu" dijo Osomatsu "Jyushimatsu no necesita que le griten, no después de lo que le pasó"

"Tal vez no... y la verdad creo que hiciste bien en decirle las cosas con calma, pero debes de admitir que sí estaba siendo muy desconsiderado consigo mismo" dijo Karamatsu "No te hubiera culpado por gritarle"

"No sé... creo que me dio miedo perder la calma, en parte porque no creía que Jyushimatsu lo necesitara y por otra porque no me sentí con derecho a decirle nada" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu arqueó una ceja ante lo dicho.

"¿Qué ¿Por qué no tendrías derecho de enojarte?"

"Lo que le pasó a Jyushimatsu... fue por mi culpa, ¿no es así? Si no me hubiera equivocado con él... entonces..." Osomatsu oprimía sus puños al culparse a sí mismo de aquello, se sentía responsable por lo de su hermano.

"Osomatsu, es inevitable que nos equivoquemos, es imposible no hacerlo" dijo Karamatsu "Sí fue muy tonto de tu parte reírte de Jyushimatsu, pero no es como que tu hicieras que Jyushimatsu fuera a ese cuarto y se quedara dormido"

"Sí pero... igual yo..." Osomatsu intentó explicar sus sentimientos tan conflictivos dentro de él. Karamatsu observó como su hermano seguía lidiando con la culpa por lo que no pudo evitar abrazarlo. "¿Eh...? Espera, Karamatsu... si te ven van a preguntar..."

"Osomatsu, tienes todo el derecho de enojarte, dejando de lado lo que paso... eres su hermano mayor, ¿o me equivoco?" dijo Karamatsu al entonces soltarlo "Tal vez pienses que tus sentimientos son una carga para él pero muchas veces es lo contrario, apreciamos que se preocupen por nosotros aunque sea en forma de ira"

"Karamatsu..."

"Además, piénsalo, ¿cómo crees que se sentiría Jyushimatsu si actuaras como que no te importa? Creo yo que lo dejaría sintiéndose mucho peor a que si le demuestras que sí te molesta lo que pasó" dijo Karamatsu dejando a Osomatsu reflexionar al respecto.

"Sí... supongo que tienes razón, sería más tonto de mi parte parecer que no me importa...pero es que yo..." murmuró Osomatsu, se sentía un poco mal por estar lidiando con ese sentimiento tan intenso, no quería abrumar a Karamatsu.

"Si tanto te preocupa, ¿Por qué no le pides disculpas? No te disculpes de como acabó la situación ya que no es tu culpa, pero sí discúlpate por reírte de lo que quería decir" dijo Karamatsu "Sé que piensas que fue todo por tu culpa pero seguro que cuando te disculpes por eso te sentirás mejor"

"Entiendo... está bien, eso haré, gracias, Karamatsu" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa. Karamatsu entrecerró los ojos al no estar convencido de su expresión.

"Osomatsu..." Osomatsu lo miró verdaderamente confundido, ¿por qué lo miraba así? Claro que, dentro de poco captó. "¡Oye! No siempre que sonrío significa que oculto algo"

"¿Seguro que estás bien? No me molesta si quieres desahogarte o algo... sólo no quiero que pienses que me estás hartando " dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo expresaba más angustia que molestia.

"Oye... prometí ser honesto contigo, ¿no? Si no me hubiera servido tu explicación te lo diría" dijo Osomatsu.

"¿Entonces de verdad ya estás mejor? ¿Ya dejaste de culparte?" preguntó Karamatsu esperando una respuesta genuina de parte de su hermano. Osomatsu se rió ante su pregunta.

"Karamatsu, ya estoy bien, de verdad" dijo Osomatsu "Sinceramente aún me culpo un poco y aún me siento mal por lo que pasó pero me disculparé con Jyushimatsu, es lo menos que puedo hacer... y pues, no puedo estar decaído por siempre, sólo intentaré ser más atento a la siguiente"

En lo que conversaban, Choromatsu se acercó corriendo muy curioso de saber de que hablaban, claro que también quería ir con Osomatsu a explorar el hospital como había propuesto antes.

"¡Osomatsu, Karamatsu! ¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Choromatsu con una sonrisa, Jyushimatsu estaba de momento a lado de su madre esperando pacientemente a que las enfermeras salieran y pudiera entrar al cuarto de su hermano.

"¿Hmm?" murmuraron ambos chicos al ver a Choromatsu, Osomatsu sonrió ante la pregunta y se dispuso a darle su mentira.

"Hablábamos de como Todomatsu intentó mentirnos al respecto de algo y luego se fue muy apenado" dijo Osomatsu creyendo que no era tan malo omitir la verdadera respuesta, eso que había dicho era cierto después de todo, sólo no le estaba respondiendo la pregunta. "Sí que lo salvo el que lo invitaran a jugar"

"¿De verdad? Vaya, aún me sorprende que Todomatsu intente mentirte, eres demasiado bueno descifrando quien miente" dijo Choromatsu. Karamatsu sólo miró a Osomatsu algo perturbado, ¿pero como era que le salía tan natural? No había sido una mentira, pero... ¿Cómo podía inventar otra respuesta sin mostrar señal de nerviosismo? De verdad le preocupaba que su hermano un día de estos le mintiera con ese mismo descaro y él no se diera cuenta.

"Sí, ninguno de ustedes puede contra mi" dijo Osomatsu al frotarse debajo de la nariz en señal de orgullo. Choromatsu simplemente se rió, por su parte Osomatsu miró a Karamatsu con la misma expresión... pero al ver que Karamatsu claramente no le correspondía no pudo evitar dejar caer su semblante de orgullo por uno que se parecía al de su hermano, es que... ¿Por qué su hermano lo veía con tristeza?

"En fin, ¡Osomatsu, Karamatsu! Vayamos a explorar el hospital!" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu se había puesto feliz nuevamente al escuchar la propuesta pero Karamatsu sólo sonrío un poco forzado en respuesta.

"No creo... prefiero quedarme con Jyushimatsu y mamá" dijo Karamatsu "Ustedes diviértanse" al decir esto, Choromatsu asintió y tomó a Osomatsu de la mano para seguir con sus planes.

"De acuerdo, volveremos en un rato, haha" dijo Choromatsu muy feliz, por su lado, Osomatsu miró a Karamatsu algo confundido, no entendía porque de repente Karamatsu estaba así, ¿Acaso le había dicho algo malo? Claro que no pudo pensar en eso mucho tiempo pues Choromatsu ya lo estaba jalando con él... ¿Es que seguía preocupado porque se siguiera culpando? Bueno si era así entonces Osomatsu no tenía nada de que angustiarse, pronto se le pasaría pues era verdad que ya se sentía mucho mejor.

"¿A dónde quieres ir primero?" preguntó Osomatsu a Choromatsu quien se veía alegre por empezar con el recorrido.

"¡Oh! ¡Vayamos al cunero!" dijo Choromatsu, Osomatsu sonrió ante aquella idea. Choromatsu parecía dispuesto a correr pero Osomatsu no lo dejó, hizo fuerza para no dejarse llevar por él. "¿Osomatsu?"

"Choromatsu, no podemos correr en el hospital, es peligroso" dijo Osomatsu "Por más que me den ganas de correr, pienso que no está bien" Choromatsu no estaba muy feliz por esa pequeña explicación pero sabía que su hermano tenía razón.

"De acuerdo, entonces sólo caminemos" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu asintió y se dispuso, ahora sí, a seguir a su hermano. Pronto se dieron cuenta que había sido una gran idea no correr pues el hospital por alguna razón se había vuelto caotico... o al menos eso consideraban al ver a muchas enfermeras y doctores pasando apurados, de hecho habían tenido que esquivar personas mientras caminaban.

Tardaron un poco en salir de aquel caos, pero finalmente dieron con un pasillo vacío al usar uno de los elevadores que según llevaban al piso del cunero. Osomatsu se recargó contra la pared y suspiró algo aliviado de haber escapado de todo eso.

"Vaya, hasta que pudimos escapar... haha, y pensar que casi te pierdo entre todo eso" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano quien lo miró algo preocupado.

"Osomatsu... ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Choromatsu, Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad esperando que continuara. "Es sólo que estás algo callado"

"¿Eh? ¿Callado? Bueno, no es como que pudiéramos platicar mientras esquivavamos personas" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu no parecía muy convencido de que esa fuera la razón.

"No sé, te siento raro... ¿Es por lo de Jyushimatsu?"preguntó Choromatsu mientras continuaban su recorrido buscando el cunero. Osomatsu volteó a verlo intrigado por aquella suposición, ¿es que ahora todos podían saber que estaba ocultando algo? ¿O será que todavía no sabía esconder bien sus sentimientos? Bueno, era cierto que apenas había estado intentando días antes así que no es como que pudiera dominarlo a la perfección... al parecer mentir se le daba con naturalidad y era algo que iba a poder dominar rápido ,pero, el poder mantener un semblante perfecto para no dejar escapar sospechas de que algo le ocurría le iba a costar... claro que, no debería sorprenderle tanto que su hermano lo notara, jugaban juntos todo el tiempo después de todo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Osomatsu, pensaba en inventar una buena mentira según la duda de su hermano... aunque si era posible trataría de ser honesto, no tenía que mentir todo el tiempo así que... debía ver que responder.

"Ya verás que podremos llevarlo a que lo chequen, seguro que Yowai-kun accederá" dijo Choromatsu con una sonrisa "Sabes, me sorprendió que Jyushimatsu al final sí me contara, me desperté en la madrugada y noté que Jyushimatsu no podía dormir... me preocupó que me estuviera escondiendo algo como eso..."

"¿Ah...?" Osomatsu estaba un poco confundido pues Choromatsu no le había hecho ninguna pregunta... al parecer estaba afirmando que su hermano estuviera preocupado por esa parte... no era todo lo que le molestaba pero debía admitir que sí le consternaba pensar en lo que aquel hombre le había inyectado a Jyushimatsu.

"Me da gusto que Ichimatsu lo convenciera para hablar, no está bien que se guarde ese tipo de cosas... ya que... ¿No crees que podemos resolver las cosas todos juntos?" dijo Choromatsu a Osomatsu sonando muy optimista"Seguro que si nos topamos a ese hombre de nuevo podemos vencerlo... así como ayudamos a Ichimatsu con ese hombre que lo estaba golpeando"

"Vaya, ojalá que nunca nos lo topemos... no quisiera ver a Jyushimatsu asustado otra vez" dijo Osomatsu al recordar a Jyushimatsu en aquella habitación. "Y aquel hombre que lastimó a Ichimatsu... espero que nunca se aparezca de nuevo"

"Y aunque así fuera prometimos no dejar a Ichimatsu por su cuenta, no podrá con más de uno al mismo tiempo" dijo Choromatsu al entonces ver que llegaban al cunero, lo primero que hizo fue correr y quedarse pegado contra el vidrio "Vaya... ¡mira cuantos bebés hay!"

"¿Hmmm?" Osomatsu se acercó y de igual forma se asomó para ver a los bebés "Sí, es verdad, hay muchos"

"Haha, es tan curioso ver tantos bebés" dijo Choromatsu al mirar con atención y reír feliz de verlos, le daba un bonito sentimiento al verlos. Osomatsu, por su parte, los observó con detenimiento y empezó a tener innumerables preguntas en su mente.

"Y pensar que alguna vez estuvimos en este mismo lugar" dijo Osomatsu "Debió haber sido un poco escalofriante..." Choromatsu lo miró algo confundido, ¿escalofriante? ¿de qué hablaba?

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué escalofriante? ¿Acaso no te gustan los bebés? O... ¿dices que te sentirías raro de estar entre tantos bebés?" preguntó Choromatsu al tratar de entender el comentario de su hermano.

"No sé... pienso que ha de ser muy feo despertarte y de repente estar en una habitación sin nadie conocido alrededor... o bien, ver personas que no son tu mamá atenderte" dijo Osomatsu al quedarse un poco perdido en su imaginación. Choromatsu lo miró confundido pero quería que siguiera explicando. "Sin mencionar que lo único que escuchas son los llantos y sonidos de otros a los cuales no reconoces..."

"¿Osomatsu...?" Choromatsu lo miró un poco perdido por lo que estaba diciendo. "Oye..."

"En cuanto a nosotros... ¿Te imaginas estar en un espacio aislado de tus hermanos? Si incluso ahora es tan inusual que estemos separados... ¿Qué tan horrible pudo haber sido escuchar los llantos y sonidos de tus hermanos sin poder verlos o acercarte a ellos...?" Osomatsu dijo volviendo su expresión una de angustia. Choromatsu parecía verlo con la misma expresión pero personalmente, él estaba preocupado por su hermano.

"Osomatsu, ¿De qué hablas? Oye, ¿estás bien?" Choromatsu lo tomó de la mano haciendo que Osomatsu de repente volviera en sí y se quedara mirando a los bebés sin pensar más en otra cosa.

"¿Eh...?" Osomatsu murmuró al voltear y ver a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, se veía que estaba preocupado por él. "¿Qué...?"

"Te pusiste a decir cosas muy raras sabes..." dijo Choromatsu mientras se cuestionaba si Osomatsu tenía algo, no era normal que dijera esas cosas. Osomatsu lo miró sin decir nada por unos segundos pero luego de eso se rió.

"Hahah, perdón, sólo repetía algo que había visto en televisión" dijo Osomatsu automáticamente al ver que su hermano lo estaba viendo muy raro, por su parte, Osomatsu se sentía algo apenado pues había dejado fluir sus pensamientos de nuevo... claro que, Choromatsu parecía más a punto de decirle a su madre y sus otros hermanos que algo malo le ocurría... ¿Tan extraño había sido lo que había dicho? Era lo primero que pensaba al observar ese lugar pero... ¿Tal vez Choromatsu no pensaba las mismas cosas que él? Igual y hasta lo había asustado por haber hecho un comentario tan fuera de lugar como ese...

"¿En la tele...?" Choromatsu lo miró sin ninguna expresión pero ya luego sonrió y se echo a reír "Osomatsu, ¿estuviste viendo alguna película rara otra vez? De verdad me preocupaste"

"Haha, sí, lo siento, me acordé mientras veía a los bebés, lo siento" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa y risa falsa, ¿tan mal estaban esas preguntas y pensamientos que se le ocurrían? Osomatsu empezaba a preguntarse si Karamatsu diría lo mismo que Choromatsu, es sólo que... ¿Acaso nadie aparte de él se ha cuestionado ese tipo de cosas? Es verdad que se le había venido esa idea una vez que vio a los bebés pero... ¿sólo a él se le hacía tan natural pensar en eso...? ¿De verdad...?

"¿Qué clase de película rara era esa?" preguntó Choromatsu "¿Acaso era un documental sobre los bebés o algo así? No sabía que veías cosas tan aburridas como esa" Osomatsu no pareció agradarle el escuchar que Choromatsu llamara 'aburrida' a su forma de pensar y ya no tenía ganas de seguir su linea de pensamiento... pero por simple curiosidad quiso saber lo que su hermano pensaba al ver ese lugar, quería saber que tan diferente podía pensar o bien, sólo quería saber que se le podía ocurrir.

"Choromatsu... oye, ¿Qué piensas cuando ves este lugar?" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu lo miró confundido, ¿Qué que pensaba? el tercer hijo entrecerró los ojos expresando que no sabía bien las intenciones de su hermano por preguntar eso.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo que qué pienso?" preguntó Choromatsu "¿Hablas de que si me gusta este lugar? ¿Qué opino del lugar o algo así?" ahora fue el turno de Osomatsu de verlo muy confundido, ¿pues que tenía de confusa de su pregunta?

"Ehm, sí, supongo... ¿Qué piensas cuando te asomas y ves a todos esos bebés?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano que se quedó pensando en que responder, Choromatsu no estaba seguro de la pregunta de su hermano pero suponía que hacía esas preguntas por aquel documental aburrido que había visto.

"Me pregunto cosas como, ¿Cómo cuidaran a los bebés? ¿Qué tan delicados deben ser para tratar a un recién nacido? ¿Cuando podrán salir de aquí y ver a sus padres? Pienso en cosas como que es lindo que haya un espacio tan bien cuidado... y también pienso que son muy lindos los bebés, haha" dijo Choromatsu "¿Eso es lo que preguntabas?"

"Ah, entiendo..." Osomatsu escuchó la respuesta de su hermano muy interesado, era muy diferente a las cosas que a él se le ocurrían pero creía que de igual forma era válido... por alguna razón a la hora de ver el cunero había sentido que en realidad no era el lugar más hermoso del mundo pero... al menos apreciaba saber lo que opinaba su hermano aunque no pudiera hablar de perspectivas raras como con su otro hermano que parecía agradarle seguirle la corriente. "Sí, y pues supongo que es lindo verlos"

"Sí, sí, por alguna razón me gusta observarlos... aunque sabes, de las cosas que dijiste... me pregunto... ¿Cómo habrá sido cuando estuvimos en este lugar? ¿Será que la gente también nos veía maravillados?" dijo Choromatsu.

"Probablemente sí, no todos los días ves a seis bebés idénticos en el cunero" dijo Osomatsu "Aunque me pregunto si teníamos alguna pequeña diferencia..."

"¿Crees que Karamatsu haya nacido con las cejas más notorias que nosotros?" Preguntó Choromatsu al mirar a Osomatsu y compartir un momento de silencio... claro que poco después ambos se echaron a reír. Osomatsu no entendía como Choromatsu no se hacía las mismas preguntas que él, pero debía admitir que igual eran preguntas buenas... sin mencionar que de verdad quería saber si su hermano había nacido con las cejas más identificables que los otros.

Luego de que pararan de reírse, ambos niños se habían quedado mirando a los bebés por un rato más, esto hasta que Choromatsu propuso seguir recorriendo el lugar. Osomatsu y Choromatsu siguieron bajando por el elevador hacia otros pisos investigando lo que había a su alrededor, nada era realmente interesante pero el estar inspeccionando el lugar era suficientemente entretenido.

"Ah... Osomatsu, creo que ya deberíamos regresar, no creo que haga falta seguir viendo" dijo Choromatsu a su hermano que compartía su misma expresión de hastío. "Además de que ya nos regañaron varias veces por estar husmeando..."

"Sí, creo que será lo mejor... normalmente no me importa que me regañen pero... ¿No crees que ese olor a medicina ya molesta?" comentó Osomatsu.

"Sí, ahora que lo mencionas ese olor a enfermo ya se está volviendo muy asqueroso... volvamos con los otros" dijo Choromatsu dispuesto a volver, no obstante, Osomatsu miró cómo a la vuelta de un pasillo que ya habían recorrido, que estaba obscuro y vacío, una luz azul emanaba misteriosamente.

"Choromatsu... ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Osomatsu al apuntar hacia aquel pasillo y referirse al tono azul que se veía en la pared. Choromatsu observó esto muy intrigado. "¿Quieres que nos asomemos?"

"Sí, sí, veamos que es eso" dijo Osomatsu al acercarse junto con Choromatsu. Ambos niños se asomaron con cuidado y pudieron ver como en la pared se formaba un portal... que en seguida mostró un pie salir de él. Los hermanos se quedaron paralizados al ver esto, ¿Pero qué demonios...? Osomatsu se había quedado sin poder decir nada, y justo cuando se había animado a decir algo... Choromatsu lo tomó de la mano y salió corriendo muy asustado, no sabía que era o de que se trataba, sólo sabía que tenía que salir de ahí junto con su hermano. "¡Choromatsu! ¡¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?!" preguntó Osomatsu mientras corría a un lado de su hermano.

"¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo cállate y corre!" exclamó Choromatsu quien entonces observó como toda el área se volvía de color monocromático a excepción de ellos, sin embargo, los dos chicos no dejaron de correr hasta que una figura se apareció frente a ellos.

"Choromatsu..." murmuró Osomatsu al ver muy sorprendido a la sombra que aparecía frente a él. Choromatsu negó con la cabeza pues no sabía que estaba pasando, ambos miraron a la figura dando pasos hacia atrás dando a entender que estaban dispuestos a correr de nuevo. Claro que, al momento de ver como un hombre extraño aparecía, los dos niños lo miraron confundidos.

"Uhm, ¿Quién es usted...?" preguntaron Choromatsu y Osomatsu al mismo tiempo, habían dejado de lado la idea de correr para poder averiguar de quien se trataba. El hombre sonrió e hizo una reverencia quitándose su sombrero.

"Buenas tardes, soy la Muerte" dijo el hombre sin realmente responder a las dudas de los hermanos. "He venido a este lugar para llevármelo" dijo el hombre simplemente.

"¿Ah? ¿A qué se refiere?" preguntaron los dos niños en unísono.

"Me percaté de que tu tiempo de vida está por terminar por lo que me han mandado para que te lleve al otro lado" dijo el hombre al entonces acercarse y tomar del brazo a Choromatsu.

"¡¿Eh?!" exclamaron ambos. El hombre sin más explicación empezó a jalar a Choromatsu en contra de su voluntad.

"¡Oiga! ¡Suélteme!" exclamó Choromatsu mientras que Osomatu estaba jalando a su hermano para que el hombre que decía ser 'La Muerte' no se lo llevara. "¡No pienso morirme así que déjeme en paz!" Choromatsu encontraba un poco conocida la situación pero de momento estaba más enfocado en hacer que el otro lo soltara por lo que no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que ocurría.

"¿Pero de qué hablas? Falta poco tiempo para tu muerte, Osomatsu, debemos irnos ya" dijo la Muerte al niño que seguía resistiéndose. Osomatsu dejó de jalar a su hermano por mirar con completa confusión al hombre, ¿Acababa de decir que estaba por morir...? ¿Por qué...?

"¡Yo no soy Osomatsu!" fue lo primero que gritó Choromatsu al estar siendo arrastrado contra sus deseos. Al escuchar esto, 'La Muerte' se asustó y lo soltó de inmediato. Choromatsu lo miró confundido, ¿por qué se veía como si le fuera a dar un ataque al corazón?

"¡Oh, vaya! ¡Casi cometo una terrible equivocación!" dijo el hombre luciendo algo nervioso "Si me llevo a alguien que aún tiene mucho tiempo de vida los del otro lado se enojaran conmigo..."

"¿La Muerte vino por mi...?" preguntó Osomatsu al verse perplejo ante lo dicho, no estaba ni nervioso ni asustado... sólo confundido. Choromatsu volteó a ver a Osomatsu y al escucharlo decir esas palabras pudo recordarlo.

"Un momento..." Choromatsu murmuró al ver al hombre estar en pánico todavía "¿No es usted aquel señor que vino un día diciendo que quería llevarse a Osomatsu?" Osomatsu volteó a ver a Choromatsu buscando una explicación.

"¡Ah! Ya veo que me recuerdas" dijo la Muerte "Sí, así es, he venido anteriormente por Osomatsu"

"Choromatsu... ¿De qué hablas?" Osomatsu preguntó al no entender lo que decía, ¿aquel hombre ya había ido a verlo con anterioridad? ¿De verdad...?

"¡Usted es el que casi causa que Osomatsu muera!" exclamó Choromatsu muy molesto antes de mirar a su hermano "¡Ese tipo tenía una alianza con Iyami, estuvieron a punto de matarte!"

"Bueno... algo así... no recuerdo algo como eso, pero bueno, vamos Osomatsu, es momento de que vengas conmigo al otro lado" dijo La Muerte al ofrecerle su mano a Osomatsu. Osomatsu seguía mirándolo sin entender.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Váyase! ¡Osomatsu no va a morir!" exclamó Choromatsu al ponerse frente a su hermano. Choromatsu tomó la mano de Osomatsu e hizo que se escondiera atrás de él.

"¿Eh? Choromatsu..." murmuró Osomatsu quien ahora se preguntaba si aquella figura era la misma que Karamatsu había visto antes.

"Vamos Osomatsu, ven ahora, te están esperando del otro lado" dijo La Muerte al pensar en que al llevárselo le iban a subir el sueldo. Choromatsu, en cambio, lo miraba con odio, no podía olvidar como en aquella ocasión donde Osomatsu estaba tan débil aquel señor había intentado arrebatarle la vida.

"¡Osomatsu no se irá con usted! ¡No voy a permitir que se lo lleve!" exclamó Choromatsu aún sujetando la mano de su hermano firmemente. Osomatsu seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, pero, al escuchar a su hermano, pudo despertar de su trance.

"Oiga, señor... ¿De verdad es La Muerte?" preguntó Osomatsu en un tono de voz que contrastaba la de Choromatsu quien estaba muy alterado. Choromatsu se quedó muy sorprendido de escuchar la voz tranquila de su hermano preguntar aquello.

"Así es, soy La Muerte" dijo el hombre que seguía ofreciendo su mano para que el niño pudiera tomarla.

"Y... ¿Es verdad que estoy cerca de morir...?" preguntó Osomatsu causando que Choromatsu sintiera un dolor en su corazón, ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso tan casualmente? ¿Por qué estaba tan calmado? La Muerte lo miraba en silencio, al escuchar esa pregunta llena de curiosidad no pudo evitar responder con la verdad.

"En realidad tienes algunos años más de vida" dijo La Muerte. Choromatsu frunció el ceño todavía más al escuchar tal respuesta, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

"¡¿Y piensa llevarse a Osomatsu aún así?! ¡No puede estar matando gente sólo porque a usted le beneficia!" dijo Choromatsu con mucha ira "¡No voy a dejar que mate a mi hermano!"

"Me han mandado para llevarte, me subirán el sueldo si logro trasladarte" dijo La Muerte no ayudando a la ira de Choromatsu "Me comentaron que era mejor llevarte de una vez" Osomatsu se quedó contemplativo y lucía algo decaído, sin embargo sólo estaba reflexionando en lo que decía.

"No lo entiendo, señor... estoy tratando de entender el por qué es mejor para mi morir de una vez... pero aunque lo considere sigo sin realmente aceptarlo..." dijo Osomatsu sonando muy confundido, Choromatsu no podía creer lo que escuchaba... ¿Su hermano lo estaba considerando? ¿Qué...?

"¿O-Osomatsu...?" murmuró Choromatsu muy preocupado al mirar de reojo por un instante hacia su hermano.

"Dígame... ¿Por qué es preferible que me muera de una vez...?" preguntó Osomatsu al hombre que en seguida bajó su mano luego de escucharlo. "Si tengo más años de vida... ¿Por qué debo irme? ¿Por qué ya no debo vivir?"

"Osomatsu... basta, no debes morir, este hombre está loco" dijo Choromatsu, sin embargo, Osomatsu aún quería saber la razón.

"¿Hay alguna razón...?" preguntó Osomatsu. El hombre parecía haber perdido su semblante gracioso y ahora caminaba hacia ellos, no parecía tener la intención de explicar nada.

"Vamos, Osomatsu, se hace tarde" dijo el hombre al acercarse. Choromatsu lo miró nervioso mientras se acercaba y decidió huir con Osomatsu, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo mientras jalaba a su hermano mayor.

"¡No! ¡Piérdase! ¡Déjenos en paz!" gritó Choromatsu mientras corría y sin importarle si el hombre lo escuchaba o no. Osomatsu corría junto con él pero en vez de asustado o alterado sólo estaba confundido, cosa que le desesperaba a Choromatsu. ¿Por qué su hermano no reaccionaba diferente? ¿Por qué no tenía miedo? ¿Por qué no se enojaba de que aquel ser estuviera intentando robarle la vida? ¿Qué acaso no le importaba...?

Choromatsu corrió con Osomatsu hacia un elevador, por más extraño que pareciera... el entorno monocromático sólo había desaparecido a las personas del lugar, no parecía afectar el tiempo por lo que era como si estuvieran en otra dimensión y por lo tanto habían podido utilizar el elevador sin problemas. Los hermanos salieron del elevador dos pisos arriba, corrieron hacia otro elevador pues la intención era que el hombre no viera a que piso realmente quería ir Choromatsu y sin problemas entraron en el que estaba al fondo del pasillo, el menor presionó el botón que iba hacia la azotea del hospital, pensaba esconderse ahí y esperar que el hombre no los encontrara.

Osomatsu se encontraba de nuevo en un trance pues no dejaba de cuestionarse las intenciones de aquel hombre, por su lado, Choromatsu sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, tenía miedo de que lo separaran de su hermano y temía por la vida de éste; luego de haber presionado el botón había abrazado a Osomatsu con intención de protegerlo por si acaso aquel ser trataba de hacerles algo en el elevador.

Afortunadamente, al llegar a la azotea no hubo problemas y pudo jalar a Osomatsu con él luego de decidir donde esconderse, no habían muchas opciones y el tiempo se lo comía así que se habían escondido detrás de la habitación por la cual habían salido. Choromatsu estaba agachado junto con Osomatsu, estaban ahora sentados uno a lado del otro, el menor sujetaba la mano de su hermano mayor con temor a perderlo en un momento que se distrajera.

"Choromatsu... ¿estás bien?" preguntó Osomatsu colmandole la paciencia, ¿Qué si estaba bien? ¿Qué...?

"¿Estás bien tú? ¡No has dejado de decir cosas extrañas desde hace rato!" dijo Choromatsu de forma acusatoria "¿Qué te sucede...? ¿Por qué no reaccionas...? ¿Por qué actúas tan raro...?"

"Yo... es sólo que... no sé que pensar... sé que debería darme miedo pero..." dijo Osomatsu sonando un poco inseguro "Es que no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por la presencia de la muerte y el hecho de que me diga esas cosas"

"¿Qué? Osomatsu... ¿Cómo puedes sentir curiosidad cuando tu vida está en peligro? ¡No está bien! ¡Estás loco!" dijo Choromatsu mientras lo miraba con angustia y frustración. Osomatsu se sintió algo triste de escucharlo, sabía que no era normal su curiosidad... pero... simplemente no podía evitarlo.

"Pero es que... ¿Acaso no crees que la muerte esté aquí por una razón? ¿No crees que algo deba significar?" preguntó Osomatsu. Choromatsu lo miró de forma seria y fría al escucharlo.

"No, no significa nada... ¡Es sólo un loco que está intentando matarte! Aquella vez que estabas muriendo por la fiebre... ¡ese canalla jugó sucio!" dijo Choromatsu al recordar aquello. "¡No puedes tomarte eso tan a la ligera!" Osomatsu entrecerró los ojos claramente encontrando desagradable lo que Choromatsu decía.

"Seguro que Karamatsu sí me entendería" dijo Osomatsu mientras hacía un puchero causando que Choromatsu lo viera perplejo por el cambio de tema... ¿Eso qué venía al caso?

"Osomatsu, eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿Por qué mencionas a Karamatsu...? Si dices que el aceptaría que te pongas a pensar cuando tienes que correr entonces estás mal" dijo Choromatsu mientras fruncía el ceño molesto "Karamatsu es muy raro... pero estoy seguro que él haría lo mismo que yo... y eso es... no dejar que te maten"

"¿Tú cómo sabes eso? ¡No eres Karamatsu! Entiendo que intentaría protegerme... ¡Pero no creo que piense que es malo que yo considere estás cosas!" dijo Osomatsu algo molesto, claro que, al decir esto Choromatsu lo golpeó. "¡Oye...!"

"Lo sé porque es mi hermano, somos tus hermanos" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu seguía viéndolo enojado y sin creer que tuviera razón. "No importa si piensan igual de ciertas formas, Osomatsu... ¡Ninguno de nosotros podría aceptar que consideres morirte!" al decir esto, Osomatsu lo miró sorprendido, bien... no esperaba que dijera eso...

"Choromatsu..." murmuró Osomatsu al ver que su hermano estaba seriamente dolido porque estuviera considerando morirse... bien, no es que Osomatsu de verdad quisiera morirse, sólo estaba contemplando la posibilidad... no pensaba hacerlo, era obvio que no. "Yo no..."

"¿De verdad crees que es normal que pienses así? ¿Crees que puedes decirnos que esto está bien contigo? ¿Y qué hay de nosotros...? ¿Acaso no te importaría dejarnos...?" Choromatsu le dijo al verlo con tristeza. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza y lo miró molesto.

"¡No! Choromatsu, ¡Claro que me importan! Sólo quise decir que me da curiosidad que venga la muerte por mi, ¡Nunca quise decir que me iría o que no me importaría!"

"¿Entonces por qué dices que lo consideras...?" preguntó Choromatsu.

"¡Es sólo porque tengo curiosidad! ¡No me quiero morir!" dijo Osomatsu sin entender a su hermano "No te preocupes si digo cosas extrañas, sólo debes saber que no quiero ni pienso morir"

"...entiendo, está bien, te creo" dijo Choromatsu con una sonrisa "Aunque sigo molesto, pero te creo" al decir esto, el hombre de antes apareció cerca de ellos haciendo que Choromatsu se pusiera a la defensiva y de nuevo intentara esconder a Osomatsu. "¡¿Cómo nos encontraste?!"

"No es muy difícil, yo puedo aparecer donde quiera... y honestamente no son muy creativos con sus escondites" dijo el hombre "Andando, Osomatsu" Choromatsu parecía estarlo asesinando con su mirada mientras que Osomatsu todavía quería saber la razón de que quisiera llevárselo.

"Pero señor... ¿Por qué quiere que me vaya antes...?" preguntó Osomatsu, Choromatsu no estaba muy feliz de que siguiera preguntando lo mismo pero suponía que su hermano no estaría feliz hasta que el hombre le respondiera.

"Ya lo había explicado, ¡si te llevo me van a subir el sueldo!" dijo el hombre con un tono gracioso mientras lo decía. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza no queriendo aceptar esa respuesta.

"No... no creo que sea por eso, me está mintiendo" dijo Osomatsu haciendo que el hombre quedara en silencio "Hay una razón por la que quiere llevarme antes, ¿No es así?"

"Osomatsu... basta, sé que quieres saber eso pero... creo que lo estás haciendo enojar" dijo Choromatsu a Osomatsu, respetaba que quisiera saber eso, no lo entendía ni creía relevante pero si su hermano necesitaba saberlo pues lo respetaría.

Al escuchar esto, Osomatsu decidió que sí era lo mejor mantenerse en silencio tal y como decía Choromatsu pues el hombre no se veía muy feliz. Choromatu apretó su mano algo nervioso pues no sabía que más hacer en esa situación, no sabía que hacer para proteger a su hermano. Osomatsu se recargó contra su hermano y asintió tratando de decirle que ya había entendido que tenia que guardar silencio.

"¿Por qué quiero llevarte antes...? Eso es porque tú..." dijo el hombre al entonces matar su propia oración, no parecía con muchas ganas de terminar de decirlo... de hecho, en vez de acabar de hablar, chasqueo los dedos dejando a Choromatsu muy confundido.

"¿Eh...?" Choromatsu murmuró al ver aquella acción, ¿Por qué hizo eso...? Al quedarse pensando en eso, pudo notar como el cuerpo detrás del suyo dejaba caer todo su peso encima de él y como el agarre de su hermano se suavizaba. "¿O-Osomatsu...?"

"Vaya que es problemático, menos mal que ya acabe lo que tenía que hacer aquí" dijo el hombre confundiendo a Choromatsu, ¿A qué se refería?

"¿Osomatsu...?" Choromatsu se giró para sujetar a su hermano, al abrazar su cuerpo y ver que su cabeza se iba hacia atrás no pudo evitar asustarse "¿Osomatsu...? Oye... Oye... No bromees... ¡No es gracioso! ¡Ya muévete! ¡Osomatsu! ¡Me voy a enojar si no respondes! ¡Osomatsu!" El menor no pudo evitar sollozar al darse cuenta que su hermano no iba a moverse.

Después de unos momentos más, Choromatsu miró al hombre que ya estaba preparado para irse, frunció el ceño y lo miro con odio. ¿Por qué se había llevado a Osomatsu si aún tenía más tiempo de vida? ¿Acaso le divertía hacer sufrir a las personas?

"¿Por qué...?" preguntó Choromatsu al hombre que en seguida se detuvo luego de escucharlo hablar "¿Por qué ha hecho esto...? ¿Cómo ha podido...?"

"Eso es sencillo, yo soy 'La Muerte' después de todo, puedo decidir si me llevo a alguien si así considero que es lo mejor" dijo el hombre. Choromatsu continuaba sollozando mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de Osomatsu entre sus brazos, trataba de contenerse para poder hacerle preguntas, necesitaba saber sus razones... vaya, ahora parecía Osomatsu pero... luego de que su hermano yacía muerto en sus brazos, ¿Cómo podía no importarle la razón de que se lo llevaran?

"Entonces... ¿Por qué la última vez no te lo llevaste...? Si puedes llevártelo a la fuerza... ¿Por qué...?" preguntó Choromatsu, no porque hubiera querido aquello pero necesitaba saber cual era la diferencia de esa vez a esta vez.

"Ah... eso... lo que pasa es que aquella vez surgió un inconveniente donde le alargaron la vida" dijo el hombre "No podía llevármelo de esa forma, me hubieran regañado si me lo hubiera llevado luego de eso" Después de responder esto, el hombre continuó su camino dejando al menor zarandeando con cuidado el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano.

"¡Osomatsu...! ¡Por favor...! ¡Responde...! ¡Osomatsu!" Choromatsu exclamó al intentar hacerlo reaccionar de nuevo, sin embargo, al ver que esto no funcionaba, miró al hombre de nuevo dispuesto a suplicarle. "¡Señor...! ¡Espere!"

El hombre se quedó quieto otra vez al escuchar los gritos de Choromatsu. El menor se veía muy desesperado, quería correr hacia él pero al mismo tiempo no se atrevía a dejar el cuerpo de su hermano, no quería separarse de él en ningún momento.

"¡Por favor! ¡No se lo lleve! ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero perder a mi hermano!" gritó Choromatsu sin poder contener sus lagrimas. La muerte volteó a verlo y lo miró con curiosidad, no parecía tenerle realmente lástima, sólo se quedaba quieto mientras lo veía suplicar como haciendo un acto de cortesía por escuchar lo que tenía que decir. "¡Regrese a Osomatsu! ¡Se lo suplico! Por favor... no es justo... Osomatsu..."

"Dime... Si pudieras escoger entre una muerte rápida o una muerte lenta e increíblemente dolorosa... ¿Cuál elegirías?" preguntó la Muerte. Choromatsu alzo la vista y observó al hombre luego de preguntar aquello, ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso...?

"Yo... ¡Prefiero no morir en primer lugar!" contestó Choromatsu muy dolido. El hombre se quedó en silencio luego de escuchar la respuesta, sin embargo, sonrió luego de unos segundos.

"Ya veo... supongo que tal vez me equivoque en mi forma de pensar, entiendo, buena suerte" dijo el hombre dejando a Choromatsu perplejo, ¿Por qué había dicho eso...? Sin decir más, el hombre abrió un portal y pronto desapareció haciendo que aquella realidad monocromática se disolviera y regresaran los colores al entorno.

Choromatsu se quedó inmóvil al notar como su entorno regresaba a ser colorido, claro que... más que estar sorprendido por el cambio, estaba muy aturdido por la realidad de la situación... estaba en el piso con el cuerpo de su hermano entre sus brazos, aquel hombre se había marchado sin hacerle caso, se había llevado a Osomatsu y no había logrado hacer nada al respecto.

"Yo... yo..." murmuró Choromatsu al estar temblando con miedo y nerviosismo "Yo... no pude hacer nada..." el menor abrazó con mucho pesar el cuerpo de su hermano y rompió en llanto, se sentía desesperado, quería gritar, quería romper algo... pero no quería aceptar la realidad, sentía que si sucumbía a esos deseos entonces era como aceptar que su hermano de verdad estaba muerto. "Osomatsu... despierta... Osomatsu, oye... tenemos que regresar al cuarto con los otros... Osomatsu..." Choromatsu movía el cuerpo de su hermano intentado hacer que se despertara, al ver que seguía sin responder, el menor siguió llorando.

Choromatsu miró en la dirección que había tomado aquel hombre, ¿podría ser que aún pudiera escucharlo si le hablaba? No estaba seguro pero quería intentarlo, necesitaba insistir, no quería sólo darse por vencido.

"¡Señor...! ¡Regrese! ¡Por favor! ¡Devuélvame a mi hermano! ¡Por favor...!" Choromatsu sollozaba mientras decía esto, hacía lo mejor por poder hablar "No quiero que Osomatsu se muera... ¡No quiero perder a mi hermano! ¡Osomatsu!" al decir esto, pudo sentir como le regresaban el abrazo por lo que se quedó paralizado.

"Choromatsu... ¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó Osomatsu al estar regresando su abrazo. Choromatsu no podía creerlo, su hermano estaba abrazándolo, ¿Cómo es que era posible...? "¿Choromatsu...?" preguntó Osomatsu al no recibir respuesta, en cambio ahora el que abrazaba un cuerpo sin vida era Osomatsu. "¡Ah!" exclamó muy asustado al sentir como su hermano se había desmayado. Osomatsu acostó a Choromatsu en el piso y esperó sentado a su lado hasta que se despertara. "¿Será que la donación aún le está afectando...?"

Osomatsu esperó varios minutos a que su hermano despertara mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado, no sabía que pensar de toda la situación... sólo se le venía a la mente que su hermano lo iba a matar una vez que despertara pues lo había asustado y preocupado demasiado por un día. Mientras Osomatsu se perdía en sus pensamientos, pudo sentir de repente como algo le caía encima; al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que tenía a su hermano encima de él abrazándolo como antes... hasta parecía que no se había desmayado antes.

"¡Osomatsu!" exclamó Choromatsu mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba. Osomatsu sonrió y regresó el abrazo de la mejor forma que pudo. "¡Creí que no volverías! ¡Creí que te habías ido para siempre!"

"Tengo la sensación de que sí estuve muerto por un rato..." dijo Osomatsu sonando casual al respecto, pudo escuchar como su hermano hacía un sonido que claramente indicaba que no le había agradado su forma de decirlo. "Pero, oye, estoy bien, eso es lo que importa, ¿no?"

Choromatsu se levantó luego de escucharlo y frunció el ceño, le dio un zape en la cabeza y luego sujeto su propia cabeza en señal de desesperación. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad pues no entendía que le pasaba.

"Me hiciste preocuparme por ti todo el día, correr como loco... desquiciarme con tus pensamientos y comentarios raros... Incluso hiciste que me desmayara del susto... ¡¿Y ahora actúas como si nada te importara?!" exclamó Choromatsu al zarandearlo por el estrés que estaba sintiendo. "¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Te odio! ¡Ughhh...!"

"Hahaha, Choromatsu, tranquilízate, todo salió bien, ¿No?" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabía realmente que decirle... y pues su hermano parecía que no se decidía en que era lo que sentía.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios te sucede?! ¡La gente no sólo revive y ya! Creí que... creí que..." Choromatsu pareció calmar su rabia al regresar a llorar muy dolido. Osomatsu lo abrazó intentando calmarlo.

"Choromatsu, no pienso morirme, no seas tonto" dijo Osomatsu al darle palmaditas en la espalda y sobarlo con intención de que se recuperara. "Por cierto, creo que tienes que comer mejor, si te desmayaste de esa forma creo que aún te falta sangre o algo así"

"¿Qué parte de la gente no sólo revive y ya no entendiste? Osomatsu... acabas de morir... ¿Qué acaso no sientes miedo? ¿No te preocupa lo que pasó? ¡¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma?!" dijo Choromatsu sintiéndose muy frustrado.

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso quieres que llore o algo?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano que claramente estaba muy molesto pero igualmente triste y asustado.

"No es que quiera que llores... es sólo que me asusta... ¡Me asusta que actúes como si nada pasó!" dijo Choromatsu al entonces verlo con el ceño fruncido.

"No lo sé... tal vez sea porque no sentí ninguna intención mala viniendo de él..." dijo Osomatsu mirando de forma contemplativa hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido aquel hombre. Choromatsu seguía viéndolo con molestia. "No lo sé, pero uhm yo..."

"Entiendo" dijo Choromatsu al entonces ponerse de pie "Bueno, me adelantaré al cuarto de Ichimatsu" dijo el menor al dirigirse a la puerta. Osomatsu se puso de pie y lo miró muy confundido y preocupado.

"¡Espera! ¡Choromatsu! ¡No te enojes!" exclamó Osomatsu a su hermano quien sin mirarlo entró de nuevo al edificio azotando la puerta en el proceso... dejando a Osomatsu solo en la azotea. "¿Por qué...?"

Osomatsu se quedó mirando la puerta preguntándose como es que había terminado todo así, ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué Choromatsu se había ido tan enojado? El mayor se quedó preguntándose que había hecho, ¿había dicho algo que no debía? Claro que, al estar pensando en esto recordó lo que le había dicho Karamatsu antes: _"Tal vez pienses que tus sentimientos son una carga para él pero muchas veces es lo contrario, apreciamos que se preocupen por nosotros aunque sea en forma de ira"_

"Siguiendo esa lógica... ¿se enojó porque no expresé nada...?" murmuró Osomatsu al entonces sentir lagrimas recorrer su rostro. "Pero si en realidad sí estaba asustado... sólo no quería que se asustara más..." el mayor recordó en ese momento la expresión de tristeza de Karamatsu antes de que se marchara con Choromatsu. "Karamatsu... ¿Por qué me viste con esa expresión? No lo entiendo... sólo sé que al parecer... no logro hacer nada bien" Osomatsu murmuró al esconder la mitad de su rostro con su brazo, sonreía claramente dolido mientras las lagrimas continuaban cayendo. "Ni siquiera me dejo disculparme..."

 **xXxXxXx**

Horas más tarde, Todomatsu salía de la casa de su amigo, se veía muy contento por el rato que había pasado, claro qué... cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba el atardecer se empezó a preocupar, no quería que anocheciera ya que sinceramente no le gustaba caminar de noche por lo que se apresuró para llegar a su casa.

"Ah... que horror, debí haberme ido aunque fuera una hora antes de su casa... odio tener que caminar a casa con la presión del tiempo..." dijo Todomatsu para sí mismo mientras corría, no obstante, al sentir que alguien lo seguía decidió ir con más calma pues no quería que de repente lo persiguieran... no quería tener que correr por su vida... aunque esto significaba que ya no podría dirigirse a su casa.

Todomatsu caminaba sintiendo la presión de aquella otra persona, daba vuelta en cada esquina que se topaba con intención de perderlo pero... al seguir sintiendo que lo observaban con detenimiento y al percatarse que ya estaba obscureciendo, decidió encarar a quien sea que fuera, igual y era alguien sin importancia, sólo no quería que se hiciera de noche.

"¡Ya sé que me estás siguiendo!¡Sal de una vez!" exclamó Todomatsu al voltear y gritar a la nada. "¡Vamos! ¡No servirá de nada que te escondas! ¡Chibita, si eres tú te juro qué...!" antes de poderse dar cuenta, fue rodeado con un brazo y apuntado con una escopeta. "¿Eh...?"

"¿Hmm, te juro que qué?" dijo una voz con burla y malicia muy cerca de su oído. Todomatsu se quedó paralizado al escuchar la voz desconocida... al parecer no debió haberse detenido...

"Yo... ¿Q-Quién es usted...?" preguntó Todomatsu al ponerse nervioso por sentir el arma dándole golpecitos contra su sien; el propietario de la voz parecía encontrarlo divertido.

"Vamos, no me digas que ya lo olvidaste... sé que esa inyección no era la suficientemente poderosa para hacer que lo olvidaras" dijo el hombre. Todomatsu se quedó pensando pero... ¿Inyección? ¿De qué hablaba?

"Uhh, señor... no sé de que habla..." murmuró el menor al sentir el peligro, sin embargo sabía que no podía durar mucho pues estaban en una calle donde tarde o temprano iba a pasar alguien por lo que estaba esperando nerviosamenente a que alguien pasara.

"No juegues conmigo, niño, te deje ir el otro día pero no creas que pasará lo mismo esta vez" dijo el hombre. Todomatsu se impacientaba pues sentía que si la conversación seguía entonces se pondría más en peligro de lo que ya estaba.

"No, de verdad no sé de qué está hablando" dijo Todomatsu al estar temblando, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? Desafortunadamente no pudo seguir pensando pues el hombre estaba golpeándolo, no bruscamente pero si de forma que le molestara con la escopeta contra su sien. "¡Basta... !¡Basta!"

"¿Qué no sabes de que estoy hablando...? Sé lo que dije en el hospital, niño, sin embargo... el jefe me ordenó que te asesinara por si las dudas" dijo el hombre. Todomatsu estaba asustado pero igual estaba tratando de recordar algo, lo que fuera que tuviera que ver con lo que estaba pasando... pero nada, de verdad no conocía a ese hombre... aunque... ¿Hospital? Todomatsu trataba de descifrar porque eso se le hacía familiar...

"¿Qué? ¿Cuando pasó eso? ¡Yo ni siquiera he estado en el hospital!" exclamó Todomatsu al ahora intentar zafarse "¡Suélteme! ¡Me está equivocando con otra persona!"

"Heh, seguro, ¿Con una persona idéntica a ti? Por supuesto... buen intento niño pero voy a tener que deshacerme de ti" dijo el hombre haciendo que Todomatsu se quedara sorprendido. ¿Una persona idéntica...?

"¡Espere! ¿Persona idéntica...? ¿La persona de la que habla era idéntica a mi?" preguntó Todomatsu intentando confirmar sus sospechas. El hombre lo golpeó de nuevo no muy contento de que el menor siguiera con su juego.

"¿Qué intentas hacer niño? Por mucho que intentes decirme que no eras tú no lograrás convencerme" dijo el hombre "Además, ya me viste, aunque me haya equivocado de todas formas pienso asesinarte"

Todomatsu estaba inmóvil al claramente confirmar lo que creía... tenía todo el sentido del mundo, pero... ¿Algo así? ¿Jyushimatsu había pasado por algo así...? Todomatsu de repente ya no se sentía bien, sentía mucho asco y de paso culpa, se sentía muy mal por no haber ido al hospital luego de la escuela... ¿Por qué había ido a jugar a casa de un amigo en vez de ir a ver a los demás...?

 **N/A: ¡Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo! Sólo quería comentar que 'La Muerte' es un personaje que sale en Osomatsu-kun en el capítulo 10 para aquellos que no hayan visto la serie del 88 8)**


	8. Frustración

**Capítulo 8. Frustración**

Choromatsu cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza, estaba increíblemente molesto, no podía entender lo que había ocurrido; sólo sabía que estaba muy enojado con su hermano. Es que... ¿Cómo se le ocurría? ¿Acaso se lo había tomado a juego? El menor se recargó contra la puerta escondiendo los brazos por detrás de su espalda y fijó la mirada en el suelo, la cual expresaba un sentimiento complicado.

"Osomatsu..." murmuró mientras recordaba aquellas palabras dolorosas dichas por su hermano antes de irse. "¿No tenía malas intenciones...? Cómo... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso...?" Choromatsu mordió levemente su labio inferior al querer controlar aquella intensa emoción que empezaba a abrumarlo, le costaba hablar, le costaba siquiera respirar pues no se decidía en que era lo que sentía... por un lado, Choromatsu tenía ganas de gritar, se sentía muy indignado y por lo tanto quería regresar a regañar a su hermano, necesitaba explicarle como eran las cosas... pero... al mismo tiempo, sabía que no podría decirle nada, ¿Por qué? Era simple de hecho, difícil de aceptar pero... sentía que su hermano había pisoteado todos sus sentimientos, no tendría la fuerza para decirle ni reclamarle nada pues ahora mismo no podía parar de sollozar, intentaba calmarse, normalizar su respiración pero cualquier fuerza de voluntad existente le había traicionado. Segundos después, el pelinegro optó por guardar silencio al darse cuenta que no podía formar una oración sin importar cuanto intentara exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

Choromatsu se alejó finalmente de la puerta y volteó a verla considerando regresar, sin embargo, al pensar aquello, encontraba que era cerca a imposible... pues a pesar de estar llorando por la tristeza ocasionada por su hermano y aunque quería seguir abrazándolo para cerciorarse de que de verdad estaba de vuelta... su resentimiento ante su actitud se lo impedía, fuera orgullo... fuera lo que fuera... no quería más que alejarse de ahí. El pelinegro se acercó a la puerta del elevador, pulsó el botón y esperó un poco. Antes de que las puertas se abrieran, Choromatsu volteó a ver la puerta que lo separaba de la azotea y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

"Cualquiera que amenace en alejar a uno de mis hermanos de mi... es mal intencionado sea cual sea la razón... idiota" dijo Choromatsu demostrando la rabia que aún sentía. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y luego de que el niño presionara el botón hacia el piso donde se encontraba el cuarto de su hermano menor, no pudo evitar sollozar nuevamente. ¿Acaso exageraba? Normalmente así lo creería, aquella situación podía verse bajo un lente cómico, tal vez la forma en que había corrido jalando a su hermano había sido tonta, tal vez Osomatsu creía que era estúpido... no lo culpaba, ese hombre se veía como un charlatán, no se le podía tomar en serio... sin embargo, al haber tenido entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de su hermano mayor, esas ideas fácilmente se desvanecieron y le recordaron que aunque aquel personaje pareciera ser inofensivo... seguía siendo la mismísima 'Muerte'.

 **xXxXxXx**

Karamatsu miraba la forma en que Jyushimatsu y su madre platicaban con Ichimatsu, había intentado platicar con ellos por un rato antes de volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos con respecto a Osomatsu. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudar a su hermano? No le parecía bien que su hermano tuviera que mentir de esa forma y era verdad que ahora dudaba de aquellas sonrisas que su hermano esbozaba sin problema alguno, es que... ¿Qué no era preocupante que alguien pudiera sonreír así sin ser genuino? ¿Cuantas veces tuvo que practicar para que no se dieran cuenta los demás? No... No era eso, Osomatsu le había mencionado que era algo reciente, así que... ¿Cómo era posible?

"Karamatsu" escuchó a uno de sus hermanos decir su nombre sacándolo inmediatamente de sus pensamientos. Al mirar hacia el origen de la voz, se dio cuenta que era Ichimatsu quien se veía un poco cansado. "Oye... ¿estás bien?"

"¿Eh?" mumuró el segundo hermano al darse cuenta que su madre no estaba, ¿es que acaso se había ido en algún momento? Pero si justo estaba en el cuarto hace unos momentos...

"Has estado viendo hacia acá fijamente... aunque a mi parecer no lucías como que estuvieras viendo a algo en especial" dijo Jyushimatsu al ver como Karamatsu miraba alrededor "Seguro ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando mamá se fue"

"Sí, uhmm... ¿Dónde está mamá?" preguntó Karamatsu. Ichimatsu suspiró al escucharlo, en verdad no estaba prestando atención, ¿Qué le pasaba?

"Mamá dijo que iría a la casa por unas cosas para mi" dijo Ichimatsu. Karamatsu asintió satisfecho aunque todavía se veía algo decaído. "Karamatsu... ¿Qué tienes?"

"Ah, yo..." Karamatsu estaba por responder hasta que se quedó pensando en las palabras que estaban por salir de su boca 'Estoy bien, no pasa nada'. Si se le ocurría contestar eso entonces iba a sonar como Osomatsu. "Yo..."

Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu lo observaron con curiosidad y expectativa, querían saber la razón de que su hermano estuviera tan callado. ¿Qué podría estarlo molestando tanto?

 _-Osomatsu me hizo prometer no decir nada acerca de sus preocupaciones pero... puedo yo preguntar sobre las mías... ¿no es así? No tiene nada de malo... ¿cierto?-_ Pensó Karamatsu al mirar a sus hermanos quienes esperaban una respuesta. "¿Qué opinan de una persona que siempre sonríe?"

"¿Ah?" Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu se encontraban algo sorprendidos por la pregunta repentina de su hermano. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Creen que una persona que siempre sonríe... ¿es feliz?" preguntó Karamatsu a sus dos hermanos quienes fruncieron el ceño un tanto perplejos, parecían entender menos ahora que Karamatsu había especificado lo que quería saber.

"Pues... tú siempre estás sonriendo, ¿eres feliz?" preguntó Ichimatsu aún confundido por la pregunta de su hermano. Karamatsu parecía no haber considerado que pudieran regresarle la pregunta de esa forma, estaba hablando de Osomatsu, quería entenderlo a él... no tenía mucho sentido responder lo que el sentía.

"Sí, considero que lo soy, no sé si sería capaz de sonreír si no lo fuera" respondió Karamatsu. "Pero... ¿Ustedes que piensan?"

"Pues sí, como dices, si uno es feliz es normal sonreír" dijo Ichimatsu "No creo que sea algo fácil poder sonreír cuando uno no es feliz" Karamatsu frunció el ceño ligeramente no encontrando agradable la respuesta, era lo normal asumir eso pero... ¿Qué hay de aquellas sonrisas falsas? Aunque bueno, seguía siendo muy ambiguo con su pregunta así que no podía culparlos por no saber cómo responder ante sus dudas, no podía esperar que mágicamente respondieran lo que él quería, no podía asumir que ellos entendían la razón de su pregunta.

"Pero... aquellas sonrisas forzadas..." dijo Karamatsu sin saber cómo formular su pregunta. Jyushimatsu parecía entender un poco la dirección de la pregunta, claro que no estaba seguro si lo que pensaba era lo que su hermano necesitaba escuchar.

"Una sonrisa forzada no es una sonrisa" dijo Jyushimatsu a Karamatsu quien ahora era el que no entendía lo que su hermano quería decir. Ichimatsu miró a Jyushimatsu igualmente perdido. "Creo que es evidente que la persona no lo siente si lo está forzando... si no lo siente entonces no está sonriendo"

"Pero... ¿Qué hay de las sonrisas que no se ven forzadas? ¿Qué hay de las sonrisas que se ven completamente reales?" preguntó Karamatsu tratando de encaminar a su hermano a que diera una explicación que le sirviera, claro que, no podía saber si su hermano sabría que decir, sólo esperaba que así fuera.

"Creo que... entre más real se vea, es posible que sea un grito de ayuda..." dijo Jyushimatsu sin estar muy seguro de su respuesta "Aunque no creo que exista alguien que pueda sonreír de forma perfecta cuando de verdad no lo siente, es algo irreal" el quinto hermano había respondido esto pues se reflejaba un poco con lo que le había pasado pero estaba seguro de que aún intentando fingir, su angustia era muy notoria, para él era imposible verse completamente feliz cuando el miedo lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

"En lo personal... creo que esas personas sí están sonriendo" dijo Ichimatsu llamando la atención de los otros dos. Ichimatsu notó sus miradas y enseguida fijo su atención en las sabanas de la cama para no olvidar lo que estaba diciendo, le distraía que lo miraran con tanto detenimiento. "Creo que es diferente una sonrisa forzada, las sonrisas forzadas se llaman así porque nosotros podemos ver que la sonrisa se quiebra, es un intento fallido de ésta" El cuarto hermano miró a los otros dos, se tomó un momento para regresar a su linea de pensamiento y continuó explicando. "Si hablan de alguien que puede sonreír de forma que parezca real pero que a la vez esa persona no esté expresando felicidad... creo que tal vez sea porque está sonriendo para sí misma"

"Sonriendo para sí misma..." murmuró Karamatsu. Ichimatsu se sonrojó al ver como Karamatsu seguía repitiendo aquello una y otra vez, se sentía un poco ridículo ahora que lo había dicho.

"Ichimatsu... que cosas dices, ¿por qué irías por ahí sonriendo para ti mismo? Si no te sientes feliz entonces... ah, espera, eso tiene algo de sentido" dijo Jyushimatsu al reflexionar en lo dicho. "Creo que había escuchado que si no te sientes bien ayuda sonreír pues algo afectaba en la mente, cierto, muy cierto"

"Ah... sé que suena muy bobo, olviden lo que dije" dijo Ichimatsu sin realmente escuchar a Jyushimatsu "No pensé bien en lo que estaba diciendo, es sólo lo que se vino a mi mente, no es como que de verdad crea..."

"No, Ichimatsu, no te preocupes" dijo Karamatsu al ahora sonreír. "No es tonto, seguro que es una posibilidad, no se me había ocurrido" Ichimatsu seguía un poco incómodo pero se calmó luego de escuchar a Karamatsu.

"¿De verdad...?" dijo Ichimatsu con curiosidad "No estaba muy seguro de lo que decía... así que no te culpo si piensas que es tonto lo que dije" Karamatsu negó con la cabeza antes de pararse y dirigirse a la puerta. "¿Hmm? ¿Vas a alguna parte?"

"Sí, pienso ir a buscar a Osomatsu y Choromatsu, ya se tardaron, no quisiera que se metieran en problemas por andar corriendo por ahí... bueno, Osomatsu no me preocupa pero Choromatsu..." dijo Karamatsu al pensar que igual y su hermano estaba corriendo por ahí.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" preguntó Jyushimatsu no muy seguro de lo que proponía, luego de lo que le había ocurrido no quería saber nada del hospital pero igual si su hermano quería que fuera pues iría.

"No, no, no te preocupes, tú debes estar con Ichimatsu, ya regreso" dijo Karamatsu a Jyushimatsu quien asintió ante lo dicho. El segundo hermano salió de la habitación y se quedó reflexionando en lo dicho por su hermano menor. "Sonriendo para sí... eh..." el pelinegro parecía todavía decaído, quería seguir reflexionando aquello, sin embargo, al escuchar un leve sollozo, no pudo evitar voltear.

"Basta... no puedo, no puedo..." murmuró quien parecía ser Choromatsu, estaba sosteniéndose de la pared con una mano mientras frotaba sus ojos con la otra. Karamatsu lo miró sorprendido, ¿estaba llorando? ¿Por qué...?

"¿Choromatsu...?" Choromatsu miró a su hermano luego de escucharlo decir su nombre, se veía muy afligido por algo. Karamatsu se alejó de la puerta y caminó hacia su hermano con el fin de ver lo que le sucedía.

"Yo... no me hagas caso, estoy intentando no llorar pero las lágrimas no paran..." dijo Choromatsu mientras fruncía el ceño. "Regresa al cuarto, ya iré cuando me calme..." Karamatsu lo sujetó ligeramente del hombro y lo miró con preocupación.

"Choromatsu... ¿Pasó algo?" Karamatsu notó como su hermano desviaba la mirada, se veía algo incómodo con la pregunta. "¿Dónde está Osomatsu...?"

"Osomatsu está... él está..." Choromatsu intentó responder con normalidad pero se dio cuenta que le era imposible pues de verdad le dolía pensar en su hermano. Karamatsu se dio cuenta de cómo empezaba a temblar por lo que no dudó en abrazarlo. "Osomatsu... O-Osomatsu..."

"Calma... si no puedes hablar no te fuerces" dijo Karamatsu mientras su hermano batallaba enormemente por responder, claro que, al estar hablando de esa forma, no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que fuera que hubiera pasado.

"Yo... nosotros... todo estaba bien... es sólo... ese tonto..." Choromatsu parecía querer explicar pero por más que quisiera poner sus recuerdos en palabras simplemente no lo lograba.

"Choromatsu, ¿Acaso Osomatsu te hizo algo?" preguntó Karamatsu tratando de ayudar a su hermano a comunicarse. Choromatsu negó con la cabeza. "Hmm... pero... ¿Entonces no se pelearon? Pareciera que sí, o al menos es lo que creo..."

"Algo así..." murmuró Choromatsu. Karamatsu se veía confundido, ahora entendía un poco pero... ¿De verdad era posible que ellos se pelearan?

"¿Se gritaron cosas?" preguntó Karamatsu haciendo que Choromatsu se tensara y guardara completo silencio, incluso había dejado de sollozar. "¿Choromatsu...?"

"...En realidad, yo fui quien le gritó" dijo Choromatsu no muy orgulloso. Choromatsu observó cómo su hermano se quedaba quieto, se veía confundido, parecía no saber que pensar. "Lo sé, lo sé, seguro no entiendes la razón de que yo sea el que esté así... seguro piensas que no tengo derecho..."

"No, no estoy pensando eso" dijo Karamatsu "Aunque es verdad que no entiendo por qué estás llorando si tú fuiste el que grito... a decir verdad, no sé qué pensar porque no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando"

"¿Eh...? Pero acabo de decírtelo... yo le grité a Osomatsu..." dijo Choromatsu con timidez, no estaba muy feliz por seguir repitiendo eso. Karamatsu negó con la cabeza.

"Asumiría que te sientes mal o te arrepientes por lo que hiciste... pero la verdad es que no sé nada, no puedo opinar si no entiendo que fue lo que sucedió" dijo Karamatsu sintiéndose mal por no saber que decir. "No sé qué decir, Choromatsu... lo siento..."

"Está bien, no te preocupes..." dijo Choromatsu, claro que, al momento de decirlo recordó parte de lo que había pasado antes con Osomatsu por lo que no pudo evitar empezar a sollozar de nuevo. "N-No tienes por qué saber... ni siquiera yo... ni siquiera yo..." Karamatsu sobó su espalda tratando de ayudarlo a acabar la oración. "Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo"

"Choromatsu... ¿Te gustaría hablar de lo que pasó...? Entiendo si no quieres" dijo Karamatsu. Choromatsu siguió sollozando pero tras escuchar aquello asintió lentamente.

"Pero... ¿podemos hablar lejos de la habitación...? Yo... yo..."

"No quieres que Jyushimatsu salga y te vea llorando, ¿cierto?" preguntó Karamatsu. Choromatsu asintió ante eso y se separó del contacto de su hermano, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló levemente pidiendo que lo siguiera.

Karamatsu siguió a Choromatsu hasta llegar a una pequeña área de espera la cual yacía vacía de momento, ¿Qué podría haber pasado que requiriera alejarse del cuarto de esa forma? Los dos hermanos se sentaron y por unos minutos no dijeron nada, Choromatsu parecía estar pensando en cómo contarle lo que había ocurrido a Karamatsu pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hablar sobre aquel personaje sin que creyera que estaba bromeando, mientras que Karamatsu sólo veía a su hermano con curiosidad esperando pacientemente a que se motivara a hablar. Karamatsu desvió la mirada y observó las máquinas de refresco que estaban alrededor, se levantó y decidió comprar algo en lo que su hermano se calmaba.

"Hmm... creo que compraré un jugo de naranja, ¿quieres algo?" preguntó el mayor al menor quien seguía viendo al suelo sin decir nada. Al ver que Choromatsu no iba a contestar, compró dos de lo mismo, regresó a su asiento y le ofreció la bebida a su hermano quien la tomó silenciosamente. "¿Seguro que quieres contarme...? No tienes que hacerlo si no puedes o no te sientes a gusto" Choromatsu se mantuvo callado por unos momentos más antes de decidir hablar.

"Todo este tiempo... todo este tiempo creí entender a Osomatsu" empezó a decir Choromatsu. Karamatsu parecía algo sorprendido. "Pero... ¿por qué es que ahora pienso que se está alejando de mí?"

"¿Ah...?"

"Es sólo que..." Choromatsu apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño con fuerza al recordar fragmentos de las cosas que había dicho antes, _'¿Acaso no crees que la muerte esté aquí por una razón? ¿No crees que algo deba significar?'_ "Una y otra vez... no para de decir cosas que no entiendo, dice cosas que me asustan"

"¿Cosas que te asustan...? Choromatsu, aunque Osomatsu te haya dicho cosas extrañas... ¿no crees que es un poco cruel reaccionar de esa manera?" dijo Karamatsu al asumir que tal vez Osomatsu se había puesto a hacer preguntas existenciales y un tanto difíciles de entender con él, a pesar de que Osomatsu había dicho que no compartía esos pensamientos con los otros, no le molestaba pensar que se hubiera atrevido... eran sus hermanos después de todo.

"¿Cruel? Karamatsu, puedo entender que Osomatsu diga cosas raras, podrá decir cosas que no entiendo o podré molestarlo por otras... pero que diga cosas como esa... ¿Cómo se supone que deba reaccionar? ¡No puedo tolerar algo como eso! ¡De verdad no lo soporto! ¡Siento como si hablara con alguien más!" exclamó Choromatsu muy alterado. Karamatsu lo miró con preocupación... aunque ahora se estaba preocupando por Osomatsu, ¿tan mal había reaccionado Choromatsu a la forma de ver las cosas de Osomatsu...?

"¿Choromatsu...?"

"Es sólo que..." Choromatsu sujetó su cabeza recordando otra frase de su hermano: _'¿Tú cómo sabes eso? ¡No eres Karamatsu! Entiendo que intentaría protegerme... ¡Pero no creo que piense que es malo que yo considere estás cosas!'_ "Dime... Karamatsu, tú... ¿Qué pensarías si Osomatsu te dijera que considera morirse? ¿Creerías que es algo normal...?" El menor lo miró muy angustiado.

"¿Qué...? Choromatsu... Osomatsu dijo… ¿Qué...?" Karamatsu ahora se encontraba entre alarmado y preocupado, vaya, no se esperaba para nada que su hermano dijera eso.

"Me dijo que le daba curiosidad... me dijo que le interesaba saber..." Choromatsu parecía tener problemas al recordar pues estaba temblando de sólo repetirlo. Karamatsu no parecía estarlo tomando bien, ¿Pues qué había pasado...?

"No lo entiendo..."

"¡Es un idiota! ¡Ni siquiera parecía entender mi razón de preocuparme! ¡Le grité por todas las cosas que dijo! Trate de hacer que entendiera pero... siento que todo lo que digo no le llega... siento que no le importa lo que tengo que decir..." dijo Choromatsu ahora temblando de la rabia, seguía triste pero a la vez sentía mucha frustración. "Es tonto... ¿no? Nosotros jugamos todo el tiempo, siempre estamos juntos pero... ni siquiera puedo hablar bien con él, no lo entiendo y él tampoco me entiende..."

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas...? Claro que se entienden, son uña y mugre, sería muy raro que no pudieran hablar las cosas" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa. Choromatsu tardó unos segundos pero al final negó con la cabeza. "Choromatsu, no puedes decir que no se entienden sólo porque difirieron una vez..."

"Cuando me separé de Osomatsu... me quedé pensando en varias cosas, una de ellas fue... ¿acaso siempre ha sido así? ¿Osomatsu siempre ha pensado así?" dijo Choromatsu de forma contemplativa "Y luego recordé que la mayor parte del tiempo sólo estamos tonteando por la ciudad, jugando o haciendo bromas, normalmente no hablamos de las cosas y no nos ponemos a hablar como hace rato..."

"Oye... no estás queriendo decir que..."

"Sí, eso estoy queriendo decir... creo que tal vez, dejando de lado las bromas y los juegos... tal vez no nos entendemos más allá de eso" dijo Choromatsu "No estoy diciendo que no lo quiero y que no disfruto estar con él... al contrario, me divierto mucho a su lado pero... tengo miedo de que Osomatsu sólo sepa cómo sonreírme"

"Pero... Choromatsu, ¿No crees que estás exagerando? Osomatsu ya ha llorado frente a ti antes, se enoja y más cosas, él no..."

"¡No me refiero a eso!" dijo Choromatsu algo molesto por el comentario. Karamatsu guardó silencio al escuchar el tono tajante que había usado. "Me refiero a que no es él mismo, me muestra otra cara y no entiendo la razón, ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Por qué cree que prefiero verlo así? ¿Acaso se siente débil por mostrar cómo se siente? ¿Acaso cree que tiene que ser fuerte por ser mi hermano mayor? ¡No hay mucha diferencia! ¡Ser el mayor no debería afectarle tanto!" Karamatsu lo miró algo angustiado, sabía a qué se refería... lo había puesto de otra forma pero era una de las preguntas que tanto rondaban en su mente, era una de las cosas que le preocupaban de su hermano.

"Entonces quieres decir que... ¿Te molesta que Osomatsu no responda como esperas?" preguntó Karamatsu "¿Pasó algo que no te esperaste?"

"No es que me moleste el que responda diferente a lo que espero, sé que Osomatsu es raro y siente curiosidad por cosas extrañas... es sólo que tengo diferentes ideas y todas ellas me molestan" explicó Choromatsu. Karamatsu esperó en silencio a que su hermano siguiera. "Por un lado me molesta pensar que tal vez Osomatsu de verdad siente esa curiosidad, si de verdad no le molestó la situación y de verdad le da curiosidad la muerte... me hace preguntarme... ¿En qué clase de cosas piensa Osomatsu cuando no estamos haciendo alguna travesura o jugando? y por otro, me molesta pensar que Osomatsu me está ocultando cosas, me molesta pensar que tal vez a medida que pasa el tiempo... ese estúpido rol de hermano mayor lo esté consumiendo"

"¿Qué es lo que te hizo pensar que te estaba ocultando algo?"

"Cuando lo estaba regañando me respondió que no estaba mal lo que él pensaba y que tú sí lo entenderías... por eso te pregunte aquello... lo cual no me respondiste ahora que lo pienso" dijo Choromatsu viéndolo con sospecha.

"Ah..." murmuró Karamatsu entrecerrando los ojos, pensaba matar a Osomatsu luego por meterlo en la conversación. "Es obvio que no apoyo el que Osomatsu muera, tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que Osomatsu considere realmente morirse... ¿estás seguro de que dijo que de verdad le interesaba morirse?"

"Bueno, ehm... él insistió en que no era lo que yo creía pero... no sé si creerle, siento que sería un poco idiota creer que no iba en serio... lo repitió tanto que es algo que simplemente me preocupa" dijo Choromatsu. "Además de eso, aún me enoja creer que por ser el mayor se esté cerrando con nosotros poco a poco"

"Hmm... Creo que tal vez lo estás sobre pensando demasiado, Choromatsu" dijo Karamatsu a su hermano quien lo miró con curiosidad. "Osomatsu..." _'Al ocultar ciertos sentimientos puedes ayudar a otros que no pueden con los suyos.'_ recordó Karamatsu. "Creo que Osomatsu sólo está confundido, piénsalo, ¿Había actuado raro antes de esta semana? Ichimatsu terminó en el hospital, un criminal agredió a Jyushimatsu... y ahora ocurrió lo que sea que haya pasado contigo, estoy seguro de que aquello le hizo pensar así"

"Ah... es verdad, han pasado muchas cosas en estos días... y ni siquiera se ha terminado la semana..." murmuró Choromatsu de forma contemplativa. Karamatsu asintió.

"Es posible que Osomatsu esté agobiado por todo esto, es verdad que está intentando ser fuerte... pero, ¿Crees que tenga algo de malo? Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu pasaron por cosas difíciles, él se ha estado controlando por querer ayudarlos a sentirse mejor, sé que es preocupante su comportamiento pero... creo que está justificado, ¿no crees?" explicó Karamatsu. Choromatsu lo miró asombrado.

"Vaya... ¿Todo eso te lo explicó Osomatsu? Porque creo que ahora lo entiendo un poco más..."

"No, en realidad es lo que he observado en estos días, Osomatsu está muy preocupado por lo que es inevitable que actúe extraño, no me sorprendería verlo regresar a la normalidad luego de que todos estos eventos locos pasen" dijo Karamatsu con seguridad. Choromatsu observó la sonrisa de su hermano y finalmente sonrió.

"Oh... creo que tienes razón, tal vez sí estoy exagerando... es verdad que me tomó por sorpresa su actitud pero... no creo que Osomatsu esté considerando morirse de verdad... no creo que quiera dejarnos" dijo Choromatsu soltando un suspiro "Aún me enoja su falta de reacción ante la situación y sí sigo sentido por eso... pero, creo que tienes un punto al mencionar que Osomatsu no está bien por todo lo que nos ha estado pasando... aunque igual me enoja"

"Pero, oye, sólo por curiosidad, ¿Dónde está Osomatsu?" preguntó Karamatsu. Choromatsu se paró de su asiento finalmente abriendo la lata que tenía entre sus manos.

"La última vez que lo vi... estaba en la azotea, lo dejé ahí luego de que le grité... me disculparé luego con él, no tengo muchas ganas de hablarle en estos momentos... aunque, gracias a ti ya no estoy furioso con él, voy a pensar que ya cuando se calmen las cosas Osomatsu volverá a la normalidad" dijo Choromatsu con una sonrisa "Si quieres ir con él adelante, sé que no te explique muy bien las cosas... tal vez él sepa explicar mejor ya que de todo lo que pasó no sabría cómo decírtelo"

"Ah... entiendo y pues, me alegra saber que fui de ayuda" dijo Karamatsu "Iré a buscarlo a la azotea entonces, te veo en un rato" Choromatsu asintió mientras bebía de su jugo.

"Sí está bien, por cierto... Karamatsu, gracias por escucharme" dijo Choromatsu "Tal vez no tuvo mucho sentido lo que dije pero lo que dijiste tuvo mucho sentido para mi"

"¿Qué? ¡No, no! Choromatsu, aunque no lo parezca, creo que te entendí así que no es como si no te hubiera..." dijo Karamatsu al ver que su hermano se alejaba por el pasillo de regreso al cuarto sin decir otra cosa. "Oh... uhm, de acuerdo..."

 **xXxXxXx**

Karamatsu entró al elevador, presionó el botón hacia la azotea, esperó a que se cerraran las puertas y procedió a recargarse contra el vidrio. Se encontraba muy consternado por lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que Choromatsu pudiera deducir esas cosas? Ah, no quería decir que su hermano no pudiera sacar esas conclusiones por sí solo pero... ¿Qué clase de evento podría apoyar esas ideas en su mente?

"Choromatsu... lo siento" murmuró Karamatsu para sí mismo. Estaba algo a disgusto con lo que le había explicado a Choromatsu, sabía que en parte era verdad lo que le había dicho acerca de Osomatsu, eran cosas fáciles de notar, pero... las cosas que sentía Choromatsu al respecto de Osomatsu también eran ciertas y las mismas inseguridades también las tenía Karamatsu... sin embargo, no podía permitir que Choromatsu se angustiara por eso, Osomatsu estaba muy confundido y necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos después de todo...

Pasó poco tiempo, para Karamatsu se había vuelto eterno pues quería llegar pronto a ese lugar, los comentarios de Choromatsu lo habían hecho pensar que tal vez Osomatsu había considerado acabar con su vida y eso le había puesto nervioso, sin embargo, ¿Osomatsu haría eso? No... Así que... ¿Qué podía ser? El elevador se detuvo finalmente y dejó salir al pelinegro quien sin dudarlo corrió hacia las puertas que daban a la azotea, las abrió y rápidamente salió a buscar a su hermano.

"¿Osomatsu?" preguntó Karamatsu mientras miraba alrededor, casi enseguida, su mirada se quedó fija sobre la figura de su hermano sentado en la orilla del edificio. El segundo hermano sintió como su corazón se detenía y pudo recordar la misma sensación abismal que experimentó en la azotea de la escuela al ahora ver a su hermano sollozando sentado literalmente al borde la muerte.

"¿P-Por qué...?" murmuró Osomatsu con mucha dificultad pues trataba de normalizar su respiración y dar coherencia a sus palabras, no obstante, fue sacado de su estado por un jalón que repentinamente sintió llevándolo hacia atrás y alejándolo de la orilla en el proceso. Al mirar hacia arriba y ver la cara de su hermano, no pudo evitar sonreír. "¡Ah...! Karamatsu, ¿Qué tal?"

"Osomatsu, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Karamatsu dijo algo molesto. Osomatsu le ofreció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Saludando, ¿Qué más?" dijo Osomatsu restándole importancia a lo que sea que quisiera decir en realidad.

"¿Qué hacías sentando en la orilla? ¡Te dije que...!" Osomatsu lo miró no muy contento. Karamatsu frunció el ceño. "¡Sé que te gusta pero te dije que no hicieras esto si no estoy yo!"

"¿Qué? ¿Temes que muera cuando nadie me está viendo? No moriría así, sería algo espantoso" dijo Osomatsu aún con la misma sonrisa. Karamatsu no pudo evitar recordar a Choromatsu y entender automáticamente la frustración de su hermano.

"Osomatsu, ¿Por qué estabas llorando?" preguntó Karamatsu yendo directo al grano. Osomatsu lo miró sorprendido pero de nuevo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Ah? ¿Llorando? Yo no..."

"Tienes los ojos rojos y se nota que has estado frotándolos" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu se quedó sin palabras luego de escucharlo. "Osomatsu, lo prometiste..."

"¿Qué...? Pero yo de verdad no..." Karamatsu cambió su posición de agarre y en cambio lo acercó hacia él y cubrió sus ojos con sus brazos. "Yo no..."

"Osomatsu, no hiciste nada malo, no vine aquí para regañarte" dijo Karamatsu causando que Osomatsu se riera nerviosamente.

"¿Regañarme...? No te hagas el mayor, Karamatsu... de todas formas yo... no..." Osomatsu guardó silencio al escuchar a su hermano interrumpirlo.

"Está bien, todo está bien ya, no tienes de qué preocuparte..." murmuró Karamatsu tranquilamente. Osomatsu pudo sentir un tirón en su corazón luego de escuchar esas palabras.

"No... que dices... no está pasando nada... yo sólo estaba..." Osomatsu trató de seguir con su fachada normal pero al ver que su hermano no lo soltaba y en cambio ajustaba un poco su agarre no pudo evitar sentir las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. "No, Karamatsu... que haces... oye..." Osomatsu sonrió alegremente pero pronto esa sonrisa se quebró y empezó a temblar luchando por mantenerse firme.

"No hiciste nada malo, no es tu culpa..." murmuró Karamatsu a Osomatsu quien seguía siendo afectado por lo que estaba diciendo, ¿Cómo es que su hermano sabía que decir...? Ni siquiera le estaba pidiendo explicaciones, sólo estaba repitiéndole palabras de consuelo sin que pudiera rechazarlas, estaba haciendo un ataque furtivo. ¿Cómo se suponía que se defendiera ante eso si lo estaba ignorando...?

"Heh, ¿pero qué dices...? Ni siquiera estuviste aquí, no sabes de que hablas... deja de decir palabras reconfortantes al azar..." Osomatsu trataba de defenderse como podía pero Karamatsu seguía sin hacerle caso. Luego de esto, Karamatsu se quedó unos segundos en esa posición sin decir nada. "Oye... di algo... oye..." Osomatsu se impacientaba cada vez más con la extraña forma de actuar de su hermano, no estaba preparado para que intentara algo así...

"Osomatsu, Choromatsu no te odia" dijo Karamatsu de repente. Osomatsu dejó caer su sonrisa temblorosa y en cambio se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, su hermano al parecer estaba de humor para no dejarlo en paz.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso...? Y... ¿Es que acaso tantas ganas tienes de verme llorar?" dijo Osomatsu entre sollozos "¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué me haces esto...?"

"No... más bien... ¿Por qué te haces esto a ti mismo?" preguntó Karamatsu ahora bajando su brazo para abrazarlo alrededor del estómago y dejarlo llorar bien.

"Yo... Yo... la verdad ya no sé que estoy haciendo, no sé en qué pensar, no sé qué hacer... no sé qué está bien, no sé qué está mal..." dijo Osomatsu tratando de sonar lo más coherente posible. "Traté de hacer lo que creía mejor pero... sólo terminé lastimando a Choromatsu... no importa que haga, sólo me equivoco..."

Karamatsu continuó abrazándolo, se quedó en completo silencio pues consideraba que era mejor dejar hablar a su hermano todo lo que quisiera, quería escuchar lo que Osomatsu tenía que decir.

"Estaba tan confundido, a decir verdad… sigo confundido, no entiendo que pasó… todo fue tan rápido… Choromatsu sólo se enojó, me gritó y se fue…" Osomatsu dijo mientras gemía de la tristeza que le causaba recordarlo. "Pero… No… no es como si me hubiera gritado de forma injustificada, Choromatsu está en todo su derecho" Karamatsu estaba sorprendido por escuchar aquello. "Fui un idiota con él, estoy seguro de eso"

"Osomatsu…" murmuró el segundo hermano al apretar un poco su agarre, le dolía escuchar la forma tan triste que usaba su hermano para decir aquello… sin mencionar que le preocupaba la forma en que estaba temblando.

"Y es que… no debería sorprenderme, ¿cierto? Todo lo hago mal, no logro reconfortar a ninguno de ustedes sin que haga algo que los haga enojar" dijo Osomatsu soltando una risa lastimera. "En este caso creo que fue mi forma personal de ver las cosas lo que hizo que Choromatsu se enojara conmigo… nosotros no vemos las cosas de la misma forma, creo que nunca debí relajarme lo suficiente para decir cosas tan extrañas con él cerca"

"Osomatsu… ¿Cómo quieres que Choromatsu no se enoje cuando dices algo tan triste como que consideras morir?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu no parecía sorprendido de escucharlo, por como lo había mencionado podía deducir que Choromatsu no le había contado realmente lo que pasó.

"Entiendo… no lo culpo por mencionar eso, se veía muy alterado en ese momento… no me sorprende que no confiara en lo que le dije" dijo Osomatsu ahora sonriendo "Seguro que estaba tan preocupado que te hizo creer que estaba al borde de brincar del edificio, ¿no es así?"

"¿Eh? No… Osomatsu, yo no…."

"Es por eso que viniste corriendo a la azotea, ¿cierto? Creíste que de verdad pensaba en dejarlos atrás" dijo Osomatsu causando que Karamatsu lo abrazara más fuerte y recargara su cabeza contra la suya. "¿Ves? Lo sabía"

"Es verdad que Choromatsu me dijo que tú habías dicho que lo estabas considerando pero… al igual que como le dije a él, no entiendo la situación por lo que no puedo formar ninguna opinión" dijo Karamatsu "Pero siendo honesto estaba muy preocupado… no por creer que de verdad pensabas en morir pero porque tienes una fijación por sentarte en el borde de los edificios" Osomatsu guardó silencio al escuchar eso y no pudo evitar soltar una risa sincera. "¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia…?"

"¿De verdad viniste acá pensando en que podría caerme del borde? Aunque es verdad que lo primero que hiciste fue jalarme con tal de protegerme" dijo Osomatsu echándose a reír.

"¿Ah? O-Oye, no te rías… ¡Pudiste haberte caído!" exclamó Karamatsu algo desconcertado por la reacción de su hermano, no entendía porque seguía riéndose. "¡Osomatsu! ¡Hablo en serio! ¡No te rías!"

"Haha, Karamatsu, eres un tonto" dijo Osomatsu aun riéndose "Y yo que me preocupé de más…"

"¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Aunque sigue siendo un hecho que Choromatsu se enojó conmigo, no sé qué haré para reconciliarme con él… no creo que me deje de ver raro luego de lo que pasó" dijo Osomatsu soltando un suspiro.

"Por cierto… me enteré de que cierta persona me usó como algún tipo de escudo en una discusión algo delicada… ¿se puede saber en qué pensabas?" preguntó Karamatsu a Osomatsu que ahora parecía estar sorprendido.

"Ah… también mencionó eso… vaya, que problemático…" dijo Osomatsu entrecerrando los ojos con molestia. "En el momento lo dije porque Choromatsu no dejaba de regañarme… no creí que tuviera algo de malo así que te mencione al estar seguro de que me apoyarías"

"Entonces en realidad no te arrepientes de nada… crees que Choromatsu era el que estaba equivocado…"

"¡Así es!" dijo Osomatsu con mucha seguridad. Karamatsu no parecía entender los cambios de parecer de su hermano.

"Osomatsu… decídete, ¿aceptas que tuviste culpa en lo que pasó o no?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza.

"En realidad no creo que tuviera la culpa, igual y sí dije alguna que otra cosa de más… pero no era para que Choromatsu se pusiera de esa forma" dijo Osomatsu al entonces soltarse del abrazo y pararse.

"Así que lo que acaba de pasar fue…"

"Tú sabes, cuando alguien está triste dice cosas que no siente de verdad, ya estoy bien" dijo Osomatsu "Choromatsu simplemente no me entiende"

"¿Ah…?" Karamatsu se levantó de igual forma y miró entre preocupado y confundido a su hermano. "Osomatsu… no puedes decir que Choromatsu no te entiende por una vez que se pelean así…"

"No, es que es verdad… luego de que se me ocurrió decir un comentario poco normal… Choromatsu me miró como si tuviera problemas, tuve que inventar que era por otra cosa la razón de mi comentario" dijo Osomatsu al de repente sonar serio. "Tal vez… Choromatsu y yo no tengamos una verdadera afinidad"

"¡Osomatsu! ¡No seas ridículo!" exclamó Karamatsu "¡Este tipo de situaciones es lo que debería ayudar a que se comuniquen mejor!"

"Me encontraba en una situación poco usual… no veo porque no debí hacerme esas preguntas… ¿Tan extraño soy por considerarlas? ¿Tan mal debo de sentirme por pensar un poco más allá…? Entiendo que Choromatsu estuviera preocupado y aprecio sus sentimientos pero…" dijo Osomatsu logrando que Karamatsu se perdiera todavía más. "De verdad no creo que esté mal, estaba en todo mi derecho de querer saber"

"¿Qué…? Osomatsu, no entiendo de que hablas pero… ¿Es que acaso Choromatsu tenía razón?" comentó Karamatsu luciendo algo decaído.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Razón de qué?" preguntó Osomatsu con verdadera curiosidad.

"¿Es verdad que no te importa lo que él piense…?" Al escuchar esto, Osomatsu lo miró sin ninguna expresión en especial y en cambio optó por no decir nada. "Él está muy preocupado por ti, no sabe qué hacer, qué decir ni en qué pensar…"

"Ah… ya veo…" dijo Osomatsu entonces sonriendo "Ya somos dos" Karamatsu realmente no entendía que estaba pasando, y lo peor es que como su hermano no le explicaba lo que había sucedido no tenía manera de formar una opinión.

"No… eso que me dices no puede ser, de verdad te sientes culpable por lo de Choromatsu… reconociste que hiciste algo mal… no sé qué sea pero…" dijo Karamatsu intentando darle una explicación a las palabras de su hermano. ¿Por qué se contradecía? ¿Es que acaso también quería poner otra cara con Karamatsu? Pero si ya había prometido ser sincero… "Osomatsu, por favor explícame lo que piensas, no logro entenderte… ni siquiera sé que pasó así que no puedo deducir nada…"

"¿Recuerdas lo que mencionaste antes de llegar al hospital?" dijo Osomatsu de repente. Karamatsu se quedó pensando sin cuestionar el cambio de tema.

"Eso es…" murmuró Karamatsu pensando acerca del hombre vestido de negro. Osomatsu lo miró luciendo sombrío.

"¿De casualidad se trataba de 'La Muerte'?" preguntó Osomatsu dejando a su hermano perplejo. ¿Cómo es que sabía eso…?

"Osomatsu… ¿Cómo es que tu…?" Karamatsu quiso preguntar hasta que se percató de lo que estaba queriendo decir. "No… no me digas que…"

"Así es, 'La Muerte' se presentó ante nosotros" dijo Osomatsu. "Al principio estaba muy alterado pues lo primero que hizo fue intentar llevarse a Choromatsu… sin embargo, aquel hombre dijo que venía por mi… así que era evidente que se estaba llevando a Choromatsu por equivocación"

"Aquel hombre que quiso llevarte cuando estuviste por morir por la fiebre… ¿regresó…?" Karamatsu se veía completamente aturdido por esa información. "¿Te hizo algo? ¿Estás herido?"

"No pude evitar quedarme paralizado y empezar a preguntarme… '¿Qué acaba de decir?'" continuó diciendo Osomatsu ignorando a Karamatsu. "Aquel hombre no tardó en decirme que venía por mi pues mi hora estaba cerca… Choromatsu perdió la compostura y se decidió por protegerme, sin embargo, yo sólo seguía pensando en las palabras que aquel hombre me decía…"

Karamatsu lo observó sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba de los nervios por escuchar que tal entidad se le había aparecido a su hermano… 'La Muerte' ya lo había ido a buscar una vez, afortunadamente, Osomatsu estaba tan débil que no había logrado recordarlo pero ahora sabía de quien se trataba… al parecer no iba a poder protegerlo de la mala suerte que representaba conocer a aquel hombre.

"Sentí como mi mente se quedaba en blanco intercambiando cualquier opinión por preguntas… comencé a preguntarle cosas cómo… '¿Es verdad que estoy cerca de morir…?' '¿Por qué es preferible que muera de una vez?' '¿Por qué debo irme?' ¿Por qué ya no debo vivir?" explicó Osomatsu. Karamatsu comenzaba a entender a su hermano, ahora tenía todo el sentido del mundo el tema de Osomatsu considerando la muerte. "Choromatsu parecía desesperarse por esas preguntas constantes… pero… yo no podía dejar de pensar así, esas preguntas eran lo más relevante para mí en ese momento… esas preguntas eran lo único que yo tenía, mi mente quería entenderlo, quería una explicación lógica…"

"Osomatsu…" Karamatsu miró a Osomatsu con mucho pesar, ¿Cómo podía culpar a su hermano? Si 'La Muerte' se le había aparecido… ¿Qué no era normal cuestionarse su razón de mostrarse?

"Estuvimos huyendo todo ese rato pero a pesar de la situación yo no lograba sentir miedo, no lograba alterarme… lo único que sentía era una increíble confusión y una terrible necesidad de saciar mis dudas… pero Choromatsu no lo entendió, quise explicarle que la presencia de 'La Muerte' me hacía preguntarme sobre su significado, quería entender porque me quería llevar antes de tiempo… pero, Choromatsu simplemente me regañó por pensar así, como si de verdad la idea de morir fuera tentadora o algo así" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu se quedó inquieto por una parte específica de la historia… ¿A qué se refería con 'antes de tiempo'?

"Osomatsu… ¿A qué te refieres con que te quería llevar antes de tiempo?"

"Justamente a eso, aquel hombre me explicó que aún me quedaba tiempo de vida… pero me dijo que lo mejor para mí era morir de una vez" dijo Osomatsu simplemente. Karamatsu frunció el ceño algo enojado por eso.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡No tiene derecho a llevarte antes de tiempo!" exclamó Karamatsu. Osomatsu soltó un suspiro y sonrió levemente.

"Choromatsu tuvo la misma reacción, no podía concebir la idea de que aquel hombre me llevara si no era mi momento… y estoy de acuerdo, pero…" dijo Osomatsu de forma contemplativa "No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre la razón que tenía de llevarme antes…"

"¿Entonces…? ¿Qué pasó después…?" preguntó Karamatsu pasando saliva, estaba muy tenso por escuchar semejante historia.

"Corrimos a la azotea, intentamos ocultarnos… pero aquel hombre nos encontró sin la menor dificultad… intenté seguir preguntando pero pronto me percaté de que sólo lo estaba haciendo enojar, así que mejor me callé" dijo Osomatsu "Pero… no pasó mucho antes de que aquel hombre se quedara con mi alma"

"¿Eh…?" murmuró Karamatsu, ¿acababa de decir lo que creía que acababa de decir…? Karamatsu buscaba alguna señal de que Osomatsu estuviera bromeando pero no la encontró.

"Choromatsu intentó esconderme detrás de él pero… con un simple chasquido, mi alma dejó mi cuerpo en seguida" dijo Osomatsu desviando la mirada "Al principio estaba muy confundido, incluso más de lo que ya estaba… pero, al darme cuenta que de verdad estaba muerto, no pude evitar sentir un intenso sentimiento de miedo"

"¿Aquel hombre arrancó tu alma de tu cuerpo…?"

"Sí… suena como una mentira pero no… pude ver como mi cuerpo caía inmóvil contra Choromatsu, pude ver como Choromatsu sostenía mi cuerpo y trataba de despertarme inútilmente…" dijo Osomatsu "De verdad me sentí desesperado en ese momento, puede que antes no estuviera asustado pero con tan sólo ver aquello fue suficiente para recordarme en que situación estaba"

Karamatsu lo escuchó atentamente hasta que finalmente terminó de relatar todo de lo que había pasado, no sabía que pensar pero ahora sabía que había sucedido y por ese lado al menos estaba agradecido.

"Osomatsu… todo esto…"

"Te lo explico pues querías saber en qué estaba pensando, con esto ya deberías entender mejor la situación…" dijo Osomatsu "Respondiendo tus dudas… no es que no me importe lo que Choromatsu piense, es sólo que… me sentía muy abrumado y Choromatsu no trató de entender mi curiosidad, creo que fue injusto que se enojara conmigo por eso… no creo que haya sido algo malo… pero, tengo la sensación de que igual algo hice mal, es molesta pero no puedo deshacerme de ella"

Karamatsu se quedó reflexionando en lo que su hermano le había contado logrando así comprender a Choromatsu, ahora sabía cuál era realmente la razón de que su hermano menor estuviera tan perturbado… ¿Cómo es que Osomatsu no podía darse cuenta de eso? Era tan evidente…

"Osomatsu, creo que ya sé la razón de que Choromatsu se enojara contigo y se fuera de esa forma" dijo Karamatsu atrapando la curiosidad de su hermano mayor. "Dime… ¿Qué sentirías si sostuvieras el cuerpo de Choromatsu? ¿Qué crees que sentirías de estar sujetando a tu hermano muerto en brazos…?"

"¿Qué…? ¿Por qué preguntas algo tan horrible como eso? No quiero siquiera pensar en eso…" dijo Osomatsu viéndose automáticamente angustiado e incómodo.

"¿Cómo te sentirías si Choromatsu actuara como que lo que pasó no fue importante? ¿Qué pensarías de que Choromatsu no se tomara en serio que estuvo muerto? Lo tuviste en tus brazos inmóvil pero de repente vuelve a la vida y empieza a ridiculizarte por preocuparte…" Karamatsu explicó haciendo que Osomatsu empezara a lagrimear.

"P-Pero… yo… yo no quise ridiculizarlo… estaba preocupado por él, no quería que se sintiera peor… y-yo sólo… yo…" murmuró Osomatsu al finalmente entender a qué iba su hermano con aquel ejemplo.

"Pues fue así como se sintió, Osomatsu, ahora que sé la historia… creo firmemente que sintió que pisoteaste sus sentimientos" dijo Karamatsu sonando serio, quería que Osomatsu entendiera la seriedad de sus actos. "No es que Choromatsu te haya juzgado por tus comentarios extraños… es verdad que sí se preocupó y es evidente que no piensa igual que tú pues tiene otras prioridades… pero creo que realmente el problema de esto es que actuaste como si no fuera nada, Choromatsu probablemente estaba muriendo de felicidad porque regresaras a la vida… pero tú no le diste la misma importancia, debió haberse sentido herido por eso"

"Yo… yo no quería que se sintiera así… en realidad yo estaba muy asustado y tenía muchas ganas de llorar… recordé lo que dijiste sobre la importancia de expresar nuestra preocupación pues no demostrar nada era lo peor que se podía hacer… pero… no creí… de verdad no creí…" Osomatsu ocultó su rostro con su brazo y empezó a sollozar.

"Entonces… ¿Qué decías sobre la afinidad que tenían? Creo que sólo tienen que ser sinceros entre ustedes" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa. Osomatsu asintió a pesar de seguir sollozando. "A decir verdad, Choromatsu también me dijo lo mismo que tú… dijo que dudaba que de verdad se entendieran el uno al otro, la verdad creo que exagera"

"Y como no hacerlo… y-yo… y-yo… no sé… no sé lo que hago… Karamatsu, estoy cansado…" dijo Osomatsu al seguir sollozando. "Lamento que me veas así… es sólo…"

"Creo que tienes algo en común con Choromatsu, ¿sabes?" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa logrando que Osomatsu lo viera sin saber a qué se refería. "Ambos son unos preocupones y ambos son tercos… de diferente forma pero sí"

"¿De verdad crees que no somos como agua y aceite…?"

"No, no, para nada, es sólo que no están acostumbrados a pelearse de esta forma" dijo Karamatsu. Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló con calma cerca de la orilla del edificio, creía que ver la ciudad tal vez ayudaría a Osomatsu a calmarse.

"¿Karamatsu…?"

"A decir verdad también estoy muy preocupado por ti, Osomatsu, no son tus ideas extrañas o preguntas las que me desconciertan, tú sabes que no es así… pero… tengo la sensación desagradable de que te seguirás distanciando de nosotros" dijo Karamatsu al recordar las palabras de Choromatsu: _'_ _No estoy diciendo que no lo quiero y que no disfruto estar con él... al contrario, me divierto mucho a su lado pero... tengo miedo de que Osomatsu sólo sepa cómo sonreírme'_

"¿Eh…?" murmuró Osomatsu al escuchar a su hermano decir eso. "¿Distanciarme…? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Le dije a Choromatsu que era algo temporal pues estabas muy angustiado por lo que le pasó a Ichimatsu y a Jyushimatsu que no podías evitar comportarte así… pero, algo me dice que planeas seguir actuando así en un futuro" dijo Karamatsu a Osomatsu que lo miraba algo perplejo.

"No, no, ¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible… yo los quiero demasiado como para alejarme de ustedes" dijo Osomatsu al tratar de parar las lágrimas que aún salían, ya estaba más tranquilo pues Karamatsu lo había distraído con otra cosa pero seguía sintiendo cierta tristeza.

"Osomatsu… hace poco me dijiste que ellos no pueden entenderte, también dijiste que lo mejor es mentirles…" murmuró Karamatsu. Osomatsu frunció el ceño en respuesta.

"¿Eso qué tiene que ver…? ¿Acaso no está bien que seas al único que le cuente mis pensamientos? Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto…" dijo Osomatsu "Sin mencionar que torciste eso último para que suene mal"

"No, Osomatsu, no me refiero a eso… es sólo que me da la impresión de que vas a seguir inventando excusas para evitarnos" dijo Karamatsu.

"¿Evitarlos? Yo no los estoy evitando… ¿De qué hablas? Karamatsu, ve al grano" dijo Osomatsu no muy contento.

"Yo… ¡Siento que vas a seguir con esa actitud! ¡No me gusta! ¡No quiero seguir pensando que no estás sonriendo!"

"¿Qué no estoy sonriendo…? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te perturba verme sonreír o algo así?" preguntó Osomatsu sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

"No, no es eso… me gusta verte sonreír, ¡de verdad que sí! Es sólo que… no sólo yo me he dado cuenta, Choromatsu también lo mencionó…" explicó Karamatsu sin ayudar realmente al humor de Osomatsu en ese momento.

"Te estás esmerando en ser quien no eres" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu lo miró sorprendido, ¿Estaba diciendo que…?

"Karamatsu… ¿Acaso me dices que piensas que todo el tiempo estoy fingiendo?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano que desvió la mirada. Karamatsu asintió lentamente.

"Es sólo que… siento que tu sonrisa está queriendo decir otra cosa la mayor parte del tiempo, no puedo evitar pensar así" dijo Karamatsu. "Osomatsu…lamento cuestionarte de esta forma pero… ¿Por qué sonríes? Dijiste que no todo el tiempo estabas ocultando algo detrás de tu sonrisa pero yo…"

"Ah… ya veo, bueno, no puedo culparte… la verdad es que ni yo sé que estoy haciendo estos días" dijo Osomatsu con una pequeña sonrisa. "Es verdad que probablemente mi comportamiento no tiene sentido, seguro que mis palabras también son confusas pero… es que siento que algo de mi cambia cada vez que veo que algo les sucede"

"¿Eh…? Entonces…"

"Puedo decir que las cosas que digo y hago estos días… son sólo un reflejo del estado de confusión en el que me encuentro" dijo Osomatsu "No sabría de qué otra forma explicarlo"

"Entonces lo que me dijiste en la azotea de la escuela…"

"No es mentira, puede que esté muy abrumado por lo que está pasando estos días pero no tuvo que sucederles algo para que yo reflexionara en esas cosas… y de verdad creo que lo mejor es guardar ciertas cosas en secreto, no todos pueden entender mis pensamientos, Karamatsu" dijo Osomatsu "Y no es porque me esté distanciando de ellos, no es porque no quiera compartirlo…"

Osomatsu observó la ciudad de forma contemplativa, intentaba organizar sus pensamientos para explicarle a Karamatsu de la mejor forma posible.

"Yo los observo mucho, Karamatsu, así como te mencioné que sé cuándo me están mintiendo… sé que cosas y temas se les dan mejor a cada uno… aunque no me esperé que entre todos tú fueras él que podría dejarse llevar por mis preguntas extrañas" dijo Osomatsu soltando una risita "Antes de que ocurriera lo de 'La Muerte', le hice una pregunta a Choromatsu y él me respondió de una forma que pude entender que tipos de temas son mejores para conversar con él"

"Entiendo…" murmuró Karamatsu al escuchar atentamente lo que tenía que decir su hermano.

"Todos tienen sus puntos fuertes y creo que hay cosas que incluso puedo comentar con Choromatsu pero que no sería lo mismo contigo, hay temas que se le dan bien a cada uno y eso creo que es algo bueno… aunque provoque choques como el que tuve con Choromatsu…" dijo Osomatsu sonando algo decaído "Claro que me entristece no poder hablar de las mismas cosas con él que contigo, pero sólo debo recordar que hay cosas que sólo puedo hablar con él también"

Karamatsu sonrió al creer que por fin estaba escuchando a su hermano sonar como antes de que Ichimatsu terminara en el hospital, creía que podía ver una sonrisa real de su hermano… y además agradecía que se tomara la molestia de explicarle, le hacía pensar las cosas mejor y lograba entenderlo más.

"También hay cosas que sólo puedo hacer con él… como esperar que se siente en el borde del edificio y lo disfrute igual que yo" dijo Osomatsu muy divertido, Karamatsu lo miró con algo de desagrado, ¿De nuevo con eso? "Y… ¿sabes? Lo que le dijiste a Choromatsu… no está mal del todo, de verdad que estoy así sólo porque me sentí muy impotente ante la situación de Ichimatsu y me sentí muy culpable de lo que paso con Jyushimatsu"

"¿Qué? ¡Pero eso no…!"

"Sé que me dijiste que no es mi culpa, lo sé, sólo te comento que fue lo que afectó mi conducta" dijo Osomatsu "No te preocupes, luego de estas cosas seguro que vuelvo a la normalidad, sólo estoy tratando de sobrellevar la situación de la mejor forma posible"

"Ya veo… gracias por explicarme, creo que ahora estoy más tranquilo, sé que no dijiste esto sólo para calmarme así que eso me hace feliz" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando, parecía que tenía algo más que decir. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Sí… acerca de tu pregunta… ¿Por qué sonrío?" dijo Osomatsu al quedarse contemplando la pregunta "La mayor parte del tiempo ha de ser confuso para ti… bueno, al menos estos días han de ser confusos para ti, no puedo negar que tal vez sea raro pero…"

"¿Hmm…?" Karamatsu lo veía debatir entre dar una respuesta u otra luciendo algo insatisfecho.

"¿Cómo decirlo…? Pues… es que… sonara algo tonto y tal vez no te sea suficiente que lo diga pero… sonrío porque me gusta" dijo Osomatsu.

"¿Ah? ¿Sonríes porque te gusta…?" murmuró Karamatsu frunciendo el ceño sin entender. "Pero no hablo de que sonrías por sentirte contento, hablo de que sonríes hasta en momentos que claramente no significan eso…"

"Sí, sí, por eso decía que tal vez no sería una respuesta suficientemente buena" dijo Osomatsu rascándose detrás de la cabeza. "Hay muchas veces que no puedo sonreír pues la emoción del momento me abruma, pero… creo que sonreír es algo que verdaderamente me gusta, creo que una sonrisa puede expresar más que sólo felicidad"

"Pero…" Karamatsu se sentía algo confundido, ¿Cómo debía tomarse eso? ¿Cómo debía interpretar eso para poder entenderlo?

"Hmm… creo que es algo que probablemente Ichimatsu entendería más fácil que tú" dijo Osomatsu al causarle conflicto intentar explicar algo que nunca creyó tener que explicar.

"¿Ichimatsu…?"

"Sí, generalmente creo que él es muy observador con las expresiones, creo que puede deducir muy bien lo que queremos decir en realidad aunque digamos otra cosa" dijo Osomatsu "De hecho no me sorprendería que me cuestionara agresivamente en algún momento, aunque no ha podido observarme al estar en el hospital, haha"

"¿Eh? Pero eso significaría que es muy bueno detectando mentirosos… tú nunca dijiste que…" dijo Karamatsu al recordar lo que había pasado con Todomatsu en la escuela.

"Yo dije que Todomatsu es el mejor mintiendo después de mí, nunca dije nada sobre el segundo mejor detectando mentiras" dijo Osomatsu al dedicarle una sonrisa burlona "Ichimatsu es muy amable y tímido, no se le da mentir… pero es bueno detectando cosas que a simple vista pueden pasar desapercibidas, es muy observador y siempre está alerta, bueno, casi siempre… aunque cuando se preocupa o necesita interrogar puede dar algo de miedo"

"Vaya… con que Ichimatsu eh…" murmuró Karamatsu al recordar lo que Ichimatsu le había dicho en la habitación: _'Si hablan de alguien que puede sonreír de forma que parezca real pero que a la vez esa persona no esté expresando felicidad... creo que tal vez sea porque está sonriendo para sí misma'_

"Sí, de verdad me impresiona su capacidad de observación, incluso es muy sigiloso cuando lo hace, no sabes que te estuvo analizando hasta que de repente te interroga, haha" dijo Osomatsu "A diferencia de él… creo que tú eres algo despistado e ingenuo, no sé te da observar, no creo que puedas darte cuenta muy fácil de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor" Karamatsu salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar aquello.

"¿Qué? ¡Oye…!"

"Lo siento, pero es verdad, es por eso que me sorprendió que fueras tú quien me siguiera la corriente al preguntarme cosas muy raras… pero bueno, algo bueno de ti es que sabes escuchar, creo que compensa muy bien tu falta de observación" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa confiada.

"¿Eh? Pero… Osomatsu, ¿Por qué dices que no soy observador?" preguntó Karamatsu algo decaído por escuchar eso.

"Oye, oye, no tiene nada de malo, cada quien tiene lo suyo después de todo" dijo Osomatsu al entonces notar la mirada intensa de su hermano. "Pero si de verdad quieres saber… creo que eres muy ingenuo, crees demasiado en las personas, ves el lado bueno y pocas veces consideras el lado malo, de hecho eres malo burlándote de otras personas… eso no es malo pero sí es malo que seas tan crédulo"

"¿Eh…? Pero…"

"También noté que eres muy inseguro, te tuve que insistir varias veces en que sería honesto contigo, también te dije que no siempre oculto las cosas detrás de mis sonrisas pero de todas formas te preocupas…" dijo Osomatsu pensando en que más decirle. Karamatsu se veía algo herido por eso.

"Ah… lo siento…"

"Y eres muy llorón" dijo Osomatsu al ver a Karamatsu verse nervioso y triste. "Pero oye, eres el único que me escucha, y a pesar de que no notas cosas observando… eres muy perceptivo con las cosas que te dicen, tratas de entender a los demás antes de formarte una opinión y tienes mucho tacto al hablar, ¡Incluso sabes que hacer en situaciones incómodas! De verdad, Karamatsu, no te angusties, no tiene nada de malo que no seas igual de observador que yo o que Ichimatsu, me impresiona las habilidades que tienes haha"

"¿De verdad…? Creí de pronto que era un inútil o algo…"

"No, no, para nada, mira, a diferencia de mí que no se filtrar lo que digo, tú sabes cómo decir las cosas, eso ayuda mucho en distintas situaciones" dijo Osomatsu al entonces suavizar su mirada, se veía tranquilo pero contento. "Y también eres el único que puede lograr sacarme las lágrimas a la fuerza, no entiendo cómo es que sabes que hacer o decir conmigo, lo aprecio mucho" Karamatsu lo observó y pudo notar que lo que decía lo había dicho de corazón cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse un poco.

"Haha… bueno, tal vez sí sea mejor escuchando, supongo que no es tan malo" dijo Karamatsu con una risa nerviosa. Osomatsu frunció el ceño levemente.

"Pero, debes tener en cuenta que necesitas ser más observador… no me preocupa mucho pero sí me angustia pensar que te puede pasar algo por ser tan despistado" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu no sabía que quería decir por lo que negó con la cabeza.

"Por cierto, volviendo al tema… es posible que…" Osomatsu lo miró un poco aburrido.

"Aunque de verdad que eres inexperto para cambiar el tema, practica un poco con Todomatsu o con Choromatsu, ellos saben de eso" dijo Osomatsu sorprendiendo a Karamatsu "Hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión" Karamatsu lo miró confundido, ¿Cómo que hablarían de eso en otra ocasión?

"Bueno, ehmm… sí, está bien…" dijo Karamatsu haciendo que Osomatsu soltara un suspiro "Osomatsu, entonces, ¿Sonríes para ti mismo?"

"¿Hmm…? Haha, sí, exacto, sonrío para mí, sonrío porque me gusta, sonrío porque tengo algo para qué sonreír" dijo Osomatsu dejando de lado el obvio cambio de tema de su hermano, ya luego lo regañaría por eso. "Vaya, ¿dedujiste eso? Aunque suena más como algo que Ichimatsu diría pero supongo que es válido que lo digas tú también"

"La verdad es que Ichimatsu fue quien lo dijo…" Osomatsu dejó caer su sonrisa al escuchar tal cosa de su hermano. ¿Ichimatsu lo había dicho? ¿Qué…?

"¿Ichimatsu…? Ya veo… sí, sabía que lo había dicho él… pero… ¿Cómo por qué dijo tal cosa…?" Osomatsu lo miró de forma fulminante "Karamatsu… ¿Qué les dijiste…?"

"Nada, en realidad sólo les pregunte acerca de lo que opinaban sobre las sonrisas, no dije nada de ti" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu suspiró en resignación.

"Entiendo, entiendo… bueno, no creo que entiendan sólo por eso, espero…" murmuró Osomatsu "Pero bueno, sí, Ichimatsu tiene razón"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que sonríes porque tienes algo para qué sonreír?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu lo tomó del hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Me refiero a ustedes" dijo Osomatsu "Sonrío por ustedes, mis sonrisas son para mí y son para ustedes. Me gusta sonreír pues me hace recordar que los tengo a ustedes, recuerdo que tengo muchas cosas buenas en mi vida… también sonrío para ustedes pues pienso que me sonreirán de vuelta, me siento mejor cuando los veo sonreír"

Karamatsu se mantuvo callado mientras dejaba a Osomatsu explicar tal respuesta inesperada.

"Creo que es algo característico de mí, ¿no? Normalmente estoy contento, dudo que pueda dejar de sonreír, es casi imposible… mis expresiones casi siempre involucran una sonrisa haha" dijo Osomatsu "Y aunque esté decaído en momentos… creo que sonreír sigue siendo la expresión más fácil de hacer, de alguna forma ayuda sonreír aunque no lo sientas, mejora el estado de ánimo y…"

"Osomatsu, tú…" Karamatsu lo miró asombrado por unos momentos antes de sentir lágrimas formarse en sus ojos y empezar a lagrimear, Osomatsu se asustó al ver eso y se quedó perplejo al verlo llorar.

"Espera… ¿Q-Qué? Karamatsu… ¿Por qué lloras? Oye…" Osomatsu no sabía qué hacer, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?

"No tenía idea de que te sentías así… no lo sabía…" Karamatsu se cubrió los ojos con el reverso de las manos y empezó a sollozar levemente.

"¿Eh…? Oye, no es para tanto, no llores…" Osomatsu se sentía algo incómodo al verlo así, ¿Qué debía decirle para ayudar…?

"Es que… es que… no espere que fueras a decirme algo tan amable como eso, me siento tan… tan…" Karamatsu trataba de explicar pero simplemente no podía, a decir verdad se sentía muy conmovido pero no podía decirlo.

"¿Qué? ¿Amable…? Uh…" Osomatsu se sonrojo fuertemente al saber lo que Karamatsu quería decir pero que no podía pues no dejaba de llorar. El mayor miró hacia otro lado, se frotó por debajo de la nariz y soltó una pequeña risa antes de mirarlo y sonreír alegremente. "Karamatsu, sí que eres un llorón"

Osomatsu lo miró por unos momentos más y sintió de nuevo algo de vergüenza, sabía que era más vergonzoso que su hermano estuviera llorando pero al verlo así le hacía sentir el peso de sus palabras.

"Haces que me arrepienta de haberte explicado… no vayas por ahí diciendo que te dije eso, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Osomatsu sabiendo que si alguien más lo sabía se lo iban a comer vivo, menos mal que había sido a Karamatsu… podía confiar en que lo mantendría en secreto… ¿verdad?

"S-Si… está bien… no diré nada…" murmuró Karamatsu entre sollozos. Osomatsu sonrió al verlo como caso perdido, al parecer su hermano no se calmaría hasta dentro de unos minutos más. "Pero oye… olvidaste decirme una cosa…"

Osomatsu lo miró algo perdido, ¿Se le había olvidado mencionar algo? ¿Qué podría ser?

"Cuando me explicaste todo lo que pasó… olvidaste explicarme la razón de que ese hombre te regresara a la vida, no entraste en detalle con eso… ¿Por qué te dejaría ir si ya te había tomado a la fuerza? No es que no lo agradezca pero…" dijo Karamatsu al estar intentando calmarse.

"Ah… eso…" Osomatsu sonrió al recordar aquello "…Prefiero dejarlo para otro día, ¿Está bien?" Karamatsu quería saber pero decidió respetar la decisión de su hermano, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que lo dejara regresar?

 **xXxXxXx**

 **Horas más tarde…**

Todomatsu se encontraba bajo la presión de tener un arma apuntada contra su cráneo, no se atrevía a moverse pues pensaba que ante el más mínimo movimiento el hombre le dispararía… sin mencionar que lo tenía agarrado con el brazo de forma de no dejarlo moverse. El hombre volvió a darle golpecitos contra su sien con intención de estresarlo.

"Vamos… ¿acaso te comió la lengua el gato?" dijo el hombre al niño que estaba considerando su situación desde muchos ángulos posibles, estaba desesperado por encontrar una solución a su problema actual.

"Yo…" murmuró Todomatsu sonando nervioso. "No puede hacer esto… no puede…"

"¿No puedo? ¿Quién dice que no?" dijo el hombre con tono de burla. Todomatsu negó con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

"Estamos en un lugar público, si se le ocurre hacerme algo entonces…" Todomatsu explicó al entonces ser interrumpido por el arma golpeándolo de nuevo. El menor cerró los ojos y guardó silencio tratando de aguantar el trato del criminal.

"¿Quién dice que voy a asesinarte a la vista de todos?" dijo el criminal "Tengo pensado varias formas de deshacerme de ti…"

"¿Qué…? ¿De qué habla…? ¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo…?"

"Ya lo averiguaras, aunque consideré varias opciones… el Jefe de hecho sugirió venderte como esclavo o juguete" dijo el hombre asustando a Todomatsu quien comenzó a ponerse incluso más nervioso.

"¿V-Venderme…? No, pero… y-yo…" Todomatsu no podía evitar pensar en sus padres y hermanos al escuchar tal cosa horrorosa, ni siquiera acababa de entender a lo que se refería, sólo sabía que eso significaba que se lo llevarían a la fuerza y la idea le aterraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

"Así es, hay muchas cosas para las que son usados niños como tú sabes…" dijo el hombre a Todomatsu quien lo miraba con terror absoluto. "Seguramente podríamos venderte por una gran cantidad debido a tu edad… y claro, eso significaría que no podrías volver a ver a tu familia"

"¿Eh? No… No…" Todomatsu murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza. El criminal sujetó su cara con una de sus manos y la alzó de forma que tuviera contacto visual con él.

"Aunque honestamente prefiero acabar contigo personalmente" dijo el hombre usando su lengua para relamer las comisuras de sus labios. Todomatsu no sabía qué hacer, sólo podía mirarlo aterrado, ¿Qué podía hacer?

 _-No… esto no puede estar pasando…-_ pensó Todomatsu al mirarlo fijamente- ¡ _Tengo que escapar de aquí, no puedo dejar que me lleven…!_

"Sólo debo esperar a que mi socio llegue con la camioneta, ya entonces nos acompañaras" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Todomatsu miró a todos lados buscando una salida, una respuesta o una repentina solución.

"¡Ah! ¡Viejo asqueroso! ¡Suélteme!" empezó a gritar Todomatsu alterando al criminal. "¡No me toque! ¡No me toque!"

"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!" exclamó el criminal al ver al niño moverse de forma violenta. "¡No te estoy tocando! ¡Deja de moverte de esa forma!"

"¡Claro que me está tocando! ¡Basta! ¡Déjeme en paz!" Todomatsu gritaba más y más fuerte causando que el criminal perdiera la compostura al ponerse nervioso por sus gritos.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Te soltaré! ¡Pero deja de gritar!" exclamó el criminal al quitarle su agarre. Todomatsu sonrió satisfecho, al momento de ser liberado, el menor se giró y con rapidez le dio un codazo en sus partes íntimas lo cual dejó al criminal agonizando en el suelo; Todomatsu aprovecho esto para echarse a correr.

"¡Cómo si fuera a dejar que me venda! ¡Adiós, viejo asqueroso!" gritó Todomatsu al mirarlo una última vez y cerciorarse de que seguía sufriendo en el suelo.

Todomatsu corría tan rápido como podía, su vida dependía de ello después de todo, ¡No podía permitir que lo alejaran de su familia! Consideró correr al hospital, pero no quería poner en peligro a todos los demás, ya se había pasado de tonto por un día. Todomatsu decidió correr hasta que ya no pudiera más y esconderse en algún lugar que viera adecuado en el proceso.

Mientras corría por la ciudad, pasó por un camino donde pronto notó la presencia de Iyami y Chibita en un puesto vendiendo algo de comer, Todomatsu los miró con curiosidad y no pudo evitar pararse a curiosear.

"¿Chibita…? ¿Iyami…?" murmuró Todomatsu al mirar el puesto de alguna comida extraña que vendían que no lograba identificar.

"¡Ah! ¡Osomatsu! ¡Prueba nuestra nueva comida, es deliciosa!" exclamó Iyami al ofrecérsela al menor. Todomatsu lo miró con desagrado, en primera por el precio y por otro lado porque se había equivocado.

"Soy Todomatsu" dijo Todomatsu a los otros dos que no parecían darle importancia. "Y no compraría algo por ese precio, es demasiado caro"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás desperdiciando la buena comida! ¡No volverás a probar algo tan delicioso en tu vida!" exclamó Chibita "Al menos pruébalo, seguro querrás comprar después de que lo pruebes"

"¿Eh? Está bien…" dijo Todomatsu a punto de agarrar la muestra, sin embargo, recordó su situación y rápidamente lo rechazó. "No mejor no, no se supone que esté haciendo esto… por cierto, ¿Me dejan esconderme aquí? Sólo será por unos segundos, tengo que perder a alguien"

"¿Qué? Si no compras no te dejaremos esconderte" dijo Iyami al menor quien lo vio muy alterado. Chibita sonrió de forma malvada hasta que se percató de que su urgencia era real.

"¡Pero…! ¡Necesito esconderme! ¡Anda! ¡Sólo por unos momentos!" insistió Todomatsu al preocuparse por pensar que el hombre venía detrás de él.

"¡No! Si no consumes no podrás esconderte aquí" dijo Iyami. Chibita miró a Todomatsu y a Iyami con preocupación, ¿Qué acaso Iyami no veía que estaba de verdad necesitado?

"¡Consumiría si tuviera dinero pero no tengo! ¡Mamá no me dio nada para poder comprar!" dijo Todomatsu al estar viendo en dirección de la esquina, estaba atento a si veía al criminal aparecer de repente por ahí. "¡Por favor! ¡No insistiría si no fuera necesario…!"

"No y no, no te esconderás aquí si no consumes" dijo Iyami con terquedad. Chibita negó con la cabeza algo decepcionado de Iyami.

"Todomatsu, puedes esconderte aquí si quieres, no hay problema" dijo Chibita a Todomatsu quien lo miró con alegría y no perdió tiempo en esconderse en seguida.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!" exclamó Iyami algo molesto con la decisión de Chibita. Chibita frunció el ceño retándolo a que hiciera el problema más grande. "Está bien, está bien… que se esconda… aunque hubiéramos conseguido que alguien por fin nos comprara algo…"

Chibita suspiró y se quedó pensando en la razón de que creyera que lo mejor era ayudar a uno de los sextillizos, normalmente los detestaba y le gustaba molestarlos de la misma forma que lo molestaban… pero algo en la expresión de Todomatsu le había convencido para hacer una excepción. Sin demorar demasiado, un hombre sospechoso pasó corriendo luciendo furioso… parecía estar buscando a alguien con ira y desesperación… sí, había encontrado la razón de aquella excepción. Chibita esperó a ver que el hombre diera la vuelta en otra esquina, luego de que desapareciera de su rango de visión, se animó para hablarle a Todomatsu.

"Todomatsu, aquel hombre ya se marchó… creo que era él de quien huías, ¿No es así?" preguntó Chibita al sextillizo. "Llevaba una escopeta y lucía furioso"

"Sí… justamente de él estoy huyendo…" dijo Todomatsu sonando nervioso. Chibita e incluso Iyami lo miraron algo preocupados.

"¿Por qué te está persiguiendo una persona tan sospechosa y peligrosa como esa?" preguntó Chibita. Todomatsu miró hacia otro lado.

"No lo sé, y no es como que lo puedo interrogar, sólo me amenazó… y ahora estoy escapando de él" dijo Todomatsu al entonces salir de debajo del puesto.

"¿Seguro que deberías salir? No nos molesta que sigas escondido por más tiempo" dijo Chibita. Todomatsu negó con la cabeza.

"Aprecio que me dejen esconderme… pero si me quedo mucho tiempo aquí seguro se dará cuenta" dijo Todomatsu "¡Gracias por dejarme esconderme aquí, los veo luego!" exclamó Todomatsu al huir en dirección opuesta al criminal.

"Seguramente le jugó una broma pesada o algo, no me sorprendería que fuera así, esos sextillizos siempre hacen ese tipo de cosas" dijo Iyami. Chibita no parecía muy contento con tal propuesta, sabía que era posible pero también creía que podía tratarse de algo serio y totalmente injustificado… sólo esperaba, por más raro que fuera viniendo de él, que Todomatsu pudiera escapar de esa persona.

 **xXxXxXx**

Todomatsu corría lo más rápido que podía hacia alguna zona con gente, pensaba que si se escondía entre las personas entonces sería más fácil lograr que el criminal lo perdiera... se encontraba muy desesperado por encontrar algún lugar al cual ir, no sabía dónde esconderse ni qué hacer, ¿Debería llamar a la policía? ¡Sí! ¡Tal vez si llegaba a la estación de policía entonces estaría seguro!

Las personas lo miraban confundido por donde pasaba pues no tenía la delicadeza de pedir permiso y sólo empujaba a quien sea que tuviera en frente, se disculpaba al pasar pero el punto era que pasaba muy brusco entre las personas.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Dónde está la estación de policía?" Todomatsu intentó hacer memoria antes de dirigirse hacia allá, tardó varios minutos en dar con el lugar, iba muy feliz y con la esperanza de salir de la horrible situación en la que estaba hasta que se encontró de nuevo con el criminal quien estaba esperando pacientemente cerca de la policía. Todomatsu se detuvo de golpe y no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendido, ¿Qué hacía ahí?

"Vaya, no creí que de verdad funcionaría…" dijo el criminal "Supuse que correrías hacia este lugar tarde o temprano así que decidí esperarte, no creí que funcionaría pues era algo obvio… pero veo que te sobrestime" al decir esto, sonrió de lado y comenzó a acercarse a él. Todomatsu se quedó paralizado por unos momentos pero en seguida dio media vuelta y regresó por el camino por el que venía.

"¡Ah no! ¡No irás a ningún lado! ¡Vuelve acá, mocoso!" grito el criminal al correr tras él. Todomatsu lo ignoró y siguió corriendo, menos mal que tenía algo de condición o si no el hombre ya lo habría atrapado desde antes, sin embargo, al correr desenfrenadamente, Todomatsu tropezó y cayó violentamente contra el piso abriéndose las piernas. Todomatsu se dobló del dolor, se perdió por unos instantes en la herida punzante pero se esforzó en pararse rápido de nuevo para seguir corriendo, no era el momento para preocuparse por eso. "¡Aja!" El criminal se lanzó encima de él y lo sujetó contra el piso. "Me has causado muchos problemas… ¡pero me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a correr! ¡Estúpido mocoso!"

"¡No! ¡No…! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!" gritó Todomatsu al de nuevo recurrir a su estrategia pasada. "¡Este hombre me está molestando! ¡Alguien! ¡Por favor!"

"No te servirá de nada… ¡no hay nadie por aquí a estas horas!" dijo el hombre al niño antes de notar como las luces de la estación de policía se encendían. "¡Demonios!" el criminal se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y procedió a esconderse.

Al no haber notado la luz en el lugar, Todomatsu se paró y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, se encontraba muy agitado por la situación, sólo quería que se acabara pronto… ¡Sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz! El criminal se sintió aliviado al ver que el niño salía corriendo, menos mal que no se había dado cuenta que había llamado la atención de los policías, de haber sido así entonces le hubiera complicado todo.

"¡Mamá…! ¡Papá…!" gritó Todomatsu al buscar a sus padres, deseaba encontrarlos de la nada, quería correr esa suerte pero… desafortunadamente parecía no sería así, sus padres no estaban en ningún lugar cerca de donde él se encontraba. El cielo estaba ya obscuro y Todomatsu no podía evitar sentir miedo por todo, sentía que estaba siendo vigilado y sentía que aquel hombre saldría de la nada si no lograba encontrar un lugar donde esconderse. El menor pasó por un callejón algo estrecho y decidió esconderse ahí, necesitaba respirar un poco pues se sentía demasiado cansado. "¿Qué debo de hacer…?

Todomatsu se quedó esperando en ese sitio a que sus piernas pudieran moverse nuevamente pero notaba que a duras penas podía caminar, su rodilla le dolía mucho y cada paso que había dado había sido demasiado para él… claro que, no podía darse el lujo de ponerle atención a eso en esos momentos…

"¿Osomatsu?" escuchó una voz femenina decir. Todomatsu volteó algo espantado pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Totoko.

"¿Totoko-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Todomatsu "Por cierto, soy Todomatsu"

"Oh, ya veo, pues fui hacer unos mandados para mis padres, ahora mismo iba de regreso a casa" dijo ella con una sonrisa "¿Tú que haces aquí? Es un lugar muy raro para pasar el rato, ¿No crees?"

"Pues…"

"¡Ah! ¿Será una cosa nueva de chicos? ¿O será que estás jugando a las escondidas con alguien?" sugirió Totoko.

"Totoko-chan, me estoy escondiendo de una persona, será mejor que te marches si no quieres verte involucrada" dijo Todomatsu algo preocupado porque Totoko terminara huyendo como él.

"¿Hmm? ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Seguro que esto de las escondidas se lo toman muy en serio, es bueno verlos divertirse tanto, saluda a tu amigo de mi parte, ¿sí?" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué? No es mi amigo…" dijo Todomatsu algo nervioso, ya entonces vio como Totoko volteaba a ver a alguien quien había pasado corriendo.

"¡Ah! ¡Disculpe! ¡Señor! ¡Señooor!" exclamó Totoko al hombre que pronto volteó a verla luciendo muy irritado. Todomatsu se sorprendió por eso, ¡¿Por qué le estaba hablando?! "¡Si está buscando a alguien creo que está escondido en este lugar!"

"¡Totoko-chan! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!" Todomatsu dijo muy exaltado.

"Es que debe ser muy aburrido jugar a las escondidas entre dos personas si la otra persona no logra encontrarte, ¿verdad? Espero ahora se ponga más interesante" dijo ella de forma inocente. Todomatsu la miró muy confundido y ha la vez preocupado por su razonamiento, ¿Cuál era su problema?

"¡Te dije que me estaba escondiendo de alguien! ¡Ugh…!" Todomatsu salió corriendo de su escondite llamando la atención del criminal quien en seguida lo persiguió, Totoko los miró irse a toda velocidad.

"¡Diviértanse mucho!" gritó Totoko al asomarse hacia la dirección que habían tomado "Cielos, se siente tan bien hacer una obra buena por alguien, espero Todomatsu se la pase mejor ahora" dijo ella al entonces seguir su camino tarareando muy satisfecha.

 **xXxXxXx**

Todomatsu corría desesperado, no le importaba que su rodilla le doliera, no le importaba que tan exhausto estuviera ya de correr, sólo sabía que debía escapar fuera como fuera. Aquel hombre lo había seguido de muy cerca por un buen rato hasta que Todomatsu logró escabullirse de forma que le sacara ventaja de nuevo, estaba muy preocupado y asustado pero no podía permitirse pensar en esa situación, sólo podía actuar como viera que era lo mejor, ¡debía hacer lo que pudiera para sobrevivir!

El menor llego a una de las partes más sombrías de la ciudad… el cementerio, era un lugar verdaderamente escalofriante y por lo que significaba, Todomatsu lo evitaba a como diera lugar… pero ahora no tenía de otra más que caminar por ese sitio.

"El cementerio… este lugar es aterrador…" dijo Todomatsu al mirar alrededor considerando que hacer. "Estaría probablemente temblando de ver esto… si no fuera porque hay un loco persiguiéndome… ¿Qué debería de hacer? ¿Me escondo detrás de una lápida? No creo que me encuentre en este sitio si me escondo bien…" dijo Todomatsu para sí mismo, aunque, no pudo evitar pegar sus brazos contra su pecho y sollozar por el estrés y nerviosismo. "Mamá… quiero ir a casa…" el menor dijo mientras sollozaba sin darse cuenta de un par de ojos que lo observaban.

"¿Osomatsu?" Todomatsu escuchó una voz decir, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso había alguien ahí? No… pero era un cementerio…

"¿E-Eh…?" murmuró Todomatsu al forzarse a voltear hacia el origen. Al hacer esto, pudo observar a duras penas la figura de un niño un poco más pequeño que él en frente suyo.

"¡Sí! ¡Osomatsu!" exclamó el niño al lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo "¡Juguemos! ¡Vamos!"

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No tengo tiempo!" exclamó Todomatsu al intentar quitar al niño de encima de él "¡Quítate! ¡Si no te quitas me encontrará!"

"Pero… Osomatsu, se supone que jugaríamos de nuevo… ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?" dijo el niño algo decaído.

"¡No! ¡Y no soy Osomatsu! ¡Piérdete!" exclamó Todomatsu al usar un poco más de fuerza para quitarse al niño de encima. El niño se levantó y lo miró algo dolido por el tono tan agresivo que había usado en su contra.

¿Estás molesto…? Yo, lo siento, Osomatsu…" dijo el niño viendo hacia abajo, ya entonces pudo ver como su querido amigo salía corriendo. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué huyes? ¡Osomatsu! ¡No te vayas! ¡Juguemos!"

"¡No! ¡Y no soy Osomatsu, entiende! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!" exclamó Todomatsu mientras intentaba alejarse del otro.

"¿Qué…? ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí…? ¡Soy Dra-chan!" exclamó el niño a Todomatsu quien seguía alejándose.

"¡Cállate! ¡No me importa! ¡Si sigues hablándome me van a encontrar!" respondió Todomatsu muy enojado, aún no superaba el que Totoko hubiera hecho eso así que no estaba de humor para hablar con desconocidos que sólo estorbaban.

"Pero… pero…" Dra empezó a sollozar "Osomatsu… no te vayas, no tengo con quien jugar… me aburriré…"

"¡No es mi problema! ¡Y niños como tú no deberían andar en estos sitios! ¡Ve con tu mamá o algo!" respondió Todomatsu quien seguía alejándose.

"¿Hmmm? Pero Osomatsu… yo vivo en este lugar, ¿Acaso no te lo mencioné? Bueno no exactamente y ehm es posible que no te haya comentado nada…" dijo Dra. Todomatsu se quedó quieto al escuchar eso, ¿Él vivía ahí? ¿Qué…?

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes…?" Todomatsu estaba a punto de preguntar pero negó fuertemente con la cabeza. "¡No! ¡Olvídalo! ¡No me importa! ¡No me hables!" no podía darse el lujo de quedarse platicando si lo estaban buscando en ese momento… aunque tenía necesidad de repetirle lo antes dicho antes de irse "Sólo regresa a tu casa de una vez, ¡No debes estar aquí y menos en la noche!"

"Osomatsu… ¿crees que te estoy mintiendo? No puedo salir cuando está el sol… ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?" dijo el niño haciendo que Todomatsu se quedara quieto. ¿No podía salir cuando estaba el sol? ¿Qué…? El menor volteó a ver al otro muy confundido.

"¿Qué dijiste…?" Todomatsu preguntó al voltear, ya entonces pudo notar como el niño le sonreía y lo miraba con sus ojos que ahora brillaban de color escarlata.

"Sí… Soy un vampiro después de todo… ¿recuerdas?" Dra respondió con una sonrisa la cual Todomatsu percibió como una llena de sed de sangre, se veía inocente pero peligrosa… ¿Acaso lo que decía era verdad? No… ¿Cómo podía ser…? ¿Un vampiro…?

Todomatsu se quedó helado al escucharlo, su mente no podía procesar la información por unos instantes… sin embargo, cuando pudo regresar en sí… entendió que posiblemente este era el día más caótico y raro de su vida.

 **N/A: Dra-chan es un personaje que sale en el manga de Osomatsu-kun (y es 'Chan' porque así se presenta él en el manga, no es porque me haya yo equivocado o algo así)**


	9. Grieta

**Capítulo 9. Grieta**

Todomatsu se quedó mirando al niño cuya mirada le parecía muy intimidante, dio unos pasos hacia atrás con lentitud sin quitarle la vista de encima. Dra avanzaba conforme Todomatsu retrocedía, Todomatsu quería correr pero no sabía en qué momento hacerlo, pensaba que en el momento que se le ocurriera darse la vuelta entonces el niño se le lanzaría encima.

"Oye… ¿Qué crees que haces…? " preguntó Todomatsu con cuidado al otro quien se acercaba cada vez más, Todomatsu miraba de reojo lo que había detrás suyo mientras retrocedía para no tropezarse con algo… aunque era un poco difícil al tener que mantener su atención en el niño en frente suyo.

"Ya te lo dije… Quiero jugar…" dijo el niño "Vamos, Osomatsu, hay que jugar"

"¿Qué? No… no tengo tiempo para esto, no puedo…" dijo Todomatsu tratando de convencer al otro de que lo dejara en paz. "Te lo suplico, déjame solo…"

"Bueno… si no quieres jugar, entonces… ¿Me dejarías probar un poco de tu sangre?" preguntó el niño de forma inocente. Todomatsu se asustó al escucharlo, ¿Probar su sangre? ¡No! ¡No podía permitirlo!

"¡No! ¡Aléjate! ¡No!" Al escuchar aquello, y por el pánico que tenía por toda su situación, no pudo evitar correr e intentar escapar ahora de este vampiro que lo seguía con insistencia.

"Osomatsu…" Dra se sentía muy triste porque su amigo lo estuviera rechazando de esa forma, ¡Él le había prometido que jugarían la siguiente vez! ¿Por qué no quería? Al verlo huir de él de esa forma, Dra se sintió algo decepcionado. "Creí que eras diferente…" estaba confundido porque su amigo actuara así pero tenía que considerar que tal vez su amigo si se había olvidado de él… ¿Podría ser? Si era así… Dra no tenía de otra más que desahogarse, ahora quería morderlo con más ganas por el disgusto que sentía.

Sin mucha demora, Dra comenzó a perseguirlo, no le iba a costar alcanzarlo pues como vampiro que era tenía mejor condición que la de un humano, Osomatsu no podría huir de él… a decir verdad estaba más triste que enojado pero de momento sólo quería morderlo como forma de hacerle saber que lo había lastimado… aunque en realidad morderlo no debía ser algo malo, pero bueno… no había de otra, ¿cierto?

"¡No! ¡Aléjate! ¡No me sigas! ¡No!" exclamó Todomatsu mientras intentaba huir, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aquel vampiro se le lanzara encima, tomara una de sus muñecas y procediera a morderlo sin decir nada. "¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Para! ¡Suéltame! No…" Todomatsu estaba tratando de quitárselo de encima pero en seguida comenzó a sentirse agotado, sólo podía ver con resignación la forma en que el niño chupaba su sangre sin misericordia.

"¿Eh…?" Dra murmuró al entonces despegarse de su muñeca, tragó la sangre que tenía en su boca y miró a Todomatsu algo preocupado mostrando un hilo de sangre caer de sus labios. "Oye… esto es…"

"¿Hmmm…?" murmuró Todomatsu luciendo algo mareado y cansado, ¿Qué ocurría?

"Tu sangre sabe diferente a la de Osomatsu… no eres Osomatsu…" dijo Dra de forma contemplativa, estaba muy confundido. "Pero si te ves idéntico a él…"

"Soy Todomatsu… uno de sus hermanos, te dije que no era él…" dijo Todomatsu sin mucha fuerza. Dra se quedó perplejo al escuchar eso. "Pero… ¿Qué acaso no tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre?" preguntó Todomatsu pues no entendía como había logrado notar la diferencia.

"Sí, pero… papá me explicó que es porque la dieta de las personas cambia el sabor de la sangre, de hecho, los estados de ánimo, el nivel de estrés… hay muchas cosas que alteran el sabor aunque sean el mismo tipo… por eso supe que no eras Osomatsu" dijo Dra luciendo entre decepcionado y aliviado.

"¿Pasa algo…?"

"Me siento extraño, estoy decepcionado de que no seas Osomatsu… pero a la vez me alegra que no seas él" dijo Dra con una sonrisa. Todomatsu lo miró muy confundido. "Ahora tiene sentido tu confusión… dijiste que tenías prisa de irte, ¿no? Dejaré que te vayas, ya jugaré con Osomatsu en otra ocasión"

"Ah… sí…" murmuró Todomatsu al preguntarse cómo es que Osomatsu se llevaba con un vampiro como él. "De acuerdo… gracias…" el menor de los sextillizos se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo y siguió su camino fuera del cementerio, por un momento había considerado quedarse en el cementerio pero… tarde o temprano le iba a dar miedo estar ahí solo… tenía que salir de ese lugar.

"¡Salúdamelo!" exclamó Dra a Todomatsu antes de desaparecer en la obscuridad. Todomatsu estaba muy confundido, no sabía que pensar o sentir acerca de ese personaje… pero pensaba que lo mejor era dejarlo para después, tenía otras cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Todomatsu tardó un rato en dejar el cementerio y pudo darse cuenta que sus piernas temblaban, ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansado…?

"¿Eh?" Todomatsu exclamó al ver que sus piernas se rendían y dejaban caer su cuerpo contra el pavimento. "No… ¡No…! Esto… ¡Esto…!" el menor veía con miedo sus extremidades, ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto ahora? ¡Debía correr! ¡No tenía tiempo para que sus piernas decidieran traicionarlo! "¡No! ¡Respondan! ¡Muévanse! ¡Tengo que correr! ¡Necesito correr! ¡Por favor! No me hagan esto…" el menor usó las fuerzas que le quedaban para ponerse de pie, no iba a permitir que ese hombre lo encontrara y se lo llevara, todo menos eso. "Tal vez ahora pueda ir al hospital… mientras que ese hombre no se aparezca y no me vea yendo hacia allá… si logro llegar allá entonces podré salvarme… ¡Sí! ¡Eso hare!"

El menor decidió encaminarse al hospital, a pesar de que sus piernas le estaban fallando por el cansancio, estaba decidido en no rendirse hasta llegar al hospital, su vida dependía de eso después de todo.

 **xXxXxXx**

 **Una hora antes…**

"Vaya, no esperé que Karamatsu viniera por mi…" Osomatsu dijo al mirar el cielo el cual ya estaba de un degradado entre naranja y amarillo "También tomó mucho para convencerlo de volver a la habitación…"

El mayor se quedó contemplando las tonalidades que embellecían el cielo, cerró los ojos y disfrutó la ligera brisa que anunciaba que pronto enfriaría. Osomatsu yacía recargado en sus brazos mientras miraba el atardecer con algo de tristeza.

"Aunque al mismo tiempo pienso que… en realidad el tiempo no dura mucho" dijo él con una sonrisa de lado "Pero igual, aunque deseara que el tiempo se detuviera… no vería cambios así" dijo él aún con la mirada en las nubes.

Osomatsu disfrutaba de momentos como este, de cierta forma le entristecían pero igual le permitían relajarse, claro que, si no fuera por Karamatsu, seguro estaría viendo el inicio del atardecer entre lágrimas. El mayor sonrió al recordar a su hermano y rio ligeramente cuando recordó el cómo se había puesto a llorar.

"Karamatsu sí que es un llorón…y a pesar de eso me trata como si el del problema fuera yo…" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa la cual dentro de poco terminó siendo una expresión vacía al recordar sus palabras: _'Es que… es que… no esperé que fueras a decirme algo tan amable como eso, me siento tan… tan…'_ "¿Amable…? La verdad es que me siento de todo menos eso, heh" Osomatsu negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "Karamatsu sí que no tiene remedio…"

Osomatsu se quedó pensando en las cosas que había hablado con Karamatsu, pensaba en lo que había pasado con Choromatsu, pensaba en todas esas cosas que dijo y en todas aquellas que se había guardado.

"Él quería saber lo que pasó con 'La Muerte' ¿verdad…? Es una de las cosas que tal vez sean culpables de que yo me sienta de todo menos amable…" murmuró Osomatsu para sí mismo. "Y es que… si supiera eso… si supieran eso… ¿Qué me dirían? …Tal vez sólo me regañen por no haberles dicho desde un principio, pero… creo que puedo lidiar con eso, es mejor que me regañen después, haha"

Osomatsu abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos. Se quedó pensando en cómo Karamatsu había estado con él por un largo rato intentando reconfortarlo.

"'Te aseguro que las cosas mejoraran, tal vez las cosas se vean tormentosas ahora pero… recuerda que después de la tempestad viene la calma… podrás disfrutar del arcoíris una vez que todo acabe', hmm…." Osomatsu dijo repitiendo las palabras de Karamatsu, no pudo evitar sonreír al acabar de decirlo. "Me pregunto de dónde saca esas frases tan dolorosas… pero creo que no sería tan malo creer en esas palabras, quiere decir que no siempre van a pasar cosas malas y que debo de tranquilizarme, ¿no? Quiero creer en eso…"

Osomatsu suspiró al pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, había sido demasiado en tan poco tiempo.

"Karamatsu, creo que no te has dado cuenta que el único amable aquí eres tú… yo sólo soy egoísta, quiero mantener las cosas como han estado siempre… no soy como los demás, muchas veces siento que esto es todo lo que tengo…. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que las cosas cambien…" dijo Osomatsu volviendo a sollozar. "Y sólo mírame, creo que soy igual de llorón que tú…" Osomatsu se quedó sollozando un poco más antes de calmarse para poder hablar de nuevo. "Karamatsu, Choromatsu… ¿Qué me está pasando…?"

 **xXxXxXx**

Todomatsu yacía de camino al hospital, luchaba porque su cuerpo no cediera, intentaba resistir hasta llegar al edificio, es sólo que… ¿Por qué tuvo que toparse con ese niño? Le había consumido mucha de la energía que necesitaba para poder huir, se encontraba muy frustrado y enojado consigo mismo, ¿Por qué le estaba ocurriendo todo esto? ¿Qué debía de hacer…? Luego de esto ya no pensaba ir a ningún lugar por su cuenta, estaría siempre con uno de sus hermanos o sus padres… aunque… si estaba con sus hermanos… ¿No significaría que los pondría en peligro también?

Todomatsu se quedó inmóvil al considerar que uno de sus hermanos estuviera con él, considerar lo que sentiría si uno de sus hermanos fuera alejado de él en frente suyo le hacía sentir mucho asco.

"Yo… creo que tal vez lo mejor sí fue estar por mi cuenta… además de que así puedo correr sin preocuparme por haber dejado a alguien atrás…" dijo Todomatsu al entonces verse inseguro y nervioso "Aunque… no dejo de sentirme solo… tengo miedo, quiero ver a mamá y papá… quiero ver a mis hermanos…"

Todomatsu caminaba al hospital con mucho esfuerzo, todavía no se acercaba pero ya estaba muy cerca de poder ver edificio… hasta que se percató de algo muy importante. El menor se detuvo y miró en dirección del hospital mientras jadeaba ligeramente.

"Un momento… si voy al hospital… ¿Qué no sería lo mismo que ir a la estación de policía?" Todomatsu dijo en voz baja, al decir esto había quedado paralizado. "Algo ocurrió con Jyushimatsu en el hospital… se relacionaba con ese hombre… él que no sepa que pasó me pone en desventaja, estuve por regresar a un lugar donde puede que ese criminal espere que vaya…" el menor dio un paso hacia atrás "Tengo que encontrar otro lugar en el cual quedarme… no puedo ir a casa con él persiguiéndome, sería muy tonto… pero… ¿A dónde se supone que vaya…?"

"Con que aquí estabas, sabía que irías al hospital, bueno, no estaba seguro pero igual aquí estás" dijo una voz detrás de él, Todomatsu se tensó y volteó a ver el origen de la voz… se trataba del criminal.

"No…" murmuró Todomatsu "¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?" el menor no podía creer que de nuevo se hubiera equivocado, no podía creer que de nuevo sus decisiones lo condenaran de esa forma.

"El Jefe está muy impaciente, quiere que termine con esto de una vez…" comenzó a decir el criminal al niño que lo veía muy asustado. "Me has causado muchos problemas niño… me aseguraré de que no sigas retrasando mi trabajo"

"No… esto no puede estar pasando…" murmuró Todomatsu al ver como el hombre sacaba un cuchillo. "¿Q-Qué piensa hacer con eso…?"

"Heh, ¿Tú para qué crees que es?" dijo el criminal mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Todomatsu quien estaba temblando muy asustado.

"No… ¡No! ¡No!" Todomatsu gritó luego de darse media vuelta y correr, no tenía idea de a donde se dirigía, lo único que quería era escapar de ese hombre.

"¡Ugh! ¡Deja de correr! ¡Estúpido mocoso!" gritó el criminal al perseguirlo de nuevo, estaba muy fastidiado de estarlo persiguiendo, ¿Qué acaso ese niño nunca se cansaba?

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Osomatsu! ¡Alguien!" gritó Todomatsu mientras corría muy desesperado, y lo peor… sus piernas amenazaban con rendirse, el menor no podía más que correr sabiendo que tenía dos increíbles amenazas… el hombre que lo perseguía… y sus piernas.

 **xXxXxXx**

Osomatsu había regresado dentro del edificio y ahora se encontraba paseando por los pasillos, no iba a ningún lugar en especial, sólo estaba evitando regresar al cuarto de su hermano pues no quería ver a Choromatsu tan pronto.

"Ah… sí que estuve llorando un buen rato, no puedo regresar con los ojos hinchados al cuarto…" dijo Osomatsu al considerar que probablemente tenía los ojos rojos en ese momento. "Haha, me siento un poco hipócrita por decirle llorón a Karamatsu…" el mayor se detuvo al mirar por una ventana, estaba sorprendido por la hora. "Vaya, está ya muy obscuro… sí que el tiempo pasa rápido eh… justo estaba en la azotea hace unos momentos… o bueno, al menos así siento yo"

El mayor dio media vuelta para regresar al cuarto de su hermano pues consideraba que ya era muy tarde, seguro que sus hermanos estaban preocupados por él… ¿O no? Podía ser que no se dieran cuenta que no estaba… no, seguro que sí lo notarían, Osomatsu había estado fuera demasiado tiempo.

"Ah… supongo que no hay remedio, regresaré… no está bien que me esté paseando en el hospital, seguro mamá está preocupada porque ya es de noche…" Osomatsu tuvo un pensamiento repentino, miró a una de las ventanas nuevamente y observó la obscuridad de forma contemplativa. "Un momento… ¿Qué hay de Todomatsu? ¿Será que ya regresó? No… Seguro que sigue en casa de su amigo, pero… ¿Se va a ir a casa caminando a estas horas?"

El mayor consideró la opción de asomarse en el cuarto de Ichimatsu a ver si estaba Todomatsu pero… sabía que no estaría, tenía la sensación de que iría en vano y sólo preocuparía a los demás. Osomatsu se quedó pensando algo preocupado por Todomatsu, ¿Estaría bien él estando tan obscuro…? ¿Sería que se quedaría a dormir? Eso sería lo mejor pero… si era el amigo que pensaba, seguro que no lo había invitado a pasar la noche con él.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto… creo que iré a buscarlo, ya después les explicaré a los demás" dijo Osomatsu al ahora caminar hacia la salida del hospital, en momentos como esos detestaba que el hospital fuera tan grande pues no le permitía salir corriendo a donde quería ir, tenía que perder el tiempo esquivando doctores y enfermeras… y aunque no tuviera que esquivarlos de todas formas tenía que perder tiempo al intentar llegar a la entrada.

A Osomatsu le tomó quince minutos poder dejar el edificio, ya entonces se encaminó a la casa del amigo de Todomatsu, sólo esperaba que su hermano siguiera ahí, si tenía suerte podría encontrarlo y lo acompañaría de regreso al hospital.

 **xXxXxXx**

Todomatsu yacía corriendo en un parque, la adrenalina parecía consumirlo al estar tratando de alejarse de aquel criminal que parecía no tener ningún problema en seguirlo, esta vez parecía no tener pensado perderle el rastro al menor, cosa que preocupaba a Todomatsu más y cosa que afectaba más a su acelerado corazón.

"¡Cuando te atrape me las vas a pagar!" exclamó el criminal quien seguía sujetando el cuchillo, no quería usar la escopeta pues ésta atraería la atención de las personas… aunque ahora que habían entrado al parque de noche ese ya no era un problema muy grave.

Todomatsu decidió no contestarle y seguir corriendo, sin embargo… mientras corría, pudo sentir un dolor punzante en su cabeza al igual que sus piernas decidieron rendirse y hacerlo tropezar. El menor intentó mantener el equilibrio, consiguió dar unos trotes más pero en seguida su cuerpo terminó golpeando el suelo bruscamente.

"¡Ugh….!" Todomatsu se retorcía del dolor, claro que esto no duro mucho pues estaba más alterado por que el criminal lo alcanzara. "¡No…! ¡Tengo que correr…! ¡No…!" El menor intentó levantarse, logró ponerse en cuatro, no obstante, sus extremidades no dejaban de temblar, le resultaba cerca de imposible ponerse pie. "¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Funcionen! ¡Funcionen de una vez!" exclamó él a sus piernas muy desesperado… aunque tales gritos no lograron que éstas se levantaran por más que alzara la voz.

"¡Te tengo…!" El criminal lo jaló del collarín y se percató de que el niño no podía ponerse de pie. "Vaya… vaya… con que por fin tus piernas cedieron, eh…"

"¡No…! ¡No!" Todomatsu empezó a sollozar de miedo y frustración que sentía. El criminal lo miró con hastío.

"¿No, qué? En fin, es tiempo de irnos, ya causaste demasiados problemas" dijo el hombre al intentar levantarlo del suelo, si no fuera porque Todomatsu se estaba esforzando en quedarse pegado al suelo. "¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres ver quien puede más? No lograrás mantenerte así por mucho tiempo"

"¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que me lleve! ¡No quiero!" gritaba Todomatsu al tratar de arrastrarse con tal de escapar del agarre del hombre.

"Vaya, pero que miserable te ves… qué divertido" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa satisfecha. El criminal lo pateó con el fin de voltearlo, cosa que consiguió luego de tres patadas y en seguida sacó su cuchillo.

Todomatsu sollozaba ante la vista del cuchillo, trataba de voltearse y tratar de huir pero el criminal consiguió darle una advertencia al jalarlo del brazo y cortar una de sus mangas.

"N-No…" Todomatsu miró como la tela de la manga se partía en dos y sintió el ardor de la cortada que le había hecho. El menor quería suplicar por su vida pero sus gemidos no lo dejaban, sólo podía emitir sonidos de dolor y tristeza.

"Entonces, si quieres seguir casi intacto será mejor que obedezcas, no te resistas y no te haré más daño, ¿De acuerdo?" Al escuchar esto, Todomatsu asintió, quería correr de nuevo pero igual el miedo y los nervios que tenía no lo dejaban, era mejor hacer caso de momento… no quería que ese criminal fuera a clavarle el cuchillo o algo. El hombre se agachó, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del menor y lo levantó para ponerlo sobre su hombro, era como estar cargando un costal a su parecer.

"M-Mamá…" murmuró Todomatsu al ahora estar siendo llevado lejos del parque. ¿A dónde irían? De verdad que no quería averiguarlo.

 **xXxXxXx**

Osomatsu llegó corriendo a la casa del amigo de Todomatsu, observó la casa por unos instantes y pidió porque su hermano se encontrara ahí dentro. El mayor se acercó a la puerta, tocó el timbre y esperó poco para que abrieran la puerta.

"¿Ah? ¿Todomatsu? ¿Acaso olvidaste algo?" preguntó el niño que le había abierto la puerta a Osomatsu, Osomatsu se veía confundido.

"Un momento… ¿Me estás diciendo que Todomatsu ya se ha ido?" dijo Osomatsu de la nada. El niño parpadeó un par de veces, se veía perdido pero pronto entendió qué era lo que quería decir.

"Ah…. Eres uno de los hermanos de Todomatsu, ¿cierto?" dijo el niño. Osomatsu asintió luciendo ahora muy preocupado.

"Sí, así es… soy Osomatsu" dijo Osomatsu "Venía para recoger a Todomatsu pero…"

"Así es, Todomatsu se fue hace un rato, dijo que no quería que se hiciera obscuro antes de irse" dijo el niño.

"¿Te dijo a dónde iba después?" preguntó Osomatsu. El niño lucía pensativo pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

"Me supongo que iba con ustedes, no especificó mucho sobre a donde iba pero creo que tenía pensado regresar con ustedes" dijo el niño.

"Ah… ya veo, Gracias, Atsushi-kun" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa. "Seguro que ya está en casa entonces"

"Sí, es lo más seguro" dijo el niño. "Gusto en verte, Osomatsu-kun" dijo Atsushi al despedirse y regresar dentro de la casa. Osomatsu esperó a que cerrara la puerta antes de voltearse y mirar al cielo.

"Todomatsu… ¿Se fue antes de que anocheciera? Eso quiere decir que dejó la casa de Atsushi antes del atardecer… ¿Fue al hospital en seguida? Si es así entonces quiere decir que probablemente sí estaba en el cuarto con Ichimatsu y los demás, pero… tengo esta sensación desagradable en el pecho… algo me dice que de verdad no está en el hospital, así que… ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?" Osomatsu se quedó pensando con seriedad, ¿Qué había sido de su hermano? "No creo que haya ido a casa ya que no hay nadie ahí, a Todomatsu no le gusta estar solo por mucho tiempo… ¿Será que fue a la ciudad a comprar algo? Pero eso no tiene sentido… conociendo a Todomatsu él se habría apurado para volver, él detesta la obscuridad… entonces… ¿Qué pasó con él…? Creo que será mejor que vaya a la ciudad a buscarlo…"

El mayor salió corriendo de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia la ciudad muy decidido a encontrar a su hermano… ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado? ¿Se habría distraído con algo? ¿Estaría jugando o haciendo otra cosa? Fuera lo que fuera… Osomatsu no tenía ni idea de que podría ser.

 **xXxXxXx**

"Bien, bien… por fin hemos llegado" dijo el criminal al estar en frente de una van negra, Todomatsu utilizó toda la fuerza que aún le sobraba para voltear y ver de reojo el vehículo, ¿De verdad iban a llevárselo? ¡No! ¡No podía permitirlo!"

"¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme!" Exclamó Todomatsu al patalear e intentar zafarse, sin embargo, no pudo seguir pues ahora un tipo que no conocía había aparecido de la nada y lo había separado del criminal. "¿Q-Qué…? ¿Quién es usted…?" preguntó el menor quien ahora estaba siendo sujetado por el hombre desconocido.

"¿Este es el niño del que hablaba?" dijo el hombre que lo estaba alzando de las muñecas con cada mano. Todomatsu miró con ojos llorosos al criminal quien ahora se había cercado y lo tomaba del mentón.

"Sí, no cabe duda" dijo el criminal "Aunque por si las dudas…" al decir esto, el hombre tomó su cuchillo nuevamente y comenzó a cortar pedazos de la ropa de Todomatsu, cortaba justo donde debería estar la herida de su pierna luego de haber cortado parte de su playera, sólo por querer asustar al otro.

"N-No… No corte mi ropa…" Todomatsu quería gritarle pero lo máximo que podía hacer era reclamarle en forma de llanto. El criminal de pronto se detuvo pues había visto algo inusual… la cortada que había causado la bala en su pierna no estaba.

"Esto es…" El criminal igualmente se fijó en una de las muñecas que tenía agarrada el otro hombre y pudo confirmarlo. "…No es el mismo niño"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó el otro hombre, estaba muy exaltado por escuchar semejante noticia. ¿Se había equivocado? "¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!"

"No lo sé, no lo entiendo… a menos de que… ¿Sean gemelos?" dijo el criminal en forma de pregunta, se veía muy perdido y algo angustiado pero pronto volvió a sonreír. "Vaya, con que no estabas mintiendo cuando dijiste que no eras quien yo buscaba…"

"Yo… yo…" Todomatsu no podía hablar, sólo asintió levemente confirmando lo dicho por el hombre extraño.

"Aunque igual había dicho que si de casualidad me equivocaba entonces no importaría… de hecho, es aún mejor" dijo el criminal causando que Todomatsu lo mirara alerta. "Sólo piénsalo, si llego a encontrar a tu hermano gemelo… y los vendemos a ambos, seguro que obtendré una gran recompensa"

"¿Eh? No… ¡No lastime a mi familia, se lo suplico…! ¡No quiero que lastime a mi hermano…!" exclamó Todomatsu muy angustiado, no deseaba que Jyushimatsu pasara por lo que él… no quería imaginar a ninguno de sus hermanos en esta situación… el menor no podía dejar de gritar, ¡No podía concebir la idea de que quisieran llevarse a su hermano! Sin embargo, guardó silencio de inmediato una vez que el criminal jaló el gatillo de su escopeta, la cual había decidido usar después de todo ya que no podía controlar al niño... y como esperaba, aquella acción había sido suficiente para dejarle claro lo que quería.

Todomatsu se quedó temblando muy nervioso al ver como el hombre disparaba al cielo en señal de advertencia, el criminal esperó unos momentos antes de seguir hablando, le agradaba ver al niño estremecerse de miedo pues se sentía respetado.

"Claro que antes de eso tenemos que llevarte con nosotros a que estimen tu valor" dijo el criminal al menor quien lo miró horrorizado, ¿Estimar su valor? ¿A qué se refería?

"¿Q-Qué…?"

"Así es, me refiero a que revisaran tu cuerpo y estimaran en cuanto podemos venderte… claro, no es todo lo que involucra darte un precio pero igual es una de las cosas…" dijo el hombre muy pensativo. Todomatsu no podía escuchar más, ¡Tenía que salir de ahí! ¡Tenía que escapar! ¡No podía dejar que se lo llevaran! ¡No podía aceptar que lo separaran de esa forma de sus hermanos!

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Ugh…!" Todomatsu alzó una de sus piernas y de forma hábil logró patear al hombre que lo sujetaba hasta que soltó su agarre. El menor intentó huir pero el criminal que lo había estado persiguiendo se había lanzado encima de él, no iba a permitir que se fuera de nuevo y lo hiciera perseguirlo por media ciudad. "¡No! ¡Quítese! ¡Déjeme en paz!"

"¡No dejaré que me hagas perseguirte otra vez! ¡Ya tuve suficiente!" exclamó el hombre quien estaba peleando por llevarse al menor otra vez, no obstante, Todomatsu estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para dificultarle esa labor, no iba a permitir que se lo llevara… ¡No podía!

Momentos después de pelearse con el criminal, Todomatsu logró zafarse de él de nuevo, sentía algo de alivio por eso pero no podía relajarse, ¡tenía que correr! Sin embargo… al momento de empezar a ganar distancia del hombre, éste lo persiguió y uso la parte trasera de su escopeta para golpearlo en la cabeza, cosa que automáticamente tumbó al menor al suelo con una herida muy dolorosa cerca de una de sus sienes.

"Ah… ah…" Todomatsu podía sentir un dolor abrumador en su cabeza, se encontraba muy perturbado y no paraba de chorrear sangre, no podía moverse, sólo podía contemplar el pavimento mientras temblaba.

"Vaya… creo que me pasé un poco… heh, aunque no es problema, de esta forma ya no podrás resistirte" dijo el hombre al mirar de forma burlona al niño bajo sus pies. El criminal lo levantó de nuevo y en seguida se lo dio al otro hombre que miraba la escena inmóvil. "¿Y tú qué crees que haces? ¡Haz algo de provecho y mételo a la cajuela!"

"¡Ah…! ¡Sí!" exclamó el hombre al recibir al niño quien seguía temblando, si no fuera por la adrenalina seguro que estaría en estos momentos inconsciente.

"¿Qué…? N-No… yo…" murmuró Todomatsu con gran esfuerzo al ser cargado como un costal de nuevo, el menor quería seguir resistiendo, cada paso que daba ese otro hombre hacia la cajuela le abrumaba, le llenaba de desesperación y no podía evitar creer que entre más cerca estuviera de la camioneta, más caía en la miseria.

El criminal sonrió satisfecho al ver que estaban por terminar su misión, pronto podría regresar y decirle a su Jefe que había logrado cumplir su objetivo sin muchos percances, se dirigía hacia el frente de la camioneta para conducir hasta que escuchó al niño de nuevo.

"¿Eh…?" Todomatsu pudo observar como a lo lejos se acercaba alguien corriendo. "¡Aquí! ¡Por favor…! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!" Todomatsu gritó con todas sus fuerzas, su cabeza le estaba matando pero al ver que todavía tenía esperanza… no pudo hacer nada más que gritar.

El hombre abrió la cajuela donde dos hombres estaban esperando, claro que, cuando sintió al niño moviéndose bruscamente y gritando desesperado, no tuvo más remedio que golpearlo para que guardara silencio.

"¡Qué te calles de una vez! ¡¿O acaso quieres que te apaleemos ahora mismo para que te estés quieto?!" le gritó el hombre al niño que simplemente se rehusaba a perder la consciencia. Los hombres dentro de la cajuela lo tomaron y empezaron a atarlo, Todomatsu miró hacia donde había visto a la persona y esperó muy angustiado a que finalmente apareciera.

"¡Todomatsu! ¡¿Eres tú?!" exclamó Osomatsu al acercarse corriendo a la escena. Todomatsu lo miró muy sorprendido, ¿Osomatsu? ¿Qué hacía ahí…? ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí?!

"No… ¡Osomatsu! ¡Vete! ¡Oso...¡" al estar gritando, el hombre que lo había cargado a la camioneta lo azotó contra el piso de ésta para silenciarlo y dejó que los otros dos hombres terminaran de atarlo, taparle la boca y vendarle los ojos.

"¿Eh…?" murmuró Osomatsu al observar la escena delante de él. - _¿Todomatsu…? ¿Qué está pasando…? ¿Qué haces en la camioneta con esos hombres…? ¿Por qué estás tan herido…?-_ El mayor no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado, su mente se había quedado en blanco luego de estos pensamientos al no poder procesar lo que veía.

"Vaya… ¡Pero qué suerte! Encontramos a su hermano después de todo…" dijo el criminal quien regresó a donde estaba el hombre de antes. "No te quedes ahí parado, ¡Atrápalo de una vez!"

Osomatsu oyó a lo lejos una voz decir esto, no obstante… en ese momento no podía mirar nada, no podía procesar voces, se encontraba ahora perdido dentro de su mente y sólo podía ver las últimas imágenes antes de que su sistema fallara… sentía como sus emociones se peleaban entre ellas, observaba como sus pensamientos se anulaban unos a otros, querían encontrar una explicación a esto pero… simplemente era imposible, toda lógica o razón había muerto, incluso sus emociones se habían mezclado hasta formar una mutación incomprensible y peligrosa.

El tiempo se ralentizó de repente, Osomatsu pudo notar como su entorno se obscurecía y pudo escuchar gritos de desesperación por toda su mente, estos se intensificaban y se materializaban en caras extremadamente deformes que no hacían otra cosa más que gritar en un tono dolorosamente agudo y extender su territorio de forma irregular a su alrededor.

En perspectiva del hombre que corría hacia él, quien encontró extraño el silencio que guardaba el menor en frente suyo, Osomatsu lucía vacío, se veía vulnerable… esto hasta que… de la nada lo miró a los ojos con un odio intenso. El hombre quería detenerse pues aquella mirada le había intimidado, pero, al recordar que sólo se trataba de un niño se negó a parar.

Osomatsu finalmente reaccionó y lo primero que hizo fue cubrir su rostro y gritar a todo pulmón entre rabia y odio, su grito era tan penetrante que lograba con facilidad asustar a quien fuera, los hombres dentro de la camioneta se habían tapado los oídos y aquel hombre que corría hacia él se había detenido en seco al presenciar de cerca el tono horrísono de su grito, era tan potente que parecía venir de una persona dentro de un manicomio.

Todomatsu se quedó petrificado al escuchar semejante sonido, ¿Es que acaso se trataba de su hermano…? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso lo habían lastimado? ¿Estaría bien? El menor sentía ahora un miedo inmenso por aquel sonido, había logrado distraerlo de su situación y ahora se preguntaba incansablemente si Osomatsu estaba bien.

Sin advertencia alguna, el mayor salió corriendo hacia el hombre y con toda su fuerza se le lanzó encima hasta quedar hincado sobre él. El hombre lo miró muy aturdido, no le había dado tiempo para reaccionar. Osomatsu tomó su cara entre sus manos con un poderoso agarre y sin pensarlo dos veces presionó sus pulgares en cada uno de los ojos del agresor con violencia hasta empezar a sacarle sangre a chorros.

"¡Agh…! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos!" exclamaba el hombre mientras que Osomatsu seguía presionando con fuerza hasta enterrarle los dedos lo más profundo que podía, la adrenalina e ira que sentía le hacían capaz de esto, la fuerza que tenía en estos momentos no podía compararse con cualquier otra ocasión pues estaba desfigurando al hombre rápidamente.

Los hombres en la camioneta se quedaron perplejos ante esto, no entendían como un niño podía ser capaz de semejante acto, no entendían como podía ser tan fuerte para desfigurar a alguien y hacerlo en completo silencio… y sin duda no querían terminar igual, inclusive el criminal que había sugerido secuestrar a Osomatsu estaba ahora temblando del miedo que le causaba ver tal escena grotesca.

Tiempo después de que el hombre había intentado quitarse al niño de encima… sus fuerzas se agotaron, la sangre que escurría de sus ojos y rostro partidos habían formado un espantoso charco de sangre a su alrededor; el hombre había caído inconsciente.

Hubo un silencio terrorífico el cual envolvía la camioneta, seguían viendo como el niño continuaba presionando sus pulgares aunque el hombre estuviera inconsciente… afortunadamente, las sirenas de la policía se escucharon a lo lejos, cosa que hizo que Osomatsu se detuviera en seguida. Osomatsu seguía en una especie de trance pues no le afectaba ver al hombre debajo suyo… pero bien, ¿Cómo hacerlo si seguía sintiendo esa adrenalina? Al mirar hacia la camioneta y pasar su mirada por cada uno de los agresores, éstos no dudaron en salir corriendo, era tan intenso el terror que causaban los ojos muertos de Osomatsu al igual que su aspecto ensangrentado que no tuvieron otra opción que correr lejos.

Osomatsu miró como escapaban y seguido a eso fijó su atención en su hermano. Caminó hacia la cajuela y en seguida le quitó la cinta de la boca y lo desató.

"¿Osomatsu…? Oye, ¿estás bien…?" preguntó Todomatsu muy preocupado. Osomatsu estaba a punto de quitarle la cinta de los ojos hasta que tuvo un pensamiento finalmente en su mente. _-¡No lo hagas…! ¡No lo dejes ver eso!-_ Osomatsu miró detrás suyo y observó al hombre desfigurado y ensangrentado en el suelo, ya luego volteó a ver a Todomatsu y en vez de quitarle la venda de los ojos, lo cargó de caballito y salió huyendo del lugar, no sería bueno que la policía lo encontrara en semejante escena. "Osomatsu… oye…"

Todomatsu intentó quitarse la venda de los ojos pero Osomatsu no iba a permitirlo, no hasta que estuvieran lejos del lugar, cuando fuera imposible para Todomatsu ver aquella atroz vista entonces le quitaría la venda.

"Todomatsu… ¿Pudieras quedarte con la venda puesta?" preguntó Osomatsu. Todomatsu no parecía entender. "Por favor, confía en tu hermano mayor, ¿Sí?" El menor escuchó estas palabras y decidió hacerle caso, seguro tenía sus razones.

"De acuerdo…" Todomatsu dijo en voz baja, estaba muy cansado de todo lo que había pasado pero ahora se encontraba muy aliviado, aún le dolía la cabeza y su cuerpo estaba adolorido pero al estar ahora con su hermano le había calmado lo suficiente para aguantar.

 **xXxXxXx**

Tiempo después, Osomatsu llegó a su casa junto con Todomatsu, caminó al comedor y sentó a su hermano en uno de los cojines antes de subir rápidamente las escaleras. Todomatsu estaba algo confundido, ¿Dónde estaban? En seguida se quitó las vendas y observó alrededor notando que estaba en su casa finalmente.

"¿Osomatsu? ¿No se supone que debemos ir al hospital?" preguntó Todomatsu en voz alta con la finalidad de que su hermano escuchara desde el piso de arriba. El menor de los seis esperó por una respuesta pero no obtuvo alguna. "Creo que no hable muy fuerte…" Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que Osomatsu regresara, Todomatsu se veía preocupado pero al ver que su hermano traía consigo un cambio de ropa, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Pensé en venir a la casa antes para darte un cambio de ropa, creo que te sentirás más a gusto si te cambias" dijo Osomatsu con una pequeña sonrisa, no parecía poder sonreír como siempre…

"Ah… cierto…" dijo Todomatsu al mirarse a sí mismo, había olvidado que tenía toda la ropa destrozada. Osomatsu le pasó la ropa y miró hacia un lado de forma contemplativa mientras su hermano menor se cambiaba. "Oye, Osomatsu… ¿estás bien?" Osomatsu lo miró algo sorprendido, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntaba eso…?

"Todomatsu… no seas tonto, soy yo quien debería preguntar eso" dijo Osomatsu sin poder sonreír mucho. Todomatsu lo miró preocupado.

"Yo… sigo algo perturbado pero… hay algo que me preocupa sobre lo que acaba de pasar…" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu inclinó su cabeza levemente en señal de curiosidad. "No parece que estés lastimado, Osomatsu"

"¿Ah?" Osomatsu no entendía tal comentario, ¿acaso quería que saliera lastimado?

"No me malentiendas… no es que quisiera que estuvieras herido o algo… es sólo qué… cuando estaba en la camioneta gritaste de una forma que no me esperé, creí que te habían herido y pues yo…" Todomatsu batallaba en encontrar las palabras para explicar sus sentimientos. Osomatsu bajó la mirada, no le agradaba que Todomatsu sacara ese tema, no podía con ese tema en esos momentos.

"Todomatsu, será mejor que te vistas de una vez, no podemos perder tiempo, tienen que checarte en el hospital" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu no entendía el cambio de tema.

"¿Qué? ¡Pero no creo que sea pérdida de tiempo! Osomatsu… yo…"

"Anda, te llevaré de caballito, me preocupa que obscurezca más" dijo Osomatsu sabiendo que eso sí le molestaría a su hermano… y efectivamente, Todomatsu se sorprendió al escucharlo y miró angustiado hacia la salida.

"¿Crees que esté bien que salgamos ya tan noche?" preguntó Todomatsu "No quisiera que nos pasara algo…"

"No tenemos de otra… aunque… creo que pudiera hablarle a la ambulancia, de esa forma me podría ir contigo al hospital y no tendríamos que caminar" dijo Osomatsu.

"¿Se puede hacer eso?"

"Sí, estás herido después de todo… además, creo que es mejor esa opción que llevarte cargando, tus heridas me conciernen…" dijo Osomatsu.

"Ah… cierto, de acuerdo, la ambulancia es mejor opción, me gusta" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu asintió y corrió hacia donde estaba el teléfono. Todomatsu se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido, ¿Pero qué pudo haberle ocurrido a Osomatsu? ¿Por qué había gritado de esa forma? Esperaba saberlo en algún momento pues de verdad quería saber.

Osomatsu regresó a lado de Todomatsu luego de llamar a la ambulancia, ambos se miraron en silencio al no saber cómo hacer conversación, por alguna razón el ambiente estaba muy tenso entre ellos y Todomatsu no entendía la razón. Osomatsu quería decir algo, necesitaba sacar un tema de conversación pues si se quedaba callado empezaba a pensar en lo ocurrido antes con aquellos hombres y eso no le agradaba… esto se facilitó cuando notó un par de colmillos sospechosos en Todomatsu.

"Todomatsu… oye, ¿Qué son esos colmillos?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano quien se veía muy confundido.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir…?" Todomatsu toco sus dientes y busco por los colmillos de los que hablaba, al sentirlos, se quedó paralizado. "Ah… ¿Será culpa de ese niño?"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué niño?" preguntó Osomatsu. Todomatsu se veía algo angustiado por recordarlo.

"Un niño que me encontré en el cementerio… me confundió contigo y pues terminó mordiéndome" dijo Todomatsu. "Fue verdaderamente inconveniente topármelo…"

"¿Un niño que resultó ser un vampiro…? Un momento, ¿Qué hacías en el cementerio?" preguntó Osomatsu. El mayor quería seguir la conversación para no tener que pensar en lo ocurrido, no quería ponerse a reflexionar y entender lo que había hecho y lo que significaba, no podía y simplemente no quería derrumbarse en ese momento frente a Todomatsu.

"Terminé ahí luego de que aquel criminal me persiguiera…" dijo Todomatsu "Trataba de esconderme en ese lugar"

"Todomatsu… Tú… ¿Intentaste encontrar un lugar para esconderte en ese sitio…?" Osomatsu se veía perturbado al considerar esto. Todomatsu cerró los ojos y asintió levemente.

"Así es… me estaba persiguiendo ese hombre así que no tuve de otra"

"¿Tú entraste al cementerio…?" Osomatsu no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Su hermano había estado tan desesperado que había entrado a un lugar que le causaba terror de forma voluntaria…?

"Sí, justamente eso dije" dijo Todomatsu "Prefería esconderme y no ser encontrado a que…" el menor abrió los ojos y guardó silencio al ver la expresión de su hermano mayor, se veía vacía pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que estaba muy desconcertado y afligido. "¿Osomatsu…? Oye…"

"T-Tú… entraste… a ese… sitio…." Osomatsu parecía estar jadeando pesadamente. La mente del mayor parecía distorsionarse nuevamente, los gritos de antes estaban empezando a abrumar todos los rincones posibles de su cabeza y comenzaba a perderse en los nervios, angustia e ira que sentía al pensar en lo que había tenido que sufrir su hermano sin que alguien lo ayudara.

"¿Osomatsu…?" Todomatsu observaba como su hermano estaba batallando para poder respirar, veía como éste se cubría la cabeza y temblaba, cosa que inevitablemente lo asustó mucho.

"Tú… estuviste solo… y nosotros… nosotros…" Osomatsu murmuraba sus últimos pensamientos, ahora le estaba abrumando escuchar los gritos en su mente y le dolía no poder respirar bien. Todomatsu corrió hacia él y lo abrazó intentando calmarlo, la verdad no sabía qué hacía pero era lo que se le ocurría podía hacer.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Me salvaste así que estoy bien!" gritó Todomatsu a su hermano tratando de hacerlo regresar a la normalidad. Lo abrazó por un rato más hasta que vio que no paraba y que no estaba ayudando lo que estaba haciendo… "Osomatsu… no sé qué hacer… lo siento…" Todomatsu empezó a sollozar y lagrimear por la impotencia que sentía. "Lo siento, soy un inútil… lo siento…"

Al escuchar los sollozos de su hermano, Osomatsu gradualmente regresó a la normalidad, no le agradaba escuchar a ninguno de sus hermanos llorar así que había servido para controlar su ira transformándola en preocupación.

"Todomatsu…" murmuró Osomatsu haciendo que Todomatsu se calmara, el menor lo vio con curiosidad pero seguía mirándolo con tristeza. "Oye… no llores, estoy bien"

"Osomatsu… ¿De verdad? ¿Estás bien…?" preguntó Todomatsu a su hermano quien asintió y le ofreció una sonrisa de lado.

"Sí, lamento haberte asustado, lo siento" dijo Osomatsu "Sólo me impresionó demasiado que entraras a ese lugar… supongo que fue una experiencia desagradable…"

"Sí lo fue pero… creo que no debemos seguir hablando de esto" dijo Todomatsu "Hablemos mañana, ¿sí?" sugirió el menor al pensar que tal vez era demasiado pronto para ambos sacar ese tema.

"Sí… estoy de acuerdo" dijo Osomatsu simplemente. Todomatsu lo abrazó de nuevo sollozando levemente al tratar de calmar sus emociones, Osomatsu, en cambio, esperaba pacientemente a que su hermano se quitara… no es que no le gustara que su hermano menor lo abrazara, es sólo que sentía que no merecía ser abrazado. "Aunque… sólo quisiera decirte que… lo siento mucho"

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué dices eso…?" Todomatsu lo miró entre lágrimas luciendo confundido. Osomatsu sonrió con tristeza mientras observaba sus manos.

"No pude protegerte como quería, llegué muy tarde, no pude evitar que pasaras por eso… lo siento, fallé como tu hermano mayor…" dijo Osomatsu al ahora cerrar sus puños con fuerza.

"No… Osomatsu, no… todo… está…" Todomatsu trataba de asegurarle a su hermano que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse pero al recordar por todo lo que había pasado no pudo hacer nada más que llorar.

Osomatsu cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba el llanto de su hermano sobre su hombro y sentía las pequeñas convulsiones que tenía al llorar con tanta brusquedad, sabía que su hermano estaba intentando ser fuerte por él, sabía que lo había asustado hace unos momentos… pero la realidad era muy diferente… la realidad era que su hermano estaba devastado y seguía muy pero muy asustado. Osomatsu de verdad se resentía a sí mismo el no haber podido llegar antes por él, el no haber podido recogerlo de casa de su amigo a tiempo antes de que le pasara eso a su hermano… pero al menos podía estar para él ahora que estaba a salvo, le dolía mucho verlo tan mal pero le reconfortaba un poco el poder sentir y saber que estaba con él.

"Lo siento…" murmuró Osomatsu de nuevo con mucho pesar, podía sentir un par de lágrimas formarse en sus ojos mientras continuaba escuchando el sufrimiento de su hermano a través de su llanto. "Lo siento…" el mayor frunció el ceño levemente al sentirse muy arrepentido.

Todomatsu seguía llorando en su hombro, sujetaba la playera de su hermano ligeramente, sentía mucho miedo por lo que le había pasado pero a la vez lloraba de alivio, agradecía poder tocar a su hermano, poder estar tan cerca de él… se sentía muy afortunado de poder estar de nuevo en su casa, de poder estar hablando con su hermano, de poder de nuevo ver a su familia… Todomatsu sufría al pensar que estuvo a punto de no poder verlos otra vez, todas esas emociones eran demasiado para él y lo único que quería lograr ahora y que no podía era decirle lo que de verdad sentía a Osomatsu quien parecía estar culpándose de algo que no tenía por qué.

Tiempo después, los hermanos escucharon como la ambulancia se acercaba por lo que Osomatsu ayudó a Todomatsu a pararse, afortunadamente ya estaba más tranquilo… aunque en realidad era más cansancio que ya estar mejor. Osomatsu cargó a Todomatsu de nuevo de caballito y lo llevo afuera hacia la ambulancia, no quería esperar a que entraran a la casa así que simplemente salió con intención de que ayudaran pronto a su hermano.

Los hombres de la ambulancia se bajaron pronto al ver a los hermanos acercarse y en seguida los subieron a la parte trasera de la ambulancia, Todomatsu había sido puesto en una camilla mientras que Osomatsu ahora iba sentado en uno de los lados viendo con tristeza a su hermano finalmente inconsciente en la camilla… se veía que su hermano sólo había estado consciente por todo el pánico que le había causado aquella situación.

 **xXxXxXx**

Una vez en el hospital, Osomatsu siguió a los paramédicos y observó como Todomatsu era llevado a la sala de urgencias, al quedarse viendo la puerta con preocupación, pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día y en los anteriores.

"Pero… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando…? ¿Por qué les está ocurriendo esto…? ¿Y es que acaso no puedo evitar nunca que algo malo le ocurra a mis hermanos…?" preguntó Osomatsu para sí mismo. "Primero Ichimatsu… luego Jyushimatsu y ahora Todomatsu… ¿Quién sigue…?"

"¡Osomatsu!" exclamó alguien mientras se acercaba a donde estaba. Osomatsu volteó a verlo lentamente y miró a Karamatsu lucir preocupado, el mayor lo miró con miedo y sorpresa. "Con que aquí estabas… ¿Qué haces aquí? Nosotros… ¿Eh?" Karamatsu miró a Osomatsu muy confundido, ¿Por qué su hermano lo estaba viendo tan sorprendido y perturbado? "¿Osomatsu…?"

"Karamatsu… ¿Sigues tú…?" preguntó Osomatsu de repente, Karamatsu lo miraba en silencio sin entender a qué se refería.

"¿A qué te refieres...?" Karamatsu no entendía la razón de que su hermano lo estuviera viendo con tanto miedo, guardó silencio esperando que explicara pero tal explicación nunca llego, en cambio, Osomatsu se quedó callado y dentro de poco regresó a la normalidad, se veía triste pero ya no se veía tan asustado como antes.

"Olvídalo… creo que tal vez, sólo estoy entrando en pánico muy rápido…" dijo Osomatsu al ahora mirar a un lado… claro que pensaba vigilar a todos sus hermanos de ahora en adelante esperando poder protegerlos a todos… pero… ¿Tenía el derecho? Ese repentino pensamiento lo había dejado en blanco otra vez.

"Osomatsu… ¿Qué pasa? Dime, si no me explicas no entenderé…" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu dejó caer su sonrisa, no le parecía apropiado sonreír por esto de ninguna forma.

"Todomatsu está en urgencias…" dijo Osomatsu al verse decaído. Karamatsu se quedó inmóvil al escucharlo, ¿Todomatsu estaba herido…?

"¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Pero qué no estaba…?"

"Lo sé, lo mismo pensé yo…" dijo Osomatsu no con muchas ganas de explicar. Karamatsu se dio cuenta de esto, sabía que algo había pasado que había sido tan serio que hasta su hermano mayor no quería hablar de eso.

"Ya veo… entonces… estabas ayudando a Todomatsu, ¿cierto? Es por eso que no te encontrábamos…" dijo Karamatsu "Entiendo que algo malo sucedió y también entiendo que no quieras hablar de eso… pero… ¿Pudieras explicarme luego?"

"Yo… sí, prometo explicarte" dijo Osomatsu al entonces sonreír burlón "Tengo qué, ¿No es así? No puedo sólo callarme lo que le pasó a Todomatsu, mamá y papá tienen que saber después de todo"

"Sí… eso y los demás también querrán saber de esto… pero vaya, no puedo imaginar…" dijo Karamatsu mientras miraba a otro lado preguntándose lo que pudo haber ocurrido. "Osomatsu, sé que no quieres explicarme ahora pero… sólo contéstame algo, ¿Sí?"

"Ah… está bien…" dijo Osomatsu no muy feliz con eso pero suponía que tenía el derecho a preguntar aunque sea una cosa.

"Es sólo para darme una idea… ¿Es grave? ¿Todomatsu corre peligro?" preguntó Karamatsu luciendo muy nervioso. Osomatsu lo miró y sonrió ligeramente ante la pregunta, le agradaba que fuera algo que pudiera responder.

"No, no es grave, él estará bien" dijo Osomatsu "Sí está lastimado pero no creo que deba siquiera quedarse en el hospital como Ichimatsu" Al escuchar esto, el segundo hermano llevó una mano a su pecho y suspiró muy aliviado.

"Ah… ¿De verdad? Me alegra escuchar eso, sé que igual fue importante lo que le pasó… pero de verdad me alivia saber que su vida no corre peligro" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa "Sigo preocupado pero… gracias, de verdad que ayuda saber esto"

"Sí, a mí también me alivia saber que estará bien" dijo Osomatsu al devolver la sonrisa. Karamatsu caminó con intención de alejarse del lugar. "¿Ah? ¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo que avisarles que por fin te encontré, me mandaron a buscarte después de todo" dijo Karamatsu "Y pues… sé que quieres estar aquí para cuando salga Todomatsu pero creo que sería bueno que vayas al cuarto sólo a saludar a mamá y papá, están preocupados por ti"

"¿Eh? ¿Y no están preocupados por Todomatsu?" preguntó Osomatsu. Karamatsu se detuvo por unos momentos y volteó a verlo algo angustiado.

"Pues… no es como que esperaran que algo le ocurriera… según lo que cree mamá, Todomatsu se había quedado a dormir en casa de su amigo" dijo Karamatsu "Pero… una vez que sepan sobre Todomatsu seguro que al menos papá bajará contigo… si no es que todos bajamos para verlo"

"Ah… entiendo, tiene sentido…" dijo Osomatsu mientras miraba al suelo aún decaído, ya luego miró de nuevo a Karamatsu quien lo esperaba para continuar hacia el cuarto. "Karamatsu, adelántate si quieres, no estoy de humor para apurarme"

"Hmm… no me agrada mucho la idea pero lo haré sólo porque de verdad están preocupados por ti" dijo Karamatsu al entonces seguir su camino hacia el cuarto. "¡No tardes mucho!"

"Sí, no lo haré" dijo Osomatsu un poco más alto para que su hermano escuchara antes de que desapareciera de su vista, ya entonces continuó caminando con lentitud en dirección al cuarto. "Sí, Todomatsu estará bien físicamente… aunque no sé cómo esté emocionalmente después de todo esto… estaba muy aterrado y estuvo bajo mucho estrés…"

Osomatsu continuó caminando un poco cabizbajo mientras sentía punzadas en su cabeza, ¿Qué era ese dolor? Las palabras que pensaba se esfumaban siendo reemplazadas por ruido y eso le molestaba, era como ver la distorsión en uno de los canales de la tele cuando no había señal. Osomatsu sujetó su cabeza y negó levemente mientras caminaba por el lugar que gradualmente parecía distorsionarse y volverse rostros deformes que no hacían nada más que cegar su campo de visión.

"Basta… ¿Qué es esto…? ¿Por qué…? No puedo ver nada…" murmuró Osomatsu mientras seguía caminando, le molestaba sólo poder ver aquellas caras… aunque, afortunadamente, las sombras de las personas pasando se formaban en su mente por lo que podía a duras penas esquivarlas, no estaba seguro pero podía al menos imaginarse donde se encontraba. "Karamatsu… oye… ¿Sigues ahí...? No puedo ver nada… mi mente… los… gritos…" el mayor se agachó sujetando su cabeza y esperó a que los gritos y las caras en su mente cesaran, no podía seguir avanzando si no podía ver ni escuchar lo que estaba a su alrededor… y a decir verdad le daba miedo intentarlo. "No… por favor, alguien, detengan esto… no puedo…" Osomatsu empezaba a temblar de los nervios pero pronto recordó que tenía que llegar al cuarto y regresar con su hermano. "Espera, tengo que regresar con Todomatsu… no puedo dejar que esto me afecte, tengo que seguir adelante…"

Osomatsu se puso de pie y siguió adelante sin saber a dónde se dirigía, trataba de calmarse para ver si eso ayudaba a que aquellas caras deformes y gritos en su mente se fueran, necesitaba encontrar una solución a esto… pero no parecía cambiar, fue hasta que dio con la sala de espera que pudo recobrar su visión y su sentido del oído; el mayor sonrió muy aliviado al ver que aquello había cesado y decidió apresurarse al cuarto por temor de que volviera a ocurrirle… aunque… ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? Recordaba que al momento de ver a Todomatsu en la camioneta, le había ocurrido lo mismo y no había parado hasta ya haber rescatado a su hermano, ya después había visto a aquel hombre con aspecto indescriptible en el pavimento y se había ido con Todomatsu lo más rápido que había podido.

Osomatsu siguió caminando con esas dudas en su mente, hasta que su mirada fue atraída por el aspecto raro y desconcertante de una persona que estaba sentada entre la gente… era un hombre mayor que lucía muy alterado, se veía nervioso mientras abrazaba una radio como si se tratara de su vida; Osomatsu no pudo evitar observarlo con detenimiento, no estaba muy lejos de él así que podía incluso escuchar lo que pasaba en la radio.

 _-Vaya… pobre hombre, me pregunto que tendrá… me pregunto si está aquí para ser atendido o si está esperando a alguien…-_ Se preguntó Osomatsu mientras lo miraba, al principio le había dado algo de nervios mirarlo por creer que se daría cuenta de que estaba siendo observado… pero no parecía que fuera a voltear, se veía demasiado perdido en su mundo como para notar al menor. Osomatsu estaba por retirarse, se sentía algo mal por estarlo viendo tanto, claro que… al momento de escuchar como la radio cambiaba drásticamente lo que estaba transmitiendo no pudo evitar escuchar.

"….Estamos aquí en vivo y en directo donde se ha llevado acabo un asesinato, la víctima se trata de un hombre de alrededor de sus cuarenta años y parece haber muerto a causa de desangramiento" dijo una voz masculina proveniente de la radio. Osomatsu se tensó al escuchar aquello, ¿Por qué se sentía helado de repente…? Seguía escuchando la descripción de la escena junto con la víctima con mucho temor, no entendía la razón pero era sólo que… aquello era tan… "Se especula que murió minutos después de que el agresor le reventara los ojos y desfigurara su rostro en el proceso…" familiar…

Osomatsu se quedó impactado al escuchar las palabras del hombre de la radio, tras escuchar unas líneas más acerca de aquel homicidio… el menor caminó hacia un pasillo lejos de la sala de espera y se recargó contra la pared aparentemente sin aliento.

 _-Aquel hombre… esa situación que describieron en la radio… ¿Qué no fue aquel criminal que estaba metiendo a Todomatsu a la cajuela…?_ –Pensó Osomatsu- _Pero, yo fui quien lo dejó inconsciente, ¿No es así…? No recuerdo como pero…_

Al pensar en eso, Osomatsu recordó su ropa ensangrentada al igual que sus manos las cuales estaban incluso más cubiertas de sangre. El menor levantó sus manos y las miró con detenimiento, al reflexionar y tratar de relacionar lo ocurrido… pudo ver en su mente fragmentos y escenas de lo que había pasado cosa que lo dejó atónito durante unos segundos.

"No… no es posible…" Osomatsu cubrió su boca al tener de regreso los recuerdos de la forma en la que se le había lanzado al hombre y la forma violenta en que había… "Urck…" El menor no pudo seguir aquella línea de pensamiento pues sintió un golpe de nausea tan intenso que había terminado con forzarlo a vaciar el contenido de su estómago en el suelo. "N-No… Y-Yo… No…"

El menor cayó en cuatro a un lado del vómito y empezó a hiperventilar por pensar en la terrible conclusión que se le venía a la mente por sus acciones…

"¿Y-Yo… yo… asesiné a alguien…?"


	10. Inquietud

**Capítulo 10. Inquietud**

"¿Y-Yo… yo… asesiné a alguien…?" Osomatsu murmuró para sí mismo. De momento el pelinegro yacía temblando mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, no podía creer lo que había hecho, se le hacía completamente irreal y extremo creer que un acto para salvar a su hermano llevara a tal desenlace.

Mientras Osomatsu se hundía en el miedo que sentía por el significado de sus acciones, un par de enfermeras que pasaban por el pasillo lo vieron y rápidamente procedieron a ayudarlo; se veían alteradas por ver a un niño pequeño sufriendo en el pasillo, sin embargo, procedieron a ayudarlo a levantarse y a buscar que lo atendieran… en cuanto a Osomatsu, éste no estaba si quiera consciente de lo que pasaba fuera de su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho.

"Pero… yo sólo quería… yo sólo…" murmuró el menor mientras era llevado por las enfermeras; aquel murmullo había sido tan débil que sólo él podía entender lo que había querido decir.

"No te preocupes, pequeño, nos encargaremos de que te revisen" dijo una de las enfermeras. Osomatsu la miró con leve curiosidad, seguía alterado pero parecía interesado en saber cuándo es que aquellas enfermeras se habían acercado a él.

"Todo estará bien, ya verás" dijo la otra enfermera. Osomatsu miró dolido hacia otro lado mientras fruncía el ceño levemente irritado por lo que habían dicho.

"Seguro que sí… seguro… que sí…" Osomatsu mordió su labio inferior al murmurar de forma inaudible, ¿Por qué era cada vez más difícil escuchar aquellas palabras?

 **xXxXxXx**

Karamatsu caminó lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al cuarto de su hermano menor, había estado igual de preocupado que sus padres por la desaparición tan repentina de Osomatsu pero ahora que sabía que estaba bien, debía regresar a decirles… eso y… debía contarles acerca del estado de Todomatsu, claro que, no sabía mucho sobre esto...

"Osomatsu… él, se veía bastante alterado" dijo Karamatsu una vez que salió del elevador hacia el cuarto piso, caminaba con más calma hacia la habitación ahora que recordaba ciertos detalles sobre su hermano. "Es bueno ocultando las cosas pero… el que Todomatsu haya acabado en el hospital también…"

El segundo hermano siguió su camino sin realmente elaborar en esas dos ideas, lucía confundido y algo preocupado, quería entender lo que pasaba pero simplemente no podía. No importaba cuanto intentara entender, había sido muy poca información en lo que había ido y regresado del cuarto.

"Yo… ¿Estuvo bien que lo dejara atrás? No pensé muy bien lo que hacía pues me emocioné pero…" Karamatsu se detuvo y volteó a ver al elevador, lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido; podía sentir leve remordimiento y duda. "¿Debería volver…?"

El pelinegro se veía claramente indeciso, ¿Qué debía hacer? Por una parte quería volver por su hermano pero ya estaba más cerca del cuarto de Ichimatsu… era más fácil hablarle a su papá que regresar por él.

"¿Karamatsu?" El segundo hermano oyó la voz de Choromatsu, sin embargo, seguía viendo hacia el elevador. "Karamatsu, ¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Eh?" Karamatsu miró a Choromatsu algo sorprendido, al parecer no había registrado realmente la voz de su hermano. Choromatsu lo miro con incredulidad.

"¿Estás bien? No es para tanto que reacciones así…"

"Ah, sí, lo siento, sólo me quede pensando en algo…" dijo Karamatsu al regresar su mirada al elevador y fruncir el ceño.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué tienes? Oye…" Choromatsu lo tomó del hombro y lo movió ligeramente "¿Pasó algo?"

"Es Osomatsu… él…"

"¿Lo encontraste? ¿Lo viste? ¿Está bien...? Ehm, digo… ¿Sí...?" Choromatsu imitó la expresión de su hermano pero por una razón completamente distinta. El tercer hermano miró al segundo con curiosidad esperando que explicara, no obstante, dicha explicación no llego. "¿Karamatsu?"

"Yo…" Karamatsu se forzó a mirar a otro lado, regresando así su atención a su hermano. "Regresemos al cuarto"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero qué hay de…?"

"No te preocupes por eso, llegando al cuarto explico… es algo que tienen que escuchar todos" dijo Karamatsu provocando que su hermano se asustara un poco.

"Oye… no es nada grave, ¿o sí…?" Choromatsu lo miró de forma seria antes de acceder a regresar al cuarto. Karamatsu intentó jalarlo levemente de la muñeca pero éste se negó a dar un paso de su lugar. "¿Karamatsu…?"

"No, no lo es, creí que sí pero Osomatsu me confirmo que no lo era" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa sincera. Choromatsu suspiró aliviado, ya entonces se dispuso a seguir a su hermano hacia el cuarto. "Por cierto, ¿No ibas a algún lugar?"

"Ah, no, en realidad me habían mandado a buscarte pero pues aquí estás" dijo Choromatsu a Karamatsu quien asintió ahora entendiendo. Karamatsu ahora sólo podía esperar a las reacciones de los demás al respecto del más joven.

 **xXxXxXx**

Jyushimatsu yacía platicando animadamente con su hermano, quien de manera tranquila le respondía a todos sus comentarios y preguntas… por otro lado, Matsuzo y Matsuyo se encontraban algo preocupados al pensar sobre el paradero de Osomatsu, ya era muy tarde y sólo estaban esperando por saber de él para poder regresar a casa.

Sin pasar mucho tiempo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando así a dos de los hermanos, Matsuzo y Matsuyo miraron a los hermanos entrar con una sonrisa de alivio en sus rostros.

"Choromatsu, gracias por traer a Osomatsu de vuelta" dijo Matsuzo a su hijo quien negó con la cabeza. Karamatsu no se veía feliz por la confusión.

"No, papá, es-"

"Osomatsu, te estuvimos esperando todo este tiempo, ¿Dónde estabas, hijo?" preguntó Matsuyo a Karamatsu quien no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño levemente molesto por la confusión de sus padres.

"Mamá, Papá… soy Karamatsu" dijo Karamatsu al cerrar los ojos y soltar un aire expresando su hastío. Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu se quedaron observando la escena con curiosidad, claro que, no tardó mucho en que una sonrisa burlona se formara en el rostro de Ichimatsu al ver como su hermano se enojaba con sus padres por eso.

"Heh" Ichimatsu dejo escapar una risa abrupta la cual Karamatsu pudo notar seguía dentro de él aunque no la exteriorizara, al mirarlo fijamente, Ichimatsu sólo miró hacia otro lado fingiendo demencia. Karamatsu lo miró por unos momentos más antes de ignorarlo y voltear a ver a sus padres nuevamente, no lo diría pero, estaba contento de ver que Ichimatsu tenía al menos los ánimos de poder reírse de algo.

"Ah… ¿De verdad? Ya veo…" Ambos de sus padres dijeron sonando increíblemente decepcionados, cosa que dejó a Karamatsu algo confundido.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué se decepcionan así? ¡Oigan…!" Karamatsu hizo un puchero mientras que Choromatsu le expresaba sus simpatías al ofrecerle una sonrisa algo forzada. "Choromatsu, no me mires así…"

"Karamatsu, ¿No tenías algo que decirnos a todos?" dijo Choromatsu al tratar de ayudar con la situación. Karamatsu relajó su expresión al recordar lo que venía realmente a decir.

"Cierto, gracias por recordarme, Choromatsu" dijo Karamatsu a su hermano antes de caminar hacia Jyushimatsu y mirar a todos de forma de que no le diera la espalda a nadie, debía cerciorarse de que todos lo escucharan bien. "Sé que están decepcionados porque me mandaron a buscar a Osomatsu y aparentemente no regresé con él… ¿cierto?" sus padres asintieron con sinceridad y a la vez esperaban que continuara con su explicación.

"Sí… Karamatsu, ¿Por qué regresaste sin Osomatsu? No digo que no pudieras regresar sin él pero…" trató de explicar Jyushimatsu hasta que Ichimatsu lo interrumpió.

"Jyushimatsu, espera, déjalo hablar" dijo Ichimatsu a su hermano quien asintió luego de unos momentos. Karamatsu los observó sin decir nada y espero hasta poder seguir, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a decirles…

"En realidad, cuando baje a buscarlo… lo encontré" dijo Karamatsu llamando satisfactoriamente la atención de sus padres y hermanos. "Estaba frente a la sala de urgencias"

"¿Y? ¿Por qué no lo trajiste acá? Seguro que se perdió como Jyushimatsu o algo" dijo Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu lo miró no muy contento con el comentario. Karamatsu decidió hacer caso omiso del comentario de su hermano menor para poder continuar con la noticia que quería dar…

"Al parecer estaba esperando por saber acerca de Todomatsu" dijo Karamatsu logrando que todos en el cuarto guardaran un silencio cerca a siniestro, nadie lograba procesar lo que él estaba sugiriendo y Karamatsu podía verlo en sus rostros… sus expresiones variaban entre angustia, sorpresa y simplemente confusión.

"Karamatsu… ¿A qué te refieres…?" preguntó Matsuzo al sujetar la mano de su esposa quien estaba temblando de los nervios por escuchar tal cosa, había comenzado a sentir mucho miedo al escuchar sobre su hijo el cual según ella se había quedado a dormir en casa de su amigo.

"Quiero decir que Todomatsu tuvo un accidente o algo parecido, Osomatsu se veía sinceramente preocupado" dijo Karamatsu. A la mención de esas palabras, 'algo' y 'parecido', todos lo miraron levemente irritados.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'algo parecido'? ¿Acaso no sabes qué ocurrió?" preguntó Choromatsu entre confundido y molesto. Karamatsu negó con la cabeza lo cual no ayudó al humor de Choromatsu. "¿Es en serio?"

"Osomatsu no quiso explicarme, bueno, en realidad, creo que no podía, no estaba en condición de hablar" dijo Karamatsu.

"¿Qué? Oye, y… ¿Osomatsu está bien?" preguntó Choromatsu luciendo genuinamente preocupado. "¿Estaba lastimado o algo? ¿No te dijo nada de nada?"

"Osomatsu parece estar bien, no estaba herido… sólo se veía preocupado y bueno, ¿cómo no estarlo?" dijo Karamatsu sin realmente dirigirse a nadie, no quería ver las miradas de los demás sabiendo que sólo mostrarían angustia. "Sin embargo, dijo que no era grave"

"¿Qué no era grave?" preguntó Jyushimatsu sin saber cómo tomarse aquello. Karamatsu lo miró y asintió al recordar las palabras de su hermano.

"Dijo que no había sido grave y que no había necesidad de internarlo en el hospital realmente" dijo Karamatsu. Al decir esto, todos en el cuarto visiblemente se relajaron, seguían consternados pero ahora era mucho menos la tensión.

"Bueno, al menos dijo eso… creo que por el momento es suficiente" dijo Ichimatsu al notar como su madre se limpiaba unas lágrimas, se veía aliviada pero de todas formas preocupada. "Creo que es lo mejor que nos pudiste decir"

"Entonces, ¿Osomatsu sigue fuera de la sala de emergencias?" preguntó Matsuzo a su hijo quien asintió.

"Se supone que vendría al cuarto… pero como ya se tardó… creo que decidió quedarse fuera del lugar a esperar por él" dijo Karamatsu. Matsuzo se levantó luego de escuchar eso y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Bien, iré ahora mismo a esperar por Todomatsu. Choromatsu, acompáñame" dijo Matsuzo. Choromatsu asintió y en seguida siguió a su padre fuera de la habitación, claro que, antes de irse, se asomó al cuarto rápidamente. "Jyushimatsu cuida a tu madre y a tu hermano"

"De acuerdo, papá" dijo Jyushimatsu al ver como su padre desaparecía junto con Choromatsu. Karamatsu soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver que todos se habían tomado la noticia mejor de lo que esperaba, estaban preocupados, claro, pero de verdad no quería ver llorar a su mamá, era muy doloroso para él.

"Mamá, ¿estás bien?" Karamatsu se acercó a su madre quien miraba su regazo un tanto acongojada. Matsuyo miró a su hijo lentamente y en seguida le sonrió de forma amable antes de asentir con delicadeza.

"Estoy preocupada por tus hermanos, sobre todo por Todomatsu, no me esperaba que acabara en urgencias…" dijo Matsuyo "Pero, me alegra saber que al menos lo que haya sido no ponga en peligro su vida"

"Sí, igualmente me tranquilizó escuchar aquello de Osomatsu" dijo Karamatsu al dedicarle una sonrisa a su madre.

"Karamatsu, creo que deberías ir a buscar a Osomatsu" dijo Jyushimatsu llamando la atención de Karamatsu. "Es posible que se haya perdido de camino acá… suponiendo que no esté frente a la sala de urgencias… no sé, no me gusta imaginar a alguno de nosotros solo por ahí"

Karamatsu lo observó con detenimiento pudiendo entender sus intenciones tras unos momentos. Ichimatsu posó su mirada en Karamatsu sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro.

"Me gustaría ir contigo, pero bueno, no puedo dejar la cama por un rato más" dijo Ichimatsu. Karamatsu asintió de forma comprensiva antes de dirigirse a la entrada del cuarto.

"Bien, iré a dar una vuelta entonces, me fijaré si Osomatsu sigue frente a urgencias… si no… entonces lo busco por ahí" dijo Karamatsu al entonces fijar su atención en su mamá. "No tardo"

"De acuerdo, cuídate" dijo Matsuyo al ver a su hijo dejar la habitación… era ahora preocupante ver como sus hijos se alejaban de ella, por alguna razón pensaba que podía sucederles algo si no los vigilaba, claro que, no le gustaba pensar así. Esperaba que Karamatsu regresara con Osomatsu dentro de poco, eso era lo ideal.

Karamatsu cerró la puerta al salir de la habitación, miró a los dos lados con esperanza de ver a su hermano mayor, claro que, al no verlo, decidió regresar frente a la sala de urgencias. ¿Por qué sería que Osomatsu no había vuelto a la habitación? El de verdad creía que le haría caso… ¿De verdad había cambiado de opinión?

"Osomatsu, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" el pelinegro murmuró para sí mismo antes de apresurar el paso.

 **xXxXxXx**

Osomatsu yacía acostado en una de las camas del hospital, había sido llevado a una habitación luego de haber tomado unas pastillas para el mareo, las había pedido ya que su sensación de asco luego de vomitar no se iba. El pelinegro no había podido conciliar el sueño por todavía estar lidiando con el peso de lo que había hecho… en realidad, no creía que su consciencia lo fuera a dejar dormir y todavía recordaba que su prioridad era regresar a la habitación en ese momento.

"Yo… tengo que ir al cuarto de Ichimatsu" murmuró Osomatsu para sí mismo. Su mente le estaba mostrando imágenes de lo que había hecho y lo estaba torturando con sensaciones de nausea tan fuertes que le hacían querer vomitar nuevamente, sin embargo, trataba de ignorarlo lo suficiente para poder pararse.

El pelinegro se levantó pesadamente mientras sostenía su estómago con una de sus manos, la sensación desagradable y molesta de las náuseas le dificultaba moverse pero debía aguantar, de hecho, debía hacer lo mejor que pudiera para aparentar no tener nausea…

"Debo regresar con los demás…" Osomatsu abrazó su estómago y trató de apaciguar la sensación al quedarse inmóvil, cosa que le tomó cerca de un par de minutos antes de poder moverse de nuevo.

"Pequeño, creo que no deberías moverte demasiado, vas a tardar en recuperarte" dijo una voz cerca suyo, al voltear, se percató que estaba en un lugar amplio donde más personas enfermas descansaban.

"Yo… estoy bien, no se preocupe" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa algo forzada, no podía sonreír bien cuando la sensación tan fuerte lo estaba dominando.

"No parece que lo estés, las enfermeras se veían muy apuradas cuando te trajeron a esta habitación" dijo la persona a un lado de él. Osomatsu se quedó en silencio al recordar lo que había pasado antes.

"Oh… es cierto, fui un inconveniente para ellas hace un rato…" dijo Osomatsu al recordar con mucha pena el vómito que había dejado en el pasillo.

"No digas eso… es más preocupante que un niño tan joven como tú se encuentre en estas condiciones" dijo la persona. Osomatsu frunció el ceño levemente ante el comentario. ¿En 'estas' condiciones? Pero si él no estaba herido, él no estaba hospitalizado como Ichimatsu, ¿Cómo sería preocupante?

"Con todo respeto, señora, yo… yo no estoy lastimado o tengo algo realmente malo, hay personas gravemente heridas en este lugar… yo no…" Osomatsu dijo tratando de alegar con la persona que le había hablado, no la había realmente visto pero… al voltear a verla, pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de una anciana que lucía muy frágil y débil. "Yo no… uh…"

Al ver la sonrisa amable que le dedicaba la anciana, Osomatsu no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se estrujaba, cualquier pensamiento que pudo haber tenido… se desvaneció lentamente, se había quedado sin palabras.

"Un simple malestar puede ser síntoma de algo más serio, pequeño, nunca debemos subestimarlos" dijo la anciana. Osomatsu bajó la mirada muy apenado por haberle respondido así, al igual que no sabía que sentir acerca de que le estuviera diciendo esas cosas…

"Lo siento, no quise ser grosero… yo…" dijo Osomatsu al alzar un poco la mirada. La anciana negó lentamente con la cabeza, no parecía que le hubiera afectado el comentario.

"Está bien que te preocupes por otros… pero es importante que te preocupes por ti también" dijo ella. Osomatsu asintió ligeramente.

"Muchas gracias, pero, de verdad tengo que regresar con mi familia… no debería estar aquí" dijo Osomatsu. "Me aseguraré de tomar algo y descansar cuando llegue a casa" El pelinegro le sonrió ahora de forma sincera al apreciar su preocupación por él.

Osomatsu se despidió de la forma más cortés posible antes de salir de la habitación con intención de ir al cuarto de Ichimatsu, claro que, tras dar unos pasos luego de cerrar la habitación, Osomatsu perdió el equilibrio causando que se apoyara de la pared y cubriera su boca tratando de no vomitar de nuevo… y es que… ¿Qué iba a vomitar? Ya no tenía nada en el estómago después de la vez anterior.

 _-Vamos… no puedo quedarme aquí… van a sospechar si no regreso, o peor… van a venir a ver que me pasó… no quiero que manden a nadie por mi… pero es que, me siento tan pesado… y mi estómago sólo…_

"¡Osomatsu!" Osomatsu se quedó tieso al escuchar la voz de su hermano menor, no esperaba para nada escuchar a alguno de sus hermanos de repente… debió haberlo esperado pero simplemente había hecho a un lado ese pensamiento, de verdad no quería que alguno de sus hermanos lo viera así.

"¿Karamatsu…?" Osomatsu miró con extrema lentitud a su hermano, no podía moverse muy bien y estaba intentando no vomitar… lo que sea que su estómago quisiera vomitar.

"Oye… ¿Qué pasa? No regresaste al cuarto, estaba preocupado cuando vi que de verdad no venías…" dijo Karamatsu al mirar muy consternado a su hermano.

"Yo… lo que pasa es…"

"¿Osomatsu…?" Karamatsu miró con miedo la forma en que Osomatsu parecía estar sufriendo por algo, estaba cubriendo su boca con desesperación y con su otro brazo abrazaba su estómago como si eso fuera a ayudar a la condición que tenía. "Oye… ¿Te duele el estómago? ¿Quieres vomitar? ¿Llamo a una enfermera?"

Osomatsu usó el brazo que sujetaba su estómago para indicarle a Karamatsu que guardara silencio pues su voz no estaba ayudando, Karamatsu guardó silencio como le había indicado su hermano y un par de minutos después, Osomatsu pudo levantarse.

"Ya estoy bien" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa. Karamatsu no parecía compartir la misma 'alegría' que su hermano le mostraba pues estaba ahora más preocupado por el otro. Osomatsu notó la expresión de su hermano y entendió que decirle eso no era cerca a suficiente. "En realidad tengo mucha nausea pero estaré bien"

"¿Nausea…? Osomatsu, ¿Es por lo de Todomatsu?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu miró hacia otro lado y asintió lentamente.

"No puedo contarte todavía, pero, Todomatsu estará bien" dijo Osomatsu al entonces caminar de regreso al cuarto, quería llegar antes de que le diera otro ataque.

"Entonces…" Karamatsu murmuró al mirar como su hermano se alejaba. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estarás bien?"

"Vamos, Karamatsu, regresemos al cuarto con los otros" dijo Osomatsu sin querer mentirle a su hermano. Estaba cansado de tener que mentir así que había decidido sólo no contestar.

"Osomatsu… ¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió…?" Karamatsu preguntó en tono de susurro mientras veía a su hermano alejarse; dejando atrás un incómodo sentimiento de incertidumbre. ¿Osomatsu le contaría qué tenía en otro momento? No podía estar seguro pero… esperaba que así fuera.

 **xXxXxXx**

Una semana después de lo sucedido los hermanos yacían alrededor de la mesa desayunando, a excepción de Osomatsu, quien apenas había tocado su comida, se había quedado inmerso en sus pensamientos y había estado ignorando su alrededor… claro que, no era sorpresa, desde aquel incidente, el mayor de los sextillizos había estado constantemente perdido en su cabeza y era muy raro que conversara realmente.

Osomatsu no era así, él lo sabía, sabía que no era lo mejor estar actuando de esa forma… pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que quería aparentar que ya estaba bien o que podía controlar la situación, recuerdos extremadamente vividos se mostraban en su mente… causando que el mayor, por lo tanto, guardara silencio. Nadie lo cuestionaba, sabían que había pasado por algo muy fuerte. Osomatsu había cedido a hablar dos días después de lo que había pasado, lo había intentado antes pero sus nauseas regresaban cada vez que hablaba del tema así que le había costado contarlo sin vomitar.

Karamatsu miró con delicadeza hacia donde se encontraba su hermano mayor. Pasando por todos los rostros del lugar, se notaba que sus hermanos se encontraban preocupados por ellos, Osomatsu sólo se acercaba a donde estaba Todomatsu y le hacía compañía la mayor parte del tiempo… no parecían conversar, sólo eran ellos pasando el tiempo juntos; un tipo de apoyo silencioso y mutuo. Todomatsu, por su parte, se veía molesto casi todo el tiempo… sí comía, a diferencia del mayor, pero se aislaba mucho del resto y parecía no querer salir a jugar.

 _-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?-_ Karamatsu pensó mientras comía su desayuno. Karamatsu recordaba escenas de los últimos días, recordaba el cómo su hermano menor no les dirigía la palabra… si se acercaban a él, Todomatsu les pedía que por favor lo dejaran solo. Al único que aparentemente dejaba que se le acercara y estuviera con él era Osomatsu, no hablaban, pero eso creía era parte del acuerdo que tenían… no es que necesitaran planearlo, simplemente era que Osomatsu estaba ejerciendo su rol de hermano mayor al demostrarle a Todomatsu que estaba ahí para él y Todomatsu estaba dejándolo, estaba permitiendo y probablemente apreciando el gesto.

"Osomatsu, tú-" Jyushimatsu intentó decir algo, sin embargo, al tratar de hablar, Todomatsu de repente dejó su plato y se levantó de la mesa.

"Gracias por el desayuno" Todomatsu se había apresurado para salir de donde estaban ellos, como probablemente asumían, el menor se dirigía hacia el teléfono de la casa… como había empezado a hacer varios días antes.

"¿Eh?" Choromatsu murmuró al seguir a su hermano con la mirada, ya luego miró a su madre. "Pero mamá, ¿Qué no íbamos a ir por Ichimatsu después de desayunar? Todomatsu se queda hablando horas con su amigo…"

Osomatsu miró de reojo a Choromatsu, no pensaba decir nada, pero en su opinión, era obvio que Todomatsu no iba a ir al hospital… el menor de los seis no había querido salir en días después de todo.

"Así es, hijo, pero tu hermano sigue sin sentirse bien…" dijo Matsuyo sonando triste. Matsuzo miró a su esposa con pesar, no le gustaba verla tan angustiada.

"Pero, lleva ya una semana así… no pueden dejar que siga de esta forma, si sigue así entonces nunca va a salir a jugar con nosotros…" Choromatsu no estaba de acuerdo con que el menor siguiera encerrándose, cosa que Osomatsu no lograba entender, ¿Qué tenía de malo que se encerrara si no tenía ganas de hacer nada?

"Hijo, no puedes forzar a que tu hermano salga de la casa… no se puede hacer nada de momento más que apoyarlo" dijo Matsuzo. Choromatsu frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

"Papá, es que, ¿Qué no ves que lo único que hace es hablar por teléfono con su amigo? ¡Eso es extraño! ¡No nos dirige la palabra pero sí a ese desconocido!" dijo Choromatsu molesto. Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu lo miraron consternados.

"Choromatsu, trata de entender, Todomatsu pasó por algo muy feo…" Karamatsu dijo con intención de que su hermano se calmara, por alguna razón, Choromatsu se estaba enojando cada vez más.

"¿Y eso qué? No hay razón para que nos ignore o nos vea con mala cara, ¡Nosotros no le hicimos nada!" dijo Choromatsu muy molesto.

"Hermano, no tenemos idea por lo que pasó Todomatsu… creo que está mal pedirle que nos vea bien si de momento no puede…" Jyushimatsu trató de apoyar lo que Karamatsu decía, de verdad no creía que Todomatsu estuviera haciendo algo malo, había experimentado algo aterrador, tenía todo el derecho de aislarse o desahogarse como quisiera… además de que entendía muy bien que su hermano menor había pasado por algo muy injusto; era algo que le dolía a Jyushimatsu, le remordía la conciencia pensar en eso.

Osomatsu estaba por levantarse de la mesa, no quería seguir escuchando a su hermano hablar de esa forma acerca de Todomatsu, no entendía, pero, no lo culpaba. No había podido explicar a detalle lo que había pasado… no podía mencionar lo que había hecho. Jyushimatsu, quien estaba sentado a un lado de Osomatsu, notó que ya se iba por lo que lo miró con preocupación y jaló de una de sus mangas con intención de detenerlo.

"Osomatsu, ¿Ya te vas? Pero casi no comiste…" preguntó Jyushimatsu a manera de susurró, no quería que Choromatsu se enojara por interrumpirlo así que estaba hablando aparte con Osomatsu de forma discreta mientras él alegaba en el fondo.

"Ah, no te preocupes por eso, comeré más tarde, ahora no tengo hambre" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa. Jyushimatsu le rogó con la mirada que comiera más, pero Osomatsu se rehusó al seguir sonriéndole de la misma manera… al final, Jyushimatsu entendió y lo soltó aún triste porque su hermano no quisiera comer pues sabía que eso de comer más tarde era mentira.

"Además, ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros que esto es lo correcto? ¡No me gusta que me mire con odio! ¡No lo soporto!" dijo Choromatsu muy molesto. Osomatsu estaba por salir de la habitación, sin embargo, se detuvo por unos instantes al escuchar tal comentario. Odio… Odio… ¿Todomatsu los odiaba? No creía que fuera tanto así pero tristemente no podía refutar algo en contra, la realidad no estaba tan alejada, no era correcta, pero era la realidad por la que estaba pasando su hermano menor y debía respetarla de alguna forma… sólo podía esperar que su apoyo sirviera de algo, quería de todo corazón poder ayudar a su hermano menor.

"Osomatsu, nos vamos a ir dentro de poco" dijo Matsuyo a Osomatsu al ver que estaba por salir. El mayor de los hermanos volteó a ver a su madre y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

"No pienso ir, voy a quedarme con Todomatsu" dijo Osomatsu simplemente. Matsuyo y Matsuzo asintieron, esperaban que Osomatsu dijera algo como eso, de hecho, era lo mejor que alguien se quedara con él en la casa. Choromatsu lo miró momentáneamente, se veía perplejo y algo dolido, quería pedirle a Osomatsu que viniera… pero de momento, ninguno de ellos se estaba dirigiendo la palabra; lo único que podía hacer era ver en silencio la forma en que su hermano mayor evitaba su mirada y salía sin decir más del lugar.

 **xXxXxXx**

Osomatsu esperó pacientemente a que sus padres y hermanos se fueran, la casa había quedado cerrada por si acaso, de esa forma Todomatsu podía estar tranquilo y más pues alguien se había quedado a acompañarlo. El mayor se acercó a donde se encontraba su hermano, se sentó cerca suyo a esperar a que acabara de hablar, ya se sabía la rutina que estaba haciendo así que podía saber más o menos en que momento iba a terminar… eso y cuando Todomatsu viera que su hermano estaba ahí esperando entonces iba a colgar de todas maneras.

Pocos minutos pasaron antes de que el menor se diera cuenta de que Osomatsu estaba esperando por él, una vez que se había percatado de su presencia, se había apurado por terminar la llamada; cosa que siempre animaba un poco a Osomatsu pues al menos su hermano no lo hacía esperar por resentimiento o algo parecido.

"Osomatsu…" Todomatsu miró a su hermano luego de despedirse y colgar, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?

"¿Qué tal?" Osomatsu le sonrío de oreja a oreja causando que Todomatsu lo viera con los ojos entrecerrados ¿Qué pretendía?

"Oye, ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?"

"Oh, llevo semanas esperando que dejes el teléfono y me pongas algo de atención" dijo Osomatsu soltando una pequeña risa. Todomatsu suspiró sin encontrarle mucha gracia al comentario, no obstante, sabía las intenciones de su hermano con sólo decir eso.

"No comiste nada hace rato" dijo Todomatsu a su hermano quien lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Sigues sin tener hambre?"

"Haha, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de comer lo que mamá preparó" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu asintió lentamente y esperó unos momentos antes de hablar.

"Entonces… ¿Sigues con asco? ¿Sigues vomitando? Aunque ya no te he escuchado…" comentó Todomatsu viéndose algo pensativo. Osomatsu frunció el ceño, no en señal de molestia pero de confusión.

"Oye, oye, se supone que estoy aquí para que hablemos de ti, no de mí, yo estoy bien" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu negó con la cabeza.

"No, no lo estás. Me percaté de eso poco tiempo después de que volvimos a casa… no dejabas de sujetar tu estómago pues el asco era muy fuerte, te escuchaba frecuentemente en el baño vomitando luego de comer o en ocasiones espontaneas… hacías lo que podías por mostrarte fuerte, pero al final no podías controlarlo." Dijo Todomatsu "Supongo que es algo que ni tú puedes disimular, de verdad pude entender que estuviste sufriendo mucho… y creo que sigues mal… sólo que ya no sé qué tan mal"

"Ah… pues eso… yo…" Osomatsu se sentía avergonzado pues de verdad había tratado de aparentar pero por más que quisiera sus nauseas lo habían traicionado una y otra vez en el transcurso de la semana, no quería ayuda, no sentía que la merecía, pero siempre estaba alguien para ayudarlo… le fue imposible ocultar su malestar.

"No tienes que justificarlo, de hecho… gracias a eso pude abrirme contigo" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu lo miró confundido. ¿A qué se refería? "Además de que fuiste el que me rescató… pero, aunque me hubieras rescatado, mi resentimiento te incluía en un principio"

"¿Resentimiento?"

"Así es… ya deberías saberlo, seguro lo notaste… pero estoy molesto con todos, no contigo, pero sí con todos los demás" dijo Todomatsu "No es un resentimiento normal claro… no es como que me hayan hecho algo…"

"Todomatsu… ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y cómo es que el que yo estuviera vomitando ayudara en algo? No lo entiendo" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu sonrío de forma burlona para sí mismo por un momento, ya luego miró hacia otro lado viéndose algo culpable.

"Lo sé. No tiene lógica, a penas y lo entiendo pero consigo comprenderlo, en mi mente tiene el mayor sentido del mundo, haha" dijo Todomatsu sintiéndose algo incómodo por explicar algo que probablemente no diría nunca a nadie. "Verte tan mal me ayudó a entender que esa situación no sólo me afectó a mí, me rehusaba a creer que de verdad podía lastimarte algo que no habías vivido… y sigo sin entender por qué te afectó tanto, pero, pude reconocer que el sufrimiento era real… así que sin realmente pensarlo, dejé de sentir enojo hacia a ti. De hecho, una vez que dejé de sentir enojo pude recordar el hecho de que tú fuiste quien me salvó y me llevó al hospital"

"Vaya… con que estabas enojado conmigo…"

"No pude evitarlo, Osomatsu, desde que regresé a casa no dejo de sentirme molesto" dijo Todomatsu viéndose culpable. "No me gusta sentirme así pero no puedo evitarlo, es sólo que no se va, no importa en que intente pensar, siempre vienen a mi mente cosas que reemplazan cualquier pensamiento positivo por uno donde refuerce mi odio"

"¿Tu odio? ¿Pero qué dices…?" Osomatsu murmuró de forma inaudible mientras lo escuchaba, lo observaba perplejo pues no lograba procesar lo que estaba diciendo… sabía que estaba molesto con todos por alguna razón pero… ¿Odio? ¿A qué se refería exactamente?

"Es por eso que agradezco que hayas calmado ese sentimiento, no es que me alegre que hayas estado enfermo o lo sigas estando… pero me ayudó a calmarme de alguna forma, pude aceptar tu compañía cuando de momento no quería que nadie se me acercara" dijo Todomatsu.

"Pero… ¿Por qué…? Todomatsu…" Osomatsu dijo muy confundido y algo dolido, no entendía que quería decir, decía que no era un sentimiento normal de resentimiento pues no le habían hecho nada… así que… ¿Qué era?

"Me molesta ver sus caras" dijo Todomatsu de repente. "Detesto pensar que soy idéntico…"

"¿Ah…?" Osomatsu se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, no ayudó el ver a Todomatsu bajar la mirada con pena, claro que, tal expresión estaba escondiendo una ira intensa.

"¡Odio ser un sextillizo! ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Nada… ¡Nada de lo que haga puede cambiar eso! ¡Siempre voy a verme igual! ¡Son este tipo de pensamientos los que me han torturado toda la semana!" exclamó el menor sintiendo mucha frustración e impotencia. "¡No quiero verme así! Pero así nací así que no tengo de otra más que vivir con eso… pero simplemente no quiero, no quiero ser igual…"

"Todomatsu… tú…" Osomatsu se quedó pensando en la razón de que su hermano estuviera diciendo esas cosas tan tristes… y llego a una dolorosa conclusión. "¿Estás molesto porque te confundieron con Jyushimatsu?"

"Ah…" Todomatsu no pudo responder luego de que Osomatsu comentara tal cosa, era como si la hubiera arrancado de su mente y se la hubiera puesto en la cara para que la viera con detención. "Yo…"

"Entonces es eso…" murmuró el mayor. Todomatsu no tardó mucho en lagrimear y ponerse a sollozar, se sentía como un asco de persona, se sentía todavía peor pues Osomatsu había dicho lo que de verdad le molestaba y aquello no sonaba para nada bien.

"Y-Yo… no es que q-quiera que le pase algo a Jyushimatsu… es sólo que… es sólo que…" Todomatsu parecía no poder hablar pues el sentimiento de tristeza lo había agobiado por unos instanstes. "¿Por qué tenía que pasarme eso? ¿Por qué? Osomatsu… yo… tuve tanto miedo, de verdad creí que iban a llevarme, de verdad creí que no volvería a verlos…"

Osomatsu sintió una punzada dentro de su estómago al escucharlo decir eso, al recordar como tenían atado a su hermano dentro de la camioneta, su estómago había decidido volver a molestar con una nausea abrumadora… no tenía mucha comida en su organismo en ese momento pero de todas formas parecía que igual lo iba a vomitar si las náuseas seguían con tal fuerza.

"Hablaron sobre venderme, sobre darme un precio… de hecho, dijeron que si encontraban a mi otro hermano sería aún mejor… hablaron como si fuéramos algún tipo de atracción, no sé por qué, pero, ¿Cómo debería sentirme luego de eso? No puedo evitar pensar que soy un fenómeno… y en este caso, no sólo tengo un gemelo… ¡Tengo cinco hermanos idénticos a mí! ¡Odio verlos! ¡Odio pensar que pueden llevárselos por verse iguales a mí! ¡Y no quiero! ¡De verdad no quiero!" Todomatsu exclamó muy desesperado mientras recordaba todo aquello, claro que, cuando escuchó el cómo Osomatsu caía al suelo a un lado suyo, todos sus pensamientos cesaron. "¿Osomatsu…?"

"E-Estoy b-bien" dijo Osomatsu mientras cubría su boca y se ponía en posición fetal, estaba tratando de no vomitar, había sentido un mareo y había por lo tanto acabado en el suelo pero de momento trataba de enfocarse en no devolver la comida… no podía seguir vomitando, sabía que iba a perjudicar su salud si seguía dejando que su cuerpo hiciera lo que quería.

"Pero, Osomatsu, tú no-"Todomatsu no pudo acabar de hablar pues Osomatsu le pidió con un sonido que por favor guardara silencio, no podía concentrarse si su hermano no se callaba.

Todomatsu guardó silencio tal como su hermano le había pedido, le dolía ver a Osomatsu así pero no tenía idea de que hacer más que hacerle caso al mayor. Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que Osomatsu se calmara, o mejor dicho, su estómago lo dejara en paz. El menor observó a su hermano mayor incorporarse y abrazar su estómago con delicadeza, fue momentos después cuando por fin regreso su atención al otro.

"Lo siento, Todomatsu, duró más de lo que esperaba" dijo Osomatsu con una risa nerviosa, sentía algo de pena por mostrarse de esa forma ante su hermano y más cuando el otro estaba expresando lo que se había guardado toda la semana. "No quise interrumpirte"

"Olvida eso, Osomatsu, creo que deberías ir al doctor" dijo Todomatsu "Creo que debiste haberlos acompañado, podías pedirle a alguien allá que te revisara"

"¿Y dejarte solo en la casa? Eso no iba a pasar" dijo Osomatsu "Sé que tal vez soy una molestia para ti aquí pero no quería dejarte solo, no después de lo que pasó"

"No, no eres una molestia, de hecho, es más molesto pensar que no vayas a que te revisen…"

"Todomatsu, mamá y papá ya no pueden pagar por más idas al hospital" dijo Osomatsu mostrándose serio. "¿Viste lo que desayunamos? Papá y mamá no tienen mucho en estos momentos… no puedo pedirles que gasten en que me revisen"

"¡Pero…!"

"No, Todomatsu, entiende, no se puede" dijo Osomatsu mientras negaba con la cabeza. Todomatsu miró al piso muy incómodo con lo que su hermano decía.

"No creo que esté bien que digas eso, Osomatsu, estuviste vomitando y saltándote comidas… de hecho se ve que tienes ojeras también" dijo Todomatsu al fijarse en la apariencia algo frágil de su hermano, no era todavía muy grave pero igual su hermano mayor no se veía bien… lucía enfermo y exhausto.

"Ya pasará, Todomatsu, estaré bien" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa la cual no flaqueaba a pesar del estado en que se encontraba. "No es como que haya comido algo malo, no es que esté enfermo de verdad, sólo estoy así por lo que pasó… ya pasará"

"Es lo que no entiendo, Osomatsu, ¿Por qué estás tan mal…? Incluso puedo creer que estás peor que yo... de hecho, ni siquiera entiendo cómo fue que me salvaste, no es que no lo agradezca… pero siento que hay algo que me falto presenciar, no sé, me preocupa que te haya pasado algo cuando tenía vendados los ojos…" dijo Todomatsu al recordar la forma en que su hermano había gritado. Osomatsu se sorprendió por escucharlo tocar el tema. No… no podía dejar que se enterara, era algo que probablemente iba a morir junto con él, era demasiado espantoso como para decírselo.

"Creo saber la razón de mis nauseas, he encontrado el detonante que ha causado esos ataques tan frecuentemente… no siempre es por eso, pero creo que ha de ser la razón en general" dijo Osomatsu.

Todomatsu lo miró con preocupación y curiosidad. Osomatsu esperó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando, debía formular bien lo que iba a decir.

"Cada vez que pienso en lo que sería que los separaran de mi… siento una angustia extremadamente grande, es tanta que al parecer mi estómago no la soporta" dijo Osomatsu mientras miraba a otro lado intentando no pensar mucho en eso, no quería otro ataque como el de antes. "También me la causa el pensar cosas similares, me angustia no poder protegerlos, me afecta mucho cada que escucho o veo que algo les sucedió… mi mente simplemente no puede con eso"

"Entonces… ¿Es por eso que estás así?" Todomatsu murmuró al querer reflexionar al respecto "Si dices eso… entonces… ¿Significa que te llevas sintiendo mal desde lo que pasó con Ichimatsu?"

"En realidad, pienso que fue la suma de todas las cosas que pasaron la semana pasada… verte en esa situación simplemente fue demasiado para mí, al igual que tú, no quiero que les suceda nada..."

"Entiendo… vaya, no sabía que todo este tiempo habías estado tan estresado…" Todomatsu dijo, ya luego se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó. "Pero, por favor, tienes que dejar que alguien te revise…"

"Todomatsu… no tiene caso que haga eso…"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no tendría caso?" Todomatsu frunció el ceño con leve irritación, ¿Por qué insistía en que no quería?

"Es un malestar mental, Todomatsu, aunque me den medicinas para las náuseas… la medicina no puede curar lo que pasa por mi cabeza" dijo Osomatsu "Por eso digo que no debes preocuparte, ya pasará"

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Sí, incluso trataré de comer más aunque no tenga hambre" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu suspiró algo aliviado, no estaba del todo tranquilo pero al menos le reconfortaba escuchar que su hermano comería, eso ya era algo. "De hecho, creo que me ayudaría si intentaras relajarte con los demás… no me gusta pensar que los odies…"

"No, Osomatsu, no los odio… sólo estoy resentido por una tontería, deja que se me pase, ¿está bien? No tienes que estresarte por eso" dijo Todomatsu "Sabía que no era lo mejor mencionarlo… son pensamientos algo injustos con los demás, ellos no me hicieron nada. Pero me siento mejor ahora que te lo dije, claro que, debes saber que esto es temporal… no creo que pueda vivir así después de todo"

Osomatsu no parecía creer del todo en lo que su hermano estaba diciendo, sonaba convincente pero sabía que Todomatsu sólo estaba intentando decir lo que sea por ayudar a su condición, estaba ahora preocupado por eso ya que no estaba siendo sincero… vaya que era problemático no poder esconder su malestar a voluntad en situaciones como esta.

"Está bien, Todomatsu, yo entiendo, no es como que me vaya a morir de angustia sólo porque me preocupes… tienes todo el derecho de sentir todo lo que estás sintiendo, así que no creas que necesitas esconderlo" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa. Todomatsu se quedó sin palabras al escuchar a su hermano, ¿Qué se supone que debía decir ahora? ¿Cómo debía responder a eso?

"Pero, Osomatsu, hablo en serio, yo…"

"Escucha, no estoy molesto por cómo te sientes, yo estoy aquí para ti, recuerda eso" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano quien de verdad no sabía que decirle cuando le contestaba cosas complicadas como esa… "Sólo que quisiera que tuvieras en cuenta una cosa…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No eres el único que sufre por la confusión que pasó, creo que hay alguien más que debería entender mejor que nadie el temor que se siente cuando alguien más sale lastimado… ya que eso fue justo lo que pasó, me duele pensar que la culpa lo esté carcomiendo por días y que no se haya atrevido a decir nada… pero bueno, no lo culpo" dijo Osomatsu dejando a Todomatsu algo tenso mientras pensaba en quien pudiera ser.

"Jyushimatsu… Te refieres a él, ¿No es verdad?"

"Quise hablar con él antes… pero, creo que por el bien de los dos, lo mejor será que lo hablen entre ustedes" dijo Osomatsu.

"Yo… entiendo, está bien, hablaré con él" Osomatsu se apartó lentamente de Todomatsu con intención de ir a su cuarto.

"Escoge un buen momento para eso, ¿Sí? También, si no te sientes listo todavía, está bien, sólo quería que tuvieras en cuenta que necesitas hablar con él" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu asintió de acuerdo con lo que su hermano mayor decía, no se sentía seguro de poder ver a Jyushimatsu y hablar normal con él pero sabía que debía hablar con él después. "Iré a dormir un rato, si necesitas algo puedes despertarme"

"Claro, descansa, por favor" dijo Todomatsu con sinceridad. Esperaba que su hermano pudiera dormir y descansar esta vez. "Y gracias por hacerme compañía"

"No hay de qué" Osomatsu le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de retirarse al cuarto, no estaba seguro si podría conciliar el sueño, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

 **xXxXxXx**

La familia Matsuno se encontraba en una de las pequeñas salas de espera cerca del cuarto de Ichimatsu, al parecer estaban atendiendo a Ichimatsu antes de poderlo dar de alta. Todos estaban decaídos por lo que había ocurrido con Todomatsu… pero les animaba saber que por fin iban a llevar a Ichimatsu de vuelta a casa y les alegraba pensar que Ichimatsu de igual forma moría de ganas por regresar.

Choromatsu caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo cerca del cuarto de su hermano, era el único que estaba de pie mostrando impaciencia, claro que, más que impaciencia, estaba lidiando con pensamientos estresantes acerca de Osomatsu. Karamatsu miró hacia el pasillo, al ver a su hermano menor de esa forma, no pudo evitar levantarse de su lugar y acercarse; estaba preocupado por él pues había estado queriendo hablar con Osomatsu, aunque no lo admitiera, pero sólo terminaba por no hacer nada y eso lo llevaba a estresarse.

"Choromatsu" dijo Karamatsu a su hermano quien estaba ignorando su presencia para seguir inmerso en sus pensamientos. Después de un par de intentos por llamar su atención y no lograrlo, Karamatsu lo detuvo al sujetar su muñeca.

Choromatsu se detuvo y por ende miró finalmente a su hermano quien lo veía claramente triste. El tercer hermano sabía lo que quería preguntar con esa mirada y simplemente no le gustaba, no le gustaba que su hermano lo cuestionara.

"No estoy pensando en Osomatsu, ¿De acuerdo?" dijo él de forma tajante. Karamatsu arqueó una ceja, ¿En qué momento había mencionado a Osomatsu?

"Yo no dije…"

"No, no lo hiciste, pero, siempre que me miras de esa forma… siempre que haces eso es para preguntar sobre mi problema con Osomatsu" dijo Choromatsu.

"Pude ver como lo mirabas cuando se fue de la habitación, sé que quieres hablar con él… sólo no sé por qué todavía no lo haces" dijo Karamatsu. Choromatsu chasqueó la lengua no muy contento de que siguiera con lo mismo.

"¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? Ya hablaré yo con Osomatsu cuando se me dé la gana" dijo Choromatsu al mover su muñeca bruscamente logrando que su hermano lo soltara.

"¿Estás molesto por lo de Todomatsu…? Choromatsu, no te enojes, Todomatsu pasó por-"

"¡Ya sé que pasó por algo horrible! Estaba ahí en la explicación, no tienes que decírmelo como si no supiera" dijo Choromatsu muy molesto, ¿Por qué todos asumían que él no entendía el problema? ¿Y por qué todos le estaban hablando de esa forma? Era muy irritante.

"Choromatsu, tranquilízate, estamos justo afuera del cuarto de Ichimatsu…" dijo Karamatsu al mirar atrás de él, ¿sería que Ichimatsu había escuchado los gritos? "Las enfermeras van a salir a callarnos"

"Me callaría si no fuera porque todos ustedes me hablan como si no estuviera consiente de lo que está pasando, ¿acaso crees que no me importa lo que le pasó a Todomatsu? ¡Yo también estoy preocupado!"

"Choromatsu…" Karamatsu murmuró al entonces notar que su hermano había sutilmente aprovechado la mención de Todomatsu para evadir el tema. "Tal vez tengas miedo de hablar con él, pero, sé que Osomatsu también quiere arreglar las cosas… podrías-"

"Ah cierto, Lo sabes por qué te cuenta todo, ¿No? ¿Y crees que porque él te cuenta todo puedes venir a decirme que hacer?"

"No, eso no es lo que…"

"Lo que sea que esté pasando entre nosotros es nuestro problema, no te metas" dijo Choromatsu de una forma claramente hostil. Karamatsu lo miró sorprendido por unos momentos pero en seguida bajó la mirada muy apenado.

"Ah… sí, lo siento…" dijo Karamatsu con un tono lastimero, había sentido muy feo que su hermano le dijera eso pero suponía que se lo había buscado de alguna manera. "Bueno, volveré con mamá y papá"

Choromatsu siguió con la mirada a Karamatsu mientras regresaba a sentarse a un lado de Jyushimatsu, seguía molesto pero tenía ahora una vaga sensación de culpa, aunque trataba de matarla al repetirse que su hermano se lo había buscado por acercársele cuando estaba sensible. Mientras pensaba esto, un par de enfermeras salieron del cuarto logrando sorprenderlo.

"Oh, Eres uno de los hermanos del paciente, ¿no es así? Si gustas ya puedes pasar a verlo" dijo una de las enfermeras, no se acostumbraba a ver a tantos niños idénticos pero le facilitaba reconocer a la familia gracias a eso.

"Ah, muchas gracias" dijo Choromatsu al ver como se iban las enfermeras, ¿Qué no se supone que debían avisarle a sus padres que ya podían pasar? Bueno, igual y les habían pedido hacer otra cosa o algo así.

Choromatsu volteó a ver a sus padres, por fortuna su padre estaba volteando a verlo así que pudo hacerle una seña para indicar que ya podían entrar, una vez que vio que su padre asentía entonces decidió entrar al cuarto.

"Choromatsu" Ichimatsu dijo al ver a su hermano entrar al cuarto, una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro al ver a su hermano como un recordatorio de que ya había terminado su agobiante estadía en el hospital. Choromatsu se acercó a un lado de la cama, Ichimatsu yacía ya con ropa normal aunque todavía tenía vendada la cabeza... el tercero asumía que probablemente su cuerpo seguía siendo una momia por debajo de la ropa.

"Ichimatsu, ¿cómo estás?" preguntó Choromatsu a su hermano, esperaba que su hermano no hubiera escuchado el alboroto.

"Estoy bien, me alegra saber que ya podré regresar a casa con ustedes" dijo Ichimatsu. Se veía extrañamente cansado pero igualmente feliz. Choromatsu le sonrío y asintió alegremente. "¿Dónde están los demás?"

"Ah, estaban en la sala de espera, no deben tardar en entrar" dijo Choromatsu. Ichimatsu escuchó esto y simplemente se quedó observando a su hermano. "¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Cómo ha estado todo? ¿Me he perdido de algo?"

"Ah, pues… no mucho, bueno, ah… no es nada que deba preocuparte de momento, deja que lleguemos a casa, ¿sí?" dijo Choromatsu soltando una risa nerviosa. Ichimatsu ladeó su cabeza ligeramente y se quedó reflexionando en sus palabras.

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Yo? ¡Pero claro! No tengo nada, nada me ha pasado realmente así que estoy bien" dijo el tercero confiado en que esa era una respuesta aceptable. Ichimatsu entrecerró los ojos, lo miraba mostrando indiferencia pero realmente estaba considerando las expresiones de su hermano junto con sus palabras.

"No sé, yo diría que eso es mentira" dijo Ichimatsu muy seguro. Choromatsu se quedó algo desconcertado por el comentario, ¿Qué le hacía decir eso?

"Eres algo malo escondiendo tus emociones, Choromatsu, toda tu cara tiene escrita la palabra 'culpa'" dijo Ichimatsu confundiendo a su hermano. ¿Culpa? ¿Acaso sabía leer mentes o algo así? Claro que no diría que le molestaba mucho haberle gritado así a Karamatsu… era más por su asunto con Osomatsu lo que estaba afectándolo tanto.

"Pero, eso es-"

"Además, ya tenía la idea desde que te escuche gritándole a Karamatsu en el pasillo" dijo Ichimatsu. Choromatsu se quedó atónito, al parecer sí debió escuchar a Karamatsu… "No sabía bien a quien le gritabas al principio pero lo entendí cuando él subió la voz para hacer que tú la bajaras… no sé, es algo curiosa la forma en que piensa Karamatsu"

"Es su culpa por tratar de meterse en lo que no le importa" dijo Choromatsu. Ichimatsu lo miró con detenimiento.

"Hmm… entonces no es él por el que sientes culpa…" murmuró Ichimatsu "Entonces… ¿Osomatsu, tal vez? Aunque sólo estoy suponiendo porque siempre están juntos… no tengo bases para…" al notar como Choromatsu se tensaba, Ichimatsu abrió los ojos algo sorprendido por su deducción. "Bien, no esperaba acertar tan rápido…"

"Ichimatsu, a veces me das miedo sabes…" dijo Choromatsu al verlo un tanto perturbado. "Qué raro, me pregunto por qué tardan tanto…" en un intento por salvarse, el tercero caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y se asomó para ver lo que hacían sus padres… al parecer estaban hablando con el doctor, vaya, eso lo explicaba pero… ¿Por qué sus hermanos no se movían? Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu parecían estar esperando a sus padres pacientemente. ¿Qué les ocurría?

Sin poder hacer mucho, Choromatsu cerró la puerta nuevamente y regresó a un lado de Ichimatsu quien se veía algo dubitativo.

"No lo entiendo, o me volví mejor observando gracias a no tener nada que hacer… o de verdad estás muy alterado, Choromatsu" dijo Ichimatsu. Choromatsu lo miró no muy contento, no sabía cómo tomarse que su hermano lo estuviera analizando.

"Ichimatsu… sé que eres bueno interpretando las cosas pero… ¿pudieras no hacer eso ahorita? No estoy de humor y me incómoda que lo hagas…"

"¿Tan mal están las cosas entre ustedes para que le contestaras así a Karamatsu?" preguntó Ichimatsu con curiosidad. Choromatsu suspiró con hastío, ¿De verdad tendría que decirles a todos sus hermanos que lo dejaran en paz?

"Ichimatsu, Karamatsu ya lo intentó y no le funcionó. No es sólo él, de verdad no quiero que nadie se meta en el tema, lo que pase entre Osomatsu y yo es nuestro problema. No se metan" dijo Choromatsu de forma seria. Ichimatsu se quedó meditando lo que decía, hacía gestos de desaprobación mientras pensaba y eso lograba poner de nervios a Choromatsu.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo que hicieras? Si me contestas eso y otras dos cosas más no indagaré en lo que paso con Osomatsu en este momento" dijo Ichimatsu. Sin querer que su hermano siguiera interrogándolo, se decidió a contestar.

"Me pidió que hablara con Osomatsu"

"¿Te explicó alguna razón?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Parecía estar considerando algo fuertemente en su mente, ¿Qué podría ser? Choromatsu no tenía idea, sólo sabía que probablemente sería algo que le pondría los pelos de punta después.

"Dijo que estaba seguro de que Osomatsu quería arreglar las cosas" Choromatsu le contestó no muy feliz, no quería realmente contestar esas cosas tampoco… pero si iba a dejar el tema de Osomatsu por un rato entonces estaba dispuesto a ceder.

"Entiendo… y añadiendo el que le gritaras por eso todavía sabiendo que Osomatsu quisiera hablar contigo…" murmuró Ichimatsu de forma inaudible. Choromatsu no podía más que verlo entre molesto y confundido. "Es una cuestión de orgullo… ¿no es así?"

"¿Eh…?" Choromatsu se quedó helado al escuchar a su hermano decir en voz alta su problema, ¿Cómo es que había podido deducir algo así de una conversación tan corta? "Ichimatsu, ¿cómo es qué…?"

"No es tan difícil, sólo pregunte lo que necesitaba para ligar las cosas… si te enojaste porque Karamatsu te dijera que hablaras con Osomatsu y Osomatsu estaba dispuesto a hablar contigo, fuera cual fuera el problema… creo que tiene que ver con no saber pedir una disculpa o al menos algo parecido" dijo Ichimatsu. Choromatsu frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

"¡Prometiste no meterte! Ichimatsu, no quiero saber-"

"Entiendo, no quieres que nadie te diga lo que no quieres escuchar… ¿cierto? Pero entonces… ¿Piensas seguir así? ¿Piensas seguir gritando?" preguntó Ichimatsu con tranquilidad, de alguna forma, el que hablara tan calmado, motivaba a que Choromatsu se relajara también.

"Yo…"

"Si no puedes hablar con Osomatsu de momento, ¿Quién más crees que te lo puede decir? A Karamatsu le falta carácter para poder gritarte o decirte las cosas… y es muy sensible, seguro que casi llora cuando le gritaste" dijo Ichimatsu.

"No creo que llore por eso, además, seguro entiende que le respondí así porque no debía involucrarse"

"¿Qué no debía involucrarse? Choromatsu, Karamatsu es tu hermano, quieras o no tiene el derecho a meterse, él sólo quiere ayudar" dijo Ichimatsu "Además si querías arreglar las cosas por tu cuenta y no querías opiniones, podías decírselo de una mejor forma… pero creo que eres demasiado egoísta como para que te importe"

"¿Qué? ¡No soy egoísta!" exclamó Choromatsu muy irritado por aquella acusación, Karamatsu se había acercado en un momento que no debía, ¿Qué tan difícil era entender eso?

"Choromatsu, acéptalo, no sueles pensar en los demás, sólo te preocupas por ti mismo" dijo Ichimatsu todavía calmado, claro que, Choromatsu estaba empezando a subir su voz de nuevo.

"¡No es verdad! ¡Yo también pienso en los demás! ¡Yo también me preocupo! ¡No sé porque les es tan fácil decir esas cosas cuando yo he tratado de-!"

"Y el que tengas que justificarte lo vuelve más cierto, Choromatsu, cálmate, aunque seas egoísta así te queremos" dijo Ichimatsu con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pero vaya que amaneciste con energía, normalmente no hablas nada pero ahora decidiste portarte como un sabelotodo-"

"Choromatsu, no digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir" dijo Ichimatsu "Eso y pues… así como tú no estás de humor para que se metan en tus cosas… yo no estoy de humor para que me grites, ¿sabes?"

Choromatsu inmediatamente guardó silencio y lo miró muy enojado. ¿Qué acaso todos se habían levantado en su contra?

"Claramente te dije que no estaba de humor pero seguiste insistiendo, ¿Cómo no quieres me enoje?"

"Prometí no insistir con el tema de Osomatsu y cumplí, ahora mismo te estoy regañando por tratar mal a Karamatsu" dijo Ichimatsu "Tienes un pésimo modo de desquitarte, no es nuestra culpa que ciertas cosas no funcionen a tu manera…"

"¿Acaso te vas a poner a interrogar a todos o algo así? Porque no creo que les agrade que hagas lo mismo con ellos" dijo Choromatsu con un tono burlón.

"Choromatsu, no he hecho nada en dos semanas, ¿Cómo quieres que me comporte? Además, si no me pusiera a interrogar de esta forma entonces no conseguiría ayudarlos… sé que piensas que estoy siendo agobiante contigo pero… lo hago porque quiero ayudar" dijo Ichimatsu.

"Pues ya te dije que no quiero que me ayudes" dijo Choromatsu mientras cruzaba los brazos y lo veía con irritación. Ichimatsu suspiro y espero unos instantes antes de seguir hablando.

"Choromatsu, ¿Por qué crees que Jyushimatsu nos contó de lo que le pasaba? No es un ataque dirigido a ti, lo hago cuando me preocupo y quiero ayudar… ya prometí no meterme en el tema de Osomatsu pero… piénsalo, ¿Quieres?" Ichimatsu estaba llegando a su límite, podía intimidar con sus preguntas pero era un estado temporal de poder… realmente siempre terminaba cansándose y requería regresar a la seguridad de guardarse sus pensamientos por un rato. "Pedir una disculpa no es tan difícil, y menos si eso te ayuda a arreglar las cosas con alguien que te importa…" añadió el cuarto como último comentario, aunque lo había dicho con un poco más de tristeza esta vez.

"Tú…" Choromatsu estaba por decir algo, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió mostrando a los demás. "Olvídalo, hablamos luego" Ichimatsu asintió, esperaba que su hermano no se distanciara como con Osomatsu, sólo había querido ayudarle… aunque hubiera sido una forma un poco más agresiva que de costumbre, pero… ¿Cómo se supone que debía responder luego de haber escuchado la forma en que le había gritado a su otro hermano en el pasillo? Ichimatsu había considerado que lo mejor era interceder por Karamatsu, lo merecía pues Choromatsu había sido muy injusto y cruel con él… además de que luego de entender que Osomatsu y Choromatsu tenían problemas, lo mejor era hacerle ver al tercero que estaba siendo muy terco.

"¡Ichimatsu!" Jyushimatsu entró felizmente seguido por sus padres y por Karamatsu que se veía decaído, Ichimatsu podía notar esto y no podía evitar preocuparse… esperaba que al menos se sintiera mejor después ya que era demasiado pedir que Choromatsu se disculpara.

"Hijo, ¿Cómo estás? Hemos venido a llevarte a casa" dijo Matsuyo con una sonrisa. "¿Ya estás listo?" Ichimatsu asintió animadamente aunque en seguida pudo notar algo extraño.

"Oigan, ¿Dónde están Osomatsu y Todomatsu?" preguntó Ichimatsu al sentirse algo decepcionado por no ver a sus hermanos. Matsuyo y Matsuzo se veían algo consternados ante la mención de sus hijos faltantes pero pronto le sonrieron a su hijo intentando no hacerlo sentir mal.

"Osomatsu se quedó acompañando a Todomatsu, ya que estemos allá te explicamos" dijo Karamatsu con la mejor sonrisa que podía ofrecerle. Ichimatsu asintió algo perplejo pero era un hecho que prefería escuchar lo que había pasado ya estando en casa, de momento sólo quería regocijar en ya poder regresar con su familia.

"De acuerdo" dijo Ichimatsu al entonces ser cargado de caballito por su padre, ya entonces todos se dirigieron a la salida, por fin podría jugar con sus hermanos y regresar a sus actividades diarias… o eso quería creer, en realidad todavía debía estar sin moverse mucho pero al menos ya había progresado en algo.

 **xXxXxXx**

Una vez que se encaminaron a la casa, Karamatsu se iba quedando más y más atrás, no parecía sentirse muy bien como para seguirles el paso y menos pues en momentos se quedaba pensando en cosas que lo hacían detenerse. Su madre notó esto y volteó a ver a su hijo, deteniendo a todos en el proceso.

"Hijo, ¿Estás bien?" pregunto ella a Karamatsu quien tardó unos instantes en entender que le estaban hablando. Karamatsu se veía algo ido y parecía estar teniendo un conflicto interno que aparentemente no iba a expresar.

"Ah, sí, mamá, quisiera ir a comprar algo, ¿Pudieran irse sin mí?" dijo Karamatsu causando que todos lo vieran algo perdidos. "Por favor, no tardo, estaré de vuelta pronto"

"Está bien, pero no tardes mucho, ¿está bien?" dijo Matsuzo a su hijo que salió corriendo hacia algún lado. Jyushimatsu intentó seguirlo pero Choromatsu lo sujetó de la muñeca impidiendo la acción.

"¿Choromatsu?"

"Deja que vaya, se nota que quería hacer algo por su cuenta" dijo Choromatsu a Jyushimatsu que en seguida asintió.

"De acuerdo… sólo espero no le pase nada" dijo Jyushimatsu.

"No te preocupes, hijo, es tu hermano mayor después de todo" dijo Matsuzo, al parecer le tenía más confianza a los dos mayores para dejarlos hacer lo que querían, creía que tenían el suficiente criterio para saber qué hacer si acaso les fuera a suceder algo… no es que tuviera mucha lógica su forma de pensar pero igual le gustaba creer en eso. Matsuyo miró con algo de preocupación a su hijo que se marchaba pero decidió creer que todo estaría bien, no había razón para que le pasara algo, ¿cierto?

Ichimatsu observó con curiosidad la ruta que había tomado Karamatsu, en realidad no parecía entender a donde iba por más que lo pensara así que había decidido creer en que de verdad iba a comprar algo… ahora sólo quedaba una pregunta, ¿Por qué todos estaban actuando tan raro…?

 **xXxXxXx**

Karamatsu corrió lejos de donde estaban y en seguida tomó otra ruta para ir a donde había pensado ir que le ayudaría a aclarar su mente: el muelle. No había estado muy bien desde que Choromatsu le había gritado, en realidad estaba intentado sobrellevar la situación pues estaba muy preocupado por sus hermanos pero ahora que su hermano menor le había hablado así… no podía más que sentirse mal por haberlo presionado demasiado. Necesitaba poder tranquilizarse antes de regresar a su casa, sí tenía pensado ir por algunas cosas a la tienda para Todomatsu y Osomatsu pero se sentía con ganas de estar un rato en ese lugar.

Una vez estando ahí, el pelinegro se apresuró hacia la orilla y busco a su alrededor finalmente encontrando a quien buscaba.

"¡Toshiaki-san!" El menor sonrío de oreja a oreja al momento de ver al hombre sentado pescando, éste lo miró lentamente y de igual forma sonrío, el hombre sonreía por naturaleza pero Karamatsu sabía que de verdad se había animado al verlo.

"Oh, Karamatsu-kun, que gusto verte" dijo el hombre al entonces regresar su atención a su caña de pescar. Karamatsu caminó hacia el otro lado de donde estaba sentado el hombre y tomó asiento a un lado de él.

"Perdón por no haber venido ayer, se me dificultó por cosas familiares…"

"No hay problema, los peces no se van a ningún lugar después de todo" dijo el hombre soltando una risa algo tosca pero alegre. "Y dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Pasó algo de nuevo?"

"Pues… las cosas han estado difíciles últimamente, mis hermanos se comportan cada vez más extraño, pero… ¡no es como que no esté justificado! Entiendo sus razones… pero sigue siendo triste…" dijo Karamatsu mientras recordaba partes de lo que había pasado en la semana.

"Eres un buen niño, Karamatsu, siempre hablas muy bien de tus hermanos, también es entretenido escuchar las historias que me cuentas; vienen muy bien a la hora de pescar" dijo Toshiaki. Karamatsu asintió de acuerdo con él, era muy relajante contarle las cosas mientras pescaban o lo veía pescar, llevaba una semana yendo a verlo desde que los problemas en su casa habían empezado y eso le había ayudado mucho a poder estar en paz en casa.

"Sí, se siente bien tener con quien platicar cuando las cosas dejan de tener sentido" dijo él al dedicarle una sonrisa, sin esperarlo, el hombre le ofreció una caña de pescar. Karamatsu la observó por unos momentos y decidió tomarla para pescar un rato también.

Karamatsu miró el agua y en seguida puso en práctica las muchas lecciones que le había dado Toshiaki-san hasta el momento, esperaba esta vez pescar algo. El menor se sentó y miró al cielo contemplando las nubes pasar mientras esperaba a que algo picara, era en esos momentos donde recordaba de forma espontánea las cosas que sus hermanos le habían dicho días antes:

 _"Karamatsu, seremos honestos contigo... creemos que eres demasiado ingenuo"_

 _"Karamatsu, no puedo opinar bien al respecto pero con lo que entiendo... creo que no deberías acercarte a ese señor"_

 _"Creemos en ti pero recuerda lo que mamá nos pidió... no está bien que platiquemos a solas con personas que no conocemos"_

"Pero si es muy agradable…" murmuró Karamatsu al encontrar desagradables aquellos comentarios que recordaba. Toshiaki volteó al escucharlo murmurar algo y lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Dijiste algo, Karamatsu-kun?"

"No es nada, sólo comentarios exagerados de mis hermanos" dijo Karamatsu soltando un suspiro. Toshiaki asintió y regresó su atención a su caña de pescar. El menor se quedó en silencio por varios minutos mientras varios recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza y trataba de lidiar con ellos.

"Veo que estás tratando con muchas cosas que te causan conflicto" dijo el hombre de repente. Karamatsu asintió y al mismo tiempo murmuró una repuesta afirmativa al comentario. "Creo que te serviría observar el agua"

"¿Ah? ¿Observar el agua…?" preguntó Karamatsu con curiosidad.

"Así es, dime, ¿Qué es lo que ves ahí?" preguntó Toshiaki al menor que en seguida estaba observando su silueta distorsionada en el agua.

"¿Mi reflejo…?"

"Observar tu reflejo en el agua puede ayudarte a entender muchas cosas" dijo el hombre. Karamatsu arqueó una ceja mientras se veía en el agua sin entender lo que quería decir.

"¿Eh…? Pero… ¿Qué es lo que gano al mirarme en el agua? Es sólo mi reflejo…"

"Muchas veces sirve de apoyo para ayudarnos a llegar a una solución, en mi caso tiendo a hacer eso con frecuencia" Karamatsu despegó su vista del agua para verlo interesado.

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, es cierto, es una práctica de meditación, al concentrarte en algo como tu reflejo en el agua puede ayudarte a vaciar tu mente y poder relajarte…" explicó Toshiaki "Así mismo, cuando vaciamos nuestra mente, es más sencillo llegar a una respuesta ante alguna situación o cuestión que tengamos"

"Vaya… entonces dice que si me quedo observando mi reflejo… ¿voy a llegar a alguna clase de respuesta?"

"Así es, al menos esa es la idea" dijo el hombre al entonces soltar una carcajada "De no ser así al menos ya te relajaste"

"Ah, ya veo… entonces sirve hacer esto eh…" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de mirar el agua y seguir observando su reflejo.

"Se dice que evoca sentimientos y recuerdos, es una buena técnica para el auto conocimiento… pero no sirve si no te quedas observando por mucho tiempo, toda tu atención debe estar en sólo eso, distraerse no resultará en el mismo efecto" dijo Toshiaki al observar con curiosidad la forma intensa en que el menor miraba su reflejo en el agua.

"Entiendo, trataré de hacer esto más seguido, si me puede ayudar a lidiar con muchas cosas entonces sería bueno que lo empezara a hacer" dijo Karamatsu alegremente "¿Funciona también viéndose al espejo?"

"Así es, de hecho, la técnica se trata más sobre tu reflejo en el espejo… aunque me gusta el agua pues es más relajante de ver, las distorsiones que se causan en ella lo hacen más fantástico a la vista" dijo Toshiaki "Pero sí, si no estás pescando creo que lo más recomendable sería que consiguieras un espejo"

"Ya veo… aunque, ¿Qué no me verán raro por estar haciendo eso?" preguntó Karamatsu con algo de duda.

"Es inevitable, llama mucho la atención el ver a una persona observándose en el espejo… pero creo que cualquier cosa que una persona haga por mucho tiempo puede llegar a extrañar a las personas" dijo Toshiaki "Por ejemplo, si te quedas mucho tiempo en un lugar sin moverte, si se te ocurre quedarte viendo una parte de tu cuerpo, ya sea tu brazo, tu mano, algún dedo por mucho tiempo… cualquier acción que hagas que dure más de lo normal, la gente lo verá raro"

"Ah… entonces no tiene caso preocuparse por esas cosas, ¿cierto? Si me preocupo entonces ya no podría hacer nada, ¿verdad?" dijo Karamatsu al sentir que había aprendido algo nuevo.

"Así es, lo mejor es no darles importancia" dijo Toshiaki mientras asentía.

"Hmm… aunque probablemente no haga mucho lo del espejo, no me importa mucho lo que las personas piensen, pero no creo que sea buena idea hacer eso con mis otros hermanos en la casa" dijo Karamatsu soltando una risa nerviosa. "Pero al menos puedo observar el agua cada vez que venga"

"Sí… supongo no habría mucha tranquilidad para hacer eso con otros cinco hermanos en casa" dijo Toshiaki. Karamatsu asintió y se quedó riendo un corto lapso de tiempo junto con Toshiaki hasta que naturalmente regresaron al silencio que tenían hace unos momentos.

Karamatsu contempló su reflejo en el agua por unos momentos más antes de mirar con curiosidad el reflejo del hombre en el agua… había notado algo curioso que no había visto antes por lo que prefirió voltear a verlo.

"¿Hmm? ¿Sucede algo, Karamatsu-kun?" preguntó el hombre al notar la mirada llena de curiosidad del menor sobre él.

"Toshiaki-san… no lo había notado hasta hace unos momentos, pero… ¿por qué tiene un pedazo de soga en el cuello?" preguntó el pelinegro al hombre que en seguida guardó silencio. Karamatsu seguía observando la soga, sin embargo, al no escuchar sonido alguno, prefirió mirarlo a la cara… Toshiaki parecía ya no estar sonriendo, de hecho, empezaba a sentir que había preguntado algo que no debía pues el ambiente se había tornado algo tenso… ¿Sería que de verdad había preguntado algo malo…?


	11. Remordimiento

**Capítulo 11. Remordimiento**

Osomatsu caminó de vuelta a su cuarto y en seguida comenzó a desvestirse, pensaba ponerse su pijama y acostarse un rato para intentar dormir… esto hasta que miró sus manos, las cuales a su parecer, estaban llenas de sangre. Osomatsu dio un grito ahogado al momento de verla, dio un paso hacia atrás muy alterado y procedió a mirar a los lados de forma histérica… al ver que nadie estaba ahí, redirigió su atención a la sangre y vio como ésta había desaparecido.

"Yo… y-yo…" Osomatsu murmuró nerviosamente al observar sus manos temblorosas. Tras mirarlas con detención por unos momentos, sostuvo una de sus manos usando la otra y las llevó a su pecho lentamente. "Creo que… debería tomar un baño…"

El pelinegro fijó la mirada al suelo por unos segundos antes de ponerse su playera nuevamente y caminar a la salida, Osomatsu se detuvo antes de dejar la habitación por completo y volteó a ver su futon algo inseguro.

"Yo… Me deshice de la ropa, ¿cierto?" el mayor murmuró de forma inaudible, quería ir al baño directamente pero al pensar aquello… ya no podía simplemente irse.

Osomatsu caminó hacia su futon y con cuidado revisó debajo de éste, al ver que no había nada, suspiró aliviado; ya entonces lo dejó ser y caminó de vuelta a la salida.

"Vaya… pero era obvio que ya no está… no podía estar ahí todavía, haha, estaba seguro de que me había encargado de aquello" Osomatsu río nerviosamente al ahora dirigirse al baño… sin embargo, al alejarse del cuarto unos cuantos metros, un pensamiento lo detuvo nuevamente. _'¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?' 'Tu ropa sigue ahí, miraste muy rápido'_ "Yo… No mire tan rápido… ¿O sí? ¿Es posible que de verdad no me haya fijado…?" _'Sí, es verdad, en primera, creo que ni siquiera mire, debería regresar'_

Osomatsu estaba por regresar al cuarto, no obstante, sacudió su cabeza varias veces tratando de controlarse. No iba a regresar al cuarto, era un hecho que las cosas ya no estaban. El pelinegro caminó tratando de no pensar, una vez llegando al baño, cerró la puerta y se recargó contra ésta.

"¿Pero qué me está pasando…? Yo me deshice de esas cosas hace ya una semana… pero… ¿Por qué sigo creyendo que están debajo de mi futon? No tiene sentido, pero… no importa cuántas veces cheque y me asegure de que mi ropa de ese día no esté… siempre viene a mi mente la duda, la pregunta de si estarán ahí hoy o de si alguien las verá…" dijo Osomatsu en voz baja. El pelinegro apretó sus ojos al recordar la imagen que le venía a la mente de sus cosas, sentía mucha culpa y miedo al pensar en su ropa ensangrentada de ese día… ¿Qué tal si alguien la veía? ¿Qué tal si no había revisado bien?

Osomatsu caminó hacia la tina, estaba dispuesto a tratar de al menos disfrutar del agua contra su piel… no quería seguir pensando en aquello, sólo servía para atormentarlo y no le dejaba disfrutar de nada de lo que hacía. El pelinegro se quedó mirando con interés la forma en la que la tina se llenaba de agua caliente por unos minutos antes de desvestirse, le gustaba distraerse con cosas tan simples como esa pues su cabeza últimamente no lo dejaba en paz, poder despejar su mente de esa forma era ya un lujo esos últimos días.

Al ver como el líquido llegaba justo al nivel que deseaba, Osomatsu cerró la llave y procedió a sumergirse con cuidado. El pelinegro pudo sentir de forma placentera como su temperatura corporal aumentaba al estar dentro de la tina, le gustaba sentir el agua contra su piel, el que ésta estuviera tan caliente hacía que su mente se pudiera distraer… sin embargo, al mover sus manos para reacomodarse, recordó con desagrado lo que había visto antes.

Osomatsu alzó ambas manos y las miró con detenimiento, lo que era una mirada de leve curiosidad se tornó de forma gradual en una llena de frustración y molestia… ¿Por qué esa desagradable sensación no se iba?

"¿Cuánto más tendré que soportar... la nauseabunda sensación de sangre entre mis dedos…?" murmuró el pelinegro "Aunque parte de mi… no cree que algún día se vaya"

Osomatsu miró sus manos por un par de minutos más antes de esconderlas dentro del agua nuevamente, sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidarlo, quería poder relajarse, no quería pensar más en eso. El mayor miró a su alrededor, estudió los alrededores del baño antes de quedarse viendo al techo de madera luciendo algo perdido.

"Yo… ¿Está bien que siga vivo…?" murmuró el mayor antes de entrecerrar los ojos y mirar con tristeza hacia abajo. _"Aunque haya asesinado a alguien… ¿Está bien que siga con vida…?"_ Osomatsu cerró sus ojos angustiado por aquel pensamiento.

"Veo que te angustia no saber si tenías el derecho de asesinar a alguien cuando tú no deberías seguir vivo" dijo una voz misteriosa. Osomatsu la escuchó, se espantó por un segundo hasta que pudo reconocer la voz del dueño.

"Usted de nuevo…" murmuró Osomatsu al fijar su atención en él. "No creí que regresaría a verme tan pronto…" el pelinegro observó que esta vez no había vuelto el área de colores monocromáticos, ¿sería porque se sentía seguro o algo así?

"Soy La Muerte, aparezco cuando menos lo esperas" dijo el hombre. Osomatsu suspiró no muy alegre.

"No me digas…"

"Bien, ya que estás tan desmotivado sobre la vida… ¡Puedes darme tu alma de una vez!" dijo el hombre muy motivado. Osomatsu cambió de posición en la tina con tal de darle la espalda, no tomaba esos comentarios con mucha gracia aunque de momento tampoco les daba mucha importancia.

"¿Tanto le angustia no haberse podido llevar mi alma aquella vez? No entiendo muy bien que pasó pues me sentía muy mal… pero por lo que entiendo y sé, usted no paraba de insistir en querer llevarme… igual que el otro día" dijo Osomatsu. "¿Por qué yo? Sé que lo que hice hace una semana estuvo mal, sé que tal vez nunca deje de remorderme la conciencia, pero… ¿Por qué quería llevarme antes de eso?"

"Veo que no lo entiendes, chiquillo" dijo el hombre al tomar un semblante serio. "Tu destino era morir ese día, creí que había quedado claro hace una semana"

"Pero si sólo tenía fiebre… no era realmente una razón para que muriera"

"No es como que la vida te deje escoger la forma en la que quieres morirte, cuando debe de pasar, la vida simplemente toma lo que ve a su disposición… si en tu caso fue fiebre, entonces no se puede hacer nada" dijo el hombre.

"¡Pero no es una forma usual para morir! ¡No tiene ninguna seguridad de que iba a morir ese día…!"

"Vaya, nunca creí que llegaría el día en que alguien dudara de mi credibilidad… ¿Crees que me pagan por venir a mentirte? De hecho… ¿De verdad crees que no sé hacer mi trabajo?"

"No, no es que dude que no sepa hacer su trabajo… es sólo que yo…" murmuró el pelinegro de forma insegura.

"No es que me sorprenda tu comportamiento, tampoco es usual que acepten la muerte… y menos tan jóvenes" dijo el hombre más para sí mismo que para Osomatsu. Osomatsu lo vio algo consternado pues ahora le estaba molestando aquello.

"Dígame… ¿Es posible sentir cuando ya es mi momento…?"

"Lo es, lo he visto, incluso te escuché decirlo a ti" dijo el hombre al menor quien ahora se veía sorprendido. ¿Lo había escuchado decirlo?

"¿Qué…? ¿Cómo puede ser…? Yo no…"

"No te culparía por no recordarlo, sin embargo todos en el otro lado te escucharon decirlo" dijo el hombre. Osomatsu frunció el ceño algo extrañado por tal información.

"¿Qué…? ¿Acaso escuchan todo lo que digo o algo así?"

"Así es, podemos escucharte en todo momento, a menos de que no estemos checando o algo" dijo el hombre "Claro que como era tu momento para morir, todos estaban atentos a tu condición"

"¿Todos…?" Osomatsu no sabía que pensar al respecto, ¿Había más de uno…?

"Así es, hay más como yo, no creías que yo me encargaba de todo el mundo por mi cuenta, ¿O sí?"

"Pues… realmente no sé cómo funciona así que no descarté la posibilidad…" dijo Osomatsu "Pero, oiga, explíqueme, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que yo lo dije…?"

"Todos lo escucharon, te despediste de tus hermanos y les pediste que cuidaran de tus padres" dijo el hombre causando gran confusión en Osomatsu. ¿De verdad había dicho tal cosa?

"Yo… dije eso… ¿De verdad? Honestamente no recuerdo mucho de ese día… pero supongo que si usted lo dice entonces es verdad…" dijo Osomatsu "Pero, entonces, si estaba destinado a morir… ¿Cómo es que sigo vivo? ¿Por qué la fiebre no me mató?"

"No lo pienses tanto, en realidad fue un descuido de mi parte, pero en resumen…" Osomatsu volteó a ver al hombre con curiosidad, tenía mucho interés por saber la explicación. "El que estés vivo ahora, Osomatsu, es una equivocación. La vida que tienes ahora no debía ser"

"¿Eh…?" Osomatsu pudo sentir como su corazón se encogía al escuchar semejantes palabras de 'La Muerte'.

"¿Por qué crees que te molesta tanto haberle arrebatado la vida a alguien? Además de las razones realistas acerca de la situación" dijo el hombre al menor quien empezaba a sentir como su respiración se volvía pesada. "La vela de tu vida fue reemplazada esa vez, tu tiempo fue alargado más de lo debido. De hecho, cientos de velas fueron reemplazadas ese día, de ahí el peso de mi equivocación… sin embargo, esto no significa que aquellas personas vayan a vivir el doble de lo que iban a vivir o que sus destinos hayan cambiado. Lo entiendes, ¿No es así? No creerías que un anciano en su lecho de muerte con su vela cambiada viviría otros noventa años. Sabes entonces… ¿Qué pasaría?"

"Yo… yo…" Osomatsu sentía como aquellas palabras se convertían en afiladas agujas las cuales penetraban su piel lentamente, su respiración se volvió entrecortada, trataba de normalizarla pero sólo lograba que su corazón se acelerara.

"¿Crees que puedes vivir de esa forma? ¿Crees que puedes seguir eludiendo la realidad? La vida tiene forma de compensar por lo que hacen los tramposos" dijo 'La Muerte'. "¿Por qué no vienes conmigo de una vez? Ambos sabemos que tu momento ya pasó hace mucho, Osomatsu"

"No, yo…" Osomatsu observó con mucho miedo la forma en que el hombre le tendía la mano para que la sujetara. "Es que… es que yo… no…"

"Entonces, dime, ¿Piensas decirle a tus padres lo que hiciste?" El pelinegro se tensó al escucharlo. "¿Crees que les parecerá bien que su hijo se haya convertido en un asesino?"

"No…" Osomatsu negó con la cabeza de acuerdo con lo que decía, por más que le doliera admitirlo, sabía que sus padres no podrían con la noticia.

"¿Crees que es correcto que sigas escondiendo lo que hiciste? ¿Crees que es correcto vivir luego de haberle arrebatado la vida a alguien?"

"Pero… lo hice por mi hermano… yo…" murmuró Osomatsu al sentir lagrimas formarse en sus lagrimales.

"¿Y crees que eso compensa lo que hiciste? Si no más recuerdo… ah, es verdad, Desfiguraste a ese hombre al reventarle los ojos, ¿O me equivoco? Excelente comportamiento para un niño de tu edad" dijo el hombre al sonreírle con sorna. "Deja de aplazar lo inevitable, lo mejor es que dejes que las cosas sean como deben ser… y eso es, venir conmigo"

"Yo…" Osomatsu sentía mucho asco en esos momentos al considerar todo lo dicho, era verdad que no dejaba de preocuparle todo lo que estaba diciendo el hombre… pero… ¿aceptar la muerte…? "Yo…"

"Aunque no aceptaras mi oferta, tu conciencia terminará por matarte. Nunca olvidarás lo que hiciste… después de todo, asesinaste a alguien" dijo el hombre quien seguía extendiendo su mano hacia el niño. Osomatsu se quedó en silencio luego de escuchar esto último, no podía refutar sus palabras… era una realidad que el pelinegro no podía perdonarse así mismo, las consecuencias de sus actos lo perseguían y el que su familia se enterara lo angustiaba todavía más.

"De acuerdo, yo…" Osomatsu dijo levemente. Todo lo que aquel hombre decía tenía sentido, no había otra solución, ¿cierto…? Al parecer lo único que le quedaba era tomar su oferta. El menor estiró su mano hacia 'La Muerte' resignado a aceptar su destino, no obstante, al mirar como el hombre estaba por tomar su mano, fue violentamente abofeteado por una mano extraña.

"¡Ah…!" Osomatsu abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a toser bruscamente hacia un lado. ¿Pero qué ocurría?

"¡Choromatsu, no seas tan violento!" exclamó Ichimatsu quien se escuchaba claramente molesto, sin embargo, al ver como su hermano mayor empezaba a toser decidió calmarse. "¡¿Osomatsu?!"

"¿Qué…?" Osomatsu murmuró una vez que terminó de toser, estaba envuelto en una toalla y estaba siendo sujetado por su padre quien se veía muy dolido. "¿Papá…?"

"¡Osomatsu, gracias al cielo, estás bien!" Matsuyo exclamó junto con su esposo quienes lo abrazaron muy felices. Osomatsu no entendía que estaba pasando por lo que sólo se quedó tieso mientras sus padres seguían abrazándolo. ¿Qué acaso no estaba hablando con 'La Muerte'…?

Choromatsu se quedó en silencio al ver a sus padres abrazar a su hermano mientras que Ichimatsu observaba la expresión perdida de su hermano mayor, ¿Qué es lo que le sorprendía tanto? Los hermanos esperaron un poco más hasta que sus padres por fin dejaron de monopolizar al mayor.

"Osomatsu, de verdad que nos diste un buen susto" dijo Matsuyo a Osomatsu quien la veía desde los brazos de su padre, seguía muy confundido y por más que pasara el tiempo no estaba entendiendo lo que había ocurrido.

"Ah, lo siento…" murmuró Osomatsu a sus padres. Choromatsu quería abrazar a su hermano pero de momento no podía, no se atrevía; Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza algo decepcionado de su hermano, ¿Por qué era tan orgulloso? "Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

"Osomatsu… tú, estuviste a punto de ahogarte…" dijo Ichimatsu algo nervioso, no le gustaba recordar lo que había pasado anteriormente.

"Hijo, Ichimatsu te encontró inmóvil en el baño, tardamos mucho tiempo en despertarte" dijo Matsuzo a Osomatsu quien miraba a sus hermanos con curiosidad, le alegraba ver a Ichimatsu de vuelta pero le preocupaba el que Choromatsu estuviera evitando su mirada…

"No fue sino hasta ahora que Choromatsu te abofeteo que despertaste, Osomatsu" dijo Matsuyo. Ichimatsu miró a Choromatsu y le sonrió, Choromatsu notó la sonrisa pero en vez de sonreír le dedicó una mirada mostrando enojo.

"Entonces, yo… todo este tiempo…" Osomatsu murmuró al entonces divagar a su recuerdo de 'La Muerte' en el baño. "¿ _Lo que pasó en el baño fue mentira? ¿En realidad no hablé con él? ¿Estuve por ahogarme…?_

"Querido, deberíamos llevar a Osomatsu al hospital…" dijo Matsuyo alertando automáticamente a Osomatsu, la palabra 'hospital' no le gustaba, no quería regresar a ese lugar el cual contenía recuerdos dolorosos de la semana anterior… ya era suficiente.

"¡No! Mamá, estoy bien, no quiero que me lleven al hospital" dijo Osomatsu a sus padres quienes no se veían muy convencidos. Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu, Ichimatsu y Choromatsu se veían igualmente preocupados.

"Pero, hijo-" Matsuzo trató de convencerlo hasta que Todomatsu interrumpió.

"¡Sí, por favor llévenlo al hospital!" exclamó el menor de los hermanos. Osomatsu no entendía la razón por la que su hermano se veía tan desesperado, se notaba en su mirada, Todomatsu miró molesto a Osomatsu. ¿Cómo podía negar la ayuda de esa manera? No era que su hermano casi se ahogara, bueno, en parte sí, pero, veía esta oportunidad para que Osomatsu recibiera la ayuda que necesitaba para sus nauseas constantes.

"¿Todomatsu?" Todos estaban algo sorprendidos de que el menor dijera algo sin sonar hostil.

"Osomatsu no ha estado comiendo bien, vomita constantemente y ahora estuvo por ahogarse en el baño… ¡Creo que es razón suficiente para que consiga ayuda médica!" exclamó Todomatsu sin importarle la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando su hermano mayor. Ichimatsu se quedó atónito al escuchar a su hermano menor, ¿Qué acababa de decir…?

"Es verdad… Osomatsu siempre dice que comerá luego pero no come nada… tal vez sea buena idea que lo revisen…" dijo Jyushimatsu de forma contemplativa.

 _'_ _¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué hablan como si no estuviera aquí? ¿Ir al hospital? Mamá y papá no pueden pagar eso… Esto no es lo que quería…'_ Osomatsu miró a sus hermanos hablar sin entender cómo es que la situación se había puesto tan mal.

"Sí, creo que sería lo mejor" dijo Matsuzo al escuchar a sus hijos. Al mencionar aquello, Osomatsu hizo como pudo para alejarse de su padre aunque fuera de manera brusca. El mayor sujetó la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y con mucho coraje se dirigió especialmente a sus hermanos.

"¡Dejen de hablar como si no existiera! ¡No sé cuál es su problema pero yo estoy bien! Sí, me quedé dormido en el baño pero es porque necesito dormir, ¡No necesito ir al hospital! ¡Y mi falta de apetito no lo curan los doctores o los enfermeros así que déjenme en paz!" Osomatsu exclamó muy exaltado antes de caminar lejos de toda su familia.

 **xXxXxXx**

Conforme desaparecía de la vista de todos, el mayor aceleró el paso hasta llegar a su cuarto. Osomatsu no se sentía bien por haberles gritado de esa forma pero de verdad no quería ir al hospital… una semana de eso ya había sido suficiente. El mayor decidió terminar de secarse con la toalla, al parecer se habían enfocado en tratar de despertarlo por lo que seguía mojado.

"Todomatsu me dijo que entendía…" dijo Osomatsu algo decepcionado de su hermano. "Le dije que papá y mamá no pueden pagar el hospital… acaban de sacar a Ichimatsu de ahí, ninguno de nosotros debe regresar al hospital, no dejaré que Jyushimatsu entre de nuevo ni de visitante… Todomatsu ya fue atendido por lo ocurrido, Choromatsu donó sangre y… Karamatsu…"

Osomatsu divagó al pensar sobre el segundo hermano quien de momento no había estado relacionado con el hospital de ninguna manera, bueno, más que visitante… incluso Choromatsu había tenido que quedarse por lo débil que quedó por la donación, sin mencionar aquello de la muerte… Karamatsu era el único que estaba completamente bien, sí, estaba preocupado por lo que pasaba con sus hermanos pero él estaba bien en general.

"Karamatsu es el único que no ha pasado por algo… al menos puedo tratar de distraer mis pensamientos sobre 'La Muerte' y lo ocurrido con Todomatsu al asegurarme que…" Osomatsu dijo en voz alta mientras se vestía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al darse cuenta que en aquella escena de sus hermanos hablando sobre llevarlo al hospital, Karamatsu no estaba. "Karamatsu esté bien…"

 **xXxXxXx**

Luego de ver como Osomatsu se había retirado de la habitación, Ichimatsu rompió el silencio al mirar a Todomatsu muy sorprendido.

"Todomatsu, Eso que dijiste…" Ichimatsu trató de sacar el tema causando que todos los demás se incomodaran. Nadie quería contarle, no de momento. "¿Es verdad…?"

"…Así es, Osomatsu ha estado así toda la semana" dijo Todomatsu "O mejor dicho, desde la semana pasada"

"¿Qué…?"

"Todomatsu, no tienes por qué decir nada, no creo que sea un buen momento" dijo Choromatsu. Ichimatsu frunció el ceño levemente ante el comentario pero al ver las expresiones de sus padres entendió que, probablemente, Choromatsu se refería a ellos.

Matsuzo y Matsuyo suspiraron ante la situación, Matsuyo parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas por lo que en seguida se despidió de sus hijos y se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar. Los cuatro hijos restantes miraron la manera en que su madre se alejaba con pesar pero sabían que era inevitable después de todo lo que estaba pasando, Ichimatsu estaba confundido pero de igual manera se sentía muy mal por ver a su madre así. ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido todo este tiempo que estuvo en el hospital? Al parecer iba a tener que interrogar a sus hermanos… y por lo poco que había observado parecía que Osomatsu era el que necesitaba responderle, claro, si era sobre la situación en general podía preguntarle a alguno de los otros, mientras se enterara de lo ocurrido con eso bastaba pero si se trataba de lo que ocurría con Osomatsu, sólo Osomatsu podía responderle.

"No había visto a su madre tan afligida como ahora… no desde que Osomatsu casi muere por la fiebre o aquella vez que se fue con esa familia rica…" Matsuzo comentó mientras soltaba un suspiro. "Quizá debería llevar a Osomatsu por la fuerza al hospital… o al menos al doctor, no me da buena espina lo que ocurrió…"

"Papá, Osomatsu se quedó dormido en el baño, sólo necesita dormir bien" dijo Choromatsu de repente. Todomatsu frunció el ceño no muy contento. Matsuzo se veía claramente decaído por lo ocurrido pero le interesaba lo que su hijo quería decir.

"¿Pero qué dices? Tú-" Todomatsu trató de decir algo pero Choromatsu lo opacó al hablar con seguridad a su padre.

"Mientras uno de nosotros esté presente mientras se baña no debería pasar algo como esto… y sé que Osomatsu no ha estado comiendo bien pero creo que al menos podemos convencerlo de que coma lo que necesita" dijo Choromatsu "No es necesario que vaya hospital"

"Hijo… lo que dices suena convincente pero…"

"Sí, papá, me aseguraré de que Osomatsu esté bien" dijo Ichimatsu de repente "No tienen de qué preocuparse"

"De acuerdo, creo que mientras su hermano no se ahogue en la bañera todo estará bien" dijo Matsuzo "Estas situaciones son muy angustiantes para nosotros, ni que decir de su madre… traten de ya no preocuparla, no estoy seguro de cuanto más pueda soportar"

"Así será, papá" dijeron todos en unísono, con excepción de Todomatsu, mientras Matsuzo se retiraba a su cuarto justo como Matsuyo había hecho.

"Vaya que es raro que Choromatsu diga cosas tan listas como esa" dijo Jyushimatsu con una gran sonrisa. "Sé que estamos hablando de algo serio pero me sorprende que calmaras a papá de esa forma"

"Oye, puedo decir este tipo de cosas si quiero, no es tan difícil" dijo Choromatsu "Además… es verdad que Osomatsu me preocupa"

"Entiendo, sí, creo que fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, Choromatsu" dijo Ichimatsu con una ligera sonrisa. "Eres egoísta, pero de vez en cuando de verdad sabes que hacer"

"Ya vas a empezar…" Choromatsu entrecerró los ojos disgustado hacia Ichimatsu. Todomatsu se quedó en silencio observando a los demás. ¿Pero qué acababan de hacer?

"¡¿Acaso se te zafó un tornillo?!" exclamó Todomatsu a Choromatsu completamente enfadado, los otros tres lo miraron algo sorprendidos. "Osomatsu necesita ir al hospital y tú lo sabes, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?"

"Todomatsu, Osomatsu no quería ir al hospital, tú eres el que ha estado con él más tiempo esta semana… ¿Qué no ves que si lo obligan a ir es posible que su estado empeore?" dijo Choromatsu a Todomatsu quien simplemente no entendía a que venía tal comentario.

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Es por eso que debe ir al hospital! ¿Acaso tienes idea de cuantas veces ha vomitado en la semana? ¡Osomatsu no está bien! ¡Aunque lo obliguen a comer sólo lo va a vomitar!" exclamó Todomatsu.

"¡Osomatsu está muy inestable! ¡No puede ir al hospital o se pondrá peor! ¡Entiende!" dijo Choromatsu a su hermano menor mientras que Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu los miraban sin saber que pensar.

"Se supone que ustedes son uña y mugre… así que… ¿Cómo es posible que no entiendas lo que Osomatsu necesita? ¡Es obvio!" exclamó el menor a su hermano mayor. Choromatsu sintió como las palabras de su hermano lo golpeaban sin misericordia.

"¡No! ¡No es obvio! Osomatsu no le habla a nadie de las cosas que esconde, ni siquiera tú lo sabes… ¡Ni siquiera Karamatsu lo sabe! Osomatsu se empezó a portar raro desde la semana pasada pero el que esté vomitando y evitando la comida no nos dice exactamente lo que tiene…" dijo Choromatsu muy dolido. "Ninguna clase de medicamento puede curar lo que sea que Osomatsu tenga, de eso estoy seguro"

"Entonces… ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Crees que si seguimos sin hacer algo él se arregle…? " Todomatsu comentó no muy seguro.

"No puedo asegurar lo que Osomatsu necesita, sé que el hospital no arreglará nada… probablemente sólo necesite de nosotros…" dijo Choromatsu "Y sé… que por lo menos ya nos dirigiste la palabra" Todomatsu lo miró casi espantado, era cierto, acababa de tener una conversación con ellos… la primera en toda la semana. "Si tú cediste entonces hay esperanza con Osomatsu, sólo que no tenemos certeza de cuando ni como…"

Los hermanos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, sólo para ser interrumpido por un grito repentino que venía de la parte de arriba y que rápidamente se acercaba.

"¡Karamatsu!" exclamó Osomatsu quien había bajado de regreso con sus hermanos, los miró muy desesperado y se dio cuenta que definitivamente faltaba uno de ellos. "¡¿Han visto a Karamatsu?!"

"¿Eh? Pues, vino con nosotros de camino a casa…" dijo Jyushimatsu mientras miraba con curiosidad a su hermano.

"Pero sin explicarnos mucho se fue. Sólo dijo que tenía que comprar unas cosas y se alejó de nosotros" dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu no parecía agradarle la información, aunque sin duda apreciaba que al menos supieran algo.

"Ya veo… entiendo. Entonces… ¡Ya regreso!" dijo Osomatsu al dirigirse a la salida. Choromatsu sin dudar lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo de golpe. "¿¡Qué?!" el mayor observó con sorpresa la mirada triste de su hermano menor hacia él, sin embargo, Choromatsu no se atrevía a decirle nada.

"Osomatsu, casi te ahogas en la bañera y ¿Ahora piensas salir a quien sabe dónde…?" preguntó Jyushimatsu mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"Sí, el que me haya dormido en el baño no quita que tenga que ir a buscar a Karamatsu" dijo Osomatsu al esperar a que Choromatsu quitara su mano, no quería quitársela por la fuerza. Choromatsu entendió la necesidad de Osomatsu por lo que dejo de sujetarlo y en cambio miró hacia otro lado, Osomatsu sabía que las cosas entre ellos estaban mal y que por eso su hermano no le hablaba… pero de momento no podía pensar en eso, ya lo resolvería después. "¡Regresaré más tarde!"

"¡Espera! ¡Osomatsu!" Todomatsu trató de seguirlo, no obstante, al acercarse a la entrada de su casa, el menor no pudo dar un paso más… todavía no superaba su aversión por dejar su casa. "…maldita sea…"murmuró el menor al observar como su hermano de nuevo desaparecía de un momento a otro.

"Todomatsu, déjalo, seguro que regresara con Karamatsu sano y salvo" dijo Jyushimatsu al en seguida tomar su mano para jalarlo dentro de la casa, claro que, al sentir su mano, Todomatsu la golpeó y en cambio se apresuró a entrar a su casa.

"No me hables y no me toques" dijo Todomatsu con la misma mirada fría de antes del conflicto. Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu y Choromatsu lo miraron entrar y alejarse, probablemente pensaba ir a esconderse en algún lado donde pudiera permanecer aislado del resto.

Ichimatsu observó la forma tan extraña en que Todomatsu se alejó de los demás justo después de que el tema de Osomatsu se había terminado, en su opinión es como si hubiera regresado a un estado de ánimo previo y que lo anterior sólo era algo temporal porque se trataba de Osomatsu… o al menos eso había deducido, quien sabe si sería alguna otra cosa.

"Entonces… el que Todomatsu se haya ido así…" empezó a decir Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu cerró la puerta de la entrada y se acercó hacia Choromatsu e Ichimatsu. Choromatsu suspiró al recordar el comportamiento de su hermano en toda la semana.

"Además de que le molestó lo que dije… Todomatsu ha estado así desde el viernes de la semana pasada me parece…" dijo Choromatsu de forma contemplativa.

"Está enojado con nosotros por alguna razón…" dijo Jyushimatsu desviando la mirada por unos instantes antes de seguir contando lo ocurrido. "Al único que le habla y con el único que está es con Osomatsu… así que no debería habernos sorprendido que se preocupara por él y que luego regresara a comportarse así…"

"Pero… ¿Acaso hay alguna razón? ¿Pasó algo que provocara este cambio de actitud?" preguntó Ichimatsu "No le hicieron nada, ¿O sí?"

"Eso es…" murmuraron Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu "Algo difícil de explicar…"

 **xXxXxXx**

Osomatsu corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde él creía que Karamatsu podía estar, parte de él no quería que estuviera ahí por lo que significaba, pero por otro lado, si estaba ahí entonces lo encontraría rápido. No estaba seguro de la razón pero sólo sentía que debía encontrarlo, después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar simplemente quería proteger a su hermano de pasar por algo desastroso como los otros.

"¡Karamatsu! ¡Karamatsu! ¡Responde! ¡Karamatsu!" Osomatsu gritó mientras se acercaba al muelle, no tenía mucho con que sustentar la posibilidad de que su hermano menor se encontrara ahí pero a su parecer y en su desesperación, era una opción muy probable. "¡Kara…!"

"¿Osomatsu?" una voz familiar sonó al momento de mirar al muelle, en el sitio se encontraba Karamatsu pescando a lado de un hombre desconocido. Osomatsu suspiró al encontrarlo y enseguida corrió hacia donde estaba sentado su hermano. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ves tan acelerado?"

"¡¿Por qué no estás en casa con los otros?! ¡Casi me da un ataque al ver que no estabas!" exclamó Osomatsu quien estaba de momento sintiendo una leve sensación de nausea. Karamatsu lo miró perplejo y sin saber cómo responder a su pregunta…

"Lo que pasa es que vine a pescar con Toshiaki-san, vengo aquí para despejar mi mente" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa. Osomatsu no sabía cómo tomarse la respuesta, ¿'despejar su mente'? No pero… ¿Toshiaki-san?

"Toshiaki-san…" murmuró Osomatsu al entonces mirar hacia donde estaba el hombre pescando.

"Así es, Toshiaki-san, le presento a mi hermano mayor" dijo Karamatsu al hombre a lado suyo. Toshiaki miró a Osomatsu quien tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

"Vaya, ¿entonces no es alguno de los que estuvo contigo aquella vez?" preguntó Toshiaki a Karamatsu quien negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

"No, no, es mi hermano, Osomatsu" dijo Karamatsu "Es el mayor de los seis"

"Oh, ya veo…" musitó Toshiaki para sí mismo. Osomatsu lo miró con desagrado, no lo conocía pero por lo que le habían contado y por su estado de ánimo, no se sentía con ganas de confiar en un extraño. "Debe ser duro tener la responsabilidad de cuidar de cinco hermanos"

"¿Eh?" Osomatsu murmuró sin entender a qué iba con aquello.

"Karamatsu habla mucho sobre ti, eres un joven ciertamente admirable" dijo Toshiaki a Osomatsu quien en seguida se sonrojó por el comentario.

"Ah… no es nada, no es como que haga mucho…" dijo Osomatsu mientras frotaba su nariz con su dedo índice. Karamatsu sonrío alegremente al ver que Osomatsu se estaba relajando.

"Pero claro que sí, siempre estás pendiente de tus hermanos, ¿no es así? Llegaste buscando a tu hermano pues no sabías donde estaba, creo que eres un buen ejemplo para ellos, pequeño" dijo el hombre haciendo que Osomatsu se sonrojara y evitara la sonrisa de Karamatsu dirigida hacia él.

"Bueno, haha, soy el mayor después de todo y…" Osomatsu dijo muy apenado, claro que no tardó en regresar a desconfiar del hombre. "¡Oiga! ¡No le servirá halagarme de esa manera!"

"Osomatsu, ¿Qué dices?" Karamatsu no entendía la razón de que su hermano de repente se pusiera tan violento.

"Seguro cree que por decirme una que otra cosa linda voy a confiar en usted pero… ¡así no funciona! Al menos no conmigo" dijo Osomatsu al cruzarse de brazos y ver fijamente al hombre.

"Ahh... Toshiaki-san, no le haga caso, no sé qué tiene…" Karamatsu miraba apenado a Osomatsu, ¿De verdad tenía que actuar así?

"No te preocupes, Karamatsu-kun, tu hermano está pasando por mucho estrés después de todo" dijo Toshiaki al regresar a pescar. Osomatsu le dedicó una mirada fulminante, ¿Cómo podía estar ese hombre tan tranquilo?

"Karamatsu, vámonos" dijo Osomatsu a Karamatsu quien no estaba de acuerdo, ¿Por qué Osomatsu estaba actuando tan loco?

"Osomatsu, oye, ¿Qué sucede? No entenderé si no me explicas…"

"Pasa que vine aquí con la intención de llevarte a casa" Osomatsu declaró mientras jalaba de su brazo con intención de llevárselo.

"Osomatsu, no tengo intención de regresar a casa en estos momentos…" dijo Karamatsu al recordar el comportamiento de Choromatsu "¿Por qué mejor no te quedas conmigo?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no quieres regresar…?"

"El ambiente en casa está muy tenso… no me habías dirigido la palabra hasta ahora… no sé, quisiera poder estar aquí más tiempo" dijo Karamatsu al mirar su caña de pescar "Así que… ¿Por qué no pescas con nosotros un rato? Prometo regresar a casa contigo después"

"Ah…" murmuró Osomatsu al ver la propuesta de Karamatsu, ¿pescar? Había sido una idea tan repentina que no sabía cómo responder. "Pero…"

"Tengo otra caña de pescar por si quisieras acompañarnos" dijo Toshiaki a Osomatsu mientras le ofrecía la caña de pescar. Osomatsu observó la acción algo preocupado, ¿Qué debería hacer?

 **xXxXxXx**

"Hmm… parece que Todomatsu no piensa hablarnos en un buen rato…" dijo Jyushimatsu mientras miraba al techo, estaban en el comedor tirados viendo al techo de momento.

"Yo creo que Osomatsu ya se tardó en volver…" murmuró Choromatsu más para sí mismo que para los otros dos tirados a su lado.

"Vaya, no puedo creer que eso pasara… tengo que hablar con Osomatsu" dijo Ichimatsu al reflexionar en lo que le habían dicho sus hermanos.

"¿Hablar con Osomatsu?"Preguntó Jyushimatsu al mirar de reojo a su hermano mayor. Ichimatsu se veía algo decaído por lo que había escuchado, sin mencionar que de momento se sentía muy ajeno a la situación.

"Sí… es sólo que es extraño, me siento muy raro, es incómodo volver del hospital y encontrar que surgieron muchos problemas de los cuales no supe hasta ahora…" dijo Ichimatsu "Creo imaginar sus razones pero yo…"Ichimatsu no sabía cómo expresar sus ideas, la frustración que sentía por no haber podido ayudar en nada de lo que había pasado era alta y nada de lo que hiciera ahora podría ayudar… sólo podía esperar que le explicaran mejor las cosas en su momento.

Choromatsu interrumpió el momento al pararse y dirigirse a la salida. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu se sentaron al instante pues no sabían a donde iba.

"Choromatsu, ¿Qué haces?" preguntó Jyushimatsu simplemente. Choromatsu lo miró momentáneamente.

"Voy a salir, tengo cosas que hacer… si papá o mamá preguntan díganles que no tardo" dijo Choromatsu al entonces salir de la casa sin dar más explicaciones.

"Lo mismo dijo Osomatsu y mira que no ha regresado…" dijo Jyushimatsu sin saber si sentirse consternado o no.

"Jyushimatsu… ¿En qué momento se volvieron las cosas tan complicadas para todos nosotros?" preguntó Ichimatsu a su hermano menor quien parecía sorprendido por la pregunta.

"¿Ah? Pues… fue toda la semana pasada la que nos afectó así que yo diría que fue la semana pasada" dijo Jyushimatsu con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo… fue después de lo que me ocurrió…" dijo Ichimatsu "Y pensar que salvar a unos gatitos iba a desencadenar todo esto"

"¿Qué? Ichimatsu, no estarás insinuando lo que creo verdad…" dijo Jyushimatsu a su hermano mayor quien no le contestó por más segundos que pasaran. "¡Ichimatsu! ¡No es tú culpa!"

"Es un poco difícil verlo así… luego de que todo ocurrió después de que me hospitalizaran… vaya casualidad" Ichimatsu murmuró con pesar.

"Ichimatsu… las cosas que pasaron después no son tu culpa, no las causaste tú…" dijo Jyushimatsu tratando de razonar con él, sin embargo, no parecía que su hermano fuera a entender. "Sabes… es difícil estar aquí, todos tienen algo, todos se están distanciando de alguna manera… no te alejes tú también…"

"Te creo, seguro por eso Karamatsu no quiso regresar a casa con nosotros" dijo Ichimatsu "Claro, dejando de lado la forma en que se peleó con Choromatsu…"

"No lo culpo, el ambiente de la casa no es el mejor estos días… Todomatsu y Osomatsu me preocupan…" dijo Jyushimatsu luego de soltar un suspiro.

"¿Qué hay de ti? Luego de lo que te ocurrió… creo que estás siendo muy fuerte por ellos" dijo Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu lo miró y sin decir nada se puso de pie, Ichimatsu lo siguió con la mirada aunque pronto fue motivado a seguirlo al ser jalado por el otro.

"Ichimatsu, vamos afuera, quiero llevarte a un sitio" dijo Jyushimatsu con una sonrisa. Ichimatsu arqueó una ceja, ¿Un sitio?

"Jyushimatsu… si nos vamos, Osomatsu va a volverse loco… ¿acaso no viste como se puso sólo con no ver a Karamatsu entre nosotros?" dijo Ichimatsu a su hermano menor "Además… sigo adolorido por el hospital, a donde sea que vayamos no puedo ir a tu ritmo"

"No es muy lejos de aquí, si te cansas te cargo, ¿está bien?"

"Uh… supongo, ya que insistes…" dijo Ichimatsu al seguirlo fuera de la casa; al llegar a la calle, el cuarto hermano miró la casa no muy seguro de la idea de irse. "¿Está bien dejar a Todomatsu por su cuenta?"

"No te preocupes, recuerda que mamá y papá están en la casa también" dijo Jyushimatsu al tomarlo de la muñeca y jalarlo levemente para que lo siguiera. "Además, Todomatsu no quiere vernos"

"Me contaste de la situación pero… sigo sin entender que tiene que ver aquello con que no quiera vernos, ¿Qué no debería tener más razón para querer estar con nosotros?" Ichimatsu observó como Jyushimatsu desvió la mirada ante tal pregunta.

"Ichimatsu… lo que pasa es… aquello sólo le pasó porque el criminal creía que era yo" Ichimatsu sintió algo de culpa al escuchar a su hermano decir aquello, las palabras dichas por el otro sonaban verdaderamente llenas de remordimiento. "Creo que Todomatsu resiente el hecho de que lo confundieran conmigo… no lo culpo"

"Pero, ¿Cómo puede resentirlo? No es como si tú le hubieras hecho algo, eres su hermano, no debería pensar…"

"Es difícil, pero… piénsalo, si tu vida corriera peligro a causa de que te pareces a otra persona… ¿No maldecirías a esa persona? Si sólo te confundieran con alguien más y quisieran herirte por eso… ¿No creerías que es injusto?" dijo Jyushimatsu dejando a Ichimatsu sin palabras… las cosas que decía el menor sonaban tan tristes pero reales que el mayor no tenía como refutarlas. "Si aquello te pasara tendrías ganas de que el verdadero fuera lastimado en tu lugar ya que no tienes nada que ver, ¿O me equivoco?"

"Eso es…"

"No es como si le desearas el mal pero en tal situación es que esa persona sea lastimada o tú seas lastimado… el miedo hace que odies la fuente del problema, ¿No?" sugirió Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu sentía mucha tristeza de oírlo hablar así pero debía admitir, por más que le disgustara hacerlo, que tenía razón. "Todomatsu está pasando por eso… y lo peor del caso es que aquella persona con la que lo confundieron soy yo, y no sólo eso… hay otras cuatro personas que pudieran ser lastimadas en su lugar, ya no sólo es la victima a la cual confundieron, ahora cualquiera de ustedes puede ser confundido con nosotros y eso lo pone en la misma posición que yo. No quiere que nadie salga herido en su lugar… de la misma forma que él salió herido en mi lugar"

"Jyushimatsu…" Ichimatsu miró con pesar la forma en que Jyushimatsu trataba de reprimir sus lágrimas, el mayor deshizo el agarré que tenía el menor sobre su muñeca y en cambió sujeto su mano para tratar de brindarle algo de apoyo.

"Sólo puedo imaginar lo mal que se siente Todomatsu al haber pasado por todo eso, no tenía nada que ver con mi problema pero… por mi culpa… por mi culpa casi se lo llevan…" dijo Jyushimatsu al no poder detener sus lágrimas y no poder evitar que su voz se quebrara mientras hablaba. "Yo no quería… yo no quería que saliera lastimado, pero por no hablar a tiempo… no pude advertirle…"

"Ya veo… con que eso es lo que le está molestando a Todomatsu…" murmuró Ichimatsu "Pero no deberías preocuparte, estoy seguro de que cuando logre procesar lo ocurrido entonces todo regresará a ser como antes"

"Pero… él me odia…"

"No te odia, Jyushimatsu, como dijiste, está sufriendo por pensar que algo malo puede ocurrirnos por vernos igual… seguro siente culpa por su propio resentimiento hacia nosotros pero… no es algo que le vaya a durar por siempre, imagino que ya hablará contigo cuando pueda" dijo Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu lo miró con algo de esperanza.

"¿De verdad lo crees?" preguntó Jyushimatsu "No quisiera que Todomatsu nos odiara por siempre… quiero creer que sólo tiene que pensar pero… me siento muy mal porque lo confundieran, hubiera preferido que me persiguieran a mí en su lugar…"

"Estoy seguro de que así será, sólo dale su tiempo" dijo Ichimatsu "No es por ser malo con él o algo… pero creo que era mejor que lo persiguieran a él a que te persiguieran a ti"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices…?"

"No me malentiendas… creo que Todomatsu tiene más criterio y habilidad para reaccionar rápidamente" explicó Ichimatsu "A juzgar por lo que te ocurrió en el hospital y la forma en que Todomatsu logró evadir al criminal hasta que Osomatsu llegara… creo que no hubieras durado lo suficiente, no como él"

"¿Eh? ¡Oye…! Aunque… es verdad que si hubiera visto al criminal nuevamente hubiera tenido reacciones muy lentas… no lo sé, no quiero siquiera pensar…" dijo Jyushimatsu al mirar hacia abajo. "Ichimatsu…"

"¿Sí?"

"No vayas a decirle a Todomatsu lo que me acabas de decir… no creo que se lo tomé de buena manera" dijo Jyushimatsu.

"No lo haré, al menos no ahora… tal vez en unos años" dijo Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu no parecía contento con aquella respuesta pero esperaba que de verdad no fuera a decirle nunca a su hermano menor aquello. "Entonces… sobre Osomatsu, luego de que salvó a Todomatsu…"

"Luego de salvarlo, progresivamente dejo de hablarnos y rápidamente dejó de comer… sin mencionar que le salieron ojeras de lo poco que duerme y claro, como mencionó Todomatsu, Osomatsu ha estado vomitando con frecuencia" dijo Jyushimatsu.

"Ya veo…" fue todo lo que dijo Ichimatsu con respecto a lo que pasaba con Osomatsu, el resto del camino, ambos hermanos guardaron un cómodo silencio.

Al entrar a la ciudad, Jyushimatsu empezó a acelerar el paso, no tanto como para lastimarlo pero sí el suficiente para marcar una diferencia al ritmo anterior; Ichimatsu sentía el malestar en su cuerpo al ser llevado con más rapidez pero parecía querer aguantarlo, su curiosidad le motivaba a dejar que su hermano avanzara más rápido, ¿A dónde lo estaba llevando?

 **xXxXxXx**

Choromatsu regresó dos horas después a su casa, parecía estar de mejor humor que hace un rato, al deslizar la puerta principal de su casa, miró alrededor pero notó que no había nadie cerca.

"¿Jyushimatsu? ¿Ichimatsu? ¿Karamatsu? ¿Hola?" preguntó Choromatsu al aire, no obstante, al ver que nadie respondió asumió que nadie había regresado. "¿Será que Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu salieron también…?"

"¿Hijo?" llamó Matsuzo al ver a su hijo en la entrada. "¿Dónde están tus hermanos?"

"Ah… pues… Osomatsu está con Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu se fue con Ichimatsu supongo…" dijo Choromatsu sonando algo inseguro "No creo que tarden en regresar"

"Estos niños… justo cuando les digo que no preocupen a su madre… ¿Qué hay de Todomatsu?"

"Seguramente se encerró en nuestro cuarto… si no es que está en algún otro rincón de la casa intentando aislarse… pero debe de estar aquí" dijo Choromatsu. Matsuzo parecía al menos tranquilo por esa información.

"Espero regresen pronto, se supone debo ir a comprar lo que comeremos hoy" dijo Matsuzo. Al ver como su hijo lo veía con curiosidad, suspiró. "No es nada del otro mundo, comida empaquetada, ya que tu madre no está de humor para cocinar"

"Por cierto, papá, hablé con Totoko-chan" dijo Choromatsu a su padre que seguía pensando sobre la comida del día y en lo mal que estaba su esposa. "Me contó sobre su hermano, Yowai-kun, ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"¿Qué? Ah, sí, creo que sí, recuerdo haberlo visto alguna vez… ¿Qué hay con eso?" preguntó su padre aún no muy interesado.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitarlo?" sugirió Choromatsu. Matsuzo arqueó una ceja sin entender a su hijo.

"Hijo, ¿Acaso estás consciente de los problemas en tu casa…?"

"Es por eso, papá, creo que si llevamos a todos a que distraigan un rato a otro lugar… ¡El ambiente mejorará!" explicó Choromatsu emocionado por su gran idea, ya habían propuesto la idea de llevar a Jyushimatsu con Yowai-kun por lo que era matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

"No lo sé, hijo, creo que te estás entusiasmando mucho con las ideas que propones…"

"En serio, papá, seguro que los demás están de acuerdo con la idea" dijo Choromatsu "¡Sólo tengo que hacer una llamada rápida!" al decir esto, el tercer hermano dejó la habitación en seguida.

"Vaya que me sorprende que tenga tanta energía…" murmuró Matsuzo al seguirlo con la mirada.

 **xXxXxXx**

"¡Tira más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte!" decía Osomatsu mientras hacía esfuerzo por jalar la caña de pescar, Karamatsu de momento lo ayudaba a capturar uno de los peces del lago mientras que Toshiaki los veía muy entretenido.

"¡Eso intento! ¡Osomatsu, jala con más fuerza!" exclamaba Karamatsu mientras ambos trataban de sacar al pez del agua.

"Haha, parece que están por atrapar uno grande, niños" dijo Toshiaki mientras pescaba tranquilamente a lado de toda la conmoción. Los niños no contestaron ni hicieron caso de lo que pasaba alrededor hasta que de un tiro con todas sus fuerzas pudieron sacar al pez del agua.

"¡Ah!" ambos exclamaron al ver al pez salir del agua. Osomatsu y Karamatsu se quedaron jadeando por todo aquel esfuerzo que hicieron por sacar al pez del agua.

"Sí que tenía fuerza… menos mal que lo capturamos, ¿cierto?" dijo Osomatsu a Karamatsu quien sonrió con la misma sonrisa dientuda que su hermano mayor le estaba dedicando.

"Felicidades chicos, capturaron el primero juntos" dijo Toshiaki al aplaudirles por su logro. "Osomatsu, veo que aprendes rápido, ¿lo disfrutaste?"

"¡Pero claro! Ahora podremos ir y enseñarle a papá lo que capturamos" dijo Osomatsu luego de asentir fuertemente.

"Me da gusto que lo hayas disfrutado" dijo Toshiaki con una sonrisa amable "Karamatsu-kun, deberías acompañar a tu hermano de regreso a casa"

"Ah, es verdad, ya casi es hora de la comida" dijo Karamatsu "Gracias por enseñarle a mi hermano a pescar, Toshiaki-san"

"Bien, vamos, Karamatsu" dijo Osomatsu al cargar el balde con el pescado dentro. "Ah, cierto, gracias por prestarme su caña de pescar"

"No hay de qué, pequeño" dijo Toshiaki al ver a Osomatsu alejarse luego de regresarle la caña de pescar. Karamatsu comenzó a seguirlo hasta que recordó algo por lo que tuvo que parar y mirar al hombre que seguía sentado en el muelle.

"¡Toshiaki-san!" exclamó Karamatsu llamando la atención del hombre "Gracias por todo, ¡espero me enseñe sobre lo otro en algún otro momento!" Osomatsu escuchó algo perplejo por las palabras de su hermano, ¿Qué habría querido que le enseñara?

"Seguro, tal vez en algún otro momento, Karamatsu-kun" dijo el hombre antes de mirar su caña de pescar. Karamatsu asintió antes de voltear y caminar hacia a Osomatsu que ya estaba marchándose.

"¡Osomatsu! Gracias por acompañarme, fue divertido, ¿No lo crees?" preguntó Karamatsu a Osomatsu quien asintió muy contento. "Qué bien, me da gusto que lo disfrutaras, pescar es muy relajante"

"Sí, es verdad, olvidé todos mis problemas cuando estábamos peleando por sacarlo del agua" dijo Osomatsu al orgullosamente referirse al pescado dentro del balde que les había regalado Toshiaki.

"A decir verdad es la primera vez que capturo uno, Toshiaki-san siempre lo hace ver tan fácil… aunque parte de mi cree que sólo le gusta estar sentado en el muelle y observar el agua, haha" dijo Karamatsu. "¿Verdad que Toshiaki-san es una buena persona? Te prestó su caña y te enseñó a pescar después de todo"

"Karamatsu… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que ese hombre te enseñe?" preguntó Osomatsu con curiosidad.

"Ah, eso… pues, dijo algo sobre una actividad para adultos… dijo algo sobre que los niños no deberían estar involucrados en aquello… pero creo que es interesante, si Toshiaki-san lo disfruta seguro que es algo bueno" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa. Osomatsu arqueó una ceja al cuestionar lo que decía su hermano.

"¿Actividad adulta…? ¿Tiene que ver con pescar?" preguntó Osomatsu verdaderamente perdido.

"No lo sé, pero, supongo que algo tendrá que ver ya que es todo lo que Toshiaki-san hace" dijo Karamatsu.

"Pero… ¿No acabas de decir que los niños no deben estar involucrados en aquello?"

"Ah… sí, es verdad… bueno, tal vez no entendí bien lo que quiso decir, haha" dijo Karamatsu soltando una risa inocente "Pero, es un hecho que todo lo que hace es pescar, ¿No?"

"Pues sí… no me desagradó estar con ustedes… creo que me divertí" dijo Osomatsu "Sé que no fue mucho tiempo pero igual me entretuve"

"Sí, se notó"

"¿Sí? ¿Tanto así?" preguntó Osomatsu con curiosidad.

"Pero claro, tenía días de no verte sonreír… de verdad empecé a dudar si volvería a verte sonreír de esa forma tan honesta como la de hace rato" dijo Karamatsu.

"Creo que era lo que necesitaba, en verdad me ayudó, gracias por convencerme de quedarme, Karamatsu" dijo Osomatsu.

"Aunque me da curiosidad… normalmente eres muy terco, ¿Qué te hizo querer quedarte?"

"Simplemente no quise equivocarme igual que con los demás… cada vez que no los escuchaba pasaban cosas malas, ¿recuerdas?" explicó Osomatsu "Creo que esto ha sido un buen cambio para mí, debo escuchar lo que tienen que decir más seguido"

"Sí, gracias por quedarte, significó mucho para mí" dijo Karamatsu muy contento, claro que al recordar los eventos de la semana pasada, su sonrisa decayó un poco. "Sé que no les gusta que venga al muelle, sé que Toshiaki-san se les hace una persona sospechosa pero… todo este tiempo me ha tratado muy bien, me ha ayudado mucho venir aquí, desde que los problemas en casa empezaron, venir al muelle ha sido mi única forma de relajarme y de dejar ir mis problemas…"

"Pues… es verdad que pescar es una buena actividad recreativa, apoyo que te guste, ¿Me dejarías pescar contigo otro día de nuevo?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano quien no podía creer que el otro lo propusiera.

"¿De verdad? ¿Vendrás conmigo?"

"¡Claro! Apoyo lo que sea que haga sentir bien a mis hermanos, yo también me divertí así que estoy doblemente a favor" dijo Osomatsu con la misma sonrisa dientuda de antes.

"¿Crees que Todomatsu quiera venir a pescar con nosotros? Tal vez no venga si lo invito… pero, ¡Tal vez venga si lo invitas!" exclamó Karamatsu muy emocionado.

"Haha, no creo que Todomatsu se rehúse a acompañarte, Karamatsu" dijo Osomatsu "Igual, si causa problemas, lo traeré con nosotros arrastras, ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamó Karamatsu. A Osomatsu le alegraba enormemente ver a su hermano con tan buenos ánimos, deseaba verlo así por siempre… claro que… todavía tenía una pequeña inseguridad que quería cubrir.

"Aunque, Karamatsu…" murmuró Osomatsu algo preocupado.

"¿Sí?" Karamatsu lo miró con curiosidad, ¿Qué más podría decirle su hermano mayor?

"Quisiera que me prometieras una cosa" comenzó a decir Osomatsu "A partir de ahora, quiero que limites tus idas a ese lugar a solas con ese hombre"

"¿Ah…?" Karamatsu lo miró muy confundido, ¿por qué le estaba diciendo eso? "Pero, Osomatsu… ¿Por qué?"

"Me divertí eso es un hecho, pero… una cosa es que me haya divertido y otra cosa que arriesgue tu seguridad por bajar mi guardia" dijo Osomatsu.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No estoy de acuerdo en que te veas a solas con un hombre mayor, se ve como una buena persona, pero… yo no puedo estar seguro de lo que intentara si no estoy yo ahí, no quiero que te pase nada… no quiero equivocarme contigo" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu sonrió con mucha seguridad en respuesta.

"No te equivocas conmigo, Osomatsu, yo estaré bien, Toshiaki-san es una persona tranquila, todo lo que hace es escucharme, me da consejos de vez en cuando… pero lo que más aprecio es la forma en la que me escucha tan atentamente" Osomatsu lo miró levemente irritado, ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir? Luego de escucharlo, el mayor se detuvo y tomó una de sus manos para detenerlo también. "¿Ah?"

"¡Karamatsu! ¡Puedes contarme las cosas a mí! ¡Yo te escucho!" exclamó Osomatsu al verlo con seriedad. Karamatsu lo miró algo perdido pero finalmente sus labios soltaron una pequeña risa.

"¿Por qué tan serio? Yo sé que me escuchas, no tienes por qué decírmelo, yo lo sé" dijo Karamatsu a su hermano quien aún no soltaba su mano.

"Pues no parece" dijo Osomatsu "Ya te había dicho que no me mintieras… aparentas que estás bien cuando no lo estás, en vez de decirme… corriste hacia un desconocido para que te escuchara"

"Creo que viene de familia el ocultar las cosas entonces… ¿no lo crees?" dijo Karamatsu al fruncir el ceño ahora molesto por la acusación del mayor. "A pesar de que prometiste contarme tus cosas… has estado sufriendo en soledad toda la semana, si no fuera porque no puedes ocultar tus nauseas deliberadamente entonces no tendría ni idea de que estás en mal estado"

"Eso es…"

"Me pediste honestidad, Osomatsu, pero… tú también prometiste cosas y no las cumpliste… no sé qué razones tengas ya que no me has buscado para hablar… pero la única razón de que yo no cumpla en decirte mis problemas, es sólo porque no quiero que cargues con más de lo que ya estás cargando" Karamatsu estaba preocupado por su hermano, más que la molestia de que su hermano mayor no le hablara de sus penas, le preocupaba que el peso de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con todos y consigo mismo lo llevaran a un punto de quiebre.

"Karamatsu…" Osomatsu se quedó pensando en todas las cosas que no le estaba diciendo, eran demasiadas como para abarcarlas en tan poco tiempo… pero sobre todo… eran cosas que nunca podría revelarle a nadie. "Lamentablemente son cosas que no puedo sacar"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso…? Te dije que no te juzgaría ni pensaría…"

"No es eso, simplemente son cosas que…" Osomatsu murmuró al soltar la mano de su hermano para sujetar el balde con ambas manos. "deberán morir conmigo"

"¿Osomatsu? Oye…"

"Bueno, sigamos, tal vez mamá quiera prepararnos algo con el pescado que atrapamos… aunque no estaba de humor cuando salí… así que tal vez comamos algo del super o lo que sea que papá compre, haha" dijo Osomatsu al continuar su camino.

"Osomatsu, espera, ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?"

"¿Eh? Nada en especial, vamos, Karamatsu, hay que llegar a casa" dijo Osomatsu al sonreírle de la misma forma que había estado haciendo la semana pasada… una sonrisa que claramente gritaba que era falsa en todo su esplendor… pero que sólo Karamatsu era capaz de notar por lo anormalmente perfecta que era.

"Osomatsu… ¿De nuevo vas a hacer esto? ¿Qué no querías que yo…?"

"Lo siento, tal vez me sobrepasé al exigirte algo que yo no puedo hacer" dijo Osomatsu "Olvida lo que dije"

"¿Olvidar…?"

"Todo lo que prometimos en la escuela, todo lo que dije que iba a hacer, no puedo contarte nada así que será mejor hacer como que eso no pasó, ¿De acuerdo?" dijo Osomatsu sin voltear a ver a su hermano.

"Osomatsu… pero qué…" Karamatsu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Pero qué clase de cosa pudiera estar escondiendo su hermano para decirle algo como eso? "¡Osomatsu! ¡Ya dime de una vez! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Me estás volviendo loco! ¡Habla!"

Al observar como su hermano seguía su camino ignorándolo, decidió ser un poco más agresivo y forzarlo a que le dijera, Karamatsu aceleró el pasó y bruscamente lo tomó del hombro.

"Osomatsu, ¡Osomatsu! ¿Qué te está pasando? ¡Dímelo!" exclamó Karamatsu a su hermano quien se estaba regañando por haber presionado a Karamatsu para que fuera honesto cuando él no lo estaba siendo… era obvio que el tema iba a surgir.

"Karamatsu, no hagas drama, hay que llegar a casa, ya nos entretuvimos mucho…"

"El único que está haciendo drama eres tú, ¿Por qué no sólo puedes ser honesto y decirme lo que tienes? ¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para no decirme? ¿Hiciste algo?"

"Lamento haberte prohibido ver a ese hombre, si quieres seguirlo viendo, yo…"

"¡Osomatsu! ¿¡Hiciste algo verdad?! ¿Es eso?" Karamatsu lo miró entre furioso y preocupado. "¡Ya te había dicho! No importa que sea lo que me digas… no importa lo que hayas hecho, no importa, no pienso verte diferente"

"Karamatsu, tenemos qué…"

"¡Aunque hicieras algo que no pudieras perdonarte u olvidar yo no te vería diferente!" exclamó el segundo hermano, causando que Osomatsu guardara silencio.

"Heh, como puedes decir eso tan despreocupadamente… esas no son más que mentiras" dijo Osomatsu "No puedes decir esas cosas, no hasta haber escuchado lo que la persona hizo, no hay forma de que…"

"Osomatsu, por favor, aunque hubieras asesinado a alguien yo te vería igual, de hecho, tal vez te ayudaría a esconder el cadáver o algo así" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa, trataba de hacer ver a su hermano que tenía todo su apoyo… sin embargo, al ver la cara completamente perdida de Osomatsu ante su comentario, Karamatsu no pudo más que guardar el mismo silencio que el otro. "¿Osomatsu?"

"…" Osomatsu se quedó completamente espantando por el comentario de su hermano, de un momento a otro había sentido como si alguien lo expusiera de forma vil y violenta… dejándolo sin poder respirar, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora que su hermano sabía la verdad…? O al menos eso era lo que creía luego de escuchar a su hermano recitar tan casualmente lo que había estado torturándolo durante toda la semana, aquello que no lo dejaba dormir y aquello que sentía estaba entre sus dedos sin importar cuantas veces se lavara las manos.

"Osomatsu… oye… ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?" preguntó Karamatsu algo consternado por la manera en que su hermano había dejado de hablar, era como si hubiera dejado de respirar y eso estaba comenzando a asustarlo. "¿Es acaso por lo que dije? Pero… entonces… no, haha, Osomatsu, estás bromeando, ¿no es así? No puedes estar queriendo decir que tú…"

"…" Osomatsu no podía moverse, sólo podía escuchar a su hermano decir abierta y cruelmente lo que había hecho sin siquiera creer que su hermano pudiera estar hablando en serio. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Osomatsu dudaba honestamente que alguien de su familia pudiera entender lo que hizo… ni siquiera él mismo podía perdonar lo que había hecho.

"¿Asesinaste a alguien…?"


	12. Desconcierto pt1

**A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Sé que me tardé en actualizar, lo siento, es que de verdad tenía que traducir otro cap y bien tengo mis asignaciones de la carrera por lo que no me da tiempo luego de escribir… estaba dudando si partir o no este cap pero terminé partiéndolo ya que la segunda parte es todavía más larga según sho no tardaré en ponerla pero si no la pondré mañana… pero no tardaré un mes en actualizar x'D**

 **Otra cosa, quien esté interesado en ver dibujos al respecto del fanfic o bien seguir mi arte de osomatsu-kun/san o de otros puede hacerlo en mi pag recientemente creada 'Everlass' en Facebook, tengo un Karamatsu con tutu esperándolos :v ok no (?) pero sí de hecho sí dibuje a un Kara con tutu por un A.T que tuve x'D lo más seguro es que más adelante también haga mini comics de algunos fragmentos de capítulos BD sus likes son bellamente recibidos 3**

 **Capítulo 12. Desconcierto pt 1**

"Osomatsu, por favor, aunque hubieras asesinado a alguien yo te vería igual, de hecho, tal vez te ayudaría a esconder el cadáver o algo así" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa, trataba de hacer ver a su hermano que tenía todo su apoyo… sin embargo, al ver la cara completamente perdida de Osomatsu ante su comentario, Karamatsu no pudo más que guardar el mismo silencio que el otro. "¿Osomatsu?"

Osomatsu escuchó esto e inmediatamente sintió como si una sombra se acercara a él lentamente a cubrir cada uno de sus sentidos, ¿cómo podía responder al ser expuesto de esa forma? ¿Cómo debería proceder ahora que su hermano menor estaba al tanto de sus acciones?

"Osomatsu… oye… ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?" su hermano menor lo cuestionó nuevamente. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer…? Las náuseas le regresaron de golpe, era una revoltura entre nervios, nausea y miedo… una combinación letal para la poca cordura que estaba logrando mantener.

' _Karamatsu… basta, no sigas… te lo suplico…'_ Osomatsu pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, su palpitar le parecía tan fuerte que creía Karamatsu podía escucharlo; pero más que querer que su corazón se calmara, necesitaba que su hermano guardara silencio.

"¿Es acaso por lo que dije? Pero… entonces… no, haha, Osomatsu, estás bromeando, ¿no es así? No puedes estar queriendo decir que tú…"

 _'No… Karamatsu, no lo digas… no podré aguantarlo…'_ el mayor estaba al borde de caer de nuevo ante su tan familiar reacción por estrés… todo aquel revoltijo en su estómago quería salir pero por más difícil que fuera aguantar, Osomatsu mantenía la esperanza de que su hermano no lo dijera, no quería escucharlo… no quería tener que enfrentar…

"¿Asesinaste a alguien…?" Aquellas palabras, las cuales de ahora en adelante, resonarían una y otra vez en su mente… persiguiéndolo en sus pesadillas.

Karamatsu esperó pacientemente por una respuesta de su hermano, sin embargo, al ver la forma en que Osomatsu seguía inmóvil, decidió dejar el tema para después.

"Yo…" murmuró Osomatsu de forma cerca a inaudible, simplemente no podía hablar en esos momentos, no si quería evitar un accidente en ese lugar. Karamatsu se acercó a su hermano después de un par de minutos, y sin preguntarle, tomó el balde con una mano y con la otra tomó la mano de su hermano en un agarre firme pero amable. "¿Ah?"

"Espero que mamá quiera hacernos algo de comer con esto, creo que me ofreceré para ayudarla a cocinar… tal vez así se anime, ¿no crees?" preguntó Karamatsu a su hermano mientras lo hacía caminar junto con él a casa al jalarlo de tal forma que sólo le incitara al otro a caminar y no realmente obligarlo.

 _'Karamatsu… ¿Por qué…?'_ Pensaba el mayor al dejar que su hermano menor lo llevara consigo, ¿Por qué su hermano no lo estaba presionando? ¿Qué acaso no tenía miedo? ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que había hecho? Eran cosas que quería preguntar… pero que de momento su voz no hallaría la forma de exteriorizar.

Osomatsu miró hacia el piso sin realmente prestarle atención mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando, ya entonces alzó la mirada para observar la forma en que la mano de su hermano jalaba de la suya delicadamente. ' _¿Por qué…?'_ El mayor no entendía a que venía el comportamiento tan extraño de su hermano, ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Por qué lo estaba llevando de esa forma de vuelta a casa…?

Luego de avanzar un buen tramo sin que alguno dijera una palabra, Osomatsu empezó a sentirse inseguro sobre las acciones de Karamatsu, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Es que acaso planeaba algo más…? El mayor no podía evitar que su paranoia actuara… al menos no hasta que notó los pequeños temblores que provenían de su hermano… no entendía, pero, al escuchar un leve gemido interrumpir el silencio, se percató de que su hermano estaba llorando y por lo tanto, la paranoia que estaba atacándolo se disminuyó progresivamente hasta llegar a casa.

Karamatsu se limpió las lágrimas disimuladamente al llegar frente a la casa, le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de su hermano antes de soltarlo. Osomatsu volteó a verlo queriendo examinarlo, pudo notar los ojos ligeramente rojos de su hermano, quiso decir algo pero en cambio, Karamatsu le pasó el balde con el pescado dentro.

"Ve a enseñarle a papá lo que atrapamos, ¿sí?" dijo Karamatsu a Osomatsu con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba tratando de guardarse el sentimiento que estaba amenazando con salir bruscamente. Osomatsu tomó el balde entre sus brazos y miró a Karamatsu algo perplejo, ¿Qué acaso no vendría también?

Osomatsu se le quedó viendo algo indeciso, sin embargo, al notar la mirada llena de tristeza de su hermano, decidió mejor no decir nada y mejor caminó hacia la entrada de su casa; una vez en la puerta, volteó a ver a Karamatsu luciendo muy apenado.

"Karamatsu…"

"¿Hm?" Karamatsu lo miró con curiosidad, tenía mucho sentimiento pero de todas formas no podía ignorar el hecho de que su hermano mayor le estaba hablando. Osomatsu miró hacia abajo antes de mirar hacia un lado por unos momentos, ya luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos con pesar.

"Lo siento" dijo Osomatsu simplemente. Karamatsu se quedó pasmado al escucharlo, alzó sus cejas reflexivamente al verlo con sorpresa, el menor lo observó completamente mudo hasta que su hermano mayor entró a la casa y cerró la puerta.

El segundo hermano repitió las palabras de Osomatsu una y otra vez en su mente, 'Lo siento', ¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? ¿Por qué se disculpaba si el que debía disculparse era él…? Sin poder controlarse más, Karamatsu empezó a temblar, pareciese que fuera por frío pero en realidad era su inhabilidad de poder controlar sus lágrimas; sus suaves gemidos se tornaban cada vez más fuertes y llenos de tristeza, no soportaba aquel sentimiento que lo estaba torturando en esos momentos… ¿Por qué debía sentirse así? ¿Por qué era que su respiración de repente era tan rápida y entre cortada?

Karamatsu sostuvo su cabeza y lentamente se sentó dándole la espalda a la cerca que decoraba el exterior de su casa. El menor sollozaba tratando de calmarse, mordía su labio inferior con intención de ocultar su llanto, sin embargo, la tristeza y remordimiento que sentía era grande… no importaba que intentara en esos momentos, no lograría dejar de llorar hasta dentro de un buen rato.

"Osomatsu… yo… y-yo… en verdad lo lamento…"

 **xXxXxXx**

Ichimatsu se encontraba ahora caminando con los ojos tapados por Jyushimatsu quien con cuidado lo llevaba a un edificio. El cuarto hermano se encontraba algo curioso e impaciente de lo que podría ser, ¿Qué es lo que Jyushimatsu quería mostrarle?

"Vamos, Jyushimatsu, deja de hacerla de emoción… quiero ver que está pasando" dijo Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu soltó una pequeña risa antes de destapar los ojos de su hermano. Ichimatsu miró el edificio muy sorprendido. "Jyushimatsu, esto es…"

"Así es, Ichimatsu, es el refugio de animales" dijo Jyushimatsu al entonces jalar de su mano "Creo que te estuvieron esperando todo este tiempo, hermano"

"¿Ah…?" Ichimatsu murmuró muy intrigado. Al entrar siendo llevado por Jyushimatsu, entraron a una pequeña sala donde se sentaron a esperar por algo; la persona encargada había entrado tiempo después en la habitación y en sus brazos se encontraba un pequeño grupo de gatitos los cuales maullaban suavemente. "Jyu…"

"¿Los recuerdas?" preguntó Jyushimatsu con una gran sonrisa. Ichimatsu veía a los gatitos boquiabierto, la mujer que sostenía a los gatitos se los pasó al cuarto hermano con cuidado, Ichimatsu los tomó entre sus brazos y los observó detenidamente.

"Ellos…" Ichimatsu murmuró mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, el menor sonrío cálidamente al entonces abrazar a los gatitos con delicadeza demostrando una gran emoción y alivio. "Están vivos… de verdad lo están…"

Jyushimatsu observó a su hermano regocijar de tener a los felinos en sus brazos, se alegraba de ver lo feliz que estaba, quería decir muchas cosas pero sin dudarlo mucho decidió dejar que su hermano disfrutara el momento en silencio junto a ellos… era agradable saber que al menos alguien de ellos pudiera estar contento y tranquilo.

Ichimatsu frotó su rostro contra los gatitos de forma cariñosa, no sabía que a pesar de la confusión que estaba pasando en su casa podía haber algo que pudiera alegrarle el día de esa manera; miró a su hermano y sonrió de oreja a oreja con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Jyushimatsu… muchas gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco…" dijo Ichimatsu con sincera gratitud, claro que era tanto el alivio que pronto rompió a llorar. El quinto hermano observó esto, estaba sorprendido por ver la forma en que su hermano le había agradecido pero al ver como lloraba, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acercarse y abrazarlo.

"Y ellos te lo agradecerán siempre a ti, Ichimatsu" dijo Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu miró a los gatitos entre lágrimas, sus tiernos maullidos no le ayudaban a calmarse más hacían crecer el sentimiento que estaba tan presente en su pecho. Si no hubiera hecho aquello hace una semana… si no hubiera intercedido por ellos, no podría sentirlos entre sus brazos y enorgullecerse de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

 **xXxXxXx**

Osomatsu entró a su casa con pequeñas pisadas llenas de incertidumbre, ¿Qué es lo que debería esperar ahora que su hermano sabía lo que había hecho? No sabía qué sentir, estaba totalmente perdido, sólo una sensación abismal de que todo estaba por terminar para él permanecía presente.

"¿Osomatsu? ¡Oh! Veo que conseguiste algo bueno… aunque no creo que tu madre quiera cocinar… pero tal vez le motive saber que su hijo colaboró con la comida" dijo Matsuzo con una sonrisa amable. Osomatsu lo miró aturdido, no se había esperado que su padre se apareciera por lo que había sentido un grito quedarse atrapado dentro de él. El mayor de los seis esperó a que su padre tomara el balde de sus manos y caminara lejos antes de salir corriendo al baño cerca de la entrada, donde vomitó todo lo que su pobre estómago aún conservara.

"N-No…" murmuró Osomatsu entre jadeos al percatarse que había vomitado de nuevo. ¿Pero qué le ocurría? No tenía nada en el estómago… no podía seguir vomitando, si seguía de esa forma iba a forzar a su familia a llevarlo al hospital. "Estoy harto… ya no quiero vomitar…" comenzó a sollozar por la frustración que le causaba su condición, ¿cómo era posible que un susto le llevara a vomitar? ¿Tan sensible estaba?

Osomatsu escuchó el sonido de algo siendo puesto en el suelo, se tensó al pensar que lo habían escuchado y como si de algo ayudara se quedó inmóvil, como si tal acción fuera a volverlo invisible. Un par de minutos después, se atrevió a voltear y se percató de un vaso de agua cerca de la entrada del baño; no había cerrado la puerta aparentemente, ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Simplemente quería llegar y vomitar, no iba a preocuparse por la puerta… pero ahora alguien probablemente lo había oído, ¿De casualidad habría sido Todomatsu?

El menor se levantó de su lugar y con pasos tambaleantes se acercó al vaso para tomarlo entre sus manos, consideró tomar agua pero al pensar que ésta pudiera provocarle devolver lo que sea que siguiera dentro, desistió. Osomatsu se acercó al retrete, ya cerca cerró los ojos para evitar mirar y procedió a jalar de la cadena, justo después salió del baño aguantando las nuevas nauseas que tenía, el sólo recordar aquel olor era suficiente para provocarle arcadas; apretó el vaso ligeramente concentrándose en el agua, distrayendo su mente de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el vómito, y finalmente cerró la puerta detrás de él.

 _'Vamos, contrólate… todo está bien… sólo piensa en otra cosa…'_ Osomatsu jadeaba ligeramente al sentir las náuseas molestar su garganta, era como si lo que decidiera hacer de un momento a otro provocara o no su vomito una vez más. Miró al vaso nuevamente, tenía sed por lo que decidió tomar un poco de agua, sin embargo, su sensación fuerte de asco lo llevo a evitar consumirla; apretó los ojos y esperó pacientemente a que se calmara.

Caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras una vez que sus nauseas disminuyeron, aquel malestar realmente nunca se iba, por lo que había tenido que adaptarse a la sensación, lo único que de verdad le molestaba era cuando aumentaba tanto que le era imposible esconderla… no podía controlarse y eso le desesperaba mucho. Osomatsu subió las escaleras con calma, tratando de no alborotar mucho su estómago, tenía como objetivo lavarse la boca y dormir un rato; tenía sed pero no quería arriesgarse a vomitar de nuevo, sentía que cualquier alimento o bebida iba a ser imposible para él de ingerir en esos momentos pero definitivamente debía tomar agua, la necesitaba.

"Yo…" murmuró al terminar de subir las escaleras, no obstante, un gruñido en su estómago lo interrumpió haciéndole ver que aparte de sed, tenía mucha hambre. "Tengo hambre parece…" el pelinegro sostuvo su estómago luciendo decaído, no era momento de comer, no si lo único que haría era vomitar todo.

Osomatsu caminó hacia al baño sintiéndose mareado, era como si de un momento a otro fuera a caerse, su entorno se desenfocaba en momentos pero más que nada le molestaba que sus piernas no parecían tener mucha fuerza. ¿Sería de tanto vomitar? Era un hecho que su abdomen le dolía mucho, pero era algo que estaba dispuesto a ignorar pues estaba seguro que sus problemas se irían si tan sólo aguantaba un poco más… o bien, probablemente sólo quería pensar sobre eso luego, posiblemente cuando su cabeza estuviera posada sobre su almohada, donde su cuerpo no corriera peligro de desplomarse por no ponerle atención.

"¿Hijo?" Una voz dulce pero preocupada sonó cerca del baño según le pareció a Osomatsu y en efecto, al voltear con delicadeza, miró a su madre salir del lugar al cual se estaba esforzando por llegar, el pelinegro no quería preocuparla, sentía que estaba haciendo un teatro de nada y no quería que su ya afligida madre se estresara más al verlo así; Osomatsu hizo lo mejor por aparentar estar bien, no obstante, Matsuyo sabía que no estaba bien. "¿Osomatsu?" llamó mientras se acercaba a él.

"Mamá… yo…" el estómago de Osomatsu volvió a sonar haciendo que éste se sonrojara y se quedara viendo al piso muy apenado, esperaba su madre no hubiera escuchado. "Yo…"

"Osomatsu, hijo…" Matsuyo se dio cuenta de que la ropa de Osomatsu estaba cubierta de vómito, no era mucho pero sabía que debía atender a su hijo en ese momento. Tomó de su mano con gentileza y le ofreció una sonrisa cariñosa, sin decir nada pues ni ella ni su hijo parecían saber que decir, lo acompañó al baño donde supuso su hijo estaba queriendo ir.

"Mamá, yo, no… no…" Osomatsu estaba muy avergonzado, no parecía querer la ayuda de su mamá pero tampoco se atrevía a rechazarla, era un conflicto interno, una discusión entre que era lo correcto aceptar y que era su deber decir que no, no sentía que merecía el cuidado de su madre, no después de…

"Osomatsu, dame la ropa que estás usando, voy a lavarla" dijo Matsuyo amablemente "En lo que te la quitas te traeré tu pijama para que duermas un rato, ¿está bien?"

"¿Eh…? Pero…" Osomatsu no pudo decir nada antes de que su mamá se alejara del baño y fuera en busca del cambio para su hijo. "Oh…" miró con pena el suelo antes de aceptar que no tenía de otra más que dejar que su mamá actuara en contra de lo que él quería, debía quitarse la ropa y lavarse los dientes… tal vez luego de dormir comería algo.

El pelinegro primeramente se lavó los dientes, evito causarse demasiado asco al cepillarse, había sido una ardua pelea por no vomitar pero había ganado al estar decidido en querer tener la boca limpia y querer descansar… claro que, eso no quitó que sus nauseas incrementaran y estuvieran a un nivel decente para probablemente darle problemas para dormir.

"Osomatsu, aquí está tu pijama hijo" dijo Matsuyo al regresar con el cambio de ropa. Al ver a su mamá, Osomatsu se quitó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, cosa que terminó en su mamá ayudándole para no caerse, Matsuyo dobló y tomó la ropa entre sus brazos. "Vamos, te llevare a tu cuarto"

"Mamá, no es necesario que hagas…" Osomatsu se detuvo y mejor guardo silencio, era definitivamente mejor dejarla actuar como deseaba… eso y realmente apreciaba que su mamá lo ayudara a ir de una habitación a otra, lo necesitaba pues de verdad se sentía muy mal en esos momentos.

Matsuyo ayudó a Osomatsu hasta su futon, tomó el vaso que estaba cargando su hijo y una vez que éste estaba acostado, colocó el vaso cerca pero suficientemente alejado para que su hijo no lo fuera a tirar.

"Hijo, sé que tienes hambre, cuando te levantes te prepararé algo que tu estómago pueda digerir" dijo Matsuyo luego de besar la frente de su hijo, su voz parecía quebrarse conforme seguía hablando. "Entiendo que tengas nauseas, Osomatsu, pero tienes que comer algo hijo… si no tienes nada en el estómago sólo te pondrás peor y de verdad no quiero que te pase nada, no quiero que estés enfermo…"

Osomatsu observó conmocionado la forma en que su madre cubría sus ojos y empezaba a sollozar lastimosamente, ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? ¿Qué la había hecho llorar? ¿Acaso había sido su culpa? Una de las cosas que más le calaban era ver a su mamá llorando, simplemente no podía verla así y cada vez que pasaba se sentía como la peor cosa del universo… tanto por ser el causante y cuando no por no saber cómo ayudar.

"Mamá, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, sólo necesito comer y dormir…" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa la cual esperaba pudiera ayudar a su mamá.

"Hijo, por favor, confía un poco en tus padres, deja que te cuidemos, te lo suplico…" dijo Matsuyo muy dolida, recordaba la forma en que Osomatsu había estado negando la ayuda de todos hasta ese momento, de hecho le había parecido algo nuevo que se dejara ayudar y bien, era algo bueno en su opinión; Osomatsu necesitaba ayuda, ayuda que ella quería poder ofrecerle y ayuda que deseaba su hijo aceptara.

"Pero… es que yo… yo no…" Osomatsu murmuró al recordar su crimen, ¿Cómo podía decirlo? ¿Cómo podría explicarle a su madre aquello que nunca podría revertir y aquello que lo seguía persiguiendo en pesadillas?

"Por favor, Osomatsu…" Matsuyo no pareció haber oído el murmullo de su hijo entre sus sollozos, sin embargo, abrazó a su hijo con mucha ternura, esperaba el movimiento no molestara el estómago del más joven pues simplemente necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos en ese momento… y claro, Osomatsu, quien ahora yacía pasmado ante el gesto de cariño que le ofrecían, sentía como un sentimiento abrumador de tristeza lo invadía y terminaba por deshacer aquellas paredes que había impuesto en su persona, al menos por un momento… al menos por un momento se estaba dando el lujo de sentirse débil y vulnerable, estaba igualmente llorando en los brazos de su madre quien no parecía querer dejarlo ir pronto.

"Mamá… perdón… perdóname…" logró decir Osomatsu mientras sollozaba junto con ella, no era capaz de decirle más, y aquellas disculpas involucraban su firme creencia en que no debía decirle nada, apreciaba que su mamá estuviera ahí para él… pero no se atrevería a quebrantarla al decirle de sus actos, ¿egoísta? Tal vez… pero era una verdad tan vergonzosa que estaba dispuesto a dejar que se pudriera con él…

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ambos se tranquilizaran, pero finalmente Matsuyo sonrío como antes, parecía estar mejor ahora que había pasado ese tiempo con su hijo y tenía fe en que su hijo se pondría mejor, estaría cuidándolo hasta ver que se recuperara por completo. Matsuyo estaba por levantarse de donde estaba hasta que Osomatsu la detuvo al jalar de una de las mangas de su blusa.

"Mamá… ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma…?" preguntó Osomatsu muy apenado, en realidad quería que su mamá durmiera con él pero no cabían los dos en la cama y la verdad no quería que pasara algún accidente a causa de sus nauseas.

"Claro, hijo, estaré aquí hasta que te quedes dormido, ya entonces bajaré a hacerle de comer a tu padre y hermanos" respondió Matsuyo muy contenta de que su hijo le pidiera que se quedara. Osomatsu sonrió verdaderamente agradecido y procedió a tratar de dormir.

"Gracias…" murmuró Osomatsu como última palabra. Matsuyo observó con dulzura la forma en que su hijo se acomodaba de forma que estuviera cerca de ella, Osomatsu sujetó la mano de su madre, acción que le causaba una gran sensación de paz y seguridad.

Matsuyo sintió pequeñas lagrimas formarse en sus ojos al sujetar la mano de su hijo la cual acarició con su pulgar como manera de asegurarle que ahí estaría con él. De verdad esperaba que Osomatsu pudiera recuperarse, no había nada más doloroso para ella que ver a sus hijos sufriendo, y la situación que estaban viviendo era, para ella, cada vez más y más angustiante.

 **xXxXxXx**

Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu permanecieron cerca de una hora dentro del refugio antes de decidir que era tiempo de marcharse, Ichimatsu quería seguir con ellos más tiempo pero sabía que debía regresar para la hora de la comida, eso y tenía que descansar.

"Jyushimatsu, muchas gracias por traerme" dijo Ichimatsu con una gran sonrisa, Jyushimatsu rió al escuchar a su hermano agradecerle por décima vez en el trayecto de regreso a casa, verlo tan feliz lo hacía sentirse feliz de igual forma.

"No tienes que agradecerme tanto, Ichimatsu, pero de nada, me da gusto que te hayas encontrado con ellos de nuevo" respondió Jyushimatsu con la misma sonrisa que su hermano le estaba compartiendo.

"No, es que de verdad estoy agradecido, todavía me cuesta creer que estén vivos y bien… creí que había fallado al protegerlos…" dijo Ichimatsu al recordar lo que había pasado una semana atrás. "Estoy seguro de que en algún momento caí inconsciente… y aquel señor…"

"No, Ichimatsu, estabas aferrado a los gatitos, de verdad mantuviste tu promesa con ellos" dijo Jyushimatsu "Acabas de estar con ellos, ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?"

"No sé… es sólo que… tuve tanto miedo, Jyushimatsu, mientras los protegía de repente pasaban imágenes atroces de ellos en mal estado e incluso muertos en mi mente…" dijo Ichimatsu "Esas imágenes me mantuvieron aterrado todo el tiempo, incluso en el hospital…"

"Lo sé… pero, estás ahora con nosotros y seguro que mamá te deja quedarte con alguno de ellos" sugirió Jyushimatsu al tratar de animar a su hermano. Los ojos de Ichimatsu se iluminaron al escucharlo, ¿Quedarse con alguno? ¿Es que acaso eso era posible?

"¿Tú crees? ¿De verdad crees que mamá me deje?" preguntó Ichimatsu muy ilusionado. Jyushimatsu asintió animadamente provocando que el otro sonriera encantado de nuevo.

"¡Eso sería fantástico! ¡Yo me encargaría de todo, amaría tener a alguno de ellos conmigo, mamá no tendría que preocuparse por nada!" exclamó Ichimatsu logrando que su hermano riera contento al compartir su felicidad. "Pero, Jyushimatsu, dime… ¿En qué momento los llevaste a ese lugar? Es lo que todavía no entiendo…"

"Hicimos una parada antes de ir al hospital, la idea era ir directamente al hospital después de que Osomatsu y papá se fueron en la ambulancia…" comenzó a explicar Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu lo miró con curiosidad esperando más de la explicación pero dicha explicación no parecía continuar.

"¿Jyushimatsu?" Ichimatsu preguntó al ver que su hermano se detenía, al mirar hacia donde estaba viendo tan detenidamente, pudo observar a su hermano mayor sentado contra la reja de madera que decoraba su casa a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

"¿Karamatsu…? ¿Es él, no?" preguntó Jyushimatsu a Ichimatsu quien observó a su hermano mayor quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Ichimatsu asintió no muy seguro. "¡Karamatsu! ¡Oye!"

"¿Hm…?"Karamatsu murmuró segundos después y volteó a ver a sus hermanos con una expresión algo vacía, no parecía triste pero tampoco se veía feliz… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Ichimatsu lo encontraba algo raro de alguna manera.

"Karamatsu, ¿Qué haces afuera de la casa?" preguntó Jyushimatsu al acercarse con Ichimatsu quien parecía estar viéndolo con leve sospecha, Karamatsu no parecía darse cuenta… o no parecía importarle.

"Uh… sólo pensando en algunas cosas" respondió Karamatsu con seriedad. Jyushimatsu arqueó una ceja confundido, ¿Acaso estaba bien? No estaba seguro de cómo interpretar aquella respuesta, ¿tal vez quería estar solo…?

"Ah… ¿entonces no piensas entrar…?" preguntó Jyushimatsu a Karamatsu quien parecía considerarlo por unos momentos pero pronto negó con la cabeza. "Pero…"

Karamatsu notó que su hermano se estaba preocupando, sabía que en situaciones normales su hermano ya hubiera entrado a la casa sin pensarlo dos veces ignorando su comportamiento, pero gracias a la semana pasada cualquier cambio de actitud en cualquiera parecía ser razón para preocuparse. El segundo hermano se quedó pensando en qué decir, Jyushimatsu parecía ligeramente consternado pero Ichimatsu sólo parecía estar observándolo.

"Yo…" Karamatsu se quedó viéndolo de la misma forma que antes, vacía, sin saber que expresar por más que lo pensara… claro, hasta que por un momento recordó las diversas sonrisas que Osomatsu le había compartido a lo largo de la semana anterior y sin pensarlo mucho, se dispuso a hacer algo que nunca creyó hacer…

Ichimatsu observó la manera en que Karamatsu de la nada formaba una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa la cual había por alguna razón transmitido un sentimiento diferente a su persona, ¿Por qué…?

"Sólo pensaba acerca de las oportunidades en la vida, la forma en que ésta transcurre y-" Jyushimatsu lo miró con repentino desinterés, claro, sabía que su hermano no podía estar de verdad queriendo decir eso pero… ¿Por qué estaba diciendo aquello?

"Karamatsu… oye…"

"Haha, no, en realidad es algo más bobo… ah…" Karamatsu miró hacia otro lado fingiendo vergüenza "Estaba viendo las nubes, sé que nos llamaran a comer por lo que no quise alejarme mucho de la casa"

"Ah, entiendo" dijo Jyushimatsu quien parecía tomar esa razón como más posible. "Pero, Karamatsu… ¡Aquí no es un buen lugar para ver las nubes! Hay lugares mejores, haha, debes encontrar mejores formas en qué entretenerte"

"Sí, supongo que escogí un lugar extraño para hacer eso" dijo Karamatsu "Me di cuenta apenas llegaron ustedes"

"Sí, no lograras apreciarlas bien en este lugar" respondió Jyushimatsu al asentir muy de acuerdo con la revelación de su hermano, ya luego se alejó con intención de entrar a su casa. "¡Bueno, Karamatsu, será mejor que no te quedes ahí mucho tiempo, vamos, Ichimatsu!"

"Hmm… tú entra, creo que quiero quedarme un poco más" dijo Ichimatsu al hacerle un gesto para que el otro se fuera, Jyushimatsu lo miró perdido, ¿Por qué había querido quedarse? Bueno, tal vez quería hablar con Karamatsu o algo así, entendía bien cuando quería hablar o interrogar a alguien a solas así que haría eso… aunque ahora sentía curiosidad de saber la razón de que se quedara con él.

"De acuerdo… los veo adentro entonces" dijo Jyushimatsu alegremente antes de irse y darle el espacio que necesitaba Ichimatsu. Una vez que éste se marchó, Ichimatsu miró a Karamatsu y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Ya puedes dejar de sonreír de esa forma" dijo Ichimatsu de repente. La expresión de Karamatsu se tornó entre confundida y sorprendida.

"¿Eh…?"

"Muy inteligente, decir una mentira tonta y obvia para que la siguiente suene creíble" explicó Ichimatsu a Karamatsu quien no parecía entender. "No creí que fueras capaz de mentir de esa forma tan creíble… te creí demasiado malo para eso"

"Ichimatsu pero yo no…" Karamatsu trató de justificarse mientras Ichimatsu seguía hablando, no parecía que fuera a detenerse pronto.

"Esa sonrisa me recordó mucho a Osomatsu por alguna razón, pero también cuando te vi sonreír de esa manera sentí un ligero disgusto… no estoy seguro pero-"

"Osomatsu…" murmuró Karamatsu con pesar, ¿La sonrisa que había hecho le había recordado a la de Osomatsu? Y bueno como no hacerlo… si su hermano mayormente sonreía para…

Ichimatsu se quedó en silencio al notar como su hermano empezaba a temblar ligeramente, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Acaso tenía frío? No… al notar como éste empezaba a sollozar, entendió la razón de querer que entraran a la casa sin que le hicieran mucho caso.

"La diferencia, al menos creo yo, es que sus sonrisas siempre son genuinas, aunque sé que es muy descarado para mentir también… pero jamás ha hecho una expresión tan amable mientras miente" dijo Ichimatsu a pesar de que su hermano estaba llorando en esos momentos. "Nunca me ha hecho sentir tan disgustado con sus sonrisas al mentir… al menos no como el disgusto que la tuya me acaba de provocar" agregó al ahora mirarlo fijamente.

"O-Osomatsu…" Karamatsu escuchó las palabras de Ichimatsu y entendió que acababa de imitar la conducta de su hermano mayor, pero… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Necesitaba que Jyushimatsu se fuera al igual que Ichimatsu… aunque al parecer no iba a poder ocultar su tristeza del cuarto hermano.

"Pero al menos ahora entiendo más o menos que tenías tus razones para hacer eso…" dijo Ichimatsu al entonces lucir un poco decaído. "Siento haberte hecho llorar…" añadió el menor al entonces quedarse paralizado por la forma en que su hermano mayor se desmoronaba en frente suyo.

"Lo siento… lo siento…" Karamatsu parecía haber regresado a llorar con la misma fuerza que antes, Ichimatsu lo observó muy asustado, ¿Pues qué había ocurrido? ¿Acaso se habían peleado? Tal vez se había metido en algo que no le correspondía…

"Ah… Karamatsu, oye, perdón, de verdad no quería incitar…" Ichimatsu se acercó a su hermano y le ofreció un abrazo el cual el otro correspondió casi en seguida, era lo menos que podía hacer luego de haberlo agredido cuando su hermano estaba sensible. "No sabía que estabas aguantando tanto… lamento ser así, yo no…"

"Osomatsu, lo siento, lo siento…" repetía Karamatsu mientras sujetaba a Ichimatsu con fuerza y es que el peso de lo que había hecho volvía a torturarlo, ¿Cómo podía estar en paz sabiendo que había herido a su hermano de esa forma? No sabía lo que había pasado para que Osomatsu hiciera aquello pero estaba seguro de que sus palabras probablemente nunca dejarían tranquilo a su hermano. "Yo no quería… lo siento…"

"Karamatsu…" murmuró Ichimatsu al sentir como el otro lo estrujaba con mucha fuerza, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que su hermano quedara así? Lo único que sabía en esos momentos es que había sido desconsiderado con Karamatsu… vaya, al parecer le faltaba ser más observador…

 **xXxXxXx**

Osomatsu cayó en un profundo sueño tiempo después de que su madre lo acompañara, el estar sujetando su mano le había servido para poder caer inconsciente de manera rápida y efectiva… por primera vez había logrado que su estado de alerta bajara lo suficiente, de verdad había logrado bajar sus defensas por primera vez en la semana. Su madre lo veía angustiada, le aliviaba ver que Osomatsu dormía pues a través de la semana había estado progresivamente más nervioso pero le entristecía que su hijo tan joven estuviera en un estado tan preocupante, y lo entendía; su hijo se estaba estresando por sus hermanos y definitivamente no ayudaba haber presenciado el casi secuestro de su hermano menor… ¿Pero cómo aceptarlo? Matsuyo no quería que tuviera que lidiar con algo así, no estaba bien que su hijo pasara por esas cosas.

"Te quiero mucho, Osomatsu, ya no te preocupes más… haremos lo posible por protegerlos, hijo" dijo ella al besar de nuevo su frente y reacomodar la mano de su hijo dentro del futon, por ella podría quedarse con él hasta que despertara pero debía ir a cocinar y atender a los demás. Matsuyo se paró y caminó a la salida, pero no falló en asomarse una vez más para dedicarle una mirada triste a su hijo antes de alejarse finalmente.

Choromatsu subió las escaleras luego de ver a su mamá bajar, se veía consternado al ver a su mamá tan angustiada pero no podía hacer nada en esos momentos… se limitó a caminar hacia su cuarto y observar desde la entrada a su hermano dormir plácidamente por lo que parecía la primera vez en toda la semana.

"Osomatsu…" murmuró Choromatsu sonando algo frustrado y triste, quería poder hablarle… de verdad quería pero… simplemente no había surgido un momento en toda la semana para entablar una conversación con él. "Me alegra que hayas podido dormir…" Choromatsu miró el vaso con agua que estaba cerca de donde yacía Osomatsu. "Tal vez el agua no fue buena idea…" añadió antes de cerrar la puerta, no planeaba despertar a su hermano por lo que era mejor darle algo de privacidad.

Por otro lado, al momento en que Choromatsu cerró la puerta, la habitación cambió rápidamente a tonalidades monocromáticas mostrando así una sombra la cual se acercó al lugar de Osomatsu con lentitud y tomó la forma de aquel hombre que lo había perseguido junto con su hermano menor… se trataba de 'La Muerte'.

El hombre sonrío con picardía al observar el rostro durmiente del menor, había vuelto uno de sus brazos transparente y sin perder el tiempo lo introdujo dentro de su pecho. Osomatsu sintió como si le hubieran pateado el estómago por lo que le fue imposible no despertarse en ese momento.

"Usted… de nuevo…" Osomatsu dijo con voz débil al mirar el brazo dentro de su cuerpo, estaba tan cansado que no podía asustarse, de hecho ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba pasando más sabía las intenciones del hombre y con eso le bastaba.

"Shh… calla, si te quedas quieto y me dejas tomar tu alma todo esto será más fácil" dijo el hombre. Osomatsu frunció el ceño al escucharlo, ¿Qué acaso nunca iba a dejar de molestar?

"Usted me engaño…" dijo Osomatsu al todavía sentir dificultad para respirar, el hombre parecía como si estuviera buscando algo dentro de él lo cual lo volvía aún más extraño.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó el hombre al estar buscando con uno de sus brazos. "Oh, la encontré, bien, Osomatsu, será mejor que nos vayamos"

"Teníamos un trato… ¿Por qué me está matando por su cuenta? Esto… no…" Osomatsu parecía no poder decir mucho ya que perdía el aliento muy fácil. "Por favor suélteme…"

"Debe sentirse extraño que tu vida este literalmente en mi mano, pero, eso no me importa, ríndete de una vez, sólo estás haciendo esto más difícil" dijo 'La Muerte' a Osomatsu quien parecía estar lagrimeando al no poder recuperar su aliento del todo.

"¡No! ¡Ya le dije… que no…!" Osomatsu gritó lo más que pudo al hombre quien frunció el ceño mostrándose no muy feliz.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Tienes la oportunidad perfecta para morir justo ahora y…" Al explicar esto, el hombre notó la desesperación del otro por respirar por lo que decidió rendirse y extraer su brazo sin quitarle nada. Osomatsu tomó varias bocanadas con intención de normalizar su respiración ya entonces le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

"¡Tú…!"

"No, no, si te atreves a hacerme algo puedo recortar tu vida a mi conveniencia o bien, llevarme tu alma ahora mismo" dijo 'La Muerte' haciendo que el menor se detuviera, quería golpearlo por aquello que había hecho pero al escucharlo había decidido parar, no le convenía golpearlo.

"¡Eres un mentiroso y un charlatán!" gritó Osomatsu tratando de desahogarse. El hombre lo miró con una mirada desinteresada.

"Sí que eres infantil, sabes… pero bueno, que esperaba de un niño" dijo 'La Muerte' "Sin mencionar que eres terco…"

"¡Me engañaste! ¡Además de tratar de llevarte mi alma mientras dormía, intentaste distraerme en la bañera para que muriera ahogado!" exclamó el menor llamando la atención de 'La Muerte'.

"¿Hmm?"

"¡No conseguirás hacerlo de nuevo! De hecho, no puedes, ¡Eso es jugar sucio! ¡Teníamos un trato!"

"¿De verdad me estás culpando por la pesadilla que tuviste?" preguntó 'La Muerte' a Osomatsu quien no parecía escuchar.

"¡No volverás a atraparme con la guardia baja otra vez! Tuve un momento de debilidad pero… ¡No volveré a aceptar la muerte nunca más! ¡Aunque mi vida sea un error, no me importa!"

"Sí que tienes energía de repente…" dijo el hombre al no entender como de enfermo había podido cambiar a gritar como ahora estaba haciendo.

"Espera, acabas de decir… ¿Una pesadilla? Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí…?"

"Me fuiste asignado así que mi trabajo es observarte hasta que tu momento llegue" respondió el hombre sencillamente.

"¿Qué…? ¿Acaso eres algún tipo de buitre?"

"Puedes pensar así de mi si quieres, no me importa. Esto no es nuevo, he estado observándote desde aquella vez que estabas muriendo por la fiebre"

"Oh… pero si fue una pesadilla… ¿Cómo es que sé que hay más como tú matando gente…?" preguntó Osomatsu con curiosidad.

"No somos asesinos, niño, es nuestro trabajo al ser parcas y no es imposible llegar a esa conclusión, ya que no me pago a mí mismo y sería muy agotador para una parca encargarse de todos… más si son niños obstinados como tú"

"Pero entonces… ¿Qué hay de ti diciendo que la vida sabía cómo lidiar con los tramposos…? ¿No lo dijiste tú?" preguntó Osomatsu.

"Vaya, tu nivel de culpa debe ser muy alto para inventarte algo como eso, seguro que soné más amenazante en tu sueño… no es que me moleste"

"¿Así que no…? ¿Significa que no es verdad?"

"Nunca dije que no fuera verdad, sólo digo que tuviste un sueño muy realista" respondió 'La Muerte' al encontrar curioso que Osomatsu soñara algo como eso.

"Entonces es verdad…"

"¿Qué es lo que soñaste al respecto de eso?" preguntó 'La Muerte' queriendo saber si Osomatsu sabía lo que eso significaba en realidad.

"Yo… prefiero no decirlo…" dijo Osomatsu al mirar abajo lastimosamente. "No me gusta pensar en…"

"Tienes la oportunidad de aclarar cualquier duda ahora que estoy presente, no siempre me da por venir" dijo el hombre "Sé que hablamos de esto la primera vez que me presente ante ti, sin embargo, es parte de mi trabajo preguntarte cuando vea necesario hacerlo"

"¿Preguntar…?"

"No me es permitido intervenir con ningún evento directamente, con esto quiero decir que aunque vea que alguien quiere matarte o algo está por pasarte no puedo avisarte o hacer algo… lo único que puedo hacer es alentarte para pasar al otro lado, eso quiere decir que en diversas ocasiones me verás aparecer y preguntarte si ya estás dispuesto a venir conmigo o no" dijo 'La Muerte'. Osomatsu frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"No me gusta que hables así… me haces sonar como un fantasma que sólo sigue aquí por tener arrepentimientos y cosas pendientes…" dijo Osomatsu. El hombre se quedó pensando y rio en respuesta.

"Supongo que tiene que ver con el oficio… la mayoría de la parcas ven así a sus asignados" dijo el hombre "Sólo estamos esperando por sus muertes pacíficamente, aunque normalmente no les ponemos tanta atención si son tan jóvenes como tú… pero tus circunstancias me tienen intrigado por lo que tendrás que soportar mi presencia por el resto de tus días"

"¿Acaso dices que vendrás por mí a diario?"

"No, sólo cuando vea que la situación amerita que repita mi oferta de partir al otro lado, pero, estaré observándote por cualquier cosa" dijo 'La Muerte'. Osomatsu se quedó pensando, lucía algo decaído en un principio pero entre más pensaba en las acciones de 'La Muerte' más podía verlo de otra forma.

"Entonces… significa… ¿Estás preocupado por mí?" preguntó Osomatsu con una sonrisa algo burlona, el hombre no parecía responder ante tal pregunta de ninguna forma. "Lo siento, tenía que decirlo, pero lo sé… es algo así como que son atraídos por las cosas malas que le pasan a uno…"

"Tengo mis razones para decir que tu caso me intriga" respondió 'La Muerte'. "Entonces, ¿Quieres aclarar lo que escuchaste en tu sueño? ¿O me voy? Como dije, no podemos estar interfiriendo con las vidas de nuestros asignados"

"Tengo una pregunta… ¿Cómo es que no siento mis nauseas en estos momentos? Tengo una semana queriendo hablar así de normal pero no he podido por el malestar" preguntó Osomatsu alegremente.

"Veo que estás evitando abarcar el tema… pero, la única razón por la que no sientes malestar es porque mi espacio monocromático aísla las circunstancias reales con las que pasan aquí" explicó el hombre.

"¿Por lo que detiene el tiempo?"

"No exactamente, el espacio crea el efecto que quiera darle en su momento" contestó 'La Muerte' simplemente.

"¿Y está bien que me expliques eso?"

"Sí, ya que como sospecho sabrás, tu vida es una equivocación mía, algo que no debía ser… por lo que, no importa que sepas mucho sobre información misteriosa; se podría decir que no está fuera de lugar… de alguna manera" dijo 'La Muerte' causando que la sonrisa de Osomatsu se apagara gradualmente.

"Comienzas a sonar como aquella versión de mi sueño… ¿Tan malo es que esté aquí…?"

"No es algo fácil de responder, pequeño, pero una cosa es cierta, no te hará bien torturarte por aquello que hiciste" dijo el hombre sin poder explicar mucho sobre el tema anterior. "No es algo que pueda corregirse, sí vas a seguir viviendo en contra de mis deseos al menos podrías tratar de no auto destruirte por eso"

"Entiendo… bien, creo que tal vez no seas como aquel señor de mis pesadillas" dijo Osomatsu con otra sonrisa aunque pronto miró confundido al hombre. "Espere, dice que no puede intervenir directamente pero justo estaba intentando llevarse…"

Antes de poder terminar lo que iba a decir, 'La Muerte' desapareció y el espacio regresó a la normalidad causando que Osomatsu poco a poco sintiera sus nauseas de nuevo y por lo tanto cesara todo pensamiento al respecto de 'La Muerte'.

"Ugh…" El mayor se acomodó en la almohada tratando de aguantar sus nauseas, ¿cómo había podido olvidar que se sentía tan mal? Sí que extrañaba poder estar en paz… y es que normalmente vomitar cumplía la función de hacerlo sentir mejor pero esa semana por más que vomitara seguía sintiéndose mal y eso le estresaba. Osomatsu empezó a sollozar contra la almohada por la impotencia que sentía, ¿Es que acaso ya no tenía arreglo? ¿Qué debía hacer para sentirse mejor? Incluso podría decirse que estaba tentado a aceptar la oferta de 'La Muerte' sólo por su vomito constante… pero se sentiría muy estúpido por aceptar morir por una razón así… además de que en su mente no había razón existente que lo convenciera de dejar a sus hermanos.

 **xXxXxXx**

Ichimatsu entró a la casa junto con Karamatsu luego de que su madre les avisara que era hora de comer, no quisieron hacerla esperar por lo que entraron en seguida, aunque eso no quito que Ichimatsu se sintiera incómodo por lo que había causado y que Karamatsu permaneciera ahora con los ojos increíblemente rojos, evidenciando que había llorado.

"Lo siento" repitió una última vez Ichimatsu a Karamatsu quien parecía estar mejor, o al menos ya no estaba llorando y eso tranquilizaba un poco al cuarto hermano. Karamatsu le sonrío al escucharlo.

"Osomatsu tiene razón sobre ti, ¿sabes? Puedes dar miedo cuando quieres interrogar…" dijo Karamatsu antes de soltar una risa nerviosa.

"Yo…"

"Sé que querías preguntarme que paso entre nosotros… pero, no creo que sea algo fácil de explicar en estos momentos, ya que… ni siquiera yo lo entiendo" dijo Karamatsu a Ichimatsu antes de alejarse para ir a sentarse alrededor de la mesa y esperar la comida.

"Algo que ni Karamatsu entiende…" murmuró Ichimatsu preguntándose qué tanta verdad había en lo que le había dicho, sin embargo, antes de poder pensar en algo, Jyushimatsu lo abrazó de repente logrando sorprenderlo.

"¡Ichimatsu!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al abrazarlo alegremente, ya entonces lo miró con curiosidad esperando le contara lo que habían hablado. Ichimatsu estaba aturdido y perplejo pero en cuanto vio su mirada supo sus intenciones.

"No, Jyushimatsu, no sé nada, lo intenté pero no sé qué tiene" dijo Ichimatsu "Sólo sé que tiene que ver con Osomatsu.

"¿De verdad? Vaya… entonces no sólo Choromatsu está peleado con él ahora… aunque, ¿Fue una pelea?" preguntó Jyushimatsu todavía abrazando a su hermano.

"Por lo poco que escuche diría que sí, es lo más obvio… pero no sé, no quiero dar nada por hecho" dijo Ichimatsu "Pero sí me di cuenta que tengo que medir la intensidad con la que interrogo…"

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué?"

"Digamos que olvide por un momento que Karamatsu no es como Choromatsu… no le puedo hablar igual…" Ichimatsu frunció el ceño algo molesto tanto con Karamatsu como consigo mismo. "Karamatsu es un llorón…"

"Hahah, suenas como Choromatsu cuando lo dices así" dijo Jyushimatsu "Ven, comamos, seguro que Karamatsu no te guarda resentimiento por haberlo interrogado de la forma que hiciste… no vi como pero conociéndote seguro fuiste algo desconsiderado" agregó con una risa un poco burlona, Ichimatsu no se veía muy contento por lo que soltó un suspiro.

"Jyushimatsu… me intriga pero, ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? Obviamente no me molesta, sólo… es curiosidad" preguntó Ichimatsu a su hermano quien lo había soltado para ir a la mesa.

"¿Ah? Bueno, digamos que ir al refugio contigo me dejo de muy buen humor" dijo Jyushimatsu "Sabes, cuando estoy contigo siento que cualquier problema puede resolverse… aunque a veces metas la pata"

"Haha, pero que gracioso…" dijo Ichimatsu al verlo alejarse, ya entonces sonrío cálidamente, el buen humor de Jyushimatsu parecía ser contagioso.

Ichimatsu caminó hacia la mesa donde de momento estaban Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu, Karamatsu, Todomatsu y su padre sentados esperando a su madre quien recién entraba con la comida… al parecer comerían pescado ese día.

"¿Ah?" Ichimatsu miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Osomatsu no estaba. "Oigan, ¿Dónde está Osomatsu?" automáticamente pudo notar la incomodidad de Choromatsu y Karamatsu al escuchar su nombre.

"Osomatsu está durmiendo en estos momentos, tiene muchas nauseas así que no puede bajar a comer, hijo" dijo Matsuyo quien estaba sirviéndole la comida a los demás, no quería ver como se peleaban por lo que no había puesto la comida al centro y mejor la había dividido.

"Oh…" Ichimatsu no sabía que decir, no estaba seguro de que estaba bien decir o no en esos momentos, estar alejado tanto tiempo de su familia de verdad le dejaba sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

"Pero pienso prepararle algo sencillo que pueda digerir una vez que se levante" dijo Matsuyo. Ichimatsu parecía estar de acuerdo con aquello.

"Ven, Ichimatsu, come que la comida se enfría" dijo Jyushimatsu al hacerle un gesto para que se sentara a lado de él. Ichimatsu asintió y caminó hacia él para sentarse a su lado, al ver a Jyushimatsu de buen humor, Choromatsu y Karamatsu sonrieron ligeramente, les alegraba ver que al menos alguien tuviera buenos ánimos.

"¿Y qué hay de su medicina mamá?" preguntó Todomatsu ignorando a los demás para ver a su madre. "Osomatsu necesita medicamento aparte de comida"

"Sí, lo sé, pienso dársela cuando coma algo, hijo, no dejaría a tu hermano sin tomar medicina" dijo Matusyo sonando triste. Todomatsu regresó su atención a la comida.

"Una semana después…" dijo Todomatsu entre dientes antes de seguir comiendo. Choromatsu le dedicó una mirada asesina a Todomatsu, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a su mamá?

"Si tanto te importaba podías dársela tú antes, Todomatsu, no tienes que echarle la culpa a mamá de todo" Choromatsu miraba fijamente a su hermano esperando que éste le hiciera caso.

"¿Perdón, escucharon eso? Ah, no, nada creo que sólo fue una mosca" respondió Todomatsu al seguir comiendo y dando a entender que no pensaba dirigirle la palabra.

"¡Todomatsu! ¡No puedes echarle la culpa a los demás de lo que tú tampoco hiciste, tal vez te irrite pensar que nadie ayudó a Osomatsu en la semana pero ha sido por ti, todos han estado centrados en tu necesidad por querer la atención de todo el mundo!" exclamó Choromatsu a su hermano que se quedó paralizado, ¿acababa de acusarlo de querer atención?

"¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada! ¡De todos has sido el más inútil! Además de que siempre estás con Osomatsu, ¡Debería darte vergüenza que no estés ayudándolo por no saber pedir disculpas!" exclamó Todomatsu al pararse de la mesa. "¡Y por si no lo has notado lo que no quiero es atención tu-!"

"¡Ya basta!" exclamó Matsuzo al azotar sus manos contra la mesa. "¡Estoy harto de escuchar que se quejen de algo a cada momento del día! ¡Nadie en esta mesa va a decir una palabra más, si lo hacen será para decir algo positivo o pedir algo, sólo eso!" añadió causando que todos se quedaran increíblemente tensos, al parecer su pequeño momento de calma había sido interrumpido tanto por los niños como por el padre de la casa. "Todomatsu, siéntate"

"No, no tengo ganas de comer con ustedes" dijo Todomatsu quien ahora estaba molesto con su padre. Matsuzo se paró de la mesa y gestiono a su hijo que se sentara, no obstante, éste empezó a alejarse.

"Todomatsu, regresa a comer o te castigaré el teléfono, ¿entendiste?" dijo Matsuzo causando que Todomatsu lo viera perplejo y un tanto sorprendido. ¿No estaba hablando en serio verdad…?

"No, no lo harías…" dijo Todomatsu negando con la cabeza, ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarlo con la única cosa que lo hacía sentir mejor?

"Soy capaz de eso y más, regresa y come con tu familia" dijo Matsuzo firmemente. Todomatsu suspiró con hastío y regresó a su sitio para seguir comiendo… vaya que estaba resultando ser un mal día para él.

Ichimatsu miró con enfado a Choromatsu como diciendo 'buen trabajo, tonto', cosa que Choromatsu respondió con la misma expresión. Matsuyo observó a todos en la mesa, deteniéndose para ver a Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu quienes se veían preocupados por la situación y los alentó a seguir comiendo en vez de ver el descontento en la mesa.

Una vez que acabaron todos de comer, se separaron cada uno a sus actividades: Ichimatsu se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres con ayuda de Jyushimatsu para no molestar a Osomatsu ya que quería seguir platicando con Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu se retiró a hablar por teléfono como últimamente estaba haciendo, Karamatsu fue al patio trasero y se sentó a seguir mirando el cielo, no estaba en el mismo estado que Todomatsu pero necesitaba pensar.

Matsuyo se acercó a Choromatsu quien parecía estar acabando de hablar con su padre de algo, tenía una pequeña bandeja la cual se la ofreció al verlo.

"Choromatsu, ¿Podrías subir con Osomatsu y asegurarte de que coma y se tome su medicamento?" preguntó su madre con una sonrisa la cual al mismo tiempo ofrecía una disculpa por las molestias. Choromatsu no parecía fascinarle la idea.

"Pero… está bien, yo se la llevo mamá" dijo Choromatsu con resignación al tomar la bandeja. Matsuyo le dio las gracias y lo observó subir las escaleras con cuidado para no tirar nada. "Ah… las cosas que tengo que hacer…"

Choromatsu se acercó a la puerta y con mucha renuencia deslizo la puerta de su cuarto para llevar la bandeja con alimentos, le daba algo de pena ver a Osomatsu lucir tan mal pero realmente no podía hablarle… no tenía las palabras…

"¿Choromatsu? ¿Eres tú…?" preguntó Osomatsu con una voz débil e indecisa, estaba de momento sentado dándole la espalda, Choromatsu se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y se cuestionó en si podía tal vez irse y regresar en otro momento cuando se sintiera más capaz… "Sí, eres tú… ¿cierto? No estaba seguro, quería que fueras tú pero por cómo no estás diciendo nada supongo que le atine, haha…" añadió Osomatsu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Choromatsu escuchó sus palabras y decidió quedarse en vez de huir, claro que, seguía en la entrada de la habitación, no sentía todavía ánimos de acercarse.

"No vayas a irte, ¿De acuerdo? Quiero hablar contigo… no puedo cerciorarme de que sigas ahí ya que estoy muy mareado y no puedo moverme… si me muevo mucho mi estómago se pone mal…" Osomatsu explicó antes de guardar unos momentos de silencio para calmarse, soportar el retorcimiento de su estómago y seguir hablando. "Me gustaría te acercaras más ya que no puedo alzar mucho la voz tampoco… no tienes que sentarte a mi lado si no quieres, con que estés más cerca está bien"

Choromatsu se sentía muy incómodo al respecto, su ser no quería acercarse a su hermano mayor pero sus palabras tenían lógica, si al menos quería que lo escuchara sin que él tuviera que decir algo entonces creía ser capaz de esto. Notó como Osomatsu guardó silencio de nuevo al pedirle que se acercara, supuso que estaba esperando a ver si hacía caso o no a su petición, y sí, Choromatsu entró a la habitación y quedó decentemente cerca de donde estaba Osomatsu… no lo suficiente para decir que estaba a su lado pero sí lo suficiente para alcanzar a escucharlo.

"Gracias, aprecio que te acercaras más…" dijo Osomatsu con una ligera sonrisa, asumía que así había sido al sentir las vibraciones del suelo por el caminar de su hermano, sus sentidos no eran tan agudos para permitirle saber dónde estaba pero por lo menos sabía que había hecho caso a su petición. "Choromatsu, hace días noté que no me dirigías la palabra y sí, yo tampoco podía, probablemente no por las mismas razones ya que no le hablé a nadie en ese tiempo… pero es verdad que lo que pasó aquella vez sí me afectó y me dejó pensando…"

Choromatsu bajó la mirada al recordar con descontento el día en que 'La Muerte' había aparecido tratando de llevarse a su hermano con él…

"Lo que causó que no te hablara con más razón y no quisiera siquiera mirarte…" explicó Osomatsu "La forma en que te lastime, y por más que quería pedirte disculpas al respecto, tuve miedo… tuve miedo toda la semana de encararte"

Choromatsu se encontró sorprendido por escucharlo, ¿acaso se estaba disculpando con él? ¿Osomatsu estaba admitiendo esas cosas y diciendo aquello por él…? Pero, esa disculpa… ¿Por qué no sentía bien que su hermano se disculpara? Toda la semana había estado esperando de una u otra forma que su hermano le pidiera perdón pero… ¿Por qué ya no le parecía correcto? De verdad no le gustaba escucharlo cuando él era quien…

"¡Lo lamento, Choromatsu! Fui muy desconsiderado con tus sentimientos y no supe confiarte los míos en el momento" dijo Osomatsu ahora sollozando.

…debía disculparse.

Choromatsu sintió como lagrimas invadían sus ojos al escucharlo, y es que recuerdos de cómo había tenido el cuerpo inerte de su hermano en brazos venían a su mente al escucharlo sollozar de esa manera. El tercero mordió su labio inferior tratando de controlar sus propios sollozos, ¿Cómo es posible que Osomatsu se atreviera a pedir una disculpa pero él fuera tan patético para no pedir una? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? Choromatsu se acercó más a su hermano mayor y con cuidado se sentó atrás de él, pegando su espalda contra la suya luego de dejar la bandeja por un lado para cerciorarse de que nada se fuera a caer.

"Pero no quiero que me odies… todo menos eso, sé que hice mal y me porte como un idiota contigo pero no quiero que esto se quede así…" dijo Osomatsu forzadamente… su respiración entre cortada al llorar le dificultaba poder hablar, sin embargo, al sentir como su hermano se recargaba contra él sintió un poco más de fuerzas… a pesar de que también le daba más sentimiento tenerlo así de cerca cuando antes ni siquiera quería entrar a la habitación. "Sé que soy una escoria, pero, no podría soportar que mi mejor amigo me odie, ¿sabes?"

Al escucharlo referirse a él como 'mejor amigo', Choromatsu no pudo hacer nada para que sus sollozos no se escucharan, ¿Por qué Osomatsu estaba hablando así? Y es que sonaba tan desesperado… como si su mundo se hundiera lentamente y con muy pocas fuerzas estuviera decidido a sobrevivir.

"N-No… Osomatsu… no eres escoria, si alguien es escoria soy yo" dijo Choromatsu al seguir sintiéndose incapaz de pedirle perdón por su comportamiento. "Tú no eres el que debe pedir una disculpa…"

Osomatsu no pudo responderle, simplemente se quedó llorando con más intensidad al escuchar a su hermano por fin dirigirle la palabra y es que podía escucharse dramático, estaba consciente de que podía escucharse exagerado y arriesgarse a que se burlaran de lo que decía… pero después de haber asesinado a alguien no podía quitarse de la mente que no tenía derecho de nada y menos de pedir una disculpa… y a pesar de que tal vez Choromatsu lo perdonara, seguía cargando con el peso de esconderle lo que había hecho… por temor a ser rechazado; era un sentimiento conflictivo pues sabía que había hecho mal, sabía que lo mejor era que se supiera lo que había hecho… pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que su mundo se cayera una vez que perdiera a sus hermanos…

"Toda la semana no he sabido como pedirte disculpas, no he sabido cómo hablar contigo… y parte de mi creyó que esto perduraría por mucho tiempo…" dijo Choromatsu "No creí que habláramos… y…"

"No, todos menos eso… no podría… no podría soportar…" Osomatsu cubrió su boca aguantando el vómito, ¿Qué es lo que vomitaría? ¿Acido estomacal? Fuera lo que fuera no quería escupirlo, no quería lastimar su estómago, pero desafortunadamente le fue imposible aguantarse y por un lado del futon vomitó el ácido estomacal dejándolo muy adolorido al terminar. "Lo siento…"

"¡Osomatsu!" exclamó Choromatsu muy asustado, había sido tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar. "Descuida, le hablaré a mamá…"

"Pero…"

"No me iré, sólo voy y regreso, me quedaré contigo, ¿Está bien?" Choromatsu se sentía mejor de hablarle a su hermano ahora, todavía sentía culpa pero al menos podía percibir que aquella pared invisible que le imposibilitaba hablarle se había disipado.

"Sí…" murmuró Osomatsu al voltear y mirar a su hermano correr fuera de la habitación. Se sentía mal por haber hecho un desastre en el cuarto pero era de esperarse luego de forzarse a hablar tanto y tan rápido, su estómago estaba demasiado sensible aunque no estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo.

El mayor esperó avergonzado y observó tiempo después como venía su mamá para limpiar su accidente, se había disculpado con su madre pero ella parecía estar bien con eso, ella simplemente quería que se pusiera mejor por lo que no iba a verlo mal por tener uno que otro accidente.

Choromatsu lo ayudó a cambiarse de futon hacia otro de los cinco restantes pues aquel accidente había llegado a manchar su futon y ahora debía lavarse. Matsuzo había subido por el para poder ponerlo a lavar.

"Gracias… y lo siento, no quise…"

"Descuida, estás enfermo así que esas cosas pasan, cuando tengamos que dormir me iré a dormir con papá y mamá" dijo Choromatsu "De momento me encargaron que comieras un poco y te tomaras la medicina"

"Pero, Choromatsu, no creo poder terminarme todo esto… mi estómago…"

"Come lo que puedas, de todas formas necesitas algo que poder vomitar, ¿No?" dijo Choromatsu con una sonrisa dientuda. Osomatsu asintió, eso tenía sentido, al menos era mejor a vomitar acido. "Papá me dio este bote de basura por si crees vomitar de nuevo"

"Gracias, así no me sentiré tan mal de vomitar otra vez…" dijo Osomatsu "Que a decir verdad ahora que vomite de nuevo y hablé contigo me siento un poco mejor"

"¿Qué dices? Osomatsu estás muy pálido, no inventes cosas" dijo Choromatsu "Sé que te gusta hacerte el que estás bien pero ahorita no te va a salir"

"Sí… supongo…" respondió el mayor al soltar un suspiro, ya luego procedió a tomar el plato con la sopa y sorbió un poco. "Se siente bien comer después de un rato"

"¿Después de un rato? No sé cuánto llevabas sin comer, nos tienes muy preocupados, todos en casa saben que no comes…" explicó Choromatsu al notar como temblaba su hermano debajo del futon. Miró hacia el closet y en seguida se paró para sacar una sudadera que pudiera usar para dormir. "Toma, póntela, seguro te hará sentir mejor"

"Ah, te lo agradezco" dijo Osomatsu al ahora ponerse la sudadera. Observó a su hermano y le sonrió muy contento, cosa que hizo que Choromatsu se sonrojara un poco pues su hermano estaba demasiado sonriente.

"Oye… me haces sentir raro, ¿Qué te pasa?"

"No es nada… es sólo que siento que algo volvió a la normalidad, me siento contento de tenerte a mi lado… es lo más natural" dijo Osomatsu causando que Choromatsu mirara para otro lado algo inseguro.

"No lo sé… has estado con Karamatsu demasiado últimamente, no creo que sea para tanto que te hable…"

"¿Qué? Choromatsu, no sería nunca lo mismo sin ti, te extrañe mucho… aunque sólo fue por una semana… pero realmente me dolieron estos días que no nos hablamos…" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu lo observó y sonrió, ¿De verdad? ¿Hablaba en serio?

"¿Sí? ¿De verdad lo crees? Bueno, a mí también me dolió no hablarte… y no hemos ido por ahí a hacer nada, ya no hemos jugado o hecho algo divertido tampoco"

"Me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo, claro que normalmente eso requiere mucho esfuerzo físico y no estoy en condiciones de correr…" explicó Osomatsu sumamente decaído.

"No te preocupes, hablé con papá y acabo de organizar una salida hacia la ciudad donde está Yowai-kun" dijo Choromatsu sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Yowai… ¿El hermano de Totoko-chan? ¿De verdad? ¿Papá ya dijo que sí?" preguntó Osomatsu con curiosidad. Choromatsu asintió con mucha seguridad. El mayor sonrío ampliamente al considerar que ya podrían llevar a Jyushimatsu a que lo revisaran.

"Los convencí al decir que lo único que les hacía falta era un poco de aire libre, un viaje familiar seguro que los arreglaría" comento Choromatsu "Sé que tal vez vaya en contra de lo que Todomatsu quiere… pero sé que la ida es más para que Jyushimatsu sea revisado y sepamos que le inyectaron"

"No te preocupes yo lo convenceré"

"Pero, Osomatsu… ¿estás en condiciones de ir?" preguntó Choromatsu queriendo saber su opinión al respecto.

"No realmente, pero seguro me ayudara estar allá, con que lleve algo donde vomitar es suficiente" dijo Osomatsu "Es necesario este viaje por Jyushimatsu"

"Sí… supongo… bueno, espero esta salida también te sirva. Saldremos mañana, no sé a qué hora pero papá dijo que mañana" dijo Choromatsu.

"Yo también espero que sí… y está bien, con suerte mañana ya me sentiré mejor" respondió Osomatsu. En esos momentos se sentía muy feliz, era un momento grato que no quería se terminara nunca pues por un momento había podido olvidar sus problemas… y el hecho de que uno de sus hermanos ya sabía lo que estaba ocultándole al resto. No es que no lo tuviera presente, sin embargo, el poder hablar con normalidad con su hermano de nuevo le había aliviado tanto que era suficiente para poner, temporalmente, en segundo plano todos sus demás problemas.


	13. Desconcierto pt2

**Sé que dije que no tardaría un mes… pero lamentablemente estuve en finales, así que perdonen que les dijera eso :v pero bueno, espero el capítulo les haga olvidar lo que tuvieron que esperar… eso sí, voy a salir de vacaciones a mediados de mes por lo que no habrá otro capítulo hasta enero probablemente… si puedo pongo otro pero si no tengo la forma, pues ya en enero y al menos lo escribiré lo suficientemente largo para que compense x'D así que aprecio mucho la paciencia que tienen conmigo B)**

 **Capítulo 13. Desconcierto pt 2**

"¡No quiero! ¡No me harán ir!" exclamó una voz proveniente del pasillo. Osomatsu entre abrió los ojos al escuchar los gritos, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El pelinegro miró en dirección de la entrada luciendo confundido, claro que, su cansancio le evitaba preocuparse o poder analizar lo que había escuchado.

"¡No tengo porque ir! ¡Ni siquiera preguntaron antes!"

Osomatsu lentamente se sentó y con delicadeza se puso de pie, sintió un pequeño mareo por lo que cerró sus ojos y sostuvo una de sus cienes con intención de esperar a que pasara; una vez que la sensación dejo de molestarlo, se dispuso a seguir hacia la entrada del cuarto.

"¡No me importa qué clase de razones tengas! ¿Qué acaso crees que puedes involucrarnos a todos en lo que quieras? ¡Suficiente tuve con lo que me paso! ¡Si no quieres hacerme enojar más, será mejor que no insistas!"

Osomatsu parecía alterado al escuchar tal grito por lo que se apresuró a la puerta, la cual deslizo con normalidad al no querer sorprender a los que estaban en el pasillo.

"¿Todomatsu…?" murmuró Osomatsu al ver a Todomatsu quien parecía estar viendo a alguien con una mirada fulminante, al voltear a ver quién era… se percató de que se trataba de Jyushimatsu.

Jyushimatsu miró a Osomatsu momentáneamente antes de mirar al suelo con pesar, ¿es qué acaso ya no podría hablarle nunca más?

"Pero, Todomatsu, es un viaje familiar… y…"

"¿Viaje familiar? Todos sabemos cuál es la verdadera razón de que Choromatsu propusiera eso y no, no me interesa ir, no quiero ir, no me importa" dijo Todomatsu sonando muy hostil.

"Pero…"

"Jyushimatsu, ya te dije que no, lárgate" dijo Todomatsu "Y dile a papá que si quiere castigarme el teléfono que lo haga, ¡No pienso salir de aquí!"

"Yo…" Jyushimatsu quería seguir, quería insistir, parte de la razón de que aceptara la idea de Choromatsu era porque le presentaba una buena oportunidad para hablar con Todomatsu pero… al parecer su hermano no quería. Antes de escuchar otra cosa hiriente, Jyushimatsu decidió irse, bajó las escaleras corriendo y salió de la casa, cosa que pudo asegurar el mayor al escuchar el sonido de ésta cerrándose.

"Todomatsu… pero que…" murmuró Osomatsu muy asustado y confundido. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de presenciar?

"Ah, Osomatsu, están proponiendo un viaje para ir a la ciudad donde está Yowai, el hermano de Totoko… es estúpido, ¿no lo crees? Además de que ni siquiera nos preguntaron… tú no debes salir de la casa tampoco, estás muy enfermo…" explicó Todomatsu quien parecía preocupado "No te llevan a ver a un doctor pero si prefieren irse de vacaciones, qué descaro"

"Todomatsu, tú sabes la razón de ese viaje… no es sólo para vacacionar… aunque nuestros padres así lo crean" explicó Osomatsu "Tenemos que saber lo que le inyectaron a Jyushimatsu"

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso importa? Él está bien, ¿O no? Ha estado bien todo este tiempo, no veo razón para que hagamos un tonto viaje hacia otro lugar por él" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu lo miró con incredulidad.

"Todomatsu… ¿es que acaso hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que los odiabas…? Porque estás sonando como si así fuera…"

"Osomatsu, creo que eres consciente de que eres al único que le hablo bien en la casa" explicó Todomatsu "Y creo que ya hablamos al respecto de esto, ¿no?"

"¿Ah? Sí… recuerdo eso…"

"También sabemos que estás muy débil y frágil en estos momentos, ¿no es así?" explicó Todomatsu.

"No es que me guste admitirlo pero sí, no veo como negarlo, me siento muy mal" admitió Osomatsu sin entender a qué quería llegar su hermano.

"Y estamos de acuerdo en que yo tengo pánico de salir a la calle y que podría ponerme peor si me sacan a la fuerza, ¿no lo crees?"

"Eso es…" murmuró Osomatsu. ¿Es que acaso sólo estaba tratando de quedarse en casa? Bueno, eso era ya obvio pero…

"No voy a negar que todo lo que digo tiene la intención oculta aunque obvia de que quiero quedarme en la casa, de que es lo único que me importa y por eso tomo lo que hayo para justificarme" explicó Todomatsu "Pero, para nada estoy diciendo algo que sea mentira, ¿cierto?"

"Pues… sí, tienes razón, sé tus intenciones y sé también que lo que dices no es mentira y son razones válidas, sin embargo…"

"En ese caso…" dijo el sexto hermano con una pequeña sonrisa que luego se volvió una de descontento. "¿Por qué tenemos que exponernos nosotros cuando ni siquiera sabemos si lo que le inyectaron es algo que importe? Si fuera algo que importara ya lo hubiéramos visto, a este paso sólo terminaremos yendo en vano... lo mío podrá ser una cuestión mental… como quiera que le llames… ¿Pero es que acaso valgo menos que él? ¿Tengo que sufrir por él? ¿Más de lo que ya tuve que pasar?"

"Todomatsu, ¡Tú sabes que él no quiso que eso pasara!"

"¡Ese no es el punto, Osomatsu! ¿Es que acaso les importa lo que puede afectarme que me obliguen a salir de esa manera? ¿Qué acaso porque sea algo mental entonces ya no importa tanto? ¿Y qué hay de él? No mostro señales de nada en estos días, pero aun así quieren ir a ver… llevándote con ellos… ¡¿Qué acaso no les importa tu condición?!"

"¡Yo quiero saber lo que Jyushimatsu tiene! ¡No me importa tener que ir aunque me sienta mal! Parte de que no pueda dormir incluye el estrés que siento al no saber que substancia le inyectaron…" explicó Osomatsu alzando ligeramente la voz, no podía gritar realmente, por lo que hacía el intento de hablar un poco más fuerte y no marearse.

"Sólo mírate, ni siquiera puedes alzar la voz… y quieren llevarte con ellos… no puedo soportarlo" explicó Todomatsu. Osomatsu frunció el ceño en respuesta.

"Todomatsu, tú y yo sabemos que aunque no quieras, papá te hará ir con nosotros, no te puede dejar solo en casa" explicó Osomatsu a Todomatsu quien miró a otro lado con hastío.

"Hablaré con mamá para que se quede conmigo, ella debe de entender más que los demás… y aparte, ¿crees que hablaré con Jyushimatsu o algo así? ¡No es algo que se arregle hablando! ¡No quiero hablar las cosas!" exclamó Todomatsu "Lo de Choromatsu es un caso diferente, sé que sueno como él… pero, ya te explique que no puedo ver a nadie diferente, mucho menos a él, yo-"

"Le pediré a Yowai-kun que me lleve al doctor si vienes con nosotros" dijo Osomatsu de repente, cosa que silenció a Todomatsu en seguida.

"¿…De verdad?" preguntó Todomatsu sencillamente. Osomatsu asintió un par de veces, dejando a Todomatsu pensativo. "Pero… es que me aterra salir… que tal si pasa algo, que tal si tratan de secuestrarme de nuevo… ¿Qué tal si se llevan a alguien de nosotros? Muchas cosas pueden pasar lejos de la casa… yo…"

"También dentro de la casa pueden pasar cosas… ¿No recuerdas todas las veces que se han metido ladrones?"

"Pero la diferencia es que papá y mamá…" trató de explicar Todomatsu. Osomatsu negó rotundamente.

"No siempre están aquí, lo has vivido Todomatsu, no puedes negar que ha sido de esa forma varias veces"

"Sí, tienes razón… pero… si voy, si salgo, yo…" explicó Todomatsu luciendo al borde de las lágrimas por los nervios que le causaba pensar en el exterior.

"Sé que tienes miedo, Todomatsu, y sé que pedirte que no sufras al salir de la casa es lo mismo que pedirme que no me sienta mal… por más que eso quisiera, pero es una realidad que no sabemos lo que le inyectaron a Jyushimatsu" explicó Osomatsu "De hecho, ni siquiera quiero que sea algo importante, quiero ir a que me digan que no lo fue… eso es lo que deseo"

"…Bueno, por más enojado que esté con él creo que tiene más lógica tu forma de pensar. Es mejor que no tenga algo raro a que sí lo tenga" explicó Todomatsu.

"No te voy a pedir que hables con él acerca de lo que pasó la semana pasada pero… quisiera que te disculparas por cómo le contestaste hace unos momentos"

"…De acuerdo, me disculpare por esto, no hablaré de lo de la semana pasada con él… pero me disculparé sólo porque no quiero parecer Choromatsu" explicó Todomatsu "Ah, pero no lo haré ahorita, salió de la casa así que me esperaré a que entre"

"Gracias" Osomatsu sonrió, al parecer una de las cosas buenas de estar enfermo es que podía calmarse y no reaccionar mal ante lo que veía, le daba más tiempo para pensar… ¿Es que acaso adormecía sus emociones o algo por el estilo? No sabía de qué se trataba pero agradecía que de alguna manera hubiera podido convencer a su hermano.

"Y sólo porque me lo pediste tú… gracias por no gritarme, a lo que iba es que no quería enojarme contigo así que no quería que te entrometieras… pero bueno, creo que eres el mayor por algo" explicó Todomatsu con una sonrisa "Aunque reitero, sigo enojado con el resto"

"De acuerdo, sólo trata de no ser tan grosero, ¿Quieres? Ellos tampoco la tienen fácil ahorita…" explicó Osomatsu "Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los otros? Iría a buscar a Jyushimatsu pero no creo llegar bien a la salida… y creo que ustedes hicieron demasiado escandalo como para invocar al resto..."

"Creo que te sientes mejor ya que puedes hablar tanto haha, no le tomes importancia a eso, si escucharon no quisieron intervenir y también puede que no estén… pregúntales mañana, ¿sí?"

"Ah, entonces no lo sabes…" comentó Osomatsu mientras Todomatsu y él entraban al cuarto. "Espera, pero, si no están entonces Jyushimatsu…"

"Jyushimatsu seguramente está en la entrada de la casa, no creo que saliera corriendo luego de todo lo que ha ocurrido… no creo que se atreva a provocar otro desastre" explicó Todomatsu, cosa que hizo que Osomatsu lo viera molesto. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? Te molestara pero es cierto, no lo haría, ¿O crees que sí?"

"Supongo que no…" murmuró Osomatsu. Todomatsu rio ligeramente ante la contestación de su hermano, sí que estar enfermo le afectaba, se esperaría que le gritara o golpeara por ponerse a hablar así… de todas maneras, no es que al sexto le incomodara la actitud del primero, era agradable… de alguna manera.

"Ven, te ayudaré a que comas un poco más de lo que dejaste en la bandeja… Te la trajo Choromatsu, ¿verdad?" preguntó Todomatsu al sentarse con Osomatsu cerca de su bandeja con comida. Osomatsu parecía estar de repente perdiendo el agarre de las cosas así que era mejor que uno de sus hermanos le ayudara. No es que no pudiera comer él sólo, simplemente era preferible de esta otra forma.

"Sí, Choromatsu me la trajo" explicó Osomatsu al abrir la boca para que Todomatsu le diera de comer, le daba un poco de pena pero, no quería hacer desastre en el cuarto y que su mamá tuviera que limpiar.

"Eso es una sorpresa, ¿hablaron?" preguntó Todomatsu arriesgándose a entrar a ese tema delicado para su hermano, si veía que le incomodaba entonces cambiaría el tema.

"Sí, hablamos más, creo que ya estamos bien" explicó Osomatsu luego de masticar y pasarse el alimento. "No sé porque no me disculpe antes, no hubiera tenido que sentirme mal todo ese tiempo, me siento mucho mejor ahora que me atreví a encararlo"

"¿Eh…? ¿Te disculpaste…?" murmuró Todomatsu en un volumen tan bajo que podría decirse había sido un comentario más para sí mismo que para Osomatsu. "Ya veo… encararlo…"

"Sí, Choromatsu al parecer decidió escucharme, ¡De verdad pude convencerlo para que considerara lo que tenía que decirle! Me alegra que haya aceptado mis disculpas… a veces puedo ser un poco terco con esas cosas, así que no suelo disculparme, pero, pude, ¿No crees que tu hermano mayor ha mejorado como persona?" preguntó Osomatsu con una sonrisa dientuda. "Aunque, que cosas digo, una simple disculpa no mejora mi persona, creo que me estoy aplaudiendo demasiado… lo siento"

Todomatsu lo miraba algo sorprendido, ¿En serio Choromatsu había hecho que Osomatsu se disculpara? ¿Incluso cuando se veía tan mal? ¿De verdad…? ¡Ugh…! De verdad que su enfado con todos los demás no disminuía.

"Choromatsu y su orgullo de…" murmuró Todomatsu entre dientes. Osomatsu lo miró de pronto, no había escuchado su murmullo pero había notado su molestia.

"¿Todomatsu? ¿Qué pasa…?"

"Te equivocas, Osomatsu, una disculpa por más sencilla que sea… te distingue entre si eres humilde… o si eres una BASURA" explicó Todomatsu haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'basura'. Osomatsu no parecía entender.

"Oye…" Osomatsu lo miró luciendo algo consternado. Todomatsu le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, tratando de olvidar su propio enojo… el cual probablemente soltaría una vez estuvieran en la otra ciudad y Osomatsu no estuviera cerca de ellos.

"Y dime, ¿Choromatsu no dijo NADA?" preguntó Todomatsu de nuevo haciendo énfasis en una palabra en especial. Osomatsu se quedó pensando al respecto, ¿Qué es lo que Todomatsu quería escuchar?

"Choromatsu me dijo que estuvo esperando el momento indicado para disculparse pero que no lo hallaba" explicó Osomatsu. Todomatsu parecía relajarse con esa respuesta.

"Entiendo, entonces Choromatsu sí se disculpó contigo"

"¿Eh? ¿Disculparse, él? Sé que dijo que su intención era la de disculparse conmigo, dijo que yo no era quien debía disculparse… pero creo en realidad sí era yo quien debía hacerlo y me alegra que haya sido así, porque Choromatsu y yo ya estamos bien" explicó Osomatsu. La sonrisa de Todomatsu cayó totalmente al escucharlo.

"O sea que… dijo que tenía la intención pero por cómo me cuentas esto, nunca dijo 'Perdón' o 'Lo siento'. Sólo 'Quería' hacerlo" razonó Todomatsu en voz alta. Osomatsu arqueó una ceja algo perdido.

"Todomatsu… ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? No entiendo"

"Oh, a nada, no te preocupes, sólo quería entender la situación… bueno, ya es tarde, creo que me iré a dormir" explicó el menor luego de ver que Osomatsu ya no parecía querer más comida.

"Entiendo, está bien, buenas noches" dijo Osomatsu a Todomatsu antes de acostarse y cerrar los ojos tratando de dormir nuevamente. Sentía algo de mareo pero le agradaba saber que al menos ya había podido tener una conversación con alguien.

"Sí, descansa…" respondió Todomatsu quien se acostó en su futon y se quedó pensando con mucha ira acerca de la actitud de Choromatsu… y es que… ¿Cómo podía ser tan orgulloso y egoísta? Tal vez no podía decir nada por ser egoísta en esos momentos pero… ¿Ser egoísta con Osomatsu? Eso, para Todomatsu, era ser muy cruel…

 **xXxXxXx**

"¡Osomatsu!" exclamó el tercer el hermano al acercarse a su hermano que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. "No me gusta tener que despertarte pero ya estamos por irnos y tienes que bajar a desayunar"

"¿Uh…?" Osomatsu murmuró al moverse dentro de su futon, se giró para ver a su hermano quien parecía algo apurado. "¿Choromatsu…?" El pelinegro tosió ligeramente, notaba que su nausea había disminuido pero lo reemplazaba una pesadez en su cabeza la cual le hacía sentirla algo caliente.

"¡Vamos! Osomatsu, apúrate o se enfriará la comida" dijo Choromatsu "Queremos estar listos para cuando llegue Totoko-chan"

"¿Totoko-chan…?" preguntó Osomatsu. Normalmente se alegraría por escuchar que vendría… pero de momento sentía que eso no era bueno.

"Sí, cuando hablé con ella para saber sobre Yowai-kun, se emocionó y pidió que la invitáramos cuando lo fuéramos a ver" explicó Choromatsu "Seguro que extraña a su hermano, esto le hará muy feliz"

"Entonces vendrá con nosotros…" murmuró Osomatsu "Entiendo"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso no querías que Totoko-chan viniera?" preguntó Choromatsu muy confundido, creyó que invitarla le animaría pero no parecía haber funcionado… si acaso, había producido el efecto contrario.

"No lo sé… Totoko-chan me agrada y lo sabes, pero… no creo que fuera buena idea invitarla, todos estamos muy tensos y bueno… ella es un poco…" explicó Osomatsu causando que Choromatsu frunciera el ceño levemente.

"Osomatsu, Totoko-chan no tiene nada de malo, es una chica muy linda después de todo" explicó Choromatsu con una gran sonrisa. "Además, es lo que necesitamos en el viaje, alguien que pueda mejorar el ambiente"

"No creo que ella sea una gran opción…"

"Osomatsu, por favor, no está bien que pongas esa actitud, Totoko-chan se entristecerá si estás así" explicó Choromatsu. Osomatsu frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su hermano… sin mencionar que cuestionaba fuertemente el que a Totoko le importara siquiera como se sintiera.

"Choromatsu, ¿Es que acaso hiciste esos planes sólo para quedar bien con Totoko-chan? ¿La idea que no era llevar a Jyushimatsu a que lo checaran?" preguntó Osomatsu al dudar de las intenciones de su hermano, no es que quisiera cuestionar a su hermano menor… pero es que no podía pensar en que era otra cosa. Choromatsu estaba actuando muy tonto en ese momento… como si lo único que quisiera fuera que Totoko-chan viniera.

"¿Eh? ¡Pero claro que es para llevar a checar a Jyushimatsu! Pero si Totoko-chan puede venir creo que le alegrara el día a todos" explicó Choromatsu "Estaremos haciéndole un favor ya que puede ver a su hermano"

"Se alegraran todos… ¿O te alegraras tú…?" preguntó Osomatsu en tono de murmullo, no tenía ganas de discutir con Choromatsu, no cuando apenas se habían reconciliado ayer. "Entiendo… sí, tienes razón, hace mucho que Totoko-chan no ve a su hermano, no tiene nada de malo que venga" respondió Osomatsu de forma que Choromatsu escuchara eso y no lo otro, intentaba verlo de otra forma y evitar enojarse con el otro después de todo.

"Además, lo de Jyushimatsu no es nada grave así que no hay razón para alarmarse tanto, creo que un viaje familiar es justo lo necesario para que los eventos de la semana pasada queden olvidados" explicó Choromatsu, causando que Osomatsu se molestara inmediatamente, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir aquello? ¡¿Por qué sus hermanos insistían con eso?!

"Cállate" dijo Osomatsu simplemente. Choromatsu lo miró sorprendido. "A ti no te consta que no sea grave así que mejor cállate antes de que me hagas enojar más"

"No es para que me hables así sabes… estoy tratando de mejorar las…."

"¿No me escuchaste? ¡Dije que te calles, además, eso no tiene nada que ver!" contestó Osomatsu al mirar hacia otro lado, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Si le contestaba así entonces Choromatsu de nuevo se enojaría y no le hablaría de nuevo…

"Vaya que estar enfermo te pone muy raro, mamá dijo que era posible que cambiaras de humor de esta forma pero no creí que tanto" contestó Choromatsu al entonces dirigirse a la puerta. "Entonces, como dije, será mejor que te apures y bajes a comer que Totoko-chan ya no tarda en llegar"

Osomatsu seguía molesto pero observó de reojo la forma en que Choromatsu salía de la habitación, no parecía haberse alterado con lo que había dicho. El pelinegro miró hacia el piso algo irritado.

"No sé si molestarme o alegrarme porque no me tomara en serio..."

Por su parte, Choromatsu bajó muy contento hacia la mesa para comer con sus otros hermanos, quienes estaban demasiado callados. Matsuyo se acercó a la mesa con el desayuno, le preocupaba ver que estaba la mayoría en silencio pero al menos le contentaba ver la sonrisa de su tercer hijo.

"Choromatsu, ¿Ya le avisaste a Osomatsu?" preguntó Matsuyo a su hijo quien asintió fuertemente.

"¡Claro! ¡No debería tardar en venir, mamá!" contestó Choromatsu quien se sentó junto a los otros cuatro. Ichimatsu lo miró con curiosidad, ¿por qué se veía con tanta energía? No era que le molestara… pero era extraño ya que Karamatsu estaba muy callado, mientras que Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu parecían estar enojados el uno con el otro… aunque le parecía más como que Jyushimatsu sólo estaba triste con su hermano menor.

"Oye… Choromatsu… ¿Estás bien? Te ves muy contento" comentó Ichimatsu tratando de saber la razón. Choromatsu sonrió de oreja a oreja al escucharlo.

"No sé si lo sabían pero, como no quiero que digan que no les avise con tiempo entonces les avisaré ahora… ¡Totoko-chan vendrá con nosotros! ¿No es eso lo mejor?" respondió Choromatsu muy entusiasmado. Ichimatsu no parecía tener muchos problemas con su respuesta, al igual que Karamatsu ni Jyushimatsu… no tanto como Todomatsu, quien dejó de comer para mirar a Choromatsu con incredulidad.

Matsuyo terminó de repartir los platos y se sentó junto con sus hijos para comer, se preguntaba la razón de que sus hijos estuvieran de repente tan tensos… ¿Es que acaso no querían que Totoko viniera?

"¿Eres estúpido o te haces?" preguntó Todomatsu a Choromatsu cuya sonrisa decayó un poco al escucharlo.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Por qué habría de venir ella a este viaje? Creo que sabes la situación como para invitarla, vaya que me equivoque con tus intenciones, H-E-R-M-A-N-O" añadió Todomatsu. "Además, su cara me resulta desagradable luego de…" Todomatsu miró hacia otro lado muy molesto pues recordaba con mucho resentimiento la forma en que Totoko lo había delatado al secuestrador.

"¿Desagradable? No juegues, seguro que olvidas tu excusa por llamar la atención dentro de poco y vuelve a gustarte Totoko-chan" respondió Choromatsu.

"¡No puedo creer que tú...!"

"¡Basta! ¡¿Es que no se pueden estar en paz por un solo día?!" exclamó Matsuzo al azotar el periódico contra la mesa. "¡Más les vale no pelearse frente a la invitada o los castigaré cuando regresemos!"

"¡Papá! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan pesado?! ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Si quiero pelearme con él lo hago y ya!" exclamó Todomatsu quien miraba con furia a su padre.

"¡Se podrán pelear en otra parte pero no en la mesa! ¡Me tienen harto con sus discusiones! ¡Vamos a salir a pasar un rato en familia así que no quiero pleitos!" exclamó Matsuzo quien se escuchaba más enojado. Todomatsu lo miró por unos instantes creyendo que su respuesta era estúpida pero decidió callarse y seguir comiendo, ya se desquitaría con Choromatsu después.

Ichimatsu se paró con intención de alejarse de la discusión, sin embargo, su objetivo real era el ir a ver a Osomatsu. No creía que fuera prudente dejarlo bajar sólo… aunque tal vez nadie había ido pues Choromatsu había bajado de esa forma, si Choromatsu no había ayudado a Osomatsu a bajar las escaleras era porque seguramente su hermano mayor se encontraría mejor.

"¿Osomatsu? Oye, ya estamos desayunando… se va enfriar tu comida…" comentó Ichimatsu al caminar dentro del cuarto de ellos para encontrar a… nadie. "¿Osomatsu?" El cuarto hermano miró fuera del cuarto, ¿Pues donde podría estar?

Sin mucho esfuerzo, encontró a Osomatsu en el baño, los sonidos de alguien vomitando le habían confirmado su presencia. ¿Estaba vomitando? Pero si no había comido todavía… ¿Qué se supone que vomitaría?

"Osomatsu… oye… ¿necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Ichimatsu luego de tocar la puerta varias veces. Permaneció en silencio una vez que escuchó que el sonido se calmaba y gradualmente desaparecía; Osomatsu abrió la puerta dentro de poco.

"¿Ichimatsu…? Estoy bien, siento no haber bajado ya a desayunar…" explicó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza luciendo muy preocupado.

"No… no te preocupes, me quedaré contigo para ayudarte a bajar"

"¿Ah? Haha, no, Ichimatsu, tu comida se enfriará, mejor ve a desayunar… ya llegaré yo por mi cuenta" explicó Osomatsu quien se acercaba al lavabo para lavarse los dientes. "Conseguí vomitar sin mancharme, creo que ya estoy aprendiendo algo haha…"

"No, Osomatsu, estás muy pálido… me quedaré aquí y te ayudaré a bajar"

"¿Qué? Pero…" Osomatsu no sabía que decirle y menos ahora que veía que su hermano no parecía que fuera a cambiar de parecer. "Está bien, gracias…"

"Pero no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué Choromatsu bajó sin ti si tu estado sigue siendo preocupante?" Comentó Ichimatsu en voz alta mientras su hermano mayor se lavaba los dientes. "¿Será que está tan emocionado porque vendrá Totoko-chan que no se dio cuenta o algo?"

"Es lo más seguro… tampoco se enojó conmigo cuando le grité" dijo Osomatsu momentos después de acabarse de lavar los dientes. "Parecía… muy fuera de sí…"

"Sí, creo que es lo más lógico… un momento, ¿Qué? ¿Le gritaste? ¿Por qué?"

"Tal vez no fue su intención, o tal vez sólo no pensó lo que dijo por cómo está ahorita pero… mencionó que lo de Jyushimatsu no era alarmante, así que… no pude evitar enojarme…" explicó Osomatsu.

"Vaya… pero si la razón de que hiciera el viaje fue por él, ¿no? Creo que sólo está muy distraído porque va a venir Totoko-chan… no es que me agrade escuchar ese comentario, pero, agradezco que no se haya enojado por lo que le dijiste" dijo Ichimatsu.

"Bueno… al menos él podrá estar de buen humor en el viaje, no es natural que todos en casa estén tan angustiados…" comentó Osomatsu al salir del baño. Ichimatsu lo observó momentáneamente, realmente no le gustaba el estado de su hermano…

"Osomatsu, creo que no es muy prudente que vengas… tal vez sea mejor que papá o mamá se queden para cuidarte, si quieres puedo quedarme…" añadió Ichimatsu al caminar junto a Osomatsu por el pasillo, Osomatsu simplemente sonrió ante lo dicho por él.

"Ichimatsu, gracias" dijo Osomatsu luciendo muy feliz. "Pero no, quiero ir con ustedes y ver que le inyectaron a Jyushimatsu… necesito saberlo"

"Pero…"

"Además, convencí a Todomatsu de ir con la promesa de pedirle a Yowai-kun que me lleve a ver al doctor también" dijo Osomatsu a Ichimatsu quien pronto sonrió ligeramente.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y piensas cumplirlo? Por lo que sé, no querías ir al hospital, no quisiste que te ayudaran…"

"Sí, lo cumpliré, además, seguro que Todomatsu se pondría muy pesado si no lo llegara a cumplir…" dijo Osomatsu "Pero oye… Ichimatsu, ¿Tú estarás bien? Tu cuerpo sigue adolorido, ¿no es así?"

"Sí me duele, pero mientras no corra estaré bien, de todas formas no pienso explorar mucho" comentó Ichimasu "No quisiera que mis heridas se abrieran… así que descuida, tendré cuidado"

"Y oye… ¿Qué opinas de que Totoko-chan vaya a venir?" preguntó Osomatsu luego de detenerse por un momento, no quería que fueran a escucharlos en el piso de abajo o algo por el estilo.

"¿Ah? Bueno… No me molesta… pero tampoco creo que haya sido lo mejor, no es un viaje por diversión y todos nosotros estamos algo tensos… Totoko-chan no tiene que ver con esto" dijo Ichimatsu "El más irritado al respecto parece ser Todomatsu, y tengo la sensación de que no acabó de gritarle todo lo que quería a Choromatsu…"

"¿Eh? ¿Se pelearon?" preguntó Osomatsu luciendo consternado "Aunque no puedo decir mucho ya que yo también me enojé un poco con Choromatsu… pero, es que… Todomatsu se está peleando con todo el mundo, no está bien que se pelee sólo por hacerlo, no está bien…" explicó Osomatsu luciendo decaído.

"Y eso te estresa mucho… ¿cierto?" preguntó Ichimatsu a Osomatsu quien miró hacia otro lado. Estrujó su playera levemente sobre su estómago.

"Un poco… sí, normalmente no me molesta que se peleen, tú sabes que es algo normal entre nosotros golpearnos y gritarnos, creo que es parte de nuestra interacción… pero, Todomatsu no está interactuando con ellos, sólo está desahogándose al buscar pelea con los demás… y yo siento mucha nausea por alguna razón" explicó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu suspiró creyendo entenderlo.

"Entiendo… es algo que te inquieta, no puedes hacer nada al respecto y eso te frustra" dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu asintió levemente.

"Sin olvidar que me hace sentir un poco culpable…"

"¿Hmm? ¿Culpable? ¿Por qué te sentirías culpable?" preguntó Ichimatsu luciendo curioso. Osomatsu lo miró un poco exaltado, creo que estaba diciendo demasiado…

"Ah, no es nada… tú sabes, pienso que como hermano mayor debería poder controlar mejor la situación…" Osomatsu realmente sentía culpa por recordar lo sucedido con Todomatsu la semana pasada, el cómo había sido incapaz de mantenerlo alejado de esa situación… evitar si quiera que su hermano menor tuviera que pasar por todo eso.

"Entiendo… pero, Osomatsu, no te preocupes, Todomatsu está muy irritado y no sabe cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos por lo que le pasó… pero somos hermanos, sólo hay que tenerle un poco de tolerancia"

"Haha, tienes razón, claro que, me preocupa un poco Choromatsu ya que él carece un poco de eso… incluso yo carezco de eso, sólo parece que soy tolerante porque mis nauseas me hacen portarme raro" comentó Osomatsu.

"No lo sé, creo que te estás desacreditando demasiado… Osomatsu, serás un idiota muchas veces, al igual que un incompetente… pero creo que una de tus más grandes ventajas es que sabes reconocer cuando te equivocas y haces un esfuerzo en cambiar" dijo Ichimatsu con una sonrisa. Osomatsu le dio un débil codazo en respuesta.

"¿Qué cosas dices? Tú hermano en realidad es un bueno para nada, haha, no intentes halagarme, Ichimatsu" dijo Osomatsu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía feliz por lo que había dicho Ichimatsu pues quería creer que… tal vez… muy en el fondo… no era basura.

"¿Qué? Pero si no te estoy halagando, hablo en serio, incluso hasta ahora sigues preocupado por tus acciones y te preocupas por lo que está pasando, de todos creo que-"

"Vamos, Ichimatsu, hay que bajar con los demás o no me van a dejar comida" dijo Osomatsu al interrumpir al otro. Ichimatsu se encontraba algo perdido por esto, observaba a su hermano mayor acercarse hacia las escaleras. ¿Pero porque le molestaba escuchar comentarios buenos de él? O al menos así era como el cuarto lo había percibido…

Ichimatsu decidió guardar silencio para no arrastrar el tema de conversación con los otros alrededor de la mesa y mejor se dispuso a ayudar a Osomatsu a bajar las escaleras. Al ver como Ichimatsu bajaba con Osomatsu, Matsuyo se levantó en seguida consternada.

"No, mamá, estoy bien, no te preocupes" dijo Osomatsu "Ichimatsu me ayudo a bajar así que no hay problema" Matsuyo asintió algo renuente pero al ver como el cuarto hijo le ayudaba al mayor decidió que estaba bien y era mejor sentarse.

"¿Qué? Pero si Choromatsu fue a despertarte… ¿Por qué no te ayudó él?" preguntó Todomatsu al mirar acusatoriamente a Choromatsu quien en ese momento sí sintió un poco de culpa por lo que no se atrevió a regresarle la mirada a Todomatsu.

"¡Qué fue lo que dije…!" exclamó Matsuzo molesto, sin embargo, sin poder decir más. La puerta de la entrada se abrió revelando a Totoko quien arrastraba una maleta grande y de color rosa.

"¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya llego la chica más linda de todas! ¡Yo!" exclamó Totoko con mucha alegría. La familia la miró muy aturdida, no se esperaban que llegara tan pronto.

"¡Totoko-chan!" exclamó Choromatsu ahora olvidando la culpa para alegrarse en que había llegado por fin su querida invitada.

"Totoko-chan…" Todos los demás aparte de Choromatsu no parecían muy contentos al verla, reacciones variaban entre indiferencia, sorpresa y hasta enojo.

"¿Eeeh? ¿Qué es esa respuesta tan vaga? ¿Yo que vine a iluminarlos con mi presencia se ponen así? Totoko no lo aprecia" dijo Totoko mientras sujetaba su rostro y les dedicaba una mirada exageradamente triste.

"Vaya, pero que bufona" dijo Todomatsu entre dientes. Choromatsu lo miró con enojo.

"¡Totoko-chan! Estamos muy contentos de recibirte, una disculpa, no te esperábamos tan temprano, como puedes ver todavía estamos desayunando" explicó Matsuyo a la chica quien jaló sus cosas dentro de la casa. Totoko dejó sus cosas por la puerta y rápidamente se sentó con ellos.

"¡Bien! ¡Pues me uniré a ustedes! Cuando acaben podremos irnos, ¿verdad?" comentó Totoko muy sonriente.

"Ah, así es, y claro, Totoko-chan, siéntete en casa" respondió Matsuyo. Matsuzo miró a Totoko con curiosidad.

"Dime, Totoko-chan, ¿Tus padres dijeron algo?" preguntó Matsuzo a la chica que ahora los acompañaba en la mesa.

"¡Oh, nada importante, sólo que les mandan saludos y que nos divirtamos mucho!" respondió Totoko al entonces ver a Ichimatsu y Osomatsu. "¿Qué? ¿Pero qué hacen ahí parados? ¡Desayunen para que podamos irnos pronto!" exclamó Totoko alegremente. "No puedo creer que se estén levantando hasta ahora, ustedes saben, ¡Los que se duermen se los lleva la corriente! ¿O cómo era ese dicho? Bueno, no importa, vengan a comer que mi hermanito nos está esperando"

"¿Qué? No nos acabamos de…" Ichimatsu trató de contestar pero al ver como Totoko se distraía con los otros pensó que no era importante contestarle así que mejor ayudó a Osomatsu hasta la mesa y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

"Dime, Totoko-chan- ¿Te llevas bien con tu hermano? Nunca nos hablas de él" preguntó Jyushimatsu a Totoko quien se quedó pensando.

"Bueno, yo quiero mucho a mi hermanito, en realidad no tengo mucho que contar ya que no hablo mucho con él, la última vez que lo vi me parece fue cuando se fue de la casa hace ya un rato…" comentó Totoko guardando un pequeño silencio.

"Pero si ya lo conocemos, ¿Por qué preguntas como si no lo conocieras?" preguntó Karamatsu quien por primera vez en todo ese rato había decidido decir algo.

"Sí, sabemos quién es… pero no es como que lo tratáramos tanto, Karamatsu, además no sabemos cómo se llevaba con Totoko-chan" contestó Jyushimatsu a Karamatsu quien asintió simplemente.

"¡En fin, vamos, coman que se nos hace tarde para ir a ver a mi hermano!" exclamó Totoko. Totoko se paró y sin decir mucho fue a buscar el baño. Todomatsu la siguió con la mirada no luciendo muy feliz.

"Sí que no tiene muchos modales… incluso volvió a entrar con los zapatos puestos…" mencionó Todomatsu.

"Pero es muy linda, ¿No?" preguntó Choromatsu al resto quienes sin mucho que decir tuvieron que asentir de acuerdo con él… a excepción de Todomatsu quien por obvias razones no lo habían hecho.

"Bueno, creo que me equivoque… Choromatsu, creo que fue una buena idea invitarla" dijo Osomatsu a Choromatsu quien felizmente asintió. Osomatsu no se sentía personalmente cómodo con Totoko acompañándolos pero reconocía que distraía a sus padres tanto como a algunos de sus hermanos y eso para él ya era algo.

"¿Eh? ¿Buena idea? Yo sigo creyendo que Choromatsu tiene problemas…" dijo Todomatsu "Pero bueno, eso todos lo sabemos" al decir esto, sus padres lo miraron algo preocupados con el comentario, sin embargo, Ichimatsu no pudo evitar soltar una risa que aparentemente fue contestada por la mayoría; el único que no parecía estarse riendo, aparte de Choromatsu, era Karamatsu, cosa que llamó la atención del mayor quien automáticamente lo miró para ver que tenía… pero al cruzar la mirada con él, no pudo más que mirar hacia otro lado.

Karamatsu notó la forma brusca en que Osomatsu había desviado la mirada y no pudo más que suspirar con tristeza, a él también le incomodaba ver a Osomatsu pero no quería que las cosas se quedaran así, no quería que estuvieran incomodos… sin embargo… ¿Cómo hablar de aquel tema sin herir de nuevo a Osomatsu? Sí, Karamatsu todavía tenía que seguir pensando en la manera correcta de enfrentar la situación…

 **xXxXxXx**

La familia Matsuno se apresuró para salir luego de que acabaran todos de desayunar, la mayoría terminó por alistarse y junto con Totoko quien se encontraba muy emocionada por ver a su hermano, entraron al coche para dirigirse a la ciudad. Matsuyo venía cargando a Todomatsu sobre sus piernas para poder hacer algo de espacio para Totoko en la parte trasera del auto, estaban algo apretados pero Totoko no parecía estar sufriendo por eso. No sufría pues abarcaba lo suficiente como para no estar encimada con alguno de los hermanos.

"Vaya, pero que emoción, ¿No lo crees, Osomatsu?" dijo Totoko al hermano que tenía a lado, el cual resultaba ser Choromatsu pues había peleado el lugar por estar a su lado, a los demás no les interesaba tanto por la situación en la que estaban, sí, estaba teniendo que compartir el sitio pero no había sido demasiado difícil para él ganar el puesto adyacente a ella.

"Totoko-chan, soy Choromatsu" dijo Choromatsu. Totoko no parecía muy interesada con la corrección pues había volteado a ver el panorama fuera del coche.

"¡Oh, pero que hermosas nubes! Osomatsu, ¿Qué formas les ves? Yo creo que tienen forma de pájaros, ¿No? ¿No?" mencionó Totoko para Choromatsu quien no parecía muy contento con que le siguiera llamando Osomatsu.

Por su parte, Ichimatsu venía cargando a Jyushimatsu sobre sus piernas para dejar a Osomatsu tener espacio suficiente para no marearse… o al menos esa era la intención.

"Osomatsu, ¿Cómo estás? No olvides que si quieres vomitar está la bolsa de plástico a tu lado" comentó Ichimatsu, a lo cual Osomatsu sonrió y asintió.

"Sí, creo que estaré bien… mamá me hizo tomar una pastilla para dormir, de esa forma creo poder llegar bien a la ciudad" dijo Osomatsu quien ahora parecía estar temblando.

"¿Osomatsu, tienes frio? ¿Quieres que te pase tu sudadera?" preguntó Jyushimatsu a Osomatsu quien negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

"No… así estoy bien, además tal vez me maree por el calor de la sudadera o algo, haha"

"Eso no tiene sentido…" dijo Ichimatsu a Osomatsu. "Jyushimatsu, pásale la sudadera, creo debería estar en la primer maleta"

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamó Jyushimatsu quien ahora se había movido para buscar la sudadera, cosa que encontró fácil pues su papá la había dejado cerca de donde estaban ellos. "Ah, aunque no es tu sudadera… es la de Karamatsu me parece"

"Uhmm…" murmuró Osomatsu al mirar de reojo a Karamatsu, quien estaba sentado debajo de Choromatsu, sí, estaba de igual forma tratando de ocupar menos espacio para que Osomatsu pudiera ir bien. Karamatsu oyó que hablaban de él por lo que miró de reojo y sonrió hacia Ichimatsu.

"No me molesta, yo estoy bien así que puedes usarla" respondió Karamatsu intencionalmente no viendo a Osomatsu, no quería que éste le rehuyera la mirada de nuevo.

"De acuerdo…" murmuró Osomatsu al entonces tomar la sudadera que le pasaba Jyushimatsu para ponérsela, una vez puesta, volteó a ver a Karamatsu. "Gracias"

"Sí, no hay de qué, ya si me da frio usaré la tuya o algo, haha" comentó Karamatsu en tono de broma antes de regresar a ver hacia el techo del carro, venía perdido en sus pensamientos por lo que simplemente había regresado a pensar.

"Chicos, sé que fue para sacar la sudadera de Osomatsu pero si quieren otra cosa será mejor que avisen, me tapan la vista y no queremos un accidente" explicó Matsuzo "Así mismo, tengo que comentarles unas cosas: llegaremos a la ciudad en la noche por lo que pararemos en unas horas para comer, no, no iremos a un restaurante; su madre preparó la comida de hoy para tener un picnic en algún sitio bonito que veamos cuando de la hora, por supuesto, Totoko-chan, estás más que incluida en esto, mi esposa te preparó tu porción también"

"Así es, Totoko-chan, nos da gusto que vengas con nosotros así que esperamos te la pases bien" añadió Matsuyo con una sonrisa. Totoko asintió alegremente al ver a la señora asomarse para verla.

"Pero claro, muchas gracias señor y señora Matsuno, ¡Me encantan los picnics! Son tan divertidos… y bajo una apuesta de sol pueden incluso ser románticos~ "contestó Totoko "Por cierto, tal vez mis padres no hayan dicho nada interesante, pero, mi hermano me dijo que está dispuesto a invitarles el alojamiento en algún hotel. Si gustan aclarar los detalles con él… me pidió que les pasara su número para que cuando llegáramos a la ciudad pudieran hablarle"

"Ah, de acuerdo, eso suena fantástico, Totoko-chan, muchas gracias" respondió Matsuyo muy entusiasmada por escuchar que les pagarían la estadía en un hotel.

"Entiendo, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad te pediré su número entonces, Totoko-chan" dijo Matsuzo "Entonces, quien quiera dormirse puede hacerlo, los despertaré cuando vayamos a comer"

"Sí, gracias, aunque creo que estamos bien, no creo poder dormir mientras cargo a alguien papá" comentó Ichimatsu al entonces notar que Osomatsu ya estaba posado sobre la puerta quedándose dormido. "Aunque Osomatsu ya está por caer dormido, Jyushimatsu, arroja la almohada por favor" comentó Ichimatsu al tomar la almohada que estaba a un lado de él y de Karamatsu, debía pasársela a Jyushimatsu para poder dársela a Osomatsu; Ichimatsu le pasó la almohada a Osomatsu quien la tomó y sin mucho pensar la colocó por detrás de su cabeza, ya entonces decidió dormir.

"Me da gusto ver que Osomatsu ya pueda dormirse más fácil" dijo Jyushimatsu con una sonrisa. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con él pero no comentaron nada al respecto para no involucrar a Totoko en los problemas que tenían en su casa… aunque no era mucho problema pues ella venía muy distraída viendo las nubes y el paisaje, realmente lo único que transitaba por su mente era la emoción de ver a su querido hermano.

"Sí, Todomatsu también ya está dormido" comentó Matsuyo "Estaba muy nervioso y parecía tener mucho pánico por lo que igual le di una pastilla para que pudiera dormir durante el camino"

"Ya veo, que bueno que pueda dormir también" comentó Jyushimatsu. Se encontraba algo preocupado por cómo estaban las cosas con Todomatsu pero creía que tendría una oportunidad ya estando allá, seguramente podría hablar las cosas con él.

 **xXxXxXx**

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Oye! ¡Despierta!" exclamó Jyushimatsu a Osomatsu quien seguía dormido, aparentemente. El pelinegro abrió los ojos lentamente, se veía algo adormilado y desubicado. "Ya llegamos al sitio para el picnic, si quieres seguir dormido hasta que esté lista la comida puedes hacerlo pero consideré decirte por si querías caminar un poco o algo antes de eso"

"Uh…" Osomatsu sentía la calidez y ligera pesadez de su cabeza la cual le estaba tentando a regresar a dormir, sin embargo, asintió ante lo dicho por su hermano menor y tras mover la almohada, abrió la puerta del coche para salir con el resto de su familia.

El mayor caminó alrededor del auto y observó la escena de sus padres e Ichimatsu poniendo el mantel y las cosas, Todomatsu estaba sentado junto a un árbol luciendo algo molesto… al parecer estaba sentado cerca de Karamatsu, cosa la cual no debería sorprenderle pero por las circunstancias sí le era un detalle relevante; Choromatsu parecía estar siguiendo a Totoko alrededor de un pequeño lago, sin duda entendía la razón de que escogieran ese lugar para el picnic.

"Vaya… que agradable" comentó Osomatsu al mirar a su alrededor. Jyushimatsu se acercó a él muy contento.

"Sí que lo es, en cuanto lo vieron papá y mamá no dudaron en pararse para preparar las cosas" comentó Jyushimatsu "Me parece muy agradable que vayamos a pasar un rato en este lugar, ¡ah! Le diré a papá que nos tome una foto para recordar que estuvimos aquí" añadió Jyushimatsu sonando muy emocionado.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano menor quien rápidamente corrió hacia su padre para proponerle la idea. El mayor miró la escena desde su lugar y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma cálida, realmente le reconfortaba poder tener un momento de paz como este con su familia y poder olvidar temporalmente lo que le molestaba y ponía mal desde hace días.

Osomatsu caminó hacia el lago, donde estaban Choromatsu y Totoko del otro lado, Choromatsu y Totoko lo saludaron al verlo, gesto que él regreso hasta que ambos dejaron de saludarse y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo. El pelinegro miró el agua y sin mucho pensarlo se dispuso a buscar unas piedras para arrojarlas, suponía eso era lo que haría para pasar el tiempo; en su condición no podría arrojar las piedras muy fuerte para evitar que sus nauseas regresaran pero de momento se sentía con un poco de ánimo de al menos intentar y arrojar unas cuantas con la fuerza que pudiera usar sin forzarse demasiado.

"¿Hmm?" Osomatsu se agachó para buscar unas piedras pero pronto se dio cuenta de una piedra de color rojo, la cual parecía resplandecer de forma muy bella, realmente destacaba así que era imposible no notarla al mirar hacia abajo. De pronto la idea de arrojar piedras al lago se había desvanecido y en cambio había tomado la piedra para conservarla, y es que, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tal vez estaba siendo muy infantil y tal vez no valía nada… pero le había encantado encontrarla y ahora que la había guardado en su bolsillo pensaba en si podría encontrar más por pura casualidad.

Karamatsu y Todomatsu yacían sentados junto a un árbol, originalmente estaba Karamatsu solo pero Todomatsu había decidido sentarse a lado de él, no es que quisiera realmente interactuar con su hermano mayor… pero era una realidad que en parte sí extrañaba su presencia.

Todomatsu se quedó sin decir nada y de hecho apreciaba el silencio, sin embargo, al ver que Karamatsu no decía nada, ni lo miraba o reaccionaba de ninguna manera, decidió hablarle… sí, al parecer su actitud le molestaba lo suficiente para querer entender la razón detrás de eso.

"Karamatsu… oye…" murmuró Todomatsu. Al ver que Karamatsu no reaccionaba luego de un minuto, decidió alzar la voz. "¡Karamatsu! Oye"

"¿Eh? Todomatsu… ¿Estabas aquí todo este tiempo? Perdona… no te vi…" respondió Karamatsu al finalmente notar la presencia de su hermano menor.

"No has dicho mucho desde en la mañana… de hecho creo que sólo dijiste una cosa antes de volverte a quedar callado" dijo Todomatsu "¿Te ocurre algo?" preguntó el menor. Karamatsu lo miró algo sorprendido. "¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?"

"No… es que no me habías hablado, que diga, no le habías dirigido la palabra a nadie más que a Osomatsu en la semana… así que me sorprende que me preguntes eso" dijo Karamatsu. Todomatsu miró hacia otro lado algo molesto.

"Bueno, si no quieres que te hable entonces no te hablo y ya"

"Haha, vamos, no es para que te enojes, sólo no me habías hablado en mucho tiempo" explicó Karamatsu "Incluso yo puedo sentirme mal porque mi compañero no me hable, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, supongo que estás en tu derecho o algo…" dijo Todomatsu algo aturdido por haberlo escuchado decir 'compañero'.

"Pues sí, digo, antes de que todas estas cosas pasaran te la vivías a mi lado… así que es un poco extraño que no me hayas hablado en todo este tiempo" explicó Karamatsu. Todomatsu hizo un puchero en respuesta.

"No es como que hicieras el esfuerzo tampoco… pero entiendo, lo siento, tal vez fue injusto para ti" dijo Todomatsu "Pero aun así sigo algo resentido contigo, no es personal aunque suene así… sólo estoy sentido con todos menos Osomatsu pues fue él quien me salvo"

La sonrisa de Karamatsu decayó al escuchar al respecto de Osomatsu. El segundo hermano miró hacia donde estaban sus padres mientras reflexionaba de nuevo en lo que le estaba molestando…

"Todomatsu… oye… ¿Sería demasiado preguntarte qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Karamatsu. Todomatsu lo miró confundido.

"¿Eh? Pero tú sabes qué fue lo que pasó… lo expliqué hace días… ¿es qué no lo recuerdas?" preguntó Todomatsu algo molesto por lo que implicaba la pregunta del más grande.

"No es eso… sé lo que pasó en general porque lo resumiste, estabas muy alterado como para dar detalles pero… quisiera… quisiera preguntarte a detalle lo que pasó" dijo Karamatsu al mirar intensamente a Todomatsu. Todomatsu lo miró algo nervioso por unos momentos antes de desviar la mirada.

"¿P-Para qué q-quieres saber...? No creo que sea necesario dar detalles…"

"Me interesa saber lo que ocurrió por algo que me está molestando, no termino de entender algo sobre la historia y quisiera saber bien qué fue lo que ocurrió… quiero responder esas dudas… así que… ¿Sería mucho pedir? Si te incómoda demasiado puedo preguntarte en otro momento" dijo Karamatsu. Todomatsu cruzó sus brazos no muy contento con la idea.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Osomatsu? Seguro que él recuerda más de lo que pasó… ya que tuve los ojos vendados por la mayor parte de lo que pasó, aunque quisiera no podría responderte…" explicó Todomatsu causando que Karamatsu encontrara una nueva pista en lo que había dicho.

"¿Tuviste los ojos vendados? Eso no lo sabía…" mencionó Karamatsu luciendo pensativo. _"Por lo que no pudo haber visto a Osomatsu asesinar a alguien… aunque bien, no sé siquiera desde cuando tenía vendados los ojos… pero… ¡no! Qué estoy diciendo… Osomatsu jamás podría, creo que de verdad hice mal en asumir que Osomatsu se puso nervioso por aquello que dije… ¡Cómo pude ser capaz de pensar eso…!"_ pensó Karamatsu al reflexionar en las palabras dichas por Todomatsu.

"Sí, tuve los ojos vendados cuando int-intentaban llevarme…" mencionó Todomatsu quien parecía estarse poniendo nervioso, se veía angustiado por lo que estaba recordando. "No me los quité ni siquiera cuando Osomatsu me rescató, Osomatsu me pidió que no me quitara la venda… así que como dije, no sé lo que ocurrió por una gran parte…"

"¿Eh? ¿Osomatsu te pidió que no te quitaras la venda…? ¿Por qué…?" preguntó Karamatsu muy desconcertado. ¿Por qué Osomatsu le pediría algo como eso?

"No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es que me pidió que por favor confiara en él" contestó Todomatsu al recordar ese fragmento de lo ocurrido… aunque más que nada, recordaba las palabras de su hermano y el cómo fue cargado por el otro pues no tenía imágenes en su memoria para apoyar tales recuerdos.

"No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué Osomatsu…?" En lo que Karamatsu se preguntaba esto, escuchó sollozos a lado de él por lo que al voltear, se percató de que Todomatsu estaba cubriendo sus ojos y llorando de repente. "¡Ah! ¿Todomatsu? Oye… ¿Qué…?"

"Si no fuera por él no podría estar aquí con ustedes, no sé en dónde estaría en estos momentos… estuve a punto de no volverlos a ver" Todomatsu decía mientras sollozaba. Karamatsu lo miró muy consternado. "Ese hombre me persiguió por varias horas, mis piernas ya no podían… quise aguantar, seguir corriendo, pero igual me encontró y me amenazó…"

Karamatsu pudo empatizar con él pues sintió como su corazón se encogía al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, Todomatsu parecía estar devastado al repetir lo que le había ocurrido. El segundo hermano se acercó para abrazarlo y sostuvo su cabeza tratando de ofrecerle un poco de apoyo.

"Todomatsu… ya estás aquí con nosotros… estás aquí conmigo…"

"Y Osomatsu… ¡Creí que lo habían lastimado! ¡Grito de una forma horrorosa! ¡Tan aguda que podría romper algún vidrio! Tal vez suene exagerado, pero… ¡Así lo sentí! ¡Tuve miedo no sólo por mí! ¡Creí que lo habían herido gravemente! ¡Creí que estaba muriendo y yo no podía hacer nada! ¡No podía moverme! Karamatsu… ¡Tengo miedo! ¡No quiero volver a pasar por eso! ¡Nunca!" Todomatsu explicó desesperadamente mientras lloraba.

"Yo… lo siento, Todomatsu, de verdad…" dijo Karamatsu mientras abrazaba a su hermano. ¿Cómo no entender la actitud de Todomatsu? Toda esa ira que demostraba… era miedo, miedo disfrazado, eran emociones tan fuertes que el menor de sus hermanos no podía procesar, no sabía cómo lidiar con ellas… Pero, Osomatsu… ¿Gritando? ¿Gritó tan agudo que podría decirse que estuvo cerca a romper un vidrio? Pues… si era así, él también hubiera creído que algo malo le estaba pasando a Osomatsu.

Karamatsu miró hacia el lago donde yacía Osomatsu aparentemente recogiendo piedras, ¿estaría juntándolas para tirarlas luego al lago? Sí, eso debía ser… pero bueno… al parecer las respuestas que buscaba se encontraban sólo preguntándole a Osomatsu, no a nadie más y no haciendo suposiciones por sí mismo.

Si había asesinado o no a alguien… tendría que averiguarlo con algo de paciencia y con valor para poder encararlo, sólo eso.


	14. Desconcierto pt 3

**Capítulo 14. Desconcierto pt 3**

Todomatsu se quedó abrazando a su hermano mayor por un poco más, era una realidad que seguía sentido con él pero creía que de verdad necesitaba de un abrazo en ese momento y es que… ¿Por qué debía sentirse tan enojado? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil llorar? Y es que sabía que la tristeza le dominaría si no fuera por ese increíble resentimiento que tenía, la frustración carcomía su ser y era algo que no podía quitarse fácilmente… sólo podía tratar y no portarse demasiado grosero tal y como se lo había pedido Osomatsu, pero eso claro… no iba a mejorar su estado de ánimo en ningún momento.

"¡Chicos, la comida está lista, vengan a comer!" exclamó Matsuzo a los chicos quienes de uno en uno volteaban a ver hacia donde llamaba su padre. Karamatsu dejó de ver a Osomatsu para voltear hacia donde se estaba reuniendo el resto.

"Ve, Karamatsu, te están esperando" dijo Todomatsu. Karamatsu lo miró algo confundido, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

"¿De qué hablas? También te están hablando a ti, vamos juntos" dijo Karamatsu al ofrecerle una sonrisa. Todomatsu negó con la cabeza ante su comentario, el pelinegro lo miró con un poco de preocupación.

"¿Quieres que me quede contigo? ¿No tienes hambre o algo así?"

"No es eso, ya iré para allá… sólo necesito un momento a solas…" dijo Todomatsu a su hermano quien sin entender realmente, asintió levemente y se dispuso a ir con los demás.

"De acuerdo… ¡Pero no te tardes!" dijo Karamatsu al alejarse. Todomatsu lo miró por unos instantes y luego se quedó pensando en las palabras de Karamatsu. "¿Por qué me pregunto eso…? No lo entiendo…"

Todomatsu miró hacia el lago, percatándose de que Osomatsu seguía ahí… recogiendo piedras, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Pensaba lanzarlas o algo…? Pero si ya iban a comer….

"¿Es que acaso pasó algo importante? Creo que debería intentar preguntarle a Osomatsu, Karamatsu parece estar preocupado por algo en particular" dijo Todomatsu "¿Y cuándo lo hago? Karamatsu no parece tener muchas ganas de preguntarle en estos momentos… hmm…" El menor de los seis consideró qué hacer y sin mucho pensarlo decidió acercarse a Osomatsu y preguntarle.

Osomatsu yacía recogiendo piedras por el lago, al parecer ya había encontrado varias de muy hermosos colores, había sido una tarea difícil ubicarlas pero había valido la pena a su parecer, y lo mejor era que sus nauseas no estaban presentes al estar buscándolas.

"Ya sólo me falta encontrar una de color amarillo…" murmuró Osomatsu para sí mismo. Todomatsu se acercó por detrás, consideró en su mente el empujarlo al agua pero prefirió no hacerlo por el pésimo estado de salud de su hermano… si se tratara de alguien más entonces seguro que se animaría más a empujarlo.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Todomatsu de repente, causando que Osomatsu se asustara y estuviera a punto de caerse, cosa que no paso ya que Todomatsu rápidamente jaló de su gorro. Osomatsu estaba por tirar las piedras que tenía en la mano pero por suerte había conseguido que no fuera así. Una vez que se había tranquilizado, miró a Todomatsu algo molesto por lo que había ocurrido.

"¡Todomatsu! ¡Me asustaste!" exclamó Osomatsu. Todomatsu no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa burlona, la apariencia levemente frágil de su hermano le desmotivaba a reírse pero la expresión en su cara le impulsaba a hacerlo.

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención. En realidad pude haberte empujado pero no lo hice" dijo Todomatsu con una sonrisa. Osomatsu lo miró con detenimiento, seguía frunciendo el ceño pero pronto sonrió.

"Descuida, me da gusto ver que te rieras…" comentó Osomatsu, ya luego frunció el ceño de nuevo y en cambio frotó el cabello de su hermano muy fuerte en venganza. "¡O eso creíste que diría! ¡No hagas eso de nuevo, no me dio gracia!"

"¡Ow…!" exclamó Todomatsu algo irritado por la acción, ahora sí estaba considerando empujarlo al agua, pero de nuevo, se contuvo. "¡Osomatsu! ¿Qué haces?"

"¿Eh? Busco piedras" dijo Osomatsu sencillamente.

"¿Piensas arrojarlas?" preguntó Todomatsu creyendo que preguntaba lo obvio, claro que, le sorprendió ver a su hermano negando con la cabeza.

"Haha, no, estoy buscando piedras para quedármelas" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu entrecerró los ojos un poco incrédulo ante lo dicho por su hermano.

"Claro… ¿Estás siendo sarcástico? Si es así creo que ya te has de sentir mucho mejor…"

"¿Qué? No, no, hablo en serio, busco piedras para quedármelas" respondió Osomatsu con una sonrisa. Todomatsu no parecía entender.

"¿Buscas piedras y no piensas arrojarlas…? ¿Para qué más ibas a querer piedras? ¿Piensas golpear a alguien con ellas?" preguntó Todomatsu. Osomatsu ahora era el confundido, ¿De dónde había sacado esa conclusión? Se veía un poco decaído por su suposición.

"Todomatsu… ¿De verdad parezco alguien que recogería piedras para tirárselas a alguien?" preguntó Osomatsu. Claro, en su mente él era capaz de cualquier cosa horrible pero que su hermano se lo dijera sin saber lo ocurrido era…

"No… pero es que no me imagino para que más las querrías…" explicó Todomatsu al notar como su hermano mayor se había entristecido por su comentario. ¿Por qué le calaba de esa forma? ¿Tan malo era que pensara mal de él? …Bueno, tal vez un poco, igual y no era la mejor pregunta que se pudo haber hecho.

"Entiendo, bueno, sí, supongo que no es normal que recoja piedras, haha…" dijo Osomatsu al rascarse la cabeza sintiéndose un poco tonto al sentirse mal por los comentarios de su hermano. Eran dudas comprensibles después de todo.

"Ya, Osomatsu, dime de una vez que tengo hambre" dijo Todomatsu. En realidad no tenía mucha hambre, desde la semana pasada que le había ocurrido aquello que no había tenido mucho apetito, no al grado como para estar como Osomatsu pero realmente no comía tanto como antes… pero en estos momentos sólo quería poder preguntarle lo que quería a Osomatsu y poderse ir a comer.

"Bueno… en realidad las recojo porque… quiero darle una a cada uno de ustedes" dijo Osomatsu al entonces darle una piedra de color rosa a su hermano. Todomatsu miró con curiosidad la piedra que resplandecía en la palma de su mano, ¿Pero qué…?

"Osomatsu… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me das esto? ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?" preguntó Todomatsu "No veo porque iba a querer una piedra… esto es…"

"Entiendo, sé que parecen no tener mucho valor pero… es que cuando encontré la primera no pude detenerme, busque más y encontré piedras similares con colores muy bonitos, incluso encontré una piedra que parece tener los colores del arcoíris, ¿no es eso genial?" preguntó Osomatsu. Todomatsu parecía consternado por lo que estaba diciendo.

"Osomatsu, son piedras…"

"Y justo encontré piedras de cada uno de los colores, bueno, aún me falta encontrar amarillo… pero seguro encuentro una dentro de poco" explicó Osomatsu. Todomatsu posó su mano sobre su frente algo preocupado, no sabía bien que hacía pero había visto a su mamá hacerlo así que lo repetía de la misma forma.

"Creo que tienes calentura… bueno, no lo sé, no sé si era el calor de mi mano o no… pero eso explicaría porque estás diciendo estas cosas" explicó Todomatsu. Osomatsu lo miró con confusión.

"¿Crees que tengo calentura sólo porque quiero darte una piedra…?" preguntó Osomatsu al entonces quedarse reflexionando. "Bueno… sí, tal vez no lo pensé bien…"

Todomatsu notó como su hermano se quedaba muy ido mientras pensaba en algo, ¿Es que acaso había lastimado sus sentimientos o algo? Sí, Todomatsu no era muy bueno notando esas cosas… y tampoco creía que tuviera mucho tacto… pero no quería que su hermano se sintiera mal por eso. El menor de los hermanos miró la piedra en su mano por unos instantes y luego miró a Osomatsu.

"No, no, está bien, me quedaré con la piedra" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu lo miró perdido, ¿hablaba en serio?

"¿Sí? ¿Lo harás?" preguntó Osomatsu un poco dudoso de su comentario. "Pero creí que no…"

"Sí, pensándolo bien, es una piedra muy bonita, y seguro te tardaste en encontrarla, ¿No es así? La guardaré de recuerdo de que estuvimos aquí" explicó Todomatsu tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su hermano. Osomatsu sonrió amablemente, aceptando las palabras de su hermano.

"¡Genial! Aunque bueno, recuerdo que te gusta el color naranja… y lo más que encontré fue esta piedra rosa, si te molesta el color puedo darte otra de las que encontré haha" explicó Osomatsu. Todomatsu negó con la cabeza y en cambio le sonrió tiernamente.

"No te preocupes, está bien el color, como dije, es una piedra muy bonita" explicó Todomatsu "Así que la guardaré" añadió al entonces ponerla en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Osomatsu parecía muy contento por esto.

"De acuerdo, ya le daré sus piedras al resto cuando encuentre la piedra amarilla que me falta" explicó Osomatsu al ahora agacharse y seguir buscando. Todomatsu se quedó viendo a Osomatsu preguntándose cómo sacar aquella pregunta… pero al verlo tan contento buscando la piedra que le faltaba se quedó dudando si hacerlo o no. "¿Hmm? Todomatsu, ¿sucede algo?" preguntó Osomatsu al notar que su hermano seguía detrás de él.

"Yo…" Todomatsu se quedó pensando en que decir, pero, al ver la sonrisa del otro, prefirió dejarlo para después. El menor miró hacia otro lado algo irritado por su propia falta de valor en ese momento. "Me preguntaba si vas a seguir ahí, ya nos llamaron para comer…"

"Nada más la encuentre entonces me uniré, como dije, quiero darle una a cada uno así que deja la encuentro y voy" explicó Osomatsu "Tú si quieres adelántate"

"De acuerdo… entonces iré con los otros…" dijo Todomatsu al dejarlo para ir con sus demás hermanos. Miró hacia su bolsillo con curiosidad y suspiró ante el pensamiento del color. "Es una piedra, que importa de qué color sea… aunque debo aceptar que naranja hubiera sido mejor…"

Todomatsu caminó hacia donde estaba el resto, parecían estar comiendo animadamente… tan animados que le hacían creer que no dejarían nada para él.

"¡Todomatsu! ¡Corre que se va a acabar la comida!" exclamó Karamatsu al comer felizmente. Choromatsu miró a Todomatsu y dentro de poco se percató de que no estaba Osomatsu.

"Oye… ¿Y Osomatsu? ¿No va a comer?" preguntó el tercero. Todomatsu frunció el ceño y se negó a responderle, en cambio se sentó para comer también. "¡Oye…! ¿Por qué me ignoras?" preguntó Choromatsu. Matsuzo vio esto y los regaño con la mirada, cosa que Todomatsu respondió con alzar y bajar los hombros mostrando algo de indiferencia.

"Todomatsu, ¿Qué pasa con Osomatsu? ¿Acaso no quiere comer?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Todomatsu suspiró.

"Está recogiendo piedras alrededor del lago, dijo que ahorita venía" explicó Todomatsu. Todos se quedaron confundidos.

"¿Recogiendo piedras? ¿Y eso para qué?" preguntó Matsuzo confundido por lo dicho por su hijo. Matsuyo lo miró con incredulidad.

"Querido, los niños arrojan piedras al lago, ¿Qué ya se te olvido con la edad?" comentó Matsuyo causando que todos se rieran. Matsuzo no se veía muy contento por el chiste de su esposa.

"Oh, ¿Qué tal si las colecciona? Los niños hacen ese tipo de cosas raras, ¿no?" comentó Totoko al ver a los demás hermanos quienes negaron lo dicho por ella.

"No… eso es de locos, si Osomatsu se pusiera a recolectar piedras por diversión creo me preocuparía por él más seriamente" comentó Choromatsu soltando una carcajada. A nadie parecía haberle gustado lo que había dicho.

"Choromatsu…" murmuró Ichimatsu al entonces notar que Jyushimatsu estaba rascándose el brazo, bueno, no tenía nada de malo, ¿o sí? No es como que importara mucho… aunque de verdad parecía que le picara algo. "Jyushimatsu, ¿estás bien? Te estás rascando algo fuerte…"

"Creo que me picaron los mosquitos… tengo comezón, eso es todo" explicó Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu tomó esa respuesta como válida pero se quedó pensando en cómo pudo ser si traía puesta su sudadera de mangas exageradamente largas.

Por su parte, Karamatsu estaba de vuelta en su mente, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido… no ayudaba que le dijeran que estaba su hermano recogiendo piedras, ¿es qué planeaba hacer algo con ellas? Esperaba no estuviera adquiriendo una costumbre extraña o algo… ¿sería una señal de ayuda? Tal vez se estaba tardando en hablarle… pero tal vez estaba pensando demasiado…

"Pues no sé qué es lo que Osomatsu haga pero supongo que ya vendrá cuando le de hambre" comentó Matsuzo.

"Si no viene, podemos guardarle hasta que venga, necesita comer algo después de todo" explicó Matsuyo. Totoko asintió sin saber realmente a que se refería pero asumió que hablaba de lo normal, cualquiera necesitaba comer.

Todomatsu se dispuso a comer algo mientras pensaba que la conducta de Osomatsu era un poco preocupante, ¿Por qué de pronto le había dado por regalar piedras? Tal vez sí tenía calentura… ¿O tal vez estaba exagerando? No, con Osomatsu no podía arriesgarse a exagerar.

"Mamá… creo que Osomatsu tiene calentura, ¿tendrás algo que pueda tomar?" preguntó Todomatsu a su madre quien se veía ligeramente consternada.

"¿Calentura? Pero entonces no debería estar jugando en el lago… oh, Osomatsu, iré a decirle que mejor venga para acá…" Todomatsu vio cómo su madre quería ir por él pero a causa de darle tiempo a Osomatsu de encontrar la última piedra decidió detenerla.

"No, mamá, no está dentro del lago o algo, está en la orilla buscando piedras así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso… también parece estar entretenido así que creo que está bien" explicó Todomatsu "Es sólo que tenté su frente y la sentí caliente… sólo sería bueno si le das algo a Osomatsu o algo…"

"Oh, hijo, esa es la calidez de tu mano" respondió Matsuzo encontrando gracioso lo dicho por el menor. Matsuyo se rio al encontrar adorable el acto de su hijo, le gustaba ver que había intentado ver por su hermano.

"¿Eh? Bueno, sí creí que tal vez no lo había hecho bien pero…" explicó Todomatsu al tornarse rojo de la pena, no le gustaba que se rieran de él.

"No te preocupes, ya le tomaré la temperatura después y le daré algo para que se mejore" dijo Matsuyo. Totoko parecía confundida con la conversación.

"¿Hmm? ¿Es que acaso Osomatsu está enfermo?" preguntó Totoko a los padres quienes la miraron con un poco de preocupación.

"Osomatsu ha estado sintiéndose mal, Totoko-chan, pero ya se está recuperando" explicó Matsuyo tratando de no entrar en detalle con ella. Totoko sonrió muy alegre al escuchar.

"¡Me alegra que Osomatsu se esté sintiendo mejor! Es una pena que se sienta mal" dijo ella al seguir comiendo de los sándwiches que habían preparado. Todomatsu la miró con descontento, realmente le molestaba tenerla entre ellos, ¿Qué sabía ella sobre Osomatsu? Era tan molesto verla como si nada pasara luego de…

"Todomatsu, deja de hacer eso" dijo Choromatsu a Todomatsu quien estaba mirando con mucho odio a Totoko. Choromatsu no entendía porque Todomatsu seguía viéndola con ira, ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de lo que sucedía? "Que te estés distrayendo de tus problemas al sólo pensar en Osomatsu no es culpa de Totoko-chan, así que deja de hacer eso"

"¿Por qué no comes o haces otra cosa? Se nota que no tienes nada que hacer ya que sólo estás poniendo atención a lo que yo hago" respondió Todomatsu con un tono dulce. "No estamos muy lejos de donde está Osomatsu, ¿acaso quieres que se preocupe?"

"¿Ves de lo que hablo? No dejas de hablar de Osomatsu, es todo lo que te importa" dijo Choromatsu.

"Sí, pues a alguien tiene que importarle, no veo que a ti te importe hacer algo al respecto… ah, pero que digo, seguro porque ya 'resolvieron' las cosas entonces ya no tienes que esforzarte, ¿cierto?" dijo Todomatsu "Muy conveniente para ti"

Matsuzo los miró con mucho enojo, ¿Qué acaso no lo habían escuchado antes? ¡Les pidió que no se pelearan frente a la invitada! Y ahora tenía que aguantarse el gritarles para no asustar a Totoko… definitivamente los iba a castigar de regreso.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que…?" Choromatsu no se esperaba que Todomatsu le sacara el tema sobre Osomatsu y él… ¿Acaso Osomatsu le había contado lo sucedido o algo así?

Jyushimatsu observó la escena de sus hermanos empezando a pelearse, no le gustaba verlos así, se supone que era un picnic para disfrutar en familia… no era para que discutieran de esa manera. Ichimatsu siguió observando, sin saber porque le llamaba tanto la atención… pero es que le molestaba, le molestaba ver que Jyushimatsu se estuviera rascando el brazo. ¿No lo estaba haciendo antes, verdad? Si Jyushimatsu no había estado rascándose desde antes entonces seguramente era cierto lo de los mosquitos…

"Jyushi-"

"¡Papá! ¡Hay que tomarnos una foto grupal!" exclamó Jyushimatsu de repente, quería interrumpir la discusión de forma disimulada y de forma que Todomatsu no se enojara, no quería más problemas con él… no más de los que ya tenía con él al menos…

Todos miraron a Jyushimatsu al escuchar la sugerencia, Choromatsu y Todomatsu se veían algo perdidos, Y bueno, ¿Cómo no estarlo si hace un segundo se estaban peleando? Totoko, quien no parecía estar prestando atención más que a su comida, volteó en seguida de escuchar aquello.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Hagamos una foto grupal!" exclamó Totoko muy emocionada. Matsuzo y Matsuyo estaban contentos por la sugerencia, sí que había sido una buena forma de distraer a sus hermanos así que estaban agradecidos con Jyushimatsu por proponerlo.

"Por supuesto, aunque, hay que esperar a que venga tu hermano" dijo Matsuyo. Matsuzo se quedó pensando y decidió que era mejor que tomaran la foto de una vez.

"Querida, creo que podemos tomar varias fotos, ¿Por qué no tomar una de esta forma? Se ven entusiasmados por la foto" dijo Matsuzo. Todomatsu no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo dicho pero tampoco planeaba oponerse, de igual forma, Choromatsu no iba a quejarse, le gustaba la idea de salir en una foto con Totoko.

Karamatsu pareció salir de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su padre, ¿tomarse una foto sin Osomatsu? Creo que eso era un poco…

"Papá, no creo que a Osomatsu le guste la idea de tomarnos una foto sin él… creo que es mejor esperarlo" comentó Karamatsu a su padre que no se veía muy seguro. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era romper la pelea entre sus hijos así que de verdad prefería distraerlos… "Por favor, papá, esperemos a Osomatsu"

Ichimatsu dejo de ver a Jyushimatsu para percatarse de la sutil suplica de su hermano hacia su padre, entendía que era importante que Osomatsu apareciera en la foto pero… ¿Por qué es que sonaba como que fuera una necesidad…? Ichimatsu miró hacia otro lado y suspiro algo consternado por sí mismo, ¿Es que acaso estaba sobre pensando?

"¡Oh, tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si le pedimos a Osomatsu que nos tome una foto y luego yo se las tomo a ustedes?" propuso Totoko "De esa forma tendrían una foto familiar y habría una donde salgo yo"

"Hmm, suena razonable, de acuerdo, hagamos eso" dijo Matsuzo. Karamatsu no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con ello…

"¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Es que acaso no te gusta la idea de tomarnos una foto?" preguntó Matsuyo a Karamatsu quien se veía algo triste. Totoko por su parte, corrió hacia Osomatsu para preguntarle.

"No es eso mamá… realmente no quisiera una foto donde no esté Osomatsu…" comentó Karamatsu. Matsuyo le sonrió gentilmente.

"Es para Totoko-chan, hijo, nosotros nos quedaremos con la foto donde está Osomatsu por supuesto" explicó Matsuyo. Karamatsu se quedó pensando en eso y finalmente asintió, creía que tenía algo de sentido.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón, mamá" dijo Karamatsu. Matsuyo se acercó un poco más a Karamatsu y le comentó algo en voz baja.

"Además, tu padre quiere que tus hermanos dejen de pelearse así que la foto le vino como anillo al dedo" explicó Matsuyo. Karamatsu no pudo evitar reírse.

"Bueno, sí, eso lo entiendo" dijo Karamatsu ya ahora sonriendo. Jyushimatsu suspiró al ver que su idea había funcionado, además de que en verdad quería una foto con todos. Ichimatsu se acercó a Jyushimatsu, se veía cansado, posiblemente por sus pensamientos.

"¿Ichimatsu?" Jyushimatsu miró a su hermano quien estaba mirándolo luciendo muy pensativo. "¿Qué sucede?

"Jyushimatsu, ¿No quieres que mamá te de repelente para mosquitos? Igual creo que no es buena idea que te rasques, sólo empeorará el picor" explicó Ichimatsu a Jyushimatsu quien parecía estar rascándose de forma leve.

"¿Ah? No, en realidad creo que ya no importa porque ya me picaron así que no me va a ayudar en nada, haha" explicó Jyushimatsu "Y sí, sé que rascarme no ayuda pero es que no me deja de picar…"

"A ver, deja veo que te pico… tal vez fue otro insecto y no un mosquito…" explicó Ichimatsu al tratar de sujetar su brazo, sin embargo, Jyushimatsu movió su brazo rápidamente. "¿Eh?"

"No es nada, Ichimatsu, es que si lo tocas me va a dar más comezón, es mejor dejarlo como está" dijo Jyushimatsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ichimatsu frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Jyushimatsu, tú…" Ichimatsu no parecía tomarse bien el que Jyushimatsu le dijera eso, ¿Qué tenía de malo que checara? No es como si de verdad la comezón fuera a incrementar o algo…

"Tal vez le pida crema a mamá, el piquete no fue para tanto pero creo que lo empeoré al rascarme" explicó Jyushimatsu soltando una risa nerviosa. Ichimatsu lo observó por unos instantes, ya luego asintió.

"Sí, definitivamente lo empeoraste al rascarte… supongo que no es algo grave pero, procura pedirle la crema a mamá" dijo Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu asintió fuertemente. "Oye… no he tenido oportunidad de hablar esto contigo por lo que ha ocurrido, sé que te pregunte de lo que había pasado en la semana con todos y agradezco que me pusieras al día… al menos lo que pudiste contarme, pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¿Ah?" murmuró Jyushimatsu con curiosidad. Ichimatsu lo miró seriamente, había mirado hacia sus padres para verificar que no les estuvieran poniendo atención y sí, afortunadamente su madre estaba hablando con Karamatsu felizmente mientras que su padre estaba hablando con Choromatsu y Todomatsu… parecía estar aprovechando que Totoko no estaba presente.

"Jyushimatsu, ¿Qué ha sido de ti? Al contrario de Todomatsu y Osomatsu, tú pareces estar bien… no es que eso me moleste en sí, pero si me preocupa un poco" dijo Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu pareció quedarse pensando por unos momentos.

"Ichimatsu… no sé, no creo que este sea el lugar para hablar de eso… Osomatsu y Totoko pronto vendrán" dijo Jyushimatsu "No es que no quiera contarte, pero, me incómoda un poco hablar de eso con Todomatsu cerca, ¿sabes? Tal vez no hayamos hablado bien del tema, pero al menos sabes que Todomatsu y yo no estamos bien…"

"Sí… tal vez tengas razón, lo siento…" dijo Ichimatsu "Hablemos de esto cuando lleguemos al hotel" añadió Ichimatsu, ya luego Jyushimatsu le sonrió y asintió de acuerdo con él.

Totoko se acercó a donde estaba Osomatsu, lucía muy contenta por la brillante idea que había tenido, al acercarse, se decidió a gritarlo pero… al ver lo concentrado que estaba, decidió esperar… ¿Por qué? Bueno, no estaba segura pero sentía que lo mejor era sólo quedarse en silencio.

"¡Por fin! ¡La encontré!" exclamó Osomatsu muy feliz al sujetar una piedra amarilla en su mano. Totoko sonrió al ver la emoción del otro, no sabía porque pero le alegraba ver que hubiera conseguido aquello aunque fuera una cosa simple.

"¡Osomatsu! ¿Podrías venir a tomarnos una foto?" preguntó Totoko de repente, acción que igual casi hace que Osomatsu tire las piedras del susto, sin embargo, al ser Totoko se contuvo de gritar enojado.

"Totoko-chan… no hagas eso, ugh…" Osomatsu pudo sentir su nausea levemente presente, rayos, ¿por qué debía regresar de esa forma? Bueno, luego de dos sustos era comprensible, de por sí no estaba en condición de que le estuvieran espantando… "¿Qué dices que quieren?" preguntó él al mirarla de reojo.

"Queremos tomarnos una foto, ¿Nos tomarías una?" preguntó Totoko muy feliz. Osomatsu se giró completamente para verla, Totoko pudo notar el bonche de piedras en sus manos por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarle al respecto. "Osomatsu, ¿Por qué tienes tantas piedras?" preguntó Totoko. Osomatsu se quedó en blanco al escucharla, al igual que no le había dado tiempo de pensar en la petición de antes.

"Ah… bueno, en realidad es algo muy estúpido hahah" comentó Osomatsu. Al ver que Totoko no parecía satisfecha con la respuesta, prosiguió. "Vine al lago para tirar piedras, tú sabes, distraerme un rato, pero cuando encontré esta piedra roja no pude evitar buscar más piedras parecidas… terminé encontrando seis de ellas e incluso una que tiene un arcoíris… no sé qué me dio en realidad…" explicó mientras le enseñaba la piedra a Totoko.

"¿Seis? Pareciera que pensaste en tus hermanos cuando las estabas buscando" comentó Totoko felizmente. Osomatsu se quedó callado, sí… en realidad eso había sido. Al ver que Totoko lo seguía mirando siguió explicando, no sabía ni que decirle pero el que Totoko lo viera le ponía un poco nervioso.

"Sí, en realidad así es… sonara un poco tonto pero quiero darle una a cada uno de ellos, me gusta pensar que cada una de estas piedras los representa de alguna manera" dijo él sonando un poco a penado. Totoko lo miró con más curiosidad al escucharlo.

"Hmmm… Entonces… ¿Cuál color crees que te represente a ti?" preguntó Totoko. Osomatsu la miró perdido. Totoko notó su confusión por lo que explicó un poco más. "Recogiste seis, ¿No es así? Eso quiere decir que pensaste en ti también, ¿No?"

"Sí… supongo… aunque bueno, en realidad recogí siete…"

"¿Qué color crees que te representa?" preguntó Totoko de nuevo.

"¿Qué color me representa?" preguntó Osomatsu "No lo sé, sinceramente…"

"¿No? ¿O sólo te avergüenza decirme, Hmm?" Totoko parecía insistente por alguna razón. ¿Y ahora por qué le daba por ponerle atención a algo en especial? Normalmente se quedaba desvariando con todo, era una chica muy distraída…

"Ah, bueno, me gusta el rojo creo… siento que es un color muy de mí, tiendo a enojarme fácilmente después de todo y puedo ser un cabezota a veces" dijo Osomatsu al soltar una risa nerviosa. Totoko ladeo la cabeza sin saber que pensar de lo dicho. "También es un color que me gusta en lo personal… no lo sé, ¿Rojo por ser el hermano mayor? Hahah"

"Hmmm… no sé… tu forma de describirte me confunde, pero bueno, no te culpo, estás nervioso, ¿no es así?" preguntó Totoko al entonces mirar las piedras que tenía en la mano. "¿Por qué no la piedra de arcoíris? Es más grande en comparación con la pequeña roja que dices, no veo porque tengas que quedarte con la más chica si eres el mayor de tus hermanos. No sé, tú sabes… algo así como, ¿importancia? Me hace creer que piensas que importas menos, Osomatsu, ¡Siempre apunta para los regalos más grandes! Siempre hago eso, digo, ¡Alguien tan linda como yo merece los regalos más grandes y valiosos!"

"¿Eh?" Osomatsu la miró algo sorprendido, ¿Incluso Totoko había notado su inseguridad…? Vaya que debía ser muy obvio si Totoko había notado algo como eso, no es como que Totoko lo tuviera muy presente pero… Osomatsu consideraba que de alguna manera, ella lo había notado.

"Aunque no sé… a veces las cajas pequeñas suelen tener collares muy caros o joyería muy hermosa…" comentó Totoko "Tal vez la piedra roja no valga menos por ser más chica… pero sí creo que el arcoíris te queda mejor"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué el arcoíris?" preguntó Osomatsu sin entender el razonamiento de su amiga.

"Bueno, es lo que luego dicen, ¿No? Lo de que todos son uno o algo así" dijo Totoko "El arcoíris representa a los otros colores de forma muy bonita, y eres algo así como el líder, ¿no? El arcoíris en vuelve a todos los colores y los hace incluso más bellos, ¿No crees que encaja mucho con tu rol?"

Osomatsu parecía haberse perdido media conversación pues no lograba seguir los pensamientos locos que tenía su amiga… tal vez había esperado demasiado de ella.

"No sé, creo que te estás emocionando demasiado… no podría identificarme con el arcoíris, eso es vergonzoso, Totoko-chan" dijo Osomatsu al ponerse rojo de la pena. "Y creo que sería un poco arrogante de mi parte si hiciera eso de todas maneras"

"Hehe, creo que sólo es la manera en que quieras verlo, pero… si no te molesta entonces me la quedaré yo" dijo Totoko al tomar la piedra con colores de arcoíris "Después de todo, soy la más bonita así que el arcoíris me queda muy bien, ¿no lo crees?"

"¿Ah? Sí, supongo que tienes razón, haha" dijo Osomatsu al entonces quedarse viendo las piedras. ¿Entonces el rojo no lo representaba?

"Hmm… pero creo que tienes razón en que el rojo te queda" dijo Totoko "No por las razones que diste, pero creo que esa piedra roja definitivamente eres tú"

"¿Sí? ¿Por qué lo crees?" preguntó Osomatsu. Era un poco extraño estar hablando de piedras y colores de forma seria con ella… pero bueno, era ella, no puede uno saber que esperar de ella.

"Osomatsu, ¡Ven y tómanos la foto! ¡Ven! ¡Ven!" exclamó Totoko luego de guardar la piedra en la bolsita de su vestido. Osomatsu la observó sin entender el cambio tan drástico de tema pero supuso que Totoko simplemente se había aburrido del tema así que sólo lo acepto con resignación.

"Haha, de acuerdo, les tomaré la foto" dijo Osomatsu al guardar las demás piedras en su bolsillo.

"Ya traje a Osomatsu, ¡todos a sus posiciones!" exclamó Totoko desde lejos, todos la escucharon y asintieron.

Osomatsu se acercó junto con Totoko a donde estaban los demás, su padre le dio la cámara y todos se pusieron en pose. El mayor observó como todos se juntaban para la foto, se veían muy contentos de estar aquí… bueno, a excepción de tal vez Todomatsu quien estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por poner buena cara.

"¿Listos? ¡1… 2… 3…!" Osomatsu tomó la foto y luego de unos momentos se acercó para regresarle la cámara a su papá. "¡Salieron bien! Tomen, seguro será una buena foto para el álbum" añadió con una sonrisa. Karamatsu se preocupó por sus palabras, ¿es qué acaso no le importaba no salir? Su hermano se había tomado demasiado bien el que tuviera que tomar la foto él…

"Osomatsu, ¿Qué no quieres salir tú?" preguntó Karamatsu. Todos estaban más o menos cerca de Matsuzo así que todos habían escuchado la pregunta del segundo, y sí, de hecho todos querían escuchar lo que Osomatsu decía al respecto.

"Ah… no, no es necesario, ya tome la foto de todas maneras" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu frunció el ceño algo molesto ante lo dicho por su hermano.

"No te preocupes, Osomatsu, pensaba tomar la siguiente yo para que salgas con tus hermanos" explicó Matsuzo.

"¡Sí, y luego voy a tomarla yo para que puedan tener una foto completamente familiar en su álbum!" dijo Totoko. Osomatsu no parecía esperarse eso, bien, al parecer no se habían olvidado de él después de todo.

"Eres el mayor, Osomatsu, no podríamos estar en la foto sin nuestro hermano mayor, ¿no lo crees?" dijo Todomatsu.

"Si los seis no estamos en la foto entonces se sentiría un poco triste… estaríamos incompletos" dijo Karamatsu.

"La foto es para recordar que estuvimos aquí juntos… que no salgas es como si no hubieras venido, Osomatsu, tienes que salir en estas cosas" dijo Ichimatsu.

"¡Todos queremos que salgas con nosotros!" añadió Jyushimatsu alegremente.

"Además, tienes que salir a lado de mí, tonto, así que claro que íbamos a tomar otra foto" dijo Choromatsu al verlo con enfado. Osomatsu miró al resto y observó cómo asentían, el pelinegro se quedó viendo hacia otro lado y no pudo evitar frotarse por debajo de la nariz con su dedo índice en señal de pena… le hacía feliz lo que le decían pero al mismo tiempo creía que estaban exagerando.

"Está bien, está bien, no tienen que decir todo eso para que me quiera tomar la foto con ustedes" dijo Osomatsu añadiendo una risa nerviosa, todos los demás se miraron entre sí y sonrieron ante la vergüenza aparente de Osomatsu.

"¡Entonces, acomódense otra vez!" exclamó Matsuzo al gestionarlos para que se pusieran en posición. Matsuyo le sonrió a su hijo y lo alentó a ir a la foto con los demás, al parecer Osomatsu no sabía dónde ponerse por alguna razón, ¿o tal vez le daba pena integrarse? Matsuyo no sabía pero se había acercado para motivarlo a que se uniera, Choromatsu le habló a Osomatsu y básicamente le ordenó que se pusiera a lado de él mientras que Matsuyo se puso atrás de uno de sus hijos, realmente le alegraba poder salir con todos ellos, incluido Osomatsu.

Una vez que terminaron de tomarse todas las fotos, entre todos recogieron las cosas y regresaron al coche, Osomatsu le pidió a su papá que lo dejara sacar algo de su maleta y aprovechando guardó las piedras que había encontrado ahí, no quería que se le cayeran en el trayecto o que le estorbaran al dormir; luego de que guardara la maleta nuevamente, Matsuyo aprovechó para darle la pastilla para dormir a Todomatsu y Osomatsu, y siguieron su camino a la ciudad.

 **xXxXxXx**

Osomatsu Y Todomatsu no tardaron en quedarse dormidos, los demás siguieron despiertos por varias horas más, conversaban entre ellos o se quedaban viendo el paisaje, realmente variaba mucho lo que hacían pero eventualmente la mayoría se durmió. Matsuzo y Matsuyo continuaron despiertos, Matsuzo por el deber de tener que manejar y Matsuyo para hacerle compañía a su esposo, sí se había dormido por cómo dos horas pero había despertado media hora antes de llegar a la ciudad.

Ichimatsu despertó primero que todos y con mucha lentitud miró hacia la ventana cercana a Osomatsu para percatarse de que ya habían llegado, la emoción de estar en un lugar diferente le mantuvo despierto el resto del camino; su padre los llevo hacia un restaurante familiar para cenar, al parecer su intención era hablar con el hermano de Totoko sobre la estadía en el hotel mientras el resto de su familia comía.

"Chicos, despiértense, los voy a dejar con su madre en el restaurante mientras veo lo del hotel" explicó Matsuzo quien lucía algo cansado, no podía esperar para llegar al hotel y descansar.

La mayoría de los hermanos había escuchado lo dicho por su padre pero estaban todavía entre el estar despiertos y dormidos por lo que les había costado reaccionar y responder algo en seguida. Totoko parecía haber despertado muy motivada por la mención del restaurante.

"¿Ah? Pero papá, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No comerás nada?" preguntó Ichimatsu con curiosidad en lo que su padre se estacionaba en el estacionamiento del restaurante.

"No, ya comeré algo en el hotel, de momento tengo que dejarlos aquí para que pueda ver eso así que despierten a su hermano" dijo Matsuzo refiriéndose a Osomatsu.

"De acuerdo… Osomatsu, ya llegamos, bueno, algo así… pero ya despierta" dijo Ichimatsu a su hermano mayor quien con pesadez abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano.

"¿Ichimatsu…? Uh… Sí, está bien…" murmuró Osomatsu mientras se acomodaba en su lugar y se frotaba los ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño. El pelinegro frunció el ceño levemente al sentir su cabeza pesada, al parecer necesitaba dormir… pero asumía eso sería hasta llegar al hotel.

"Todomatsu, hijo, vamos a cenar ahora mismo, despierta" dijo Matsuyo con gentileza a su hijo quien despertó no muy contento, pero bueno, no era algo nuevo de él.

"Karamatsu, Choromatsu, ¿ya están despiertos?" preguntó Matsuzo a los hijos restantes. Los susodichos voltearon a ver a su padre y asintieron.

"¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Tengo hambre!" exclamó Jyushimatsu quien ya quería bajarse del auto. Matsuzo miró a Totoko una vez que había confirmado que sus hijos estaban despiertos.

"Totoko-chan, voy a ver a Yowai-kun para hablar sobre el registro del hotel, ¿Podrías darme su número?" comentó Matsuzo a Totoko quien parecía muy feliz por escuchar sobre su hermano.

"Ah, ¡Me alegra tanto! Por supuesto" dijo Totoko al sacar un papelito con el número de su hermano de su bolsa. "Ya quiero encontrarme con él"

"Entonces, Matsuyo, iré a encontrarme con él, regresaré por ustedes cuando acabe de ver eso" dijo Matsuzo a su esposa luego de tomar el papel con el número de Yowai.

"Seguro querido, aquí estaremos" dijo Matsuyo "Ah, pero, antes de que te vayas, ¿Te importaría sacar las sudaderas de los niños? Parece que está haciendo frio y no queremos que se enfermen" añadió.

"Claro, en un segundo las saco" dijo Matsuzo al salir del carro y dirigirse a la cajuela para sacar las sudaderas de los niños, quienes estaban sólo siguiendo a su padre con la mirada.

"Ah, papá, como Osomatsu está usando mi sudadera, pásame la sudadera de él" dijo Karamatsu a su padre luego de que éste abriera la cajuela.

"Muy bien" dijo Matsuzo al buscar entre las maletas. Luego de sacar las sudaderas y pasárselas a sus hijos, cerró la cajuela y regreso dentro del coche. "Bueno, luego de que se pongan la sudadera vayan saliendo del auto, vengo por ustedes en un rato"

Los hermanos bajaron del coche lentamente, estaban algo cansados por lo que no parecían tener ánimos de bajarse corriendo; Totoko, al contrario bajó encantada de la vida ya luego de ponerse la chamarra que había llevado para el viaje. Matsuyo, Totoko y los hermanos observaron a Matsuzo irse del estacionamiento, ya entonces se dirigieron al restaurante para cenar.

"Se siente bien estar en otra ciudad, ¿no lo crees?" dijo Choromatsu a Osomatsu quien le sonrió en respuesta. "¿Osomatsu? ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Hmm? Sí, sólo estoy cansado" explicó Osomatsu. Choromatsu lo observó momentáneamente, no sabía si preocuparse por lo dicho pero bueno, en realidad él también estaba cansado así que no podía culparlo, lo mejor era esperar al día siguiente.

"¡Vamos chicos! ¡Apúrense que quiero comer algo!" exclamó Totoko quien ya estaba en la entrada del restaurante, abrió la puerta y entró dejándolos atrás; al ver esto, Matsuyo y sus hijos no pudieron evitar mirarse el uno al otro y reírse, ya luego continuaron caminando y entraron al establecimiento.

Al entrar, Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu jalado por Jyushimatsu corrieron a sentarse, el cuarto hermano no estaba muy feliz por haber sido jalado pero lo había dejado pasar ya que él también tenía hambre. Todomatsu se acercó a la mesa con tranquilidad y esperó a que los demás se acercaran, quería sentarse en el lado donde estaban Choromatsu y Totoko para no tener que ver a su hermano pero no quería estar justamente a lado de él.

Karamatsu y Osomatsu caminaban uno a lado del otro sin dirigirse la palabra, Karamatsu seguía pensando en cómo hablarle a su hermano mientras que Osomatsu tenía miedo de hablarle a Karamatsu, no ayudaba el que pareciera que su hermano lo estaba evitando… sin embargo, no quería que se quedara así.

"Karamatsu, uhm… gracias por prestarme tu sudadera…" murmuró Osomatsu a su hermano quien al escuchar que su hermano estaba hablando, se quedó quieto.

"Yo…" murmuró Karamatsu al ver como su madre se adelantaba y se sentaba con el resto en la mesa, Osomatsu y Karamatsu se habían quedado a medio camino. "Uhm, te ves bien con mi sudadera haha" dijo el segundo sin saber realmente que decirle, no quería seguir con esa timidez de hablarle a Osomatsu, no quería que su hermano pensara que lo odiaba ahora o algo… claro, era su culpa por mal pensar y creer por un segundo que su hermano había matado a alguien pero… algo no estaba bien, quería poder abarcar el tema con su hermano pero se sentía inseguro, sentía que el tema era incómodo para Osomatsu y sentía que si no sabía tocar el tema con algo de tacto entonces su hermano podría quedarse muy enojado o algo… y simplemente no quería pelearse con él, debía encontrar una forma de aclarar sus dudas sin ofender al otro mientras preguntara.

"¿Eh?" Osomatsu murmuró al escuchar lo dicho por Karamatsu. "Karamatsu..." Osomatsu lo miró sin ninguna expresión en especial y luego de unos momentos soltó una pequeña risa, Karamatsu lo miró confundido.

"¿Qué? ¿Es que dije algo malo?"

"No, no, para nada... es sólo... somos idénticos, si me veo bien con tu sudadera entonces tú te ves bien con ella también, no sé, sólo es extraño" explicó Osomatsu. Karamatsu se rio luego de escucharlo,sí, era cierto, le había dicho algo extraño.

"Sí, puede que tengas razón, pero de todas formas creo que te queda bien" dijo Karamatsu logrando que Osomatsu riera de nuevo. Karamatsu sonrió ante esto, se daba cuenta que era muy agradable verlo sonreír... cosa que le desmotivaba a preguntar alguna de sus dudas, claro, no es que fuera a desistir de querer preguntar... pero ver a su hermano reír de esa manera le hacía postergarlo todavía más.

"¡Oigan, ya vengan y siéntense, estoy esperándolos!" exclamó Todomatsu quien parecía harto de esperar. Karamatsu y Osomatsu caminaron hasta la mesa y se sentaron junto a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu, frente a ellos estaban Totoko, Choromatsu, Matsuyo y Todomatsu quien había esperado a su madre para no sentarse a lado de Choromatsu.

"Ya estamos aquí, pero..." Karamatsu miro a su alrededor antes de mirar a Todomatsu "Parece que se van a tardar en atendernos... hay mucha gente"

"¡Pues yo quiero ver que hay en el menú!" exclamó Totoko con intenciones de pararse de la mesa, claro, primero tenía que moverse Todomatsu y Matsuyo para que pudiera pasar. "Osomatsu, veamos qué hay en el menú"

"Pero, Totoko-chan, soy Choro... ah, está bien, vayamos a ver..." dijo Choromatsu al ver que a Totoko no le importaba si era o no Osomatsu. "Mamá, ¿Nos darías dejar pasar?" preguntó el tercero a su madre quien también movió a Todomatsu.

"Iré con ustedes, también quiero ver el menú" comentó Matsuyo. Al ver como Totoko y Choromatsu se alejaban, miró a sus hijos restantes y añadió: "Les encargo la mesa, pueden ir al baño o algo pero procure alguien quedarse siempre a cuidar la mesa, ya venimos"

"Mamá, ¿Nos traerías un menú?" preguntó Ichimatsu a su madre quien con gusto asintió, ya después se alejo como los otros dos habían hecho. "¿Hm? Todomatsu, ¿No irás a ver el menú?"

"Lo haría si Choromatsu no estuviera ahí... además, prefiero estar aquí" explicó Todomatsu. Jyushimatsu sonrió al escucharlo, ¿Entonces no estaba tan molesto con él? No era por ser malo con su hermano pero de alguna manera le alegraba ver que Todomatsu no parecía estar molesto con él... al menos no tanto como con Choromatsu.

"Bueno, ya vengo, quiero ir al baño" dijo Osomatsu "Espero venga alguien a darles menús, sería lo mejor" añadió el pelinegro con una sonrisa, ya luego se puso de pie.

"Osomatsu, ¿Estás mareado? ¿Piensas vomitar?" preguntó Ichimatsu luciendo consternado. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza simplemente. "De acuerdo... me alegra saber que ya te sientas mejor..."

"Sí, bueno... ya regreso..." comentó Osomatsu al caminar hacia el baño. Karamatsu lo miró irse y casi enseguida lo siguió.

"Iré a lavarme las manos, ya vengo, ¡cuiden la mesa!" dijo Karamatsu antes de irse y alcanzar a Osomatsu. Seguía preocupado por el otro tema pero al menos se sentía con un poco mas de confianza de acercarse a Osomatsu otra vez. Todomatsu los miró irse, aquella pregunta de Karamatsu había regresado a ocupar sus pensamientos por lo que al sentarse de nuevo, miró hacia la nada mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

"¿Todomatsu...?" murmuró Jyushimatsu, sabía que su hermano probablemente lo ignoraría si lo escuchaba pero igual le preocupaba verlo de pronto tan pensativo. Ichimatsu miró a Jyushimatsu al escuchar el murmullo, ambos intercambiaron miradas expresando confusión... ¿Qué es lo que tendría? Ichimatsu fijó su atención en Todomatsu y decidió preguntar... esta vez teniendo un poco más de tacto que con Karamatsu, o al menos lo intentaría.

"Todomatsu... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?" preguntó Ichimatsu con un tono suave y considerado. Todomatsu pareció salir del trance pues miró a su hermano mayor algo perdido. "Lo he notado... has estado algo extraño..."

"Ah... no es nada..." respondió Todomatsu sin ánimos de compartir, en realidad no quería involucrar a los otros cuando... claro, si los otros ya supieran algo o estaban involucrados entonces no le importaría. Ichimatsu frunció el ceño ligeramente, no se veía feliz por la respuesta de su hermano.

"Sabes... no eres el único del que lo he notado, todos han tenido una actitud inusual... y sé, sé que han habido problemas... sé lo que pasó también contigo ya que me contaron al respecto... y lo siento mucho por eso, pero quisiera poder ayudar en algo, aunque sea poder darte algún consejo, lo que sea... no me gusta como me están excluyendo" explicó Ichimatsu sin saber si lo que decía funcionaría de algo, por lo que miraba de su hermano, no parecía funcionar... Todomatsu seguía portándose reservado.

"No es algo que deba preocuparte, Ichimatsu, son problemas míos... tu no tienes la culpa de nada así que es mejor que no te metas" dijo Todomatsu. No era su intención ofenderlo pero simplemente quería ser sincero. No veía razón para que su hermano se involucrara si no lo estaba, entendía que su incidente fuera compartido con él pues era su hermano... pero lo que estaba sintiendo Todomatsu era, en su opinión, algo personal.

"¿Qué no debería involucrarme? ¿Tienes idea de como se siente regresar a casar y ver que todo ha cambiado? Todos se comportan muy diferente... trato de entender pero no puedo si no me involucran..." explicó Ichimatsu.

"No es que tengas que entendernos, Ichimatsu, estamos pasando por cosas difíciles, sólo déjanos ser" dijo Todomatsu. Jyushimatsu frunció el ceño y se vio dispuesto a intervenir.

"Todomatsu, ¿Tienes idea de como se siente... recordar como hace una semana tú tan despreocupadamente dijiste:'No podemos estar pensando todo el tiempo en que algo malo ocurrirá','No podemos simplemente encerrarnos en la casa' y verte contradecirte?" comentó Jyushimatsu luciendo decaído. "Ichimatsu llegó después de todas estas cosas... es frustrante para él no poder preguntar nada o preguntar y no recibir una explicación... ya que ahorita es todo lo que puede hacer" explicó Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu miró a Jyushimatsu de reojo algo sorprendido porque le dijera algo así a Todomatsu, le había sorprendido pero... estaba agradecido.

"Yo..." Todomatsu parecía aturdido por lo dicho por Jyushimatsu, no esperaba que dijera algo en la situación. El menor miró hacia un lado luciendo incómodo, cómo estaba pensando en lo de Karamatsu, no lo sentía como un ataque... así que podía pensar mejor, sin embargo... ¿Comentarles al respecto? Si no sabían nada era mejor no decir... o al menos no sabía si Karamatsu le permitiría compartirlo con ellos. "Entiendo lo que me dicen, pero... no es que no quiera, es sólo que ni siquiera yo lo entiendo..." El sexto hermano se quedó mirando hacia abajo un poco triste. Ichimatsu observó esto y se quedó pensando en la razón de que le fuera tan familiar.

"Tú..." murmuró Ichimatsu "Ese comentario... lo he escuchado de Karamatsu antes, él también lo mencionó... él..." al explicar esto, Todomatsu lo miró repentinamente expectante, Ichimatsu notó el cambio de actitud en seguida. "¿Qué...?"

"¿Karamatsu te dijo algo?" preguntó Todomatsu. Ichimatsu no parecía entender su pregunta.

"¿Decirme qué cosa?" preguntó Ichimatsu muy confundido. Todomatsu parecía decepcionarse por la respuesta pues Ichimatsu realmente se veía perdido.

"Oh... si no te dijo nada entonces olvídalo, parece que me equivoqué, creí que sabrías algo al respecto pero... olvida lo que acaba de pasar" dijo Todomatsu. Ichimatsu, obviamente, lo miró entre curioso y molesto, ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir?

"Oye... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que hablábamos? No lo entiendo..." dijo Ichimatsu al quedarse pensando "A no ser que... ¿Eso es lo que te tenía pensando entonces? ¿Karamatsu?"

"No, olvídalo, yo no dije nada... fui un tonto en creer que..."

"Entonces sabes que Karamatsu y Osomatsu tienen un problema" dijo Ichimatsu. Todomatsu se veía confundido, ¿Un problema? ¿Ellos tenían un problema? "Parece por tu reacción que no sabías... pero, entonces... ¿Por qué pensabas en Karamatsu?"

"¿Ellos tienen un problema? Pero si se estaban hablando bien hace unos minutos..." dijo Todomatsu, parecía pensativo con esta nueva información. "¿Qué clase de problema?"

"Ah... no, si no sabes mejor no te digo" dijo Ichimatsu imitando a su hermano. Todomatsu frunció el ceño, no le había gustado su chiste. "Bueno, así como no te gustó que te contestara eso... así me molesta que me digas que no me quieres juntar. Me interesa, por eso pregunto"

Todomatsu se veía muy molesto por la acción de su hermano, ni siquiera quería verlo... no obstante, tenía mucha curiosidad de lo que Ichimatsu sabía así que al parecer iba a terminar por ceder y contarle lo que sabía... no le gustaba ser chismoso, pero, bueno... Karamatsu empezó, ¿No? Él quería respuestas pero no quiso compartir tampoco el problema con él, le había forzado a buscar respuestas en otra parte.

"Yo... no sé, creo que estamos hablando de cosas distintas así que mejor no..." dijo Todomatsu al tratar de no abordar el tema. Ichimatsu sonrió con malicia al ver que su hermano estaba a punto de ceder, sólo tenía que empujarlo un poco más aparentemente.

"Mira, te contaré acerca del problema de Osomatsu y Karamatsu si tu me cuentas lo que te está molestando. Creo que es un trato justo, ¿No lo crees?" preguntó Ichimatsu a su hermano menor quien seguía viéndose inseguro.

Jyushimatsu observó lo que ocurría mientras se rascaba el brazo por debajo de la mesa, acción que Ichimatsu notó de reojo pero que de momento ignoró por estar con lo otro, ¿Es que acaso Ichimatsu planeaba sonsacar información cuando no tenía mucho que ofrecer? Al ver como Ichimatsu sonreía con picardía se dio cuenta de que sí, esa era su intención... pero bueno, no se sentía mal por Todomatsu, Ichimatsu debía recurrir a estas cosas cuando sus hermanos no lo integraban por voluntad propia.

"De acuerdo... te contaré" dijo Todomatsu. Sabía que Ichimatsu había puesto ese intercambio de esa manera ya que era muy capaz de retractarse una vez que el mayor diera la explicación. "Hace una horas, cuando estaba sentado alado de él, Karamatsu me preguntó a detalle lo que me ocurrió... parecía particularmente interesado en el lapso que tuve los ojos vendados... y en algo que pasó durante este tiempo que hasta a mi me confundió en un inicio pero que después olvidé por el terror de mi situación" explicó el menor "Pero, ahora que Karamatsu me lo recordó... me dejó pensando en que tal vez pasó algo en ese lapso de lo cual debería estar enterado..."

Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu no parecían haberse esperado aquello, realmente sonaba muy misterioso y en opinión personal de Ichimatsu... Todomatsu tenía mucho más que ofrecer en el trato que él, probablemente se sentiría mal luego de que le confesara el engaño pero, ciertamente planeaba compensarselo.

"Todomatsu... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Todomatsu negó con la cabeza.

"No, primero quiero escuchar lo que me tienen que decir, si no me dicen algo que valga la pena entonces no les diré esa parte" dijo Todomatsu. Ichimatsu frunció el ceño levemente, no le gustaba tal propuesta ya que lo que tenía que decir no era mucho... pero... sabía que tenía que acceder de todas maneras.

"De acuerdo..." dijo Ichimatsu soltando un suspiro. "Bueno, que decir... encontramos a Karamatsu llorando cuando regresabamos a casa, cuando me quedé a solas hablando con él... me di cuenta que estaba muy arrepentido de algo, o al menos eso es lo que asumí porque no dejaba de pedirle disculpas a Osomatsu, a pesar de que Osomatsu no estaba presente, mientras sollozaba... le pregunté más al respecto..." Todomatsu parecía muy interesado con lo que Ichimatsu tenía por decir pero pronto escucho la palabra celebre de todas las explicaciones... "Pero, me dijo que ni él entendía lo que pasaba, algo así" añadió el cuarto hermano.

"¿Y...? ¿Eso es todo...?" cuestionó Todomatsu. Ichimatsu asintió a la pregunta, Todomatsu no parecía gustarle la respuesta.

"Ichimatsu... Eso no..." dijo Todomatsu al entonces captar algo con lo que acababa de oír. "Espera... ¿Entonces por eso dijo eso?" Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu lo miraron con curiosidad... medio esperando que estallara y medio preguntándose porque no lo hacía. "Cuando me preguntó por lo ocurrido, yo quise saber que sucedía... pero me dijo que había algo que no entendía y que posiblemente yo le podía contestar con los detalles de lo que pasó... claro que, no pude realmente explicarle pues me es complicado recordar y mantenerme tranquilo..." el menor se quedo luciendo algo nervioso.

"Pero, Todomatsu, ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Todomatsu se tomó unos segundos para captar que le hablaba su hermano, ya luego lo miró no muy contento.

"Lo siento, me dijiste muy poco a cambio de lo que te compartí... me temo que me voy a guardar esa información" dijo Todomatsu al sacarle la lengua. "Tramposo"

"Lo lamento, debía hacerlo o si no hubiera seguido sin saber nada...pero, me di cuenta que me contaste algo relevante, si me dices lo que ocurrió... prometo ayudarte a sonsacarle la información a Karamatsu o de plano a Osomatsu" dijo Ichimatsu, logrando la atención del más chico.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo puedo asegurarme de que lo harás? De hecho, ¿Cómo puedo asegurarme de que funcionara lo que sea que puedas hacer?" preguntó Todomatsu. Ichimatsu sonrió de forma malvada ante la duda de su hermano.

"Bueno... digamos que tengo mis métodos... cuando me urge saber algo" dijo Ichimatsu. Todomatsu no parecía gustarle que no le explicara así que sólo lo miro con escepticismo. "Si me dices el resto entonces te digo lo que podemos intentar y la razón de porqué eso es efectivo"

"Está bien. Así me parece mejor... bueno, que decir... cuando tenía los ojos vendados... escuché en algún punto que Osomatsu gritó, no fue cualquier grito, se podría decir que aquello era más un sonido de alguien desesperado... no estoy seguro de qué fue, sólo sé que me causa escalofríos recordarlo... pero bueno, sólo sé que aunque Karamatsu diga que no entiende del todo... hay algo que no nos está diciendo y creo que por lo callado que ha estado..." explicó Todomatsu mientras Ichimatsu lo escuchaba.

"...debe ser algo muy importante" terminó de decir Ichimatsu al entender a lo que iba Todomatsu. "Bueno, creo que debemos hacer que nos diga lo que está pasando a como de lugar"

"¿Ah? ¿Y si es algo privado entre ellos? No creo que..." Jyushimatsu intentó decir pero Ichimatsu y Todomatsu lo callaron con tan sólo verlo feo.

"Ni tu te crees eso, Jyushimatsu, Osomatsu y Karamatsu nacieron en la familia equivocada si creen que pueden tener secretos importantes entre ellos..." dijeron Ichimatsu y Todomatsu al mismo tiempo. "Somos seis hermanos idénticos, no es posible que el resto no se entere de lo que sea que está pasando, ¿No lo crees?" añadieron los dos.

"Bueno en eso tienes razón, creo que sería muy difícil que no nos enteráramos... además, sí tengo ganas de saber, sería mentira si dijera que no..." comentó Jyushimatsu mientras seguía rascándose, Ichimatsu parecía distraido con el tema de Karamatsu y Osomatsu así que el tema de la comezón de su hermano menor pasó a segundo plano en su mente.

En lo que Jyushimatsu terminaba de decir esto, llego el mesero para atenderlos, a Todomatsu le pareció extraño que nadie de los que fueran a ver el menú o de los que habían ido al baño hubieran regresado pero asumió que seguro tendrían sus razones... no es como que tuvieran que volver tan pronto, ¿o sí? Todo sería mejor si tan sólo no se sintiera nervioso cada vez que hay menos personas conocidas alrededor de él, menos mal que tenía a dos de sus hermanos con él pero simplemente no podía evitar entrar en pánico al pensar que poco a poco se irían y podrían dejarlo solo...

 **xXxXxXx**

"¿Osomatsu? Oye... ¿Estás bien? Ya duraste mucho en el baño..." comentó Karamatsu al estar esperando a su hermano luego de lavarse las manos, tenía la sensación de que era mejor así.

"Sí... lo estoy, pero... me duele el estómago, creo que sería mejor que fueras con los demás..." explicó Osomatsu. Karamatsu no parecía estar de acuerdo.

"No te preocupes, Osomatsu, aquí estoy, te esperaré" dijo Karamatsu quien seguía viendo la puerta consternado. ¿Estaría bien su hermano?

"No... Karamatsu, ya nos tardamos mucho, mejor regresa con los otros y explícales que sigo en el baño... si tardo mucho más entonces puedes venir de nuevo, pero, me apuraré para regresar" explicó Osomatsu a su hermano quien se quedó contemplando lo dicho por el mayor. ¿Sería que su hermano quería privacidad y por eso insistía tanto en que lo dejara solo?

"Está bien... pero si la comida llega y no has venido entonces vendré por ti" dijo Karamatsu al girarse para salir del baño. "Espero no te tardes mucho..."

"Sí... lo intentaré..." dijo Osomatsu al entonces escuchar como se abría y se cerraba la puerta del baño. El mayor soltó un suspiro al ahora estar solo... sería mentira si dijera que no quería que su hermano se quedara, no obstante, el primero se sentía mal de que el segundo siguiera en el baño... en vez de convivir con el resto de sus hermanos. "Karamatsu..."

Osomatsu siguió en el baño por un par de minutos más, no entendía a que se debía su dolor de estómago pero creía que era porque debía ir al baño... cosa que no le estaba funcionado muy bien, ¿estaría extreñido o algo por el estilo? Bueno, no le sorprendería luego de estar comiendo de esa forma tan horrible... ¿O debería decir 'no' comiendo? El mayor decidió rendirse y mejor regresar con sus hermanos. Se puso de pie y jaló de la cadena, al parecer el malestar no se iría a ningún lado así que debería confiar en que dormir lo arreglaría...este pensamiento, claro, cesó una vez que escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse de nuevo. El pelinegro estaba por salir del cubículo hasta que escuchó voces del otro lado. ¿Por qué tenía nervios de salir? No tenía nada de malo en que otra persona estuviera en el baño, era de esperarse así que... ¿Por qué las voces lo desanimaban a salir? No sabía la razón pero así sentía, tenía la sensación de que no debía salir... por lo que optó por la segunda mejor opción en su momento, quedarse y escuchar lo que podía.

"Entonces, dime... ¿Cuantos fueron hoy? ¿5? ¿7?" preguntó una voz masculina la cual sonaba malhumorada pero alegre, no sabía en que sentido pero... ¿tal vez aguda? Sí, era una voz aguda que seguía siendo masculina pero que a la vez sonaba malhumorada y gruñona.

"10" respondió la otra voz simplemente. "Fueron 10 personas" añadió. Osomatsu se quedó pensando a qué se referiría con aquel numero de personas...

"¿10? Vaya, los del trabajo sí que te explotan... pero dime, ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? Se rumora que ya tienes cómplice, ¿es verdad?" preguntó la voz aguda masculina.

"Estás hablando de cosas innecesarias, si tengo cómplice o no tengo cómplice es algo que no te incumbe" sonó la segunda voz que había respondido el numero de personas... aquella voz, ahora que podía escucharla mejor... sonaba grave, amarga... y seria, ¿Cómo podría definirlo? Sinceramente tal voz le generaba desconfianza y por alguna razón algo de miedo al escucharla...

"Hmm... con que es cierto entonces... eso explica el numero de muertes que alcanzaste" dijo la otra voz. Osomatsu se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquel dato... ¿Qué quiso decir con... 'muertes'?

"No espero nada de idiotas como tú, pero al menos habla con discreción, nadie debe escuchar lo que acabas de decir" comentó la voz seria. La voz aguda se echo a reír al escucharlo.

"Tienes razón, tienes razón, son datos que no deben ser compartidos... o tendrías que contar otra muerte por el que haya escuchado" dijo el de la voz aguda. Osomatsu se hizo hacia atrás con lentitud. ¿Pero qué es lo que estaba escuchando? Al parecer su malestar estomacal no era lo único que debía preocuparle en esa situación.

"Idiota, lo estás haciendo de nuevo. ¿Acaso todos en la organización son tan incompetentes como tú?" preguntó la voz seria "Pero bueno, que decir, luego de escuchar como una banda de niños te dejaron malherido no es de sorprenderme" Osomatsu parecía confundido al escucharlo, ¿banda de niños? Eso se escuchaba familiar...

"Te dije que no me recordaras eso... No es muy grato recordarlo, esos niños interrumpieron las muertes del día..." dijo el hombre de la voz aguda. El de la voz seria parecía encontrar gracioso el comentario, sin embargo, no había reído de la misma forma que el otro... había sido una risa tan cortada que apenas podía llamarsele risa.

"Si a los gatos puedes llamarles muertes del día..." comentó el de la voz seria.

"Oye, tal vez no sea tan famoso como usted, 'Oh, señor Tougou-sama' toda la organización te tiene mucho respeto... bueno, al menos los jefes" explicó el de la voz aguda. ¿Tougou? Bueno, aquel era un apellido... ¿O tal vez un alias? Osomatsu no estaba seguro pero creía que acababa de escuchar información confidencial... ¿Qué debería de hacer? ¿Cómo saldría del baño ahora...?

 _"Karamatsu... ayúdame, alguien..."_ pensó el mayor. De momento yacía temblando del miedo, ¿Un señor que asesinaba gatos junto con uno que asesinaba gente...? ¿Qué clase de lugar era este? ¿Por qué debía estar atrapado con estas dos personas? Osomatsu no sabía que hacer... más que, esperar.


	15. Frágil

**¡Feliz 2017! Me sorprende como ha pasado el tiempo… apenas iba empezando la historia en febrero creo… y ahora ya ha pasado todo un año x'D muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado, sus comentarios y platicas que me hacen han sido un fuerte motivante para mí. ¡Espero disfruten del capítulo! Ya que no sé cuándo viene el otro… haha, pero mientras encuentre tiempo ya saben que vendrán muchos más xD esta historia se las comparto con mucho cariño así que bueno, seguiré así hasta el final ouo**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo, tanto a los lectores que me siguieron desde un inicio como a los que se unieron después pero que de igual forma han estado esperando por más caps con mucha paciencia :') No saben lo mucho que significa para mi /cries Son todos unos amores C: Igual agradezco a Slendeyk quien me dio mucha información sobre los personajes del manga y me mostró muchas cosas del mundo de osomatsu-kun, sin ella muchas de las ideas que se me ocurrieron no hubieran podido ser :3**

 **El capítulo es excesivamente largo ya que me voy a tardar en postear otro, (ya que debo avanzar con la traducción en inglés y más cosas xD) espero lo disfruten BD**

 **Capítulo 15. Frágil**

Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu permanecieron en la mesa luego de que les tomaran la orden, Todomatsu encontraba extraño que los demás no regresaran… pero pronto observó a Karamatsu regresar, bueno, al menos había regresado alguien pero… ¿Y Osomatsu? Todomatsu miró a Karamatsu confundido, gesto que notó el mayor.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Karamatsu a su hermano quien siguió viéndolo de esa forma. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu miraron a Karamatsu de la misma manera, aunque en realidad estaban tratando de entender la razón de que Todomatsu lo viera entre confundido y preocupado.

"¿Dónde está Osomatsu?" preguntó el menor de los seis. Karamatsu miró con dirección del baño por unos momentos antes de mirar a su hermano de nuevo.

"Ah, eso… Osomatsu se quedó en el baño, me dijo que me adelantara…" explicó el segundo mostrándose pensativo. "Aunque, le dije que si traían la comida y el seguía ahí entonces iría a buscarlo"

"Ya veo… bueno, si te dijo que te fueras supongo que no hay problema…" dijo Todomatsu. Karamatsu se quedó mirando a su hermano menor, claro, hasta que su madre se acercó.

"Niños, ¿Ya ordenaron? Choromatsu y Totoko ya van a pasar al frente de la fila así que si quieren algo pueden decirme" dijo Matsuyo al ver a la mayoría de los niños en la mesa

"Sí, ya vinieron a tomar la orden mamá… aunque no entiendo la razón de que hicieran fila, digo… creí que sólo los que quieren para llevar se forman ahí…" dijo Todomatsu "Aunque eso explica por qué tardaban tanto…"

"Lo siento, hijo, Totoko parecía querer pedir… así que nos quedamos platicando en la fila" explicó Matsuyo.

"Ah, mamá, yo no he pedido… ni Osomatsu, aunque no creo que salga ya del baño" dijo Karamatsu. Matsuyo le sonrió en respuesta.

"No te preocupes hijo, todavía no pasan así que vamos a que pidas algo… Choromatsu puede pedir algo para Osomatsu también" explico Matsuyo.

"Hmmm… sí, supongo que Choromatsu sabría que pedirle a Osomatsu" dijo Karamatsu al entonces ofrecerle una sonrisa, ya luego siguió a su mamá hacia la fila donde quedaban dos personas más antes de que pasara Choromatsu y Totoko.

Ichimatsu se asomó para ver la fila donde estaban Totoko, su madre y Karamatsu, ¿Qué podría ser lo que estuviera escondiendo?

"¿Alguna idea?" preguntó Todomatsu a su hermano mayor con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"No te preocupes por eso, ya verás cómo funcionará todo al final… heh" dijo Ichimatsu al sonreír con malicia.

Karamatsu pudo sentir los escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo por lo que no pudo evitar abrazarse en un intento de detener aquello. Choromatsu lo miró sin entender que hacía, ¿acaso estaba bien?

"¿Karamatsu? ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó el tercero. Karamatsu se quedó temblando por unos momentos más hasta que dejo de sentir la horrible sensación en su cuerpo… ¿Es que acaso algo malo le pasaría? No, seguro exageraba… tal vez sólo le había llegado una corriente fría o algo…

"No, nada… creo que sólo me dio frio…"

"Pueees… dicen que cuando te dan escalofríos es porque un fantasma acaba de pasar a través de ti" dijo Choromatsu con una sonrisa burlona. Karamatsu no parecía muy contento con el comentario, de hecho, creía que era peor que lo que pensaba.

"¡Oh! Pero que cosas dices, Osomatsu, es obvio que los fantasmas no estarían en este horrible lugar de tercera" dijo Totoko causando que Matsuyo la viera preocupada, incluidos los niños que no entendían como se atrevía a decir eso con una sonrisa supuestamente inocente cuando ya estaban tan cerca de pedir la comida… "Los fantasmas van a lugares elegantes donde hay princesas y dragones, no entiendo que harían aquí" añadió Totoko.

"Totoko-chan… ¿Pero qué clase de idea tienes de los fantasmas…?" preguntaron ambos hermanos algo preocupados por el comentario de su amiga. Al no conseguir respuesta, Choromatsu logró percatarse de algo por lo que miró a Karamatsu.

"Karamatsu… ¿Dónde está Osomatsu?" preguntó Choromatsu con verdadera curiosidad.

"Se quedó en el baño, parece que le dolía el estómago… me pidió que me fuera" dijo Karamatsu "Con suerte no tardara mucho"

"Aunque ya de por sí creo que se tardó lo suficiente…" murmuró Choromatsu al ver en dirección al pasillo que llevaba al baño.

 **xXxXxXx**

"¿Puedes decirme que tiene de malo que asesine gatos? Es divertido y también cuentan" dijo el dueño de la voz aguda.

"Si quieres derrochar tu tiempo, sí, supongo que cuenta" contestó Tougou de forma cortante, la otra voz parecía guardar silencio por unos momentos… momentos que ponían de nervios al menor que estaba en uno de los cubículos en ese instante, no podía saber su ubicación si no lo escuchaba así que prefería escucharlos hablar.

 _"Alguien… por favor… ayuda…"_ pensaba Osomatsu con mucha intensidad, ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer en esa situación? Lamentablemente no había más que otros cubículos a lado de él… no podía escaparse de ninguna manera, si acaso podía cambiarse de cubículo por debajo pero no veía razón para hacer movimientos innecesarios… los hombres todavía no lo hallaban, no sabían que había otra persona con ellos en el baño… según consideraba por la conversación de los dos, su mejor opción era quedarse inmóvil, cubrir su boca e intentar no hacer ni un solo sonido hasta que se fueran.

"No sé por qué insistes con eso, incluso tú tienes lapsos en donde asesinas gatos" respondió la voz cuyo nombre desconocía.

"Exactamente por eso lo digo, sólo es algo para matar algo de tiempo"

"Incluso prefieres presumir que matas más gatos que personas cada que alguien te pregunta, es porque has matado más gatos, ¿no es así? Tenemos pasatiempos similares en ese aspecto" explicó el desconocido.

"¿Acaso me citaste en este lugar para hablar de nuestros pasatiempos? Como sea… no, sin duda no he matado a tantos gatos como tú… incluso tienes tu fama por eso" contestó Tougou "En realidad, he asesinado a una cantidad decente de personas, según concierne a mi trabajo, pero en lo personal considero que sólo he matado a tres"

"No entiendo la necesidad de bajar el número de asesinatos que has cometido al dividirlos de esa manera… ¿Importa realmente si fue algo personal o fue por trabajo? Un asesinato es un asesinato sin importar eso creo yo" explicó la otra voz "Además… ¿No crees que baja el respeto que te ganas de la organización por decir otro número que no es?"

"No considero que sea mentira, en mi trabajo no siempre las víctimas son apuñaladas por mí, muchas veces han intentado escapar y terminan acabando con sus vidas ellos mismos" explicó Tougou "Otras veces han muerto en medio de ser torturados o bien sí, les he dejado casi al borde la muerte… casos en los cuales no me aseguré si murieron o no, porque mi trabajo no me lo exigía. Muertes que yo reconozco y han sido fuera de mi trabajo son tres"

"Sigo sin entender cómo se supone que eso no cuenta… ¿o quieres decir que no llevas la cuenta y sólo tienes en mente a tres personas? Creo yo que eso es más creíble, por tu horrenda personalidad… aunque me sorprende que hagas eso, lo creo pero no lo entiendo"

Osomatsu parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de vomitar con una fortaleza casi inhumana, no podía darse el lujo de vomitar… no si quería salir vivo de ese lugar, pero… ¿Cómo no sentir nauseas luego de escuchar tal conversación? ¿Es que acaso las vidas humanas no significaban nada para ellos…? Sin embargo, el pelinegro no podía pensar en nada, no tenía manera, si se daba esa liberad entonces su asco aumentaba… y lo único que realmente podía hacer en esa situación… era esperar que un milagro lo salvara.

"Me sorprende más que estés en la organización y tu historial de homicidios sea desconocida" respondió Tou… espera, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Osomatsu había perdido parte del nombre de aquel hombre, ¿Lo había olvidado? No, pero en esos momentos no era algo que importara… pues conforme avanzaba la conversación las palabras que escuchaba le aterraban cada vez más, su vida se veía amenazada y no podía hacer nada más que sentir como su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho. ¿Por qué es que sus latidos no se callaban? No podía escuchar lo que los dos decían con aquel sonido, si su corazón no se relajaba… entonces lo descubrirían, pues sentía que su palpitar era tan escandaloso que era sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que uno de ellos abriera el cubículo en donde se encontraba escondido.

"Hay algunas cosas que simplemente no me llaman la atención…. Aunque si me lo pidieran lo haría… tal vez" explicó la voz desconocida.

"A veces no entiendo porque crees que es buena idea decirme las cosas" dijo el otro "Si me lo piden no dudaré en eliminarte"

"Lo mismo digo" respondió la voz aguda "Aunque, volviendo a lo otro, si es como mi pasatiempo supongo que lo disfrutas de la misma manera, heh"

"No entiendo porque nunca puedes callarte, eres muy molesto"

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? No es como que te pedí que vinieras para que no digas nada, sabes a lo que vienes así que no creo que sea inconveniente una conversación antes de ir al grano" respondió el de la voz aguda.

"Ha decir verdad yo tampoco entiendo porque te sigo respondiendo… debería clavarte un cuchillo o algo"

"Pero no lo harás, es de noche, no obstante, sería una indiscreción dejar mi cadáver aquí, ¿no es así?" dijo el de la voz aguda.

"Tch" el otro hombre, no se escuchaba para nada contento… claro que, al no escuchar sonido de un enfrentamiento, Osomatsu dio por hecho que el otro le había convencido de no hacer nada. ¿Cuánto más de la conversación de ellos tendría que escuchar? "Por cierto, hay algo que todavía no he hecho"

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Hablas de ir al baño? Bueno, en realidad entramos por esa razón… aunque creo que ya acabaste ¿no es así?" dijo el de la voz aguda, si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba, el menor tal vez encontraría el comentario como algo gracioso, pero… dado que su vida corría peligro, tal comentario había pasado casi desapercibido.

"No hablo de eso, idiota, ¿Por qué otra razón crees que he seguido en este lugar conversando contigo?" preguntó el otro… el de la voz aguda parecía quedarse pensando.

"¿Qué no acabas de decir que ni tú sabes porque me sigues respondiendo?"

"Creo que ese misterio siempre lo tendré en mi mente, no obstante, hemos seguido en el baño conversando porque estoy esperando algo" dijo la otra voz amarga… ¿esperando algo?

"¿Quedaste de verte con alguien más en el baño? Vaya, no creí que fueras fanático de estos lugares…" dijo la otra voz la cual soltó un leve chillido de repente. Osomatsu trataba de ver por una pequeña línea de visión, quería saber quiénes eran… aunque al mismo tiempo quería detener su mente de pensar.

"Un chiste más y disparo, ¿entendiste?" dijo el otro hombre, que se escuchaba completamente irritado. "Desde que entramos ha habido una rata en este lugar"

"¿Eh? ¿Una rata?" Osomatsu cubrió su boca con ambas manos al escuchar al otro decir aquello, el color de su piel parecía haberse desvanecido mientras que leves gotas de sudor bajaban lentamente por su frente. Su cuerpo parecía no querer parar de temblar, cosa que le hacía preguntarse… '¿Es que acaso mi propio cuerpo me traiciona?' '¿Por qué mostraría señales tan obvias de nervios…?' Sin embargo, a pesar de que quería usar todo su razonamiento en ese momento y controlar todas las respuestas corporales ante el miedo que sentía y el peligro inminente que percibía de la situación… su respiración comenzó a volverse entre cortada y sin esperarlo, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

"Estoy casi seguro de que así es, quise esperar para ver de quien se trataba… pero veo que la rata parece saber que le va mejor escondida" dijo el de la voz seria. Aquel hombre levantó su arma y apuntó a uno de los cubículos.

"No creo que sea lo mejor causar un alboroto… ni siquiera estás seguro en primer lugar"

"Ya veremos si es así" dijo el hombre al estar a punto de disparar, causando que Osomatsu mirara hacia la puerta, ¿Podría correr hacia la salida y escapar de forma segura? No… seguro que lo atraparían y de hecho, ¿Qué no podría estar tratando de asustarlo para que saliera? El pelinegro consideraba las opciones en su mente, sin embargo, su mente no parecía funcionar… de lo único que estaba consciente era que se encontraba inmóvil sobre un retrete y que todo a su alrededor parecía tornarse borroso; el sonido se escuchaba como eco y ruido, no podía discernir palabras ni identificar sonidos conocidos… mientras que su visión, era sólo un intento por poder representar lo que veía, como el reflejo de una cámara rota, de un espejo partido.

"¡Con permiso!" exclamó una voz extremadamente alegre si no es que hasta familiar… los hombres voltearon a ver la fuente y se percataron que una niña había entrado al baño de repente.

"¿Eh? Niña, este baño es el de hombres… ve al de alado" dijo el de la voz aguda. El otro hombre se limitó a observar sin decir nada.

"Lo siento, es que cerraron el baño de mujeres, me dijeron que usara el baño de hombres pues sería temporalmente mixto" explicó la niña. El hombre de la voz seria salió por unos momentos del baño y después de como un minuto regresó.

"Oye, ¿Es cierto lo que dice esta niña?" preguntó el de la voz aguda al de la voz seria… el cual simplemente asintió. Ambos se miraron entendiendo que debían esperar a que la niña se fuera, sin embargo, al ver como más personas entraban al baño, el hombre de la voz seria parecía ya no estar seguro de eso… pues las personas y niños que habían entrado habían entrado a cada uno de ellos.

Osomatsu no había movido un músculo ni aunque abriera la puerta un extraño, claro que al ver como cerraban la puerta y se recargaban contra ella, no pudo evitar fijarse con una dolorosa lentitud de quien se trataba. Se encontraba muy nervioso y en pánico pero al ver a la persona frente a él, no pudo evitar reconocerla.

"Choro-"

"Shhh…" Choromatsu le hizo un ademán sutil para que guardara silencio, petición que aceptó al sólo asentir. El tercer hermano que yacía en el mismo cubículo con Osomatsu, usando accesorios para ocultar disimuladamente su rostro, se recargaba contra la puerta tratando de escuchar a esos dos.

"Vámonos" dijo el de la voz seria al entonces caminar fuera del baño. El de la voz aguda parecía confundido, había volteado a ver los cubículos tratando de entender pero sin más opción se fue justo como el otro había hecho.

Choromatsu y Osomatsu esperaron dentro del cubículo por un par de minutos más antes de hacer un movimiento, el tercero abrió la puerta y se asomó a ver quiénes estaban dentro. Afortunadamente, se trataba de Totoko y una mujer que sólo estaba lavándose las manos antes de irse.

"¿Y bien? ¿Funcionó?" preguntó Totoko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Choromatsu la miró sin decir nada por unos segundos pero dentro de poco sonrió en respuesta.

"Parece ser que sí, pero, Totoko-chan, no hablemos de eso aquí, no es seguro" dijo Choromatsu "Por lo pronto hay que llevar a Osomatsu con el resto" añadió el tercero antes de voltear y mirar a su hermano. "Osomatsu, hay que-"claro que… antes de poder decirle nada, se topó con la escena de su hermano vomitando en el retrete con una fuerza claramente preocupante.

Choromatsu se quedó paralizado al ver con horror la forma en que su hermano terminaba de vomitar y caía bruscamente.

"Oso…" Choromatsu no pudo reaccionar, y al no poder moverse… Osomatsu terminó lastimándose al caer. "¡Osomatsu!" El tercero reaccionó luego de esto y se apresuró a levantarlo, rápido pero con cuidado, no quería caerse junto con su hermano, no quería hacerle más daño…

"Oigan, ¿sucede algo?" preguntó Totoko al dar un paso hacia donde estaban. Choromatsu apretó los dientes al escucharla, lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado, no quería que ella…

"¡Totoko-chan! ¡No te acerques!" exclamó Choromatsu, logrando asustarla por su tono de voz.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no debería…?"

"Sólo… ¡Llama a otro de mis hermanos, necesito ayuda con Osomatsu!" exclamó Choromatsu en respuesta. Totoko no sabía lo que sucedía, pero por como hablaba el otro, asumía que lo mejor era sólo obedecer. Una vez que el tercero se cercioró de que Totoko se había ido del baño, se concentró totalmente en Osomatsu. "¡Osomatsu! ¡Responde! ¡Osomatsu!"

"Choro…" Osomatsu parecía no poder mantener sus ojos abiertos, de hecho, los sentía muy pesados y en el momento no sabía si estaban realmente abiertos pues no podía enfocar la vista muy bien. Sólo sabía que su hermano lo había salvado.

"Vamos, ¡Te llevaré con los demás! ¡Resiste! ¡Estarás bien!" Choromatsu hacía su mejor esfuerzo por cargar a su hermano, quería poder ponerlo a salvo pronto, ¡necesitaba ayudarlo!

Osomatsu se esforzaba en escuchar lo que decía su hermano, sin embargo, tal y como el sonido se había distorsionado para él antes y de la misma forma que su visión se había fragmentado… el mundo alrededor de Osomatsu se fue apagando hasta no poder distinguir nada.

 **xXxXxXx**

"Osomatsu… por favor despierta, despierta…" dijo una voz familiar la cual se escuchaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"Jyushimatsu, basta, deja que duerma… está cansado, tiene que dormir un poco más" dijo otra voz.

"¿Dormir? Ichimatsu, Osomatsu necesita comer, ¿acaso no ves lo pálido que está? ¡Está tan blanco que parece un fantasma!" exclamó otra voz familiar.

"Todomatsu, no sé si un fantasma… pero al menos se ve como del color de la sabana…" dijo una voz distinta a las otras. "No entiendo porque estas cosas tienen que ocurrir… Osomatsu, ya ha pasado por tanto…"

"Karamatsu, no es tú culpa… Osomatsu te pidió que te fueras del baño, ¿no es así? Hay cosas que simplemente no podemos evitar…"

"Pero, Ichimatsu, yo…"

"Niños, su hermano debe descansar… si siguen hablando van a despertarlo"

"Pero mamá, creo que lo mejor es que se despierte, ¿no lo crees? Lo mejor es que coma… ya podrá dormir después…" refutó tranquilamente Todomatsu.

"Oh, hijo…"

Tras escuchar las voces, Osomatsu abrió los ojos con lentitud, mostrando frente a él… la imagen todavía borrosa de lo que veía. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Eran preguntas que habitaban su mente en esos momentos, ¿Qué había pasado? No le gustaba despertar y no saber todas esas cosas…

"¿Mamá…?" Osomatsu cuestionó en un tono frágil y claramente bajo, tan bajo que apenas había podido ser escuchado por sus hermanos.

"¿Hijo? ¿Despertaste?"

"¡Osomatsu!" exclamaron todos en unísono. Osomatsu se sentó en la cama con cuidado, notando en el proceso el increíble dolor que sentía en el abdomen.

"Oh, qué alegría que despertaras, hijo, te pediré algo para comer, no tardo" dijo Matsuyo al abrazar a Osomatsu por unos segundos antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir con urgencia.

Osomatsu miró con confusión la forma en que su madre había salido, o el borrón que creía ser su madre, ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo se sentía ni le había dicho mucho… eso le parecía extraño. Ichimatsu se dio cuenta de cómo Osomatsu miraba hacia la puerta por lo que decidió explicar.

"Mamá está muy preocupada, vomitaste todo lo que comiste de nuevo… así que, aunque no lo diga, sé que su prioridad es que comas" dijo Ichimatsu. "No la culpo, te ves del mismo color que tus sabanas"

"Yo…" Osomatsu murmuró al notar que su garganta le ardía y bueno, ¿cómo no arder luego de tanto vaciar su estómago? "No entiendo… ¿Qué sucede…?" sin decir más, su cuerpo empezó a temblar por los nervios que le generaba la nueva situación.

"Chicos, déjenme hablar a solas con Osomatsu" dijo Choromatsu de repente, los otros cuatro lo miraron confundidos.

"¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué deberíamos…?!" Todomatsu intentó negarse, sin embargo, Choromatsu se veía muy serio en lo que proponía. El menor de los seis guardó silencio al verlo fijamente.

"Por favor" respondió Choromatsu simplemente. Todomatsu no parecía estar de acuerdo pero aceptó a regaña dientes.

"De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras, Osomatsu, te veo nada más Choromatsu quiera dejarnos regresar" dijo Todomatsu al ser el primero en salir.

"Sí… está bien, tómense su tiempo" dijo Ichimatsu al mirar entonces a Jyushimatsu quien sabía lo que significaba esa mirada…

"Avísanos cuando podamos regresar, Choromatsu" dijo Karamatsu al tercero quien no separaba su atención de Osomatsu.

"De acuerdo" dijo Choromatsu simplemente. El tercero se esperó hasta escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse antes de decir algo.

Osomatsu observó cómo gradualmente los cinco borrones frente a sus ojos se reducían a uno, el cual identificaba como Choromatsu.

"Lo siento si me vi muy serio o algo, pero, me di cuenta que te ponía nervioso tener a tantos de nosotros en el cuarto" dijo Choromatsu "¿No es así?"

"Sí… supongo, gracias por eso, ahora ya tengo algo que puedo intentar enfocar" dijo Osomatsu despreocupadamente. Choromatsu arqueó una ceja al no entender a qué se refería con eso.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Pues, es sólo…no puedo ver tu rostro con claridad, es como si viera dentro de un vaso con agua sucia… o al menos así es como puedo describirlo" dijo Osomatsu "Me ponía un poco nervioso verlos a todos ustedes de esa forma tan abstracta así que de verdad agradezco que los hayas sacado"

Sin poder realmente notarlo, Choromatsu le dedicó una mirada llena de angustia y desconcierto, ¿Qué acababa de decir…?

"Osomatsu, tú… e-estás… ¿estás ciego?" preguntó Choromatsu, quería que el otro contestara esa pregunta pero al mismo tiempo no quería, le daba mucho miedo la respuesta.

"No realmente… esto ya me ha estado pasando antes" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa "Cuando me estreso mucho mi visión se obscurece y se fragmenta de una forma extraña… sólo necesito descansar para que regrese a la normalidad"

"Osomatsu, eso no es normal… ¡Eso suena peligroso! ¡Podrías quedarte ciego si eso continúa!" exclamó Choromatsu a su hermano quien tenía la mirada perdida.

"No te preocupes, todo estará bien" dijo el mayor con una cálida sonrisa. Choromatsu frunció el ceño al ver tal expresión.

"¿Desde cuándo? Creí que en tu condición tan débil te era imposible esconder cosas como esta pero… ¡¿Cómo es posible que pudieras esconder algo así de mí?!" exclamó Choromatsu al sentir mucha frustración con la nueva información

Osomatsu se quedó pensando en las palabras de su hermano, ¿Cómo explicar algo tan difícil?

"Esta semana ha sido muy difícil para todos… perder la visión temporalmente no lo veía tan grave, creo que es más grave el que tenga nauseas todo el tiempo, o al menos a mí me molesta sentir nauseas todo el tiempo creo yo…" explicó Osomatsu.

"No… no puede ser… estás diciendo que… ¿estuviste lidiando con ceguera también?" Choromatsu se veía muy aturdido por esto. ¿Por tanto había pasado y no se había dado cuenta?

"Pero como digo, no es problema, Choromatsu, sólo me pasa esto cuando estoy en una situación muy estresante" añadió Osomatsu. El tercero lo miró no muy contento por el comentario.

"¿Dices que no estuviste estresado toda la semana? Si lo que dices es cierto… es posible que hayas tenido esos ataques de ceguera constantemente… ¿ceguera por estrés? Nunca lo consideré… yo…" Choromatsu de pronto se veía atormentado por algo, había tomado un semblante de culpa muy notorio… aunque en ese momento, Osomatsu no podía notarlo.

"Sé que suena de esa manera… pero soy honesto cuando digo que mi vista no se nubló de esta manera con tanta frecuencia en la semana, sólo pasó una que otra vez… afortunadamente si logro calmarme mi visión se normaliza" explicó Osomatsu, trataba de tranquilizar a su hermano quien no parecía estar tranquilo por más que le explicara.

"Eso explica mucho de tu comportamiento, tal vez sea la razón de que a veces no parecieras estar viendo algo…" dijo Choromatsu sonando dolido. "No puedo decir mucho ya que no tuve la mejor actitud contigo, Osomatsu"

"¿Eh? Choromatsu…" Osomatsu miró a su hermano con curiosidad, seguía sin poder verlo bien, pero igual dedicaba esa mirada a la voz de su hermano… la cual sonaba llena de pesar.

"No te regañaré por eso, creo que no estás en condiciones para que te grite o algo por el estilo… me inquieta mucho que me digas algo como esto, pero creo que prefiero que me lo dijeras a que te lo guardaras…" dijo Choromatsu "Pero seguro tenemos que llevarte a que te revisen"

"Pero…"

"No ahora claro, pero, eventualmente… no podemos dejar que sigas teniendo lapsos en los que te sucede eso" explicó Choromatsu al entonces ver como Osomatsu visiblemente entraba en pánico "No será ahora, así que relájate, ya lo discutiremos luego… de momento será mejor que te calmes, queremos que tu vista regrese, ¿no es así?"

"Sí… supongo" Osomatsu sonrió luego de esto, estaba algo preocupado por lo dicho por Choromatsu pero en realidad no tenía nada en contra, no luego de que iba a pedirle a Yowai-kun que lo llevara a ver a un doctor… sólo no quería ponerse a hablar de eso con su hermano en ese momento… "Choromatsu, a veces puedes parecer muy responsable"

"¿Qué dices? ¡Yo soy una persona muy responsable!" exclamó Choromatsu "Además de que en serio me preocupa que te puedas quedar ciego… pero, bueno… Osomatsu, ¿Hay algo que quieras saber? Los demás no tardaran en desesperarse y querer entrar, no son muy buenos esperando… con excepción de tal vez Ichimatsu y Karamatsu pero quiero poder aclararte lo que pueda antes de que entren"

"Tú tampoco eres paciente, de hecho, creo que eres el que más baja paciencia tiene" dijo Osomatsu al esbozar una enorme sonrisa. Choromatsu sonrió de vuelta, le era casi imposible no sonreír si su hermano le expresaba un gesto como ese.

"Pues yo soy el que está adentro contigo así que ese detalle no importa, de hecho, normalmente no me importaría dejarlos afuera por todo el tiempo que quisiera pero sólo por esta ocasión les doy importancia" dijo Choromatsu "Y oye… ¿Qué tu garganta no está lastimada? Trata de no hablar mucho… o al menos no alces mucho la voz"

"No lo hago, no que yo crea… bueno… ¿Qué día es?" preguntó Osomatsu. Choromatsu se quedó en silencio por unos momentos… ¿era en serio?

"No sé si lo preguntas porque de verdad te preocupa… pero sigue siendo sábado" respondió Choromatsu.

"Ah… ¿Qué hora es?"

"Las 11:00 pm" contestó Choromatsu.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"En el hotel, nos dividieron así que en este cuarto duermen Todomatsu, Karamatsu y tú" explicó Choromatsu. Osomatsu se quedó reflexionando un poco en lo dicho antes de asentir mostrando que entendía.

"¿Por qué no estás en el mismo cuarto que yo…? Creo que es extraño…"

"Todomatsu no quería estar en el mismo cuarto que yo y a decir verdad creo que tampoco quiere estar en el mismo cuarto que Jyushimatsu" dijo Choromatsu "Más que considerarlo, lo dijo abiertamente, así que no es una suposición mía o algo así…"

"Todomatsu…"

"Realmente está molesto conmigo, pero creo que se puede solucionar con algo de tiempo… tal vez una pelea o algo" dijo Choromatsu al considerarlo como una opción viable.

"¡Choromatsu! Sólo harás que Todomatsu se enoje más…"

"No, en realidad creo que nos falta discutir sin que nos interrumpan… realmente hay una pelea que no hemos terminado entre nosotros… y creo que es porque siempre alguien se mete" dijo Choromatsu. "Aunque no es como que me sienta cómodo discutiendo con él tampoco, ni siquiera siento ganas de hablar, sólo digo que será lo que probablemente sirva"

"Entonces… ¿Por qué si sabes que hablar con él arreglara las cosas, no lo haces?" preguntó Osomatsu.

"Osomatsu, cambiemos el tema, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso" dijo Choromatsu "Además, si hablamos de eso ya no alcanzaremos a hablar de lo que sucedió hace unas horas"

"¿Hmm…?" Osomatsu pareció distraerse naturalmente por el comentario de su hermano menor.

"En el restaurante, antes de que te desmayaras, todo ese tiempo que pasó… creo que es bueno empezar por ahí antes de que lleguemos al tema del hotel" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu miró hacia abajo, sin realmente fijarse en nada.

"Sí… creo que sería bueno empezar desde ahí…" dijo Osomatsu al asentir "Choromatsu, ¿Cómo supiste…?"

"Fue gracias a lo que dijo Karamatsu, empecé a sospechar porque te hubieras tardado, al principio creí que tal vez podría yo estar haciéndome ideas… pero es que no podía pensar que fuera normal ya que no has comido nada, no habría razón para que tuvieras alguna especie de diarrea" explicó Choromatsu. Osomatsu entrecerró los ojos, no muy seguro de entender su línea de pensamiento.

"Pudiera haber tenido alguna clase de estreñimiento…yo lo creí sabes…" dijo Osomatsu "Incluso le pedí a Karamatsu que se fuera por esa razón"

"¿Te dio vergüenza que Karamatsu se quedara o algo?"

"No… sólo me sentí mal de que estuviera esperándome cuando podía yo quedarme ahí y él irse con ustedes…" explicó Osomatsu "Y no importa lo que quieras decir en contra… no es normal lo que sucedió, es más normal pensar lo que yo…"

"Pues en parte sí, ya que era un par de hombres muy peligrosos… quien sabe que pudieron haberle hecho a Karamatsu al encontrarlo en el baño" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu miró a Choromatsu fijamente, aunque no viera nada, miraba con detenimiento hacia el borrón que representaba su hermano.

"¡¿Quieres decir que los viste?!"

"No pude realmente identificarlos, ambos venían vestidos de negro, se aseguraron de ocultar bien sus rostros… sólo sé que eran dos hombres altos y delgados, traté de notar lo que pude sin que sospecharan de mi así que es todo lo que sé" explicó Choromatsu. Osomatsu suspiró un poco decepcionado.

"Oh… ya veo…" murmuró Osomatsu "Aunque bueno, creo que es mejor no involucrarse con personas peligrosas, no me gusta cuando me pasa esto"

"Sí, es verdad, tienes un verdadero talento para meterte en situaciones de peligro" dijo Choromatsu "Es otra de las cosas que pensé antes de considerar checar como estabas, al principio traté de ser paciente y de verdad creí que pensando que estabas bien, estarías bien… pero, creo que fue un error de mi parte creer eso… tal vez…"

"Choromatsu, no es como que me pasen cosas todo el tiempo" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu lo miró con incredulidad sin esperar que el otro pusiera atención a su expresión, es sólo que no podía no verlo de esa forma luego de atreverse a decir eso.

"En fin, donde estaba… ah, sí, me acerqué al baño de hombres para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Pensé en entrar, claro que, al escuchar la voz de un hombre riéndose dentro del lugar preferí pegar la oreja contra la puerta y tratar de escuchar la conversación" explicó Choromatsu "Pero bueno, desafortunadamente no escuché gran cosa así que preferí actuar en vez de seguir esperando"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" preguntó Osomatsu algo preocupado, parecía olvidar que nadie había entrado en ese momento y creía por alguna razón que tal vez su hermano había entrado al baño.

"Como ya sabrás, no entré al baño. Esto fue porque preferí no investigar más a fondo y sólo confié en que tal vez sacándolos ayudaría" dijo Choromatsu. "No sé explicar realmente, sólo confié en que era la mejor decisión…"

"Entiendo…" Osomatsu no lograba entender como su hermano sabría que era mejor no entrar pero después de pensarlo soltó una pequeña risa. Choromatsu lo miró confundido.

"¿Qué te pasa…?"

"Choromatsu… tú siempre me salvas, ¿no es así?" dijo Osomatsu, pareciera que preguntaba pero para Choromatsu le era más una afirmación que nada. "Me protegiste de 'La Muerte' y también me ayudaste luego de casi ahogarme en la bañera"

"Yo…" Choromatsu observó cómo Osomatsu decía aquello alegremente, sin embargo, no podía más que sentir que no merecía que dijera esas cosas…

"Agradezco mucho que supieras qué era lo que debías hacer, Choromatsu" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu desvió la mirada.

"No es nada… es sólo que de tantas veces que te has metido en problemas me dio la impresión de que debía hacer eso… me alegra que lo que hice no empeorara la situación ya que actúe por una corazonada…" explicó Choromatsu. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza.

"No, Choromatsu, de verdad que fue lo mejor" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu guardó silencio y luego de unos cuantos segundos se dispuso a seguir relatándole los sucesos de las horas anteriores.

"Ya entonces…"

"Perdona que te interrumpa pero… ¿Y Totoko-chan? No la escuché decir nada cuando me desperté…"

"Ella se fue con Yowai-kun cuando llegamos, que por cierto dijo Yowai-kun que vendría por Jyushimatsu en la mañana" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu asintió ante lo dicho.

"Ya veo… bueno, acompañaré a Jyushimatsu y a Yowai-kun" dijo Osomatsu "Quiero cerciorarme de que esté bien"

"Sí, supongo que es lo mejor, pero… ¿no prefieres que yo vaya? No puedes ver…"

"No te preocupes, seguro que para mañana mi visión regresa, mi visión no dura mucho tiempo así, varía… pero no pasa de dos horas luego de que me empieza a dar… para hoy debería estar bien pero seguro que mamá nos manda a dormir luego de que den las 12:00" explicó Osomatsu.

"Haha, cómo si hiciéramos caso, seguro que mamá también por eso accedió más fácil a separarnos" dijo Choromatsu.

"¿Para no empezar una guerra de almohadas?" preguntó Osomatsu. Choromatsu sonrió y dejó salir una carcajada en respuesta.

"¡Exactamente! Aunque dado tu condición y la situación no creo que pueda motivar a los de mi cuarto a empezar una guerra" dijo Choromatsu.

"De todas formas las guerras de almohadas sólo son divertidas si estamos los seis" dijo Osomatsu "Sabes… estoy harto de todo esto, han sido las dos semanas más estresantes de mi vida"

"Ni que lo digas… pareciera que esta cadena de desastres se desató por Ichimatsu, hahaha" comentó Choromatsu agregando una risa al final, sin embargo, Osomatsu no parecía agradarle el comentario.

"También estoy harto de eso…"

"¿De qué exactamente?" preguntó Choromatsu al ver a Osomatsu desviar la mirada en un semblante de tristeza.

"Estoy cansado de que todos nos estemos peleando y llevando mal, ¿Cómo pueden dos semanas arruinar la relación de seis hermanos? Sé que han pasado cosas duras, cosas tristes… pero estoy cansado de que no podamos convivir en paz" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu frunció levemente el ceño.

"Realmente nadie tiene problemas contigo, Osomatsu, nosotros tenemos peleas entre nosotros…" dijo Choromatsu "Además, creo que subestimas lo que una simple situación puede ocasionar, una discusión… por más estúpida que sea, puede romper hasta las relaciones más 'duraderas'"

"¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eso no es verdad! No puedo creer que haya una discusión que pueda…" Osomatsu intentó defender su punto pero Choromatsu lo interrumpió de forma tajante.

"¡Sé que es lo que quisieras creer! ¡Pero no! ¡Las personas son así de tercas! ¡Puede que para alguien una discusión sea estúpida pero no todos podemos ofrecer disculpas así como así! ¡No es más fácil!" exclamó Choromatsu de repente. Osomatsu se veía perplejo ante el cambio de voz de su hermano, ¿Por qué de repente estaba tan irritado? ¿Pues qué había dicho…?

"Choromatsu… ¿Por qué…?" A pesar de no poder enfocar bien el rostro de su hermano, Osomatsu lo miró con mucha confusión y preocupación.

"¡Hay personas que simplemente no pueden más que evitar ver a otra persona! ¡Prefieren el silencio antes que tener que ofrecer una maldita disculpa! Y no porque no sepan hacerlo… ¡Es porque no hay razón! ¿¡Es que acaso siempre uno tiene que admitir la culpa cuando no la tiene?!" exclamó Choromatsu quien lucía perdido en un trance mientras gritaba.

Osomatsu guardó silencio mientras lo miraba con horror, no por verlo reaccionar como estaba haciendo, si no que la voz tan alterada y enojada de su hermano le perturbaba de esa forma.

"¿¡Y porque no se siente bien cuando se disculpan con uno?! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Es una culpa que simplemente no se va! ¡Como si estuviera haciendo algo malo! ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que hago mal?!" exclamó Choromatsu al golpear la cama de forma enfurecida. Luego de unos momentos, al no escuchar que Choromatsu continuara hablando, Osomatsu decidió hablar.

"¿Por qué estás diciendo todo eso…?"

"Porque justamente sacaste el tema, cada que te veo yo… no puedo dejar de sentir esta clase de enojo que no sé de donde proviene… y no puedo… no puedo…" Choromatsu se quedó viendo hacia la nada luciendo muy frustrado.

"Entiendo… entonces sí tienes un problema conmigo…" murmuró Osomatsu. Choromatsu frunció el ceño de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

"¡Basta! ¡No hagas eso! No tienes por qué sentirte mal, el del problema soy yo, no tú" dijo Choromatsu "Así que, olvida lo que dije… no venía al caso con lo que dijiste, supongo que estuvo fuera de lugar… al menos puedo decir que será más difícil que nos peleemos de nuevo, así que no te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Osomatsu se encontraba algo decaído por escucharlo, al parecer parte del problema de su hermano tenía que ver con él…

"Choro… lo siento" Osomatsu parecía estar a punto de llorar o al menos así se veía según Choromatsu, cosa que no le gustaba… pero bueno había sido su culpa por soltar todo eso.

"No te disculpes, no tienes por qué, no me hace sentir mejor tampoco así que no lo hagas" dijo Choromatsu "No quiero que te estreses más, no va a pasar nada malo, ni nada… así que no llores…"

"No lloraré, es sólo… me preocupé… lo siento, sé que últimamente no he sido 'yo', y sabes, también estoy harto de eso" explicó Osomatsu al entonces sonreír. "Prometo trabajar en eso, no me gusta estar así"

"Yo entiendo porque estás así, no me sorprende, tu salud es muy pobre en este momento…" dijo Choromatsu "Así que tampoco seas tan duro contigo mismo mientras te recuperas, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, gracias, Choromatsu" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa.

"Bueno… entonces, ¿en qué estaba?" preguntó Choromatsu.

"Pues… dijiste que habías actuado por un corazonada, me salvaste… y pues aquí estoy" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu lo observó por unos segundos, no muy seguro de que decir al escuchar aquello.

"Sí… bueno… primero regresé con los demás y me quedé pensando en qué hacer… no es como que supiera de inmediato como actuar, claro, no me tarde tanto en pensarlo pero bueno yo…"

"Choromatsu, ¿Te incómoda que te diga que me salvaste? Digo, es la verdad después de todo…" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu frunció el ceño y volteó a otro lado con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

"No, ¿por qué habría de incomodarme? ¡Es verdad que te salve!" dijo Choromatsu sin ver a Osomatsu directamente.

"Bueno, no entiendo porque te incómoda… pero de verdad, con esta ya son tres veces que me salvas… Claro, esto recientemente, pero Choro tú-"

"Cómo estaba diciendo…" interrumpió Choromatsu de forma tajante, simplemente le era muy extraño escuchar a Osomatsu agradecerle tanto… ¿acaso era por su estado tan frágil? O bien, tal vez aquel susto que se había llevado por los hombres podía justiciar la forma tan insistente de mostrar su agradecimiento… claro, de momento no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado así que tendría que esperar a que su hermano le explicara. "Me quedé pensando en que hacer, sin explicarle mucho a los otros, le pedí a Totoko-chan que me ayudara con el plan… el cual consistía de pedirle a los encargados de la limpieza que cerraran el baño de niñas temporalmente y así poder hacer que Totoko-chan entrara, claro, yo entraría después y pues el baño tenía un aviso explicando que el baño de niños sería mixto en lo que reparaban el baño de niñas según esto" añadió Choromatsu.

"Vaya… suena como que fue una gran idea… pero, espera… ¿Qué acaso no los vieron?" preguntó Osomatsu luciendo muy preocupado.

"Me aseguré de pedir prestado unas cuantas cosas para poder entrar junto con Totoko-chan y que ninguno de nosotros pudiera ser recordado" respondió Choromatsu "No use mucho en realidad, lentes, un gorro… el punto era que mi cara no la vieran. Lo mismo con Totoko-chan, improvisamos lo que pudimos pero nos las arreglamos para entrar… parece ser que no sospecharon nada gracias a todas las personas que entraron después, eso no fue planeado, creo que sólo fue suerte"

"Me da gusto saber eso, en serio que me salvaste la vida… no hay forma de expresarlo de otra manera…" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu lo miró con leve curiosidad, aunque todavía se sentía incómodo de escuchar al otro agradecerle.

"Osomatsu, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahí adentro? Quisiera saber… no entiendo…"

"Ah, es verdad, no es como que supieras lo que pasó…" dijo Osomatsu.

"Sólo sé que fue algo muy estresante para ti, ya que después de entrar por ti, vomitaste con todas tus fuerzas nada más se fueron los dos hombres" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu no parecía muy contento de recordar aquello.

"Sí… estuve conteniendo mis ganas de vomitar por un largo rato así que no me sorprende…" explicó Osomatsu. Al no escuchar a Choromatsu decir más después de unos segundos, decidió explicar. "No recuerdo mucho de la conversación en realidad pero, esos hombres estaban hablando de cuantos asesinatos cometían… sonaba tan natural para ellos, no pude evitar sentir asco al escucharlos"

"¿Comentaron algún detalle que recuerdes?" preguntó el menor. Osomatsu se quedó callado tratando de entender porque preguntaba.

"Choromatsu, esas personas son peligrosas, no podemos involucrarnos con ellas… ninguno de ellos me vio así que lo mejor es…"

"Sólo quiero saber si recuerdas algo, no es como que me voy a poner a jugar al detective, simplemente me interesa" explicó Choromatsu. Osomatsu guardó silencio por unos momentos pero eventualmente asintió.

"Estoy seguro de que mencionaron el nombre de uno de ellos, aunque… no logro recordar el nombre" dijo Osomatsu al ahora lucir un poco frustrado. "Me frustra un poco no recordar lo que estoy seguro que sabía, pero, tal vez así sea mejor… siento que me estresaría mucho pensando en él y no creo que sea bueno que piense en eso…"

"Claro que no es bueno, aunque, podrías quedarte pensando en cómo se llama obsesivamente o algo…" explicó Choromatsu. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza.

"No, en realidad pienso que si lo olvide es porque tal vez sea mejor así, tengo muchas cosas que me abruman de momento y no quiero que lo que acaba de ocurrir se sume a todo eso…" explicó Osomatsu "Nadie salió herido y ustedes no fueron vistos en sí, por lo que… es mejor olvidar, aunque ahorita me esté costando…"

"Entiendo, sí, tal vez sea lo mejor" dijo Choromatsu "Aunque me preocupa que fuera algo tan fuerte como para estresarte de esa manera…"

"Sólo sé que durante esa conversación algo de lo que dijeron se me hizo familiar, creo que era algo importante… bueno, al menos creo que era importante porque lo encontré familiar" dijo Osomatsu "Me molesta no recordar eso pero bueno, espero que no fuera algo importante"

"Si acaso lo fuera seguro sólo sería algo que te estresaría saber, ¿no lo crees? No creo que pudieras hacer algo al respecto…"Choromatsu tomó una breve pausa antes de continuar. "Aunque… si en realidad pudieras hacer algo preferiría no lo hicieras"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Osomatsu sin entender. Choromatsu lo miró fijamente, se veía entre irritado y dolido.

"No sé si lo entiendas pero… no me gusta ver que estés sufriendo, Osomatsu, a mi parecer… ¡Te estás cayendo a pedazos!" dijo Choromatsu con un poco de inseguridad pues no sabía si lo que decía estaba bien, claro que, había exclamado esto último muy dolido y sin interesarle como se lo tomara el otro; Choromatsu simplemente quería que Osomatsu estuviera consciente de cómo se encontraba.

"Oh…" murmuró Osomatsu al mostrarse algo sorprendido por la declaración de su hermano, sin embargo, el mayor soltó una risa corta en respuesta. Osomatsu se sentó lo más cerca de Choromatsu, al menos lo más cerca que podía al borrón de su hermano "Tienes razón, seguro que doy lastima en este estado, ¿no es así?"

"Osomatsu… ¿Qué…?" Choromatsu quiso cuestionar lo que decía, no obstante, se quedó paralizado al ver como su hermano estiraba su mano hacia él y como después de tantear torpemente acariciaba su cabello de forma afectuosa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo…?

"Lamento que tengas que verme así, Choromatsu, seguro que doy un mal ejemplo" dijo Osomatsu al seguir acariciando su cabeza. "Pero ya pronto estaré bien, me aseguraré de eso… no te preocupes por mi" Mientras escuchaba esto, Choromatsu le dedicaba una mirada llena de angustia.

"¡No hagas eso! ¡No entiendo por qué haces eso! ¡No lo soporto!" exclamó Choromatsu. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad. "¡Somos sextillizos! ¡No te des el rol de hermano mayor sólo porque sí! ¡Deja de apartarnos de esa manera! ¡Nacimos al mismo tiempo! ¡No es justo…!" El tercero gritaba incansablemente, claro que… al ver como su hermano le sonreía sin decir mucho más, su voz se fue disminuyendo hasta quedar en silencio. Osomatsu sólo seguía acariciando su cabello y sonriendo, sin importarle lo que el otro dijera. "Tú… dijiste que te salvé, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? ¡Te salve la vida! ¡Puedes confiar en mí!"

Sin decir nada en respuesta a las palabras de Choromatsu, Osomatsu apartó su mano de su cabeza. El tercero miró como su hermano débilmente se recostaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos. El tercero sintió mucha irritación en ese momento, entendía que su hermano estuviera cansado pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir que Osomatsu había hecho eso apropósito para no contestar.

"Lo siento… Choromatsu, tengo mucho frio y me siento muy cansado… yo… no creo poder…" Osomatsu quería seguir despierto conversando con su hermano pero sus fuerzas y consciencia eran casi nulas por lo que le era imposible no acostarse. Choromatsu mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, sabía que no podía decirle mucho en ese momento y debía aguantarse… aunque físicamente doliera.

"Entiendo, te dejaré dormir, hablamos… luego…" dijo Choromatsu muy molesto, tanto con Osomatsu como consigo mismo. "Le diré a los otros que ya pueden entrar, te veo mañana" sin recibir respuesta de su hermano mayor pues éste ya estaba cerca a caer en un sueño profundo, se retiró de la habitación sintiendo como tantas cosas que quería decirle seguirían atoradas en su ser por un rato más… si no es que indefinidamente.

 **xXxXxXx**

Osomatsu entró en un profundo sueño poco después de que Choromatsu se fuera de la habitación, sin embargo, sus sueños se tornaron en pesadillas después de hora y media por lo que de momento se encontraba quejándose en sueños… todo quien lo viera sabría que estaba sufriendo y tal vez intentarían despertarlo pues los quejidos que emitía eran tan constantes que cualquiera se preocuparía… aunque, desafortunadamente, nadie se encontraba en el cuarto en ese momento… Osomatsu yacía solo en su cama mientras que el resto de sus hermanos estaban en el otro cuarto conversando.

Minutos más tarde, el golpeteo constante de la ventana del cuarto logró que, afortunadamente, Osomatsu se despertara y semejante pesadilla se desvaneciera. El mayor abrió lentamente los ojos, seguía sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y su vista seguía borrosa, no tanto como hora y media antes, pero fácilmente podría tropezarse en la obscuridad del cuarto de todas maneras.

"Hmm…" Osomatsu murmuró al entonces mirar hacia la ventana, donde parecía que algo estaba chocando contra el vidrio intencionalmente. El mayor se sentó en la cama, limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se levantó para examinar lo que se encontraba del otro lado de la ventana.

Al acercarse a la ventana y mirar fuera, observaba como una especie de animal chocaba una y otra vez contra el vidrio; Osomatsu normalmente hubiera decidido que era mejor que aquel animal se rindiera y se fuera pero al no estar completamente lucido, decidió abrir la ventana y dejar entrar a la criatura.

"Oye… no puedes estar haciendo eso… vamos, regresa de donde hayas…" decía Osomatsu al intentar agarrar al murciélago que había entrado con prisa, claro que, antes de poder acabar la oración… Osomatsu terminó en el suelo a causa de éste. Luego de sentir como su cabeza se golpeaba contra el piso, trató de distinguir a quien fuera estuviera encima de él. "¿Qué está…?"

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¡Gracias por dejarme entrar!" exclamó la figura desconocida encima de él. Osomatsu se quedó inmóvil pero en seguida se quedó pensando en el dueño de aquella voz.

"Esta voz… Sé que la conozco…"

"¡Soy Dra-chan! Seguro me recuerdas, ¿verdad? No vas a decir que volví a equivocarme de persona… ¿cierto?" dijo el otro sonando algo triste. Osomatsu seguía reflexionando al respecto, hasta que algo llamo su atención.

"Estás mojado…" murmuró Osomatsu al sentir su ropa ahora húmeda. "De hecho, creo que hace frio aquí adentro de repente…" el pelinegro miró hacia la ventana y notó el chubasco de afuera… el cual aparentemente no había notado la primera vez que se había acercado.

"¡Así es! Lo que pasa es que está lloviendo, llueve muy fuerte… traté con muchas de las ventanas del hotel pero sólo tú me abriste, gracias" dijo Dra con una sonrisa "¡Lo cual es increíble ya que te he estado buscando por tanto tiempo!"

"¿Ah…? ¿De verdad…?" Osomatsu preguntó sonando no muy interesado mientras que el otro lo abrazaba. "Oye… podrías hacerte a un…"

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! He querido verte por un buen tiempo ya, Osomatsu, luego de escuchar que vendrías a este lugar me aseguré de venir a buscarte" explicó Dra. Osomatsu seguía sin interesarle mucho… en realidad parecía más interesado en querer cerrar la ventana para que no se metiera el agua.

"Se está metiendo el agua… al menos déjame pararme para cerrarla…" dijo Osomatsu. Dra se paró en seguida y cerró la ventana, ya luego volteó a ver a Osomatsu muy sonriente.

"¡Listo! ¿Ya está mejor?" preguntó el otro. Osomatsu no lo enfocaba muy bien pero de momento estaba más preocupado por estar mojado.

"Estoy empapado… creo que tendré que tomar un baño…" dijo Osomatsu. Dra parecía muy emocionado al escucharlo.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Tomemos un baño juntos!" exclamó el otro niño, Osomatsu no parecía estar muy seguro de eso.

"Oye… espera, ni siquiera sé quién eres… sé que tú voz me es familiar, y sé que dijiste que te llamas Dra… pero bueno, de momento no estoy muy despierto que digamos…" dijo Osomatsu. Dra parecía algo decaído al respecto, ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto a equivocar?

"Tú… ¿Acaso eres Todomatsu? Dices que reconoces mi voz así que no creo que seas otro de los hermanos de Osomatsu…" dijo Dra con el ceño levemente fruncido. "Lamento estar molestando de nuevo, sólo buscaba a Osomatsu para jugar…"

"¿Eh?" Osomatsu lo miró con repentina curiosidad, ¿Todomatsu? ¿Por qué mencionaba a su hermano? "¿Todomatsu? ¿Qué hay con él? ¿Lo conoces?"

"¿Ah? ¿No eres Todomatsu? Me pareció que sí… pero… si no eres Osomatsu, y no eres Todomatsu… ¿entonces quién eres?" preguntó el niño luciendo algo confundido.

"No, pero, Todomatsu, ¿De verdad lo has visto antes? ¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Osomatsu. Dra hizo un puchero en respuesta, no sentía ganas de contestar pues no sabía a quién le estaba hablando.

"No me gusta no saber a quién le hablo… ¡Probaré un poco de tu sangre para saber!" declaró el niño muy contento. Osomatsu se quedó tenso al escucharlo, ¿Probar su sangre? ¿Qué quería decir…?

"¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No me mates!" exclamó Osomatsu al hacerse hacia atrás en el piso, la voz no le generaba desconfianza pero sus palabras le habían confundido de todas maneras así que no podía evitar intentar huir.

"¿Matar? ¡Nunca le haría algo como eso a mi querido amigo!" exclamó Dra. "Ah, aunque todavía no sé quién eres así que pronto lo averiguare" añadió al acercarse a Osomatsu y tomar su brazo, Osomatsu había intentado resistirse pero no había podido realmente alejarlo pues se encontraba débil y claramente vulnerable.

"¡Espera! ¡No tienes que hacer nada para saber eso! ¡Yo soy…!" Osomatsu quiso responder pero pronto pudo sentir como Dra mordía su muñeca, había sido un dolor punzante pero rápido, su muñeca le ardía por lo que no podía más que intentar resistir el ardor que sentía al tener los colmillos encajados en su piel. "No… ugh…"

Luego de morder su muñeca, Dra tomó un par de tragos antes de percatarse de que algo andaba mal en lo que estaba saboreando… sin aviso alguno, el menor se alejó de su muñeca con la boca llena y se quedó en un estado leve de shock por unos momentos. Osomatsu abrió los ojos notando que su vista estaba un poco mejor, no era mucha la diferencia pero sabía que había mejorado de alguna manera.

"Blergh…" Dra no pudo pasarse la sangre que estaba en su boca y en cambió se volteó para vomitarla, el menor abrazó su estómago luciendo perplejo.

"¡Ah…! Acabas de manchar la alfombra del hotel… ¿Cómo se supone que explique eso?" preguntó Osomatsu ahora consternado por esto. "Si les miento y digo que vomité sangre seguro que me llevan al hospital…" añadió Osomatsu al considerar esa posibilidad, la encontraba muy aterradora por muchas razones.

"Esta sangre… es…" Dra miró a Osomatsu en un semblante de frustración y confusión. "Osomatsu, es tu sangre… si eres Osomatsu, ¿Por qué hiciste como que no me conocías…?" preguntó al encontrarse decepcionado, ¿Por qué actuaba como si fuera un desconocido con él? Lo entendía de Todomatsu… ¿Pero Osomatsu?

"Lo siento, lo que pasa es que no puedo ver muy bien… no es cosa de la obscuridad del cuarto, es sólo que mi vista en estos momentos no es muy buena…" explicó Osomatsu "Pero creo que me queda claro quién eres luego de esto, sí que me diste un susto…"

"¿Tu vista no es buena? No lo entiendo… ¿El que no puedas verme hace que no puedas identificarme?" preguntó Dra.

"Algo así… no ayuda el que realmente casi no te veo, Es como la segunda o tercera vez que nos vemos… ¿No?"

"Bueno, sí, creo que si no jugamos constantemente entonces es normal que no me reconozcas si no me ves…" dijo Dra para sí mismo. "Está bien, te perdonaré por olvidarme"

"No es que te haya olvidado… digo, ¿Quién olvida a un vampiro? No es como que tenga muchos amigos así…" explicó Osomatsu al frotarse los ojos, se sentía un poco más débil pero por alguna extraña razón ya estaba más despierto, ¿Habría sido el susto que se llevó? "¡Pero oye! ¿Por qué vomitaste la sangre? Seguro que me meto en problemas por esto, no puedo explicar que un vampiro entró en la madrugada y entonces-"

"Tu sangre está muy contaminada" dijo Dra simplemente. Osomatsu se quedó callado al escucharlo, ¿Contaminada? ¿A qué se refería? "Creo que has estado muy estresado últimamente… ¿No? Es lo que el sabor de tu sangre me dice, tiene un sabor muy feo, realmente no sabría cómo explicar… sólo sé que mi cuerpo la rechazo inmediatamente…"

"¿Qué? ¿Eso es algo malo? No me gusto eso de que está contaminada…"

"Pues es malo si sigues así… tu sangre sería venenosa para mi u otro vampiro… y en tu caso, creo que podría llegar a darte un infarto… algo así" dijo Dra al pensar en lo que le había explicado su padre acerca de la sangre. Osomatsu se veía muy alterado al respecto.

"¿Entonces no es grave? ¿Se puede arreglar?"

"Claro, sólo debes dejar de estresarte" dijo Dra muy contento "De esa forma seguro que tu sangre sabría mejor, ah, bueno hay otra manera… aunque la verdad creo que me voy a enfermar si lo intento… ¡Aunque si es por ti seguro que lo hago! Aunque no creo disfrutarlo… al menos no al principio" explicó el otro perdiendo totalmente a Osomatsu.

"Entiendo… ¿Y cuál es esa otra forma?" preguntó Osomatsu al ver como el otro se quedaba pensando.

"Te diré… ¡Si tomamos un baño juntos!" exclamó Dra. Osomatsu lo miró con incredulidad, no estaba seguro si valía la pena o no. "¿Sí?"

"De acuerdo… sólo no me vayas a morder en el baño, no quiero que me encuentren desnudo en la bañera o algo por el estilo…" explicó Osomatsu "Además de que seguro me resfrío o algo por quedarme inconsciente ahí"

"¡Oye! ¡Deja de pensar tan mal de mí! Está bien que sea un vampiro pero… ¡No soy un monstruo u algo parecido!" exclamó Dra en respuesta. Osomatsu se dispuso a tomar sus cosas para poder bañarse.

"Te prestaré algo de mi ropa… espero que te quede, creo que te quedará algo floja pero es lo único que tengo" contestó Osomatsu sin responder a lo dicho por el niño. Dra sonrió al escucharlo.

"¡Genial! ¡Pondré a llenar la bañera!" exclamó Dra al correr hacia el baño. Osomatsu miró en dirección al baño, no podía ver bien pero al menos apreciaba que viera lo suficiente para poder bañarse… aunque era molesto no poder ver detalles de nada.

"Dra, ya es de madrugada así que no hagas ruido, vas a despertar…" Osomatsu miró hacia la otra cama, notando que sus hermanos no estaban. ¿Dónde podrían estar? "Menos mal, ya que hasta ahorita me importo si estaban en el cuarto…"

Dra salió del baño y se dirigió a Osomatsu quien tenía en sus brazos los cambios de ropa para ambos, Dra lo tomó del brazo y lo guío hasta el baño con mucha emoción. Osomatsu sólo se preguntaba cómo explicaría la presencia del vampiro a sus hermanos, era de madrugada así que seguro no tardarían en regresar…

"¡Hace mucho que no tomo un baño con alguien más! Papá casi nunca está en casa así que esto me gusta" dijo Dra felizmente luego de cerrar la puerta del baño. Osomatsu puso sus cambios de ropa por un lado del lavabo y observó como el niño aparentemente menor que él se desvestía como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

"Dra… ¿Cómo fue que sabías que estaría en esta ciudad?" preguntó Osomatsu al ver como Dra observaba la tina llenándose con impaciencia.

"¿Hm? Ah, eso es porque te visité ayer en la noche, escuché que uno de tus hermanos mencionó que iban a salir de viaje y bueno, al estar indagando por información… me enteré de qué ciudad era así que decidí venir hoy a buscarte, te veías muy cansado ayer así que pensé que lo mejor sería hoy" explicó Dra "Aunque, no parece haber diferencia, ayer estabas cansado… hoy te ves cansado de todas maneras…"

"Aunque ayer no hubiera podido hablar para nada" respondió Osomatsu al entonces toser por la molestia de su garganta. Dra lo miró de reojo por un instante antes de seguir mirando el agua de la tina.

"Sí, te escuché vomitar de hecho…" dijo Dra "Por eso mismo mejor me fui… no creí que quisieras jugar conmigo sintiéndote mal…"

"Sí, es verdad, de cierta forma soy un desastre en estos momentos haha" dijo Osomatsu al sonreír algo decaído. Dra negó con la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"¡No! ¡Osomatsu no es un desastre!" declaró el pequeño vampiro. Osomatsu lo miro con curiosidad. "Aunque por el sabor de tu sangre sólo puedo decir que estás muy débil… ¡pero no eres un desastre! No digas eso"

"Yo…" Osomatsu miraba a Dra sin entender porque decía eso, ¿Cómo podía afirmar que no era un desastre? No había presenciado todo lo que había ocurrido esas dos semanas… no podía afirmar que Osomatsu no fuera un desastre de esa manera…

Dra cerró la llave de la tina, metió un dedo para tentar el agua y al sentir que estaba a una temperatura agradable entonces entró felizmente. Osomatsu vio esto y en seguida el otro le animó para que entrara con él; Osomatsu asintió y luego de quitarse la ropa entró junto con él.

"Sólo estás pasando por momentos muy difíciles, ¿No es así? Pero Osomatsu no es ningún desastre, nunca lo serás" dijo Dra al tomar el shampoo que estaba por un lado, se puso un poco en la cabeza y luego de frotarse el cabello con él, le ofreció a Osomatsu un poco.

Osomatsu miró el bote, estaba por tomarlo pero Dra prefirió hacerle un gesto para que se acercara, sin estar muy seguro, Osomatsu se acercó y al ver como el vampiro le pedía que se volteara entonces hizo caso. Dra al parecer tenía la intención de ponerle shampoo en la cabeza, Osomatsu no encontraba nada malo en eso pero tenía un poco de inseguridad pues sentía que el vampiro podía morderlo de un momento a otro… se sentía mal por pensar así pero simplemente eso era lo que se le venía a la mente.

"He cometido muchos errores a lo largo de estas dos semanas, realmente he hecho cosas que no puedo corregir… y por más que piense no sé cómo solucionar…" explicó Osomatsu al sentir como Dra empezaba a enjabonar su cabello, cerró los ojos y se quedó pensando en los eventos ocurridos durante todos esos días. "Por más que intento hacer las cosas bien, todo termina cayéndose a pedazos…"

"¿No crees que tal vez sólo sientas que las cosas son así porque te sientes mal?" preguntó Dra. Osomatsu escuchó aquello pero no sabía que tenía que ver.

"Dra… no entiendo… Sí, me siento mal, pero eso no quita que cosas malas sigan sucediendo, que cosas malas sigan…"

"Por eso, ¿No crees que una mala experiencia persista porque sigues sintiéndote mal?" preguntó Dra al seguir enjabonando su cabello.

"No… sigo sin entender… que me sienta mal por algo no creo que tenga relación en que cosas malas sigan sucediendo, cosas fuera de mi control… cosas que me siguen estresando…" explicó Osomatsu.

"Exacto, cosas que te siguen estresando siguen sucediendo porque sigues sintiéndote mal por algo, ¿No lo crees? Tal vez sea un poco difícil de explicar haha" dijo Dra al acabar de enjabonar el cabello de Osomatsu. "Es sólo, como decirlo… cuando me siento triste tiendo a arruinarme todo el día, ¿sabes? Todo lo que pasa lo veo mal, no importa lo que ocurra, si estoy triste entonces tiendo a distorsionarlo… bueno, al menos hasta que pase algo para alegrarme haha"

"Entiendo eso pero… no creo que tenga que ver, Dra, no sé qué tiene que ver que me sienta mal con que cosas malas me sigan ocurriendo… ¿Si tengo nauseas entonces algo malo ocurrirá porque tengo nauseas?" preguntó Osomatsu al voltearse y verlo un poco frustrado.

"No, para nada, no quise decir eso" dijo Dra al negar con la cabeza. "Quiero decir… ¿Sabes cómo al empezar a estresarte puedes llegar a enfermarte y entonces puede ocurrir algo malo luego de enfermarte?" Osomatsu asintió sin ganas de decir nada. "Es inevitable que haya ciertas cosas por las que no podamos hacer nada y cosas que tal vez nos entristezcan… pero, a veces hay situaciones que nos causan dolor porque nosotros mismos nos causamos ese dolor"

Osomatsu lo miró sin entender, sin embargo seguía en silencio pues quería poder lograr entender su punto, quería poder seguir su lógica… si es que era capaz de eso…

"Muchas veces creemos que algo no tiene solución y creemos que no hay manera de arreglarlo, por miedo… como cuando papá se enoja conmigo y pienso que me odia, me da miedo acercarme y hablar con él" explicó Dra "¿Te imaginas cómo sería si nunca me librara de ese miedo y no me acercara a disculparme con él? Creo que me estresaría de tal forma que acabaría enfermándome… acabaría agotándome mucho por preocuparme tanto"

"Miedo…" murmuró Osomatsu al quedarse reflexionando en sus palabras.

"Sí, cosas que a veces pueden parecer no tener solución es porque tenemos miedo de como resulte el intentar solucionarlas… y pues, nunca van a tener solución si sólo nos las guardamos" dijo Dra "Y cosas que no hemos solucionado nos impiden lograr cosas nuevas, ¿sabes? Quedarnos preocupados por algo que ya sucedió nos impide poder hacer algo nuevo, incluso nos impide actuar de una forma diferente"

"Creo que empiezo a entender… Dices básicamente que… el miedo está acabando conmigo y mis posibilidades… ¿cierto?" preguntó Osomatsu al pequeño vampiro que luego de considerar lo dicho por Osomatsu asintió.

"Y creo que es algo que no va con Osomatsu, eres una persona realmente fuerte, te importa mejorar, ¿no es así? Es por eso que te preocupas demasiado" dijo Dra "Realmente sé que eres todo menos un desastre, eres realmente una persona amable y con mucha voluntad"

"Dra…" Osomatsu se quedó viéndolo algo perdido, ¿Por qué decía todas esas cosas? No tenía forma de decirlo, no tenía con que justificarlo y sin embargo… "¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿Por qué piensas tan bien de mí? Tal como dijiste, tengo miedo, ¿Qué acaso no es eso algo patético? Estoy dejando que el miedo me destruya…" añadió al entonces notar la mirada intensa de Dra sobre él "¿Por qué me ves de esa manera…?"

"¡Porque te admiro! ¡Desde que te conocí quise realmente llegar a conocerte mejor! Osomatsu es una persona divertida y cuando yo estaba pasándola mal me dio su compañía" explicó Dra "No tengo muchos amigos, pero, Osomatsu fue la única persona que accedió a jugar conmigo, realmente me alegró cuando no podía más que pensar que me quedaría solo por siempre, es por eso que te tengo mucho cariño" añadió Dra con una sonrisa efusiva. Osomatsu no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan contento, realmente parecía que el otro era menor que el, pensar que el simple hecho de darle su compañía por un rato le alegrara tanto… aunque, si lo pensaba bien, Dra estaba tal vez ayudándolo de una forma que no creyó pasaría.

"Creo que me estás sobrestimando demasiado, pero… creo que tus palabras tienen sentido para mí, realmente me estoy dejando llevar por miedo…" dijo Osomatsu de forma contemplativa. "Pero, es que, cometí algo que si confieso probablemente acabe con la paz que…"

"¿Y de verdad te sientes en paz en estos momentos?" preguntó Dra con verdadera curiosidad. Osomatsu se quedó algo impactado por sus palabras. "¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para no decir lo que sea que no quieres decir?"

"Yo…" Osomatsu parpadeó algo asombrado por lo que le había dicho el otro, definitivamente no lo había considerado. "No lo había visto de esa forma…"

"Tendrás miedo de decirlo pero… ¿No te da más miedo seguir de la forma en la que estás? Creo que tal vez te de mucho miedo confesar lo que hayas hecho, pero creo que hay que tener un poco de valor para arreglar las cosas, ¿no lo crees?" dijo Dra. Osomatsu miró al agua de la tina, reflexionaba en lo dicho pero a la vez se encontraba asombrado.

"Sí… creo que… tal vez tienes razón… sí…" Osomatsu sonrió y entonces miró a Dra. "No puedo asegurar que lo confesaré pero, lo voy a pensar mejor… en estos momentos, creo que es lo que más sentido tiene para mi"

"Sí, sí, piénsalo, son cosas que me ha explicado papá y creo que es lo mejor" dijo Dra con una gran sonrisa. Osomatsu regresó el gesto y procedió a frotar el cabello de Dra felizmente, sin querer realmente pensar a fondo, en ese momento lo dicho por Dra era tal vez la salida más fácil para dejar de estar enfermo todo el tiempo. Osomatsu y Dra compartieron una breve risa que a ambos les llenaba en ese momento de alegría y tranquilidad… aparentemente acceder a bañarse con el vampiro no había sido una mala idea después de todo.

Osomatsu y Dra salieron de bañarse y juntos caminaron hacia la cama en donde estaba Osomatsu previamente durmiendo. Osomatsu se sentó en su cama e invitó a Dra a sentarse con él.

"Al parecer sí te queda algo grande mi pijama" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa, una sonrisa la cual en muchos días no había logrado tener en su rostro, ciertamente se sentía en paz en ese momento con su pequeño amigo vampiro.

"Un poco, pero no mucho, no eres tan alto como para que me quede tan grande la ropa…" dijo Dra.

"Oye Dra, me quedé pensando en otra cosa… mencionaste a mi hermano, Todomatsu… ¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Osomatsu mientras veía al otro observando como la pijama le quedaba colgando.

"Sí… lo conocí cuando entró a un cementerio, parecía estarse escondiendo… uhm, lo confundí contigo… y uh…" respondió Dra escuchándose algo culpable.

"Lo mordiste… ¿cierto?"

"Sí, lo siento, estaba algo angustiado por la situación y quería saber si se trataba de ti… al probar su sangre me di cuenta que no eras tú" explicó Dra. Osomatsu suspiró luego de escuchar aquello.

"Bueno, eso explica los colmillos que tenía aquella vez… ¡Un momento! ¿Significa que Todomatsu es un vampiro?" preguntó Osomatsu luciendo de repente algo alterado. Dra se quedó confundido pero pronto se rio en respuesta.

"No, no, no te preocupes, no tengo la capacidad de convertir a otros… papá todavía no me dice cómo hacer eso, no es sólo cosa de morderlos y ya haha" explicó Dra "Aunque es verdad que se quedan con colmillos temporalmente, bueno, es probable que tal vez se convirtiera en vampiro por tal vez un día o algo por el estilo… pero depende mucho, no es sencillo de explicar"

"¿O sea que puede tener otros efectos el morder?" preguntó Osomatsu con curiosidad. Dra se quedó pensando en que responderle.

"Pues… normalmente sólo mordemos para alimentarnos, como soy un vampiro joven mis mordidas causan distintos efectos según mi intención al morder, uhm… tengo que estar muy concentrado para que no pase absolutamente nada, o si no… pasan distintos efectos como volver vampiros a otros temporalmente… pero bueno, no tienes de que preocuparte, si tu hermano ya no tiene los colmillos entonces ya no debería tener ningún tipo de efecto secundario de mi parte" explicó Dra.

"Hmm… entiendo, supongo que tengo que checar y ver si Todomatsu todavía tiene los colmillos… gracias, creo que me siento más aliviado ahora" dijo Osomatsu.

"Sí, no te preocupes, tu hermano estará bien… siento haberlo mordido… me aseguraré de sólo morderte a ti" dijo Dra felizmente, aunque Osomatsu no sabía cómo tomárselo.

"Ahm… bueno eso es…" murmuró Osomatsu no sonando muy seguro. "No creo que sea buena idea que hagas eso en estos días… tal vez me muera o algo por falta de sangre…"

"Entiendo, no haré eso… aunque, quería hablarte sobre eso también…" dijo Dra sonando algo tímido y un poco inseguro.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Recuerdas que te dije sobre ayudarte con lo de tu sangre…?" preguntó Dra al sonrojarse. Osomatsu lo observó y asintió, la luz tenue que entraba de la ventana del cuarto ayudaba a que ambos pudieran distinguirse en la obscuridad… claro, Dra podía ver a Osomatsu mejor por obvias razones y de hecho podía distinguir claramente su expresión totalmente perdida ante lo que estaba diciendo… detalle que hacía que se sonrojara más mientras explicaba. "Sé que dices que es riesgoso que tome tu sangre ya que estás muy débil pero en realidad, lo que proponía involucra justamente eso…"

"¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a que debes morderme…?" preguntó Osomatsu sintiéndose un poco nervioso, sentía muy invasivo que el otro lo mordiera y definitivamente le ardía mucho la zona que mordía… pero si aquello podía hacerlo sentir mejor… "¿Pero que no va a debilitarme demasiado…?"

"Sí, probablemente tengas que estar en cama por varios días por la falta de sangre… pero, es algo que seguro te ayudara a que muchos de tus malestares se vayan… no es algo que me agrade ya que tu sangre me sabe muy mal así que esto también me pondrá mal por un rato… pero, ¡Quiero hacerlo para ayudarte!" explicó Dra muy decidido.

"Entiendo… uhm, bueno, supongo que si puedo dejar de sentir las náuseas que normalmente tengo al aceptar eso entonces está bien… pero, espera, ¿Dices que te pondrás mal?" preguntó Osomatsu sonando preocupado.

"Sí, pero, me inquieta verte así… quiero ayudarte para que juguemos juntos otro día" dijo Dra. Osomatsu no sonaba muy seguro de eso.

"Pero…"

"Estaré bien, me enfermaría de gravedad si toda tu sangre fuera toxica, pero si tuviera que tomar toda tu sangre en primera te terminaría matando, sólo una parte de tu sangre es la que está mal así que estaré bien" explicó Dra. Osomatsu se quedó pensando pero finalmente asintió.

"De acuerdo… te deberé una, prometo compensártelo en alguna otra ocasión" dijo Osomatsu. "Entonces…" El pelinegro le ofreció su muñeca a Dra pero éste la rechazó.

"No… no puede ser de tu muñeca, si hiciera eso tardaría toda la noche y tus hermanos ya están por regresar, ¿no es así?" preguntó Dra. Osomatsu asintió. Dra se sintió algo nervioso y miró hacia otro lado. "Tengo que morderte en el cuello…"

"Está bien, si duele mucho trataré de soportarlo, sólo ya no quiero sentirme mal por nauseas o estrés… o una de esas cosas" explicó Osomatsu. "Creo que me acostaré por si acaso me desmayo… no he comido bien, no he tomado mucha agua tampoco así que me da algo de miedo desmayarme y golpearme otra vez…"

"Sí, está bien…" dijo Dra al mirar como Osomatsu se metía dentro de su cama, desabrochaba uno de sus botones y bajaba un poco su playera para exponer su cuello. "Uhm, lamento si te duele mucho…"

"Sólo hazlo rápido antes de que me arrepienta, esto me pone muy nervioso…" dijo Osomatsu al respirar hondo. Dra se acercó a Osomatsu, tragó saliva, pues él mismo tenía algo de miedo de chupar la sangre contaminada, y sin vacilar, encajó sus colmillos profundamente en su piel.

"Ungh…" Osomatsu apretó los ojos fuertemente al sentir el repentino dolor abrumarlo, mordió sus labios para ahogar su grito y en cambió dejó escapar una exhalación que sonoramente expresaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Por su parte, Dra tomó un par de segundos antes de succionar la sangre la cual temía saborear, tomó una bocanada de la sangre 'tóxica' y al sentir aquel sabor desagradable e intentar pasarlo por su garganta, no pudo evitar sentir que se ahogaba; terminó tosiéndola de regreso bruscamente pues sus colmillos seguían dentro de la piel de Osomatsu. La sangre terminó manchando las sabanas de la cama, tiñéndolas de un rojo obscuro… el cual terminaba derramándose hacia el piso, sí, definitivamente había devuelto una gran cantidad. "D-Dra… ¿Te encuentras bien…?"

"Sí, lo siento… no quise devolverla, lo volveré a intentar, prometo no tirarla esta vez" dijo Dra al sacar sus dientes. Osomatsu lo miró, notando que había regresado mucha de su visión, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

"De acuerdo, no te preocupes, mira… puedo verte mejor ya, está funcionado así que aunque me duela seguiré aguantando" dijo Osomatsu. El vampiro suspiró y después de unos segundos de prepararse mentalmente, volvió a introducir sus colmillos en el mismo lugar. "Ugh…"

Dra tomó otra bocanada de la sangre y a pesar de que estuvo tentado a escupirla de nuevo, la tragó rápidamente y sin dedicarle un pensamiento, siguió succionando la sangre de su amigo. Osomatsu parecía retorcerse del dolor que sentía, aunque cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para poder moverse, le dolía… le ardía y dolía al mismo tiempo pero sus fuerzas eran cada vez menos y no podía reaccionar con la misma intensidad que en un principio.

"Me… siento muy extraño…" Osomatsu relajó la expresión en su rostro tiempo después, ya no apretaba los ojos como en un principio… parecía perderse en una extraña sensación placentera que sentía mientras el otro tomaba su sangre. Dra igualmente parecía ya no estar agonizando por la sangre que bebía y en cambio ahora la tomaba con mucha efusividad, aparentemente el sabor de su sangre ya no era espantoso como antes.

Minutos después de escuchar los suaves gemidos de placer que estaba soltando Osomatsu, Dra se detuvo en seco, extrajo sus colmillos y se percató de que su amigo estaba muy débil…

"Osomatsu… ¿Estás bien? ¡Oye! Lo siento, me emocioné, creo que tomé de más, ¡Discúlpame!" dijo Dra al notar el rostro extremadamente pálido de su amigo. El vampiro sostuvo el rostro de Osomatsu y lo observó con detenimiento. "¿Osomatsu? Oye… responde… ¿Estás vivo verdad? Oye…" Al ver como Osomatsu abría los ojos débilmente y asentía dolorosamente lento, se dio cuenta de que afortunadamente su amigo seguía vivo… sin embargo, casi en seguida, Osomatsu cerró los ojos, sin energía alguna para poder hablar. ¿Acaso se había desmayado? Dra no estaba seguro… pero esperaba su amigo estuviera bien.

"Osomatsu…" murmuró Dra muy consternado, sin embargo, al escuchar que la puerta de la habitación se estaba abriendo se apresuró para irse. "Te buscaré luego, espero estés bien…" Dra abrió un poco la ventana y tras convertirse en murciélago, salió huyendo de la habitación.

"Espera, Karamatsu, no hay que encender la luz, despertaremos a Osomatsu" dijo Todomatsu quien había sido el primero en entrar seguido por Karamatsu. "Seguro que ha de estar profundamente dormido"

"Sí… creo que tienes razón…" dijo Karamatsu. Miró hacia donde yacía Osomatsu y le dedicó una mirada llena de angustia, ¿Qué pensaría Osomatsu de lo que había ocurrido en la otra habitación? "Todomatsu… ¿Qué crees que Osomatsu…?"

"No creo que sea muy diferente a como reacciono la gran mayoría… pero bueno, mañana tendrá que verlo con sus propios ojos… así que guarda esa pregunta para mañana, quiero dormir" dijo Todomatsu al destapar la cama y acostarse dentro de ella.

"Sí… está bien, descansa…" dijo Karamatsu a Todomatsu quien ya se había acomodado para dormir. El segundo mayor se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor de la habitación, notando que la ventana estaba abierta y las persianas estaban intactas; con tal de obscurecer el cuarto y por seguridad, se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la ventana con intención de cerrarla.

Una vez que Karamatsu cerró la ventana del cuarto, caminó hacia donde estaban los hilos para cerrar las persianas, estaba por tomar los hilos si no fuera por la sensación de algo húmedo en la planta de su pie…

El segundo hermano miró hacia abajo, identificando un pequeño charco de algo que no lograba discernir… Karamatsu se acercó hacia la lámpara que estaba cerca del líquido misterioso y al encenderla para ver lo que era, se percató de que era… sangre.

"¿Eh…?" Karamatsu murmuró al verla, luego de unos segundos de asimilar lo que estaba viendo, inspiró hondo de forma súbita, logrando un sonido ahogado. Todomatsu se molestó al escucharlo, ¿Qué le sucedía que estaba haciendo tanto ruido?

"Karamatsu, ¿Qué te pasa? No hagas esos sonidos, asustas" dijo Todomatsu claramente irritado. Por su parte, Karamatsu miró hacia donde estaba Osomatsu, pues seguía las manchas de sangre en la alfombra y notó como la cama de su hermano estaba manchada de sangre… vista que lo dejó helado, no reaccionó por un instante pero en seguida corrió hacia su hermano mayor.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Osomatsu!" exclamó Karamatsu al acercarse a su hermano y moverlo con intención de despertarlo. Todomatsu observó esto y no pudo evitar pararse rápidamente de la cama.

"¡Karamatsu! ¡Basta! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!" exclamó Todomatsu muy enojado de ver que estaba zarandeando a su hermano mayor, no lo zarandeaba violentamente, pero le molestaba ver que estaba tratando de despertarlo.

"¡Es Osomatsu! ¡Su cama está cubierta de sangre!" exclamó Karamatsu sonando desesperado. Todomatsu se quedó paralizado al escucharlo, ¿Qué? ¿Qué acababa de decir?

"¿De qué hablas…?" preguntó Todomatsu aparentemente tranquilo, aunque más que nada estaba muy nervioso y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Karamatsu levantó a Osomatsu al pasar unos de sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y lo ayudó a sentarse.

"No sé, creo que vomitó sangre… es lo que parece…" dijo Karamatsu con lágrimas en los ojos. "No lo entiendo, hace rato estaba bien… ¿Por qué ha vomitado sangre…?"

"No… no puede estar pasando esto…" dijo Todomatsu al mirar hacia la nada, sentía mucha irritación, ¿es que había pasado eso por no llevarlo al hospital…? "¡Osomatsu…!" Todomatsu caminó hacia la cama de Osomatsu y se puso del otro lado, cerca de Karamatsu. "Oh no… cuanta sangre…"

"Tenemos que llamar a papá… Osomatsu debe ir al hospital…" Karamatsu dijo tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas. Todomatsu inspeccionó el rostro de Osomatsu y se dio cuenta de algo extraño…

"Un momento, Karamatsu… sé que no es momento de preocuparme por detalles así pero… Osomatsu no parece haber vomitado…" explicó Todomatsu al apuntar hacia la boca de su hermano. "Mira, no está manchado de sangre…"

"¿Eh? ¿Entonces…? ¡¿Crees que alguien lo haya atacado?! ¡Oh no!" exclamó Karamatsu al entonces recostar a su hermano mayor y quitarle la cobija y sabanas de encima. Todomatsu corrió a prender la luz del cuarto mientras que Karamatsu desabrocho la playera de Osomatsu y se la quitó con tal de buscar la herida.

Todomatsu regresó a un lado de Karamatsu y examinó a su hermano mayor, notando que su piel tenía un tono preocupantemente pálido.

"Osomatsu está muy pálido… ¿seguro que no encuentras alguna herida?" preguntó Todomatsu. Karamatsu lo inspeccionó con mucha desesperación, logrando encontrar las marcas de los colmillos en el cuello de su hermano.

"¿Ah?" Karamatsu lucía muy desconcertado al inspeccionar la marca de donde estaba el origen de la sangre. "Oye… Todomatsu… uhm, ¿No crees que esta marca es de…?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Todomatsu se asomó a ver la marca luego de que Karamatsu se apartara para dejarlo ver, encontrando efectivamente que la marca se trataba de… "Ah… esto parece una mordida de vampiro…"

"¿Crees que Osomatsu haya sido atacado por un vampiro mientras no veíamos?" preguntó Karamatsu muy consternado. Todomatsu no quería aceptarlo, no obstante, debido a su propia experiencia con cierto vampiro antes… tuvo que aceptar que existía esa posibilidad.

"Me gustaría decir que no… pero esa marca y toda esta sangre creo que son prueba de eso…" dijo Todomatsu "Aunque, claro, no podemos decirle a nuestros padres sobre esto, no creo que lo crean…"

"Creo que debemos hacer que Osomatsu coma algo, si es que podemos lograr que despierte primero…" explicó Karamatsu. Todomatsu asintió fuertemente y decidió despertar a su hermano mayor.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Despierta! ¡Osomatsu! ¡No te pido que te levantes pero sólo abre los ojos! ¡Necesitamos saber que sigues vivo! ¡Oye!" exclamó Todomatsu una y otra vez. Un par de minutos después, Osomatsu abrió los ojos lentamente, no parecía tener la fuerza para hablar. "¡Karamatsu! ¡Está vivo!" exclamó Todomatsu muy contento de ver a su hermano mayor responder.

"¡Osomatsu! Descuida, te pediré algo de comer" dijo Karamatsu "Todomatsu, ¿Todavía había servicio al cuarto?"

"No, me parece que ya no traen nada a estas horas… pero creo que está abierto el restaurante todavía" dijo Todomatsu. Karamatsu asintió y sin perder más el tiempo salió corriendo hacia el restaurante, Todomatsu miró a Osomatsu muy preocupado.

"Osomatsu, no te preocupes, Karamatsu ya fue a traerte algo de comer… Dime, ese niño vampiro fue quien hizo esto, ¿Cierto?" preguntó Todomatsu a su hermano quien al escuchar la descripción usada por su hermano, le devolvió la mirada. "¿Te atacó? Parpadea dos veces para 'no' y parpadea una vez para 'sí'" añadió el menor, notando como su hermano parpadeaba dos veces. "¿No? ¿Entonces no fue ese niño quien hizo esto? No recuerdo su nombre, pero al parecer te conoce…"

Todomatsu observó a Osomatsu y sin duda, Osomatsu parpadeo una vez indicándole que el niño vampiro que conocía había sido el culpable. ¿Había sido él pero no lo había atacado?

"No lo entiendo… dices que fue él… pero también dices que no te atacó… ¿Debería preocuparme por esto? Sé que la pregunta es tonta pero…" Todomatsu vio como Osomatsu parpadeaba dos veces. "¿No? De acuerdo… ya no te haré más preguntas… debes estar muy débil después de todo… sólo… procura explicarme esto más tarde, de momento nos aseguraremos de que despiertes vivo para que te lleven al doctor…"

Osomatsu, a pesar de su debilidad, sonrió en respuesta a lo dicho por Todomatsu, lo cual hizo suponer al menor que le había gustado al otro lo que había propuesto. El sexto hermano no estaba muy a gusto con eso…

"No sé porque te niegas a ir al hospital… pero bueno, al menos no me preocuparé ya que Yowai-kun te llevará al doctor mañana…" explicó Todomatsu "Pero, en serio, espero una explicación detallada de lo que ocurrió o si no me voy a molestar mucho contigo, ¿entendiste?" añadió el menor. Una vez que vio que su hermano sonreía débilmente en respuesta, sintió cómo lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos. "Tonto… ya deja de asustarnos…"

Sin más que poder hacer, se quedó con Osomatsu por el resto del tiempo mientras Karamatsu traía algo de comer… Todomatsu seguía hablándole a su hermano mayor, obligándolo a abrir los ojos cada que los cerraba pues la palidez de su rostro era tal que juraba que si lo dejaba dormir… era posible que su hermano ya no despertara.

 **xXxXxXx**

Horas más tarde, después de vigilar a Osomatsu incansablemente durante la madrugada, Karamatsu y Todomatsu terminaron por quedarse dormidos encima de la cama de Osomatsu; el estrés y el miedo había sido tanto que no los había dejado descansar, no podían darse el lujo de dormir cuando su hermano se veía en tan mal estado… y es que hubieran llamado a algún adulto si no fuera porque no había forma de que pudieran explicar el que un vampiro hubiera dejado en ese estado a su hermano.

Sin embargo, al estar de nuevo conscientes, se percataron de que de igual forma era imposible explicar toda la sangre derramada en el cuarto…

"Todomatsu… creo que no pensamos bien esto…" dijo Karamatsu, quien ahora portaba unas pequeñas ojeras, al ver la alfombra con sangre en distintas partes… habían podido limpiar la sangre del cuello de Osomatsu y le habían puesto un curita con intención de ocultar la marca de la mordida… pero no había forma para esconder las manchas de sangre de la habitación.

"Sé a qué te refieres…" dijo Todomatsu luciendo molesto y sintiéndose muy estúpido por no pensar en eso. "Pero igual, Osomatsu no quería ir al hospital y eso es lo que hubieran hecho los adultos… además…" El sexto hermano se paró a un lado de Osomatsu y levanto ligeramente sus labios de tal forma que mostrara sus nuevos colmillos. "¡¿Cómo se supone que explicáramos esto?!"

"¿Eh? ¿Es que acaso Osomatsu es un vampiro ahora?" preguntó Karamatsu luciendo increíblemente nervioso. "Oh no… ¿Cómo explicaremos esto?"

"Y dices ser mayor que yo… ¡No entres en pánico! ¡No ayuda en nada!" exclamó Todomatsu a Karamatsu quien estaba visiblemente nervioso. "Sé que los colmillos duran a lo mucho un día así que no hay de qué preocuparse… pero no había forma de que se llevaran a Osomatsu hace unas horas, ¿Qué tal si lo acusaban de vampiro y lo encerraban? ¡Tal vez y hasta lo usen para experimentos!"

"Todomatsu… ¿Cómo sabes cuánto duran los colmillos?" preguntó Karamatsu al darse cuenta que su hermano menor no lo estaba escuchando, y claro, a pesar de que le decía que no entrara en pánico… estaba completamente sobre pensando la situación.

"Ah, eso es…" Antes de que Todomatsu pudiera pensar en que decir para no tener que explicar en ese momento, escucharon como tocaban la puerta. Ambos voltearon con curiosidad.

"¡¿Osomatsu?! ¡Soy Yowai! ¡He venido por ustedes!" exclamó Yowai quien aparentemente se encontraba tocando la puerta. Todomatsu sonrió de oreja a oreja al encontrar una excusa perfecta para cambiar el tema.

"¡Voy!" exclamó Todomatsu al entonces correr y abrirle. Justo detrás de la puerta se encontraba un joven claramente mayor que ellos, alrededor de sus 20 años de edad, usaba un suéter de color beige claro, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir cafés… mientras que, a un lado de él, lo acompañaba Jyushimatsu. "¡Buenos días!" exclamó Todomatsu al ver a Yowai. Jyushimatsu miró a Todomatsu y en seguida apartó la mirada.

"¡Buenos días! ¿Está Osomatsu? Choromatsu me comentó que Osomatsu pensaba acompañarnos" explicó Yowai refiriéndose a Jyushimatsu quien seguía sin ver a Todomatsu, lucía muy decaído por algo.

"¡Sí! ¡Ya lo traigo!" exclamó Karamatsu desde adentro del cuarto. Declaración que dejó un poco confundidos a Yowai y a Jyushimatsu… ¿Qué quería decir? No obstante, al ver a Karamatsu cargando a Osomatsu sobre su espalda, entendieron el significado.

"Oh… ¿Es Osomatsu? ¿Se encuentra bien…?" preguntó Yowai un poco consternado aunque poco después sonrió. "Vaya, Karamatsu, ¿verdad? Si puedes cargar a tu hermano así supongo que debes ser muy fuerte" añadió Yowai tratando de aligerar el ambiente… aunque no parecía que hubiera funcionado.

"En realidad, no me cuesta cargarlo en lo absoluto…" comentó Karamatsu al entonces pasárselo a Yowai quien lo cargó sobre su espalda y sí, se dio cuenta de a qué se refería.

"No pesa nada…" comentó Yowai. Su expresión denotaba mucho apuro por el menor, con eso entendía porque tenía que llevarlo junto con Jyushimatsu.

"¿Osomatsu? Espera, Oigan, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Osomatsu estará bien?" preguntó Jyushimatsu de repente. Karamatsu se dispuso a contestar pero fue interrumpido por Todomatsu.

"Lo estará si te callas y sólo se van de una vez al doctor" contestó Todomatsu de forma tajante. Jyushimatsu lo miró algo espantado pero pronto rehuyó la mirada como había estado haciendo antes de animarse a hablar. Yowai miró a Todomatsu muy confundido pero prefirió no intervenir.

"No te preocupes, Jyushimatsu, seguro que Osomatsu estará bien, ya verás" contestó Karamatsu a su hermano menor quien parecía querer llorar por lo vidriosos que parecían sus ojos y la forma en que mordía sus labios con tal de no hacer sonido alguno.

"Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder" dijo Yowai al ahora caminar con Osomatsu sobre su espalda y con la compañía de Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu rumbo a la salida.

"Espero no te incomode, sólo estamos preocupados por Osomatsu…" comentó Karamatsu. Yowai sonrió en respuesta, mientras que Jyushimatsu le dedicó una mirada llena de angustia a Karamatsu… o al menos así fue como la interpretó al verla.

"Entiendo, y bueno, Osomatsu de verdad parece estar en un estado claramente critico… menos mal que los llevaré al doctor" explicó Yowai "Aunque es extraño que Choromatsu no haya venido también, sólo se despidieron de su hermano desde la puerta… no vinieron con nosotros así como ustedes…"

"Es cierto… eso es raro, ¿Por qué Choromatsu no vendría?" preguntó Karamatsu al quedarse pensando en la razón. Todomatsu miró hacia otro lado.

"Hmm… tal vez tenía que ir al baño" dijo Todomatsu al entonces subir y bajar los hombros. "Quien sabe, me imagino algo así"

"Ah… es verdad, es posible que así fuera" dijo Karamatsu asintiendo ante la explicación, claro, luego de esto se percató de Jyushimatsu quien de nuevo lo veía afligido… ¿Acaso quería decirle algo? "¿Jyushimatsu? ¿Sucede algo?" preguntó el segundo hermano al quinto quien se sobresaltó notoriamente al escucharlo.

"Yo…" Jyushimatsu miró hacia Todomatsu quien estaba dedicándole una mirada asesina. Cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada. "No… no es nada…"

"Ah, ya veo…" Karamatsu miró de reojo a Todomatsu, suponía que tenía que ver con cómo se estaba llevando recientemente con Todomatsu… de verdad tenía que hablar con Todomatsu luego de que se fuera Jyushimatsu junto con Osomatsu y Yowai.

No pasó mucho antes de que llegaran a la entrada del hotel, Todomatsu seguía viendo de forma fulminante a Jyushimatsu mientras que Jyushimatsu seguía desviando la mirada y claro, no sólo eso, estaba aguantando muchas de sus emociones pero desafortunadamente la única cosa que podía hacer en ese instante era ver hacia otro lado e intentar no mirar a Todomatsu.

"Bueno, entonces nos retiramos, llevaré a estos dos a que los revisen, los regreso más tarde… bueno, en realidad depende de lo que me diga el doctor pero ya estarán de vuelta con ustedes eventualmente" explicó Yowai. Todomatsu miró hacia Osomatsu y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Ten mucho cuidado con Osomatsu, Yowai-kun… está muy débil…" dijo Todomatsu. Yowai asintió en respuesta antes de empezar a alejarse, esto hasta que Karamatsu lo jaló de su playera con intención de detenerlo.

"¿Hmm? ¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Yowai a Karamatsu quien miraba al suelo muy inseguro y con mucho temor.

"Cuida de él… por favor… no sé qué haría si Osomatsu…" Karamatsu empezó a lagrimear al centrarse en el rostro inconsciente de Osomatsu. Yowai estaba por responder algo, no obstante, fue interrumpido por Osomatsu, quien sorprendentemente abrió los ojos ligeramente y miró hacia Karamatsu.

"Karamatsu… no llores…" dijo Osomatsu simplemente, palabras que habían salido tan sonoras como un susurro, pero que afortunadamente habían logrado ser escuchadas por Karamatsu pues se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para discernirlas. Karamatsu lo miró con curiosidad en un principio pero gradualmente se tornó en asombro al ver como Osomatsu sonreía cálidamente al decirlas.

"Oh…" murmuró Karamatsu al ver a Osomatsu cerrar los ojos nuevamente. Yowai soltó una risa algo burlona pero igualmente cálida luego de escuchar al niño sobre su espalda.

"Al parecer Osomatsu se acaba de divertir escuchándote, Karamatsu, y… creo que es su forma de decirte que no te preocupes" dijo Yowai a Karamatsu con una gran sonrisa. "Es el mayor, ¿no es así? Confía un poco más en él, regresara con ustedes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"

"Sí, supongo que sí" Karamatsu sonrió divertido al recordar como Osomatsu le había dicho que era un llorón días antes. El segundo hermano secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, se quedó viendo a Yowai alejarse junto con su hermano mayor y su hermano menor, moviéndose finalmente hasta verlos desaparecer en la lejanía.

"Bueno, supongo que hay que regresar de una vez" dijo Todomatsu luego de ver la escena, se sentía mejor luego de ver que Osomatsu había despertado por unos instantes. El menor caminó dentro del hotel rumbo al cuarto, y lo hacía con prisa pues no quería tener una conversación indeseada con su hermano en esos momentos.

"¿Ah? ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes!" exclamó Karamatsu al apresurarse y alcanzarlo. "Me da gusto que haya venido Yowai-kun por ellos, por fin podrán revisar y curarlos a ambos" agregó muy sonriente.

"Sí, supongo" dijo Todomatsu sencillamente. Karamatsu lo miró confundido, ¿Por qué le contestaba de esa forma?

"¿Es que acaso no te da gusto que haya venido Yowai-kun?"

"Es sólo que estás diciendo lo obvio, yo estuve contigo durante la madrugada cuidando a Osomatsu… creo que la pregunta es necia… como diría mamá o papá" dijo Todomatsu. Karamatsu guardó silencio y se dispuso a caminar a un lado de su hermano menor sin decir nada… no podía, o al menos no sentía que fuera a ir a algún lado si lo intentaba.

"Todomatsu, no me pareció tu forma de hablarle a Jyushimatsu" dijo Karamatsu con más seriedad. Todomatsu tardó unos segundos antes de considerar contestarle.

"Ah… mira, ya veo…" dijo Todomatsu "Sí, igual ayer tampoco te gustó como le hablé cuando estábamos en el cuarto, ¿O me equivoco? Dime algo que no sepa"

"Todomatsu, tú sabes lo que quiero decir…" Karamatsu continuó caminando junto con su hermano por un buen tramo sin que éste le contestara luego de decirle aquello. De hecho, tanto había tardado en contestar que ya estaban cerca del cuarto de Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu.

"¿Qué? Lo siento, Karamatsu, no creo tener telepatía o algo por el estilo para saber lo que me quieres decir" dijo Todomatsu "Ya entendí que no te gusto, no sé qué más quieres que sepa con eso"

"¿Por qué sigues tratándolo tan mal? Él no te ha hecho nada… de hecho, creo que quiere arreglar las cosas, ¿Por qué no hablas con él?"

"¿Eh?" Todomatsu se paró justo afuera de la puerta de la habitación de sus otros tres hermanos. "¿Qué no le hablo? No sé tú pero creo que soy consciente de que le dirigí la palabra hace unos minutos, así que sí le hablo"

"Todomatsu" Karamatsu cruzó los brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, estaba comenzando a irritarse por la forma en que el otro evadía contestarle. "¿Por qué no arreglas las cosas con él? ¡No ganas nada llevándote así con él! ¡Él ni siquiera quiere llevarse así contigo!"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces porque no me encara y me lo dice? ¿Qué acaso es mudo y por eso tienes que hablar tú por él?" contestó Todomatsu.

"¡Tú bien sabes que no lo dejas! ¡Jyushimatsu ha tratado, y las veces que se atreve a buscarte le dices que no!" exclamó Karamatsu muy frustrado. "¿Qué acaso no estuviste en el cuarto ayer? ¿No te importo lo que viste? ¡Jyushimatsu también ha estado sufriendo!"

"Heh, no importa lo que me digas, Karamatsu, es lo mismo que ya dije… Que me lo diga él, no tengo porque escuchar nada que venga de ti" dijo Todomatsu.

"Vaya… no te entiendo, te has estado comportando como un idiota… acusas a Choromatsu de ser terco pero… ¡Mírate! ¡Es lo mismo! ¡No quieres hablar! ¡No te interesa!" exclamó Karamatsu sintiendo mucha frustración. Todomatsu arqueó una ceja ante lo dicho por el otro.

"¿Ah? ¿Yo? ¿Actuar como Choromatsu? Creo que te estás equivocando con algo… a comparación de él, yo no estoy buscando que se disculpe conmigo, yo no tengo que disculparme tampoco… aunque si tuviera que disculparme lo haría porque no soy como ese ególatra, egoísta" dijo Todomatsu. "A mí no me hicieron una pequeñez que luego volví más grande y que aparte tuve el descaro de buscar que se disculparan conmigo… Me pasó algo que claramente me cala y no, si te soy franco, no quiero hablar con él"

"Todomatsu…" Karamatsu lo miró entre irritado y consternado. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos. "¿Es que no ves el daño que estás haciendo…?"

"Karamatsu, es mi problema, déjame en paz, cuando quiera hablar con él dejaré que hable conmigo, no es algo en lo que quiera que se metan, ¿entiendes?" dijo Todomatsu al entonces alejarse bruscamente. "Y no me toques, me pone de mal humor que me veas de esa manera"

"Está bien… entiendo… ya no me meteré… sólo no me gusta que le hables de esa forma, no me gusta, tampoco me gustaría que te hablaran así" dijo Karamatsu. Todomatsu apretó los dientes con mucho coraje.

"A veces tu amabilidad hace que quiera golpearte sabes…" dijo Todomatsu al entonces abrir la puerta de la habitación. "Vamos, tenemos que contarles sobre lo ocurrido con Osomatsu"

"De acuerdo…" Karamatsu asintió no muy satisfecho con lo que había pasado, pero decidió que era mejor esperar que lo arreglaran entre ellos… sólo esperaba no llegara a más o si no se vería forzado a intervenir… por más que le disgustara a Todomatsu.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, Todomatsu abrió la puerta y esperó a que Karamatsu entrara antes de cerrarla y quedarse recargado contra la puerta. Karamatsu dio unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse y voltear hacia Todomatsu.

"¿Todomatsu? ¿Qué haces…?" Karamatsu preguntó al ver a Todomatsu dándole la espalda a la puerta.

"Ah, nada, sólo… ya sabes, cerrando la puerta" dijo Todomatsu al entonces poner el seguro Karamatsu arqueó una ceja, ¿Por qué estaba poniendo el seguro…? ¿Acaso era necesario…?

"No creo que sea necesario que pongas el seguro… no es como que alguien quiera entrar o algo…" dijo Karamatsu. Todomatsu simplemente sonrió en respuesta. "¿Todomatsu…?"

"Sólo me gusta poner el seguro del cuarto, ya sabes me gusta que haya privacidad…" dijo Todomatsu al tener la mirada perdida, Karamatsu, a su parecer, su hermano no lo estaba viendo a él.

"Todomatsu, ¿Qué estás…?" Karamatsu volteó con lentitud hacia atrás preguntándose si había algo, aunque, su visión fue bloqueada en un instante y algo pesado cayó encima de él, atando sus brazos atrás de su espalda. "¡¿Qué ocurre?!" exclamó Karamatsu muy alterado y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

"Objetivo asegurado, hehe, caíste derechito a nuestra trampa, Karamatsu" dijo Choromatsu al entonces poner un pie encima de su espalda. El tercer hermano portaba un latigo el cual parecía divertile azotar contra el piso, muy cerca de Karamatsu.

"¿Eh? ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Desátenme! ¡¿Qué les pasa?!" exclamó Karamatsu al entonces sentir como lo jalaban bruscamente y lo aventaban contra algo. El segundo hermano no sabía que pensar de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Recuperó su vista segundos después, percatándose de que estaba en ese momento atado contra una silla y frente suyo se encontraba Todomatsu quien lo veía con falsa inocencia, Choromatsu quien tenía un látigo por alguna extraña razón e Ichimatsu quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y dedicaba una sonrisa claramente maligna. "Oigan… ¿Qué sucede…? ¡¿Por qué me ataron?!"

"Shh, aquí somos nosotros los que hacen las preguntas, ¿entiendes?" dijo Ichimatsu quien reía con malicia.

Karamatsu estaba en blanco de repente, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba de repente atado a una silla? ¿Por qué su hermano tenía un látigo? ¿Acaso planeaban golpearlo o algo por el estilo? ¿Por qué…? Sólo esperaba no fuera algo demasiado horrible… ¿En qué podrían estar pensando sus hermanos?


	16. Duda

**Hola a todos… lamento haberme tardado la vida esta vez, la idea era dejar en pausa el fanfic para poder traducirlo al igual que seguir mi otra historia… pero al final sólo pude escribir un capítulo de mi otra historia, primero escribí parte del capítulo y luego lo deje en pausa hasta semanas después… el motivo de esto fue porque justo el día que estaba escribiendo el capítulo, me llamaron para comunicarme acerca de un accidente que le había ocurrido a uno de mis amigos… deje de escribir inmediatamente el capítulo, mi amigo había fallecido unas horas antes de que me llamaran.**

 **Después de este acontecimiento, mi mente seguía confundida por lo que había pasado y hasta la fecha es algo que me tiene en un estado algo sensible, sin embargo, estuve más renuente a escribir los días que pasaron después de su muerte. Para hacer la explicación larga más corta, el que no haya habido un capítulo en los últimos meses fue por eso. Mi amigo falleció el 11 de febrero, no obstante, hasta la fecha me sigue pareciendo como si hubiera sido ayer… y esta es la primera vez en meses que me atrevo a volver a escribir.**

 **Lamento haberlos hecho esperar pero simplemente me fue imposible escribir en ese tiempo.**

 **Gracias a todos por su paciencia y pues de nuevo les traigo otro capítulo, no sé qué tan frecuentes serán mis actualizaciones ahora, tal vez no tarde casi nada de nuevo aunque no puedo estar segura de eso pero quiero que sepan que todavía quiero compartirles la historia y que aún me interesa, tal vez no con la misma rapidez de antes pero trataré de compensar lo rápido con la calidad y la longitud de los capítulos… claro, una cosa es segura, no creo volverme a tardar tanto para actualizar de nuevo; así que no se asusten, no me tomaré cuatro meses entre actualizaciones de nuevo.**

 **Ps. El siguiente quizá venga rápido ya que me inspire con este y aún tengo parte de ese 'impulso'.**

 **Capítulo 16. Duda**

Yowai caminó con dirección a al doctor, la situación en la que estaba era una muy delicada, no estaba al tanto de todos los detalles pero sabía lo esencial, sabía que era algo urgente y algo confidencial… ¿Por qué? Aparentemente iba a tener que hablar con el que había llegado a tener el arreglo para ver por los detalles… Choromatsu, no obstante, le insistió que no le pidiera mucha información pues era muy peligroso.

Yowai no pudo evitar más que permanecer pensativo en el trayecto, confiaba lo suficiente como para saber que no jugarían con un tema tan delicado, debía admitir que tenía sus dudas después de que el menor le marcara… pero al ver la condición tan frágil de Osomatsu, no pudo seguir teniendo esa espinita de duda, si acaso, ahora tenía una pequeña espinita de culpa por haber dudado de ellos… es sólo… ¿Cómo es que iba a saber que fuera un caso tan severo? No por dudar de Choromatsu, si no… la condición del primogénito, simplemente. Sabía que era una situación importante porque Choromatsu le explicó con seriedad lo que pudo acerca de Jyushimatsu y al ver a Osomatsu de esa manera… sólo podía preguntarse lo que pasaría una vez llegaran a ver al doctor y las muestras de sangre fueran analizadas.

"Yowai-kun, ¿Estás bien…?" preguntó Jyushimatsu al mayor quien portaba un semblante serio en su rostro. El mayor pareció reaccionar a la voz del otro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Sí, sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas" contestó el mayor al menor que lo miraba con curiosidad, su atención parecía divagar hacia Osomatsu, cosa que Yowai notaba y que le hacía fijarse en Osomatsu también.

Al mirar a Jyushimatsu por unos segundos, recordó lo que le había dicho Choromatsu, un detalle importante… aparentemente tenía una especie de fobia con los hospitales así que debía ser especialmente considerado con él y no llevarlo a un lugar enorme, claro, si no fuera por el mayor de los sextillizos que venía inconsciente sobre su espalda.

"Jyushimatsu, me contó uno de tus hermanos acerca de la situación… no sé todos los detalles pero me hicieron saber que no es de tu agrado visitar hospitales, ¿Es eso cierto?"

"Ah, pues… sí, es cierto" contestó Jyushimatsu simplemente, no le gustaba recordar sus experiencias en el hospital y claramente le sorprendía lo mucho que había cambiado de opinión con tan sólo vivir algo horrible pero… simplemente no le gustaban esos lugares, además de que existía la posibilidad de volverse a encontrar a esa persona…

"Pues, antes de llegar a donde vamos, quería explicarte que en realidad es la oficina de un doctor, conozco a la persona y hay confianza… no estoy encargándote con un extraño ni voy a dejarte en ningún momento a menos de que me lo pidan, aunque probablemente sólo sea para cuando tengan que revisarte" explicó Yowai "Aunque… luego de que te revisen y todo, quisiera poder llevar a Osomatsu al hospital" Jyushimatsu pareció congelarse al escuchar sobre su hermano mayor.

"¿Hospital? Pero… Osomatsu…"

"Tu hermano está en una condición muy delicada, no soy doctor pero puedo sentirlo, claro, estoy seguro de que mejorara pero para esto necesito que seas fuerte y me dejes llevarlo al hospital" explicó Yowai.

Jyushimatsu se veía nervioso al escuchar sus palabras, ¿Osomatsu requería ir al hospital? Pero Osomatsu claramente no quería ir…

"Yowai-kun, dejando de lado lo que yo sienta con respecto al hospital… Osomatsu no quiere ir al hospital, nos pidió que no fuera así" explicó Jyushimatsu. Ambos habían seguido caminando poco después de que Jyushimatsu se quedara helado.

"Osomatsu es un gran hermano, es muy fuerte y seguro que puedes confiar en él" comenzó a decir Yowai, Jyushimatsu no sabía que quería decir ni porque de repente estaba diciendo esto… sólo podía preguntarse la razón detrás del tono afectivo con el que estaba diciéndolo. "A los mayores siempre nos ha gustado demostrar que podemos soportar todo y nos gusta no preocupar a los demás, queremos que sientan que podemos protegerlos después de todo. Osomatsu claramente quiere ser un ejemplo para todos ustedes"

"Sí, Osomatsu es admirable, no tiene por qué hacer lo que hace pero de todas maneras se esfuerza en verse tan despreocupado y genial" explicó Jyushimatsu "Aunque en estos momentos no esté en el mejor de los estados"

"Y todavía estando en esta condición, asume el rol de hermano mayor" dijo Yowai "Es de verdad algo muy respetable y digno de admirar" Jyushimatsu lo miró intentando buscar respuestas, ¿Por qué decía esto? No lo entendía. "Osomatsu probablemente no quiere preocuparlos y por eso se niega a ir, quiere ser la figura que los inspire a pensar que todo está bien"

"¿Qué…?"

"Pero al hacer eso, se está auto destruyendo, respetaría sus deseos de no ir al hospital si no fuera porque tal decisión pudiera costarle la vida" explicó Yowai. Jyushimatsu estaba muy consternado por eso, que incluso Yowai lo dijera cuando era ajeno a todo lo que les había ocurrido era…

"No lo sé, Yowai-kun, Osomatsu de verdad no quería ir… no queremos que se estrese por eso, yo…" Jyushimatsu intentaba decir pero al escuchar a Yowai, no podía más que desistir, nada podía justificar aquello. Su vida importaba más que lo que opinaba Osomatsu, eso era una realidad… aunque al mayor de los seis no le gustara tener que encararla.

"Si Osomatsu se queja de esto, sólo dile que yo insistí, tendrá que enojarse conmigo, ¿sí?" dijo Yowai "También pagaré por su estancia y la revisión así que si es porque no quiera que sus padres paguen, no tendrá de que preocuparse"

"¿De verdad? ¿Harías eso…?" Jyushimatsu se veía claramente conmovido por las palabras del más grande "Bueno… es sólo que no quiero estar solo en ese lugar…"

"Estaré contigo en todo momento también, Jyushimatsu, no sé qué pudo haber pasado para que odies los hospitales de esa forma o si es que pasó algo… pero quisiera pedirte esto, por Osomatsu… aunque sea algo egoísta contigo" explicó Yowai. Jyushimatsu negó con la cabeza lentamente.

"No… creo que tienes razón. Todomatsu también había querido que fuera ingresado en el hospital… pero supongo que Osomatsu no quiere por todo lo que ha ocurrido, aunque… sí, es necesario y pues, estás siendo muy amable… no creo que sea buena idea decir que no… por más que me de miedo entrar a ese lugar" explicó Jyushimatsu.

"Que también, si quieres quedarte en la entrada del hospital… aunque no sé si eso sea prudente… hmm… que hacer… o que me esperes en el consultorio del doctor que quiero que te revise, pero…" Yowai parecía tener problemas con llegar a una buena solución. Jyushimatsu observó el suelo al caminar, tratando de que se le ocurriera su propia respuesta… y sí, por más que no le gustara lo que había pensado… creía que podía tener sentido.

"No, yo entiendo… creo que lo mejor será ir al hospital y entrar con los dos, no me gustaría quedarme afuera… además, tal vez un doctor pueda revisarme" dijo Jyushimatsu. Yowai parecía confundido de repente.

"No… no te apures, al hospital sólo iremos por Osomatsu, debo llevarte al consultorio del doctor que te comento pues esto es más privado, también porque fue una petición de tu hermano" explicó Yowai. Jyushimatsu asintió levemente.

"Pero entonces… ¿A dónde iremos primero?" preguntó el menor. Yowai se quedó contemplando las dos posibilidades, ¿Qué hacer?

"Me gustaría poder llevarte primero a revisar, pero creo que será mejor que llevemos a Osomatsu al hospital a que lo revisen y le asignen un cuarto" dijo Yowai. Jyushimatsu se veía no muy seguro con lo que decía.

"Pero entonces… ¿Lo dejaremos solo después?"

"Tengo qué para poder llevarte a revisar, pero, en cuanto te revisen y te lleve de vuelta con tus hermanos, volveré para hacerle compañía" explicó Yowai "Me aseguraré de que tenga su propio cuarto, no estoy seguro de si sea posible pero quiero creer que así será". Jyushimatsu sonrió al escucharlo, vaya, Yowai podía ser muy considerado. "No es como que pueda hacer esto todo el tiempo pero afortunadamente arreglé con Choromatsu que visitaran en mis días libres"

"Esas son buenas noticias… al menos podrás explicarle a Osomatsu la razón de que esté en el hospital, sé que no le va a gustar despertar y encontrarse ahí" dijo Jyushimatsu. Yowai se veía contento por la decisión del menor.

"En ese caso creo que pediré un taxi, hay que llevar a Osomatsu al hospital cuanto antes… sé que no será fácil para ti pero tu hermano seguro que estará muy agradecido contigo, Jyushimatsu" explicó Yowai. Jyushimatsu asintió feliz por escuchar eso, es verdad que estaba nervioso por ir al hospital pero  
al pensar que era por el bien de su hermano, creía que era capaz de aguantar el estar en ese lugar.

Una vez que el taxi llego, ambos chicos se subieron y con prisa se dirigieron al hospital… había sido un camino que les había tomado aproximadamente 10 minutos, Yowai había tomado el asiento de copiloto mientras que Jyushimatsu estaba atrás cuidando de Osomatsu; lo miraba con profunda preocupación. ¿Estaría bien? Tendría que creer que así sería y aventurarse dentro del hospital junto con Yowai.

Al llegar al edificio, Jyushimatsu lo miró en un trance… por alguna razón, parecía como si se hubiera vuelto un rascacielos, y en su mente… parecía extenderse sin tener fin. El mayor, quien cargaba a Osomatsu, volteó a verlo algo consternado. Las piernas de Jyushimatsu parecían temblar al ver el lugar, era evidente que el menor tenía miedo.

"Siento mucho hacerte esto, Jyushimatsu… ¿Será que tal vez debí traer a Osomatsu primero y luego ir por ti al hotel?" dijo Yowai de forma contemplativa. Jyushimatsu lo miró, sujeto uno de sus brazos en señal de pena y suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse.

"No… Yowai-kun, estaré bien… sólo…" Jyushimatsu se acercó al mayor y le dio la mano "De esta forma no tendré que ver por dónde voy"

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Yowai. Jyushimatsu negó con la cabeza con lentitud.

"No es nada… es sólo que mi mente se pierde al entrar, no entiendo realmente que me pasa así que no te puedo explicar… pero si me llevas de esta forma entonces estaré bien" dijo Jyushimatsu "Estaré bien…"

"Pues… de acuerdo, haremos eso" dijo Yowai "Te llevaré con el doctor en seguida de esto y luego con tus hermanos, no tendrás que volver a entrar a este lugar"

"Yo… no, no, en realidad quisiera hablar con Osomatsu antes de regresar al hotel… quiero hablar con él ahora que ya estoy aquí a tener que hablar con él después, me es más fácil motivarme a entrar ya estando aquí… creo que si estuviera en el hotel y tuviera que decidir venir sería más difícil…"

"Pero no tienes que venir al hospital, tú…" Yowai trató de explicarle a Jyushimatsu que estaría todo bien aunque no regresara, no obstante, el menor lo interrumpió.

"Tengo que hablar con Osomatsu de algo, puede ser ahora o puede ser después… creo que lo mejor para mi será venir a verlo después de que me lleves al doctor, Yowai-kun" explicó Jyushimatsu. "Pero no después"

"Entiendo… sí, te traeré a ver a Osomatsu cuando terminemos" dijo Yowai al entonces caminar dentro del edificio. Jyushimatsu miraba la entrada con nerviosismo, sin embargo, era algo que tenía que enfrentar… por lo menos dos veces en este día, era necesario, una obligación después de la conversación que había tenido con los otros el día anterior en su cuarto del hotel.

Al entrar, Jyushimatsu sintió como si el tiempo se perdiera cuando estaba dentro del lugar, o sería que… ¿Él se había perdido en realidad? No sabía explicarlo pero no estaba realmente consciente mientras seguía a Yowai, el mayor se dio cuenta de esto después de intentar comunicarse con él y ver que el menor no respondía… creía que tal vez era mejor de esa forma, tal vez era su manera de enfrentar la situación… y como juzgarlo realmente, era un niño pequeño después de todo, su mente estaba haciendo lo mejor por protegerlo; Yowai sabía que debía de cuidar de Jyushimatsu en todo momento dentro del lugar y además tenía en cuenta el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el otro por acompañarlo… tendría que compensárselo y aparte disculparse con Choromatsu más tarde, pero bien, de momento no le quedaba más que hacer que admitieran a Osomatsu al hospital y salir lo más pronto de ahí para no estresar más a Jyushimatsu.

 **xXxXxXx**

"¿Oigan pero qué les pasa?" preguntó Karamatsu luciendo perplejo, no lograba entender por más que lo intentara… ¿Es que acaso estaban jugando con él? ¿Trataban de asustarlo o algo por el estilo? ¿Por qué?

"¿Eh? ¿Aún no has entendido? Creí haber explicado ya…" dijo Ichimatsu luciendo algo desorientado. "¿Será que no hable muy fuerte…?" se preguntó el cuarto en voz alta. Todomatsu lo miró disgustado, ¿Acaso estaba intentando arruinar el plan?

"Ichimatsu…" Todomatsu dijo a su hermano mayor quien lo miró y pronto entendió que estaba pensando demasiado. El cuarto parpadeó un par de veces mientras veía a su hermano menor y pronto volteó a ver a su hermano mayor atado en la silla. Aparentemente… su hermano estaba tan confundido que no había logrado escuchar nada, seguramente se había quedado pensando demasiado o algo… ¿Sería que se estaban pasando con lo que estaban haciendo? No… no creía que fuera para tanto.

"Ichimatsu, ¿Qué…?" Karamatsu intentó decir algo, trataba de preguntarle a su hermano menor, el hermano que por un momento había visto vacilar ante lo que estaban haciendo… o al menos eso parecía.

"Pues, como decía… no me es divertido tener que repetir lo mismo, Karamatsu, pero… estás ahora a nuestra merced" dijo Ichimatsu simplemente. Karamatsu se quedó callado intentando entender… pero sólo pudo arquear una ceja en respuesta.

"¿Eh…? ¿Es en serio…? ¿Ichimatsu? Pero… tú eres…" Karamatsu entendía que Choromatsu y Todomatsu se comportaran así pero… hasta cierto punto no podía realmente entender que Ichimatsu se estuviera portando así… aunque bueno, si lo pensaba bien… todos en realidad suelen dejarse llevar cuando están actuando algún plan, sí, incluso él podía reconocerlo de sí mismo.

"No se trata de como soy, lo sabes, ¿No es así? En este momento realmente no importa y todo esto lo provocaste tú solo" Ichimatsu explicó. Choromatsu miraba con diversión la expresión pérdida de Karamatsu mientras azotaba su látigo contra el suelo, esperaba pacientemente a que fuera su turno de hablar… sí, a decir verdad este tipo de cosas le encantaban.

"Ichimatsu, esto no tiene sentido… ¿Qué acaso no podíamos hablar de forma normal? No era necesario que me ataran" dijo Karamatsu a Ichimatsu quien sólo subió y bajo los hombros en respuesta.

"Me temo que no creo que hubiera sido suficiente… eso y… la verdad estoy intentando compensar por mi falta de información, lo siento… pero no estoy de tu lado" dijo Ichimatsu. Karamatsu frunció el ceño algo frustrado.

"Ichimatsu, sé que eres el más racional de ellos, no tienes que seguir con esto… ¡ni siquiera te gustan estas cosas!" exclamó Karamatsu. Ichimatsu miró a su hermano sin decir nada por unos segundos, se veía como que estaba contemplando algo por ese tiempo.

"¿Quién dice que no me gustan? Aunque sea yo, creo que es algo divertido en realidad" dijo Ichimatsu sonriendo tímidamente mientras apartaba la mirada. "Sin embargo, debo admitir que no me gusta ser tan duro… pero, como dije, no puedo hacer nada al respecto… esto lo estabas pidiendo a gritos"

"¡Al menos dime de qué hablas! ¡No entiendo que estoy haciendo aquí atado!" exclamó Karamatsu, ya luego intentó calmarse. "¿Es que hice algo que los molestara…?"

"Lo único que hiciste fue guardarte información que debería ser pública" dijo Ichimatsu. Karamatsu se veía sorprendido de repente, ¿Guardaba información? ¿Qué…?

"Ichimatsu… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Karamatsu preguntó luciendo serio de la nada. Claro, Ichimatsu miró hacia otro lado sin intenciones de responder más, y sin poder insistir, Choromatsu interrumpió.

"Lo siento, hermano, pero estás equivocado si crees que Ichimatsu es el encargado de interrogarte" dijo Choromatsu al mirarlo con malicia, de verdad que estaba disfrutando esto. Karamatsu lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿pero qué hacía?

"Choromatsu, oye, sé que te gusta mucho ser mandón y esas cosas… pero todos sabemos que el experto en sacar información es Ichimatsu…" dijo Karamatsu, claramente no reconociendo las habilidades de su hermano menor.

"Oh, vamos, no seas tan aguafiestas, al menos entretenme un rato… estoy seguro de que Osomatsu se lo tomaría más en serio que tú…" dijo Choromatsu viéndose molesto por el comentario de su hermano.

"¿De qué hablas? Osomatsu no estaría en esta silla en primer lugar" dijo Karamatsu "Si acaso te estaría ayudando a interrogar o intimidar…" Choromatsu se quedó pensando ante lo dicho.

"Hmmm… tienes razón, Osomatsu creo que me vendría mejor como ayudante, haha" dijo Choromatsu "Eso no quita que seas un pésimo prisionero"

"Entonces… como no pienso jugar con ustedes… ¿Me desatarían de una vez?" preguntó Karamatsu. Choromatsu terminó de reírse para entonces mirar a Karamatsu, gradualmente cambiando su expresión a una de incredulidad.

"Espera… ¿De verdad crees que hicimos todo esto sólo por jugar contigo? ¿De verdad crees que sólo estamos jugando? Perdona, sólo creí que tus reacciones eran aburridas… pero…" Choromatsu azotó su látigo cerca de Karamatsu, logrando que Todomatsu se sorprendiera por un momento. El sexto apartó la mirada y se ruborizo pensando en lo estúpido que era por preocuparse… no creía que de verdad Choromatsu fuera a llegar tan lejos así que no tenía que espantarse… por más enojado que estuviera con él, y por más que le molestara reconocerlo… confiaba en él, confiaba en que no cruzaría esa 'línea'. "Creo que deberías de pensar dos veces antes de que me hagas considerarlo… porque bueno… dime, ¿De verdad quieres que Ichimatsu te interrogue?"

Karamatsu se veía nervioso de repente. Vaya, sí que Choromatsu podía aparentar bien… o bueno, en realidad ya no sabía de qué era capaz su hermano menor. El tercero rio divertido al ver que el otro sólo pasaba saliva como respuesta.

"Sí, eso pensé" dijo Choromatsu al entonces sacar una carcajada malvada. Ichimatsu los observaba y al mismo tiempo consideraba que su hermano mayor estaba exagerando en lo 'intimidante' que él podía llegar a ser… está bien que fuera duro al interrogar pero… ¿Acaso estaban dándole indirectas de que era muy cruel o algo?

"Tch…" Ichimatsu los miró con un poco de desagrado… de repente lo que estaba pasando ya no era entretenido, ¿Acaso había sido lo que Choromatsu había dicho? O tal vez Karamatsu tenía razón en que simplemente no le gustaban estas cosas en realidad… o tal vez era más divertido antes porque el que estaba hablando era él… o quizá tal vez era porque extrañamente, de alguna manera que no entendía; presenciar la expresión de confusión de Karamatsu y ser él quien la provocaba le causaba una extraña y misteriosa diversión. Sí, al parecer sus pensamientos habían divagado a entender de un momento a otro a Choromatsu, ¿Sería esta la razón de que le gustaran estas cosas al tercero?

"Todomatsu… ¿Cómo pudiste…?" Karamatsu decidió ignorar por un momento a Choromatsu para mirar a Todomatsu quien tan sólo estaba observándolos desde su lugar frente a una de las camas.

"Quise preguntar por las buenas pero… me llevaste a esto, Karamatsu" dijo Todomatsu "Además, Ichimatsu me la debía también"

"Pero… me engañaste, estuvimos juntos toda la noche… ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarlo? Nunca esperé…"

"Ah no, no, no voy a dejarte hacer eso" dijo Todomatsu interrumpiendo al otro "Nada de que 'nunca te lo esperaste' y para tu información, no fui yo él único que lo sabía y no te avisó"

"¿Eh?" Karamatsu murmuró sin entender a qué se refería. ¿Quién más podría? "¿Pero quién más sabría? ¿Osomatsu? Pero él estaba inconsciente, no podría saberlo…"

"¿Osomatsu estaba…?" murmuró Choromatsu para sí mismo al escucharlo, ¿Qué quería decir con que estaba inconsciente? Osomatsu le había dicho que para en la mañana ya estaría bien… ¿Inconsciente? ¿No significaba eso que no había despertado? Pero…

"No te asustes, Choromatsu, Yowai-kun ya lo llevó al doctor, está bien" dijo Todomatsu. No estaba en buenos términos con él pero por la tregua presente debía colaborar, eso incluía hacerle saber que Osomatsu estaría bien.

Choromatsu miró a Todomatsu por unos segundos antes de asentir, le tomó poco tiempo asimilarlo pero aceptó lo que decía, al menos su hermano ya estaba en el doctor…

"No es por nada pero creo que ya arruinaron el ambiente de todas maneras, sólo interróguenlo y acabemos con esto de una vez" dijo Ichimatsu quien miró hacia otro lado luciendo de repente algo molesto. "Pareciera que si no está Osomatsu no saben mantener su papel"

"¿Eh? ¿Y ahora por qué está molesto?" preguntó Karamatsu a Choromatsu y Todomatsu quienes simplemente negaron con la cabeza, ellos también estaban confundidos por lo que había dicho. El segundo volvió a lo que Todomatsu había dicho y prosiguió con sus preguntas. "Todomatsu, ¿Qué quieres decir con…?"

El segundo hermano recordó la forma en que Jyushimatsu lo había estado viendo con culpa, como si hubiera estado queriendo decir algo… en ese momento había sido extraño y misterioso, pero si lo que Todomatsu decía era cierto… entonces ahora todo tenía sentido.

"No… dices que… ¿Jyushimatsu también lo sabía y no me advirtió?" Karamatsu no sabía cómo tomarse aquello, frunció el ceño algo decaído por eso y se quedó callado momentáneamente, ya luego se dispuso a responder. "Está bien, no lo culpo… supongo que si hubiera dicho algo entonces tú le hubieras gritado o algo por el estilo" comentó el segundo mientras miraba al sexto. Todomatsu se veía brevemente exaltado pero pronto entrecerró los ojos y apartó la mirada.

"Como sea, ya no me hables, no pienso discutir contigo" dijo Todomatsu. Choromatsu suspiró de igual manera, cosa que tentó a Todomatsu a romper la tregua y gritarle algo pero prefirió mantenerse callado… lo valía, lo que Karamatsu podía decirles era probablemente importante y necesitaba saber.

"Todomatsu…" murmuró Karamatsu al entonces regresar su atención a Choromatsu quien no lo veía con mucho agrado.

"Karamatsu, creo que te gusta olvidar que estás siendo interrogado por mi" dijo Choromatsu a su hermano quien de nuevo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿De verdad iba a insistir con esa actuación?

"¡Choromatsu, basta! Ya te dije que no quiero jugar a esto, ¡Es incómodo! Además… ¡No sé qué hago aquí! ¡No sé cuánto ha pasado pero no me han dicho que estoy haciendo aquí!"

"Karamatsu… ¿Todavía tienes esa duda? Creí que a estas alturas era obvio" dijo Todomatsu. Karamatsu lo miró detenidamente esperando una explicación. "Estás en un sitio de interrogación" Al escuchar esto, Karamatsu miró hacia la nada y dejo de esperar que le respondieran… sí, en ese momento creía que tal vez ya ni siquiera le importaba… tal vez sus hermanos sólo querían amarrarlo y ya, tal vez esa era su forma de divertirse o algo.

"Seguro… bueno… creo que los juzgue mal, si me quieren mantener atado en este sitio sin razón aparente pues bueno, ya no me importa" dijo Karamatsu. Su expresión sinceramente decía que estaba cansado y que no esperaba nada de ellos.

Ichimatsu, por su parte, miraba la escena preguntándose cómo es que el plan estaba resultando tan mal… ¿Sería que tenía que hacer las cosas él mismo? Pero Choromatsu había parecido con ganas de hacer las cosas… aunque después de que lo describieran como un monstruo, Ichimatsu no tenía muchas ganas de intervenir, eso y… ya había torturado a Karamatsu lo suficiente esa otra vez; esperaría a ver que hacían, no quería tener que recurrir a hacer él las cosas pero como lo prometido era deuda… si las cosas pedían que interviniera, lo haría.

Sin que alguien más pudiera opinar o decir algo, escucharon como tocaban la puerta del cuarto, llamando la atención de todos. ¿Quién sería?

"¡Chicos! ¡Sé que probablemente estén jugando pero asegúrense de estar listos en un rato para comer!" exclamó Matsuyo desde fuera de la habitación. Todos los presentes veían en dirección de la entrada algo desmotivados de repente… vaya forma de arruinar completamente el ambiente…

"¡Mamá! ¡Estamos en un interrogatorio, no nos interrumpas!" exclamó Todomatsu al acercarse a la puerta. Matsuyo se quedó confundida por unos instantes, ¿interrogatorio?

"¿Interrogatorio…? Ah, debe ser uno de esos juegos suyos de policías, siempre les ha gustado hacer esas cosas después de todo. En fin, me iré, pero vendré por ustedes más tarde, así que estén listos" explicó Matsuyo. "Yowai vendrá a comer con nosotros así que queremos dar una buena impresión"

"Sí, sí, mamá…" dijo Todomatsu al poner los ojos en blanco al escucharla, ¿Qué no podía irse más rápido?

"Diviértanse mucho, me da gusto que estén llevándose bien" dijo Matsuyo antes de irse con una gran sonrisa. Todomatsu esperó por unos momentos luego de que su mamá dejara de hablar, ya luego se volteó y les hizo la señal a los otros de que podían seguir.

"Vaya…" Ichimatsu tenía la mano en la cara, no podía creer que hasta su madre tuviera que 'ayudar'. El cuarto miró al segundo sin entender su silencio. "Karamatsu… creo que pudiste pedir ayuda sabes…"

"¿Eh? Sí, supongo que pude…" Karamatsu se quedó algo ido al escuchar eso "No lo sé, sabes, no me importa mucho estar atado aquí, creo que sólo me va a molestar para cuando quiera ir al baño o algo"

Choromatsu no podía creer que su hermano hubiera dejado de tenerles miedo, una cosa era que Osomatsu pudiera hacer eso… pero, ¿Karamatsu? Eso era demasiado en su opinión.

"¡Karamatsu! ¡Deja de ignorarme!" exclamó Choromatsu al azotar su látigo al suelo a lado de él. Karamatsu cerró los ojos de forma reflexiva debido al sonido, ya entonces lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

"Choromatsu, tú y yo sabemos que no vas a golpearme así que no tengo porque temerle a tu látigo" dijo Karamatsu. El tercero se veía irritado por el comentario, ¿No temerle? ¡Pero si él era quien estaba haciendo las preguntas! ¡Estaba interrogando! ¡Tenía que por lo menos estar nervioso!

"Bien, olvidemos que dijiste eso y empecemos con la razón de que estés aquí" dijo Choromatsu. Karamatsu se veía interesado por eso, tanto que había sonreído al escucharlo. "Pues dime, ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué estás aquí?" El segundo puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta.

"¿Acaso estás imitando alguna película? Ya te dije que no, no tengo idea de qué hago aquí… creo que llevamos como media hora con lo mismo" dijo Karamatsu. Choromatsu ignoró su forma de responder para seguir preguntando, seguro que cuando llegaran al tema su hermano dejaría esa actitud.

"Haz estado ocultando información, información valiosa, información que todos deberíamos de saber" Karamatsu arqueó una ceja. ¿Otra vez eso?

"Ya me dijeron eso antes pero… ¿Cómo que estoy ocultando información? No sé de qué hablan…"

"¿No sabes? Yo creo que sabes exactamente que queremos decir… Todo este tiempo hemos tratado de entender… y todo este tiempo tú lo sabías…" dijo Choromatsu. Karamatsu frunció el ceño ahora irritado, ¿No era un juego? Todo ese show que se habían montado era demasiado y no habían logrado ir al grano o decir algo coherente… como se supone que fuera a tomarse en serio lo que estaban haciendo…

"Chicos, creo que todo el estrés de estas semanas se les juntó pero no creo que lo mejor sea desquitarse conmigo" dijo Karamatsu "Yo no estoy ocultando nada, si acaso estoy como ustedes… aunque ni siquiera sé de qué hablan…"

"¡Haz estado ocultando la verdad en cuanto a Osomatsu! ¡Confiesa!" declaró Choromatsu mientras lo apuntaba con su látigo. Karamatsu de repente se quedó helado. Vaya. Eso no se lo esperó.

"¿Qué? Un momento… ¿Cómo es que pasamos de repente a ese tema? ¿Yo ocultar algo sobre Osomatsu? ¿Por qué lo haría?" Karamatsu seguía sin entender, ¿Por qué lo acusaban de algo como eso?

"No te hagas el inocente, tú has sabido lo que está ocurriendo con Osomatsu… ¡Tú sabes cosas que nosotros no!" exclamó Todomatsu. Choromatsu negó con la cabeza hacia Todomatsu.

"Lo siento, Todomatsu, yo soy el que está dirigiendo el interrogatorio" le dijo Choromatsu a su hermano menor antes de mirar a Karamatsu. "Tú sabes lo que pasa con Osomatsu, ¿no es cierto? Nos estás escondiendo cosas… estás guardando secretos que deberíamos saber"

"Es básicamente lo que dije…" dijo Todomatsu para sí mismo mientras hacía un puchero.

Karamatsu no podía seguir la línea de pensamiento de sus hermanos, ¿De verdad creían eso? ¿Por qué? Además… ¿Qué es lo que podría decir que les ayudaría? Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que ellos querían escuchar… lo único que podía decir era aquello que había lastimado a Osomatsu pero… ¿eso? No… no podía contarles aquello, era demasiado cruel y seguro que sus hermanos lo lincharían por haber lastimado a Osomatsu de esa forma. ¿Qué podría hacer…?

 **xXxXxXx**

Yowai hizo todo lo que pudo para que admitieran a Osomatsu y por fortuna no le había tomado mucho, no había sido un proceso tan rápido pero había podido dejarlo seguro en una de las habitaciones privadas del lugar; se sentía mal por dejar a Osomatsu pero debía llevar a su hermano menor a revisar… vaya, sí que le estaban recordando lo que era ser un adulto responsable en esa situación.

Jyushimatsu pareció regresar a la normalidad en cuanto salieron del hospital, se disculpó varias veces con Yowai por ponerse así, Yowai estaba aliviado de que el menor estuviera mejor ahora ya que aquel comportamiento le había consternado demasiado… ¿Pues qué le había pasado a Jyushimatsu para estar así? No era una conducta normal de un niño menor con fobia a los hospitales… parecía más la conducta de alguien que había pasado por algo traumático en ellos. Sin embargo, sabía que lo más prudente era no indagar.

Yowai llevó a Jyushimatsu al consultorio del doctor conocido de él, consultorio donde una vez más, le recordaron que debía ser más atento con Jyushimatsu…

Jyushimatsu había pasado a sentarse en una silla especial donde había tenido que esperar hasta que el doctor acabara de hablar con Yowai para atenderlo, le habían pedido que se recostara al igual que posara uno de sus brazos para tomarle la muestra de sangre. Jyushimatsu no estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía en ese momento pero… al sentir como le ponían el algodón con alcohol sobre la piel, empezó a sentir su corazón acelerarse.

"Yo…" Jyushimatsu inspiro hondo y exhalo tratando de calmarse, la sensación fría del algodón y la presión al limpiar el área le estaba poniendo de nervios… y claro, al ver como el doctor sostenía una jeringa y la destapaba, el menor no pudo evitar intentar huir. "¡No! ¡No! ¡Suélteme! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡No! ¡Osomatsu! ¡Osomatsu!"

Al escuchar los gritos de Jyushimatsu, Yowai se paró y se acercó con prisa. El quinto hermano se veía completamente perdido en miedo, no se veía que fuera a tranquilizarse y de hecho parecía creer que lo estaban atacando…

"¡Jyushimatsu! Oye, no soy Osomatsu pero, ¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo? Necesitan tomarte una muestra de sangre, no te dolerá, sólo será como un pequeño pellizco, lo prometo" explicó Yowai al niño quien lo buscó con la mirada y al encontrarlo a un lado de él escondió su rostro en su playera. "¿Jyushimatsu…?"

"Lo siento… lo siento… tengo miedo… perdón…" decía Jyushimatsu entre sollozos. Yowai lo observaba con tristeza, la forma tan desesperada con la que Jyushimatsu estaba aferrándose a él le preocupaba y le incitaba a querer hacerlo sentir seguro.

Yowai volteó a ver al doctor pidiéndole un poco de tiempo con la mirada, el doctor asintió, mientras no se demoraran mucho no habría problema. Yowai posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Jyushimatsu y trato de consolarlo al sobar su cabello.

"Jyushimatsu, todo estará bien… sé que tienes miedo pero no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, tus hermanos te dejaron a mi cuidado y pienso cumplir mi palabra, estás seguro conmigo" dijo Yowai con mucha delicadeza al menor, tenía experiencia lidiando con estas cosas gracias a Totoko. Jyushimatsu volteó a verlo lentamente y se quedó mirando sus ojos como tratando de ver si era cierto, tratando de encontrar que sus palabras fueran reales. "Puedo quedarme aquí contigo mientras toman la muestra, te prometo que esto es para tu beneficio, luego de esto tú y todos los demás podrán relajarse… y… no tendrás que volver a ver otra jeringa luego de esto, al menos no por el momento"

"¿De verdad…? ¿No más jeringas?" preguntó Jyushimatsu. Yowai asintió mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera. "Está bien…" murmuró el menor tratando de contener las lágrimas e intentando respirar con su nariz ahora tapada. "¿Tendrán papel o algo…?"

"Sí, claro" Yowai miró al doctor quien apuntó hacia la caja de pañuelos en una de las mesitas del lugar. El mayor tomó la caja y se acercó con ella dejando que el menor tomara un par para sonarse la nariz, ya luego le dio las bolitas de papel a Yowai y dejó que el doctor hiciera su trabajo, debía decir que se seguía sintiendo nervioso pero gracias a la compañía de Yowai le era en parte más sencillo aguantarse.

No le quedaba más a Jyushimatsu más que dejarse y esperar pacientemente a poder ir con Osomatsu al hospital, ¿Estaría ya despierto? Tenía que hablar con él… y claro, agradecerle a Yowai de alguna manera pues estaba siendo muy atento con él.

 **xXxXxXx**

"No entiendo porque creen que les estoy escondiendo algo… no tengo nada que decir…" dijo Karamatsu. Choromatsu azotó el látigo de nuevo a un lado de él causando que Karmatsu cerrara los ojos de nuevo por reflejo, pero… no es como que hiciera otro efecto más que ese.

"¡Habla de una vez! ¡Suficiente tengo con saber que Osomatsu sólo te dice a ti las cosas!" exclamó Choromatsu "¡Si algo le pasa a Osomatsu tenemos derecho de saber!"

"No tienes idea de lo que dices, Choromatsu, aunque quieras que yo sepa algo, no sé nada" dijo Karamatsu al entonces mirar a Todomatsu. "Probablemente Todomatsu les dijo cosas que malinterpretaron, yo no sé lo suficiente como para 'saber' algo"

"¡Pero sabes algo que nosotros no!" exclamó Choromatsu. Karamatsu frunció el ceño mientras veía a Todomatsu, ¿pues qué les había dicho?

"Sí… ¡Se lo mismo que ustedes! ¡Osomatsu está triste y sufriendo! ¿Por qué? No lo sé, Osomatsu tampoco me dice las cosas, no me explica nada… no sé qué idea tienen de mi pero aunque quisiera no tengo nada para decirles" dijo Karamatsu.

"¿Nada? Sé que sabes algo, Karamatsu, por algo querías saber los detalles de lo que me pasó… sospechar algo es lo mismo que saber algo de él que nosotros no, si tienes información de lo que sea es necesario que nos digas" dijo Todomatsu. Karamatsu empezaba a sentirse frustrado por eso.

"¡No! Sospechar cosas no es lo mismo que saber la realidad…" dijo Karamatsu luciendo abatido "¿De qué les serviría saber mis sospechas de lo que sea? No son los hechos"

"Choromatsu, creo que es mejor que me dejes manejar esto" dijo Ichimatsu quien estaba recargado contra la pared. Choromatsu lo miró no muy seguro de eso pero Ichimatsu se veía serio al respecto.

"Pero…"

"No vas a conseguir que Karamatsu hable con lo que estás haciendo" dijo Ichimatsu "Y la verdad me estoy empezando a fastidiar de todo esto, mamá vendrá por nosotros para comer y cuando lo soltemos seguro que ya no nos dirá nada de nada"

"Bueno, en eso tiene razón…" dijo Todomatsu. Karamatsu miró a Ichimatsu sin lograr tener una razón comprensible de porque hacía lo que hacía.

"Ichimatsu, ¿En serio quieres hacer esto? ¿De qué sirve sacarme lo que sé a la fuerza? Honestamente creo que deberíamos hablar con Osomatsu si tanto les molesta…" dijo Karamatsu "Pero no hacen más que este tipo de cosas sin sentido… ¿Saben si quiera cuanto me ha estado costando tratar de encarar a Osomatsu? Es el único que puede aclararme las cosas…"

"¿Eh? Pues planeaba terminar rápido las cosas con lo que sea que pudieras decir y dejarte libre… pero creo que lo que acabas de decir demuestra que sí sabes algo de importancia" dijo Ichimatsu sonriendo con malicia. "No sé, Karamatsu, creo que hablas de más a veces…"

"¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡No quiero hablar de eso! ¡Es algo que tengo que hablar con él! ¡No pienso decir nada!" exclamó Karamatsu al entonces cerrar los ojos por reflejo y tratar de apartarse de un latigazo justo a un lado de él, el estruendo del golpe le había logrado asustar pues no se lo esperaba.

Ichimatsu le había arrebatado el látigo a Choromatsu y había dado un latigazo a la pared, justo a un lado de Karamatsu. Karamatsu lo miró asustado y sumamente sorprendido, ¿Iba en serio?

"¿Ichimatsu…? Oye… esto no es gracioso…" Karamatsu miró hacia abajo con un par de lágrimas que le habían salido del susto. "De verdad creí que me ibas a pegar…"

"¿Por qué de repente piensas así de mí?" preguntó Ichimatsu "¿Acaso me ves más capaz de golpearte que Choromatsu?"

"¡Pues me acabas de asustar! ¡Cómo quieres que no piense eso!"

"Sólo tengo mejores métodos de intimidación, hay que saber imitar bien las películas si quieres causar una impresión" dijo Ichimatsu "No pienso pegarte pero… ¿Cuánto podrás aguantar si sigo haciendo eso? Escuchar ese sonido no ha de ser agradable"

"Les digo que no sé nada… no tengo nada que decirles… haz lo que quieras hacer, no voy a decir nada" dijo Karamatsu tratando de ahogar la frustración. ¿Es qué en serio querían que sacara esa horrible verdad? Y no el saber lo que tiene verdaderamente Osomatsu pero… ¿De verdad querían que confesara que había sospechado que Osomatsu había asesinado a alguien? Era una sospecha espantosa y más era el tema de conversación, por más que lo intimidaran simplemente no iba a ceder.

"Karamatsu… ¿Es qué no ves que yo también estoy frustrado? Pareciera que si no les saco las explicaciones con trucos sucios entonces no me dicen nada… me voy por un rato y regreso sólo para que me traten como un extraño, aunque me sienta mal por esto luego… ¡Quiero saber la verdad!" dijo Ichimatsu muy irritado.

"Pues sigue intentando, aunque no me quieras creer, sé que lo mejor es no decir nada y tan sólo hablar de esto con Osomatsu" dijo Karamatsu simplemente. Ichimatsu lo vio con enojo al escucharlo.

"¿Preguntarle a Osomatsu? ¿Sabes a donde nos ha llevado eso? ¡A ningún lugar! Si al menos tenemos un tema de donde preguntarle… si supiéramos como sacar el tema… ¡entonces no sería tan difícil hablar con él! Pero si no sabemos cómo hablar con él entonces no servirá de nada. Si llegamos preguntándole que qué ocurre entonces no va a decir nada" Choromatsu contestó antes de que Ichimatsu pudiera decir algo. "Ya me harté de que no quiera involucrarme ni confiarme sus problemas…"

"Pues ese no es mi problema, lo siento pero estoy igual que tú… yo también quiero respuestas y tampoco me explica nada" Karamatsu exclamó. Ichimatsu lo miró con enfado todavía sin realmente ceder a lo que decía su hermano mayor.

"¿Acaso tú también tienes miedo de contarnos o qué? Si tienes alguna preocupación que involucre a Osomatsu deberías decirnos, somos sus hermanos, no nos pueden excluir así" dijo Ichimatsu "No sé qué pase Karamatsu, pero con Osomatsu ya tenemos suficiente silencio" explicó con un poco más de calma, el cuarto hermano había tratado de tranquilizarse, se había dado cuenta de que no estaba actuando muy como él en todo esto.

"Eso es… si no fuera por la gravedad de lo que quieren que diga, lo diría sin problema pero… no lo digo por Osomatsu, esto es algo que Osomatsu nos tiene que explicar él, si les digo qué es lo que estoy pensando entonces Osomatsu se va a sentir más atacado, más juzgado y lo más probable es que se cierre todavía más… ¿acaso quieren eso?" dijo Karamatsu, logrando que todos se quedaran pasmados. No les había dicho nada de información pero… les había logrado causar culpa.

"Vaya…" murmuró Todomatsu. "No lo había pensado de esa manera…" Ichimatsu miró hacia abajo, le entregó el látigo a Choromatsu y caminó hacia una de las camas para sentarse y pensar.

"Ya veo… sí, creo que eso tiene sentido para mí, lo siento, Karamatsu" dijo Ichimatsu. Choromatsu se veía increíblemente frustrado, Todomatsu e Ichimatsu parecían estar calmados ahora con esa respuesta pero Choromatsu no lo estaba.

"¡Pero…! ¡Osomatsu…!" exclamó Choromatsu sin saber realmente que decir, realmente eran sentimientos que no había podido poner en palabras por lo tanto no tenía manera de comunicarse. Karamatsu de alguna manera entendía lo que pasaba con Choromatsu, no del todo pero podía darse una idea.

"Sé que es difícil aceptar que lo único que puedes hacer es preguntarle a Osomatsu si todo este tiempo ese ha sido el problema, pero… realmente el que sabe lo que le pasa es él mismo" explicó Karamatsu "No puedo darles una respuesta como quisiera, realmente quería que todos la supiéramos… aunque quería hablar a solas con él al inicio porque no quería que se sintiera acorralado; pero… me propongo a ser quien inicie la conversación con él, creo que tengo una idea de cómo podemos hablar con él sin que se agobie y nos explique"

Los tres lo miraron con curiosidad, ¿una manera de que Osomatsu hablara? Vaya… ¿Qué sugeriría? Choromatsu no estaba seguro de qué esperar, ¿Karamatsu sabía qué hacer? Pero si el que debería saberlo era él…

"¿Cómo sugieres?" preguntaron Ichimatsu y Todomatsu. Karamatsu se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos.

"Antes de que les diga… tienen que desatarme primero" dijo Karamatsu. Todomatsu entrecerró los ojos al escuchar la petición.

"No, estoy harto de que me engañen, primero me dices lo que haremos con Osomatsu y luego te desatamos. Sería un problema si huyes o no quieres hablar o algo" dijo Todomatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó considerando lo que decía.

"Está bien" dijo Ichimatsu. Todomatsu lo miró con incredulidad, ¿Pero qué?

"¡Ichimatsu…! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!" Todomatsu exclamó al ver como Ichimatsu se acercaba a desatar a Karamatsu, Choromatsu se había quedado quieto pero casi enseguida se dispuso a ayudar a liberar a Karamatsu.

"Karamatsu no huirá, él es honesto, más honesto que nosotros" dijo Ichimatsu "De hecho no creo que hubiera huido cuando dijo que no lo haría al principio de todo esto"

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces para qué lo atamos en primer lugar?" preguntó Todomatsu quien observaba como Ichimatsu se había quedado viendo las muñecas de Karamatsu.

"Vaya… si están rojas, lo siento por todo esto" dijo Ichimatsu a Karamatsu quien hizo un leve puchero pero asintió decidido a olvidar lo que había pasado. El cuarto miró al sexto con desgane. "Ah, eso es porque te prometí que le sacaría la información como fuera, la idea también era divertida… aunque Karamatsu le quita algo de esa diversión…"

"¿Eh?" murmuró Karamatsu al ver a Ichimatsu y a Choromatsu.

"Sí, como dije, eres un pésimo prisionero, matas como el chiste del asunto… no sabría cómo explicarlo" dijo Choromatsu. Karamatsu no sabía interpretar si eso era bueno o malo.

"¡Como sea…! ¡Dinos de una vez! ¿Qué tienes planeado?" preguntó Todomatsu a Karamatsu quien finalmente estaba libre, el segundo parecía disfrutar de su nueva libertad y apreciaba mucho más poder moverse.

"No es nada complicado en realidad… simplemente estarán conmigo y no dirán nada, no hasta que Osomatsu acceda a contarnos, si nos explica lo ocurrido entonces estará bien que hablen… lo importante es que no se cierre" explicó Karamatsu. Los presentes no estaban muy a gusto con la idea pero decidieron aceptarla.

"Vaya… a veces suenas como el mayor sabes" dijo Choromatsu. Karamatsu sonrió a esto y soltó una risa.

"Pues soy el segundo mayor, ¿no? Debo apoyar a Osomatsu en sus deberes… aunque ninguno de ustedes me respete, me crea y prefiera atarme" dijo Karamatsu todavía sonriente. Los demás se miraron entre sí con algo de culpa.

"Bueno, creo que entiendo a qué te referías con que mata un poco el chiste…" dijo Todomatsu a Choromatsu e Ichimatsu antes de mirar a Karamatsu. "No vas a tomarte esto como algo personal… ¿verdad?"

"Hmm… no lo sé, digo, tendré que pensarlo" dijo Karamatsu luciendo un poco irritado. Ichimatsu podía sentir la culpa carcomerlo… era verdad que hacer cosas de ese estilo eran divertidas pero no estaba acostumbrado y se sentía muy mala persona por hacerlas.

"Lo siento, Karamatsu, me deje llevar…" dijo Ichimatsu a Karamatsu quien miró hacia otro lado disimuladamente. No pensaba guardarles rencor ni nada de eso, ya suficiente tenía con la actitud de Todomatsu a Jyushimatsu, pero… no podía evitar estar enfadado en ese momento, ya se le pasaría… siempre se le pasaba, Karamatsu no podía estar molesto con ellos por mucho tiempo, no sabía porque pero simplemente así era.

"No lo dije como un cumplido" dijo Choromatsu sonando molesto. "¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué es que Osomatsu y tú creen que el orden en el que nacimos importa? ¡¿Qué acaso no tengo derecho de ser yo quien hable con él por ser el tercero?! ¿Cuándo nos empezamos a llevar por jerarquía…? ¿Por qué…?" eran preguntas que estaban repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez, no podía realmente dejar de pensar en ellas. Los otros dos pensaban decir algo pero Karamatsu les pidió que no lo hicieran.

"Choromatsu, estoy consciente de que tú eres el más cercano a Osomatsu. Estoy consciente de que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, si no fuera por lo que ha ocurrido esta semana, si no fuera por lo que pasó en la anterior también… sé que él seguiría pegado a ti porque simplemente así son las cosas" explicó Karamatsu "Pero la razón de que yo deba ser el que hablé no tiene nada que ver con nuestro orden al nacer, aunque haya hecho una broma al respecto"

"¿Entonces…?"

"Simplemente es porque la conversación que pudiera llevarnos a descubrir lo que oculta Osomatsu empezó conmigo" dijo Karamatsu "Estuvo a punto de decírmelo… aunque no tuve el suficiente tacto en el momento y se cerró en seguida, bueno, no sé si debería llamarlo 'cerrarse'… más como que no supo que decirme"

"¿Y si no tuviste tacto por qué deberías ser tú?" preguntó Choromatsu con enfado. ¿Por qué tenía que aceptar que alguien más hablara con Osomatsu? Aunque tal vez estaba dándose demasiado crédito… pero no le importaba, él quería hablar y arreglarlas cosas con Osomatsu.

"Por esa misma razón, es una conversación que nunca terminó y creo que debería de terminarla" dijo Karamatsu. "Sé que crees que no tengo derecho, Choromatsu, pero te pido por favor que me dejes hablar por nosotros en esta ocasión"

"No lo sé…" Choromatsu murmuró, lo que decía Karamatsu le parecía comprensible pero no quería, algo dentro de él no quería decirle que sí…

"Choromatsu, creo que deberías dejarlo" dijo Ichimatsu "Creo que se lo debemos luego de saltarle encima y atarlo a la silla"

"Sí… creo que es justo que al menos cedas en esto, por más terco que seas creo que eres capaz de entenderlo" dijo Todomatsu. Choromatsu escuchó esto y a pesar de que no quería… decidió aceptar, debía hacerlo… por Osomatsu.

"Está bien… sólo esta vez… no estoy feliz con esto pero está bien" dijo Choromatsu. Todomatsu sonrió levemente a esto, por una vez, Choromatsu había dejado su egoísmo y eso le mejoraba el estado de ánimo.

 **xXxXxXx**

Osomatsu despertó lentamente tras unas horas de haber sido admitido en el hospital, su cabeza se sentía como si alguien la hubiera sacudido, su visión apenas comenzaba a enfocar lo que estaba frente a él y por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente pesado.

"Uh…" murmuró Osomatsu al mirar el techo blanco del cuarto, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Seguiría en el hotel? Como no se había puesto a observar el cuarto ni había tenido tiempo, no recordaba exactamente como era el techo así que podía ser que sí… tal vez seguía ahí. "¿Dra…? Oye…"

"¿Dra? ¿Quién es?" preguntó una voz familiar. Osomatsu volteó hacia el origen de la voz y afortunadamente pudo enfocar muy bien para verlo… se trataba de Yowai. "¿Yowai-kun…?"

"En persona, ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Yowai inmediatamente. Osomatsu sonrió débilmente, sin embargo, su sonrisa la sentía como una genuina.

"Te sonara extraño pero… a pesar de que mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado… no me había sentido tan bien en días" dijo Osomatsu "No tengo nauseas, no puedo creerlo" el menor soltó una pequeña risa la cual parecía alegrar al mayor, no sabía por lo que había pasado Osomatsu pero parecía haber sido algo fuerte si no le estaba hablando como de costumbre… menos mal que ya se sintiera mejor.

"Me da gusto que te sientas mejor, me gustaría quedarme a conversar pero tengo que hablar con el doctor y alguien más quiere hablar contigo… ya hablaremos luego, ¿De acuerdo?" dijo Yowai a Osomatsu que parecía no captar lo que quiso decir.

"¿Qué? Yowai-kun, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?"Osomatsu sonaba un poco nervioso a lo cual Yowai trató de explicar.

"Estás en el hospital, Osomatsu, digo, no creo que sea normal que tengas intravenosas conectadas a tu cuerpo en un hotel, ¿O sí?" mencionó Yowai a Osomatsu quien inmediatamente volteó a ver y notó la intravenosa, ¿Estaba en el hospital? Pero él había dicho… "Tus hermanos me insistieron en que no querías pero sabes… yo no soy ellos, haha, disfruta tu estancia en el hospital" agregó Yowai con una gran sonrisa algo burlona. "Y será mejor que no intentes huir, no creo que quieras causar problemas, ¿O sí?"

"No…" murmuró Osomatsu. Vaya, Yowai sí que se la había hecho… no podía refutarle realmente nada a Yowai, conociéndolo él había pagado por su estancia y todo… sin mencionar que podía ponerse pesado con él si intentaba discutir y no tenía muchas energías en ese momento que digamos.

"Como dije, tengo que hablar con el doctor, ya luego podremos ponernos al día, ¿sí?" dijo Yowai caminando hacia la entrada del cuarto. "Por cierto, lindos colmillos, se te ven bien" agregó Yowai antes de salir.

Osomatsu se quedó inspeccionando su boca, pasó su dedo índice por sus dientes y sintió a lo que se refería Yowai. El primero entrecerró los ojos al entender, ese había sido un efecto secundario de Dra al parecer…

Sin realmente esperarlo, alguien se paró por enfrente de su cama, sacándole un susto ahogado. Era Jyushimatsu, estaba ahora parado a un lado suyo luciendo avergonzado.

"¿Jyushimatsu…?"

"Lo siento, no quería asustarte, estaba aquí con Yowai, no quería esperar afuera o algo así que simplemente me quedé aquí…"

"Podías sentarte en uno de esos sofás sabes… que te sentaras ahí no puede verse más que como que tenías ganas de sacarme un susto…" dijo Osomatsu al entonces suspirar. "Entonces… acabe aquí en contra de mi voluntad de todas maneras"

"Sí, eso parece… lamento que así fuera, Yowai-kun insistió y no pude decirle que no" dijo Jyushimatsu.

"Imagino por qué, igual, no es como que esté molesto o algo… no quería molestar a mamá y papá… pero si es Yowai-kun quien está pagando por el hospital entonces no puedo quejarme" dijo Osomatsu al entonces fijar la mirada en Jyushimatsu.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Jyushi… entraste aquí a verme… ¿Al hospital? No era necesario que te esforzaras de esa manera…" dijo Osomatsu "No me gustaría que quedes peor por regresar a este lugar"

"Está bien, Osomatsu, tenía que venir a verte" dijo Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu no se veía muy de acuerdo con eso, claro, cambió su expresión al recordar algo.

"¡Jyushimatsu! ¿Ya te revisaron? No supe que pasó con eso…" dijo Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu se veía tímido al respecto pero ya que era de eso que quería hablar con Osomatsu, decidió responderle.

"Sí, ya me revisaron… Yowai me llevó al consultorio de un conocido de él y me sacaron sangre para las pruebas… aparentemente también querían una muestra de mi cabello así que se las di" explicó Jyushimatsu.

"¿Qué? ¿Cabello para qué?"

"Aparentemente es por si ya no hay rastro de nada en mi sangre… ya que nos tardamos en venir y eso" dijo Jyushimatsu "El doctor dijo que debería de encontrar algo en mi cabello ya que se queda más tiempo en el cabello o algo…"

"Entiendo…" murmuró Osomatsu luciendo pensativo, claro, al escuchar sollozos a su lado, volteó inmediatamente. "¿Jyushimatsu? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras…?"

"Es sólo… tu voz es tan débil… tu piel es tan pálida, creo incluso estás más delgado ahora, ¿no es cierto? No lo había notado con tanto que ha estado pasando pero… al verte de cerca de esta manera… pareciera que estás más flaco… no lo sé, me duele verte así…"explicó Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu sonrió algo preocupado.

"No te preocupes… tu hermano ya se siente mejor… aunque no lo parezca" dijo Osomatsu "Estoy en camino a estar mejor así que será mejor que sonrías, ¿sí?"

"No, no puedo… me siento triste, esto es…" Jyushimatsu cubrió su rostro mientras seguía llorando, trataba de no ser tan ruidoso pero al respirar sonoramente producía el efecto contrario. Osomatsu frunció el ceño no con irritación si no con preocupación… no le gustaba ver a su hermano tan dolido…

Osomatsu se sentó con cuidado en su cama y se acercó lentamente a Jyushimatsu para abrazarlo, Jyushimatsu sintió como lo abrazaban dejándolo sollozando por un poco más antes de parar.

"Osomatsu, ¿Qué haces? Estás muy cansado, no debes moverte, perdona… ya dejaré de llorar…" dijo Jyushimatsu al limpiarse las lágrimas con una de sus mangas. El quinto observó como el primero asentía y volvía a acostarse.

"No te preocupes, Jyushimatsu, de verdad, me siento mejor… mi cuerpo se siente mejor" dijo Osomatsu al mirarlo con una sonrisa dientuda causando que Jyushimatsu le regresara el gesto. "Mejor dime… ¿Cómo te encuentras? No sé bien ya que no estuve cuando te revisaron pero… dime, honestamente, ¿Cómo están las cosas?"

"No pueden darme los resultados así como así ya que necesitan de unos días para tener el resultado… pero Yowai quedó en avisarnos por llamada telefónica lo que fuera que tuviera" dijo Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu se quedó insatisfecho con esa respuesta, Jyushimatsu podía notarlo.

"Como no estuviste, Osomatsu, creo que hay algo más que debes de saber… creo que tienes el derecho a saber… o más bien, tienes que saber ya que te enteraras tarde o temprano" dijo Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu arqueó una ceja ante tal comentario.

"¿Qué cosa…?"

"Para eso, tengo que empezar con los eventos de ayer… cuando nos corrió Choromatsu del cuarto" dijo Jyushimatsu "Había estado hablando con Ichimatsu ya que me preguntó mi condición, quería saber cómo me encontraba ya que nunca realmente le conté… y se dio cuenta de que algo me ocurría, se fijó mucho en como estuve rascándome el brazo ayer y quiso indagar más al respecto pero… no le mostré nada hasta que fuimos al cuarto a hablar" agregó el menor. Subió una de sus mangas exageradamente largas y le mostro su brazo vendado.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué tienes vendado el brazo?" preguntó Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu siguió con su explicación.

"Fuimos al cuarto de nosotros para hablar… Ichimatsu y yo" comenzó a explicar Jyushimatsu luego de bajar su manga, cubriendo de nuevo las vendas.

 **-Sábado, 11:07 pm-**

Jyushimatsu abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró seguido de Ichimatsu quien cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, dejando a Todomatsu y Karamatsu juntos en el pasillo.

"Bien, por fin estamos solos… Jyushimatsu, ¿Ahora sí me explicarás? Quedaste de hacerlo hace unas horas…" dijo Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu caminó hacia una de las camas y se sentó intentando ver por donde comenzar.

"Sí… pues… como decías… dijiste que me veía bien, ¿No es así?"

"Sí, dije que parecía que estabas bien y que eso me preocupaba… y me preocupa, no me gusta pensar que estés guardándote algo" dijo Ichimatsu "¿Cómo te sientes en realidad? ¿Qué pensaste en toda la semana que no estuve?"

"Todos estuvieron pasando por cosas difíciles por lo que… intenté aligerar el ambiente… no es que no me pasara nada, simplemente no quería preocupar a los demás y no tenía por qué, no me había pasado realmente nada físicamente mal… claro, hasta poco después cuando empecé a tener una reacción" explicó Jyushimatsu "Sé que estaba mal ocultarla, sé que no estaba bien el hacer como que no pasaba nada conmigo… pero de verdad, mamá y papá parecían estarse cayendo a pedazos de tanto estrés…"

"Pero, Jyushimatsu, esa no es razón para que te guardes tus malestares… pudo haber empeorado algo, pudo haberte pasado algo… no quiero que te comportes como Osomatsu, no quiero…"

"No es que quisiera imitarlo, Ichimatsu… de hecho tenía ganas de decirlo pero realmente nunca encontré la oportunidad, siempre pasaba algo peor y no sentía debía decir lo mío… no lo sé, cuando te lo cuento se escucha tonto…"

"Y lo es, no tenías por qué hacer eso" dijo Ichimatsu levemente irritado. Jyushimatsu apartó la mirada, no estaba orgulloso de su comportamiento.

"Es sólo que no estaba seguro de qué hacer… no sabía cuándo intervenir… Todomatsu gradualmente se enojaba más y más… te digo, no vi la oportunidad y preferí guardármelo pero… creo que no fue lo mejor"

 **OooOOooO**

"¿Jyushimatsu…?" murmuró Osomatsu al ver como Jyushimatsu pausaba la historia y comenzaba a desenredar la venda de su brazo… mostrando algo que dejo a Osomatsu anonadado. "¿Qué? ¿Jyushimatsu, qué es eso…? Oye…" la expresión de Osomatsu se mostraba claramente perdida en horror por lo que estaba presenciando.

Jyushimatsu se veía totalmente apenado por mostrarle aquello en su brazo, su mirada estaba totalmente hacia el suelo y no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza para ver a Osomatsu a los ojos… simplemente no podía, no cuando… no cuando…

 **OooOOooO**

"Entonces te guardaste como te estabas sintiendo… pero Jyushimatsu, es muy peligroso, ¡No quiero que estés imitando lo que Osomatsu hace! ¡Por favor! Suficiente tengo con que él no quiera decirme las cosas… es muy frustrante hablar con él…"

"Sí, me di cuenta de eso, me arrepentía día con día de no decir nada… pero honestamente me empezó a dar miedo enseñar lo que me estaba ocurriendo, me daba vergüenza que mis papás se enteraran, Ichimatsu… como esto se supone que era un secreto, no quería que ellos se enteraran… arruinaría todo" explicó Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu no parecía entender lo que quería decir.

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con enseñar…?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu dudo por un instante pero sin más que perder, levanto su manga enseñando una especie de sarpullido que cubría el largo de su brazo; el cuarto hermano no pudo más que observar sin poder moverse, ¿Qué estaba viendo? ¿Qué era esa cosa grotesca en el brazo de su hermano? "Jyushimatsu…"

"Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, ahora me está cubriendo el pecho…" dijo Jyushimatsu al mostrarse claramente asustado. Ichimatsu no podía parar de verlo con angustia, ¿Cómo es que había podido ocultar eso por tanto tiempo? ¿Qué era siquiera?

"Jyushimatsu… No… no lo entiendo, pero…" Ichimatsu miraba hacia todos lados tratando de procesar lo que acababa de presenciar. "Quítate la sudadera"

"¿Qué? Pero…"

"Quítatela, quiero ver que tanto se ha esparcido eso…" dijo Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu se veía inseguro al respecto.

"Está bien, sólo… no quiero que te de asco o algo…" comentó Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu juraba que el otro estaba a punto de llorar… le dolía ver que su hermano hubiera estado sufriendo en silencio con esa cosa esparciéndose…

"No, te prometo que no te diré nada que pueda hacerte sentir mal… sólo quiero ver cómo está tu cuerpo" Ichimatsu comentó. Jyushimatsu asintió y prosiguió a quitarse la sudadera… mostrando su pecho con partes del sarpullido. "Jyushimatsu… voltéate…"

"¿Eh? De acuerdo…" al voltearse, Ichimatsu notó como igualmente tenía una parte del sarpullido en la espalda y cerca de la cintura.

"Jyushimatsu… esto es…"

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" exclamó una voz ajena a la de ellos, al voltear, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Todomatsu quien había reaccionado mal ante lo visto… a lado de Karamatsu quien se veía más que asqueado, espantado y consternado por semejante vista.

"Uh…" Jyushimatsu bajo la cabeza con pena, no podía creer que Todomatsu lo hubiera visto… y ahora Karamatsu también lo había visto…

"Dime que esa cosa no es contagiosa por favor…" dijo Todomatsu de forma inconsciente. Ichimatsu lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿En serio era lo que tenía que decir? Karamatsu miró a Todomatsu con decepción, ¿De verdad tenía que decir esas cosas…? A pesar de que no entendía que estaba pasando, era demasiado que dijera algo como eso… "¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? No me digan que ustedes sí quieren que se les acerque con semejante cosa en la piel"

Al escucharlo decir estas cosas, Jyushimatsu comenzó a llorar, no podía soportar tal comentario, sabía que era grotesco pero… no sabía cómo aguantar más odio viniendo de Todomatsu.

"¡Todomatsu! Acabamos de entrar al cuarto, ¡No puedo creerlo!" exclamó Karamatsu quien entonces se acercó a ver a Jyushimatsu quien cubría su cara, se sentía humillado y avergonzado. "Jyushimatsu, ¡Oye! Dime que-"

"¡No! Karamatsu, ¡No me toques! No sé si sea contagioso pero Todomatsu tiene razón, no deberían acercarse… doy asco" dijo Jyushimatsu quien pasó a hincarse y llorar en el suelo. Ichimatsu sintió como si algo estrujara su corazón al escucharlo, su hermano menor estaba claramente devastado por lo que le estaba pasando… no sólo había lidiado con esto sin que pudiera recurrir a alguien… ahora se tenía que aguantar los comentarios del menor de todos, comentarios que no estaban para nada bien que escuchara por su bienestar.

"Hmm…" Todomatsu frunció el ceño no muy contento con la situación, observó el cómo Jyushimatsu lloraba y Karamatsu trataba de ayudar… más la mirada de enfado de Ichimatsu hacia él. El sexto desvió la mirada, entendiendo que había actuado mal, es verdad, Osomatsu le había pedido que no fuera grosero… 'tanto' al menos y pues… Jyushimatsu no parecía poder con ese tipo de comentarios ahora. "Está bien, está bien, entiendo… lo siento, hablé de más"

"¿De verdad te disculpas?" preguntó Ichimatsu con incredulidad. Todomatsu puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Por qué parece que todos aquí creen que soy igual o peor que Choromatsu? Sí, reconozco que dije algo horrible y me estoy disculpando, ¿Algún problema con eso?" dijo Todomatsu muy irritado.

"Pues si es así entonces díselo a Jyushimatsu, no a nosotros, no somos nosotros quienes necesitan escuchar eso" dijo Ichimatsu. Todomatsu suspiró y decidió hacerle caso, se acercó a su hermano y se dispuso a hablar.

"Siento haberme asustado de esa forma y haber dicho lo que dije, no diré que es mentira lo que pienso pero no debí expresarme de esa manera… fue grosero de mi parte" dijo Todomatsu a Jyushimatsu quien aunque agradecía el gesto, le partía el corazón que su hermano siguiera odiándolo y no hubiera forma de resolverlo.

"Todomatsu, yo… ya no quiero que estemos así… por favor perdóname…" dijo Jyushimatsu, logrando perder a los otros tres en la habitación.

"¿Qué? Jyushimatsu, oye… eso no…" Ichimatsu y Karamatsu murmuraron al haberse quedado asombrados por tal comentario, ¿Es que acaso eso era lo que en realidad le molestaba?

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas? No… no me pongas en el mismo papel que Choromatsu, ¡No tienes porque disculparte! ¡No hiciste nada malo así que no te atrevas a pedir disculpas!" exclamó Todomatsu "No hay nada peor a que me traten igual que como Choromatsu"

"Es que ya no sé qué hacer… ¿Cómo puedo arreglar las cosas contigo? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Dime…" Jyushimatsu siguió llorando, Todomatsu estaba perplejo por su comportamiento, ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Cómo podía preguntar algo así…?

"Este no es el lugar ni el momento en primera… si quieres hablar conmigo tienes que hacerlo a solas, ¿entiendes? Y en segunda… no debería importarte eso ahora, ¿Qué no estás consciente de lo que tienes en la piel?" dijo Todomatsu.

"Pero… no vas a escucharme…"

"Sí te escucharé, cuando me pidas hablar lo haré… y estemos a solas y tenga ganas de… de mientras no y menos ahora que está pasando esto" explicó Todomatsu. Jyushimatsu trato de tranquilizarse, al escuchar que su hermano estaría dispuesto a hablar con él, una pequeña esperanza había vuelto a surgir, no quería quedar mal con él de por vida…

Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, una nueva persona apareció en la habitación… persona la cual se había quedado paralizada al presenciar tal escena.

"¿Jyushimatsu? Oye… ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Choromatsu luego de verlo por unos momentos, lo inspeccionó y se quedó pensando. "Parece alguna especie de sarpullido… ¿Será alergia de algo…?"

"¿Eh? ¿Choromatsu? ¿Qué?" los demás no habían realmente logrado reaccionar a tiempo, sólo observaron la forma rápida en que Choromatsu inspeccionaba a su hermano menor.

"Ya terminé de hablar con Osomatsu pero no creo que luego de esto quieran ir para allá… lo dejé dormido, estará bien creo yo" dijo Choromatsu al enfocarse en el estado de su hermano menor "Creo que lo mejor será que vaya por un kit de emergencia para tratar esto… ¿estará infectado?"

"Choromatsu… ¿Qué?" los tres respondieron, ¿Cómo se supone que reaccionaran si su hermano estaba actuando y hablando solo?

"Ah, lo siento… pero es que lo que tiene Jyushimatsu se parece a lo que a veces nos da en la piel a Osomatsu y a mi cuando hace mucho calor, haha, he visto como mamá nos cura así que creo que puedo tratar esto" dijo Choromatsu. Todomatsu frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Perdona, 'señor sabelotodo' no puedes sólo asumir que sabes lo que tiene Jyushimatsu en la piel e intentar curarlo, ya sé que piensas que es pero eso no tiene aspecto de ser un sarpullido normal" dijo Todomatsu "No deberías meterte con lo que no sabes" Choromatsu se veía molesto por lo que decía el menor.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú que estás haciendo para ayudar? Dime que estás haciendo, si es mejor que lo que dije yo entonces demuéstralo" dijo Choromatsu. Todomatsu rechinó los dientes ante eso.

"¡Acabas de llegar y ya te estás portando pedante! ¡No te soporto!" exclamó Todomatsu. Todos se quedaron confundidos ante el uso de la palabra 'pedante'.

"Uh… no es por interrumpir el momento pero… ¿Qué significa…?" Karamatsu intentó preguntar pero Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza y le gestionó que no interrumpiera.

"Jyushimatsu claramente tiene una especie de virus en la piel, podría estar infectado así que debemos desinfectarlo… además de que no creo que deba usar su sudadera de nuevo, podría esparcir el sarpullido a otras partes de su cuerpo" explicó Choromatsu. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu asintieron, Todomatsu, como de costumbre, sólo se soltó a contestarle.

"¡Ni siquiera sabes qué tiene en la piel así que deja de hacerte como que sabes qué hacer!" exclamó Todomatsu muy irritado. Choromatsu bufó en respuesta.

"No me digas… seguro estabas siendo un inútil y te molestó que yo fuera más cooperativo, ¿no? Pues que triste pero eso no me hace malo de ninguna forma" dijo Choromatsu entonces frunciendo el ceño "Aunque me quieras hacer ver como un asco de ser humano cada que me ves, deberías de considerar tu propio comportamiento, Todomatsu, ¡No está bien que te desquites con quien quieras sólo porque te sientes mal!"

"¡Ugh! ¡Cállate! ¡No te soporto!" exclamó Todomatsu entonces empujando a Choromatsu violentamente. Al ver esto, Karamatsu se movió de estar con Jyushimatsu a ponerse entre ellos.

"¡Basta!" exclamó Karamatsu dando a entender que no iba a dejar que se pelearan a golpes. Todomatsu parecía que iba a estallar de la furia pero sin más que decir se dirigió a la puerta y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

"Vaya, pero que infantil…" dijo Choromatsu al ver la puerta con desagrado. Notó la expresión de disgusto de Karamatsu y se dispuso a explicar. "¿Qué acaso no viste como intentaba provocar una pelea? Sólo lo puse en su lugar"

"Choromatsu, Todomatsu es menor que tú, ¿Por qué te comportas así? Si ves que está actuando como-"

"¿Menor? En eso estás mal, Karamatsu, ni tu eres mayor que yo ni él es menor que yo… somos sextillizos… creo que ya debería ser obvio para ti" dijo Choromatsu muy irritado.

"Choromatsu…" Karamatsu suspiró, no tenía caso razonar con él después de que había quedado molesto por lo que había pasado con Todomatsu. "Hablemos de esto luego, ¿sí? En este momento Jyushimatsu necesita que lo ayudemos"

"Sí… supongo que tienes razón" dijo Choromatsu quien a pesar de que estaba listo para pelearse con alguien más, no había sabido como discutirle eso a Karamatsu.

 **OooOOooO**

"Entonces… ¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió mientras yo estaba dormido en mi cuarto? Vaya…" dijo Osomatsu sintiéndose culpable. "Lamento no haberlos podido ayudar… no pude siquiera hablar con Todomatsu ni nada… ¿Todomatsu ya no regresó con ustedes?"

"Sí, regresó tiempo después… mucho rato después…" explicó Jyushimatsu. "Pero no duró mucho ya que poco después siguió a Karamatsu de regreso al cuarto de ustedes para dormir… es como la historia que me faltaba contarte"

"Gracias… sí, yo era el único que faltaba por saber… deduzco que debe de ser una reacción a lo que te inyectaron, ¿No es verdad?"

"Sí… eso es lo que creen los demás también, así que sólo nos falta saber qué fue lo que me inyectaron" explicó Jyushimatsu luciendo decaído. Osomatsu seguía sin entender lo que ocurría con él, ¿faltaba algo de decirle?

"Jyushimatsu, oye… ¿Hay algo más que te esté molestando?" preguntó Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu asintió levemente.

"Es Todomatsu… es sólo que… no sé cuándo vaya a hablar conmigo, tengo miedo de que no podamos reconciliarnos nunca…" Jyushimatsu tenía así mismo la culpa de lo que había ocurrido con Karamatsu, el haberle ocultado la emboscada en el cuarto, pero por no preocupar a Osomatsu, decidió no decir nada sobre eso de momento.

"No, Jyushimatsu, estoy seguro de que Todomatsu y tú hablaran y llegaran a alguna especie de entendimiento, no te apures…"

"¡Es que siento que me odia! ¡No lo soporto! A pesar de que me dijo aquello… siento que nunca va a tener ganas de escucharme, siento que simplemente nos quedaremos así de por vida…" explicó Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza.

"Todomatsu no te odia, de hecho se siente lo suficientemente cómodo contigo como para considerarte alguien dentro de su 'zona segura' Jyushi… Todomatsu sólo está pasando por algo muy difícil… no creo que sepa cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos… sus emociones se descontrolan muy fácil, se frustra y grita con mucha rapidez…" explicó Osomatsu "Sólo debes darle tiempo, eso y… cuando veas conveniente, pedirle que hable contigo… sé que no es sencillo acercarse a él, sé cómo te ha hablado y de hecho le pedí que se controlara pero… creo que en algún momento que se lo pidas, el dejará que hables con él"

"¿Tú crees…?"

"Sí, es sólo que no se siente listo y por eso no accede… pero no es por siempre, Jyushimatsu, estarán bien, te lo aseguro" dijo Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu sonrió levemente.

"Bueno… cuando lo dices tú suena como si fuera la verdad… me hace sentirme mejor" dijo Jyushimatsu, aún se sentía angustiado pero se sentía un poco mejor después de eso. "Simplemente me cuesta no odiarme, ¿sabes? Le hice algo horrible a Todomatsu, yo…"

"Jyushimatsu, no le hiciste nada a Todomatsu, esto es algo que hasta él reconoce que no tiene como justificar… él mismo te lo dijo ayer, ¿no? No quiere que te disculpes, él no busca eso…"

"Osomatsu…"

"Además, sería una pena que te odies cuando eres una gran persona, me gusta lo mucho que sabes animar a los demás… me gusta mucho que tan lleno de vida te ves" comentó Osomatsu "Todomatsu no tiene forma de estar enojado realmente contigo, está enojado porque no entiende lo que le sucedió… pero tú no eres alguien que él pueda odiar"

"¿De verdad crees que no?" Jyushimatsu lo miraba con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo hacerlo? Eres uno de mis adorables hermanos menores y estoy seguro de que Todomatsu te ve como un hermano mayor en quien confiar, hay muchas cosas que a mí personalmente me gustan de ti" dijo Osomatsu, al ver a Jyushimatsu callado, asumió que quería escuchar. "Por ejemplo… me gusta mucho el cómo intentas ser deportista con tan poco aguante, incluso así eres bueno bateando y arrojando las bolas de béisbol… seguro cualquier cosa que arrojes en realidad. Me gusta mucho la forma en que te esmeras por entender a los demás, lo distraído que eres y lo divertido que es hablar contigo… realmente es muy entretenido tenerte en una conversación, creo yo que puedes alegrarle el día hasta al más triste y hundido en su miseria haha"

"Vaya, yo… muchas gracias, Oso-"

"Y además, espera, no me has dejado terminar, no interrumpas…" dijo Osomatsu mirándolo mientras hacía un puchero. Jyushimatsu sonrió divertido al verlo causando que Osomatsu le ofreciera una sonrisa de igual forma. "De verdad que me gusta tu sonrisa, creo que es la cosa más característica de ti, tienes una forma muy brillante de sonreír… aunque suene un poco extraño ponerlo de esa manera haha. Siempre debes de sonreír, Jyushimatsu, es tu punto fuerte; no digo que no llores cuando tengas que llorar pero… siempre recuerda que a tu hermano mayor le encanta como sonríes, creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí de igual forma"

"Sonreír… vaya, Osomatsu, eres muy simple" dijo Jyushimatsu muy divertido "¡A mí también me gusta como sonríes! Creo que en realidad tu sonrisa es la más brillante de los seis"

"Haha, no ganaras nada con adularme" dijo Osomatsu al frotar por debajo de su nariz con su dedo índice. "Espero que te sientas mejor, Jyushi" al decir esto, Jyushimatsu asintió fuertemente.

Fuera del cuarto y en realidad en una de las oficinas de los doctores dentro del hospital, Yowai conversaba sobre Osomatsu, aparentemente le estaban explicando cómo debía proceder el menor para cuidar y mejorar su salud.

"Entiendo…" dijo Yowai al asentir a las indicaciones del doctor.

"El sistema inmune del chico está en un estado muy vulnerable, en este tiempo tiene que cuidarse para no enfermarse pues una enfermedad leve podría ser mortal para él… recomiendo que fuera de las instalaciones del hospital use siempre un cubre bocas y siempre tenga alguna prenda lo suficientemente acogedora para mantener el calor corporal estable, ¿entiende?" comentó el doctor a Yowai quien no sabía cómo se lo tomaría todo Osomatsu cuando le dijera.

"Sí, entiendo doctor" dijo el mayor preguntándose como estaría Osomatsu ahora. "¿Tendrá que quedarse por mucho tiempo en el hospital? ¿Tiene algún otro problema?"

"El chico deberá quedarse por la mitad del día de hoy, debería estar bien para irse entonces. Además de eso… No, ninguno, como usted insistió en que los colmillos que tenía fueron hechos por un dentista no quisimos indagar en eso… aunque creo que sus padres deberían reconsiderar dejarlo hacer esos cambios… a los menores de edad puede afectarles de incontables maneras que se metan con la estructura de los dientes… claro, si quiere saber más al respecto, tendría que recurrir con un dentista" explicó el doctor.

"Sí, tiene toda la razón, le comentaré a su madre" dijo Yowai al doctor. El mayor dio las gracias y prontamente regresó al cuarto de Osomatsu… donde antes de entrar pudo escuchar risas venir de adentro. Yowai sonrió aliviado al escuchar esto, parecía que Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu estaban bien, eso le alegraba, ya sólo faltaba hablar con Osomatsu a solas para pedirle que se cuidara, esperaba que el otro le hiciera caso… por más que no quisiera o algo, esperaba lo entendiera de alguna manera.


	17. Decisiones

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente cap, es mi forma de disculparme por la tardanza del último, haha, sepan que la historia continúa B)**

 **Capítulo 17. Decisiones**

Osomatsu yacía mirando la puesta de sol desde su ventana en la habitación del hospital, su expresión se veía un tanto triste, sin embargo, podía apreciarse una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver como se obscurecía el cielo. A mitad de la habitación, un pedazo de ella parecía volverse monocromática, los colores de la habitación por lo tanto fueron desvaneciéndose hasta llegar a donde estaba el menor, Osomatsu había notado el cambio en la atmosfera, sentía aquella sensación familiar… sin embargo no dijo ni hizo nada, no hizo ningún movimiento para validar lo que ocurría; simplemente suspiró. Un suspiro largo, como si se hubiera esperado que tal ser se apareciera tarde o temprano. ¿Cuándo es que había empezado a esperarlo?

"¿Podría esta maldición terminar? Seguro es lo que estás pensando… ¿No es así?" La voz ya esperada rompió el silencio del cuarto mientras miraba el semblante del menor. "¿Qué acaso ya me esperabas o algo por el estilo?"

"¿Esperarte? Como decirlo… desde la última vez que hablaste conmigo…" Osomatsu dijo lentamente al entonces voltear y mirarlo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. "Ya sólo puedo sentir como alguien me observa mientras duermo"

"Vaya… suena un poco…"

"¿Mal? Bueno, supongo que sería incómodo si no tuviera nada en que pensar" explicó Osomatsu "De momento hay muchas cosas que me están distrayendo así que aunque soy consciente de que soy observado, es como lo último que me preocupa"

"Entonces te acostumbraste sin realmente tener qué" dijo 'La Muerte'.

"No sé si podría decir eso… creo que tengo que esperar y ver si me siento cómodo con eso cuando no tenga nada de qué preocuparme" comentó Osomatsu al entonces reírse. 'La Muerte' arqueó una ceja confundido por la risa del más chico.

"Perdona, es sólo que al considerar no estar angustiado me dio algo de gracia… pensé en que tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado" explicó el primogénito.

"Hmm… ¿Será eso cierto? ¿Entonces por qué contemplabas la puesta de sol luciendo con esperanzas?" preguntó 'La Muerte' a Osomatsu quien se quedó contemplando la pregunta, ¿Qué responderle?

"Ah, ¿Eso parecía? Vaya, haha… pues sí, es sólo… tenía cosas en que pensar…" explicó Osomatsu. 'La Muerte' esperó un poco antes de hablar.

"Es por lo que dijo ese muchacho, ¿cierto?" preguntó 'La Muerte' a Osomatsu quien lo miró sorprendido por un momento pero luego rio creyendo un poco tonto que le pareciera extraño.

"No sé porque me sorprende que sepas si seguro escuchas todo lo que digo y ves todo lo que pasa" dijo Osomatsu.

"Pues no es como que siempre esté al pendiente… sólo la mayor parte del tiempo" explicó 'La Muerte'.

"¿Ves?"

"Sólo aclaro que hay momentos donde sí hago otra cosa, aunque como dije… observaré tu vida hasta que llegue el día de tu muerte" explicó el hombre. Osomatsu le dedicó un puchero en respuesta.

"No sé, creo que definitivamente no voy a acostumbrarme a esto… deberías encontrarte otra cosa que hacer" dijo Osomatsu sacándole la lengua aunque pronto cambio su expresión, se veía dolido por un momento pero pronto sonrió, le sonrió al hombre, una sonrisa que gradualmente se convertía en una que mostraba todos los dientes… incluso 'La Muerte' se quedó asombrado por verlo hacer esa expresión. "No lo sé… todo este tiempo te consideraba algo malo pero… por alguna razón, tal vez seas una buena persona, ¿sabes?"

"¿Qué? Niño, soy 'La Muerte', no soy una persona…" dijo 'La Muerte' sin entender. Osomatsu rio al escuchar eso.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero… no lo sé, hoy me siento muy bien, ¿sabes? ¡Ya no tengo nauseas! Mi cuerpo no me duele" explicó Osomatsu con una gran sonrisa. "Me siento de buen humor" 'La Muerte' lo miró sin saber cómo interpretar lo que le estaba diciendo el niño, aunque tal vez no tenía por qué pensar demasiado… los humanos eran raros, especialmente los niños. "Sí, haha… mi cuerpo ya no me duele, eso es bueno, ¿No lo crees?" Al agregar esto, 'La Muerte' pudo ver como a pesar de que sonreía, de sus ojos estaban brotando lágrimas, lágrimas que parecían caer sin cesar… ¿Podrían ser de alivio? No… 'La Muerte' no sabía de qué eran pero… si eran de alivio entonces era un alivio muy leve a comparación del dolor que seguía sintiendo… ¿Y por qué si decía que ya no le dolía nada? Bueno, no lo sabía, sólo entendía lo que veía de momento… y de momento veía… al menor sollozando y respirando muy fuerte.

"Tú…"

"No sé porque lloro, es sólo… es sólo…" decía Osomatsu entre lágrimas.

"Déjame adivinar… realmente estás considerando lo que te dijeron… pero al mismo tiempo crees que es imposible y tienes miedo, ¿No es así?" dijo 'La Muerte'. "No soy experto de nada, pero eso me parece"

"Yo… olvídalo… ya lidiaré con esto por mi cuenta… dime, ¿Por qué has venido?" preguntó Osomatsu.

"Lidiar con el problema por tu cuenta… sí, suena como lo que has estado haciendo pero entiendo, digo, no me es permitido ayudar de ninguna manera…" dijo 'La Muerte'.

"Sólo existes en mi vida para repetirme que ya puedo morir si quiero, ¿No es así? Pero… ¿Ahora por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado que requiere que estés aquí? No me estoy muriendo ni nada" dijo Osomatsu.

"Te veías muy contemplativo… pensé que tal vez considerarías mi oferta de nuevo" dijo 'La Muerte' "Después de todo… el no saber qué sucederá te está matando de alguna manera"

"Sé que usted es una buena persona pero… tiene pensamientos muy ruines… ¿Acaso quería que me cayera de la ventana del hospital?" preguntó Osomatsu a 'La Muerte' quien había entrecerrado los ojos al escuchar esas palabras de nuevo.

"Niño, que no soy…"

"Si eso pasara entonces lo verían como un suicidio… yo no haría eso, hablé de eso con Karamatsu antes… creo que caer y morir es una muerte aburrida y tonta" explicó Osomatsu "Aunque reconsiderara su oferta, no me mataría saltando de aquí"

"¿Eso es lo que te mortifica…?" preguntó 'La Muerte' sin entender su línea de pensamiento. Osomatsu sí que tenía una forma muy rara de pensar, incluso para un niño.

"Como sea… sé que lo que sea que le diga usted sólo va a intentar convencerme para que en este caso me suicide, así que… puede regresar de donde vino" dijo Osomatsu "Sé que está viendo por mi bien pero no quiero irme, no quiero quedarme así como estoy… no quiero que el último recuerdo que tengan de mi sea de mi cuerpo en el piso desfigurado…"

"Bueno… es un buen avance supongo…" dijo 'La Muerte'. Osomatsu lo miró perdido, ¿Qué había querido decir? "No lo pienses mucho, como dije antes… si vas a vivir en contra de mis deseos al menos pudieras intentar no auto destruirte por eso. Me iré como gustas que haga, ya vendré en otra ocasión"

"Entiendo… aunque… ¡Deje de insistir en que me suicide!" exclamó Osomatsu al entonces mirar como de golpe la habitación regresaba a tener color, dejándolo perplejo por el cambio tan súbito. "Como si le ayudara a mi estado de ánimo que venga y me diga estas cosas…"

Osomatsu se quedó viendo a la nada, lucía ido, parecía entre triste y estresado hasta que de repente recordó algo, algo que lo hizo sonreír por lo estúpido que era.

"Haha, en que cosas pienso ahora… acabo de recordar que no he hecho la tarea" dijo Osomatsu al aire antes de reírse despreocupadamente. "Ya veré que hacer… será mejor que no lo piense mucho por ahora, quiero dormir un poco más antes de preocuparme por eso…"

El menor regresó a su cama dispuesto a dormir un rato más, claro, al menos hasta que vinieran a decirle que Yowai había llegado por él.

 **xXxXxXx**

 **-2:10 pm-**

Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu estaban esperando que su madre y padre vinieran por ellos para irse a comer; Ichimatsu se había acostado en la cama luciendo algo abatido por alguna razón, nadie parecía entender que Ichimatsu se encontraba envuelto en sus pensamientos ya que sólo parecía algo cansado. El cuarto hermano tenía en la mente lo que había sucedido recién y no podía olvidarse de eso, había algo que le molestaba… no estaba seguro de 'qué' exactamente pero simplemente sabía que las palabras de su hermano mayor le irritaban de alguna manera, sí, tendría que pensar más…

"Karamatsu, lo siento, oye, perdón, no te enojes…" dijo Todomatsu interrumpiendo la línea de pensamiento de Ichimatsu quien se movió levemente para mirar lo que sucedía… al parecer Todomatsu estaba tratando de hacer que su hermano lo mirara, Karamatsu se encontraba parado frente a la ventana, estaba enojado con ellos por haberlo atado y estaba demostrándolo con silencio. Miraba a la lejanía con una expresión distante… bueno, en realidad Ichimatsu no sabía si Karamatsu estaba enfadado o no pero por cómo estaba ignorando a Todomatsu, se atrevía a asumir que así era.

"Sí, supongo que es normal que me aten a una silla y me exijan información…" murmuró Karamatsu más para sí mismo que para Todomatsu. Todomatsu se sentía mal por haber hecho eso pero no sabía cómo remediarlo y era para él incluso más frustrante pues su hermano no lo veía y sólo seguía viendo a la ventana de forma vacía… aunque bueno, ¿acaso era resignación lo que se veía en su mirada? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que era hasta eso… irritante.

"¡Karamatsu! ¡Ya dije que lo siento!" exclamó Todomatsu. Choromatsu los miraba con aburrimiento, ¿de verdad le estaba pidiendo disculpas?

"Oh, vamos, Karamatsu, admite que fue gracioso" dijo Choromatsu de repente. Todomatsu lo volteó a ver, fulminándolo con la mirada. Karamatsu no reaccionó a esto. "Hace mucho que no hacemos algo por el estilo… hasta Osomatsu se hubiera reído"

"¡Nadie te preguntó! ¡Lárgate! ¡No haces más que empeorar las cosas!" exclamó Todomatsu. Choromatsu arqueó una ceja, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"Pero si tú fuiste quien propuso el hacer algo para sacarle la información a Karamatsu… tú querías saber, ¿Por qué actúas arrepentido de repente? No puedes negar que te divertiste haciendo lo que hiciste" dijo Choromatsu. Todomatsu rechinó los dientes del coraje al escuchar a su hermano.

"¡Cállate, tú no sabes cómo me siento!" exclamó Todomatsu. Choromatsu subió y bajo los hombros en señal de que no le importaba realmente.

"¿Y ahora por qué gritas? Estoy intentando ayudarte" dijo Choromatsu simplemente.

"¡Pues nadie te lo pidió! ¡Lárgate!" exclamó Todomatsu. Choromatsu estaba por responder otra cosa hasta que Ichimatsu interrumpió.

"Choromatsu, déjalo en paz, de todas maneras la idea de atarlo a la silla fue mía" dijo Ichimatsu "Y la idea de amenazarlo con el látigo fue tu idea así que ya no lo molestes"

"¿Qué? ¿Tú también? Ugh…" Choromatsu suspiró molesto "Está bien, lo que sea, iré a ver si ya llegó mamá o papá" al decir esto, el tercer hermano salió de la habitación.

"Hasta que por fin se fue…" Todomatsu hizo un puchero luego de decir esto. Ichimatsu lo miró preocupado.

"Todomatsu… no está bien que le estés gritando por todo… por más 'sabelotodo' que se ponga o diga cosas que te enojen… accedió a ayudarte con esto a pesar de que no están en buenos términos" explicó Ichimatsu. Todomatsu miró hacia otro lado sin realmente explicar. "Entiendo… como sea…" Ichimatsu regresó a ignorarlos a todos y a sumergirse en sus pensamientos luego de ver que su hermano no quería cooperar.

"Karamatsu… ¡Deja de ignorarme! Sé que fui muy extremista, lo acepto, estaba desesperado por saber pero no debí recurrir a eso… ¿Qué debo de hacer para que me perdones?"

Karamatsu seguía viendo hacia la ventana hasta que escuchó a su hermano decir aquellas palabras, ¿Hacer algo por él? Bueno… podía aprovechar la oportunidad, dejarla pasar era demasiado…

"Bueno…" Karamatsu finalmente miró al más chico, se veía que estaba considerando que pedirle. "Pues… podrías ir conmigo a pescar la siguiente vez"

"¿Eh? ¿Pescar…?" Todomatsu se veía perdido por tal petición, ¿Pescar? ¿Con Karamatsu? "¿De verdad?" El menor de los seis lo miró con sospecha, no se creía que esa fuera la forma de compensar… "Te traje a una trampa donde te terminamos atando… ¿Y tú quieres salir conmigo a pescar? ¿A pesar de estar enojado? Sé que lo que digo no me conviene pero… no lo entiendo… no tiene sentido…"

Karamatsu asintió con mucha emoción. Todomatsu seguía sin creerle, ¿Es que acaso tenía dobles intenciones o algo?

"No quiero que me compenses con otra cosa más que eso" dijo Karamatsu con una gran sonrisa, se veía sincera… lo suficientemente sincera que Todomatsu no podía más que aceptar que su hermano estaba siendo honesto.

"Bueno… supongo que sería un tonto si siguiera dudando de ti…" murmuró Todomatsu, seguía sin entender la razón de que su hermano quisiera su compañía luego de eso.

"No me gustó que me ataran… pero no por eso voy a odiarte, Todomatsu, ya te disculpaste así que todo bien, ¿sí?" Karamatsu le dijo tratando de asegurarle que no era ningún truco. Todomatsu entrecerró los ojos.

"A veces siento que me quieres dejar ciego cuando me miras así… y dices cosas tan…" comentaba Todomatsu hasta que algo parecía no encajar, de repente algo le resultaba raro… "Oye, un momento… Karamatsu, tú…"

Antes de que Todomatsu dijera algo más, Ichimatsu alzó la voz, se veía confundido y visiblemente alterado. Karamatsu y Todomatsu lo miraron sin entender a que se debía su reacción.

"Karamatsu… ¿Acaso sigues viendo a ese señor?" preguntó Ichimatsu de la nada luego de haber llamado la atención de ambos. El segundo hermano no lograba explicarse la razón de que Ichimatsu se viera tan perturbado por eso…

"Ichimatsu, oye…" Karamatsu intentó decir algo pero Ichimatsu lo interrumpió.

"No, entiendo que no quisieras hablar con el tema de Osomatsu… pero…" Ichimatsu lo miró fijamente. "Haz estado viendo a ese señor… no… mejor dicho, ¿Seguiste viendo a ese señor después de que me internaron?"

"Fui a pescar con Osomatsu el otro día y…" Ichimatsu frunció el ceño ante tal respuesta, estaba evadiendo la pregunta.

"No me interesa si Osomatsu fue contigo o no a pescar… ¡Te pregunte que si seguiste viendo a ese hombre!" exclamó Ichimatsu notándose claramente irritado.

"¿Por qué te enoja tanto eso…? Toshiaki-san es una buena persona…" Todomatsu lo miró con el ceño fruncido al igual que Ichimatsu, las expresiones se asemejaban de una forma aterradora… aunque bueno, eran gemelos, en algún momento sus expresiones podían coincidir sin ser extraño.

"¡Karamatsu!" exclamaron Ichimatsu y Todomatsu quien ahora estaba interesado en el tema. Vaya… lo que podía descubrir con una pequeña intervención de Ichimatsu… sí que su hermano mayor tenía una forma efectiva de sonsacar información.

"Osomatsu lo sabe, todo está bien, no se preocupen" dijo Karamatsu sin saber realmente que decir, más que enojado… se sentía acorralado de la nada… ambos hermanos se veían incrédulos ante tal comentario.

"¿Osomatsu te ha dejado ver a ese señor? Karamatsu, no mientas, ¿Por qué Osomatsu te dejaría verlo?" Ichimatsu presionó.

"No es mentira… aunque tampoco lo malinterpreten… Osomatsu me pidió que si iba a verlo debía venir él también" explicó Karamatsu. Ichimatsu se veía desconcertado ante tal información… eso no se lo esperaba, entendía porque Osomatsu haría algo así pero…

"¿Osomatsu dijo qué…?" Ichimatsu se veía nervioso, parecía haber dejado sus anteriores preocupaciones de lado por centrarse en esto…

"¿Ichimatsu?" Todomatsu no lograba entender, ¿Qué tenía de malo? Creía que era buena idea que Osomatsu acompañara a Karamatsu para no dejarlo solo… "No entiendo, ¿Pasa algo malo? Osomatsu probablemente no quería dejarlo solo con ese señor… ¿Acaso está mal?"

"Es que parece que no entienden…" Ichimatsu no sabía que decir, le irritaba pensar en lo que significaba. "Si Osomatsu acompaña a Karamatsu… entonces también puede salir lastimado, Osomatsu será el mayor de nosotros pero… sigue siendo un menor de edad, no puede hacer la gran cosa frente a un adulto"

"Para tu información, Osomatsu me salvó por si ya se te olvidó, Osomatsu puede protegernos" dijo Todomatsu al defender a su hermano mayor, Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza.

"Todomatsu, entiendo por qué ves a Osomatsu así pero… Osomatsu sólo es un niño, frente a un adulto con malas intenciones no podría hacer la gran cosa por protegerse a sí mismo y a Karamatsu" explicó Ichimatsu "Además, no saben si ese hombre puede tener ayudantes o algo… me molesta que no se cuiden, no pude hacer nada porque estaba en el hospital pero, Karamatsu… creí decirte que no lo volvieras a ver, te dije que era peligroso… yo…"

"Ichimatsu, tranquilo, estaré bien, no pasará nada" dijo Karamatsu viéndolo consternado.

"No… No… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Eres demasiado ingenuo para tu propio bien!" exclamó Ichimatsu muy alterado. Todomatsu y Karamatsu lo veían sorprendidos, Ichimatsu notó esto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la mirada. "Yo… en fin… sólo no vuelvas a verlo, ni siquiera con Osomatsu… no sé qué estaba pensando Osomatsu pero estoy seguro que cuando lo sugirió no estaba en sus cinco sentidos… no podía estarlo, eso lo puedo dar por hecho"

Karamatsu recordó en ese momento lo que había ocurrido con Osomatsu que sugiriera el acompañarlo y los sucesos que habían tomado lugar justo después.

"Yo… sólo quiero ir con Todomatsu y Osomatsu a pescar, no estará Toshiaki-san, eso lo puedo asegurar" dijo Karamatsu seriamente. Ichimatsu lo observaba sin saber qué decirle, no sabía ni que sentía… sólo se sentía un poco mal por lo que su hermano decía, ¿es qué no entendería el punto nunca? Ichimatsu decidió darse por vencido, no tenía caso, al menos no por ahora. "¿Ichimatsu…?"

Sin poder decir más, Choromatsu entró a la habitación seguido de su mamá. Todomatsu miró hacia la entrada con lentitud mientras que Ichimatsu y Karamatsu seguían intercambiando miradas.

"Chicos, ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya acabaron su juego de policías? Su padre les está esperando en el carro, veremos a Yowai-kun en el restaurante" explicó Matsuyo "Así que dense prisa, no hay que dejarlo esperando"

Todomatsu siguió a su madre y Choromatsu fuera del cuarto mientras que Karamatsu e Ichimatsu seguían viéndose, Karamatsu se veía preocupado, ¿Qué podía decirle? Mientras que Ichimatsu trataba de entender sus propios sentimientos… claro que, el cuarto hermano suspiró y simplemente apartó la mirada, ya entonces se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la entrada del cuarto. Karamatsu se veía afectado por la manera en que se había ido.

"¿Ichimatsu…? ¿Qué significa eso que acabas de hacer? ¡Oye…!" exclamó Karamatsu al apresurarse por alcanzar a Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu caminaba siguiendo a su madre y a los otros, trataba de no pensar demasiado en ese momento. Karamatsu se le acercó, lo miraba tratando de seguir con la conversación. Ichimatsu lo miró de reojo por un instante.

"Te diría que ahora no es el momento y que luego hablamos… pero al contrario que todos los demás… yo no tengo nada que decirte, no por el momento al menos" explicó Ichimatsu "Así que olvida lo que acaba de pasar y sigue caminando"

"Uh… de acuerdo…" respondió Karamatsu sin muchas opciones, Ichimatsu sí que podía imponerse cuando quería… no de forma violenta ni nada pero… sabía que por ahora el tema no lo iban a tocar aunque insistiera.

Los niños salieron del hotel detrás de Matsuyo, bien, al menos Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y Karamatsu… Todomatsu observó la puerta del edificio, no estaba seguro de qué le ocurría en ese momento pero… sus piernas no querían moverse.

"¿Todomatsu?" Karamatsu se acercó a Todomatsu, le preguntaba con la mirada lo que tenía… al menos el sexto lo veía así, su preocupación era muy aparente en su rostro.

"Yo… en un momento salgo, es sólo…" Todomatsu trataba de mover sus piernas pero simplemente no podía. El sexto hermano miró al segundo sin saber que decirle.

"Todomatsu…" murmuró Karamatsu al entender que su hermano tenía miedo de salir del hotel. El menor de los seis rehuyó la mirada sin realmente explicar lo que sentía, frunció el ceño algo irritado por su propia incapacidad de moverse a voluntad.

"Sabes… creo que será mejor que ustedes vayan, yo…" Sin poder decir mucho, Karamatsu entró al hotel nuevamente y lo tomó de los hombros para tratar de hacerlo caminar, claro, lo hizo con lentitud pues no quería que su hermano se ofendiera o algo. "¿Eh? Karamatsu…"

"Vamos, Todomatsu, ¿Cómo crees que te vamos a dejar? Estaremos contigo, no hay nada que temer" comentó Karamatsu al realmente lograr que su hermano caminara fuera del edificio, podía sentir la leve resistencia pero parecía que estaba funcionando.

"Que cosas dices… es más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo…" dijo Todomatsu al sentir sus piernas temblorosas mientras caminaba. Al estar fuera del edificio, el menor de ellos observó su alrededor por un instante, al ver a la gente caminando y escuchar todo el ruido, bajó la mirada rápidamente sintiéndose nervioso. "Hmm…" se quedó pensando en cómo convencer a su hermano de que lo dejara regresar, no entendía su necesidad de regresar pero sólo sentía una enorme urgencia de volver.

"Oigan, dense prisa, ¿Quieren?" Choromatsu, quien estaba más lejos junto con su madre volteó a verlos e intento apurarlos. Todomatsu se sentía irritado por la presión de su hermano pero antes de poderle decir algo, miró la forma en que Ichimatsu, Choromatsu y su madre se alejaban.

"¿Qué? Esperen… no me dejen…" murmuró Todomatsu al entonces ver como Karamatsu se alejaba de la misma forma, el menor se decidió a seguirlo, le daba más miedo quedarse atrás así que hacía lo posible por avanzar.

Todomatsu seguía muy de cerca a Karamatsu, a pesar de que se detenía en momentos por los nervios que sentía, el menor caminaba rápido para que no lo dejara atrás. Todomatsu se había preguntado porque su padre no estaba justo afuera del hotel pero su duda había sido contestada por su madre quien había comentado casualmente que el carro se encontraba dos cuadras después del hospital debido a que no encontraban donde estacionarse. Todomatsu observó la espalda de Karamatsu y sus ojos divagaron hasta llegar a sus manos… sí, tenía muchas ganas de tomarlo de la mano, creía que era necesario para seguir caminando pero… lo que había hecho con él poco antes le impedía hacerlo.

-¿Tomarlo de la mano ahora que me siento inseguro? Él me pidió ayuda antes pero yo no quise desatarlo… lo puse en esa situación y ahora actúo como si eso no hubiera pasado… ¿Qué me sucede? Está mal… buscar a mi hermano cuando me conviene es…- Todomatsu pensó mientras estiraba su mano hacia la de Karamatsu sin realmente tocarla, la había dejado suspendida en el aire a pocos centímetros de tocarla.

El segundo hermano sintió un leve roce en su mano cuando caminaba, al ver de reojo hacia su hermano menor, se dio cuenta de que Todomatsu parecía angustiado por algo, ¿Serían todavía los nervios y miedo de dejar el hotel? Karamatsu decidió no pensarlo demasiado y tan sólo sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, asumía eso es lo que el otro quería así que le había ofrecido justo eso.

"¿Eh?" Todomatsu pareció dejar su crisis mental al sentir como lo tomaban de la mano de repente. Al ver la mano de Karamatsu sujetando la suya tal como quería, no pudo evitar sentir alivio. ¿De verdad estaba siendo tan considerado con él después de eso? De alguna manera creía que Karamatsu estaba tratando de decirle que no se preocupara por eso más con acciones que con palabras… ¿Cómo es que su hermano podía tomarse tan a la ligera ser atado? Si se tratara de él se hubiera indignado y ofendido por más rato… pero Karamatsu… bueno, que decir… era Karamatsu, ¿Tan extraño era que su compañero de siempre no le guardara rencor por lo que hizo? En ese momento sólo quiso creer que así era.

Ichimatsu quien caminaba entre Choromatsu y Karamatsu, miró la escena por un momento y sonrió satisfecho con la decisión que había tomado su hermano mayor… ahora, si no fuera por su ingenua forma de ser… no, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso por ahora, de momento le importaba más pensar en Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu. ¿Estarían bien?

 **xXxXxXx**

Después de 10 minutos de viajar en el coche, Matsuzo finalmente entró al estacionamiento del restaurante en el que habían quedado de ver a Yowai y Jyushimatsu. Una vez que Matsuzo paró el carro y estaba por decirles que ya podían bajar, Ichimatsu se quitó el cinto y bajo del carro lo más rápido que pudo… dejando a los demás perplejos por un instante.

Ichimatsu se asomó al restaurante, examinaba el lugar en busca de Yowai-kun, Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu. Al encontrarlos corrió dentro del lugar, bien, sólo había visto el cabello de Yowai-kun de lejos pero con eso le había bastado. El cuarto pudo sentir como su cuerpo se quejaba por la forma tan brusca en que había decidido correr, cosa que resintió por un momento antes de acercarse a la mesa donde se encontraba Yowai-kun y Jyushimatsu.

"¡Jyushimatsu…!" exclamó Ichimatsu, su voz no era estruendosa pero tampoco era débil en lo más mínimo. Jyushimatsu lo miró y en seguida sonrió feliz por ver a su hermano, Yowai de igual forma se alegró al verlo.

"¡Ichimatsu!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al moverse para abrazarlo, aunque… al sentir el dolor por su pecho y brazo, decidió apartarse.

"¿Eh?" murmuró el cuarto sin entender la reacción de Jyushimatsu. Jyushimatsu lo miró tratando de disculparse.

"Lo siento, Ichimatsu… es que me duele…" explicó Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu miró a Yowai luego de que dijera eso.

"Es por esas marcas en sus brazos… tú sabes, la reacción en su piel" explicó Yowai "Por cierto, me da gusto verte"

"Sí… lo siento, es que estaba preocupado por Jyushimatsu… por cierto… ¿Y Osomatsu? Todomatsu dijo que lo habían llevado al doctor y que estaría bien…" dijo Ichimatsu mientras buscaba a Osomatsu por el lugar.

"Ichimatsu, ¿entraste aquí corriendo? Te ves algo agitado…" comentó Jyushimatsu "¿Acaso estabas así de preocupado? Bueno, pues… Osomatsu está en el hospital, pero estará bien"

"¿Qué? ¿El hospital…?"

"Sí, está en el hospital pero tan sólo hasta más tarde… ya explicaré más al respecto pero quisiera conversar de esto con tus padres" dijo Yowai a Ichimatsu quien no sabía cómo tomarse eso.

"Pero…" murmuró Ichimatsu al ver a Jyushimatsu. Yowai entendió a qué iba el otro así que decidió explicar.

"Tal como prometí, el tema de Jyushimatsu no lo hablaré con sus padres… claro que si ellos se dan cuenta de las marcas en su cuerpo entonces ya no puedo hacer nada" explicó Yowai "Pero… Osomatsu es otra historia, no sé qué es lo que esté pasando y la verdad no les voy a pedir una explicación… pero como amigo de Osomatsu y conocido responsable, no puedo dejar que se quede sin supervisión de sus padres"

"Yowai-kun…" Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu intercambiaron miradas, ¿Qué es lo que iba a decirles…? "Es sólo que el tema de Osomatsu es delicado"

"El que hable con sus padres o no de Osomatsu, puede comprometer la vida de su hermano" explicó Yowai "Sé que por lo unidos que son creen que pueden mantener a sus padres fuera de esto pero simplemente esa es responsabilidad de ellos, no pueden sólo quitarles esa obligación"

"Pues sí, es verdad que papá y mamá están para cuidarnos… hay un límite de lo que podemos hacer por Osomatsu" comentó Ichimatsu.

"Podrán creer que alivian el estrés de sus padres al no decirles lo que ocurre, pero… en realidad sólo les causaran más angustia cuando se lleguen a enterar de todo lo que no supieron a tiempo" explicó Yowai "La vida de su hermano es igual de importante para sus padres, si no saben cómo se encuentra Osomatsu entonces no pueden cuidar de él ni darle la atención que necesita. No pueden sólo ignorar eso"

"Entendemos…" dijeron ambos niños. "Es sólo que Osomatsu…"

"Sé cómo es su hermano, de hecho hablé con él antes de venir y ciertamente tengo la idea de lo que estaba pensando y las intenciones que tenía… no son malas, no es una mala forma de pensar… para un adulto" explicó Yowai dejando a los otros dos confundidos. "No sé qué especie de situación logró hacer que Osomatsu se preocupara por cosas que no debería, no sé qué pensamientos tuvo que lo llevaran a pensar de esa manera tan ajena a su edad… pero chicos, por lo mismo que son sus hermanos, deben saber esto" Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu lo miraron prestando mucha atención. "La forma de pensar de su hermano no es normal, aparentemente a Osomatsu no le gusta dar esa carga a sus padres, pero… le guste o no, es un niño, cielos… tiene 10 años, no sé cómo puede estar consternado por exigir demasiado de sus padres"

Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu se quedaron en silencio al escucharlo, sí, todo lo que decía tenía todo el sentido del mundo…

"Es verdaderamente triste que un niño como él esté pensando en que no debe molestar a sus padres, es menor de edad, depende de sus padres lo quiera o no. Si no les cuenta lo que pasa con él, ellos pudieran estar en aprietos… y en unos muy graves, tan peligrosos que involucra a todos ustedes" explicó Yowai "Díganme… ¿Prefieren escuchar a Osomatsu y dejar que por debilidad lo pierdan… o ayudarlo y aunque se moleste con ustedes, salvarle la vida?" preguntó el mayor.

Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu se quedaron impactados al escucharlo, de repente no podían respirar, es sólo… ¿Qué han estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

"Yo… ¿Realmente Osomatsu está tan grave que puede perder la vida? ¿En serio fuimos tan desconsiderados con él?" preguntó Jyushimatsu sumamente nervioso. Ichimatsu sujetó su mano tratando de calmarlo, él también estaba consternado pero no quería que su hermano se pusiera peor.

"No, no… perdonen, no lo tomen así, Osomatsu estará bien, de hecho ya está bien, sólo necesita descansar… pero como deben seguro ya saber… Osomatsu no suele ver mucho por sí mismo, suele priorizar a otros" explicó Yowai "Así que lo único que digo es que lo cuiden y ayuden a ser más consciente de sí mismo, haha"

"Sí, en eso tienes mucha razón…" dijo Ichimatsu al entonces asentir "Puedes contar que lo cuidaremos, seremos más atentos con él de ahora en adelante"

"Gracias. Y bueno… los detalles se los daré cuando estemos todos en la mesa" comentó Yowai, ya entonces los tres miraron como Matsuyo, Matsuzo, Karamatsu, Choromatsu y Todomatsu se acercaban.

"Mucho gusto en verte, Yowai-kun" dijo Matsuzo al estrecharle la mano, Yowai se paró de su asiento y saludo a los padres de los cinco hermanos presentes. Choromatsu, Karamatsu y Todomatsu miraron a Ichimatsu con sospecha.

"¿Qué? Sólo quería entrar y ver a Jyushimatsu…" explicó Ichimatsu simplemente. Karamatsu miró a Jyushimatsu y sonrió muy contento.

"¡Jyushimatsu! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Todo bien?" preguntó Karamatsu logrando que Choromatsu y Todomatsu le dieran tanto un codazo como un zape para que se callara. Matsuyo y Matsuzo voltearon a ver a los chicos y luego a Jyushimatsu luciendo perdidos.

"Hijo, ¿Cómo estás? Escuché de Yowai que fueron al doctor para que revisaran a tu hermano, pero… ¿Tú te encuentras bien?" preguntó Matsuyo a su hijo quien asintió con muchos ánimos, no quería que siguieran preguntando así que debería hacer lo mejor por lucir perfecto.

"¡Sí! ¡Me encuentro muy bien! Y ahora que llevamos a Osomatsu al doctor ya me siento más tranquilo" explicó Jyushimatsu con la mejor sonrisa que podía lograr hacer en ese momento. Luego de observar su sonrisa momentáneamente, Matsuyo sonrió y procedió a sentarse. Yowai, por su parte, trataba de aguantarse la risa al ver como habían reaccionado con el desliz de Karamatsu.

Karamatsu miró con desagrado a sus hermanos, ¿Tenían que ser tan toscos con él? Bueno, era verdad que se le había salido eso… Choromatsu negó con la cabeza, gesto dirigido al error de su hermano, ya entonces se sentó a lado de Yowai seguido por Karamatsu y Todomatsu.

"Me alegra saber que Jyushimatsu esté bien, también quisiera agradecerte por llevar a Osomatsu al doctor, nuestro hijo no se ha sentido bien ya por días e insistía en que estaría bien…" explicó Matsuzo "Me da gusto saber que Osomatsu confíe en ti lo suficiente como para dejarse llevar a revisar"

"Haha, bueno, que le digo, Osomatsu es un buen amigo, es algo terco y escurridizo pero como usted dice, es un alivio que se dejara" comentó Yowai. Matsuzo asintió felizmente antes de verlo con seriedad.

"Ahora… en cuanto a lo que tenías que decirnos sobre él…" Matsuzo empezó la conversación, necesitaba saber sobre su hijo. Los hermanos miraban a Yowai con preocupación y curiosidad, ¿Tendría algo grave que decir?

"En cuanto eso… la idea era llevar a Osomatsu al doctor, no obstante, llevé a Osomatsu al hospital" aclaró Yowai. Matsuyo se veía pálida de repente, ¿Su hijo estaba en el hospital? "Esto es ya que se encontraba muy débil y necesitaba que lo revisaran, me temía que fuera algo serio… afortunadamente Osomatsu podrá salir más tarde"

"Ya veo… entonces Osomatsu estará bien…" murmuró Matsuyo ahora más tranquila. "Oh, Yowai-kun, muchas gracias por hacer tanto por Osomatsu, de verdad te lo agradezco"

"No hay de qué, señora, lo tengo cubierto, todo sea porque Osomatsu se encuentre bien" comentó Yowai. Ambos padres asintieron, los hermanos igual se sentían aliviados por saber que estaba bien… en especial Karamatsu y Todomatsu quienes habían presenciado esa aterradora escena… Pero, un momento… ¿No le vieron los colmillos? Bien, tendrían que preguntarle a Yowai después.

"De verdad que has sido de mucha ayuda, Yowai-kun" dijo Matsuzo al entonces ver como un mesero se acercaba a tomarles la orden, después de que todos pidieran algo, el mesero se retiró y siguieron la conversación.

"Ahora, quisiera mencionarles lo que me dijo el doctor del hospital acerca de la condición de Osomatsu" Yowai encontraba algo difícil tener que decirles. Todos en la mesa pusieron el doble de atención a las próximas palabras de Yowai. "El sistema inmune de Osomatsu está muy débil, al parecer necesita llevar puesto un cubre bocas en todo momento… deben asegurarse de que lo use cuando esté fuera de su casa sin falta, también… Osomatsu debe mantenerse suficientemente abrigado pues en la condición delicada en la que se encuentra… cualquier cambio brusco en su temperatura corporal puede propiciar algo letal"

Los cinco menores presentes no parecían tomar tales instrucciones muy bien, ¿Osomatsu estaba tan delicado? ¿Pero cómo podía ser…? ¿Es que acaso nunca se recuperaría? Osomatsu parecía ir de mal en peor…

"Entendemos, haremos lo mejor por cuidar a Osomatsu" dijeron ambos padres "¿Qué hay de sus nauseas? ¿Algo que pueda el doctor explicar al respecto? Ha tenido unas nauseas muy fuertes desde hace ya una semana…"

"¿Nauseas? Bueno, sí, escuché a Osomatsu mencionarlo… pero dijo que ya no tenía ningún tipo de malestar, se veía muy emocionado por eso de hecho" explicó Yowai. Todos parecían estar sorprendidos pero a la vez muy felices por las noticias.

"Entonces Osomatsu sí que está recuperándose" dijo Matsuzo a su esposa quien asintió "No te preocupes querida, seguro después de que Osomatsu descanse lo suficiente y le apoyemos entonces estará como nuevo antes de que te des cuenta"

"Sí, es de verdad muy tranquilizante escuchar eso, ya no soportaba ver a mi hijo estar sufriendo de esa manera" dijo Matsuyo al quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos. "Pero sí, que gran noticia, Osomatsu estuvo pasando por mucho y se notaba lo frustrado que estaba por eso… en serio, muchas gracias"

"Haha señora no me halague tanto, no hice mucho, de verdad que me alegra saber que todos se sientan mejor, incluido Osomatsu" explicó Yowai "También es un gusto estar con todos ustedes"

"Entonces, ¿Cuándo podremos ir por Osomatsu?" preguntó Matsuzo a Yowai. Yowai se quedó pensando.

"Hmm… quedé de pasar más tarde por él así que creo que será mejor que cumpla la promesa con Osomatsu" explicó Yowai "Ya saben que su hijo es algo especial con esas cosas haha"

"Sí, tienes razón, entonces te lo encargamos por un rato más, Yowai-kun" dijo Matsuyo con una gran sonrisa. "Muero de ganas por ver su carita sonriente cuando vuelva"

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, se sentían muy contentos por haber escuchado eso, al parecer las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar. Esas dos semanas de incidentes podrían quedar pronto en el pasado, claro, si no fuera porque… Karamatsu recordó de repente las palabras de Osomatsu.

-K _aramatsu… lo siento…_ -Las palabras que tanto le molestaban a Karamatsu de aquella vez regresaron de la nada, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? Karamatsu sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar, acababa de escuchar una buena noticia acerca de Osomatsu… ¿Qué no podía alegrarse por eso y ya?

En algún punto mientras esperaban, Yowai se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño, momento que Ichimatsu decidió aprovechar para seguirlo con la excusa de que iba a lavarse las manos… aunque bueno, en realidad sí se iba a lavar las manos.

"Yowai-kun" Ichimatsu alcanzó a Yowai en el baño, aparentemente Yowai también había entrado para lo mismo que él.

"¿Hm? ¿Sucede algo?" Yowai no estaba seguro de cuál de todos los hermanos lo había seguido así que se mantenía neutral, no quería ofenderlos por equivocarse con sus nombres.

"Quisiera preguntarte… ¿Qué pruebas le hicieron a Jyushimatsu? ¿El doctor sabía lo que tenía?" preguntó Ichimatsu al mayor que pronto quedó pensativo.

"Hmm… sobre eso… le tomaron muestras de cabello, sangre y orina. El doctor sospecha que era necesario todo esto para determinar la reacción purpura en la piel de tu hermano, piensa que el laboratorio puede brindarle los resultados que busca" explicó Yowai "Aun no podemos determinar lo que es porque se necesita tiempo para que el laboratorio examine las muestras, pero quedé en hablarles para compartirles los resultados… tal vez hasta vaya en persona a visitarlos… con eso de que es un tema muy delicado para hablarlo por teléfono"

"¿Sí? ¿Harías eso?" Ichimatsu lo veía con una gran sonrisa al ver la disposición del más grande.

"Seguro que sí, además, puedo aprovechar y visitar a mis padres en el proceso" explicó Yowai. Ichimatsu de repente se quedó pensando en algo…

"Por cierto, ¿Y Totoko-chan?" preguntó Ichimatsu, no es como que le interesara tanto como tal vez a Choromatsu… pero era cierto que no la había visto con Yowai.

"Pues… ya sabes que mi hermana es un poco difícil de manejar… no quería que estuviera rondando por el hospital ni quería realmente que escuchara sobre la condición de Osomatsu en la comida, haha" explicó Yowai "Pero ella está bien, fue a visitar a una amiga de ella que la invitó a comer… aunque bueno, con mi hermana nunca se sabe si la invitaron a comer o se auto invito… pero bueno, son sólo detalles"

"Sí, supongo que sí" respondió Ichimatsu. "Pero bueno, también de mi parte, gracias por llevar a Osomatsu al hospital, mi hermano es muy difícil de convencer de algo que no quiere…"

"Claro, para eso son los amigos" dijo Yowai quien había terminado de lavarse las manos. "Bueno, te veo en la mesa, no tardes mucho"

"Seguro" dijo Ichimatsu a Yowai, se quedó sonriendo por unos segundos antes de acercarse al lavabo a lavarse las manos; al terminar, el cuarto hermano volteó a ver los cubículos del baño y se quedó pensando sobre lo acontecido el día anterior. "Osomatsu…"

Ichimatsu recordó la forma en que Totoko se había acercado a la mesa luciendo muy desconcertada y alterada, no parecía ella, de hecho daba miedo verla tan seria por algo… hasta parecía una broma, pero… como siempre, el más crédulo, Karamatsu, salió corriendo al baño.

El cuarto hermano había dudado por un momento, no porque dudara de ella en sí… pero porque no quería creer que algo malo había pasado, lo mismo le había sucedido a Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu quienes no parecían saber cómo reaccionar. Todomatsu había sido el siguiente en correr a ver lo que sucedía en el baño y por consiguiente Jyushimatsu.

Ichimatsu recordó como desde su lugar con su madre había visto a sus hermanos salir del baño con Osomatsu en un estado indescriptible, al verlo pudo romper el extraño trance que lo había mantenido estático, pero… se había tardado demasiado en reaccionar.

Al volver de sus recuerdos del día anterior, Ichimatsu arrancó la mirada de los cubículos para ver hacia el piso, entrecerró los ojos al quedarse ahora contemplando algo diferente.

"Aparte de monstruo parece que soy inútil… ¿Qué hubiera sido de Osomatsu si hubiera requerido de mi ayuda y no hubieran estado mis hermanos ahí para suplirme? Él me auxilió aquella vez con los gatitos… y yo no fui capaz de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido… yo…" murmuró Ichimatsu muy decaído, estaba claramente decepcionado por la forma en que le había fallado a su hermano. "No… que digo, este no es momento para sentirme mal por esas cosas… debería alegrarme por Osomatsu, ya cuando pueda me disculparé…"

"¿Ichimatsu…?" la voz de Choromatsu se escuchó de repente, el cuarto hermano volteó hacia la puerta y observó cómo su hermano mayor entraba.

"Choromatsu… ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Choromatsu lo miró sin entender, ¿Qué acaso no podía ir al baño?

"Vine a lavarme las manos… aunque admito que vine para ver por qué no regresabas… ya sabes, ya le pasó a Osomatsu algo en el baño, no fuera a ser…" explicó Choromatsu al acercarse a otro de los lavabos del baño.

"No, sinceramente creo que es muy de Osomatsu encontrar problemas en los lugares menos esperados…" comentó Ichimatsu "Pero entiendo que pensaras así, sólo no creo que pase dos veces seguidas…"

"Quien sabe, todo puede suceder… aunque es verdad que es típico de Osomatsu encontrarse en situaciones como la de ayer con facilidad, haha" explicó Choromatsu "Tantas cosas sobre naturales pasan alrededor de Osomatsu, me pregunto si tiene alguna especia de imán de desastres o algo"

"Choromatsu… ¿Algo que te preocupe en especial?" preguntó Ichimatsu al notar a Choromatsu abatido por algo.

"Sí, hay algo, al principio no quería comentarlo pues estaba demasiado sorprendido y no sabía que pensar de la situación… pero, al ver la insistencia que tiene Todomatsu para saber las cosas y al yo verme incluido en querer saber las cosas… decidí que lo mejor es compartir lo que sé, aunque… no creo que sea apropiado hacer eso ahorita, no cuando apenas se recuperó Osomatsu y estamos en medio de otra cosa" explicó Choromatsu luciendo frustrado y confusamente serio. Ichimatsu lo miró con sorpresa, ¿De qué se trataría? "No puedo de momento pero cuando resolvamos el asunto con Osomatsu les diré a todos…" el tercero observó la expresión de su hermano menor y decidió explicar un poco. "De momento puedo decir que se trata de la razón de por qué me enojé con Osomatsu hace días…"

"¿Eh? Bueno… ya sabía que estaban enojados, digo, creo que eso también causó la pelea eterna con Todomatsu, ¿No? O al menos eso parece…" explicó Ichimatsu "Aunque no sé en realidad lo que pasó entre Osomatsu y tú ni nada"

"Sí, nadie lo sabe, bueno, Karamatsu sabe algunas cosas… de hecho no sé qué tanto sabe ya que fue a buscar a Osomatsu al techo del hospital ahora que lo pienso…" dijo Choromatsu viéndose pensativo de repente.

"Entiendo… también entiendo que no quieras decir nada de momento, hay cosas que son mejor hablarlas después…" dijo Ichimatsu pensando en Karamatsu "Ahora que lo pienso… entre tanto que ha pasado, nunca logré preguntarle a Osomatsu nada sobre la situación ni cómo se sentía…"

"No te culpo, ¿Cómo lo harías? Antes de esto, Osomatsu casi no podía hablar por las náuseas así que no podías realmente interrogarlo ni nada" dijo Choromatsu "Pero ahora que está libre de náuseas ya podemos sacar el tema, ya podemos pedirle explicaciones…"

"Sí… aunque me siento algo mal por él, no sé qué esté escondiendo… pero así como Karamatsu no quería decir nada… ¿No será que es algo demasiado importante que tal vez considere es mejor no decirnos?" preguntó Ichimatsu al tercero que lo miró anonadado.

"Vaya… sí que sobre piensas… sea cual sea la verdad… creo que será lo mejor que nos diga, por su bien y el nuestro" explicó Choromatsu. Ichimatsu no se veía muy seguro con lo que el otro decía.

"Sabes… tienes un tono molesto para decir las cosas…" dijo Ichimatsu "Me pregunto si Todomatsu se irritará fácil contigo por culpa de eso…"

"¿Eh?" Choromatsu lo miró muy perdido, ¿Por qué el cambio de tema tan de la nada?

"No sé, es sólo que aunque tal vez sea verdad que será mejor que nos diga… suena más como que quieres saber la verdad y no te importa lo que Osomatsu piense o sienta sobre eso…" explicó Ichimatsu "Entiendo que esa no fue tu intención pero te digo que así sonaste"

"Ustedes son… ¿Por qué tienen que forzarme a llevar el papel de villano? Estoy preocupado por Osomatsu y claro que me importa lo que sienta… pero, es que… ser complacientes con él puede que cause el efecto contrario" explicó Choromatsu "Si no actuamos así entonces Osomatsu pudiera lastimarse por algo que no entendemos porque no nos lo dice…"

"De cierta forma… tus palabras me recuerdan a lo que dijo Yowai-kun antes de que entraran al restaurante…" dijo Ichimatsu. Al notar que Choromatsu no decía nada, continuó explicando. "Nos preguntó a Jyushimatu y a mí que si preferíamos perderlo por debilidad y complacer sus peticiones… o tenerlo molesto con nosotros por un tiempo pero ayudarlo a estar bien… algo así"

"Sí y Yowai-kun tiene razón, creo que aunque a Osomatsu no le guste debemos simplemente presionarlo un poco" explicó Choromatsu "Lo que sea que esté escondiendo le ha estado causando malestar, lo sé… de sólo verlo y escucharlo puedo saberlo…"

"Entiendo… está bien, igual falta ver que es lo que pasa cuando regrese… espero que todo se de bien…" dijo Ichimatsu. Choromatsu asintió con seguridad. "Por cierto… ¿Qué hay de Todomatsu? ¿Qué no piensas hacer nada al respecto?"

"¿Qué? ¿Hacer algo al respecto? ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Choromatsu mientras veía con leve irritación a su hermano menor.

"No estás esperando a que Todomatsu hable contigo, ¿verdad? Porque si es así, eso nunca va a pasar… Todomatsu está en un estado algo difícil de entender, me sorprende que incluso te aguantes… no sé, he visto un progreso con tu actitud hacia él algo…" explicó Ichimatsu al entonces ser interrumpido por Choromatsu.

"Es porque me di cuenta que su enojo, su rabia es vacía, sólo está gritando por gritar, ni siquiera tiene sentido lo que dice" explicó Choromatsu "¿Cómo se supone que me enoje si ni siquiera dice algo que se entienda? Sé que le gusta repetir que soy un inútil, pedante, ególatra y más cosas parecidas pero sabes… después de un rato de escucharlo decir lo mismo sólo se vuelve gracioso"

"¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Gracioso? Choromatsu… no puedo creer que estés diciendo eso…" dijo Ichimatsu al verlo incrédulo. Choromatsu puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces prefieres que me enfade igual que Todomatsu y me tome todo personal?" preguntó Choromatsu a Ichimatsu quien simplemente negó con la cabeza. "¿Entonces qué sugieres?"

"Sólo propón hablar las cosas…"

"¿Hablar? ¡Haha! Pero qué cosas dices… ahora todos quieren hablar" dijo Choromatsu burlándose de la propuesta. "Yo creo que lo que nos falta es una pelea, Todomatsu me está pidiendo a gritos que lo golpee" añadió Choromatsu al hacer un puño con una de sus manos. Ichimatsu no sabía que pensar de lo que estaba escuchando.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres golpear a Todomatsu?"

"Ey, ey, ya te dije que no me trates como el villano aquí… sólo creo que necesitamos golpearnos un poco para llegar a un entendimiento, siento que a veces eso es necesario" explicó Choromatsu al entonces hacer unos gestos burlándose. "No tanta palabrería boba"

"¿Es que hice mal en pensar que estabas soportando bien la conducta de Todomatsu…?" preguntó Ichimatsu a su hermano quien sólo se rio en respuesta.

"Haha, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto? Son sólo unos cuantos puñetazos y ya… él podrá golpearme también, te digo, necesita descargarse con alguien… claro, no es como que sólo me voy a dejar" explicó Choromatsu. Ichimatsu lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, creía sentir un poco de miedo…

"Choromatsu… creo que te estás volviendo loco…" explicó Ichimatsu. Tal vez hacía mal en pensar que Choromatsu era el más cuerdo de todos ellos… espera, ¿Si quiera lo pensó alguna vez? Ya no estaba seguro, no después de ver la forma en que deseaba pelearse a golpes con otro de ellos. "Es tu hermano menor…"

"¡Ah, no! ¡No empieces con eso! Yo lo golpeo si yo quiero… ¡Porque todos somos iguales! Cielos, en serio todos perdieron la cabeza de un día para otro…" dijo Choromatsu al ahora hacer un puchero. Ichimatsu lo veía sin palabras… aunque pronto sonrió y dejo escapar una risa sincera a causa de la conducta de su hermano. "¿Qué? ¿Ahora de qué te ríes? ¿Qué dije que fuera tan gracioso?"

"No lo sé… creo que empiezo a ver porque Osomatsu se junta tanto contigo" dijo Ichimatsu al sujetar su estómago mientras se reía. Choromatsu frunció el ceño no entendiendo lo que quería decir. "Ya sabes, es que estás algo loco"

"¡Oye…!" exclamó Choromatsu. Ichimatsu paró de reírse para entonces dirigirse a la puerta del baño.

"Te veo en la mesa, Choromatsu" dijo Ichimatsu simplemente antes de irse con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro. Choromatsu no sabía que acababa de pasar, ¿Es qué dijo algo raro? Vaya, ahora le habían dicho que estaba loco… el tercer mano se quedó lavándose las manos mientras pensaba en lo mucho que quería ver a Osomatsu.

 **xXxXxXx**

 **-7:00 pm-**

Los cinco hermanos yacían en la habitación de Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu esperando a que Osomatsu regresara, habían tratado de entretenerse el resto del día como pudieron pero los cinco se hallaron más intranquilos entre más se acercaba la hora en que regresaría Osomatsu… no es como que supieran la hora exacta pero sabían que Yowai debía ir por él y con cada minuto que pasaba creían que era más posible que regresara y apareciera en la puerta de la habitación.

Mientras tanto… Osomatsu bajaba del coche de Yowai, estaba de vuelta en el hotel y se encontraba meramente nervioso; al observar la fachada del hotel, podía sentir como las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago… vaya, nunca creyó que se podía sentir eso si no era más que por estar enamorado… sí, en ese momento quería perforarse el estómago para deja de sentirse de esa manera.

"Osomatsu, ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Yowai desde su carro a Osomatsu quien estaba frente al carro visiblemente temblando de los nervios.

"Sí… eso creo…" dijo Osomatsu "No sé, creo que debería ser obvio que tengo miedo…"

"Hmm… Osomatsu, confía un poco en ellos, por lo que me han contado no eres muy abierto con ellos… eso debe dolerles, haha, sé que probablemente te de miedo que te interroguen por lo que sea que quieran saber pero si quieres evitar eso te recomiendo ser lo más honesto posible desde un inicio" comentó Yowai.

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…" dijo Osomatsu más para sí mismo. Yowai soltó una carcajada al verlo de esa manera.

"Es probable que ya no los pueda ver mañana si es que siguen aquí ya que tengo que prepararme para una encuentro en unos días… así que despídete de tus hermanos de mi parte, ¿Sí?" dijo Yowai a Osomatsu quien volteó a verlo y asintió. "No olvides que debes traer tu sudadera siempre, eso y… en cuanto sepa los resultados de tu hermano te lo haré saber"

"Sí, muchas gracias por todo, Yowai-kun" dijo Osomatsu a Yowai quien levantó su pulgar y le sonrió en respuesta antes de irse. El mayor de los seis se acercó a la entrada del hotel, inspiró y exhalo tratando de calmarse. "Vamos… yo puedo hacer esto… todo estará bien…"

Osomatsu finalmente entró al hotel, se encontraba nervioso por pensar en las incontables preguntas que sus hermanos podían hacerle ahora que no tenía la excusa de las náuseas… vaya, nunca creyó que las náuseas servirían para algo pero… no, eso nunca, creía preferir tener que contestar preguntas a estar al borde de vomitar cada cinco segundos.

El mayor de los seis caminaba por los pasillos esperando que sus padres estuvieran en el cuarto por casualidad, lo que sea que le salvara de ser interrogado… conociendo a sus hermanos seguro podían recurrir a atarlo a una silla o alguna especia de medida desesperada; y lo peor es que no los culparía por eso. Osomatsu estaba consciente de que si alguno de sus hermanos hubiera hecho lo que él… él sería el primero en sugerir atar al otro para forzarlo a cooperar… vaya, sí que sus ideas podían ser retorcidas…

Al pulsar el botón del elevador y entrar al pequeño espacio, Osomatsu no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que había tenido con Yowai hace algunas horas…

 **OooOOooO**

 **-1:30 pm-**

Osomatsu yacía en su cuarto de hospital, estaba acostado en la cama, lucía cansado y a la vez triste, observaba la intravenosa de su muñeca y se preguntaba el cómo había podido terminar en el hospital de esa manera… no sabía que en tan pocos días las cosas para él pudieran cambiar tanto… de hecho, no había vivido ninguna semana como la anterior, ninguna había sido tan estresante como esa. Se preguntaba como a pesar de sus esfuerzos por estar bien todo se había ido abajo… todo por haber…

Antes de poder terminar esa línea de pensamiento, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta irrumpió sus pensamientos. El menor abrió los ojos lentamente y miró hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió en seguida.

"¡Osomatsu! Perdona las molestias… no la verdad es que no lo siento, haha, pero igual perdona si te desperté" dijo Yowai a Osomatsu quien sonrió levemente al ver al mayor, por alguna razón le animaba verlo. Al mirar la forma en que Yowai se acercaba, Osomatsu se levantó y se sentó de forma de poder verlo mejor.

"Yowai-kun, fue cierto que volverías" dijo Osomatsu "¿Hablaste con el doctor?"

"Sí, estuve hablando con él mientras hablabas con tu hermano, el doctor mencionó que estás muy débil, ¿Se puede saber por qué?" preguntó Yowai a lo que Osomatsu hizo un puchero en respuesta.

"Esa no es una historia que me guste contar… pero el resumen es… que soy estúpido haha" dijo Osomatsu al esbozar una sonrisa dientuda y frotar por debajo de su nariz con su dedo índice.

"Bueno, eso no te lo discuto, los dos sabemos eso" dijo Yowai "Pero tanta estupidez tiene que tener un límite, ¿sabes? Por más que acepte que eres un tonto…" el mayor pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acercó a su pecho para frotarle el cabello con un poco de fuerza, no la suficiente para herirlo pero sí la suficiente para alborotarle todo el cabello y darle un peinado peor que el de un almohadazo. "¡Tienes que cuidarte más!"

"¡Ah! ¡Basta! ¡Yowai-kun! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Oye!" exclamaba Osomatsu mientras se entre reía y quejaba. Yowai lo soltó y le dedicó una risa burlona al ver cómo había quedado su cabello.

"Haha, ya tenía tiempo que no te hacía eso, se siente tan bien" dijo Yowai aparentemente satisfecho. Osomatsu trataba de acomodarse el cabello pero al mismo tiempo pudo sentir una extraña alegría invadirlo así que en vez de preocuparse por su peinado mejor terminó riendo.

"Tú también eres un tonto" dijo Osomatsu. "No sé porque te encanta hacer eso, duele"

"No veo que te moleste, si no, no te hubieras reído así" dijo Yowai. Osomatsu sonrió mostrando los dientes.

"Es sólo que ya hacía un rato desde la última vez que alguien me trata como si nada en vez de tratarme con pinzas, no sé, sentí por un momento que todo era normal" explicó Osomatsu al entonces verlo con sospecha. "Pero eso no significa que me guste que hagas eso… y menos cuando te pasas con tu fuerza…"

"Haha, son esta clase de cosas que me recuerdan que eres sólo un mocoso, Osomatsu, eso… y ya sabes, eres también mi tonto cuñado… bueno mi casi cuñado, tú entiendes" comentó Yowai haciendo que Osomatsu se sonrojara y lo viera levemente molesto.

"Yowai-kun… basta con eso, Totoko-chan sólo es mi amiga… aunque bueno, no negaré que es muy linda…" dijo Osomatsu al entonces sacudir la cabeza "Sí que te gusta molestarme con eso"

"Haha, son las pocas cosas que tengo para usar en tu contra, no te queda más que aguantarte" dijo Yowai. "Entonces… ¿Hablaste bien con tu hermano?"

"Sí… no es como que me gustó encontrarme de repente aquí y con él de todos mis hermanos… seguro ya lo sabes, Jyushimatsu no soporta los hospitales así que me sorprendió que él fuera quien estuviera en el cuarto" explicó Osomatsu "Pero bueno, conociéndote y aparte tomando en cuenta el cómo me encontraba yo… era de esperarse que me trajeras en contra de mi voluntad"

"Ya lo sabes, soy un adulto responsable, no respondo a los berrinches tontos de un niñito como tú" dijo Yowai. "Me dio pena por tu hermano ya que no quería forzarlo pero… al final también dijo que quería verte"

"Sí… creo que Jyushimatsu es muy fuerte, es sólo que no ha sido una muy buena semana que digamos… y… ¡Oye! Tu tampoco eres muy maduro que digamos" dijo Osomatsu a Yowai quien sólo se rio.

"Osomatsu, tengo 20 años, te gano por suficiente edad como para que me lo quieras discutir, ¿No lo crees?" dijo Yowai a Osomatsu quien suspiró y asintió.

"De acuerdo, tienes razón, no puedo decir nada al respecto…"

"Pero entonces… explícame, ¿Qué hace mi cuñado con salud tan pobre? ¿Es que no has comido bien o algo por el estilo?" preguntó Yowai a Osomatsu. Osomatsu lo miró por unos segundos sin saber que responderle.

"Eso es…" murmuró Osomatsu al entonces mirar hacia otro lado.

 **OooOOooO**

Osomatsu se encontraba fuera de la habitación donde creía que estarían todos… y bueno, al escuchar las voces de sus hermanos lo dio por hecho. Estaban todos reunidos en el cuarto de Ichimatsu, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu. El mayor tomó el pomo de la puerta y se decidió por girarla rápido y entrar… pero al escuchar como los que estaban dentro guardaban silencio, perdió su valor para pasar.

¿Estarían planeando algo contra él? ¿Lo atarían y lo amordazarían? ¿Lo torturarían? ¿Choromatsu usaría su látigo para sacarle las respuestas a la fuerza? No lo sabía… pero no podía dejar de preguntarse lo que pasaría una vez que entrara…

Tardó unos segundos ahí paralizado hasta que unas palabras sonaron en su mente. '¿No te da más miedo seguir de la forma en la que estás?' '¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para no decir lo que sea que no quieres decir?'

Osomatsu giró la perilla de la puerta y finalmente se decidió por entrar. Al avanzar y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, fue recibido por lo que eran sus cinco hermanos sentados por toda la habitación y mirándolo fijamente… cosa que lo dejo paralizado, ¿Q-Qué se supone que debía decirles?

"Yo…" murmuró Osomatsu al sentir el pánico abrumarle, ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué decir? "¡Ya regresé, perdón por…!" sin poder terminar la frase, Osomatsu fue derribado por Choromatsu y seguido fue rodeado por sus hermanos. "¡Ah! ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡No me aten! ¡No!" exclamó Osomatsu muy nervioso aunque… al no sentir que lo ataran ni nada, abrió los ojos, encontrándose más impactado que si lo hubieran atado… todos sus hermanos lo estaban abrazando.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Deja de asustarnos así!" exclamó Choromatsu quien estaba más aferrado a su hermano.

"¿Eh?" Osomatsu sólo pudo murmurar pues seguía aturdido por lo que pasaba.

"¡Apenas volví pero ya me estás preocupando de esta manera, Osomatsu!" exclamó Ichimatsu "¡No nos gusta verte así!"

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Te tardaste!" exclamó Todomatsu quien estaba sumamente aliviado por ver que su hermano se encontraba bien ya.

"Es difícil cuando no estás, Osomatsu, ¡No podíamos dejar de pensar en cuando llegarías!" exclamó Karamatsu.

"¡Yo te vi hace rato pero igual estoy contento de ver que regresaras en buenas condiciones!" exclamó Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu escuchó esto último, finalmente parecía procesar lo que pasaba.

"Ustedes…" murmuró Osomatsu al entonces reír. "¿Tan preocupados estaban por mí? Era obvio que regresaría, no soy capaz de funcionar sin ustedes, haha"

"Pues eso dices pero mira que no te ha servido estar con nosotros para nada… ¡Sigues enfermándote!" exclamó Choromatsu. Osomatsu asintió divertido, de alguna manera le gustaba tener a todos sus hermanos sobre él, sentía el cariño de ellos y de igual forma le gustaba poder devolverles el gesto de alguna manera.

"Perdón, perdón, creo que soy un mal ejemplo de hermano mayor, haha" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu hizo un puchero al escucharlo.

"¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Eres igual a nosotros! ¡Somos iguales a ti!" exclamó Choromatsu muy irritado. Osomatsu lo miró y le sacó la lengua.

"Tal vez seamos idénticos pero sigo siendo el primero y eso no me lo puedes discutir" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu no parecía feliz por el comentario. "Además… ¿Tanto te molesta que tengas un hermano mayor? Necesitan un hermano mayor confiable y que pueda darles todo su cariño, hehe"

"Eso dices… pero te la has vivido enfermo toda la semana…" dijo Todomatsu extrañamente ayudando a Choromatsu "Serás el primero en nacer… pero sigues siendo parte de nosotros, también debemos protegerte, Osomatsu"

"Hahaha, sí, sí, si eso dicen" dijo Osomatsu con una gran sonrisa. "Supongo que puedo intentar dejar que me consientan de vez en cuando"

"Osomatsu… deja de hablar así, te lo suplico…" dijo Choromatsu al escucharse confusamente serio. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad, ¿Le preocupaba algo? "Sé que eres un terco así que no te insistiré… pero espero que lo entiendas de alguna manera, no quiero que te separes de nosotros ni siquiera por hacerte 'el mayor'"

"Choromatsu, te preocupas demasiado, ya les dije que estoy aquí para ustedes, jamás los dejaré, ¿De acuerdo?" dijo Osomatsu.

"¿Lo prometes?" preguntó Ichimatsu a Osomatsu quien rio conmovido por la pregunta de su hermano menor.

"Claro que sí, Ichimatsu, tu hermano mayor siempre estará contigo" respondió Osomatsu. Choromatsu no se veía contento por lo que acababa de decir.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Lo volviste a hacer!" exclamó Choromatsu. Osomatsu hizo un puchero en respuesta.

"¿Ah? Por favor, dame un respiro, Choromatsu… nunca dije que no hablaría así… dije que intentaría dejar que me consientan, haha" explicó Osomatsu.

"Osomatsu, estamos muy preocupados por ti… de verdad, no es broma" dijo Karamatsu "No queremos perderte y haz estado muy débil estas semanas…"

"Oh, vamos, Karamatsu… ¿De verdad pensaste que yo los iba a dejar o algo así? Aunque la muerte esté sobre mi todo el tiempo, yo no la aceptaría, quiero estar con ustedes" dijo Osomatsu, logrando que Choromatsu y Karamatsu se quedaran sorprendidos.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?" preguntó Choromatsu sonando muy preocupado, cosa que notó Ichimatsu, ¿Por qué Choromatsu le daba tanta importancia a un chiste de su hermano?

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso no puedo hacer chistes?" preguntó Osomatsu "Así es como me sentí en la semana, pero por más mal que me sienta, jamás me rendiría, sería una tontería de mi parte… aunque debo aceptar que de tanto vomitar sí lo llegué a considerar, hahahah"

"¡Osomatsu! ¡No digas eso!" exclamaron Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu. Ambos se miraron por un momento al ver que habían gritado al mismo tiempo pero alejaron la mirada al escuchar a Osomatsu riéndose.

"Ya dije que no, ¿Acaso no me creen o algo?" preguntó Osomatsu haciéndose el ofendido pero no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo al regocijar en la situación en la que estaba… era tan conmovedor estar con sus hermanos…

Lo que decía Osomatsu era cierto, haría cualquier cosa por quedarse con ellos, de la misma manera que haría cualquier cosa por protegerlos… lo que lo llevaba a recordar aquel pensamiento que fijó la decisión más importante que iba a tomar en días… esa forma de pensar, esa forma de ver las cosas que no le había hecho sentido hasta ese momento y aunque la hubiera descubierto, no dejaba de tratar de huir de ella… sabía que era una forma lógica de verlo pero su corazón no creía que fuera a tomarlo tan en serio cuando tuviera que decidirse… no obstante, al estar tirado feliz de la vida con sus hermanos en el suelo, pudo sentir en el fondo de su corazón como aquel pensamiento era finalmente aceptado y bienvenido.

"Estoy diciendo la verdad" comenzó diciendo Osomatsu. Sonrió. Este era el momento que estuvo postergando y que en esos momentos había aceptado de todo corazón. "Haría cualquier cosa por estar alado de ustedes, no hay ningún otro lugar en donde yo quisiera estar… pero, si midiera en una balanza lo mucho que quiero quedarme con ustedes... y lo mucho que quiero protegerlos…"

Los hermanos se quedaron callados al escucharlo, no sabían por qué pero… Osomatsu estaba hablando con un tono muy serio para el gusto de todos, su voz se escuchaba sombría, escondía una tristeza la cual por más que estaba intentando refugiarse, parecía revelarse con cautela y a la vez, una terrible resignación se escuchaba en el peso de las palabras que estaba usando. ¿Cómo podían escucharse de esa manera? ¿De esa forma tan pesada pero a la vez débil? ¿De esa forma tan cariñosa pero a la vez tan triste y lastimera…?

"El querer protegerlos tendría más peso… los protegería de lo que fuera, inclusive si de lo que tengo que protegerlos es de mi" explicó Osomatsu. Todos sus hermanos empezaron a verlo muy confundidos, ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

"¿Qué? Osomatsu, ¿De qué…?" Choromatsu intentó decir algo pero Karamatsu le pidió que no hablara, tal como había pedido, él quería ser quien hablara con Osomatsu, sabía que el tema llegaría en este momento… lo que sea que estuviera molestando a su hermano podría ser revelado en este momento… Choromatsu frunció el ceño levemente pero asintió entendiendo que lo correcto era dejar a Karamatsu hablar.

"¿Qué quieres decir con protegernos de ti?" preguntó Karamatsu una vez que todos se pararon y miraban a Osomatsu levantarse.

"Decidí ser el primero en hablar, ya que no paraba de angustiarme por las preguntas que me harían… pasé mucho tiempo en esta semana escondiendo esto y temiendo el decirles… pero no me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo opuesto a lo que debería" explicó Osomatsu al entonces ver a Karamatsu con una pequeña sonrisa la cual expresaba una disculpa. "Karamatsu… me extraña que me preguntes eso… después de todo, creí que ya lo sabías, desde que hablamos estuve muy abrumado por pensar que ya lo sabías… pero ahora resulta que no, haha, a veces puedes ser tan cruel conmigo"

"¿Qué? Osomatsu, no sé de qué hablas, de verdad…" dijo Karamatsu "Como te dije alguna vez, yo no tiendo a dar nada por hecho si no sé lo que pasó, si no sé lo que piensas en realidad entonces no puedo asumir nada…"

"Haha, el que seas tan buena persona a veces duele, sabes…" dijo Osomatsu al entonces mirar al suelo por un instante. "Pero está bien, creo que es muy de ti herir a los demás sin darte cuenta"

"¿Qué…? ¿Herir…? Osomatsu, pero…"

"No importa, de verdad, Karamatsu… no importa ya que luego de que lo explique no creo que importe" dijo Osomatsu "Importaba mientras no lo dijera"

"Osomatsu…" murmuró Karamatsu. Todos los demás se veían igual que Karamatsu, ¿Pues qué es lo que podría decir Osomatsu que le pese tanto?

"Con esto no es como que espere algo… más que disculparme por ponerlos en una situación difícil, no gano yo nada con esto en realidad…" explicó Osomatsu "Al menos no lo siento o veo de esa manera…" el primogénito recordó un poco de la conversación con Yowai luego de decir esas cosas.

 **OooOOooO**

"Yowai-kun… dime, es una pregunta hipotética pero… que pasaría si…"

 **OooOOooO**

"Yo asesiné a alguien" dijo Osomatsu simplemente a sus hermanos. Sin explicar el contexto ni nada, soltó la oración que le había aterrorizado toda la semana… aquella frase que no lo había dejado estar tranquilo y que le había mantenido enfermo por tanto tiempo… y por la cual seguiría enfermo si no fuera por la ayuda de su amigo vampiro.

 **OooOOooO**

"¿Yo hubiera asesinado a alguien?" preguntó Osomatsu. Yowai se veía perdido ante la pregunta, ¿En serio acababa de preguntar aquello? El mayor se quedó en silencio por como medio minuto después de escucharlo.

 **OooOOooO**

Osomatsu había recordado la manera en que Yowai se había quedado helado por la pregunta, a pesar que de que le había dicho que era 'hipotética', el mayor se había tomado la pregunta como si le hubiera dicho lo que acababa de decirles a sus hermanos, o bueno, al menos eso pensaba en el momento que le preguntó.

El primogénito esperó con resignación las reacciones de sus hermanos, lo rechazaran, odiaran o temieran… él aceptaría todo con tal de saber que le había quitado el peso de encima a sus hermanos. Toda la semana los había angustiado con no decirles lo que tenía, les había hecho un mal y además estaba escondiéndose patéticamente, ¿Qué ganaría ocultando lo que hizo más que lastimar a sus hermanos?

"Osomatsu…" murmuró Karamatsu al recordar aquella conversación. ¿Entonces sí había descifrado con exactitud lo que había querido decirle? En ese caso… ¿Su hermano había estado toda la semana afligido por eso…? No… ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué de repente sentía el cuerpo tan tenso? Karamatsu podía sentir como temblaban todas sus extremidades y el cómo si intentara decir algo terminaría por partirse en el intento.

El segundo hermano miró la sonrisa en ese momento vacía de Osomatsu y no pudo evitar preguntarse… si él estaba temblando tanto… ¿Cómo podría estar sintiéndose Osomatsu? Sin pensar más en esto, Karamatsu volteó a ver a sus demás hermanos; todos variaban en cuanto a expresiones de sorpresa como de conmoción por lo que acababan de escuchar, ¿Qué sería lo que pasaría ahora…?


	18. Sentencia

**Capítulo 18. Sentencia**

Osomatsu se encontraba en un extraño trance mientras miraba a sus hermanos y esperaba por sus reacciones a sus palabras. Claro, mientras esperaba, en su mente se proyectaba lo que había transcurrido con Yowai.

 **OooOOooO**

"Yowai-kun… dime, es una pregunta hipotética pero… que pasaría si…" Osomatsu intentaba no trabarse tanto con la pregunta pero era difícil, estaba confesando su crimen de una manera muy obvia. "¿Yo hubiera asesinado a alguien?" preguntó Osomatsu. Yowai se veía perdido ante la pregunta, ¿En serio acababa de preguntar aquello? El mayor se quedó en silencio por como medio minuto después de escucharlo.

"Osomatsu…" murmuró Yowai luciendo entre sorprendido y perplejo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Osomatsu lo miró algo nervioso y en vez de repetir la pregunta, agregó más cosas… como si deseara darle vueltas al asunto y no querer escuchar realmente lo que tenía que decir sobre eso.

"Sé que es una pregunta extraña, un niño ni siquiera puede contra un adulto, ¿Cierto? Mucho menos asesinarlo" comentó Osomatsu con una sonrisa algo consternada. Yowai lo observó con detenimiento brevemente. "¿Yowai…?"

"Pues… ¿Qué pasaría? Que decirte… ¿De verdad odiarías tanto a alguien para matarlo? Haha, no, no lo creo, simplemente Osomatsu no es así" comentó Yowai. Osomatsu sintió como si su respiración se atorara. Yowai no lo hallaba capaz… y bueno, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ni él se creía capaz pero… los hechos eran irrefutables… "Ah… ¡Ya sé! Es una de esas preguntas locas que de repente sueltas de vez en cuando, ¿No?" preguntó el mayor.

"Pues… sí, ese era el punto" explicó Osomatsu. Yowai asintió pareciendo entender.

"Ya veo… pero, antes de hablar sobre eso… me intrigó tu comentario sobre los niños no pudiendo hacerle frente a los adultos" comentó Yowai. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a decir lo contrario?"

"Bueno, en primera suena extraño viniendo de ti… ¿Qué no siempre burlas a todos los adultos que intentan algo? Me has contado sobre diversos casos, siempre te he creído un niño muy listo con esas cosas" explicó Yowai. Osomatsu suspiró, no estaba entendiendo… era obvio que sí se podía de esa manera…

"Yowai-kun, es obvio que sé que si se trata de una batalla de quien burla a quien… los niños claro que pueden tener oportunidad" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai se rio al escuchar esto, ¿Pero qué es lo que hallaba gracioso?

"Sé que no tiene nada que ver pero me empecé a preguntar cuando fue que dejaste de llamarme 'Fighting Yowai-san' para decirme simplemente 'Yowai-kun'" comentó Yowai con una sonrisa burlona. Osomatsu se preguntaba si el otro estaba tomándolo en serio. "Aunque bueno, ahora que lo pienso, todos tus hermanos me dicen así… ¿Es que te copiaron o algo por el estilo?" Osomatsu estaba seguro por ese comentario que… Yowai era definitivamente hermano de Totoko. ¿Es que era de familia divagar de los temas?

"¡Yowai-kun…!" exclamó Osomatsu levemente molesto. Yowai rio al escuchar al otro tratar de hacer que se concentrara.

"Lo siento, lo siento, me distraje por un momento" dijo Yowai al entonces regresar al tema. "Y no crees que si un niño puede burlar a un adulto usando su intelecto… ¿Pueda ganarle en fuerza física? Bueno no tanto así pero creo que entiendes a lo que quiero llegar"

"Pues no… un niño no es capaz de cargar a un adulto, no son capaces realmente de tirarlos o ganarles en una batalla de fuerza física…" explicó Osomatsu sonando confundido. ¿Cómo es que había podido asesinarlo si es prácticamente imposible…?

"Bueno, creo que tienes una que otra cosa mal en eso que dices…" dijo Yowai. Osomatsu parecía sorprendido por lo dicho por Yowai, ¿Qué? ¿Estaba mal su forma de pensar? "Es claro que hablando en términos de situaciones comunes, esto no es posible. Sin embargo… un niño es totalmente capaz de asesinar ya sea a alguien más chico que él o hasta un adulto… te diría que buscaras sobre casos así pero creo que lo mejor es que me tomes la palabra, existen casos, sí los hay"

"¿Pero cómo? ¿Si no tienen la fuerza física para oponérseles…?" preguntó Osomatsu queriendo una explicación a eso específicamente. Yowai lo miró sin decir nada, ya entonces lo miró algo consternado, Osomatsu parecía afligido mientras preguntaba… ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de saber?

"Los niños, aunque no lo creas… son totalmente capaces de tirar a un adulto, si es a lo que quieres llegar…" explicó Yowai "Me imagino que usarían otros métodos para asesinar en vez de realmente enfrentarlos de frente pero… son muy capaces de poder derribarlos, de hecho, los niños tienen una fuerza innata terrorífica"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Por ejemplo… y es de los más simples que puedo encontrar… ¿Alguna vez le has puesto un dedo a un bebé para que te lo sujete?" Al ver a Osomatsu asentir, entonces procedió con su explicación "¿No has sentido que puede arrancártelo al tratar de zafarte? Los bebés son extrañamente fuertes, ¿raro, no lo crees?"

"Pues sí… me ha pasado…" murmuró Osomatsu. "¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?"

"Quiero decir que la fuerza existe, no obstante, para que un niño asesine de forma física… como en el caso de derribar a alguien, creo yo que tendrían que estar sumergidos en adrenalina" explicó Yowai. Osomatsu parecía finalmente escuchar algo que tenía sentido para él. ¿Adrenalina? "Ya sea por sentirse acorralados o por retener un odio muy grande… creo realmente que hay muchas situaciones que pudieran aplicar para que un menor de edad esté en un estado de adrenalina… aunque, en mi opinión, yo veo eso sucediendo en una situación de defensa personal" explicó Yowai. Osomatsu se veía perdido, ¿Defensa personal?

"¿Defensa personal…? ¿Al matar…?" preguntó Osomatsu. Yowai asintió sencillamente.

"Sí, es claramente posible, de hecho es lo que más me imagino en cuanto me haces pensar en la razón de que un menor matara a un adulto… los niños tienen una fuerza abominable cuando la adrenalina los domina, de hecho hay trastornos psicológicos que pueden incluso provocar estados parecidos de locura…" explicó Yowai.

"¿Trastorno psicológico…?" Osomatsu se quedó contemplando esto último, ¿podría ser que tuviera alguna especie de trastorno? "Pero… al tener un trastorno… ¿Qué no son peligrosos para las personas a su alrededor?"

"Pues… de cierta forma sí, es por eso que se les debe de estar llevando al psiquiatra y bueno, se les debe mantener con un tratamiento… bien, en realidad depende mucho de la persona, haha" explicó Yowai "Pero si te interesan ese tipo de cosas es mejor que las investigues… sólo puedo decirte que cuando las personas tienen trastornos psicológicos, lo mejor es acudir a un psicólogo… de esa manera puedes evitar herir a quienes quieres"

"Ya veo… entonces las personas con trastornos deben ir al psicólogo o si no se vuelven peligrosas…" dijo Osomatsu para sí mismo.

"Pero bueno… Osomatsu, por más que me guste el tema de conversación… creo que hay algo que no me estás diciendo" dijo Yowai notándose serio, sin embargo, el mayor no lo estaba viendo enojado ni nada, sólo estaba ahí esperando pacientemente por Osomatsu. "Tienes razones para preguntar, ¿No es así?… ¿Se puede saber cuáles son?"

"Yowai-kun…"Osomatsu murmuró al verlo sin saber que decirle, ¿Cómo esperaba que le dijera todo? Era demasiado pedirle…

"Sé que preguntas estas cosas cuando algo en verdad te molesta y sé por toda esta pequeña conversación que no sólo es algo que te preguntas por mera curiosidad… es verdad que es muy de ti preguntar cosas extrañas… pero siempre es diferente cuando sólo preguntas por preguntar, nunca te ves tan afectado por el tema" explicó Yowai. Osomatsu parecía asombrado de la exactitud de lo que decía… "Así que… para facilitarte las cosas… ¿Debería asumir que esa pregunta no es hipotética?"

"Yo… ¿Pero cómo crees que de verdad asesinaría a alguien? Haha eso es tonto" dijo Osomatsu agregando una risa nerviosa a sus palabras. Yowai entrecerró los ojos a esto.

"También lo pienso, pienso que es tonto creer que asesinaras a alguien sólo porque sí" dijo Yowai "Ahora… si fuera por defender a alguien… bueno, creo que es posible, digo, no es como que a la gente le guste pero a veces las circunstancias vuelven a alguien capaz de lo que sea por proteger algo"

"¿Eh?" murmuró Osomatsu al encontrarse perdido en lo que decía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué cosas le estaba diciendo el más grande?

"Entiendo que estés perplejo pero… sí, escuchaste bien, no creo que hayas asesinado a alguien por voluntad propia… tengo la sensación de que hay más detrás de lo que me estás queriendo dar a entender" explicó Yowai al entonces sonreírle. "Tranquilo, Osomatsu, yo creo en ti, explícame la historia y haré lo mejor por ayudarte y darte mi opinión sincera, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Yowai-kun… esto no… ¿Cómo puede ser? Pero si te acabo de decir que…" Osomatsu se veía muy alterado, no parecía procesar que el otro le estuviera ofreciendo su apoyo. El menor arrugó su playera en medio de su pecho, ¿Es que acaso Yowai estaba jugando con él? No podía ir en serio…

"Y yo te acabo de decir que te voy a ayudar con el problema, así que deja de hacerte el difícil, ¿Quieres?" dijo Yowai a Osomatsu quien por su expresión se veía impactado. ¿Sería negación? ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso? ¿Por qué no podía confiar en lo que Yowai decía? Yowai lo miró sin decir nada, esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de pararse y acercarse a él.

"No… no es verdad… ¿Acaso me estoy imaginando esto? Ah, sí, seguro estoy soñando… alguien como yo… alguien como yo…" Osomatsu negó con la cabeza, se veía aterrorizado por algo. Yowai se acercó a él y se sentó a un lado de él en la cama, no hizo movimiento alguno después de eso.

"Osomatsu… ¿Cuánto tiene que ocurrió?" preguntó Yowai con la voz más tranquila que pudo usar en ese momento. Osomatsu quiso responder pero en vez de eso sintió como si empezara a hiperventilarse, su cuerpo temblaba de una forma preocupante y el hormigueo en sus extremidades parecía esparcirse con rapidez hacia su cara. "Ey… todo está bien, Osomatsu, yo creo en ti, quiero hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte"

"Yowai…Yowai-kun… no puedo… respirar… no siento mi cara ni mis brazos…" explicó Osomatsu al ahora encontrarse corto de aire. ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo esto? ¿Por qué…?

Yowai pasó su brazo alrededor de Osomatsu y lo acercó hacia él mientras que con su otro brazo lo tomó en un delicado abrazo tratando de calmarlo. Entendía que era algo muy difícil para Osomatsu, por esa misma razón es que estaba tratando de actuar lo más tranquilo posible, debía mostrarle que era de confianza, debía ver que él no pensaba juzgarlo y en cambio estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

"U-Una semana…" dijo Osomatsu simplemente, era lo que había podido decir en su pánico. Yowai lo miraba entre sus brazos, podía sentir la manera en que Osomatsu estaba temblando… estaba claro que el menor estaba perdido en miedo en esos momentos.

"Vaya… con que has tenido que cargar con esto desde entonces…" dijo Yowai de nuevo con la voz más suave y compasiva que podía usar. "Me quedaré lo que necesites, Osomatsu, pero quisiera que cuando puedas hablar me cuentes lo que ocurrió"

"S-Sí, de acuerdo… sí…" Osomatsu accedió a lo dicho por el otro sin pensarlo mucho, estaba empezando a cansarse de tanto pensar. Si tan sólo no fuera por lo que hizo… no obstante, las palabras de Yowai lograban llegarle de alguna manera… que le dijeran que 'Confiaban en él' le reconfortaba lo suficiente para considerar contarle lo sucedido.

 **OooOOooO**

Osomatsu regresó a la realidad una vez que escuchó a uno de sus hermanos intentar decir algo. El primogénito sonrió ligeramente al esperar la respuesta, estaba preparado para lo que fueran a decir… o al menos eso creía.

"Osomatsu…" murmuró Choromatsu, mordió su labio conteniendo la rabia que estaba surgiendo de su ser. Miró a Karamatsu decidido a hablar, Karamatsu entendía que este momento era especial pues Osomatsu estaba esperando a que todos dijeran algo… así que estuvo bien con que Choromatsu dijera lo que sentía. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Osomatsu miró al suelo, en ese momento se sentía incapaz de mirarlo a la cara… cosa que hacía enojar a Choromatsu aún más.

"Y para colmo no me miras… ¡Mírame a los ojos! Si no estás jugando, repítelo, quiero saber si es verdad" dijo Choromatsu. Sentía rabia… una rabia inmensa, rabia la cual se mezclaba con tristeza, ¿Por qué su hermano estaba diciendo semejante ridiculez?

Los cuatro hermanos restantes lo miraron perplejos, ¿En serio había reaccionado así? Choromatsu estaba…

"Yo…" murmuró Osomatsu al forzarse a ver a Choromatsu, sentía como sus piernas temblaban. La expresión dolida de su hermano era demasiado para él, sabía, entendía que su hermano estaba confundido y molesto pues creía que sólo había dicho eso para espantarlos… al menos Choromatsu quería creer eso pero… la realidad era…

"¡Vamos! ¡Repítelo! ¡Si no es mentira vuélvelo a decir!" exclamó Choromatsu fúrico "No puedes sólo decir ese montón de cosas y rematarlo con eso… ¡No puedes!"

"Choromatsu…" Osomatsu miraba con pesar la manera en que Choromatsu parecía estar perdiendo la razón, ¿Es que estaba mal en creer que decirles era lo mejor para ellos? Tal vez debió haberlo guardado. "¡Yo sólo…!" Osomatsu trató de reponer la situación al hacer un teatro de que era una broma lo que había dicho pero… simplemente no se atrevió, no se atrevía a recibir más odio por parte de su hermano. No podría con eso, si su hermano llegara a descubrir que encubrió la verdad cuando le estaba pidiendo respuestas… tal vez nunca lo perdonaría.

"¿Qué? ¿Tú sólo qué?" dijo Choromatsu mientras lo veía con desdén. "Vamos, heh, atrévete, cúbrelo como una broma… eso ibas a hacer… ¿verdad? ¡Es lo que has estado haciendo toda la maldita semana!" exclamó el tercero a su hermano. Osomatsu lo miró sorprendido, pero si ni había podido decir nada… ¿Cómo lo supo…? "Seguro te sorprende que adivinara lo que ibas a hacer, bueno, ¿Acaso no es obvio? Por un breve momento intentaste sonar feliz y despreocupado… ¡No te entiendo! ¡Deja de actuar así! ¡Es desesperante!"

Los demás lo vieron caminar hacia él con intención de golpearlo pero rápidamente lo sostuvieron para no dejar que golpeara a Osomatsu.

"¡Choromatsu! ¡Contrólate!" exclamaron Karamatsu e Ichimatsu quienes lo estaban sujetando con fuerza para que no avanzara.

"¡No! ¡Ya me harté! ¡Todo lo que ustedes buscan es una pelea!" exclamó Choromatsu "¡Al menos así no tendría forma de mentirme!"

"¡Choromatsu! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Cálmate!" exclamó Karamatsu "¡Sé cómo te sientes pero tranquilízate! ¡No ganaras nada con golpearlo!"

Osomatsu sintió una punzada muy dolorosa al escuchar las palabras de Karamatsu, ¿Él sabía lo que Choromatsu sentía? ¿O sea que también se sentía de esa manera?

Todomatsu miró con molestia a Choromatsu, pero no pudo decirle nada, creía que estaba en todo su derecho de decirle aquello a Osomatsu… es que… ¿Por qué…?

"Osomatsu, creo que esa mentalidad tuya de ser mayor que nosotros sólo te está perjudicando" dijo Todomatsu a Osomatsu. "Nunca creí decir esto, pero… Choromatsu tiene razón"

"¿Eh?" murmuró Osomatsu al ver a Todomatsu. Choromatsu y los otros se callaron al instante y en cambio miraron a Todomatsu sorprendidos, ¿De verdad estaba apoyando a Choromatsu? Incluso Choromatsu no podía creerlo… Se encontraba tan incrédulo que le había distraído de querer golpear a su hermano mayor.

"Todos somos idénticos… no creo que haya necesidad de realmente vernos como mayores o menores… no si eso causa que no puedas confiar en nosotros…" explicó Todomatsu. "Sé lo que acabas de decir pero… no lo entiendo, simplemente mi mente no lo puede creer, es que… ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Estás seguro de que es verdad…?"

"Sí, Osomatsu, primero que nada… como dije, repítelo" dijo Choromatsu "Olvidaré que trataste de hacerte el tonto otra vez si lo repites"

"¿Si lo repito…?" murmuró Osomatsu. ¿Qué con una vez no era suficiente? Con una vez tenía para sentirse como si su mundo se cayera a pedazos… ¿Y su hermano quería que lo repitiera? ¿No confiar en ellos? No… lo estaban malinterpretando… pero, ¿Qué más daba? Él se había resignado ya para lo que fueran a decirle… enojarse o sentirse mal por lo que dijeran era dar batalla, una batalla donde no podía más que rendirse. Si su hermano quería acabar con él al hacer que lo repitiera, entonces lo haría. ¿Y por qué acabar con él? Era sólo una oración… ¿No es así? Bien, Osomatsu no lo veía de esa manera, y es que… cada vez que pensaba en eso y cada vez que lo decía en alto; estaba poniéndose tal etiqueta, estaba anunciando lo que era y que jamás podría dejar de ser… "Está bien… yo…"

"¡No!" exclamó Karamatsu. Osomatsu guardó silencio al escucharlo. "No, Osomatsu, no lo repitas… simplemente, no es verdad, lo que dices no puede ser cierto, no necesito escucharlo otra vez"

"Pero, Karamatsu… yo…"

"¡Que no! ¡No lo digas!" exclamó Karamatsu viéndolo con tristeza. El segundo hermano observó cómo Osomatsu rehuía la mirada luego de escucharlo. "Choromatsu… ¿Por qué estás siendo tan agresivo? ¿Qué no ves que lo estás lastimando?"

"¿Lastimándolo? ¿Y qué hay de que me lastime que me mienta?" dijo Choromatsu a Karamatsu. "De nuevo creen que soy el malo… ¿No? Karamatsu, ¿Crees que eres el único que no cree que Osomatsu mató a alguien? Todomatsu lo acaba de decir, seguro nadie de aquí lo cree" agregó el tercero. "Sólo quiero ver que tan decidido está Osomatsu de creer que mató a alguien"

"¿Qué?" murmuró Osomatsu de repente confundido, ¿Qué ocurría? No estaba entendiendo. "Choromatsu, ¿De qué hablas?"

"Como dije… ¿Crees que puedes sólo empezar a decir tanta cosa y luego decir que mataste a alguien?" dijo Choromatsu luciendo frustrado. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu estaban sin palabras… sin embargo, al escuchar a Choromatsu… Ichimatsu pudo entender algo, irónicamente, Choromatsu le estaba haciendo notarlo. Ichimatsu creía que tal vez… Choromatsu era el que estaba siendo más comprensivo.

"Choro… oye…" murmuró Osomatsu quien por un momento dejó de pensar en que todo estaba perdido y en cambio se preocupó por lo que el otro decía.

"Sé que hablas en serio, Osomatsu, sé cuándo lo que dices de verdad te afecta y sé que no jugarías con algo así…" dijo Choromatsu "Yo… no estoy cuestionando el que estés jugando en realidad… es sólo que me has hecho preguntarme… ¿Por qué dirías algo como eso así como así?" explicó el tercero.

"Pero…"Osomatsu trató de explicarse pero Choromatsu no lo dejó.

"Y con eso no me refiero a que lo soltaras como si nada, estoy más que aliviado en que lo hicieras… ya que eres demasiado terco y que hayas hecho eso me sorprende. Me refiero a que… ¿Cuál es tu intención de decir eso sin ningún contexto? ¿Qué esperabas de nosotros? O acaso… ¿Ya no te importa si reaccionamos mal? ¿Tan poco interés tienes?"

Todos los demás miraron a Choromatsu finalmente entendiendo su punto… y vaya punto que era, aparentemente todos habían sentido rara la forma en que lo había dicho pero nadie lo había realmente captado, no sabían qué era lo que verdaderamente les molestaba… sólo habían quedado muy perdidos ante tal confesión; Choromatsu, no obstante, lo había dicho sorprendentemente bien. Había exteriorizado el problema real.

"¿Acaso quieres que te rechacemos o algo? ¿Quieres que te odiemos? …bien, entiendo, es más fácil sólo caerte a pedazos… ¿No? ¿Y qué hay sobre arreglar las cosas? Si tanto quieres protegernos y quedarte con nosotros… ¡Entonces demuéstralo! ¡Deja de huir!" exclamó el tercero.

"Pero yo… Choromatsu, ¿Es que acaso no entiendes lo que digo? ¡Soy peligroso! ¡No sé siquiera de lo que soy capaz!" exclamó Osomatsu. Choromatsu y el resto se miraron entre ellos antes de regresar a ver a Osomatsu.

"¿Ves? Osomatsu… no es por nada pero eso me suena a que ni siquiera estás seguro de que mataste a alguien o no" dijo Choromatsu.

"Eso es… ¡Es que no lo recuerdo! No estoy seguro de lo que hice pero simplemente lo sé…" explicó Osomatsu. Todos los hermanos se veían desconcertados.

"Osomatsu… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Karamatsu.

"¿Cómo puedes asesinar a alguien, no recordarlo pero saber que lo hiciste tú?" preguntó Jyushimatsu.

"Tengo recuerdos muy vagos de lo que hice antes y de lo que vi después… pero sé lo que hice" dijo Osomatsu. "¡Incluso salió en las noticias! Era la misma escena que recuerdo… describían la escena tal como era y anunciaron que el hombre estaba muerto…"

De repente los hermanos se sintieron extrañamente aliviados. Vaya, Osomatsu sí que era influenciado fácilmente por cosas tan…

"Osomatsu, que en las noticias hablaran de un asesinato parecido a lo que presenciaste no te convierte en el asesino automáticamente… de hecho, si ni siquiera recuerdas lo que pasó… ¿Cómo sabes que fuiste tú?" preguntó Ichimatsu.

Osomatsu estaba completamente descolocado por lo que estaban diciendo, pero… es que era verdad, ¿No es así? Él había asesinado a alguien, ¿cierto…? Vaya, de repente ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.

"Pero…" murmuró Osomatsu al ponerse una mano en la cabeza tratando de razonar los hechos. "Mis manos estaban cubiertas de sangre aquella vez… hice algo terrible y yo…"

"¿Eh? ¿Estabas cubierto de sangre 'aquella vez'?" Los hermanos se vieron espantados de repente, ¿Cómo podía decirlo con tanta tranquilidad? "Osomatsu…"

"Sí, estoy seguro de lo que hice… no me acuerdo bien de cómo transcurrió todo pero… recuerdo como gritaba y la sensación de mis dedos cuando yo…" Osomatsu parecía estar esforzándose en recordar, sus hermanos se veían perturbados de repente… si bien no tenían que preocuparse porque su hermano hubiera asesinado a alguien… tal vez tenían que preocuparse porque Osomatsu hablara tan casualmente de algo como eso. "Y los gritos…"

"¡Osomatsu!" exclamaron todos sintiéndose intranquilos. "No necesitamos esa clase de detalles…" añadieron, no obstante, Todomatsu pareció recordar algo. ¿Gritos?

"Osomatsu, lo que estás diciendo… ¿Acaso hablas de la vez que intentaron secuestrarme…?" preguntó Todomatsu. No estaba cómodo diciéndolo pero debido a la situación se veía con la necesidad de decirlo.

"¿Eh?" Osomatsu miró a su hermano menor con curiosidad. "Sí… de hecho sí… me acuerdo que te vi en esa camioneta y yo… perdí la razón, no podía soportarlo, pero lo que paso después no lo recuerdo bien… tengo todavía la sensación en mis dedos… y cuando regresamos a casa yo estaba cubierto de sangre, sobre todo mis manos…" explicó el mayor de los seis.

"Entonces te enfrentaste contra uno de esos hombres por mi…" dijo Todomatsu al quedarse mirando al suelo, se sentía extrañamente… conmovido. El menor de los seis sonrió cálidamente al recordar lo aliviado que se sintió aquella vez cuando lo rescató. "¿Por qué me cubriste los ojos?"

"¿Ah? Pues… si no me equivoco… lo hice porque no quería que vieras lo que hice… era demasiado como para dejarte ver" explicó Osomatsu. Todomatsu se sentía sinceramente agradecido, creía que había sido la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado su hermano.

"Entonces… Osomatsu, si no recuerdas el haberlo asesinado… ¿Por qué lo diste por hecho?" preguntaron Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu al mismo tiempo. Osomatsu se quedó pensando por unos segundos antes de contestar.

"Pues porque en el hospital lo dijeron en la radio… dijeron que un hombre había muerto desangrado…" explicó Osomatsu. Todos los hermanos se quedaron atónitos al escucharlo. ¿Qué…?

"Osomatsu…" murmuraron los seis al mismo tiempo "¿Y eso fue todo lo que necesitaste para asumir que fuiste tú?" Osomatsu se quedó callado al escucharlos… y simplemente asintió. Todos los hermanos cubrieron sus rostros como diciendo 'No puede ser'.

"Osomatsu, oye… no es por nada pero… aquellos hombres que me persiguieron se veían claramente como yakuzas… no estoy seguro, alguna clase de organización… pero, es obvio que esa gente no deja rastros" explicó Todomatsu "O sea que… aunque hubieras asesinado a alguien, no hubiera salido en las noticias… sería muy estúpido que dejaran el cadáver ahí"

"Pero… tal vez no recuerde como lo asesiné… pero recuerdo que salieron corriendo después de eso, dejaron la camioneta atrás y corrí contigo dejando atrás al hombre…" Osomatsu seguía explicando inútilmente la situación, las expresiones de sus hermanos no cambiaron.

"Osomatsu, creo que la propia adrenalina que sentiste no te dejó ver realmente lo que pasó cuando rescataste a Todomatsu…" explicó Ichimatsu "No me sorprendería, lo que cuentas suena demasiado, como si te hubieras inventado esa parte con tal de rellenar lo que no recordabas para que tuviera sentido"

"¿Eh…? ¿Entonces ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó? Supongo que al menos lo de correr con él y no dejarle ver lo que pasó fue cierto…" dijo Osomatsu al entonces hacer un puchero. Todos lo miraban confundidos.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa…? No nos digas que estás decepcionado por no haberlo asesinado" dijeron los niños en unísono.

"No es eso… es sólo… ¿Acaso Yowai-kun tenía razón todo este tiempo?" dijo Osomatsu mientras seguía con el puchero. "No lo sé, creo que estoy un poco deprimido porque estuve sufriendo toda la semana por nada…"

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces preferías hubiera sido cierto?" preguntó Choromatsu sin entender la lógica de su hermano.

"Es sólo que…" dijo Osomatsu en voz alta antes de bajar la voz y decir como murmullo… "Me siento estúpido"

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntaron los cinco a Osomatsu quien quería que la tierra se lo tragara, sentía mucha pena y rabia al mismo tiempo.

"¡Dije que me siento estúpido! … ¿Ya están contentos?" dijo Osomatsu con una expresión claramente de un niño haciendo berrinche. Aparentemente había parado de sentirse como la peor persona del universo por matar a alguien… ahora se sentía como la persona más estúpida del universo.

"Haha, bueno eso te ganas por asumir cosas tan fácilmente, además te pudiste ahorrar todo tu sufrimiento si tan sólo hubieras hablado conmigo" dijo Choromatsu luciendo muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Todomatsu frunció el ceño molesto por eso.

"¡Oye…!" exclamó Todomatsu "Si Osomatsu me hubiera dicho yo le hubiera podido aclarar lo de los yakuzas… tú no hiciste mucho" agregó sacándole la lengua. Choromatsu rio ante esto, al menos podía disfrutar de que Todomatsu se relajara por el momento con él.

"Haha, ¿Seguro que te sientes como un idiota verdad?" dijo Choromatsu a Osomatsu de forma burlona. Osomatsu frunció el ceño muy irritado con lo que el otro estaba diciendo. "¡Pues te lo mereces!" Osomatsu corrió hacia Choromatsu y lo derribó comenzando la pelea que previamente Choromatsu estaba pidiendo a gritos.

"¡Cállate, idiota, no tenías que decirlo así!" gritó Osomatsu mientras golpeaba a Choromatsu y rodaba con él por el suelo. Choromatsu le devolvía los golpes como era debido, ¡¿Pero cómo se atrevía a decirle idiota cuando él fue el más idiota de todos?!

"¡Mira quién habla, estúpido! ¡Te dejaste influenciar por una tonta transmisión de radio y te torturaste por eso toda la semana!" gritaba Choromatsu mientras golpeaba al otro y lo jalaba del cabello. Los otros cuatro se quedaron viendo la escena sin saber que decir o hacer.

"Bueno… creo que Choromatsu debía ser quien hablara…" dijo Karamatsu. Los otros tres asintieron.

"Aunque me duela en el hígado admitirlo pero es verdad" dijo Todomatsu no muy feliz con su propia respuesta.

"¡¿Y qué es eso de que Yowai-kun tenía razón?! ¡¿Le dijiste a él pero a nosotros no?! ¡Pero si lo acabas de ver hoy! ¡¿Y hoy mismo le dijiste?! ¡Agh!" gritaba Choromatsu a su hermano. Bueno, Ichimatsu veía que Choromatsu se había podido desahogar… con la persona que menos creyó… suponía que por algo siempre estaban pegados.

"¡Basta! ¡Deja de golpearme, tarado!" gritaba Osomatsu quien no podía realmente refutarle nada… seguía con pena a pesar de que estaba golpeando a su hermano… pero es que… se sentía tan estúpido…

"¡Estúpido hermano, idiota! ¡¿Y así te dices el mayor?!" Choromatsu estaba muy enojado… aunque, en realidad se sentía aliviado muy dentro de sí de que fuera una confusión, tonta, pero una confusión a fin de cuentas.

El resto de los hermanos los observó por unos minutos más antes de decidir detener la pelea pues no parecía que fueran a parar pronto. Osomatsu y Choromatsu se quedaron tomando aire por unos momentos, sobre todo Choromatsu quien seguía sacando humo por las orejas.

"Eres un tonto…" dijo Choromatsu a su hermano mientras le dedicaba una mirada llenada de frustración y alivio, ¿Cómo podía ser? Era tan extraño pero simplemente así se sentía…

"Yo…" Osomatsu cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos al juntar sus piernas y acercarlas a su pecho. "Lo siento… me comporte como un idiota con ustedes… pero… gracias"

Los cinco lo miraron sorprendidos por un momento, no obstante sonrieron de inmediato… claramente se sentían tranquilos y felices después de un largo rato. Choromatsu quien parecía el más sentido de ellos, de igual manera sonrió, sentía ganas de llorar del alivio de ver a su hermano por fin bien… con golpes y más pero bien en general.

Osomatsu, por su parte, se sentía demasiado abrumado por la pena, quería realmente que la tierra se lo tragara… aunque… ¿Qué iban a olvidar que había regresado en sangrentado?

"Chicos… de verdad me siento como un estúpido y todo, pero… ¿Qué no van a decirme algo por regresar con sangre…? Yo…"

"No, no, Osomatsu, por más violento que fueras… me protegiste, ¿No es así? Aunque no recuerdes bien lo sucedido… gracias a que te atreviste a hacer lo que hiciste, estoy bien" dijo Todomatsu a su hermano. Osomatsu bajó sus brazos para verlo con asombro.

Choromatsu suspiró al ver la expresión de su hermano, sí que Osomatsu podía ser tan…

"No me digas, ni siquiera se te ocurrió pensarlo de esa manera, ¿verdad?" preguntó Choromatsu a Osomatsu quien tristemente negó con la cabeza más apenado que antes. "Oye, si me salvaras y regresaras con sangre… créeme que es lo que menos me importaría, mientras no sea tuya claro"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Ichimatsu "Era una situación muy peligrosa… en mi opinión actuaste bien, era gente malintencionada que estuvo por llevarse a Todomatsu… no quiero decir esto con fin de asustar a Todomatsu pero… si no fuera por tus actos, Osomatsu… tal vez Todomatsu no estaría aquí"

"Sí… Osomatsu, gracias a ti estoy bien, no me gusta pensar en que hubiera sido de mi… pero me salvaste de tener que preguntarme cuando los volvería a ver en mi vida" dijo Todomatsu poniéndose algo emocional al recordar, claro que, guardo silencio por un momento para calmarse antes de seguir hablando. "¿Qué importa si fuiste violento? Fuiste violento por mí y eso te lo agradezco. Gracias por hacer algo y no dejar que me llevaran"

"Todomatsu… bueno, sí… creo que está bien pensar de esa manera" dijo Osomatsu al ahora esbozar una gran sonrisa, vaya, aquello a lo que tenía miedo parecía haber sido lo que le faltaba para poder sentirse mejor… estúpido Yowai y sus deducciones casi exactas… tendría que agradecerle luego.

"Entonces… ya dejaste de pensar que eres un asesino, ¿verdad?" preguntó Choromatsu a Osomatsu quien miró hacia otro lado… de alguna manera se sentía regañado. Cruzó sus brazos y se negó a responder eso. "¿Osomatsu?"

"Estúpido Choro, cállate, sólo muérete, tonto…" dijo Osomatsu mientras veía a otro lado y le contestaba con un puchero. "Soy Choromatsu y creo que tengo la razón todo el tiempo ñeh, ñeh, neñ, ñeh"

"¡Oye…!" exclamó Choromatsu no encontrando graciosa su imitación, claro, a esto, Todomatsu soltó una carcajada.

"¡Ves! ¡Hasta Osomatsu lo piensa!" exclamó Todomatsu quien seguía riéndose. Ichimatsu suspiró al igual que Karamatsu.

"Todomatsu, basta… no es el momento…" dijeron Ichimatsu y Karamatsu al mismo tiempo. Jyushimatsu se quedó sin saber que decir pero estaba contento de que las cosas se hubieran solucionado, se sentía muy bien por Osomatsu.

"¡Ah…! Por cierto, sí, lo que dijo Choromatsu… tu comentario sobre Yowai-kun… ¿Significa que le dijiste?" preguntó Jyushimatsu con verdadera curiosidad. Osomatsu y el resto lo miró.

"Eso…" Osomatsu murmuró ante lo dicho, todos los demás estaban de acuerdo con Jyushimatsu por lo que miraron fijamente a Osomatsu. El mayor los miró observándolo por lo que chasqueó su lengua con desagrado.

"Tch. Creí que ya habían parado de atacarme…" dijo Osomatsu "¿Acaso se divierten torturándome o algo?"

"Osomatsu, responde la pregunta" dijo Choromatsu "Según lo que respondas veré si te sigo golpeando o no"

"Nada más me equivoco con algo y ya creen que tienen la autoridad para mangonearme… ¿Qué se creen estos?" decía Osomatsu mientras veía a otro lado sintiéndose frustrado.

"¡Osomatsu!" exclamó Choromatsu exigiendo respuestas. Osomatsu lo miró con lentitud, sin quitar su expresión de disgusto.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres sabelotodo?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano quien entrecerró los ojos ante ese comentario. Bien, iba a ignorar eso. Choromatsu se quedó en silencio esperando que explicara, Osomatsu suspiró. "Sí, Sí le dije… ¿Algún problema?"

"¡Muchos! ¿Por qué le dijiste? Ni siquiera a nosotros nos dijiste… y pon tu que haya sido una idiotez tuya pero tú lo creíste real por toda la semana… ¿Qué te hizo confiar en él pero no en nosotros?" preguntó Choromatsu. Osomatsu se estaba cansando de tanto que repetían eso.

"¡¿Por qué insisten en que no confío en ustedes?! ¿Por qué no pueden ponerse a pensar en lo difícil que fue para mí? Sí, sólo fue una estupidez mía pero… ¡¿Cómo se supone que les dijera que mate a alguien sin que me diera miedo?! ¡Díganme! ¡¿Acaso ustedes hubieran podido decirlo?!" exclamó Osomatsu muy enojado.

"Bueno… al menos ya admitió que tenía miedo, Choromatsu, déjalo en paz" dijo Ichimatsu al tercero quien todavía quería escuchar la explicación de que le dijera a Yowai y no a ellos.

"No, quiero saber porque a Yowai-kun sí pero nosotros no" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu miró hacia otro lado luciendo fastidiado, pero como le encantaba a su hermano insistir…

"¡Porque él no es ustedes! Y además… le creí cuando dijo que me ayudaría… simplemente ya no podía ocultarlo, no en ese momento. Podría decir que me presionó de la manera correcta y en el momento que justo no podía seguir guardándomelo…" explicó Osomatsu "¡Ya sé que hice mal así que ya dejen de repetirlo! No es que no confíe en ustedes… sólo que me abrumó la situación… y bueno, ahora sólo me siento como un idiota…" murmuró el mayor, había podido decir todo aquello pues ya no sentía presión, ahora sólo quería que lo dejaran de interrogar y lo dejaran ir a descargar su vergüenza a otro lado.

"Osomatsu…" murmuraron todos en unísono. Osomatsu de verdad se veía arrepentido por lo pasado. Los niños se quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon como tocaban la puerta y la abrían.

"Niños, alístense, pronto regresaremos a casa" dijo Matsuzo a los niños quienes parecían haber estado conversando de algo. Los seis miraron a su padre.

"¿Eh? ¿Ya nos iremos? Pero ya va a obscurecer ¿no? Si no es que ya obscureció" preguntó Ichimatsu. Matsuzo asintió simplemente.

"Sí pero debemos llegar pronto, nos contactaron y avisaron del funeral de uno de sus parientes… no lo conocen… o al menos no creo lo recuerden, pero debemos asistir de igual manera" explicó el padre al entonces dirigirse a la puerta. "Los quiero a todos listos en media hora, ya entonces saldremos. Por cierto, Osomatsu, no olvides traer tu sudadera puesta, ¿entiendes?"

"Sí, papá" respondió Osomatsu al entonces ver a su padre salir del cuarto. Todos miraron a Osomatsu de nuevo. "Qué? ¿Todavía falta algo?"

"Me ha estado molestando todo este rato pero… Osomatsu, ¿Por qué tienes colmillos?" preguntó Choromatsu "Son demasiado vistosos como para no verlos"

"Ah… eso… pues… digamos que traigo colmillos falsos" dijo Osomatsu sin intenciones de explicar, al menos no quería en ese momento. Choromatsu lo miró con sospecha.

"¡Osomatsu…!"

"Basta, Choromatsu, déjame en paz, ¿Quieres? Suficiente tengo con saber que estuve angustiado por una estupidez por toda la semana… pregúntame de nuevo en otro momento, sólo no ahora" dijo Osomatsu a Choromatsu mientras hacía un puchero.

"De acuerdo… en fin, al menos no fue real, considera eso, Osomatsu. No asesinaste a nadie, no tienes por qué preocuparte" dijo Choromatsu a su hermano quien sólo asintió.

"Sí… bueno, debemos alistarnos, Karamatsu, Todomatsu" dijo Osomatsu al caminar rumbo a la salida del cuarto. Una vez que los otros dos salieron con él, Ichimatsu miró a Choromatsu y negó con la cabeza en un gesto de 'muy mal, muy mal'.

"Choromatsu… sí que eres pesado" dijo Ichimatsu a Choromatsu quien no parecía agradarle que siguieran con eso. "Pero gracias a ti Osomatsu ya regresó a estar bien, seguro le falta procesar la noticia repentina de que no hizo nada en realidad y que no tuvo por qué estarse culpando todo este tiempo…"

"Es mucho esperar que Osomatsu se recupere en seguida, así que… dale tiempo" dijo Jyushimatsu con una sonrisa. "Ni siquiera ha de poder creerlo todavía, haha, pero bueno creo que es de las cosas que lo caracterizan"

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué se deje influenciar tan fácil? No sé cómo pudo si quiera considerar que había asesinado a alguien antes de confiar en que él nunca haría algo como eso…" dijo Choromatsu.

"Bueno, Osomatsu es ingenuo hasta cierto punto… ¿Inocente tal vez? No al grado de Karamatsu… pero bueno, debemos admitir que lo que hizo y escuchó en la radio si era como para confundirse" dijo Ichimatsu "Y aunque haya coincidido una cosa con otra… creo que por el bien de Osomatsu… estamos mejor no sabiendo si sí o no tiene que ver la noticia de la radio con los hechos"

"¿Eh? ¿Asumes que sí pudo haberlo asesinado?" preguntó Choromatsu a Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu lo miró con preocupación.

"No es por nada, pero aunque la persona hubiera muerto… la verdad no me importa, no cambia que Osomatsu protegió a Todomatsu y que el hombre fuera uno de los malos" dijo Ichimatsu "Prefiero el bienestar de mi hermano que la vida de un desconocido malintencionado"

"Bueno…. En eso tienes razón… pero, creo que Todomatsu tiene razón, no creo que dejaran el cadáver" dijo Choromatsu "Por lo tanto Osomatsu no hizo nada malo"

"Hmm, sí, creo que lo mejor será dejar las cosas como están" dijo Jyushimatsu "Igual todos estamos de acuerdo que lo mejor es que Todomatsu esté a salvo y que Osomatsu esté bien" Los tres asintieron dispuestos a dejar el tema por la paz, fuera cual fuera la verdad… estaban bien con la realidad a la que habían llegado… la realidad que había salvado a Osomatsu de más tortura interna.

 **xXxXxXx**

Osomatsu entró con sus hermanos al cuarto y en cuanto pasó a ver la maleta, se dio cuenta de toda la sangre que estaba regada en las sabanas y piso.

"Vaya…" murmuró Osomatsu al ver el desastre. Karamatsu y Todomatsu se acercaron a él y le dieron palmaditas tratando de decirle que no se preocupara. "¿Cómo se supone que expliquemos esto?"

"No lo haremos" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu lo miró perdido, ¿Cómo qué no? "¿Acaso quieres que expliquemos que un vampiro vino en la noche a morderte e hizo todo este desastre…? Sé que no es lo correcto pero lo mejor es sólo irnos"

"Ah… bueno, no puedo discutirte eso… supongo que no hay de otra… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes lo que me ocurrió?" preguntó Osomatsu a Todomatsu. Karamatsu pareció de repente sentir intriga.

"Cierto… estabas muy seguro de eso y te creí… ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?" preguntó Karamatu también. Aparentemente, Karamatsu había entrado en tanto pánico que realmente no había considerado cuestionar a su hermano menor.

"Bueno, creo que estás consciente de que conozco a tu amigo, Osomatsu… y Karamatsu, el pequeño amigo de Osomatsu me mordió aquella vez que huía del hombre que intentaba llevarme…" explicó Todomatsu "Vaya, no me gusta tener que repetir la historia…"

"¿El vampiro te mordió? ¿Significa que eres vampiro también?" preguntó Karamatsu. Todomatsu lo miró con escepticismo, ¿Era en serio?

"No… los colmillos me duraron muy poco, se me quitaron solos… y no es como que me molestara el sol o quisiera morder a otros" explicó Todomatsu "Aunque me pregunto si hubiera podido succionar sangre…"

"¿Eh? ¿De verdad intentarías ver si puedes succionar sangre?" preguntó Osomatsu mientras arqueaba una ceja, ¿Era de verdad lo que decía?

"Bueno… no es como que podamos tener colmillos todos los días… si fueras vampiro o tuvieras colmillos, te vendría eso a la mente, ¿No?" sugirió Todomatsu. Osomatsu frunció el ceño más confundido que otra cosa.

"Eh… ¿No…? No es como que eso se me hubiera ocurrido" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu sonrió con una idea repentina, tomó a Karamatsu de los hombros y lo acercó a Osomatsu. "¿Qué haces…?"

"¿Y no se te antoja probar la sangre de un inocente? ¿Hmm…?" preguntó Todomatsu. Osomatsu se tardó unos segundos en captar pero pronto puso una expresión de horror.

"¡Todomatsu! ¡No juegues con eso! No podría tomar la sangre de Karamatsu… ni de ninguno de ustedes, eso es extraño" explicó Osomatsu. Karamatsu miró a Todomatsu con incredulidad, ¿En serio después de todo lo ocurrido lo estaba ofreciendo como experimento?

"Por cierto, Osomatsu, Todomatsu nos va a acompañar a pescar la siguiente vez" comentó Karamatsu de la nada. Osomatsu parpadeó un par de veces pero pronto sonrió alegremente. Todomatsu se veía sorprendido por eso pero luego puso los ojos en blanco, bueno, sí que lo había prometido…

"¿Entonces sí quisiste? ¡Genial! Tendremos un buen momento de hermanos" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu miró a otro lado con desagrado.

"No es que me desagrade estar con Osomatsu, es sólo…"

"Todomatsu, me lo debes" dijo Karamatsu. Todomatsu cerró los ojos ya resignado. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo que te lo debe?" preguntó Osomatsu a Karamatsu quien se veía distante mientras explicaba.

"Al parecer se vieron en necesidad de atarme a una silla e interrogarme para que les dijera lo que sabía sobre ti…" explicó Karamatsu. "No les quise decir nada así que me quedé ahí atado por un buen rato…"

"¿En serio…?" preguntó Osomatsu antes de echarse a reír "Seguro que ha de haber sido muy gracioso, aunque bueno, agradezco no dijeras nada, haha"

"Pues no tenía nada que decir… no les pensaba decir que pensaba que habías asesinado a alguien porque ni siquiera creía que fuera cierto… o al menos no quería creerlo" dijo Karamatsu. Todomatsu asintió.

"Sí… pero menos mal que no fue así, Osomatsu, ya que de la forma en que lo dijiste… parecías preparado para darte un tiro o algo" dijo Todomatsu. Karamatsu y Osomatsu lo miraron con miedo.

"¿Qué…? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión…? No es como que tuviera pensado suicidarme…" dijo Osomatsu al entonces sonrojarse. "Pero bueno, ehm, hubiera sido estúpido… ya olviden el tema…"

"Aunque hubieras asesinado a alguien, yo no te odiaría, Osomatsu" dijo Karamatsu a su hermano "Sé que es algo que en el momento te importaba saber… ¿No? Si acaso… me sentía igual que Choromatsu, con ganas de golpearte de la desesperación de que no nos dijeras nada… aunque no sé, no creo que te hubiera golpeado…"

"Sí que dio miedo toda esa situación…" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu rio de manera nerviosa, era tan extraño como sus hermanos ya habían dado por terminado el tema pero él seguía tratando de procesar que todo su malestar había sido producto de su mente…

"Bueno, chicos, hay que apurarnos para que no vean la habitación con sangre…" dijo Osomatsu. Al mencionar esto, Todomatsu y Karamatsu decidieron apurarse.

Osomatsu abrió su maleta para revisar que todo estuviera en orden, sacó la sudadera de Karamatsu que estaba en su maleta y debajo vio las piedras que había recolectado… bueno, al menos había salido algo bueno de eso, ¿Cierto?

El mayor dejó las piedras donde estaban y en cambio se puso la sudadera de Karamatsu, extrañamente se sentía más cómoda que su propia sudadera. Todomatsu entró al baño mientras que Karamatsu de igual forma revisaba su maleta para ver si todo estaba bien, al notar la sudadera de Osomatsu, éste la sacó y la inspeccionó por un momento.

"Osomatsu, tu sudade…" Karamatsu volteó a ver a Osomatsu quien parecía estar abrazándose a sí mismo y oliendo por dentro de la sudadera.

"No sé, es sólo que tu sudadera es muy suave… y huele muy bien, ¿Será que mamá uso suavizante o algo así para la tuya?" dijo Osomatsu mientras seguía oliéndola. Karamatsu se quedó sin saber que decir.

"Osomatsu… la sudadera no tiene ningún olor en particular… si acaso yo creo huele a mi o algo" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu lo miró fijamente sin expresión, ya luego sonrió y rio brevemente.

"Pues entonces Karamatsu tiene un olor muy agradable" dijo Osomatsu "Me pregunto si las sudaderas de los demás huelen particularmente diferente…"

"Supondría que sí, digo, cada quien huele distinto, ¿No?" dijo Karamatsu al entonces mirar la sudadera roja "Entonces tu sudadera…"

"Póntela si quieres, quiero llevarme tu sudadera puesta" dijo Osomatsu sencillamente. Karamatsu no parecía entender.

"Pero seguro papá y mamá nos confundirán…" dijo Karamatsu al ver como Osomatsu seguía abrazándose. "¿Seguro que estás bien?"

"Sí estoy bien, es sólo que de verdad quiero usar tu sudadera… no lo sé, es reconfortante… como tener algo de mis hermanos cerca de mi" explicó Osomatsu. Karamatsu seguía sin entender a su hermano.

"Pues… estamos aquí, ¿Quieres un abrazo o algo así?" preguntó Karamatsu al notar que las palabras de Osomatsu se escuchaban como si pidiera cariño. "No necesitas llevar mi sudadera puesta, digo, me tienes aquí, ¿No?"

"Hehe, te acepto el abrazo… pero no me voy a quitar tu sudadera, es más, me la voy a apropiar" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu se quedó pensando por unos momentos.

"Pero entonces ya no olería a mí, ¿No crees?"

"Sí… en eso tienes razón… entonces te la presto cuando no la esté usando yo" dijo Osomatsu a Karamatsu quien en seguida se rio, su hermano a veces era demasiado extraño.

"Osomatsu, a veces eres muy raro, ¿Sabes?" dijo Karamatsu al entonces ver como Osomatsu se acercaba a él y lo tomaba entre sus brazos. "¿Osomatsu?"

"Sí… definitivamente, Karamatsu, hueles a tu sudadera" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu arqueó una ceja.

"Pues sí, digo, la sudadera huele a mi…" explicó Karamatsu. Osomatsu cerró los ojos sintiéndose tranquilo.

"Sabes… me siento muy relajado de esta manera, sé que no supiste que decirme y que Choromatsu fue el que supo que decir… pero, sólo debes saber que me relaja mucho estar contigo… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Todos tienen sus fortalezas…" explicó Osomatsu a Karamatsu quien se veía sorprendido por las palabras del otro, en verdad que había pensado un poco en lo que había dicho Choromatsu y en lo poco que había podido decir.

"Osomatsu…" Karamatsu le regresó el abrazo y sonrió satisfecho con lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo.

"Gracias por haberlo intentado, lo aprecio mucho ya que… de verdad estaba muy asustado" explicó Osomatsu "Y… lamento haber roto la promesa tan rápido, prometo decirte las cosas aunque me den miedo, ¿Está bien? Aunque espero que algún día ustedes y yo podamos olvidar esto… de verdad que aún no puedo creer que nada de lo que creía era cierto… me siento muy aliviado"

"Aunque la forma en que lo habías confesado…"

"Yo… me rendí por un momento, pero… me da gusto que sólo haya sido un gran disparate de mi parte…. Aunque me esté muriendo de pena en este momento, haha" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu sonrió y lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

"Sólo estoy feliz de que ya estés bien… y sí, espero ahora sí cumplas tu promesa" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu sonrió aunque de pronto se halló observando el cuello de su hermano… notaba que sus colmillos le estaban empezando a incomodar, como de esas veces que sentía que tenía ganas de masticar algo, no obstante… Osomatsu se retractó, como había dicho, era una cosa muy rara el considerar morder a su hermano.

Osomatsu se separó de su hermano y cubrió su boca. Karamatsu lo miró perplejo, ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?

"Osomatsu… oye, ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu se sentía incómodo, no quería decirle pero… en honor a su promesa, decidió simplemente decirle.

"Eh… no sé cómo puedo decir esto pero… creo que sí soy medio vampiro en estos momentos…" explicó Osomatsu agregando una risa nerviosa. Karamatsu no lograba darle sentido a las palabras de su hermano, ¿estaba jugando? "Y bueno, como me pediste que fuera honesto contigo… la verdad creo que tu olor hace que quiera morderte"

"¿Eh?" murmuró Karamatsu. "¿Morderme? ¿En serio…?" Osomatsu siguió riéndose nerviosamente.

"No sé cómo funcione el tener colmillos pero tengo como una especie de comezón… y cuando me acerqué a tu cuello sentí algo extraño recorrer mi cuerpo… uh…" al encontrarse explicando algo extraño mejor sacudió la cabeza. "Pero ya se me pasará, no podría morder a uno de mis hermanos, eso nunca"

"Pues… no quiero que te pase algo malo así que si de verdad tienes qué morderme creo que es mejor que lo hagas antes de ir en el carro… no creo que papá y mamá se lo tomen bien si me muerdes a mitad de viaje" explicó Karamatsu. Osomatsu sonrió agradecido por esa respuesta, sí que Karamatsu podía animarle con sus respuestas ingenuas.

"Hahaha, no, no, no creo que llegue a tanto" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu frunció el ceño no muy seguro de eso. "De verdad, si quieres no te sientes a lado de mi"

"Pero… entonces… ¿Morderás a quien se siente a lado de ti?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando… al parecer no se le había ocurrido. "Sí… eso pensé, por seguridad creo que me sentaré a lado de ti"

"¿Eh? ¿Y si me dan ganas de morderte en el camino?"

"Por eso digo que me muerdas ahora que puedes" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu se quedó considerándolo.

"¿Y si quiero morderte otra vez en el camino?" preguntó Osomatsu. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo esas preguntas para molestar?

"¿Eres alguna especie de sanguijuela? Pues… si pasa eso entonces me vas a tener que morder con discreción" explicó Karamatsu. Osomatsu lo miró como si hubiera aprendido algo nuevo. "No sé porque siento que me estás usando para divertirte…"

"No, no, son preguntas sinceras… aunque, ¿Morderte con discreción? ¿Cómo haría eso? Creo que todos se darían cuenta…"

"Pues te esperas a que se duerman… ah… basta, Osomatsu, sólo trata de no morderme, ¿Quieres? Que preguntes tanto me hace pensar que estás ansioso o algo" comentó Karamatsu "Además, acabas de decir que era extraño"

"Lo sé, lo sé… sé lo que dije… pero es que ahora no puedo parar de pensar en tu cuello…" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano quien no sabía cómo interpretar lo que acababa de decir.

"Osomatsu, lo que dices suena preocupante… mejor muérdeme de una vez" dijo Karamatsu sonando un poco desesperado, mientras decía esto, Todomatsu observaba desde cerca del baño.

"Ejem, ¿Interrumpo algo?" preguntó Todomatsu quien había alcanzado a escuchar a Karamatsu pidiéndole a Osomatsu que lo mordiera. Karamatsu lo miró y se sonrojó un poco porque alguien más escuchara eso.

"No exactamente…" dijo Osomatsu quien seguía sintiendo sus colmillos incómodos. Todomatsu observó a Osomatsu sobándose de forma disimulada los colmillos según él.

"Pues cuando yo los tuve no me dieron ninguna reacción… pero por lo que veo, creo que se te antojo morder a Karamatsu, ¿No?" dijo Todomatsu casualmente. Osomatsu lo miró espantado, ¿Cómo decía eso como si nada?

"Todomatsu… no lo hagas parecer como que me lo quiero cenar o algo… no lo pienso morder, eso sería demasiado extraño" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu no parecía creerle, de hecho creía que era cosa de tiempo.

"Haha, no lo sé, creo que tarde o temprano terminaras mordiéndolo de todas maneras… ¿Quieres que me vaya al otro cuarto en lo que lo muerdes? Ya después me cuentas que se siente ser vampiro" dijo Todomatsu a su hermano mayor. Osomatsu creía que quien se estaba divirtiendo más con ellos era Todomatsu.

"No lo voy a morder…"

"¿Entonces me salgo?" preguntó de nuevo. Parecía una batalla de miradas entre Osomatsu y Todomatsu. Karamatsu se veía consternado pero decidió confiar en Osomatsu.

"Bueno, si Osomatsu dice que no lo hará entonces hay que creerle, Todomatsu" dijo Karamatsu al menor. Todomatsu hizo una mueca de burla, ¿De verdad Karamatsu podía ser tan ingenuo?

"Karamatsu, Osomatsu es un vampiro ahorita… sabemos que los vampiros se alimentan de eso… ¿Cuánto crees que en serio va a durar sin morderte?" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu estaba seguro de que Todomatsu quería que Karamatsu fuera mordido.

"Eso es…" Karamatsu se quedó pensando. Osomatsu decidió preguntar en lo que Todomatsu terminaba de explicar.

"¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de que lo muerda?"

"Para que me cuentes lo que se siente, yo no pude morder a nadie… debería ser divertido" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu creía que había visto un lado malvado de su hermano con ese comentario.

"Todomatsu…" murmuró Osomatsu.

"En fin, hay que terminar de arreglar las cosas y el cuarto para irnos" dijo Todomatsu al seguir con su vida como si no hubiera propuesto a su hermano morder a su otro hermano. Osomatsu lo siguió con la mirada y decidió ignorarlo, no pensaba a morder a su hermano así que se iba a aguantar.

 **xXxXxXx**

Media hora después de que los chicos terminaran de arreglar sus cosas y claro, de esperar a que su padre fuera por ellos, se dirigieron al carro. Para esto, Matsuzo cargó a Todomatsu en su espalda para no provocarle más estrés del que ya había pasado por haber tenido que dejar el hotel hace unas horas y lo subió al carro.

Los cinco hermanos restantes estaban caminando hacia el carro, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y Karamatsu subían las maletas mientras que Jyushimatsu se había quedado de lado pues Ichimatsu le había ayudado con su maleta para no molestar sus brazos.

"Jyushimatsu" dijo Osomatsu al querer que su hermano esperara por él, quería hablar con él antes de que se subiera al carro. Jyushimatsu miró de reojo y observó que ya todos se habían subido al carro, ya entonces miró a su hermano mayor.

"¿Qué pasa, Osomatsu?" preguntó Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo que no duro mucho pues no quería arriesgarse a que le pasara lo mismo que con Karamatsu. "Veo que traes la sudadera de Karamatsu de nuevo"

"Sí, ya me gusto usarla, haha" dijo Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu sonrió al ver a su hermano feliz, parecía que había pasado tanto de verlo así…

"¿Te gusta el color azul?" preguntó Jyushimatsu creyendo que esa era la razón de que Osomatsu usara la sudadera. "Eso explica porque Karamatsu traía tu sudadera puesta.."

"Pues es un color relajante, ¿No lo crees? Pero bueno, me gusta su sudadera porque es bastante cómoda, haha" comentó Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu se quedó en silencio esperando a que su hermano le explicara el motivo de la conversación. "Por cierto… quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi"

"¿Eh? ¿Hice algo en especial?" preguntó Jyushimatsu sin saber a qué se refería exactamente. Osomatsu asintió.

"Me acompañaste al hospital junto con Yowai-kun, ¿cierto?" dijo Osomatsu. "Sé que es muy difícil para ti entrar a ese lugar pero igual lo hiciste por mi… muchas gracias"

"Ah… eso…. Haha, Osomatsu, no es nada, no te preocupes" dijo Jyushimatsu al entonces ver como Osomatsu sujetaba sus manos. "¿Osomatsu?"

"Esto…" Osomatsu le dio algo por lo que Jyushimatsu observó aquello que estaba en la palma de su mano en estos momentos… parecía ser…

"¿Una piedra?" preguntó Jyushimatsu, observaba la piedra amarilla con curiosidad aunque no lograba entender, esto hasta unos momentos después cuando recordó algo. "¡Ah…! ¿Acaso es de esas piedras que dijeron que estabas recogiendo?"

"¿Hmm? Sí, de hecho así es, ya le di una a Todomatsu, haha" dijo Osomatsu "Quiero darle una a cada uno de ustedes"

Jyushimatsu miraba a la piedra, la inspeccionaba y seguía los diminutos patrones irregulares que esta tenía. El quinto hermano sonrió enormemente por el regalo que acababa de recibir.

"Sé que no es la gran cosa pero yo…"

"¡Muchas gracias, Osomatsu! Pensaste en mí, eso me hace muy feliz" dijo Jyushimatsu al entonces concentrarse en el color. "¿Por qué amarilla? ¿Es por el color de mi sudadera?"

"Creo que ese color te queda, me recuerda a los rayos del sol más que al propio sol haha, como los tonos del amanecer… me parece que es característico de ti" explicó Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu se veía demasiado maravillado por alguna razón, incluso a Osomatsu se le hacía difícil ver que recibiera su regalo con tanta ilusión.

"Me parece que es una gran idea la que se te ocurrió, ahora tendremos algo todos" explicó Jyushimatsu "¿De qué color es la de Todomatsu?"

"Haha, es rosa" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa un poco burlona "Espero que no se haya ofendido, sé que igual y es más cosa de chicas pero no logre encontrar una naranja… la que más parecía naranja era la tuya pero tiene más amarillo que naranja y no quería que tuvieran piedras iguales"

"Sí que pensaste mucho esto, Osomatsu, está bien, cuidare bien de ella" dijo Jyushimatsu. Matsuzo salió del carro para ver a los dos faltantes.

"Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu, entren al carro que se nos hace más tarde" dijo Matsuzo.

"Sí, ya vamos papá" al contestar esto los dos, Matsuzo regresó al carro. Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu intercambiaron miradas y ambos sonrieron.

"Vamos, Osomatsu, no hagamos esperar más a papá" dijo Jyushimatsu al correr al carro y subirse del lado derecho donde estaba Ichimatsu.

Osomatsu caminó al otro lado donde estaba Todomatsu, al parecer se había subido con ellos atrás… y curiosamente Choromatsu iba en frente con su madre. Todomatsu se bajó del carro y dejó que Osomatsu se subiera para quedar a lado de Karamatsu, ya entonces se subió y cerró la puerta.

"Vaya… que curioso que decidieras venirte atrás, Todomatsu…" dijo Osomatsu al verlo con sospecha.

"Sólo no quería ir en frente esta vez" dijo Todomatsu. Karamatsu suspiró al saber que Todomatsu tenía la intención de ver si Osomatsu lo mordía… aunque bueno, estando Todomatsu alado, Osomatsu tendría un poco más de libertad para morderlo.

"Ah, espera, yo quiero ir en la ventana" dijo Karamatsu de repente. Todomatsu y Osomatsu lo miraron confundidos. El segundo hermano se dispuso a explicarles disimuladamente al apuntar al retrovisor.

"Ah…." Murmuraron Osomatsu y Todomatsu al ver a qué se refería Karamatsu. Si se quedaban sentados como estaban… Karamatsu quedaba en medio y por lo tanto a la vista de todos y del retrovisor principal del carro, no es como que no los pudieran ver de todas maneras pero Karamatsu creía que ese retrovisor era el que más podría hacerle imposible a Osomatsu que lo mordiera.

Los tres salieron del carro para poder acomodarse, cosa que hizo que Matsuzo gruñera de la impaciencia, no obstante, Matsuyo le riño con la mirada.

"Karamatsu, ya te dije que no te voy a morder… no te preocupes por cómo vamos sentados…" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu negó con la cabeza.

"Osomatsu, no quiero arriesgarme a nada, si tienes que morderme está bien pero es mejor que nos sentemos de la forma que no nos vean… y además, procura que nadie de los otros te vea… sería muy vergonzoso…" explicó Karamatsu. Osomatsu se sonrojó, estaba irritado por eso pero sabía que tenía razón.

"Bueno, bueno, el par que quiere comer y quiere ser comido… suban al carro después de mi" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu y Karamatsu lo miraron con desagrado por el mal chiste.

"Tú eres el que quiere que me muerdan…" murmuró Karamatsu hacia el comentario de Todomatsu mientras veía como Osomatsu se subía al carro, ya entonces se subió él.

"Bueno chicos…"

"¡Un momento! ¿Y Totoko?" preguntó Choromatsu de la nada. Matsuyo rio en respuesta.

"Hijo, ¿Qué ya se te olvidó? Aparentemente se va a quedar con Yowai por unos días" dijo Matsuyo a su hijo quien de repente parecía recordar.

"Ah… cierto" dijo Choromatsu. Matsuzo hizo caso omiso de la interrupción y prosiguió.

"Como iba diciendo, chicos, pónganse el cinturón y procuren no ir jugando. No queremos un accidente" dijo Matsuzo "Además, quiero de una vez decirles que aunque no recuerden al pariente por el cual vamos al funeral, no quiero que anden como locos, deben mostrar respeto"

"Sí, papá" dijeron todos en unísono. "Por cierto, ¿Qué pariente murió?"

"Un primo de su madre, no tuvimos mucho contacto con él pero debemos ir de todas maneras" dijo el padre. Matsuyo lo miró preguntándose si de verdad tenía que hablar de esa manera.

"Les agradecería que se porten lo mejor posible en el funeral, estas cosas no pasan a menudo gracias al cielo así que por favor, chicos" dijo Matsuyo a los niños quien repitieron lo mismo a su madre que a su padre.

Osomatsu se encontraba ahora entre Karamatsu quien iba pegado a la ventana y Todomatsu quien era el que ahora estaba en medio del carro, a lado de él iba Ichimatsu y del otro lado en la ventada iba Jyushimatsu. Esperaba no tuviera que recurrir a morder a su hermano… eso era demasiado raro para él, desafortunadamente se encontraba en una situación donde tristemente no tenía mucho que decir sobre eso.

Osomatsu se quedó pensando sobre los acontecimientos recientes y de nuevo pudo sentir la vergüenza regresar, se sentía mal consigo mismo por haber estado en tan mal estado toda la semana por realmente nada… claro que, no quería seguir pensando así, no podía seguir dejando que sus pensamientos lo entristecieran de esa manera… aunque ahora se preguntaba, ¿Sería que 'La Muerte' lo sabía? ¿Lo supo todo este tiempo?

El mayor se recargó en Todomatsu con intenciones de dormirse, a Todomatsu no parecía molestarle pero igual le había pedido a su padre permiso de agarrar la almohada de la cajuela. Ya cómodo contra la almohada, Osomatsu cerró los ojos, si podía quedarse dormido entonces no tendría que morder a Karamatsu. Primero que nada divagó hacia los recuerdos de lo que Choromatsu le había dicho, la conversación con 'La Muerte' y seguido recordó el resto de la conversación con Yowai.

 **OooOOooO**

Osomatsu le contó todo lo sucedido a Yowai, Yowai parecía contemplar lo dicho por el niño… se veía extremadamente tranquilo por lo que había escuchado, hasta eso, se veía feliz. El mayor seguía preocupado por el niño entre sus brazos pero ahora lo veía con gracia y ternura.

"Ya veo… así que eso fue lo que pasó, todo aquello ocurrió desde entonces hasta hoy" dijo Yowai a Osomatsu quien asintió simplemente.

"Sí… y me ha estado abrumando toda la semana, no sé qué hacer… no quiero que me odien… pero…"

"Haha, Osomatsu, ellos no te odiarían" dijo Yowai sonando muy confiado. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad. El mayor movió su fleco delicadamente para poder verlo a los ojos de donde estaba.

"¿Por qué crees eso…? Si yo…"

"Ellos saben que harías todo por ellos" dijo Yowai con una sonrisa dientuda. "Creo que es suficiente para ellos saber que pueden contar contigo"

"Pero, Yowai-kun, yo asesiné… yo asesiné…" murmuraba Osomatsu de forma temblorosa. Yowai le cubrió la boca con un dedo como haciéndole 'shh'.

"No, Osomatsu, tú no asesinaste a nadie" dijo Yowai. Osomatsu se veía perplejo por eso, ¿Qué no lo había escuchado si quiera…? "Escuché todo lo que tenías que decir… y mi sincera opinión es que no mataste a nadie, no hiciste nada malo"

"¿Qué…? Yowai-kun, eso no…"

"Actuaste bien, Osomatsu, no hiciste nada malo" dijo Yowai simplemente, ya entonces lo abrazó de nuevo. "Aunque es ciertamente preocupante la manera en que dejaste que esto te afectara al punto de enfermarte…"

"Yowai-kun… quiero hacer algo por ellos, quiero protegerlos pero… lo que me dices, ¿Estoy mal al estar con ellos?"

"¿Eh?" Yowai no parecía entender a qué se refería.

"Creo que alguien como yo no tiene derecho a seguir con ellos… sólo los he estado preocupando toda la semana, no dejo de preocupar a mis papás y para colmo, yo no podía decirles" explicó Osomatsu viéndose decaído. "No quiero que se molesten por alguien como yo, no quiero que gasten en el hospital yo-"

"Osomatsu, basta" dijo Yowai quien se veía perturbado por las palabras del menor… es sólo… ¿Por qué estaba hablando así? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que quien necesitaba de más atención era él mismo? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba lastimando?

"Yowai… sí, lo siento, perdón por decirte todas estas cosas, yo…"

"No, Osomatsu, estás mal, es sólo que no quiero escucharte diciendo cosas como que no lo vales o que no quieres que gasten por ti… es tu familia… son tus hermanos…" dijo Yowai.

"Y sabes… siento que cada vez estoy más cerca de simplemente dejarme ir…" explicó Osomatsu al empezar a sollozar. "Tengo miedo, no quiero que me separen de mi familia pero a la vez no debería estar con ellos…"

"Osomatsu… si supieras lo equivocado que estás… eres una gran persona, tu vida es muy importante para aquellos cercanos a ti… tus padres, tus hermanos… incluso yo te estimo mucho, no estoy seguro de que quieres decir con 'dejarte ir' pero no debe ser nada bueno" explicó Yowai "Las cosas tienen solución, sólo que a veces lo que nos cuesta más y más tememos es la mayor parte de las veces lo que requerimos para estar de nuevo en paz"

"¿Entonces tú no crees que no deba estar con ellos…?" preguntó Osomatsu al mirar hacia arriba con lágrimas en sus ojos. Yowai, quien miraba hacia abajo a los ojos de Osomatsu, negó levemente con la cabeza en respuesta.

"Son tus hermanos, ellos te quieren, creo que deberías explicarles lo que te ocurre" dijo Yowai "Estoy seguro que pueden aliviar tu malestar, haha"

"Pero… es que no quiero…"

"Tienes miedo de que te rechacen, ¿No es así?" preguntó Yowai a Osomatsu quien sólo apartó la mirada y siguió llorando.

"¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar…? Si tan sólo… si tan sólo…"

"Osomatsu, confía en mi cuando te digo que… no hiciste nada malo" dijo Yowai. Osomatsu se veía confundido, ¿Por qué insistía con eso?

"Yowai-kun… no entiendo… ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Te conozco, sé que este niño travieso y alegre no sería capaz de algo como eso" afirmó Yowai "Pero, más que nada, creo que te darás cuenta de eso cuando hables con ellos… ten un poco de fe"

"Entonces dices que lo mejor es que confiese lo que hice…"

"Sí, básicamente, piensa un poco en ellos, ¿Te gustaría que te guardaran un secreto que está matando lentamente a uno de ellos?" preguntó Yowai. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza. "Pues es eso, dales el gusto de saber que pasa contigo, estoy seguro que a cambio de eso te sorprenderán"

"Sí… bueno, ellos siempre lo hacen haha…" dijo Osomatsu con una risa nerviosa. "Sí… creo que debería confesar por el bien de ellos…"

"Hmm… tengo la impresión de que estás retorciendo y destrozando lo que te dije… no pienses mucho sobre eso, sólo habla con ellos… si te pone de nervios que te interroguen, sé el primero en sacar el tema" dijo Yowai.

"Entiendo… está bien… por cierto, sobre decirle a mis padres…"

"Hm, no necesito decirles en realidad" dijo Yowai al quedarse pensando "Aunque sí tengo que hablar con ellos sobre el cómo te pudo afectar lo que viviste ese día… lo mismo va por tu hermano Todomatsu, de eso sí tengo que hablar."

"¿Entonces no les dirás lo que hice?" preguntó Osomatsu a Yowai quien firmemente afirmo que no lo haría.

"Nope, no hay necesidad" dijo Yowai "Sé que no entiendes mucho de lo que digo ahora, Osomatsu, pero te aseguro que lo entenderás después"

 **OooOOooO**

Osomatsu recordó la sonrisa confiada de Yowai antes de que se fuera del cuarto, ¿Entonces era posible que Yowai supiera lo que sus hermanos? ¿Habría captado que Osomatsu sólo había malinterpretado las cosas? Aunque bueno… de una cosa estaba seguro… Yowai sí que había tenido razón. Ya sólo le quedaba lidiar con los sentimientos de pena después de eso y unas cosas más… las cuales planeaba preguntarle a 'La Muerte'.

La nariz de Osomatsu se vio atraída por el dulce olor que aparentemente venía de su hermano, vaya, ¿Es que su plan no iba a funcionar? El mayor se acomodó contra Todomatsu quien claramente sabía que estaba incómodo por algo.

"Osomatsu… ¿Tan fuertes son tus ganas? Vaya, sí que no tienes auto control, no ha pasado ni media hora desde que salimos de la ciudad…" dijo Todomatsu. Karamatsu miró a Osomatsu, ¿Estaría bien? Esperaba que sí pero… creía que, al final de cuentas… iba a tener que dejarse morder por Osomatsu.


	19. Preguntas

**Capítulo 19. Preguntas**

"Karamatsu..." murmuró Osomatsu cerca del oído de su hermano. Aparentemente estaba al borde, ya no podía aguantarse mucho más... vaya, sí, como había dicho Todomatsu, tenía muy poca fuerza de voluntad.

"¿Eh...?" Karamatsu miró a Osomatsu de reojo, el segundo hermano estaba a punto de caer dormido pues ya llevaban un buen tramo de la carretera y simplemente le era inevitable no sentir sueño. Karamatsu miró a un lado de Osomatsu y se percató de que tanto Todomatsu como los demás estaban dormidos... él único que seguía despierto por obvias razones era su padre.

"Karamatsu... mis colmillos me calan mucho..." Osomatsu dijo en voz baja mientras se quejaba. "Quiero arrancarlos, tengo mucha comezón y no los puedo rascar..."

"¿Intentaste frotándolos?" preguntó Karamatsu a su hermano quien asintió algo frustrado. "¿Y no sirvió de algo?" Osomatsu negó con la cabeza. "Uh... ¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"¿Qué...? ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Frotándolos?" preguntó Osomatsu en voz baja "No sé de qué ayude la verdad..." Karamatsu le pidió que abriera la boca a Osomatsu cosa que hizo el otro luego de dudar por un momento. El mayor le enseño los colmillos al segundo quien procedió a frotárselos suavemente, como estaba medio dormido en realidad no estaba muy consciente de si tenía algún sentido lo que había propuesto pero igual ahí estaba frotando los colmillos de su hermano.

Osomatsu se sintió extraño y prefirió apartarse, ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? Al tratar de explicarle a Karamatsu que era demasiado raro, pudo sentir un sabor extraño en su boca.

"Oye... ¿Qué...?" murmuró Osomatsu al entonces ver a Karamatsu mirando uno de sus dedos que estaba sangrando.

"Bueno, tal vez no lo pensé bien... es que dijiste que tenías comezón..." dijo Karamatsu en forma de murmullo mientras bostezaba. En lo que decía esto, notó como el rostro de Osomatsu se había vuelto completamente rojo. "¿Osomatsu? ¿Estás bien...?"

"Ah... ah..." Osomatsu cubría su boca tratando de calmarse "Esto es... ¿Qué clase de sabor es este? ¡Ugh! Estúpido Karamatsu, ¿Por qué te cortaste así?"

"No lo sé... la verdad no estoy pensando mucho que digamos, Osomatsu..." le respondió en la misma voz baja que estaba usando el mayor. "Pero... ¿Quieres morderme? Lo bueno de que tengo sueño es que no creo que reaccione mucho..."

"No... sí lo harás... ser mordido duele..." explicó Osomatsu "Lo digo porque ya me mordieron a mi..." Karamatsu bostezo de nuevo como intento de respuesta.

"La verdad es que de momento no me importa... vamos, si te ayuda a dormir mejor muérdeme y duérmete" explicó Karamatsu quien se quitó la sudadera como pudo, claro, con la lentitud más impresionante que podía lograr. Era tan... dolorosamente lento...

"No... pero Karamatsu, esto no debe ser... es que... si te muerdo..." dijo Osomatsu al fijar su atención en el cuello de su hermano. "No creo que te convierta... pero... es que es muy raro... se siente muy..."

"Somos hermanos, ¿No? No le tomes mucha importancia..." dijo Karamatsu quien desabrochó uno de sus botones y bajó parte de su playera para que su hermano pudiera morderlo.

"Pero es por eso que no debería..." dijo Osomatsu quien se veía claramente que se estaba aguantando demasiado. Karamatsu no lo entendía, sólo quería que dejara de sufrir y se durmiera.

"Osomatsu, falta mucho camino a casa... muérdeme y ya duérmete" le dijo Karamatsu sonando serio de una forma extraña. Osomatsu trató de calmarse, pensaba que su hermano tenía razón pero es que... lo que había sentido con Dra... ¿Qué no era raro experimentar eso entre hermanos...? Y además estaban en el carro... con su padre despierto, conduciendo... ¿Tanto iba a caer con tal de calmar sus impulsos?

"Yo..."

"Bueno, me voy a dormir, si quieres morderme pues ya sabes..." dijo Karamatsu al cerrar los ojos, aparentemente tenía tanto sueño que ni siquiera estaba nervioso por ser mordido.

"¿Por qué actúas tan despreocupado? Haces que me sienta peor porque sé que esto duele..." dijo Osomatsu. Ambos niños habían estado hablando lo más bajo posible para que su padre no escuchara y parecía que funcionaba, pero... ¿Morderlo? Eso iba a causar una escena... no obstante, al ver a Karamatsu tan relajado, Osomatsu no pudo contenerse más, cedería tal y como su hermano le había pedido.

Karamatsu ya no le contestó pero ignoró esto para proceder a morderlo, después de todo... Karamatsu le había dado permiso, ya se disculparía con él cuando a éste le doliera... Osomatsu se acercó a su hermano y al estar cerca de su cuello, mostró los colmillos, sentía nervios pero lo mejor era sólo hacerlo rápido... ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía pero por alguna razón el olor le guiaba hacia cierta zona, era como alguna especie de instinto que le permitía saber dónde morderlo.

Osomatsu enterró sus colmillos en la piel de Karamatsu causando que éste se quejara sonoramente, no obstante, al haber previsto que iba a quejarse, Osomatsu había cubierto su boca con una de sus manos. Karamatsu se despertó a medias al sentir el dolor, era impresionante pero tenía tanto sueño que no podía quedarse completamente lúcido... pero sí lo había despertado lo suficiente como para saber lo que ocurría.

"Hmph..." Karamatsu trató de decir algo pero como estaba la mano de Osomatsu, no se entendió. El segundo tomó la mano que cubría su boca y la apartó. Osomatsu lo miró, notando las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. "Esto duele... Osomatsu..."

Osomatsu sabía que no podía responderle o derramaría la sangre tal y como había visto a Dra hacer por lo que mejor se concentró en beber de su sangre. Karamatsu suspiró tratando de calmarse, el dolor que sentía en su cuello era intenso pero no podía quejarse pues se arriesgaba a despertar a alguno de sus hermanos o a su madre... además de que no quería que su padre preguntara, se moriría de vergüenza si eso pasara.

"Osomatsu..." Karamatsu murmuró al sentir como el ardor se volvía placentero, ya podía por fin relajarse... pero... ¿Cuándo terminaría de succionar su sangre?

Al sentir como se calmaba, Osomatsu despegó sus colmillos de su cuello, lamiendo el par de gotas restantes. El mayor se sentía muy culpable por esto pero al ver que Karamatsu le sonreía, se calmó y en cambió le sonrió... con pena pero le sonrió.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor...?" preguntó Karamatsu a Osomatsu quien asintió. "¿Y qué tal, sabía bien?"

"Sí... ugh, no preguntes, que vergüenza..." dijo Osomatsu al entonces ver a otro lado. Karamatsu rio un poco antes de voltearse para dormir.

"Ahora duerme..." le dijo, no obstante, Osomatsu no podía permitir que se viera la mordida así como así.

"Espera, Karamatsu, ponte la sudadera, no te vayas a resfriar..." dijo Osomatsu a su hermano quien de nuevo se puso la sudadera con una lentitud espantosa.

"Sí... ya duerme, Osomashtsu..." dijo Karamatsu quien estaba más cansado ahora que Osomatsu lo había mordido. El segundo se recargó contra Osomatsu y se quedó dormido poco después. El mayor lo miró sin decir nada pero pronto sonrió al encontrar adorable la forma en que el otro había dicho su nombre con sueño. Osomatsu revolvió su cabello suavemente mientras con su otra mano se limpiaba la boca por si tenía rastros de la sangre de su hermano.

En ese momento se preguntaba... ¿Pasaría algo ahora que había bebido sangre? Esperaba que no pues no era como que él quisiera seguir siendo un vampiro. Al mirar a un lado de él, se dio cuenta de que Todomatsu lo estaba viendo con los ojos entre cerrados, como si estuviera tratando de no caer dormido.

"¿Todomatsu...?" Osomatsu cuestionó al asustarse por verlo viéndolo. Todomatsu sonrió de forma pícara, sí que había visto eso.

"Heh, ves, te dije que no ibas a aguantar... en fin, ya te preguntaré mañana" dijo Todomatsu al bostezar y cerrar los ojos. Osomatsu sintió la cara caliente de la pena, ¿Es que Todomatsu había visto eso? Vaya...

Osomatsu se quedó pensando en las razones, la infinita cantidad de razones que tenía para que la tierra se lo tragara... pero bueno, al menos decidió finalmente dormir. Cerró los ojos y espero que su vergüenza disminuyera hasta poder dormir.

 **xXxXxXx**

Al día siguiente, los hermanos se arreglaban para ir al funeral... no obstante, había un ambiente muy raro entre casi todos ellos, de hecho, Osomatsu lo sentía... era una tensión que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se debía? El mayor volteó a ver a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu quienes al verlo rápidamente miraron hacia otro lado... cosa que dejó confundido a Osomatsu.

"Oigan... ¿Pasa algo? Están actuando muy raro..." dijo Osomatsu al acercarse a ellos, no obstante, se detuvo al ver que esos dos se estaban cuchicheando algo.

"Ichimatsu... hay que decirle..." susurró Jyushimatsu a su hermano que parecía en contra de la idea y se veía incómodo.

"¿Decirle? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Quieres que se ponga peor?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu se veía preocupado.

"Pero es que..."

"Oigan, si tienen un problema mejor díganmelo a la cara" dijo Osomatsu mientras los veía con sospecha. "Suficiente tengo con Todomatsu hostigándome desde que me desperté"

"¿Eh? Todomatsu... ¿Te hostiga?" preguntaron ambos en unísono. Osomatsu se quedó pensando en lo que había ocurrido... pensó en decirles pero mejor sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar eso, no tenían por qué saber eso.

"Sí, pero olviden eso, no sé si quiera porque lo menciono" dijo Osomatsu al suspirar, de verdad que tenía problemas al considerar contarles eso... iban a saber lo que estaba pasando en el carro...

"Osomatsu, necesito decirte algo, es que me ha estado molestando desde ayer..." explicó Jyushimatsu quien se había sonrojado y estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Osomatsu con curiosidad. Ichimatsu negaba con la cabeza, no quería que su hermano se enterara de que...

"Es sólo que Ichimatsu y yo escuchamos algunas cosas raras en el carro y sonidos que no logramos entender..." dijo Jyushimatsu, comentario que dejó helado a Osomatsu.

"¿Qué...? ¿Escucharon qué...?"

"Sí... pero preferimos no decir nada... pero no decirte me estaba molestando y me hacía sentir culpable... lo siento..." explicó Jyushimatsu al recordar ese preciso momento.

 **OooOOooO**

"Karamatsu... mis colmillos me calan mucho..." Jyushimatsu abrió los ojos al oír esto, se encontraba inclinado hacia Ichimatsu así que, al despertarse, pudo ver los ojos de espanto de su hermano mayor.

"¿Ichimatsu...?" susurró Jyushimatsu al verle la cara, estaba completamente rojo y se veía que no podía moverse. Ichimatsu miró a Jyushimatsu, al verlo despierto, entró en pánico.

"Shh... Jyushi, no hagas ruido..." dijo Ichimatsu de forma inaudible, tan baja que apenas Jyushimatsu había podido entender, se notaba que su hermano estaba nervioso. Jyushimatsu le preguntó con la mirada lo que pasaba... Ichimatsu cerró los ojos tratando de saber cómo explicarle. "Si haces ruido te van a escuchar..."

"¿Eh?" murmuró Jyushimatsu al entonces captar los sonidos extraños que parecían venir del otro lado del carro... una respiración irregular mezclada con palabras muy raras...

"Perdí mi oportunidad de mostrar que estaba despierto... así que mejor hazte el dormido tú también" dijo Ichimatsu quien estaba altamente incómodo por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

"Ichima..."

"Ah... ah..." los sonidos que producía Osomatsu habían logrado dejar muy sonrojado a Jyushimatsu y por lo tanto había guardado silencio.

"¿Ves? Sólo shh, mejor intenta dormir..." lchimatsu le susurró nervioso. Jyushimatsu asintió y procedió a dormir como pudiera. Jyushimatsu cerró los ojos tratando de aguantar la pena al escuchar a sus hermanos. ¿Pues qué estaban haciendo?

 **OooOOooO**

"¿Eh? ¿Eso paso...?" preguntó Osomatsu al sentirse completamente avergonzado. "¿Se hacían los dormidos mientras pasaba eso? Creí que no nos habían escuchado..."

"Jyushimatsu... de qué sirvió hacer eso si igual les íbamos a decir..." dijo Ichimatsu soltando un suspiro, ya entonces miró a su hermano. "Sí... tus sonidos eran tan sonoros que papá incluso preguntó que si teníamos calor y que si queríamos que prendiera el aire acondicionado"

"Ah..." murmuró Osomatsu al quedarse paralizado. ¿Todo eso había pasado?

"Lo bueno es que creo que papá no pensó de más... pero, sí, creo que no fuiste lo más silencioso posible... Osomatsu, ¿Qué se suponía que estaban haciendo de todas maneras?" preguntó Ichimatsu.

"Pero no recuerdo que papá preguntara eso..." Osomatsu parecía que no quería creer en las palabras de su hermano, ya luego los vio viéndolo fijamente. "Uh... ¿Qué hacíamos? Pues..."

"Debieron haberlo visto, Osomatsu mordió a Karamatsu, se notaba que tenía hambre" dijo Todomatsu quien llegó corriendo a unirse a la conversación "Sus colmillos sí que estaban filosos" Osomatsu lo miró sorprendido, ¿Pero qué les estaba diciendo?

Osomatsu miró a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu quienes veían con miedo a Osomatsu por tal comentario. El mayor miró a Todomatsu y luego a sus otros hermanos.

"¡No es cierto! Bueno... pues sí lo mordí pero... ¡Es que era quien estaba más cerca!" dijo Osomatsu notando que eso había sonado muy mal. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu retrocedieron al escucharlo. "¡No! Esperen, ¡Yo...!"

"¿Escucharon? ¡Osomatsu es una temible bestia que se come a quien esté cerca!" dijo Todomatsu asustando a los otros dos. Osomatsu frunció el ceño ante esto luciendo frustrado.

"¡No es así! ¡Karamatsu me dio permiso! ¡No lo mordí sin preguntarle!" dijo Osomatsu a los otros dos que estaban visiblemente nerviosos y que con sólo verlos se notaba que dudaban de las palabras del mayor.

"Osomatsu... ¿Planeas mordernos a todos?" preguntó Ichimatsu sintiéndose inseguro. Osomatsu no sabía que decir. No podía sólo decir que no... "Asumo que tu silencio significa que posiblemente sí" el cuarto lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No es que quiera morderlos... mis colmillos sólo..." Osomatsu no sabía que decir pero sí se veía con culpa.

"Sus colmillos parecen tener mente propia, ¿No es así? Tu fuerza de voluntad falla si se trata de tus colmillos, ¿no?" Todomatsu comentó. Osomatsu hizo un puchero, volteó a verlo algo molesto.

"Todomatsu, ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso estabas escuchando a ver cuándo podías meterte en el momento indicado?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano quien se hizo el inocente y miró a otro lado mientras sacaba la lengua.

"Haha, ¿Pero cómo va a ser? ¿Yo? ¿Hacer algo como eso?" dijo Todomatsu al entonces ver a Osomatsu y hacerse el indignado. "¡Me ofendes! Yo sólo estoy comentando los hechos" dijo Todomatsu al subir y bajar los hombros, ya entonces miró a los otros dos que veían con sospecha a Osomatsu. "No tiene auto control, es una bestia salvaje que los devorará en cuanto tenga hambre"

"¿Eh?" murmuraron los otros al hacerse más hacia atrás. Osomatsu miró con incredulidad la escena, ya luego miró a Todomatsu tratando de entender.

"Todomatsu... ¿Acaso te hice algo para que te enojaras?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano quien simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"No... pero me pareció apropiado advertirles a los otros dos de tus 'impulsos' demoniacos" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu seguía sin creer que Todomatsu estuviera echándole leña al fuego en contra de él.

"El único con impulsos demoniacos aquí eres tú..." dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu sujetaba a Jyushimatsu mientras miraba a los dos. ¿Qué debería hacer? Claro, al mirar a Todomatsu y a Osomatsu con más calma, finalmente sonrió.

"Todomatsu..." Todomatsu miró hacia Ichimatsu quien parecía estarle hablando. "Me da gusto que ya estés más relajado"

"Ah, bueno, yo..." dijo Todomatsu al rascarse la cabeza y mirar hacia otro lado. "Hago lo que puedo... no se hagan ilusiones..."

"Sí, no te preocupes" dijo Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu de igual manera sonrió al ver que Todomatsu parecía estar ya un poco mejor, si ya podía meter cizaña incluso cuando se trataba de Osomatsu, significaba que debía de haber algún progreso. "Pero eso no cambia que..." miró a Osomatsu con sospecha de nuevo.

"Ah... Ichimatsu, no sé de qué soy capaz para serte honesto" Ninguno de los presentes estaba satisfecho con tal comentario.

"Lo mismo dijiste cuando..." Ichimatsu mató su línea de pensamiento. "No sé cómo sentirme al respecto... mentiría si digo que no me da miedo que me muerdas..." explicó Ichimatsu, aunque, antes de decir otra cosa, observó la palidez de la cara de su hermano. "Pero... si te ayuda de alguna manera a recuperar tu salud... supongo que está bien si me muerdes..."

"Ichimatsu..." murmuró Osomatsu al entonces ver que Jyushimatsu quería decir algo.

"Yo, ehm, te diría que también puedes morderme, pero... como no sé qué me hayan inyectado... preferiría que no te vieras afectado, Osomatsu" explicó Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu asintió, era razonable que dijera eso.

"Sí, no se apuren, de momento creo que morderé a Karamatsu cuando me den ganas, haha" explicó Osomatsu al entonces ver que Karamatsu entraba al cuarto... portando una venda alrededor del cuello.

"Karamatsu, esas vendas..." los demás querían preguntarle al respecto nada más lo vieron, Karamatsu sonrió no sabiendo cómo explicar.

"¡Karamatsu! ¡Cuéntanos! ¿Qué se siente que te muerdan? A mí me mordieron en la muñeca así que no sé qué es lo que se sienta" dijo Todomatsu. Karamatsu entendió por ese comentario que ya todos los presentes sabían que Osomatsu lo había mordido así que se relajó.

"Uh... vaya, sólo entro y ya me interrogan, haha" dijo Karamatsu quien se sentía un poco atacado. "Pues traigo las vendas para ocultar las marcas... ya saben, no podemos dejar que me las vean" Karamatsu se quedó pensando en lo siguiente que le habían preguntado. "¿Qué se siente? Pues... te diré... la verdad es que como tenía tanto sueño... no lo recuerdo muy bien"

"¿Eh? Vaya que respuesta tan aburrida..." dijo Todomatsu. Ichimatsu lo miró con sospecha.

"¿De verdad no recuerdas lo que se siente que te muerda un vampiro?" preguntó Ichimatsu a Karamatsu quien simplemente negó con la cabeza. "Vaya..."

"¡Oigan! No soy un vampiro... soy como vampiro a medias... ¡Pero no soy un vampiro! Sólo tengo los colmillos" protestó Osomatsu no muy a gusto con su actual etiqueta de vampiro.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Digo... tomaste sangre en las 24 hrs después de ser convertido en uno... bueno, la verdad no sé si aplique, creo haberlo visto en una serie" explicó Todomatsu.

"Todomatsu, ¡No soy un vampiro! Y no creo que eso aplique...ni siquiera creo ser medio vampiro, es como de... como si mi organismo siguiera siendo humano pero quisiera sangre, ¿saben?" explicó Osomatsu. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

"Osomatsu, eso no tiene sentido" dijeron los cuatro. Osomatsu miró con incredulidad a Karamatsu quien se les había unido para esa respuesta.

"Ah, pero como molestan... Yo me entendí, sé que la comida todavía me sabe a algo y tengo calor corporal y más cosas..." dijo Osomatsu sonando irritado. Ichimatsu se vio pensativo por un momento antes de comentar

"Pues... si tu organismo siguiera siendo humano... no habría forma de que pueda digerir la sangre, ¿cierto? Pero tienes impulsos de morder a otros así que de alguna manera la necesitas... eso te hace un vampiro, ¿no?" dijo Ichimatsu. Todos se quedaron reflexionando y pronto asintieron de acuerdo. Osomatsu no parecía coincidir con ellos... o al menos no quería aceptarlo.

"Ah... no se puede razonar con ustedes... ya le preguntaré a Dra cuando lo vea" dijo Osomatsu al ver ahora a Choromatsu entrar a la habitación.

"Oigan, papá y mamá dicen que ya deben bajar para irnos al funeral" dijo Choromatsu a los cinco que lo veían esperando algún tipo de comentario distinto al que acababa de hacer. "¿Qué...?" preguntó al tercero al ver que seguían viéndolo esperando algo, ya que vieron que de verdad parecía no saber, prefirieron no decir nada.

"No es nada, digo, si te duermes, pierdes" dijo Todomatsu quien en seguida salió de la habitación seguido de los otros a excepción de Osomatsu quien seguía en la habitación con Choromatsu.

"¿Qué?" Choromatsu no podía entender lo que su hermano había querido decir, no obstante, ese tren de pensamiento se fue muy lejos al sentir como algo le caía encima y por tanto lo tiraba al suelo.

"¡Choromatsu!" exclamó Osomatsu quien estaba ahora abrazando a Choromatsu muy feliz. Choromatsu se encontraba confundido pero en seguida le regresó el gesto, no le molestaba que su hermano lo abrazara de esa forma.

"Haha, Osomatsu, ¿Qué pasa? Te ves muy feliz" dijo Choromatsu mientras sonreía. Osomatsu rio ante la pregunta.

"No pasa nada, sólo me dio por abrazarte, ¿Acaso no puedo?"

"No, supongo que no hay problema. Me da gusto que te sientas mucho mejor" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu se separó de su hermano y caminó hacia la maleta que había usado para el viaje, todavía no sacaba las cosas y en cambio estaba botada por la habitación. El tercero miró al primero buscar algo por unos segundos, notó que guardaba algo en su bolsillo antes de verlo regresar. "¿Osomatsu?"

Osomatsu regresó luciendo muy contento, parecía tener algo en su mano... cosa que le llamaba mucho la atención al otro, ¿Qué sería?

"Choromatsu, de verdad que me has salvado de nuevo" comenzó a decir Osomatsu a Choromatsu quien se vio perplejo por medio segundo al escuchar eso. "Estuve realmente agobiado por muchas cosas sin importancia, fui muy estúpido y me perdí en algún abismo obscuro en mi mente... pero como siempre, estuviste ahí para mí, de la manera más tosca posible pero creo yo que la más adecuada pues fuiste simplemente tú"

"Osomatsu... oye... ¿Qué...?"

"Quiero agradecerte por ayudarme a relajarme, no sé qué sería de mí si no hubieras dicho todo lo que dijiste... aunque sigo sintiendo algo de vergüenza, pero..." Osomatsu estiró su brazo hacia su hermano y pronto le enseñó la piedra verde en la palma de su mano. Choromatsu no pudo evitar mirarlo más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Una piedra...? ¿Y yo para qué quiero esto? ...Ah, ¿Quieres ir a lanzar piedras al lago o algo por el estilo?" preguntó Choromatsu hallando la idea tentadora. Osomatsu no parecía feliz con el comentario.

"Pues podemos ir luego... pero eso no es lo que quise decir... En realidad, encontré varias piedras alrededor del lago y decidí darles una a cada uno" explicó Osomatsu. Choromatsu estaba examinando la piedra pero seguía sin ver el punto.

"Osomatsu... es una piedra, ¿Qué se supone que significa? ¿Qué clase de valor tiene?" Choromatsu trataba de entender aunque pronto miró a Osomatsu algo consternado. "Podría ser... ¿Estás bien?" Osomatsu lo miró sin decir nada por un momento, ya entonces ocultó la piedra con sus dedos y llevo su puño a su pecho sintiéndose algo decepcionado por la reacción de su hermano.

Choromatsu suspiró y pensó en lo mucho que a veces le molestaba ser tan cabezota con su hermano, ¿Para qué hacerlo sentir mal por algo como eso? Las intenciones de su hermano eran buenas... aunque no entendiera bien el punto. El tercero suspiró de forma sonora, ya luego estiró la mano como queriendo pedirle que se la diera.

"¿Ah?" murmuró Osomatsu al no entender lo que su hermano estaba haciendo.

"Me encantaría tenerla" dijo Choromatsu sencillamente. Al ver la expresión de su hermano, decidió explicarse un poco más. "Ya que... no puedo ser el único sin una piedra, ¿verdad? Somos mejores amigos después de todo"

"Choromatsu..."

"Y te ves muy feliz, es muy tonto de mi parte desperdiciar eso... si te hace feliz que tengamos esas piedras... pues quiero la mía, así que dámela de una vez" dijo Choromatsu mientras hacía una cara de descontento. Osomatsu rio en respuesta y de paso lo abrazó. El tercero le regresó el abrazo, vaya su hermano sí que tenía algo con los abrazos, al menos de momento.

"Choromatsu... hueles muy bien..." murmuró Osomatsu al notar que el olor de Choromatsu también le gustaba. Choromatsu no logró escuchar lo que había dicho así que sólo se quedó tratando de entender, no obstante, Osomatsu rompió el abrazo y le dio la piedra.

Choromatsu observó la piedra en la palma de su mano, luego de sonreír, la guardó en su bolsillo. El tercero miró al primero con una nueva pregunta en su mente.

"Osomatsu, lo que dijiste cuando estábamos en el cuarto del hotel..." Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad "Sobre la broma... Uh..."

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Osomatsu con una sonrisa. Choromatsu observó la sonrisa de su hermano, y sin muchas opciones, desistió a lo que iba a preguntar y decidió cambiar la pregunta. Postergaría el tema con tal de ver a su hermano tranquilo por más tiempo.

"Lo de... lo que dijiste sobre querer estar con nosotros... ¿Hablabas en serio?" preguntó Choromatsu mostrándose serio con la pregunta. Osomatsu no parecía entender por qué le daba tanta seriedad a una pregunta como esa; el mayor rio un poco antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

"¡Por supuesto! Planeo quedarme con ustedes por siempre" declaró Osomatsu. Choromatsu lo miró en silencio por unos segundos antes de sonreír, claro que, dicha sonrisa, no duro ni dos segundos pues ya se había caído para mostrar un semblante de tristeza.

"No sé... me siento feliz de que digas eso pero... no puedo evitar sentirme triste por alguna razón... como si... como si me estuvieras mintiendo al decirlo" explicó Choromatsu. Osomatsu arqueó una ceja denotando su desconcierto.

"¿Qué...? ¿Por qué creerías eso? ¿Por qué te sentirías así?"

"No lo sé... no entiendo por qué pienso de esa forma..." Choromatsu se quedó contemplando la pregunta que hasta la fecha regresaba de vez en cuando a su mente. "Dime, Osomatsu... Si pudieras escoger entre tener una muerte rápida o una muerta lenta e increíblemente dolorosa... ¿Cual elegirías?"

Osomatsu se quedó helado ante la pregunta, al escucharlo, el mayor no pudo evitar ver a su hermano convertirse en la muerte en un instante. Osomatsu frotó sus ojos algo molesto por tal comparación que había hecho, sacudió la cabeza y luego miró a su hermano con detención.

"Tú... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tú...? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" Osomatsu miraba al otro tratando de entender. Choromatsu apartó la mirada al recordar aquel momento.

"'La Muerte' me hizo esa pregunta aquel día en el techo... me preguntaba qué es lo que responderías tú" explicó Choromatsu. Osomatsu parecía aliviado, sonrió de forma cálida a su hermano antes de reírse por recordar la respuesta que había dado su hermano esa vez: '¡Prefiero no morir en primer lugar!'.

Osomatsu guardó silencio por unos segundos, sentía como si manos invisibles se posaran en su cuello y lo aplastaran lentamente... como si alguien vigilara su respuesta, o al menos así es como se sentía, con una presión invisible mientras respondía.

"Yo... si esa pregunta fuera dirigida a mi... Yo... ¿Qué diría...?" Osomatsu se quedó pensando antes de contestar con una pequeña sonrisa. "Prefiero quedarme con todos ustedes y no preocuparme por eso"

"Osomatsu..." murmuró Choromatsu al analizar la respuesta, ya entonces rio al creer que era parecido a lo que él había respondido ese día. "Haha, debí esperar que respondieras algo así. Esa respuesta no estaba entre las opciones..."

"Tampoco el 'Prefiero no morir', pero igual dijiste eso, ¿No?" contestó Osomatsu con una sonrisa de lado. Choromatsu asintió mientras reía.

"Cierto, cierto, dije eso" comentó Choromatsu "Vaya, me siento extrañamente satisfecho con esa respuesta... supongo que está bien" Osomatsu le sonrió con ternura aunque ésta termino siendo una gran sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes.

"¡Te quiero mucho, Choromatsu!" dijo Osomatsu a Choromatsu quien lo miró con curiosidad al escucharlo. "Y siempre lo haré"

"Haha, yo también te quiero, Osomatsu, y siempre lo haré... aunque a veces nos peleemos o algo, en el fondo siempre te querré" contestó Choromatsu al extrañamente sentir ácido en el estómago. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sintió que se le revolvió el estómago? No estaba seguro.

"¡Osomatsu, Choromatsu! ¡Bajen de una vez!" ambos niños escucharon a sus padres llamarlos por lo que decidieron bajar.

"¡Vamos!" respondieron ambos. Choromatsu tomó la mano de su hermano y en seguida se dirigió a la puerta. Osomatsu lo miraba con intriga por el gesto pero igual no lo cuestionaba tanto, prefería sólo disfrutar de su hermano siendo amable con él.

Los hermanos bajaban las escaleras, Choromatsu llevaba de la mano a Osomatsu, el tercero iba delante del mayor pensando en aquella sensación de ácido en su estómago. Choromatsu se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras y en cambio volteó a ver a su hermano.

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Osomatsu..." comenzó a decir Choromatsu, mordió su labio inferior contemplando lo que le diría. "Quiero que me prometas algo..."

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Osomatsu. ¿Qué podría querer tan de repente?

"Prométeme que pase lo que pase... no morirás antes que yo" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu arqueó una ceja muy incrédulo a su petición.

"Creo que estás siendo muy injusto, soy el mayor, obviamente no quiero verte morir antes que yo... así que no, no puedo prometer eso... mejor muerto a verte morir" dijo Osomatsu mientras hacía un puchero.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Promételo!"

"¿Qué? ¿Me haces prometer eso por lo pálido que estoy? Choromatsu, estaré bien, yo..."

"¡Osomatsu!"

"Está bien, está bien, vaya que eres terco..." dijo Osomatsu. "Lo prometo, ahora vamos o nos van a volver a gritar..." Choromatsu asintió, ya entonces prosiguió con su camino. Ahora que Osomatsu ya le había hecho la promesa, se sentía más seguro.

 **xXxXxXx**

La familia matsuno llegó al lugar del velorio, los niños habían bajado para observar el lugar, a excepción de Todomatsu quien seguía nervioso por salir. Matsuyo se acercó a donde se encontraba Todomatsu en el carro y le ofreció su mano para que se bajara. Todomatsu la miró con incomodidad.

"Vamos, Todomatsu, prometo no soltar tu mano, hijo" dijo Matsuyo a su hijo quien miraba la mano de su madre sin saber si tomarla o no.

"Sé que debo bajarme... es sólo..." dijo Todomatsu al no poder explicar la pesadez que sentía al considerar bajarse, no obstante, al ver la cara sonriente de su madre, no pudo más que ceder. No quería causarle más problemas. "Está bien..."

Todomatsu tomó la mano de su madre y en seguida bajó del coche, ahora más que nervioso se veía más triste. El sexto miro a su madre.

"Mamá... ¿De verdad teníamos que venir? Este lugar es deprimente..." dijo Todomatsu a su madre quien asintió levemente.

"Es sólo por hoy, hijo, no es como que vayamos a velorios seguido..." comentó Matsuyo. Todomatsu no estaba muy de acuerdo de todas maneras pero prefirió no decir nada y sólo asentir.

Ichimatsu observó sus alrededores, al estar en el estacionamiento, estaba lleno de carros y de gente caminando hacia el lugar. Karamatsu lo miró por un momento, ¿En qué estaría pensando?

"Ichimatsu, ¿En qué piensas?"

"En nada en especial... sólo veía como las personas caminaban hacia el edificio..." dijo Ichimatsu al seguir viendo a las personas caminando. "Varían mucho pero la mayoría se ve triste incluso antes de entrar al lugar"

"Pues claro, digo, deben estar sufriendo mucho la perdida..." comentó Jyushimatsu quien se había acercado a los otros dos. Ichimatsu lo miró al igual que Karamatsu. "Aunque no podemos saber si son o no cercanos... sólo estamos asumiendo por cómo se ven, ¿no?"

"Sí... saben, me pregunto... ¿Qué se sentirá perder a alguien cercano?" preguntó Ichimatsu de repente. Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu no parecían querer reflexionar en eso.

"Ichimatsu... no te hagas esas preguntas, son de mal gusto" dijo Choromatsu quien al ver que estaban conversando, se acercó para platicar. Ichimatsu lo observó con curiosidad. "De verdad no quieres saber lo que se siente"

"¿Eh? Actúas como si ya lo supieras... y bueno, no es como que no hayamos perdido familia antes, pero... son como estos casos, siempre somos como distantes de los parientes que mueren" comentó Ichimatsu. Choromatsu frunció el ceño ante esto, miró a Osomatsu de reojo, parecía estar conversando con Todomatsu y sus padres.

"Sí... digamos que ya lo pude experimentar... fue por poco tiempo pero pude sentirlo" dijo Choromatsu. Todos los presentes estaban totalmente perdidos por lo dicho. "No quieres... no quieres saberlo, es algo que estoy bien no sabiendo nunca"

"Choromatsu, pero acabas de decir que ya lo sabes..." dijo Ichimatsu al querer interpretar lo que estaba diciendo. "No me digas... ¿Tú también hiciste algo que no debías?"

"¿Qué? No, no, nada como eso... ¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté sobre Osomatsu? Que te contaría la razón de enojarme con él" Ichimatsu asintió. "Tiene algo que ver"

"¿Ah...? Bueno, ya nos explicarás, ¿cierto?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Choromatsu asintió. "De acuerdo..." Al ver como sus padres se adelantaban, Ichimatsu y el resto decidió alcanzarlos.

Ya en la entrada del lugar, Osomatsu se quedó observando el edificio. Sus padres y hermanos ya habían entrado mientras que él se había detenido para contemplar la fachada del lugar y los alrededores, los cuales tenían uno que otro cuervo merodeando por el lugar... no obstante, sintió como su cabeza empezaba a dolerle por lo que no notó cuando los colores a su alrededor cambiaron a tonos de grises.

El mayor se percató poco después de este cambio, se quedó paralizado y con algo de nervios, ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto...? Al darse la vuelta, vio a 'La Muerte' parada a una distancia considerable de él.

"¿Eh?" Osomatsu murmuró de forma casi inaudible al encontrarse visiblemente sorprendido por el hombre. "¿Tú de nuevo...? Pero... ¿Qué no me visitaste hace poco...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Osomatsu, ¿Qué no estás cansado de seguir yendo contra mí? ¿Por qué no sólo vienes conmigo y dejas de postergar lo inevitable?" le preguntó 'La Muerte' al ofrecerle su mano.

"¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me pides que lo considere cuando no tengo intenciones de acabar con mi vida?" preguntó Osomatsu quien a diferencia de la última vez que vio a 'La Muerte', se sentía pasmado por su presencia delante de él.

"Niño, nunca te dije que quería que cometieras suicidio, no se trata de hacer que termines con tu vida. Ya te lo he explicado, existo para pedírtelo y de ser que accedas simplemente dormirás por siempre... no es ningún suicidio" explicó 'La Muerte'.

"No... ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Es qué hay algo que me esté molestando lo suficiente como para que vengas...?" murmuró Osomatsu para sí mismo. 'La Muerte' suspiró, no tenía idea de donde sacaba esas ideas el otro.

"Sólo para que lo tomes en cuenta... tus pensamientos no influyen realmente mis visitas... aunque si te veo contemplando en voz alta el querer morir, me es inevitable visitarte y preguntarte" explicó 'La Muerte'.

"Dime... ¿Es verdad que asesiné a alguien?" preguntó Osomatsu viéndose alterado. 'La Muerte' se preguntaba a qué podría deberse el cambio de actitud, ya que... el menor había estado muy bien con su presencia ayer.

"No lo sé, Osomatsu, ¿Asesinaste a alguien?" preguntó 'La Muerte'. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza levemente al no saber que responder.

"No tengo idea de lo que hice... sé que definitivamente lastimé a ese hombre pues la sensación de sangre entre mis dedos sigue ahí... la asquerosa sensación de la sangre todavía sigue ahí... pero no sé, mis recuerdos no sirven para darme certeza de nada... así que, quiero que me respondas... ¿Asesiné a alguien?"

"Y dime... ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? ¿Acaso es para tener paz mental o algo por el estilo? Lamentablemente no puedo confirmar ni negar lo que me has preguntado... No me es permitido contestar a preguntas que puedan influenciar tu futuro de alguna manera" explicó 'La Muerte'. Al ver la expresión de frustración del otro, siguió hablando. "Pero dime... ¿Te incomodaría no haberlo asesinado?"

"¡Para nada! Eso sería lo mejor de hecho... Es sólo que no sé en qué creer, yo sólo..." Explicó Osomatsu. 'La Muerte sonrió'.

"No deberías apresurarte por encontrar respuestas... ya que... si insistes... podrías encontrarte en un lugar indeseado" dijo 'La Muerte'. Osomatsu se quedó en silencio al escucharlo. "Te diría que vivieras cada día de tu vida como si fuera el último... pero estoy aquí para decirte todo lo contrario"

"Tu vida es un error, no deberías estar vivo, yada... yada..." dijo Osomatsu al arremedar a 'La Muerte'. El hombre lo miró sin ninguna expresión luego de escucharlo, ya entonces continuó.

"Si sigues así, lo que te espera no es nada bueno, mientras más te opongas a morir... la forma en que mueras se irá haciendo más y más lenta. Podrías quedarte sin oportunidades de irte de forma silenciosa y pacífica" explicó 'La Muerte'. "Tu vela en estos momentos está ardiendo intensamente, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?"

"¿Qué estoy lleno de vitalidad?" preguntó Osomatsu fingiendo inocencia. 'La Muerte' guardó silencio por un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar.

"Osomatsu, puedes morir una muerte tranquila, te estoy ofreciendo irte de una vez" dijo 'La Muerte' al ofrecerle su mano. "Sólo tienes que tomar mi mano y todo lo que podría pasarte por oponerte desaparecería"

"¿Oponerme es tan malo? ¿Esto es lo que pasa cuando uno no muere cuándo debe? ¿Por qué no sólo puedes dejarme tranquilo...?" preguntó Osomatsu. "Tal vez haya sobrevivido esa vez... pero no es mi culpa, ¿Qué no puedo seguir viviendo si se me dieron otra oportunidad? ¿Por qué deben ir mal las cosas si ya han empezado a mejorar...?"

"El camino que recorres es el de un callejón obscuro a altas horas de la noche..." comentó 'La Muerte' mientras ajustaba su sombrero. Osomatsu miró hacia el piso, se sentía abatido por lo que le decía el hombre.

"Quiero quedarme con mis hermanos... Ya habíamos hablado de esto, ¿no? No me gusta que me siga preguntando como si fuera a cambiar lo que dije..." comentó Osomatsu. "Sabe, le dije que creía que era buena persona pero ya no sé qué creer, no me gusta que me siga diciendo que no debería vivir y que debería elegir morir por mi bien"

"Encuentro muy triste que sigas insistiendo en vivir cuando tu tiempo se agotó hace mucho... aunque bueno, creo que así es la mayor parte de la gente, si tienen oportunidad de vivir la toman" comentó 'La Muerte'. "No obstante, tu vela no funciona obedeciendo tus deseos"

"Lo sé, tú versión de mi sueño lo explicó... si las velas son reemplazadas no es que una persona en su lecho de muerte viva más... sólo significa que su momento de morir le va a llegar de golpe, ¿Cierto?" explicó Osomatsu viéndose desinteresado. 'La Muerte' lo miró sorprendido, vaya...

"Ese sueño sí que fue muy realista..." murmuró 'La Muerte' "Pero, está bien, entiendo, ya no preguntaré más. Vendré de nuevo en otra ocasión"

"¡Pues más te vale que no sea mañana!" exclamó Osomatsu "¡No sé si seas bueno o no... pero no quiero irme así que prefiero no verte!"

" ¡Osomatsu!" exclamó Ichimatsu quien estaba sujetando a Osomatsu de los hombros. Osomatsu se veía aturdido por el cambio repentino de la realidad. Al ver que todo tenía colores y escuchar la voz de su hermano tan de la nada, no pudo evitar quedarse conmocionado momentáneamente.

"¿Ah...? ¿Ichimatsu?" Su hermano parecía haber estado zarandeándolo con preocupación.

"¡Osomatsu! Por fin reaccionas, vine a buscarte y estabas viendo hacia la nada... no parecías reaccionar por más que te moviera..." explicó Ichimatsu "Salí a buscarte porque nunca entraste"

"Eso... cierto, nunca pasé haha, perdona es que me cuesta entrar a estos lugares" explicó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu lo miró con curiosidad. "De hecho preferiría postergar el entrar si se pudiera..."

"Pues... si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí un rato... aunque tendremos que entrar de todas maneras" dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu asintió gustoso de la idea.

"Sí, sí, prefiero quedarme aquí por más tiempo... ah, pero, alejémonos un poco de la entrada" dijo Osomatsu al sujetar a su hermano de la muñeca para guiarlo hacia un costado del edifico. Al llegar al espacio donde se sentía más cómodo, lo soltó y en cambio se sentó contra la pared.

"¿Aquí? Bueno, es verdad que no estorbamos en la entrada de esta forma... ni estamos muy lejos" comentó Ichimatsu al sentarse a un lado de él.

"¿Y cómo están todos ahí dentro? ¿Alguno te dijo algo?" preguntó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó pensando en qué decir.

"Pues... están muy callados, digo... ¿Qué más se puede hacer? Sólo hay gente llorando por todas partes... nosotros no sabemos cómo reaccionar ya que no conocimos a la persona..." mencionó Ichimatsu "Choromatsu nos dijo algo como que no se sentía bien ahí adentro y Todomatsu dijo que no entendía para qué nos traían si sólo es un ambiente deprimente"

"Hmm... pues, ya sabes, papá y mamá toman decisiones muy extrañas... a veces creo que nos tratan como decoraciones... pero, bueno, creo que sólo quieren demostrarle a la familia que nos importa" explicó Osomatsu "Bueno, al menos eso imagino por lo que dijeron"

"Sí..." murmuró Ichimatsu al entonces ver consternado y alterado a su hermano. "Osomatsu, ¿No te dijeron que debías llevar un cubre bocas en todo momento?"

"¿Eh? ...Oh, cierto, cierto, debía traer un cubre bocas... pero bueno, también debía traer la sudadera todo el tiempo, ¿no? Pero es un funeral, no podía venir así" explicó Osomatsu "Creo que papá y mamá estaban tan apurados en venir que tampoco lo notaron..."

"Ay, Osomatsu... ah... sólo espero estés bien" dijo Ichimatsu al ver la sonrisa de su hermano. "Aunque bueno, supongo que por una vez no pasa nada, ni siquiera hace mal tiempo como para que te afecte... ¿cierto?"

"Sí, sí, no te preocupes por eso" dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu frunció el ceño no muy seguro de si lo mejor era creerle a su hermano.

"Osomatsu... quería preguntarte algo, es algo que me ha estado molestando..." Ichimatsu se quedó pensando en lo que iba a preguntarle, pronto notó que su hermano estaba apuntando a sus colmillos. "No, no los colmillos... no tiene nada que ver de hecho"

"¿Entonces? ¿De qué se trata?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano mientras ladeaba la cabeza en señal de intriga.

"Karamatsu... mencionó que ha estado viendo a ese hombre desconocido del muelle... y mencionó que tú lo dejabas verlo mientras tú estuvieras con él" dijo Ichimatsu "Pero no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué dirías algo como eso? ¿De verdad crees que con que vayas tú con él, todo estará bien?"

"¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas, Ichimatsu..." dijo Osomatsu al verlo muy confundido, ¿Cuándo le había dicho eso a su hermano? "Yo no le dije eso a Karamatsu, de hecho, le dije que no quería que viera a ese hombre"

"¿De verdad? Entonces... ¿Por qué me dijo eso Karamatsu? No lo veo realmente mintiendo sobre eso..." comentó Ichimatsu sin entender cuál era la verdad.

"Ni yo" dijo Osomatsu simplemente. Osomatsu se quedó pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Karamatsu aquella vez. "Le dije que no quería que estuviera a solas con ese hombre... que no quería pensar en lo que podía pasarle si yo no estaba con él. Sí, le dije algo así"

"¿Qué? Entonces no tiene nada que ver con lo que Karamatsu dijo... ¿Será que te malinterpretó?" preguntó Ichimatsu a su hermano quien simplemente asintió. Ichimatsu sonrió aliviado. "Ya veo, ya decía yo que no pudiste haber dicho eso en tus cinco sentidos, haha... me alegra saber que te conozco bien"

"El tema de ese hombre es algo muy complicado para tocar con Karamatsu... parece confiar plenamente en él" dijo Osomatsu "Ha decir verdad no me agrada e intenté decirle... pero era cuando creí que me había descubierto por haber asesinado a alguien así que ya no seguí con el tema"

"Entiendo... yo también hubiera dejado ese tema de lado si hubiera estado en tu lugar" explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu lo miró detenidamente y pronto rio en respuesta.

"Haha, Ichimatsu, eres tan comprensivo y empático" dijo Osomatsu al alborotarle el cabello a Ichimatsu tal como Yowai hacía con él... sinceramente entendía porque al mayor le gustaba hacer eso, era divertido ver como el otro se quejaba y terminaba con el cabello hecho un desastre.

"Tú... ¿De verdad lo crees?" preguntó Ichimatsu sonando algo tímido. Osomatsu parpadeó tratando de entender la razón de que su hermano se viera tan apenado de repente. "Es sólo que no dejo de preguntarme si seré una mala persona o algo..."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Osomatsu. ¿Ichimatsu se estaba preguntando eso? ¿Él? ¿De todos ellos?

"Es que... al parecer todos parecen temerme de alguna u otra forma... me usan como amenaza a veces... eso me hace preguntarme si realmente soy alguien tan temible" explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu rio enternecido por lo que el otro decía.

"Pues sí que eres temible, Ichimatsu, tu forma de interrogar da miedo, haha" dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu apartó la mirada no muy a gusto con lo que el otro había dicho.

"Ya veo... tú también..." murmuró Ichimatsu "Entonces tal vez sí lo sea... un monstruo..."

"¿Qué? ¿Monstruo? ¿Quién te dijo eso?" preguntó Osomatsu con curiosidad. Ichimatsu seguía viendo hacia otro lado.

"Choromatsu y ellos..."

"Ichimatsu..." dijo Osomatsu muy divertido. "Sólo piensa en quien te dijo esas cosas... Creo que deberías tomártelo de quien viene haha, ellos no son quien para decirte que eres un monstruo... aunque bueno, aquí entre nosotros... pienso que todos nosotros lo somos"

"¿Eh?" murmuró Ichimatsu al ver a Osomatsu. Lucía sorprendido por lo que decía. Osomatsu reía divertido por eso.

"Somos seis hermanos idénticos, capaz de engañar a cualquiera, salirnos con la nuestra y sacar de quicio a quien sea" comentó Osomatsu "Somos unos monstruos en realidad, y creo que, si un monstruo le dice monstruo a otro, pues... ya sabes, no es ofensivo, ¿verdad?"

Ichimatsu se quedó atónito a la explicación, no sabía que decir, claro, hasta que una risa se le escapó luego de procesar lo que su hermano le había dicho; no lo había visto de esa manera.

"Además, debes aceptar que tienes un gran talento sacando información, creo que lo mejor es que te teman... si no, no tiene chiste y no es divertido" explicó Osomatsu "Choromatsu, por ejemplo, lo único que realmente intimida es pensar que te va a golpear... pero cuando le hayas el truco ya deja de dar miedo, haha"

"Sí, tienes razón... Karamatsu se veía muy aburrido con Choromatsu, no parecía temerle" dijo Ichimatsu.

"Seguro hasta te aburriste y quisiste hacerlo tú, ¿No?" preguntó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu se sonrojó al recordar cómo se dejó llevar. "Pero, ey, no eres nadie realmente temible, tendrás tus talentos pero no quita que seas alguien de buen corazón"

"Osomatsu..." murmuró Ichimatsu al fijarse entonces en su sonrisa, le gustaba ver a su hermano sonreír. Osomatsu le estaba dedicando una sonrisa tan bonita que su hermano no podía evitar sonreír en respuesta. "Tu sonrisa es tan cautivadora, ¿Lo sabías? Ya me siento mejor de sólo verte sonreír así"

"¿Hmm?" Osomatsu lo observó sin decir nada pero pronto sonrió algo apenado por el comentario, era algo así como avergonzarse de forma simpática por escuchar tal cosa. "Haha, como les gusta insistir con eso" dijo el primero al rascarse por detrás de la cabeza. "Pues qué bueno que te sientas mejor con sólo una sonrisa mía, haha, me pregunto si debería empezar a cobrar..." el primero seguía apenado pero feliz por el comentario de su hermano.

Ichimatsu sonrió al ver como su hermano frotaba por debajo de su nariz con su dedo índice y trataba de asimilar el cumplido. Ver a Osomatsu lucir tan bien, un poco pálido pero bien en general y verlo así de contento, hacía que el cuarto quisiera abrazarlo. El cuarto hermano se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó. Osomatsu dejó de sentir pena para sentirse conmovido de que su hermano lo abrazara.

"Haha, Ichimatsu, ¿Qué haces?"

"Es sólo que me dieron ganas de abrazarte... me gusta tenerte aquí, sabes..." dijo Ichimatsu al abrazarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar disfrutando del abrazo que le estaba dando a su hermano.

"¿Te gusta tenerme aquí? ¿Hmm? ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Osomatsu felizmente. No es como que tuviera dudas de nada al preguntar pero quería que su hermano siguiera hablando.

"Es sólo... cuando te abrazo... puedo sentir lo que se siente abrazarte..." dijo Ichimatsu al inspirar y exhalar de forma tranquila. "Me gusta poder recordar lo que siente tenerte en mis brazos"

"¿Ah? Sí que dices cosas tan curiosas, Ichimatsu, no sabía que incluso pensabas tanto mientras dabas un abrazo, haha" dijo Osomatsu muy divertido. Ichimatsu se recargó más en su hermano. "¿Es alguna clase de abrazo profundo?"

"No sé si llamarlo así... pero realmente me gusta recordar las sensaciones, ya sabes... como recordar la textura de las cosas, recordar cómo se siente tu cama, como se sienten las cosas..." explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu se quedó perdido por un momento.

"Entonces... dices que... ¿Me acabas de comparar con una cama?" preguntó Osomatsu extrañado aunque en seguida soltó una carcajada. "No lo entiendo, pero tampoco me quejo" añadió el mayor muy sonriente.

"No sé cómo decirlo... simplemente, ponerle atención a tu existencia entre mis brazos me tranquiliza... como decir... ah, mi hermano está aquí, ahora y conmigo" explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza sin realmente entender todavía.

"Lo siento, todavía me tienes algo perdido con tu forma de verlo. Pero está bien, suena agradable" dijo Osomatsu "Aunque de lo que entendí... me alegra que te tranquilice mi presencia y creo que me diste a entender que me quieres, ¿No? Haha"

"Sí, algo así" dijo Ichimatsu al encontrar gracioso que su hermano no entendiera, ¿Pues qué había explicado que fuera tan extraño o difícil de entender?

"Haha, bueno, pues, Ichimatsu, yo también te quiero y mucho, ¿Sabías? A mí también me gusta tu presencia" dijo Osomatsu al entonces inspirar y captar un olor extrañamente tentador viniendo de su hermano. "Pero ey, creo que será mejor que te apartes de mí..."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Ichimatsu algo desconcertado con lo que había dicho su hermano.

"Bueno, creo que lo entenderás si te digo que... ¿Hueles delicioso?" comentó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó paralizado antes de sentir nervios y en consecuencia apartarse de su hermano lo más rápido que pudo.

"Haha, me hiere que te alejes tan rápido, Ichimatsu" dijo Osomatsu sin sentirse tan ofendido como decía. "Aunque es... creo lo mejor..." dijo él al tapar su boca con su mano, podía sentir sus colmillos incomodándole.

"Osomatsu... oye... ¿De verdad estás pensando en morderme...?" preguntó Ichimatsu quien se veía nervioso y con un poco de miedo. Osomatsu se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

"No es que lo piense... es sólo que cuando los olores que expiden los hayo tentadores, sé que algo en mi quiere morder... pero no es que lo piense, si acaso me frustra no poder controlar esto..." explicó Osomatsu al verse en conflicto con lo que estaba sintiendo. Ichimatsu lo miró preocupado.

"Osomatsu... ¿Realmente te duele aguantarte las ganas...?" preguntó Ichimatsu a su hermano. Osomatsu no sabía que responderle. "Creo que está bien si me muerdes... si lo necesitas, yo..."

"No, Ichimatsu, no te preocupes, estaré bien" dijo Osomatsu al entonces ver como Ichimatsu se paraba y lo ayudaba a levantarse. Ichimatsu lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo llevó a una parte donde creía no los verían. "Ichimatsu, oye..."

Ichimatsu se desabrochó algunos botones de la camisa que estaba usando. Se quitó el traje y se bajó una parte de esta para mostrarle su cuello.

"Bueno, pues... hazlo antes de que me arrepienta..." dijo Ichimatsu quien estaba viendo para otro lado luciendo entre avergonzado y nervioso. Osomatsu no parecía querer, pero, para evitar pasar por un momento como en el carro... decidió hacerle caso.

Osomatsu se acercó a su hermano y con algo de vergüenza mostró los colmillos cerca de su cuello y procedió a morderlo. Ichimatsu cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el dolor expandirse desde esa zona.

"¡Ah...! Duele... ¡Esto duele...!" exclamó Ichimatsu de forma aguda expresando su dolor, no tan alto como para considerarlo un grito pero sí definitivamente un quejido sonoro que no había podido controlar. "Ow... se siente muy raro... tengo miedo..."

Osomatsu se sentía mal por su hermano pero no podía consolarlo mientras tomaba de su sangre, a no ser que quisiera mancharlo todo de rojo. Ichimatsu luchaba contra su impulso de querer empujar a su hermano lejos por el dolor que sentía, no obstante, Osomatsu tomó su mano ayudándole a aguantarse. Ichimatsu trató de relajarse aunque lo considerara prácticamente imposible... esto, hasta que empezó a sentirse bien, cosa que le sorprendió pero que le vino bien para tranquilizarse y dejar de pelear contra el dolor.

Un par de minutos después, Ichimatsu parecía estarse debilitando, cosa que le empezó a inquietar y más pues su hermano no paraba de succionar su sangre y claro, el cuarto hermano no le había dicho que parara porque era extrañamente placentero y no se le ocurría decirle que se detuviera.

"Oso...matsu..." Ichimatsu murmuró algo exhausto, se seguía sintiendo bien pero le estaba empezando a dar miedo que su hermano no parara. Osomatsu regresó en sí al escucharlo y se esforzó en apartarse y dejarlo.

"¡Ah! Ichimatsu... lo siento, oye, lo siento, lo siento" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano quien lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados, se veía muy agotado.

"Descuida... es sólo que me preocupé..." dijo Ichimatsu al entonces tantear la zona donde había mordido su hermano y sentir algo líquido. "Ah... sangre..." murmuró el cuarto al ver sus dedos, ya entonces sacó un par de curitas de su bolsillo y se las ofreció a Osomatsu. "¿Podrías ponérmelas? Es qué no puedo ver yo..."

"Sí, claro que sí" dijo Osomatsu al tomar las curitas "Pero... ¿Por qué traías curitas en el bolsillo?"

"Pues... en realidad las traigo por si alguien se lastima, mamá dijo que hay que prevenir... y bueno, como dices, todos somos unos monstruos así que podemos lastimarnos fácil" explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu sonrió ante la explicación infantil mientras le ponía las curitas en el cuello. "Vaya... eso fue... muy extraño, me siento agotado pero... es que se sentía muy bien, creo que es muy peligroso..."

"Sí, la verdad es que sí... si los dos nos perdemos de esa manera entonces puede llegar a ser letal... perdón de nuevo, Ichimatsu" dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu asintió. "Me parece interesante que a pesar de que somos hermanos idénticos, nuestra sangre sabe diferente..."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu asintió, se había quedado pensando en lo que Dra había dicho sobre los factores que hacían que la sangre supiera diferente.

"Sí... supongo que lo que dijo Dra era verdad, la alimentación, estados de ánimo y más cosas por el estilo influyen en el sabor de la sangre..." explicó Osomatsu. "Me pregunto cómo sabrá la sangre de Choromatsu y Todomatsu... diría Jyushimatsu pero no puedo morderlo a él por lo que él ya dijo"

"Entonces... ¿Piensas mordernos a todos? Bueno, creo que también tendría curiosidad de saber la diferencia... o no... ¿Qué no es extraño? Me suena un poco caníbal ese comentario..." dijo Ichimatsu quien no dejaba de sobre pensar las cosas.

"Sí... puede que tengas razón, no cambia que es muy raro..." dijo Osomatsu encontrándose en un conflicto interno con su curiosidad por saber y por no querer seguir haciendo eso con sus hermanos.

"Aunque... dime, ¿A qué sabía mi sangre? ¿Te supo bien?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu se tornó como un tomate al escucharlo, ¿Por qué le preguntaban eso? Era demasiado embarazoso...

"Ichimatsu... esa pregunta es igual de rara..." dijo Osomatsu a su hermano quien aun así parecía que quería saber. "De verdad quieres saber, eh..." El primogénito se quedó pensando en cómo explicárselo. "Es que no es como que pueda decir... ¡Delicioso! ¡Sabía a uva! O algo por el estilo..."

"¿Sabía a uva? Vaya... los vampiros sí que distinguen sabores raros de la sangre..." comentó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu no podía creer que su hermano se tomara en serio su comentario.

"No, Ichimatsu, no me supo a uva tu sangre... esa sería una forma muy sencilla pero imposible de ponerlo" dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu lo observó por unos segundos antes de asentir.

"Entiendo... entonces sabía a uva, vaya, que curioso..." dijo Ichimatsu insistiendo. Osomatsu se veía algo frustrado pues no sabía cómo explicarle.

"Bien, olvida lo del sabor a uva de una vez... realmente es imposible saber cómo describir el sabor, sólo sé que sabía muy bien mientras pasaba por mi garganta..." explicó Osomatsu a su hermano quien parecía haberse quedado con la respuesta anterior.

"¿Qué hay de la de Karamatsu? ¿También sabía a uva?" preguntó Ichimatsu irritando a Osomatsu.

"¡Qué no sabía a uva! Era un ejemplo nada más" dijo Osomatsu al entonces pensar en el sabor de la sangre de Karamatsu. "La sangre de Karamatsu... sabía cómo a qué podía seguir tomándola sin saciarme... me pregunto qué clase de sabor era ese..."

"Chocolate..." murmuró Ichimatsu al pensar sobre el sabor al que se refería su hermano. Osomatsu lo miró escéptico, ¿De verdad iba a seguir haciendo eso?

"No, Ichimatsu, su sangre no sabía a chocolate, te digo que sería muy sencillo decir que sabe a algo en especial" explicó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu asintió.

"Entonces sí sabía a chocolate, eh... Creo que soy bueno adivinando estas cosas" dijo Ichimatsu encontrando interesante el estar atinándole. Osomatsu quería por un momento ahorcarlo.

"No describiría el sabor de la sangre como sabores que conocemos... se podría describir tal vez en las sensaciones que me provoca... es como si el sabor cambiara cada vez, como... ¡el agua! No sabe a nada pero diferentes tipos de agua saben diferentes, no sabes cómo describirla pero algo definitivamente cambia" explicó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu no parecía divertirse con el tema de conversación.

"No sé... creo que me quedaré con que mi sangre sabía a uva y la de Karamatsu a chocolate" dijo Ichimatsu sin querer indagar más en el tema de la sangre. "Lo siento, Osomatsu, es demasiado para mi... y a decir verdad no me interesa tanto, creí que me responderías otra cosa pero creo que hasta para ti es difícil explicar..."

"De acuerdo... olvidemos eso" dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu asintió. "Pero sólo debo decir que no sabía ni a uva ni a chocolate"

"Está bien... no importa" dijo Ichimatsu al entonces pensar en algo. "Por cierto... ¿No deberíamos entrar ya?"

"Pues... ¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más? Como había dicho... No me gustan este tipo de lugares" dijo Osomatsu "Además, quiero darte algo" Ichimatsu lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué cosa?"preguntó Ichimatsu mientras Osomatsu sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo ponía en la mano. "Esto es... ¿una piedra?" comentó el cuarto al ver los tonos púrpuras de ésta.

"Las recogí alrededor del lago, antier, cuando tuvimos el picnic, quiero que cada uno de ustedes tenga una... ya le he dado a todos una, bueno, me falta Karamatsu, haha" explicó Osomatsu a su hermano "Quería dártela ahora ya que es muy difícil verte sin Jyushimatsu a un lado"

"Entiendo..." Ichimatsu sujetó la piedra en su mano muy agradecido. "Ahora entiendo lo que estabas haciendo esa vez con exactitud, gracias, la cuidaré lo mejor que pueda... no estoy muy seguro de no perderla pero haré lo que pueda para no perderla de vista"

"Estoy seguro de que así será, gracias Ichimatsu" dijo Osomatsu "Por cierto, escogí ese color para ti ya que creo que te queda muy bien, siento que te va bien con esa aura misteriosa que emanas haha"

"¿Ah? ¿Aura misteriosa?"

"¡También creo que es un color muy bonito para una persona tan pacifica, reflexiva y creativa como tú!" añadió Osomatsu al entonces alborotar su cabello de nuevo "Haha, sabes, te queda muy bien el cabello desordenado... tal vez debería empezar a hacer eso, digo, si te ves bien tú entonces me veo bien yo... ¿No lo crees?"

Ichimatsu sonrió al escuchar eso, ¿De verdad se veía bien con el cabello así? Tal vez Osomatsu sólo lo estaba molestando pero... eso le hacía feliz. El cuarto hermano se quedó observando la piedra en su mano hasta que se le ocurrió algo, cosa que no pudo evitar exteriorizar...

"Osomatsu, oye..." murmuró Ichimatsu. Osomatsu se preguntaba por qué su hermano se veía triste de la nada. "Tú... no te estás despidiendo de nosotros al darnos estas piedras, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?" Osomatsu se veía realmente tomado por sorpresa. El mayor se quedó en silencio antes de arquear una ceja mostrándose ofendido. "Ichimatsu... ¿Acaso tú también crees que estoy loco por estar dándoles piedras de regalo?" Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza, estaba claramente arrepentido.

"No, no, para nada... es sólo que me pareció extraño de repente y me quedé pensando de más... pero no es como si hubiera querido ofenderte o algo por el estilo" explicó Ichimatsu con calma a pesar de sentirse inseguro por haberlo hecho pensar mal de él.

"Bueno... es cierto que piensas mucho las cosas, de acuerdo, tiene sentido" dijo Osomatsu al abrazarlo de lado y acercarlo con cariño.

"¿Cuándo piensas darle la piedra a Karamatsu?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando al respecto.

"Hmm... sólo debo encontrar un momento a solas con él" explicó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu asintió a esto. "Bueno, creo que hay que regresar... por más que no quiera entrar, mamá y papá se enojaran si nunca me presento"

"Sí, creo que es lo mejor" dijo Ichimatsu. Los dos hermanos regresaron al edificio y se quedaron junto con el resto de su familia. Parecía que estarían en ese lugar por un rato más antes de que pudieran volver finalmente a casa.

 **xXxXxXx**

Después de unas dos horas, la familia Matsuno regresó a casa, tanto los padres como los chicos se veían cansados... aunque bien, no era exageración decir que los niños habían quedado exhaustos de tanto tener que soportar el ambiente del lugar y no entender bien como sentirse.

El sexto hermano le había pedido algo en secreto a su madre, cosa que ella aceptó amablemente. Todomatsu estaba feliz de que su mamá aceptara, ya con eso podía estar un poco más tranquilo.

Una vez que todos se bajaron del carro, el primero en entrar corriendo fue Todomatsu quien se sentía mejor ahora que estaba de vuelta. Se quitó los zapatos y felizmente se dirigió a su cuarto a tumbarse en su futon.

"Bueno... Todomatsu sí que no perdió el tiempo..." dijeron todos al quedarse sorprendidos por ver a Todomatsu correr de esa manera.

"Bueno, yo lo entiendo, tengo mucho sueño... quiero dormir también" comentó Ichimatsu. Karamatsu subió las escaleras a su cuarto junto con Choromatsu mientras que Osomatsu se quedó en la entrada con Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, su padre y madre.

"Bueno, chicos, me retiro, necesito leer el periódico y fumar un buen cigarro" comentó Matsuzo al alejarse de todos ellos. Matsuyo lo miró ligeramente consternada.

"Papá, al menos cámbiate, ¿Quieres? No quiero que ensucies ese traje que traes puesto" dijo Matsuyo a su esposo que había desaparecido por ahí. Suspiró antes de mirar a Ichimatsu quien ya estaba empezando a irse a su cuarto. "Espera, Ichimatsu" Ichimatsu y Osomatsu miraron a su madre con curiosidad.

"Mamá y yo queremos llevarte a un lugar, así que bueno... ¿Quieres venir? Sé que estás cansado pero..." explicó Jyushimatsu a su hermano quien mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, sí, estaba tan cansado que le costaba mantener los ojos realmente abiertos.

"Está bien, si quieren llevarme a un lugar supongo que lo mejor será ir... ya dormiré cuando regrese" comentó Ichimatsu a su hermano quien sonrió muy contento. Matsuyo asintió igualmente contenta con su respuesta.

"Niños, vayan a cambiarse antes de irnos, de igual forma me cambiaré para salir" dijo Matsuyo a Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu quienes asintieron de acuerdo con esto y en seguida subieron a su cuarto como había ordenado su madre. "¡Díganle a Todomatsu que se cambie también!" añadió Matsuyo al seguirlos con la mirada.

"Osomatsu, procura cambiarte, no quiero verte con traje cuando regrese" dijo Matsuyo a su hijo antes de retirarse a su cuarto para cambiarse.

"Seguro" Osomatsu decidió cambiarse de una vez, igual no es como que estuviera cómodo mientras usaba el traje, el mayor subió las escaleras y miró como Karamatsu se acercaba y bajaba las escaleras... Traía... ¿Un espejo? ¿Qué? Bien, Osomatsu no sabía que pensar pero prefirió ignorarlo en lo que se cambiaba.

Osomatsu siguió su camino al cuarto, al entrar, vio como todos se cambiaban... significando que también podía ver la piel lastimada de Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu parecía estarlo viendo consternado al igual que Choromatsu. Todomatsu parecía ya haberse cambiado y estaba acostado en su futon ignorando a todos.

"Jyushimatsu... oye..." comentó Osomatsu al ver la piel de Jyushimatsu, de verdad que se veía muy mal... marcas púrpura por todo su cuerpo, era una especie de zarpullido extraño el cual parecían quedamuras combinado con una varicela extraña... o al menos esa era la forma en que Osomatsu podía describir lo que veía.

Jyushimatsu miró a los tres que lo veían y sonrío algo apenado, no le gustaba que lo estuvieran viendo... sabía que su piel era horrible...

"Sé que mi piel es repulsiva, pero... el doctor me dio una receta para comprar algunas medicinas en lo que descifran qué me inyectaron... así que, uhm, no se preocupen" dijo Jyushimatsu al ponerse su ropa de siempre.

"Jyushimatsu, no creemos que sea repulsivo... sólo estamos preocupados por ti" dijo Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu asintió, sabía que hablaba en serio pero eso no quitaba lo mal que se sentía por tener la piel de esa manera.

"Sí, sí, no te apures, Ichimatsu, vamos, hay que ir con mamá" dijo Jyushimatsu al entonces salir de la habitación.

"No parece que quiera hablar sobre eso..." dijo Choromatsu. Ichimatsu miró hacia el piso luciendo decaído.

"Creo que es porque no tenemos nada qué decirle... creo que sólo quiere esperar el resultado de los análisis..." explicó Ichimatsu "Pero bien, aprovecharé salir con Jyushimatsu para ayudarlo a buscar sus medicinas"

"Sí... te lo encargo, Ichimatsu" dijo Osomatsu al ver como Ichimatsu terminaba de cambiarse y salía del cuarto. Osomatsu miró a Choromatsu luciendo preocupado.

"De nada sirve que te preocupes, Osomatsu, lo único que podemos hacer realmente es esperar por los resultados" dijo Choromatsu simplemente "Jyushimatsu estará bien" Osomatsu no sabía cómo Choromatsu podía estar seguro pero sabía que tenía razón, sólo le quedaba esperar a que Yowai le hablara. "Pienso ir a la tienda a comprar golosinas, ¿Quieres venir?" preguntó Choromatsu a su hermano, claro que, terminó por percatarse de algo. "Osomatsu... ¿Acaso saliste al funeral sin tu cubre bocas?"

"¿Eh? Ah, sí..." dijo Osomatsu sin saber qué decirle "Aunque ni siquiera creo que tenga uno, no es para tanto, no me hará daño..."

"Bien, aprovecharé para comprarte varios cubre bocas" dijo Choromatsu quien justo se había acabado de cambiar y se dirigía a la puerta. "Iré a pedirle algo de dinero a papá, deberías descansar o algo en lo que regreso, ¡No tardo!"

Osomatsu se quedó en silencio al ver como la última persona consciente del cuarto se había marchado sin que pudiera decirle nada. El primogénito miró a Todomatsu quien estaba en su futon ya dormido... o al menos estaría intentando dormir, sabía del estrés que Todomatsu acumulaba cada vez que lo hacían salir así que no le sorprendía que lo primero que hiciera fuera estar en su cama.

Osomatsu lo observó detenidamente y decidió dejarlo en paz, prefería ir a ver lo que estaba haciendo Karamatsu. Todomatsu necesitaba recuperarse de aquel ambiente deprimente en el que había estado... Osomatsu claramente lo entendía, era esa pesadez en el ambiente que le imposibilitaba entrar después de todo.

El primero bajó corriendo las escaleras, usaba ahora su camisa de botones y sus shorts, definitivamente era más cómodo de esa manera. Osomatsu buscó a su hermano por todo el piso inferior y finalmente lo encontró en el cuarto de tele... donde curiosamente estaba viéndose en un espejo.

"¿Karamatsu?" preguntó Osomatsu al ver al otro completamente inmerso en el reflejo del espejo. Realmente no entendía lo que hacía... "Oye... ¿Qué estás haciendo?" El mayor se había sentado alado de su hermano y se estaba asomando para ver que era tan interesante que no podía dejar de ver.

Karamatsu se tardó en responder pero finalmente apartó la mirada del espejo y miró a Osomatsu con una sonrisa. Las sonrisas de Karamatsu casi siempre se veían un poco más toscas por sus cejas, claro, no mucho pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerlo ver como si sonriera confiado de algo.

"Estoy buscando el significado de la vida" respondió Karamatsu de la nada. Osomatsu lo miró anonadado por unos segundos, su mente no parecía procesar aquel tipo de respuesta tan repentina y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar romperse en risas. El segundo hermano miró muy desconcertado a su hermano, ¿Pero de qué se estaba riendo tanto? Incluso estaba ya tirado en el piso mientras abrazaba su estómago... "Osomatsu... oye... ¿Estás bien?"

"Haha... me... duele..." respondió Osomatsu entre risas en el suelo. Karamatsu lo veía claramente preocupado.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso hice algo para lastimarte?" preguntó Karamatsu sin entender lo que pudo haber hecho para lastimar a su hermano. Osomatsu se rio por unos segundos más antes de calmarse y sentarse bien.

"No, no, es sólo que tu honestidad me llegó... tanto que creo que me rompí una que otra costilla" dijo Osomatsu al sobarse según muy adolorido. Karamatsu lo miró nervioso. "No, no, no te preocupes, sólo estoy exagerando"

"Ah, ya veo... menos mal, haha" dijo Karamatsu aliviado de que su hermano estuviera bien. "¿Tú que haces?"

"¿Hmm? Bueno, no busco el significado de la vida, ciertamente, pft" dijo Osomatsu a punto a soltarse a reír otra vez, no obstante, se contuvo y explicó. "Te estaba buscando para darte algo. He estado dándole a todos una y tú eres el ultimo a quien me faltaba darle una"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Karamatsu mientras bajaba su espejo y lo ponía a un lado de él. El segundo hermano estaba mirándolo con mucha atención.

"Pues... qué decir... La vez del picnic estuve recolectando unas piedras cerca del lago, al principio pensé en arrojar piedras al lago... aunque no sabía que tan lejos llegarían por la fuerza que tenía en ese momento; fue entonces que encontré una piedra roja muy bonita y pensé en buscar otras para darles una a cada uno" explicó Osomatsu al entonces darle una piedra azul a su hermano. Karamatsu observó los colores con fascinación.

"¡Vaya! Me gustan mucho los colores, tiene unos tonos muy bonitos" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa. Antes de seguir hablando, Karamatsu se quedó contemplando la piedra en su mano. "Entonces... dices que encontraste una piedra roja, ¿cierto?"

"Sip, es esta" dijo Osomatsu al enseñarle la piedra roja a su hermano, había estirado su mano para poner ambas piedras cerca y compararlas. "Es bonita, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, es verdad, es una piedra muy bonita..." comentó Karamatsu al entonces tomar la piedra roja de la mano de Osomatsu y dejarle la azul. Osomatsu se quedó perplejo por la acción de su hermano.

"¿Eh...? ¿Qué...? Oye... ¿Por qué...?" Osomatsu miró a Karamatsu tratando de encontrar una explicación. Karamatsu sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras veía la piedra roja en su mano.

"Quiero quedarme con tu piedra... No lo sé, es reconfortante... como tener algo de mis hermanos cerca de mi" dijo Karamatsu al entonces ver a Osomatsu. Osomatsu se quedó atónito al escucharlo, no obstante, sonrió muy feliz de ver a su hermano arremedándolo.

"Pues, estamos aquí, ¿Quieres un abrazo o algo así?" dijo Osomatsu repitiendo las palabras de Karamatsu. Karamatsu sonrió mientras ocultaba la piedra en su puño.

"Hehe, te acepto el abrazo... pero no te voy a regresar la piedra, es más, me la voy a apropiar" dijo Karamatsu encontrando divertido lo que estaban haciendo. Osomatsu rio en respuesta.

"Karamatsu, a veces eres muy raro, ¿sabes?" dijo Osomatsu muy divertido por el pequeño intercambio que acababan de tener. Karamatsu le sonrió y en seguida lo abrazó tirándolo al suelo, Osomatsu le regresó el abrazo, estaba muy feliz de que su hermano hubiera imitado muy bien la conversación del otro día, terminando con el abrazo.

"No creí que mis palabras fueran usadas en mi contra, ¿sabes?" comentó Osomatsu antes de soltarse a reír, Karamatsu de igual forma se rio y se recargó en Osomatsu para compartir una risa sincronizada entre gemelos.

Los dos siguieron en el suelo riéndose por un tiempo más, ya luego se calmaron pero siguieron tirados de la misma manera. Karamatsu miró a Osomatsu con intriga.

"Oye, Osomatsu... dime, ¿Te ayudó el que me mordieras ayer? No te pude preguntar antes porque mamá y papá traían prisa" preguntó Karamatsu a su hermano quien lo miró luciendo pensativo.

"Pues sí, me sentí mejor luego de tomar de tu sangre, eso es un hecho" dijo Osomatsu.

"¿A qué sabía mi sangre?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu suspiró. Aparentemente esa era la pregunta favorita de todos.

"¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo...?"

"¿Todos?" preguntó Karamatsu "¿Mordiste a alguien más?"

"Sí... a Ichimatsu" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu parecía haberse percatado de algo.

"Ah, eso explica porque me dijo que tú dijiste que su sangre sabía a uva y la mía a chocolate" explicó Karamatsu. Osomatsu lo miró con incredulidad.

"Pero si justo le dije que esos sabores no tenían nada que ver..." Osomatsu comentó con leve irritación. "Bueno, supongo que no importa realmente..."

"¿De verdad mi sangre sabe a chocolate?" preguntó Karamatsu a Osomatsu. Osomatsu notó la sinceridad en su pregunta así que se sentía mal por no saber explicarle.

"No... no es que sepa a chocolate... le dije a Ichimatsu que tu sangre era tan deliciosa que al tomar de ella no podía saciarme" explicó Osomatsu. Karamatsu se quedó contemplando la respuesta sin decir nada, aunque pronto se puso completamente rojo por lo que acababa de decir su hermano.

"Osomatsu... oye... esa es una forma muy extraña de decirlo..." dijo Karamatsu quien miró hacia otro lado. Osomatsu no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía su hermano por lo que seguía hablando.

"Pero es verdad, hasta me da miedo matarte por morderte... aunque bueno, no me supe controlar con Ichimatsu tampoco..." explicó Osomatsu "Pero no, no sabía a uva su sangre... sólo sé que era fácil de beber..."

"Haha, Osomatsu suenas como un vampiro real" dijo Karamatsu al encontrar graciosa la forma en que su hermano hablaba. "Espero que no te vayas a convertir de tanta sangre que estás tomando..."

"No creo, aunque me falta hablar con Dra... pero él dijo que no tenía la capacidad de hacer eso, dijo que sólo deja efectos secundarios y ya" explicó Osomatsu. Karamatsu asintió.

"Bueno... si tienes ganas de tomar más puedes morderme, no me molesta" dijo Karamatsu "Aunque... no vayas a tomarme por sorpresa o me enojaré"

"De acuerdo" dijo Osomatsu al de pronto sentir sus colmillos reaccionar. El mayor suspiró. "Entonces... ¿puedo morderte ahora?"

"¿Ah?" Karamatsu lo miró sin entender, con ahora... ¿Se refería en ese preciso momento? "¿Ahora..?"

"Sí..." murmuró Osomatsu "La verdad me empieza a preocupar esto... tengo que hablar con Dra, tal vez lo busque más tarde..."

"¿A dónde piensas ir a buscarlo?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando.

"¿Al cementerio? Recuerdo más o menos que ahí vivía... creo" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu no parecía muy de acuerdo.

"No lo sé, Osomatsu, ir al cementerio de noche no creo que sea seguro..." dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu no sabía entonces qué hacer.

"Pero es qué si no le pregunto sobre los colmillos... ¿Qué tal si debo hacer algo para quitármelos o algo por el estilo?" preguntó Osomatsu. Karamatsu se quedó contemplando el problema.

"Hmm... yo creo que es mejor que él venga para acá, no estás en condiciones de salir... además, irías por ahí mordiendo a cualquiera..." dijo Karamatsu un poco irritado por pensar en eso "No puedo permitirlo, tus hermanos somos algo pero que vayas por ahí mordiendo a quien sea es..."

"¿De verdad eso es lo que te preocupa...?" preguntó Osomatsu sin entender la línea de pensamiento de su hermano.

"¡Pero claro! Estás en un estado muy sensible, no sabemos si quiera cuales son los efectos secundarios reales que causó Dra... sabemos que eres un vampiro a medias o algo por el estilo... pero de verdad no quiero arriesgarte, no quiero que tomes de la sangre de cualquiera" explicó Karamatsu al entonces desabrochar uno de sus botones para mostrarle su cuello. El segundo hermano se quitó la venda para mostrarle la marca de los colmillos que había hecho Osomatsu recientemente "Tenemos que esperar a que venga tu amigo, estoy seguro que sabe que debe explicarte las cosas... así que será mejor esperar"

"Haha, Karamatsu... suenas tan confiable en momentos así... supongo que tienes razón" dijo Osomatsu al mirar su cuello, se veía con culpa de la nada. "No puedo creer que hace poco dijera que no iba a morderte por nada del mundo y ahora estoy aquí mordiéndote cada que se me da por hacerlo..."

"No te preocupes, Osomatsu, estás afectado ahorita por algo fuera de tu control, no tienes la culpa" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu se sentía mal de que su hermano hablara de esa forma. La forma en que le quitaba toda culpa era...

"Karamatsu, no digas esas cosas, es por falta de fuerza que no puedo controlarme..."

"Osomatsu, como dije ayer... sólo cállate y muérdeme" dijo Karamatsu mientras le hacía un puchero.

"Eso no fue lo que dijiste ayer..."

"¡Osomatsu...!" Karamatsu lo regaño con la mirada "No te avergüences, de verdad no te culpo de nada"

"Es por eso que me siento mal... tonto... eres muy ingenuo, ¿Qué tal que no fuera yo el que quiere...?" preguntó Osomatsu al sentir su propia respiración volverse pesada.

"Pero no es el caso, Osomatsu, hazme caso... estaré bien, si te pasas te detendré, lo prometo" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu lo miraba con dificultad pues sus actuales instintos le estaban pidiendo que lo mordiera.

Karamatsu sintió los colmillos de Osomatsu enterrarse en su piel, bien, no se esperó el dolor que sintió, no obstante, cubrió su boca para ahogar su grito y no llamar la atención de su padre. Osomatsu se asustó por el grito ahogado de su hermano por lo que se apartó de su cuello justo luego de oírlo.

"Karamatsu, oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? Perdona..." Osomatsu se disculpó con su hermano quien parecía tener lágrimas en ojos.

"Haha, no te preocupes... creo que es culpa de que no recordara que se sentía por estar medio dormido ayer" explicó Karamatsu al ahora notar algo escurriéndole por el cuello. "Osomatsu, oye... ¿Qué es lo que me está chorreando por el cuello?"

"¿Eh?" Osomatsu miró su cuello notando que la sangre estaba escurriéndose por los pequeños orificios. Osomatsu se sorprendió de verla y al notar como estaba por tocar la camisa de Karamatsu, decidió limpiarla con su lengua. Karamatsu pudo sentir como su hermano pasaba su lengua por su cuello, cosa que le causó escalofríos.

"Osomatsu... ¡No hagas eso! Se siente raro..." dijo Karamatsu quien se había sentido algo incómodo por la acción. Osomatsu despegó la lengua de su cuello y observó la expresión de su hermano.

"Ah... lo siento, es que iba a tocar tu camisa y no quería que mamá preguntara" explicó Osomatsu al regresar a morder a su hermano para tomar de su sangre.

"Ugh..." Karamatsu volvió a cubrirse la boca para ahogar sus quejidos. La incomodidad y dolor que sentía era indescriptible, sólo podía aguantarse por el bien de su hermano. "Esto... ¿Qué...?" Karamatsu estaba confundido pues el dolor palpitante de antes había desaparecido y ahora sólo podía sentir como su consciencia se nublaba al perderse en la sensación agradable que estaba sintiendo.

Osomatsu trataba de no perderse así mismo pero le resultaba muy difícil, volteaba a ver a Karamatsu de vez en cuando para ver cómo se sentía, le parecía curiosa la forma en que ya no parecía estar sufriendo por lo que se había enfocado en tomar de su sangre más libremente ahora que su hermano se había relajado.

"Osomatsu, se siente muy bien... no lo entiendo..." dijo Karamatsu al empezar a sentirse débil, claro, no comentaba nada pues creía que el cansancio tenía que ver con el placer que estaba sintiendo. El segundo hermano cubría su boca al ahora querer ahogar los gemidos que se le escapaban... lo que no sabía, es que aquellos gemidos que parecían ser por disfrutar de la sensación... eran sus pobres intentos de no perder la consciencia y en realidad quejas débiles para que Osomatsu se detuviera.

Osomatsu pudo notar que Karamatsu ya no podía más por lo que apartó los colmillos de su cuello, lamió la sangre que se escurría de la herida y se aseguró de que ya nada se fuera a derramar. Karamatsu sintió un cosquilleo al sentir su lengua de nuevo, parecía que Osomatsu no podía evitar hacer eso.

"Karamatsu... oye... ¿Cómo estás? Siento mucho el..." Osomatsu sintió una fuerte sensación de asco en su estómago por lo que no pudo evitar hacerse bolita en el suelo mientras abrazaba su estómago.

"¿Osomatsu...?" Karamatsu no parecía poder reaccionar rápido a lo que ocurría pero le había preocupado ver a su hermano adolorido en el suelo. "Oye... ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí... es sólo... creo que tomé demasiada y muy rápido..." explicó Osomatsu al sentir una agrura en su boca. "Perdona, Karamatsu, me pasé..."

"Descuida, también fue mi culpa por no decirte nada..." dijo Karamatsu "Pero vaya que es extraño, al principio duele pero entre más tomes más placentero se siente y el dolor disminuye..."

"Me pregunto si es porque la persona empieza a perder la consciencia o algo por el estilo..." dijo Osomatsu al recordar ese momento con Dra. "A mí también me mordieron así que lo entiendo..."

"Bueno, no te preocupes, Osomatsu, ya verás que tu amigo te explicará" dijo Karamatsu al cerrar los ojos. "Tengo mucho sueño..." murmuró Karamatsu al bostezar. El mayor le sonrió en respuesta.

"Sí, seguro que sí... oye, yo también tengo sueño... durmamos juntos, ¿sí?" dijo Osomatsu al acostarse a un lado de su hermano.

"Seguro..." dijo Karamatsu al cerrar los ojos e intentar descansar... sí que ser mordido por un vampiro era agotador... esperaba que Osomatsu pronto regresara a la normalidad pues si seguía mordiéndolo no sabía que podría ser de él.

Osomatsu cerró los ojos de igual manera, le preocupaba seguir de esa forma, ¿Cuándo regresaría a ser normal? Sólo podía esperar a que Dra lo visitara... vendría pronto... ¿verdad?


	20. Desubicado pt 1

**Capítulo 20. Desubicado pt 1**

Osomatsu se quedó dormido junto con Karamatsu, ambos descansaron en el piso del cuarto por un largo rato, siguieron de esta manera hasta que Matsuyo, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu regresaron. Claro, Osomatsu y Karamatsu seguían profundamente dormidos, pero, los gritos de sus hermanos pudieron despertarlos...

"¡Ya regresamos!" exclamó Jyushimatsu desde la entrada. Osomatsu abrió los ojos lentamente, pudo observar a Karamatsu durmiendo viendo hacia el otro lado. El primogénito frotó sus ojos y se rascó la cabeza tratando de levantarse, no obstante, al ver la marca de los colmillos en el cuello de Karamatsu, Osomatsu prosiguió a ocultarla.

"Ah... Karamatsu... oye..." Osomatsu dijo al mover a su hermano con intención de despertarlo... aunque por desgracia no estuviera funcionando.

"¡Niños ya estamos en casa!" exclamó Matsuyo sonando contenta. Al no escuchar ruido de ningún tipo, se sintió extrañada. "Vaya, ¿Será que no están?"

"Karamatsu... mamá, Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu ya regresaron..." explicó Osomatsu a su hermano actualmente dormido. "Está bien... yo lo haré entonces" dijo el mayor al mover a Karamatsu hasta sentarlo, ya entonces le puso la venda alrededor del cuello.

La puerta del lugar se abrió súbitamente, acción que asustó a Osomatsu. A pesar de ya haber acabado de vendarlo, Osomatsu volteó a ver a la puerta luciendo como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo.

"¿Osomatsu? ¿Pero qué sucede? Actúas sospechoso..." dijo Jyushimatsu a su hermano quien suspiró al ver al otro.

"Oh, lo siento, creí que eras mamá y pues estaba poniéndole las vendas a Karamatsu" explicó Osomatsu "¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Consiguieron las medicinas?"

"¡Sí! Todas las que necesito, son varias pomadas, si las uso y llevo una buena limpieza entonces la reacción en mi piel debería irse" explicó Jyushimatsu "Pero eso no es todo, también fuimos por otras cosas... una de ellas es la más importante" el quinto hermano parecía estar hablándole a alguien fuera de la habitación.

"Ta-dah..." Ichimatsu entró al cuarto mostrando a un gatito entre sus brazos. Osomatsu sonrió enormemente al ver al gatito, ¿Significaba lo que creía? "Mamá nos acompañó al refugio, me dejó adoptar a uno de los gatitos de aquel incidente" Matsuyo entró a la habitación con una bolsa.

"Esta mascota es técnicamente de Ichimatsu pero, quiero que lo traten como si fuera de ustedes también, procuren darle de comer y limpiarle" dijo Matsuyo "Sé lo mucho que esto significa así que quiero que se esfuercen por cuidar de él"

"Pues... claro que así será" dijo Osomatsu quien intentaría cuidar del gatito. El mayor se paró y caminó hacia Ichimatsu para acariciar y hablarle al gatito. "Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Me llamo Osomatsu, desde ahora seremos amigos, ¿verdad?" el gatito maulló en respuesta, cosa que hizo que Osomatsu le sonriera con ternura.

"Karamatsu,¡Despierta! ¡Tenemos que presentarte a alguien!" exclamó Jyushimatsu a su hermano. Karamatsu no parecía tener ganas de despertarse pero igual abrió los ojos para ver que querían los otros.

"Oigan... déjenme dormir, tengo sueño..." dijo Karamatsu al de repente notar un gatito entre los brazos de Ichimatsu "¿Qué hace Ichimatsu con ese gatito...?"

"Será la mascota de la familia, ¿No es eso genial?" Ichimatsu miró a Karamatsu con una sonrisa. "Mamá me dejó adoptar uno de los gatitos de aquel incidente..."

"Oh... ya veo, suena como que pasó algo muy bueno, felicidades" dijo Karamatsu quien quería regresar al mundo de los sueños y de momento no le interesaba nada más. Matsuyo lo miró con preocupación.

"Hijo, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿No prefieres dormir en tu futon?" preguntó Matsuyo a su hijo. Karamatsu se recostó dispuesto a dormir. "Oh, cielos..."

Ichimatsu se puso de cuclillas y bajó el gatito al suelo, éste camino lentamente hacia Karamatsu y se le subió encima. El cuarto hermano sonrió encontrando gracioso que el gatito caminara hacia él.

"Parece que alguien está tan cómodo que incluso atrae a otros hacia él" dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu y Matsuyo sonrieron ante la escena.

"¿Y ya tiene nombre?" preguntó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza. "Hmm... qué tal... ¿Nekomatsu?"

"¿Nekomatsu?" Ichimatsu escuchó el nombre y se quedó pensando pero pronto rechazo la sugerencia. "No... no creo que ese nombre le quede"

"Haha, bueno, valía la pena tratar" dijo Osomatsu mientras reía, ya le daba la impresión de que no iban a querer usar ese nombre.

"Sueño..." murmuró Karamatsu mientras seguía tratando de dormir. El gatito estaba ahora encima de su cabeza, cosa que le parecía muy tierna al resto.

"Hijo... si vas a dormir deberías dormirte en tu futon..." dijo Matsuyo al entonces ocurrírsele una idea. Salió del cuarto seguida por las miradas de Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu, tras unos segundos regresó con Matsuzo. "Papá, lleva a tu hijo a su cuarto, no parece que tenga energía para pararse e ir él"

"Pero sí que los consientes, mujer..." dijo Matsuzo a Matsuyo quien lo miró fijamente insistiendo con su petición. "Está bien, está bien... vamos muchacho, te llevaré a tu cuarto" Matsuzo cargó a Karamatsu en su espalda y se encaminó al cuarto de los niños. El gatito se quedó atrás pero Ichimatsu lo tomó entre sus brazos de nuevo.

"Vaya, sí que tenía tiempo de hacer esto" dijo Matsuyo con una sonrisa "Bien, niños, estaré en mi cuarto, más tarde los llamaré para comer" añadió antes de salir del cuarto.

"Parece que papá no le hizo mucho caso al gatito..." dijo Ichimatsu "Pero bueno, ¿Qué le pasa a Karamatsu? Se veía exhausto"

"Ah... lo que pasa es que lo mordí de nuevo..." dijo Osomatsu sonando algo apenado. Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu lo miraron en silencio, claro, si no fueran por los maullidos del gatito.

"Osomatsu... ¿No crees que estás mordiendo demasiado ya? No creo que esté bien que estés tomando tanta sangre..." dijo Ichimatsu mientras veía a Osomatsu, ya luego miró a Jyushimatsu. "Menos mal que Jyushimatsu ya te dijo que a él no"

"Sí, seguro que se enfermaría o algo..." dijo Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando.

"Dra me curó de mis malestares al morderme, dijo que le iría mal a cambio de eso pero sí me ayudó... ¿No podría hacer lo mismo por Jyushimatsu?" preguntó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"En primera, estás muy débil como para estar enfermándote por curar a otros... dijeron que podría ser letal si te enfermas, ¿No?" comentó Ichimatsu "Y segundo... no sabemos si tienes esa habilidad, no eres un vampiro completo después de todo" Osomatsu se quedó pensando.

"Pues sí... tienes razón en eso..." comentó Osomatsu al entonces ver a Jyushimatsu. "Siento no poder ayudarte..."

"No te preocupes, Osomatsu, estaré bien... me interesa más que no te pongas mal otra vez" dijo Jyushimatsu con una sonrisa. "Bueno, tomaré un baño para ponerme las medicinas de una vez" añadió el quinto hermano al salir del cuarto en seguida.

"Vaya..." murmuró Osomatsu al verlo irse. Ichimatsu sonrió a esto.

"Jyushimatsu está siendo muy positivo con las medicinas, ya quiere ponérselas para que su piel empiece a sanar... creo que lo está llevando lo mejor que puede" explicó Ichimatsu "Y tiene razón, lo menos que necesitamos es que te pongas grave... estuvimos por perderte una vez, no queremos que se repita..."

"Ichimatsu... ¿Recuerdas algo de esa vez?" preguntó Osomatsu con curiosidad. Ichimatsu asintió.

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? Perseguimos a Iyami para darle una paliza por haberte llevado con 'La Muerte'" comentó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu lo miró impresionado, ¿Sabía de él?

"Ichimatsu... ¿Tú lo conoces? A 'La Muerte' digo..."

"¿Qué si lo conozco? Hasta papá y mamá lo vieron, llego presentándose y todo, anunció que venía por ti... aunque bueno, papá lo sacó de un batazo" explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu rio a esto, no podía imaginarse a ese hombre siendo lanzado de esa manera.

"Entiendo..." Osomatsu se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos sobre 'La Muerte', sentía como que ya no quería pensar en eso pero le era inevitable. "Dime... ¿Qué pensarías de que siguiera viendo a 'La Muerte' por mi cuenta?"

"¿Eh? Pues... ¿Qué ese no es un mal presagio?" preguntó Ichimatsu algo consternado. "¿Dices que ves a 'La Muerte' por tu cuenta? ¿Alguien sabe de esto...?"

"No, en realidad no, ni siquiera Choromatsu... pero es porque no he tenido tiempo de decírselo... no estábamos en buenos términos y seguido a eso estuve preocupado por más cosas..." explicó Osomatsu.

"¿Te ha hecho algo malo? ¿Te ha dicho cosas malas?" preguntó Ichimatsu a su hermano. Osomatsu no parecía saber que decirle...

"Pues... cosas típicas como que ya debería morir, que ya me rinda y cosas por el estilo..." comentó Osomatsu "Lo hizo sonar como si no fuera a vivir por mucho tiempo... pero... ¿Eso significa que no creceré con ustedes? Estoy empezando a preguntarme eso..."

Ichimatsu abrazó a su hermano, cuidando de no aplastar al gatito. No le gustaba escuchar esas cosas venir de Osomatsu. ¿Es que acaso estuvo preguntándose ese tipo de cosas todo este tiempo?

"Osomatsu, tú por nada del mundo debes morir... nosotros queremos que estés aquí, no dejes que ese hombre te convenza, no queremos perderte" dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu sonrió contento de escucharlo.

"Sí, lo mismo le he dicho, no quiero irme, no si estoy con ustedes" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano "Aunque eso me hace preguntarme... ¿Cómo sería yo si creciera? ¿Cómo actuaría? ¿Cómo pensaría? ¿Qué se siente ser grande?"

"Osomatsu, no te preocupes por eso, vas a crecer junto con nosotros así que no tienes por qué hacerte esas preguntas... bueno, puedes hacértelas pero no por pensar que no crecerás..." dijo Ichimatsu al sentir lágrimas en sus ojos. El cuarto hermano empezó a sollozar levemente, Osomatsu lo miró consternado, ¿Por qué estaba sollozando...?

"Ichimatsu, oye... ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano quien parecía estar muy triste en ese momento.

"Es sólo... Osomatsu, ¿Por qué dices cosas tan tristes? No me gusta pensar en que no crezcas con nosotros, no me gusta que me digas cosas así... y menos que las pienses..." Ichimatsu parecía estar sufriendo por las palabras de su hermano, cosa que Osomatsu no parecía agradarle.

"Ichimatsu, lo siento, no quise..."

"No, no, estaré bien, es sólo... hagas lo que hagas, Osomatsu, no escuches a 'La Muerte', morir no es la solución de nada... queremos vivir contigo y crecer juntos, no queremos que te vayas" dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu se veía decaído por esto pero pronto asintió. "Con eso dicho... debemos hablar de esto con los otros luego... no ahora porque tanto Karamatsu y Todomatsu están dormidos, Choromatsu no sé dónde esté... ¿Está en la casa siquiera? Y Jyushimatsu seguro se duerme después de ponerse las pomadas... lo que me hace pensar que todos acabaremos durmiendo el día de hoy en algún momento, digo, yo también tengo sueño... qué extraño, ¿No?"

"Es extraño de nosotros pero lo entiendo, ha sido un día agotador para la mayoría" dijo Osomatsu "Sin mencionar que dos de ustedes están cansados porque los mordí"

"Sí... que repito, tal vez esté empeorando tu necesidad de sangre... no queremos que te conviertas en un vampiro, me pregunto si habrá alguna manera de saber que tienes exactamente" dijo Ichimatsu luciendo pensativo.

"Tendría que preguntarle a Dra pero queda esperar a ver cuándo viene él por su cuenta" dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu contempló lo que dijo su hermano.

"Hmm... esperar por él cuando quien sabe cuándo se aparecerá... es demasiado..." dijo Ichimatsu antes de verse un poco más despierto por la idea repentina que tuvo. "Pero nadie dice que no podemos buscar un remedio para que requieras menos sangre o muerdas menos"

"¿Qué? ¿Y cómo haremos eso?" preguntó Osomatsu luciendo escéptico a lo dicho por su hermano.

"Fácil, debemos ir con Dekapan-san y ver si tiene algo para eso" dijo Ichimatsu "Es inventor, ¿Recuerdas? Siempre tiene cosas nuevas para probar, podríamos pedirle algo que te ayude"

"Dekapan-san... vaya, por un rato olvide que existía... no consideré esa posibilidad..." Osomatsu se quedó pensando al respecto, parecía interesado en la idea pero no exactamente de la misma manera que Ichimatsu...

"¿Qué te parece la idea?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu asintió mientras se veía sumergido en una idea que estaba forjando en su mente.

"Sí... creo que es buena..." murmuró Osomatsu al quedarse ido mientras pensaba. Ichimatsu acomodó al gatito en sus brazos pues parecía estársele cayendo, el felino se acurrucó felizmente mientras seguía dando pequeños maullidos. El cuarto sonrió a esto pero en seguida miró consternado a su hermano, no parecía estar muy presente en ese momento.

"Oye... Osomatsu... ¿Estás...?"

"¡Creo que es una excelente idea!" exclamó Osomatsu al entonces correr a la entrada de su casa. El primogénito salió corriendo sin que Ichimatsu pudiera reaccionar realmente, lo único que pudo hacer es verse sorprendido a pesar del sueño que tenía.

Ichimatsu caminó hacia la entrada de la casa y se asomó a ver si veía a Osomatsu... pero aparentemente el mayor había corrido tan rápido que ya no se le veía, ¿A dónde habría ido?

"Pero, no se supone que debas salir así..." murmuró Ichimatsu al entonces ver a uno de sus hermanos regresar. "Ah, Choromatsu" dijo simplemente. Choromatsu lo saludo de lejos mientras cargaba con unas bolsas en una mano.

"¡Ichimatsu! ¡He traído golosinas!" exclamó Choromatsu mientras se acercaba. "También le compré algunos cubre bocas a Osomatsu, ¿Ya ves que no traía ninguno en el velorio? Mencionó que creía no tener así que le compre unos... ¿Ah?" El tercer hermano se fijó en el gatito, en seguida sonrió maravillado.

"¿Y quién es él? No me esperaba encontrarte con un gatito en brazos" dijo Choromatsu al observarlo muy contento.

"Ah, mamá me llevó al refugio junto con Jyushimatsu, me dejó adoptar a uno de los gatitos de aquel incidente en el parque" explicó Ichimatsu. Choromatsu parecía encantado.

"¡Genial! Me gusta, es mucho más tolerable que tener un león en casa" dijo Choromatsu al recordar justo eso. Ichimatsu no parecía agradarle ese recuerdo.

"Sí, aunque bueno, no era tan desagradable... al menos no al principio, se portaba bien hasta que destrozó toda la casa..." dijo Ichimatsu. Choromatsu asintió mientras acariciaba al gatito, al tercero parecía fascinarle escuchar los maullidos.

"Ah, por cierto, te traje algo" dijo Choromatsu al buscar en su bolsa de golosinas, parecía de repente preocupado por algo.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Ichimatsu al ver a Choromatsu nervioso. Choromatsu parecía estar buscando algo en la bolsa de forma desesperada.

"Es sólo... es sólo... los cubre bocas no están... ¿Los habré dejado en la farmacia?" Choromatsu trataba de hacer memoria. "Tal vez los deje ya en la caja... tendré que regresar, ¿Quieres algo?"

"Pues... si puedes compra jugo de uva" dijo Ichimatsu entonces recordando lo que le dijo a Osomatsu. Choromatsu buscó en su bolsa y le dio un jugo de uva. "Ah, muchas gracias, que conveniente"

"Traeré más, bueno ya vengo" dijo Choromatsu al salir corriendo sin más. Ichimatsu lo vio irse. Vaya que tenía prisa.

"Sí que esos dos se parecen... aunque Choromatsu sí me dijo a donde iba..." dijo Ichimatsu al destapar el jugo y tomar un sorbo. "Me pregunto si a esto sabe mi sangre..." Ichimatsu rio por el pensamiento mientras tomaba de su jugo y regresaba dentro de la casa junto con el gatito.

Al regresar dentro de la casa, Ichimatsu se recargo contra la pared y se deslizó hasta sentarse. Observaba al gatito el cual estaba maullándole y alzando su patita como si le estuviera pidiendo algo, el cuarto procedió a acariciarlo, asumía que eso era lo que quería y al ver como se acurrucaba, sabía que eso era lo que buscaba.

Ichimatsu sonrió por un momento antes de quedarse pensando en las palabras de su hermano, al estarlas contemplando, pensó en lo que le había dicho Choromatsu en el baño... ¿Sería que estaba enojado con Osomatsu por algo que tuviera que ver con lo acababan de hablar? Si así era, entonces ya entendía un poco más a Choromatsu.

"Osomatsu... tú curiosidad la entiendo, pero... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible contigo mismo?" Ichimatsu murmuró escuchándose triste. Y es que no es que Osomatsu le hubiera dicho algo, pero... tenía la sospecha que por la manera en que se hacía esas preguntas, Osomatsu no pensaba en la gravedad de estas. "Espero regreses pronto..." añadió al saber que no llegaría muy lejos con su cuerpo adolorido.

Minutos más tarde, Karamatsu bajó las escaleras, se veía adormilado e ido, no obstante, al ver a Ichimatsu jugando con el gatito luciendo decaído, no pudo evitar observarle.

"Ichimatsu... ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí... estoy cansado nada más" respondió Ichimatsu. No pensaba sacar el tema de 'La Muerte' tan pronto, no hasta que todos estuvieran conscientes. No creía fuera necesario preocupar a Karamatsu con el tema, no obstante...

"Por cierto, ¿Y Osomatsu? ¿No estaba contigo?" preguntó Karamatsu. Ichimatsu lo miró detenidamente.

"¿Tú no estabas dormido?"

"Ah, pues... bajaba por agua... pero, ¿Y Osomatsu?" preguntó de nuevo Karamatsu. Ichimatsu suspiró, sería mejor responder.

"Osomatsu salió corriendo después de que le hable sobre la opción de ir con Dekapan-san... me pregunto si habrá ido a su laboratorio..." dijo Ichimatsu "Quise ir tras él pero supuse que daría más problemas si salgo"

"¡¿Osomatsu salió?!"Karamatsu exclamó viéndose alterado y despierto. "No... él no debería de salir... no puede..." Karamatsu se veía molesto con la idea de que su hermano hubiera salido corriendo. "Ichimatsu, iré a buscar a Osomatsu, Intenta descansar, tu cuerpo aún te duele, ¿No? En fin, ya regreso"

"Está bien... gracias, Karamatsu" dijo Ichimatsu al verlo ponerse los zapatos e irse a toda velocidad. ¿Se había dormido con ropa? Vaya... bueno estaba tan cansado que era de esperarse. "Creo que dormiré un rato..." El cuarto hermano se paró y con el gatito en brazos, subió las escaleras con la intención de ir a su cuarto a descansar. Ahora que Karamatsu había ido por él, no tenía de qué preocuparse... o al menos eso quería creer.

 **xXxXxXx**

Karamatsu corrió hacia el laboratorio de Dekapan justo como había dicho Ichimatsu, se encontraba cansado pero el estar más preocupado por Osomatsu, le lograba dar más fuerzas para correr. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría Osomatsu de haberse ido? No lo sabía y el simple hecho de pensar que cualquier cosa podría ocurrir con su hermano mayor en esa condición tan delicada le angustiaba en demasía.

El segundo hermano pronto llego al laboratorio de Dekapan, claro, cuando estuvo de tocar, la puerta se abrió automáticamente, mostrando a un Osomatsu muy feliz. Karamatsu lo miró fijamente sin entender.

"¿Karamatsu?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano quien se veía en trance mientras le regresaba la mirada. "¡Hola! ¿Cómo te va?"

"Osomatsu... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué crees que haces?" Karamatsu preguntó sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Su hermano se veía tan como si nada y él estaba tan acelerado...

"¡Karamatsu, acompáñame a buscar ropa de talla grande!" exclamó Osomatsu al tomar de la mano a su hermano. Antes de irse se volteó a ver a Dekapan y se despidió con su otra mano. "¡Muchas gracias!" Karamatsu miró a Dekapan de lejos antes de dejarse jalar por Osomatsu quien parecía emocionado por algo.

"¿Qué...?" Karamatsu estaba perdido en lo que estaba pasando, se dejaba llevar por Osomatsu al estar procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, no obstante, se detuvo. "¡No! ¡Osomatsu! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Estás enfermo! No debes de estar saliendo así"

"Pues así como que muy enfermo no estoy... sólo dicen que puedo enfermarme fácil y ya" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu frunció el ceño con disgusto.

"Osomatsu, no, nos vamos a casa" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu se veía consternado por lo que decía.

"¡No! De verdad, Karamatsu, necesito ropa de talla grande... ¡En serio!" Osomatsu jalaba a Karamatsu para que lo siguiera, sin embargo, Karamatsu lo jalaba para que él lo siguiera a él.

"¡No! Osomatsu, no sé qué tengas pensado hacer pero simplemente, ¡no!" dijo Karamatsu "Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor pero eso no significa que puedes correr por ahí, hablamos de esto... te dije que no quería que fueras por ahí porque podías morder a quien fuera y yo no quiero que eso pase..."

"Y no lo iba a hacer pero Ichimatsu me dio la idea... pero ey, ¡No morderé ni he mordido a nadie!" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu miró al suelo luciendo triste por su respuesta.

"¿Qué acaso no puedes cumplir siquiera una cosa? Olvidaré que no te importó lo que hablamos si regresas a casa conmigo ahora" dijo Karamatsu. Parecía bastante irritado. Osomatsu lo miró con incredulidad.

"Karamatsu... volvería a casa, pero... en serio, si no consigo esa ropa..." Osomatsu se veía realmente nervioso por algo. Karamatsu suspiró, su hermano sí que era un caso perdido.

"De acuerdo... vamos por la ropa, pero debes saber que no estoy feliz contigo por haber salido de casa" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu asintió complacido de que su hermano cediera.

"¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, entonces... ¿Dónde podemos conseguir ropa?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano quien parecía no saber tampoco. Karamatsu se quedó pensando por un momento.

"Pues no creo que haya en casa... ni tenemos dinero para comprar..." murmuró Karamatsu quien no sabía para qué quería ropa de talla grande pero de momento no lo cuestionaba, ya le preguntaría después. "¿Qué tal si vamos a casa de Totoko-chan?"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Se me ocurre que sus padres deberían tener ropa de Yowai-kun en algun lado, seguro te sirve, ¿No?" sugirió Karamatsu. Osomatsu sonrió de oreja a oreja por la sugerencia.

"¡Sí! ¡Bien pensado!" exclamó Osomatsu al jalar a su hermano con él. Karamatsu no entendía la razón de que su hermano tuviera tanta prisa.

"Osomatsu, oye, ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? No lo entiendo..." Karamatsu decía mientras Osomatsu corría jalándolo junto con él. Osomatsu no parecía responder. "¿De nuevo estás guardándote algo? Que mala costumbre tienes..."

"¡Karamatsu! ¡Sé que no he cumplido con muchas cosas que dije!¡Pero prometo ser más cumplido luego de esto!" exclamó Osomatsu. Karamatsu no parecía creerle, prefería tomarse el comentario con pinzas.

Ambos niños corrieron hacia la casa de Totoko, no parecieron decir nada más en el camino ya que Osomatsu parecía traer mucha prisa, Karamatsu sólo observaba a Osomatsu tratando de descifrar lo que podría estar teniéndolo tan apurado... pero no tenía idea.

Minutos después de estar corriendo dieron con la casa de Totoko y en seguida pasaron a su casa para pedir ropa de Yowai, la excusa que Osomatsu había usado consistía en que tenían un primo que estaba visitando y no tenían ropa de su talla... mentira más obvia, según pensaba Karamatsu, pero para los padres de Totoko parecía ser suficiente explicación. Los niños esperaron un par de minutos en la sala hasta que la madre de Yowai y Totoko les entregó la ropa, la cual consistía de un sueter negro, pantalones de mezclilla, calcetines, zapatos y ropa interior nueva que aparentemente nunca pudieron darle a Yowai.

Karamatsu salió de la casa de Yowai junto a Osomatsu con un bonche de ropa la cual no sabía para que era. El segundo hermano miraba a Osomatsu pidiendo explicaciones pero el primogénito no parecía querer dárselas. Los dos mayores corrieron por el pueblo sin dirección, bueno, al menos Karamatsu no sabía a donde iban... no obstante, el segundo finalmente se hartó y se detuvo.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Basta! Tienes la ropa, ¡Ya explícame de que se trata todo esto!" exclamó Karamatsu al quitar su mano forzosamente de la suya. Quería respuestas y no iba a dejar que su hermano siguiera de esa maner. Osomatsu parecía estar buscando por todos lados.

"Karamatsu... ¿Por qué decides interrogarme cuando más tengo prisa?" preguntó Osomatsu al buscar con la mirada algo, claro, al notar el callejón detrás de ellos, sonrió satisfecho.

"Porque no me quieres explicar, por eso" dijo Karamatsu "Si me dijeras de qué se trata todo esto te apoyaría... pero ni siquiera sé que estamos haciendo, ¿Para qué quieres esta ropa? ¿De qué te sirve siquiera? Incluso nos regalaron ropa interior..." El segundo hermano miró como su hermano entraba al fondo del callejón y se ponía detrás de un bote de basura y empezaba a desvestirse. "¿Eh...? Un momento... ¿Qué...?"

"Karamatsu, pásame la ropa que estás cargando" Osomatsu dijo de repente. Karamatsu se acercó a él y se la pasó al no querer ver a Osomatsu exhibiéndose... sí su confusión y pánico de momento superaba sus ganas de imponerse. No es como que la gente fuera realmente a ver lo que pasaba tan adentro del callejón pero igual Karamatsu se sentía nervioso.

"Osomatsu... oye, no, en serio, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Karamatsu al entonces ponerse como barrera para cubrir a su hermano. "Aunque sea resúmemelo, me molesta no entender lo que haces... esa ropa no te queda así que no entiendo que estás intentando"

"Lo que pasa es que tomé una píldora y sus efectos deberían estar comenzando pronto... Karamatsu, si me ves sufriendo, no me muevas, es normal" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano quien volteó a verlo. No parecía poder tomarlo en serio con toda la ropa gigante que usaba.

"Osomatsu... nada de lo que traes puesto te queda..." Karamatsu dijo al soltar una risa mientras Osomatsu le pasaba la ropa que estaba usando antes. "No sé qué estés intentando pero..."sin poder decir más, el segundo hermano pudo ver como Osomatsu empezaba a quejarse y retorcerse del dolor. "¡¿Osomatsu?!"

"No te preocupes... todo... estará... ah..." Osomatsu parecía querer decirle que todo estaría bien, no obstante, no había podido terminar de decir lo que quería por el dolor. Karamatsu parecía cuestionar el quedarse quieto y no hacer nada, el ver a Osomatsu cubriendo su boca para que la gente no escuchara sus gritos le preocupaba y ponía nervioso.

"No, ¡Osomatsu...!" Karamatsu estaba a punto de actuar en contra de los deseos de su hermano pues le inquietaba mucho verlo sufrir de esa manera, claro que, al ver como su hermano comenzaba a brillar y notar la forma en que éste empezaba a estirarse y llenar la ropa que estaba usando, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse inmóvil. "¿Eh...?"

Osomatsu había aparentemente crecido de repente, la luz que lo había envuelto desapareció tras un par de minutos y en cambio dejó ver una apariencia de Osomatsu claramente mayor. Karamatsu lo observó sin palabras, ¿En realidad acababa de presenciar eso? ¿Su hermano había crecido así sin más?

"Chibita, ¡Otro más!" exclamó Osomatsu en seguida de que la luz se desvaneciera. Osomatsu se quedó perplejo al ver que Chibita había desaparecido, su sonrisa fue gradualmente cayendo hasta no expresar nada. El mayor bajó lentamente el brazo que había estirado para pedir más bebida... que igual, al observarla con detenimiento. se dio cuenta que no estaba el vaso vacío que se supone estaba sujetando. "¿Ah?"

"¡Vaya! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Has crecido!" exclamó Karamatsu quien sujetaba la ropa de su hermano mientras veía a su hermano con fascinación. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¡No puedo creerlo!"

Osomatsu frunció el ceño sin entender lo que estaba pasando, miró hacia los lados y se percató de que no estaba en el puesto de oden... y sus hermanos no estaban con él... de hecho, estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido... y con un niño diciendo incoherencias frente a él. El mayor miró a Karamatsu sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

"¡Es increíble que crecieras de esta manera! ¿No querías decirme porque era una sorpresa? Si es así entonces lo siento. ¡Dime! ¿Qué se siente ser más alto, grande y genial?" preguntó Karamatsu mientras lo veía maravillado. Osomatsu entrecerró los ojos. Lo miraba con sospecha, trataba de entender quién era el niño que estaba frente a él.

"Oye... no tengo idea de quién eres" dijo Osomatsu. Comentario que dejó paralizado a Karamatsu. ¿Qué? ¿Qué quería decir con que no sabía quién era...?

"¿Qué? No puede ser... ¿De verdad no sabes quién soy? ¿Cómo...? Es broma, ¿Verdad?" Karamatsu miraba a Osomatsu sintiéndose muy confundido y preocupado. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza simplemente.

"De verdad... no tengo ni idea de qué hago en este lugar, se supone que estaba comiendo oden con mis hermanos hace un momento" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu lo observó creyendo que su hermano se había vuelto loco, ¿Por qué estaba diciendo todo eso? El segundo mayor no pudo evitar sollozar de la confusión, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué ocurría con Osomatsu?

"Oye... ¿Por qué lloras? En fin... no creo que esté bien que estemos en este callejón... y aparte estoy contigo, eso puede malinterpretarse, ¿Sabes? Así que salgamos de aquí" dijo Osomatsu al caminar fuera del callejón junto con Karamatsu. "Bien, esto está mucho mejor" comentó el mayor al estar fuera de ese lugar obscuro y sospechoso, ya luego miró al otro. "Entonces... ¿Qué querías?"

"Osomatsu... ¿De verdad has perdido la memoria? ¿No me recuerdas?" preguntó Karamatsu al otro quien lo veía confundido aunque no podía evitar reírse un poco de lo tonto que se escuchaba... aunque, sin saber por qué... el mayor observó al niño y observó con detenimiento las cejas del menor.

"Un momento... ¿Karamatsu? ¿Eres tú?" preguntó Osomatsu al no creer lo que veía. Karamatsu finalmente sonrió al ser reconocido, aunque seguía confundido por la actitud de Osomatsu hacia él. El mayor lo observó por unos segundos en silencio antes de mirar a su alrededor y notar que la ciudad se veía muy... nostálgica. "Oye... esa tienda la habían cerrado hace años..." murmuró Osomatsu increíblemente confundido.

"¿Osomatsu?" Karamatsu lo llamó tratando de tener su atención, no obstante, Osomatsu parecía estar viendo su alrededor entre asombrado y gradualmente entrando en un ataque de pánico.

"No... esto es..." Osomatsu regresó al callejón y se dispuso a buscar cualquier objeto o portal que pudiera existir. Karamatsu lo miró sin entender, ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

"Osomatsu... ¿Qué estás haciendo...?" preguntó Karamatsu a su hermano quien parecía desesperado por encontrar algo. Irónicamente se veía similar a antes de que entraran al callejón y antes de que creciera.

"Me voy. Necesito encontrar algo que me despierte y rápido" Osomatsu explicó brevemente. Karamatsu no parecía entender, ¿A qué se refería con 'algo que lo despierte'?

"Osomatsu, ¿De qué hablas?"

"Debo de estar soñando si estoy viéndote en tu forma infantil..." dijo Osomatsu al entonces quedarse pensando. "La cual es muy adorable... ¡Pero no! ¡Debo encontrar algo para despertar! ¡Seguro que Todomatsu está tomando fotos de mi cara en el oden o algo!"

"Osomatsu, oye... ya dime, ¿Qué se supone que hizo la píldora?" preguntó Karamatsu a su hermano quien seguía buscando una salida o algo que lo ayudara a despertar. "Te has portado raro todo este rato... ¿Tan importante era la píldora que querías de Dekapan-san?" A la mención de Dekapan, Osomatsu volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

"¿Dekapan-san? ¿Dices que Dekapan tiene algo que ver con esto?" preguntó Osomatsu a Karamatsu quien asintió en seguida. "Ah... bueno, al menos eso parece tener algo de sentido para mi..." El mayor notó la ropa que traía puesta y se dio cuenta que no era su usual sudadera roja. "Oye... ¿Y esta ropa...?"

"Es de Yowai-kun, fuimos a casa de Totoko-chan y se la pedimos a sus padres... ¿De verdad ya olvidaste eso también?" Karamatsu seguía tratando de entender la nueva actitud de su hermano pero no parecía que fuera a llegar a ninguna especie de revelación. Osomatsu se vio asustado por un momento.

"¡¿Mi ropa interior también?!"

"No, esa es nueva, sus padres nos la regalaron" explicó Karamatsu. A Osomatsu le costaba creerse todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Sí... esto es un sueño, pero bueno... vamos con Dekapan entonces" dijo Osomatsu "Debemos apurarnos si quiero despertar de esto"

"¿Despertar? Pero si esto no es..."

"¡En marcha!" dijo Osomatsu al poner al niño de guía. "No sé dónde viva Dekapan aquí pero te pondré de mi guía" Karamatsu suspiró y decidió hacerle caso, él también quería una explicación a todo esto. ¿Osomatsu regresaría a la normalidad? De verdad que estaba actuando como si fuera otra persona...

Osomatsu y Karamatsu caminaron hacia casa de Dekapan. Karamatsu miraba con curiosidad a Osomatsu mientras que Osomatsu seguía viendo los alrededores luciendo muy perturbado y es que... todo parecía tan idéntico a como solía ser la ciudad cuando era un niño...

"Oye... llevo rato preguntándome pero... ¿Qué es esa ropa que llevas contigo?" preguntó Osomatsu a Karamatsu.

"Es la ropa que traías puesta antes de que crecieras y llenaras esa que estás usando" explicó Karamatsu. Osomatsu no parecía satisfecho con esa explicación, pero asintió decidiendo aceptarla.

"Bueno... no es como que los sueños tengan mucho sentido..." dijo Osomatsu por último antes de seguir caminando en un silencio compartido hacia el laboratorio de Dekapan... esto hasta que Osomatsu se acercó a Karamatsu y se agachó poco después. "Pero como es un sueño pues no está de más aprovechar, ¿verdad?"

"¿Ah?" Karamatsu murmuró al verlo agacharse. ¿Qué hacía?

" Vamos, sube Karamatsu, onii-chan te llevara de caballito" dijo Osomatsu alegremente. Karamatsu sonrió ante la petición de Osomatsu y en seguida aceptó. El primero continuó el camino con el segundo en su espalda. "Haha, siempre había querido hacer esto... la única vez que puedo hacer algo parecido es cuando los cargo ebrios... no digo que no me guste, pero, es ciertamente más divertido llevar a uno de mis hermanos pequeños en mi espalda cuando son literalmente más pequeños que yo"

"Gracias, Osomatsu, me gusta" dijo Karamatsu a su hermano, logrando que Osomatsu riera enternecido por el otro. Vaya, que bonito sueño estaba teniendo.

"Ah... ¿Por qué no tengo sueños como este más seguido? Incluso se siente tan real..." dijo Osomatsu antes de soltar un suspiro. Karamatsu rio divertido por su comentario, de alguna manera le gustaba que su hermano se sintiera claramente mayor que él.

 **xXxXxXx**

Ambos llegaron al laboratorio donde luego de entrar fueron llevados hacia uno de los sofás que tenía Dekapan para invitados. Les había preparado algo de té y ahora se encontraban los tres hablando del tema.

"Dekapan-san, Osomatsu creció luego de tomar la píldora, pero... ¡Osomatsu está actuando raro! ¡No parece él!" explicó Karamatsu. Osomatsu lo miró incrédulo al comentario.

"Oye... en mi defensa, estaba comiendo y bebiendo antes de aparecer aquí..." comentó Osomatsu mientras hacía un puchero.

"Sí, ciertamente tu hermano vino a visitarme y me habló sobre su deseo de querer experimentar crecer-dasu" dijo Dekapan. Osomatsu y Karamatsu lo miraron con intriga.

"Le hablé de algunos inventos que tenía por el momento y él eligió esa píldora... le expliqué que la píldora causaba el crecimiento del cuerpo y el intercambio de mentes. Aunque tengo la impresión de que sólo quería crecer, no tener su mente mandada al futuro-dasu"

"Ah, ¡Ya entiendo...! Uh... no, en realidad no" Osomatsu se veía sin expresión al momento de intentar procesarlo mientras que Karamatsu sentía que iba a colapsar por un ataque de pánico.

"Esto quiere decir que hay un Osomatsu pequeño en el lugar de donde vino este Osomatsu adulto-dasu." explicó Dekapan. Osomatsu rio al escucharlo.

"Vaya... ¿Eso quiere decir que de verdad cambie de lugares y estoy en el pasado? Bien, bien, ahora todo tiene sentido" dijo Osomatsu aceptando la situación con mucha simpleza. "Eso explica por qué todo se veía tan real"

"¿Eso es todo lo que necesitabas para aceptar esto? Pero es que entonces... ¿No volveré a ver a mi Osomatsu?" preguntó Karamatsu muy agobiado con ese pensamiento. "Los demás me van a matar..." Osomatsu parecía sonreírle muy divertido por lo que decía.

"¿Tu Osomatsu? Karamatsu, sí que eres adorable" dijo Osomatsu alegremente. Karamatsu se veía demasiado angustiado así que no le estaba poniendo atención.

"¿No volveré a ver a Osomatsu? ¿Nunca?" preguntó Karamatsu a Dekapan quien no parecía afectado.

"En realidad, los efectos de la píldora duran como máximo un día... aunque como es un prototipo, pudiera tardar más o menos. Osomatsu debería volver entonces-dasu" explicó Dekapan. Karamatsu suspiró aliviado.

"Ah, ¿Entonces regresaré con los otros? Hmmm... está bien" dijo Osomatsu sonando decepcionado. Karamatsu lo miró escéptico.

"¿Es que no quieres ver a tus hermanos? ¿No los extrañas?" preguntó Karamatsu a Osomatsu quien negó con la cabeza.

"¿Extrañarlos? ¿A esos cinco idiotas? Haha, que buen chiste, prefiero quedarme en este mundo con mis hermanos pequeños, además, seguro que ellos prefieren tener a mi versión infantil con ellos" explicó Osomatsu. Karamatsu lo miró consternado.

"¿Ni siquiera regresarías por mi versión adulta? Estoy seguro de que él te extrañaría..." dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

"¿Por Karamatsu...? Hahahahaha, especialmente por él no regresaría" dijo Osomatsu mientras reía. Karamatsu se preocupó por el comentario, ¿Es que no se llevaban bien en el futuro? El mayor sonrió y le alborotó el cabello al más chico. "Sólo bromeo, te estoy molestando, no te lo tomes tan a pecho"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás jugando?"

"Sí, es que Karamatsu es muy divertido de molestar, normalmente no me importa ya que estoy con ellos... pero no quisiera ver a uno de mis hermanos de esta época llorando" explicó Osomatsu al entonces pararse y mirar a Dekapan. "Muchas gracias por la explicación, ya nos retiramos"

"Seguro, vuelvan cuando gusten, aunque sólo debo decir que no puedes revelar nada relevante del futuro o podrías afectar tu propio futuro-dasu" dijo Dekapan al despedir a los dos. Osomatsu se vio sumamente intrigado por esto, incluso más de lo que normalmente estaría interesado.

"Entonces... ¿¡Puedo cambiar el futuro?!" preguntó Osomatsu muy emocionado y sorprendido. Dekapan se vio pensativo por un momento. Karamatsu miró con interés a su hermano, le llamaba la atención el cómo había reaccionado, pero... ¿Qué no actuaría igual si fuera él?

"Si lo haces podrías incluso acabar con tu vida como la conoces así que no lo recomiendo, con tu vida y la de tus hermanos-dasu" explicó Dekapan. Osomatsu lo miró con disgusto, hizo un puchero y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Tch, que pesado... nos vamos" dijo Osomatsu antes de decidir irse, le estaba costando procesar algo... aunque, ¿En qué momento de su infancia se encontraba? Sin prestarle atención a eso, prefirió fijarse en todo lo que pudiera cuando estuvieran afuera.

"Entonces... ¿No es que tengas problemas con mi yo adulto?" preguntó Karamatsu a Osomatsu quien le sonrió divertido por la pregunta. Ambos caminaban fuera del lugar con un nuevo entendimiento.

"Haha, claro que no, Karamatsu es un idiota pero nosotros dos estamos muy bien" explicó Osomatsu al volverle a ofrecer llevarlo de caballito. Karamatsu aceptó de nuevo y de esta forma siguieron caminando sin rumbo por el momento.

"¿Un idiota? ¿Por qué?" preguntó el menor. Osomatsu se quedó pensando.

"¿Por qué? Eso es... porque todos somos unos idiotas, por eso" dijo Osomatsu "Aunque se podría decir que yo soy el rey de los idiotas"

"¿Eh? Osomatsu, ¿Eso es algo de qué presumir?" preguntó Karamatsu sonando confundido. Osomatsu se quedó pensando un momento.

"Pues... ¿Sí? Quiere decir que soy mejor que ellos en algo, haha" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa. Karamatsu no parecía entender.

"Pero, Osomatsu... estoy seguro que eres bueno en muchas cosas, en cosas mejores que ellos... no veo por qué deberías competir por ser el más idiota..." explicó Karamatsu. Osomatsu parecía estar llorando de lo adorable que sonaba, su hermano de verdad estaba diciendo cosas lindas, ahhh como quería quedarse en ese mundo.

"Bueno, bueno, Karamatsu, ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial? Estoy a tu servicio, heheh" dijo Osomatsu al menor quien lo miró con interés.

"Pues... ¡Ah! Vamos al muelle, ¿Está bien?" Karamatsu preguntó. Osomatsu asintió y se dejó guiar por Karamatsu hacia el muelle a donde siempre iba a pescar. Una vez que llegaron, el mayor observó el lago muy impresionado.

"Vaya... con que este lugar sigue en pie... me trae recuerdos" dijo Osomatsu al acercarse al muelle. Karamatsu bajó de los brazos de Osomatsu y en cambio le mostró el lugar.

"¿Qué te parece? ¡Es mi lugar favorito! Siempre vengo aquí a pescar, también me gusta venir y reflexionar y..." mientras explicaba, Osomatsu tuvo que guardarse sus grititos de ternura por ver a su hermano, claro, no duro mucho y casi en seguida lo tiro al piso en un abrazo. "¡Ow! ¿Osomatsu...?" Karamatsu miraba confundido a la figura de su hermano mayor sobre él. "¿Qué haces?"

"¡Es que eres tan lindo, no puedo evitarlo, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan adorable!" decía Osomatsu mientras frotaba su cara contra la de Karamatsu. Karamatsu no entendía.

"¿Hmm? ¿Es que mi versión adulta tiene algún problema?" preguntó Karamatsu.

"Pues... no es que tenga algún problema, es sólo... no es tan lindo como tú, eres tierno, adorable, quisiera llevarte conmigo a casa y comerte a besos de lo delicioso que te ves" explicó Osomatsu al darle besos. Karamatsu se perdió ante escuchar 'delicioso' ¿Por qué eso se le hacía familiar? "Karamachuu, regresa conmigo al futuro, eres mejor que mi Karamachuu"

"Un momento, Osomatsu... ¿Qué quieres decir con delicioso?" preguntó Karamatsu a su hermano quien seguía dándole besitos y hablándole como bebé.

"¿Hmm? No lo sé, es que de verdad te ves como para darte una mordida" dijo Osomatsu al entonces morder levemente su cachete, claro que, al hacer esto, Osomatsu se percató de los colmillos que tenía. "¿Eh? ¿Por qué tengo colmillos? ¿Acaso soy vampiro o algo así en este tiempo?"

"Lo que pasa es que Dra te mordió... parece que tu cuerpo creció pero eso no te quitó el efecto de Dra..."

"¿Dra? Vaya, es un nombre que no he escuchado en un buen rato..."murmuró Osomatsu al entonces sonreír. "¡Genial! ¿Entonces soy vampiro? Hmmm..." Osomatsu miró con picardía a su hermano luego de ponerse en cuatro sobre él, sacó la lengua y se relamió los labios. "Pues pudiera morderte para comprobar si soy un vampiro..." Karamatsu lo miró consternado.

"Osomatsu ya me mordiste hace rato... tienes que controlarte o si no tu condición podría empeorar" explicó Karamatsu al ver con un poco de nervios a su hermano, el cual ya estaba preparándose para morderlo.

"Ah... está bien, qué aburrido, pero de acuerdo" dijo Osomatsu "Todo por mi adorable hermano menor" El mayor se quedó pensando. "Por cierto, ¿Y los demás?"

"En casa lo más seguro, la mayoría está durmiendo en estos momentos... o al menos cuando los dejé así era, Ichimatsu subió a dormirse seguramente..." en cuanto explicó eso, Osomatsu pudo sentirse en un trance. Se creía en el cielo en ese momento.

"Si todos lucen como tú... creo que sería el paraíso... el paraíso con el que siempre soñé..." explicó Osomatsu "Aunque también haber aterrizado en un lugar lleno de dinero no hubiera estado mal"

"Pues claro que son como yo... somos sextillizos, ¿Recuerdas? Todos lucimos iguales" comentó Karamatsu muy contento. Osomatsu seguía que se derretía por escuchar a su hermano, no podía dejar de verlo con ojos conmovidos.

"Y tu voz... es tan aguda, ¡Tan diferente a tu versión adulta!" exclamó Osomatsu ahora con las manos en el rostro de su hermano, parecía estar jalando levemente y aplastando sus mejillas en una especie de masaje extraño. Karamatsu no podía evitar reírse por como Osomatsu estaba reaccionando.

"Osomatsu, eres tan raro... pero eres muy gracioso así que me gusta" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu sentía que podía llorar sangre de lo puro e inocente que se veía su hermano... era tanto que le había causado algo su comentario, el mayor se sujetó el estómago de forma dramática y se hizo bolita en el suelo a un lado de él. "¿Eh? ¿Osomatsu? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó el segundo luciendo preocupado. Osomatsu parecía que se le salía el alma del dolor que sentía.

"Sí... es sólo... eres tan inocente y tierno que... sólo... mis costillas..." dijo Osomatsu al seguir sufriendo por la dulzura que le causaba su hermano. Vaya. Quien diría que tendría un día tan dulce como ese. "Sigues siendo doloroso incluso así... o será... ¿Esto era algún súper poder tuyo desde entonces?"

"¿Hmm?" Karamatsu rio al ver a Osomatsu de esta manera, le recordaba el cómo su hermano había reaccionado parecido antes, sólo que entonces se estaba riendo y declarando que le dolía de tanto reírse. "Parece ser que Osomatsu es Osomatsu siempre, no importa qué edad tengas"

"Basta... Karamatsu... me empalagas... es doloroso..." murmuró Osomatsu quien sentía había sido sepultado en una montaña de azúcar en ese momento. Si estaba reaccionando así con sólo Karamatsu... ¿Cómo se pondría a ver a otro de sus hermanos o a todos juntos? Osomatsu estaba empezando a temer por su vida el verlos.

"¿Qué? ¿Empalago? ¿Por qué...?"

"Es sólo... no lo entenderías a menos de que estuvieras en mi lugar... tu voz, tu apariencia, tu sola existencia..." intentó explicar Osomatsu. Karamatsu rio conmovido por su hermano, de verdad que su hermano estaba haciéndolo sentir mucho menor a él, sus palabras claramente le explicaban su lugar y eso a Karamatsu no le disgustaba... de hecho podía realmente sentir que su hermano era mayor... Sí que era una bonita sensación.

"Está bien, amo mucho a Osomatsu, me gusta que te comportes como mi hermano mayor de esta manera... creo que esta apariencia tuya es demasiado genial... ¡Quiero ser como tú cuando crezca!" explicó Karamatsu demostrando un rostro angelical a ojos de Osomatsu. Osomatsu sintió algo dentro de él crujir, ah, ¿Había sido otra costilla? Sí... probablemente. Osomatsu se sentó y miró a su hermano sin ninguna expresión. Karamatsu lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Osomatsu?"

"Dime, 'Te quiero mucho, Onii-chan" dijo Osomatsu simplemente. Karamatsu observó a su hermano quien estaba en alguna clase de trance que no entendía pero simplemente asintió.

"Haha, te quiero... Onii-chan" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu pudo sentir como algo le escurría de la nariz. Cubrió su nariz inmediatamente al sentir el flujo de sangre saliendo violentamente de sus fosas nasales. Karamatsu lo miró espantado. "¿Osomatsu? ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué pasa?!" Osomatsu lo miró con una mano en la nariz, chorros de sangre parecían filtrarse por los orificios entre los dedos.

"Di, 'Creo que eres genial, Osomatsu-niisan'" Osomatsu dijo sin ninguna expresión. Karamatsu no entendía que pasaba pero cedió de igual forma.

"Creo que eres verdaderamente genial, Osomatsu-niisan" dijo Karamatsu a su hermano quien sintió como su corazón se salía al escucharlo. Poderle sacar el 'niisan' a Karamatsu era un logro, debía aprovechar como fuera... y vaya, que bien se sentía escucharlo de un hermano literalmente más joven que él.

"Ha...ha... perfect..." dijo Osomatsu mientras hacía una imitación del Karamatsu de su presente. Karamatsu reía al escucharlo, realmente creía que su hermano era genial y muy divertido sin importar qué hiciera.

Ambos yacían ahora sentados viéndose fijamente, claro Osomatsu seguía perdido en las nubes de estar con su hermano pequeño frente a él. Karamatsu lo miró con detenimiento, se preguntaba algo que quería que su hermano le contestara...

"Oye, Osomatsu, me preguntaba... te viste muy interesado cuando Dekapan-san mencionó que podías cambiar el futuro, ¿Se puede saber por qué?" preguntó Karamatsu a su hermano quien le hizo un puchero en respuesta.

"¿Y el 'niisan'? Bueno, no importa, es muy extraño escucharlo de Karamatsu de todas maneras..." dijo Osomatsu un poco decepcionado de que su hermano no le dijera 'niisan' de nuevo.

"Hmm... ¿Aniki entonces?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu no lucía muy contento de escuchar eso así que negó con la cabeza.

"No, no, eso no es tierno ni nada adorable... prefiero que sólo me digas 'Osomatsu' si no vas a decirme 'niisan', te digo, entiendo que no lo hagas; Karamatsu no lo hace así que lo normal es que no me digas nada" explicó Osomatsu.

"Está bien, tienes razón, es extraño... ya que Osomatsu es Osomatsu" dijo Karamatu simplemente. Osomatsu sonrió con normalidad esta vez, suspiró aceptando ese comentario... Karamatsu seguía siendo el mismo al parecer.

"Sí, haha, y en cuanto a lo de querer cambiar el futuro... hmm... bueno, es que... si cambio el futuro tal vez pueda ser algún famoso o estar nadando en chicas o dinero" dijo Osomatsu al imaginarse eso y reír malvadamente. Karamatsu se quedó pensando en eso con seriedad.

"¿De verdad es sólo eso? El Osomatsu de aquí actúa un poco raro... me oculta las cosas y sólo me preocupa... quisiera saber... ¿Hay algo que te inquiete del pasado que quisieras cambiar?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu lo miró de una sonrisa a un rostro inexpresivo.

"Bueno... si mi yo de este tiempo piensa como yo... sólo está viendo por ustedes, aunque... es algo egoísta con los demás y consigo mismo, no te lo tomes personal" explicó Osomatsu al ahora sonreírle tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. El mayor alborotó su cabello mientras explicaba. "Pero, como se trata de mí y si no me equivoco... mi yo de este tiempo sigue siendo el rey de los idiotas... así que bueno, 'Tu Osomatsu' es una mini versión idiota de mí, haha"

"¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Cómo se supone que ayude a Osomatsu de esa manera?" preguntó Karamatsu "Osomatsu, dime, ¿Te inquieta algo del pasado que de verdad quieras cambiar?"

"Haha, esas preguntas, Karamatsu... sí... ¡Quisiera poder llevarme a mis pequeños hermanos conmigo al futuro! Quiero verlos así todos los días y que me digan 'onii-chan'..."explicó Osomatsu. Karamatsu miró a otro lado insatisfecho.

"O sea que... no piensas decirme nada tampoco... incluso haz de ser mejor para ocultar tus sentimientos... ¿Verdad?" mencionó Karamatsu. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad.

"Karamatsu... ¿Qué ha ocurrido en este tiempo recientemente?" preguntó Osomatsu. Karamatsu bajó la cabeza recordando los acontecimientos recientes.

"Apenas nos dijiste sobre que creías haber asesinado a un hombre... nos diste a cada uno una piedra de su color... aunque yo te quité la roja que tenías... Dra te mordió y eres un medio vampiro de momento. Son las cosas que podría decir para resumirlo..." explicó Karamatsu. Osomatsu asintió varias veces mientras escuchaba al otro.

"Ah... así que eso ha pasado... vaya, sí que he viajo demasiado atrás en el tiempo, qué loco" dijo Osomatsu al estar tratando de recordar esos días. "Bueno, Dekapan dijo que no podía decir nada que alterara mi futuro ni el de ustedes, ¿Cierto? Pues que decir... entonces son los días donde 'La Muerte' insistía más con su presencia"

"¿'La Muerte'?" preguntó Karamatsu al entonces recordar el comentario de Osomatsu en el cuarto del hotel: _'Oh, vamos, Karamatsu... ¿De verdad pensaste que yo los iba a dejar o algo así? Aunque la muerte esté sobre mi todo el tiempo, yo no la aceptaría, quiero estar con ustedes'._ "¡Osomatsu! En el hotel... ¿Qué quisiste decir con que 'La Muerte' estaba sobre ti todo el tiempo?"

"¿Eh? Karamatsu... ¿De verdad me estás preguntando por algo que paso hace 10 años? No puedes esperar que tu hermano mayor se acuerde, ¿O sí?" preguntó Osomatsu viéndose inocente ante la pregunta. Karamatsu frunció el ceño, sabía que su hermano sabía... ¡Debía saber!

"Entonces... ¿Qué quieres decir con que 'La Muerte' estaba más insistente con su presencia?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu hizo un puchero al no sentirse con ganas de contestar.

"Esa actitud tuya no es nada tierna... además, ¿No le corresponde a mi versión de este tiempo explicarte eso? Creo que tiene más sentido que lo haga él" dijo Osomatsu al acostarse en el muelle y lucir despreocupado. "Además, no me gusta realmente recordar el pasado... son cosas que simplemente ahí se quedan y ya"

"¿Eh? Pero no paras de repetir que quieres llevarnos contigo..."

"¡Eso es diferente! Son demasiado adorables... ¡Demasiado adorables para este mundo! Sólo su onii-chan los entiende, sólo onii-chan aprecia lo tiernos que son..." dijo Osomatsu igual en su pose despreocupada.

"Osomatsu, es sólo que..."

"Karamatsu, confía un poco en tu onii-chan, ¿Sí? Sé de qué hablo cuando digo que eso le corresponde a 'Tu Osomatsu', haha, ya me gusto repetir eso" dijo Osomatsu al frotarse por debajo de la nariz mientras sonreía. "No te preocupes por eso, me conozco, no recuerdo muy bien lo que hice hace tanto pero si sigo siendo el mismo aquí entonces debería explicarte en su momento"

"Ya veo...entonces esperaré... pero, Osomatsu, ¿Hay algo que te inquiete? Quiero saber... Ah, sobre el asesinato, ¿Es verdad que asesinaste a alguien? Todos concluimos en que no podía ser, pero... tú sabes la verdad" Karamatsu preguntó con inocencia. Osomatsu miró hacia otro lado sin agradarle la pregunta.

"Ese hombre... ¿De cuál estás hablando exactamente? Ayúdame un poco, te digo que esperas mucho de mí al no detallarme la situación" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu encontró aquello razonable.

"Bueno... cuando Todomatsu casi es secuestrado, comentaste que mataste a alguien por defender a Todomatsu... y probablemente lo hayas hecho en defensa personal también, ¿Recuerdas algo de eso?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu se veía aburrido con lo que decía el menor.

"Bien... pues por más que quisiera explicar la realidad de la situación... no puedo, aunque sí puedo decir que eso no debería preocuparles" explicó Osomatsu "Si mi memoria no me falla... ese asunto, sea cual sea la verdad, sólo me produce estrés así que es mejor sólo no tocar el tema de nuevo. No lo digo por mi claro, a mí eso ya no me importa, en realidad tuve muchas otras cosas por las cuales preocuparme... ah..." Osomatsu parecía haberse dado cuenta que había hablado un poco de más. "Pero mi yo de este tiempo, está mejor sin saber la verdad, está mejor sin tocar el tema de nuevo"

"Entonces... ¿Eso quiere decir que sí lo asesinaste?" preguntó Karamatsu. No parecía afectado. "Realmente no me enojaría contigo, lo hiciste por Todomatsu... no niego que da algo de miedo pero me preocupa más el cómo te dejó el hacer eso"

"Karamatsu, lo peor que puedes hacerle a una persona es adjudicarle un crimen que no cometió... se dice que cuando una persona ya se haya capaz de matar a alguien... matar a otra persona se vuelve más sencillo" explicó Osomatsu "No porque sea más fácil en sí... pero, digamos que no puedes evitar pensar que al ser basura eres capaz de lo que sea, haha"

"¿Osomatsu...?"

"Además, ¿A quién le importa realmente ese viejo? Realmente me preocupé en ese tiempo por nada, que Todomatsu estuviera bien debió ser lo que me importara... pero bueno, que decir, era un niño tonto entonces..." explicó Osomatsu. Osomatsu miró a Karamatsu quien lo veía confundido y consternado.

"Osomatsu... ¿entonces mataste a ese hombre?" preguntó Karamatsu "Porque por lo que dices suena a que sí lo hiciste..." Osomatsu puso los ojos en blanco, de verdad que le desagradaba recordar eso.

"Karamachuu, deja de hacer preguntas horribles... ese tema es más complicado como para responderte con un sí o un no" explicó Osomatsu "Al menos si tengo que evitar revelar la verdad, aunque no miento cuando digo que la explicación a eso es más retorcida de lo que piensas"

"¿Eh?" Karamatsu murmuró. ¿Cómo que más retorcida de lo que pensaba? Osomatsu rio un poco conmovido por las reacciones de confusión de su hermano.

"Puedo afirmar que es cierto que lastimé a ese hombre, puedo también decir que actualmente ese asunto no me angustia de nada... no obstante, todavía puedo sentir sangre en mis dedos, haha" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu frunció el ceño sin saber qué decirle.

"Osomatsu, oye... ¿Por qué sigues hablando así? Incluso mi hermano habla sobre la sangre entre sus dedos como si no fuera nada... cuando es un tema tan..." Karamatsu se veía nervioso. Osomatsu lo miró en silencio por unos segundos antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos y abrazarlo fuertemente.

"Ahhh, eres tan adorable..." dijo Osomatsu "Karamatsu, tu hermano no puede explicarte bien las cosas aunque quisiera, así que confía un poco en mí, ¿Está bien?" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano quien parecía asentir no muy a gusto con la idea.

"Perdón por preguntarte algo tan difícil de explicar cómo eso... pero, Osomatsu, ¿Algo te inquieta? ¿Algo de lo que yo no sepa?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando en muchas cosas, cosas que le hicieron perderse un momento en un semblante triste.

"Karamatsu... Creo que esa pregunta también es injusta, vengo del futuro, si tuviera cosas que quisiera cambiar... cosas que realmente me inquiete pensar que vayan a pasar... ¿Importaría de algo? No te las puedo contar... aunque... si quieres que te cuente, tendrías que escucharme y jurar no hacer nada para evitar que cualquiera de esas situaciones pasen" explicó Osomatsu "¿Eres capaz de eso?" Karamatsu se quedó pensado en la pregunta.

"Yo... no, no podría... honestamente, no creo que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para saber lo que va a pasar y no hacer nada al respecto" dijo Karamatsu al contemplar lo que el otro decía. Karamatsu de repente entendió algo con sus palabras, cosa que hizo que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. "Osomatsu... lo siento, ya entendí, perdón..."

"¿Hmm? Haha, no te preocupes, está bien, ya soy todo un adulto estás cosas no me afectan" dijo Osomatsu al mirar al cielo con una sonrisa que gradualmente cayó, sin embargo, al escuchar a su hermano sollozando, Osomatsu pronto sonrió y tiro a su hermano de nuevo, poniéndose encima de él.

"¿Osomatsu?" preguntó Karamatsu quien en seguida vio cómo su hermano tomaba su camisa de los lados para subírsela. "Oye..." El mayor sonrió malvadamente al ver el ombligo de su hermano y procedió a hacerle trompetillas en el estómago. "¡Ah! ¿Q-Qué? Hahaha, Osomatsu, basta, ¿Qué haces?"

"¿Quién es uno de mis hermanos bellos y adorables? Eres tú, Karamachuu" Osomatsu siguió haciéndole trompetillas causando que el otro se riera por lo extraño que se sentía.

"¡Basta! ¡Oye! ¡No soy un bebé!" exclamó Karamatsu quien no paraba de reírse e intentar escapar de su hermano. El primero y el segundo siguieron de esta forma por varios minutos más hasta que alguien se acercó corriendo, se veía muy agitado al llegar.

"¡Detente! ¡Deja de molestar a mi hermano!" exclamó quien parecía ser Ichimatsu. Osomatsu parecía seguir con las trompetillas mientras Karamatsu trataba de conseguir algo de aire. "¡Oye! ¡Detente! ¡Maldito pervertido!"

"¿Eh?" Osomatsu se separó del estómago de Karamatsu, dejándolo jadeando por aire y con calor por lo acontecido. El mayor miró a Ichimatsu y pareció paralizarse en seguida.

"¡No toques a mi hermano! ¡Llamaré a la policía!" exclamó Ichimatsu tratando de imponerse. Osomatsu sintió como si le flecharan el corazón, sentía que babeaba por ver a otro de sus hermanos frente a él. "¿Ah...? ¿Por qué me ve así...?" Ichimatsu se sintió repentinamente avergonzado por la mirada que le estaba dedicando el mayor, claro, frunció el ceño y pronto se acercó a Karamatsu. Se arrodillo a su lado y lo observó buscando heridas o algo.

"Ichi...matsu..." murmuró Karamatsu aun sin aire. Ichimatsu lo miraba entre consternado y alterado.

"¡Karamatsu! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño este extraño?" preguntó Ichimatsu a su hermano quien sonrió y pronto negó con la cabeza.

"No, Osomatsu nunca me haría daño" dijo Karamatsu a su hermano quien se quedó inmóvil ante lo dicho. ¿Osomatsu...? Ichimatsu miró al hombre muy confundido, ¿Qué había querido decir...?

"Ah... Ichimatsu, eres precioso..." dijo Osomatsu al mirarlo muy conmovido. Ichimatsu lo miró nervioso, ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre? ¿Por qué lo miraba tan feliz? El cuarto no pudo evitar cubrirse por precaución, escondía su cuerpo del otro como si eso hiciera algo.

"Karamatsu... vámonos de aquí... este hombre es muy raro, me está viendo demasiado emocional... creo que es un acosador de menores..." explicó Ichimatsu. Karamatsu miró a Ichimatsu ya más tranquilo, no lograba procesar lo que quería decir.

"No, Ichimatsu, se trata de Osomatsu, es sólo que se tomó una píldora de Dekapan y acabó creciendo e intercambiando mentes con su versión adulta" dijo Karamatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó perplejo por semejante explicación. Volteó a ver a Osomatsu quien le dedicó su tan favorita sonrisa 'cautivadora', sonrisa que pudo con Ichimatsu y no pudo evitar reconocerlo como tal... aunque le costara creerlo.

"¿Qué...? ¿Osoma...?" Antes de poder terminar de decir nada, Osomatsu derribó a su hermano y en seguida repitió las trompetillas que estaba haciendo pero a Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu se sonrojó al sentir las sensaciones en su estómago, no obstante, no pudo evitar reírse.

"¿Ves? Sólo se trata de Osomatsu, haha" dijo Karamatsu al sentir algo escurrirse en su estómago. Al fijarse, se dio cuenta que era saliva. "Ah... Osomatsu, dejaste saliva sobre mi estómago..." comentó el segundo intentando limpiarse.

"¡Espera, no...! ¡Ow!" Una vez que Ichimatsu se quejó con obvio dolor, Osomatsu se apartó y lo observó con curiosidad.

"Ichimatsu, ¿Te lastimé?" preguntó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu se sentó y ajustó su camisa antes de negar con la cabeza.

"No... es sólo que estoy adolorido... estuve en el hospital desde hace dos semanas, apenas salí el viernes..." explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu lo abrazó con consideración a lo dicho y alborotó su cabello de forma afectuosa.

"Eres tan precioso, Ichimatsu, verte con tu cabello despeinado me recuerda tanto a ti..." dijo Osomatsu "¿Por qué son tan adorables? Creo que no había dicho la palabra 'adorable' tantas veces en un solo día..."

"No puedo creer que seas Osomatsu... aunque me recuerdas mucho a él... supongo que es cierto... aunque, ¿Qué no deberíamos hablarte de otra forma...? Cómo... cómo... ¿Osomatsu-niisan?" Ichimatsu comentó en su reflexión. Al escucharlo decir esto, Osomatsu pudo sentir su nariz escurriendo sangre de nuevo. "¿Ah? Osomatsu-niisan, tu nariz..."

"No le prestes atención a eso, es que me hace muy feliz escucharles decir eso, haha, ya que bueno, soy su onii-chan después de todo" dijo Osomatsu quien parecía en las nubes con ese comentario. Ichimatsu frunció el ceño consternado.

"Osomatsu... No molestas niños de dónde vienes... ¿Verdad?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu lo miró sorprendido.

"Ichimatsu... ¿De dónde sacaste esas palabras? Antes me llamaste pervertido también..." dijo Osomatsu al hacer un puchero. No le gustaba que sus hermanos menores le dijeran pervertido... es sólo que eran tan irresistibles...

"Sí, Ichimatsu, no sé a qué te refieres" dijo Karamatsu a Ichimatsu quien suspiró y miró a Karamatsu mientras Osomatsu jalaba de sus mejillas levemente.

"No me sorprende, eres demasiado ingenuo que cualquiera podría hacerte algo sin que pudieras hacer algo al respecto" dijo Ichimatsu sonando algo irritado. Osomatsu rio nerviosamente... ¿Sería que Ichimatsu y Karamatsu ya se llevaban así desde entonces? "Es sólo que las enfermeras hablaban de eso en mi cuarto a veces, cuando creían que dormía, se ponían a chismear de diferentes temas... no tenía nada que hacer así que les puse atención"

"Ya veo, entonces por eso sabes esas cosas de mayores... pero no, Ichimatsu, los únicos niños que considero merecen todo mi afecto son ustedes" explicó Osomatsu al hacerle un gesto a Karamatsu para que se acercara. "Así que mímenme, me gusta que mis pequeños hermanitos me den cariño"

"Hehe, Osomatsu, pareces un niño pequeño" dijo Karamatsu al acercarse y abrazarlo también. Ichimatsu sonrió gustoso de sentir la mano de su hermano mayor en su cabello, creía que podía estar bien tratar con esa versión por un rato.

"¿Qué hay de Osomatsu? ¿Cuándo regresará?" preguntó Ichimatsu con curiosidad.

"Según Dekapan-san, la píldora puede durar el día hoy, dijo que podía durar más o menos" explicó Karamatsu. Ichimatsu sonrió.

"Bueno, supongo que no está mal estar con Osomatsu-niisan..." dijo Ichimatsu. Karamatsu sonrió a esto, notando entonces que no traía al gatito.

"Oye, ¿Y el gatito?"

"Lo dejé en casa con Choromatsu, ya entonces salí a buscarlos porque me preocupé..." dijo Ichimatsu "Pero me alegra que estén bien... pero, ¿Qué hay de Osomatsu? ¿El dónde quedó?"

"Está en mi cuerpo en el futuro, seguro a mis hermanos les encantara tener a su 'onii-chan' siendo un niño... es como lo que varios han querido por un rato... seguro me están vistiendo en ropas ridículas y sacándome fotos... pero estará bien, seguro que hasta se divierte" explicó Osomatsu "No soy el único que le gusta apapachar a sus hermanos menores... ellos se sentirán más grandes y recurrirán a lo que yo"

"Eso me alegra" dijo Ichimatsu, ya entonces Karamatsu habló junto con él. "Si Osomatsu está a salvo y regresará eventualmente entonces podemos estar con niisan"

"Haha..." Osomatsu se sentía babear al escucharlos. "De verdad quiero llevármelos a casa..." el mayor regocijaba en tener a sus hermanos con él, claro, hasta que recordó el comentario de Ichimatsu. "Ichimatsu, dices que estabas en el hospital desde hace dos semanas, ¿Cierto?"

"Sí..." murmuró Ichimatsu un poco decaído al respecto. Karamatsu no quería que tocaran el tema ya que Ichimatsu podría ponerse sensible, pero...

"¿Qué te ocurrió?" preguntó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó pensando, de verdad que no quería recordar.

"Pues... un ebrio en el parque me golpeó y pateó por proteger a unos gatitos... quedé muy malherido y aun me duele el cuerpo..." explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu parecía conectar algunos puntos en su mente con ese comentario pero al escucharlo se quedó acariciando a su hermano como intento de hacerlo sentir mejor.

"Oh, mi pobre hermanito... sí recuerdo eso, no lo tenía presente hasta que me dijiste pero mi memoria parece acordarse" dijo Osomatsu "¿Cómo te han tratado desde entonces? Espero que tus hermanos sean buenos contigo ya que no puedo estar contigo... bueno, mi yo de esta época sí pero sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Me tratan bien... sé que no quieren sacar el tema del incidente así que no me preguntan mucho como estoy, pero normalmente no me dejan hacer cosas pesadas... creo que es suficiente" explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu hizo un puchero en respuesta, miró a Karamatsu con leve irritación.

"Karamatsu... tu hermanito está adolorido y ustedes no lo apapachan, ¿De qué sirven los mayores entonces? No sean tan fríos a esta edad... ya llegara el día donde se puedan burlar e ignorar mutuamente, pero no hagan eso ahora" explicó Osomatsu al frotar su cara contra los dos. "Aunque sé que hacen lo que pueden y que Ichimatsu es bastante comprensivo así que supongo que van bien"

"Ah, Ichimatsu, lamento eso..." dijo Karamatsu "Es sólo..."

"Yo entiendo, Karamatsu, no necesito que me estén preguntando si me siento mejor a cada rato... de hecho creo que me molestaría" explicó Ichimatsu "Ya que... bueno, es obvio que no. Prefiero que sólo no sean tan bruscos conmigo y ya, no me gusta recordar lo que pasó... pero cuando me preguntan me acuerdo... no me quejo cuando lo hacen, lo aprecio pero estoy mejor si no lo hacen; sé que saben que estoy herido así que con eso me basta"

"Ah, Ichimatsu, olvidaba lo mucho que hablabas de esta manera..." dijo Osomatsu al abrazarlos con un poco más de efusividad. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu se quedaron perplejos ante el comentario. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quería decir?

"Osomatsu-niisan, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? En el futuro ya no hablo... ¿O algo así?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu se quedó estático, se veía perturbado por la pregunta de su hermano. Sí, eso le pasaba por hacer comentarios innecesarios.

"Haha, no, no es que no hables, en realidad tienes una personalidad muy única... ehm..." Osomatsu se veía un poco nervioso. Empezaba a recordar que Ichimatsu era muy preguntón, incluso más que Karamatsu en ese tiempo. "No puedo explicarte, Dekapan me lo prohibió... así que cambiemos de tema, ¿sí?"

Ichimatsu observó con detenimiento... los colmillos de su hermano. ¿Por qué tenía colmillos? El cuarto hermano frunció el ceño al verlos.

"Osomatsu... ¿Tú también eres vampiro? ¿Acaso seguiste como vampiro hasta el futuro?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu se veía confundido.

"¿Ah? No, no, al parecer como mi mente está en este cuerpo entonces soy medio vampiro por consecuencia, pero no, en mi presente yo no soy vampiro" explicó Osomatsu. Karamatsu e Ichimatsu se miraron con alivio.

"Entonces Osomatsu no se quedará como vampiro... es bueno saber eso" dijeron ambos niños. Osomatsu se preguntó si había dicho algo que no debía... nah, probablemente no era importante.

"Sí, no se preocupen por eso, haha" dijo Osomatsu al mirar a Ichimatsu con detenimiento, lo observaba todavía incrédulo a ver a su hermano menor de esa manera... incluso se veía más feliz y expresivo...

"No, Osomatsu, ya mordiste a Ichimatsu también, no puedes morderlo" dijo Karamatsu a su hermano. No sabía si tenía las intenciones pero prefería decirlo. "De hecho estaba muy cansado así que no sé como vino"

"Sí... bueno, sigo cansado, apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos... pero me preocupaban más ustedes y no pude dormir" explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu lo observó con curiosidad... oh, eso explicaba porque su mirada se parecía a la que él conocía, no era por lo que él sabía... su hermanito parecía sólo estar cansado.

"Bueno, entonces es hora de que 'onii-chan' te lleve de caballito, no puedes seguir sin dormir Ichimatsu" explicó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu parecía contento por lo dicho, de verdad que le gustaba la idea.

"Osomatsu... ¿Seguro que no es que sólo quieras ir a ver a los otros y morderlos?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando ante eso y asintió.

"Sí, definitivamente quiero verlos y morder a alguno de ellos, después de todo, se ven mordibles y apetitosos..." dijo Osomatsu quien parecía perdido en la dulzura de sus hermanos. Ichimatsu no parecía gustarle el comentario.

"Osomatsu-niisan... te escuchas como un vampiro..." dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu rio ante el comentario, tal vez se había pasado un poco con cómo se había expresado. Karamatsu lo veía con incredulidad.

"Lo dijo así como si nada... Osomatsu, ¿No te avergüenza decir que quieres mordernos?" preguntó Karamatsu a su hermano quien lo pensó y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"¿Eh? Claro que no, son mis hermanitos, si quiero morderlos pues... ¿Ni modo? Además, es el cuerpo de mi versión de este mundo, me pide que muerda a alguien por alguna razón" explicó Osomatsu "Pero está bien, son tan lindos que darles una mordida seguro no me dejara satisfecho"

"Osomatsu..." Karamatsu murmuró algo consternado. "¿Por qué es que su cuerpo quiere más sangre? No es un vampiro real..."

"No lo sé pero..." Osomatsu murmuró al acercarse a Karamatsu y jalar a Ichimatsu, el mayor se había quedado dándoles besitos de tal forma que parecía una de esas tías que venía de visita un fin de semana. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu no pudieron evitar reír ante esto, era demasiado raro que Osomatsu estuviera tan cariñoso con ellos, su hermano era afectuoso de alguna manera... pero su versión adulta era demasiado para ellos. "Sólo déjenme disfrutarlos más antes de irnos a ver a los otros... aunque no sé si podré verlos a todos a la vez"

"Haha, Osomatsu, eres demasiado extraño, en serio, no nos iremos a ningún lado. No tienes que abrazarnos y besarnos como si fuéramos a desvanecernos de la nada" dijeron Ichimatsu y Karamatsu.

"Pues ustedes no pero yo sí, tengo tiempo límite, ¿Recuerdan?" dijo Osomatsu quien seguía de empalagoso con ellos, lo más seguro es que tarde o temprano se fastidiaran de él... "Mis hermanos son unos tontos, no me quieren prestar atención, sólo me queda buscar consuelo en ustedes..." explicó el mayor sonando algo dramático.

"¡Pero que dramático eres!" exclamaron los dos todavía riendo, claro, los hermanos se quedaron abrazándolo cuando Osomatsu los abrazó, parecía estar disfrutando mucho de la presencia de sus hermanos.

"Son tan lindos... Karamatsu con su dolorosa ternura e Ichimatsu siendo tan tímido y dulce, no puedo... sólo no..." dijo Osomatsu al regresar a su mundo donde todos sus hermanos lo abrazaban y le decían 'onii-chan'.

"Creo que Osomatsu-niisan se quedó perdido en algún tipo de trance" dijo Ichimatsu a Karamatsu quien asintió. "No lo entiendo pero creo que está bien, incluso a mí me está gustando tener a su versión adulta... aunque, tantos abrazos y atención me avergüenzan un poco..."

"Bueno, creo que yo estaría igual que él tal vez, me pregunto que se sentiría estar en su lugar... y ah..." dijo Karamatsu al quedarse pensando. "Osomatsu está también con nuestras versiones adultas, ¿No? Creo que acabara siendo mimado demasiado, digo, si con Osomatsu aquí tenemos... imagina tener a otros cinco abrazándote y besándote"

"La verdad no creo que ninguno de ellos reaccione igual que Osomatsu, Osomatsu es..." Ichimatsu miró a Osomatsu notando la sangre escurriendo de su nariz de nuevo mientras lucía perdido. "Osomatsu es Osomatsu"

Ambos se quedaron entre los brazos de Osomatsu mientras contemplaban perplejos la manera en que su hermano sangraba por la nariz, claro, no podían evitar reírse de lo exagerado que se comportaba pero al mismo tiempo les llegaba al corazón. Ciertamente, les gustaba tener a su hermano mayor con ellos por un rato... ahora... ¿Cómo sería cuando llegaran con los otros? Ichimatsu y Karamatsu pensaban, que, seguramente... sería un caos divertido.


	21. Desubicado pt 2

**Capítulo 21. Desubicado pt 2**

Osomatsu paró de abrazarlos y en cambio se dispuso en ir a su casa con sus hermanos, ayudó a Ichimatsu a subir a su espalda, una vez que lo tenía bien acomodado, tomó la mano de Karamatsu y caminó con ellos mientras vivía en su fantasía de estar con sus hermanos menores.

"Haha, siempre quise hacer esto, son tan lindos y de verdad me hacen sentir orgulloso de ser su 'onii-chan'" comentó Osomatsu al entonces ver a Karamatsu quien le sonreía esa 'sonrisa angelical' la cual le hacía llorar sangre de la ternura. "Karamatsu... basta... tu rostro, es demasiado..."

Ichimatsu y Karamatsu reían al mismo tiempo, risas que resonaban en la mente del mayor como si se trataran de dos pequeños querubines cantándole en los oídos, en verdad, el mayor estaba en una extraña zona de éxtasis de la cual no iba a poder alejarse en lo que siguiera en esa época, es sólo que... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? Incluso se podría decir que Osomatsu estaba tan perdido en su propia visión de paraíso que cualquiera que lo viera creería que estaba en drogas.

"Osomatsu, eres tan adorable" dijeron Ichimatsu y Karamatsu a su hermano. Reían divertidos por como el otro parecía estarse derritiendo. Osomatsu sonrió estúpidamente al escucharlos, creía que acabaría con dolor de tanto sonreír y por tanto tiempo.

"No, no, esos son ustedes, son tan preciosos y perfectos... haha..." dijo Osomatsu mientras seguía sonriendo tontamente.

"Osomatsu-niisan, gracias por llevarme de caballito, es muy agradable" comentó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu asintió, honestamente no tenía nada de qué agradecerle pero escuchar que le agradecieran era como una especie de mimo para él.

"No hay de qué, yo disfruto llevar a mi pequeño hermano en mi espalda, hago honor a mi título, hehe" explicó Osomatsu quien al parecer estaba siendo más guiado por Karamatsu a casa que nada y es que estaba tan atarantado de momento que el pobre no sabía ni para donde iba.

"Niisan, te queremos mucho" dijeron Ichimatsu y Karamatsu quienes se estaban empezando a divertir al ver como el otro reaccionaba a ese tipo de comentarios. Osomatsu se sonrojó y de nuevo sintió como lo escurría la nariz.

"Chicos, van a hacer que me desangre... aunque bueno, no importa, todo sea por escucharlos decir esas cosas" dijo Osomatsu quien limpió su nariz rápidamente y regresó a acomodarse a su hermano que estaba en su espalda.

Rato después de caminar, dieron finalmente con la casa, Ichimatsu bajó de la espalda de Osomatsu y caminó a la entrada junto con Karamatsu. Osomatsu se quedó observando la fachada de la casa, de verdad que seguía asombrado por verla... incluso se sentía un poco emocional y eso que sólo era su casa.

"Osomatsu, vamos, entra" dijo Karamatsu al regresar por él cuando vio que no entraba. Osomatsu miró a su hermano menor y asintió, ya entonces lo siguió dentro de la casa.

"Ah... el viejo vecindario luce igual, me impresiona mucho ver las cosas y no creer que estoy soñando, es demasiado para su onii-chan, ¿saben?" comentó Osomatsu al entrar a la casa. Karamatsu e Ichimatsu sonrieron entre sí y luego le sonrieron a su hermano que de nuevo pudo sonreír su sonrisa 'cautivadora', esto pues se había salido de su pequeño trance por apreciar las construcciones y calles de su pasado.

Karamatsu e Ichimatsu se sonrojaron al verlo, bueno, al parecer si ellos podían jugar divirtiéndose con las expresiones de amor que tenía el mayor por ellos... Osomatsu podía realmente devolverles lo mismo o incluso el doble, sus sonrisas eran tan bonitas que realmente los menores sentían el cariño de éste al sólo ver ese gesto.

Osomatsu los miró, se veía confundido, ¿Por qué de repente se habían avergonzado de esa manera? Ninguno lo estaba viendo a la cara. El mayor los cuestionó con la mirada.

"Haha, Osomatsu, no has cambiado nada, tus sonrisas siguen siendo igual de abrumadoras" dijo Ichimatsu a Osomatsu quien rio en respuesta, ¿De verdad creían eso?

"Vaya, gracias, ojala mis hermanos me dijeran cosas como ustedes... aunque bueno, la verdad si lo hicieran sospecharía que algo quieren" dijo Osomatsu al hacer un puchero, ya entonces sonrió de nuevo. "Pero gracias, ¿Creen que pueda hacer dinero con eso? ...Aunque, no, seguro lo dicen porque soy su hermano, haha"

"¡Ya regresamos!" exclamaron ambos niños luego de escuchar a Osomatsu, ya luego lo miraron. "Claro que no, tus sonrisas siempre son deslumbrantes, niisan"

"Haha... son tan adorables, no importa que digan, es hermoso" dijo Osomatsu quien había regresado a su cielo mental. Los hermanos lo vieron divertidos, aunque se preguntaron... ¿Sería que su hermano no les creía cuando le daban cumplidos? Eso era un poco preocupante...

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Osomatsu! ¡Te dije que no salieras sin cubre bocas!" exclamó Choromatsu quien había bajado las escaleras corriendo y ahora le ofrecía los cubre bocas al mayor. "Fui por ellos junto con las golosinas pero los pagué y los dejé en el mostrador sin querer... volví por ellos cuando me di cuenta, haha"

"¿Hmm? Vaya, gracias, que considerado eres, Choromatsu" dijo Osomatsu quien revolvió el cabello de éste luego de tomar la bolsita con cubre bocas. Karamatsu e Ichimatsu se quedaron preguntándose por qué Osomatsu no había reaccionado con Choromatsu y por qué Choromatsu no estaba diciendo nada...

"Pero, oye, no debes salir así, no puedo creer que hicieras que Karamatsu e incluso Ichimatsu fueran a buscarte... pero bueno, menos mal que ya estás aquí" dijo Choromatsu "Sé que has de estar cansado tú también y pues..."

"Por cierto, Choromatsu, ¿Para qué son los cubre bocas? Digo, entiendo para qué son pero me refiero a... ¿Por qué me das cubre bocas?" preguntó Osomatsu. Choromatsu se quedó confundido con semejante comentario, ¿Cómo que por qué?

"Osomatsu, ¿Cómo puedes decirme...?" Choromatsu notó que era muy extraño tener que estar viendo a Osomatsu hacia arriba... ya entonces se dio cuenta. "¿Eh? ¿Qué...?"

"Choromatsu, eres muy lento con estas cosas" dijo Osomatsu al sonreír divertido con la reacción del menor. Choromatsu se veía helado al no entender lo que ocurría.

Ichimatsu y Karamatsu no sabían que pensar de lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Por qué...? Creyeron que Osomatsu igual abrazaría y empalagaría a Choromatsu en cuanto lo viera.

"Osomatsu... ¿Cómo es que...?" Ambos quisieron preguntar. Osomatsu, al saber lo que querían preguntar pues era lo que se imaginaba no entendían, decidió explicar.

"Lo siento, venía pensando en cómo saludar a Choromatsu, creí que sería lo mismo que con ustedes pero... actuó tanto como el Choromatsu que conozco que fue tan natural" explicó Osomatsu con otra sonrisa radiante. Los niños no entendían bien a qué se refería pero decidieron creer que el mayor sólo quería molestar a Choromatsu y se dejó llevar.

"¿Osomatsu...?" Choromatsu miraba al otro luciendo algo inquieto, lo veía muy perplejo. Osomatsu regresó su mirada pero éste no pudo evitar mirarlo intensamente, el mayor notó algo en Choromatsu al observar sus ojos...

"Sí, en persona..." murmuró Osomatsu al ver los ojos llenos de inocencia del otro, había algo en sus ojos que creía sólo podía apreciar en este tiempo. "Choromatsu, yo... lamento haberte causado tantos problemas" murmuró Osomatsu al otro que no entendía por qué decía eso y en voz baja.

"¿De qué hablas...?" preguntó Choromatsu al fruncir el ceño, ¿Qué cosas decía? ¿Por qué de pronto se veía como que estaba decaído por algo?

"¡AH! ¡ERES DEMASIADO LINDO!" exclamó Osomatsu al entonces tomarlo entre sus brazos y llorar de la ternura que sentía. Choromatsu seguía confundido y más porque ahora lo estaba abrazando diciendo cosas extrañas, se sentía como si le hubieran engañado justo en ese momento. "¡Choromatsu, quédate así, no crezcas, por favor...!" añadió el mayor al frotar su cara contra la suya.

Ichimatsu y Karamatsu se miraron entre sí, les divertía mucho ver como Osomatsu abrazaba al otro y como Choromatsu no reaccionaba al verse sumamente perturbado, era algo así como una reacción tardía al crecimiento de su hermano.

Osomatsu soltó a Choromatsu quien seguía sumamente perturbado y sin habla mientras que Osomatsu se dirigió a los otros dos.

"Oigan, el baño está donde recuerdo que estaba, ¿Cierto?" preguntó Osomatsu al ver alrededor. Karamatsu e Ichimatsu asintieron, seguido a esto, Osomatsu corrió al baño muy apurado. Los dos menores miraron a Choromatsu quien seguía con la cara de 'Qué' a todo lo que daba.

"Alguien... ¡¿Alguien quiere explicarme eso?!" exclamó Choromatsu muy enojado, no entendía lo que pasaba y estaba que su cabeza le amenazaba con estallar. Se veía claramente alterado y preocupado.

"Haha, Choromatsu, eres muy lento, aunque bueno... sí reconociste a Osomatsu aun con esa apariencia, ¿No?" preguntaron Karamatsu e Ichimatsu. Choromatsu sentía mucha irritación al oírlos hablar al mismo tiempo.

"¡Dejen de hacer eso y explíquenme que pasa!" exclamó Choromatsu. Karamatsu e Ichimatsu se miraron entre sí, parecían estar divirtiéndose con las reacciones del otro.

Por su parte, Osomatsu yacía en el baño, se encontraba sentado en el piso recargado contra la puerta del baño, se veía que estaba en trance y de momento miraba a la nada sin expresión alguna. Escuchaba las dulces voces de sus hermanos venir desde afuera mientras que él se encontraba de momento... viendo al retrete, le había causado recordar algo lo cual le llevo a sostener su cabeza de la frustración. ¿Por qué debían volver recuerdos como esos? No quería... no quería recordar...

El mayor podía ver con ojos temblorosos como en frente de él se divisaba la imagen de sí mismo de hace ya 10 años, miraba con desconcierto como esta imagen vomitaba violentamente en el retrete y es que... podía recordarlo, el sonido al vaciar su estómago, aquel sabor amargo, el dolor que recorría su cuerpo del esfuerzo... las náuseas y arcadas que regresaban incansablemente...

"¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo...?" murmuró Osomatsu al seguir viendo frente a él la imagen de sí mismo, llorando y vomitando bruscamente. ¿Por qué estaba regresando aquello a su mente? ¿Por qué...? El mayor entrecerró los ojos mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su clavícula. "Si tan sólo..." Osomatsu cerró los ojos, trataba de calmarse y borrar todo aquello que le estaba molestando en ese momento. No podía estar distrayéndose con cosas sin importancia si estaba de vuelta en casa con la oportunidad única de ver a sus hermanos ser visiblemente menores que él.

Después de unos minutos, los dos hermanos se percataron de que Osomatsu no había salido del baño, ¿estaría bien? Ya llevaba mucho ahí... Choromatsu seguía incrédulo y confundido así que seguía tratando de procesarlo... probablemente necesitaría hablar con Osomatsu para poder digerirlo un poco mejor.

"¿Osomatsu?" preguntaron Karamatsu e Ichimatsu al acercarse al baño. "No es que te estemos apresurando, pero... ¿Estás bien?"

"Ah, ¿Sí hay papel? ¿Te quedaste encerrado por eso?" preguntó Ichimatsu al considerar esa posibilidad. Osomatsu guardó completo silencio al escuchar la voz de sus hermanitos, los escuchaba sin expresión alguna... aunque una pequeña risa se le había escapado al escuchar eso último. Osomatsu se puso de pie y rio para sí mismo, al parecer sus hermanos lo lograban poner de buen humor muy fácil.

Ichimatsu y Karamatsu esperaron fuera del baño por una respuesta, un par de minutos después, escucharon el sonido del agua y casi en seguida salió el mayor del baño portando una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Vaya, sí que me vino bien, era bastante" dijo Osomatsu al echarse a reír. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu se veían un poco confundidos con el comentario, no obstante, rieron junto con su hermano mayor.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Qué asco!" dijo Karamatsu sonriendo, le daba gusto que sólo hubieran pensado de más. Ichimatsu asintió, al parecer habían pensado más allá de lo que era, no tenía nada de malo que se tardara en el baño si necesitaba tardarse.

"Eres muy específico... pero bueno, nos alegra que estés bien" comentó Ichimatsu. Karamatsu y Osomatsu lo miraron con curiosidad. "Por un momento creí que te había abrumado mucho el estar con nosotros... digo, es un poco sorprendente que estés aquí después de todo. Pero, si no te sientes mal ni nada entonces está bien" Osomatsu y Karamatsu se miraron entre sí. Vaya, Ichimatsu sí que interpretaba muchas cosas con tan poco...

"Ichimatsu... das miedo" dijo Osomatsu al entonces echarse a reír. "¿Yo? ¿Abrumarme? Bueno... ahora que lo dices... ¡Me abruma lo tiernos que son! ...de hecho, creo que me asusta lo mucho que me afectan, creo que me va a dar diabetes a este paso" explicó Osomatsu. Choromatsu veía al piso todavía ordenando sus ideas, esto, hasta que escuchó a su hermano mayor hablar. El tercero lo miró sorprendido pero pronto frunció el ceño.

"¿Osomatsu...?" Choromatsu lo llamó. Osomatsu miró al tercero con una sonrisa, se preguntaba lo que el menor podría decirle. Choromatsu se quedó pensando en algo... "Oye... sigo sin entender... ¿Qué quisiste decir?"

"Choromatsu, te acabamos de explicar" dijeron Karamatsu e Ichimatsu. "¿Qué acaso no prestabas atención?" Osomatsu se acercó a Choromatsu y alborotó su cabello en respuesta.

"No te preocupes por eso, tu onii-chan es un idiota y a veces dice cosas sólo para molestar" explicó Osomatsu. Choromatsu no entendía... ¿Acaso sólo lo estaba molestando?

"¿De verdad...? ¿Sólo dijiste esas cosas por molestar...?" preguntó Choromatsu a Osomatsu queriendo una explicación. Osomatsu lo miró sin expresión alguna, después de unos segundos sin contestar, éste miró a los otros dos.

"Oigan, ¿Seguros que le explicaron cómo se debe? Se ve conmocionado todavía" dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu asintieron simplemente. Choromatsu frunció el ceño al escucharlo, ¿Pues como no lucir conmocionado?

"¡Osomatsu! ¡¿Creciste de la nada y esperas que esté bien sólo porque sí?!" preguntó Choromatsu a Osomatsu quien se quedó pensando.

"Ah... ¿Pues sí?" respondió Osomatsu con sencillez. Choromatsu lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Y ni siquiera eres Osomatsu, vienes del futuro, ¿No es así? Entonces, creo que estás esperando demasiado de mi parte" explicó Choromatsu. Osomatsu miró a los otros dos como queriendo interrogarlos.

"¿Es que siempre es así de amargado?" preguntó Osomatsu a los otros dos. Karamatsu e Ichimatsu se quedaron pensando, y es que, bueno... Choromatsu tenía una forma muy extraña de reaccionar, a veces era algo genial para él este tipo de cosas, a veces podía simplemente... tomárselo como se lo estaba tomando ahora.

"¡Deja de preguntarles a ellos! ¡Deja de mirarlos! ¡¿Por qué se quedaron pensando la respuesta?!" exclamó Choromatsu tanto a Osomatsu como a sus dos hermanos. Osomatsu se veía algo sorprendido por la forma en que Choromatsu estaba hablando.

"Choromatsu, cálmate, creo que estás histérico" dijeron los dos. Choromatsu los miró irritados. "No estoy hablando junto con él porque quiera... sólo que está hablando al mismo tiempo que yo"

"Haha, Choromatsu, sé que quieres que mi atención sea toda tuya pero tengo otros cuatro hermanos, no puedo sólo descuidarlos" dijo Osomatsu al hincarse, abrazarlo y frotar su rostro contra el de él. "Pero si me dices 'Quiero que onii-chan me ponga atención' puedo pensarlo, heheh" Choromatsu no entendía lo que el otro acababa de decir, se veía alterado, irritado y confundido a la vez.

"Entiendo que Osomatsu fuera con Dekapan-san y todo eso... entiendo que vienes del futuro y entiendo que tu cuerpo es el mismo... es sólo... es sólo..." Choromatsu se encontraba alterado por alguna razón y simplemente no sabía cómo expresarlo. "Lo entiendo pero..."

"Quieres a 'tú' Osomatsu contigo... ¿No es así?" dijo Osomatsu en su oído. Choromatsu parecía descolocado por lo dicho. Osomatsu se apartó de él y le sonrió de forma de hacerle saber que entendía. Choromatsu frunció el ceño al verlo, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué hacía eso?

"¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡No asumas lo que estoy pensando de esa manera!" exclamó Choromatsu a su hermano quien sólo reía por verlo reaccionar de esa manera. "¡Y deja de reírte!"

"Haha, Choromatsu es Choromatsu desde siempre... sé que suena obvio... pero eres creo el que menos me cuesta reconocer" dijo Osomatsu "No sabía que conservaras tu forma de ser desde siempre... bueno, sí hay diferencias, tal vez esté mal que te vea igual que en mi presente..."

"Ugh... ¡Osomatsu! ¡Te estoy hablando!" exclamó Choromatsu. Osomatsu le sonrió muy enternecido, Choromatsu pequeño enojado era todo un amor en su opinión... aunque bueno, tal vez era porque los estaba viendo con su visión de grande o algo...

"No, Osomatsu, Choromatsu no está actuando normal... de verdad está enfadado y confundido" explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu se quedó viendo al cuarto con curiosidad mientras explicaba.

"¿¡Pero qué les sucede?! ¡Dejen de hablar por mí!" exclamó Choromatsu al sentirse frustrado. Sin pasar mucho tiempo, uno de los hermanos bajó de las escaleras atraído por el ruido que estaban haciendo sus hermanos.

"¡Oigan! ¡Todomatsu está dormido, no griten!" explicó Jyushimatsu mientras bajaba de las escaleras. "Yo también estaba dormido pero sus gritos..." al tratar de seguir con la explicación, se quedó viendo al mayor que estaba cerca a las escaleras.

Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu se quedaron viendo mutuamente. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, sólo se miraban sin saber que decir por unos segundos.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Jyushimatsu finalmente. Osomatsu se quedó pensando en que si Todomatsu estaba dormido, Choromatsu era el ruidoso con el que estaba hablando, Karamatsu e Ichimatsu estaban también...

"¿Jyushimatsu?" Osomatsu lo miró con asombro. Jyushimatsu seguía sin entender quién era pero terminó de bajar por las escaleras. Usaba su sudadera amarilla de mangas largas, cosa que el mayor notaba como un detalle curioso, ¿Desde entonces usaba sudaderas largas? No parecía recordar... pero sí lo estaba viendo suponía que así debía ser.

"Chicos, no deberían meter gente desconocida a la casa..." dijo Jyushimatsu a sus hermanos quienes no parecían creer que Jyushimatsu no reconociera a Osomatsu. Osomatsu, por su parte, no podía creer que fuera Jyushimatsu... era tan...

Osomatsu se acercó a su hermano menor; una vez que Jyushimatsu lo miró al notar la mirada del mayor sobre él, empezó a hacer caras extrañas y sacar la lengua mientras hacía un baile raro con los brazos ondeando de forma que parecía que no tuviera huesos. Todos los hermanos se quedaron muy confundidos por semejante escena. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"¿Eh?" murmuró Jyushimatsu al ver al mayor con intriga, cubrió su boca con su mano... o al menos con la silueta de su mano que se veía a través de la manga que le quedaba colgando. El quinto hermano trataba de entender lo que el 'extraño' hacía. Osomatsu aplastaba sus propios cachetes formando sus labios en apariencia de tres mientras sus pupilas se movían como locas... era un truco muy extraño el cual los demás hallaban entretenido... excepto por tal vez, Choromatsu.

Todos guardaron silencio al ver a Osomatsu, miraban con demasiada atención los movimientos extraños que hacía, todo esto hasta que el mayor se dio cuenta de que el otro no le respondía. El mayor intercambio un momento de silencio con Jyushimatsu, se miraban sin expresión alguna y simplemente volvía la situación aparentemente incómoda ya que todos tenían la misma emoción en sus rostros.

"Haha, señor, usted es muy gracioso" dijo Jyushimatsu al reírse inocentemente por las acciones del desconocido. Osomatsu sintió como si le flecharan el corazón, había sido una reacción demasiado linda... aunque un tanto contrastante con lo que estaba esperando...

Osomatsu se dejó llevar por un momento pero decidió repetir su baile y gestos hasta conseguir lo que estaba buscando. Jyushimatsu lo miraba de nuevo con curiosidad, no entendía pero se había empezado a reír logrando tener una gran sonrisa en su rostro por un largo rato mientras lo veía, es que... lo que hacía era muy divertido y sin sentido.

"Vamos, tú sabes que quieres..." dijo Osomatsu a su hermano quien no podía evitar reírse de la tontería que veía, no obstante, no parecía que estuviera funcionando lo que Osomatsu estaba esperando... los otros tres parecían no reaccionar y sólo estaban en silencio mientras lo veían.

"Vaya... ¿Cómo es que hace eso? Su cuerpo se mueve muy loco..." comentó Jyushimatsu quien seguía sonriendo a pesar de no estar riéndose ya. Osomatsu lo intento por un minuto más pero pronto desistió, puso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza sintiéndose un poco decepcionado.

"Tch. No entiendo, se supone que esto es..." dijo Osomatsu al ver como Jyushimatsu estaba tratando de imitarlo. El mayor sonrió al verlo, sí, sí, eso era lo que estaba esperando... aunque no sabía porque había insistido en que el menor se comportara así... no es como que su presente debiera estar en el pasado, pero es que ver a Jyushimatsu tan calmado y sin sonreír era tan raro.

"¿Cómo es que movía los ojos? Uh... Ugh..." Jyushimatsu trataba de hacer lo mismo con los ojos pero no parecía lograrlo, lo mismo con los movimientos de brazos. El baile aparentemente podía repetirlo pero no el movimiento de brazos ni el movimiento de ojos. Osomatsu sonrió feliz de que el otro lo intentara. Luego de que Jyushimatsu lo tratara de hacer, Osomatsu se puso a bailar a un lado de él, lo cual impulso a Jyushimatsu a unírsele. Osomatsu posó su mano sobre su cabeza y alborotó un poco su cabello en cuanto terminaron de hacer el extraño baile.

"No te apures, no es nada que Jyushimatsu no pueda hacer" dijo Osomatsu a Jyushimatsu quien sonrió al sentir su mano en su cabeza, era muy raro en opinión de Osomatsu que no pudiera ya que él había sido de quien había copiado el baile. Jyushimatsu pronto se apartó al recordar que no lo conocía.

"Lo siento, me agradó su baile pero no sé quién es..." dijo Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu se quedó viéndolo sin decir nada, pronto sacó una paleta y se la dio, paleta que fue rápidamente tomada por Jyushimatsu.

"¡Genial! ¡Dulces!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al tomarla y ponerla en su boca. "Gracias señor extraño, hehe"

"No hay de qué, todo sea por mi hermanito angelical" dijo Osomatsu de nuevo derritiéndose al ver como el otro disfrutaba de la paleta. Los otros tres se acercaron seguido a esto.

"Vaya... ese baile fue extrañamente divertido, Osomatsu-niisan, vuélvelo a hacer" dijo Ichimatsu al entonces sonreír. Karamatsu asintió ante el comentario de su hermano menor.

"Sí, sí, eso fue genial y luego Jyushimatsu se te unió, no lo hizo igual pero igual fue entretenido de ver" dijo Karamatsu. Choromatsu los miró con incredulidad.

"¿Qué parte de esa clase de rito satánico fue agradable? ¡Jyushimatsu, no te dejes influenciar por personas que no conoces y no aceptes dulces de desconocidos!" exclamó Choromatsu. Osomatsu frunció el ceño levemente, se encontraba un poco confundido de que Choromatsu se estuviera comportando así.

"Choromatsu... ¿Estás seguro de que no cambiaste de mentes tú también?" preguntó Osomatsu al tercero quien lo vio irritado.

"¡No! ¡Yo soy yo!" exclamó Choromatsu sonando enojado. Osomatsu rio en respuesta, alborotó su cabello de nuevo.

"Es que actúas tan como el Choromatsu que yo conozco que me cuesta creer que no seas el Choromatsu de mi presente" explicó Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu los observaba con detenimiento, no entendía de qué hablaban pero estaba escuchándolos con atención mientras disfrutaba de su paleta.

"Choromatsu, cálmate, ¿Por qué estás actuando tan raro y mandón?" preguntó Ichimatsu "Ya te explicamos que Osomatsu va a volver más tarde, él está con nuestras versiones adultas, debe de estar bien"

"No lo sé, es sólo, yo..."

"¿Osomatsu y Osomatsu-niisan? ¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Jyushimatsu al escuchar comentarios muy raros. Karamatsu sonrió al escucharlo.

"Lo que pasa es que Osomatsu intercambio mentes con su 'yo' del futuro y su cuerpo creció" explicó Karamatsu. Jyushimatsu lo miró en silencio, estiro una de sus manos y la posó sobre su hombro. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué haces eso?"

"Karamatsu... por este tipo de cosas es que decimos que eres ingenuo" dijo Jyushimatsu. Karamatsu se quedó helado por el comentario. ¿Acaso su hermano menor estaba diciendo...?

"¡Oye! Tú le acabas de aceptar una paleta a alguien que no conoces" dijo Karamatsu al verlo con los ojos entrecerrados. Jyushimatsu negó con la cabeza como diciendo 'Pobre, no sabe nada de la vida'.

"Karamatsu... acepté la paleta porque se ve buena persona" dijo Jyushimatsu al sonreír. Karamatsu lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Y eso qué tiene de diferente a ser ingenuo...?" preguntó Karamatsu al no entender por qué seguían diciéndole ingenuo si aparte era cierto que Osomatsu era Osomatsu...

"Jyushimatsu, sí, es Osomatsu, Dekapan-san le dio una píldora y su mente fue enviada al futuro... Osomatsu-niisan viene del futuro pero está en su cuerpo... el cual creció, si, lo sé, suena como algo que sólo Karamatsu creería pero es verdad" explicó Ichimatsu. Karamatsu entrecerró los ojos sin gustarle lo que estaban diciendo de él.

"Haha, todos son tan lindos..." dijo Osomatsu al sentirse rodeado de demasiada azúcar, ni siquiera le molestaba que Choromatsu estuviera molesto porque... Choromatsu así era, al menos el que tenía en mente. Jyushimatsu sonrió enormemente al escuchar a Ichimatsu, al parecer a él sí le había creído.

"¿Por qué a ti sí te cree y a mí no...?" preguntó Karamatsu a Ichimatsu quien levantó y bajo los hombros en respuesta.

"Tal vez porque... eres muy crédulo, ya tienes la fama" dijo Ichimatsu "Aunque Jyushimatsu no suele desconfiar así... probablemente sólo es muy extraño llegar y decir que Osomatsu creció y todo eso"

"Pues sí... aunque, yo no soy crédulo..." dijo Karamatsu al hacer un puchero y mirar a otro lado. Osomatsu rio divertido al escucharlo.

"Claro que sí, Karamatsu, pero creo que es adorable así que no te preocupes" dijo Osomatsu al estar ya hincado abrazando y frotando su cara contra la de Karamatsu. Karamatsu parecía que veía a la distancia por tal afirmación del mayor.

"Osomatsu, no les des la razón..." murmuró Karamatsu. Jyushimatsu miró a Osomatsu con detenimiento y creyó ver algo que definitivamente le recordaba a su hermano, además de su cara, su sonrisa era la misma, esa forma de sonreír sólo podía ser de su hermano mayor.

"Osomatsu-niisan, gusto en conocerte" dijo Jyushimatsu al acercarse y abrazar a Osomatsu. Osomatsu sintió mucha ternura al ser abrazado por su hermano menor, tanta que podía sentir la sangre escurrir de su nariz de nuevo. "Osomatsu-niisan, estás sangrando... ¡¿Estás bien?!" Jyushimatsu se apartó algo asustado. "Creo que lo maté al tocarlo... lo siento, niisan, no quería lastimarte"

"Haha, no, no, Jyushimatsu, por favor mátame" dijo Osomatsu al reír tontamente en su trance. Jyushimatsu lo miró curioso, no obstante, Choromatsu se acercó y lo golpeó en la cabeza causando que le saliera un chichón.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Tú también das miedo! ¡Deja de hacer esas caras raras!" exclamó Choromatsu al ver como Osomatsu lo volteaba a ver y lo jalaba para que se uniera al abrazo. "¡Oye...!"

"Todos ustedes son tan bellos y preciosos, haha..." Osomatsu frotaba su cara con cada uno de los que estaba en ese momento. Jyushimatsu sonrió al verlo tan feliz y se acercó de nuevo para regresarle el abrazo, sólo Karamatsu quien estaba sentido y Choromatsu quien seguía alterado por la situación mostraban descontento.

"Deja que se divierta, Choromatsu, sólo va a estar aquí por unas horas más..." explicó Ichimatsu al acercarse y unirse al abrazo. Choromatsu seguía alterado pero había empezado a relajarse un poco, lo que sea que lo hubiera estado perturbando, estaba bajando de intensidad gradualmente.

"Bueno... supongo que es normal que Osomatsu se comporte así... viene del futuro después de todo..." dijo Choromatsu al ahora estar recibiendo los mimos de Osomatsu hacia él.

"Choromatsu es tan dulce cuando trata de ser comprensivo, Choromachuu deja de ser tan enojón y quieremeee" dijo Osomatsu al cambiar a darle besitos, cosa que provocó que Choromatsu sonriera algo apenado por lo que hacía.

Sin que ninguno de los cinco lo notara, una persona más se acercaba a paso lento y algo tembloroso por haberse apenas despertado. Todomatsu bajaba las escaleras mientras bostezaba, tenía los ojos casi cerrados por el sueño pero lograba divisar a sus hermanos quienes estaban aparentemente abrazándose. Al llegar al último escalón, Todomatsu frotó sus ojos con intención de aclarar su visión, pudiendo ver... a alguien que no conocía dándole besos a Choromatsu mientras que éste parecía avergonzado si no es que incómodo.

Todomatsu se quedó paralizado... ¿Acaso estaba pasando algo malo frente a sus ojos? El menor miró hacia otro lado y decidió retroceder con lentitud hacia su cuarto, no tenía tanta sed... ya vendría después... esto, hasta que el resto lo miró fijamente luego de reconocer su presencia.

"Ah, Todomatsu ya despertó" dijeron Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu pareció brincar un poco asustado porque lo vieran.

"H...Hola... ehm, yo..." murmuró Todomatsu al no querer hacer contacto visual.

"Todomatsu, ¿Y el gatito?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Todomatsu lo miró brevemente antes de volver a rehuir la mirada.

"Dormido... en el cuarto..." respondió Todomatsu al mirar a Choromatsu siendo todavía besado por el extraño. Choromatsu miró hacia Todomatsu y notó la mirada de incomodidad que le estaba dedicando, ya entonces pareció darse cuenta.

"Ah... Todomatsu, ¡No es lo que parece!" dijo Choromatsu. Todomatsu no quería hablar de eso.

"No importa... si tienes ese tipo de aficiones extrañas yo... uhmm... sólo regresaré a mi cuarto si no les molesta..." dijo Todomatsu al tratar de voltearse e irse... no obstante, notó otra mirada sobre él. Se quedó congelado por un momento hasta que volteo y vio una cara maligna babeante viéndolo. ¿Por qué lo estaba viendo de esa manera? "Ah... Bueno, me voy..."

"¿Crees que llegue muy lejos?" preguntó Ichimatsu a Karamatsu quien se quedó pensando en qué decirle. Los niños vieron como Osomatsu se alejaba de Choromatsu y en cambio usaba como un aura extraña negra para atrapar a Todomatsu... o bien, tal vez sólo se había movido demasiado rápido como para entender lo que había hecho.

Al ver a Todomatsu en los brazos de Osomatsu, Karamatsu simplemente negó con la cabeza, el resto lo vio con curiosidad.

"Heheh... ya te tengo..." dijo Osomatsu al reír malvadamente y sonreírle a su hermano con malicia. Todomatsu se veía nervioso y preocupado por haber sido tomado por un extraño. El sexto empezó a patalear y a tratar de huir.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No me lastime! ¡No me lastime!" gritaba Todomatsu histérico al ser abrazado por Osomatsu, sus nervios no le permitían notar que el extraño no le estaba haciendo daño.

"Por fin mi harem de hermanitos está completo..." dijo Osomatsu con supuesta maldad... para luego frotar su mejilla contra la de él de forma afectuosa. Todomatsu seguía temblando sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, no sabía a qué se refería pero sólo creía que estaba en brazos de un agresor de menores.

"¡Suélteme! ¡No me toque! ¡No me toque!" gritaba Todomatsu al recordar la forma en que le habían rasgado su ropa la última vez que lo habían tenido de esa manera. Al resto no pareció gustarle ver a Todomatsu tan alterado, al parecer... por más que pareciera que el sexto ya estaba bien, simplemente no era así.

"Osomatsu-niisan, Todomatsu no-" Jyushimatsu trató de decir algo pero los gritos de Todomatsu lo opacaban. Todomatsu lucía que estaba a punto de llorar porque el otro no lo soltaba.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Osomatsu...!" exclamó Todomatsu buscando ayuda. Osomatsu entendió que tal vez su hermano sí se había tomado su acercamiento demasiado mal... ¿Pero por qué al borde de gritar así?

"Todomatsu, ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta que 'onii-chan' te cargue?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano quien lo miró aún de nervios, claro qué, al ver el parecido que tenía con su hermano mayor, se quedó quieto y contempló su cara. "Lo siento, me emocioné al verte, es sólo que el que mis cinco hermanitos estén juntos y luciendo tan pequeños y lindos es como un sueño hecho realidad"

Los demás observaron como Todomatsu se había quedado quieto, habían pensado intervenir por la forma en que se había puesto el sexto, pero, al verlo calmarse de alguna manera, decidieron sólo observar.

Todomatsu llevó sus manos a la cara del mayor y procedió a jalarla levemente para ver si era real lo que estaba viendo. Osomatsu sonrió al sentir como su hermano jalaba de su cara, Todomatsu no parecía estar muy seguro de lo que veía pero parecía ser cierto...

"No lo sé... ¿Cómo puedo saber que no eres un pervertido que quiere engañarme y llevarme?" preguntó Todomatsu. Osomatsu hizo un puchero al escucharlo, otro hermano que le decía pervertido...

"Todomatsu... no está bien que acuses a tu hermano mayor de ser pervertido..." dijo Osomatsu con un poco desagrado. Todomatsu lo miraba tratando de encontrar razones para creerle o dudar, esto hasta que vio sus colmillos.

"¿Colmillos...?" preguntó Todomatsu sin entender. Era verdad que Osomatsu tenía colmillos pero...

"Todomatsu, Osomatsu intercambio mentes con su versión del futuro" explicó Karamatsu. Todomatsu asintió segundos después de escucharlo.

"Pues... supongo que tendría sentido de porqué estás en la casa y todos se dejan abrazar..." dijo Todomatsu "Pero... ¿Cómo acabaste aquí entonces?" Osomatsu sonrió, ahora que estaban reunidos podría contar un poco de su historia.

"Te diré... estaba en un puesto de oden con mis hermanos, estábamos bebiendo, yo ya había tomado lo suficiente como para estar borracho; de esas veces donde simplemente te pasas con el alcohol..." explicó Osomatsu, al verlos, entendió que no es como que fueran a saber de eso. "Y en lo que parpadeé, aparecí aquí... aunque, ahora que lo menciono... estaba bebiendo, entonces, ¿Por qué no estoy borracho?" Osomatsu cuestionó en voz alta. Todos los hermanos se quedaron pensando.

"¿No es porque estás en el cuerpo de Osomatsu?" preguntó Ichimatsu "Aunque, no significa que..."Osomatsu por primera vez delante de ellos, se mostró levemente preocupado. Es sólo que... ¿Qué habría sido de su versión infantil...?

 **xXxXxXx**

"¡Fondo...! ¡Fondo...! ¡Fondo...!" Los cinco hermanos decían en unísono al ver a Osomatsu tomar de una forma impresionante. De momento se encontraban sentados en el puesto de oden de Chibita, como siempre hablaban de trivialidades mientras tomaban, esto hasta que Osomatsu se había puesto a tomar de más. Chibita no lo hallaba agradable pero sabía que era poco lo que podía hacer en contra del mayor de los sextillizos así que sólo estaba observando con resignación la escena del más grande tomando con fines de superarse a sí mismo... en una tontería.

"¡Vamos, nii-san, tú puedes!" exclamaba Jyushimatsu al ver a Osomatsu terminándose la bebida, el mayor se veía decidido a terminar y todos estaban en humor de alentar a su hermano pues la mayoría estaban perdidos ya en los leves efectos del alcohol.

"Ah, my brother, creo que te estás pasando con el alcohol, no quisiera que mañana te-" Karamatsu intentó decir, no obstante, Ichimatsu lo interrumpió al cerrar su quijada con la palma de su mano, causando que el otro se mordiera la lengua.

"Cállate, mierdamatsu, nadie te preguntó" dijo Ichimatsu a su hermano quien tenía un semblante de dolor por haberse mordido la lengua. "No creas que por no haber tomado mucho hoy, eres mejor que nosotros..." murmuró Ichimatsu sintiéndose muy disgustado.

"¡Fondo! ¡Fondo¡ ¡Fondo!" Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu repetían animados, esto hasta que sonó el celular de Todomatsu. Todomatsu dejó de animar para contestar su celular.

Chibita observó esto y simplemente negó con la cabeza, se veía que los sextillizos nunca cambiarían. Aunque un momento... todo lo que estaban tomando...

"Oigan, ¡Más les vale que me paguen por todo lo que están consumiendo!" exclamó Chibita al ver a Osomatsu terminarse uno de los tantos vasos con alcohol y tomar otro rápidamente. "Lo mismo con el oden, Karamatsu, no se me olvida que has sido quien ha comido más oden hoy"

"Por supuesto, Chibita, soy un hombre de palabra" dijo Karamatsu al ponerse sus lentes y dedicarle un pulgar arriba. Chibita miró hacia otro lado entendiendo que probablemente no le iban a pagar. Se distrajo por un momento al ver que Osomatsu alzaba su brazo de repente, aparentemente ya se había acabado otro vaso... ¿Pues cuanto más pensaba tomar?

"Chibita, ¡Otro...!" Osomatsu no acabó de hablar pues una luz lo había envuelto de repente, ahogando sus palabras. Los hermanos se veían emocionados hasta que notaron la luz que emanaba de Osomatsu, ¿Acaso estaban tan ebrios que ya veían cosas? Creían que esa podía ser la razón, pero... aquella luz que envolvió a su hermano se convirtió gradualmente en una silueta cada vez más pequeña, la cual no paró hasta que se convirtió en una versión claramente infantil del mayor. Los cuatro hermanos que estaban viendo lo sucedido, guardaron un silencio demencial al no saber qué estaban presenciando, incluso Chibita se había quedado sin palabras.

Una vez que la luz se había disipado, Choromatsu posó su mano sobre el hombro de Todomatsu y lo zarandeo levemente para que volteara a ver. Todomatsu no parecía agradarle que lo estuviera moviendo, no obstante, volteó a ver lo que quería y en seguida siguió con la mirada hacia donde estaban viendo todos...

"¿Osomatsu-niisan...?" Todomatsu se veía claramente confundido por lo que veía y es que... en el lugar donde antes estaba sentado Osomatsu, se encontraba un niño el cual parecía estar enterrado en ropa.

"Uh..." Osomatsu murmuró al sentirse muy mareado, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su cuerpo ya no le dolía pero en cambio su visión estaba borrosa, su cabeza se sentía pesada y tenía un leve dolor de cabeza. "¿Karamatsu...?" El menor miró a su alrededor buscando a su hermano, le resultaba muy difícil ya que no podía enfocar caras de momento.

"¿Osomatsu-niisan?" todos dijeron espantados. Karamatsu, quien estaba alado de él, lo miró entre confundido y preocupado. Osomatsu abrió los ojos algo sorprendido por escuchar tantas voces al mismo tiempo, voces que no había logrado discernir.

"¿Eh...? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa...?" preguntó Osomatsu al seguir tratando de ver a su alrededor, se estaba empezando a sentir nervioso. "¿Dónde estoy...? ¿Qué...? No veo nada..."

Los cinco mayores no podían creer lo que veían, sin embargo, decidieron usar esa oportunidad. Choromatsu se paró del puesto dirigiéndose a Chibita.

"¡Parece que Osomatsu-niisan padece de algo así que nos retiramos!" exclamó Choromatsu. Todos entendieron que ese era el momento. Karamatsu tomó a Osomatsu en sus brazos, procurando agarrar toda su ropa y en seguida huyó junto con sus hermanos a casa.

Chibita se encontraba anonadado, ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso Osomatsu se había vuelto un niño...? ¿Por qué...? No encontraba palabras para expresar lo que acababa de presenciar, tanto, que no había podido responder a las palabras de Choromatsu hasta después. Chibita frunció el ceño con descontento, de nuevo se la habían hecho... pero bueno, debía aceptar que el caso de Osomatsu era raro y preocupante... sí, ya les exigiría el dinero en otra ocasión.

Los cinco hermanos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron a casa, Osomatsu no entendía que pasaba y de momento estaba muy nervioso en los brazos de Karamatsu, comenzaba a lagrimear pues creía que personas desconocidas se lo habían llevado... todo por tomarse la píldora, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan tonto... ahora quien sabe si volvería a ver a su familia. Osomatsu escondió su rostro en el pecho de Karamatsu, sollozaba por lo confundido que se encontraba, ¿Qué habría pasado con Karamatsu?

Karamatsu miró a su hermano en brazos, parecía estar llorando... cosa la cual no le agradaba, el segundo lo acomodó en sus brazos mientras que con una mano sostenía su cabeza tratando de consolarlo. Ninguno de los otros había dicho nada en el trayecto pues necesitaban tratar con esto en casa, si alguien los veía corriendo con un niño desnudo y llorando en sus brazos se arriesgaban a que alguien llamara a la policía.

Los hermanos entraron en pánico a la casa, cerraron todo asegurándose de que nadie pudiera verlos por alguna venta o algo por el estilo. Choromatsu miró a todos y asintió al ver que se habían hecho las medidas para mantener la situación bajo control.

"Entonces... niisan, ¿Eres tú?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu no parecía reconocer las voces y no lograba discernir donde estaba. El menor empezó a llorar al escuchar pasos de más personas a su alrededor.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Karamatsu! ¡Perdón!" exclamó Osomatsu al cubrirse tratando de protegerse de que fueran a golpearlo, claro, en vez de ver al menor, los cinco miraron a Karamatsu buscando respuestas. Karamatsu los miró perplejo.

"¿Ah?" murmuró Karamatsu al ver las miradas llenas de sospecha de los otros. Ichimatsu se acercó a Karamatsu y lo jaló de su sudadera para verlo a los ojos.

"Mierdamatsu, explica que es lo que quiere decir, ¿Acaso tú sabes algo de eso?" preguntó Ichimatsu al apuntar a Osomatsu. Karamatsu lo miró nervioso pero negó con la cabeza.

"No, no, my brother, no tengo idea de porqué-" Ichimatsu lo golpeó en el estómago, sacándole el aire. Karamatsu se hincó en el suelo y abrazó su estómago sin entender la razón de que lo golpeara.

"Explícate, sabes algo que nosotros no, ¿No es cierto?" Ichimatsu insistió. Osomatsu miró en dirección de las voces y observó cómo dos personas se estaban peleando... aunque no podía ver con nitidez, sabía por lo que gritaban y los sonidos que provocaban, que uno estaba golpeando al otro.

"Non, non, yo no sé-" Karamatsu trató de explicar pero Ichimatsu estaba por golpearlo de nuevo, Choromatsu detuvo la mano de Ichimatsu, haciendo que éste lo mirara irritado. Choromatsu apuntó hacia Osomatsu.

"Basta, lo estás asustando" dijo Choromatsu a Ichimatsu quien bajó su puño con renuencia y en cambio lo ocultó dentro de su sudadera. Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu trataron de acercarse a él, no obstante, Osomatsu se hizo bolita al notar que las personas se acercaban.

"¡No se acerquen! ¡No sé qué quieren pero déjenme en paz!" exclamó Osomatsu al sollozar confundido, su estado de ebriedad y mareo no le dejaba realmente reaccionar ni pensar como normalmente hacía por lo que sólo podía llorar en ese momento del miedo y confusión que sentía. "Karamatsu... lo lamento... soy un tonto..." dijo el menor mientras sollozaba. Karamatsu lo miró con preocupación, ¿Por qué es que sólo estaba hablándole a él?

Jyushimatsu se quedó pensando sobre lo que estaba viendo y decidió gestionarle a Karamatsu que se acercara a Osomatsu. Choromatsu no se veía muy seguro, ¿Es que acaso Karamatsu sabía algo en realidad? El primer hermano estaba muy insistente con sólo hablarle a Karamatsu...

El segundo hermano aceptó acercarse al más joven, no se sentía muy seguro de lo que hacía pero parecía lo más adecuado. Osomatsu lo miró asustado, al no lograr ver su rostro con claridad, sólo creía que querían algo con él.

"No, lo siento, no me lastimen..." dijo Osomatsu al ver al otro con pánico, trataba con urgencia de identificar la cara de su supuesto agresor, claro, al ver las cejas del otro, no pudo evitar calmarse un poco. "¿Karamatsu...? ¿Eres tú...?"

"Así es, brother, el mismo en persona" dijo Karamatsu tratando de sonar amigable. Osomatsu frunció el ceño con incredulidad... Su voz no se escuchaba como la de Karamatsu...

"No lo entiendo... tienes las mismas cejas de Karamatsu, pero... tu voz no es la misma..." dijo Osomatsu al tratar de entender. Los demás hermanos trataron de acercarse, pero, al ver las siluetas distorsionadas moverse hacia él, Osomatsu recurrió a refugiarse en el pecho de su hermano. Karamatsu podía sentir como su hermano temblaba en sus brazos, ¿Por qué?

"Osomatsu, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Eres un niño ahora..." preguntó Karamatsu luego de hacerles una señal a los demás de que no hablaran y no se acercaran. Ichimatsu se sentía irritado por esto, ¿Por qué sólo Karamatsu podía hablar? Eso era estúpido...

"¿Un niño...? Pero se supone que debía crecer... aunque, bueno, ahora que lo dices... mi voz se escucha igual, en cambio la tuya... suena más grave..." dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu lo miraba con intriga 'se supone que debía crecer', ¿Qué quería decir?

"Osomatsu, ¿Por qué estás tan asustado? Actúas como si de verdad creyeras que vamos a lastimarte..." comentó Karamatsu. Osomatsu bajó su mirada, ahora que lo mencionaba, su cuerpo se sentía diferente... su cuerpo temblaba sin parar, simplemente no podía evitar tener miedo de ser herido u otra cosa, no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que tenía miedo especialmente de que lo tocaran.

"No lo sé... sólo... me pone de nervios que se acerquen tantos... me duele la cabeza y no puedo ver muy bien..." dijo Osomatsu al quedarse pensando en su cuerpo. "Mi cuerpo... es sólo..." Murmuró el menor al sentir como algo en su interior le llevaba a quedarse helado, temblaba demasiado como para poder calmarse, Osomatsu no sabía lo que pasaba... sólo sabía que sentía demasiado miedo y no sabía la razón.

"¿Osomatsu? ¿Osomatsu...?" Karamatsu trataba de hacer que su hermano lo mirara pero no podía. El segundo miró a los demás y les dedicó un gesto de verdadera preocupación... cosa que hizo que todos, incluido Ichimatsu sintieran angustia en ese momento.

"Osomatsu-niisan, deja que..." Choromatsu trató de decir, sin embargo, al ver como Osomatsu cubría su cabeza con sus brazos viéndose en pánico, decidió callarse.

"Karamatsu... ¿Qué es esto...? ¿Qué son estos...?" Osomatsu trató de preguntar, sin embargo, no pudo formular su pregunta pues estaba de momento muy perturbado viendo como en su mente se reproducían escenas de muchas situaciones que no identificaba, situaciones que eran tan fuertes y desesperantes que le llevaban a sentir muchas nauseas. Las sensaciones que sentía eran tan abrumadoras que creía en ese momento que moriría, no podía creer nada de lo que venía a su mente y lo que sentía recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

Karamatsu miró como su hermano se quedaba congelado, reacción la cual impresionó tanto al segundo que no pudo evitar apretar los dientes de la frustración. ¿Por qué debía ver a su hermano de esa manera...? Todo esto estaba pasando tan rápido, no sabía siquiera como ayudarlo, sólo podía sostenerlo en sus brazos y mirar su expresión muerta. Sabía que el menor no estaba realmente 'en el momento', no obstante, sabía que Osomatsu no estaba inconsciente tampoco.

Todos los presentes querían ayudar pero no sabían si debían moverse, por una vez en mucho tiempo, estaban esperando a que el segundo les dijera que todo estaba bien. Karamatsu tomó un momento para encontrar fuerzas para mirar a otro lado y entonces miró al resto.

"Osomatsu está en muy malas condiciones... creo que lo mejor será que me quede con él hasta que esté más tranquilo" explicó Karamatsu. Ichimatsu parecía que quería quejarse, sin embargo, Karamatsu no podía permitir que siguieran en el cuarto, no con Osomatsu en ese estado. "Se los pido por favor"

Choromatsu observó a Karamatsu, era demasiado extraño verlo tan serio y además escucharlo hablar sin palabras ostentosas. El tercero sabía que Karamatsu hablaba en serio, y por más que le frustrara, sabía que lo mejor era hacerle caso.

"Chicos, hagámosle caso, Osomatsu-niisan lo necesita" dijo Choromatsu al pedirles a todos que se retiraran junto con él. "Menos mal que mamá y papá no volverán hasta mañana..."

"Karamatsu-niisan, cuida de Osomatsu-niisan" dijo Todomatsu a Karamatsu. Karamatsu asintió. Jyushimatsu se acercó a Karamatsu y le pidió con la mirada lo mismo, su sonrisa se había desvanecido y se podía ver perturbado por lo que acababa de ver. Karamatsu suspiró, no tenía palabras para decirle nada a Jyushimatsu... Ichimatsu le dedicó una mirada la cual lucía desinteresada, aunque claro, era todo menos desinteresada.

"Cuídalo bien, si le haces algo te mataré, ¿Entendiste?" dijo Ichimatsu quien lo miraba con ojos fulminantes. El cuarto hermano ya entonces caminó junto con el resto hacia otro lado de la casa, no podían interferir mientras Karamatsu no lo dijera... para Ichimatsu era muy ridículo tener que obedecer al idiota de su hermano mayor pero sabía que no había de otra, después de todo... Osomatsu sólo podía reconocer a Karamatsu.

Karamatsu los observó irse, miró a su ahora pequeño hermano entre sus brazos y lo recargó un poco más contra su pecho, su mirada sin vida le inquietaba bastante. El segundo hermano lo miró y se acercó un poco a su oído.

"Osomatsu... estás a salvo, ya estás a salvo" dijo Karamatsu a su hermano quien ahora parecía lagrimear al escuchar su comentario. Osomatsu no podía moverse pero de alguna manera, sus palabras le habían llegado. "Nadie va a lastimarte, estás bien, estás conmigo, estás con tu familia" añadió el segundo.

Karamatsu esperó por un par de minutos por la reacción de su hermano mayor, pero éste, no se movía. El segundo cerró los ojos mortificado ¿Qué podía decirle a su hermano para ayudarlo...?

Al esperar por una respuesta de su hermano, Karamatsu sintió algo en su cara, al voltear y ver, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una playera. Ichimatsu le estaba dando una playera de color roja.

"Le va a quedar grande... pero no podemos dejar que Osomatsu-niisan siga con esa ropa, apesta a alcohol..." dijo Ichimatsu "Sólo vine a eso, ya me voy"

"Ah... gracias, Ichimatsu" dijo Karamatsu a su hermano quien miró hacia otro lado irritado por escucharlo agradecerle.

"Tch. Lo hago por niisan, no por ti" dijo Ichimatsu antes de irse. Karamatsu sonrió al ver a Ichimatsu alejarse. El segundo miró de nuevo a Osomatsu quien seguía inmóvil, era como si su hermano fuera completamente flexible en este momento, si no fuera porque estaba ayudándole a alzar su cabeza, no habría forma de que Osomatsu hiciera fuerza para sostenerla.

Karamatsu esperó por más tiempo, el segundo hermano lo observó por varios minutos, parecía que Osomatsu había reaccionado en algún momento pero había simplemente logrado respirar sonoramente y parecía estarse hiperventilando. El primer hermano no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, sólo sabía que estaba sintiendo sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo y dolores punzantes que lo mantenían nervioso e inmóvil, se sentía tan real... y por largos ratos se perdía pensando que estaba viviendo aquello en el momento. Osomatsu se encontraba tan desesperado que estaba intentando mover sus manos para ahorcarse.

"Osomatsu, no, no hagas eso" dijo Karamatsu al sostener las manos del otro, las cuales estaban increíblemente rígidas. Osomatsu miró a Karamatsu mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de normalizar su respiración pues sentir el hormigueo y entumecimiento de su cuerpo era demasiado agobiante; en la mente del primero pasaron diálogos que no parecía ubicar, no recordaba esos diálogos pero igual los estaba escuchando... como si hubieran sido diálogos enterrados en su piel, diálogos siendo evocados sin control. "Osomatsu, por favor, resiste... estás a salvo, Osomatsu, no tengas miedo, nadie te va a lastimar" el segundo miraba a Osomatsu tratando de hacerle ver que iba en serio. El primero no podía más que escuchar los diálogos ajenos a sus recuerdos, no obstante, se sentían tan reales que no podía evitar sufrir por no reconocerlos completamente.

Osomatsu miraba a Karamatsu con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿Cómo podía estarlo consolando después de todo lo que había visto...? ¿Cómo es que su hermano podía ser tan fuerte...? No obstante, no sabía ni de cuando ni de donde eran esos recuerdos que estaba escuchando... comentarios, frases... no veía imágenes con claridad pero sí estaba experimentando demasiadas cosas que aparentemente no era capaz de aguantar pues incluso estaba teniendo una especie de migraña intensa que le estaba causando más dolor del que sentía.

"K...Ka...Karama...tsu..." Osomatsu se esforzó en decir. Karamatsu lo miró con suma atención, seguía sosteniendo sus manos al igual que su cabeza. El primer hermano sonrió débilmente mientras sudor escurría por un lado de su frente. "Mátame..."

"¿Eh?" Karamatsu lo miró espantado, ¿De verdad acababa de decirle eso...? "¿Qué...? No, Osomatsu, ¿Qué estás...?"

"Mátame..." repitió el primer hermano. Karamatsu sentía como su corazón se encogía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al escuchar esa triste palabra que su hermano estaba repitiendo...

"Osomatsu, estás a salvo, estás bien..."

"Mátame..." murmuró Osomatsu con la misma sonrisa débil. El segundo hermano sólo podía observar los ojos sin vida de su hermano, se preguntaba lo que estaba pasando con él, ¿Cómo es que de una ida a comer oden podía terminar todo así?

Karamatsu acercó más a Osomatsu y lo abrazó con la mayor fuerza que pudo sin herir al otro. El segundo no quería escucharlo decir eso, ¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso de todas formas?

"Estás a salvo, nadie te va a lastimar" dijo Karamatsu a Osomatsu quien ya no parecía tener la fuerza para hablar, había dejado de hiperventilarse, pero, ahora lagrimeaba repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez de forma inaudible. "Osomatsu... estás a salvo, estás a salvo" repitió Karamatsu sin saber qué más decir.

Minutos más tarde, Osomatsu dejó de murmurar y por fin pudo calmarse. Había sido una ardua batalla de ver quien tenía la última palabra... y al parecer Karamatsu había ganado. Osomatsu sonrió tranquilamente y cerró los ojos, exhausto.

"Karamatsu... gracias..." murmuró Osomatsu al quedarse dormido. Finalmente el primer hermano había cedido. Karamatsu se quedó muy perturbado por lo que había ocurrido justo en ese momento... no obstante, se dispuso a ponerle la playera que le había dado Ichimatsu ahora que estaba tranquilo.

El segundo cargó a su hermano y decidió llevarlo al dormitorio. Karamatsu lo sentó en un rincón en lo que estiraba el futon, sus hermanos lo habían visto hacer esto y habían procedido a ayudarlo. Ichimatsu cargó a Osomatsu en sus brazos, miraba su expresión al dormir... sí que se veía cansado. Karamatsu gestionó a Ichimatsu para que recostara a Osomatsu en el futon, ya entonces salieron todos hacia la sala para hablar de lo que había ocurrido.

"Karamatsu... explícanos, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Osomatsu te dijo algo?" preguntó Choromatsu. Karamatsu se veía decaído, se veía tan triste que no se atrevía si quiera a hablar de la forma ostentosa de siempre. El segundo negó con la cabeza, los cinco no parecían a gusto con esa respuesta.

"No, Osomatsu tuvo un ataque de pánico muy severo que le duró minutos... ya entonces cayó exhausto" explicó Karamatsu. "Hasta que no despierte y nos explique no tendremos una explicación"

"Osomatsu-niisan debe de haber reaccionado así por todo lo que bebió..." explicó Todomatsu "Los niños no deberían tomar... y Osomatsu-niisan tomó demasiado"

"Tanto que ni siquiera nos veía..." mencionó Jyushimatsu luciendo abatido. Ichimatsu miró a Karamatsu con el ceño fruncido.

"Sé que no dejas de usar tu estúpida forma de hablar sólo porque sí... ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Osomatsu-niisan te dijo algo importante?" preguntó Ichimatsu a Karamatsu.

"Creo que Osomatsu re experimentó alguno de sus recuerdos... al menos eso es lo que parecía" dijo Karamatsu. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio al escucharlo. "Aunque coincido con Todomatsu en que su estado de ebriedad empeoró todo lo que acaba de vivir"

"Tú... ¿De verdad crees que Osomatsu-niisan...?" Choromatsu no se atrevía a repetir lo que había dicho Karamatsu. Habían muchas cosas que no sabían con exactitud acerca de Osomatsu, sólo podían imaginar... aunque bueno, Choromatsu sí tenía una que otra idea en su mente... es sólo que... creía que todo eso ya lo había superado...

"Osomatsu-niisan se volvió un niño, ¿No creen que tenga que ver con eso? Niisan podría estar actuando raro por más razones... ¡Esperemos a mañana!" sugirió Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu se veía contemplativo sobre eso, pero asumía que Jyushimatsu tenía razón.

"Sí... supongo que no nos queda más que esperar a que Osomatsu nos dé una explicación o nos dé alguna pista..." dijo Ichimatsu.

"Ya había sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez..." dijo Karamatsu sonando triste "Pero, sí, deberíamos esperar y preguntarle mañana"

"Bueno... creo que me iré a dormir de una vez, creo que tuve suficiente de sustos por hoy" dijo Todomatsu. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu asintieron para entonces seguirlo, realmente tenían ganas de dormir a lado de Osomatsu y estar pendientes por si acaso se ofrecía.

"Mira... no es normal que todos estén tan dispuestos a cuidar a alguien más... supongo que sí están preocupados" dijo Choromatsu. Karamatsu miró hacia otro lado mientras recordaba lo que su hermano mayor le había dicho.

"Choromatsu... sé lo mucho que esto puede afectarte pero..." murmuró Karamatsu al tercero quien lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Le diría aquello? ¿De verdad podría decirle? "Let's go chase the sunshine, my brother"

"¿Qué...? Oye, creí que habías dejado de hablar así por Osomatsu-niisan... pero en fin, sí, hay que dormir, creo que tendremos un duro día mañana" dijo Choromatsu al retirarse al dormitorio. Karamatsu asintió aunque pronto suspiró de forma lastimera... no se había atrevido a decirle a su hermano... no podía, no si quería evitar que él también se pusiera mal, ya vería si le decía o no según lo que Osomatsu dijera mañana.

Karamatsu se fue a dormir minutos después, se había quedado a solas por un momento pues necesitaba tranquilizarse de escuchar a su hermano repitiendo que lo matara. ¿Por qué habría dicho eso? Tal vez su estado de ebriedad era demasiado... seguro tenía migraña y más cosas. El segundo estaba preocupado, y todavía faltaba ver el porqué de que sólo le estuviera hablando a él.

Karamatsu observó a Osomatsu dormir en el centro del futon como de costumbre, claro, ahora con la apariencia infantil. Sus hermanos parecían estar teniendo problemas para dormir, bueno, excepto Jyushimatsu pues ya estaba dormido como una roca. El segundo se acercó a su lugar a lado de Ichimatsu, pensó en decirles buenas noches... pero por esa vez había decidido que lo mejor era sólo dormirse.

Osomatsu no despertó hasta a eso de las 11:00 am, su cabeza parecía estar palpitando de una forma extraña y pesada, no obstante, no le dolía tanto... pero su visión sí que seguía borrosa. El menor se sentó con lentitud, posó una mano sobre su frente e intentó enfocar su visión, ¿Por qué no podía? Esto le estaba molestando. El primero miró a su alrededor muy confundido, ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba nada... ¿Es que acaso lo habían raptado?

"Karamatsu..." murmuró Osomatsu al sentir lágrimas en los ojos y empezar a temblar, se sentía muy asustado. ¿Por qué estaba en un dormitorio desconocido? Esperaba que no fuera nada malo, no obstante, si no fuera malo... ¿Por qué no estaría Karamatsu con él? No tenía sentido.

"¡Good morning, my brother!" exclamó Karamatsu al abrir la puerta, tenía sus lentes de sol puestos pero se los había quitado de forma dramática para hacer su entrada. Osomatsu miró al extraño en la puerta, afortunadamente ya lograba ver un poco mejor pero no lo suficiente para enfocar bien su cara.

"Uhm... señor... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me trajo aquí...? ¿Acaso piensa hacerme algo...?" preguntó Osomatsu al lucir nervioso, normalmente no actuaría así, estaba consciente de eso... pero... no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso al no poder ver, incluso su cuerpo se sentía raro y su cabeza le pesaba; ¿Sería que le habrían obligado a tomar algo para luego llevárselo?

"Osomatsu..." murmuró Karamatsu al entender que su hermano seguía confundido. "¿Todavía no logras ver nada, brother?"

"No... y no entiendo por qué..." dijo Osomatsu al sostener su cabeza. "Dígame, señor, ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué le hizo a mi hermano?" preguntó el primero. Karamatsu arqueó una ceja al escucharlo.

"¿Eh? ¿Tu hermano?"

"Sí... estaba con mi hermano, Karamatsu... dígame, ¿Está bien? Estábamos en un callejón y de repente desperté aquí... no sé nada de él" dijo Osomatsu al de repente sentir mucha preocupación por su hermano menor. "¿Dónde está mi hermano? Si quiere... puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera, pero... por favor, no lastime a mi hermano, se lo suplico"

"Osomatsu..." murmuró Karamatsu al entonces sentir mucha ternura de verlo así. Se puso sus lentes para ocultar sus lágrimas. "My brother es tan altruista..."

"Por favor, déjeme ver a mi hermano, no sé qué fue de él..." dijo Osomatsu a Karamatsu quien se acercó a él y se hincó para dejar que su hermano inspeccionara su cara de más cerca. "¿Ah? ¿Por qué se acerca...?" Osomatsu observó las facciones del otro, no lograba ver bien... pero había logrado ver más o menos sus cejas, cejas las cuales encontraba familiares. "¿Eh? ¿Karamatsu...?"

"Así es, soy yo, my dear brother" dijo Karamatsu al entonces ver como Osomatsu tocaba su cara, parecía estar asegurándose de que fuera verdad lo que estaba viendo.

"Pero, ¿Cómo puede ser...? Tu voz es tan grave... la voz de Karamatsu es más aguda..." dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu se quedó pensando en qué hacer, ¿Qué podía hacer para probarle a Osomatsu que se trataba de él? El segundo se paró y se dirigió a buscar entre sus cosas por algo que le sirviera.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué...?" Osomatsu lo había seguido con la mirada, no entendía lo que el más grande hacía pero pronto lo vio regresar con algo en su mano. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso...?" El segundo hermano le mostró aquello que estaba en su mano, lo había puesto en la mano de su hermano para que lo viera mejor.

"Esto es... un collar..." murmuró Osomatsu al acercarlo y tratar de enfocarlo, parecía tratarse de un collar con una piedra roja, no veía los detalles pues su visión seguía siendo un poco mala pero creía reconocerla. "Esto es... ¿No es esa piedra que recogí en el lago aquella vez?" preguntó al mirar fijamente al otro que se había hincado de nuevo frente a él. Karamatsu asintió fuertemente.

"Así es, brother... como te dije esa vez... Hmmm..." Karamatsu se quedó pensando " Ah, cierto... 'Quiero quedarme con tu piedra... No lo sé, es reconfortante... como tener algo de mis hermanos cerca de mi'" dijo el segundo al primero quien se quedó asombrado por las palabras del otro, lo que había sido una expresión llena de confusión y angustia, había cambiado a una gran sonrisa al ver que sí se trataba de su hermano.

"¡Karamatsu!" exclamó Osomatsu al abrazar a su hermano con la piedra en su mano. "Me da mucho gusto verte, pero, ¿Cuándo fue que volviste la piedra en un collar?" preguntó el primero con curiosidad.

"¿Qué? Osomatsu, tú fuiste el que me dio ese collar" dijo Karamatsu "No suelo usarlo... pero es porque no quisiera perderlo, lo mismo con los otros, creo que tienen las piedras que les diste en algún secret place de ellos"

"¿De verdad? Pero, un momento... ¿Qué está pasando? Hablas como si esto fuera..." Osomatsu se quedó pensando por un momento luego de regresarle el collar. "¿El futuro? Ah... hahaha, perdona, Karamatsu, se me pueden ocurrir cosas locas de repente"

"Pues es un hecho que te encogiste" dijo Karamatsu simplemente. Osomatsu lo miró perplejo. "¿Me encogí? Pero... se supone que debía crecer..."

"Es verdad, te encogiste, nii-san, todos lo vimos" dijo Ichimatsu quien había entrado a la habitación. Osomatsu abrazó a Karamatsu y volteó a ver a la otra persona que había entrado. "No voy a lastimarte... no eres Mierdamatsu, no haría tal cosa"

"¿Mierdamatsu...?" Osomatsu se hallaba confundido con lo mencionado. Karamatsu rio nerviosamente.

"Se refiere a mí, brother, no es que me guste portar tal apodo pero por fines de explicarte..." explicó Karamatsu. Osomatsu frunció el ceño sin entender, ¿Por qué se referiría alguien a Karamatsu como 'Mierdamatsu'?

"Puedo traerte jugo de naranja... aunque, si prefieres agua..." murmuró Ichimatsu al ver a Osomatsu hacer un puchero.

"¡Karamatsu no merece que le digan así!" exclamó Osomatsu a Ichimatsu quien sólo lo vio confundido en respuesta. "¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué le dices cosas tan ruines a Karamatsu?"

"Osomatsu-niisan... ¿Acaso no puedes ver todavía...? Soy yo, Ichimatsu" dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu se quedó perdido ante tal declaración. ¿Ichimatsu? ¿Ichimatsu...?

"¿Qué...? ¿Ichimatsu...? Pero, entonces... ¿Por qué le dirías eso a Karamatsu? Creí que se llevaban bien..." Osomatsu dijo muy confundido, ¿Qué estaba pasando? "¿Se pelearon? ¿Pasó algo?"

"Tch, Niisan, no necesito pelearme con esta basura para que quiera insultarlo, simplemente se lo gana" dijo Ichimatsu "Tal vez si dejara de ser tan hipócrita..." murmuró el cuarto para sí mismo.

"Chicos, ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Jyushimatsu se va a comer el desayuno si no se dan prisa" dijo Todomatsu al entrar, parecía estar escribiendo un mensaje en su celular.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién es?" preguntó Osomatsu al ver a Todomatsu. Ichimatsu miró a Todomatsu detrás de él, suponía que Osomatsu no podía verlo.

"Es Totty" dijo Ichimatsu. Al ver a Osomatsu todavía perdido con tal comentario, decidió explicar mejor. "Todomatsu, ya sabes, el que no deja su celular"

"¡Oye...!" exclamó Todomatsu al escuchar eso. "Bueno, no puedo realmente discutirte eso, tal vez si también tuvieran uno entonces entenderían"

"¿Ves?" dijo Ichimatsu a Osomatsu quien parecía animado de repente. Parecía entender que aunque no viera donde estaba, lo más probable es que estuviera en casa con sus hermanos... sus hermanos con voz grave.

"Qué extraño, Todomatsu tenía la voz más grave... ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Osomatsu. Todos parecían tener esa pregunta.

"Lo mismo quisiéramos saber, niisan, te encogiste cuando estábamos bebiendo en el puesto de oden de Chibita" dijo Todomatsu al seguir respondiendo su celular. Osomatsu se quedó inmóvil al escuchar esa explicación.

"¿Eh? ¿Chibita tiene un puesto de oden? ¿Estábamos bebiendo...?" Osomatsu no parecía saber de qué estaban hablando. "Pero beber es cosa de adultos... ¿No?"

"Sí... pero somos adultos, Osomatsu-niisan, no es que me sienta muy orgulloso de decirlo pero sí..." contestó Ichimatsu.

"¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡Dice Choromatsu que vengan a desayunar!" dijo Jyushimatsu al entrar al cuarto interrumpiendo la conversación. "Qué más les vale no estar hablando de nada importante hasta que esté presente"

"Y ese es..." murmuró Osomatsu al pensar en que si estaban Karamatsu, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu en el cuarto... Choromatsu estaba en la cocina... "¿Jyushimatsu?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa...? ¡Ah! ¡Niisan despertó! ¡Qué bien!" dijo Jyushimatsu al acercarse a Osomatsu y revolverle el cabello mientras portaba una gran sonrisa. "¡Niisan es tan pequeño! ¡Qué adorable!"

"¿Eh?" Osomatsu miró a Jyushimatsu frente a él, un poco borroso pero parecía ya no importarle. Cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir las caricias de su hermano menor. "Haha, basta, Jyushimatsu, me avergüenzas" al decir esto, todos en la habitación sintieron como si una onda de dulzura estuviera presente. Incluso Todomatsu había volteado a verlo.

"Niisan, ¡Vamos a la cocina! ¡Vamos a la cocina!" Jyushimatsu tomó a Osomatsu rápidamente y se lo llevó sin que los demás pudieran decir nada.

"Entonces... ¿Desde cuándo Choromatsu-niisan cocina...?" preguntó Ichimatsu a Todomatsu. Todomatsu finalmente guardó su celular y volteó a ver a su hermano mayor.

"Desde que aprendió a usar la tostadora, creo que estaba haciendo waffles" dijo Todomatsu algo burlón. "Niisan, hubieras hecho algo tú" Todomatsu dijo a Karamatsu quien en seguida se puso los lentes para actuar 'cool'. "Aunque tal vez hubiera terminado todo teniendo tu cara... con lo narcisista que eres... aunque no lo sé, según recuerdo sabías cocinar, ¿No?"

"Yes my dear Little brother, aunque it's been a thousand storms desde que usé the kitchen" explicó Karamatsu. Todomatsu e Ichimatsu decidieron simplemente irse a la cocina luego de escucharlo. "¿Ah?" El segundo murmuró al verlos irse, no obstante, los siguió una vez que guardó su collar entre sus cosas.

Ya alrededor de la mesa, Jyushimatsu mantenía a Osomatsu a un lado suyo mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello. Osomatsu parecía agradarle eso, se sentía bien tanto para la pesadez como el tacto en sí.

"Jyushimatsu, tus manos son muy agradables" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano quien felizmente seguía con los mimos. Osomatsu parecía estar disfrutando demasiado, ¿Por qué era? Bueno, sabía que su cuerpo estaba demasiado emocionado por el tacto del otro por alguna razón... como si su propio cuerpo le pidiera que otros le mimaran.

"Osomatsu-niisan, te hice un batido especial para la resaca, seguro que te está afectando, ¿No?" Choromatsu dijo al acercarse a la mesa donde estaba Jyushimatsu con su hermano mayor.

"¿Choromatsu?" Osomatsu murmuró al ver al otro, ¿Entonces era Choromatsu? "Ah, me alegra estar con todos ustedes"

"Aunque ayer no parabas de hablarle a Karamatsu..." murmuró Choromatsu algo enfadado. Osomatsu rio en respuesta, se paró de donde estaba Jyushimatsu y caminó hacia la figura borrosa de su hermano para abrazarlo.

"No te enfades, Choromatsu, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿No? Ya sabes que te quiero mucho" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu cerró los ojos algo irritado pero no podía evitar sonrojarse al oírlo... ¿Cuanto había pasado desde la última vez que escuchó a su hermano mayor referirse así hacia él?

"Osomatsu-niisan, sólo tomate el batido y siéntate con Jyushimatsu" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué le decía 'niisan'?

"Choromatsu... ¿Qué no decías que todos éramos iguales? ¿Por qué me dices 'niisan'?" preguntó Osomatsu. Choromatsu lo miró con indiferencia, no sabía que decirle pero simplemente optó por motivarlo a ir con Jyushimatsu. "¡Oye...!"

"Niisan, no sé por qué estás tratando de actuar lindo, sé que te encogiste pero sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, ¿No es así?" dijo Choromatsu. Ichimatsu, Todomatsu y Karamatsu se sentaron alrededor de la mesa mientras el tercero decía esto. Osomatsu se quedó pensando.

"Pues... sí, supongo que soy idiota... Me he equivocado muchas veces contigo, Choromatsu, lamento ser tan idiota contigo" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu finalmente lo miró confundido, se trataba de Osomatsu... ¿Verdad? Es sólo que... esa forma de hablar... era tan aterradoramente nostálgica.

"Osomatsu-niisan... ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" preguntó Choromatsu a Osomatsu. Todos lo miraron con atención.

"Hmm..." Osomatsu pensaba al darle un sorbo al batido, al ver que sabía horrible, Osomatsu decidió tomarse el líquido lo más rápido que pudo antes de hablar. "¡Blegh! Eso fue asqueroso... yo, uhmm... le pedí a Dekapan-san que me diera una píldora para crecer porque quería experimentar lo que era ser grande... Karamatsu me acompaño por ropa a casa de Totoko-chan y sus padres me prestaron ropa de Yowai-kun, pero... cuando me hizo reacción en un callejón, creo que perdí el conocimiento... y desperté aquí..." explicó Osomatsu al tratar de dejar de sentir el sabor amargo y asqueroso de lo que acababa de tomar. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí al entender que Osomatsu no recordaba nada del día anterior luego del oden.

"¿Karamatsu estaba contigo? ¿Cómo es posible...?" preguntó Choromatsu al entonces ver a Karamatsu con sospecha.

"¿Eh? No recuerdo nada de eso, pero... si eso paso..." dijo Karamatsu al quedarse pensando. Todomatsu pareció entender algo de repente.

"¿Entonces Osomatsu-niisan vino al presente y Osomatsu-niisan del presente se fue al pasado?" dijo Todomatsu al ahora entender todo. Osomatsu se quedó pensado, parecía igualmente recordar.

"¿Qué? Todomatsu no digas tonterías..." empezó a decir Choromatsu, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por Osomatsu.

"Ahora que lo dices... Dekapan-san mencionó algo sobre que mi mente sería cambiada con la de mi yo adulto... pero creí que se refería a que crecería, no pensé que me enviaran al futuro..." comentó Osomatsu luciendo triste al pensar que había dejado a Karamatsu atrás sin explicar nada.

"¿Eh? ¿Entonces no podremos ver nunca a niisan?" preguntó Jyushimatsu al verse inseguro sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Pues... si es así, ¿Qué más da? Al menos ya no tendremos a nadie que nos robe el dinero para irse al pachinko" dijo Choromatsu al sonreír contemplando el pensamiento. Ichimatsu igualmente sonrió.

"¿Eh? Pero si Osomatsu no regresa..." murmuró Karamatsu "No sé, no estaría del todo bien, es sólo..."

"Ah, cállate, Mierdamatsu, seguro que tampoco te importa" dijo Ichimatsu. Todomatsu rio al escucharlos, parecía contento con la idea de alguna manera.

"Además, no es como que se haya ido, tenemos a su versión del pasado con nosotros, ¿No es eso lo mejor?" mencionó Todomatsu. Osomatsu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿De verdad todos se estaban expresando así de su versión adulta?

"Bueno... a mí me agrada Osomatsu-niisan... aunque bueno, mini Osomatsu-niisan también está bien" dijo Jyushimatsu al mirar a Osomatsu quien se veía visiblemente decaído por lo que estaban diciendo. "¿Osomatsu-niisan?"

"Entonces... ¿Nadie me quiere...?" preguntó Osomatsu al sentir lágrimas en sus ojos. Todos los hermanos lo miraron un poco sorprendidos, ver llorar a Osomatsu por ese tipo de comentarios era muy raro... normalmente se reiría o algo.

"¿Eh? No, Osomatsu-niisan, no es que no te queramos... es sólo que nuestro hermano es un grandísimo idiota y un patán" dijo Todomatsu al querer animarlo. "Preferimos tenerte con nosotros, si Osomatsu-niisan no regresa nosotros estamos bien teniéndote a ti"

"Pero... yo, yo... yo sí los quiero a ustedes..." dijo Osomatsu al empezar a lagrimear por escuchar aquello. "¿Tan malo soy en el futuro? ¿No los trato bien o algo?"

"No es que no nos trates bien... ah, como decirlo... sólo queremos que estés bien con nosotros, si nuestro hermano no vuelve no tenemos problemas contigo" explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu miró al piso sin saber cómo tomarse el comentario.

"Entonces... ¿Incluso mis hermanos estarán felices de que no vuelva y mi versión adulta esté con ellos...?" murmuró Osomatsu al estar llorando sonoramente. "No quiero... no me gusta... quiero a mis hermanos... no quiero estar en un futuro donde todos se odien y me odien" El primero se quedó llorando en su lugar, causando que los demás sintieran mucha culpa.

"Pero, niisan, no nos odiamos... a veces no nos soportamos pero no es que nos odiemos..." dijo Todomatsu a Osomatsu que parecía llorar más fuerte por el comentario.

"Ichimatsu no deja de decirle 'mierdamatsu' a Karamatsu y no dejan de decirme 'niisan', y acaban de decir que soy un idiota y un patán..." dijo Osomatsu mientras sollozaba. Ichimatsu miró a Karamatsu por unos segundos en silencio, mientras que Todomatsu se quedó pensando en lo que dijo.

"Pero... es que es cierto" dijeron tanto Ichimatsu y Todomatsu. Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu suspiraron, al parecer no estaban entendiendo el punto de la situación.

"Osomatsu-niisan... no les prestes atención" dijo Choromatsu al entender que eso no era lo que debía decirse en esa situación. Osomatsu lo miró irritado.

"¡Tú fuiste el primero que empezó! ¡Tonto, Choromatsu! ¡Estúpido! ¡Ya no te quiero!" exclamó Osomatsu al quedarse frotando los ojos. Choromatsu lo miró sin saber que decir... se sentía un poco irritado por ser al único al que estaba insultando. Sí, definitivamente lidiar con Osomatsu era un dolor en el culo, ya fuera de adulto o de niño.

"Osomatsu... por favor, estamos intentando hacerte sentir mejor, además no es como que el idiota de Osomatsu-niisan no va a regresar, ¿cierto?" explicó Choromatsu. Osomatsu lo miró detenidamente, se había calmado al escucharlo.

"Repítelo" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu lo miró confundido, ¿Repetir qué?

"¿Repetir que, Osomatsu-niisan?"

"¡Me acabas de decir Osomatsu! ¡Repítelo!" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu miraba muy confundido al otro puesto que él estaba pidiendo algo extraño.

"No sabía que te molestara tanto que te dijéramos 'niisan', normalmente insistes con el 'niisan'" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu hizo un puchero.

"¡Es que si me dices 'niisan' siento que sigues viendo a mi versión adulta! Choromatsu se supone que es mi mejor amigo... ¡Me tratas con demasiada apatía! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!" Choromatsu no podía dejar de imaginar a Osomatsu del presente diciendo esas cosas... ¿Cómo podía ser que tanto el Osomatsu del pasado y del presente se expresaran de forma similar?

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? Soy un adulto, no puedo sólo ponerme a jugar contigo o algo así" dijo Choromatsu al verlo sacarle la lengua. Osomatsu se acercó a Karamatsu y se le recargó mientras hacía un puchero. "Bueno, no importa, Karamatsu siempre ha sido mi confidente, tú nunca me entiendes"

"¿Eh?" Karamatsu lo miró de reojo, bueno, no podía evitar sentirse bien porque se refiriera a él como su confidente. Choromatsu miró la escena con enfado, podía sentir algo hirviendo dentro de su cabeza, sin embargo, miró hacia otro lado y suspiro. Se veía que estaba irritado.

"Osomatsu, estás siendo demasiado infantil" dijo Choromatsu "En fin, iré a la cocina por los waffles" comentó al pararse y dirigirse la cocina. Osomatsu lo siguió con la mirada, ya entonces ocultó su rostro en Karamatsu.

"Karamatsu... Choromatsu no me quiere... ya no me sonríe como antes..." dijo Osomatsu al sonar muy angustiado. Incluso los demás encontraban tierna la forma en que éste estaba hablando. "¿Acaso mi versión adulta ha tenido que acostumbrarse a que Choro lo trate así?"

"Osomatsu... no es eso, Choromatsu sólo tiene su forma de ser, cambió mucho en todos estos años, ¿sabes?" dijo Karamatsu a Osomatsu quien negaba con la cabeza sin despegarse de Karamatsu.

"Quiero que vuelva a ser como antes... que me sonría y se ria como antes..."

"Osomatsu-niisan, Choromatsu sí te quiere, seguro que quería golpear a Karamatsu luego de que te fuiste a refugiar con él y le dijiste que él era tu confidente pero Choromatsu no" explicó Todomatsu. Osomatsu se quedó observando al sexto de repente.

"Todomatsu... ¿Por qué vistes de rosa?" preguntó Osomatsu al notar el color de su ropa. Todomatsu se quedó en silencio al escucharlo, ¿Qué por qué usaba rosa?

"Ah... pues..." murmuró Todomatsu al mirar hacia otro lado, ya entonces vio como Choromatsu entraba con los waffles. "Mejor come tu desayuno"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Te incómoda que te pregunte eso?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano quien suspiro, ¿Incomodarle? Bueno... es que eso era tema de hace mucho.

"Niisan, ¿Para qué quieres que explique eso? Seguro que cuando regreses a tu tiempo lo vas a olvidar de todas maneras" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu le sonrió. "Hubo alguna vez que pensé que el rosa era un buen color... pero no me acuerdo exactamente"

"Osomatsu, come tu desayuno, ya luego hablas con los demás" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu le sonrió a Choromatsu.

"¡Me dijiste Osomatsu! Está bien comeré" dijo Osomatsu al sentarse bien y enfocarse en comer. Choromatsu yacía con un leve sonrojo... sí que hablarle de esa manera le recordaba un poco al pasado...

"Pues niisan dice que no le gusta estar aquí... pero se ve muy contento" dijo Jyushimatsu mientras veía a Osomatsu. Osomatsu le sonrió a Jyushimatsu.

"No podría no estarlo, no importa en qué tiempo esté, mis hermanos son mis hermanos... aunque crean que soy un patán" dijo Osomatsu al seguir comiendo. "Aunque diga que me da un poco de miedo estar aquí... me gusta, eso significa que no tengo que preocuparme por mi futuro"

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu le dio una mordida a su desayuno, parecía estar más despreocupado que antes.

"Es sólo que 'La Muerte' me ha estado diciendo que ya debería irme con él, cuando dijeron que no me querían lo consideré por un instante... pero creo que de verdad no quiero morir" dijo Osomatsu. Todos se vieron aterrados por el comentario, ¿Por qué hablaba así como si nada?

Choromatsu se acercó a Osomatsu y lo abrazó. Osomatsu se quedó sorprendido por esto, ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba al otro?

"¿Choromatsu? Oye..."

"Osomatsu... no le hagas caso a la muerte, no debes morir. Nunca." dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu no entendía pero pronto sonrió en respuesta.

"Hehehe, ahora sí suenas como el Choromatsu que conozco" dijo Osomatsu feliz. "No le haré caso, ya le dije que pensaba quedarme con ustedes todo lo que pudiera"

"Pues así debe de ser..." dijo Choromatsu al entonces apartarse. "No sé cómo logras angustiarnos de esa forma tan rápido"

"¿Eh? ¿Están angustiados?" preguntó Osomatsu al entonces sonreír. "¿Entonces sí me quieren?"

"Niisan, nosotros te queremos mucho, muuuuucho" dijo Jyushimatsu con una gran sonrisa. "Eres nuestro niisan después de todo"

"¿Entonces por qué no sólo decían eso? Hacen las cosas muy confusas..." dijo Osomatsu al comer sus waffles.

"Osomatsu, no somos niños, no tenemos por qué hacer eso" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu no parecía entender."Es algo que simplemente ya no nos decimos... sólo nos tratamos y ya"

"¡Eso no me gusta! ¡Quiero que me digan que me quieren! ¡Quiero que se digan que se quieren!" exclamó Osomatsu al mirar a Choromatsu con un puchero. Choromatsu suspiró, no obstante, en vez de decir algo, caminó a la cocina por el resto de los waffles para los demás. "¡Oye! ¡No huyas!"

"Osomatsu, no necesitamos decirnos que nos queremos... es como algo que ya sabemos, sólo es tonto decirlo" dijo Todomatsu a Osomatsu quien lo veía con irritación. "No es nuestra culpa que seas de alto mantenimiento, pero no hacemos nada malo"

"¿Pero dónde me equivoqué?" preguntó Osomatsu para sí mismo, se veía como si hubiera caído en desesperación. "Estoy en un futuro obscuro donde mis hermanos disfrutan de los malos tratos y creen que eso es normal..."

"Oye, ¡No es que me guste particularmente! Ustedes sólo son unos cretinos" dijo Todomatsu regresándole el puchero a Osomatsu. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu miraron incrédulos al sexto.

"Todomatsu... ni tú te crees eso..." ambos dijeron, no obstante, Ichimatsu fulminó con la mirada a Karamatsu por hablar al mismo tiempo que él. Osomatsu observó esto con un gesto de desagrado. Se paró y camino a la puerta. Los otros cuatro se preguntaron qué hacía.

"Niisan... ¿Qué haces?" preguntó Ichimatsu al ver a Osomatsu buscando sus zapatos.

"Me voy. No quiero estar en un lugar lleno de odio, no lo soporto" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu se acercó a Osomatsu luego de dejar los waffles en la mesa y lo cargó de regreso a la mesa. "¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!"

"Osomatsu, deja de hacer berrinches, entiendo que no te guste estar con nosotros pero tendrás que estar aquí hasta que Osomatsu-niisan regrese" dijo Choromatsu "No queremos que te pase nada"

"¡Y qué importa! ¡Si ni les importa si su hermano regresa o no!" exclamó Osomatsu al quererse ir, no obstante, Karamatsu lo abrazó y lo forzó a quedarse en su lugar. "¿Ah? ¿Karamatsu?"

"Brother, no puedes ir por ahí a ciegas, podrías lastimarte" dijo Karamatsu. "Además, ¿No te duele aun la cabeza? Debes quedarte a descansar"

"¡No quiero! ¡No quiero quedarme! ¡No si siguen tratándose mal!" Osomatsu renegaba de tal forma que les recordaba a los otros su edad.

"Osomatsu, no nos estamos tratando mal... simplemente así nos llevamos" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu se hizo bolita entre los brazos de Karamatsu.

"No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué terminaron las cosas así...? Choromatsu antes me pedía jugar, quería estar junto conmigo... Ichimatsu podía convivir tranquilamente con Karamatsu... Todomatsu, bueno... a decir verdad creo que sigue igual... Jyushimatsu es el único intentando ser agradable sin que lo linchen por eso"

"Oye... ¿Qué quisiste decir con que sigo igual? Se escuchó ofensivo..." dijo Todomatsu al mirar a Osomatsu con sospecha. Osomatsu lo miró y le sonrió.

"Que sigues siendo igual a mi hermanito, no me molesta tu actitud, así te quiero" dijo Osomatsu al mirarlo con inocencia. Todomatsu suspiró, no podía enojarse con él si estaba hablando de esa manera.

"Sigo sintiendo que me ofendiste pero no me puedo enojar contigo..." dijo Todomatsu. Ichimatsu frunció el ceño al escuchar a su hermano.

"Osomatsu-niisan, ese idiota se lo gana por actuar como actúa, si no lo hiciera yo... ugh, olvídalo, a nadie le importa de todas maneras" dijo Ichimatsu al decidir callarse. Osomatsu lo miró preocupado, ¿Por qué Ichimatsu se escuchaba tan triste? Una tristeza que ocultaba en forma de enojo...

"A mí me importa... ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?" preguntó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu abrazó sus piernas y escondió su rostro. "Ichimatsu..."

"Déjalo, niisan, Ichimatsu-niisan simplemente es así" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu no lo entendía, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan diferente?

"Osomatsu, sé qué esperas que todo sea igual, pero... tienes que considerar que vienes de como 10 años atrás, las personas cambian, no podemos simplemente llevarnos como antes" explicó Choromatsu. Osomatsu hizo un puchero en respuesta.

"Pero si me acabas de decir que no le haga caso a 'La Muerte' tal y como me dijiste hace 10 años... no creo que sea tan difícil que actúen como antes..." explicó Osomatsu. Choromatsu suspiró, sí que era cansado discutir con su hermano.

"Eso es diferente, no importa cuántos años pasen... no quiero que 'La Muerte' te lleve, todavía me acuerdo de cómo me sentí aquel día en el techo del hospital..." explicó Choromatsu sin querer realmente recordar. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿De verdad? ¿Todavía lo recuerdas?" preguntó Osomatsu.

"Claro que lo recuerdo, me hiciste hacer el coraje de mi vida, me duro días" dijo Choromatsu "Desde entonces haz sido un idiota insensible que no ve por su vida"

"Entonces... ¿Serías capaz de decirle esto a mi versión adulta?" preguntó Osomatsu. Choromatsu lo miró con incredulidad.

"Haha, no, ni de chiste" dijo Choromatsu "Seguro que Osomatsu-niisan me traería de bajada si le llegara a decir algo como eso"

"Ah... entonces realmente sí tengo la culpa de que sean como sean..." comentó Osomatsu al entonces reírse "Entiendo, entiendo, entonces creo que sí soy basura"

"¿Eh?" todos lo miraron sorprendidos por aquel comentario. ¿Por qué Osomatsu podía decir cosas tan crueles como si nada?

"Pero es verdad, ¿No? Si soy basura entonces realmente no merezco la atención de mis hermanos, seguro que no paro de hacerles la vida imposible, soy un inútil, bueno para..." Karamatsu le tapó la boca al sentirse perturbado por las cosas que decía el más joven.

"No, Osomatsu, tampoco te vayas al extremo..." dijo Choromatsu al ver con preocupación al otro. Ichimatsu y Todomatsu se quedaron pensando en las palabras de su hermano.

"Vaya... cuando Osomatsu-niisan lo dice suena gracioso, hasta divertido, no sé... cuando lo dice Osomatsu suena horrible..." dijo Todomatsu. Ichimatsu asintió. Jyushimatsu miró con detenimiento a Osomatsu, negó con la cabeza mientras lo veía consternado.

"¡Niisan no es basura! ¡Seremos basura juntos pero niisan no es basura!" exclamó Jyushimatsu. Choromatsu lo miró sin entender lo que quiso decir.

"Jyushimatsu, no creo que eso ayude en estos momentos..." comentó Choromatsu. Los hermanos se habían quedado comiendo en silencio al igual que Osomatsu, quien estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"Osomatsu, que estés en un futuro que no te gusta no te hace basura... además, estoy seguro de que sólo dices esas cosas porque te duele la cabeza" dijo Karamatsu. "Sé que todo es confuso para ti al estar en un lugar nuevo con versiones desconocidas de nosotros... pero creo que no nos estás dando una oportunidad, ni siquiera se la estás dando a tu versión adulta"

"Sí... tal vez..." murmuró Osomatsu luciendo decaído.

"Osomatsu, cuando termines creo lo mejor será que te des un baño y luego te duermas. Seguro que te sentirás mejor luego de eso" dijo Choromatsu a su hermano quien parecía ya no tener apetito.

"Sí... bueno, ya estoy satisfecho..." dijo Osomatsu al pararse y caminar hacia el baño. Los cinco hermanos miraron en dirección que el otro había tomado y esperaron un par de minutos antes de hablar.

"Ah... ¿Pero qué rayos estará haciendo Osomatsu-niisan? Lidiar con él de niño es un dolor en el culo" dijo Choromatsu "No recordaba su insistencia por llevarnos bien"

"Realmente no creo que Osomatsu sea así, creo que simplemente está muy confundido y no entiende razones de que nos llevemos como nos llevamos ahora" explicó Todomatsu "Es difícil para él pero tiene que entender que esto no es su presente, está 10 años en el futuro"

"Aunque... creo que es lindo que quiera que nos llevemos bien..." dijo Ichimatsu "Es irreal pero creo que es lindo..."

"Sí, Osomatsu-niisan tiene ideas adorables" dijo Jyushimatsu "Creo que me encanta como es Osomatsu-niisan de pequeño, ¡Quiero abrazarlo!"

"Siento que si Osomatsu simplemente acepta como somos pero logra entender que su realidad no tiene por qué ser esta entonces se comportara más relajado" dijo Karamatsu "Estoy seguro de que Osomatsu es más permisivo de lo que parece"

"Pues, creo que tienes razón... por más sorprendente que sea, Karamatsu-niisan. Osomatsu seguro sigue alterado por estar aquí, no sabe cómo lidiar con nosotros, seguro tiene hasta miedo de no poder regresar" explicó Choromatsu.

Osomatsu se metió en la tina, se veía cansado, ¿Por qué? Por todo lo que les había soltado, vaya, ¿Ahora que le pasaba? Él en su vida se comportaría así frente a sus hermanos pero aquí estaba él diciendo todo lo que se le venía a la mente... y bueno, es que no sabía por qué le importaba tanto el cómo se comportaran ellos...

"Creo que estoy siendo muy pesado con ellos, es sólo... mi cabeza me está matando... y no se la razón..." dijo Osomatsu al cerrar los ojos. "No es como que esté aquí todos los días, ¿Estaré siendo cruel con ellos? No debería comportarme así... soy un egoísta..."

Minutos después, Osomatsu escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Al ver como la abrían, se percató de que ya podía ver mucho mejor, ya podía ver a la persona que entraba, su visión no era perfecta pero sí lo suficientemente buena para distinguir la cara del que había entrado.

"Osomatsu-niisan... te traje un cambio de ropa, no tenemos ropa de tu tamaño pero Todomatsu dijo algo sobre que conseguiría algo para que usaras..." dijo Ichimatsu al entonces ver a su hermano quien lo estaba viendo con detenimiento. "¿Q-Qué...?" Ichimatsu notó como a su hermano le salían lágrimas de la nada, ¿acaso había hecho algo...?

"¿Ichimatsu...? ¿Eres tú...?" preguntó Osomatsu al observarlo. Ichimatsu asintió un poco sorprendido.

"Niisan... ¿Ya puedes ver?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu sonrió conmovido, se encontraba muy enternecido por ver a su hermano.

"Ya veo mejor... puedo ver tu cara... Ichimatsu... haha, eres igualito al Ichimatsu que conozco, y yo que pensaba que no eras nada como él" dijo Osomatsu al ver a su hermano cerrar la puerta y caminar cerca para dejarle la ropa en un estante.

"¿Por qué lloras...?"

"Es que... Ichimatsu, eres muy lindo, de verdad creciste y conservaste ese estilo de cabello desordenado que me gusta" comentó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu lo miró con curiosidad, sí que decía cosas raras...

"Es extraño que un niño me diga lindo... pero gracias, supongo" dijo Ichimatsu al verse algo apenado. Osomatsu sonrió, aparentemente el no poder verlos bien había influido en que los juzgara de esa manera.

"De verdad me equivoqué, sigues siendo el mismo, ¿No es cierto? Aunque no entiendo la razón de que te lleves así con Karamatsu..." comentó Osomatsu a su hermano. Ichimatsu se quedó pensando al respecto.

"Osomatsu-niisan... o bien... Osomatsu... haces preguntas difíciles" dijo Ichimatsu "Karamatsu sólo se comporta normal porque estás así y no has dejado de preocuparnos desde ayer... pero, si estuviera actuando como de costumbre, entenderías mi razón de tratarlo como lo trato"

"Pero, Karamatsu..."

"Osomatsu, sé que no lo entiendes ya que vienes del pasado... pero mi trato con Karamatsu ha estado así por años..." Ichimatsu miro sus manos, doblo sus dedos al quedarse pensando. "Después de cierta cosa... todo empezó a empeorar creo yo"

"¿Y por qué nunca mejoró?" preguntó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu miró hacia otro lado, no le gustaba recordar...

"¿Por qué...? Fácil... Karamatsu se volvió cada vez más distante, hasta el punto en que no lo soporté" explicó Ichimatsu "Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpalo a él, yo lo intenté. Pero... sólo me harte de intentarlo"

"Estás siendo extrañamente honesto..." murmuró Osomatsu al verlo con curiosidad. Ichimatsu suspiró al escucharlo.

"¿Sí? Pues... no es algo que vaya a decirle a nadie, igualmente regresarás al pasado y olvidaras lo que te dije de todas maneras" dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu ladeó la cabeza en respuesta.

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que lo olvidaré?" preguntó Osomatsu.

"Porque así funcionan las cosas... No puedes viajar en el tiempo y esperar recordar todo lo que viste y oíste, no dudo que recuerdes cosas... pero no creo que recuerdes esto en particular..."

"¿Qué hay con Jyushimatsu? Se escuchaba muy alegre, ¿siempre ha sido así?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano. Ichimatsu se veía incómodo con la pregunta.

"Eso... es algo que ni siquiera Jyushimatsu podría explicarte, ninguno de nosotros puede explicarlo, ni siquiera Osomatsu-niisan" dijo Ichimatsu "Ehm... bueno, me retiro..."

"No, espera, Ichimatsu, quédate un poco más" dijo Osomatsu "Me gusta tu compañía"

"Pero si antes me dijiste que estaba lleno de odio..." comentó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu no le había dicho directamente pero sabía que lo estaba incluyendo, además de que se estaba quejando por cómo le hablaba a Karamatsu.

"Sólo estaba algo frustrado, realmente me interesa saber de ustedes" dijo Osomatsu "Son mis hermanitos después de todo"

"Ah... bueno, supongo, pero... no creo que puedas realmente decirlo así..."

"Claro que sí, sean más grandes de edad o no, sigo siendo el mayor" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa típica de él. Ichimatsu lo miró con ligero asombro, se había sonrojado ligeramente al verlo sonreír de esa manera.

"Vaya... hace mucho que no veía ese tipo de sonrisa tuya..." comentó Ichimatsu "Sueles sonreír, pero... no lo sé..."

"Ichimatsu, ¿Podrías acercarte?" Ichimatsu lo miró con curiosidad, se paró alado de él y se agachó al ver que el otro se lo pedía, ya luego sintió a su hermano darle un besito en la mejilla. El cuarto se sintió enternecido por la acción.

"Ah..." Ichimatsu sujeto la mejilla que había besado, se encontraba algo rojo de la pena. Osomatsu rio al verlo de esa manera. "Osomatsu..."

"¡Eres lindo en verdad! Por cierto, ¿Suelen bañarse aquí? Porque no parece que le den mucho uso..."

"No exactamente... solemos ir a otro lugar a bañarnos, supongo que sólo mamá y papá lo usan..." mencionó Ichimatsu. "Bueno, Osomatsu... termina de bañarte..." dijo el cuarto al dirigirse a la puerta.

"Ichimatsu... antes de que te vayas... no sé si Karamatsu te haya hecho algo y le guardes rencor por eso... pero, Karamatsu es despistado e ingenuo, ¿Recuerdas eso? No creo que se dé cuenta de que algo anda mal si sólo le gritas..." dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó quieto al escuchar esto. Ichimatsu parecía haberse quedado pensando en algo.

"Despistado e ingenuo... sí, me consta... digo, después de todo... yo le advertí lo que esa ingenuidad podría ocasionarle..." Ichimatsu frunció el ceño al recordar. "Pero ese bueno para nada no me escuchó, así que simplemente ya no me importa..."

"Ichimatsu, oye..."

"Osomatsu, creo que tienes una idea errada con Karamatsu... de verdad, no es que sólo a mí no me importe, él es quien se ha distanciado más del resto... Mierdamatsu es quien es el malo aquí, no yo" explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu lo miró algo angustiado, ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir?

"No es débil como aparenta ser, ese idiota puede actuar serio cuando le conviene... es sólo que no tiene interés en mostrarnos su realidad... Quise hacer algo hace mucho, ahora el tema sólo me purga y verlo simplemente me molesta" explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu sonrió levemente al escucharlo.

"Pero... la verdad es que sí lo estimas, ¿No es así? Si no, no te enojaría tanto que sea tan cerrado" comentó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó viendo hacia la puerta sin ninguna expresión en especial.

"Ya lo entenderás, Osomatsu" dijo Ichimatsu antes de salir del baño. Por lo que había escuchado del otro... parecía que no había vivido todavía esos momentos, creía, por el momento, era mejor no decirle más... aunque fuera a olvidarlo después. La sonrisa de Osomatsu valía más que la verdad, o al menos, eso pensaba el cuarto.

Osomatsu rio muy conmovido por su hermano, sí, en realidad sí ayudaba poder verlos, era una sensación completamente distinta. Además, creía que sus hermanos sólo se estaban guardando las cosas y no tenían la confianza de decirlas abiertamente.

Minutos más tarde, ahora que Osomatsu había salido de bañarse, el menor se dirigió al dormitorio, donde estaba Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu observó a Jyushimatsu, por un momento sintió que lo desconocía, no obstante, la sudadera amarilla le indicaba que era él... eso y esas mangas exageradamente largas...

"¿Jyushimatsu...?"

"¡Niisan! ¿Ya puedes verme?" preguntó Jyushimatsu al entonces verlo asentir. "¡Genial! ¡Niisan puede verme!"

"Jyushimatsu... ¿estás bien...? Te ves algo..." antes de que Osomatsu pudiera preguntar nada, Jyushimatsu empezó a aplastar sus propias mejillas formando un tres con su boca, ya entonces hizo un baile raro el cual no parecía tener sentido alguno. "¿Eh...?"

"¡Niisan! ¡Boeh! ¡Niisan! ¡Boeh!" Jyushimatsu apachurraba sus mejillas mientras hacía un movimiento muy loco con sus ojos, seguido a esto estiro sus brazos y los ondeo como si fueran espaguetis. Osomatsu no pudo evitar reírse después de verlo hacer eso por un rato más.

"¡Jyushimatsu!¿Qué haces? Hahaha, ¡Que divertido!" exclamó Osomatsu al tratar de hacer lo mismo, no obstante, Jyushimatsu lo detuvo luego de unos segunos. "¿Ah? ¿No puedo?"

"No, no, niisan, necesitas descansar, ya luego bailamos, ¿Sí?" dijo Jyushimatsu con una gran sonrisa... la cual le trajo recuerdos a Osomatsu... recuerdos no muy agradables...

"Ah, sí... si tú dices..." dijo Osomatsu al mirar hacia otro lado, le ponía un poco de nervios verlo de esa manera. "Jyushimatsu... tu sonrisa... ¿Estás bien, verdad?"

"¿Hmm? ¿A qué te refieres, niisan?" preguntó el quinto hermano. Osomatsu se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

"No... No estás sonriendo en contra de tu voluntad, ¿verdad?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano. "Es sólo... recordé aquella vez en el hospital... no sé si tú te acuerdes"

"¿Ah? ¿Hospital? ¡No te preocupes por eso, niisan! ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Muy bien!" exclamó Jyushimatsu "¡Cuando despiertes deberíamos jugar baseball!"

"Si Choromatsu me deja entonces está bien" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu entró a la habitación justo después de que Osomatsu dijera esto, parecía traer una jarra de agua y un vaso.

"Osomatsu, te traje una jarra de agua por si te da sed" dijo Choromatsu al entonces mirar a Jyushimatsu. "Jyushimatsu, no le enseñes esos ritos satánicos, vas a asustarlo... ah, y, no, es mejor que descanses, nada de jugar baseball" añadió el tercero al entonces salir del cuarto.

"Ah... qué mal... perdona, Jyushimatsu..." dijo Osomatsu a Jyushimatsu quien negó con la cabeza diciéndole que no se preocupara. Jyushimatsu apachurro su propia cara poniendo sus labios en forma de tres. Osomatsu miraba a Jyushimatsu hacia arriba, por lo que el quinto se agachó a su nivel y siguió haciendo los mismos gestos graciosos.

Osomatsu rio al verlo, de verdad creía que era divertido, incluso lo imitó por unos momentos. Esto, hasta que se puso de puntitas dándole un beso en la frente a Jyushimatsu quien se sorprendió y se cubrió. Su sonrisa había desaparecido por la sorpresa y en cambio estaba apenado mientras cubría la zona del beso.

"Haha, Jyushimatsu, eres muy adorable, te quiero" dijo Osomatsu al sonreír, al parecer ya no le molestaba la gran sonrisa del otro. El más joven dio un bostezo y decidió acostarse. "Buenas noches, Jyushimatsu"

"Ah... niisan me tomó por sorpresa..." murmuró Jyushimatsu al sonreír de nuevo algo descolocado por la acción de su hermano, claro que, poco después sintió muchas ganas de abrazar a su hermano. "¡Niisan, niisan!"

"¿Qué pasa, Jyushimatsu?" preguntó Osomatsu al abrir los ojos y sentarse. Jyushimatsu se hincó y lo abrazó, frotaba su mejilla contra la suya; Osomatsu no pudo evitar sonreír y reírse por la muestra de cariño del otro.

"Osomatsu-niisan, ¡Te quiero!" Jyushimatsu exclamó mientras lo abrazaba y lo mimaba. Osomatsu reía realmente disfrutando de eso.

"Jyushimatsu, dime 'Osomatsu' por favor, ya no me molesta que me digan 'niisan' pero prefiero que no lo hagan"comentó Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu asintió fuertemente.

"De acuerdo, Osomatsu" dijo Jyushimatsu a su hermano. El quinto siguió mimándolo por unos minutos más antes de dejarlo finalmente. "¡Buenas noches!" Osomatsu sonrió antes de disponerse a dormir.

Jyushimatsu salió del cuarto, deslizando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Choromatsu se encontraba fuera del cuarto, lucía pensativo.

"¿Cómo ves a Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu?"

"¡Osomatsu es adorable! ¡Me encanta que sea pequeño! ¡Podemos abrazarlo todo lo que queramos!" exclamó Jyushimatsu "¡Deberías abrazarlo tú también, sé que quieres!"

"¿Abrazar a Osomatsu? Pues... sé que a ese idiota le gustaría... ya sabes, Osomatsu-niisan" comentó Choromatsu. Jyushimatsu lo miró con curiosidad, se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"Choromatsu-niisan... ¡Extrañas a Osomatsu-niisan! ¿No es verdad?" dijo Jyushimatsu mientras sonreía enormemente con la boca cerrada. Choromatsu suspiro, miró hacia otro lado y puso la mano sobre su frente.

"No sé cómo explicarlo... hay algo que me molesta, pero no sé qué es, Jyushimatsu" explicó Choromatsu "Osomatsu no lo aclaró, pero... ese idiota volverá, ¿verdad?"

"Debería, mencionó a Dekapan" comentó Jyushimatsu al entonces verse pensativo. "Hmm... seguro que el efecto no dura mucho, ¡No te preocupes por Osomatsu-niisan! Seguro que se divierte con nuestros minis"

"Pues sí... eso es cómo lo que Osomatsu-niisan realmente quiere... aunque, tal vez se sienta tan a gusto que no quiera volver" dijo Choromatsu mientras se veía irritado "Tal vez sea como Osomatsu dice y prefiera estar con ellos..."

"Osomatsu, claro que sí, pero... Osomatsu-niisan seguro que prefiere regresar" comentó Jyushimatsu "Osomatsu-niisan te quiere, Choromatsu-niisan... no lo dira, pero, como dijo Osomatsu... son mejores amigos, ¿No es así?"

"Ah... esa forma de ponerlo es..." murmuró Choromatsu entonces suspirando. "No lo sé, ya no somos niños" Jyushimatsu lo miró confundido.

"¿Ah? Choromatsu-niisan, no tienen que ser niños para ser mejores amigos... además, ¡Choromatsu-niisan se enfado cuando Osomatsu llamó a Karamatsu-niisan su confidente!"

"Ah... Jyushimatsu, no molestes... eso siempre me ha molestado, no es nada nuevo" dijo Choromatsu "Aunque no es como que lo vaya admitir..." el tercero miró a Jyushimatsu quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. "Ya sé que lo acabo de admitir pero, no digas nada, si Osomatsu escucha entonces va a hacerse ideas..."

"De acuerdo, aunque, Choromatsu-niisan, nunca tenemos oportunidad de convivir con Osomatsu, hay que ayudarlo a que se divierta... él también extraña estar con sus hermanos, de la misma forma que niisan extraña a Osomatsu-niisan" explicó Jyushimatsu. Choromatsu miró hacia otro lado.

"Pues sí, supongo que tienes razón, hay que aprovechar que Osomatsu está aquí... Osomatsu-niisan ya estará feliz con ellos, no me importa..." dijo Choromatsu tratando de sonar desinteresado.

"Choromatsu-niisan no es nada honesto consigo mismo..." Dijo Jyushimatsu al verlo con un poco de lástima. Choromatsu tosió queriendo cambiar el tema.

"Como sea... debemos dejar a Osomatsu dormir, seguro que el resto de su resaca se va luego de que duerma" explicó Choromatsu "Pero, Jyushimatsu, te encargo que lo vigiles mientras duerme... a esa edad, Osomatsu se salía de lugares y andaba de un lado a otro"

"¡Sí señor!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al regresar al cuarto. Choromatsu se quedó pensando... ¿De verdad estaría bien su Osomatsu? Creía que así era, es sólo... incluso su versión infantil se veía algo inseguro al respecto. El tercero sentía algo dentro de sí mismo molestarle... ¿Pero qué era? No lo sabía exactamente, pero, sólo le quedaba convivir con Osomatsu hasta que el adulto regresara.


	22. Desubicado pt 3

**Capítulo 22. Desubicado pt 3**

Osomatsu se quedó profundamente dormido, su cabeza le había dificultado el dormir pero dentro de poco no tuvo muchos problemas para quedarse dormido. Jyushimatsu lo miraba muy contento, ver a su hermano lucir tan pequeño y vulnerable le era tan raro. El quinto hermano se había hincado para besarle la cabeza aunque también al ver como se le resbalaba la playera por un lado, estiró su mano para ajustársela; no obstante, Osomatsu abrió los ojos luciendo muy asustado causando que Jyushimatsu apartara su mano rápidamente.

"¿Osomatsu? Perdon, no quise espantarte..." dijo Jyushimatsu a su hermano quien cerró los ojos nuevamente y empezó a sollozar. "Sólo te acomodaba la playera..."

"Sí... no importa, es sólo... no sé, mi cuerpo sintió miedo cuando me tocaste de esa manera..." dijo Osomatsu al esconder su rostro en la almohada y cubrir sus hombros con sus manos. Jyushimatsu lo miró con tristeza, definitivamente su hermano estaba muy sensible ahora.

"Lo lamento... ¡Prometo dejarte dormir! Me sentaré en la esquina" dijo Jyushimatsu a su hermano al entonces gatear hacia la esquina y sentarse con las piernas pegadas a su pecho, Jyushimatsu abrazó sus piernas y observó a Osomatsu desde lejos.

"Sí, no te preocupes... Jyushi..." Osomatsu cerró los ojos y procedió a intentar dormir. El quinto hermano se dispuso a vigilarlo tal como Choromatsu le había indicado, pero... ¿Por qué es que su hermano estaba reaccionando así? No lo entendía...

Mientras tanto, la mente de Osomatsu se fue obscureciendo, tanto que empezó a soñar con una situación que no recordaba y diálogos que tampoco recordaba haber escuchado... sólo sabía que su cuerpo temblaba, sabía que tenía miedo... no obstante, no pudo hacer nada más que poner atención a lo que ocurría:

 _Osomatsu yacía en una habitación obscura, no podía realmente ver la situación, no obstante, sabía que no podía moverse... una fuerza extraña estaba sosteniendo sus manos al piso mientras que un dolor intenso recorría todo su cuerpo. El menor simplemente podía ver hacia el techo de la habitación preguntándose cuando podría reaccionar pues incluso mover hasta el dedo más pequeño le resultaba como una tarea imposible, sus dedos, su rostro, sus extremidades se sentían rígidas._

 _¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué no podía moverse...? El primer hermano no lo sabía, la única sensación que podía realmente distinguir era la de sus lágrimas recorriendo su cara... una sensación tan sutil que en ese momento era toda para él; no podía realmente sentir nada, sabía que el dolor estaba presente, más no lo identificaba... era como si estuviera viendo a alguien más sufriendo, era como si simplemente no estuviera ahí... ¿Era real o no? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que era una experiencia desagradable._

 _¿Y el sonido? ¿Podía escuchar algo? Trataba de escuchar aunque fuera el más leve sonido de algo... alguna voz, pero no podía escuchar nada, lo que fuera que le estuviera ocurriendo, estaba pasando en total silencio... y eso, le inquietaba y desesperaba entre más segundos pasaban._

 _Al tratar de desafiar la realidad pesada de aquella tormentosa pesadilla que estaba viviendo, el menor trató de decir algo, a pesar de que los músculos de su mandíbula se encontraban igualmente rígidos, Osomatsu hizo su mayor esfuerzo en separar sus labios y tratar de romper aquel silencio abrasador._

 _"¿Qué oc...ocurre...?" murmuró el menor al sentir su boca abrirse más de lo que esperaba, sentía como si el aire se le hubiera escapado, como si alguien le hubiera pateado el estómago, no obstante, no sentía el dolor. "No... no quiero esto..." el menor se tardó en volver a decir algo pues había quedado tratando de recuperar el aliento. "No más... el silencio... no lo soporto..."_

 _Osomatsu abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir su cuerpo quejarse por haber recibido otra sensación de que el aire se le escapaba, había sido tanta que había empezado a toser violentamente, esto, hasta que sintió una fuerza en su cuello imposibilitándole el respirar._

 _"Alguien... ayúdeme... no sé... q...que..." Osomatsu no podía terminar de hablar al sentir como le aplastaban el cuello, creía que moriría al no poder respirar pero pronto la fuerza se desvaneció de su cuello permitiéndole recobrar el aliento y dejándole hablar otra vez. "El silencio... es desesperante..."_

 _"¿Osomatsu? ¡Ya estamos cenando, hijo! ¿Hmm...? Qué raro, creo que no está en casa..." escuchó finalmente Osomatsu, ¿Su mamá estaba presente? ¡Genial! ¡Podría finalmente deshacerse de lo que sea que estuviera atormentándolo!_

 _"¡Má...ma...! ¡Ma...! Mamá..." Osomatsu trataba de gritar, no obstante, al intentar gritar se daba cuenta de que apenas y tenía fuerzas para decir algo._

 _"¿Osomatsu? ¿Hijo? ¿No estás?" preguntó Matsuyo a lo lejos de nuevo. Osomatsu miraba hacia la obscuridad pero hacia el origen del sonido, sus ojos parecían carentes de vida e increíblemente exhaustos... no parecía que fuera a poder realmente alzar la voz a este paso pero eso quería, eso necesitaba. Haría el intento así se desgarrara la garganta con tal de que lo salvaran de su sufrimiento._

 _"¡Mamá...!" gritó Osomatsu lo más alto que pudo, sin embargo, su voz no era tan potente como para realmente llegar a ser escuchada por alguien que no estuviera a unos cuantos centímetros de él._

 _"Bueno... creo que no está... ¿A dónde se habrá metido...? Estos niños, de verdad..." dijo la mamá al entonces alejarse. Osomatsu abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al escuchar y sentir como los pasos de su madre se alejaban, el menor se hallaba perdido en miedo y completamente desesperado al darse cuenta de lo que significaba._

 _"¡No...! ¡Ma...má! ¡Regre...sa...! Aquí es...toy... mamá... ayúdame..." Osomatsu trataba de gritar pero sólo sentía como empezaba a ahogarse, no podía hablar, simplemente sentía la fuerza abrumadora invadirlo e imposibilitarle el habla nuevamente._

Osomatsu despertó de golpe, los presentes en la habitación miraron con sorpresa y en seguida miedo por la forma en que el menor se arrastraba fuera del futon y en un intento fallido por pararse, empezaba a vaciar su estómago en el piso.

"¡Jyushimatsu, trae una cubeta y el trapeador!" exclamó Choromatsu al acercarse rápidamente a su hermano quien parecía estar temblando de miedo y sollozando. Jyushimatsu parecía igualmente preocupado por su hermano mayor pero había salido corriendo por las cosas tal y como le había ordenado Choromatsu "Osomatsu, oye... Osomatsu... ¿Qué pasa?"

"El silencio... no... lo soporto..." trató de decir Osomatsu en una especie de chillido mientras lloraba y tosía. El menor se quedó hincado en el suelo mientras cubría sus ojos con sus manos y sollozaba al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba de forma inquietante. Choromatsu observó a su hermano de esta manera, realmente parecía que estuviera muerto de frio pues la forma que temblaba parecía tal.

"Osomatsu, oye..." Choromatsu trató de tocarlo, no obstante, Osomatsu gritó no queriendo el contacto. Choromatsu se quedó paralizado al escuchar a su hermano histérico.

"¡No! ¡No me toques! ¡No quiero que nadie me toque!" exclamó Osomatsu al seguir de la misma manera. Bien, aparentemente iba a ser imposible tratar con él hasta que se tranquilizara por cuenta propia.

"Osomatsu... no pienso hacerte daño..." dijo Choromatsu más para sí mismo ya que dudaba que el otro le prestara atención. "Si al menos supiera que pasa..."

"Yo... tuve una pesadilla..." murmuró Osomatsu mientras seguía abrazando su cuerpo con intención de protegerse. El menor seguía temblando aunque quisiera explicar. "Mi cuerpo... no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué...?"

Sé que quiero explicaciones, Osomatsu, pero... no te fuerces..." dijo Choromatsu al entonces ver como Jyushimatsu entraba y se disponía a limpiar el desastre del piso. Osomatsu sollozaba levemente, sollozos que preocupaban a los otros.

"Me pregunto si Osomatsu-niisan..." murmuró Jyushimatsu. Choromatsu suspiró al escucharlo.

"Es lo más probable, Jyushimatsu, en fin, debemos dejar a Osomatsu a solas... no creo que se calme con nosotros aquí" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu se sorprendió al escucharlo, lo miró con mucha angustia.

"No... por favor, no me dejen solo... perdón, no quiero estar causando molestias... es sólo..." murmuró Osomatsu al tratar de calmarse, limpiaba sus ojos con sus brazos. Choromatsu lo miró con algo de lastima, en serio que no se acostumbraba a ver a Osomatsu de esa manera.

"Osomatsu... tu no deberías estar preocupándote por causarnos problemas, sé que no entiendes como nos llevamos pero... tienes el lujo de ser fastidioso sin que realmente nos moleste, estamos acostumbrados" explicó Choromatsu "Claro... no le diría esto a Osomatsu-niisan, se le subiría si llegara a escuchar..."

"Entonces... ¿Está bien si te pido que me abraces?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano quien suspiró con un poco de hastío.

"¿Te encuentras bien para eso? Acabas de decir que no quieres que te toque" comentó Choromatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando.

"Siento que... es diferente si lo pido a que si lo haces sin preguntar" dijo Osomatsu al mirarlo con una sonrisa. Choromatsu se quedó viéndolo no muy a gusto con lo que acababa de decir.

"Osomatsu, no digas cosas fáciles de malinterpretar..." dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu lo miró con inocencia al escucharlo. "Pero bueno... si eso te hace sentir mejor..."

"¡Sí! ¡Sí!" exclamó Osomatsu muy contento, creía realmente que si lo pedía entonces era diferente. Su cuerpo seguía algo nervioso pero estaba consciente de que su cuerpo actuaba de formas extrañas... tal vez era causa de estar en el cuerpo de su versión adulta.

"Pero antes... ve a lavarte la boca, te prepararé algo para que comas" dijo Choromatsu al ahora retirarse de la habitación. La sonrisa de Osomatsu decayó y se transformó en un puchero.

"¡Choromatsu, quiero mi abrazo!" exclamó Osomatsu al verlo 'huir' de él. "Tch. Que tacaño" Jyushimatsu rio al escuchar a su ahora hermanito.

"Sí, sí, podría decirse que Choromatsu-niisan es tacaño" comentó Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu no se veía muy feliz.

"¿Qué tan difícil es darme un abrazo? Dijo que lo haría... ah, siento mucho que estés limpiando el vómito, Jyushimatsu..." dijo Osomatsu al sentirse algo culpable.

"Descuida, niisan, digo...ah, Osomatsu, somos familia... familia separada por el pasar del tiempo... ¡Pero familia ante todo!" exclamó Jyushimatsu luego de quedarse pensando. "Choromatsu-niisan así es incluso con Osomatsu-niisan, no te lo tomes personal"

"Pero no puede abrazarme... y eso que me siento mal..." dijo Osomatsu al mirar hacia otro lado. "Bueno, está bien, en fin que ni quería..."

"Haha, Osomatsu, ¡Choromatsu-niisan te quiere! Sólo que fue seguramente por caldo de pollo para ti, no le gusta que estés sintiéndote mal, se preocupa" explicó Jyushimatsu al retirarse un momento para dejar el trapeador y cubeta de donde los había tomado. Osomatsu se quedó pensando en lo extraño que era todo para él... y pues, ¿Qué importaba si Choromatsu no quería abrazarlo? Ya abrazaría a su Choromatsu cuando regresara.

"Choro... ¿Qué estarás haciendo...?" murmuró Osomatsu al sentir lágrimas en sus ojos. De repente parecía extrañar a sus hermanos. "Choromatsu..."

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Osomatsu!" dijo Jyushimatsu al regresar y ofrecerle la mano. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad. "Ven, te acompaño al baño para que te laves los dientes, puedes usar el cepillo de Osomatsu-niisan, no creo que le moleste"

"Ah... bueno, es mi cepillo de alguna manera, supongo que está bien..." dijo Osomatsu al entonces sentirse algo mal. "No sé, Jyushimatsu, ¿No le dará asco?"

"Ah... pues a niisan realmente no le importan muchas cosas, no creo que le importe que su yo del pasado haya usado su cepillo de dientes" dijo Jyushimatsu sonando muy seguro. Osomatsu no se veía muy seguro.

"Osomatsu... ten" el cuarto hermano había entrado al cuarto y le había ofrecido un cepillo de dientes nuevo al menor. "Fui a la tienda en lo que te dormiste... no sé cuánto te quedarás... pero..." Osomatsu le sonrió enormemente.

"¡Ah, gracias! Así ya puedo lavarme los dientes" dijo Osomatsu al entonces correr al baño luego de agarrar el cepillo nuevo. Jyushimatsu siguió con la mirada a su hermano mayor que había corrido al baño ahora satisfecho.

"¡Ichimatsu-niisan, bien hecho!" exclamó Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu lo miró sin entender por qué lo felicitaba. "Osomatsu acaba de vomitar así que Choromatsu-niisan lo mandó a lavarse los dientes y no quería usar el cepillo de Osomatsu-niisan" Ichimatsu se quedó pensando al respecto.

"Vaya... quien diría que Osomatsu tendría consideración hasta por su versión adulta... me pregunto si es porque lo ve como una persona distinta y no como sí mismo..." se preguntó Ichimatsu en voz alta. "Ah. Pero... no me hagas caso..."

"Haha, creo que Osomatsu se siente culpable de no usar un cepillo de dientes propio" dijo Jyushimatsu "Me pregunto si pensaría igual que él..."

"Tal vez... tal vez no sea tan raro querer un cepillo propio... ah, Jyushimatsu... ¿Osomatsu está bien?" preguntó Ichimatsu a su hermano quien se quedó pensando.

"Parece que sí... aunque acaba de tener una pesadilla... hmmm... uhmmm..." Jyushimatsu se quedó pensando como haciendo fuerza. "¡Quiero pensar que sí!"

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Ya te calenté el caldo, ven a comer!" exclamó Choromatsu quien había dejado el plato sobre la mesa para que Osomatsu comiera. El primer hermano regresó una vez que terminó de lavarse los dientes.

"Ah, Ichimatsu" comentó Osomatsu al ver a su hermano, lo abrazó en seguida y se quedó de esta forma por varios segundos antes de seguir su camino a la mesa. Choromatsu entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

"Tengo la sensación de que hizo eso a propósito" dijo Choromatsu quien se sentía irritado. Ichimatsu lo miró dedicándole una sonrisa de lado, parecía estarse burlando de él.

"Si tanto te molesta deberías abrazarlo... Mamimatsu" dijo Ichimatsu al otro quien no paraba de sentirse irritado.

"Sí, Sí, Choromatsu-niisan, no seas tan tacaño, Osomatsu quiere que lo abraces" dijo Jyushimatsu. Choromatsu suspiró.

"Ya le dije que sí... pero quiero que coma algo primero" dijo Choromatsu al entonces mirar alrededor. "Por cierto... ¿Dónde están Todomatsu y Karamatsu-niisan?"

"¡Totty fue por ropa para Osomatsu!" exclamó Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó pensando seguido a esto.

"Mierdamatsu... no lo sé, tal vez finalmente se perdió y no sabe cómo regresar" dijo Ichimatsu al entonces escuchar cómo alguien entraba a la casa.

"¡He regresado! ¡Oh my brothers!" exclamó Karamatsu. Ichimatsu hizo una mueca de repulsión al escucharlo. El segundo hermano caminó con fin de ir con sus hermanos, no obstante, al fijarse que Osomatsu comía solo, decidió quedarse con él.

"Tch. Es como una cucaracha..." comentó Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu lo miró consternado.

"Ichimatsu-niisan, si te escucha Osomatsu, se va a poner triste..." dijo Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu miró hacia otro lado.

"Haré lo que pueda... pero no prometo nada... hablarle bien a ese idiota es lo mismo que tragar clavos..." murmuró Ichimatsu al entonces mirar a Choromatsu. "Mamimatsu... ¿Cómo ves a Osomatsu?" Choromatsu lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Vas a seguir llamándome así? Pues... creo que sigue muy alterado por estar aquí, aunque... creo que deberíamos hablar bien del tema con él, todavía no nos dice cuando regresará Osomatsu-niisan" explicó Choromatsu.

"¿Bakamatsu? O bien... Baka no Oumatsu..." Ichimatsu se quedó pensando en si 'idiotamatsu' o 'Rey de los Idiotasmatsu' quedaba mejor, saliéndose un poco de tema. "Ten por seguro que regresara... Mamimatsu"

"¡Deja de llamarme 'Mamimatsu'!" exclamó Choromatsu "Igual debemos preguntarle aunque sea seguro que regrese, también deberíamos preguntar más cosas..."

"¿Ah? ¿Acaso no quieres a Osomatsu con nosotros...? Tú fuiste el primero en decir que estaba bien si Osomatsu-niisan no regresaba..." comentó Ichimatsu al entonces ver a Choromatsu mirar hacia otro lado con enojo.

"Ichimatsu-niisan, Choromatsu-niisan extraña mucho a niisan, está preocupado por él" explicó Jyushimatsu. "No será honesto"

"¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera en el mismo lugar?" dijo Choromatsu muy molesto. "Me preocupa como pueda estar pasándola Osomatsu-niisan, eso es todo"

"¿Ah? Choromatsu-niisan, ¿Qué no dijiste...?" Ichimatsu trató de decir algo pero Choromatsu lo interrumpió.

"No dudo que se la esté pasando bien, pero, Osomatsu-niisan tiene malos recuerdos de esa época... ser forzado a ese lugar es..." explicó Choromatsu. Ichimatsu contempló lo que había dicho el otro.

"Seguro que está viviendo el sueño... ha de ser lindo regresar a ese tiempo... las cosas eran más simples..." comentó Ichimatsu al quedarse en trance pensando en eso. Jyushimatsu sonrió enormemente al escucharlo.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Seguro todos son muy adorables! ¡Ah...! Ichimatsu-niisan..." murmuró Jyushimatsu al acercarse a Ichimatsu como queriendo decirle un secreto.

"¿Ah?" murmuró Ichimatsu al mirar de reojo a Jyushimatsu. El quinto se puso a un lado de su oreja y con una mano hizo como que cubría para que no lo escucharan.

"Quieres regresar y ver a Karamatsu-niisan cuando era un niño... ¿verdad?" preguntó Jyushimatsu causando que Ichimatsu se sonrojara y frunciera el ceño enojado.

"¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Nadie quiere ver a ese idiota! ¡No es como que quiera hablar con él ni nada por el estilo!" exclamó Ichimatsu a Jyushimatsu quien sonrió en respuesta.

"Solían llevarse bien en ese tiempo, ¿No? No me sorprende que niisan extrañe al antiguo Karamatsu-niisan" comentó Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó callado, prefería no echarle leña al fuego.

"Perdonen que interrumpa... pero... sigo aquí, escuché todo lo que dijeron" dijo Choromatsu al pensar que sus hermanos no se estaban tomando las cosas en serio, ya entonces decidió ir con Osomatsu y Karamatsu; hablaría con ellos de nuevo al respecto en otra ocasión. "Como sea, debemos ir con Osomatsu antes de que nos exija que vayamos"

"¡Sí! ¡Sí!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al seguir a Choromatsu para unirse a sus dos hermanos mayores. Ichimatsu los siguió en silencio. De verdad no podía creer lo mucho que lo había hecho repelar Jyushimatsu.

Los tres hermanos miraron como Osomatsu observaba con gusto a Karamatsu haciendo sus poses 'cool' mientras usaba sus lentes obscuros. Karamatsu parecía estar enseñándole frases que le gustaban y más; Osomatsu se veía impresionado.

"¡Come to me my Karamatsu girls!" exclamó Karamatsu al posar y sostener su frente con sus dedos. Osomatsu lo miraba con emoción.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Yo también quiero intentar! ¡Karamatsu es genial!" exclamó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu y Choromatsu se alteraron al escucharlo.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Osomatsu-niisan, no lo hagas!" exclamaron tanto Ichimatsu como Choromatsu, Osomatsu los miró confundido. Ichimatsu miró con ira a Karamatsu y lo tomo del cuello de su sudadera.

"¡Mierdamatsu...! ¡No lo mal influencies! ¡No quiero que Osomatsu-niisan se vuelva doloroso!" exclamó Ichimatsu al zarandear violentamente a Karamatsu. Jyushimatsu se quedó observando la escena sin decir nada.

"Osomatsu, no copies a Karamatsu-niisan, lo que hace no es genial, ¡Es de mal gusto!" exclamó Choromatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando en eso.

"¿Eh? Pero yo creo que es gracioso y divertido lo que hace... ¡Quiero intentar! ¡Karamatsu no es mala influencia!" exclamó Osomatsu al entonces ver a Ichimatsu quien seguía zarandeando al segundo. "Ichimatsu... déjalo en paz, no me gusta verlos pelearse..."

Ichimatsu miró a Osomatsu de reojo y sin decir nada, soltó a Karamatsu, claro propinándole un rodillazo al estómago y fulminándolo con la mirada antes de alejarse. Osomatsu miró la escena con desagrado.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" preguntó Ichimatsu al ver a Osomatsu y luego mirar a Karamatsu en el suelo retorciéndose. "No puedo evitarlo, así es como debe de ser..."

"Karamatsu, al menos defiéndete o algo..." dijo Osomatsu al segundo quien después de un par de minutos había dejado de sufrir y parecía estar ya bien.

"¿Qué? ¿Y lastimar a mi hermanito? Never, my dear older brother. Karamatsu no lastima a su familia" dijo el segundo a Osomatsu, cosa que no le sonaba muy razonable.

"Pero si te acaba de golpear..." murmuró Osomatsu al quedarse pensando en las veces que Choromatsu y él se peleaban a golpes. "No pueden llegar a un entendimiento si no lo golpeas de vuelta"

"Non, non, I will never" dijo Karamatsu "Son mis dulces hermanitos, aunque a veces sí me duele..." añadió Karamatsu al reírse de forma 'cool'. Ichimatsu miró hacia otro lado con repudió en su expresión.

"Y por eso eres basura, estúpido Mierdamatsu" dijo Ichimatsu irritado. El cuarto miró a Osomatsu. "Este idiota dirá eso pero al único que golpea con normalidad es a Osomatsu-niisan"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Osomatsu a Karamatsu. ¿Por qué a él sí y a los otros no?

"Ah... the wonder of mystery... no te preocupes por eso, Osomatsu, we are cool, brother" dijo Karamatsu a Osomatsu. Ichimatsu gruñó en respuesta.

Ichimatsu se paró sin decir nada y simplemente salió de la habitación, Osomatsu miró esto con preocupación.

"¿Ichimatsu...?" murmuró Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu se acercó a Osomatsu y revolvió su cabello.

"No te preocupes, Osomatsu, ya regresara... Ichimatsu se irrita muy fácil cuando Karamatsu-niisan habla" dijo Jyushimatsu al mirar a Karamatsu quien parecía estarse viendo al espejo.

"Karamatsu-niisan, ¿En qué momento...?" Choromatsu se quedó viendo a Karamatsu, ya entonces suspiró, ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? No obstante, Osomatsu sonrió enormemente al verlo mirarse al espejo.

"¡Karamatsu! ¿Sigues viéndote en el espejo? ¡Y pensar que de dónde vengo a penas acabas de empezar a hacer eso!" exclamó Osomatsu muy contento. Karamatsu lo miró con curiosidad, ladeó la cabeza sin saber que quería decir.

"¿De qué hablas, my brother?" preguntó Karamatsu a su hermano quien no parecía parar de sonreír.

"¡Sí! ¿No recuerdas? Me dijiste que tratabas de encontrar el significado de la vida" dijo Osomatsu "No sé qué quisiste decir ni sé de donde sacaste la idea pero me pareció muy lindo de tu parte"

"Ah..." Karamatsu se hallaba sorprendido de repente por las palabras de su hermano. El segundo se quedó en un trance al ver al espejo, vaya...sí que tenía tiempo que miraba al espejo con una razón en mente. Karamatsu se puso sus lentes obscuros rápidamente. "Yes, yes, the meaning of life... el significado de esta vida es el mismo que cuando el cosmos..." Choromatsu lo interrumpió.

"¿Significado de la vida? Osomatsu, eso es estúpido, ¿Quién miraría al espejo por ese tipo de razones?" comentó Choromatsu. Osomatsu estaba por responderle hasta que vio a Karamatsu guardar silencio. ¿Por qué es que de repente le estaba inquietando el silencio del otro...?

"¿Karamatsu...? Oye..." murmuró Osomatsu al ver a Karamatsu lucir ido, casi no se notaba por los lentes obscuros, no obstante, sabía que el otro no estaba muy presente que digamos.

Ichimatsu regresó con un vaso con agua, aparentemente no se había ido... aunque al parecer de todos los presentes, había tomado una salida inusualmente dramática. El cuarto no pudo evitar notar las miradas de los demás sobre él, con excepción de la de Karamatsu.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo ir por agua...?" Preguntó el cuarto al sentarse a lado de Karamatsu, sostenía el vaso con ambas manos y tomaba pequeños sorbos mientras miraba a los demás aun viéndolo. "¿Y? ¿De qué hablaban?"

"Dice Osomatsu que Karamatsu miraba al espejo buscando el significado de la vida" dijo Choromatsu. Ichimatsu gruñó al escucharlo. "¿Qué? No intento ser doloroso, eso fue lo que dijo"

"El significado de la vida, eh..." murmuró Karamatsu al ver al espejo con detenimiento, recuerdos llegaban a su mente uno tras otro, no eran todos desagradables... aunque...

"Ah... Karamatsu, no será que fue ese señor, ¿verdad?" preguntó Osomatsu mientras veía con seriedad a Karamatsu. El segundo lo miró algo asustado, claro que, no se notaba por los lentes que usaba.

"¿Eh...?" murmuró Karamatsu hacia lo que decía su hermano. ¿De qué señor...?

"Toshiaki-san era su nombre... ¿No?" cuestionó Osomatsu. Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu e incluso Ichimatsu se quedaron muy tensos al escuchar tal nombre. "No lo sacaste de él, ¿verdad? Aunque bueno, no le veo ningún daño a eso, supongo que no importa..." añadió el primero. Jyushimatsu sujetó sus hombros, presionó un poco con sus manos tratando de hacer que Osomatsu guardara silencio. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad.

"Ah..." murmuró Karamatsu al seguir ido por lo dicho por el otro, aparentemente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ichimatsu miró a Karamatsu con detenimiento, intentó quitarle los lentes obscuros pero Karamatsu le dio un leve pero firme golpe con el dorso de su mano para evitar que se los quitara... acción que sorprendió a los presentes. El cuarto hermano se quedó conmocionado por lo sucedido, ¿Karamatsu le había dado un golpe...? Vaya...

"¿Karamatsu?" Osomatsu miraba con detenimiento a Karamatsu luego de preguntarse la razón de que Jyushimatsu estuviera intentando callarlo, ¿Es qué había dicho algo malo? El segundo hermano se mantuvo sin decir nada por medio minuto.

"¡Haha! ¡My brother! Que cosas dices, ¡Y pensar que recuerdas cosas como esa!" exclamó Karamatsu intentando sonar cool y despreocupado. Ichimatsu lo miraba irritado, ¿Por qué se estaba escondiendo detrás de sus lentes ridículos? Ojala se los hubiera roto antes, aunque... con eso de que tiene pares interminables...

"¡Sí, sí! ¡Y recuerdo más cosas! Por ejemplo, el otro día me hiciste quedarme a pescar con ustedes, fue un buen recuerdo... no recuerdo haber pescado antes, al menos no que recuerde... ah, bueno, tal vez papá nos llevó a pescar, ¿No? Pero ni idea, no sabía realmente como pescar... ¿O lo había olvidado? Haha no sé, creo que mi memoria al respecto no es muy buena" explicó Osomatsu al soltar una risa despreocupada. "En todo caso, eres muy apegado a ese señor, aunque la verdad no me gusta..."

Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu miraron a Karamatsu buscando señales de lo que estaba sintiendo, parecía estar tranquilo pero... sabían que Osomatsu estaba tocando un tema muy delicado, sin embargo, no podían evitar querer ver lo que Karamatsu decía o hacía a los comentarios por más que quisieran igualmente terminar la conversación...

"Osomatsu, my brother, creo que son recuerdos sin importancia, ¿No? After all, prefiero ir a pescar contigo y con Todomatsu... bueno con cualquiera de mis brothers que guste acompañarme" mencionó Karamatsu con una sonrisa, seguía mostrando una calma impresionante, claro que... era cada vez más difícil ya que las memorias que no quería ver ni oír se estaban haciendo presentes.

"¿Sigues pescando? Bueno, es una buena actividad recreativa, ¿No es así? Supongo que tiene sus ventajas el que lo hayas conocido... bueno, sabes... empiezo a creer que tal vez sólo haya estado exagerando, si Karamatsu se siente bien, yo..."

"Yes, yes, fishing is a nice activity, my brother" mencionó Karamatsu "Realmente puedes hasta buscar el amor y cosas así, heh" corroboró el segundo con su mismo lenguaje doloroso, aunque, curiosamente, nadie en la habitación se veía afectado... parecían encontrar más interesante el que estuviera resistiendo de esa forma.

"¿El amor y cosas así? Entonces... ¿Puedes ver otras cosas aparte del significado de la vida?" preguntó Osomatsu con curiosidad. "¿Te dijo más cosas ese hombre? ¿Es posible llegar a entenderte o ver tu verdadero ser al mirarte en un espejo? No lo sé, nunca lo había pensado. Sólo creo que es una actividad muy extraña e interesante, me pregunto qué tanto te habrá dicho al respecto..."

"Osomatsu. No quiero hablar de esto" dijo Karamatsu de la nada. El segundo estaba rascando su cuello nerviosamente. Parecía que ya no podía más, no parecía seguir de humor para encubrir sus sentimientos pero tampoco quería expresarlos frente a todos. "I'll be back, iré a buscar Karamatsu girls por un rato, vengo más tarde" añadió el segundo al pararse e irse con supuesto 'estilo'.

Los presentes esperaron unos minutos luego de que éste se fuera de la casa antes de hablar. Osomatsu se veía confundido, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

"Oigan... ¿Acaso dije algo malo?" preguntó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu sonrió de lado al escucharlo.

"Pues... diría que sí pero en realidad disfrute verlo incómodo" dijo Ichimatsu. Choromatsu frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Ichimatsu, incluso Jyushimatsu lo veía consternado.

"Ichimatsu-niisan... tú..." Jyushimatsu parecía querer decir algo pero Ichimatsu lo interrumpió.

"No, Jyushimatsu, no lo digas, no es necesario" dijo Ichimatsu. De verdad no quería hablar de eso con Osomatsu presente. Osomatsu se veía perdido en la conversación, ¿Por qué se guardaban esos secretos?

"¡Oigan...!" Osomatsu quería quejarse, no obstante, fue interrumpido por Todomatsu quien entró con unas bolsas. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó.

"Ya volví, Osomatsu-niisan te traje ropa de tu tamaño" dijo Todomatsu al entregarle la bolsa a su hermano. El primero tomó la bolsa, sin embargo, aún quería saber de qué iba el tema anterior.

"Gracias..." murmuró Osomatsu a su hermano 'menor', ya entonces miró a Ichimatsu. "No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué hablar de Toshiaki-san incomodaría a Karamatsu? Ichimatsu... no entiendo por qué te gusta verlo así..."

Todomatsu no había estado en toda la conversación pero con lo poco que había escuchado parecía entender lo que estaban diciendo y no, no le gustaba el tema en particular.

"Osomatsu-niisan... ¿Le sacaste ese tema a Karamatsu-niisan?" preguntó Todomatsu a su hermano quien asintió simplemente. "Vaya..." dijo viéndose consternado. "Me hubiera gustado ver como reaccionaba, seguro que fue interesante verlo actuar de una forma distinta, ya saben, que se ponga de 'esa' forma"

"¿Qué? Totty, no queremos que Karamatsu-niisan se comporte así, sabes bien que ese tema es casi taboo " dijo Choromatsu "Estoy bien sin ver a Karamatsu-niisan así, sería demasiado para nosotros"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu miró con incredulidad a Choromatsu.

"Si no quieres hablar de eso entonces no des información, Osomatsu no necesitaba saber de eso" dijo Ichimatsu a Choromatsu. Osomatsu lo miraba con ganas de saber a qué se refería. "Uh... Osomatsu... no me veas así, no te puedo contar"

"¡Pero dijiste que no voy a recordar nada! ¿Qué importa si me dicen? De verdad quiero saber..." dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu suspiró.

"¿De qué sirve que sepas eso? Sólo vas a terminar con un recuerdo en el cual no pudiste hacer nada al respecto" explicó Ichimatsu "No es que no te quiera explicar por proteger la privacidad de Mierdamatsu, simplemente... el tema es incómodo para todos"

"Ni siquiera Osomatsu-niisan lo contaría, Osomatsu, ese tema decidimos dejarlo ir por el bien de Karamatsu-niisan" dijo Jyushimatsu "Además de que aunque lo saquemos, Karamatsu-niisan no responde ni explica así que es un poco inútil... creo que Karamatsu-niisan sólo bajó la guardia porque fuiste tú quien sacó el tema"

"Espera... eso quiere decir... ¿Es un problema que Karamatsu nunca resolvió? ¿Y decidieron enterrar el tema sólo porque sí?" preguntó Osomatsu. Todos se miraron entre sí.

"No exactamente... aunque bueno, Osomatsu, podremos no acordarnos ni saber bien lo que está pasando en tu presente... pero, no eres nadie para decir eso" dijo Choromatsu "De lo que recuerdo siempre fuiste el que escondía y enterraba todo" Osomatsu miró a Choromatsu angustiado. Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu miraron con un poco de desagrado al tercero.

"Choromatsu-niisan, eso es algo injusto..." dijo Jyushimatsu al sentirse triste por escuchar al mayor.

"Pajamatsu, ninguno de nosotros tiene derecho a reclamar, pero..." dijo Ichimatsu.

"Haha, tienes razón, creo que ya he hecho suficiente como para quejarme de que hagan eso... cielos, sí que soy un mal ejemplo para ustedes" dijo Osomatsu al sonreír y frotarse por debajo de la nariz con su dedo índice. Ichimatsu se paró y caminó hacia el tercero, no pudo evitar darle un zape expresando su irritación.

"Ah... de acuerdo, lo siento, supongo me pasé con el comentario" dijo Choromatsu al sobarse la cabeza. Le ofreció un abrazo a Osomatsu un poco desganado pero el otro rápidamente acepto. Todomatsu miró al tercero burlonamente.

"Hasta que te disculpas... 10 años después..." comentó Todomatsu. Choromatsu se quedó enojado por el comentario pero Osomatsu rio rompiendo el ambiente.

"Todomatsu... ¡De verdad que eres igual al que conozco!" exclamó al seguir abrazando a Choromatsu. Todomatsu hizo un puchero en respuesta. "Ven, Todomatsu, abrázame también" el sexto lo miró un poco confundido, no obstante cedió y se acercó. Osomatsu parecía estar feliz al abrazarlos a ambos.

"Osomatsu-niisan, eres demasiado extraño... te contentas demasiado fácil" dijo Todomatsu al no entender a su hermano. Osomatsu sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Es sólo que no me puedo enojar con mis hermanitos" dijo Osomatsu al restregar su cara contra la de Choromatsu y luego contra la de Todomatsu.

"¡Abrazo grupal! ¡Abrazo grupal!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al acercarse y abrazarlos con efusividad. Ichimatsu se quedó en su lugar, seguía tomando de su agua tranquilamente mientras observaba la escena.

"Ichimatsu, ¡Ven y abrázame también!" exclamó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu miró hacia otro lado. Jyushimatsu miró hacia Ichimatsu y lo miró con picardía.

"No te preocupes, Osomatsu, Ichimatsu-niisan no quiere venir porque Karamatsu-niisan no está" explicó Jyushimatsu al menor quien lo observó entendiendo. Ichimatsu gruñó en respuesta.

"¿Quién necesita a ese mierda para dar un abrazo?" Ichimatsu miró a otro lado. "Pero no voy a ir..." Osomatsu miró con ojos de perrito a Ichimatsu, el cuarto notó esto y trató de evadir su mirada. "Osomatsu, yo no soy de abrazos..."

"¡Sé que quieres un abrazo de tu hermano mayor! ¡Ven! ¡Ven!" exclamó Osomatsu a su hermano quien no parecía ceder.

"Pero si eres un niño..." murmuró Ichimatsu. Osomatsu continuaba viéndolo con ilusión, cosa que le molestaba al otro. Ichimatsu se paró para intentar huír, estaba bien al darle pequeños abrazos a su hermano pero no quería un abrazo grupal. "Bueno, yo me retiro..."

"¡No! ¡Ichimatsu...!" exclamó Osomatsu al seguirlo con la mirada. Jyushimatsu volteó a verlo y en seguida lo alcanzó para jalarlo al abrazo grupal. Ichimatsu se veía claramente incómodo.

"Niisan quiere un abrazo, Ichimatsu-niisan" dijo Jyushimatsu a su hermano quien suspiró en seguida de escuchar esto.

"¡Sí! ¡Gracias Jyushimatsu! Ahora sólo falta Karamatsu" dijo Osomatsu "Quiero otro cuando regrese"

"¡Totty! ¡Totty! Hay que tomarnos una foto con mini Osomatsu-niisan, se la enseñaremos a Osomatsu-niisan cuando regrese" sugirió Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu no se veía muy seguro.

"Pues supongo que no pasaría nada... ¿Cierto? Supongo que a Osomatsu-niisan le gustara la foto" dijo Todomatsu.

"Ah, pero quiero que Karamatsu también esté, no sería justo si él no sale" dijo Osomatsu al resto. Todos se quedaron pensando.

"Sí... supongo que hasta Karamatsu-niisan se sentiría mal por no salir" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu los abrazó a todos sintiéndose muy contento por eso. El tercero miró a Osomatsu con detenimiento, no lograba quitarse la sensación extraña en el estómago al ver a su hermano mayor lucir de esa forma, no obstante, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al verlo tan feliz por algo tan simple.

 _"¡Choromatsu, te quiero mucho y siempre lo haré!"_

 _"Haha, yo también te quiero, Osomatsu, y siempre lo haré... aunque a veces nos peleemos o algo, en el fondo siempre te querré"_

Choromatsu recordó esto al mirar a Osomatsu, las voces de ellos sonaban en su cabeza como si hubiera sido el día anterior, el tercero no podía dejar de escuchar las risas de felicidad que compartían...

"¿Choromatsu...?" murmuró Osomatsu al ver a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos, se veía en una especie de trance extraño. Choromatsu reaccionó poco después y se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, no sabía por qué estaba sintiendo tal cosa... sólo sabía que tenía la incómoda sensación de ácido en el estómago...

"¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Choromatsu. Todos parecían estarlo viendo con curiosidad. Osomatsu lo miró consternado por verlo de esa manera.

"¿Por qué lloras...?" preguntó Osomatsu al otro quien frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

"Eh, no es nada, olvida eso" dijo Choromatsu sin realmente tener una excusa en mente. ¿Por qué se había puesto emocional de la nada? De verdad que a veces no entendía lo que sentía en realidad... pero, es sólo...

"Pero... es que..." Osomatsu seguía viendo como su hermano seguía soltando lágrimas y como éste seguía frotando con su brazo para quitárselas. Choromatsu se removió del abrazo sintiéndose algo irritado. "¿Choromatsu? Oye..."

"Tengo cosas que preguntarte, Osomatsu, pero... ya hablaremos luego" dijo Choromatsu al dejar la habitación. Osomatsu miró en su dirección sin entender por qué se había alejado de esa manera.

"¿Por qué...?" murmuró Osomatsu al sentirse perdido por lo ocurrido. Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu no sabían que decirle pero Todomatsu explicó.

"Choromatsu-niisan probablemente sintió algún tipo de nostalgia... pero, se veía afectado por algo más" comentó Todomatsu. Osomatsu lo miró sin entender, ¿'Algo más'? "Ichimatsu-niisan tú deberías entender un poco más..."

"Que sepa interpretar a las personas mejor que tú no significa que 'entienda un poco más'" dijo Ichimatsu al suspirar. ¿Debería decirle eso a Osomatsu? "Osomatsu, sé que te has estado tomando personal la forma de actuar de Choromatsu-niisan contigo, pero... Choromatsu-niisan, no creo que esté del todo bien"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano quien de verdad se veía inseguro por explicarle algo como eso.

"Choromatsu-niisan... probablemente no soporta verte, no creo que te sienta real" dijo Ichimatsu "No tan así... no sé cómo explicarlo, a todos nos desorienta tenerte así, pero... que seas del pasado complica un poco las cosas..."

"Ichimatsu... no entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu no estaba seguro de cómo explicarle.

"Quiero decir que a Choromatsu-niisan le cuesta aceptarte" explicó Ichimatsu "Por eso actúa raro contigo, pero... no es que no te quiera... es el hecho de que te quiere demasiado que hace que le cueste tratarte"

"¿Es que le afecta tanto verme como un niño...?" preguntó Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu asintió fuertemente.

"Además de que seguro le causas mucha ternura, es sólo que Choromatsu-niisan es muy raro" explicó Jyushimatsu "Pero te quiere, Osomatsu, no te preocupes por él"

"Entonces... ¿No le hace daño verme? Tal vez lo mejor es que no esté aquí..."

"Niisan, Quieras o no... estás aquí. Eso ya es problema de Choromatsu-niisan, tú no te preocupes" dijo Todomatsu "Además, le gusta verte, eso es un hecho, no creas que todo lo que siente hacia ti es malo"

"No lo entiendo muy bien, pero... Choromatsu está feliz de que esté aquí... ¿cierto?" preguntó Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu se quedó pensando en su pregunta.

"Bueno... es un tanto complicado pero sí, Choromatsu-niisan está muy feliz porque estés aquí... das esta sensación de 'fantasma del pasado' haha" explicó Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu entrecerró los ojos... esa sensación no podía significar nada bueno... o al menos a él no le gustaría encontrarse con un fantasma del pasado.

"¿Le daré miedo?" preguntó Osomatsu. Todomatsu se quedó pensando al respecto, ¿Por qué era tan difícil explicarle eso?

"No, no, Osomatsu-niisan, no es tan difícil... ah, ¿Por qué no sólo olvidas eso? Choromatsu-niisan está bien contigo en general"

"Todomatsu... no me digas 'niisan', es raro, yo no soy el Osomatsu del futuro..." comentó Osomatsu. Todomatsu lo miró sin entender.

"No, no lo eres... pero sigues siendo mi hermano mayor, ¿O no?" preguntó Todomatsu. Osomatsu sonrió ante esto, aunque igual prefería que no...

"Todomatsu tú también dijiste que no deberíamos llevarnos por un orden de mayor a menor... sólo dime 'Osomatsu' se siente más familiar así" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu no entendía el propósito pero suponía que podía hacer eso.

"De acuerdo... si eso te hace más feliz, Osomatsu" dijo Todomatsu al primer hermano quien seguía pensativo.

"Me pregunto... Verme así y sentirse como se siente... ¿Tendrá que ver con la relación que tiene conmigo aquí? Si es así... supongo que puedo aceptarlo" dijo Osomatsu. Los demás no entendían que quería decir. "A mí también me daría miedo que reemplacen a mi hermano de la nada con su versión más joven... aunque bueno, en mi caso, si eso pasara... creo que Choromatsu acabaría siendo un bebé o algo así" añadió Osomatsu al asentir por su explicación.

"Eso quiere decir..." murmuraron los otros tres. Osomatsu sonrió de oreja a oreja con una gran y nueva determinación.

"¡Dejaré de pensar de más y sólo aceptaré lo que pase!" exclamó Osomatsu. Todos se preguntaron por qué de repente había llegado a esa conclusión.

"Osomatsu... ¿Qué?" preguntó Todomatsu a su hermano 'mayor'. Osomatsu rio en respuesta.

"Hehe, creo que tenían razón con eso de que soy idiota, es sólo... mi mente ya se agobió de muchas cosas... mi cuerpo me pide que me relaje y no piense tanto... es raro, ¿No lo creen?" mencionó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó observando a Osomatsu.

"No tanto... Bakamatsu es muy de ese estilo... tal vez te estás acostumbrando a su cuerpo mientras más estás en el" explicó Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu se veían mortificados por eso.

"¡Pero...! ¡Ichimatsu-niisan...!" exclamó Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu rápidamente lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué eso no significa que Osomatsu se volverá un holgazán sin metas en la vida?" preguntó Todomatsu sonando muy alterado. Osomatsu se quedó pensando en sus palabras, ¿Así era su versión del futuro...?

"Pues..." murmuró Ichimatsu, no obstante, Osomatsu interrumpió para decir algo.

"No me extrañaría... no tengo muchas metas en la vida, sólo quiero crecer junto a ustedes" comentó Osomatsu. Los demás lo miraron sin expresión alguna, esto, hasta que Todomatsu se paró y caminó al pasillo en silencio.

"¡Choromatsu-niisan! ¡Será mejor que vuelvas! ¡Osomatsu está diciendo cosas muy preocupantes!" exclamó Todomatsu "¡Ven y hazlo entrar en razón!"

"¿Qué? ¿Dije algo raro?" preguntó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu suspiró, ¿De verdad no creía que había dicho algo raro?

"Osomatsu, deberías crecer con más metas en mente... no tienes por qué pensar como Osomatsu-niisan con la edad que tienes" dijo Ichimatsu.

"¿Eh? ¿Hay una cierta edad en la que empiezo a pensar así...?" preguntó Osomatsu al verse pensativo. "Creí que era algo que ya tenía en mente desde esta edad"

"Niisan... ¿Por qué no aspirarías a más...?" preguntó Jyushimatsu al verse consternado por su hermano.

"Saben... me hacen pensar que estoy diciendo cosas que no debería..." murmuró Osomatsu al de repente preocuparse por todo lo que estaba diciendo. Ichimatsu creía que decía lo obvio.

"Pues no... no son cosas que deberían pasar por tu mente, al menos no con la edad que tienes..." dijo Ichimatsu.

"Pero es que..." murmuró Osomatsu al entonces ver como Todomatsu seguía gritándole a Choromatsu que bajara. "Todomatsu, no hagas que Choromatsu venga, no quiero molestarlo"

"Osomatsu... ¿Qué no acabas de decir que dejarías de pensar tanto? En realidad... estás pensando por Choromatsu-niisan..." dijo Ichimatsu. "Es un adulto, no deberías preocuparte por él"

"Pero aunque sea un adulto... Choromatsu tiene sentimientos, y no se sentía bien..." murmuró Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu sintió como si su hermano estuviera siendo muy tierno por lo que lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Niisan, no te preocupes por Choromatsu-niisan, él está bien" dijo Jyushimatsu "¿No prefieres disfrutar de tu tiempo con nosotros? No sabemos cuánto estarás aquí pero podemos enseñarte la ciudad si gustas"

"Y llevarte al puesto de Chibita... claro, sin dejarte tomar esta vez" comentó Ichimatsu. Todomatsu estaba algo irritado de que Choromatsu no hiciera caso, sin embargo, decidió dejarlo en paz.

"¡Deberías probarte la ropa que traje, Osomatsu! Me encantaría llevarte de paseo" dijo Todomatsu muy animado. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu lo miraron con sospecha. "¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué planeas...Totty? Te ves demasiado emocionado por salir a pasear con Osomatsu..." dijeron tanto Ichimatsu como Jyushimatsu en un tono casi asesino. Todomatsu miró a otro lado fingiendo inocencia.

"¡Sólo quiero que Osomatsu salga a pasear con su ropa nueva!" exclamó Todomatsu. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu no parecían creerle.

"Bueno... dejaré de pensar tanto y les creeré en que Choro estará bien" dijo Osomatsu al entonces sonreír y mirar a Todomatsu. "¡Todomatsu! ¡Ven! ¡Quiero quedarme acostado con ustedes!"

"¿Eh?" murmuró Todomatsu al no entender la petición de Osomatsu. Osomatsu le hizo un puchero en respuesta.

"¡Quiero que me abracen los tres! Me gusta estar entre mis hermanos, me hace sentir como si tuviera tres hermanos mayores" explicó Osomatsu al no poder explicar que se sentía seguro al estar entre sus hermanos adultos... claro, Ichimatsu había entendido y sintió como si le estrujaran un poco el corazón. "Por cierto... ¿Y mamá y papá? ¿No deberían regresar ya?"

"Sí, yo creo que regresan más tarde... hoy regresaban pero no especificaron a qué hora" explicó Todomatsu al entonces ver como Osomatsu lo llamaba para que se acercara. "Ah... Osomatsu..."

"¡Vamos! ¡Quiero que me abracen!" exclamó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu sentía como si lagrimas estuvieran amenazando con salir, aunque, sintió como algo 'tronaba' dentro de él. "¿Eh? ¿Ichimatsu...? Oye..."

"Uh... yo también quiero irme..." dijo Ichimatsu sin explicar mucho. Osomatsu no entendía, ¿Qué tenía?

"Hehe, Ichimatsu-niisan, Osomatsu te acaba de conmover, ¿No es así?" preguntó Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu miró a otro lado sin decir nada. Osomatsu rio alegremente por escucharlos, realmente le gustaba estar con ellos... claro, sí quería regresar y mucho pero... ¿Cada cuánto podía ver sus hermanos grandes y sentirse a salvo con ellos? Le daba vergüenza pero de verdad le gustaba sentirse como el menor entre ellos... sentía como si la presión que sentía mágicamente se fuera...

"Seguro sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos de tantos sentimientos positivos que le diste... ya sabes, con eso de que Ichimatsu-niisan siempre se hace el desalmado, haha" comentó Todomatsu ahora en el abrazo grupal, realmente no era fan de hacer esas cosas 'embarazosas' pero estaba de acuerdo a ceder por la versión infantil de su hermano mayor. "Te diré, Osomatsu, Ichimatsu-niisan realmente es un tipo normal pero cree que es un monstruo o algo por el estilo, nos hace pensar que nos comerá vivos con sus actitudes crueles y malvadas"

"¿Qué? Creí que el desalmado era..." Ichimatsu trató de defenderse, no obstante, Osomatsu interrumpió lo que quería decir.

"Ichimatsu... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Somos sextillizos, es normal que crean que somos monstruos pues siempre nos salimos con la nuestra" dijo Osomatsu al entonces cerrar los ojos. "Si un monstruo le dice monstruo a otro, no es ofensivo, ¿cierto?" Ichimatsu sonrió al escuchar eso.

"Osomatsu... ¿Me acabas de decir monstruo?" Preguntó Todomatsu al ver a Osomatsu con incredulidad. Jyushimatsu rio fuertemente en respuesta.

"¡Sí, sí, Totty es un monstruo! Choromatsu-niisan es un monstruo, Karamatsu-niisan también, Yo también... ¡Todos somos monstruos juntos!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al estar abrazando a sus hermanos.

"Ah... no sé cómo le haces... Osomatsu, de verdad no puedo enfadarme contigo" dijo Todomatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó pensando en esto... ¿Cuándo habían tenido esa conversación? Sabía que Osomatsu le había dicho eso antes...

"Oye... Osomatsu, ¿Qué pasó cuando me dijiste eso? La primera vez que lo dijiste..." preguntó Ichimatsu sintiendo mucha curiosidad.

"Fuimos a un funeral, estuvimos hablando y me preguntaste acerca de eso... te expliqué que creía que era genial que te temieran por tu habilidad para interrogar" dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu abrió los ojos al creer recordar eso. "Recuerdo que te mordí en ese lugar... ahora que lo pienso, no parece que siga siendo vampiro..."

"Vaya... suena como de hace mucho tiempo atrás eso..." comentó Todomatsu. "No recuerdo muy bien..."

"Ese mismo día, mamá te dejó adoptar un gatito del refugio, hace unos días que he estado repartiendo unas piedras de colores que recolecté, le di la suya a Choromatsu y le di otra a Karamatsu" explicó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu parecía haberse quedado en silencio al escuchar todo eso.

"Eso... el gatito, eh..." murmuró Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu parecía recordar esa parte.

"¡Ah! ¿Te refieres al gatito que adoptamos del refugio? Recuerdo haber ido con mamá" comentó Jyushimatsu.

"¿Cuál era su nombre? No lo recuerdo..." dijo Todomatsu al pensar y pensar pero no dar con el nombre.

"Su nombre..." murmuró Ichimatsu al entonces mirar a Osomatsu. "¿Ya le pusieron nombre?"

"¿Eh? No... lo acabas de adoptar... me dijiste que no tenía nombre" comentó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó contemplando aquel recuerdo... el cual todavía recordaba muy vívidamente.

"En ese caso creo que es mejor que no te lo diga... de todas maneras seguro que le ponen el mismo nombre" dijo Ichimatsu "No quiero que le pongan el nombre sólo porque te llegues a acordar de lo que dije... sería raro"

"Haha, Ichimatsu, piensas demasiado las cosas" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano. "Pero me alegra que mamá te dejara adoptarlo, te veías muy feliz"

"Sí... tú también..." murmuró Ichimatsu al mirar a su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa. Osomatsu lo miró con detención. ¿Qué quería decir?

"Ichimatsu, ¿A qué te refieres...?" preguntó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu posó una de sus manos libres sobre la cabeza de su hermano y revolvió su cabello ligeramente, el tacto de Ichimatsu era suave y lento, era más como una caricia que realmente el querer alborotarle su cabello.

"Tú también te veías feliz cuando te lo enseñé, lo recuerdo bien. Ah... tenías razón, tú también te ves bien con el cabello desordenado" comentó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu le sonrió de forma que mostraba todos los dientes.

"Osomatsu... ¿Eres feliz?" preguntó Jyushimatsu a su hermano. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad, ¿Por qué le hacía esa pregunta?

"¡Sí! ¡Mientras se queden conmigo yo soy feliz!" exclamó Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu sonrió enternecido por la respuesta.

"Ah, dijiste algo sobre ser vampiro..." mencionó Todomatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando.

"Sí... aunque parece que aquí no soy vampiro..." murmuró Osomatsu. Todos lo habían podido escuchar gracias a que estaban cerca.

"¿No será porque estás en el cuerpo de Osomatsu-niisan? Después de todo, terminaste ebrio ayer y el que había tomado fue Osomatsu-niisan" dijo Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu parecía sorprendido por lo que decía.

"¿Yo estaba ebrio? Pero no recuerdo lo que pasó ayer... aunque bueno, si eso dicen les creo... y pues... ¿Eso quiere decir que mi yo adulto es un vampiro entonces?" preguntó Osomatsu.

"¿Eh?" murmuraron los tres presentes... eso no se escuchaba muy bien... "Eso podría ser peligroso..." Osomatsu los miró con curiosidad. ¿Había alguna diferencia entre que él fuera vampiro a su versión adulta?

 **xXxXxXx**

Osomatsu miraba a los otros luciendo un poco consternado por su versión infantil estando ebrio... No obstante, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y en cambio rio fuertemente.

"¡Bueno, bueno! Son detalles... seguro que mis hermanos lo cuidaran, después de todo, se trata de su 'onii-chan'" dijo Osomatsu sonando muy seguro. "Espero que mi yo de este tiempo disfrute estar con ellos, todos son unos idiotas pero son muy divertidos"

"Oh..." Murmuraron todos los hermanos presentes, se veían intrigados por sus versiones del futuro.

"¡Osomatsu-niisan! ¿Cómo son nuestras versiones adultas?" preguntaron todos los niños alrededor de él. Osomatsu se quedó pensando en qué decir.

"Pues... son lindos... pero no tanto como ustedes, todos tienen sus formas particulares de ser... aunque son unos buenos para nada... ¡Pero yo también! Así que no hay nada de malo en eso, ¿Cierto?" comentó Osomatsu. Los hermanos no sabían cómo tomarse sus palabras.

"No lo sé, Osomatsu-niisan... tal vez no parezca importante pero suena preocupante..." comentó Ichimatsu.

"Hmm... me pregunto si ya se habrá recuperado de la resaca..." comentó Osomatsu al salirse del tema. Parecia estar pensando en su versión infantil de nuevo.

"¿Resaca?" preguntaron todos en unísono. Osomatsu los miró sin entender, ¿Acaso no sabían lo que era la resaca? Bueno, seguramente su padre habría dejado el tema para dentro de unos cuantos años.

"No sé si explicarles... papá tal vez les diga luego... Bueno, ¡Les diré! Igual no importa mucho si saben ahora o después, no creo que eso cambie el futuro o algo" comentó Osomatsu. "La resaca es lo que experimentan las personas que toman demasiado, a la mañana siguiente puedes sufrir de pérdida de memoria, dolor muscular, dolor de cabeza, mucha sed... en fin, es un estado desagradable"

"¡Ah! ¿Osomatsu está pasando por eso ahora?" preguntó Choromatsu sonando preocupado. "¿Por qué? Pero si él..."

"Por lo que puedo ver, el pequeño Osomatsu y yo cambiamos de cuerpos, como yo estaba en un concurso de tomar alcohol con mis hermanos... aunque sólo me estaban viendo ahora que lo pienso... lo más probable es que acabara con resaca, haha, lo siento" dijo Osomatsu al poner su mano detrás de su cabeza.

Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, la puerta de la casa se abrió... mostrando así a Matsuyo y a Matsuzo con varias bolsas de papel llenas de productos, los dos venían hablando y no parecían estar poniendo atención en frente suyo.

Los sextillizos se quedaron congelados al ver a sus padres entrando como si nada, miraron a Osomatsu muy asustados mientras que Osomatsu los miraba confundido, no entendía la razón de que se vieran tan alterados.

"¡Hola niños, ya volvimos! Trajimos varias cosas para comer, y... ¿eh?" Matsuyo miró a Osomatsu con curiosidad aunque no lograba entender quién era. "Disculpa... ¿Quién eres?" preguntó Matsuyo a Osomatsu quien parecía estarla viendo maravillado, ver a su madre lucir tan joven era...

"Vaya, pero qué joven..." comentó Osomatsu a Matsuyo quien se sonrojó al escucharlo, le hizo un gesto como que la estaba elogiando demasiado.

"Pero que joven tan educado, muchas gracias" comentó Matsuyo al aceptar el cumplido. Matsuzo no se veía muy a gusto con esto, frunció el ceño claramente enojado.

"¿Y usted quien se cree que es? ¡No le haga cumplidos a mi mujer!" exclamó Matsuzo. Matsuyo miró enojada a Matsuzo, ¿Qué no le hicieran cumplidos?

"¡A mí me hacen los cumplidos que quieran! No hay nada de malo en eso... ¡Que a ti no te los hagan no significa que no me los puedan hacer a mí!" contestó Matsuyo a su marido quien seguía viendo con enojo a Osomatsu.

"Mamá, se trata de Osomatsu, dekapan lo hizo crecer" explicó Ichimatsu. Todos lo miraron impactados, ¿Por qué estaba explicándoles la verdad? ¿Qué no debían decir que Osomatsu era un familiar o algo?

Matsuyo y Matsuzo se quedaron helados ante tal comentario, ¿Osomatsu? ¿Había crecido? ¿Pero qué...?

"Niños, no jueguen con sus padres, seremos viejos pero esa clase de chistes..." comentó Matsuzo al ver a sus hijos. Matsuyo volvió a verlo irritada.

"¡Serás viejo tú! A mí me acaban de decir que me veo joven" dijo Matsuyo "Entonces, querido, ¿Dices que él...?" Aparentemente estaba de tan buen humor que estaba dispuesta a escuchar la explicación.

"De verdad, se trata de Osomatsu, cuéntanos mamá, te darás cuenta que falta uno" dijo Ichimatsu a su madre quien en seguida se puso a contar a sus hijos. Matsuzo la observó haciendo esto y en seguida hizo lo mismo.

"¿Ah? Falta uno, es verdad..." dijo Matsuzo al entonces ver a Osomatsu. "¿Qué hiciste con nuestro hijo?" preguntó el hombre viéndose muy enojado. Osomatsu lo miró sin expresión alguna, ya entonces sonrió encontrando gracioso ver a su padre enojado, no sabía por qué, pero sabía que verlo enojado le había causado gracia.

"¡Oye! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Dinos donde está Osomatsu!" dijo Matsuzo al alzar la voz, no obstante, al ver como Matsuyo abrazaba a Osomatsu, se quedó callado. "Oye, Querida... ¿Qué crees que haces...?"

"¡Osomatsu! Te ves tan grande, eres todo un adulto, eres muy lindo, hijo" dijo Matsuyo al abrazar a Osomatsu. Osomatsu le sonrió a su mamá, creía que era lindo que su mamá lo estuviera abrazando de esa manera.

"Muchas gracias, mamá" dijo Osomatsu. Matsuzo frunció el ceño. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía? Osomatsu miró a su padre quien le estaba dedicando una mirada asesina.

"Papá no parece estárselo tomando muy bien..." Osomatsu se quedó pensando en que hacer, se quedó tratando de recordar su actitud de niño por lo que procedió a intentar lo que se le había ocurrido justo en ese momento. Los menores observaron como Osomatsu se daba palmaditas en la cara por unos momentos, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hace...?" Matsuzo lo miró de forma interrogante al entonces ver como Osomatsu hacía una mirada como de vergüenza.

"Lo siento, papá, me ganó la curiosidad... quería saber lo que era sentirse ser un adulto así que fui con Dekapan-san y me dio una píldora para crecer... Karamatsu estaba conmigo, fuimos a casa de Totoko-chan por ropa... sus papás me prestaron la ropa de Yowai-kun... Perdona que no te avisara antes..." explicó Osomatsu. Los niños miraron muy sorprendidos la forma en que éste estaba hablando muy parecido... si no es que igual a su hermano... con la diferencia de la voz.

"¿Ah? ¿De verdad eso pasó...?" Matsuzo buscó con la mirada a Karamatsu quien asintió rápidamente, debía hacer lo posible porque sus padres les creyeran y no fueran a sacar a Osomatsu de la casa, no sería bueno que despertara en otro lado siendo pequeño y siendo todavía un vampiro.

"Osomatsu no me quiso explicar a mí tampoco, papá, sólo lo seguí luego de que salió al laboratorio de Dekapan-san" explicó Karamatsu. Matsuzo se veía consternado, no les creería si no fuera porque en esa ciudad podía pasar de todo.

"Bueno... es cierto que el señor Dekapan es un inventor reconocido... creo que tendré que hablar con él para confirmar lo sucedido" dijo Matsuzo al entonces mirar a Osomatsu. "Entonces... ¿Este efecto dura mucho? Sería un poco extraño criarlos si uno de ustedes se queda siendo adulto"

"Dekapan-san dijo que debía durar por el resto del día si no es que un poco más o menos ya que es un prototipo... perdón, papá..." dijo Osomatsu al según lucir arrepentido. Los niños seguían viendo con asombro la actitud que estaba tomando Osomatsu de repente. Matsuzo le dedico una mirada todavía algo incrédula.

"Si eres Osomatsu... ¿Qué es lo que pasó el día de hoy? Con detalle" dijo Matsuzo a Osomatsu quien se sintió un poco contra la pared al recibir tal petición. ¿Quería que contara lo que pasó...? Vaya, sí que le estaban pidiendo demasiado... ¿Recordar algo de tan atrás...?

"Pues..." murmuró Osomatsu al entonces escuchar maullidos venir de atrás suyo. El mayor miró con lentitud detrás de él, ¿Había oído lo que había oído...? Osomatsu miró sin expresión alguna al gatito que estaba ya a la mitad de las escaleras, su expresión se veía de repente como una de terror. Ichimatsu se percató del gatito por lo que corrió rápidamente a las escaleras.

"¡Oye! ¡No puedes bajar así las escaleras!" exclamó Ichimatsu al acercarse y tomar al gatito en sus brazos. "Eres apenas un bebé... no puedes bajar las escaleras aun, te puedes lastimar..." explicó Ichimatsu al gatito, ya entonces bajó con él en sus brazos. Osomatsu lo miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma, sus manos parecían temblar por alguna razón y su atención no parecía más que estar sobre el felino.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó el hombre de nuevo. Osomatsu oyó la voz de su padre, no había logrado remover su vista del gatito pero de alguna u otra manera sí había logrado ver las escenas de ese día en su mente... se reproducían una tras otra como si estuviera viendo una película. "Oye..."

Osomatsu pareció regresar en sí dentro de poco así que volteo a ver a su padre y se quedó pensando mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Pues... fuimos al funeral, me quedé afuera por un largo rato y luego vino Ichimatsu, nos quedamos afuera por un rato..." murmuró Osomatsu al ver las escenas seguir en su mente, estaría mintiendo si dijera que estaba perfecto con verlas de esa manera pero tenía que explicar con tal de satisfacer los deseos de su padre. "Ya luego entramos al lugar y después de eso todos regresamos a casa... donde luego de estar con Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu regresó junto con Ichimatsu y mamá, habían ido al refugio... a adoptar al gatito"

"¿Y qué nombre tiene el gatito?" preguntó Matsuzo. Osomatsu se quedó pensando, pero... ¿Es que acaso era una pregunta capciosa?

"No tiene nombre, Ichimatsu lo dijo" dijo Osomatsu a su padre quien miró a Ichimatsu y en seguida asintió. "Tú te fuiste a fumar cuando regresamos del funeral, recuerdo bien eso"

"Oh, bueno, supongo que sí eres Osomatsu entonces... también te ves algo pálido como él" concluyó Matsuzo con una sonrisa. "Perdona el coraje que hice antes, hijo, no sabía que eras tú. En fin, visitaré al Señor Dekapan para hablar de lo sucedido, después de eso vendré para comer todos en familia" Matsuzo le dio las compras a Osomatsu "Osomatsu, llévalas a la cocina, por favor. Querida, vuelvo en un rato" añadió Matsuzo antes de salir de caminar a la salida.

"¡Sí, papá!" exclamó Matsuyo al entonces ver a Osomatsu, se veía muy feliz de ver a su hijo de esta manera. "¡Sólo mírate, Osomatsu! Eres tan adorable, ah, pero, hijo, no hagas este tipo de experimentos con tu cuerpo, no está bien" dijo Matsuyo al recordar como ella había hecho algo similar, podría decirse que si no fuera por su propia experiencia de rejuvenecer, no creería que su hijo era su hijo pero adulto. "Bueno me iré a preparar la comida, te haré algo especial, seguro que tu estómago necesita más alimento"

"Sí, gracias mamá" dijo Osomatsu al sonreírle felizmente mientras su mamá se retiraba a la cocina. Osomatsu se quedó mirando en aquella dirección sin expresión alguna. Todos los hermanos lo miraban incrédulo.

"¿Osomatsu-niisan...?" preguntaron todos, por un momento se sentían inseguros de lo que habían visto. "¿Osomatsu? ¿Regresaste?"

"¿Ah?" murmuró Osomatsu al ver al resto.

"Dinos, ¿Quién eres?, actuaste demasiado bien si es que sigues siendo Osomatsu-niisan, pero si eres Osomatsu..." Todos se habían quedado preguntando al respecto. Osomatsu sonrió con picardía.

"Ese es su 'Onii-chan' sé imitar a mi versión infantil muy bien, ¿No?" comentó Osomatsu sonando orgulloso. "Aunque la verdad fue muy nostálgico, no creí que tuviera que recordar mi actitud de hace tanto, haha"

"Y además recordaste con exactitud lo que pasó hoy... ¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó Karamatsu quien lo veía sin entender. Osomatsu parecía que estaba en algún tipo de trance, su mirada parecía seguir sobre el gatito.

"No lo sé... es sólo..." Osomatsu pudo sentir como su estómago se revolvía mientras recordaba las escenas, ¿Por qué debía estar pasando esto...? El mayor se hincó mientras sujetaba su estómago.

"¡Osomatsu!" lo hermanos exclamaron al verlo hincarse de esa manera, parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

"Osomatsu-niisan, ¿Estás bien? Oye..." preguntó Karamatsu a su hermano quien parecía ahora estar cubriendo su cabeza viéndose muy adolorido.

"Osomatsu... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás mareado? ¿Quieres vomitar...?" preguntó Choromatsu al ver a su hermano quedarse hincado sufriendo. "Oye..."

"Niños... sólo... no hablen, por favor..." murmuró Osomatsu al ahora cubrir sus oídos, parecía que todos sus sentidos lo estaban atacando y no parecía parar. Los otros cinco se miraron entre sí, ¿Qué podría estarle sucediendo?

Osomatsu aparentemente se estaba reprendiendo por no haber logrado caminar al baño para ocultar este ataque que le estaba dando, pero, simplemente no había podido, no después de que tantas imágenes llegaran a su mente... imágenes que creyó habían desaparecido hace tanto...

Los hermanos esperaron pacientemente, claro, mientras lo miraban con miedo pues parecía estar jalando de su cabello. Choromatsu se preguntaba... ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué Osomatsu estaba sufriendo de esa manera?

"Oso..." Choromatsu trató de decir algo, no obstante, Osomatsu inspiró y exhaló sonoramente, ya entonces los miró con una gran sonrisa.

"Lo siento, lo siento" dijo Osomatsu al disculparse igualmente sonriente. "Ahh, me pregunto qué me pasa, haha, pero estoy bien, estoy bien"

"Osomatsu... ¡No parece que estés bien!" exclamó Choromatsu sonando enojado. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Choromatsu... no te preocupes por mí, Onii-chan está bien..." Al ver de nuevo al gato, Osomatsu corrió al baño rápidamente, aparentemente, estaba vomitando con mucha intensidad. ¿Por qué debía sentirse tan mal...? Ni siquiera había logrado disimular en frente de sus hermanos, normalmente no era una odisea lograr eso, pero... ¿Eh? Al ver lo que había vomitado, Osomatsu se asustó.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Oye!" exclamaron los demás a su hermano quien ya había salido del baño, parecía impactado por algo. ¿Debería hablar?

"Niños... creo que su hermano tiene alguna clase de problema..." dijo Osomatsu al ver a sus hermanos quienes se veían con miedo. "¿Ah? ¿Qué les pasa?"

"¡¿Cómo que qué nos pasa?! ¡Estabas vomitando!" exclamaron todos en unísono. Matsuyo se acercó luego de escuchar los gritos para ver lo que pasaba.

"¿Pasa algo? Escuché que gritaron que alguien vomitaba" dijo Matsuyo. Los niños negaron con la cabeza. "Ah de acuerdo, pero si pasa algo, háganme saber" dijo ella antes de regresar a la cocina.

"No, no, en serio, olviden eso... eso no es lo que importa" dijo Osomatsu a sus hermanos quienes lo miraron con incredulidad. ¡¿Cómo que lo olvidaran?! "Aparentemente vomité sangre, ¿No será que Osomatsu de aquí esté enfermo?"

"Osomatsu-niisan, recuerda que eres un vampiro... sólo has tomado sangre recientemente... si vomitas algo no me sorprendería que fuera sangre" explicó Todomatsu. Osomatsu lucía pensativo pero pronto asintió aceptando eso.

"¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! ¡Entonces no pasa nada!" exclamó Osomatsu. Sus hermanos se veían irritados, no parecían estar a gusto con esa actitud. "¿Eh? ¿Qué?"

"Osomatsu... ¡Estabas vomitando! ¡Te pusiste mal! ¿Por qué?" preguntó Choromatsu a su hermano quien lo miró sin expresión alguna.

"Ahh... bueno, yo también quisiera saber eso, haha, pero no pasa nada" dijo Osomatsu "Realmente sólo me preocupó que vomitara sangre pero es cierto el que soy un vampiro de momento, haha"

"Osomatsu, ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Es que te hace mal estar en este tiempo?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué dices? Claro que no, 'Onii-chan' los quiere mucho, me gusta estar aquí" dijo Osomatsu al evitar ver a Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu observó a Osomatsu y de pronto pareció notar algo. El quinto tomó al gatito y se lo enseño a Osomatsu. "Ah... ah... Jyushimatsu... ¿Qué haces?" El mayor parecía un poco de nervios porque el otro le acercara al gatito.

"¿No te gustan los gatos, niisan?" preguntó Jyushimatsu al otro que estaba apartando la mirada del felino. Osomatsu rio nerviosamente, no quería que sus hermanos se preocuparan por algo como eso.

"No, no, qué dices" dijo Osomatsu al entonces tomar al gatito entre sus brazos pues Jyushimatsu se lo había pasado. "Me encantan los gatos, de verdad..."

"Es un gato muy lindo, ¿No? Ichimatsu lo rescató hace unas semanas, aunque probablemente ya sepas eso. Me parece muy tierno y dulce... además de que es un bebé... No entiendo por qué te pone de nervios..." dijo Jyushimatsu al ver al gatito entre sus brazos. Osomatsu parecía estar viendo hacia el techo mientras temblaba ligeramente. "¿Niisan?"

"Sí... es un gato muy lindo, verdad..." murmuró Osomatsu al entonces ver a Ichimatsu. "Seguro que..." El mayor quiso decir algo pero pronto guardó silencio, los demás lo vieron expectantes. "Lo siento... ¡Iba a decir algo que no podía!" exclamó el hermano mientras se reía.

"Osomatsu, ten cuidado con lo que dices..." dijo Karamatsu al recordar lo que Dekapan había dicho. "Pero sí, ¿Qué tiene ese gato?"

"Karamatsu... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace poco?" preguntó Osomatsu a Karamatsu quien se quedó pensando y pronto reaccionó.

"Lo siento..." murmuró Karamatsu. Todos los demás lo vieron de forma acusatoria, ¿Pues qué sabía él que el resto no?

"Habla, Karamatsu" dijeron todos en unísono. Karamatsu se quedó sorprendido por verlos interrogarlo con la mirada.

"No es mucho, es sólo... no debemos presionar con cosas que no nos puede contar, Dekapan-san nos dijo que Osomatsu tiene que cuidar lo que dice o podría cambiar el futuro" explicó Karamatsu. Todos parecieron entender.

"Ah... entiendo..." contestaron todos en unísono de nuevo. Osomatsu sonrió ante esto, encontraba divertido que hablaran todos al mismo tiempo, era nostálgico y divertido.

"En serio que me traen recuerdos lindos cuando hacen eso" dijo Osomatsu quien al escuchar maullar al gatito sintió como se le ponían los pelos de punta. Todomatsu se acercó a su hermano y lo miró fijamente.

"¿Quieres que lo cargue yo?" preguntó Todomatsu a su hermano quien seguía fingiendo tranquilidad mientras lo cargaba.

"Haha... diría que no, pero... si no te molesta..." dijo Osomatsu al pasarle al gatito a su hermano. Sentía como si se hubiera liberado de algo.

"No entiendo por qué te afecta tanto este gatito, Osomatsu..." dijo Ichimatsu al mirar al gatito en brazos de Todomatsu. "¿Es que acaso pasó algo entre ustedes?"

"¿Pasar algo entre nosotros? Haha, que cosas dices, Ichimatsu, se nota que eres un niño" comentó Osomatsu "No es como que haya pasado algo en especial... sólo me es extraño verlo... no sabría cómo explicar"

"Sigo sin entender..." murmuró Ichimatsu. Osomatsu no sabía realmente qué decirles, no podía contarles nada aunque quisiera... debía permanecer callado por más que tuviera ganas de explicar. Sus hermanos sí que le estaban dificultando aquello.

"Ah, bueno, niños, le ayudaré a mamá con la comida, vayan a hacer cosas de niños o algo" dijo Osomatsu al dedicarles una sonrisa. "Ya entonces me los comeré a besos de nuevo, Onii-chan no logra acostumbrase a ustedes, necesito que me apapachen" añadió Osomatsu al entonces alejarse de ellos para ir con su mamá.

Los cinco niños se miraron entre sí, encontraban un poco extraño que hiciera eso... ¿Sería que Osomatsu era alguien que veía por su mamá? No lo sabían pero, sí sabían que había sido muy conveniente su salida de esa manera.

"¿Creen que Osomatsu uso a mamá de excusa?" preguntó Karamatsu con curiosidad. Todos asintieron en respuesta. "Ustedes... ¿Creen que Osomatsu siga escondiéndonos cosas en el futuro?"

"¿Hmm?" murmuró Ichimatsu al escuchar a Karamatsu. "Pues... según por cómo actúa... yo diría que sí"

"Bueno, bueno, no creo que deberíamos asumir tanto, ese es Osomatsu del futuro, Osomatsu no está aquí en realidad" dijo Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu miró a otro lado luciendo algo decepcionado.

"Pero que se comporte así... ¿No significa que Osomatsu siguió escondiéndonos cosas?" comentó Todomatsu. "Creo que estás tomándote muy a la ligera el cómo actúa"

"Pero, dijo que no podía decir mucho o podía cambiar el futuro..." murmuró Jyushimatsu al mirar a Todomatsu. Por un momento pensó en el problema sin resolver que tenían pero pensó que probablemente Todomatsu seguía sin querer hablar de eso... incluso era probable que no estuviera pensando en eso.

"¿Qué no viste como se restó importancia? ¿Qué acaso no...?" Choromatsu empezó a decir, no obstante, Ichimatsu se percató de que estaban demasiado cerca de la cocina... probablemente por eso su mamá había venido a ver que tenían.

"Choromatsu... de aquí mamá y Osomatsu-niisan probablemente escuchen..." dijo Ichimatsu al caminar a la habitación adyacente, no le gustaba estar platicando tan cerca de la entrada. Los demás siguieron al cuarto hermano a la habitación, Karamatsu cerró la puerta y observó a Ichimatsu sentándose alrededor de la mesa.

"Es verdad que el comportamiento de Osomatsu-niisan es preocupante... pero no podemos hacer nada, no creo que nos deje" explicó Ichimatsu. "Creo que... si queremos ayudar a Osomatsu, debemos ayudar a nuestro Osomatsu, no tiene mucho caso decirle cosas al Osomatsu del futuro"

"Yo..." murmuró Choromatsu al fruncir el ceño y verse sumamente frustrado. "No puedo aceptar eso..."

"Choromatsu, nadie de nosotros quiere, pero no lograras llegarle a Osomatsu-niisan, estoy seguro de que su versión adulta es más cerrada que el que conocemos..." Explicó Ichimatsu "Creo que sólo podemos intentar con Osomatsu de aquí, no nos va a escuchar"

"¡Pues haré que me escuche!" exclamó Choromatsu. Karamatsu escuchaba a su hermano hablar, se sentía muy triste por la situación, sabía que Ichimatsu tenía razón, pero... se sentía igual que Choromatsu en ese momento.

"Creo que podemos intentarlo tan siquiera, ¿No lo crees, Ichimatsu?" Karamatsu preguntó a su hermano. Ichimatsu lo observó momentáneamente, miró hacia el gatito en los brazos de Todomatsu, parecía haberse quedado dormido.

"Pues... supongo que podríamos tratar si eso quieren..." dijo Ichimatsu con una pequeña sonrisa. Todomatsu no se veía muy seguro mientras que Jyushimatsu se había quedado pensando al respecto.

"Ichimatsu... ¿No crees que sirva?" preguntó Jyushimatsu a su hermano quien miró hacia otro lado luego de escucharlo.

"Me dirán pesimista o algo, pero... no lo creo, pero... supongo que no mata intentar" dijo Ichimatsu sonando un poco más animado. Jyushimatsu le sonrió al escucharlo, le gustaba escuchar que su hermano tuviera un poco más de esperanzas.

 **xXxXxXx**

Osomatsu caminaba junto con Todomatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu parecía estar viendo la ciudad con mucha emoción. ¿De verdad era la misma ciudad en la que había vivido? ¡Se veía tan diferente!

"Oigan... ¿Por qué tuvieron que seguirnos...?" preguntó Todomatsu al ver a Ichimatsu y a Jyushimatsu con sospecha.

"Ah... porque te veías demasiado emocionado por pasear con Osomatsu..." explicó Ichimatsu al entonces observar a Osomatsu, vestía con una playera blanca de mangas largas la cual tenía una franja roja hasta arriba y varias franjas de color azul claro debajo de la roja, unos pants café pálido los cuales parecían quedarle un poco flojos... aunque parecía ese ser ese el estilo y un par de zapatos rojos igualmente pálidos.

"¡Todomatsu seguramente quería presumir a Osomatsu!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al mirar con dulzura a Osomatsu quien caminaba frente a ellos y miraba a todos lados maravillado.

"Sí... esa ropa es demasiado sospechosa..." murmuró Ichimatsu al ver a Todomatsu nuevamente. El sexto hermano hizo un puchero al escuchar esto.

"¿Qué? ¿No puedo vestir a mi hermano mayor? ¡Si se ve mejor que ustedes! Ahora que es un niño puedo aprovecharme de eso y vestirlo como yo quiera" explicó Todomatsu a sus hermanos. Ichimatsu no parecía creer que eso fuera todo.

"¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo...? No... Totty seguro que pensó en algo retorcido involucrando a Osomatsu..." mencionó Ichimatsu. Todomatsu se detuvo para ver a Ichimatsu muy irritado.

"¡No porque Osomatsu- niisan tenga mejor ropa que ustedes significa que esté planeando algo yo!" exclamó Todomatsu. "De verdad, sólo quería aconsejar a alguien, tengo mejor gusto en ropa que ustedes después de todo"

"Sí, sí, es cierto que Osomatsu se ve muy adorable" Jyushimatsu asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho por Todomatsu.

"Entonces deberían dejar de pensar mal de mí, sólo quería que mi hermano vistiera a la moda, yo..."

"Ah" Jyushimatsu miró a Osomatsu quien parecía estar recibiendo mimos de chicas que habían empezado a llegar atraídas por su ternura. Ichimatsu y Todomatsu voltearon a ver a Osomatsu luego de escuchar a Jyushimatsu, miraron la escena de Osomatsu siendo abrazado y levemente manoseado por las chicas.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa...?" Osomatsu se preguntó al estar siendo abrazado por las chicas, otras inspeccionaban su ropa y otra estaba tomándole fotos "Oigan..."

"¿Dónde conseguiste esa ropa? ¡Te ves muy lindo con ella!" exclamó una de las chicas.

"¡Quiero que mi hermanito use la misma ropa!"

"¡Te ves muy lindo! ¡Quiero una foto contigo!"

"¡Pero que niño tan adorable!"

Los hermanos veían con envidia la manera en que Osomatsu se rodeaba de chicas, se veía avergonzado y parecía estar disfrutando de la atención aunque se viera que estaba algo nervioso.

"Ah... qué envidia..." murmuraron los tres, claro que, sin perder más tiempo, Todomatsu corrió hacia Osomatsu.

"¡Hermano! ¡Te dije que no te alejaras de mí!" exclamó Todomatsu supuestamente apenas viéndolo y llegando por él. Todomatsu se volteó a ver a las chicas y les dedicó una sonrisa tierna mostrando algo de pena.

"Lo siento, espero que mi hermano no las haya molestado" dijo Todomatsu a las chicas quienes se quedaron sorprendidas.

"¿Es tu hermano?" preguntó una, pronto hablo otra interrumpiéndola.

"¡Tienes un hermano muy lindo!" exclamó una de las chicas mientras sujetaba su celular con el cual le había estado tomando fotos a Osomatsu.

"¿Entonces tú le conseguiste esa ropa?" preguntó otra, al ver como Todomatsu asentía, la chica sonrió. "¡Pues que buen gusto tienes en ropa! ¡Tú hermanito se ve muy bien con ella!"

"Sí, me gusta ir de compras con él, ah, ¿Podrías pasarme las fotos que tengas? Quiero cualquiera que tengas donde salga mi hermano" dijo Todomatsu a la chica con el celular visible.

"Seguro, ¿Me darías tu numero? Te las mandare por mensaje" comentó la chica con una sonrisa. Todomatsu asintió según avergonzado, no obstante, se veía que tenía carisma al hablar con ella. Osomatsu se quedó observando en silencio la forma en que Todomatsu parecía entablar una conversación con ellas; una vez que el intercambio con ellas terminó, entonces se dirigieron los dos hacia Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu.

"Ah... ahora entiendo..." dijo Ichimatsu. Jysuhimatsu tenía una mano en la boca al ver a Todomatsu con una expresión de lastima y de confusión.

"Entonces para esto querías a niisan... Totty sí que es malvado... usar a niisan para esto es..." comentó Jyushimatsu a su hermano quien los miró con desinterés y simplemente alzó y bajó los hombros.

"Sólo uso lo que tengo a mi alcance, se llama ser inteligente, niisan" explicó Todomatsu. Jyushimatsu no parecía estar de acuerdo, miraba a otro lado sosteniendo la misma expresión.

"Totty usó a niisan para coquetear con las chicas..." comentó Jyushimatsu quien parecía decirle a Ichimatsu en un supuesto susurro. Todomatsu hizo un puchero al escucharlo.

"¡Sé que harían lo mismo! No es como que uno de nosotros venga del pasado a menudo, además, también le ayudé a socializar con chicas... y esa ropa se le ve bien, por lo que... ¡No hice nada malo!" explicó Todomatsu a su hermano quien sonreía sin saber que decirle.

"Sí... sí... Totty... entiendo..." murmuró Jyushimatsu al entonces caminar hacia Osomatsu. "¡Osomatsu! ¡Vayamos a ver algo que quieras! ¿Quieres un helado? Te llevo por uno si quieres"

"¿Eh? ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Sí! ¡Seguro!" respondió Osomatsu al tomar a Jyushimatsu de la mano y seguir su camino con él felizmente. Ichimatsu caminó por un lado de Todomatsu y lo miró de reojo.

"Niisan no necesita coquetear con chicas a esa edad... pero, en fin, supongo que estarás feliz" dijo Ichimatsu al seguir su camino. Todomatsu se quedó irritado al escucharlos, se volteó para gritarle algo a Ichimatsu.

"¡Sólo me dicen esas cosas porque a ustedes no se les ocurrió!" exclamó Todomatsu refunfuñando. El sexto oculto sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y los siguió hasta un puesto donde Jyushimatsu en efecto compró un helado para Osomatsu.

Osomatsu tomó el helado y empezó a lamerlo, se veía demasiado feliz, tanto que de verdad reflejaba la simpleza de un niño por los dulces. Todomatsu se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban por ahí y observó desde lejos a su hermano y a los transeúntes que caminaban e igualmente veían a Osomatsu con una sonrisa. Todomatsu sonrió levemente antes de fruncir el ceño y ver a otro lado.

Osomatsu notó que Todomatsu se veía como si estuviera sentido por lo que se acercó a la banca y se sentó a su lado.

"Todomatsu... ¿Quieres?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano quien simplemente se quedó viendo a otro lado sin ganas de hacerle caso. "No me molesta que me uses para hablarle a las chicas, no les hagas caso a esos dos..."

"¿Eh? Bueno, en realidad no sólo quería eso... de verdad quería vestirte y presumirte" explicó Todomatsu. Osomatsu rio al escuchar eso.

"Te creo, además, me gusta mucho la ropa que me diste" comentó Osomatsu "¡Quisiera llevármela a mi presente!" Todomatsu sonrió al escuchar eso, sonaba sincero por lo que su pequeño enojo había disminuido.

"Si eso pasara entonces se armaría un alboroto por tu ropa tan fuera de lugar..." comentó Todomatsu al entonces sentir a Osomatsu abrazándolo, parecía estar abrazándolo con un brazo pues el otro estaba ocupado sosteniendo el helado."Osomatsu... sujeta bien tu helado o se te caerá..."

"¡Te quiero mucho!" exclamó Osomatsu. Todomatsu le regresó su medio abrazo, no podía negar que le gustaba escucharlo decir eso.

"Yo también te quiero, Osomatsu, aunque nos vayas a olvidar... trata de recordar eso al menos, creo que... mientras sepas eso todo estará bien" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad luego de soltarlo para seguir comiendo de su helado.

"¿Olvidarlos? ¿Crees que de verdad los olvidaré cuando regresé?" preguntó Osomatsu. Todomatsu se quedó pensando.

"Sí... puedes tomarlo así si quieres" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu no parecía entender. "Aunque nos olvides, nosotros jamás te olvidaremos" El primer hermano sonrió enormemente al oírlo.

"¡Todomatsu! ¡Gracias!" exclamó Osomatsu al reír luego de escucharlo. "Sé que es muy difícil para ti decir estas cosas... pero, ¡Lo aprecio mucho! Me gusta escucharlos decirme esas cosas"

"Lo sé" dijo Todomatsu simplemente. "Pero no te acostumbres, sólo te lo digo a ti porque pronto vas a desaparecer" explicó el sexto sonando un poco más serio en esta parte, se escuchaba un tanto triste al respecto. Incluso se veía algo afectado al decirlo pero parecía estar tratando de disimular. Osomatsu sonreía muy feliz de ver que el otro mostrara que le importaba. Le gustaba sentirse querido.

"Deberías intentar decírselo a mi versión adulta, estoy seguro de que estará muy feliz de escucharte" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu le sonrió cálidamente al escucharlo, ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano mayor pudiera causarle esa clase de sensación?

"Tal vez... tal vez lo haga..." murmuró Todomatsu. "Ah. Pero no esperes mucho de mi parte" añadió el sexto mientras sacaba la lengua de forma juguetona. Osomatsu asintió fuertemente al escucharlo.

Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu se acercaron seguido a esto, parecían tener helados también. Ichimatsu se acercó a Todomatsu y le ofreció un helado. Todomatsu lo miró con sospecha por unos segundos pero pronto tomó el helado sintiéndose algo inseguro.

"Gracias... supongo..." murmuró Todomatsu al cuarto quien simplemente asintió. Jyushimatsu abrazó a Osomatsu con cuidado para no tirar su helado ni el helado de su hermano mayor.

"¡Osomatsu! ¿Qué más quieres hacer?" preguntó el quinto hermano. Osomatsu se quedó pensando, un pensamiento extraño parecía irrumpir en su mente.

"Jyushimatsu... ¿No están siendo demasiado amables conmigo?" preguntó Osomatsu de la nada. Jyushimatsu le sonrió contento.

"¡Queremos que tengas un buen día, Osomatsu!" exclamó Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu miró a otro lado al considerar lo dicho por el primogénito.

"No es muy común que nos llevemos así... pero... hicimos una excepción por ti" explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Tan mal se llevan cuando no estoy?" preguntó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó en silencio por varios segundos.

"No exactamente... es difícil explicarte, Osomatsu, simplemente nos entendemos así... aunque... de vez en cuando, pero... ah... no diría que sea 'llevarnos mal'..." explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu sonrió al escucharlo.

"¿Entonces te gusta que estemos todos reunidos?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano quien estaba evitando mirarlo fijamente.

"Pues... no es desagradable..." murmuró Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu abrazó a Ichimatsu levemente antes de ponerse de cuclillas y mirar a su hermano 'mayor'.

"¿Ves? ¡Todos nos llevamos bien! No hay nada de malo con nosotros, Osomatsu, así que no te preocupes por nosotros" explicó Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu le sonrió y asintió. Creía que entre más tiempo pasaba con ellos, más lograba entender la relación que tenían... aunque no pudiera explicarla con palabras.

"¡Está bien! Creo que ya entendí un poco más sobre ustedes" dijo Osomatsu al seguir comiendo de su helado. "¡Ah! Deberíamos buscar a Karamatsu quiero la foto con ustedes antes de que me vaya"

"Bueno... será un buen recuerdo para mostrárselo a Osomatsu-niisan" dijo Jyushimatsu. "Me pregunto si él también se tomará una foto con ellos..."

"No sé, no creo... el pasado es muy inestable, si hace algo podría provocar algo extraño" explicó Ichimatsu.

"Sí, tomarnos nosotros una foto con Osomatsu no debería afectar en nada a comparación de lo que puede ocurrir en el pasado" explicó Todomatsu al entonces quedarse pensando. "Aunque no podemos estar seguros de eso, pero, haha, ¿Qué importa? Tomarnos una foto debería estar bien porque tu cuerpo es el de Osomatsu-niisan, no es como que físicamente viniste aquí"

"Ah... en eso tienes razón, creo... ¡En fin! ¡Vamos por Karamatsu!" exclamó Osomatsu al salir corriendo luego de comerse lo útlimo de su cono de helado.

"¡Ah! ¡Niisan!" exclamaron Ichimatsu y Todomatsu al verlo correr.

"¿Pero a dónde va...? No es como que sabe dónde está Karamatsu..."

"Niisan sabe" dijo Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu y Todomatsu lo miraron intrigados. "¡Ya que el cuerpo lo recuerda! Ha-ha, ¡Recuerdos corporales!"

"Entonces... dices que Osomatsu simplemente correrá hacia Karamatsu porque su cuerpo recuerda el camino..." comentó Ichimatsu al verse contemplativo. "Sí... suena razonable..." añadió Ichimatsu al entonces ver como Jyushimatsu corría para alcanzarlos. "¿Ah?"

"No podemos dejar que vaya solo, tal vez no importe si tomamos una foto... pero si le llega a pasar algo a Osomatsu en este tiempo y regresa..." Todomatsu parecía preocupado de repente.

"No lo creo... al cambiar sus mentes de esa manera, realmente no hay nada que puede hacer para cambiar el pasado desde aquí... el único que tiene que tener extremo cuidado en lo que hace o dice es Osomatsu-niisan... si debemos cuidarlo de algo... tal vez sea el que muera, pero... no creo que suceda" explicó Ichimatsu.

"Ah. Tienes razón... ya que igual Osomatsu regresara a su tiempo y si le pasa otra cosa, Osomatsu-niisan será el afectado" explicó Todomatsu al ahora entender. El sexto hermano sacó su celular y en seguida se quedó respondiendo los mensajes que se habían acumulado. "Pues... entonces vayamos con calma, de todas maneras Jyushimatsu-niisan ya fue con él" Al escuchar esto, Ichimatsu asintió.

 **xXxXxXx**

La familia Matsuno yacía alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de la comida que había preparado Matsuyo, Osomatsu le había ayudado en unas cuantas cosas pero se había mantenido más al margen para no estorbarle a su mamá, no obstante, debía admitir que había disfrutado pasar ese tiempo con su mamá en la cocina.

"Sí... definitivamente no me acostumbro a ver a uno de mis hijos como un adulto..." comentó Matsuzo al ver a Osomatsu. Matsuyo miró a su marido expectante. "El señor Dekapan me explicó lo que ocurría, es cierto que el efecto de la píldora que tomó Osomatsu debería durar el día de hoy... también me explicó que podía durar más pero que eventualmente desaparecería"

"Bueno, realmente no importa, me gusta ver a mi hijo como todo un adulto" dijo Matsuyo a su hijo quien le estaba sonriendo. Se sentía un poco culpable ya que podía sentir que su madre esperaba mucho de él.

"Sí, supongo que tiene sus beneficios... podremos dejarte a tus hermanos encargados contigo sin sentir que es demasiada responsabilidad" dijo Matsuzo felizmente. Matsuyo se quedó pensando.

"Será como si tuviéramos una niñera" comentó Matsuyo. Matsuzo asintió al escucharla. Osomatsu rio, ¿Realmente le estaban dejando a cargo? Bueno, no es como si no fuera lo típico... y además por una vez en mucho tiempo, disfrutaba de aquello en demasía.

"Bueno, no es como si necesitáramos una niñera en primer lugar..." dijeron los niños en unísono. Matsuyo se quedó pensando felizmente esta idea hasta que recordó algo muy importante.

"Ah, sí, se me estaba olvidando decirles... estuvimos hablando con Yowai-kun cuando fuimos de visita y llegamos a la conclusión de que Todomatsu y Osomatsu irán al psicólogo" explicó Matsuyo. Todomatsu y Osomatsu no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

"¿Eh? ¿Al psicólogo? ¡Pero estoy bien!" exclamaron ambos. Osomatsu y Todomatsu se miraron sorprendidos y en seguida se rieron por haber coincidido de esa manera.

"No, Todomatsu, Yowai-kun nos habló de que podrían ser consecuencias muy duras el no llevarte... también nos sugirió llevar a Jyushimatsu y a Ichimatsu pero ya veremos que hacer por los gastos..." explicó Matsuyo.

"El psicólogo... mamá, no tienes que llevarme, sólo estoy adolorido..." dijo Ichimatsu. No quería realmente ir con alguien así. "Creo que quien necesita realmente ir al psicólogo son Todomatsu y Osomatsu"

"Opinó lo mismo, mamá, estoy bien, ¡No quiero ir al psicólogo!" exclamó Jyushimatsu. Matsuyo lo miró consternada.

"Tal vez podamos mandar a Jyushimatsu en cuanto el psicólogo vea a Osomatsu y Todomatsu" comentó Matsuzo "De esa forma sería un poco más fácil..."

"Sí... Jyushimatsu también debería ir" comentó Ichimatsu. Sus padres lo miraron sin entender. "Ah, pues..."

"¡Me interesa la idea de ir con un psicólogo! Pero estoy bien si espero hasta el final, haha..." comentó Jyushimatsu al reír nerviosamente ante el comentario de su hermano. "Creo que lo mejor es que vaya Todomatsu y Osomatsu también"

"Pero, hijo... justo acabas de decir que no querías ir..." dijo Matsuyo a su hijo quien rio nerviosamente. Ichimatsu sentía mucho el haberle complicado las cosas a Jyushimatsu... aunque de verdad quería que fuera en algún momento.

"¡Jyushimatsu! ¿De verdad harás que me manden al psicólogo?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano menor, ya entonces miró a su madre mientras hacía un puchero. "Mamá, no he ido al psicólogo en años, no necesito ir con una persona aburrida a hablar..."

"¡Pero claro que iras, Osomatsu! ¿Y a qué te refieres con que no has ido en años?" Matsuyo se quedó perdida por el comentario de su hijo pero pronto rio. "Hay hijo, sé que quieres actuar como si ya fueras un adulto pero sigues siendo un menor de edad en el fondo, no hay forma que con una actuación tan mala como esa vayas a salvarte de ir al psicólogo"

"¿Actuación?" murmuró Osomatsu al entonces fruncir el ceño. "¡Mamá, no estoy actuando!" Los hermanos se quedaron algo nerviosos por el comentario de Osomatsu, ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?

"Sí, sí, hijo, programé tu cita para mañana con el psicólogo así que no puedes negarte" dijo Matsuyo a su hijo. Osomatsu se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué estaba pasando...?

"Mamá, ¡No puedes sólo mandarme al psicólogo luciendo así! ¡Pensaran que soy otra persona!" repeló Osomatsu mientras hacía un puchero, ¿En qué estaba pensando su mamá? Los hermanos observaron la forma en que se alteraba Osomatsu y bueno... ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Seguro que estaba preocupado por soltar algo que no debiera con el psicólogo... y bueno, Jyushimatsu agradecía que su hermano distrajera a sus padres de la contradicción que había dicho.

"No hay problema con eso, Osomatsu, el psicólogo tiene una visión muy mala así que no creo que se dé cuenta" explicó Matsuyo con una sonrisa. Osomatsu la miró con incredulidad.

"Mamá... hay algo llamado 'lentes'" dijo Osomatsu a su madre quien rio ante el comentario. Matsuzo, en cambio, frunció el ceño molesto.

"¡No le respondas a tu madre! Vas a ir quieras o no" dijo Matsuzo. Osomatsu se quedó viéndolo sin expresión alguna. Vaya... sus hermanos de su tiempo sí que se iban a burlar de él cuando regresara.

"Ah... de acuerdo, de acuerdo... iré... es una tonta cita de todas maneras..." dijo Osomatsu al entonces reflexionar en los detalles antes dados. "Un momento... ¿Eh? ¿Mala visión? ¿Es un viejito o algo por el estilo?"

"No es tan viejo pero sí, el psicólogo es una persona mayor" explicó Matsuzo "Será el mismo que vea a Todomatsu"

"¿Un viejito?" Osomatsu se quedó pensando en si podía usar eso a su favor por unos momentos; sonrió brevemente ante la idea que se le venía a la cabeza. "¿Pero cómo pueden mandarme con un adulto mayor? ¿Y si es un pervertido? ¡¿Qué tal si es un pedófilo o algo por el estilo?!" exclamó Osomatsu al cubrirse con sus brazos y hacer como si eso le diera miedo.

"Osomatsu, este señor nos lo recomendó Yowai-kun, tiene nuestra confianza" explicó Matsuyo. Matsuzo arqueó una ceja al escucharlo.

"No eres un menor de edad, no te va a pasar nada" dijo Matsuzo.

"¡Si no lo digo por mí!" exclamó Osomatsu al seguir haciendo como que tenía miedo. "Bueno, ah... me refiero a que... no voy a durar con esta apariencia por siempre, regresaré a ser un niño y entonces estaré vulnerable... ¡Y Todomatsu! No pueden arriesgarse a que un señor lo moleste"

"No, Osomatsu, el hombre no es un pedófilo... un momento, ¿Desde cuándo sabes lo que es un pedófilo? No recuerdo haber explicado nada sobre eso" dijo Matsuzo al verse momentáneamente consternado por el comentario de su hijo.

"Ah..." murmuró Osomatsu al quedarse pensando en qué decir para justificarse. "Ichimatsu lo escuchó de las enfermeras del hospital, me contó así que ahora sé lo que es..." Osomatsu creía que su explicación estaba muy forzada pero esperaba fuera suficiente. Matsuzo buscó con la mirada a Ichimatsu, claro que, no estaba seguro de quien era, apostó por mirar al que cargaba al gatito.

"¿Es cierto eso, hijo?" preguntó Matsuzo a Todomatsu quien entrecerró los ojos sin que le agradara mucho la confusión.

"Papá, soy Todomatsu... Ichimatsu es él" dijo Todomatsu al apuntar a su hermano. Matsuzo miró a Ichimatsu casi en seguida.

"Sí... unas enfermeras se pusieron a hablar sobre eso en mi cuarto" comentó Ichimatsu al quedarse pensando en sí 'pedófilo' era lo mismo que 'acosador de menores', no estaba seguro pero por como lo había puesto Osomatsu, eso parecía.

"Ah... estas enfermeras de hoy en día..." murmuró Matsuzo sin gustarle saber que ahora sus hijos sabían eso... aunque bueno, algún día iban a tener que saber sobre eso de todas maneras.

"Si quieres podemos hablar con el psicólogo para que nos deje estar contigo cuando hables a solas con él" explicó Matsuyo. Osomatsu se quedó considerando aquello pero... no le parecía buena idea.

"No... creo que estaré bien si tan solo se quedan afuera del consultorio esperando por mi... igual tienen que hacer eso, ¿No?" preguntó Osomatsu quien ya se había resignado a ir. De todas formas iba a ser una cita y ya... después de eso entonces le tocaría asistir a su versión infantil.

"Sí... aunque, ¿Cómo sabías eso? No recuerdo haberte llevado a un psicólogo antes, hijo..." mencionó Matsuyo. Osomatsu se quedó pensando en que decirle.

"Pues... ¿Es como ir al doctor, no? Seguro que también dan paletas o algo" dijo Osomatsu a su madre.

"Pero si al doctor debemos estar presentes nosotros... bueno, no importa, sí hijo, me quedaré esperando por ti con la recepcionista" dijo Matsuyo. Osomatsu suspiró... sí que no iba a poder salvarse de eso aunque quisiera.

La familia Matsuno siguió con la comida pacíficamente, Osomatsu ya se había calmado y había aceptado su destino con el psicólogo... es sólo, era un poco extraño para él. Los hermanos se retiraron a su cuarto para hablar de lo que acababa de pasar, esperaron por Osomatsu quien se había quedado atrás para ayudarle a sus padres con los trastes, ya entonces regresó al cuarto con los niños.

"Es extraño... Osomatsu... ¿Sueles ayudar a mamá en el futuro de esa manera?" preguntó Todomatsu a su hermano mayor quien había entrado al cuarto y ahora lo miraba desanimado.

"¿Ah? ¿Acaso tienen una mala impresión de mi o algo por el estilo...?" preguntó Osomatsu "Aunque bueno, es verdad que no suelo ayudar mucho en casa, hehe"

"Bueno, no me sorprende... debes en serio sentir nostalgia al a ver a nuestros padres, ¿Cierto?" preguntó Ichimatsu a su hermano quien pronto asintió. Osomatsu miró con detenimiento a Choromatsu, parecía estar mirándolo con irritación.

"¿Choromatsu? ¿Por qué me ves así? ¿Acaso Onii-chan te hizo algo?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano quien sólo hizo un puchero en respuesta. Osomatsu sintió como se derretía al ver a Choromatsu hacer esas expresiones lindas por lo que había caminado hacia él y en seguida lo había atrapado entre sus brazos.

"¡Oye...! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!" exclamó Choromatsu al ser abrazado y besado en la cabeza por Osomatsu. "¡Basta...! ¡Oye...!"

"Es que haces gestos adorables, tan adorables que tu Onii-chan simplemente no puede..." decía Osomatsu mientras restregaba su rostro contra el de su hermano.

"No creo que a Osomatsu-niisan se le pase esa costumbre..." comentó Jyushimatsu al mirar la escena.

"Osomatsu... me da curiosidad pero... ¿Por qué te oponías a ir al psicólogo?" preguntó Karamatsu quien quería escuchar la explicación del otro. Osomatsu los miró con una sonrisa que claramente expresaba que se encontraba en el paraíso.

"Ah, ¿eso? ¡La verdad es que me daba pereza ir!" exclamó Osomatsu agregando una risa. "Además de que es extraño ya que yo recuerdo estar en ese consultorio como un niño, no quería realmente hacer algo que pudiera afectar el futuro de mi yo de esta época... aunque siendo sincero simplemente no quería ir, haha"

"¿Eh?" todos exclamaron al escucharlo. Se encontraban confundidos, ¿Entonces que significaría...? "Pero entonces..."

"Bueno, no se preocupen por eso, no quería meterme en ese problema pero su Onii-chan pensó sobre eso mientras lavaba los trastes" explicó Osomatsu quien seguía abrazando y restregando su cara contra la de Choromatsu.

"Entonces por eso fuiste a lavar trastes..." murmuró Choromatsu.

"¡No quería que me interrogaran sin tener un plan en mente, hehe" explicó Osomatsu. "Entonces... ¿Quieren saber?"

"¡Sí! Nos preocupa lo que pueda pasar, ¿Qué tienes pensado, Osomatsu-niisan?" preguntaron Ichimatsu, Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu. Karamatsu y Choromatsu solo lo miraron expectantes.

"Como el señor ya es un adulto entonces no debería importar mi apariencia... seguro tampoco logra distinguir el cambio de voz, espero... aunque sería entonces preocupante... Yowai sí que recomienda personas un tanto particulares..." murmuró Osomatsu más para sí mismo. "Bueno, bueno, a lo que iba... ¡sólo procuraré decir lo mismo que dije hace diez años!" exclamó Osomatsu con una gran sonrisa. Los demás lo miraron en silencio, no sabían cómo interpretar sus palabras.

"¿Osomatsu? ¿Acaso te volviste loco...? No hay forma de que puedas recordar lo que dijiste..." dijo Karamatsu. "Creo que lo mejor será que no des nada de información y sólo hables de lo que hicimos hoy... creo que será lo mejor, habla de lo que pasó en estas semanas de forma ambigua, creo que es mejor"

"¿¡Acaso crees que puedes hacer eso tan fácil?! Osomatsu, sólo di cosas tontas en la primera sesión o quédate platicando, si no dices nada de importancia entonces no debería afectar en nada" dijo Choromatsu.

"A menos que la primera cita con Osomatsu haya sido tan importante que el no decir lo mismo que dijo cambie su futuro..." dijo Ichimatsu sondando asustado. Todomatsu miró a todos entrando en pánico, ¿Qué hacían? Así sólo empeorarían las cosas...

"Osomatsu seguro que no diría nada importante en la primera cita... es Osomatsu, ¿Qué ya se les olvido lo mucho que le costó confesarnos que creyó haber asesinado a alguien?" comentó Todomatsu. "Si acaso, creo que Osomatsu-niisan debería contarle de nuestra relación, qué hacemos y qué nos gusta a cada uno... de esa forma la hora pasará volando" Todos sonrieron enormemente al escuchar a Todomatsu.

"¡Sí! Eso suena lógico" dijo Choromatsu sintiendo más seguridad. "De esa forma podemos prevenir una desgracia, ¿Recuerdas si la primera cita era importante?"

"Vaya... mis hermanitos creen que soy un banco de información... ¿Acaso creen que su Onii-chan se acuerda de algo de tan atrás?" preguntó Osomatsu creyendo que estaban pidiendo demasiado.

"¡Vamos, niisan, aunque sea haz el esfuerzo!" exclamó Jyushimatsu algo frustrado. Osomatsu asintió, no tenía de otra ¿O sí? Bien... Osomatsu se quedó pensando.

"No, no recuerdo nada de ese día, recuerdo que era un niño, pero... no recuerdo de lo qué hablamos, de hecho no recuerdo nada sobre ese primer día" explicó Osomatsu al entonces mirar al gatito que estaba en brazos de Todomatsu todavía. ¿Por qué es que lo miraba como si buscara respuestas? Por más nervioso que lo pusiera el felino, no le iba a ayudar a recordar nada... o al menos eso creyó. El primogénito pudo escuchar algo en su mente, algo que aparentemente le había aliviado. No era mucho, pero... era suficiente.

"No se preocupen, creo que si hablo de cosas triviales entonces la cita irá bien... aunque no sabría qué decir de ustedes... tal vez... ¿Qué son lindos?" Los hermanos miraron a Osomatsu aterrorizados, incluso Todomatsu. ¿Cómo que no podía describirlos?

"Osomatsu... ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes describirnos?" preguntó Karamatsu al verse sumamente consternado. "¿Acaso no recuerdas nada acerca de esta época? Pero si antes..."

"En realidad creo que son recuerdos que se fueron restaurando conforme pasaba tiempo aquí... aunque creo que es más por qué estoy en el cuerpo de mi yo del pasado, sentir este cuerpo de nuevo hace que sea más fácil recordar" explicó Osomatsu. Los hermanos no paraban de estar confundidos, ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"Osomatsu-niisan... tu cuerpo es el mismo aquí y en el futuro..." dijo Todomatsu todavía perdido. Osomatsu lo miró en silencio, entrecerró los ojos viéndose algo preocupado.

"No sé... siento que ya estoy diciendo cosas que no debería, haha" dijo Osomatsu "Aunque, no debería de sentir eso, es raro... creo que es algo que sólo entienden los que han cambiado de cuerpo... como nosotros" añadió entonces regresando a la explicación. "El cuerpo de mi yo de esta época se siente muy liviano, es como si rebozara de vitalidad, haha me gusta mucho esta sensación... es casi nostálgica, aunque la verdad no recuerdo nada así"

"¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que se siente estar en tu cuerpo? ¿No es eso algo extraño...?" preguntó Choromatsu a su hermano.

"Te digo, Choromatsu, es algo que entenderías si te encuentras en otro cuerpo de la nada... es como si cambiaras de ropa, no lo sé, se siente refrescante" explicó Osomatsu al fruncir el ceño. "Vaya... sí que le han hecho explicar cosas raras a Onii-chan"

"Pero... Osomatsu, es que hablas... hablas como si Osomatsu fuera otra persona" mencionó Karamatsu mostrándose algo angustiado. Osomatsu rio ante esto, realmente estaba lidiando con sus hermanos pequeños.

"Haha, es que no podría explicarlo de otra forma... sé que soy bueno imitando a Osomatsu de aquí y sé que recuerdo varias cosas pero... estoy seguro que mucho de eso es el efecto de estar tanto tiempo aquí" explicó Osomatsu "Es verdad que el Osomatsu de aquí lo encuentro un poco distante, como si fuera otra persona... pero no se preocupen, no soy tan tonto como para no saber que se trata de mi"

"Aunque... ¿Qué quieres decir con que 'rebozara de vitalidad'? Osomatsu de momento se encuentra muy débil... bueno, no tan débil como lo estuvo hace días pero sigue estando enfermo" explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu se quedó viéndolo sin decir nada, esto hasta que soltó a Choromatsu y se acercó a Ichimatsu para abrazarlo.

"No lo sé, onii-chan no sabe tanto, sólo sé lo que siento y ya, hehe" explicó Osomatsu al abrazar a su hermanito. "Recuerda que soy idiota, Ichimatsu, si me preguntan demasiado me fastidiaré" añadió Osomatsu al estar mimando a su hermano. El cuarto hermano se sonrojó por la atención.

"Osomatsu... recuerda que estoy..."

"Sí, lo sé... lo que me recuerda... ¡Choromatsu! Ichimatsu es tu hermanito y está lastimado... ¡Ichimatsu ya me explicó lo que cree al respecto! ¡Pero es tu deber como hermano mayor no hacerle caso y mimarlo de todas maneras" dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

"Osomatsu-niisan... de verdad, no quiero que..." Ichimatsu fue interrumpido por su hermano que frotaba demasiado su cara contra la de él.

"No le digas eso a onii-chan, no dejaré que te descuiden Ichimachuu" dijo Osomatsu al estarle dando besitos. El resto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo que hacía Osomatsu. Realmente les costaba hablar con él, pero bueno, tenerlo con ellos era cosa de una vez, no podían no disfrutar de su presencia aquí.

"Ah, Osomatsu, ¿Qué quisiste decir hace rato?" preguntó Karamatsu a su hermano. Osomatsu se veía muy ocupado enterrando a su hermano en besos y abrazos.

"¿Hmm? ¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Osomatsu sin despegar su atención de Ichimatsu.

"Sobre el psicólogo siendo 'pedófilo', ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu rio por la naturaleza inocente de tal pregunta.

"Es lo mismo que dijo Ichimatsu, pero es un término más corto "explicó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó pensando.

"¿Entonces sí te referías a 'acosador de menores'?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu asintió aun pegado a su cara.

"Sip, sip, a eso me refería... pero no se preocupen, eso era mi intento de querer escapar... el hombre es de confianza" comentó Osomatsu "Sé que no debo decir nada de importancia pero puedo decir al menos eso"

"¿Y qué hay con lo de 'pervertido'? ¿Por qué lo llamaste así?" preguntó Choromatsu. Osomatsu entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo.

"Choromachuu, ¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que significa? Estaba seguro de que a esta edad ya sabíamos... Ya sabes... uh... no sé cómo explicarlo" Osomatsu se quedó pensando en cómo decirle. "Estoy seguro de que ya sabes más o menos a qué me refiero con pervertido..."

"Pues sí, creo... pero, no sé, suena como si quisieras referirte a otra cosa..." murmuró Choromatsu al no entender a su hermano. Osomatsu de verdad que se sentía perdido en la conversación, nunca creyó tener que explicar algo como eso ya que estaba seguro de que se lo habían explicado a él junto con sus hermanos.

"A lo que me refería con 'pervertido', es que quiera hacerles algo, tocarlos de formas inapropiadas... fantasear con ustedes, ¡Incluso sobrepasarse con ustedes!" dijo Osomatsu al tratar de explicar. Sus hermanos no parecían entender muy bien...

"¿A qué te refieres con 'formas inapropiadas'? ¿Hay alguna forma apropiada entonces?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu frunció el ceño al escuchar a Karamatsu, lo veía como si estuviera ofendido.

"¡No! Karamatsu, no hay forma apropiada... si un adulto quiere tocarte de más o reacciona de forma inapropiada entonces es un pervertido" dijo Osomatsu al asentir satisfecho con su propia explicación. Ichimatsu se veía perplejo por lo dicho.

"Pero... ¿Qué no es lo mismo que pedófilo entonces?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza.

"No, No, Ichimachuu, los pedófilos sólo intentan hacer cosas con los niños" dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu asintió levemente.

"Ah... ahora entiendo..." murmuró Ichimatsu al recordar parte de la conversación de las enfermeras. Osomatsu lo miró en silencio, ¿Qué? ¿Qué entendía? Al notar la mirada interrogante de su hermano, Ichimatsu decidió explicar. "Habían dicho que una niña estaba en el hospital luego de que su padre la había violado... algo sobre que estaba muy herida y..." Osomatsu se veía espantado por lo dicho por el otro.

"¡Ah! Ichimatsu, ¡Que cosas horribles escuchaste!" exclamó Osomatsu. ¿Cómo es posible que Ichimatsu ya supiera de esas cosas? Tal como había dicho su padre, estas enfermeras de ahora...

"¿Entonces el padre era un pervertido?" preguntó Karamatsu a Osomatsu quien lo miraba con algo de lastima, de verdad que su inocencia era ofensiva.

"Sí, Karamatsu, el padre de esa niña era un pervertido... bueno, quien sabe, pero sí es un enfermo... ah, qué cosas le hacen decir a su onii-chan... tener que hablar de estas cosas con ustedes es..."

"¿Cómo que violar? ¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Todomatsu luego de quedarse pensando en lo contado por Ichimatsu.

"También dijeron que tocar de más..." murmuró Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu parecía de repente incómodo, ¿Por qué la conversación había divagado a estas cosas?

"Tocar de más me refiero a qué... uh..." murmuró Osomatsu encontrando muy difícil decirlo. "Me refiero a qué... me refiero a qué..." El primero intento explicar pero pronto se sonrojó, normalmente era un sin vergüenza pero irónicamente yacía sin poder decir nada, se sentía acorralado por las preguntas, no quería hablar de esos temas. "¡El psicólogo no es mala persona! Y si quieren saber más de esas cosas mejor pregúntenle a papá" dijo Osomatsu con hastío. "Para eso está" Los hermanos se veían un poco decepcionados pues ya no podían preguntar más, no obstante, decidieron ya no hablar de eso.

"Bueno... si niisan lo dice..." dijo Jyushimatsu al mirar a Osomatsu seguir pegado a Ichimatsu. Osomatsu se apartó de Ichimatsu y estiro sus brazos hacia sus hermanos.

"Hermanitos míos, vengan a mí, quiero un abrazoo" dijo Osomatsu a sus hermanos quienes lo veían sin saber qué decir.

"Osomatsu... ¿Es que nunca te hartas de pedir abrazos?" preguntó Choromatsu. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza y siguió pidiendo que se acercaran.

"Bueno, qué más da" dijo Karamatsu al acercarse y abrazar a su hermano. Osomatsu se quedó acariciando su cabeza mientras lo miraba cerca a derretirse.

"Sí, bueno, Osomatsu-niisan no está aquí todos los días, no pasa nada por abrazarlo cuando quiera" dijo Jyushimatsu al acercarse igualmente.

"Osomatsu... eres un caso perdido..." murmuró Choromatsu al hacer un puchero. No lograba entender a su hermano, Choromatsu se hallaba preocupado por el otro Osomatsu, ¿Estaría bien? No tenía nada de malo su versión adulta, pero...

 **xXxXxXx**

"¡Karamatsu!" exclamó Osomatsu al correr hacia un puente donde parecía estar su hermano. Un momento... ¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba? Osomatsu se quedó quieto antes de acercarse realmente a su hermano, es sólo... ¿Cómo había sabido donde se encontraba?

"Oh, Osomatsu, my now Little brother, ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Karamatsu al ver al niño que se hallaba pensativo. "¡Ah! fabulous clothing, fue Totty quien te vistió así, ¿Cierto? Me recuerda a ese otro día en el acuario..."

"¿Hm? ¡Karamatsu! ¿Ya te encuentras bien?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano. Lo miraba sin saber realmente a qué se refería.

"¿Eh? ¿Yo? ...Heh. My brother, Karamatsu siempre se encuentra bien, tal y como this vast sky, I shine, con sus rayos cálidos que al iluminar my..."

"¡Me alegra saber que te sientas bien!" exclamó Osomatsu interrumpiendo su monologo. "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Heh. Vine en búsqueda de unas gatitas..." explicó Karamatsu al chascar sus dedos al aire. "My... Karamatsu girls"

"¿Qué...?" murmuró Osomatsu al ver a las chicas que estaban cerca, parecían estar cuchicheando sobre la conducta de mal gusto de Karamatsu. El primogénito observó esto y luego miró a Karamatsu, al verlo hacer una pose 'cool', no pudo evitar reírse. "¡Karamatsu! ¡Eres genial! ¡Enséñame!"

"¿Hmm? Ok, brother, primero necesitas esto" dijo Karamatsu al pasarle los lentes de sol a su hermano. "Después debes de hacer estas poses..." el segundo hermano le enseño a posar a Osomatsu y le mostró su chasquido.

"Entonces... ¿Cómo decías...? ¡Come to me, Osomatsu girls!" exclamó Osomatsu al entonces sonreír mostrando todos los dientes, Osomatsu se sintió un poco tonto así que no pudo evitar quitarse los lentes y sonrojarse. "Haha... me siento un poco..."

Las chicas que habían observado con disgusto a Karamatsu, observaron a Osomatsu y enseguida sonrieron y rieron por la ternura que expedía el niño, se les había hecho muy gracioso verlo hacer eso. Karamatsu y Osomatsu observaron a las chicas acercarse, se veían de muy buen humor.

"¿Es tu hermanito? ¡Es muy adorable! No sabíamos que estabas jugando con tu hermano, sigue así, eres un buen hermano mayor" dijeron las chicas al reírse y ver a Osomatsu a quien enseguida mimaron al darle unos besitos en la mejilla. Osomatsu se sonrojó al ser besado por las chicas, las chicas rieron al ver su sonrojo. "¡Ah, pero qué lindo!" exclamaron las dos.

Karamatsu las observaba mimando a su hermano, se encontraba muy confundido... es sólo... esto nunca le había pasado. Jyushimatsu llegó poco después y pronto se pudieron divisar a Todomatsu e Ichimatsu quienes caminaban con tranquilidad hacia ellos.

"Te quedan muy bien esos lentes de sol, pequeño. Bueno, nos retiramos, sigan jugando, gusto en encontrarnos con ustedes" dijeron las chicas al entonces irse mientras compartían risas entre ellas.

"Ah..." murmuró Osomatsu algo alterado, se encontraba muy sonrojado en ese momento. Jyushimatsu observó a su hermano sonrojado y a su otro hermano quien seguía perdido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"¡Osomatsu!¡Derrite corazones!" exclamó Jyushimatsu una y otra vez. Todomatsu e Ichimatsu se acercaron viendose intrigados por como se encontraban Osomatsu y Karamatsu.

"Jyushimatsu-niisan, ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?" preguntó Todomatsu a su hermano quien asintió al escucharlo.

"¡Osomatsu logró atraer a un par de chicas!" exclamó Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu no parecía sorprendido, no obstante, examinó a su hermano y al ver los lentes de sol, entendió más o menos lo que había pasado. "Karamatsu-niisan, no debería sorprenderte que haya pasado tal cosa"

"¿Eh? Pero si normalmente..." murmuró Karamatsu. Ichimatsu interrumpió, sonaba irritado.

"Es porque tu dolorosidad de mierda la torció Osomatsu para bien" dijo Ichimatsu a Karamatsu quien seguía perdido. "Escucha bien, Mierdamatsu, cualquier cosa que haga Osomatsu que se vea mal en un adulto..."

"Él la vuelve algo adorable" terminó de decir Todomatsu. "No es nada nuevo, realmente, los niños tienen un gran efecto en las chicas... seguro que creyeron que estabas jugando con él al actuar doloroso"

"¡Si Karamatsu-niisan usa a Osomatsu para ligar entonces creo que le funcionaría!" exclamó Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar a Jyushimatsu.

"Sí... creo que le funcionaría a Karamatsu-niisan, disimula tu dolorosidad" dijo Todomatsu. Karamatsu no parecía entender.

"¿Dolorisad...? ¿A qué te refieres...?"

"Ah, cállate, Mierdamatsu, sé que sabes a qué nos referimos" dijo Ichimatsu "Igual, no está bien que estés mal influenciando y usando a Osomatsu"

"¡Karamatsu no es una mala influencia! Y bueno, en realidad no me importa si me usan para conseguir chicas..." comentó Osomatsu. "Pues... estaría ayudando a mis hermanitos a conseguir novia, ¿Verdad?"

"Hmmm... No, Osomatsu, aunque queramos usarte, si Choromatsu llega a enterarse entonces nos dará un sermón" dijo Todomatsu. Ichimatsu miró hacia otro lado luciendo disgustado.

"Tch. No quiero que me sermoneé..." murmuró Ichimatsu. "Deberíamos volver" añadió el cuarto hermano. Osomatsu miró con curiosidad a Karamatsu, ya entonces sonrió.

"¡Karamatsu! ¡Quiero tomarme una foto con todos ustedes cuando volvamos!" exclamó Osomatsu al abrazar a Karamatsu. "Nos faltabas tú así que simplemente debía venir a buscarte"

"Osomatsu..." murmuró Karamatsu al entonces sonreír. "Heh. Todo sea por my brother..." Osomatsu asintió. Todomatsu se quedó pensando.

"Me pregunto cómo se tomaran nuestros padres el que Osomatsu se haya vuelto un niño..." murmuró Todomatsu. Jyushimatsu lo miró y agitó sus brazos.

"¡Osomatsu es pequeño! ¡Mamá seguro que lo encuentra adorable! ¡Pequeño es adorable! ¡Muy adorable!" exclamó Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu no parecía entender a Jyushimatsu, le divertía verlo hablar de esa manera... pero... no podía dejar de pensar que algo debía haberle ocurrido, ya que... Jyushimatsu no actuaba de esa manera.

"Sí... supongo que no habrá problema..." murmuró Ichimatsu al entonces ver a Osomatsu perdido en sus pensamientos. El cuarto miró hacia otro lado pero pronto se acercó a Osomatsu para darle la mano. "No te quedes en las nubes... no es seguro..."

"¿Ah? Sí, cierto, hehe" dijo Osomatsu al tomar de la mano a Ichimatsu. El mayor miró a Karamatsu quien parecía estar en su mundo y de igual forma lo tomó de la mano.

"¿Hmm?" murmuró Karamatsu al ver a Osomatsu. Osomatsu le sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras que Ichimatsu lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡No lo tomes de la mano al mismo tiempo que yo! La gente creerá que estamos relacionados..." exclamó Ichimatsu a Karamatsu quien frunció el ceño algo preocupado por lo dicho por su hermano menor. Osomatsu miró a Ichimatsu y le sonrió.

"Por un rato está bien, ¿No? Quiero ir de la mano con ustedes dos" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano quien simplemente no podía rehusarse. El cuarto rehuyó la mirada y asintió levemente. "¡Genial! ¡Gracias, Ichimatsu!"

La gente que pasaba parecía verlos, sonreían al ver que estaban sujetando a Osomatsu se esa forma. El ver al niño sonriendo, les hacía ver como un par de hermanos llevando de la mano a su hermanito menor; Ichimatsu se percató de las miradas y se sonrojó mientras evitaba ver a los transeúntes. Karamatsu le sonrió a Osomatsu y luego a Ichimatsu... quien tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo.

"Keh. No me sonrías, estúpido Mierdamatsu" dijo Ichimatsu al verlo de reojo. "Sólo hago esto porque Osomatsu me lo pidió"

"Ichimatsu... no seas tan malo con Karamatsu..." murmuró Osomatsu mientras hacía un puchero. Jyushimatsu se acercó disimuladamente, caminaba en frente de ellos pero cercano a Osomatsu.

"¡Ichimatsu-niisan quiere mucho a Karamatsu-niisan, no te preocupes, Osomatsu!" exclamó Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu miró a Jyushimatsu luciendo ofendido.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién quiere a esta basura?!" exclamó Ichimatsu al ver a Karamatsu con odio. Ichimatsu soltó la mano de Osomatsu y caminó más rápido para dejar al segundo hermano atrás.

"¿Ah? ¡Ichimatsu! ¡Espera! ¡No me sueltes!" exclamó Osomatsu a su hermano, quien por un momento dejó de caminar, parecía afectado al escuchar eso. Osomatsu y Karamatsu caminaron hasta alcanzar a Ichimatsu. El cuarto hermano simplemente tomó la mano de Osomatsu de nuevo, aparentemente había sentido algo de culpa.

Todomatsu observó esto por un momento antes de volver su atención a su celular mientras caminaba a casa. Su mirada se veía triste por un momento, no obstante, suspiró y aquella sensación inquietante que había sentido se desvaneció. Jyushimatsu sonrió al ver a Ichimatsu tomado de la mano con Osomatsu de nuevo, ya entonces regresó a estar a un lado de Todomatsu.

"Ichimatsu-niisan... sigue afectado por eso, eh..." Murmuró Todomatsu muy para sí mismo. No le sorprendía realmente, pero... si lo consideraba algo triste, y claro, no diría nada.

 **xXxXxXx**

Osomatsu y los niños habían pasado una tarde agradable, esto hasta que anocheció, Matsuyo le acomodó el futon a Osomatsu de forma que quedara más grande con un par de cobijas que tenía guardadas, el mayor no parecía tener problema con dormir en el futon pequeño aunque no cupiera, pero su madre había insistido en hacer esto.

Osomatsu se acostó en el futon, usaba únicamente una playera de su padre para dormir, creía que era suficiente mientras la ropa que estaba usando estuviera siendo lavada. No necesitaba mucho si no iba a quedarse tanto tiempo en esa época.

"Vaya... al final, Osomatsu no regresó..." dijo Choromatsu desde su lugar sobre su futon. "Me pregunto cuándo volverá..."

"No te preocupes, Choromatsu, tal vez y hasta regresa mientras duermo" comentó Osomatsu. Choromatsu frunció el ceño en respuesta, no le gustaba escuchar a su hermano decir eso.

"Osomatsu-niisan... no es que tu presencia me moleste, sólo estoy preocupado por mi hermano..." explicó Choromatsu. Osomatsu sonrió al escucharlo.

"Haha, qué envidia, mi versión de esta época tiene a Choromatsu para que se preocupe por él" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Es que acaso no parece que me importe en el futuro? Osomatsu... ¿Cómo me comporto allá?" preguntó Choromatsu con curiosidad. El sexto hermano miró en dirección de los dos, Todomatsu arrastró su futon y lo puso a lado izquierdo de Osomatsu. El mayor notó esto y rio en respuesta.

"Todomatsu, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Extrañas a Onii-chan?" preguntó Osomatsu sintiendo mucha ternura. Todomatsu abrazó a Osomatsu y asintió.

"Quiero estar cerca de Osomatsu-niisan, lo más que pueda" explicó Todomatsu. "No sabemos cuánto más durarás aquí" a la mención de esto, Choromatsu se quedó pensando por un momento pero en seguida acercó su futon a la derecha de Osomatsu.

"Vamos, Osomatsu, dime, ¿Cómo me comporto allá?" preguntó Choromatsu de nuevo. Osomatsu se quedó pensando.

"Pues... qué te diré... sólo puedo decir que eres muy terco, haha, no puedo revelarles muchas cosas, no quiero que por un descuido de mi parte pase algo... recuerden, onii-chan no suele prestar atención así que es mejor no arriesgarme" explicó Osomatsu al entonces ver cómo alguien abría la puerta. Ichimatsu había regresado junto con Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu del baño, se habían ido a lavar los dientes.

"Ah, ¿Qué pasa?" Jyushimatsu notó como sus hermanos habían empezado a juntar los futones por lo que sin preguntar, se acercó a donde estaba Choromatsu y juntó su futon contra el de él, se dormiría a lado de Todomatsu, pero... no quería incomodarlo tanto con su presencia.

"Parece una pijamada..." murmuró Ichimatsu al ver como Karamatsu corría y arrastraba su futon para quedar a lado de Todomatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó sin reaccionar por un momento, pero bueno, al ver que el único sin acercarse era él, decidió hacer lo mismo. Tomó su futon y lo juntó a un lado del de Karamatsu.

"Hehe, onii-chan se siente como si estuviera de regreso en casa" comentó Osomatsu al encontrar algo de gracia en que se hubieran alineado de la misma manera que en el futuro para dormir. Sus hermanos lo miraron con curiosidad, ¿Qué había querido decir? "Haha, no me hagan caso, es sólo que me gusta tener a mis hermanitos tan cerca de mi"

"Oye, Osomatsu-niisan... no has pedido morder a nadie en todo lo que pasó del día, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Todomatsu. Osomatsu sonrió en respuesta.

"Descuida, tu hermano mayor está bien, además... Dijeron que debía controlarme, ¿No? Siento que si empiezo a morderlos entonces no pararé" dijo Osomatsu. "Aunque debo admitir que tengo algo de sed"

"Creo que sí deberías morder a alguien..." dijo Ichimatsu "Ah, pero a Jyushimatsu no, su sangre no es bebible de momento"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?" preguntó Osomatsu. Parecía algo confundido por eso, no es que quisiera tomar de su sangre... pero... ¿Por qué...?

"Lo que pasa es que aún tenemos que esperar a ver lo que le inyectaron a Jyushimatsu, su sangre pudiera tener algo..." dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando al respecto.

"¿Su sangre...? Ah... Creo recordar eso... pero si mi memoria no falla, entonces..."

"¡Osomatsu! ¿Sabes lo que le inyectaron a Jyushimatsu?" preguntó Karamatsu a Osomatsu sonando sorprendido. Osomatsu suspiró.

"Aunque lo sepa, no puedo decirles, onii-chan tiene las manos atadas, ¿Saben?" explicó Osomatsu "Pero creo que sí puedo decirles que Yowai no debería de tardar tanto con los resultados, escucharan de él, eso es seguro"

"Bueno... menos mal..." dijo Choromatsu al suspirar. Osomatsu hizo un puchero al escucharlo.

"Tú... seguro que pensaste 'Ah, bueno, al menos es útil en algo' ¿No?" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano menor. "Onii-chan se siente herido por eso"

"¿Eh? ¡Osomatsu-niisan! ¡No quise decir eso!" exclamó Choromatsu sonando enojado. Osomatsu sonrió y sujetó su nariz de forma juguetona, esto por unos segundos antes de soltarlo.

"Ah, lo siento, a tu hermano mayor le gusta molestarte... haces expresiones muy divertidas cuando te enojas" explicó Osomatsu. Choromatsu entrecerró los ojos no muy contento por lo que el otro había dicho.

Osomatsu miró hacia donde estaban Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, parecía observarlos con detenimiento... entonces quería decir...

"¿Entonces desde este momento es que se duermen uno a lado del otro?" murmuró Osomatsu para sí mismo. Asintió un par de veces. "Parece lógico... pero eso significa que... ¿Necesité venir del futuro para que esto pasara?" El mayor se veía confundido. "Haha, no, no puede ser heheh"

"Osomatsu-niisan... ¿Qué tanto dices?" preguntó Jyushimatsu a su hermano mayor quien rio fuertemente al escucharlo. Los demás lo veían expectantes, parecían que querían saber.

"No es nada, bueno, será mejor que se duerman ya, yo también tengo que levantarme temprano para ir al psicólogo..." dijo Osomatsu. Esta última parte no parecía ser de su agrado.

"Sí... tenemos que ir a la escuela así que es mejor dormir..." mencionó Karamatsu. Osomatsu se quedó intrigado por el comentario.

"Vaya... qué recuerdos... Karamatsu... ¿Ya hiciste tú tarea?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano quien se quedó en silencio... ¿Qué tarea? ¡Ah...! El segundo hermano parecía de repente recordar. "¿Eh? Actúas demasiado sorprendido por algo así..."

"Es verdad... se supone que debíamos escribir acerca de nuestro futuro, ah... lo olvidé por completo..." dijo Karamatsu sintiéndose algo culpable. "Bueno... supongo que la maestra deberá entender..."

"Ah, la tarea" dijo Todomatsu al escuchar a Karamatsu, era verdad... no recordaba eso para nada. Los demás los miraron perdidos. ¿Qué tarea?

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Karamatsu suspiró al escuchar la pregunta.

"Se supone que debíamos escribir lo que nos imaginamos sobre nuestro futuro creo en 10 años..." dijo Karamatsu. Todomatsu miró a Osomatsu con interés, el sexto seguía con el gatito así que al mayor le ponía un poco de nervios mirar a Todomatsu.

"Entonces... Osomatsu-niisan... tú sabes de eso, ¿no?" preguntó Todomatsu al primogénito quien miraba hacia otro lado intentando no verlo.

"Todomatsu... onii-chan no puede decirte nada..." murmuró Osomatsu. Todomatsu le sonrió con picardía, le mostró su cuello y lo miró fijamente. "¿Eh?"

"Si me dices lo que sea sobre mi futuro te dejaré morderme, ¿No es ese un gran trato?" ofreció Todomatsu a su hermano quien hizo un puchero en respuesta.

"Todomatsu... Onii-chan no está de acuerdo con que te le insinúes... es extraño" dijo Osomatsu mientras cubría su nariz pues sentía sangre salir.

"¡Pero si ya hasta te escurre la nariz! ¡Niisan es un pervertido!..." exclamó Choromatsu al fruncir el ceño irritado por escuchar a su hermano decir algo y demostrar otra cosa.

"¡Oye! ¡No uses mis explicaciones en mi contra! Además, es diferente, no es mi culpa, sabe que soy medio vampiro y todavía me enseña su cuello... es como poner un pescado frente a un gato" dijo Osomatsu "Podría morderte sin decirte nada, soy mayor que tú" añadió el mayor de los seis a Todomatsu quien lo vio con ojos de perrito.

"Pero no harías eso, ¿O sí? ¿Atacarme contra mi voluntad? ¿Niisan sería tan malo?" preguntó Todomatsu. Osomatsu frunció el ceño.

"Está bien, está bien, te diré algo sobre tu futuro pero me dejarás morderte" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu asintió fuertemente. "Estos niños manipuladores..."

"¡Sí, sí! Osomatsu-niisan, ¿Qué soy yo en el futuro? ¿Cómo soy? Me servirá para hacer mi tarea" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando.

"Eres... igual de manipulador que ahora, incluso más... todos solemos decirte que eres un demonio sin corazón" soltó Osomatsu a Todomatsu quien se quedó helado al escucharlo.

"¿Eh? ¿Tan cruel soy? ¿Por qué...? ¿Incluso nii-san me dice desalmado y demonio?" preguntó Todomatsu. Osomatsu rio ante eso.

"Bueno, me acabas de intentar seducir para que te respondiera... ¿Qué eso no es de demonios?" sugirió Osomatsu. Todomatsu sintió como si se volviera de piedra al escucharlo. Los demás hermanos rieron al escucharlo.

"Pero... pero..." murmuró Todomatsu algo sentido por el comentario. Osomatsu revolvió su cabello.

"No te preocupes, nii-san te quiere igual" Osomatsu lo acercó y le plantó un beso en la cabeza. "Además, todos los otros son unos demonios también, es como un demonio diciéndole a otro demonio" Ichimatsu sonrió al escucharlo, era como escuchar a su hermano cuando le explicó que los demás eran unos monstruos.

"Está bien... si los demás también son unos demonios entonces no me tomaré personal el comentario... o al menos eso me gustaría decir" dijo Todomatu al hacer un puchero y mirar a otro lado.

"Aw, Todomatsu, eres lindo en verdad, no siempre eres cruel... bueno, ah... no tiene mucha importancia, te queremos igual" dijo Osomatsu luego de quedarse en silencio por un momento. Todomatsu lo miró sospechosamente.

"¿Qué fue ese silencio...?" preguntó Todomatsu a su hermano quien en vez de pensar que decirle, acercó su cabeza a su cuello y sin mucha demora lo mordió. "¡Eep! Osomatsu-niisan, ¡Eso fue demasiado sin avisar!" El sexto no entendía por qué no le respondía pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que estaba más distraído con el dolor que sentía. "Esto es incómodo..."

"Bueno, al menos Todomatsu ya sabe lo que es que te muerdan, haha" dijo Karamatsu al observar la escena. Jyushimatsu los miró con intriga... mientras que Choromatsu miraba lo que pasaba con horror.

"Osomatsu-niisan, oye... ¡Osomatsu! Esto es horrible... ¿Qué pasa si lo mata?" preguntó Choromatsu más al aire mientras veía esto.

"No pasará eso, Osomatsu no ha matado a ninguno de nosotros" dijo Ichimatsu refiriéndose a Karamatsu y él.

"Además, no pueden pedirle que conteste porque si no, escurriría toda la sangre de Todomatsu" explicó Karamatsu. Choromatsu no se veía muy seguro con lo que acababa de explicar su hermano.

Todos miraron el cómo Osomatsu tomaba de la sangre de Todomatsu quien parecía estar cubriendo su boca para ahogar los gemidos que le estaba causando. Al principio se había sentido muy doloroso pero después de un par de minutos se había empezado a sentir muy bien... sí que era extraño el ser mordido.

"Pues... Todomatsu parece estarlo disfrutando" dijo Jyushimatsu minutos después de observar a su hermano. "...demasiado" Choromatsu se vio un poco alterado con esto, sujeto el brazo de Osomatsu como queriendo decirle que parara.

"Oye, Osomatsu... creo que si sigues así lo dejarás demasiado débil... no creo que debas seguir tomando" dijo Choromatsu. Karamatsu e Ichimatsu compartían la misma idea, creían que tal vez ya se estaba pasando.

"Se siente bien..." murmuró Todomatsu quien parecía ya estar perdiendo la consciencia. Ichimatsu se espantó al escuchar esto.

"¡Osomatsu, basta!" exclamó Ichimatsu sonando muy angustiado. Osomatsu reaccionó y despegó los colmillos del cuello de su hermano. El sexto hermano se acostó luego de que Osomatsu acabara de mordero, se sentía muy débil pero extrañamente su cuerpo se sentía muy bien.

"Así que esto es que te muerdan..." murmuró Todomatsu al cerrar los ojos. El gatito se removió de entre sus brazos y en cambio caminó por los futones, Karamatsu lo vio y en seguida lo cargó.

"Eso estuvo cerca..." murmuró Ichimatsu. Suspiró aliviado por ver que Osomatsu lo había soltado. Osomatsu sonrio luciendo algo en trance.

"Vaya... no sabía que la sangre de mis hermanitos sabía tan bien..." murmuró Osomatsu al relamerse los labios. Choromats sintió escalofríos al escucharlo.

"¡Osomatsu-niisan! No hables como si fueras un vampiro, asustas" dijo Choromatsu al entonces ver a Osomatsu acercarse y ponerse encima de él. "¿Eh...?"

"A ti no te he mordido todavía, ¿Cierto? Entiendo que a Jyushimatsu no puedo, pero... no debería haber problema si te muerdo, ¿Verdad?" Osomatsu comentó. Choromatsu, quien yacía debajo de él mirándolo atemorizado por un momento, lo miró sin apartar sus ojos de él.

"¡Espera! Osomatsu, el Osomatsu de esta época no ha mordido dos veces seguidas... no sabemos qué pasaría si..." Karamatsu intentó decir, no obstante, Osomatsu se aproximó a su hermano y con lentitud acercó sus colmillos al cuello de su hermano.

"Choromatsu... ¿Puedo morderte?" preguntó Osomatsu causando que Choromatsu se sonrojara. ¿Pues qué quería que le dijera...?

"¿Si digo que no entonces no lo harás...?" preguntó Choromatsu a su hermano quien sonrió al escucharlo.

"Haré lo que pueda por contenerme si me dices que no" dijo Osomatsu... aunque sabía que por los impulsos de su cuerpo lo más probable es que no pudiera detenerse aunque dijera que no.

"Está bien, sólo no me dejes como Todomatsu, no es agradable estar débil por falta de sangre" dijo Choromatsu al entonces sentir los colmillos enterrarse en su cuello. El tercero pegó un grito de dolor pero se cubrió la boca para ahogar el sonido, no podía gritar o sus padres irían a ver qué pasaba. Después de como un minuto, el tercero destapó su boca para hablar. "Tal vez no debí haberte dejado..."

"Choromatsu, Osomatsu no debería tomar tanta sangre... ¿Qué tal si se convierte en vampiro por estar tomando tanta?" preguntó Karamatsu. Ichimatsu suspiró.

"Sólo podemos esperar a que eso no pase... bueno, luego de que termine de morder a Choromatsu... no podemos dejar que nos muerda" dijo Ichimatsu. Choromatsu no parecía agradarle dichos comentarios.

"De verdad... no me gusta sonar como... si sólo... ah..." Choromatsu soltó un gemido al empezar a sentirse bien. Al escucharse, el tercero se sonrojó fuertemente y cubrió su boca muy avergonzado de que los demás lo hubieran escuchado.

"Ah... parece que Choromatsu también se está sintiendo bien" dijo Jyushimatsu al reír ante el sonido. Choromatsu frunció el ceño y en seguida ocultó su cara con su brazo.

"¡No me veas, tonto Jyushimatsu!" exclamó Choromatsu al escuchar a su hermano. No le gustaba saber que lo habían escuchado y menos que se lo restregaran en la cara.

"Bueno... no lo culpo, se siente demasiado bien... aunque es muy difícil porque... no sabes cuando sólo se siente bien o te estás empezando a desmayar" dijo Ichimatsu luciendo contemplativo. Karamatsu miró al gatito que había empezado a maullar, lo acarició cariñosamente y le sonrió feliz. El segundo miró a Osomatsu y como un minuto después, decidió jalar de su playera para que se detuviera.

"Osomatsu... Choromatsu se pondrá débil, será mejor que pares" dijo Karamatsu al entonces ver a Osomatsu separarse de su cuello. El primero relamió sus labios, limpiaba cualquier rastro de sangre en estos.

"Haha, Choromatsu, tu sangre sabe muy bien, gracias" dijo Osomatsu al tercero con una sonrisa. Choromatsu le dedicó un puchero, se veía bastante irritado.

"Osomatsu, ¿Qué te pasa? Te dije que no me dejaras débil... aunque bueno, supongo fue mucho pedirle a un vampiro..."

"¿Eh? Pero soy medio vampiro, ¿No? Y bueno, lo siento, es que este cuerpo me pedía que te mordiera, hehe" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu se acostó en su futon de forma que mirara a Todomatsu, le estaba dando la espalda a Jyushimatsu pues no quería que éste lo viera.

"No me importa, en fin, ya me voy a dormir, adiós" dijo Choromatsu quien cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño. Osomatsu reía por lo tierno que se veía. "Deja de reírte y regresa a tu futon, tonto hermano mayor"

"Hehe, como Choromatsu pida" dijo Osomatsu contento de que Choromatsu se refiriera así a él. El primero se agachó para plantarle un beso en la frente, ya luego se movió con cuidado para regresar a su lugar en medio de sus hermanos. Choromatsu no dijo nada por el beso, sólo se sonrojó y se enojó más.

"Osomatsu, has tomado demasiada sangre esta vez..." dijo Karamatsu "No quiero que te enfermes o algo, en la tarde te sentiste mal por tomar de la mía demasiado rápido" Osomatsu notó al gato entre sus brazos y suspiró, realmente no es como que fuera a dejar de verlo... ¿cierto?

"Sí, tal vez me he pasado un poco haha" dijo Osomatsu al acostarse. "Espero no sea demasiado para este cuerpo haber tomado tanta sangre" añadió.

"Bueno... voy a apagar la luz, Osomatsu-niisan, será mejor que ya te duermas... sé que tal vez sea muy temprano para ti, pero..." Ichimatsu explicó al pararse buscando el botón.

"Ni tanto, Onii-chan ya está cansado, probablemente sea porque el Osomatsu de aquí se duerme por estas horas, hehe" dijo Osomatsu al pararse de igual forma. Ichimatsu lo miró sin saber qué hacía. "Ichimatsu, ve y acuéstate, yo apagaré la luz" El cuarto lo miró en silencio por unos segundos pero en seguida le hizo caso y se agachó para acostarse en su futon de nuevo.

"De acuerdo, gracias, Osomatsu-niisan" comentó Ichimatsu al cerrar los ojos. Osomatsu sonrió al ver a sus hermanos dormidos todos juntos igual que en su presente. El mayor apagó la luz y regresó a su futon, encontraba gracioso y adorable que Ichimatsu actuara de esa manera, realmente no importaba lo que hicieran, todo para él era muy dulce.

Osomatsu miró a sus hermanos por un momento, los observó tranquilamente, le daba algo de gracia ver la marca de la mordida en los cuellos de Choromatsu y Todomatsu. Después de unos segundos, el primer hermano volteó a ver al techo, se quedó observándolo en la obscuridad del cuarto.

"Si tan sólo... nunca se terminara..." murmuró Osomatsu al sonreír ligeramente, sintió lagrimas formarse en sus ojos. Posó uno de sus brazos para ocultar su rostro. Esperó en silencio por un rato, hasta sentir que sus hermanos estuvieran dormidos. El mayor mordió su labio inferior tratando de ahogar la ola de sentimientos y sensaciones agobiantes que lo habían golpeado en ese momento, Osomatsu sollozó en silencio, estaba sufriendo de una manera que no entendía... es sólo... ¿Por qué se encontraba tan feliz y devastado a la vez?

En la obscuridad del cuarto, Osomatsu escuchó los maullidos del gatito, al destapar su rostro, observó como el felino caminaba por encima de él y se sentaba sobre su pecho. El primer hermano sonrió al verlo, una sonrisa que encontraba un tanto hipócrita de su parte. Osomatsu sujetó al gatito en sus manos y lo alzo para verlo cara a cara.

"Tú... no me recuerdas... ¿Cierto?" murmuró Osomatsu al felino que maulló en respuesta. "Sí... supongo que si me recordaras sería muy bizarro y hasta terrorífico, hehe" el mayor miró con dulzura al gatito. "Siempre creí que eras agradable, te quise mucho... que mal que los gatos no viven tanto como uno quisiera, haha..."

El gatito maulló nuevamente. Osomatsu lo miró en silencio, no podía evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo.

"Tú... hiciste tan feliz a Ichimatsu, se divirtieron juntos... ¿Verdad? Fueron buenos tiempos, haha" susurró Osomatsu al ahora no poder detener las lágrimas que se formaban y salían sin cesar. "Tú... viviste una buena vida, ¿Verdad?" El gatito maulló suavemente un par de veces. Osomatsu lo bajó y lo puso a un lado de él, no obstante, el felino se acurrucó contra él. El mayor notó como éste le ronroneaba, cosa que le causó mucho sentimiento y no pudo evitar sollozar. Osomatsu lo tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos, escuchaba sus ronroneos con una pequeña sonrisa la cual no parecía durar nada, pues cada que la intentaba formar, esta se partía una y otra vez, no podía mantenerla, le era imposible.

"Y te preguntaras... ¿Por qué te digo todo esto, no es así...?" murmuró Osomatsu al acercarlo más. "Siempre me agradaste, siempre te quise. Creo que a todos nos agradabas, hehe" explicó Osomatsu al reír tan silenciosamente que sólo el gatito podría haber escuchado por la cercanía. "Yo... siento mucho no haber podido... me arrepiento tanto, pero... sé que no es excusa... perdón... perdón..." repitió Osomatsu al entonces cubrir su boca, no podía evitar llorar al seguir escuchando los ronroneos del gatito. Sentía como si el felino estuviera siendo increíblemente amable con él, aunque sabía, sabía que no es como que supiera lo que el sí... no obstante... no podía dejar de tomarlo como si el gatito le estuviera dando su perdón.

"Lamento no haberte podido dar una mejor vida... no, no digo que no te cuidara o hiciera lo que pudiera, pero... es sólo..." murmuró Osomatsu. Tal vez estaba hablando de más, no sería bueno si alguno de sus hermanos lo escuchaba por casualidad. "Disfruta mucho de tu tiempo con todos, ¿Sí? Yo también haré lo que pueda... sé que lo haré... aunque de verdad tenía que decirte eso..." Una vez que acabó de decir esto, Osomatsu cerró los ojos intentando dormir, se sentía un poco mejor ahora que había hablado con el gatito... por más tonto que pareciera y por más hipócrita que se sintiera, sólo... sentía que se había liberado ligeramente de algo. Le preocupaba que lo hubieran oído pero, sólo podía esperar que ninguno de sus hermanos lo hubiera escuchado.

 **xXxXxXx**

En la mañana, los primeros en levantarse fueron los niños que después de un desayuno ligero partieron a la escuela, Todomatsu no había querido ir por lo mismo de que no se sentía bien saliendo de la casa, no obstante, Karamatsu le ofreció estar con él en todo momento; esto no era suficiente pero era lo mínimo que Todomatsu aceptó para dignarse a dejar la casa. El segundo hermano caminó a la escuela sujetando a Todomatsu de la mano mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, había algo que no le gustaba... sabía que Choromatsu se sentía de la misma forma... o al menos de forma similar, pero, aunque quisiera darle una explicación a lo que le estaba molestando, simplemente no podía.

Osomatsu se despertó horas después, abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrando que no podía ver por alguna razón... ni respirar...

"¿Eh?" murmuró el primer hermano al entonces tocar lo que fuera que estaba cubriendo su rostro, al palparlo, Osomatsu lo quitó de su cara y lo puso en el piso con cuidado. "Suzu, no hagas eso..." el gatito maulló y lo miró fijamente. "¿Qué...? ¿No te han dado de comer...? Uh..." murmuró Osomatsu sin saber bien lo que hacía, se paró todavía somnoliento y lo cargó. El primer hermano llevó al gatito a la cocina donde lo ayudó a comer de la comida especial que había comprado suponía Ichimatsu y su madre. Una vez que acabó de ver por el gatito, abrió los ojos espantado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. "Vaya... sí que estaba muy dormido... menos mal..." añadió Osomatsu soltando un bostezo.

El mayor se paseó por la casa mientras sujetaba al gatito entre sus brazos, miraba a su alrededor apreciando el cómo se veía su casa antes, era increíblemente nostálgico... y triste. Osomatsu caminó hacia el jardín, donde vio a su madre colgando la ropa en el tendedero. Observó el cielo por unos segundos, notando que estaba levemente nublado.

"¡Buenos días, Osomatsu!" exclamó Matsuyo al apreciar a su hijo con apariencia adulta. "¿Cómo estás, hijo? ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Sí... dormí muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?" preguntó Osomatsu a su mamá.

"Yo también dormí bien, ah, creo que ya está regresando el color a tu cara, has estado muy débil estos días así que me tenías preocupada" explicó Matsuyo. Osomatsu sonrió con ganas de disculparse.

"Lo siento, mamá, no quise causarte molestias" dijo Osomatsu a su madre quien negó con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes por eso, Osomatsu, para eso estamos tu padre y yo" dijo Matsuyo "¿Ya estás listo para ir al psicólogo?"

"Pues... no exactamente, me acabo de despertar... ¿Quieres que me vaya a cambiar?" Matsuyo rio al escucharlo, de verdad que su hijo se escuchaba muy obediente.

"No, no te apures, todavía falta como hora y media para eso" dijo Matsuyo al seguir tendiendo la ropa. Osomatsu se quedó observándola, quería ayudar pero le daba más nervios soltar al gatito.

"De acuerdo... " murmuró Osomatsu al observar a su madre. Matsuyo se percató de lo mucho que Osomatsu la estaba observando.

"¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Te sientes mal?"

"No... sólo apreciaba lo bonita y joven que te ves" dijo Osomatsu quien honestamente estaba haciendo eso. Una de las cosas extrañas de ese tiempo era ver a su madre con ese aspecto más feliz y joven. Matsuyo lo miró y sujeto su cara como haciéndose la avergonzada.

"Ay, Osomatsu, no ganas nada adulándome, pero gracias hijo" dijo Matsuyo al sonreír muy contenta de que le repitiera lo del día anterior.

"Pero es verdad, mamá, luces muy linda" dijo Osomatsu. Matsuyo estaba que quería cantar del buen humor. ¿Pues qué tenía su hijo que la estaba halagando de esa manera?

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿Quieres algo de desayunar? Te prepararé algo, dime lo que gustes" dijo Matsuyo. Osomatsu la miró confundido.

"¿Eh? Pero si no lo dije para que me hicieras de desayunar..." dijo Osomatsu sin entender la lógica de su mamá, igual, por alguna razón extraña se sentía algo timido. ¿Sería algo que tuviera que ver con su cuerpo en este tiempo? Sí... tal vez era la razón de la cual no sentía hambre tampoco... ¿Se habría convertido en un vampiro? Ah... esperaba que no.

"¿De verdad? ¿No quieres que te haga el desayuno?" preguntó Matsuyo a su hijo, arqueaba una ceja totalmente no esperando eso.

"No... comeré cereal o algo" dijo Osomatsu. Se encontraba extrañamente ido, no lo entendía realmente pero... tal vez sólo era el efecto de estar en el pasado tanto tiempo. El mayor se alejó de donde estaba su madre, no entendía por qué se sentía de esa manera, sin embargo, caminó por el pasillo con intención de seguir observando y deambulando sin sentido.

"¡De acuerdo! Pero si cambias de opinión aquí estaré" dijo su madre antes de voltearse a seguir colgando la ropa.

¿Qué pasaba con él...? La visión de Osomatsu parecía volverse borrosa, las imágenes que veía se distorsionaban para mostrarle fragmentos de algún recuerdo reproduciéndose en frente suyo. Miraba con sorpresa el cómo versiones de sus hermanos pequeños parecían estar reunidos hablando de algo y riéndose... aparentemente él estaba con ellos también, luciendo como un niño.

El mayor siguió a las versiones de sus hermanos sin cara dentro de la casa y observó los cuartos por los que pasaba... hasta llegar a uno en especial. Osomatsu observó la puerta con terror, estiró su mano para abrirla pero... una voz se escuchó dentro de su mente.

 _"No más... el silencio... no lo soporto..."_

Osomatsu sacudió su cabeza tratando de deshacer aquellas palabras que parecían repetirse una y otra vez. El mayor caminó de vuelta a la habitación de los niños y dejó en el piso al gatito, necesitaba tomar un baño y enfriar su cabeza, no podía simplemente seguir pensando en eso. Osomatsu cerró la puerta luego de tomar el cambio de ropa que le había dejado su madre en la habitación, asegurándose de que el gatito no saliera y ya entonces se dirigió al baño.

"Si tan sólo..." murmuró Osomatsu al cerrar la puerta del baño con seguro y recargarse contra ella. Se deslizo lentamente hasta acabar sentado, necesitaba un momento para calmarse.

"¿Pudieras cambiar tu pasado?" Una voz extrañamente familiar de repente sugirió. El mayor buscó lentamente el origen de aquel sonido... logrando captar que todo a su alrededor había perdido color.

"Usted..." murmuró Osomatsu al ver al hombre que estaba en frente suyo, no parecía cuestionar el que no hubiera estado ahí antes.

"Sé que prometí no venir tan rápido... pero... esto me llamó mucho la atención" dijo La Muerte. Osomatsu lo miró en silencio. Ambos se quedaron callados por un minuto.

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó Osomatsu al no creer haber visto al otro. 'La Muerte' no se veía sorprendido por la interrogante del otro.

"'La Muerte', ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?" preguntó La Muerte. Osomatsu se quedó pensando, no parecía seguro de haberlo visto.

"En serio... no lo recuerdo... ah, ¿Está haciendo cosplay? Creo que esa era la palabra... a Choromatsu le gustan mucho esas cosas. Debería ver la colección que tiene de Nya-chan..."

"Ya veo, entonces, definitivamente me recuerdas" dijo 'La Muerte' a Osomatsu quien se quedó de nuevo en silencio. "Aunque, no parece que quieras hablar. Osomatsu sonrió amigablemente ante el comentario.

"Hehe, a usted sí que le gusta ir directo hacia los temas desagradables, ¿No...?" Comentó Osomatsu al cerrar los ojos, realmente ese señor tenía un pésimo habito de mostrarse cuando menos lo quería ver.

 **xXxXxXx**

Los niños salieron de la escuela muy animados, parecían querer regresar pronto para ver a Osomatsu. Todomatsu quería regresar y encerrarse pero definitivamente quería verlo, los demás se sentían de una forma similar por lo que quisieron empezar una carrera, no obstante, Karamatsu no estaba al pendiente por lo cual no había notado que sus hermanos se habían puesto en posición de correr. El segundo hermano se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto, que al momento de fijarse, sus hermanos ya se habían ido.

"¿Eh...?" murmuró Karamatsu al ver que sus hermanos desaparecían en la 'lejanía', ¿Por qué es que tenían tanta prisa? Sin embargo, el segundo sonrió muy contento de verlos tan animados, ya había pasado un buen rato desde la última vez que todos se veían con tanta energía... y de hecho, a pesar de que sus hermanos tenían sus problemas entre ellos, parecían dejarlos de lado algunas veces.

El segundo hermano comenzó a caminar con intención de seguirlos, claro que, al mirar en otra dirección pensó que no pasaba nada si se distraía un poco antes de regresar. Karamatsu miró de nuevo el camino que habían tomado sus hermanos por un momento antes de disponerse en ir a otro lado.

Karamatsu caminaba mientras observaba en la palma de su mano la piedra roja que le había intercambiado a Osomatsu. Escuchaba de nuevo en su mente un fragmento de la conversación:

 _"Pues... qué decir... La vez del picnic estuve recolectando unas piedras cerca del lago, al principio pensé en arrojar piedras al lago... aunque no sabía que tan lejos llegarían por la fuerza que tenía en ese momento; fue entonces que encontré una piedra roja muy bonita y pensé en buscar otras para darles una a cada uno" explicó Osomatsu al entonces darle una piedra azul a su hermano. Karamatsu observó los colores con fascinación._

 _"¡Vaya! Me gustan mucho los colores, tiene unos tonos muy bonitos" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa. Antes de seguir hablando, Karamatsu se quedó contemplando la piedra en su mano. "Entonces... dices que encontraste una piedra roja, ¿cierto?"_

 _"Sip, es esta" dijo Osomatsu al enseñarle la piedra roja a su hermano, había estirado su mano para poner ambas piedras cerca y compararlas. "Es bonita, ¿verdad?"_

"Osomatsu... me pregunto... ¿Qué significan estas piedras para ti...?" Karamatsu se preguntó en voz baja mientras seguía caminando a su destino.

El menor continuó caminando mientras observaba la piedra, ya cuando se acercaba, la guardó en su bolsillo del pantalón y corrió hacia el muelle en búsqueda del hombre al que siempre esperaba ver.

"¡Toshiaki-san!" exclamó Karamatsu al acercarse corriendo. El segundo caminó por las tablas de madera y observó su alrededor, tratando de encontrar al hombre... no obstante, no parecía que estuviera. "Ah... ¿Será que hoy no vino?" El menor se veía decepcionado, pero bueno, al menos podría no tardarse tanto en volver esta vez.

El menor sintió como una gota de agua le caía en la mejilla, cerró uno de sus ojos como reflejo y entonces miró hacia el cielo. Karamatsu observaba el como se había empezado a nublar más, parecía que dentro de poco llovería.

"¡Ah...! ¡Genial!" exclamó Karamatsu con una sonrisa, realmente le gustaban los días lluviosos. El segundo miró hacia fuera del muelle y corrió en busca de piedras, sentía que el clima estaba agradable para tirar unas cuantas, no creía que lloviera de inmediato por lo que no le preocupaba mucho el que estuviera nublado. Se agachó y tomó un puñado, las guardó en su bolsillo, ya entonces corrió de regreso al muelle.

Karamatsu miró de nuevo al cielo al escuchar que tronaba, se veía sorprendido, el trueno le había tomado desprevenido. El segundo hermano sabía que no podría realmente arrojar más piedras que las que tenía en el bolsillo, miró al agua y consideró irse sin arrojar nada, pero... ya estaba ahí... ¿Qué más daba arrojar las piedras de su pantalón?

El menor arrojó piedra tras piedra, se fijaba en las ondas que cada una de estas hacía al rebotar. No lograba hacer que avanzaran mucho, cosa que le frustraba. Dentro de poco ya no tenía ninguna piedra más en su bolsillo. Karamatsu hizo un puchero al sentir que era una burla lo que había hecho... él no lanzaba tan mal las piedras... El menor miró de nuevo hacia donde había conseguido las piedras y regreso por otro puño de piedras para aventar, sólo que esta vez guardo un puño de piedras en cada bolsillo.

Karamatsu regresó a arrojar las piedras, había conseguido que algunas saltaran más que otras, se esfozaba siempre más y más en ver que llegaran más lejos cada vez... sin embargo, al sentir como estaba empezando a finalmente llover, el segundo desistió.

"Ah, creo que ya debería parar... bueno, de todas maneras ya no tengo ninguna piedra en el bolsillo haha" dijo Karamatsu al meter sus manos a sus bolsillos para inspeccionarlos. "Bueno, excepto por..." El segundo hermano buscó con recelo después de no sentir nada en sus bolsillos. Karamatsu se sentía paralizado.

Volteó para ver el lago, ¿Es que acaso...? El segundo buscó en sus bolsillos de nuevo, miró sus manos vacías y entendió lo que había pasado... acababa de lanzar la piedra que le había dado su hermano en algun momento.

"Yo..." murmuró Karamatsu al entonces recordar en su mente el resto de la conversación del día anterior:

 _"Sí, es verdad, es una piedra muy bonita..." comentó Karamatsu al entonces tomar la piedra roja de la mano de Osomatsu y dejarle la azul. Osomatsu se quedó perplejo por la acción de su hermano._

 _"¿Eh...? ¿Qué...? Oye... ¿Por qué...?" Osomatsu miró a Karamatsu tratando de encontrar una explicación. Karamatsu sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras veía la piedra roja en su mano._

 _"Quiero quedarme con tu piedra... No lo sé, es reconfortante... como tener algo de mis hermanos cerca de mi" dijo Karamatsu al entonces ver a Osomatsu._

"Yo..." murmuró Karamatsu al sentir como su mente se apagaba por un momento. Había sentido como si algo golpeara su estómago de la nada. ¿Sería la culpa? ¿Sería pánico...? No lo sabía exactamente, pero, no podía parar de temblar.

 _"Es reconfortante... como tener algo de mis hermanos cerca de mi"_

 _"...Como tener algo de mis hermanos cerca de mi"_

Las palabras usadas en la conversación regresaban a él como queriendo restregarle lo que había hecho. Karamatsu seguía inmóvil mientras veía al lago, parecía estarse mojando debajo de la lluvia... pero no parecía importarle, ya que... de momento estaba perdido en miedo.

"No... no..." murmuró Karamatsu al entonces hincarse y asomarse al lago. Su expresión de horror se intensificó, la realidad le golpeaba sin misericordia, y es que... ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar? Y además... de una forma tan estúpida... "Acabo de... arrojé a Osomatsu al agua..." El segundo hermano murmuró al cubrir su boca con mucha mortificación. Sonaba tonto y hasta ridículo, pero... Karamatsu había sentido como si hubiera arrojado los sentimientos de su hermano al agua, y ni siquiera era la piedra que Osomatsu quería darle... había arrojado la piedra que representaba a su hermano. Si Osomatsu cuidaba de él al tener su piedra, él había hecho un pésimo trabajo cuidando del otro.

Karamatsu observó el agua por unos segundos mientras seguía empapándose con la lluvia la cual incrementaba con cada segundo. Frunció el ceño decidido después de varios minutos de ver hacia la nada. Pensó en conseguir prestados unos goggles. Lo que fuera, pero... debía recuperar esa piedra a como diera lugar.


	23. Desubicado pt 4

**Capítulo 23. Desubicado pt 4**

Los cinco hermanos regresaron a casa apresurados, más que la carrera, el cielo había amenazado con dejarles caer la lluvia a todo lo que daba y simplemente no querían eso, no si querían evitar tener que bañarse por quedar empapados. Sin fijarse siquiera si estaban todos, se dirigieron a la casa rápidamente y alcanzaron a llegar a salvo de la lluvia.

Ichimatsu, quien se sentía adolorido por correr, cerró la puerta al ser el último en llegar y se recargó contra esta luciendo muy agitado.

"Ah..." Ichimatsu se quejó al sentir su cuerpo dolerle, sinceramente se le había olvidado que no debía correr cuando habían empezado la carrera pero no quería quedarse atrás luego de que sus hermanos habían querido acelerar por la lluvia que se aproximaba. Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu y Choromatsu lo miraron algo consternados.

"Ichimatsu..." murmuraron los tres. "¿Te encuentras bien? No tenías que correr si aún te duele el cuerpo"

"Yo... me deje llevar..." respondió Ichimatsu todavía agitado, trataba de recuperar el aliento. "No quería que me dejaran atrás y no quería mojarme..."

"Bueno, supongo no tenías de otra..." dijo Choromatsu al entonces escuchar los truenos, se veía sorprendido por esto. "Menos mal que corrimos, no creo que tarde en empezar a llover"

"Sí... de hecho yo creo que ya ha de estar lloviznando" dijo Jyushimatsu al entonces escuchar cómo, efectivamente, empezaba a llover ligeramente. El cuarto hermano se apartó de la puerta lo necesario para abrirla, observando así como la lluvia caía.

"Sí... parece que justo empezó a llover bien, no se ve tan fuerte pero..." dijo Todomatsu al escuchar otro trueno, cerró los ojos por reflejo antes de mirar al cielo de nuevo.

"Se ve que lloverá muy fuerte..." comentó Jyushimatsu al entonces sonreír. "Menos mal que estamos todos en casa"

"Sí..." murmuró Ichimatsu al entonces mirar a sus hermanos y darse cuenta de qué... Karamatsu no estaba. "Oigan... ¿Y Karamatsu?"

"¿Eh?" murmuró el resto en unísono al escuchar al cuarto. Se miraron entre sí y se dieron cuenta de qué, en verdad, Karamatsu no estaba con ellos.

"Tal vez lo dejamos atrás" dijo Jyushimatsu. El resto asintió, claro, excepto Ichimatsu quien no estaba seguro de eso.

"No lo sé... Karamatsu no es tan lento como para haberse quedado atrás, de hecho, creo que pudo habernos alcanzado" Comentó Ichimatsu al quedarse reflexionando en la razón. Los otros tres se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, esto hasta que Choromatsu rompió el silencio.

"Entonces... ¿Quieren ir a buscarlo?" preguntó Choromatsu a los otros tres. Ichimatsu miró al cielo de nuevo.

"Me gustaría decir que voy yo, pero..." dijo Ichimatsu al considerar su condición actual. Jyushimatsu no se veía feliz al escuchar a su hermano decir eso.

"Sí, tú no puedes ir, Ichimatsu, no estás en condiciones de correr..." dijo Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu no se veía muy contento tampoco.

"No quiero salir de nuevo, no si voy solo, ya tuve suficiente con haber ido a la escuela" dijo Todomatsu. No es que no quisiera ir por su hermano, pero... de verdad no se sentía bien saliendo, no quería volver a sentir esa ansiedad tan pronto cuando apenas había podido sentirse bien.

"Sí... Ni Ichimatsu ni Todomatsu pueden ir..." comentó Choromatsu al ver como Ichimatsu observaba el cielo mostrándose contemplativo. "Pues..."

El tercer hermano se acercó a la puerta y procedió a cerrarla. El resto de los hermanos lo miró con curiosidad, ¿Qué se supone que hacía?

"Karamatsu estará bien, seguro que no tarda en llegar... además, seguro que querrá llegar pronto ya que está lloviendo" dijo Choromatsu "Además, si salimos por él y entonces él llega entonces nos mojaremos en vano"

"Ah, eso suena razonable" dijo Jyushimatsu "Sí, creo que lo mejor será esperar por Karamatsu" añadió Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu lo pensó por un momento, ya entonces asintió.

"Sí... no creo que tarde mucho en llegar si lo ponen de esa forma..." dijo Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu asintió, ya entonces caminó dentro de la casa.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Ya regresamos!" exclamó Jyushimatsu tratando de encontrar a su hermano mayor, claro, al ver que no había respuesta... se quedó preguntándose la razón. "¿Osomatsu...?"

"Ah, hijo, me alegra ver que regresaran del colegio sin empaparse" dijo Matsuyo con una sonrisa. Había dejado su lugar en la cocina para recibir a sus hijos. "Si buscan a Osomatsu, al parecer fue a visitar al señor Dekapan"

"Oh... así que no está..." comentó el resto no muy feliz por saber que no se encontraba. "Mamá, ¿Cómo le fue en el psicólogo?"

"Estuvo bien, parece que al psicólogo le agrada" dijo Matsuyo "Descuiden, Osomatsu está bien, creo que le ayudará asistir con esta persona"

"Sí..." murmuraron los niños al verse entre sí, no dudaban que el mayor le hubiera caído bien al psicólogo pero... ¿Ayudarlo? Igual, no tenían de qué preocuparse, Osomatsu pronto regresaría y seguiría yendo en su lugar.

"Ah, mamá, ¿Y el gatito?" preguntó Ichimatsu al encontrarse de pronto preocupado. Matsuyo sonrió al escucharlo.

"Está en la habitación, probablemente esté dormido. Osomatsu le dejó comida, agua y se aseguró de que estuviera seguro antes de irse" explicó Matsuyo. Los niños se veían interesados por esto, ¿De verdad Osomatsu había hecho todo eso? Pero si parecía nervioso... "La comida está casi lista, sólo tenemos que esperar a que su padre y Osomatsu regresen para comer"

"Ah... bueno, eso es..." Jyushimatsu no sabía si era correcto guardarse que Karamatsu no estaba con ellos así que en seguida intentó explicar, no obstante, Choromatsu lo miró algo irritado. "Uh..."

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Matsuyo a su hijo quien de pronto no se veía muy seguro de lo que iba a decir. Todomatsu suspiró molesto, no le gustaba como Choromatsu trataba de controlar las situaciones de esa manera.

"Karamatsu no está con nosotros, tenemos que esperarlo a él también" dijo Todomatsu quien sabía que igual su madre se iba a dar cuenta y de todas maneras iban a tener que esperar a que Karamatsu regresara.

"¿Karamatsu no está?" Matsuyo contó a sus hijos con la mirada y efectivamente notó que faltaba otro más aparte de Osomatsu. "Oh... ¿Saben a dónde fue? Me preocupa que ande por ahí cuando está lloviendo"

"No debería tardar, seguro vendrá cuando le de hambre" dijo Choromatsu. Matsuyo sonrió a esto y asintió.

"Sí, creo que tienes razón, hijo, además de que Karamatsu es el más comelón de los seis, ¿No es así? No debería tardar... de no ser así, creo que mandaré a Osomatsu para que lo busque cuando regrese" dijo Matsuyo "Aunque esperemos que Karamatsu esté de vuelta antes de eso" el resto de los niños asintieron.

"No sé si diría que es el que come más... ¿Qué ese no es Osomatsu?" preguntó Ichimatsu más para sí mismo.

"¿Acaso lo has visto comer carne? Siempre termina comiendo más que nosotros" dijo Todomatsu "No sé si sea el que coma más en general pero al menos sé que es el que más carne come"

"Haha, es el devorador de carne sobre carne y más carne" dijo Jyushimatsu con una gran sonrisa. Matsuyo se alegró de verlos platicar así entre ellos, debía admitir que sus hijos podían ponerla de buen humor... así como podían sacarla de quicio rápidamente.

"Bueno niños, regresaré a terminar la comida, reciban a sus hermanos por mí; en cuanto llegue Osomatsu coméntenle acerca de Karamatsu, por favor" dijo Matsuyo al entonces retirarse a la cocina.

"Tengo la extraña sensación de que mamá sobrestima la salud de Osomatsu sólo por verse como un adulto..." dijo Ichimatsu al entonces ver como Choromatsu se dirigía a Todomatsu, quien frunció el ceño en respuesta.

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema? Ah, perdón, olvide que no está bien preguntar lo obvio" dijo Todomatsu al tercero quien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"¿Acaso se te zafó un tornillo? No podemos estar preocupando a mamá de esa manera" dijo Choromatsu. Todomatsu puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo.

"¿Y tú crees que ocultarle lo inevitable ayuda en algo?" preguntó el sexto al tercero. Choromatsu rechinó los dientes.

"¡Piensa más antes de decir las cosas! ¡No sabes cómo pudo habérselo tomado, tuviste suerte!" dijo Choromatsu. Todomatsu le dedicó una mueca burlona.

"Uuuuy, perdón... Es mi culpa por creer que tenías algo de cerebro en esa cabezota tuya, ¿Qué yo no pienso las cosas? Deberías usar lo que sea que tengas ahí dentro antes de buscar pelea, tonto" dijo Todomatsu enfatizando su tono burlón mientras hablaba. Choromatsu parecía que quería estallar por el comentario que su hermano había hecho, sin embargo, se quedó pensando y pronto rio en respuesta.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso esa es tú manera de provocarme? Esfuérzate más, no te daré el gusto cuando sólo sé que dices lo que sea para hacerme enojar" dijo Choromatsu. Todomatsu suspiró encontrando su comportamiento irritante, sin embargo, decidió no seguir con la pelea.

"Lo que digas, señor 'Mi ego es más grande que mi cerebro'" dijo Todomatsu al caminar hacia las escaleras. "Voy a dormir un rato, no me molesten, sobretodo tú, engreído bueno para nada" agregó antes de irse.

"Vaya... Todomatsu..." murmuró Jyushimatsu sonando preocupado. Choromatsu volteó a ver a Jyushimatsu y le gestionó que no le diera importancia. "Pero si..."

"¿Qué no lo había mencionado ya? Las cosas que dice Todomatsu no me afectan, es incluso divertido que lo intente" dijo Choromatsu. "Sólo dice cualquier cosa que se le viene a la cabeza porque está enojado"

"Bueno, en realidad, fue tu culpa por buscar pelea con él" dijo Ichimatsu a Choromatsu quien no parecía estar de acuerdo.

"¿Te das cuenta de las cosas que dijo? No tengo nada que ver, es verdad que actuó sin pensar hace un momento, no tengo culpa de nada" dijo Choromatsu. Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza.

"Choromatsu... la verdad Todomatsu tiene razón, eres algo engreído" dijo Ichimatsu simplemente. Choromatsu hizo un puchero ante el comentario.

"¡Oye...!" al querer contestar algo, escucharon como la puerta principal se abrió, mostrando a Osomatsu entrar mientras cerraba un paraguas. "¿Ah?" Choromatsu observó a Osomatsu entrar.

"¡Hermanitos míos, he llegado!" exclamó Osomatsu luciendo contento "¡Vengan y abracen a su 'Onii-chan'!"

"¡Osomatsu-niisan!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al correr hacia él. El quinto hermano lo abrazó gustoso. Osomatsu lo abrazó de vuelta y frotó su mejilla contra la suya.

"Jyushimachuu, eres tan lindo~" Osomatsu decía mientras seguía frotando su mejilla contra la de él. Ichimatsu caminó hacia los dos y sonrió contento de ver a su hermano.

"Osomatsu-niisan, bienvenido" dijo Ichimatsu a su hermano quien seguía empalagando a Jyushimatsu con mimos. Choromatsu se acercó de igual manera pero en seguida guardo silencio.

"Ichimachuu, dale un abrasho a tu hermano mayor, tengo una deficiencia severa de Ichimachuu en este momento" dijo Osomatsu al seguir mimando a Jyushimatsu, no obstante, lo miró expectante y con los brazos abiertos.

Ichimatsu sonrió a esto y se acercó para darle un abrazo al demandante de su hermano, le daba gracia la forma en que hablaba pero sinceramente le agradaba. Osomatsu abrazó a sus dos hermanitos y regocijaba en sentir como ellos lo abrazaban de vuelta, sin embargo, sentía que faltaba algo.

"Choromachuu, ven y abraza a tu 'Onii-chan', necesito de mis hermanitos para reponer fuerzas, he tenido un largo día" dijo Osomatsu al mirar a su hermano quien lo miraba con incredulidad.

"Pero si apenas va a ser la hora de la comida... ah" Choromatsu protegió su cuello al reflexionar al respecto. El mayor observó esto y miro a Choromatsu confundido.

"¿Eh? Choromatsu... ¿Qué...?" Osomatsu murmuró al entonces captar lo que Choromatsu estaba pensando. "Ah, haha, no me refería a eso, no te preocupes, no volveré a morderte si no te gusta"

"No lo sé, no me convences..." dijo Choromatsu al mirar a otro lado irritado, seguía sosteniendo su cuello con fin de ocultarlo. Osomatsu rio ligeramente en respuesta.

"¿Es porque tu Osomatsu no ha regresado, cierto? Seguro estabas ansioso de verlo de regreso cuando volvieras de la escuela" dijo Osomatsu simplemente. Choromatsu volteó a verlo y enseguida frunció el ceño.

"¡No! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas como si fueran ciertas! ¡No sabes lo que pienso, no molestes!" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu hizo un puchero al escucharlo.

"Aww, Choromatsu se enojó conmigo... lo siento, me gustaría regresarte a tu hermano pero no sé cuándo sucederá eso" dijo Osomatsu tranquilamente. Choromatsu se sintió incluso más irritado, ¿Cómo podía hablar de esa forma tan casual?

"¿Qué...? ¡Un mome...!" Choromatsu no pudo acabar de hablar pues vio cómo su hermano caminaba con sus hermanos hacia la habitación más cercana; si no fuera por su irritación actual se hubiera reído por cómo se veían mientras caminaban los tres. "Oye... ¡No me dejes hablando solo!" agregó luego de entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta deslizándola.

"Lo lamento, Choromachuu, es que hacemos mucho ruido, seguro mamá iba a acercarse a preguntar... que ahora que lo pienso, no la salude..." dijo Osomatsu terminando con lo último más para sí mismo. Choromatsu no sabía cómo le hacía el otro para hacerlo enojar tan fácil cuando ni Todomatsu podía lograr tal cosa.

"¡Osomatsu, deja de hablar solo!" exclamó Choromatsu muy molesto. "¡Y deja de dar por hecho las cosas! ¡Que hables como si lo supieras todo es muy irritante!"

"Bueno, creo que es de familia, ¿No lo crees?" dijo Ichimatsu al mirarlo con sorna. "No eres el único que puede dar las cosas por hecho"

"¡Ichimatsu, cállate, no te estoy hablando a ti!" exclamó Choromatsu a su hermano quien pasó de mirarlo a ignorarlo para seguir abrazando a su hermano mayor.

"Oigan... ¿Qué le pasa a Choromatsu? Otra vez parece que va a estallar" preguntó Osomatsu a sus hermanos quienes no parecían afectados por la actitud del otro.

"Choromatsu sólo tiene envidia de que te estamos abrazando y él no, Osomatsu-niisan" dijo Ichimatsu. Choromatsu lo miró con indignación. ¡¿Pero por qué es qué decía...?!

"Awww, Choromachuu, no necesitas morir de envidia, tu 'Onii-chan' te quiere igual, no seas terco y ven a darme cariño" dijo Osomatsu a Choromatsu quien estaba de momento sumamente rojo por la molestia que sentía.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Te dije que dejaras de hablar solo! ¡Verte metido en tu mundo me desquicia!" exclamó Choromatsu, causando que Osomatsu lo mirara con aburrimiento.

"Tch. Que amargado eres..." murmuró Osomatsu decepcionado de que el otro no lo abrazara también. Jyushimatsu rio al escuchar al mayor.

"Osomatsu-niisan, no te preocupes por él, sólo es muy raro en ocasiones" dijo Jyushimatsu a su hermano mayor quien froto su mejilla contra la del menor al sentirse enternecido por el comentario.

"Tienes razón, Jyushimachuu, Choromachuu sólo es un tonto insensible, será mejor ignorarlo" respondió Osomatsu, logrando que Choromatsu se enfadara todavía más.

"¡Basta! ¡Osomatsu! ¡Responde de una vez!" exclamó Choromatsu. Osomatsu suspiró al escuchar al otro gritar.

"Choromachuu, no grites así, no estoy sordo, mamá vendrá a curiosear y tendrás que dejar de preguntar" explicó Osomatsu. Choromatsu se quedó pensando en esto y acepto que su hermano tenía un punto con eso, tal vez debía bajar un poco el volumen de su voz.

"Es sólo... ¿Qué quieres decir con regresarme a mi hermano? Hablas como si tú no lo fueras y eso... es irritante sabes..." dijo Choromatsu aun enojado. Osomatsu se quedó considerando qué debía responder.

"Bueno, pues... ¿Qué te digo? Es verdad, yo no soy tu hermano, tu hermano está con mis hermanos" dijo Osomatsu alegremente. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu lo miraron ligeramente consternados.

"¿Qué...? Osomatsu... si dices eso..." murmuró Ichimatsu al creer entender a qué quería llegar Choromatsu.

"Tú..." Jyushimatsu observó a Osomatsu con detenimiento, el mayor sólo sonreía sin verse preocupado.

"Estás actuando distante con nosotros... es como si dijeras que nosotros no somos tus hermanos" dijo Choromatsu.

"No, no, para nada quiero decir eso, haha, no me malinterpretes, Choromatsu" dijo Osomatsu "Ustedes siempre serán mis hermanos, sin importar qué"

"Pero entonces... ¿Qué...?" Choromatsu intentó preguntar de nuevo la duda que lo estaba molestando y que su hermano no estaba aclarando. Osomatsu miró hacia abajo disimuladamente, sin poder ver a Choromatsu directamente por un momento, parecía estar tomándose su tiempo para algo, ya entonces lo miró fijamente con una pequeña y extraña sonrisa; sonrisa la cual Choromatsu no pudo evitar ver como todo menos eso... "¿Osomatsu...?"

"Pero yo no soy tú hermano, a pesar de que los quiera tanto como él, simplemente no soy él" dijo Osomatsu "No me sentiría bien de mentirle a mis hermanitos así que es mejor sólo ser honesto con esto, haha"

"No... eso no tiene sentido, ¿A qué te refieres? ¡No hables así!" exclamó Choromatsu "El tonto de Osomatsu también logra confundirme una y otra vez... no es posible que no seas él"

"Haha, no digo que no sea Osomatsu, claramente lo soy... sólo digo que no soy tú Osomatsu" explicó Osomatsu. Choromatsu lo miró con incredulidad.

"Dime... ¿Desde cuándo es que piensas así? ¿Realmente importa? Sigues siendo Osomatsu... vienes del futuro pero, igual..." Choromatsu mencionó, haciendo que Osomatsu mirara hacia otro lado viéndose ligeramente angustiado. El tercero notó esto y no pudo evitar preguntar... "Osomatsu, oye... dime, con sinceridad... ¿Qué significa para ti estar con nosotros? ¿Qué somos para ti? ¿Qué sientes...?"

"Choromatsu..." murmuró Osomatsu al escuchar las preguntas de su hermano, ¿De verdad su hermano pensaba en todas esas cosas? El mayor sonrió con alegría, le gustaba escuchar a su hermanito preocuparse por sus sentimientos. "Haha, Choromatsu, te preocupas por cosas sin importancia, sé que tú 'Onii-chan' dijo algo raro y difícil de entender, pero..."

"Osomatsu, por favor, por una vez contéstame" dijo Choromatsu al ver a su hermano entre frustrado e irritado. Osomatsu se quedó pensando en las preguntas de su hermano.

"Hmmm... ¿Qué significa para mi estar con ustedes? Pues... ¡Una felicidad increíble! No me canso de ustedes, son mis pequeños hermanitos angelicales... aunque me consta que son unos diablillos pero su 'Onii-chan' no puede dejar de verlos como pequeños panes caídos del cielo, haha..." explicó Osomatsu mientras regresaba a estar de empalagoso con Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu. "Tal vez no sea su hermano exactamente pero los quiero un montón, ah, veo que Todomatsu no está con ustedes... ¡Iré a buscarlo!" explicó Osomatsu rápidamente al entonces soltar a sus dos hermanos para huir al segundo piso, necesitaba alejarse de ellos en ese momento pues los recuerdos regresaban a su mente y no parecían dejarlo en paz.

"¿Eh...?" murmuró Choromatsu al ver como Osomatsu salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta. "¿Acaso Osomatsu acaba de huir...?"

"Bueno, en su defensa, lo estabas presionando demasiado, no puede explicarnos bien las cosas... aunque..." Ichimatsu se quedó pensando en la forma extraña en que actuaba su hermano mayor.

"Si no puede decirnos nada entonces no debería esforzarse en decirnos algo... sé que se siente culpable pero no es como que nos deba nada... no sé... no me importa si nii-san no es Osomatsu o lo que sea, no entiendo bien qué quiso decir con eso... pero... sigue siendo Osomatsu a final de cuentas, ¿No es así?" comentó Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó reflexionando en lo dicho por Osomatsu pero no tardó en mirar a Jyushimatsu y asentir.

"Tampoco sé a qué quería llegar, creo que Osomatsu-niisan es muy raro... pero, si una cosa es segura es que estaba tratando de ser honesto" explicó Ichimatsu. Choromatsu no sabía qué pensar, sólo podía recordar aquella sonrisa triste la cual parecía reflejar todo menos alegría.

"Si tan sólo no sonara tan triste cuando dice esas cosas..." murmuró Choromatsu mientras pensaba en lo dicho por el mayor hace un momento, junto con las otras cosas que le había dicho el día anterior.

Osomatsu se apresuró al cuarto de los niños, entró en seguida y se sentó recargado contra la puerta, parecía estar sosteniendo su cabeza intentando soportar lo que sentía en ese momento. Estaba experimentando un choque de realidades al sentir sus recuerdos reproducirse delante suyo, los percibía tan reales y tan en el momento que creía poder perderse instantáneamente, cosa que no le gustaba para nada y le era físicamente doloroso.

"Ugh... no, no quiero recordar eso..." murmuró Osomatsu "En qué estaba pensando, diciéndoles eso... no gano nada, creo que sólo lo arruiné... ugh..."

"¿Osomatsu-niisan...?" murmuró Todomatsu al ver a su hermano sosteniendo su cabeza en aparente agonía. "¡¿Osomatsu-niisan?!" el sexto se paró lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó a su hermano quien sonrió burlonamente para sus adentros, vaya, de nuevo había metido la pata... Todomatsu lo había visto sufrir así... aunque bueno, ya lo habían visto vomitar el día anterior.

"Ah, Todomatsu... estabas aquí... debí imaginarlo, no sé dónde creí que..." Al intentar explicar, Todomatsu se acercó de la nada y se agachó para examinarlo. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Todomatsu...?"

"Oye... ¿Estás bien? Parece que estás sufriendo, ¿Puedo ayudar en algo...? No sé en qué pueda ser de ayuda pero si necesitas..."

"Hehe, Todomatsu, no te preocupes, tú 'Onii-chan' se encuentra bien" dijo Osomatsu "Sólo necesito descansar un poco"

"Osomatsu-niisan... ¿acaso te hace daño estar aquí? No tienes que mentirme... entiendo si es así, sólo... no..."

"Hmm..." murmuró Osomatsu al sentirse algo decaído por escucharlo pedir que no le mintiera. El mayor se distrajo por un momento para observar al gatito el cual se había acercado para ver la situación poco después de que Todomatsu lo hiciera. Osomatsu desvió la mirada y pensó seriamente si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o no. "Bueno, qué decir... Todomatsu ciertamente me atrapó desprevenido, haha..."

"Osomatsu..."

"Ya que me encontraste así, te diré... sólo una cosa pero al menos te diré algo, haha" Osomatsu no estaba seguro si abrirse un poco estaría bien, sólo esperaba no resultara en nada grave, no después de todo lo que había tenido que escuchar... Todomatsu se quedó esperando en silencio, no decía nada pues parecía creer que a la más mínima interrupción su hermano cambiaría el tema o se distraería.

Osomatsu lo observó por unos segundos, como si esperara que el otro dijera algo, ya que su hermano menor no había hecho ningún comentario, suspiró resignado a seguir con su explicación.

"Tú 'Onii-chan' se siente atrapado en un mundo de fantasía, me divierto pasando mi tiempo con ustedes... pero de la misma manera que me divierto, entre más continuo en este lugar... más recuerdos vienen a mi mente... y yo... no puedo dejar de sentirme fuera de lugar" explicó Osomatsu portando una sonrisa la cual Todomatsu percibía como solitaria. El sexto hermano no parecía entender bien lo que quería decir... o más bien, le costaba digerirlo.

"Entonces... Osomatsu, ¿Quisieras olvidar todo esto?" preguntó Todomatsu. Osomatsu se quedó en silencio.

"Haha... créeme, a pesar de que he tratado por años, simplemente no hay forma..." murmuró Osomatsu de forma casi inaudible. Todomatsu no pareció escuchar por lo que seguía esperando la respuesta de su hermano. "Al menos me gustaría no tener ataques frente a ustedes, es demasiado vergonzoso haha"

"Osomatsu... ¿Cuándo es que dejaste de mostrarnos lo que de verdad sentías?" preguntó Todomatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando con seriedad.

"No lo sé con certeza, sé que fue un gran esfuerzo de mi parte por un largo tiempo... pero, creo que ocurrieron cosas que simplemente lo volvieron de esta manera, si pienso en aquello... es inevitable" comentó Osomatsu al entonces reír. "Hahaha, no sé porque me lo estoy tomando tan en serio, cielos, creo que me está afectando estar en este cuerpo o algo, no suelo hablar de esta forma"

"Bueno, Osomatsu está cursando por una faceta un tanto difícil de entender, pero... me ha ayudado mucho con mis problemas así que no es como que pueda quejarme de lo que está experimentando, sólo me preocupa" explicó Todomatsu "Y sí... creo que el Osomatsu de aquí suele soltar cosas de la forma que estás haciendo, creo que es bueno que te afecte... si no nunca sabríamos nada acerca de ti"

"Awww, vamos, Todomatsu, no hables como si fuera un frio y distante monstruo con ustedes, no es así" explicó Osomatsu "Recuerda que no puedo hablar de más o alteraría el orden de esta... uhhh... de este tiempo"

"Sí... supongo que tienes razón..." murmuró Todomatsu. "Pero, Osomatsu, ¿Por qué te sientes fuera de lugar?"

"Bueno, ya que ya empecé a decirte estas cosas..." murmuró Osomatsu al entonces pensar en algo que le inquietaba de repente. "Oye... Todomatsu, sé que tal vez sea inútil pedirte esto a ti, pero..."

"¿Eh? Eso suena sospechoso... ¿Qué quieres decir con...?" Todomatsu intentó preguntar la razón de que no fuera bueno decirle eso a él precisamente pero Osomatsu pronto lo interrumpió.

"No le comentes esto a ninguno de los otros, sería algo incómodo y seguramente van a querer sentarse a hablar conmigo o algo por el estilo... y tuve suficiente de eso por un día" explicó Osomatsu. Todomatsu no parecía saber que responderle, era una petición algo...

"Sé que hay varias formas de ver esto, Todomatsu, por un lado, sé que te será muy tentador decir algo... pero, si en este tiempo conservas algo de mi hermano cruel y diabólico..."

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir con 'cruel y diabólico' exa...?"

"Sé que eres el mejor para guardar secretos... usualmente no es gratis, sé que contigo nada lo es, pero..."

"¡Osomatsu-niisan! Basta, me haces sonar como un asco de persona... ¿Realmente soy así...? ¿No hago las cosas sin que me den algo a cambio...?" Todomatsu preguntó sin sentirse muy a gusto. Osomatsu simplemente asintió. "Eh... bueno, esa fue una respuesta directa y sincera... hiriente también..."

"Bueno, es que no puedo hacer nada por tu corazón obscuro y podrido, Todomatsu" añadió Osomatsu sin ninguna expresión en especial. Todomatsu se veía irritado por el comentario.

"¡Ahora ese comentario fue desalmado e innecesario!" exclamó Todomatsu. Osomatsu lo miró todavía sin expresión, cosa que Todomatsu sentía como dagas al corazón. "¡Osomatsu-niisan, no te quedes callado!" al añadir esto, la expresión en blanco de Osomatsu gradualmente formo una gran y emotiva sonrisa la cual rompió en una risa sincera y profunda. "¿Ah...?"

Todomatsu observaba como su hermano reía sin explicación, no entendía que le había causado tanta gracia de la nada. No entendía, aunque debía admitir que no le era desagradable verlo así.

"Lo siento... es sólo que por un momento sentí que estaba en la misma habitación que mi Todomatsu" explicó Osomatsu. "A pesar de que es claro que son diferentes... te siento idéntico, como si nunca hubieras cambiado, ¿sabes?" El sexto hermano cambio de disfrutar la risa de su hermano por sentirse algo ofendido por el comentario.

"¿Qué...? Osomatsu-niisan, eso sonó algo hiriente... ¿Qué quieres decir con que no cambie en nada? ¿Acaso dices que no progresaré para nada...? No sé... sonó ofensivo" dijo Todomatsu al hacer un puchero. Osomatsu sonrió enormemente, le animaba hablar con su hermanito de esta manera.

"Quiero decir que te quiero mucho, Todomatsu, no importa que tan vengativo y vil puedas comportarte en mi presente, sé que no sería lo mismo sin ti" dijo Osomatsu al abrazar a su hermano. "...probablemente"

"¿Probablemente...? Oye..." Todomatsu no se escuchaba feliz por el comentario extra de su hermano, sin embargo, sonrió ante el abrazo y lo abrazó de vuelta sin prestarle mucha atención. "Bueno, supongo que no importa" Todomatsu se quedó de esta manera por unos segundos hasta que recordó que su hermano estaba por decir algo importante. "Espera, querías decirme algo, ¿No es así?"

"Ah, cierto, cierto, haha, veo que no lo olvidaste" dijo Osomatsu "Pues... qué decir... ah, creo que olvidé lo que iba a decirte"

"¡¿Qué?! Osomatsu-niisan, ya dime..."

"Ah... de acuerdo... ah, pero no has prometido no decir" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu hizo un puchero en respuesta. ¿Realmente tenía qué? "Haha, bueno, supongo que no importa, espero no lo digas pero si lo dices... bueno, eres Todomatsu, todo puede pasar..."

"Vamos, Osomatsu-niisan, ya entendí que no sueles confiar en mí y que cobro por guardar secretos... pero al contrario de lo que piensas, soy totalmente capaz de guardar un secreto sin recompensa" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando en si eso podría ser cierto. "¡Osomatsu!"

"Haha, ya, ya, de acuerdo te diré... bueno, pues... cada que tengo un recuerdo de este tiempo... siento que me pierdo a mí mismo, como si mezclara mis realidades y olvidara quien soy en ese momento... sé que suena tonto pero así es lo que estoy viviendo ahora, más que dolerme físicamente... creo que mi mente es la que más sale afectada de aquí"

"Pero no entiendo, Osomatsu-niisan... ¿Por qué tus recuerdos te harían sufrir? Es lo que me das a entender... ¿Por qué recordar cosas de este lugar haría eso? ¿Qué no fuiste feliz con nosotros? ¿No te gustan las cosas que ves en esas memorias?"

"Por esa misma razón... Todomatsu, porque fui feliz en este lugar" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu tomó un poco de distancia para mirar a su hermano a los ojos, quería entender de qué iba con eso.

"¿Qué...?"

"Me duele y al mismo tiempo disfruto estar con ustedes, entiendo que lo importante es disfrutar el momento... pero mis recuerdos me siguen persiguiendo" explicó Osomatsu al entonces sonreír de oreja a oreja. "¡Pero! Tú 'Onii-chan' es un adulto así que puede con esto, es pesado... sí, pero nada puede compararse a la experiencia de poder estar de nuevo con ustedes... se podría decir que es un pequeño precio a cambio de algo grande"

"Pero... Osomatsu... un momento, antes no soltabas nada, ¿Por qué ahora sí...? Entiendo que tal vez el cuerpo de mi hermano te esté afectando pero antes eras más cerrado... ¿Es esa la única razón?"

"No sabría decirte bien... sé que este cuerpo tiene mucho que ver... aunque bueno, creo haber dicho que soy un idiota, así que era de esperarse que dijera algo tarde o temprano, hehe" explicó Osomatsu.

"Ya veo... bueno, al menos me dijiste algo, me siento feliz por eso" dijo Todomatsu "Normalmente le dices lo que piensas sólo a Karamatsu, ¿No es así? Al menos eso creo luego de lo que ha pasado, no me molesta, entiendo que es relajante hablar con él... digo, no por nada solía estar más tiempo con él"

"¿Ah? ¿Solías? ¿Acaso ya no te gusta estar con él?" preguntó Osomatsu, pensaba que esa clase de pensamientos eran algo apresurados en este tiempo... no había realmente razón para que se separaran.

"¿Hmm? No, no quise decir eso... es sólo que todos estamos pasando por cosas... bueno, excepto el engreído de Choromatsu" explicó Todomatsu antes de quedarse pensando. "Aunque bueno, debo admitir que Karamatsu tampoco... pero lo atamos a una silla e intentamos interrogarlo sobre ti el otro día, seguro que estuvo angustiado por ti todo ese tiempo" Osomatsu rio al escucharlo.

"Haha, pobre Karamatsu, y bueno, no puedo refutar lo de Choromatsu, sí que tiene su forma particular de ser... aunque no le agrade yo lo quiero de todas maneras" comentó Osomatsu al frotar por debajo de su nariz. Todomatsu se vio confundido.

"¿No le agradas a Choromatsu? ¿De qué hablas? Si son uña y mugre... sí, se pelean constantemente pero es cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad... por más que a veces no me guste como eso sucede" explicó Todomatsu.

"Haha, bien, es que Choromatsu es un cabezota que se enoja por todo, no aguanta nada, normalmente se queja de todo lo que hago... y está desconectado de la realidad aunque parezca lo contrario; mantiene una línea muy marcada entre nosotros" comentó Osomatsu al contar cada una de estas cosas con los dedos mientras miraba hacia arriba.

"¿Ah...? ¿Choromatsu qué...? Pero eso significaría que se enojó contigo lo suficiente como para hacer como que no existes, ¿No es así?" sugirió el sexto. El mayor lo miró sin decir nada por unos segundos, ya entonces se rio.

"Choromatsu es todo un caso, el cómo terminamos así también lo es, hehe, no diría que estoy orgulloso de la historia... pero bueno, sólo puedo decir que no fue culpa de nadie" dijo Osomatsu "Ya me acostumbré a que las cosas sean como son, y Choromatsu es mi querido e idiota hermano menor"

"Seguro que fue su culpa... siempre es así con él" dijo Todomatsu al quedarse pensando en alguna posibilidad. "Me imagino que sucedió algo que no le pareció o no supo procesar y al no saber cómo afrontar la situación sólo se encerró en su mundo y dio la relación por muerta, seguro ni quiso intentar regresar a que fuera lo mismo entre ustedes por miedo a aceptar que estuvo equivocado o a tener que esforzarse en arreglar el problema"

"¿Ah...?" Osomatsu observó cómo su hermanito se perdía en su propio mundo de reflexión ante su situación, se hallaba un tanto confundido porque el sexto reaccionara así.

"Seguro que sólo decidió aceptar las cosas como eran y fijó esa barrera entre ustedes al no querer pensar más, y al dejar el tiempo pasar... el vínculo que tenían se fue debilitando y eventualmente murió por falta de interés y distanciamiento; fue tanta insistencia en hacer esto que a la larga ya no pudo salir de eso y simplemente se concentró en su percepción egoísta y nada empática" explicó Todomatsu al estar perdido en pura irritación y frustración.

"¿Todomatsu...? Bien... debo aceptar que no esperé eso..." comentó Osomatsu al verlo con un poco de miedo. Todomatsu miró a Osomatsu y se vio de repente mortificado.

"Ah, lo siento... me dejé llevar... es sólo que Choromatsu me hace enojar por su forma de ser... te ha tratado mal últimamente y al verte ser tan comprensivo con él cuando no lo merece me enoja... entiendo que te ayudara en el hotel, pero yo... sólo creo que ese maldito ego suyo le va a terminar explotando en la cara" explicó Todomatsu. Osomatsu sonrió enternecido por esto.

"Me sorprende lo bien que describes a Choromatsu, pero bueno, eres Todomatsu, siempre has sido filoso con tu forma de hablar, haha" dijo Osomatsu "Es verdad que Choromatsu muchas veces se queda pensando en lo que es socialmente correcto y lo que no lo es... lo que en general debe ser la decisión apropiada y pierde mucho el punto en el momento... pero creo que estás siendo muy duro con él, básicamente... sólo es un idiota que cree que tiene la razón mientras trata de tomar la mejor decisión por todos ya que nos ve incapaces a nosotros de hacerlo, hehe"

"Osomatsu-niisan... no digas cosas tan preocupantes como si nada... espero que sólo estés jugando cuando dices eso" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu puso un brazo por detrás de su cabeza haciendo una expresión tonta y cómica.

"Hmmm... me pregunto si será juego o no... pero, ¡en fin! Choromatsu es un buen niño, cuando hablo de él me refiero al Choromatsu de mi tiempo, sé que mi hermanito de este tiempo es mejor persona que el idiota de mi hermano" dijo Osomatsu al entonces reírse. Todomatsu no parecía verle la gracia, ¿Es que acaso todos eran basura o algo por el estilo? "Por cierto, en todo esto que salude a Ichimatsu, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu no vi a Karamatsu, ¿Acaso tiene diarrea o algo por el estilo?"

"Ah, es verdad... mamá quería que te dijéramos al respecto... lo olvide de tanta cosa..." dijo Todomatsu al verse preocupado de repente. "Karamatsu se separó de nosotros hace rato, no sabemos donde está"

¿Eh...?" murmuró Osomatsu al escuchar a su hermano decir aquello. La expresión de Osomatsu se mantuvo estática, ¿Qué es lo que su hermano estaba diciendo? ¿Qué quería decir con que Karamatsu no estaba...? "¿De qué hablas? Todomatsu... ¿Qué quieres decir con que no saben dónde está?" preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa neutra.

Todomatsu miró a su hermano sin saber qué decirle por unos segundos, ¿Qué debía decirle exactamente...?

"Osomatsu-niisan, cuando salimos de la escuela hicimos una carrera a la casa... no nos dimos cuenta de que Karamatsu no estaba hasta hace nada que llegamos" explicó Todomatsu esperando eso fuera suficiente para explicar la situación.

"Pero..." Osomatsu se veía desconcertado por un momento, ya luego rio al tratar de no preocuparse. "Bueno, bueno, seguro se distrajo con algo, Karamatsu puede ser un cabeza hueca pero no hay razón para preocuparse tan rápido"

"¿Tú crees...? Bueno, es verdad que no ha pasado mucho tiempo..." dijo Todomatsu al pensar que tal vez si se estaban preocupando de más. Osomatsu asintió. "¿No recuerdas que algo como esto pasara en el pasado?"

"¿Qué...? Todomatsu, vamos, de verdad esperan demasiado de su 'Onii-chan' al preguntar cosas así..."

"Pero recordaste muy bien los detalles de lo que pasó con Osomatsu en el funeral, ¿No?" mencionó Todomatsu.

"Eso fue... algo que ni yo me esperé, ¿sabes? Está bien que recuerde más cosas entre más esté aquí... pero no es como que recuerdo todo lo que pasó en este tiempo" explicó Osomatsu. Todomatsu se quedó pensando un poco antes de sonreír luciendo aliviado.

"Bueno, si no lo recuerdas quiere decir que no fue nada importante, ¿No lo crees? Tal vez esté pensando de más acerca de Karamatsu" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu se quedó viéndolo sin expresión.

"Sí..." murmuró Osomatsu al considerar las palabras del menor, se encontraba levemente consternado. "Mira, ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? Esperaremos media hora, si Karamatsu no regresa en ese lapso de tiempo saldré a buscarlo, ¿Te parece?"

"¿Ah? Bueno... sí, suena razonable, tal vez no sea nada malo pero está lloviendo de todas maneras" dijo Todomatsu "¿De verdad saldrías a buscar a Karamatsu?"

"Pero claro, soy el mayor después de todo, hehe" dijo Osomatsu sonando orgulloso. La sonrisa de Todomatsu decayó al escucharlo decir esto.

"Osomatsu... no tienes que sentirte obligado a hacer las cosas sólo por sentirte el mayor, ¿sabes?"

"Pero si no es obligación, con gusto iré a buscar a Karamatsu si no regresa en media hora" explicó Osomatsu. Todomatsu asintió. "Y bueno, ¿Estabas durmiendo? ¿Te sientes mal o algo así?"

"Ah... pues... sólo quería alejarme de Choromatsu, no lo soporto así que quise estar solo por un rato" respondió Todomatsu. Osomatsu sonrió, le causaba entre ternura y gracia las peleas que tenían entre ellos.

"¿Y ahora que hizo el cabezota de Choromatsu, hmm?" preguntó Osomatsu. Todomatsu suspiró al mirar a otro lado.

"Es sólo que no quería que Jyushimatsu le dijera a mamá que Karamatsu no estaba y cuando yo intervine diciéndole a mamá, trató de reclamarme... y cuando le contesté, se burló de mi" explicó Todomatsu "Simplemente no lo aguanto, no puedo entender cómo es que siquiera puede consigo mismo... ¿No le duele ser él?"

Osomatsu abrazó a su hermano soltando una risa la cual sonaba que disfrutaba en demasía lo que estaba escuchando. Todomatsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse al creer que su hermano pudiera estarse riendo de él.

"¿Qué...? ¿Acaso dije algo extraño...?" preguntó Todomatsu. Osomatsu rio por un par de segundos más antes de detenerse.

"No, no, para nada, es sólo que me causa gracia que se lleven de esta manera tan similar a lo que vivo día a día, aunque, si sirve de algo... Todomatsu, Choromatsu no sabe ni como contestarte en mi presente, tienes mucha razón en cuanto a él, haha" dijo Osomatsu "Pero debes entender que Choromatsu está algo metido en su mundo, ve las cosas de forma diferente... y aunque muchas veces suena hiriente lo que dice, lo hace con la mejor intención en mente. Eso... o no sabe ni que está diciendo, haha"

"Pero..." Todomatsu hizo un puchero al no querer ser comprensivo con su hermano mayor. Choromatsu era un tonto que no merecía eso...

"No estás equivocado en decirle sus errores, pero creo que puedes lograr llevarte mejor con él si tratas de ver la mejor cara de las cosas que hace o dice... porque normalmente eso es lo que intenta; al menos en este tiempo me da esa impresión, heh" explicó Osomatsu "Te digo, es un idiota que cree tener la razón siempre al creer al resto incompetente, haha, pero cuando entiendes eso se vuelve más fácil lidiar con él o darle por su lado... es hasta de cierta forma tierno y divertido. Tierno en este tiempo, gracioso de donde yo vengo... aunque a veces puede ser tedioso, hmm..."

"No sé cómo puedes opinar tan bien de él pero al mismo tiempo sonar como que estás consciente de que es un bueno para nada y seguir sonando como que lo estimas sea como sea" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu sonrió divertido a esto.

"Hehe, qué decir... pues... es parte de aceptar a mis hermanitos tal cual son, somos basura juntos" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu lo miró altamente consternado, parecía no entender muy bien lo que el otro estaba queriendo decir.

"Sé que suena graciosa o incluso divertida tu forma de decirlo... pero no termina de darme miedo escucharte decir eso como si no fuera nada..." dijo Todomatsu al entonces ver cómo alguien abría la puerta de la habitación, como Osomatsu lo abrazaba no se había ido para atrás pero...

"Osomatsu, oye... no tenías que huir de esa manera..." dijo Choromatsu al estar parado en la puerta viendo entonces a su hermano mayor abrazando a Todomatsu. "Imagine que estarías aquí..." añadió al mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Sí, bueno, es que también sufría de una falta de Todomatsu, muy, muuuuy severa" comentó Osomatsu al restregar su mejilla con la del sexto. Choromatsu entró a la habitación junto con Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu quienes lo habían seguido para continuar hablando con Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu cerró la puerta al ser el último en entrar.

Ichimatsu miró por la habitación hasta encontrar al gatito el cual se acercó a él al verlo. El cuarto le sonrió y se agachó para tomarlo entre sus brazos. Jyushimatsu sonrió al ver esto.

"Lo que me recuerda que tengo deficiencia de Karamatsu severa también, Todomatsu mencionó que se separó de ustedes, ¿Alguno tiene una idea de dónde podría estar?" preguntó Osomatsu. Los otros cuatro se quedaron pensando.

"Karamatsu de repente ya no estaba, no sabemos en qué podría estar pensando..."dijo Jyushimatsu al considerar las opciones.

"Les dije que era mejor esperar a ver que regresara por su cuenta antes de ir nosotros, no queremos que regrese y nosotros buscando en vano" explicó Choromatsu. Todomatsu asintió ligeramente al coincidir ya que Osomatsu había dicho algo similar.

"En realidad..." murmuró Ichimatsu llamando la atención de los presentes. "Sólo se me ocurre un lugar a donde pudo haber ido, pero no es como que quisiera que haya ido ahí..."

"¿Qué? Ichimatsu, ¿Sabes a dónde pudo haber ido Karamatsu?" preguntó Todomatsu "Pero no dijiste nada cuando llegamos..."

"Porque no se me había ocurrido, lo estuve pensando y sólo viene un lugar a mi mente..." dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu lo miraron con curiosidad. "Es posible que haya ido al muelle"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué iría ahí? No tiene sentido..." dijo Choromatsu "¿Qué se supone...?" al quedarse pensando, Osomatsu sintió como su corazón se encogía de repente.

"¿Ah...?" murmuro Osomatsu de forma casi inaudible, unas palabras las cuales no parecía reconocer resonaban en su mente: _'Karamatsu... ¿Sigues tú...?'_ Al escuchar estas palabras en su mente, Osomatsu no pudo más que permanecer desconcertado. Esa voz... ¿Por qué le era tan familiar...?

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad eres así de lento? Es obvio que Karamatsu va a ese lugar a ver al tal 'Toshiaki-san'" explicó Todomatsu con un tono de burla. Choromatsu no parecía apreciar el comentario y es que esta vez estaba consciente de que no era una burla sin fundamento, es que de verdad... ¿Qué estaban diciendo...?

"Quieren decir qué..." Choromatsu frunció el ceño al pensar al respecto, estaba disgustado en general por lo que significaba pero también por tener que admitir que Todomatsu tenía razón en eso. "¿Karamatsu sí siguió viendo a ese señor? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué es que esto es nuevo para mí? No entiendo... ¿Por qué sólo sé de esto ahora? ¡¿Qué acaso no pensaban decirme nada?!"

"¿Decirte para qué? Hemos estado comentando al respecto en diversas ocasiones... que no estuvieras presente en ninguna de ellas no es culpa de nadie más que tuya" dijo Todomatsu "Eso sólo demuestra lo poco que te importan los problemas de los demás, idiota egoísta" añadió el sexto. Choromatsu sintió en ese momento como sus palabras lo golpeaban de verdad, no quería aceptarlo, pero...

"Pero... es que nunca dijeron nada de eso cuando yo estaba... no puedo creer..." murmuró Choromatsu al sentirse realmente irritado. Osomatsu miró a Choromatsu con un poco de preocupación. ¿Qué decirle? Mientras que Todomatsu regocijaba en ver a su hermano mayor retorcerse internamente por no poder refutarle nada.

"¡Pero nada! El hecho está en que Karamatsu ha seguido viendo a ese señor y tú no lo sabías, no te lo ocultamos, tú sólo no estuviste pendiente" explicó Todomatsu. Choromatsu frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

"¿Por qué tienes que estar en contra mía siquiera? ¡Yo no te hice nada! ¡Si no me dijeron seguro fue por tú culpa!" exclamó Choromatsu ahora molesto con su hermano menor. Todomatsu rio en respuesta.

"Sí, claro, échame la culpa, seguro es más fácil para ti de esa forma" dijo Todomatsu al empujar entonces a su hermano quien consideraba estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto. "¡Si no fuera porque hiciste que Osomatsu se disculpara contigo antes de hablarle, yo no tendría ningún problema contigo!"

"¡Oye! ¡No me empujes!" exclamó Choromatsu al devolverle el empujón. Osomatsu se quedó mirando a Todomatsu, ¿De qué hablaba? No creía recordar bien a qué se refería. "¡No tienes idea de lo que dices así que mejor cállate! Lo dije en su momento y lo volveré a decir, lo que pase entre Osomatsu y yo... ¡No les incumbe! Así que será mejor que no te metas tú tampoco, los dos estamos ya bien así que no entiendo cuál es tu necedad por insistir en que no"

"¿Necedad? ¿De verdad vas a sacarme eso? ¿Tú? ¿De todas las personas presentes? Vaya, pero que desvergonzado eres" dijo Todomatsu al reírse por la falta de coherencia en lo que el otro estaba diciendo. Choromatsu estaba empezando a irritarse, ver a Todomatsu riéndose de él le molestaba más que si sólo le gritaba enojado, ¿Por qué es que era tan molesto...?

Osomatsu se quedó sorprendido por el intercambio de diálogos, de verdad que Todomatsu le recordaba a su versión adulta, ¿De verdad no habían cambiado mentes o algo así? Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu vieron con preocupación a Osomatsu quien lucía levemente mareado de repente.

"¿Osomatsu-niisan...? ¿Estás bien...?" preguntaron ambos niños a su hermano quien simplemente asintió, ya entonces sonrió.

"Sólo es un pequeño déjà vu, nada de qué preocuparse" respondió Osomatsu a los dos antes de seguir la conversación del tercero y el sexto. ¿Tal vez le había dado demasiada influencia a Todomatsu con lo que le había dicho? No estaba seguro pero de verdad podía ver un cambio en la conversación ahora.

"¡Osomatsu estaba en pésimas condiciones y aun así te hiciste el difícil con él! ¿Qué acaso crees que el mundo gira alrededor de ti? ¡La gente no tiene por qué disculparse contigo si no tienen culpa de nada, que lo hicieras disculparse contigo sólo porque tu orgullo es más grande que tu cerebro es lo que me molesta!"

"¡Todomatsu, te estoy diciendo que no entiendes la situación así que deja insistir! ¡Si quieres creer que soy un egoísta y un engreído bien por ti pero deja de sacar eso, fastidias!" le respondió Choromatsu al volverlo a empujar causando que el otro se la devolviera. Ichimatsu no parecía estar bien con lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero... ¿Era necesario tal vez...?

"¡Tú preguntaste por qué estoy en contra tuya y sólo te explique! ¡No preguntes si no vas a aguantarte!" exclamó Todomatsu al empujarlo de nuevo.

"¡Deja de empujarme de una vez!" exclamó Choromatsu al empujarlo de vuelta. "¡Sólo me enoja porque no tiene sentido lo que dices! ¡No entiendes lo que paso así que no importa lo que digas! ¡No tienes razón en nada de lo que me estás reclamando!"

"¡Para ti nadie nunca tiene la razón! Si Osomatsu se sentía mal y realmente quería estar bien contigo... ¡¿Cuál era tú maldita necesidad con que se disculpara primero?!" gritó Todomatsu colmándole la paciencia a Choromatsu.

"¡Porque me dio coraje que tratara su vida como si no valiera nada! ¡Por eso!" gritó Choromatsu al golpear al sexto finalmente. Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Choromatsu, Ichimatsu ya tenía una idea al respecto pero igual parecía sentirse mal al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermano.

"¿Eh...?" murmuró Todomatsu al sostener su rostro por encima de donde lo había golpeado Choromatsu, ¿Qué acababa de decir?

"..." Osomatsu se quedó en silencio al escuchar el intercambio de palabras que los dos acababan de tener, creía sentir como si una creciente migraña se apoderara de su cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que le provocaba escuchar aquello...?

"¡Maldita sea! Me hiciste decir algo que no quería en este momento... ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan molesto?! ¿Cuándo piensas superar lo que te pasó? ¡No es mi culpa que te confundieran con Jyushimatsu así que deja de desquitarte con nosotros!" exclamó Choromatsu muy enojado por haber sacado aquel tema de esa forma, no quería hablar sobre Osomatsu de esa manera, no si no estaba su hermano presente y sin haber hablado con los otros de forma apropiada.

Todomatsu se quedó paralizado al escuchar a su hermano, tanto por escucharlo hablar del tema de su secuestro a la ligera como por mencionar que Osomatsu había insinuado algo como eso o dijera algo parecido... se encontraba muy confundido y en ese preciso momento no podía más que sentir mucho coraje y tristeza.

Osomatsu sostuvo su cabeza al resistir el dolor de los recuerdos que había evocado las palabras de Choromatsu, al creer que podía manejarlo, miró hacia Todomatsu quien estaba en un estado difícil de describir... Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu se encontraban espantados de una forma similar pero de menor intensidad mientras que Choromatsu parecía que echaba humo de las orejas; el primogénito suspiró y sin realmente vacilar, golpeo a Choromatsu en la cabeza de manera que era imposible no sacarle un chichón.

"¡Ow...!" exclamó Choromatsu al quejarse por el dolor, fijó su mirada en Osomatsu con aparente resentimiento mientras que Osomatsu lo miraba algo decaído si no es que disgustado levemente por su conducta.

"Choromatsu... ¿Qué formas de hablarle a tu hermanito son esas? No se supone que los angusties de esa forma, toooonto, cabeza de chorlitooo, Chorotontovski..." dijo Osomatsu, causando que Choromatsu lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué se supone que fue eso último...?"

"Ahora, arrepiéntete y pídeles perdón" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu arqueó una ceja, ¿Qué por qué tenía que hacer eso...?

"¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio..."

"Oh, pero claro que hablo en serio, vamos, pídele una disculpa a tus lindos hermanitos menores por portarte como un sabelotodo bueno para nada" dijo Osomatsu al verlo con supuesta 'seriedad' "No estás en edad de que actúes insufrible todavía así que por tu bien pídeles disculpas"

"¿Eh...? Pero..."

"Si no lo haces voy a quemar tu colección de Nya-chan cuando regrese a mi presente y no te daré explicación alguna, sólo sabrás en tu corazón que algo malo hiciste" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu se quedó mirándolo completamente perdido, ¿Acaso su hermano estaba bien...?

"Osomatsu, creo que estás perdiendo la cabeza... no sé de qué estás hablando..." dijo Choromatsu al verlo entre perturbado y extrañamente preocupado por lo que su hermano decía.

"Oh... ¿Entonces quieres que tu versión adulta sufra la perdida de algo indispensable para él sólo porque no sabes reconocer cuando estás mal?" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano quien parecía estarlo considerando.

"Ugh... de acuerdo... lo siento, tal vez me pasé un poco con lo que dije... aunque sea verdad de cierta manera..." dijo Choromatsu al decir esto último en voz más baja. Osomatsu lo miró con sospecha. "¿Qué? No dije nada..."

"Haha, de acuerdo, así está mejor" dijo Osomatsu al asentir felizmente. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu miraban a Osomatsu mientras que Todomatsu todavía estaba procesando lo que había escuchado, gracias a las palabras de su hermano mayor ya no estaba enojado con Choromatsu, por más extraño que fuera, pero estaba preocupado por lo que había querido decir al respecto de Osomatsu...por lo que terminó mirando al primogénito segundos después de sus otros dos hermanos.

Osomatsu se percató de que todos sus hermanitos lo estaban observando con detenimiento, ¿Y ahora qué pasaba...? ¿Acaso había actuado extraño...? Se sentía algo incómodo de repente.

"Haha, bueno, en realidad esto de regañarlos es nuevo para mí, siendo honesto, normalmente no me importa lo que se digan entre ustedes ya que es muy divertido ver las expresiones que ponen y escuchar lo que tienen que decir, pero..."

"Osomatsu, ¿A qué se refiere Choromatsu?" preguntó Jyushimatsu, era el primero en romper el silencio de los menores y el primero en interrumpir el monólogo del mayor.

"Ah... ¿Qué...?" murmuró Osomatsu al verse perdido de repente.

"¿Qué quiere decir con que no valoras tu vida y que por eso se enojó?" preguntó Ichimatsu a su hermano mayor. Osomatsu lo miró sin expresión alguna, en ese momento realmente no sabía qué contestar.

"Niños... oigan... ¿Qué parte de piden demasiado de su 'onii-chan' no se entiende? No puedo contestar cosas que el Osomatsu de este tiempo tiene que explicar por su cuenta" contestó Osomatsu. Todomatsu estaba en silencio pero parecía verlo con una preocupación profunda. "Todomatsu, no me veas así..."

"Pero... sabes a qué me refiero, no es así, ¿Osomatsu?" preguntó Choromatsu. Osomatsu se quedó pensando al respecto. "Contesta al menos eso, por favor"

"Niños..." murmuró Osomatsu al entonces recordar algo. "¡Ah! ¡Recordé que debo ir a buscar a Karamatsu!"

"¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Espera!" exclamaron todos excepto Todomatsu quien seguía angustiado y sin encontrar palabras para expresarse.

"¡Lo siento niños pero Karamatsu es primero! ¡Ya hablaremos después!" exclamó Osomatsu al salir corriendo de la habitación hacia la entrada de la casa.

"Vaya... huyó de nuevo" dijo Jyushimatsu. Choromatsu suspiró al escucharlo.

"No es como que realmente esperara nada de su parte, hubiera sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad... como dije, Todomatsu sólo me hizo gritar algo que no quería... no quería hablar de esto hasta que Osomatsu volviera y todos estuviéramos reunidos" explicó Choromatsu al mirar de reojo a Todomatsu quien seguía sin decir nada. "Espero que estés satisfecho ahora que sabes la verdad" El sexto sujetó uno de sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado luciendo decaído.

"¿Saber qué verdad...? No explicaste nada, sólo gritaste lo que quisiste" dijo Todomatsu. Choromatsu lo miró con incredulidad.

"¡A ver pedazo de...!" Ichimatsu sostuvo su muñeca impidiéndole moverse. Choromatsu lo miró con enojo. Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza indicándole que no era buena idea.

"Será mejor que esperemos a que Osomatsu regrese con Karamatsu de momento" dijo Jyushimatsu. Choromatsu se zafó como pudo de la mano de Ichimatsu antes de hablar.

"Sí, supongo que es lo mejor por el momento" dijo Choromatsu "Ya explicaré después... probablemente cuando el Osomatsu de nuestro tiempo regrese para poder hablarlo bien" Todomatsu lo miró de reojo.

"Sólo quiero que quede claro que... sigo creyendo que eres un egoísta, engreído y un idiota" dijo Todomatsu. Choromatsu suspiró aguantándose la molestia que sentía al escuchar al otro.

Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu miraron a ambos, al ver como Choromatsu subía y bajaba los hombros tratando de mostrarse indiferente, no pudieron más que sentir que no habían progresado mucho aunque se hubieran gritado y empujado de esa manera.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Osomatsu caminaba por las calles mientras buscaba a Karamatsu, sostenía su paraguas y miraba a su alrededor, apreciando de paso su viejo vecindario, le era imposible no perderse en la nostalgia. El mayor se detuvo luego de unos minutos y cerró los ojos apreciando el sonido de la lluvia.

"Esos niños sí que pueden ser peligrosos a momentos... haha, pero bueno no debería sorprenderme" dijo Osomatsu para sí mismo mientras sonreía enternecido. "No paran de meterme en problemas mientras ellos siguen viéndose adorables..."

El mayor abrió los ojos y miró hacia el cielo, su mirada se perdía en las nubes grisáceas las cuales se fundían dando diferentes tonalidades. Los relámpagos que se divisaban en un parpadeo y los truenos que complementaban el tranquilo sonido de la lluvia, llevaban a Osomatsu hacia uno de sus recuerdos más profundos y enterrados dentro de su ser; sin su consentimiento, un amargo y doloroso evento se reprodujo frente a él.

 _"¡No!¡Ayúdenme!¡Por favor...!"_ la voz en su mente gritaba, se escuchaba molesta y a la vez en mucho pánico. Recordaba como miraba hacia todos lados buscando a la gente que para su desgracia se encontraba fuera de su alcance en ese momento, las palabras en su mente desesperadamente pedían salir una y otra vez, no obstante, el miedo que lo consumía en ese instante, por más contradictorio que fuera... le impedía hablar, le imposibilitaba formar palabras completas y tristemente, sintiéndose impotente, sólo lograba expresar sonidos guturales mezclados con exhalaciones pesadas y entre cortadas. Las pupilas del primogénito se contrajeron súbitamente ante esto, se quedó paralizado por un momento. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso ahora? Se supone que debía buscar a Karamatsu...

"Ah..." murmuró Osomatsu al seguir recordando aquello. Sostuvo su cabeza tratando de resistir el dolor que sentía. "¿Por qué...?" al inspeccionar el lugar y observar las bardas de madera intentando encontrar una pista de su recuerdo repentino, creyó notar algo... algo que lo dejó atónito pues otro recuerdo se había expuesto sin su consentimiento.

Sin realmente quererlo, Osomatsu se acercó a un lugar específico y lo observó con detenimiento. Se trataba de una tabla de madera que era parte de la barda de la casa de alguien... sólo que esta parecía tener una marca en especial... o al menos eso parecía, no obstante, el mayor frotó sus ojos y se dio cuenta que dicha marca no estaba. Aparentemente, estaba imaginando cosas.

"¿Estaré perdiendo la cabeza...? Aunque bueno, no es como que esté muy cuerdo que digamos, haha..." comentó Osomatsu para sí mismo antes de escuchar más cosas.

 _"¡Basta! ¡Duele! Sé mi lugar... no intentaré nada, ya que no lograré nada..."_ escuchó a la voz decir justo antes del vivo recuerdo de cómo, con renuencia, tomaba la mano de la persona a quien le decía aquello. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza tratando de sacarse eso de la mente, se dio unas palmaditas en la cara con su mano libre y decidió seguir adelante en busca de Karamatsu.

"¿Qué me sucede? Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo... no debería preocuparme por cosas bobas, haha... sí..." el mayor dijo esto intentando darse consuelo pero sin mucho efecto, se dispuso a guardar silencio e ignorar a su mente para continuar su camino en búsqueda de su hermano menor.

Osomatsu se apresuró hacia el muelle con intención de encontrar a Karamatsu, se le dificultaba sostener el paraguas debido al viento y al mal clima que simplemente había empeorado al seguir avanzando pero no podía más que perseverar si quería encontrar a su hermano... y con este clima, simplemente se había vuelto prioridad.

"¡Karamatsu! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Oye! ¡Contesta si me escuchas!" gritó Osomatsu al estar peleándose con el paraguas, el viento parecía no tener misericordia pues golpeaba directamente contra su cara y la fuerza de este era tal que no le era fácil moverse ni ver bien por donde iba, no obstante, estaba consciente de que estaba ya cerca de llegar al lugar que su hermanito le había mostrado antes.

¿Dónde podría haberse metido? La preocupación del mayor parecía aumentar con cada minuto que pasaba sin encontrarlo, ¿Es que acaso también pasaba esto en su pasado? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? A menos que...

"No... que estoy pensando..." murmuró Osomatsu al negar con la cabeza. "Karamatsu debe de estar por aquí, Ichimatsu fue quien lo dijo, debe estar en lo cierto..."

 _"Osomatsu... no lo hagas... no puedo... no puedo..."_ la voz triste de su hermanito menor resonó en su cabeza al recordar otro evento de su no grato pasado... al recordar la expresión de dolor y tristeza junto con las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro... pudo sentir el sentimiento de caída en su estómago. ¿Por qué tenía que ver eso...? Le angustiaba recordar la forma en que los labios del otro se movían para decir en silencio estas palabras... a pesar de que en su mente, la voz de su hermano había sido escuchada claramente.

"¡Basta! ¡¿Qué me sucede?!" Osomatsu se dio una bofetada tratando de interrumpir su momento no deseado de recuerdos. "Necesito controlarme, no es momento... ¡Karamatsu! ¡'Onii-chan' vino a buscarte! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, no tengas miedo! ¡Te llevaré a casa!" El primogénito dio unos cuantos pasos más antes de perder el agarre que tenía sobre el paraguas, causando que este saliera volando fuera de su alcance. "Ah... rayos... de acuerdo, no importa, encontraré a Karamatsu con o sin paraguas..."

"¡Alguien...!" exclamó una voz la cual no alcanzaba a reconocer, el estruendo del viento, truenos y la lluvia juntos opacaban con gran eficacia el grito, sin embargo, la atención del mayor se había concentrado en buscar el origen de lo que esperaba no fuera su imaginación.

"¿Acaso alguien gritó algo...? Pero... ¿De dónde vino...?" Osomatsu corrió hacia el muelle buscando señales de su hermano o bien, del origen de la voz... si no podía ayudar a Karamatsu al menos podría averiguar quién estaba pidiendo ayuda. "¡¿Karamatsu, eres tú?! ¡Oye!" gritó el mayor varias veces al entonces observar como el lago se movía con violencia, sí que el clima estaba horrible...

"¡Por favor...!" la pequeña y casi indistinguible voz volvió a escucharse, esta vez parecía un poco más fuerte, no obstante, seguía siendo demasiado débil para el gusto del primogénito.

"Esa voz..." al mirar hacia el lago, pues creía que podría provenir de esa dirección, busco lo mejor que pudo por botes o alguna señal de alguien en el agua y sin mucha demora, se percató de un pequeño bote a una distancia considerable del muelle. Osomatsu corrió hasta la orilla intentando ver algo más.

"¡Ayuda...!" exclamó de nuevo la voz. Osomatsu entrecerró los ojos intentando enfocar su vista y en seguida se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Karamatsu en el agua sosteniéndose del bote de la mejor manera que podía.

"¡K-Karamatsu!" exclamó Osomatsu al quedarse helado por verlo en el agua. Karamatsu no parecía escuchar que se trataba de su hermano pero sí lograba oír una voz, sonrió aliviado por eso, finalmente alguien le estaba hablando.

"¡Auxilio! ¡No creo poder sostenerme por mucho tiempo! ¡Por favor!" exclamó Karamatsu al seguir apoyado del bote. Osomatsu apenas había alcanzado a escuchar pero sin importar esto, había saltado al lago dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible hacia su hermano; aunque bien, debido a su pésima condición pues olvidaba que realmente estaba afectado por el estado de salud del Osomatsu de ese tiempo, tenía que esforzarse probablemente el triple en nadar.

El segundo hermano parecía ver que alguien se dirigía hacia él, sin embargo, como ya no tenía mucha fuerza, terminó soltando el bote y dejó que el agua del lago lo hundiera sin poder poner mucha resistencia. Osomatsu observó esto y trató de hacer un esfuerzo en llegar a él más rápido, claro que querer ser más rápido y poder serlo eran dos cosas distintas. Tardó varios minutos en llegar a él y en cuanto pudo acercarse lo suficiente, se sumergió para alcanzar a Karamatsu, sacándolo parcialmente del agua y nadando con él de la mejor forma posible hacia la orilla.

"¡Karamatsu! ¡Karamatsu!" exclamó Osomatsu al llegar finalmente a la orilla con su hermano finalmente a salvo. El mayor trató de ayudarlo con torpeza y de alguna manera, el segundo procedió a toser, se podría decir que era más gracias a que no había tardado mucho en sacarlo lo que había evitado ponerlo en más riesgo.

"Ugh... ¿Osomatsu...?" preguntó Karamatsu una vez que había terminado de toser. El segundo se quedó inmóvil al ver a su hermano quien se veía consternado.

"Karamatsu, oye, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué hacías en el lago? ¿Por qué había un bote? Bueno creo que eso no debería preocuparme pues ayudó a que estuvieras bien, pero..."

"Osomatsu..." murmuró Karamatsu al sentir lágrimas en los ojos. "Yo... lo siento..." Osomatsu se veía confundido.

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué te disculpas...?"

"Yo... yo... ¡Te arrojé al lago! ¡Perdóname! ¡Soy un mal hermano! ¡Lo siento mucho!" exclamó Karamatsu al romper en llanto mientras cubría sus ojos. "¡Sé que no es excusa pero...! ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo lamento!"

"¿Qué...? ¿Qué quieres decir con que me arrojaste al lago...? Bueno técnicamente sí pues me hiciste ir por ti pero es una forma rara de decirlo, ¿No crees?"

"No... no me refiero a eso... yo... ¡La piedra! ¡Tire la piedra que me diste al lago! ¡Lo siento mucho!" exclamó Karamatsu al seguir llorando. Osomatsu se veía sumamente desconcertado.

"¿Eh...? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso...?"

"¡Te arrojé por accidente al lago! ¡Perdí la piedra que me diste!" exclamó Karamatsu al sollozar. "Soy un inútil... ni siquiera puedo cuidarte como prometí..."

"Pero... haha, Karamatsu... tú no... tú nunca arrojaste mi piedra, así que... ¿Cómo puede ser...?" Osomatsu se quedó helado al tratar de procesar las palabras de su hermano menor. "Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces... eso quiere decir que..." murmuró Osomatsu luciendo abrumado. Karamatsu guardó silencio al escucharlo, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar... y aquello que había soltado no parecía bueno.

"¿Qué...? Osomatsu, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso...?" preguntó Karamatsu a su hermano, quien, en ese momento, se encontraba perdido en un caos de sentimientos los cuales sólo lo dejaban incapaz de moverse o razonar. "Oso..."

"Karamatsu..." murmuró Osomatsu un par de minutos luego de quedarse en silencio mientras temblaba por el significado de lo que acababa de escuchar. Karamatsu lo miraba avergonzado y preocupado, ¿Es que estaba bien su hermano...? Sabía que no podía esperar que lo perdonara tan fácil, pero... ¿Qué estaba pasando...?

"Oso..."

El primogénito alzo una de sus manos y de nuevo se dio una bofetada tratando de controlarse y tranquilizarse. Karamatsu lo observó sorprendido y asustado por el movimiento repentino. Osomatsu procedió a sonreír y reírse ante la expresión del otro.

"Vamos, Karamatsu, ya hablaremos al respecto cuando regresemos... tengo que llevarte a casa" explicó Osomatsu al ponerse de pie y gestionar a su hermano para llevarlo de caballito. Karamatsu no parecía querer por pena pero luego de la insistencia de su hermano, cedió en cuestión de un par de minutos. "No te preocupes, Karamatsu, todo estará bien... todo..."

"Osomatsu... lo siento..." murmuró Karamatsu mientras ambos se alejaban del lago, el segundo estaba temblando por el frio que sentía, se encontraba en un estado delicado luego de estar expuesto a la lluvia y haciendo esfuerzo por no hundirse... sin embargo, el segundo sólo le importaba en ese momento lo que le había importado en un inicio... la piedra.

"No te apures, Karamatsu, te llevaré a casa y podrás tomar un baño..."

"No me refiero a eso... Osomatsu, lamento estarte causando problemas... yo..." Karamatsu trataba de explicar sin realmente saber que decir, no sabía cómo hablar del tema, sólo...

"Karamatsu, por favor, de momento sólo me importa llevarte con bien a casa, no quiero que te angusties por eso" dijo Osomatsu sonando un poco más serio de lo normal. "Ya hablaremos cuando hayas tomado un baño y estés usando ropa seca" Karamatsu no parecía de acuerdo pero intentó hacer caso, se guardaría el tema como pudiera hasta después... sabía que tal vez la noticia había sido demasiado para su hermano.

Mientras que... Osomatsu corría a su casa con su hermano en su espalda, estaba hecho un caos en su interior con tan poco tiempo que había transcurrido... es sólo... todo lo que acaba de ocurrir y el significado de todo esto, incluso su hermano menor, ¿De verdad se había metido al lago para buscar una tonta piedra en vez de ver por sí mismo? ¿Y todavía luego de la situación horrible que acababa de pasar seguía preocupándose por eso? No es que Osomatsu no le viera valor a esa piedra, no es que no le importaran los sentimientos de su hermano o no supiera de lo que estaba hablando, de hecho, le dolía pensar que era una realidad que era tonto que su hermano se arriesgara por la piedra, pero, es que era cierto... la piedra no valía nada a comparación de la vida de su hermano.

¿Y tener que escuchar a su hermano sufrir por esa piedra sin estar consciente del peligro que acababa de vivir? No, sólo no podía soportarlo... no quería que su hermano hablara de eso de momento, no podría con tanta angustia que se estaba acumulando dentro de él. Osomatsu continuó su camino de regreso mientras sentía como su hermano temblaba por el frio y el miedo que le había causado la situación... aunque estaba seguro que el pobre niño tenía más en mente la piedra que su seguridad.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

La puerta de la casa se abrió, llamando la atención de los niños que se habían quedado cerca de la puerta esperando que su hermano regresara, no es como que al principio les importara... pero, lo que había sido el ambiente incómodo entre Choromatsu y Todomatsu, se había tornado en una competencia de quien sería el primero en recibir a Osomatsu cuando regresara.

"¡Osomatsu-niisan, bienvenido!" exclamaron los niños al ver a su hermano entrar, claro que, al ver a Karamatsu en su espalda, los observaron con preocupación. "Oigan..."

"Niños, ¿Podrían ir por unas toallas? No quiero mojar toda la casa" dijo Osomatsu con la mejor sonrisa que podría esbozar en ese momento. Jyushimatsu salió corriendo a petición de su hermano mayor mientras que los demás se quedaron tratando de entender la situación.

"Osomatsu-niisan, ¿Estás bien? ¿Karamatsu está bien?" preguntó Ichimatsu junto con Todomatsu. Choromatsu seguía tratando de analizar la situación por su cuenta.

"Sí, sí, sólo tuvimos un pequeño incidente... pero estamos bien, hablaré de eso con ustedes nada más pueda llevar a Karamatsu al baño" explicó Osomatsu. Choromatsu frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"¿Acaso Karamatsu se lastimó?" preguntó el tercero. Osomatsu lo miró a los ojos y se quedó pensando en qué decirle.

"Algo así... pero bueno, ahorita les explico" dijo Osomatsu al ahora ver como Jyushimatsu se acercaba con las toallas para los dos. Matsuyo se acercó a recibir a sus hijos al escuchar el ruido en la entrada.

"¡Osomatsu, bienve...! ¿Ah? Hijo, están empapados... ¿Están bien? ¿Debería llamar a la ambulancia?" preguntó Matsuyo sonando consternada. Osomatsu rio al escuchar a su madre, le conmovía su preocupación.

"No, no, mamá, todo está bien, es sólo que estamos empapados porque el viento se llevó mi paraguas... pero oye, traje a Karamatsu de vuelta, hehe" explicó Osomatsu. Matsuyo sonrió al escuchar que todo estaba bien.

"Me alegra saber que todo está bien, entonces, será mejor que tomen un baño antes de venir a comer, no quiero que se resfríen" dijo Matsuyo al entonces regresar a la cocina. Osomatsu sonrió en respuesta.

"Gracias, Jyushimatsu, eres de gran ayuda" dijo Osomatsu al bajar a Karamatsu de su espalda, tomar una de las toallas para él y darle la otra a Karamatsu. El mayor procedió a medio secarse, se quitó los calcetines junto con sus pantalones y los dejó cerca de la entrada.

Karamatsu observó como Osomatsu tomaba su toalla y en seguida había optado por ayudarlo a secarse, era muy seguro que no estuviera secándose tan rápido como el mayor quería. Los hermanos sonrieron al ver la escena, se les hacía chistoso ver como el mayor se veía impaciente.

Osomatsu cargó nuevamente a Karamatsu y lo llevó al baño donde el segundo observó cómo su hermano abría la llave de la tina y checaba la temperatura del agua. Karamatsu no parecía estar muy seguro de meterse a bañar.

"Osomatsu, ¿No prefieres entrar tú? Tu salud es muy pobre, no quiero que empeores sólo porque no dejé que te bañaras a tiempo..." dijo Karamatsu sonando avergonzado. Osomatsu lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Qué? Karamatsu, ¿De qué hablas? Estuviste quien sabe cuánto tiempo en el lago enfriándote y ahora dices que es más importante que yo me bañe primero... eso no suena bien, a 'Onii-chan' no le gusta escucharte decir eso" dijo Osomatsu mientras le hacía un puchero.

"Pero..."

"Sin peros" dijo Osomatsu al ver como Karamatsu seguía con la ropa mojada. Sin decir nada, el primogénito se agachó y con rapidez le quitó la ropa a su hermano quien se quedó perplejo por esto.

"¡Osomatsu...!" Karamatsu frunció el ceño al entonces sonrojarse por las acciones de su hermano, no es que tuviera algún problema con eso pero le había tomado por sorpresa y no podía evitar sentirse apenado.

"Aw, mi pequeño hermanito está avergonzado, hehe, que adorable" dijo Osomatsu al mirar la expresión de su hermano. Le alegraba que al menos Karamatsu hubiera dejado el tema de la piedra por ese momento y se hubiera enfocado en lo que estaba pasando. "Vamos, metete a bañar de una vez o si no 'Onii-chan' no responderá a lo que pase después"

"¿Eh?" murmuró Karamatsu al no entender lo que su hermano quería decir. Osomatsu rio en respuesta al ver la confusión en el rostro del más pequeño.

"No le des tantas vueltas, Karamatsu, sólo bañate" dijo Osomatsu al proceder a cargarlo y meterlo al agua sin preguntarle. Ante la reacción de sorpresa de Karamatsu, el mayor comenzó a reírse por más tiempo, no es como que hubiera planeado hacer eso para molestarlo pero encontraba muy divertido como el otro seguía sorprendiéndose por sus acciones. "Tú cara sí que dice 'Ey, yo podía entrar solo, no entiendo porque haces esto' pero no lo pienses mucho, está es mi forma de ser, soy algo brusco y no tengo mucho tacto al hacer las cosas, heh, por eso Choromatsu normalmente se desespera conmigo" explicó el mayor.

Karamatsu escuchó las palabras de su hermano y gradualmente empezó a calmarse, se encontraba de momento distraído por lo que acababa de decir, ¿Choromatsu desesperado por eso?

"Pero si Choromatsu no tiene tacto..." dijo Karamatsu sin estar muy seguro de querer iniciar una conversación con él luego de lo sucedido en el lago.

"Lo sé, pero él cree que sí lo tiene, lo cual lo vuelve más divertido, haha" explicó Osomatsu al notar la aflicción en el rostro de su hermanito. "Hmm... también soy algo idiota con estas situaciones, pero 'Onii-chan' hace lo mejor que puede para que sus pequeños diablitos estén felices" añadió tratando de sacarle una sonrisa al segundo, sonrisa la cual nunca llegó. Karamatsu sumergió su cuerpo en el agua por unos segundos, se veía decaído y pensativo.

"Osomatsu... tú..."

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te traiga patitos de hule o algo por el estilo? Ah, ya sé, ¿Quieres tus gafas de sol? Ah, espera, no, perdón, eso no tiene nada que ver en este tiempo, haha" explicó Osomatsu. Karamatsu se quedó pensando por un instante en las 'gafas de sol', ¿Por qué ofrecerle eso en esta situación?

"¿Gafas de sol...?"

"Sí, tú sabes, lentes de sol, ¿Qué acaso no hay en esta época o algo por el estilo?" preguntó Osomatsu. Karamatsu lo miró con incredulidad.

"Osomatsu... claro que sé lo que son... sólo no entiendo porque los mencionarías..." dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu guardo silencio, pensaba en qué decir, ¿Debería explicar o no?

"Hmm... la verdad guardo silencio viendo si puedo cambiarte el tema y no explicar al respecto pero creo que no importa, es un detalle trivial de todas maneras" dijo Osomatsu para sí mismo "No creo que el explicar lo de los lentes de sol cause que altere el espacio tiempo y por ende arruine el futuro de los niños, o..."

"¿De qué hablas...?" preguntó Karamatsu. ¿Qué tanto estaba considerando?

"Es sólo que tu versión adulta adora sus gafas de sol, se las pone en todas partes, incluso cuando es de noche, haha" explicó Osomatsu "Todomatsu le dice que es ridículo que use los lentes cuando es de noche y que nos duele verlo así pero bueno, qué hacer con él, es Karamatsu, ya es costumbre ver que haga esas cosas"

"¿Ehhh...? ¿De verdad les duele verme así?" preguntó Karamatsu sin entender bien "Aunque... ¿Qué quieres decir con que les 'duele'...?"

"Pero bueno, no siempre los usa, bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero..." Osomatsu siguió divagando sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta de Karamatsu al respecto. Karamatsu se veía confundido y algo preocupado por ese comentario.

"Oye... ¿Por qué les...?" Karamatsu trató de preguntar una vez más pero Osomatsu lo interrumpió.

"No te preocupes por eso, Karamatsu es Karamatsu, entonces, ¿Quieres que traiga los patitos de hule? Quiero que mi hermano disfrute de su baño luego de esa horrible expe..." al tratar de explicar sus intenciónes, Osomatsu estornudó, interrumpiéndose así mismo.

"¡Ah...! Osomatsu, oye, creo que sí deberías ser el primero en bañarte" dijo Karamatsu al verse preocupado por su hermano. Osomatsu sonrió mostrando su típica sonrisa dientuda y negó con la cabeza.

"No, no, no debes preocuparte por 'Onii-chan', yo estoy bien..." dijo Osomatsu al ver que la expresión de su hermano no se iba. "Hmm... pero si tanto insistes, puedes apurarte para que pueda usar el baño yo, haha"

"Sí, está bien, eso haré" dijo Karamatsu al aceptar hacer eso. Osomatsu asintió y se dirigió a la puerta para ir con sus demás hermanos.

"Entonces... estaré con el resto, baja cuando termines" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano quien le sonrió y asintió en respuesta. El mayor salió del baño y cerró la puerta, se recargó contra esta y se quedó mirando a la pared, se veía en trance.

"Sí... de verdad que estar aquí me deja exhausto..." comentó para sí mismo antes de estornudar nuevamente. "Ah... más vale que no me enferme, que molesto sería eso..."

Dentro del baño, Karamatsu se bañaba con intención de acabar rápido para cederle el baño a su hermano... aunque encontraba que le era difícil lograr esto puesto que sus brazos le dolían y le costaba esfuerzo moverlos, no tanto como para no poder moverlos para nada pero sí lo suficiente como para intervenir en su misión de no tardarse en el baño.

"Vamos... tengo que acabar pronto por Osomatsu..." dijo Karamatsu para sí mismo, no obstante, al decir esto, tuvo en su mente un recuerdo vivo de su hermano sonriéndole luego de haber intercambiado las piedras. "Si hubiera sabido que sería tan tonto como para arrojar como si nada a Osomatsu al lago..." las lágrimas se formaron inmediatamente al tener presente la situación que acababa de vivir. "¿De qué sirvió todo eso si no pude recuperar a Osomatsu...? Y lo peor es..." el segundo sollozó al recordar a su hermano nadando por él. "Hice que Osomatsu se metiera al agua cuando no está en condiciones..."

El segundo se había puesto a llorar por unos segundos al sentir el peso de sus errores y es que... ¿Cómo podría arreglar la situación? De momento al menos podía controlarse pues su Osomatsu no estaba y por lo tanto no tenía que dar la cara todavía, se sentía con vergüenza de ver incluso a esta versión de Osomatsu pero sabía que en cuanto viera al otro Osomatsu, su mundo se derrumbaría de la culpa que sentía. Si tan sólo no hubiera arrojado la piedra al lago...

Osomatsu, quien seguía recargado contra la puerta, escuchó a Karamatsu llorando... inmediatamente llevándolo a sentirse paralizado por el sonido. Estaba impactado y consternado por escucharlo sonar tan devastado... y es que la manera en que lloraba le era tan familiar...

"Karamatsu..." murmuró Osomatsu al considerar si entrar a consolarlo o no. El mayor mordió su labio inferior intentando llegar a una decisión... la cual tomó un minuto después; decidió que lo mejor no era entrar y hacerlo guardarse sus emociones, no le haría bien... sin embargo, él tampoco se sentía bien escuchándolo llorar por lo que optó, con toda la culpa del mundo, regresar con sus hermanos y esperar a que el otro acabara de bañarse.

 **xXxXxXx**

La puerta de la casa se abrió estrepitosamente, mostrando a un pequeño Osomatsu luciendo muy contento. Los otros cuatro hermanos lo miraron, cada uno a su manera pero igualmente tranquilos de ver al primogénito tan feliz.

"¡Choromatsu! ¡Ya regresamos! ¡Quiero una foto!" exclamó Osomatsu luego de entrar a la casa. "¡Ya traje a Karamatsu así que exijo mi foto!"

"Osomatsu... no creo que Choromatsu-niisan vaya a bajar..." dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu miró al sexto con curiosidad, no parecía entender.

"¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué no?" preguntó el primero aparentemente ignorando la razón.

"Porque..." Ichimatsu trató de decir algo, no obstante, Osomatsu lo interrumpió al regresar a gritarle a Choromatsu. Karamatsu cerró la puerta al ser el último en entrar, miró con curiosidad a Osomatsu quien lucía decidido en hacer algo.

"¡Choromatsuuu! ¡Ven aquí y tomate una foto conmigo! ¡Tu hermano mayor te lo ordena!" exclamó Osomatsu, causando que los otros sintieran ternura al escucharlo, les era tan familiar que dijera cosas como esas... aunque normalmente no les causaba nada que lo dijera el Osomatsu al cual estaban acostumbrados. "¡Sal de donde quiera que estés o quemaré tu colección de Nya-chan! ¿Eh? No sé qué acabo de decir..." luego de haber gritado esto, Osomatsu reflexionó seriamente en lo que había dicho al final, ¿Cómo sabía sobre eso?

"¿Eh?" Los cuatro hermanos se preguntaron cómo es que sabía eso el menor, no creían haberle mencionado algo al respecto. Sin pasar mucho tiempo, el tercer hermano bajó corriendo luciendo furioso y tomó a Osomatsu de su playera, zarandeándolo molesto.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Más te vale que no hayas hecho nada...! ¿Ah?" Choromatsu se quedó mirando a Osomatsu y se percató de que se trataba de la versión infantil de su hermano... aunque bueno ambas podían ser infantiles realmente... Choromatsu se quedó estático y con un solo movimiento soltó a Osomatsu. "Y yo que creí que Osomatsu-niisan había regresado..." el tercero miró con ojos fulminantes a los otros cuatro. "¡¿Quién de ustedes le dijo algo sobre mi colección de Nya-chan?! ¡No es gracioso que manipulen a un niño para...!"

"Ellos no me dijeron nada" dijo Osomatsu simplemente. Choromatsu, quien miraba a los cuatro desconcertados por la acusación, no pudo más que arquear una ceja ante el comentario.

"¿Qué? Osomatsu-niisan, no tienes que mentir de esa forma, vamos, dime quien fue, no tomes responsabilidad por lo que te forzaron a hacer" dijo Choromatsu al niño quien simplemente negó con la cabeza. "Niisan..."

"De verdad, nadie me lo dijo, sólo salió de mi boca sin razón alguna" dijo Osomatsu. Ahora Choromatsu se veía desconcertado por esto.

"No... no entiendo que quieres decir con eso, niisan... es imposible que tú..."

"Lo sé, lo mismo pienso, pero es verdad que sólo salió de mi boca" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu ahora se veía consternado.

"¿Es que es tan natural para Osomatsu-niisan molestarme con Nya-chan como para dejar recuerdos residuales en ese cuerpo? Bueno, en realidad no tiene sentido... tal vez Osomatsu esté tratando de entrar en contacto con nosotros o se haya quedado atrapado en..."

"No... en realidad, lo primero que dijiste puede que tenga sentido..." comentó Ichimatsu. Todomatsu se veía algo molesto por esto.

"Por más que quiera llevarte la contraria en esto, es posible que Osomatsu-niisan tenga marcado en su ser el molestarte con Nya-chan, sin ver mucho detrás de porque eso es posible... simplemente es algo muy de él" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu sonrió al escuchar a Todomatsu, por alguna razón le agradaba escucharlo quejarse de Choromatsu, aunque aceptaba que en su presente eso le preocupaba.

"Heh. Osomatsu nos recuerda su presencia with his words of love" comentó Karamatsu, comentario que fue ignorado por todos, inclusive por Osomatsu.

"¡Tal vez Osomatsu-niisan quiera decirnos que se encuentra bien! ¡Aunque puede que niisan requiera molestarte con algo todos los días! ¡Es parte de su rutina!" exclamó Jyushimatsu. Choromatsu se quedó considerando las opciones.

"Bien... creo que todos ustedes están locos... pero bueno, tal vez no sea imposible, en fin, olvidémoslo por ahora" dijo Choromatsu "O sólo olvidémoslo, el punto es que no es Osomatsu"

"Choromatsu... ¿Tanto te molesta verme...?" preguntó Osomatsu. Choromatsu se quedó viéndolo sin entender el punto. "Sé que te cuesta trabajo lidiar conmigo, pero... yo..."

"Osomatsu, no tengo ningún problema contigo, bueno, ahora que eso está aclarado, saldré por un rato. Mamá y papá ya llegaron pero fueron a la tienda, no creo que tarden" explicó Choromatsu. Osomatsu hizo un puchero al verlo intentando escapar de él.

"Regreso en una o dos horas..." al decir esto, Osomatsu saltó sobre él, tumbándolo en el proceso. Choromatsu se quedó mirando hacia la nada preguntándose porque le estaba pasando eso a él.

"¡No! Choromatsu, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, ¡No me dejes!" exclamó Osomatsu sonando molesto. Choromatsu se vio sorprendido por escuchar esto... al igual que los demás.

"Osomatsu, oye, espera..." Los otros cuatro estaban preocupados por lo que estaba pasando, es que... ¿Por qué justo tenía que decir cosas como esas?

"¡Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo! ¡Quiero estar todo el tiempo que pueda con ustedes antes de que tenga que irme!" exclamó Osomatsu. Choromatsu no sabía qué decir, sólo podía escuchar lo que decía en silencio.

"Osomatsu, no deberías..." Ichimatsu quiso decir algo, pero al igual que sus demás hermanos, se encontraban demasiado nerviosos por la fibra que estaba tocando el menor con sus palabras...

"¡Por favor! ¡No me abandones!" exclamó Osomatsu. "Sé que no me soportas pero yo te quiero mucho y..."

"Osomatsu, basta, no sabes lo que dices" dijo Choromatsu de repente. Osomatsu se quedó callado al escucharlo hablar. "Sé que no sabes el impacto que tienen tus palabras en todos nosotros, pero... te lo suplico, ya no sigas"

"¿Qué...?" murmuró Osomatsu. Se sentía perdido por lo que estaba escuchando.

"No es que no te quiera o no te aguante... Osomatsu, es todo lo contrario... y creo que... si estás en el cuerpo de Osomatsu deberías saber eso, ¿No?" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu lo miró confundido.

"En realidad eso no tiene sentido, Choromatsu-niisan no le pidas cosas-"

"Todomatsu, cállate, sé que Osomatsu sabe a lo que me refiero" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu lo veía perplejo, ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir? "¿Qué ahora pretendes no saber? Estoy seguro de que lo viste, ¿No es así? Viste lo que te paso en cuanto llegaste... viste toda tu vida en un instante, ¿No es así? ¿Si no porque agonizarías de esa manera?"

"Choromatsu-niisan, creo que te estás pasando con eso..." comentó Jyushimatsu al verse consternado por lo que Choromatsu estaba diciendo.

Todomatsu miró al resto preguntándose si Choromatsu estaba por tener un ataque en ese momento y si deberían intervenir... pero nadie sabía exactamente si era necesario o si 'tenían qué' por lo que sólo siguieron viendo la escena.

"No... Choromatsu, no sé de qué hablas..." dijo Osomatsu al entonces ser empujado al suelo y ser puesto contra el piso. Choromatsu sujetaba sus muñecas mientras usaba su cuerpo para retenerlo contra el piso.

"¡No digas que no sabes! ¡Es seguro que tú más que Osomatsu-niisan sepa sobre esto! ¡Que vengas de la nada y actúes como si no estuvieras al tanto es...!" exclamó Choromatsu molesto. Osomatsu lo veía sin entender, se veía preocupado por el otro y no creía realmente conectar ningún punto de lo que decía con sus acciones.

"Choromatsu, no entiendo pero... lo siento... no quise..." trató de decir Osomatsu. Choromatsu pareció no escucharlo o no importarle pues apretó su agarre.

"¿Acaso no piensas explicarme nunca lo que ocurrió? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente...?! ¡Y luego verte así cuando...!" Choromatsu gritó hasta que sintió como algo golpeaba su cabeza con fuerza.

"Choromatsu-niisan, ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta por una vez! ¿Qué no ves que lo asustas?" Todomatsu lo había golpeado con una revista al sentirse irritado porque su hermano mayor agrediera a Osomatsu de esa manera.

"¡Todomatsu, no te entrometas! ¡Esto es un asunto entre nosotros!" exclamó Choromatsu. Todomatsu puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡No me importa lo que creas! ¡No quiero que le grites! ¡Estás loco, el pobre no sabe ni de qué estás hablando!" respondió Todomatsu.

"¡Claro que lo sabe! ¡Y quiero respuestas! ¡Ni siquiera me interesa como llegó aquí! ¡Sólo quiero que me responda qué fue lo que pasó aquella vez que...!"

"¡Choromatsu!" exclamó Karamatsu al acercarse a él, se veía sumamente molesto. "Osomatsu no sabe de lo que hablas, es seguro que ni siquiera haya vivido esas cosas así que será mejor que no le digas nada sobre eso"

"¿Eh...? ¿De qué hablan...? Yo..." Osomatsu se sentía desorientado de repente, pero más que importarle el tema de conversación, sólo le preocupaba que Choromatsu lo odiara. "Choromatsu... no quise hacerte enojar, tampoco entiendo de qué hablas... pero por favor no me odies... no puedo soportarlo..." añadió al verse decaído. Jyushimatsu se acercó a él y se agachó para darle un abrazo.

"No te preocupes, Osomatsu, Choromatsu-niisan sólo está teniendo una crisis de realidades, no creo que esté muy consciente de que está mezclando sus recuerdos... tampoco es muy agradable ver a niisan así, pero ya se le pasará" explicó Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu se acercó a Jyushimatsu y miró a Osomatsu.

"Osomatsu... verte significa que Choromatsu-niisan tiene que enfrentar algunas cosas que asumo no resolvió... me pregunto si por eso es que es tan raro... aunque creo que siempre ha sido así..." dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu seguía viéndose angustiado por el asunto.

"Parece que de verdad sólo soy una molestia... y de nuevo me dice niisan..." murmuró Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu seguía abrazándolo; intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor.

"¿Qué? ¿Osomatsu no ha vivido...? ¡En ese caso, podríamos evitar que...!" al sugerir esto, Todomatsu le dio una bofetada. Al ver que quería hablar, el sexto siguió abofeteándolo hasta dejarlo con la cara muy hinchada.

"¿Todomatsu...?" murmuró Osomatsu al no entender lo que ocurría, ¿Por qué le estaba dando bofetadas?

"¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Deja de darme bofetadas! ¿Qué acaso no quieres evitar que eso ocurra? ¡Podríamos...!" Todomatsu le dio otra bofetada, causando que el tercero se enojara más. "¡Detente de una vez!"

"Choromatsu-niisan, creo que has perdido la cabeza... lo mejor será dejarte inconsciente y hablar de esto en otra ocasión" dijo Todomatsu al entonces ver a Jyushimatsu. Choromatsu no se veía feliz por lo que eso significaba. "Jyushimatsu-niisan"

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Jyushimatsu, no!" exclamó Choromatsu al ver como Jyushimatsu se alejaba de Osomatsu para acercarse a él. Osomatsu los veía perplejos, no obstante, no le agradaba la idea de que dejaran al otro inconsciente.

"¡Esperen! ¡No hagan eso! Dejen que Choro me diga lo que tiene que decir, seguro es importante, quiero escuchar..." al decir esto. Ichimatsu procedió a abrazarlo de forma protectora, definitivamente no parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea. Karamatsu caminó hacia Osomatsu y se paró frente a él pero mirando a Choromatsu.

"¡Ven! Osomatsu-niisan quiere escuchar... ¡Lo mejor será...!" trató de decir Choromatsu hasta que vio a Karamatsu fulminándolo con la mirada al igual que Ichimatsu detrás de él. "¿Qué...? ¿Por qué me miran así...?"

"Choromatsu, a pesar de que entendemos tu reacción, estás cruzando la línea... no puedes sólo soltarle todo a Osomatsu, no merece que le hagas eso" dijo Karamatsu con seriedad. Choromatsu frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

"¿De qué hablas? Es precisamente por eso... ¡Merece escuchar lo que va a ocurrir! ¿Qué no darían lo que fuera por evitar que todas esas cosas pasaran...?" preguntó Choromatsu a todos. "Karamatsu, me sorprende que incluso tú digas eso...sabiendo que si Osomatsu supiera, entonces tú..."

"No tenemos derecho de meternos con el futuro, de meternos con su futuro así" dijo Karamatsu "...De meternos con nuestro futuro de esa manera" añadió al verse dolido mientras hablaba.

"¡Claro que podemos! ¡Sólo tenemos que hablar las cosas...! Osomatsu, ¿Si supieras que algo malo va a ocurrir, no querrías saber de antemano? Así podrías saber qué hacer en el momento" dijo Choromatsu esperando que el menor dijera algo.

"Choromatsu-niisan, ni siquiera sabemos si Osomatsu recordara algo de esto, no hables demás" dijo Ichimatsu.

"Choromatsu-niisan, sólo vas a hacer que Osomatsu se preocupe por cosas de las cuales no tiene control" dijo Todomatsu. Jyushimatsu se quedó considerando lo que decían todos y procedió a asentir.

"No hay peor cosa que darle ese peso a alguien, Choromatsu-niisan, no cuando no es seguro si puede hacer algo al respecto" dijo Jyushimatsu llamando la atención de los presentes. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad.

"Jyushimatsu... ¿De verdad crees eso?" preguntó Choromatsu a su hermano menor. El quinto asintió.

"Osomatsu podría regresar al presente y sólo recordar los sentimientos desagradables que sintió al escuchar toda la historia... si no recuerda nada de lo que le dijiste... sólo estarías robándole la tranquilidad, Choromatsu-niisan" explicó Jyushimatsu al quedarse pensando. "Creo que... me daría miedo no saber por qué me siento angustiado de algo, sólo sería miedo a lo desconocido... no sería capaz de encontrar nunca la razón y no podría estar tranquilo por más que lo intente"

"Ah... eso..." murmuró Choromatsu al quedarse en silencio, no lo había visto de esa forma. El tercero miró a Osomatsu quien seguía entre los brazos de Ichimatsu.

"No creo que esté bien que le hagas eso a Osomatsu, y personalmente... no quisiera que le hicieras esa clase de daño a niisan..." dijo Jyushimatsu mientras Choromatsu observaba a Osomatsu con dolor.

"Sí... es verdad..." murmuró Choromatsu al considerar con pesar varias cosas en su mente.

"Pero..." interrumpió la voz de Osomatsu. Sus cinco hermanos lo miraron con interés, ¿Qué sería lo que diría? "No me molesta, si quieren decirme, está bien" añadió el primogénito con una sonrisa despreocupada.

"¿Eh...?" murmuraron todos completamente descolocados, ¿Es que no acababa de escuchar lo que habían dicho...?

"Sí, no hay problema, si Choromatsu cree que es lo mejor que sepa o simplemente quiere decirme, está bien, puedo con eso, después de todo yo..."

"'Soy el mayor'" terminó diciendo Choromatsu. Osomatsu frunció el ceño al escucharlo, ¿Y ahora qué?

"Choromatsu... pues no negaré que estaba a punto de decir eso... pero no entiendo, se supone que no debo..." Osomatsu trató de pensar al respecto, sin embargo, Choromatsu lo interrumpió.

"No es nada que deba realmente molestarte... es costumbre de niisan referirse a sí mismo como el mayor... sobre todo cuando cree que debe sacrificarse con algo..." dijo Choromatsu al escucharse triste de repente. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y frunció el ceño antes de hablar. "Osomatsu-niisan, lo siento, yo... perdí la razón, lamento haber querido decirte esas cosas... aun quiero decírtelas, pero, sé que no es lo mejor y sólo voy a causarte sufrimiento, así que..."

"Choro, no hay nada que puedas decirme que pueda lastimarme si sientes que es lo que debo saber" dijo Osomatsu al tercer hermano. Choromatsu se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de su hermano, ya entonces entendió algo... y es que... ¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer? De por sí Osomatsu es como es y hacerle eso a una versión de él que no sabía ni había experimentado todo aquello...

"Osomatsu-niisan..." murmuró Choromatsu. Osomatsu frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

"¡Sólo dime Osomatsu! Me molesta que agregues el 'niisan', bueno, no es taaan molesto pero no siento que te estés refiriendo a mi cuando lo dices así que no lo digas" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu sonrió y asintió. "Entonces... ¿Piensas decirme? Aunque llegue a angustiarme, no me enojaré con Choro por decirme"

"Yo..." murmuró Choromatsu al entonces ver la expresión dolida de los demás, habían dejado de mirarlo con ira... el tercero sabía que ellos también querían decirle a Osomatsu de lo que pasaría en la vida de todos y pedirle algo de ayuda, pero... ¿Arrebatarle la felicidad por historias que probablemente olvide? El punto de Jyushimatsu era demasiado relevante como para ignorarlo.

"Choromatsu, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?" Preguntó Osomatsu, el tercero se veía en duda.

"Osomatsu, ya entendí que no es lo correcto... no puedo hacerte eso..."

"¿Ah? ¿Lo correcto...? Pero, Choromatsu, ¿Desde cuándo te importa qué es correcto o no? No sólo te quedes callado por no dar una mala impresión... quiero que mi hermanito decida lo que él siente que quiere hacer, por eso, no pienses en lo que es correcto o no... sólo dime si realmente quieres decirme, no me gustaría que vivieras guardándote eso" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa. Los demás lo miraron preocupados.

"No, Osomatsu, no entiendes... lo que Choromatsu tiene que decir es algo que no sólo se está guardando él... pero, no es algo que debamos de decir, no podemos hacer eso" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu hizo un puchero en respuesta.

"¿Eh? ¡Pues con más razón deberían decirme!" exclamó Osomatsu. Los cuatro se veían tristes al escucharlo, no podían tomar lo que decía en serio. Jyushimatsu miró a Choromatsu, su continua sonrisa parecía haberse desvanecido.

"Choromatsu-niisan, Osomatsu no sabe lo que dice... no le hagas caso, por favor" dijo Jyushimatsu. Por más extraño que fuera que Jyushimatsu hablara de esa forma, entendían que era un intento desesperado por evitar que Choromatsu dañara de forma irreparable al primogénito.

"Choromatsu-niisan, si dices algo te asesinaré" dijo Ichimatsu "Es un niño y no sabe lo que ocurrió, no sabe lo que está pidiendo. No le digas nada o dañarás a Osomatsu-niisan"

"Choromatsu-niisan, aunque Osomatsu te lo pida, no es algo que deba saber, ni debe porque ser responsable de eso" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu no entendía la razón de que todos estuvieran a la defensiva de esa manera, ¿Qué tanto podría decir Choromatsu como para que sus hermanos se pusieran así?

"Choromatsu, muchas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo que sé que quieres decirle... a mí también me gustaría compartirle cosas, tratar de que las cosas terminaran siendo diferentes... pero no sabes con qué estás jugando, no sabes si podrías ocasionar que el pasado cambie de forma más desastrosa, no sabes en qué pudiera resultar que le digas... Osomatsu pudiera ya no estar con nosotros sólo por pensar que lo que quieres hacer puede cambiar algo para bien" explicó Karamatsu al intentar convencer al tercero. Choromatsu cerró los ojos, ¿Volverse más desastroso? ¿De qué hablaba?

"Karamatsu-niisan... Podrías decirme... ¿Cómo podría volverse más desastroso? Es imposible, no hay manera... y que no hagamos algo por cambiarlo cuando tenemos la oportunidad es..." dijo Choromatsu al considerar las palabras de Karamatsu.

"Es lo que no sabemos, Choromatsu, no tienes control en lo que puede pasar, no sabes si las cosas van a mejorar... podrías causar algo de lo que podrías arrepentirte" dijo Karamatsu seriamente.

"¿Arrepentirme de qué exactamente? Si no le digo creo que esto será de lo que me arrepentiré toda la vida... y... ¿Qué tal si cambia para bien? ¿Podrías vivir con la idea de que pudiste hacer algo pero no lo hiciste por miedo a que las cosas empeoraran?" preguntó Choromatsu. Karamatsu frunció el ceño molesto por escucharlo hablar así.

"Creí que habías entendido el peligro de esto... si no sabes en qué resultara, no lo hagas. Y no lo digo porque sea un pesimista... lo digo porque no tenemos derecho ni debemos jugar con el tiempo" dijo Karamatsu. Choromatsu se quedó en silencio al escucharlo.

"Osomatsu... tú..." el tercero se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que sus hermanos le acababan de decir, ya entonces miró a Osomatsu, tras un minuto de mirar a su hermano fijamente, consideró en qué era lo mejor. Ignoró las expresiones de los demás para poder decir lo que tenía que decir.

"¿Ah...?" murmuró Osomatsu al pasar de un gesto neutral a uno en trance por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿De verdad estaba diciendo eso el otro...? "¿Qué...?" El menor observó cómo los labios de Choromatsu se movían, era como si un silencio demencial cubriera las palabras que estaba diciendo.

Los otros cuatro miraron a Choromatsu impactados, no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, que Choromatsu pudiera decir eso... Osomatsu miró a al tercero, ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué estaba diciendo...?


	24. Desubicado pt 5

**Capítulo 24. Desubicado pt 5**

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ustedes ganan, no diré nada, sólo dejen de tratarme como el villano aquí... estoy harto de eso" dijo Choromatsu.

"¿Ah...?" murmuró Osomatsu al pasar de un gesto neutral a uno en trance por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿De verdad estaba diciendo eso el otro...? "¿Qué...?"

Los otros cuatro miraron a Choromatsu impactados, no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, que Choromatsu pudiera decir eso... Osomatsu miró a al tercero, ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué estaba diciendo...?

"Pero Choromatsu, creí que..."

"No, Osomatsu, es verdad que estoy jugando con fuego... y al contrario de lo que todos piensan, no soy el malo aquí. Sólo quería ver por tu bien... y creo que lo mejor es hacerles caso por esta vez... no podría soportar que mis acciones estropearan tu vida. No tengo idea de qué pudiera ocasionar que fuera más horrible que lo que ya pasó, pero..." explicó Choromatsu al entonces suspirar. "¿Qué hay de la situación en que no puedas cambiar nada por más que lo intentes y sólo sepas lo que va a ocurrir? No quisiera eso, jamás"

"Choro... entonces... ¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Osomatsu. Choromatsu asintió simplemente. Los demás visiblemente se relajaron.

"Niisan, casi me da un infarto por tu culpa..." dijo Todomatsu "Aunque debo admitir que me impresionaste, no creí que tu egoísmo te permitiera pensar más allá de tu propio bien personal"

"¿Qué? Todomatsu, no soy un monstruo, soy totalmente capaz de razonar y pensar en otras opciones..."

"Bueno, me da gusto que Choromatsu-niisan cuide a Osomatsu, eso es lo mejor" dijo Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Ah... ¿Qué debería hacer entonces con esto? Parece que ya no me sirve..." dijo Ichimatsu al mostrar una especie de aparato de tortura medieval. Choromatsu lo vio con terror.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer con eso...? ¡Qué miedo! Pero de la que me salve..." dijo Choromatsu al suspirar aliviado. Osomatsu observó a sus hermanos y simplemente rio con inocencia, no sabía lo que pasaba pero estaba bien pues parecía que ya todos estaban mejor. Sería mentira si dijera que no quería que Choromatsu le dijera lo que había querido compartirle pero mientras todos estuvieran bien, con eso bastaba.

Choromatsu observó a Osomatsu en silencio, entrecerró los ojos mientras consideraba algo fuertemente en su mente. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad cuando se percató de esto.

"Choromatsu... ¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Osomatsu al ladear la cabeza y sonreírle a su hermano. Los otros cuatro miraron con terror como Choromatsu parecía empezar a llorar sangre.

"Yo... No puedo... no puedo... ¡Olviden lo que dije! ¡Quiero decirle!" exclamó Choromatsu causando que los demás se quedaran alarmados.

"¿Eh?" murmuró Osomatsu al ver como sus demás hermanos se le echaban encima al tercero y procedían a neutralizarlo.

"¡¿Qué paso con no querer poner a Osomatsu en la situación de que sepa y no pueda hacer nada al respecto!?" exclamó Todomatsu al estar abrazándolo con intención de retenerlo, los demás variaban entre haciéndole una llave o estaban sólo sosteniéndolo para que no avanzara.

"¡Cambie de opinión! ¡Déjenme ir!" exclamó el tercero. Ichimatsu gruñó en respuesta al escucharlo.

"¡Pues más te vale que cambies de opinión otra vez a no ser que quieras que te arranque las uñas de las manos!" exclamó Ichimatsu muy molesto mientras lo amenazaba con el aparato de tortura.

"¡No! ¡Es que no entienden! ¡¿Cómo pueden sólo quedarse callados luego de ver su rostro de feliz inocencia?! ¡Hace que mis ojos lloren sangre de la culpa! ¡No puedo soportar no decirle! ¡Tengo qué hacer algo!" exclamó Choromatsu al entonces mirar a Karamatsu de forma asesina.

"¡Tú más que nadie deberías entender esto! ¡¿Así que por qué no me ayudas?!" exclamó Choromatsu a Karamatsu quien se quedó helado al escucharlo.

"Choromatsu... my buraza..." murmuró Karamatsu al verlo en silencio, ya entonces se puso los lentes e hizo una pose dramática. "Heh, si tan sólo tus palabras pudieran derretir mi congelado corazón..."

"Mierdamatsu ha optado por ignorarte, Choromatsu-niisan" dijo Ichimatsu a Choromatsu quien se veía molesto por eso.

"¡Karamatsu-niisan! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerte el tonto con eso?! ¡¿Qué acaso no quieres que...?!" Choromatsu gritó al entonces ser opacado por Karamatsu. Ninguno de los hermanos había entendido lo que el tercero había dicho por la intervención del segundo.

"¡AH! ¡MY BURAZA! ¡Este amor quema, tanto, tanto, que la intensidad torna a mi corazón débil y desesperado!" exclamó Karamatsu al opacar las palabras que había dicho Choromatsu justo después.

"¿Eh?" Murmuró Choromatsu junto con Osomatsu. Osomatsu parecía tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando mientras que Choromatsu no entendía el significado de las palabras de Karamatsu... si es que tenían alguno.

"Y ahora te está amenazando con hacerte algo impensable si no te callas" dijo Ichimatsu "Oh... heh. ¿Quién diría que Mierdamatsu iría a tales extremos sólo por evitar que Choromatsu-niisan hable? Ahora tengo curiosidad..."

"¡Ichimatsu-niisan!" exclamó Todomatsu sonando indignado. "¡No es el momento, sujétalo bien!"

"Pero..." murmuró Ichimatsu sonando desganado. Osomatsu parecía perder la sonrisa que estaba luciendo hace unos segundos... ¿Por qué es que no le gustaba esto? Le parecía demasiado anti natural.

"Oigan... ya entendí, ¿De acuerdo? Choro, ya no me digas nada, sólo ya dejen de pelear" dijo Osomatsu al apartar la mirada y verse disgustado.

"¿Ah? Osomatsu, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Jyushimatsu aun haciéndole la llave a Choromatsu.

"Sí... no es que me sienta mal o algo... ¿Cómo decirlo...? Sólo... creo que ya me aburrí" dijo Osomatsu a los otros quienes lo miraron incrédulos.

"¿Niisan? ¿Regresaste?" preguntó Todomatsu. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Osomatsu al sexto quien trataba de descifrar si seguía siendo Osomatsu del pasado o no.

"No sé, ese comentario es muy de niisan así que creí que sí... Niisan, ¿volviste?" preguntó Todomatsu. Osomatsu lo miraba confundido y algo consternado, ¿Cómo podía asumir eso tan rápido sólo por un comentario...?

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Ya sabes, esa indiferencia general que usas, la forma en que sólo te 'aburres' de las cosas... es muy cosa tuya" explicó Todomatsu. Osomatsu se veía intrigado por el comentario.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó el menor. Todomatsu asintió. Jyushimatsu se percató de algo y miró a Todomatsu ligeramente consternado.

"Totty... oye..." Jyushimatsu intentó hablar con su hermano menor pero éste no le dio la oportunidad.

"Eres un ser frívolo y apático que sólo le importa lo que está pasando si lo que sucede es entretenido, una vez que te aburres... bueno, digamos que es cuando tu carácter real aparece" explicó Todomatsu. Osomatsu frunció el ceño no sabiendo como tomarse el comentario.

"¿Ehhh? ¿De verdad...?" el menor preguntó a su hermano quien sólo asintió.

"No se puede hacer nada por tu corazón tan vacío y conformista, además que eres un patán que suele robarse nuestro dinero, bueno para nada que sólo sabe cómo hacernos la vida imposible..." agregó Todomatsu. Esperó unos segundos por una reacción típica de su hermano... cosa que no llegó.

"Oh..." Osomatsu murmuró sonando ligeramente herido. "¿De verdad no he hecho nada por ustedes más que darles problemas?" preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me sorprende que te atrevas a preguntar, niisan, sólo te interesas por ti mismo, a menor escala que el egocéntrico de Choromatsu pero es un hecho que al menos en cuanto a muchas cosas no te detienes a pensar en nosotros primero..." dijo Todomatsu. Todos los presentes miraron con horror a Todomatsu, ¿Pero qué le estaba diciendo al menor?

"Totty, oye... no..." Jyushimatsu intentó de nuevo pero Todomatsu de nuevo habló.

"Como cuando te entrometes en lo que hacemos, nos haces morir de la vergüenza por tus acciones, o nos dejas para tomar la culpa por ti" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu se sentía más y más nervioso por escucharlo hablar así de él. ¿De verdad era tan mala persona? ¿De verdad nunca había hecho nada por ellos...?

"Ah..." susurró Osomatsu, susurro que parecía más un suspiro. "Yo..." Osomatsu se quedó pensando en cómo podía ser, no obstante, sabía que debía aceptar lo que le dijeran, seguramente lo que su hermano decía era verdad.

El menor escuchó una voz en su cabeza la cual no parecía reconocer, no obstante, miró hacia Karamatsu con terror, de repente sentía mucha vergüenza de que su hermano lo viera. El segundo pudo notar la forma en que evitaba su mirada o al menos parecía de esta manera, cosa que no le gustó para nada.

"¡Totty! ¡No es Osomatsu-niisan! ¡Sigue siendo Osomatsu!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al ver que Osomatsu se ponía nervioso. Todomatsu se quedó en silencio, tomó unos segundos para mirar al resto.

"¿Eh? Podía jurar que..." Todomatsu no entendía como había podido equivocarse de esa forma. Observó a Osomatsu temblando y entendió la gravedad de lo que había hecho... o al menos creía entender. "¡Osomatsu! Oye, era broma, normalmente le digo cosas así a niisan sólo por molestar, esperaba que te rieras, pero no es verdad, no te tomes nada de lo que dije a pecho... niisan ha hecho mucho por nosotros, sólo no se lo diría a él... ¡Pero está bien que tú lo sepas! No tengo problemas contigo, ¡De verdad!"

Choromatsu miró con irritación al menor mientras que Ichimatsu suspiró sin realmente gustarle lo que estaba pasando. El quinto dejó de aplicarle la llave por ver al sexto

"Totty..." murmuró Jyushimatsu al ver como su hermano menor intentaba componer lo que había causado.

"¿Y ahora yo soy el villano? Todomatsu, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Choromatsu al sexto quien hizo un puchero en respuesta.

"No sé, de verdad creí que niisan había vuelto... se me salió... ugh, ¡¿Pero tú que me reclamas?! ¡Estuviste a punto de decirle todo sin misericordia!" exclamó el sexto al tercero. El tercero lo miró con sorna.

"¿Eh? Pero no lo hice así que no puedes usar eso en contra mía, Todomatsu, sí que metiste la pata eh..." dijo Choromatsu mientras se burlaba. Todomatsu se sonrojó del coraje.

"Oigan... no es que me importe pero... están volviendo la situación más incómoda" dijo Ichimatsu. Choromatsu y Todomatsu parecieron reaccionar al escuchar al cuarto. Voltearon a ver a Osomatsu quien parecía estar cubriendo su cuerpo por alguna razón.

"Osomatsu... ¿Qué sucede...?" preguntó Karamatsu a su hermano quien estaba evitando la mirada del segundo.

"No... Karamatsu, no me veas... siento mucha vergüenza y no sé por qué..." dijo Osomatsu al sentir lagrimas recorrer su rostro. ¿Se sentía de esa manera por escuchar a su hermano hablar mal de él? Sólo sabía que su cuerpo había reaccionado mal ante escuchar eso... y sin embargo algo en su mente sólo quería que no pensara al respecto y lo ignorara.

"Osomatsu, oye... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres que me lleve a Totty?" preguntó Jyushimatsu a Osomatsu quien sólo negó con la cabeza.

"No... sólo... necesito calmarme... Todo está bien, no se preocupen" dijo Osomatsu al ofrecerles una sonrisa la cual todos habían reconocido como la típica que su hermano les dirigía. Karamatsu, quien estaba más cerca en ese momento, al poder relacionar esa expresión con más cosas... no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza sin importarle que al otro le fuera a incomodar. "¿Eh? ¿Karamatsu...?"

"Karamatsu-niisan... ¿Qué haces...?" preguntaron todos en unísono al ver la escena. El segundo se veía nervioso mientras abraza al primogénito, no podían ver su expresión pero notaban la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba como si quisiera llorar.

"¿Karamatsu...?" murmuró Osomatsu una vez más, estaba tan perplejo que no sabía ni cómo reaccionar... esto hasta que escuchó la voz de Karamatsu en su oído. "¿Ah...?"

Osomatsu se quedó inmóvil mientras escuchaba lo que Karamatsu tenía que decirle, se sintió triste por un momento pero luego de suspirar y esperar unos segundos, sonrió sintiéndose un poco mejor.

"¿Pero qué cosas dices, Karamatsu? No le quites la responsabilidad a tu hermano mayor, eres mi hermanito y me hubiera gustado poder hacer más en esa ocasión" dijo Osomatsu al sonreírle de forma que enseñaba todos sus dientes. "No tienes que preocuparte por mí, estoy bien"

"Osomatsu..." murmuró el segundo al entonces ver como el otro lo abrazaba. El resto se quedó mirándolos con sospecha.

"Me siento irritado por no saber lo que se acaban de secretear..." dijo Choromatsu honestamente enojado. Todomatsu no se veía muy diferente.

"¿De verdad no creen que hay algo raro aquí?"

"Osomatsu está actuando mucho como Osomatsu-niisan..." murmuró Jyushimatsu al cubrirse la boca con una de sus manos y verse contemplativo.

"Hmm... Pareciera que el cuerpo de niisan está influenciando gradualmente a Osomatsu... estaba la idea pero no creí que de verdad fuera así..." dijo Ichimatsu.

"¡Ninis, ya estamos en casa!" exclamó Matsuyo al entrar a la casa junto con Matsuzo. Al verlos cerca de la entrada, Matsuyo no pudo evitar preguntar. "Ninis... ¿Qué creen que hacen?"

"Ah... esto... pues..." murmuró Choromatsu tratando de dar una explicación lógica mientras los demás, excepto por Ichimatsu, entraban en pánico por la presencia de Osomatsu.

"¿Y quién es ese niño...? Se ve extrañamente familiar..." dijo Matsuzo al observar a Osomatsu. Los hermanos se quedaron paralizados por el comentario, no obstante, Ichimatsu caminó hasta pararse a un lado de Osomatsu.

"Se trata de Osomatsu, mamá, su cuerpo se encogió... tomó un producto raro hecho por Dekapan..." explicó Ichimatsu. Todos se preguntaban cómo podía sonar tan tranquilo al decir eso... mientras que Osomatsu se preguntaba como sabía eso si no recordaba haber explicado sobre cómo llegó ahí.

"¿De verdad? Bueno..." Matsuyo observó al primogénito y lo observó con detenimiento. Osomatsu le sonrió con dulzura, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse y sostener sus mejillas por lo tierno que se veía el menor. "Qué adorable~"

"¿Osomatsu? Bueno, es verdad que luce exactamente igual que cuando era chico..." dijo Matsuzo al ver como Osomatsu se despegaba de Karamatsu y corría a abrazar a su mamá.

"¡Mami!" exclamó Osomatsu al darle un abrazo. Matsuyo podía sentir como su corazón se llenaba de alegría al escucharlo hablar así. Se agachó para abrazarlo bien y se quedó sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos por unos segundos... abrazo que a los ojos de los otros, se había vuelto muy intenso.

"Hijo... Qué alegría ver que estás bien... mi pequeño..." Matsuyo sostuvo la cabeza de Osomatsu, se veía extrañamente dolida por algo. El menor escuchó a penas como su mamá decía algo, logrando llamar su atención.

"¿Ah?" murmuró Osomatsu. Se había quedado confundido por las palabras de su madre. Matsuzo le sonrió, revolvió su cabello con su mano libre y procedió a caminar hacia la cocina.

"Sí que le alegras el día a tu madre con esa apariencia, a ver si no te saca de la casa cuando regreses a la normalidad... estos niños y sus juguetes raros" dijo Matsuzo al desaparecer con las bolsas que cargaba de la tienda.

"Bueno, mi niño, te haré algo especial ya que tu mami está de buen humor, ¿Sí? Te sorprenderé, seguro que sí" dijo Matsuyo al soltarlo con renuencia y entonces caminar a la cocina.

"¿Qué fue...?" murmuró Osomatsu al ver a su mamá irse hacia la cocina. El menor volteó a ver a Ichimatsu, quien recibía miradas de preocupación de todos.

"¡Ichimatsu-niisan!" exclamó Todomatsu "¿Cómo pudiste decir eso así como así?"

"¿Qué? Tenía qué... hubiera sido más problemático si no... además... no le dije que se trata de Osomatsu del pasado... así que... no vayan a mencionarlo" explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu no parecía entender.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no debe saber?" preguntó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó pensando en qué decirle.

"Pues... digamos que... sería demasiada información para procesar para ella, por su bien... es mejor que no le expliquen... cambiaría el significado de todo... y bueno... es un tema delicado especialmente para ellos" explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu se quedó considerando las palabras del cuarto, ya entonces asintió.

"Bueno, suena razonable, está bien. No hay que darle más vueltas al asunto" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa "Prefiero que mamá esté tranquila"

"Sí que Osomatsu-niisan tiene mucha influencia en ti... es escalofriante, sabes..." dijo Choromatsu a Osomatsu quien asintió.

"Está bien, creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme a esto... hay que divertirnos mientras esté aquí... ah, y... ¡Quiero mi foto! ¡No lo he olvidado!" exclamó el primogénito. Los otros cinco asintieron e intercambiaron sonrisas, harían lo que pudieran por su hermano.

 **xXxXxXx**

 _-No entiendo qué es lo que sucede... mi cuerpo... pesa... no puedo moverme...- pensó Osomatsu al tratar de ver lo que ocurría, trataba de escuchar algo que le indicara lo que sucedía, pero... nada "El silencio..."_

 _El primogénito no entendía su situación por más que quería, miraba hacia todos lados pero la imagen que veía siempre era la misma... un vacío, sin importar cuanto lo intentara, Osomatsu no podía ver lo que estaba frente a él y no podía escuchar lo que sucedía._

 _"No... qué ocurre... ¿Por qué no puedo ver? ¿Por qué no escucho nada...? Y aun así..." El menor reflexionó en esto al sentir como sus extremidades le dolían, su cabeza palpitaba y sentía como algo escurría por su rostro sin poder saber qué era. -¿Qué está sucediendo?-_

 _Lamentablemente, la única sensación que podía reconocer en ese momento era de calor, no podía evitar sentir calor por todo su cuerpo... ¿Por qué...? Su respiración se volvía pesada, le era difícil recuperar el aliento..._

 _"No... yo... ugh... mamá... alguien..."_

"Osomatsu-niisan, ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás sudando mucho..." Ichimatsu, quien se había levantado por obra del gatito, se percató de que Osomatsu estaba quejándose levemente en sueños, además de estar sudado.

"¿Ichimatsu...? No sé de qué hablas... vuelve a la cama, 'Onii-chan'...está...bien..." Osomatsu respondió entre respiraciones pesadas y difíciles. El cuarto hermano no se veía tranquilo por cómo había dicho esto.

"No lo creo... me parece que..." Ichimatsu observó a Osomatsu, aunque la verdad no podía ver nada por la obscuridad del cuarto, escuchaba los leves jadeos de su hermano e hizo lo mejor que pudo por interpretarlo. "Tienes...fiebre..."

"¿Ah? ¿Fiebre? ¿De nuevo? Suena molesto..." dijo Osomatsu en voz baja. Ichimatsu frunció el ceño levemente preocupado.

"Espera aquí... traeré unos paños húmedos..." Ichimatsu bajó al gatito que tenía entre los brazos y se dirigió con cuidado hacia la puerta. Osomatsu se quedó mirando al resto de sus hermanos, parecía que les había gustado dormir cerca de él pues tenían los futones acomodados de la misma forma que la última vez.

 _-Se ven tan adorables dormidos... seguro están muy cansados... bueno, sobre todo Karamatsu-_ pensó Osomatsu. _–Aunque Ichimatsu seguro sigue con el cuerpo adolorido... pobre de mi hermanito, si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo al respecto...-_

Osomatsu se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado justo después de dejar a Karamatsu en el baño llorando:

 _"Ah, ¡Osomatsu-niisan!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al ver a Osomatsu bajando las escaleras hacia ellos. Choromatsu, Todomatsu e Ichimatsu voltearon a verlo, variaban entre estar felices y consternados._

 _"Niisan, ¿Ocurrió algo? Llegaste cargando a Karamatsu e incluso lo llevaste al segundo piso..." dijo Todomatsu._

 _"Sí, Osomatsu-niisan, ¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntaron Ichimatsu y Choromatsu al mismo tiempo, se vieron por un segundo al notar esto antes de mirar al mayor._

 _"Yo..." murmuró Osomatsu al pensar en cómo explicar la situación. "Vengan, les contaré pero necesito que entremos acá primero" el mayor caminó hacia el cuarto más cercano, necesitaba algo de privacidad con sus hermanos._

 _"¿Qué sucedió? Sé que estaba lloviendo mucho, pero... te ves como si te hubiera caído una cascada encima" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu sonrió al escucharlo._

 _"Sí, seguro que soy un desastre en este momento... al menos sepan que Karamatsu ya está tomando un baño así que debería estar bien" comentó Osomatsu. Al mirar a los demás guardando silencio, supo que debía explicar. "Encontré a Karamatsu en el lago, me metí rápido para sacarlo de ahí, es por eso que llegamos tan mojados"_

 _"¿Eh? ¿Qué...? Osomatsu... ¿Qué quieres decir con que encontraste a Karamatsu en el lago?" preguntó Choromatsu quien se hallaba muy sorprendido._

 _"No sé la razón de que estuviera ahí... todavía me falta preguntarle eso" dijo Osomatsu al mentir al respecto, sabía que no era algo que Karamatsu quisiera que anduviera diciendo... si ellos se enteraban entonces sería por Karamatsu, no por él. "Vengo corriendo con él desde que logre que respirara y me mirara"_

 _"¿Ah? Niisan... ¿Lograste que respirara? Quieres decir que..." dijo Todomatsu algo asustado por lo que su comentario implicaba._

 _"¿Karamatsu no estaba respirando...?" Jyushimatsu murmuró más para sí mismo que como una pregunta dirigida a su hermano._

 _"¿Pero entonces él...?" Ichimatsu no sabía bien lo que quería preguntar por lo que sólo miró fijamente a su hermano buscando una respuesta._

 _"Él está bien... sólo está muy cansado y sigue tenso por lo que ocurrió, así que... traten de no molestarlo mucho hoy con preguntas, ¿Sí? Hay que darle su espacio" dijo Osomatsu "Ah, pero eso no significa que no deban preguntarle si está bien... ya saben, darle su espacio está bien pero no al punto de que crea que lo están ignorando o no les importa, ¿De acuerdo?"_

 _"Siento que es algo que deberías practicar tú también... pero entendemos, no preguntaremos demasiado por hoy" dijo Choromatsu. Los demás miraron a Choromatsu con irritación, estaban molestos porque el otro hablara por ellos... en especial Todomatsu. El tercero, claro, no entendió a pesar de ver la molestia en sus miradas. "¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?" Osomatsu rio en respuesta a escuchar a su hermano verse ingenuo ante el enojo de los otros._

"Osomatsu-niisan, ya regrese... te traje un vaso de agua... ¿Crees poder sentarte?" preguntó Ichimatsu al sacar a su hermano de su mente abruptamente. Osomatsu miró hacia el origen de la voz y sonrió, se sentó y tomó el vaso de agua con delicadeza.

"Ah, muchas gracias, Ichimatsu" dijo Osomatsu al tomarse el vaso de agua, claro que, aunque quisiera tomarse todo el vaso, algo lo detenía, ¿Es que era asco? "'Onii-chan' ya se siente mejor gracias a los cuidados de su hermanito" el mayor dejó el vaso de lado de Choromatsu creyendo que Ichimatsu no lo tiraría sin querer pues se encontraba agachado cerca de Todomatsu.

"Sí, sí, lo que digas..." dijo Ichimatsu al mirar a los demás. "No parece que alguien más se haya despertado..."

"Sí, es verdad... intenta no hacer mucho ruido, no quisiera que Karamatsu se despertara" dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu asintió a pesar de que el otro no pudiera verlo. "Tú también deberías regresar a dormir, no estás en tú mejor condición, ¿No es así?" agregó el mayor tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

"Uhmm... la verdad no quiero dejar a Osomatsu-niisan por su cuenta..." dijo Ichimatsu en voz baja. "Además... es el cuerpo de Osomatsu, me preocupa el doble que te enfermes... nos dijeron que era muy arriesgado que te enfermaras"

"Oh, lo siento mucho... 'Onii-chan' no quería causarle problemas a sus hermanitos... es sólo que no pude hacer otra cosa más que entrar al agua por Karamatsu" explicó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó pensando en esto.

"Sí... lo sé... no es como que pudieras hacer mucho en ese momento, pero... al menos deberías dejarte cuidar, ayudaría en mucho" comentó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu sonrió al escucharlo.

"Ehhhh...~ Sinceramente es una linda idea la de dejarme cuidar por ustedes... aunque..."

"Aunque nada, Niisan, por favor... prométeme que descansaras y harás caso de lo que te digan papá y mamá..." dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu parecía estar pensando seriamente al respecto.

"Aw, no lo sé... estoy en el pasado, ¿Tener que quedarme en cama? Suena horrible..." dijo Osomatsu en voz baja.

"Osomatsu..." Ichimatsu no se veía muy a gusto con lo que decía el otro. Al escuchar los maullidos del gatito cerca, el cuarto procedió a cargarlo y se lo acercó al mayor. "Promételo"

"¿Ehh? Aléjalo de mí, Ichimachuu... que no ves que tu 'Onii-chan' sufre y le haces esto..."

"Ah..." Ichimatsu suspiró al alejar al gatito y ponerlo en el piso a un lado de él. "Creo que le pediré a mamá permiso para quedarme contigo hoy..."

"¿Qué? Pero si estaré bien solo, no te preocupes, ve a estudiar, no seas como tu 'Onii-chan' y..."

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso...?"

"Ah, nada... sólo que no te angusties, estaré bien, no tienes que quedarte conmigo ni nada así, hehe, tu hermano ya es un adulto y puede ver por sí mismo" dijo Osomatsu sonando orgulloso, a pesar de escucharse lamentable por la debilidad al hablar. Ichimatsu se veía más preocupado aun.

"No quiero dejarte solo... bueno, sí, decidido. Me quedaré contigo" dijo Ichimatsu ignorando a su hermano. Osomatsu no parecía entender.

"Ichimatsu... ¿Ichimatsu...? Oye... te estoy hablando, no ignores a tu hermano, ey..." dijo Osomatsu al entonces ver como la figura en la obscuridad se paraba. Ichimatsu lo ayudó a recostarse y le puso la toalla sobre su frente, ya entonces se alejó.

"Descansa, niisan" dijo Ichimatsu al bostezar y acomodarse en su lugar. Osomatsu no se veía muy contento por esto.

"Buenas noches..." dijo Osomatsu al entonces suspirar resignado por la ayuda de su hermanito. Sonrió. Debía admitir que le gustaba que lo cuidaran a pesar de que él dijera lo contrario.

 **xXxXxXx**

Ichimatsu despertó horas después de haberle pedido permiso a su mamá para quedarse a cuidar a su hermano mayor, Matsuyo no estaba segura de que decidir pero finalmente accedió al considerar que Ichimatsu debía seguir adolorido y que no le haría mal quedarse en casa.

El cuarto hermano recibió los buenos días con la figura de su hermano mayor jadeando mientras yacía dormido, o al menos eso pensaba. Ichimatsu se sobresaltó al ver que el paño que le había puesto estaba en el piso y bueno... seguro necesitaba que se lo cambiara de todas maneras.

"Osomatsu-niisan... espera, ya te traigo uno nuevo..." dijo Ichimatsu al pararse y acercarse por el paño en el piso.

"Ichi...matsu..." murmuró Osomatsu con una sonrisa algo forzada. "Estaré bien, no te apures..."

"Ya hablamos de eso, niisan... me quedé para cuidarte... creo que aprovecharé para hacer la tarea que se acumuló desde que estuve en el hospital..." dijo Ichimatsu para sí mismo al tomar el paño y caminar a la entrada de la habitación, se volteó para mirar a Osomatsu. "Ya vuelvo"

Así que Ichimatsu no había hecho la tarea desde entonces, sonaba como demasiado trabajo... o bueno, realmente creía que no era tanto pues se trataba de tarea de primaria, ¿no? ...y aun así, sabía que de todas formas era mucho problema al considerarlo... verse responsable y hacer tarea... que buen pensamiento, sí, hasta que tuviera que hacerla... ¿cierto?

Pasaron unos minutos que para el primogénito se sentían como la eternidad, lo único que entretenía de momento su mente eran los maullidos del gato que estaba cerca.

"Oye... no puedo darte de comer, no fastidies..." dijo Osomatsu débilmente al sentir como algo se posaba en su pecho, se trataba del gato que por más que tratara fluctuaba entre poder lidiar y no soportar a ratos. "¿Qué crees qué haces? Vamos bájate, pesas y apenas puedo respirar..."

Al escuchar más maullidos dirigidos a su persona, sabía que su petición no iba a ser concedida. Osomatsu lo miraba con incredulidad. ¿De verdad tenía que estar pasando por esto ahora?

"Porque es que si quiera existes..." murmuró Osomatsu al escuchar los maullidos constantes. Ichimatsu entró a la habitación nuevamente y observó al felino encima de su hermano.

"Ahhhh, Osomatsu-niisan, lo siento..." dijo Ichimatsu al agacharse y ponerle el paño sobre su frente, ya entonces sostuvo al gatito entre sus brazos. "Lamento no haber..."

"No te disculpes, Ichimatsu, no es propio de ti" dijo Osomatsu "En lugar de eso deberías reírte de mí sufrimiento y decir alguna línea malévola ante la situación, haha" Ichimatsu no parecía entender de qué hablaba.

"¿Eh? Niisan, ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás delirando? ¿Te traigo más agua?" preguntó Ichimatsu al no saber qué hacer. Osomatsu cerró los ojos por un momento considerando su oferta.

"Haha, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien... no creo delirar, creo... Pero sí te acepto más agua" dijo Osomatsu "Aunque, no te vayas todavía, 'Onii-chan' se siente solo, ¿sabes?"

"¿Ah? De acuerdo... me quedaré contigo, Osomatsu-niisan" dijo Ichimatsu con una sonrisa. "Aunque también debo de ver si mamá está para que te cocine..."

"No te apures, Ichimatsu, tengo todo lo que necesito" dijo Osomatsu al estirar sus brazos hacia él. "Sólo quédate con 'Onii-chan' por un rato y luego piensas en esas cosas, ¿sí?"

"Sí... supongo que puedo hacer eso" dijo Ichimatsu al ser abrazado por su hermano mayor quien seguía acostado, se preguntaba si no estaría dificultándole respirar con esa posición que tenían. El cuarto notó como jadeaba Osomatsu, cosa que le seguía preocupando. "Espero que te recuperes antes de que Osomatsu regrese... no quisiera verlo de nuevo enfermo..."

"Seguro que sí, no te angusties por eso" dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu no parecía poder dejar de preocuparse.

"Niisan... ¿Todavía necesitas tomar sangre?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza ligeramente, sus movimientos débiles no le convencían de nada y sinceramente le mortificaba pensar en cómo se pondría Osomatsu si regresaba a su cuerpo en este estado. "Si necesitas tomar sangre no me molesta, todo sea porque te compongas..."

"No sé si debería, Ichimatsu, es mejor dejarlo, ¿No lo crees?" preguntó Osomatsu "Además, seguro estarás tan cansado que no podrás hacer la tarea"

"Ah, cierto, la tarea... bueno, avanzare con eso lo más que pueda y luego te dejaré morderme" dijo Ichimatsu.

"Sí, sí... pero de momento 'Onii-chan' sólo quiere que te quedes aquí" dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu no sabía que decirle, ¿Por qué sentía que su hermano se estaba comportando diferente...? Era como si estuviera triste por algo... o al menos así lo percibía.

"Niisan... ¿Hay algo que te moleste?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Al no recibir respuesta luego de varios segundos, se animó a preguntar. "¿Se trata de Karamatsu?" El mayor seguía callado por lo que siguió hablando tratando de motivarlo a que hablara. "Insistió en ir a la escuela, no quiso que papá o mamá supieran sobre lo de ayer así que no tenía excusa para faltar, o al menos eso dijo... yo tampoco creo que haya sido lo mejor que fuera luego de eso, no lo sé..."

"¿Significa que no se enfermó?" preguntó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza, al sentir el movimiento entre sus brazos, Osomatsu esbozo una sonrisa de alivio.

"Menos mal, de verdad quería evitar que eso sucediera, no podría conmigo si uno de ustedes se enferma... no puedo decir lo mismo en mi presente pero ustedes son tan lindos que 'Onii-chan' no podría con eso" explicó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó confundido por un momento. ¿Qué había querido decir?

"Pero, entonces... no... eso no...¿Es eso lo que te tiene angustiado? Te ves triste..." dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu estaba ligeramente impresionado.

"Bien, bien, no por nada eres el mejor intérprete, hehe... aunque estoy seguro que Osomatsu de aquí tiene la culpa... de nuevo" dijo Osomatsu al atribuirle la culpa de ser descubierto al cuerpo del otro Osomatsu, sí, eso debía ser.

"Osomatsu... ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando? En este momento... ¿Algo que me quieras decir? Sé que no puedes decir muchas cosas, pero..." Osomatsu mordió su labio inferior al recordar el pensamiento que lo estaba molestando.

"Necesito decirte algo... sé que puedo decirte pues recuerdo vagamente haber hecho un comentario... sé que en algún punto me dijiste algo similar pero, quiero recordártelo" dijo Osomatsu sonando extrañamente serio.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?"

"Por favor, debes estar pendiente de Karamatsu" dijo Osomatsu "Karamatsu es ingenuo y tiene una rara forma de actuar impulsivamente, considera mucho las cosas pero no suele tener una gran perspectiva en los asuntos... se pone en peligro, seguro sabes a qué me refiero"

"Sí... demasiado para ser honesto" dijo Ichimatsu al pensar en las palabras del primero. "¿Puedo saber exactamente por qué me dices esto?"

"Si quiero garantizar su seguridad... eres el primero que debe saber o tener en cuenta esto, sé que habrá un momento donde no puedas pensar más en esto y tal vez hasta te deje de importar..." comentó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu se encontraba perplejo, ¿Dejarle de importar? ¿Por qué le dejaría de importar? "O al menos eso es lo que dirás que es, indiferencia, pero, conozco a Ichimatsu y sé que Ichimatsu, diga lo que diga... quiere mucho a Karamatsu, hehe...aunque a veces lo odie de verdad... Karamatsu muchas veces es un idiota...haha..."

"No creo estar entendiendo..." dijo Ichimatsu al no saber qué de todo lo que estaba diciendo era en serio y qué decía por la fiebre.

"No tienes qué, sé que mientras recuerdes lo que dije, en algún momento mis palabras tendrán sentido para ti" dijo Osomatsu "Y entiendo que... entiendo que tal vez sea verdad que te desesperes y no quieras saber nada más, pero... aunque sea egoísta de mi parte pedírtelo de esta manera, te pido que lo cuides a pesar de las circunstancias" Ichimatsu frunció el ceño ligeramente irritado por lo que decía.

"Osomatsu-niisan, sé que Karamatsu es estúpido y tiende a pensar lo mejor de las cosas cuando tal vez no debe... pero aunque crea que es fastidioso, no tengo razones para no cuidarlo, me preocupó lo que nos contaste ayer... aun no sé porque él hizo eso, pero... me enoja que lo hiciera, me preocupa" explicó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu asintió al escucharlo.

"Bueno... pues mientras no olvides lo que dijiste... que sepas que tu hermano mayor también necesita que vean por él, creo que estará bien" explicó Osomatsu "Creo que puedo confiar en ti, Ichimatsu, sé que es difícil lo que pido, pero también sé que Ichimatsu es el mejor para pedirle esto"

"¿Hmm...? ¿Más que Choromatsu?" preguntó Ichimatsu con una sonrisa. Osomatsu se encontraba fascinado por escuchar esa clase de comentario de su hermanito.

"Pues... sí, básicamente, Choromatsu es un tarado para este tipo de situaciones, hehe... bueno, no diría tarado ya que se trata del Choromatsu del pasado... pero sí es muy torpe para esto, sólo tú puedes hacerte cargo, Ichimatsu, no hay nadie más para este puesto, haha" explicó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu se sentía muy feliz de escucharlo decir eso.

"Ya veo... entiendo... sí, lo prometo, prometo cuidar de Karamatsu, no me fastidiaré ni me dejará de importar" dijo Ichimatsu contento de recibir esa clase de confianza de su hermano mayor. Osomatsu sonrió con tristeza al escucharlo.

"Sé que será mucho, pero... haz tu mejor esfuerzo, ¿Sí? 'Onii-chan' te quiere" dijo Osomatsu "Mientras des lo mejor de ti, no tengo porque sentirme desilusionado, así que tampoco te sientas mal, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí, sí, no sé muy bien de qué hablas pero me aseguraré de cuidar a Karamatsu" dijo Ichimatsu "De cierta forma me alegra saber que no estaba loco por preocuparme, aunque desearía que no hubiera necesidad de"

"Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando tu hermano mayor es un tonto de buen corazón" dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu miró a Osomatsu al escuchar el comentario.

"Pero, Osomatsu... tú también eres un tonto de buen corazón, ¿No lo crees?" dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu rio brevemente al escucharlo, era muy adorable escucharlo decir cosas tan lindas y dulces.

"Haha..." Osomatsu murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos y suavizar su agarre sobre Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu se percató de esto, se removió de entre sus brazos y lo observó con detenimiento.

"¿Osomatsu...? ¿Estás bien...?" preguntó el cuarto al notar como jadeaba y sudaba. No parecía reaccionar a lo que decía. "Ah, llamaré a mamá" añadió Ichimatsu al intentar irse, esto, hasta notar como algo lo estaba jalando. Al voltear se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la mano de Osomatsu pobremente jalándolo de la manga de su pijama.

"No...me dejes..." murmuró Osomatsu. Ichimatsu no sabía si Osomatsu si quiera estaba cuerdo mientras decía esto pero sabía que debía dejarlo a pesar de lo que dijera.

"Lo siento, Osomatsu, no quiero dejarte pero tengo que hablarle a mamá... no quiero que empeores y no pueda hacer nada" dijo Ichimatsu al seguir su camino fuera de la habitación. ¿Osomatsu se acordaría de todo lo que había dicho luego de que bajara la fiebre? Seguro sí... aunque sabía que probablemente lo negaría.

 **xXxXxXx**

Karamatsu se encontraba de nuevo en el muelle, miraba al lago con remordimiento, seguía tan ensimismado con los acontecimientos del día anterior que simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa más que su completa estupidez por haber arrojado el regalo que le había dado Osomatsu.

"Osomatsu... ¿Qué he hecho...?" murmuró Karamatsu. Observaba sus manos sin poder creerlo todavía. "Esa piedra estuvo en mi mano hace nada... y ahora, todo por haber..."

"Así es la vida, en un instante, cambia totalmente y no podemos hacer nada más que aceptarla tal cual es" dijo una voz familiar. Karamatsu se halló sorprendido al escucharla y volteó a ver a la persona con curiosidad.

"Ah, Toshiaki-san, es un gusto verlo" dijo Karamatsu "Veo que escuchó lo de que dije..."

"Así es, Karamatsu-kun, me intrigaron tus palabras" dijo el hombre el cual le sonreía con amabilidad. El menor miro hacia abajo luciendo triste. "¿Debo suponer que esa es la razón por la cual no estás ahora mismo en la escuela?"

"Sí... no podía dejar de pensar en eso, estuve por entrar a la escuela pero vine aquí para pensar un poco" dijo Karamatsu. "No creí que me lo encontraría, es bueno saber que así fue" el hombre le ofreció una caña de pescar como sinónimo de querer pasar el rato con el menor. Karamatsu vio la caña de pescar y asintió segundos después. "Ah, gracias, me servirá para pasar el rato" el hombre le dio la caña de pescar y en seguida se sentó en la orilla del muelle con la suya para ponerse a pescar.

"Y dime, pequeño, ¿Qué es lo que te está angustiando?" preguntó el hombre. Karamatsu se quedó pensando en cómo explicar todo.

"Yo... tiré un regalo muy preciado al lago... intenté recuperarlo, pero... no logré mucho, más que hacer que mi hermano mayor se metiera al agua a rescatarme" explicó Karamatsu "Me siento muy avergonzado y arrepentido por lo que pasó... estoy confundido... no sé qué es lo que siento exactamente pero diría que son muchas cosas, sólo sé que me siento mal por todo y que no tengo manera de revertirlo..."

"Un regalo muy preciado... ¿Se puede saber por qué?" preguntó el hombre simplemente.

"Mi hermano me había dado una piedra la cual tenía un bonito color rojizo, le dio una a cada uno de nosotros... él quería darme una de color azul pero le intercambié la suya... estaba arrojando piedras al lago y me parece que debí arrojarla por accidente. No quise hacerlo, pero, no puse suficiente atención y... aunque le suene gracioso, siento que arrojé a mi hermano al agua" explicó Karamatsu. El hombre esperó unos segundos antes de asentir.

"Ya veo... entiendo tu situación... ¿Te metiste al lago a buscar la piedra? Vaya, con el clima de ayer sí que hiciste algo peligroso..." dijo Toshiaki "Qué decirte... creo que lo primero que debes hacer es conseguir perdonarte por eso, sé que te preocupa más lo que tu hermano mayor opine pero debes empezar por aceptar que lo que hiciste no fue con intención de lastimar a tu hermano, cometiste una equivocación"

"¿Eh...? ¿Perdonarme...? Pero..."

"Si quieres que tu hermano te perdone, debes empezar con perdonarte a ti mismo. Estoy seguro de que tu hermano te perdona, pero... si tú no te perdonas a ti mismo... ¿De qué sirve que busques el perdón de él? Nunca vas a estar en paz" explicó el hombre. Karamatsu no se veía muy a gusto con lo que decía.

"No entiendo mucho lo que quiere decir, pero... es difícil hacer como que no me importa luego de que pasara ayer, además de que sí me importa" dijo Karamatsu. Toshiaki le dio varias palmaditas en la cabeza como forma de consolarlo.

"No, no, verás... una cosa es hacer como que algo no te importa, y otra es encontrar el perdón para ti mismo" dijo Toshiaki. Karamatsu seguía perdido con eso. "Debes aceptar que no puedes hacer nada por lo que ya pasó y aspirar a ser mejor la siguiente vez, entender que no lo hiciste porque quisieras, entender que te equivocaste pero que los errores existen para aprender de ellos"

"¿Ah...?" murmuró Karamatsu con curiosidad. Toshiaki asintió al escuchar al otro verse intrigado por lo que decía.

"Esto que ocurrió es un error, Karamatsu-kun, los errores existen para enseñarnos algo, no para hundirnos, debes ser fuerte y encontrar el significado detrás de ellos" explicó Toshiaki "No digo que debes desentenderte de la responsabilidad; de que tienes culpa en esto, la tienes, pero te haces responsable al ver más allá de las consecuencias de tus actos"

"Hm... creo que tiene sentido lo que dice... aunque sigo sin entender muy bien qué quiere decir, lo siento" dijo Karamatsu al sentirse mal por no entender al otro.

"En pocas palabras, Karamatsu-kun, debes ser fuerte y seguir adelante... tus errores no tienen razón para destruirte, están ahí para aprender de ellos" dijo Toshiaki "De momento te recomendaría que despejaras tu mente, no lo pienses mucho, abrumar a tu mente con algo tampoco es muy sano"

"Entiendo... bueno, lo puedo intentar..."

"Y no digo que dejes de pensar en el problema, pero, no lo pienses tanto, no te hará bien estresarte" comentó el hombre. Karamatsu sonrió y asintió fuertemente.

"Sí, tiene razón... trataré de no pensar demasiado en eso, al menos lo suficiente para no abrumarlo con el tema" dijo Karamatsu a Toshiaki quien negó con la cabeza.

"No me molestas para nada, Karamatsu-kun, como dije, es muy entretenido hablar contigo" dijo Toshiaki. Karamatsu rio en respuesta.

"Y dígame... ¿Qué es lo que hizo ayer con el clima tan malo? No sé mucho sobre lo que hace cuando no está aquí" dijo Karamatsu.

"Hmm... bueno, visité a unos amigos en un bar de aquí cerca, el único bar cerca realmente, les gusta jugar juegos de azar, es entretenid pasar el rato ahí" dijo Toshiaki. Karamatsu se veía intrigado.

"Vaya... ¿Juegos de azar? ¡Suena divertido! ¿Puedo ir con usted otro día?" preguntó Karamatsu "Creo que sería interesante ver qué más le gusta además de pescar"

"No lo sé, Karamatsu-kun, ese lugar no es para menores de edad, no te sugiero ir" comentó el hombre. Karamatsu hizo un puchero en respuesta.

"¿Ah? Yo creo que está bien, no pretendo tomar alcohol y no seré ruidoso" dijo Karamatsu "Es sólo que es muy triste cuando vengo y no lo encuentro..."

"Igual no creo que sea buena idea, pequeño, es mejor que sólo nos veamos aquí... la gente que se junta en el bar no es muy agradable, al menos no los veo conviviendo con niños" dijo Toshiaki. Karamatsu no entendía lo que quería decir.

"Pero no creo que tenga nada de malo, son amigos suyos, ¿No? Entonces deben de ser buenas personas también" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa. Toshiaki suspiró al escuchar al otro, sí que era insistente.

"Bien... ¿Qué tal si mejor te enseño más tarde algo interesante?" preguntó Toshiaki a Karamatsu. El menor lo miró con atención. "No es nada que conozcas, creo que no está demás"

"¿De verdad? Pero creí que había dicho que..."

"No te preocupes por eso, honestamente creo que es mejor a que me acompañes al bar del que hablo" explicó Toshiaki. Karamatsu se quedó contemplando la propuesta.

"Hmm... bueno, ¡Me parece bien! Si cree que es mejor supongo que está bien, igual espero conocer el lugar en un futuro" dijo Karamatsu. Toshiaki no dijo más luego de escucharlo decir esto, sólo continuó pescando tranquilamente junto con Karamatsu, quien se encontraba emocionado por lo que sea que fuera a mostrarle.

 **xXxXxXx**

"¡Agh! ¡Ese tonto de Karamatsu nos la hizo de nuevo!" exclamó Choromatsu sonando muy enojado. Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu y Choromatsu se encontraban en el salón que recién se había vaciado por el timbre del recreo. Los tres se habían percatado de la ausencia de Karamatsu ya cuando había empezado la clase, cosa que no les había agradado para nada.

"Cielos... me pregunto a donde pudo haber ido esta vez..." dijo Jyushimatsu sonando muy preocupado. "No quisiera que regresáramos con Osomatsu y le dijéramos de nuevo que lo perdimos de vista..."

"¿Y tú dónde más crees que está? Obviamente fue al muelle con el señor ese, no se me ocurre nada más" dijo Todomatsu "Dejando de lado que no sabemos qué fue lo que hacía en el lago ayer... sólo hay un lugar a donde frecuenta ir y que conocemos. El muelle."

"¿De verdad crees que haya ido al mismo sitio donde se cayó? ¿No es eso un poco extraño? Yo no querría regresar ahí..." comentó Jyushimatsu al no poderse imaginar lo que haría el segundo ahí.

"¿Y quién dice que se cayó? No quitaría que se metiera por cuenta propia, no sé para qué, sólo sé que es muy probable que Karamatsu regresara a ese lugar" dijo Todomatsu "Además, la forma en que piensa es muy rara, no tanto como Osomatsu pero a veces no creo siquiera entender a Karamatsu"

"Esto es un desastre... ¿Vieron la forma en que Osomatsu sudaba esta mañana? Estoy seguro de que se enfermó por meterse a rescatar a Karamatsu..." dijo Choromatsu sonando muy frustrado. Todomatsu sonrió burlonamente en respuesta a su comentario.

"Vaya, ¿Pues qué comes que adivinas? ¡Obviamente se enfermó por eso! No tienes que decirlo como si no supiéramos, tonto" dijo Todomatsu. Choromatsu frunció el ceño a lo dicho por el sexto.

"Cómo sea... no tengo ganas de lidiar con esto, iré a la cafetería a ver que venden" dijo Choromatsu. Todomatsu arqueó una ceja al verlo alejarse.

"¿Qué? ¿Para qué harías eso? Siempre traemos nuestro almuerzo" dijo Todomatsu al entonces sonreír de nuevo al verlo irse rápidamente. "Se nota que quería alejarse de mí. Bien por él, yo tampoco lo soporto" Al decir esto, Todomatsu trató de irse también, no obstante, Jyushimatsu lo sujetó de la muñeca.

"¡Todomatsu, espera!" exclamó Jyushimatsu al sujetar a su hermano sin poder contenerse. Todomatsu volteo a verlo con lentitud, al quedarse en silencio por unos segundos, el quinto entendió que quería que lo soltara. "Lo siento, no quise..."

"¿Y tú que quieres? No me dirás que crees que sólo porque Osomatsu-niisan está aquí estamos ya bien, ¿Verdad? Porque así no funciona" dijo Todomatsu al ver a su hermano con aburrimiento. "Suficiente tengo con Choromatsu, no me hagas gritarte o decirte algo hiriente si no es necesario"

"¿Eh? Pero, Todomatsu... quisiera... yo..."

"Tienes diez segundos para decirme qué quieres o si no me iré" dijo Todomatsu. Jyushimatsu se veía nervioso al escuchar esto de su hermano menor.

"Lo que pasa es... yo sólo quisiera... la verdad..."

"Siete..."

"No, no, espera, Todomatsu, no hagas esto, por favor..." dijo Jyushimatsu al tratar de hacer que el otro parara de contar.

"Cinco..."

"¡Lo siento!" exclamó Jyushimatsu con todas sus fuerzas. Al ver que Todomatsu seguía de la misma manera, entro en crisis. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle?

"Dos..."

"No, Todomatsu... ¿Por qué...? ¿Entonces qué se supone...?"

"Cero. Bueno, buen intento pero tengo hambre y no parece que tengas nada importante que decir así que mejor me iré, ¿Sí?" dijo Todomatsu al ofrecerle una sonrisa a su hermano antes de voltearse y caminar hacia la puerta.

Jyushimatsu se quedó pensando en qué era lo que debía decir, ¿Es que nunca podría hablar con Todomatsu? ¿Qué debía decir exactamente para que ocurriera...?

"¡Todomatsu!" exclamó Jyushimatsu sintiendo irritación porque su hermano lo estuviera tratando así. "¡Quiero hablar contigo! ¡Necesitamos hablar!" El sexto se detuvo al escucharlo. "No me parece que me estés tratando así, ¿Desde cuándo te comportas así siquiera?"

"Vaya. Hasta que te dignaste, te tardaste" dijo Todomatsu. Jyushimatsu lo miró con frustración, ¿Qué se supone que quería decir...?

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo sí he querido hablar contigo pero tú has insistido en que no tienes ganas..." dijo Jyushimatsu "No quiero esto, no quiero seguir así... no quiero no poder ni pedirte una disculpa y que tú no la aceptes..."

"¿Y por qué debería aceptar tus disculpas?" preguntó Todomatsu "Sé que crees que has querido hablar conmigo pero no es cierto, tu actitud ha sido de todo menos de poder hablar las cosas, es cierto que no quise dirigirte la palabra por un buen rato pero después de eso simplemente tu actitud no me motivaba a querer hablar contigo"

"¿Por qué deberías...? Pues porque yo de verdad..."

"¿Lo sientes? Pues no tendrías razón de eso, no tienes razón para pedir perdón si no hiciste nada malo. Que creas que tienes que pedir disculpas... que todos crean que lo que quiero son disculpas es una de las cosas que me irritan. ¡Yo no soy Choromatsu! No te haría rogarme para aceptar una disculpa. Es sólo que en esta situación no tienes razón para pedir perdón, es por eso que no acepto que te disculpes, sólo eso" explicó Todomatsu. Jyushimatsu se quedó pensando en todo lo que Todomatsu le estaba diciendo.

"¿Dices que fue mi actitud...? ¿Y no tengo qué disculparme? Aunque me digas eso, yo..." murmuró Jyushimatsu sintiéndose triste.

"Claro que fue tu actitud, incluso el arrepentimiento que veía pintado en tu cara me desmotivaba a querer hablar contigo... nunca me pediste hablar como lo acabas de hacer, no te atrevías a realmente darme la cara y hablar seriamente conmigo. No iba a querer discutir nada así" explicó Todomatsu. Jyushimatsu no parecía entender muy bien.

"Me dices eso, pero... ¿Cómo se supone que debía sentirme luego de que mi hermano fuera herido por mi culpa?" preguntó Jyushimatsu "No es que crea que exiges una disculpa, es sólo que yo quiero disculparme por causarte tantos problemas..." Todomatsu lo miró con incredulidad y enojo. ¿Pero de qué estaba hablando?

"¡De eso es lo que estoy hablando! ¡Justamente eso que acabas de decir! ¿Fui herido por tu culpa? ¿Me causaste problemas? ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no soy el idiota arrogante de Choromatsu?!" dijo Todomatsu "Es precisamente tu necesidad de pedirme disculpas la que me repele, ¡No lo soporto!"

"Pero, Todomatsu, si lo que quieres no son disculpas... ¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo todavía? Me has estado tratando como..."

"Que acepte que no tienes que disculparte no significa que no pueda yo enojarme por otras razones. Sé que no fue tu culpa... tú no pusiste a ese hombre para que me hiciera daño, incluso pensé por un momento mientras me perseguía que prefería ser yo el perseguido a que persiguieran a alguno de los otros... pero, es difícil aceptar... es difícil..." Todomatsu trató de explicar, sintiéndose decaído al tratar, ¿Cómo debía decir lo que pensaba?

"¿Es difícil aceptar que compartimos la misma cara?" preguntó Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu no sabía bien qué decir pues le era muy complicado saber expresarse con esto.

"Tengo demasiados hermanos, sabes... una desventaja de compartir la misma cara es que no importa que pase, si hago algo yo, todos ustedes pueden salir afectados. Y eso estuvo complicándome las cosas... no voy a negar que me enojaba verte por echarte la culpa de que me persiguieran, por un buen rato pensé así" explicó Todomatsu "Pero el hablar con Osomatsu me dejó pensando y... al no querer ser como Choromatsu, quise tratar de ver más allá... no es como que sirviera de mucho, seguía enojado. Seguía enojado a pesar de saber la realidad"

"¿La realidad...?"

"Sí, la realidad es que tú no quisiste que pasara nada de lo que paso. Tú no quisiste encontrarte con ese hombre loco en el hospital y tampoco lo hiciste encontrarse conmigo" dijo Todomatsu "Y a pesar de saber eso... compartir la misma cara con ustedes todavía me angustia, incluso más que los lastimen, tal vez sólo tengo miedo a que me vuelvan a lastimar"

"Todomatsu..." murmuró Jyushimatsu al creer entender un poco más a su hermano.

"No he estado en el mejor de los ánimos, Jyushimatsu, no sabía que pensar... sólo estaba enojado, todavía no sé bien en qué debo pensar, mi mente es un caos; simplemente me siento mal y regreso a enojarme por cualquier cosa" explicó Todomatsu "Tienes suerte, sin embargo, de que Choromatsu sea un idiota, normalmente me desquito con él"

"Todomatsu, es eso que dijiste..."

"¿Qué cosa dije?" preguntó Todomatsu con curiosidad. Jyushimatsu se sentía al borde de las lágrimas, trataba de aguantarse ya que no quería llorar en la escuela pero le estaba siendo muy difícil pues estaba recordando los sucesos de aquel día mientras trataba de razonar con su hermano.

"Si hago algo yo, todos ustedes pueden salir afectados... así es como me sentí, como me sigo sintiendo... ¿Crees que no lo siento de todas maneras? ¿Crees que no me sentiría mal de que uno de mis hermanos haya salido lastimado por eso? Tú lo pensaste mientras corrías, ¿No es así? Y sé que yo no quise que esas cosas pasaran... pero pasaron y te lastimaron... es inevitable que piense que fue mi culpa" explicó Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu lo escuchó ligeramente sorprendido, no podía refutarle nada, simplemente no podía.

El sexto se quedó inmóvil al ver como las lágrimas de Jyushimatsu salían en contra de su voluntad, el quinto hermano se veía muy dolido en ese momento... y esto, era algo que definitivamente no le gustaba a Todomatsu.

"Estaba muy asustado, Todomatsu, me sentía y sigo sintiéndome mal porque no pude hacer nada... no tuviste nada que ver en el asunto y aun así te confundieron conmigo. Siento mucho eso, me duele pensar que tuviste que enfrentar a ese hombre y tuviste que arreglártelas solo" explicó Jyushimatsu "Me enferma pensar que pudiste no haber regresado o pudieron asesinarte... y yo, sólo..." añadió al sollozar levemente, el quinto se limpió las lágrimas con su antebrazo antes de mirar a su hermano nuevamente.

"Ya veo..." Todomatsu dijo luego de unos segundos. No tenía mucho que decir, le entristecía ver a su hermano llorando pero sería mentira que podía tirar por la borda la inquietud que seguía sintiendo.

"Y sé que no puedo hacer nada pero no quiero me odies, no quiero que ya no podamos llevarnos bien, no quiero que esto sólo termine con nosotros dejándonos de hablar..." explicó Jyushimatsu "Si pudiera regresar y evitar que eso pasara, si tan sólo..."

"Pero no se puede, Jyushimatsu. Lo que paso, pasó" dijo Todomatsu "Bueno, técnicamente Dekapan podría, pero... creo que suficiente tenemos con Osomatsu y su viaje al futuro, ¿No lo crees?"

"Sí... supongo..." dijo Jyushimatsu al intentar calmar su respiración. Todomatsu miró hacia otro lado mientras hablaba, se veía que no estaba completamente feliz pero se veía que estaba más relajado.

"Yo..." Todomatsu suspiró antes de continuar "En primera no tuve por qué haberme ido a jugar a otra casa. Debí regresar con ustedes, también pude haberle pedido quedarme pero decidí irme... si alguien debe pedir disculpas soy yo, por dejarte en el hospital como si nada... así que... lo siento"

"Todomatsu..." Jyushimatsu lo miró sin entender, ¿Por qué...?

"Debo decir que me siento un poco mejor ahora que hablamos... pero sería mentira decirte que esto me hace estar completamente bien contigo, como dije, no tienes culpa de nada; sólo pudimos hablar" dijo Todomatsu. Jyushimatsu lo miró confundido.

"Todomatsu... ¿Qué quieres decir con...?"

"Significa que el problema está resuelto, sólo que tienes que darme tiempo, sigo enojándome por cualquier estupidez. Es frustrante" explicó Todomatsu. Jyushimatsu sonrió. ¿De verdad ya estaban bien...?

"¿De verdad? ¡Entonces...!"

"No te emociones, estaremos 'bien', pero sigo raro, trataré de controlarme contigo" dijo Todomatsu "Y de no ser grosero... sólo porque Osomatsu me lo pidió..."

"Sí, está bien, creo que ya entiendo mejor... no te presionaré" dijo Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu seguía sin mirarlo pero asintió.

"Gracias..." murmuró el sexto. "En fin, dejemos el tema porque es tonto y ya no quiero hablar de eso" Jyushimatsu asintió fuertemente. "Crees... ¿Crees que Karamatsu estará bien?"

"Quiero pensar eso... no podemos salir de la escuela, llamaran a nuestros padres si se enteran" dijo Jyushimatsu "Mejor vamos a buscar a Choromatsu antes de que suene el timbre" el sexto se quedó pensando ante esa propuesta.

"Uhh..." El sexto hizo una mueca de disgusto al escucharlo. Jyushimatsu realmente quería preguntar...

"Todomatsu, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto con él? Choromatsu ya nos dijo..."

"Sé lo que dijo, dejando de lado sus comentarios crueles y desconsiderados... sigo creyendo que estuvo mal como se comportó con Osomatsu, que si Osomatsu dijo cosas insensibles acerca de sí mismo... ¿Eso como justifica su actitud? Osomatsu estaba muy grave, tan débil... tan triste... sigo creyendo que no debió hacer eso" explicó Todomatsu.

"Entiendo qué quieres decir, pero..."

"No, Jyushimatsu, mejor no toquemos ese tema, es algo que simplemente se me tiene que pasar... no es algo que necesite hablarlo, sólo no estoy de acuerdo con su forma de ser. Choromatsu es así, no importa qué le diga, él cree que tiene la razón" explicó Todomatsu "Igual, sé que terminaremos peleándonos de nuevo así que mejor no tocar el tema por el momento"

"Está bien..." murmuró Jyushimatsu al quedarse callado. ¿Qué decir? Creía tener un silencio incómodo con su hermano en ese momento. "¿Quieres...?"

"¿Quiero sentarme y comer en el salón ya que a nadie le importa lo que Choromatsu haga con su vida? Sí, voto por eso" dijo Todomatsu al caminar hacia su escritorio. Jyushimatsu rio nerviosamente por un momento antes de quedarse callado y pensar. No estaba bien que estuviera peleado con él... pero bueno, ¿Qué más daba? Seguro se arreglarían después. El quinto sonrió de oreja a oreja pues estaba feliz de que su hermano ya le hablara.

"¿Eh? Jyushimatsu... quita esa sonrisa, es desagradable verla..." dijo Todomatsu al prestarle atención brevemente. "Mejor acompáñame a comer, no creo que quede mucho tiempo de recreo luego de eso" Jyushimatsu asintió contento, en el momento no sabía bien como le había hecho pero le alegraba haber podido llegar a términos neutrales con su hermano.

 **xXxXxXx**

"Osomatsu... ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Ichimatsu a su hermano quien se la vivía tratando de ver en su dirección. De momento el cuarto hermano se encontraba haciendo tarea a un lado suyo.

"Ehhh... bueno, en realidad estaba pensando en toda la tarea que tienes... considero fuertemente el ayudarte con eso... pero luego recuerdo que soy un perezoso de mierda y se me pasa, haha..." comentó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu sonrió ante el comentario, al principio le preocupaba tanta cosa sin sentido que decía su hermano pero eventualmente se relajó y prefirió mejor reírse de cada de sus ocurrencias mientras lo cuidaba.

"Osomatsu, no podrías contestarla aunque quisieras... apenas y se entiende lo que dices" dijo Ichimatsu "Pero aprecio la intención"

"Hmmm, ya dejaste de agregar el 'nii-san'... 'Onii-chan' se siente triste por eso" dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu dejó de prestar atención a su tarea y en cambio miro a Osomatsu.

"No lo sé... en algún momento sentí que era distante... agregar el 'nii-san', lo diré si quiero diferenciar a los dos, pero... no veo necesidad de eso de momento" explicó Ichimatsu "Creo que decir Osomatsu suena mejor"

"Hmm... a 'Onii-chan' no le gusta eso... pero si Ichimatsu se siente mejor así entonces está bien" dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu sonrió.

"Me pregunto cómo te habrá ido en el psicólogo... nadie te ha preguntado, ¿verdad?, que bueno, este no es el mejor momento para pedirte explicaciones" comentó Ichimatsu a su hermano quien seguía sudando.

"Me fue bien, 'Onii-chan' le hizo buena platica, creo que le caí bien, haha..." dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó pensando en esto.

"Me pregunto qué fue todo lo que ocurrió... bueno, ya te preguntaré después, aunque dudo mucho que me cuentes la verdad... pero lo que gustes decirme está bien" dijo Ichimatsu a su hermano.

"Ahhh, Ichimachuuu... eres...tan...adorable..."

"Osomatsu, no insistas en hablar conmigo, mejor descansa, yo seguiré haciendo la tarea... no te dejaré solo" comentó Ichimatsu al entonces escuchar como abrían la puerta de la habitación. "Ya regresaron de la escuela... ¿Ah?" El cuarto hermano observó a Karamatsu entrando al cuarto, ¿Y los demás?

"Karamatsu, ¿Y los demás? ¿Se quedaron abajo?" preguntó Ichimatsu a su hermano quien se veía ido por alguna extraña razón. "¿Karamatsu? Oye... ¡Karamatsu!"

"¿Ah? ¿Qué?" Karamatsu miró a su hermano menor quien parecía estar esperando algún tipo de respuesta. "Lo siento... ¿Qué preguntaste? No te escuché"

"Pregunté que si los demás están... oye, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Ichimatsu al verlo tocando su cuello. Karamatsu no parecía responder de nuevo. "¡Karamatsu!"

"¡Ah! Lo siento, lo siento... es sólo que lo de ayer sigue en mi mente" dijo Karamatsu al mirar al piso y ver a Osomatsu. "Osomatsu... ¿Cómo estás...?"

"Bien, bien, esto no es nada, haha... 'Onii-chan' está más preocupado por ti, Karama...chuu..." dijo Osomatsu en voz baja. Karamatsu no entendía esto, pero si Osomatsu era el que estaba mal...

"¿Qué? Pero, Osomatsu, tú estás muy mal... no podría yo..."

"Karamatsu, no dudes en contarles las cosas a tus hermanitos, sé que es genial aparentar tener todo bajo control... pero 'Onii-chan' está preocupado por ti" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa amable. Karamatsu lo miraba detenidamente.

"A pesar de que Osomatsu esté diciendo muchas cosas a causa de la fiebre y algunas no tengan sentido... tiene razón en que aquí estamos para ti, Karamatsu, no dudes en contarnos las cosas" dijo Ichimatsu.

"Hmm... está bien... aunque no tengo mucho que decir, pero, si pasa algo les diré" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu no se veía feliz al escucharlo.

"Ahh... entonces... ¿Esto ya comenzó?" dijo Osomatsu en voz baja, se sentía de un momento a otro muy frustrado por no poder intervenir.

"¿Osomatsu?" preguntaron ambos hermanos al creer haberlo oído decir algo.

"Ichimatsu... te lo encargo" dijo Osomatsu simplemente. Ichimatsu se encontraba consternado por esas palabras, ¿Debía interpretar algo de eso? ¿Estaba ocurriendo algo malo con Karamatsu ahora mismo?

"Karamatsu, oye, ¿ocurre algo? Lo que sea que te moleste... puedes decirme" dijo Ichimatsu. Karamatsu veía a Osomatsu sin poder desviar su atención de él.

"Osomatsu..."

"Creo que o cayó inconsciente o se quedó dormido..." dijo Ichimatsu "Tendré que hablarle a mamá, pero, Karamatsu, necesitamos hablar de lo que pasa contigo, todos quieren saber... pero si te sientes mal de contarnos a todos..."

"Está bien, les diré sobre lo que pasó ayer... es también lo que me está molestando" dijo Karamatsu. Ichimatsu sonrió, creía haber podido cumplir un poco con lo que le había prometido a Osomatsu.

"Bueno... entonces sólo hay que esperar a que lleguen los demás... no deberían tardar. Ya regreso voy a hablarle a mamá" dijo Ichimatsu al entonces pararse y caminar hacia la puerta, miró a Osomatsu una vez más antes de salir. Karamatsu observó a Ichimatsu irse, esperó unos segundos antes de sujetar su cuello y empezar a toser bruscamente.

Osomatsu abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar la tos del otro, se quedó mirando al techo como si estuviera aceptando el sonido sin mucho que decir... el primogénito esperó a que el otro parara de toser para poder hablar, sabía que no debía decir nada pero... ¿Cómo no hacerlo? No podía sólo permanecer en silencio... aunque fuera lo ideal.

"Karamatsu..." dijo Osomatsu llamando la atención del segundo. Karamatsu lo miró con sorpresa, ¿Qué acaso no estaba inconsciente? "Sé que estás muy confundido ahora, sé que probablemente no sabes qué pensar ni qué fue lo que ocurrió... si lo que imagino que es, ya sucedió... quisiera que te acercaras a los otros..."

"Osomatsu, ¿De qué hablas?" preguntó el segundo al ver a Osomatsu sudando, no parecía estar muy cuerdo, sus ojos se veían parcialmente abiertos. ¿A esto se refería Ichimatsu?

"Karamatsu, dentro de poco, no podré hacer nada por ti... ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada por ti, 'Onii-chan' se siente muy triste... ¿sabes?" comentó Osomatsu. Karamatsu se quedó callado al escucharlo, no estaba muy seguro a qué se refería. "Y a decir verdad... tengo miedo"

"¿Osomatsu? Oye, tú nunca hablas así... ¿Tu fiebre es tan alta? No vas a morir... ¿Verdad?" dijo Karamatsu al acercarse a su hermano luego de escucharlo decir aquello, se arrodilló para mirarlo... sorprendiéndose de ver que su hermano tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. "Osomatsu... ¿Acaso sabes qué es lo que estás diciendo...? No suenas a ti..."

"No quiero volver a verte así... no quiero..." murmuró Osomatsu al cerrar los ojos. Karamatsu lo veía con miedo, ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Acaso estaba delirando por la fiebre? "Ichimatsu estaba muy triste..."

"Osomatsu, oye... oye... ¿Qué quieres decir...? ¿Acaso va a pasar algo malo? No entiendo..." dijo Karamatsu al tratar de darle sentido a las palabras de su hermano. Como Osomatsu no contestaba, Karamatsu se quedó paralizado. "¿Osomatsu...? ¡Osomatsu!"

Al gritar su nombre, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Ichimatsu y a su mamá, Matsuyo se acercó a donde estaba el primogénito y se arrodilló. Ichimatsu se acercó a Karamatsu, al ver al segundo, observó que se veía temeroso de algo.

"Niños, déjenme a solas con su hermano, ya podrán venir después" dijo Matsuyo a los niños que la vieron sin saber qué responderle. "Por favor"

"Está bien mamá" dijo Ichimatsu al tratar de irse, al ver que el otro no se movía, sujetó su muñeca y lo llevo con él hacia fuera del cuarto. El cuarto cerró la puerta y observó cómo Karamatsu se recargaba contra la pared viéndose desconcertado por algo. "Estoy seguro que mamá sabrá que hacer, no te preocupes por él... todo saldrá bien" dijo el menor con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Osomatsu... Qué... ¿Qué será de él cuando regrese a su cuerpo? Si estando en un cuerpo adulto se encuentra así... ¿Qué podrá...?" Karamatsu comentó al verse mortificado por su hermano. Ichimatsu bajó la mirada sin saber qué decirle exactamente.

"Osomatsu-niisan está así justamente porque su cuerpo no es el de un adulto... aunque diga que así es, ese cuerpo es de Osomatsu, lo está viviendo así porque no es su cuerpo..." explicó Ichimatsu creyendo que lo que estaba diciendo era poco creíble a medida que hablaba.

"No... Ichimatsu, sé que ni tú crees eso... de momento la fiebre que tiene está controlada porque su cuerpo está teniendo la resistencia del de un adulto... pero, si regresa a su forma original... ¿No estaría Osomatsu en peligro?" Karamatsu parecía temer a lo que decía, no quería creerlo pero sabía que era verdad.

"¿Pero cómo crees que el cuerpo de Osomatsu se va a adaptar tan rápido al de un adulto? No creo que se pueda, yo..."

"No sabemos cómo funciona lo que hizo esa píldora... pero es posible que esté amortiguando el efecto, Osomatsu debe curarse mientras su cuerpo sea el de un adulto o si no..." Karamatsu no quería decirlo. Ichimatsu no podía creer que Karamatsu se viera tan espantado de repente, ¿Qué ocurría con Karamatsu? ¿Qué es lo que le estaba dando tanto miedo?

"¡Karamatsu contrólate! No necesitas hablar así, no es fácil para mí tampoco... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué de repente te preocupa tanto...?"

"Ichimatsu... si Osomatsu estaba teniendo tanta dificultad para hablar y decir cosas coherentes... si estaba sudando así... ¿Qué va a ser de él cuando regrese a su cuerpo? No quiero... no quiero verlo de nuevo tan enfermo... no quiero verlo sufrir" dijo Karamatsu al entonces pensar en eso. "O espera... ¿No será que necesita sangre? ¿Le has dado de tu sangre? Puedo darle de la mía también..."

"Sí le di... pero no tomo mucha y su fiebre no mejoró, así que sé que la sangre no cambia nada" dijo Ichimatsu. Karamatsu no sabía qué pensar.

"Osomatsu..." murmuró Karamatsu al entonces mirar la puerta. "Por favor recupérate antes de que el efecto se termine..." El segundo se sentó luego de esto y abrazó sus piernas. "Si tan sólo..."

"Karamatsu..."

"Si tan sólo no hubiera arrojado la piedra al lago, Osomatsu no estaría enfermo" dijo Karamatsu al sostener su cabeza sintiendo mucha frustración. "¿Por qué no lo dejé bañarse primero sabiendo que está muy mal? Yo..."

"Karamatsu, Osomatsu-niisan te hubiera forzado a bañarte primero, no fue a rescatarte para bañarse primero él... seguro es lo que pensaría" dijo Ichimatsu al entonces reaccionar en algo que había dicho. "¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con que arrojaste la piedra al lago?"

Sin poder explicar ni responder nada, Karamatsu se quedó llorando al recordar lo mal que se sintió por eso y ahora tenía el peso de ver a Osomatsu sufriendo de esa manera por su equivocación. ¿Cómo es que podría perdonarse por eso? Aunque lo intentara... era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

"Ah, Karamatsu... lo siento, pero... no, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Arrojaste la piedra? ¿Qué piedra?" Ichimatsu se quedó pensando seriamente al entonces entender. "¿Arrojaste la piedra que te dio Osomatsu al lago...?"

Al no recibir respuesta pero no escucharlo negar aquello, Ichimatsu pronto pudo unir las piezas dentro de su mente. ¿Qué...? No podía con eso... es que, no tenía sentido... Ichimatsu tomó la muñeca de Karamatsu y lo forzó a pararse, el segundo lo miraba confundido, ¿Qué hacía...?

"¿Ichi...?" Karamatsu trató de preguntar pero Ichimatsu sólo apretó su muñeca con más fuerza. Karamatsu se dejó jalar por Ichimatsu hacia el primer piso y hacia la habitación más cercana a la entrada. El cuarto cerró la puerta y soltó a Karamatsu. "¿Ichimatsu...?"

"Entonces... ¿Dices que arrojaste la piedra que te dio Osomatsu?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Karamatsu asintió sin mirarlo. "¿Por qué harías algo así...?"

"¡Por idiota, lo sé! Es sólo que fui al lago y me puse a arrojar piedras... no me di cuenta de cuando la tome pero yo la arrojé y entonces..."

"¿Decidiste que lo mejor sería ir a buscarla...?" dijo Ichimatsu con la voz más neutral posible "¿Te metiste al lago?"

"Sí... yo creí..." Ichimatsu no podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo, sólo sabía que su estómago le estaba causando dolor, como si lo hubieran golpeado; el cuarto no dudo en golpear a Karamatsu en la cara cuando lo escuchó decir eso, Karamatsu lo miró sorprendido.

"¡¿Y creíste que lo más inteligente era meterte a buscarla justo cuando estaba lloviendo?! ¡¿De verdad pensaste poder encontrar algo tan pequeño como una piedra en el lago?!" exclamó Ichimatsu al estarlo viendo con mucho coraje. "¡¿Es que acaso no piensas?!"

"Yo... lo siento... no quise..."

"No, ¡Cállate! Parece que ni siquiera entiendes la razón de que te esté gritando, ¿Cómo es eso posible?" dijo Ichimatsu al rechinar los dientes de la irritación. Se puso la mano en la frente tratando de calmarse, pero es que... "¡El asunto no es si estuvo mal o no que arrojaras la piedra!"

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces de qué...?" Karamatsu miraba perplejo al cuarto, no entendía su enojo, ¿Por qué había reaccionado así...?

"¡¿Cómo es posible que seas tan idiota como para meterte al lago?! ¡Pudiste ahogarte, ugh!" exclamó Ichimatsu al sostener su cabeza, sentía un dolor punzante desagradable. Karamatsu lo miró con tristeza.

"Pero, es que, si no la buscaba yo..."

"¿Qué? ¿No te ibas a sentir bien contigo mismo? No, Karamatsu, no vayas a salir con eso, ya tenemos a un idiota así en la casa y ni él haría lo que tú hiciste" dijo Ichimatsu "Quisiera poder tomarme esto con calma pero... no puedo, es que tu estupidez..."

"No entiendo, Ichimatsu, oye..."

"Karamatsu, ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste? ¿Arriesgaste tu vida por una piedra? ¿Cambiarías tu vida por una piedra? Sé que es el regalo de Osomatsu y que significa mucho para él... pero en primera ni siquiera deberías estar yendo al muelle, si tanto te preocupaba... ¡No debiste ponerte a tirar piedras! Y dime, ¿A qué fuiste al muelle?" Ichimatsu lo miraba con enojo. Karamatsu se veía nervioso, ¿Cómo podía ser que su hermano se pusiera así...? No sabía ni cómo responderle de lo desprevenido que lo tomo su reacción.

"Fui a pensar, necesitaba pensar sobre lo de ayer, entiendo que hice mal... no voy a volver a entrar al lago... no después de..."

"Claro, necesitaste ver que alguien más saliera afectado por tu tontería para entender, ¿No es así?" dijo Ichimatsu "Dime, ¿Acaso estabas buscando al hombre ese? Ya hablé con Osomatsu al respecto, hable con él antes de que cambiara de lugares con su otra versión... sé la verdad. ¡Él nunca te dejó ir a ver a ese hombre ni dijo nada de que tuviera que estar él!"

"No, yo no... Ichimatsu, ¿Por qué me estás...?"

"¡Más te vale que no me estés mintiendo, Karamatsu! Que sé que obviamente estás mintiéndome pero quisiera poder creerte" dijo Ichimatsu. Karamatsu se quedó en silencio, no tenía palabras para responderle a su hermano. Al ver la expresión desconcertada del segundo, el cuarto recordó las palabras de Osomatsu y sin realmente estar de acuerdo en ese momento, procedió a inspirar hondo tratando de tranquilizarse.

"Yo..."

"No, no, lo siento, no debí exaltarme de esa forma" dijo Ichimatsu "Es sólo... me preocupas, ¿entiendes? Si no fuera porque Osomatsu salió a buscarte... pudiste haberte ahogado" añadió el cuarto mientras fruncía el ceño en descontento. "No quise llamarte idiota... aunque lo seas, pero no estuvo bien, lo siento"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con que soy un idiota? Oye..." Karamatsu trató de preguntar al entonces escuchar que se abría la puerta principal con todos sus hermanos haciendo escándalo de haber llegado.

"Mira, cambié de opinión... será mejor que no cuentes que te metiste al lago o te irá mal con los demás, suficiente tienes conmigo y lo que Osomatsu seguro te dijo... así que si preguntan sólo inventa otra cosa" dijo Ichimatsu "Ya lo hablaremos después, no quiero que estén de mal humor con Osomatsu estando enfermo, ¿Está bien?"

"Sí... está bien..." dijo Karamatsu. Seguía reponiéndose del que Ichimatsu le gritara de esa manera, sí que no se lo había esperado... y menos que no le gritara por los sentimientos pisoteados de Osomatsu.

"Ah, cambie de opinión de nuevo" dijo Ichimatsu al mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. "Eres un idiota, mereces que te lo diga o seguirás haciendo cosas como esa"

"¿Eh...?" Antes de poder decir algo, Choromatsu abrió la puerta de donde estaban, entrando a la habitación seguido por sus otros hermanos.

"¡Regresamos...! Ah" dijo Choromatsu al ver a Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu los miraron en silencio.

"Oigan... ¿acaso estamos interrumpiendo algo?" preguntó Todomatsu al ver a sus dos hermanos.

"No realmente, acabamos de bajar ya que mamá..."

"¿Karamatsu? ¡¿Dónde estabas?!¡¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?!" preguntó Choromatsu. Karamatsu se quedó paralizado al escucharlo. Al mirar de reojo a Ichimatsu quien parecía fulminarlo con la mirada, asumió que hasta ahí había llegado.

"Vamos, Choromatsu, ¿Por qué no lo dices más fuerte? Creo que el vecino de alado no te escucho" dijo Todomatsu al poner los ojos en blanco. "No se supone que nuestros padres sepan... aunque sinceramente quisiera decirles"

"No, Todomatsu, no podemos hacer eso... de por sí se quedaron muy preocupados por lo que pasó ayer" dijo Jyushimatsu. "Qué por cierto... Karamatsu, ¿Por qué...?"

"¿Cómo que no fuiste a la escuela...? ¿Dónde estuviste todo ese tiempo? ¿Es por eso que regresaste antes que los otros?" preguntó Ichimatsu a su hermano quien se veía nervioso por los ataques que provenían de todos lados.

"Yo... tenía que pensar..." dijo Karamatsu "No pude entrar a la escuela, lo siento" añadió el segundo.

"Karamatsu, no puedes estar faltando a la escuela, nos meterás en problemas" dijo Choromatsu "Al menos no pasó nada malo así que podemos ignorarlo, todo sea porque papá y mamá no se preocupen"

"¡Choromatsu, deja de hablar por todos, es irritante!" exclamó Todomatsu molesto. "Aunque podamos ignorar que hayas faltado todavía quiero saber a dónde fuiste"

"Pues..." Karamatsu se sentía muy agobiado en ese momento, ¿Por qué tenían que preguntar una cosa tras otra? "Voy a ver si ya puedo regresar a ver a Osomatsu, me preocupa" al decir esto, rápidamente se fue del cuarto.

"¿Pero por qué es que todos huyen de esa manera? Osomatsu hizo lo mismo..." dijo Choromatsu. Ichimatsu suspiró.

"Lo veía venir, no parece poder ahorita con que le pregunten nada" dijo Ichimatsu sonando desganado. Jyushimatsu reaccionó ante lo que dijo Karamatsu.

"Ichimatsu... ¿Qué quiso decir Karamatsu con que vería si ya podía regresar a ver a Osomatsu?" preguntó Jyushimatsu.

"Mamá nos sacó del cuarto para atenderlo... creo que estaba nerviosa y por eso nos sacó, no la culpo, creo que ya todos están cansados de ver a Osomatsu así. No es que yo haya estado aquí para verlo enfermo tantos días... pero no me gusta verlo así, se ve muy mal" explicó Ichimatsu al entonces ver como abrían la puerta de nuevo.

"Niños, Osomatsu está descansado, pueden ir a verlo pero no lo despierten si no se despierta solo, ¿De acuerdo? Tengo que salir por un momento, si su padre llega díganle que ya está la comida pero que tiene que esperar a que regrese" explicó Matsuyo, sus hijos la miraron y asintieron.

"¡Sí, mamá!" exclamaron todos en unísono. Matsuyo sonrió al escucharlos.

"Bueno, no tardo" dijo Matsuyo antes de retirarse. Los niños se miraron entre sí y suspiraron.

"Parece ser que por el momento está bien si no tenemos cuidado con lo que decimos" dijo Choromatsu. Todomatsu sonrió burlonamente al escucharlo decir eso.

"Por favor, tú nunca tienes cuidado con las cosas que dices, rara vez algo te importa a no ser que te perjudique a ti" dijo Todomatsu. Choromatsu no se veía feliz por el comentario pero sabía que la actitud de su hermano no iba a parar, ¿Cuánto más? No lo sabía pero de momento debía aguantarse.

"Ya, Ya, Todomatsu, deja a Choromatsu en paz, sabemos que es un tonto pero no tienes que recordárselo cada momento que habla" dijo Ichimatsu a Todomatsu, el sexto sonrió mientras que el tercero frunció el ceño no muy feliz con su comentario.

"¡Oye!" exclamó el tercero al entonces ver como Ichimatsu se acercaba a él y lo sostenía de los hombros para hacerlo caminar en dirección de la puerta.

"Vamos, tenemos que cuidar a Osomatsu-niisan... debemos hacer todo lo posible para que su fiebre disminuya" dijo Ichimatsu.

"Sí, hay que esforzarnos por niisan" dijo Jyushimatsu "Quiero volverlo a ver sonreírme y hacer bailes graciosos"

"Sí, seguro que sí... sólo hay que estar con él" dijo Ichimatsu al salir de la habitación junto con los demás. "Ayudemos a que Osomatsu regrese a un cuerpo sano" todos asintieron al oírlo, ya entonces se encaminaron al segundo piso para ver a Osomatsu. Debían evitar que Osomatsu regresara a un cuerpo enfermo costara lo que costara.


	25. Déjà Vu

**Capítulo 25. Déjà Vu**

"¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás...?" la voz del primogénito se escuchaba tenue y confusa, como si no pudiera procesar lo que acababa de escuchar... o mejor dicho, como si no pudiera aceptarlo.

"Difícil de escuchar, ¿cierto?" la otra voz dijo sin problema. Se concentraba más en observar los movimientos del mayor de los sextillizos, el cual se encontraba fuertemente descolocado en el momento.

"Tú... ¿estás diciendo esto en serio?" preguntó. Esperó unos segundos por una respuesta pero al no recibirla procedió a preguntar. "¿No estás jugando conmigo?"

"Me parece que ya sabes la respuesta de antemano" se limitó a responder. Osomatsu guardó silencio al escucharlo, se acomodó en su lugar y se quedó viendo al vacío atónito.

"Entonces... ¿Realmente nunca tuve opción?" preguntó el mayor. 'La Muerte' se quedó callada, dejaba que el mayor hablara tanto como quisiera pues no pareciera que estuviera realmente preguntándole a él, se veía más como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. "¿Todo esto es en vano...?"

"No realmente, creí haber explicado esa parte ya" dijo 'La Muerte' "Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿No es así?"

"Yo... creo entender... pero no significa que sea sencillo..." murmuró Osomatsu "Y es que... aunque sepa eso **,** quedarme sin hacer nada es...cruel"

"¿Entonces intervendrás?" preguntó 'La Muerte'. Osomatsu rio ligeramente, una sonrisa llena de remordimiento.

"¿Acaso estás burlándote de mí? Intervenir en estas circunstancias..." dijo Osomatsu mientras cerraba los ojos "No sé por qué clase de persona me tomas, pero... sólo soy un humano común y corriente"

"Y por eso te pregunto... ¿Harás algo al respecto?" preguntó 'La Muerte'. Osomatsu cubrió su cara con sus manos por unos segundos antes de dejar que sus dedos terminaran enredándose en su cabello en un semblante de frustración.

"Deja de preguntar eso... no puedo, no tengo derecho a intervenir, por más que quisiera..." murmuró Osomatsu. "Esto ya... es..."

El sonido de cerámica rompiéndose regresó al mayor a un estado consciente. Se vio perplejo por un momento al no saber dónde se encontraba; la imagen del tendedero en el jardín de su casa y las voces de enojo de sus padres discutiendo en el fondo le indicaron lo que necesitaba.

"¿Ah...?" Osomatsu murmuró al voltear a ver detrás de él, le llamaba la atención la forma en que su madre parecía estar gritándole con enojo a su padre. ¿Pues qué ocurría?

"¡Ya entendí, mujer, deja de gritar de una buena vez!" exclamó Matsuzo quien había entrado a la habitación y en seguida había deslizado la puerta para ir hacia el jardín, encontrando a Osomatsu en el proceso.

"¿Papá...?" Osomatsu dijo al cruzar miradas con su padre. Matsuzo miró a Osomatsu y pronto suspiró, lo más probable es que su hijo hubiera escuchado eso.

"No te preocupes, tu madre sólo se enojó conmigo porque tiré un jarrón accidentalmente, intenté limpiarlo pero no hizo más que ahuyentarme con sus gritos" explicó Matsuzo. Osomatsu se quedó en silencio por un momento pero pronto soltó una breve risa.

"Bueno, sí, suena a mamá" dijo Osomatsu al sonreír y mirar hacia el tendedero, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba mirándolo, que más bien... se preguntaba en qué momento se había quedado inmerso en sus pensamientos y cuanto llevaba de esa manera. Matsuzo tomó lugar a lado de su hijo, veía hacia el jardín de la misma forma que su hijo hacía, ¿Es que había algo interesante?

"Hijo... ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Está bien que no estés descansando?" preguntó Matsuzo a su hijo quien considero la pregunta.

"Hmm... no me siento mal, creo que me siento peor estando acostado todo el día, haha" dijo Osomatsu "Al menos sé que resfriado no estoy, hehe"

"Bueno, eso parece... creo que es bueno... tus hermanos sí que estuvieron pendientes de ti toda la semana" dijo Matsuzo. Osomatsu asintió alegremente.

"Sí, esos cinco se veían muy preocupados por mí, sí que querían que mi resfriado se fuera, haha" comentó Osomatsu "Aunque creo que sirvió para que Ichimatsu descansara, seguro que todavía le duele el cuerpo"

"Sí... aunque no me preocuparía por tu hermano, los niños se recuperan fácil cuando se trata de heridas" dijo Matsuzo "Seguro que estará bien, haha"

"¿De verdad crees eso...? Aunque me preocupa más como puede estar luego de lo que experimentó... ya sabes, el susto que se llevó" explicó Osomatsu. Matsuzo se quedó pensando.

"Mamá estaba muy preocupada aquella vez... yo también lo estaba, pero me enorgullece saber que mis hijos puedan sobrellevar esas experiencias y seguir adelante" dijo Matsuzo con una sonrisa. Osomatsu se quedó callado, parecía entender que no iba a servir hablar con su papá del tema. "Yo he visto muy bien a tu hermano, no debes de preocuparte tanto, Osomatsu"

"Eso es..."

"Además, Ichimatsu no está sólo, ¿cierto? Tiene a su hermano mayor para que lo proteja... tiene otros cuatro si no es suficiente, son buenos chicos después de todo" dijo Matsuzo al sacar un cigarro y encenderlo. Osomatsu se quedó pensando en sus palabras.

"Cuatro si no es suficiente... sí, creo que es verdad al menos esa parte" dijo Osomatsu con una pequeña sonrisa. "Oye, papá..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Crees que vale la pena intentar algo sabiendo que puede resultar mal? O que... ¿No tiene algún beneficio para ti?" preguntó Osomatsu de repente. Matsuzo se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad, era raro que uno de sus hijos le preguntara algo como eso.

"Osomatsu, ¿Seguro que estás bien? No sueles hacerme esa clase de preguntas, hijo" dijo Matsuzo al ver al mayor de los sextillizos. No se veía preocupado, era más como una ligera sorpresa. Osomatsu asintió levemente.

"Sí... no lo sé, es sólo que te acercaste cuando justo estaba preguntándome eso, ¿Entonces?" preguntó Osomatsu al querer saber lo que diría su padre.

"Hmm... ¿Vale la pena intentar algo cuyo resultado no sabes si te dará beneficio?"

"No... es un hecho que no te beneficia ni influye de nada en ti, ¿Sigue valiendo la pena intentarlo?" preguntó Osomatsu.

"Hmm... no te beneficia de nada... ¿seguro que es así? Me suena que entonces es algo que no es de tu interés, ¿cierto? Si no te interesa o no te importa de alguna manera entonces no tiene caso, ¿No lo crees?" dijo Matsuzo. Osomatsu frunció el ceño ligeramente, no sabía si le agradaba o no aquella respuesta.

"No lo sé... no sé si iría a tal extremo de decir que no me importa..."

"Entonces sí te importa" dijo Matsuzo. Osomatsu se quedó pensando fuertemente en esa declaración.

"Es sólo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, bueno, tal vez un poco... pero no en sí pero no puedo decir que no me importe... ahhh, es complicado" dijo Osomatsu. Matsuzo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Estamos hablando de alguna chica?" preguntó Matsuzo. Osomatsu lo miró completamente perdido.

"¿Eh?" murmuró Osomatsu. Se había quedado sin palabras al escuchar a su padre, es sólo... ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión?

"Creo que sigues siendo muy chico para esa clase de temas, hijo... pero, si algo puede decirte tu padre es... no te sientas mal de intentar cosas nuevas, vale la pena aunque parezca que no" explicó Matsuzo. Osomatsu seguía mirándolo sin expresión alguna, ni siquiera sabía cómo decirle que no venía al caso lo que había propuesto. "Tal vez se vean fuera de tu liga o tal vez parezca que es en vano pero... aunque pueda ser un completo rechazo, ¿No te sentirías mejor de haberlo intentado? Ya sabes, es como... ¡Mejor hacerlo a preguntarte un día que hubiera sido de haberlo hecho!"

"Ah..." Osomatsu se quedó algo frustrado por no poderle explicar que no se trataba de ninguna chica... aunque, eso que había dicho... "Arrepentirme..." murmuró el mayor al portar un semblante triste.

"Entonces, ¿te sirve algo de lo que dije?" preguntó Matsuzo. Osomatsu se quedó pensando un poco antes de contestar.

"Creo que... al menos me ayudaste a entender que me importa quiera o no aceptarlo, no tendría por qué... pero aunque sea egoísta de mi parte, me interesa, haha" dijo Osomatsu. Matsuzo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del mayor pero igualmente sonrió y asintió orgulloso de su hijo.

"Esa es la actitud hijo, haz lo que creas correcto, tal vez te sientas mal por fallar una que otra vez pero siempre hay que hacer lo que sintamos es lo mejor" dijo Matsuzo. Osomatsu cerró los ojos y suspiró al escuchar esas palabras.

"Tal vez..." murmuró Osomatsu al entonces escuchar la voz de su madre gritando de nuevo. "¿Ah? Creo que me está hablando... ya regreso, papá"

"Sí, sí" dijo Matsuzo al verlo irse. "Estos niños, deberían preocuparse por cosas más pertinentes para su edad" agregó antes de acercarse de nuevo su cigarro y mirar al cielo.

Osomatsu caminó rápido siguiendo la voz de su madre hasta llegar a la entrada donde vio a su madre a lado de la puerta. El mayor de los sextillizos la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Mamá?"

"Ah, Osomatsu, tenemos una visita sorpresa, te llamé pues te está buscando" dijo Matsuyo con una sonrisa. Osomatsu arqueó una ceja, ¿Quién podría ser? Observó al extraño en la entrada sonreírle de oreja a oreja.

"¡Osomatsu! ¿Qué tal? Vengo de visita por unos días y quería..." Yowai dijo al entonces notar que 'Osomatsu' en realidad se trataba de un adulto de su edad. "¿Eh...?"

"¿Yowai...? Yowai..." Osomatsu se quedó pensando en el nombre "¿Por qué es que me suena tan familiar...?"

"¿Qué?" murmuró Yowai al ver a Osomatsu pensando de esa manera. Matsuyo rio al ver esto, creía que el mayor estaba haciendo eso a propósito.

"Oh, descuida, Yowai-kun, estoy segura de que Osomatsu sólo está bromeando contigo" dijo Matsuyo. Yowai se quedó en silencio al escucharla. ¿Acababa de decir qué...?

"¿Osomatsu, eres tú?" preguntó Yowai al ver a Osomatsu. Osomatsu al quedarse pensando finalmente reaccionó y sonrió.

"¡Ah! ¡Ya me acordé! Haha, cierto, cierto, ¿Pero cómo olvidar a mi buen amigo, Yowai?" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai entrecerró los ojos al escuchar la falsedad con la que estaba hablando el otro. "Bueno, mamá, saldré con Yowai-kun por un rato, diles a los niño... dile a mis hermanos que vendré más tarde, haha..." agregó al entonces tomar a Yowai de los hombros y empujarlo de regreso por donde vino.

"¿Eh? Ah, está bien, ¡Yowai-kun, no regresen muy tarde!" exclamó Matsuyo a Yowai-kun quien se hallaba de momento muy perdido con lo que estaba pasando. Ambos chicos se alejaron lo suficiente de la casa antes de hablar entre ellos, en realidad Yowai se había desesperado lo suficiente como para detener a Osomatsu.

"¡Espera un segundo! ¿Qué quiso decir con que eres Osomatsu?" preguntó Yowai a Osomatsu quien se quedó mirándolo sin expresión alguna.

"Pues... ¿Eso mismo?" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, ya entonces frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos.

"Osomatsu... ¿Por qué eres un adulto de repente? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó Yowai. Osomatsu lo miró sin responderle pero pronto rio al ver al otro tan confundido.

"Haha, lo siento, seguro que esto es mucho para procesar para ti" dijo Osomatsu "Pero, bueno, no hay tiempo, necesito que me lleves a un lugar"

"¿Eh?" Yowai lo miró completamente perdido, ¿Acaso hablaba en serio? ...al no verlo reírse de esto, entendió que era de verdad. "Está bien... está bien... vamos por el carro entonces..."

 **xXxXxXx**

"Entonces... ¿A dónde estás queriendo que te lleve? Sólo me dijiste que me fuera por aquí... me haces pensar que quieres que conduzca todo el camino de regreso a la ciudad" dijo Yowai "Espero que ese no sea el caso..."

"No, no, para nada" dijo Osomatsu al entonces quedársele viendo. Yowai volteo a verlo momentáneamente antes de continuar viendo el camino.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

"¿De verdad eres el hermano de Totoko-chan?" preguntó Osomatsu. Yowai se encontraba extrañado por esa pregunta.

"¿De verdad te cuesta tanto reconocerme? Sí que tienes que explicarme muchas cosas..."

"Bueno, en mi defensa, no te he visto en un buen rato, haha" dijo Osomatsu "Y mi cabeza es un caos, ha sido un caos estos días, pedirme que te recuerde es pedirme demasiado"

"¿Qué...? Osomatsu, eso suena..."

"Ah, hablando de a donde quiero ir, se trata de un pequeño largo con un árbol muy grande cerca... no te sé decir donde está exactamente pero está de camino hacia donde recuerdo vivías" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai no parecía entender y menos pues cada cosa que decía le dificultaba encontrar coherencia a lo que decía.

"¿Y eso sí lo recuerdas? Muy conveniente... ¿No lo crees?" dijo Yowai. Osomatsu pareció ignorar lo que dijo para seguir viendo por la ventana.

"Te diré en cuanto lleguemos, estoy seguro de que reconoceré el lugar... creo, digo, no lo he visto en más de diez años... pero seguro que lo recuerdo" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad.

"Ay cielos... Osomatsu, eso no suena bien... ¿Quisieras empezar por explicarme lo que está ocurriendo? Me imagino que tomaremos un rato en llegar... y que me estás pidiendo esto porque es importante... ¿cierto?" dijo Yowai. Osomatsu asintió fuertemente.

"¡Así es! Correcto en todo, haha" dijo Osomatsu "No recordaba conocer a alguien tan conveniente como tú"

"Osomatsu..." al escuchar al otro decir su nombre, rio divertido por sus reacciones. Se quedó pensando en qué decirle.

"Lo siento, Yowai-kun, de momento no logro saber si el reconocerte es algo de esta época o si de verdad conservé el recuerdo... aunque no creo, sabía que Totoko tenía un hermano pero no me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que..."

"Osomatsu, para, mejor explícame bien lo que sucede, no tiene sentido nada de lo que dices" dijo Yowai. Osomatsu rio nuevamente, era de esperarse.

"Bien, creo que tienes razón" dijo Osomatsu al estar mirando por la ventana del carro. "Bueno, por dónde empezar..."

"¿Podrías explicarme la razón de que te veas como un adulto?" sugirió Yowai. Osomatsu consideró la idea y acepto decirle, todo era un caos para él pero tendría que hacer un esfuerzo en organizar las cosas al explicar.

"Pues... qué decir... aparentemente tomé una píldora que me hizo cambiar lugares con el futuro, es decir... el Osomatsu que vive en esta época fue llevado al futuro mientras que yo vine a esta época" explicó Osomatsu "Tengo ya una semana de estar aquí"

"¿Eh...? ¿Una píldora...? ¿Cómo es que...?"

"Dekapan. Parece ser que el Osomatsu de esta época fue a ver a Dekapan, él le dio la píldora y estas cosas pasaron" explicó Osomatsu. Yowai se hallaba renuente a creer la explicación pero sabía que era muy posible ya que Dekapan era un inventor algo extraño.

"Bueno, no puedo negar que pasan muchas cosas raras gracias a él y las cosas que saca... pero... ¿una píldora que hace eso?"

"No es tan extraño, hace de todo en realidad, y bueno... esa es la gran historia de cómo terminé en este lugar" explicó Osomatsu "¿Qué me dices de ti? Parecía como que no eras una visita frecuente según lo que dijo mamá"

"Vine a verlos para explicarles sobre la condición de uno de sus hermanos... pero, si dices que vienes del futuro entonces ya lo debes de saber, ¿No es así?" dijo Yowai al mirarlo con sospecha por un momento. Osomatsu suspiró.

"Sí, de hecho ya lo sé. Pero, como es un asunto delicado, no está en mis manos explicarles eso, debía esperar a que vinieras para que les dijeras" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai se sorprendió con lo dicho.

"¿Eh? Entonces sí me recuerdas, ¿Si no como es que...?"

"Sé cosas, sé cosas... pero no es como que seas un recuerdo muy activo en mi mente, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero" explicó Osomatsu. Yowai se quedó pensando, ya entonces rio.

"Está bien, está bien, creo entender. Soy más parte de tu infancia que algo recurrente o que si quiera existe en tu futuro, es completamente valido" dijo Yowai. Osomatsu asintió al escuchar eso. "No quita que duela un poco que te digan que te olvidaron, haha"

"No... al menos lo importante lo recuerdo" dijo Osomatsu "Pero, no puedo comentarlo, no tengo ese derecho, haha"

"Hmmm, ¿Algo así como influir en el pasado de forma negativa?" preguntó Yowai sonando intrigado. Osomatsu se quedó contemplando qué decir a eso.

"Supongo... sí, algo por el estilo" respondió Osomatsu "Aunque... no parece que importe que diga ese tipo de cosas... no obstante, no quisiera intervenir mucho, esta no es mi vida"

"Bueno, creo que te entiendo, no quieres intervenir cuando tu tiempo está ya en el futuro, ¿No es así? No quieres hacer las cosas que el Osomatsu de aquí tiene que hacer por su cuenta" dijo Yowai. Osomatsu asintió.

"Así es. Eso incluye que hablen sobre lo de Jyushimatsu, aunque bueno, no creo que tengan que saber la substancia exacta, ¿sabes? Sólo explícales de forma general lo que implica y lo que se debe de hacer" explicó Osomatsu.

"¿No quieres que investiguen acerca de la droga o algo así?" preguntó Yowai. Osomatsu se quedó en silencio al escucharlo.

"Sé que entiendes a qué me refiero... no creo que sea lo más apropiado, realmente lo que ellos quieren saber es si es algo que deba importarles y honestamente es mejor evitar dar nombres exactos de las cosas, podemos evitar algo con eso" explicó Osomatsu. Yowai se quedó pensando en las palabras del primogénito.

"Hmmm... suena a que estas cambiando algo del pasado al hacer eso, ¿No es así?" comentó Yowai. Osomatsu sonrió lentamente.

"Bueno, realmente nunca sabrás si estoy cambiando algo o no, haha" dijo Osomatsu "Personalmente es algo que no me gustaría tuviera alguna influencia con ellos"

"Ah... de acuerdo... tú ganas, igual venía pensando en el camino si explicar con lujo de detalle o no" dijo Yowai. Osomatsu se veía contemplativo ante eso.

"Pues... qué decirte... realmente parece que debe ser con lujo de detalle, ¿No? Esos niños hacen sentir a uno así" dijo Osomatsu "Pero incluso la situación no lo requiere, prefiero dejar que papá se encargue de explicarles ese tipo de temas..."

"Hmm... bueno, diría otra cosa si no fuera porque es verdad. Bueno ya hablaré con ellos de la mejor manera posible" dijo Yowai "Me impresionó mucho cuando Choromatsu me llamó, es interesante las cosas que hacen"

"Son buenos niños, se preocupan demasiado, haha, aunque no los culpo" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai suspiró sintiéndose más relajado. "¿Hmm? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"No es nada, es sólo que ya acepte que eres Osomatsu... aunque seas del futuro pero eres Osomatsu" dijo Yowai "Eso me alivia"

"¿Qué? ¿Creías que era una persona extraña o algo así?" preguntó Osomatsu. Yowai se rio al escucharlo, no estaba tan equivocado.

"Bueno, no es como que sea de todos los días verte ya como un adulto" dijo Yowai "Creo que es genial, ya que no convivimos en tu presente... ah, tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si vamos por una cerveza después de que hagamos lo que sea que vayamos a hacer?"

"Pues... sí, supongo podríamos hacer eso" dijo Osomatsu "No habríamos podido en otra ocasión, haha"

"Sí, se siente raro, considerando que eres diez años menor que yo" dijo Yowai "Que igual no me hubiera molestado llevarte por un chocolate o algo, ya sabes llevarme a mi yerno a dar una vuelta"

"Haha, si tan sólo Totoko-chan pensara así..." dijo Osomatsu "Aunque te diré, no suena mal... y lo mejor, ¡No tengo a los bobos de mis hermanos para que se interpongan en eso!"

"Vaya... ¿Extrañas a tus hermanos?" preguntó Yowai. Osomatsu se quedó quieto al escuchar eso. "Me imagino que sí... dices que llevas una semana aquí, ¿No?"

"Pues..." murmuró Osomatsu al considerar la pregunta "Sinceramente sólo quiero irme porque es incómodo estar aquí... pero jamás preferiré a esos idiotas si comparo entre mis hermanitos de aquí a con los que vivo, hahahaha" dijo Osomatsu soltando una carcajada. "Lo entiendes, ¿No? Son mis hermanos en cualquier época, pero, tienen ese tierno carisma de cuando eran más pequeños, haha"

"Creo entender... no los extrañabas al principio pero ya los quieres ver, aunque, probablemente no lo aceptes" dijo Yowai sencillamente. Osomatsu hizo un puchero al escucharlo.

"¿Eh? ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Suena desagradable... en fin, sigue conduciendo" dijo Osomatsu al mirar con descontento a Yowai por un momento antes de seguir viendo por la ventana. Yowai se burló un poco de su respuesta pero acepto dejarlo ser, entendía un poco ese orgullo de hermano mayor pero sabía que era una realidad que Osomatsu quería regresar.

Yowai esperó un par de minutos y decidió poner algo de música en su carro para hacer más ameno el trayecto, ya le preguntaría a Osomatsu el motivo de ir al lago que estaba buscando, ¿Qué podría necesitar de ese lugar? No tenía muchas ideas realmente...

Osomatsu sintió mucha nostalgia al escuchar la música del coche, realmente le daba una sensación levemente angustiante... ¿Por qué? Es sólo... su mente, a partir de haberse enfermado, había empezado a divagar con pensamientos respecto a su situación... la situación presente que no había analizado por mucho tiempo estaba empezando a realmente molestarle.

Un par de horas más tarde, Osomatsu finalmente observó desde el carro el lugar del picnic, lo reconocía por el lago y el árbol los cuales destacaban en el lugar. Yowai seguía conduciendo sin saber a dónde iban realmente y sólo estaba esperando pacientemente a que Osomatsu dijera algo, ¿Si quiera recordaría el lugar?

"¡Alto!" exclamó Osomatsu logrando tomar por sorpresa a Yowai quien pisó el freno de golpe al escucharlo, ambos se hicieron hacia delante por la fuerza y regresaron a la normalidad instantes después. Yowai frunció el ceño y miró a Osomatsu algo disgustado.

"Osomatsu, no hagas eso, te pudiste haber salido por el parabrisas o algo" dijo Yowai a Osomatsu quien rio en respuesta de eso. "Bueno tal vez no ya que eres un adulto y no fue tan fuerte pero piensa en que pudimos haber tenido un accidente..."

"Haha, lo siento, lo siento, es que debía avisar tan pronto vi el lugar" dijo Osomatsu mostrándose algo apenado a pesar de no estarlo. "Es aquí, el lago en donde tuvimos el picnic antes de ir a verte a la ciudad"

"De acuerdo..." Yowai suspiró antes de dedicarse a estacionarse de forma que no estorbara en la carretera, se había metido a la zona y finalmente había parado el coche aliviado de llegar al lugar. "¿Y qué se supone que vienes a hacer aquí...? Espera, antes de eso, ¿Dices que este fue el lugar donde tuvieron un picnic antes de ir a verme hace una semana...?"

"Así es" dijo Osomatsu a Yowai quien se veía consternado por eso. ¿Cómo podía ser...?

"Osomatsu, ¿Cómo es que recuerdas algo de tan atrás? Yo ni loco podría recordar algo como esto... está en medio de la nada..." dijo Yowai. Osomatsu caminó hacia el gran árbol que yacía cerca del lago que buscaba.

"Es extraño, lo sé... y es verdad que este recuerdo era sólo una mancha borrosa en mi mente, haha" dijo Osomatsu "Creo que es porque Osomatsu vino a este lugar hace poco, seguro tiene algún efecto en lo que recuerdo"

"Pues no sé cómo funcione la píldora, pero... supongo que eso tiene que ser" dijo Yowai al inspeccionar el lugar.

"Este lugar es..." murmuró Osomatsu al sentarse cerca del árbol, justo donde había estado antes Karamatsu y Todomatsu hace una semana. "No me molestaría hacer un picnic aquí de nuevo"

"Bueno, se ve placentero... creo que ha de ser el lugar más bonito de la carretera" comentó Yowai "Entiendo cómo es que lo reconociste, aunque bueno, también estuviste mirando por la ventana del carro obsesivamente... no sé cómo le hiciste"

"Haha, técnicas de nini, supongo en algo soy bueno después de todo" dijo Osomatsu al frotarse por debajo de la nariz y lucir orgulloso. "Necesitaba venir a este lugar con urgencia" agregó al pararse del sitio y caminar hacia el lugar donde había estado recolectando piedras.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué has venido a hacer?" preguntó Yowai de nuevo. Osomatsu se quedó en silencio, ¿Cómo explicarle...?

"Sé que sonara ridículo, pero... vine a buscar una piedra" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai lo miró con incredulidad, ¿Era en serio?

"Osomatsu..." dijo Yowai sonando algo disgustado con el comentario, ¿De verdad había conducido hasta ese lugar sólo por una piedra?

"No, no, sé que suena tonto pero tengo razones para haber venido" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai no dijo nada por unos segundos, seguía algo atónito por la revelación.

"¿Y esas son...?"

"Verás... yo hace diez años, vine junto con los demás a este lugar... intente hacer algo para distraerme, quería arrojar piedras al lago, pero... estaba muy débil, recuerdo entonces que me quedé viendo las piedras como si fueran la cosa más fascinante del mundo" explicó Osomatsu sintiéndose algo tonto. "Sé que suena absurdo pero, al momento de ver los colores en la piedra que tome en mis manos... tuve la idea de darle una a cada uno de mis hermanos"

"Aha..." Yowai le animó a continuar sin querer decir nada, en pocas palabras, no tenía muchas ganas de interrogarlo por eso pero aun así quería saber lo que tenía que decir.

"Le di una a cada uno eventualmente, yo me quedé con una... recuerdo que cambie de piedras con Karamatsu y así crecimos con esas piedras, todos la conservaron en algún lugar. Karamatsu conservaba mi piedra mientras que yo me quedé con la de él" explicó Osomatsu "Pero... hace una semana, Karamatsu arrojó por accidente la piedra al lago. Claro, no a este pero..."

"Entonces... ¿Viniste aquí para darle otra piedra de este lugar? ¿Es lo que me quieres decir?" dijo Yowai sin ningún tono de voz en particular.

"Entiendo que normalmente uno sigue adelante y lo mejor que podía hacer en la situación era reconfortar a Karamatsu, pero..." dijo Osomatsu al entonces recordar partes de la conversación con 'La Muerte'. "Esto que estoy haciendo es para conservar algo de lo que conozco intacto"

"Ah, ya veo... hubieras empezado por ahí, sentí muchas ganas de ahorcarte" dijo Yowai al entender mejor la razón de que estuvieran en ese lugar. "Entonces, ¿Estamos aquí para arreglar un evento para el futuro?"

"No exactamente... bueno, se podría decir que tiene cierta influencia, sí" dijo Osomatsu "Pero más que nada sólo quería que ese pequeño detalle siguiera igual"

"Pero dices que tiene relevancia en el futuro, ¿No?"

"Pues sí, de cierta manera lo consideraría un detalle importante por cierta cosa... pero, Yowai-kun, siendo franco, sólo quería que Karamatsu tuviera esa piedra y dejara de angustiarse por eso" explicó Osomatsu "No es como que mi yo de este tiempo pudiera sugerir algo así, no se atrevería a molestarte con tanto"

"¿Entonces tú...?"

"Es que soy bastante necio y desvergonzado, haha, mejor molestarte yo que esperar a que él se motive a hacerlo" explicó Osomatsu al entonces agacharse y buscar. "Quise venir a este lugar pues podría ver la piedra con menos valor o algo si es de otro lado, no quiero que Karamatsu se preocupe por estas cosas"

"Bueno... es verdad que a Osomatsu le falta ese atrevimiento para pedir un favor de este estilo... sí, supongo fue lo mejor" dijo Yowai "Me parece muy adorable lo mucho que te preocupas por tus hermanos de esa manera"

"Ah... es sólo que Karamatsu es un llorón, haha" dijo Osomatsu "Su hermano tiene que intervenir por él muchas veces, quien sabe que sería sin mí, hehe"

"Que bien es saber que los quieras tanto como para llegar a estas alturas por hacerlos sentir mejor, haha" dijo Yowai "Veo que seguiste siendo un buen hermano mayor"

"Bueno, es que esos buenos para nada no son nada sin mí, hehe" dijo Osomatsu sonando orgulloso mientras seguía buscando. Yowai rio al escuchar el comentario del otro, lo había encontrado demasiado amable... claro, esto hasta que vio como el mayor se sujetaba la cabeza.

"¿Eh? Osomatsu, ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Yowai al verlo apoyarse en el piso mientras seguía sujetando su cabeza.

"Sí... estoy bien, creo que sólo me maree" dijo Osomatsu al quedarse inmóvil por como un minuto antes de seguir buscando. "Le encontraré una a Karamatsu igual de bonita que la que le di, haha"

"Heh, de verdad me recuerdas a tu versión de aquí cuando te veo buscando piedras" dijo Yowai mientras reía levemente. "Pero... si le das una piedra tú... ¿Qué entonces no será como si Osomatsu no le hubiera dado la piedra?"

"No se la daré yo, voy a hacer que Osomatsu le dé la piedra, de esa manera no cambiara nada" dijo Osomatsu "Respeto lo que él quiera así que... también le explicaré que esta piedra no es precisamente la que él encontró así que puede venir y buscarle otra si desea"

"¿Eh? Eso suena a que esperas que me pida ese favor..." dijo Yowai no muy contento con la idea. Osomatsu seguía buscando la piedra, no obstante lo miró por un momento.

"Es sólo si eso quiere, me gustaría que lo trajeras acá ¿Está bien?" preguntó Osomatsu. Yowai suspiró en resignación ya entonces sonrió.

"Bueno, supongo que no puedo decirte que no... aunque será en cuanto pueda venir, ¿Te parece?" comentó Yowai. Osomatsu asintió feliz porque accediera.

"Bien, espero así sea... si no, no te garantizo un futuro feliz y estable" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai rio al escucharlo. "Tal vez si no haces esto pueda costarme la vida"

"Claro, claro... estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"No lo sé... haha, nunca lo sabrás" dijo Osomatsu al ofrecerle una sonrisa dientuda. Yowai sonrió algo preocupado ante tal gesto... sí que no sabía cómo interpretar sus palabras.

 **xXxXxXx**

El timbre del colegio sonó para dar por terminadas las clases, se armaba un caos cada que esto pasaba pues todos los niños parecían desesperados por irse a sus casas. Ichimatsu observó como Choromatsu caminaba fuera del salón luciendo feliz, parecía que tenía ganas de volver... ¿sería por Osomatsu? Entendía que lo normal era querer volver a casa pero éste se veía inusualmente entusiasmado... Todomatsu se había levantado de su lugar luego de ver que Choromatsu se fuera, aparentemente seguía con mala actitud... no es que esto le sorprendiera pero definitivamente no era algo que le gustara.

"Todomatsu... por más que te enojes, Choromatsu siempre será Choromatsu" dijo Ichimatsu al sexto. Todomatsu miró hacia otro lado al escucharlo.

"Bueno... eso ya lo sé, Ichimatsu, pero no puedo hacer como si no estuviera disgustado con él" dijo Todomatsu. Ichimatsu lo miró con preocupación. "Ah... sólo olvídalo, ¿Quieres? No es como que estaremos así toda la vida, pero, no me siento bien, así que... mejor me voy" El sexto suspiró y simplemente salió del salón.

Jyushimatsu observó como Ichimatsu miraba a la puerta, el quinto seguía guardando sus cosas y no pudo evitar escuchar aquello; se acercó a su hermano y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Ichimatsu, está bien" dijo Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu miró a Jyushimatsu con curiosidad, ¿A qué se refería?

"¿Eh?"

"Todomatsu está bien, está progresando" dijo Jyushimatsu "Creo no habértelo dicho... pero ya hablamos, creo que Todomatsu en serio está tratando de sentirse mejor"

"¿Ya hablaron? ¿Entonces...?" Ichimatsu se sentía intrigado por esta revelación, sí que no había sabido nada de esto antes.

"Ya no me siento nervioso al hablarle, creo que solucionamos las cosas de la mejor manera" dijo Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu sonrió al escucharlo, no obstante, su felicidad fue opacada por el sonido repentino de libros cayendo al suelo. El quinto y cuarto hermano voltearon hacia el origen del ruido, encontrando a Karamatsu sosteniendo su mochila con un libro en la mano, se veía como si estuviera perdido en algún pensamiento pues no parecía estarse moviendo.

"¿Karamatsu?" Jyushimatsu lo llamó al ver como Karamatsu seguía en la misma posición, no parecía inmutarse por los libros que se le habían caído. "Karamatsu... se te cayeron los libros... oye..."

Ichimatsu observó como Jyushimatsu se acercó a él sin que éste reconociera su presencia, frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se debía esa mirada perdida. ¿Debería preocuparse? Es sólo... ¿Qué tenía?

"¡Karamatsu!" exclamó Ichimatsu desde donde estaba, repentinamente consternado, trató de regresar a su hermano a la normalidad. Karamatsu finalmente pareció reaccionar, se veía desorientado por lo que había procedido a mirar a su alrededor.

"Ah, chicos... lo siento, no quise tirar los libros..." dijo Karamatsu al mirar los libros en el suelo, se agachó para levantarlos y en seguida los metió en su mochila. El segundo hermano agarró su mochila y caminó hacia una de las puertas del salón. "Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?"

"¿Qué? Sí... supongo..." dijo Jyushimatsu al entonces ver a Ichimatsu y sonreírle. "Vamos, Ichimatsu, no te quedes atrás"

"¿Ah? De acuerdo..." respondió Ichimatsu al ver como Jyushimatsu caminaba hacia su hermano. Es sólo... ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

Ichimatsu siguió a Jyushimatsu hacia el pasillo, el quinto hermano caminaba a un lado de Karamatsu mientras que Ichimatsu los observaba, ¿Es qué debería de hacer algo? ¿Decir algo? El cuarto hermano no sabía y sólo se había decidido por guardar silencio.

Al salir de la escuela, Jyushimatsu volteó a ver a Ichimatsu quien se veía tenso, ¿Acaso quería decir algo? Aunque probablemente no pudiera con Jyushimatsu ahí... el quinto hermano miró a Karamatsu momentáneamente antes de buscar con la mirada a los otros, al ver a Todomatsu a unos metros de distancia, decidió ir con él. Tanto Ichimatsu como Karamatsu vieron a Jyushimatsu correr hacia Todomatsu.

"Jyushimatsu..." murmuró Karamatsu al ver como éste le sonreía a su hermano menor y lo tomaba del brazo. Todomatsu no parecía querer quitárselo de encima, el segundo sonrió al ver esto; era agradable ver que Todomatsu no fuera agresivo con él.

"Raro, ¿No lo crees? Aparentemente se reconciliaron la semana pasada" dijo Ichimatsu al acercarse a Karamatsu. Karamatsu reaccionó con sorpresa al ver a su hermano a un lado suyo y en seguida apartó la mirada. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué miras a otro lado?"

"No es nada, sólo me asustaste" dijo Karamatsu. Ichimatsu lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Pues qué tan distraído vas?" Karamatsu se sintió incómodo por esas preguntas por lo que prefirió contestarle lo anterior.

"Sí, eso parece, me alegra que ya estén bien, no sé en qué momento pasó pero es algo bueno, ¿no?" comentó Karamatsu. Ichimatsu no se veía contento por lo dicho.

"No creas que no sé qué sólo estás intentando cambiar el tema... pero sí, supongo no nos dimos cuenta por estar cuidando a Osomatsu-niisan. Al menos ya es una preocupación menos" dijo Ichimatsu "No es normal que alguno de nosotros guarde rencor por tanto tiempo"

"Es verdad y bueno, no es como que fuera muy justo... pero al menos ya están bien" dijo Karamatsu con una pequeña sonrisa. Ichimatsu lo miró con sospecha.

"Entonces... ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa o qué?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Karamatsu no parecía entender.

"¿Sobre qué o qué?"

"Parece como si no quisieras verme... ¿Acaso te incómodo? No es como que hiciera algo para eso..." dijo Ichimatsu al tratar de venir con alguna idea. Karamatsu no sabía que decirle pero simplemente no tenía ganas de responder a eso.

"Ichimatsu, no es nada, yo..."

"Ahora que lo pienso, no te has desaparecido desde que hablamos... ¿Es por eso? No, pero..."

"Ichimatsu, Osomatsu estaba muy enfermo, no es como que pudiera irme a otro lado como si nada..." dijo Karamatsu "Al menos no sentí que estuviera bien..."

"¿Es por lo que te dije?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Karamatsu guardo silencio al escucharlo. "No vas a empezar a evitarme o a actuar raro sólo por eso, ¿verdad? Era inevitable que te hablara así, pero no es como que vaya a ser así contigo todo el tiempo..."

"Yo..." murmuró Karamatsu al sentirse mal. ¿Cómo explicarle? No tenía idea... "No, Ichimatsu, eso no tiene nada que ver... bueno, si me das algo de miedo, pero sé que estamos bien. No quisiera exagerar las cosas"

"¿Miedo? ¿Te doy miedo?" Ichimatsu frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. "Pero no es como que yo..."

"Estoy preocupado por más cosas, no tienes culpa de nada, Ichimatsu" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa. Ichimatsu lo miró más relajado. "Aunque sí me siento mal por lo que me dijiste... pero es una cosa de nada a comparación, haha..."

"Entiendo, me lo han dicho... supongo que debo hacerme a la idea" dijo Ichimatsu al soltar un suspiro. Karamatsu lo miró con curiosidad. "Doy miedo cuando interrogo"

"No es como que estuvieras mal... tienes razón en que no pensé antes de meterme al lago, simplemente me preocupa..." dijo Karamatsu al sonar decaído por algo. Ichimatsu miró al piso imitando la expresión de su hermano.

"Siento mucho haberte gritado así, no quiero que pienses que te odio, ¿Sí? Sólo... no hagas cosas así, es peligroso" dijo Ichimatsu. Karamatsu sonrió lentamente y asintió.

"Trataré de pensar más las cosas" dijo Karamatsu "Por cierto... no sé si ya te pregunté, pero... ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Todavía te duele el cuerpo?"

"Un poco, ya no es mucho, es tolerable" dijo Ichimatsu "Creo que ya puedo jugar mientras no me hagan cansarme demasiado"

"Ah, qué bueno saber eso... y... bueno, ¿No sientes algo como lo que experimentó Todomatsu?" preguntó el segundo. Ichimatsu se quedó pensando en eso, no estaba muy seguro de que querría decir.

"Pues... no sé si te refieras a esto, pero... sigo teniendo pesadillas con ese hombre" dijo Ichimatsu "No me da miedo salir a la calle aunque no me gustaría encontrarme en una situación como en aquella ocasión, aunque lo haría si hay otro gatito involucrado. No lo sé, no me siento mal en sí porque Jyushimatsu me llevó a ver a los gatitos el otro día; me alegra poder haber hecho algo bien"

"Sí... no me gustaría que te ocurriera algo como eso de nuevo. Me da gusto que estés bien, Ichimatsu" dijo Karamatsu. Ichimatsu sonrió por un momento antes de quedarse pensando. "Pero... ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que seguías teniendo pesadillas?"

"Pues, con todo lo que estuvo pasando, no quise agregar más. Son sólo pesadillas, además, no es como que las tenga todo el tiempo" explicó Ichimatsu "Creo sinceramente que sólo me da algo de miedo pensar en toparme a ese hombre de nuevo"

"Esperemos que no..." murmuró Karamatsu al recordar que aquel hombre solía ir por ahí asesinando gatos, según lo que había comentado Todomatsu luego de que hospitalizaran a Ichimatsu. El segundo hermano consideró comentarle, no obstante, decidió no hacerlo pues no sabía de qué serviría angustiarlo de esa forma.

"Aunque seguro andará por ahí matando más... me frustra no poder hacer nada" comentó Ichimatsu. Karamatsu lo miró con sorpresa. "Si acaso es lo que más me ha preocupado de la situación, desde que Todomatsu nos contó que ese hombre suele ir por ahí maltratándolos..."

"Ah..." Karamatsu se quedó tratando de recordar la situación, se veía muy perdido luego de que Ichimatsu lo dijera, no recordaba que Ichimatsu supiera. Ichimatsu notó su expresión y rio ligeramente.

"¿Acaso te sorprende que sepa? Todomatsu nos dijo a todos cuando estaban en mi cuarto del hospital" dijo Ichimatsu "¿Se te olvido o algo? Haha, de alguna forma creo que eso hubiera sido lo mejor... no saber, pero bueno, no es como que Todomatsu lo hizo por maldad y bueno son esa clase de cosas injustas que pasan en el mundo..."

"Recuerdo que Choromatsu se enojó con Todomatsu..." murmuró Karamatsu. Ichimatsu asintió.

"Sí, se enojó porque me dijo que era su pasatiempo" dijo Ichimatsu "Lo que me recuerda... ¿Qué hacía Choromatsu en mi cuarto? Lo vi descansando, Osomatsu mencionó que le estaba dando gripa... al final no supe, ¿Pasó algo de lo que no me enteré?"

"No... bueno, creo que ya no importa si te digo o no... Osomatsu sólo no quiso que te enteraras que Choromatsu donó sangre" dijo Karamatsu "Algo sobre que no quería que sintieras culpa, según esto Choromatsu no habría querido que te sintieras culpable"

"Ah... ya veo, supongo que Choromatsu no es tan egoísta como... ¿Eh?" Ichimatsu se quedó desconcertado por algo, frunció el ceño al pensar en eso. "¿Dijiste qué...?"

"¿Choromatsu donó sangre? Papá mencionó algo sobre que no podía dártela directamente pero que era para futuras ocasiones" explicó Karamatsu. La expresión de Ichimatsu no parecía cambiar.

"Karamatsu... ¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo?" dijo Ichimatsu al verse escéptico. Karamatsu lo miró perdido.

"¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?"

"Es que eso no puede ser... lo que dices es tonto, eso no sucede" dijo Ichimatsu al entonces guardar silencio, se veía pensativo.

"¿Qué cosa no sucede?" preguntó Karamatsu sin saber a qué se refería. "¿Por qué te ves tan preocupado de repente?"

"¿Estás seguro de que eso pasó?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Karamatsu asintió sencillamente. El cuarto hermano se veía de repente muy mortificado. "Eso explicaría unas cuantas cosas... pero ahora me preocupa que papá y mamá dieran su consentimiento"

"Ichimatsu... ¿Podrías explicarte? No te estoy entendiendo nada..." dijo Karamatsu. Ichimatsu suspiró.

"Lo que pasa es que los menores de edad no pueden donar, bueno, en realidad sí pueden en ocasiones especiales pero me parece que hay un límite de edad de todas maneras. Nosotros tenemos diez años, no se nos permite donar" explicó Ichimatsu "Los efectos que eso tendría en un niño son muy graves, me imagino que Choromatsu se estuvo sintiendo muy mal... aunque bueno, no le sacaron la suficiente para ponerlo en peligro mortal según tengo entendido"

"¿Eh? Pero ni siquiera sabías que había donado sangre... ¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Karamatsu "¿Y por qué te preocupa que papá y mamá dieran su consentimiento?"

"¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? No podemos donar a esta edad, es muy dañino, creo ni siquiera podríamos donar la suficiente como para suplir la que requieren. Que papá y mamá dieran su consentimiento significa que estaban muy alterados y no estaban pensando, aunque me preocupa que aun alterados no tomaran en cuenta algo así..."

"Papá me dijo que fue algo que le explicaron, según era para ocasiones futuras" dijo Karamatsu. Ichimatsu puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ah, pero tenía que ser papá... no sé, creo la verdad que mi situación los dejo en caos" dijo Ichimatsu "No me explico porque otra razón harían algo tan riesgoso, ni me explico porque no se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron"

"Bueno, papá y mamá nos estuvieron confundiendo más de lo normal" dijo Karamatsu "Mamá estaba muy mal sabes... y hasta la fecha no han dejado de estar presionados, apuesto a que ya se les olvido"

"Sí, Choromatsu se ve bien así que no creo que se les ocurriera... bueno, tuvieron suerte así que bueno, espero no pase de nuevo" explicó Ichimatsu. Karamatsu se quedó reflexionando al respecto.

"¿Pero cómo es que sabes todo eso? Si ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos..."

"Bueno, a eso quería llegar... me enteré que despidieron personal por un caso en donde aceptaron a un donante menor de edad" explicó Ichimatsu "Al menos me enteré por las pláticas de las enfermeras que detuvieron esto casi en seguida, bien, al menos antes de que pusieran en riesgo al niño"

"¿De verdad? Vaya... Choromatsu se veía bien, no parecía consternado de nada..."

"No creo fueran a decirle... no le conviene al hospital decir esa clase de errores, heh, aunque no tuvieron el suficiente cuidado ya que lo estuvieron comentando" explicó Ichimatsu "Tampoco me sorprende que despidieran a la gente... pero pensar que ese niño fuera Choromatsu..."

"Entonces... ¿Qué crees que hicieron con Choromatsu? Vaya, creo que ahora estoy preocupado por él" dijo Karamatsu. Ichimatsu se quedó pensando en esto seriamente.

"Pues no sé tanto como para decirte lo que ocurrió... pero lo bueno es que ya estaba en el hospital para ser atendido, lo malo es que fue un error del hospital" dijo Ichimatsu "Seguro que hicieron lo que tuvieron para enmendar el error del personal y lo hicieron pasar como una donación... tuvieron suerte ya que papá y mamá estaban distraídos con otra cosa; ustedes no sabían tampoco y papá les explicó mal"

"Vaya... bueno, al menos tú sí sabías" dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa "No sé, creo que aprendiste muchas cosas estando en el hospital, haha"

"Todo a base de chismes de enfermeras... sí estuve leyendo pero no es como que me puse a leer libros de medicina... sólo leí poquito de algunos pero tienen demasiado texto y palabras raras, aburren después de un rato" comentó Ichimatsu "No era fácil escuchar algunas cosas que dijeron, pero, no tenía nada que hacer"

"Haha, estuviste en una situación difícil" dijo Karamatsu. Ichimatsu asintió. "Deberías contarle esa historia a Osomatsu, seguro que le dará risa"

"Hmm... le contaré... aunque tal vez en el futuro, no quiero que se angustie por otra cosa, conociéndolo, seguro que vuelve la situación más de lo que es... aunque pudiera decirle a Osomatsu-niisan" dijo Ichimatsu "Con que sepan que eso no se hace"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Eres todo un conocedor del tema, haha" dijo Karamatsu. Ichimatsu le sonrió, ya entonces siguieron caminando en silencio por un tramo largo hasta llegar a ver su casa. Choromatsu se apresuró a entrar seguido por Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu.

"Karamatsu... ¿Por qué es que te veías tan ido? No quise decir nada con Jyushimatsu ahí, pero... he notado que desde que Osomatsu se enfermó, te has estado quedando viendo a la nada en diferentes momentos, te pierdes y a ratos pareces toser toscamente" dijo Ichimatsu. Karamatsu dejó de caminar, se quedó quieto al escucharlo decir eso.

"Yo..."

"¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa algo? No me dirás que te pones así por mí, ¿O sí?" dijo Ichimatsu. Karamatsu cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"No es así, es sólo..." dijo Karamatsu al posar sus dedos sobre su cuello por un momento, ya entonces movió su mano para sujetar una de las agarraderas de su mochila. "Tengo miedo de que Osomatsu no vaya a regresar, es todo"

Ichimatsu se quedó en silencio al escuchar esto, su mirada se veía apagada al considerar lo dicho por su hermano. Debía admitir que no era nada sorprendente que Karamatsu tuviera ese tipo de preocupación... ya que... no sabían cuanto más duraría el efecto de la píldora o si esta resultaría ser permanente.

"No digas cosas tan tristes..." murmuró Ichimatsu al considerar que no tenía nada en contra del Osomatsu del futuro, pero... simplemente extrañaba a su hermano.

 **xXxXxXx**

"¡Al fin estamos aquí!" dijo Osomatsu en el restaurante, Yowai lo había invitado a comer y ahora mismo yacían sentados esperando la comida. "Tengo tantas ganas de una cerveza, ya la extrañaba"

"Haha, pues al fin podrás disfrutar de una" dijo Yowai alegremente, seguía pareciéndole bizarro estar invitando a Osomatsu a tomar pero suponía estaba bien por ser su versión del futuro.

"¡Sí que es conveniente juntarse contigo!" exclamó Osomatsu al añadir una carcajada al final. "No pero en serio, ¡Gracias por llevarme hasta allá, eres un salvavidas!"

"Bueno, al menos ya regresamos, me preocupó que me sacaras a carretera tan de repente... quien diría que sería para ir a buscar una piedra" dijo Yowai al ver como Osomatsu inspeccionaba la piedra rojiza en su mano.

"Sólo espero que Karamatsu pueda olvidar lo que pasó" dijo Osomatsu mientras guardaba la piedra "No me preocupa que la versión de mi de esta época lo perdone..."

"Ya veo, sí, es más difícil que Karamatsu supere lo que ocurrió... pero seguro con ayuda de Osomatsu lo hará" comentó Yowai "Sí que han pasado muchas cosas por lo que me contaste de regreso"

"Sí, haha, es más fácil comentarte cosas cuando no tengo que estar obsesivamente buscando por la ventana del carro" dijo Osomatsu con una ligera risa. En lo que decía esto, ambos observaron cómo se acercaron para darles las bebidas y se iban.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Osomatsu al tomar el tarro y darle un gran trago, ya entonces regocijó por unos momentos por el sabor de la cerveza. "¡Sí que me faltaba eso! Aunque debo admitir que estaba algo amarga..."

"Haha, es normal que sea amarga, ¿No se supone que sueles beber mucho?" preguntó Yowai. Osomatsu se quedó pensando.

"Hmm... sí, qué extraño, bueno, no creo que sea importante... seguro es por mi abstinencia desde que llegue" dijo Osomatsu al asentir por aquella idea.

"Pero el sabor no debería ser muy diferente sólo por no tomar por una semana... ¿O sí? Bueno, son detalles" dijo Yowai. "Como iba diciendo... sí que pasaron por muchas cosas, incluidos los colmillos que tienes"

"¿Ah...?" Osomatsu murmuró al escuchar aquello, tenía razón, no había pensado en sus colmillos por un rato. "Bueno, no me han molestado últimamente, seguro que están por desaparecer o algo por el estilo"

"Entiendo... sí, creo eso sería lo mejor, haha, aunque debo admitir que te veías lindo de esa manera" dijo Yowai. Osomatsu entrecerró los ojos y lo miró disgustado por el comentario.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Suena repugnante... no digas cosas raras como esa" dijo Osomatsu al darle otro trago a su cerveza. La degustó por unos momentos, realmente encontrando el sabor amargo... ¿Es que acaso estaba más amargo ahora? Sí, seguro se estaba volviendo loco.

"Haha, pero hablo en serio, no me malentiendas... con los colmillos, el pequeño Osomatsu parecía que estaba haciendo cosplay" dijo Yowai "No creo que tenga algo de malo"

"Bueno... supongo que no" dijo Osomatsu mientras hacía un puchero. "Si los colmillos desaparecen por si solos entonces no tendrá que venir Dra a explicar nada, haha"

"¿Dra? Ah, el niño que mencionaste que te puso los colmillos" dijo Yowai. Osomatsu asintió.

"Sí... o al menos eso me dijo Karamatsu, creo, ya no me acuerdo bien quien fue quien lo dijo en realidad, haha" dijo Osomatsu al reírse por ese detalle. Yowai no se veía muy convencido.

"Puedes recordar cosas de diez años atrás... ¿Pero no te acuerdas de cosas que acaban de pasar hace nada?" preguntó Yowai. Osomatsu se había puesto una mano atrás de la cabeza y parecía estarse disculpando. "Oye... no se te subió, ¿Verdad? Porque eso sería demasiado rápido"

"¿Pero qué dices? ¡Claro que no! Sigues pensando que soy un niño, haha" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai lo miró sospechosamente, parecía como si ya se le hubiera subido pero estaba inclinado a pensar que no pues sería muy raro.

"Bueno, en mi defensa, sigue siendo muy raro verte tomando cuando..."

"¡Disculpe, quiero otra!" exclamó Osomatsu de la nada. Yowai miró sin saber que decir a Osomatsu pidiendo más cerveza. El mayor vio cómo se empinaba lo que le quedaba de la cerveza.

"¿No habías dicho que te sabía amarga?" preguntó Yowai. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza.

"No sé en qué estaba pensando, sabe tan deliciosa como siempre, hahaha" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai suspiró. "Ah, pero oye, ya me acordé, sí fue Karamatsu el que me dijo lo de Dra, ¿ves? No se me ha subido nada"

"Bueno, eso es cuestionable... pero bueno, entonces, cuéntame, ¿Te hicieron ir al psicólogo? ¿O qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Yowai "No supe que hicieron siempre"

"Eso que acabas de decir" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai arqueó una ceja sin entender. "Me mandaron al psicólogo en lugar de mi otra versión, que bueno, no es como que pudieran mandarlo a él"

"Haha, ¿De verdad? Yo lo decía en broma" dijo Yowai al soltar una risa burlona, Osomatsu hizo un puchero al verlo reírse de esa manera.

"Haha, muy gracioso... pero es verdad, tuve que ir" dijo Osomatsu "Lo bueno es que aparentemente el hombre ese no ve muy bien, aunque tampoco creo que le importe mucho el cambio que haya cuando mi otro yo regrese"

"Lo siento por eso, es sólo que imaginarte en el consultorio me pareció divertido" dijo Yowai "No suenas como alguien que iría al psicólogo por voluntad propia"

"Y tuve que ir, por mantener un orden con las cosas que ocurrieron... claro que admito que pensé que estropearía todo" dijo Osomatsu "Menos mal no fue así" Yowai asintió al escuchar.

El mesero pronto se acercó para poner la comida sobre la mesa, se trataba de una gran variedad de sushi, yakisoba y un plato grande de distintos onigiris. Osomatsu se veía feliz por la comida, le hacía olvidar que el mayor se había reído de él.

"Me alegra que todo haya resultado bien" dijo Yowai con una sonrisa. Le causaba gracia ver como Osomatsu daba las gracias por la comida y se disponía a probar de todo. "Pues come todo lo que quieras, aunque trata de no dejarme en bancarrota haha"

"¡Seguro!" exclamó Osomatsu mientras comía gustosamente. Yowai asintió y se quedó pensando mientras tomaba sus palillos.

"¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue en el psicólogo? Sé que dijiste que todo fue bien, pero... ¿Algo interesante que sacaras de ir?" preguntó Yowai. Osomatsu lo miró sin expresión alguna mientras masticaba, tomó más cerveza para pasarse la comida y ya luego se dispuso a contestarle.

"¿Ehh? ¿Algo interesante? Pues no realmente... aunque sí hay algo que debo conseguir que me pidió el psicólogo, sí, ahora que lo dices... no lo he conseguido" dijo Osomatsu al mostrarse pensativo.

"¿Ah? ¿Y de qué se trata?" preguntó Yowai "¿Está bien saber?" Osomatsu seguía en silencio, sin embargo, asintió.

"Sí, está bien que lo sepas, no es nada del otro mundo, haha" dijo Osomatsu "Aunque te pediré que no le comentes a ninguno de los otros"

"¿Hmm? ¿Pero que no dices que no es nada del otro mundo?"

"Sí, lo sé, pero igual se trata de algo que ellos no conocían en ese tiempo... además, son algo metiches esos cinco... no quisiera que se metieran en lo que no deben" explicó Osomatsu. Yowai lo miró con mucha intriga, ¿Pero de qué podría estar hablando?

"Osomatsu... ¿Pero qué podría ser...?"

"Se trata de mi diario. Sí, lo sé, suena trivial pero un detalle así es muy importante, haha" dijo Osomatsu "Me falta comprarlo y explicarle la verdad sobre la piedra roja..."

"Ah, ya entiendo... entonces no quieres que tus hermanos vean el mensaje de la piedra" dijo Yowai. Osomatsu asintió.

"Así es, bueno, en parte... pero me importa más que no anden de curiosos leyendo lo que mi otro yo escriba, haha" explicó Osomatsu "De por sí no suelo hacer estas cosas... pero es algo que pidió el psicólogo, así que si hay ese tipo de confianza entonces creo que él podrá escribir libremente"

"Oh... cierto, suena razonable" dijo Yowai "De acuerdo, no le diré nada a tus hermanos sobre eso"

"Y bueno, si él te llega a preguntar más sobre lo de Jyushimatsu entonces dile" dijo Osomatsu "Es algo insistente así que mejor explícale, heheh"

"Sí, creo está bien, además de alguna manera debiste haberlo sabido en ese entonces" dijo Yowai. Osomatsu siguió comiendo en silencio, contemplaba esto que había dicho con un repentino semblante de angustia. "¿Qué pasa...?"

"Yowai-kun... agradecería si dejaras de hacer referencia a eso" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai no entendía bien a qué se refería. "El tiempo quiero decir, no me agrada escucharte decir que es para que ciertas cosas sucedan... no es como que sólo actúo en base a eso"

"Pero..."

"Sólo no lo hagas, es molesto, parece como si sólo me importara cuando no tiene nada que ver con... ugh..." explicó Osomatsu al entonces sentir como le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Yowai se veía consternado por esto pues el primogénito cubría su cara con una de sus manos en aparente dolor.

"¿Osomatsu? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Yowai. Osomatsu asintió lentamente.

"Sí... sólo siento un dolor punzante en la cabeza, pero... ya se pasará..." Osomatsu le dio otro trago a su cerveza como si eso fuera a ayudarle, al menos quería distraerse; no obstante, el sabor fuerte y amargo de su bebida hizo de todo menos ayudar. "Agh..."

"¿Tú cerveza tiene algo? ¿Por qué...?" Yowai observaba completamente confundido la manera en que Osomatsu cubría su boca y con mucho esfuerzo tragaba el líquido que estaba provocándole arcadas. Después de unos segundos, Osomatsu le dio unas mordidas a la comida para quitarse el sabor de la cerveza.

"No lo sé... de pronto me supo muy mal..." dijo Osomatsu sonando perplejo "Lo único que se me ocurre es que sea culpa de este cuerpo, pero..."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con 'culpa de este cuerpo'?" preguntó Yowai al ver a Osomatsu con el ceño levemente fruncido. Osomatsu miró hacia otro lado, su cara se veía roja.

"¿No te lo mencioné? Lo que pasa es que cambie mi mente con la de Osomatsu de esta época... en teoría este sigue siendo su cuerpo, mi cuerpo es el que está en ese tiempo" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai se quedó en silencio al procesar e interpretar lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Eh...? Entonces... dices..." Yowai no se veía muy bien al llegar a la terrible conclusión... "Aunque te veas como un adulto, ¿Es como si le hubiera ofrecido alcohol a un niño? Ah..."

Osomatsu guardó silencio al ver como Yowai entraba gradualmente en pánico. El primogénito no sabía qué decir y creyó que lo mejor era no decir nada, Yowai se veía muy molesto.

"¿Se puede saber por qué harías algo como eso...?" dijo Yowai "¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Cielos, ¿Qué acabo de hacer...?"

"En realidad, se me olvidó que no debía beber nada, haha... me emocioné por poder tomar una cerveza en tanto tiempo que no se me ocurrió..." explicó Osomatsu al sentir la cabeza caliente. Yowai lo miró preocupado, sabía que debía hablar en serio, no creía que tuviera alguna intención de lastimar a Osomatsu... pero...

"Ay, Osomatsu..." Yowai llamó a un mesero para pedir la cuenta. Osomatsu se sorprendió al ver esto y decidió comer lo más rápido que pudo para no desperdiciar nada.

"Yowai-kun, no es necesario qué-" Osomatsu dijo antes de sentir el dolor de su cabeza intensificarse. "Ugh..."

"Lamento haberte traído aquí... ah... que voy a decirle a tus padres..." dijo Yowai. Osomatsu lo miró no muy contento por el comentario.

"Yowai... no necesitas decirles de esto a mis padres, si lo haces no van a querer que te veamos de nuevo o algo..." explicó Osomatsu "Además, es mi culpa por no... ugh..."

Mientras Osomatsu sufría, Yowai pagaba la cuenta lo más rápido posible... ¿Estaría bien? Su dolor de cabeza no parecía normal...

"Listo, Osomatsu salgamos de..." Yowai observó cómo Osomatsu sujetaba con una mano su cabeza por el dolor y con la otra mantenía la mitad de un onigiri en su boca. El mayor lo miró con incredulidad. "Osomatsu... deja eso ahí"

"¡Pero sabe tan bien...!"

"¿Qué no se supone que te duele la cabeza?" preguntó Yowai al verlo comerse todo el onigiri y seguir con otro de los que habían quedado.

"Sí, pero... ¡Ugh...!" Osomatsu tragó lo que quedaba del onigiri que estaba comiendo y procedió a sujetar su cabeza con ambas manos. "Está bien... ya entendí..."

"Vamos" dijo Yowai al poner sus manos en los hombros de Osomatsu y empujarlo a la salida con cuidado, lo llevo hasta el auto y esperó a que se pusiera el cinturón. "Te llevaré a tu casa"

"Espera... Yowai-kun pasa algo, no sé, ughhh..." Yowai observó como Osomatsu abrazaba su estómago claramente sufriendo. El mayor quería arrancar el coche pero Osomatsu no lo dejó. "No te muevas... no... ¡Agh...!"

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Oye! ¿Qué ocurre...?" Sin poder decir más, el cuerpo de Osomatsu empezó a brillar y en seguida comenzó a hacerse más pequeño, continuando de esta forma hasta regresar a la usual apariencia que Yowai conocía. "¿Eh...?"

"¿Ah...?" murmuró Osomatsu al abrir los ojos lentamente y mirar su ropa muy confundido, de momento se hallaba sentado en un mar de ropa. El menor miró sus manos, percatándose de que estaba levantando las mangas de su ropa.

"¿Osomatsu? Espera... ¿Qué Osomatsu eres? Vaya, hice bien en pagar rápido y salir de ahí..." dijo Yowai al seguir observando al mayor de los sextillizos quien en seguida volteó a ver a Yowai sin ninguna expresión en particular.

"Disculpe... ¿Quién es usted?" preguntó Osomatsu. Yowai se quedó en silencio al escuchar la pregunta, ¿Iba en serio? El mayor lo miró con incredulidad al no querer aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Osomatsu, más te vale que estés jugando... a juzgar por la broma, asumo que sigues siendo el Osomatsu del futuro, ¿Cierto?"

"¿Hmmm...?" Osomatsu miró a su alrededor, parecía estar inspeccionando el coche. Yowai no entendía lo que hacía el otro y no sabía bien lo que ocurría así que se limitó a observar. El menor miró su cuerpo, la ventana y a Yowai por diversos segundos.

"Osomatsu... ¿Qué crees que haces?" preguntó Yowai al mirar al menor abriendo la ventana del coche. Osomatsu asomó la cabeza desde la ventana y procedió a gritar.

"¡Auxilio, un extraño me lleva en su coche!" exclamó Osomatsu alertando a Yowai por semejante gritó, su rostro se ruborizo en seguida y optó por jalar a Osomatsu dentro del coche. "¡Quiere hac...!" antes de poder terminar si quiera la oración, había sido jalado dentro del coche y la ventana ya estaba arriba.

Yowai arrancó el coche y avanzó queriendo escapar del lugar donde Osomatsu había gritado esas cosas, se encontraba muy avergonzado y en pánico por aquello. ¡¿Pero qué había sido eso?!

"¡Osomatsu! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Vas a meterme en problemas!" exclamó Yowai al mirar a Osomatsu quien lo veía con curiosidad. El mayor frunció el ceño algo irritado. "¡No me pongas esa cara de dulce inocencia!"

"Ehhhh... Yowai-kun, no sabía que tenías esos gustos... ¿Eres pedófilo acaso?" preguntó Osomatsu de la nada. El mayor no entendía de que iba Osomatsu, ¿acaso se le había zafado un tornillo?

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Basta! ¡No es gracioso!" exclamó Yowai al seguir rojo de la pena por lo que había pasado antes.

"Ah. Creo te vienen siguiendo" dijo Osomatsu al quitarse el cinturón e hincarse para ver hacia atrás. Yowai se alarmó más y procedió a acelerar e intentar perder a la gente que venía detrás de ellos. "Creo que es una patrulla... haha, quien diría que habría una justo por el lugar, pero que confiables"

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Deja de reírte, te dije que no es gracioso!" exclamó Yowai al ver a Osomatsu por un momento antes de seguir mirando por donde iba.

"Hehehe, ¿Ehh? ¿No lo es? Pero si me la estoy pasando muy bien, haces gestos muy divertidos" comentó Osomatsu. Yowai no entendía qué pasaba y de momento menos podía pensar.

"¡Huir de la policía es todo menos divertido!" exclamó Yowai mientras escuchaba las carcajadas del menor. "¡Vas a ver cuándo esto termine!"

"¿Ehhh? Yowai-kun, das miedooo" dijo Osomatsu al echarse a reír. Yowai quería ahorcar a Osomatsu por lo que acababa de ocurrir, ¿Por qué había hecho? Había sido tan repentino...

 **xXxXxXx**

Una hora más tarde de intentar huir de la policía, Yowai yacía con Osomatsu en su coche, escondidos entre unos árboles. El mayor sudaba y jadeaba por el estrés que le había causado la situación mientras que Osomatsu seguía riendo al verlo de esa manera, ya entonces guardó silencio y observó el lugar donde se encontraban.

"Hmm... ¿Qué no estamos alejados de la ciudad? Eh... ¿No estarás pensando en hacerme algo o sí? Soy solo un pobre niño indefenso... sin ropa decente... cualquiera que me viera creería que estás planeando hacer algo sucio conmigo" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai quien yacía recargado en el volante, volteó a verlo con incredulidad y cansancio.

"¿Crees que no soy consciente de lo mal que se ve que te tenga cubierto de ropa? No necesitabas hacerme las cosas más complicadas" dijo Yowai al suspirar. Osomatsu sonrío al escuchar eso.

"¿Ahhh? Pero si te divertiste, ¿No? Un poco de adrenalina nunca es mala, haha" dijo Osomatsu al soltar una risa. Yowai frunció el ceño.

"Osomatsu, haces que tenga ganas de ahorcarte" dijo Yowai "Ah... espero no hayan visto mi cara... aunque seguro tienen las placas de mi carro, ahora qué haré..."

"Ahhh, no me digas que no te divertiste, ¿Ni un poquito?" Osomatsu preguntó con una sonrisa. Yowai le hizo un puchero.

"Osomatsu, no insistas, incluso pudimos haber chocado o algo..." dijo Yowai "¿Qué te sucede...? Dime, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Osomatsu se quedó pensando.

"Hmmm... no lo sé, sentí un impulso de que eso era lo que tenía que hacer en la situación" dijo Osomatsu "¿No crees que es normal que si te encuentras desnudo en un coche, trates de pedir ayuda?"

"¡No si sé con quién estoy y sé mis circunstancias!" contestó Yowai "Ah... Osomatsu, tienes problemas..."

"Ahahaha... no lo sé, lo siento refrescante, creo que siempre he tenido ganas de gritar algo así" dijo Osomatsu "Incluso que la policía nos siguiera me dio una sensación de alivio"

Yowai lo miraba perdido, ¿Pues qué clase de impulso fue ese? Yowai entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con sospecha.

"Osomatsu... ¿Pues cuantas ganas tenías de meterme en problemas?" preguntó Yowai. Osomatsu rio de forma inocente causando que Yowai suspirara. "Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa"

"Ah, espera, debemos comprar el diario, aun no se me olvida" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai cubrió su cara con una de sus manos.

"¿Podemos hacer eso cuando te hayas cambiado la ropa? No puedo pasearte así, además de que ya no quiero traerte en el coche cuando te pones a gritar ridiculeces" dijo Yowai. "Pero... ¿Por qué te encogiste? Además, sigues siendo Osomatsu del futuro, ¿No es así?"

"No lo sé... quiero pensar que el efecto de la píldora se está agotando" dijo Osomatsu "Lo que me hace preguntarme... ¿Habrá Osomatsu crecido entonces?"

"Ahhh... eso no parece convenirle, es un niño así que seguro es incómodo tener un cuerpo adulto" dijo Yowai. Osomatsu se quedó pensando y pronto asintió.

"Sí, sí, no tiene ningún beneficio... bueno, más que tomar cerveza creo yo... ah, ¡Y jugar pachinko!" dijo Osomatsu "Aunque..." el menor entrecerró los ojos y miró sus manos, se veía cabizbajo. "No quisiera regresar..."

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Yowai a Osomatsu "¿No quieres regresar al futuro?" El mayor negó con la cabeza.

"No... no quiero regresar a esa casa luciendo así..." dijo Osomatsu. Yowai trataba de interpretar eso, pero... no, no se le venía nada a la mente, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Luego de lo que había causado...

"Osomatsu, te veías muy feliz hace unos segundos... ¿Qué cambió?" preguntó Yowai. Osomatsu miró hacia otro lado.

"No lo sé, creo que tenía más tolerancia al tener mi cuerpo de adulto... pero, me siento nervioso de volver a esa casa con esta apariencia" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai arqueó una ceja al escucharlo. "No entenderías a qué me refiero, es sólo... no sé, me siento ajeno a ese lugar..."

"No digas tonterías, claro que perteneces a ese lugar... es tu familia, son tus hermanos" dijo Yowai "No estás haciendo todo esto para que olvide que gritaste por la ventana, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez..." murmuró Osomatsu. Yowai entendió que efectivamente, no lo estaba haciendo por eso.

"No puedo sólo llevarte a casa conmigo, ¿Acaso planeas esperar a que pase el efecto de la píldora y Osomatsu regrese así sin más?" preguntó Yowai. Osomatsu seguía cabizbajo, no obstante, lo miró de reojo.

"¿Eh...? ¿Qué quieres decir...?" preguntó Osomatsu con una voz suave y frágil. Yowai se sintió extrañado al verlo así.

"Osomatsu... oye, ¿Acaso estás llorando...?" preguntó Yowai al menor quien se vio espantado por el comentario.

"¿Eh? ¡Claro que no!" exclamó Osomatsu con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Yowai observó cómo lagrimeaba mientras respondía defensivamente. "Claro que no..."

Yowai lo miró sin decir nada, Osomatsu parecía haberse cerrado, aunque parecía seguir lagrimeando. El mayor estiró su mano hacia el más pequeño y posó su mano sobre su cabeza. Osomatsu cerró los ojos por reflejo y dejó que el otro alborotara su cabello de forma afectuosa.

"Osomatsu, ¿acaso no quieres despedirte de tus hermanos?" preguntó Yowai. Osomatsu se vio sumamente sorprendido por esa pregunta, se encontraba helado, no parecía poder respirar. "Oye..."

"Yo..." Osomatsu cerró los ojos mientras sentía como sus lágrimas brotaban incontrolablemente, se mantenía sereno pero igual sentía como sus sentimientos se apilaban en su garganta, como una fuerza estorbosa que no le permitía hablar.

"¿No crees que estarán tristes si sólo desapareces sin decir adiós?" preguntó Yowai. Osomatsu entreabrió los ojos, dejando más lágrimas caer mientras lo escuchaba.

"¿Qué importa? Seguro me olvidaran, no tiene caso que haga algo como eso" dijo Osomatsu "Es mejor sólo desaparecer sin perturbarlos"

"Osomatsu... ¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Es eso lo que tú quieres? Suena más a que lo haces 'por ellos'" dijo Yowai "¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tú?"

"Lo que yo quisiera hacer..." murmuró Osomatsu "No lo sé..."

"¿De verdad crees que ellos preferirían que te marcharas? Luego de haber convivido con ellos tanto tiempo... ¿No crees que sea cruel sólo irte sin despedirte? Ni siquiera creo que el otro Osomatsu se sienta bien si supiera eso" comentó Yowai. "¿O es que ya no deseas verlos? ¿No te gustaría despedirte?"

Osomatsu cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar sus palabras, cubrió su cara con una de sus manos y apretó la quijada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Eso es... yo sólo..." a Osomatsu le costaba expresarse, sus palabras se ahogaban cada vez que intentaban salir y sólo conseguía que más lagrimas recorrieran su rostro. "Eso es..." Yowai guardó silencio al verlo intentar decir algo, debía aceptar que sin importar los problemas en que lo hubiera metido antes de esto, le daba pena ver a Osomatsu tan dolido. "¡Eso es todo lo que siempre quise!" exclamó el mayor.

"¿Eh...?" Yowai murmuró muy perdido al escucharlo decir eso. "¿Te refieres a verlos? Pues aun puedes pasar tiempo con ellos, puedes despedirte como debe de ser" Osomatsu trató de tranquilizarse.

"Como... debió ser..." murmuró Osomatsu al suspirar. Guardó silencio y tomó aire, estaba intentando recuperarse. "Ah... hace mucho que no lloraba así, hahaha" agregó Osomatsu "Siento mucho eso, Yowai-kun, creo que me afecta demasiado estar en este cuerpo"

Yowai se sintió consternado al ver como de estar triste regresaba a portarse igual que antes, como si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido... creía que tal vez, sólo tal vez... Osomatsu pudiera haber pasado por algo muy doloroso. Sin que pasara mucho tiempo, Yowai se acercó al menor y le dio un abrazo, tenía que moverse un poco más por estar en el coche pero seguía siendo posible. Osomatsu se quedó atónito al estar siendo abrazado de esa manera, que Yowai sujetara su cabeza mientras lo abrazaba realmente le hacía sentir como un niño pequeño.

"¿Ahhh? Yowai-kun... no soy un niño... sé que parezco uno por el cuerpo en el que estoy pero no tienes que abrazarme así, es extraño" dijo Osomatsu "Ah, ¿Acaso estás intentando hacer algo pervertido? Ehhh, sí que no tienes vergüenza..."

El mayor lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza al escucharlo, no tenía palabras para decirle pero esperaba que el gesto pudiera ayudar en algo, le frustraba realmente no saber qué hacer pero quería al menos hacerle saber que lo apoyaba de alguna manera.

"Yowai-kun, te recuerdo que lo que traigo encima no cuenta como estar vestido..." dijo Osomatsu un par de minutos después. Al notar que el otro no se apartaba, Osomatsu suspiró y sonrió. "No te preocupes por mí, ya estoy bien, gracias por el abrazo... Gracias por todo"

Yowai se apartó de él y se acomodó en el asiento de conductor. Osomatsu se sentó bien y miró por el retrovisor.

"Ah. Creo que nos alcanzaron" dijo Osomatsu. Yowai pasó de estar pensando en la situación con Osomatsu a un estado de alerta y confusión.

"¿Eh?" Yowai murmuró sorpresivamente al ver las patrullas por el espejo. Oh vaya, ¿Por qué tenían que ponerse las cosas tan difíciles?

 **xXxXxXx**

"Osomatsu no ha regresado..." Jyushimatsu comentó al estar sentado con el resto de sus hermanos en el cuarto adyacente a la entrada de la casa.

"Mamá dijo que se fue con Yowai-kun hace rato... ¿Qué estarán haciendo?" preguntó Ichimatsu en voz alta. Choromatsu se encontraba callado, estaba tratando de ocultar su decepción al no ver a Osomatsu en la casa.

"Seguro que fueron a hacer cosas de adultos" dijo Karamatsu. Los demás lo miraron extraño.

"Karamatsu... ¿Se puede saber a qué te refieres con 'cosas de adultos'?" preguntó Todomatsu. Karamatsu se quedó pensando en esto.

"No lo sé... ¿Fumar? ¿Tomar alcohol? Ese tipo de cosas" dijo Karamatsu. Choromatsu frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

"¡Osomatsu no toma ni fuma, Karamatsu!" exclamó Choromatsu sonando molesto. "No se pondría a fumar en ese cuerpo, le haría daño"

"Igual le hace daño a los adultos el fumar, tonto" dijo Todomatsu "¿Por qué te enojas por eso? No es como que Osomatsu vaya a hacer eso sólo porque Karamatsu lo menciona"

"Ay, tú cállate, nadie te estaba hablando a ti" dijo Choromatsu a su hermano quien en seguida se molestó.

"¡Ya no sigan!" exclamó Ichimatsu "No tienen razones para estar enojados entre ustedes, no importa que digan, es estúpido, así que cálmense los dos" dijo Ichimatsu sonando molesto. Todomatsu y Choromatsu se miraron con odio, ya luego miraron hacia otro lado. "Ah... Osomatsu..." murmuró Ichimatsu preguntándose lo que haría Osomatsu en su lugar.

"Lo siento..." dijo Karamatsu "No quise..."

"Está bien, Karamatsu, no pasa nada" dijo Jyushimatsu "Ya regresara, después podemos interrogarlo"

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón" dijo Karamatsu al ver como Choromatsu tomaba al gatito entre sus brazos. "Sigo preguntándome la razón de que Osomatsu reaccionara mal con él..."

"Créeme, después de lo que pasó creo que todos queremos saber... pero no nos va a decir" dijo Ichimatsu. Todos se veían abatidos por eso, claro, hasta que escucharon que alguien entraba a la casa.

"Osomatsu, Yowai-kun, que bueno tenerlos de vuelta..." dijo Matsuyo al entonces notar que Osomatsu era un niño de nuevo. "¡Oh, pero qué sorpresa! Bueno, espero te hayas divertido hijo, seguro que fue toda una experiencia"

Al escuchar a su madre hablando, los niños salieron rápidamente de la habitación para recibir a Osomatsu. Corrieron hacia Yowai entonces notando a Osomatsu, cosa que les dejo muy confundidos.

"¿Eh? ¿Osomatsu?" preguntaron todos excepto Choromatsu quien se acercó a Osomatsu como si nada y lo abrazó.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Nos preocupaste!" exclamó Choromatsu a su hermano. Todos los presentes, menos Matsuyo, lo miraron en silencio. ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta del cambio?

"Bueno, chicos, pasen, Yowai-kun, te ves cansado, si gustas puedes quedarte lo que necesites. ¿Te gustaría una taza de té?" preguntó Matsuyo.

"Ah, no, muchas gracias señora, aunque sí me quedaré un rato con los niños" dijo Yowai mientras miraba a Osomatsu de reojo, tenía la impresión de que él quería que se quedara a su lado por más tiempo.

"De acuerdo, pero si se te ofrece algo, no dudes en decirme" dijo Matsuyo al entonces dirigirse a los niños "Voy a salir por un momento, chicos, Osomatsu, cuida la casa y a tus hermanos"

"Ah... sí, mamá" dijo Osomatsu. Una vez que Matsuyo se había ido, Yowai siguió a Osomatsu y a los niños al cuarto adyacente a la entrada de la casa.

"Osomatsu... ¿Pero qué ocurrió? ¿Ya regresaste?" preguntó Todomatsu. Choromatsu miró con incredulidad a su hermano menor.

"Obviamente, ¿Qué acaso no lo estás viendo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta obvia es esa?" preguntó Choromatsu. Todos se veían escépticos ante su comentario, incluido Yowai.

"A ver, tonto, ¿Qué acaso no ves algo raro aquí?" preguntó Todomatsu. Choromatsu observó a Osomatsu por unos segundos, ya entonces miró a Todomatsu.

"Pues no, no tiene nada de raro, es Osomatsu" dijo Choromatsu. Yowai rio un poco por el comentario, Osomatsu sonrió algo apenado por el momento. ¿Es que acaso sabía lo que decía?

"Entonces... ¿Osomatsu se fue así sin despedirse?" dijo Jyushimatsu "Pero... no creí que fuera a hacer eso..."

"Espera, Jyushimatsu, no sabemos lo que está pasando. Debemos hablar las cosas con él" dijo Ichimatsu al entonces mirar a Osomatsu. Antes de que Osomatsu pudiera decir nada, Choromatsu interrumpió.

"Ichimatsu, ¿Qué quieres preguntar? Obviamente es Osomatsu, ya sabes, Osomatsu del futuro" dijo Choromatsu. El resto de los niños se quedaron confundidos por su afirmación. Yowai y Osomatsu estaban entre confundidos e impresionados, ¿Cómo podía saber eso?

"Pero... Choromatsu, ¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Karamatsu "Al menos hay que hablar con él..."

"Bueno, si no me creen a mi entonces que él les diga, ¿verdad? Osomatsu-niisan" dijo Choromatsu a Osomatsu quien no pudo evitar sonreír estúpidamente al escuchar a Choromatsu llamarlo así, puso las manos sobre sus mejillas y actuó como si estuviera apenado.

"Haha, que Choromachuu me diga 'niisan' se siente tan bien" dijo Osomatsu. El resto de los niños se quedaron sorprendidos, pero... ¿Cómo?

"Osomatsu-niisan, no hagas eso, se ve muy raro cuando haces eso siendo un niño" dijo Todomatsu sonando disgustado. Osomatsu se quedó paralizado al escucharlo.

"Ah. Tienes razón, ah..." Dijo Osomatsu entrando en crisis. "Pero sigo siendo yo, no puedo evitar seguir encontrándolos adorables... ah... ah... que será de mi..."

"Osomatsu..." murmuró Karamatsu "Choromatsu, ¿Cómo es que lo supiste?" El tercer hermano sonrío arrogantemente.

"¡Fácil! Mamá dijo que Osomatsu había salido con Yowai-kun, es de esperar que regresara junto con él" dijo Choromatsu. Nadie parecía tomar eso como una explicación valida.

"Osomatsu pudo haber cambiado cuando estaba con Yowai-kun... lo que dices es tonto" dijo Todomatsu. Choromatsu no se inmutó por el comentario de su hermano.

"Osomatsu no se iría sin despedirse, no es propio de él" dijo Choromatsu "¿Verdad, Osomatsu?"

"Choromatsu..." murmuró Osomatsu mientras sonreía muy conmovido. Choromatsu lo miró con repentino disgusto.

"Sí que es raro que actúes así con esa apariencia..." dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu se hizo el herido y corrió hacia Karamatsu, lo abrazó e hizo como si se refugiara detrás de él.

"¡Tonto, Choromatsu! ¡Me iré con Karamatsu entonces!" exclamó Osomatsu al sacarle la lengua a su hermano. Karamatsu lo miró con curiosidad y sonrió encontrando graciosa su forma de actuar.

"Bueno, admito que es raro que actúe así, pero no creo que tenga nada de malo. Sigue siendo Osomatsu del futuro después de todo" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu lo miró muy conmovido y procedió a darle besos en la mejilla. "Haha, Osomatsu, creo que eso es demasiado..."

"Bien, creo entender a qué se refieren cuando dicen que esa conducta no le queda con esa apariencia" dijo Yowai a los niños los cuales asintieron. Choromatsu vio la escena de Osomatsu con Karamatsu y no pudo evitar sentir irritación.

"¡Yo conozco a Osomatsu más que ustedes! No importa si Osomatsu va y dice que confía más en Karamatsu o lo que sea, sé identificar cuando Osomatsu es Osomatsu" dijo Choromatsu muy orgulloso. Los demás lo vieron con desdén ante el comentario.

"Sí... por eso no te diste cuenta de cuando creció" dijo Ichimatsu. Choromatsu ignoró el comentario.

"Haha, está bien, no se enojen con Choromatsu, simplemente está emocionado porque verme así significa que falta poco para que vuelva a ver a su Osomatsu" comentó Osomatsu. Choromatsu se halló desorientado por lo que había dicho y en cambio lo miró con leve mortificación.

"Osomatsu... ¿Por qué sigues diciendo esas cosas...?" preguntó Choromatsu al entonces presenciar como Osomatsu sujetaba su cabeza en agonía y terminaba hincándose en el piso. "¿O-Osomatsu...?"

"Lo siento... tengo que... ir al baño..." dijo Osomatsu al salir corriendo de la habitación. Yowai miró en su dirección, se veía levemente consternado pero pronto suspiró y en cambio miró a los niños presentes.

"Osomatsu..." murmuraron los niños que no entendían lo que ocurría. Yowai se quedó pensando en qué decirles, debía distraerlos con algo.

"Sí que tienen un hermano muy hiperactivo" dijo Yowai a los niños que no entendían el comentario pues parecían estar perdidos en su mundo. Ichimatsu reflexionó en sus palabras y decidió preguntar.

"Yowai-kun, ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? No regresaron hasta ya estas horas..." dijo Ichimatsu. Choromatsu también quiso agregar algo.

"Y Osomatsu viene vestido diferente..." comentó Choromatsu. Yowai recordó los eventos antes de llegar a casa de Osomatsu, afortunadamente eso ya había terminado.

"Ah... pues, les diré... su hermano provocó que la policía nos persiguiera por toda la ciudad, nos llevó toda la tarde quitárnoslos de encima. Por eso regresamos hasta que se puso el sol" explicó Yowai "Bueno, en realidad sí nos atraparon y tuve que explicar unas cuantas cosas..."

"¿Eh? ¿Los persiguió la policía?" Los hermanos se veían emocionados de repente. "¡Vaya! ¡Increíble!"

"¿Increíble? No, niños, que te persiga la policía no es bueno... pude ir fácilmente a la cárcel" explicó Yowai a los niños que se veían más intrigados que nada.

"¡¿Cómo fue que terminaron huyendo de la policía?!" preguntaron todos en unísono. Yowai creía empezar a entender que tal vez para ellos no era tan anormal lo que pasó.

"Su hermano que se puso a gritar cosas riesgosas... pero, bueno, al final les aclaramos todo a la policía, incluso Osomatsu se disculpó por lo que provocó" explicó Yowai. Los niños sonrieron entre sí.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" preguntaron. Yowai se quedó en silencio. Esa parte era...

"Bueno, no importa mucho lo que dijo, niños, pero también terminé consiguiéndole ropa ya que no podíamos venir acá hasta que se aclarara todo" dijo Yowai. Los niños aparentemente querían saber lo que había ocurrido pero entendían que lo más seguro era que el mayor no les fuera a contar.

"Pero al menos se divirtieron, ¿no?" dijo Choromatsu. Yowai lo miró con incredulidad, ¿divertirse?

"Pues... Osomatsu seguro que se divirtió" dijo Yowai. Los niños sonrieron al escuchar eso, se alegraban de saber que al menos se la había pasado bien.

"Ah, ya regrese" dijo Osomatsu al entrar de nuevo con ellos. Sus hermanos lo miraron con una sonrisa. "¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

"Osomatsu, ¿Te divertiste?" preguntaron los niños. Osomatsu miró a Yowai quien no se veía muy feliz. Le tomó unos segundos entender que probablemente les había contado de la aventura que habían tenido.

"Sí, claro que sí" dijo Osomatsu al entonces mirar fijamente al gatito entre los brazos de Choromatsu. El mayor desvió la mirada de la manera más disimulada posible, no quería volver a sentirse mal... aunque en ese momento le fuera más que inevitable. "Yowai-kun entró en pánico, fue muy gracioso la verdad"

Al estar explicando la historia, Osomatsu sintió de nuevo la punzada dentro de su cabeza por lo que no pudo evitar cubrir su frente e hincarse inmediatamente. Los presentes miraron con horror como Osomatsu se había puesto a toser toscamente para entonces quedarse jadeando exhausto segundos después de que su ataque terminara.

"Osomatsu... ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Choromatsu al mirar con preocupación a su hermano. El resto se encontraba sin palabras. El primogénito miró a Choromatsu, sin lograr mantener su atención pues le había sido inevitable ver al gatito entre sus brazos. Ichimatsu reaccionó al verlo así.

"Choromatsu, suelta al gatito, Osomatsu no soporta verlo" dijo Ichimatsu. Yowai se veía confundido por el comentario pero se guardó sus dudas para atender a lo que ocurría, uno de los hermanos le había dado al gatito para que lo cargara.

"Niños... sé que están diciendo algo, pero... no puedo escucharlos... no sé por qué" dijo Osomatsu quien ni siquiera podía escucharse a sí mismo hablar, no sabía si ya había dicho esas palabras por lo que seguía repitiendo la misma oración una y otra vez en tonos distintos pues no tenía idea si lo estaban escuchando.

"Osomatsu... ¿Qué le está pasando...?" Todomatsu preguntó al ver con miedo la manera en que Osomatsu repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

Karamatsu se hincó a un lado de él y lo abrazó, Osomatsu guardó silencio ante el gesto del más chico y entrecerró los ojos. Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu parecían querer hacer algo pero no estaban seguros de qué. Sólo podían observarlo mientras intentaban decirle que sí lo escuchaban.

"El silencio..." murmuró Osomatsu "No escucho nada... sólo hay... silencio" Karamatsu lo abrazó más sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Choromatsu frunció el ceño al ver esto, ¿Por qué es que Karamatsu era el que lo abrazaba? Si se supone que él debería ser quien lo estuviera consolando...

"Oigan... ¿Acaso Osomatsu se ha quedado sordo?" preguntó Jyushimatsu sonando nervioso. Nadie sabía responder eso.

Minutos después de sólo sostener a Osomatsu y escuchar las palabras que repetía incontables veces, el sonido regreso a los oídos del mayor, haciendo que se sentara, viéndose muy perturbado. Sostuvo su cabeza luciendo muy frustrado, cerró sus ojos queriendo hacer como que aquello no había pasado.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Osomatsu!" exclamó Jyushimatsu a su hermano quien volteó a verlo. "Ah, ¿Puedes escucharme?"

"Sí... por fortuna" dijo Osomatsu al sentir un tremendo alivio por eso. Observó cómo sus hermanos se mostraban angustiados. "Oigan... me temo que... este es el adiós"

"¿Eh...?" murmuraron todos en unísono. ¿Cómo que el adiós? Choromatsu no pudo evitar enojarse por el comentario.

"¿Cómo que el adiós? ¡Osomatsu! ¡No puedes sólo irte así!" exclamó Choromatsu "Tú... todavía no me explicas nada... no nos has dicho nada sobre ti... no me has contestado lo primero que dijiste cuando llegaste..."

"No me estoy yendo sin despedirme, ¿Cierto? Aun no me voy pero, siento que ya está llegando el momento" dijo Osomatsu sonando tranquilo, se veía cabizbajo pero trataba de opacarlo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

"Pero... ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Cómo sabes que ya te vas...?" preguntó Todomatsu. Osomatsu se preguntaba 'cómo' pero sabía que simplemente era así.

"Pues... es una corazonada en realidad, haha" dijo Osomatsu "Desde que llegue, muchos recuerdos se han estado proyectando en mi mente continuamente... torturándome, regresando a la vida. Honestamente, se han sentido muy reales, no todos han sido malos, pero..."

"Osomatsu..." murmuraron sus hermanos sin entender a qué quería llegar. Osomatsu guardó silencio y se vio sin expresión en ese momento.

"Sólo han habido dos momentos de mi pasado, han habido más en realidad... pero hay dos momentos en particular donde el silencio me robó de todos mis sentidos" explicó Osomatsu "Uno de ellos lo reviví poco después de llegar a esta época... el segundo, bueno, lo acabo de experimentar... por eso creo que no falta mucho para que desaparezca"

"Osomatsu... ¿Tan mal te has sentido desde que llegaste?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza lentamente.

"No, para nada, es todo lo contrario" dijo Osomatsu "Venir aquí... me dio la oportunidad de vivir algo único, algo que jamás debió suceder pero que sí ocurrió... haha, ¿No es eso un milagro?" El primogénito sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

Los niños no podían explicarlo, pero... en ese momento, habían sentido como se les estrujaba el corazón, no entendían 'por qué', pero simplemente se sentían muy tristes...

"No... Osomatsu, no lo hagas sonar como que este es un adiós definitivo..." dijo Karamatsu a su hermano quien seguía sonriendo, le enternecía ver a sus hermanos así.

"Y no lo es, Karamatsu, aunque... tal vez sí el mío, haha... 'Onii-chan' se siente mal por tener que irse..." dijo Osomatsu "Pero nunca olvidaré que pude pasar unos días más con ustedes... creo que ese siempre ha sido mi más grande anhelo... pude revivir los días de estar aquí, incluso pude ser un niño otra vez, pude regresar a casa con ustedes haha"

Nadie se animaba a seguirle la corriente, ni un chiste, ni una risa... nadie se atrevía a comentar o hacer burla de lo que decía; no obstante, todos, menos Choromatsu, se acercaron para darle un abrazo que duró un par de minutos. Yowai observó la escena en silencio, dándoles espacio a los más pequeños para convivir con Osomatsu. Jyushimatsu intentó preguntarle algo que le había empezado a molestar.

"Osomatsu... ¿Eres feliz?" preguntó el quinto hermano, llamando la atención de todos, inclusive la de Yowai. Osomatsu miró a su hermano y le sonrío cálidamente.

"Sí, mientras se queden conmigo entonces lo estaré" dijo Osomatsu a su hermano quien parecía estar lagrimeando, el mayor rio levemente al verlo. "¿Qué pasa...? No llores, Jyushimatsu, ¿Qué acaso no te dije que tu sonrisa era lo que más me gustaba? No me despidas con esa cara, 'Onii-chan' no soporta ver a sus hermanitos llorando"

"Mhm..." murmuró Jyushimatsu al estar limpiando sus lágrimas con las mangas de su playera y tratando de sonreír. Osomatsu asintió al verlo intentar esbozar una sonrisa. "Osomatsu, te quiero"

"Y yo a ti, Jyushimatsu" respondió Osomatsu a su hermano quien asintió al escucharlo y sonrió lo mejor que podía.

"Osomatsu, ¿Nos recordarás? ¿Recordaras el tiempo que pasaste con nosotros?" preguntó Todomatsu a su hermano quien asintió en seguida.

"Claro que sí, ¡No importa lo irreal que esto se sienta! Esto paso y aunque mis hermanos del otro lado no me crean, siempre me acordaré de ustedes" respondió Osomatsu. Todomatsu miró hacia abajo, quería aguantarse las lágrimas pero simplemente no podía, ¿Por qué es que se sentía tan triste...?

"No olvidaré lo empalagoso que fuiste con nosotros, Osomatsu, eres un tonto, ¿Por qué te vas? Sé que tienes qué, pero... pero..." el sexto hermano no pudo decir más, tan sólo se quedó llorando. Osomatsu sonrío amablemente al verlo, de verdad no sabía cómo podía aguantar tanto en ese momento.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué ellos no sabrían que los visitaste...?" preguntó Choromatsu. Había sido una pregunta más para sí mismo que para Osomatsu.

"Discúlpame por causar que te enfermaras..." dijo Karamatsu quien estaba sollozando. "Y gracias por todo... Osomatsu, no nos olvides... por favor... yo no te olvidaré"

"Haha... yo soy quien debe agradecer, muchas gracias por cuidar a su tonto 'Onii-chan'" dijo Osomatsu "Ah, Karamatsu... discúlpame por todas las veces que no cumplí con mis promesas, haha, es que soy idiota"

"Osomatsu..." murmuró Karamatsu simplemente en respuesta a lo que había dicho el mayor. Osomatsu se acercó a Karamatsu y le susurró algo, cosa la cual sorprendió al segundo hermano. "¿Por qué...? ¿Qué quieres decir con...?"

Osomatsu sujetó las manos de Karamatsu tratando de calmarlo pues se veía muy alterado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Con delicadeza acarició el dorso de sus manos con sus pulgares y esperó a que Karamatsu lo viera a los ojos.

"Perdona mi petición egoísta... pero, te lo encargo, sé que podrás con eso" dijo Osomatsu en voz baja. Karamatsu no pudo evitar abrazarlo nuevamente. El primogénito aprovechó para decirle algo más en forma de susurro, ya entonces se apartó. Karamatsu quería refutar, no obstante, al ver la súplica en su expresión, no pudo más que aceptar.

"Osomatsu, por favor dile a mi otro yo que no sea tan duro con Karamatsu... es nuestro hermano, es ingenuo y estúpido pero así lo queremos..." dijo Ichimatsu. Karamatsu lo miró confundido mientras que Osomatsu se mostró sorprendido por lo dicho por el cuarto hermano. "Me hiciste pensar que he de ser cruel con él... así lo interprete por tus comentarios, así que... por favor" Osomatsu rio al escuchar esto último.

"Lo haré, no creo que a Ichimatsu le guste, pero seguro que le digo, heheh" dijo Osomatsu al asentir con una gran sonrisa, ya quería ver la cara que Ichimatsu le ponía cuando le dijera eso.

"Recordaré lo mucho que te enojaste porque me salí de la habitación cuando prometí quedarme... aunque mamá fue la que nos corrió..." dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu rio al escuchar eso, se había sentido como un niño pequeño al haber reaccionado así.

"Pues yo me quedo con el momento en que creíste que iba a hacerle algo malo a Karamatsu cuando me viste con él, tengo que contarle a Ichimatsu eso también... ¡Ah! Me quedo con el recuerdo de haberlos llevado de caballito... haha, me quedo con tantas cosas..." respondió Osomatsu sonando muy feliz, volteó a ver a Yowai por un momento. "Me quedo con tu expresión cuando grite por la ventana, toda la persecución... ah, esa última cerveza también... eres una persona muy conveniente de tener, sigue apoyándome así, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Haha, eres un ser vil y despiadado" dijo Yowai dejando al gatito en el suelo. Caminó hacia Osomatsu y le alborotó el cabello con fuerza, tanto que había logrado que el otro se quejara. "Eso es por meterme en problemas, cuídate mucho... ah, por cierto, trata bien a mi hermana, ¿Sí? Dale un abrazo de mi parte... eso, si es que puedes" Osomatsu se ruborizó al escucharlo, ya entonces miró a otro lado.

"Tch. Haré lo que pueda" dijo Osomatsu al hacer un puchero "No prometo nada" Yowai rio al escuchar esto, entendía que no sería muy abierto con él con sus hermanos cerca... al menos ya habían tenido una mini despedida antes de todo esto.

Choromatsu frunció el ceño, no sabía bien qué decirle... se encontraba muy irritado, lo usual era que no dijera nada, pero por ser la última vez que lo vería...

"Osomatsu, no hiciste más que irritarme una y otra vez en todo lo que estuviste aquí... dijiste tantas cosas injustas que no quiero siquiera repetirlas, fue molesto" dijo Choromatsu al entonces apuntar hacia él "¡Pero no digas que no eres nuestro hermano! ¡Futuro o pasado! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Eres Osomatsu y punto!"

"Ah..." murmuró Osomatsu sin expresión alguna, había perdido la sonrisa en lo que escuchaba a Choromatsu hablar.

"¡No te odio! Quiero que sepas eso... sólo... sólo... ¡Eres irritante y ya!" exclamó el tercero. "Y te quiero, aunque seas un tonto" agregó mientras veía a otro lado.

Osomatsu sonrió al escucharlo, se echó a reír por unos segundos, se sentía muy feliz de escucharlo decir esas cosas. Le gestionó a Choromatsu que se acercara, petición que en un principio Choromatsu no sabía si aceptar, sin embargo, cedió poco después. El primogénito lo miró con ternura, lo abrazó fuertemente, y a pesar de lo feliz que se sentía no pudo evitar expresar aquello que tenía guardado.

"Choromatsu" dijo Osomatsu luego de que terminara el abrazo. "Gracias por tus palabras, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso, Choromachuu me quiere, haha" El mayor dijo mientras frotaba por debajo de su nariz con su dedo índice y con una breve risa la cual se fue apagando para regresar a su semblante serio. "Sólo quisiera decirte..." Osomatsu miró a Choromatsu a los ojos intensamente, su mirada proyectaba culpa, cosa que había captado con facilidad el tercero.

"¿Por qué...?" murmuró Choromatsu de forma inaudible mientras miraba la expresión llena de desconsuelo y remordimiento del otro. La sonrisa que le estaba dedicando, la cual estaba llena de dolor, no le agradaba para nada.

"Lamento la aflicción que terminé provocándote... pero... sólo recuerda, que en algún lugar... estoy conviviendo con ustedes y estoy riéndome. Riendo con todo mi corazón" dijo Osomatsu mientras su voz se quebraba. Choromatsu observó perturbado como Osomatsu parecía estar llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto terminó de decir esto, Choromatsu se quedó en silencio... ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? El tercero frunció el ceño, se sentía agitado, molesto y preocupado. ¿Pero cómo le decía eso luego de despedirse?

"Osomatsu... Osomatsu..." dijo Choromatsu muy molesto, se acercó nuevamente y lo sujetó de los hombros. "¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?! ¡No te disculpes por cosas que no han pasado! ¡Osomatsu!" el tercero exclamó mientras lo zarandeaba. Segundos después, supo que Osomatsu se había ido. "No... No... ¡No! ¡Regresa! ¡Dime que quisiste decir con todas esas cosas! ¡Osomatsu! ¡Osomatsu!"

El resto de los hermanos se veían preocupados, inclusive Todomatsu miraba con pena a Choromatsu. ¿Cómo podría superar escuchar esas palabras? Todos los presentes no podían más que sentir tristeza, por Osomatsu y Choromatsu.

"Osomatsu..." murmuró Choromatsu al acostar a su hermano en el piso, parecía haber perdido la consciencia. El tercer hermano, lo miró con mucha irritación y frustración. "¿Por qué me miraste así antes de irte...? Idiota..." El tercero se quedó mirando a Osomatsu con furia mientras sentía lágrimas recorrer su rostro, lo miraba con pesar y resentimiento.

"...jamás olvidaré lo que dijiste" el tercero agregó como murmullo. Un sentimiento indescriptible lo había poseído, al sentir, como una vez más... había perdido a su hermano frente a él.


	26. Crisantemo pt 1

**Capítulo 26. Crisantemo pt 1**

El primogénito yacía flotando en un vasto espacio vacío, se encontraba inconsciente mientras existía en aquel lugar. ¿Qué había sido de él? Al principio había escuchado palabras resonar en su mente, como gotas de agua disolviéndose; éstas no tenían sentido alguno. Al menos no al principio.

 _"¿Choromatsu...? ¿Qué es...? ¿Qué es esto...?"_

 _"Osomatsu... eso es..." aquella voz sonaba frágil, indecisa y temerosa. ¿Por qué? "No debiste... por favor, ponlo en su lugar..."_

 _"No... Choromatsu, primero explícame... explícame..."_

Osomatsu abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar el eco de aquellas palabras en su mente. ¿Qué querían decir? El primogénito observó gradualmente como su visión se llenaba de pura luz, cosa que lo dejó extrañado.

"¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde estoy...?" murmuró. Su confusión aparente, no tenía idea de que significaba estar en ese lugar, ¿Cómo es siquiera que podía respirar? ¿Aunque sea estaba respirando? "¿Acaso estoy muerto...?"

 _"Osomatsu... ¡Nunca debiste toparte con eso! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvídalo de una vez!" la voz molesta y frustrada del tercer hermano se hizo presente. Pero... ¿Por qué...?_

"Choromatsu... ¿Olvidar? ¿Qué es lo que debería olvidar? O es que... ¿Acaso ya lo olvidé?" Osomatsu se preguntó mientras seguía mirando hacia la nada. Miró con detenimiento sus manos. "Yo... al final pude crecer, ¿No es así? Estas manos mías eran más grandes, mi voz cambió... mi cuerpo se estiró..." rio al mencionar esto, no obstante, cerró los ojos sintiéndose levemente decaído. "Y a pesar de que siento que pude crecer... no lo recuerdo. Sólo sé que así fue... por un breve rato"

Osomatsu intentó recordar, lo que fuera, lo que sea pudiera explicar que estaba haciendo en ese lugar... pero nada. Nada se le ocurría, nada. ¿Es que de verdad pudiera haber muerto?

"Pero... no recuerdo como morí... si es que morí... ¿Acaso me he quedado atorado en algún lado? No puedo recordar qué estaba haciendo antes de aparecer aquí..." dijo Osomatsu en voz alta para de pronto verse consternado por algo. ¿Qué estaba pasando...? Su voz... "Cada vez es más difícil escuchar..."

¿Acaso estaba cayendo? ¿Estaba subiendo? Tampoco lo sabía, sus sentidos parecían estarle fallando en ese momento y lo que al parecer le estaba agobiando cada vez más... su voz estaba desapareciendo, regresándole sentimientos de desesperación que no sabía de donde provenían.

"No... No...N-o..." Osomatsu trataba de decir algo, su necesidad había cambiado de entender dónde estaba a evitar que su voz se extinguiera. "Alguien... ayúdeme..." el primogénito sentía como empezaba a lagrimear, su angustia crecía tanto como aquellos sentimientos los cuales no podía ubicar, cuyo contexto yacía perdido.

La sensación de una caricia en su cabello lo dejó paralizado. Dejó de llorar por sentir el roce de una mano extraña, la sensación de unos dedos no conocidos enredándose en su cabello con delicadeza lo distrajeron de su actual sufrimiento.

"¿E-Eh...?" Sin poder decir mucho, sintió las caricias de aquella mano, consolándolo. Se había quedado helado de la impresión y le asustaba no reconocer el contacto... sin embargo, pronto percibió que no había mala intención en el gesto.

"Veo que Karamatsu no es el único llorón en su época" dijo una voz no familiar, no obstante, se escuchaba tranquila y bien intencionada. Osomatsu miró por encima de su hombro y observó con sorpresa la figura de uno de sus hermanos... ¿Cierto?

"¿Quién...?" al hacer esta pregunta. La persona con la apariencia de uno de sus hermanos lo observó sin expresión.

"¿Acaso no me reconoces?"

"No... pareces ser uno de mis hermanos, pero a la vez... no eres ninguno de ellos, ¿Cierto?" cuestionó Osomatsu. El otro guardó silencio al escuchar las palabras del menor, no sabía bien qué decirle. "Entonces... ¿Quién eres?"

"Ah, con que tú eras aquella voz que escuche el otro día en mi mente... me parece algo bobo de mi parte no haberlo sabido, haha" dijo sin realmente responder su pregunta. Osomatsu lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿Acaso estaba evitando la pregunta?

"Te tengo envidia, ¿sabes?" dijo el desconocido con alegría. Osomatsu no entendía lo que quería decir, no obstante, sintió como el desconocido seguía acariciando su cabello. "Eres una persona muy querida"

"¿Ah...? ¿Por qué me tendría envidia de eso...?" preguntó Osomatsu quien seguía tratando de descifrar la identidad del extraño junto a él.

"Todos se preocupan por ti, te quieren mucho, creo que eres una persona muy afortunada" dijo el desconocido. Osomatsu dejó de intentar identificar al otro y en cambio se quedó en silencio al escuchar eso.

"¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me dices eso...?" preguntó Osomatsu al desconocido quien seguía acariciando su cabello.

"Creo que es algo que debes de saber, por eso te lo digo" dijo simplemente "¿Acaso no es obvio?"

"No... no lo es..." Osomatsu se sintió triste de un momento a otro. "¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué ganas diciéndome eso?"

"Pues... Hmm, no lo sé, ¿Por qué te lo digo? Haha, quien sabe, cosas mías, sé que no tiene sentido pero al verte sentí que debía decírtelo" explicó.

"Pero... no entiendo... ¿Acaso soy algo de ti? ¿Significo algo para ti?" preguntó Osomatsu tomando por sorpresa al otro.

"Pues... siendo honesto..." el desconocido se veía cabizbajo, parecía ser difícil lo que estaba pensando decir. "Creo que eres... lo que debió ser"

"¿Ah...? ¿Lo que debió ser...? No entiendo..."

"Haha, claro que significas algo para mí. No sería quien soy de no ser por ti... aunque me hubiera gustado que algunas cosas fueran diferentes... pero que se le va a hacer, haha" dijo el desconocido. "No pido mucho, creo que estoy bien de momento"

"Ah..." murmuró Osomatsu al creer escuchar mejor su voz. Se veía atónito al ver al desconocido, creía entender algo de repente. "Entonces... tú eres..."

"Ahhhh... no seas aguafiestas, no necesitas decirlo" dijo el otro "Sólo volvería las cosas más incomodas de lo que ya son..."

"Supongo que en ese caso sí eres algo importante de mi... pero, dices que me tienes envidia... y que soy una persona querida..." comentó Osomatsu al entonces hacer una pregunta por curiosidad. "Dime, ¿Tú me quieres?"

"Eh... ¿Acaso eso importa?" preguntó el desconocido. Osomatsu asintió lentamente, causando que el desconocido hiciera un puchero y viera hacia otro lado. "Que si te quiero... pues... eso... ¿Acaso es una pregunta capciosa?"

"Uhmm, ¿No? No creo que sea una pregunta tan complicada" dijo Osomatsu al otro quien no parecía quererle responder eso.

"Ahhh... no preguntes cosas incómodas, sólo digo que deberías sentirte afortunado ya que tienes hermanos que te quieren, personas que preguntan por ti" dijo el desconocido. Osomatsu sonrió al escuchar eso.

"Pero si tú también tienes personas que preguntan por ti, eres una persona muy querida" dijo Osomatsu con una gran sonrisa. El desconocido se quedó en silencio al escucharlo, la sonrisa dientuda del menor le hizo sentirse incómodo y por consecuencia se ruborizó.

"Ahh, lo sabía, esto de hablarte iba a resultar así... niño, no me simpatizas" dijo el desconocido al quitar su mano de su cabello y ocultarla dentro de su sudadera. Osomatsu rio al escuchar las palabras del otro.

"Tú... sólo querías escuchar esas palabras, ¿No es así?"preguntó Osomatsu al dedicarle una mirada tierna. El desconocido se encontraba perplejo por lo que estaba pasando, sí... no es como que previera que las cosas se tornarían así.

El desconocido siguió con la mirada al niño quien en seguida lo abrazó. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué de repente estaba sucediendo eso? Tenerlo colgado de esa manera le era...

"Oye... no creo que sea necesario que me abraces sabes..." dijo el desconocido sonando increíblemente desconcertado.

"Tampoco era necesario que revolvieras mi cabello pero de todas formas lo hiciste" dijo Osomatsu "Estar aquí no me deja pensar bien en lo que sucedió antes... pero, debes saber que todos te quieren, sé que te extrañan"

"Yo..." murmuró el mayor. Sintió sus mejillas calientes, no tenía idea de qué contestarle, sólo podía escuchar con leve irritación lo que el otro decía.

"Y si te sirve de algo, yo te quiero también... mi otro 'yo'" dijo Osomatsu al otro quien miraba hacia otro lado. Se quedó inmóvil por varios segundos y finalmente suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y no ahorcar a su versión más pequeña.

"Osomatsu..." murmuró el mayor sin saber realmente lo que quería decir, su tono simplemente se escuchaba irritado.

"Al principio creí que de verdad eras un patán, creí que ellos no te querían, pero sabía que no era así... ¡Ellos te quieren demasiado!" exclamó Osomatsu. El mayor se sentía muy avergonzado. ¿Cómo podía decir cosa tras cosa tan...?

"¡Osomatsu! Basta, me da escalofríos sólo de escucharte..." dijo el mayor al sentir un poco de asco. Osomatsu sonrió ante esas palabras.

"Creo que te entiendo... probablemente me sentiría igual si estuviera en tú lugar" dijo Osomatsu. El mayor entrecerró los ojos ante esto. "Pero, no volveremos a vernos luego de esto... ¿Cierto?"

"Pues... no lo creo, no es muy posible que digamos" dijo el mayor. "No entiendo cómo es posible si quiera que podamos hablar de esta manera"

"Sí que es un espacio muy extraño... ah, ¿Será a causa de la píldora?" Osomatsu cuestionó en voz alta. El mayor asintió.

"Eh, supongo, ¿Tendría sentido?" sugirió el mayor. Osomatsu se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de reír. "¿Y ahora qué te sucede?"

"Es sólo... tenía miedo de este lugar, hasta que apareciste" dijo Osomatsu. El mayor lo miró con curiosidad. "Creo que no sería tan malo quedarme aquí"

"Ey, ey, ey, no digas esas cosas... suena horrible" dijo el mayor sonando preocupado. "Mejor deberías pensar en regresar con tus..." al observar como el pequeño empezaba a lagrimear, sus palabras murieron gradualmente.

"Oye... yo... siento que vi algo que no debía mientras estaba en tu lugar" dijo Osomatsu al abrazar a su versión adulta con fuerza. "Choromatsu sonaba muy molesto, no estoy muy seguro de lo que vi, no sé si ya lo olvide... pero, recuerdo que sentí mucho miedo por eso"

"Choromatsu se enojó... y fue algo que no debías ver..." murmuró el mayor tratando de encontrar una pista en sus palabras. Al quedarse callado pensando, recordó repentinamente algo que podría quedar con lo que el más joven decía. "Eso es... sí, si se trata de eso, creo que no fue lo mejor"

"Me siento muy triste... no recuerdo muy bien, pero... ¿Cómo es que tú...?" El mayor posó su mano sobre la cabeza del niño, cerró los ojos entendiendo a lo que quería llegar.

"Fue aterrador... y todos los días quise olvidar, me dije a mi mismo que eso era lo que más quería" dijo el mayor "Aunque, hay cosas que simplemente por más que trates de olvidar... seguirán presentes, haha... sólo debes aprender a vivir con eso"

"Pero... ¿Qué será de...?" preguntó Osomatsu. El mayor no sabía qué decirle, creía que lo que fuera que dijera era una respuesta injusta.

"Osomatsu... hmm, se siente raro decir mi nombre de esa manera... pero, honestamente, no tengo palabras para decirte. No me siento con derecho a decir nada" explicó el mayor. Osomatsu alzó la mirada, ¿Qué quería decir con que no tenía derecho?

"Claro que lo tienes... somos uno, ¿No es así? Además, creo que yo soy quien no tiene derecho a decir nada" dijo Osomatsu. El mayor rio al escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

"Ahhh, como desearía que no recorrieras el mismo camino que yo... aunque por otro lado, tal vez sería lo mejor. Si ciertas cosas pasan, lo mejor es que yo sea tu futuro, sé que no suena prometedor..." dijo Osomatsu. "Pero ni como mentir, somos un par de idiotas desgraciados, haha"

"¿Osomatsu-san...? ¿Cómo es que puedes tomártelo con tanta gracia? No sé lo que tú sabes... pero, pienso que no es algo sencillo de aceptar..." mencionó el pequeño. El mayor rio al escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

"Oye, oye, no me digas así, suena como si estuviera viejo... ¡Osomatsu-kun!" exclamó el mayor con una sonrisa. Osomatsu se sintió feliz por escuchar al más grande, no sabía cómo le hacía pero sin importar que dijera, o el contexto de lo que hablaban... sentía consuelo real al escucharlo y abrazarlo.

"Heh, tienes razón en que se escucha extraño llamarnos así... suena tan... distante" dijo Osomatsu. "Pero... quisiera saber cómo es que puedes..."

"Pues, realmente... hmm... ahora que lo dices, no lo recuerdo" dijo el mayor "Pero sí recuerdo haber pensado mucho en ellos, me bastaba verlos sonreír, haha"

"Hmm... verlos sonreír... ¿De verdad fue suficiente?" preguntó Osomatsu con genuina curiosidad. El mayor se quedó reflexionando.

"Pues... qué decirte, haha, ¿Se hace lo que se puede? Ah, hay cosas que debo comentarte que quisiera que hicieras... no sé si lo recordarás cuando despiertes, pero..." dijo el mayor al dejar de lado el tema. Osomatsu notó el cambio en la conversación, sonrió al ver esto.

"Ehhh... se nota que no he cambiado en nada, haha" dijo el pequeño. El mayor lo miró sin entender a qué se refería. "¿Es qué no quieres ser honesto ni contigo mismo?" Los dos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar esas palabras.

"¡Dahahaha! Ey, soné muy hipócrita al decir esas cosas" ambos soltaron una carcajada y hablaron al mismo tiempo. El mayor le ofreció una sonrisa dientuda al menor quien froto por debajo de su nariz y le regresó el gesto.

"Aunque es en serio, ya sé que notaste mi perfecta habilidad para cambiar la conversación, pequeño yo, pero, es de vital importancia que te diga unas cosas... olvide anotarlas y otras no recuerdo si las mencioné, pero, debo decirte antes de que sea demasiado tarde" dijo el mayor. Osomatsu asintió, tanto por el comentario de haber notado que cambiaba la conversación como por aceptar que debía decirle unas cosas.

"Supongo que esa parte de mí tampoco ha cambiado" dijo Osomatsu al soltar a su versión adulta. El mayor se quedó callado al escuchar eso, antes de explicar lo que necesitaba, decidió decirle una cosa aparte.

"Osomatsu, siempre debes recordar... que... todo estará bien, estaremos bien,no estás solo" dijo el mayor, dejando al menor confundido por sus palabras. "Y sí... a decir verdad, siempre quise que me dijeran eso, haha"

"Osomatsu..." murmuró el menor. ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste al escuchar eso? ¿Cómo podría asimilar lo que le acababa de decir?

"Ah... es lo más cursi que me vas a oír decir... haz de cuenta que no dije nada, ahhh de verdad me escuché tan doloroso... sí, sí, no dije nada..." dijo el mayor frenéticamente al sonrojarse una vez más. Osomatsu lo observó con detenimiento, encontraba graciosa la forma en que su versión adulta actuaba con este tipo de cosas. El menor sujetó la mano del mayor, causando que dejara de agobiarse por lo dicho y en cambio lo mirara. Osomatsu lo miró y asintió esbozando su sonrisa característica.

"No estás solo, Osomatsu. Todo estará bien, estaremos bien" dijo el menor. Osomatsu sintió como lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, ya entonces frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

"¡Oye... yo lo acabo de decir!" exclamó el mayor al frotar sus ojos con uno de sus brazos, se sentía extrañamente en paz por haber escuchado al otro decirle eso. Osomatsu lo abrazó nuevamente, cambiando la mano con la que estaba sujetándolo para poder abrazarlo también.

"Exacto... haha" dijo Osomatsu. Sintiendo extrañamente, que si su final fuera a ser en ese mismo instante, no le molestaría demasiado. Curiosamente, el mayor pudo intuir lo que el otro sentía y no pudo más que expresarse.

"Osomatsu... de verdad, no le hagas eso a tus hermanos, ellos quieren verte de regreso... no puedes aceptar un final tan triste y solitario como este. No debes aceptar el fin sea cual sea la razón" dijo el mayor. Osomatsu cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"No me siento solo..."

"No debes entristecerlos, Osomatsu, eres el hermano mayor, debes de estar con ellos... te quieren ver de vuelta" dijo el mayor al sentir como si estuviera cayendo al vacío junto con su otra versión.

"No lo sé... es sólo... siento mucha paz en este momento..."

"No...debo decirte antes de que sea tarde... Osomatsu..."

"¡Osomatsu!" exclamó una voz ajena a ese lugar, causando que el menor abriera los ojos de golpe.

"¿Ah...?" Murmuró Osomatsu de forma inaudible. Perplejo y desorientado, miró a su alrededor, identificando el lugar como su cuarto y el de sus hermanos.

"Hasta que al fin despiertas, ¡Me preocupaste, tonto! ¿Qué hay de todo ese discurso que diste antes de irte? ¡No me asustes de esa manera!" exclamó Choromatsu quien se veía muy molesto. El primogénito lo observó sin entender lo que ocurría. Su hermano era... ¿pequeño?

"Choromatsu..." dijo Osomatsu al entonces examinarse así mismo. Se destapó y se sentó, aparentemente había estado durmiendo o algo por el estilo. Sus brazos eran cortos... sus manos eran pequeñas... su hermano era pequeño.

"¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡No te quedes viendo hacia la...!" sin poder terminar su oración. Choromatsu terminó contra el suelo y con su hermano encima de él, Osomatsu lo abrazaba con fuerza. "¿Eh?¿Eh? ¿Qué? Oye... no me harás olvidar lo que dijiste sólo por..."

"¡Choromatsu! ¡Te extrañé tanto! Me alegro tanto de verte" dijo Osomatsu al sonreír de oreja a oreja. Choromatsu lo veía perplejo.

"¿Ah? No entiendo... ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que me extrañaste?"

"Estuve tantos días con ustedes siendo adultos... no fue desagradable, pero... ¡Los extrañé mucho!" exclamó Osomatsu. Choromatsu se quedó en silencio al escuchar a su hermano. Eso que estaba diciendo...

"Entonces... Osomatsu... ¿Se fue?" preguntó Choromatsu. Osomatsu lo miraba sin entender, ¿Irse? Pero si había regresado...

"¿Qué dices? Choro, volví, estoy en casa" dijo Osomatsu sonando muy emocionado. La expresión de Choromatsu cayó al escuchar eso, en ese momento, no sabía qué pensar. "¿Choromatsu...?"

Diversas pisadas se escucharon a lo lejos, cada vez más más sonoras, cada vez más cercanas. El primogénito miró hacia el origen del ruido, parecía saber de antemano que se trataba de sus hermanos. Sus labios expresaron inmediatamente su anhelo; ignorando al tercer hermano tendido en el suelo, mirando al techo sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Choromatsu, ¡ellos...!" Justo en el momento que los demás habían deslizado la puerta de la habitación, presenciaron como el tercero yacía debajo del primero, propinándole un golpe en la barbilla. Osomatsu estaba ahora contra el piso recibiendo los golpes furiosos de su hermano, causando que los demás se quedaran helados. ¿Por qué estaba...?

"¡No puedes sólo irte y dejar las cosas así! ¡¿Por qué es que dices cosas tan injustas?!" exclamaba Choromatsu mientras lo golpeaba repetidamente. Osomatsu cubrió su rostro con sus brazos tratando de entender la razón de que su hermano lo golpeara.

"Choromatsu, yo-¡ugh!" A pesar de sus intentos de exteriorizar sus dudas, los golpes de su hermano lo interrumpieron repetidas veces, esto hasta que otro de sus hermanos intervino finalmente.

"¡Choromatsu, cálmate!" exclamó Karamatsu al sostener a su hermano. Choromatsu luchaba por zafarse del agarre del segundo, no obstante, el segundo no cedió. Ichimatsu, Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu se acercaron rápidamente a Osomatsu, confundidos, se pusieron de rodillas alrededor de él.

"Osomatsu, oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Ichimatsu a su hermano al sujetarlo ayudándole a sentarse, las heridas causadas por el tercero no eran ni cerca a ser serias, sin embargo, sí le había dejado la cara levemente hinchada.

"Niisan, ¿estás bien?" preguntaron tanto Todomatsu como Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu se encontraba muy confundido, ¿Por qué es que lo había golpeado? ¿Qué quería decir con todas esas cosas?

"Choromatsu..." murmuró Osomatsu al mirar desconcertado a su hermano. Choromatsu dejó de luchar contra Karamatsu poco después y en cambio frunció el ceño con mucho enojo.

"De verdad... Osomatsu, no sé cuál es tú problema, ¿Acaso disfrutas burlarte de mí o algo por el estilo?"

"Choromatsu... ¿De qué hablas...?" preguntó Osomatsu con sinceridad. "No entiendo..."

"Ni siquiera sé si creerte cuando dices que 'regresaste', ¿Acaso no vas a decir que es una broma? ¡No quiero que actúes de forma tan desagradable! Todo por ocultar lo que quisiste decir... de verdad que te detesto" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu se quedó paralizado al escucharlo... ¿Lo detestaba? Pero si acababa de regresar... ¿Por qué...?

"Choromatsu, ¡No le digas cosas tan...!"

"¡Todomatsu, cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No entiendo nada! Sólo no..." dijo Choromatsu queriendo tranquilizarse y fallando miserablemente. Karamatsu se veía triste, le dolía escuchar al tercero decir esas cosas... pero, simplemente no sabía qué decir.

"Yo..." murmuró el primogénito sin querer aceptar las palabras de su hermano.

"Ha decir verdad, ese tonto abrazo me recordó a esa vez en el techo... sé que probablemente no..."

"Choromatsu, de verdad no sé de qué hablas, yo estuve extrañándolos a todos por tantos días... pero... ¿Por qué...?" Choromatsu lo miró con irritación, no podía escuchar lo que decía el otro... no sonaba más que a más mentiras de su parte.

"¿Por qué Choromatsu me habla igual que aquel Choromatsu...?" Osomatsu sintió un dolor de cabeza al hacer la relación. Sujetó su frente al escuchar palabras en su mente nuevamente.

 _"Osomatsu... ¡Nunca debiste toparte con eso! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvídalo de una vez!"_

"¿Ah? Osomatsu... ¿Quieres decir que volviste?" preguntó Jyushimatsu a su hermano quien no entendía bien.

"No entiendo bien... pero al parecer así es..." dijo Osomatsu al mirar a Choromatsu. Su mirada llena de ira de verdad le angustiaba. "Yo no entiendo a qué te refieres, pero... si es por haberme desaparecido de repente... ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía lo que ocurriría! ¡Creí que mi cuerpo sólo crecería! Pero... en lugar de eso acabé en otro sitio... ¡De verdad no fue mi intención! ¡Lo lamento!"

"¿Qué...?" murmuró Choromatsu. Seguía molesto pero gradualmente su confusión opacó su molestia. "Osomatsu... ¿Hablas en serio...? No es... ¿No es otra de tus bromas...?"

"No sé porque crees que bromearía con algo así pero no sé qué tengo que hacer para que me creas que soy yo" dijo Osomatsu al entonces mirar a otro lado y hacer un puchero. "Sé que hice mal, siento haber sido egoísta. No entiendo qué fue lo que pasó, pero, a juzgar por cómo me golpeaste... creo que de verdad la pasaste mal y siento mucho eso"

"Osomatsu..." murmuró Todomatsu. Ichimatsu desvió la mirada, aceptaba las palabras de disculpa de su hermano pero era una realidad que le había dolido que su hermano hubiera salido corriendo de esa forma el otro día.

"Prometí descansar pero no lo hice, tuve una idea de la nada y fui impulsivo, involucré a Karamatsu... fui desconsiderado con todos ustedes, pude perderlos cuando intenté eso... ¡Siento mucho haberlos preocupado así! Pero... ¡No es mentira que estoy feliz de verlos! Choromatsu, ¡Sí me importa! ¡Me importa y lo siento!" exclamó Osomatsu al entonces verse cabizbajo "De verdad, lo siento"

Los hermanos escucharon atentamente, para la mayoría, sus palabras eran suficientes. Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu miraron a Choromatsu, esperando por su reacción. El tercero se veía atormentado por algo, sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor era rendirse.

"Pues no es como que vayas a darme respuestas si se trata de ti..." dijo Choromatsu, se escuchaba algo decepcionado. Le hizo una seña a Karamatsu para que lo soltara, el segundo lo miró con duda pero el tercero insistió, ya no haría nada contra Osomatsu. "Será mejor que bajes pronto, mamá me mando a decirte que ya estaba el desayuno" el tercero agregó, ya entonces salió del cuarto.

Los cinco restantes miraron hacia la puerta, se veían consternados y por unos momentos, no habían sabido ni qué decir.

"Pues... está claro que Choromatsu está enojado" dijo Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu suspiró, de verdad que Choromatsu era insoportable.

"Aunque, no creo que esté enojado ya con Osomatsu... seguro sólo se siente frustrado" dijo Ichimatsu "Se fue sin explicar después de todo"

"Sólo por eso no puedo decirle nada" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu parecía interrogarlos con la mirada, ¿Sabían algo que él no?

"Es una larga historia..." dijo Karamatsu "Pero no te preocupes, seguro que más tarde él se arregla contigo"

¿Una larga historia? ¿Pues que era lo que tenía que contar? ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido en su ausencia?

"¡Niños, bajen a desayunar o llegarán tarde a la escuela!" exclamó Matsuyo desde las escaleras. Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu hicieron caso enseguida, dejando a Karamatsu e Ichimatsu atrás.

"Vamos, Osomatsu, sé que estás confundido pero podemos hablar de camino a la escuela" dijo Karamatsu. Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza.

"Es demasiado como para hablarlo de camino, Karamatsu, nos van a regañar otra vez" dijo Ichimatsu. Karamatsu se quedó pensando, no estaba de acuerdo con no hablar las cosas lo más pronto posible pero sabía que tenía que aceptar que el cuarto tenía razón.

"De acuerdo... ¡Entonces vayamos a desayunar!" exclamó Karamatsu al salir corriendo del cuarto hacia las escaleras.

"Ichimatsu..." Osomatsu notó al gatito entre los brazos de su hermano y en seguida acarició su cabeza, consiguiendo varios maullidos en respuesta. Ichimatsu se mostraba cansado, ¿Acaso triste? Osomatsu no estaba seguro de lo que Ichimatsu tenía.

"Osomatsu... todos estaban sentidos contigo, nos preocupaste..." dijo Ichimatsu ahora que estaba a solas con su hermano. "Pero, hiciste bien en disculparte, creo que Karamatsu está feliz de que hayas aceptado que hiciste mal"

"Yo... no quería preocuparlos, de verdad no creí que todo resultaría en lo que pasó y..." Osomatsu intentó explicar, claro qué, no tenían mucho tiempo para eso.

"No te puedo decir que no te preocupes... de verdad siento que seguirás haciendo las mismas cosas si no te decimos algo" dijo Ichimatsu al entonces suspirar. "Además de que tenemos más cosas de las que queremos hablar contigo"

"¿Eh?"

"Lo que me dijiste de ese hombre... antes de que salieras corriendo a ver a dekapan-san" dijo Ichimatsu "Choromatsu parece querer hablar de eso también"

"Oh... entonces sí que se va a poner feo..." dijo Osomatsu sonando contemplativo. "Pero..."

"No debes angustiarte, Osomatsu, sólo queremos hablar las cosas... creo que será lo mejor para todos" dijo Ichimatsu al entonces dirigirse a la puerta.

"Hmm... tal vez debí quedarme allá..." murmuró Osomatsu al sentirse frustrado por todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso creía que todo seguiría como si nada? Tal vez fue demasiado ingenuo en creer que sus hermanos lo recibirían felizmente.

Al ver que Ichimatsu se había ido con el resto, Osomatsu no pudo más que verse decaído, ¿Se había equivocado de nuevo? Bueno, podía aceptar que no había sido lo mejor actuar impulsivamente. El primogénito frunció el ceño se sentía molesto, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Y lo peor es que no podía más que resignarse a la situación cuando él mismo la había causado.

Caminó con intención de salir del cuarto, sin embargo, miró hacia su mochila. ¿Sí tendría sus cosas? Había estado ausente por mucho tiempo... ¿Cierto? En realidad no sabía si el tiempo había transcurrido de la misma manera, pero, quiso mirar de todas formas.

"Espero que no me hayan escondido las cosas o algo por haberlos dejado así... Choromatsu es tan capaz de eso" dijo Osomatsu al estar hurgando en su mochila viendo si no tenía algo desagradable, ¿Algun animal muerto? ¿Comida echada a perder? "Ah... parece que no" El primero suspiró aliviado, al parecer el odio hacia él no había llegado a tanto... pero...

"¿Eh?" Observó con detenimiento algo que no lograba reconocer; una libreta pequeña de color rojo. "Esto no es mío... ¿O sí?"

"¡Osomatsu, baja de una vez o te dejaremos!" exclamaron las voces de sus hermanos desde el primer piso. El primogénito miró hacia la puerta, se veía alterado por eso.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No, esperen, ya voy!" exclamó Osomatsu al entonces mirar la libreta. No había podido ver de qué era ni nada pero al parecer no tendría tiempo de revisarla en ese momento. El primero metió la libreta de nuevo a su mochila y tomándola entre los brazos, corrió a desayunar.

Osomatsu había comido lo más rápido posible para no ser dejado atrás por sus hermanos, incluso podría jurar que ya le dolía el estómago por la forma en que se había apresurado por acabar. El primero logró divisar a sus hermanos, quienes de verdad se habían adelantado sin él.

"¡Oigan! ¡Ya vine! ¡Espérenme!" exclamó Osomatsu a lo lejos. Sus hermanos lo miraron sin expresión alguna, se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. El primogénito se mantuvo perplejo al observar a sus hermanos... quienes en seguida salieron corriendo al verlo. "¿Eh...?"

Al ver como se alejaban y desaparecían a la distancia, Osomatsu no pudo más que entrecerrar los ojos sintiendo irritación. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

"Está bien... ¡En fin que quería caminar solo!" exclamó Osomatsu a sus hermanos, a pesar de que probablemente estos no lo oyeran. "Para que me dicen que me apure si de todas maneras van a salir corriendo...y pensar que todos hicieron eso... no me sorprende de Choromatsu, pero..."

Al seguir caminando rumbo a la escuela, se percató de Chibita quien llevaba cargando una caja con muchas frutas. Osomatsu se quedó en silencio al verlo, ¿Qué estaría haciendo con eso?

"¡Chibita! ¡Oye! ¿Qué tal?" Osomatsu saludo a Chibita quien lo miró sin entender lo que el otro quería, lo miró con sospecha.

"Osomatsu, no te daré de las frutas así que ni lo intentes" dijo Chibita. Osomatsu arqueó una ceja al escucharlo.

"¿Ah? Pero si no te estaba pidiendo frutas... sólo te salude" dijo Osomatsu "Tch. ¿Qué acaso todos están en contra mía o algo así?"

"Pues no sé lo que pretendes pero tengo que irme ya" dijo Chibita. Osomatsu no se veía feliz con esa respuesta.

"¡Oye! ¿Pero a dónde vas con tanta prisa? Que yo sepa no es normal que vayas por ahí corriendo con una caja de frutas" dijo Osomatsu. Chibita no se veía contento porque lo siguiera entreteniendo.

"¡Debo llevar esta caja al puesto de frutas! ¡Osomatsu, deja de molestar!" exclamó Chibita al otro que ahora estaba más decidido a conseguir respuestas. Chibita siguió su camino mientras que Osomatsu lo siguió.

"Ah, ¿Ahora trabajas en el puesto de frutas o algo así?" preguntó Osomatsu. Chibita no sabía que pensar de esa respuesta, se detuvo y lo miró escéptico.

"Tú... ¿De verdad no sabes?" preguntó Chibita. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza esperando una explicación. Chibita suspiró. "Hay un evento especial en el mercado, por siete días los precios de la mercancía bajan sorprendentemente... seguro que tu mamá está ahí"

"¿Qué? ¿Mamá? Pero no recuerdo que mencionara nada sobre eso" dijo Osomatsu. Chibita no se veía sorprendido.

"¿Y tú qué tendrías que saber del evento? Deberías estar en la escuela, ¿No es así?" preguntó Chibita a Osomatsu quien se vio alarmado por unos segundos.

"¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡La escuela...!" exclamó Osomatsu al mirar en dirección contraria... recordando así a sus hermanos corriendo de él. Sí de repente ya no se sentía tan alarmado. "Bueno, creo que no pasa nada si falto otro día más... ¡Oye, tú también deberías estar en la escuela!"

"¡Ahora que te dije deberías dejar de molestar!" exclamó Chibita "¡Estoy muy ocupado!" Osomatsu se detuvo y dejó que Chibita siguiera su camino.

"Con que un evento eh... aunque dijo que mamá estaría ahí..." dijo Osomatsu "Ah, pero no es como que lo sepa, sólo fue una idea que tuvo él, ¿No?"

Osomatsu se quedó contemplando ambos caminos, sabía por un lado que si se apuraba podría llegar a la escuela y recibir un pequeño castigo por llegar unos minutos tarde... pero tendría que estar con los pesados de sus hermanos, mientras que, la otra posibilidad consistía en encontrar algo interesante en el mercado.

"¿Será algún tipo de festival? Aunque sonaba a que sólo era una rebaja de cosas..." Osomatsu contempló en voz alta. "Y parece hacer más calor que de costumbre..." Al recordar de nuevo a sus hermanos, el primogénito hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Ya iré mañana a la escuela... a quien le importan las tontas matemáticas..." Y sin aceptar abiertamente que no quería ver a sus hermanos, por más irónico que fuera, se encaminó al mercado.

 **xXxXxXx**

Paseando por el lugar, el mayor recorrió el lugar con la vista, contemplando la variedad de puestos y la cantidad de personas. No parecía haber mucha gente todavía, creía que había llegado en buen momento. Osomatsu sujetó firmemente su mochila y se adentró en el mercado, no es como si de verdad creyera encontrar algo, pero, muy en el fondo tenía esperanza de encontrar alguna cosa que pudiera probar.

"Ojala dieran muestras gratis..."

"¡Ya te dije que no quiero ninguna rosa!" exclamó una voz desconocida. El primogénito se quedó quieto al escuchar esto, se giró con rapidez logrando ver la escena de una chica cayendo al suelo y dejando caer las flores que traía en su cesta.

"Oh..." murmuró la chica mientras lentamente se hincaba para mirar las rosas en el suelo. Osomatsu miró con pena a la chica, siguió con la mirada al hombre que la había empujado y lo miró con mucho odio. Miró a la chica y al hombre, ¿Qué debería hacer? Quería gritarle algo al hombre pero tampoco quería dejar a la chica.

Osomatsu se sentía algo frustrado por no poder hacer ambas por lo que simplemente corrió hacia la chica y se hincó para ayudarla.

"¿Está bien? Lamento que le hicieran eso" dijo Osomatsu al estar ayudando a juntar las rosas del suelo. La chica seguía recogiendo, no se veía muy afectada por lo ocurrido pero sí le entristecía que le contestaran así.

"Oh, no te preocupes, pequeño... creo que insistí demasiado, suele pasarme..." respondió la chica.

"¡No está bien! Ese señor fue muy grosero con usted, usted no hizo nada malo" dijo Osomatsu a la chica la cual sonrió. La chica asintió levemente.

"Eres un niño muy amable. Te agradezco mucho por ayudarme" dijo la chica al incorporarse. Recibió las rosas que sostenía Osomatsu y las puso de nuevo en la cesta. Osomatsu la observó con detenimiento, notando su sonrisa... ¿sería qué...?

"Señorita... ¿Es usted ciega?" preguntó Osomatsu a la chica quien negó con la cabeza simplemente.

"No, ya no. Hubo un tiempo en que sí lo fui... pero un admirable caballero hizo de todo por ayudarme a recuperar mi visión" explicó la chica. "Hasta este día todavía me siento en deuda con él"

"Ohhh, vaya..." dijo Osomatsu sonando impresionado. La chica sostuvo sus mejillas, se veía apenada pero su felicidad por hablar del tema era evidente.

"Trabajó tan duro para pagar mi tratamiento... nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí y regresarme mi visión... creo que es el mejor regalo que recibiré en la vida" dijo ella muy agradecida.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿En ese entonces vendía rosas también?" preguntó Osomatsu. La chica asintió.

"Así es. Estuve trabajando de mesera por un rato... pero, suelo venir a vender rosas de vez en cuando... tengo la esperanza de que me reconozca y pueda agradecerle finalmente"

"¿Ah? ¿Entonces no sabe quién es?" preguntó Osomatsu sin entender cómo podía ser. La chica suspiró ligeramente triste.

"Debido a que mi tratamiento fue en un lugar lejano, perdí contacto con él... no pude encontrarlo por más que lo intentara... es por eso que creo que al venir aquí y hacer lo mismo entonces me reconocerá"

"Entiendo..." Osomatsu se quedó pensando en cuantos años debieron pasar sin que ella lo encontrara. ¿No se sentiría sola? Esperando a que aquella persona la reconociera... ¿No era eso algo angustiante? "Hmm..." murmuró no muy contento al pensar en lo que podría estar sintiendo.

"¿Sucede algo, pequeño?" preguntó la chica al ver al niño, no entendía la razón pero parecía estar contemplando algo.

"¿Y no le molesta vender flores con este calor que hace...?" preguntó Osomatsu. La chica se quedó callada por unos momentos.

"Oh, no hace tanto calor como otros días, puedo manejarlo" respondió ella sonando ligeramente optimista. Osomatsu frunció el ceño, seguía insatisfecho. Sabía que lo más seguro es que ella estuviera bien, pero... "¿Me comprarías una rosa, pequeño?"

"Ah... no traje nada de dinero... pero, ¡Podría ayudarla a vender sus rosas!" exclamó Osomatsu. La chica se vio sorprendida por lo dicho por el niño.

"¿De verdad? Aunque, no quisiera..."

"¡De verdad!"

"Vaya... hablar contigo me recuerda a cuando conocí a ese hombre..." dijo ella al creer que sonaba parecido. "Parece que he sido muy afortunada el día de hoy"

"¡Mi nombre es Osomatsu!"

"Ah. Mucho gusto, Osomatsu. Mi nombre es Okiku" la chica se veía contenta "Te agradezco que quieras ayudarme, eres un niño muy tierno"

"Hehe... no es para tanto..." contestó Osomatsu al sentirse apenado por el cumplido. La chica negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

"No, no, es verdad. Ojala el mundo estuviera lleno de personas tan solidarias como tú" dijo Okiku. Osomatsu le ofreció una sonrisa dientuda en respuesta.

 **xXxXxXx**

Los cinco hermanos restantes yacían en el salón de clases preguntándose lo que habría sido de Osomatsu. ¿Por qué no había llegado? Intercambiaron miradas de preocupación durante las clases hasta que el timbre del recreo sonó, fue entonces que se reunieron para conversar de la situación.

"Oigan... ¿Alguien vio a Osomatsu?" preguntó Jyushimatsu. Los demás suspiraron.

"Creo que ya deberías de saber que nadie lo vio..." dijo Ichimatsu.

"¿Me pregunto si fue por haber corrido de esa forma?" preguntó Todomatsu. Karamatsu se sentía un poco culpable.

"Creí que nos perseguiría molesto, pero no sucedió" dijo Karamatsu "Debí haberlo sabido..."

"¿Y cómo por qué sabrías que haría tal cosa? ¿Acaso también te contó eso?" Choromatsu contestó. Karamatsu lo miró disgustado, quería honrar una parte de lo dicho por Osomatsu del futuro, pero...

"Choromatsu, entiendo que estés enfadado con él por soltarte esas cosas antes de irse... pero no es culpa de Osomatsu, él no tiene idea y no te puede explicar" dijo Karamatsu "No tiene caso que estés enojado con él"

"¡Eso ya lo sé! Ya lo sé..." dijo Choromatsu "Sé que no debía pegarle tampoco..."

"A ver si ahora sí te disculpas, tonto" dijo Todomatsu a su hermano quien puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo.

"Veo que no te importo nada lo que dije" dijo Choromatsu "Pero no me importa, como sea, el problema ahora es que Osomatsu no está aquí"

"Ah... tal vez fue demasiado que corriéramos así de él..." dijo Jyushimatsu. Nadie podía culpar a nadie pues todos habían estado de acuerdo.

"No creí que Osomatsu fuera a ser tan sensible como para no venir a la escuela sólo por eso" dijo Choromatsu "No lo creo"

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces sugerirás que algo le pasó?" comentó Todomatsu "Tal vez no vino porque creyó que lo golpearías de nuevo"

"Osomatsu no se saltaría la escuela por una tontería así" dijo Choromatsu "Sé que estuvo mal que le pegara pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no faltaría por eso"

"¿Pero de verdad crees que algo le pasó?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Choromatsu se quedó pensando en la posibilidad.

"No quiero pensar de más, pero... ¿Qué tal si los extraterrestres regresaron y se lo llevaron?" Al decir esto, los demás se vieron alarmados y preocupados.

"¿Eh? Choromatsu, deja de bromear... eso no pasaría, ¿O sí...?" dijeron los demás en unísono.

"Pudo haber regresado a casa... no, hmm... ¿Quizás se distrajo con algún extraño?" sugirió Choromatsu. Los demás se echaron a reír a excepción de Karamatsu.

"Vamos, Osomatsu no es igual que Karamatsu, él no andaría con un extraño raro como él" Karamatsu frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

"¡Toshiaki-san no es ningún extraño raro!" exclamó Karamatsu. Todos lo miraron con incredulidad. "¡Hablo en serio!"

"Karamatsu, sé que no estamos hablando de ti en este momento, pero... ¿Crees que no nos dimos cuenta que te desapareciste ayer? Seguramente fuiste a verlo a nuestras espaldas" dijo Ichimatsu. Karamatsu lo miró con frustración.

"¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo? ¡Toshiaki-san no les ha hecho nada a ustedes!" Choromatsu hizo una mueca de burla al escuchar eso.

"¿Qué, a ti sí? Porque así lo hiciste sonar" comentó Choromatsu esperando que Karamatsu se enojara.

"¡Eso es...!" Karamatsu intentó decir algo pero pronto guardó silencio. Parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

Choromatsu se vio desconcertado ante su silencio, ¿Qué no le iba a gritar nada? Los otros miraron a Karamatsu igualmente confundidos.

"¿Karamatsu?" Choromatsu quería entender. "¿Por qué te quedaste callado...?"

"Ah. No es nada, me quedé pensando en algo, pero..." Karamatsu rehuyó la mirada, causando que Ichimatsu se molestara.

"¡¿Acaso te ha hecho algo ese hombre?!" exclamó el cuarto hermano. El segundo hermano lo miró perplejo, ya entonces negó con la cabeza.

"No... no... es sólo que me entristece que hablen así de él, es todo" dijo Karamatsu. Los hermanos cambiaron sus expresiones de angustia y en cambio suspiraron tranquilos.

"¡No, nos asustes así, tonto!" Todomatsu no se veía muy feliz pues de verdad se había preocupado por el otro por un momento.

"Aunque no te haya hecho nada, no me simpatiza que estés saliendo a verlo... sé que sólo fue ayer pero..."comentó Ichimatsu.

"Mientras Osomatsu estaba inconsciente..." dijo Jyushimatsu "Menos mal que Yowai-kun decidió quedarse a visitar a su familia por unos días"

"Choromatsu parecía saber que Osomatsu despertaría en ese momento..." dijo Todomatsu al quedarse reflexionando. "Aunque pensándolo bien, hiciste eso desde que cayó inconsciente, ¿No? Esperabas a que despertara luego de gritarle una y otra vez"

"Eso es..." Choromatsu miró hacia otro lado, se sentía avergonzado por eso. Ichimatsu asintió ante las palabras de Todomatsu.

"Choromatsu es muy terco... al parecer en todos los aspectos, la verdad me estaba empezando a molestar tu necedad; menos mal que Osomatsu despertó hoy o me habrías vuelto loco a la larga" dijo Ichimatsu.

"Sí... a mí también me sorprendió que se despertara... aunque tenía qué, no podía durar inconsciente tanto tiempo..." dijo Choromatsu al entonces sacudir la cabeza un par de veces. "¡En fin! Karamatsu, debes dejar de ver a ese señor raro"

"¡Dejen de decir que es raro! ¡No lo es! ¡Toshiaki-san es una persona muy amable! ¡Me ha enseñado un montón de cosas!" exclamó Karamatsu. Sus hermanos no sabían cómo interpretar eso último.

"¿Acaso te pide que le digas maestro o algo por el estilo?" preguntó Todomatsu "¡Ese tipo es un pervertido!" Karamatsu no sabía cómo había llegado a tal conclusión.

"No... no... él no... ¡Olvídenlo! Sólo les gusta molestar" dijo Karamatsu sintiéndose irritado. Los demás se rieron al ver a Karamatsu molesto.

"Bueno, hay que comer antes de que se acabe el recreo... ya interrogaremos a Osomatsu cuando lo veamos" dijo Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu asintió al escuchar la sugerencia, ya tenían mucha hambre. Karamatsu seguía sintiéndose irritado por sus hermanos pero prefería mil veces olvidar el tema así que había estado de acuerdo. Choromatsu al menos se sentía de mejor humor luego de reírse de Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu siguió a todos sus hermanos fuera del salón, no le había gustado como Karamatsu defendía a ese hombre por lo que no podía evitar mirar a Karamatsu con irritación sin que éste se diera cuenta. ¿De verdad estaba bien que siguieran dejando que Karamatsu se encontrara con ese desconocido? Aunque por más que le dijeran que no lo viera, el segundo hermano de igual manera seguía buscándolo.

 **xXxXxXx**

Osomatsu regresó a casa muy contento, se sentía muy bien luego de haber pasado sus horas de escuela con Okiku, desafortunadamente había tenido que despedirse para poder llegar a casa pero le había prometido ayudarla de nuevo al día siguiente; claro, esta vez después de las clases.

Matsuyo se asomó a ver quién había entrado a casa, al ver a Osomatsu cargando un ramo de rosas, sonrió muy feliz.

"Osomatsu, hijo, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?"

"¡Muy bien mamá! Aunque me le adelante a mis hermanos y he pasado por el mercado" explicó Osomatsu "Me han regalado estas rosas muy bonitas, creí que te gustarían"

"¡Oh! ¿Son para mí? Vaya, hijo, que considerado, muchas gracias" dijo Matsuyo al acercarse a su hijo y tomar el ramo de rosas, claro que, al momento de sostenerlas, se dio cuenta de algo. "Osomatsu... ¿Por qué estás sudando tanto hijo?"

"Ah, es que afuera hace mucho calor, haha, vine corriendo así que esa debe ser la razón"

"¿Mucho calor? Bueno, es normal que los niños suden, haha" dijo Matsuyo "Pues ya que te adelantaste, te vendría bien que te bañaras, no quisiera que comas cuando estás así de sudado... creo que si tus hermanos llegan igual que tú entonces los mandare a bañar a todos"

"¿Eh? Está bien... creo que me ayudar a manejar el calor que hace" dijo Osomatsu "No tardo, mamá"

Matsuyo siguió a Osomatsu con la mirada, se sentía extrañada por el comentario. ¿El calor que hacía? Bueno, seguro que bañándose ya se le pasaría. Observó las rosas que tenía entre sus brazos y sonrió muy agradecida por el gesto de su hijo, tendría que encontrarles un jarrón.

Los niños llegaron a la casa justo después, Matsuyo sonrió al verlos llegar... notando que ninguno de ellos estaba igual de empapado que Osomatsu. Se veía ligeramente consternada, ¿Pues qué tanto había corrido?

"¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegamos!" exclamaron todos en unísono. Al ver como los observaba tan detenidamente, se sintieron intrigados. "¿Mamá, sucede algo?"

"Oh, no es nada... sólo me pregunto la razón de que Osomatsu llegara a casa empapado de sudor..." dijo Matsuyo "¿Acaso estuvieron jugando carreras? Aunque no parecen igual de sudados que él..."

"Pues, no exactamente, ¡tuvimos una en la mañana! Pero no hace tanto calor como para regresar empapado a casa, mamá" respondió Jyushimatsu. Los demás se miraron entre ellos, no se sorprendían de que su hermano estuviera sudado... ya que, Osomatsu había faltado a la escuela y había estado quien sabe dónde.

"¡No debería sorprenderte, mamá! Osomatsu faltó a la escuela después de todo" explicó Choromatsu. Matsuyo cambió de consternada a molesta en ese instante.

"¿Qué Osomatsu qué...?" Los demás niños miraron a Choromatsu, se encontraban sorprendidos de que hubiera delatado a Osomatsu de esa manera.

"Así es mamá, Osomatsu no fue a la escuela" corroboró Ichimatsu. Todomatsu se quedó pensando pero en seguida asintió.

"¡Es cierto! Osomatsu nunca llegó a clases mamá" dijo Todomatsu. Karamatsu no se animaba a decir nada... sí que Osomatsu se metería en problemas.

"Oh, ese niño..." dijo Matsuyo al ver el ramo de rosas entre sus brazos con el ceño fruncido, ya luego sonrió de nuevo. "Bueno, siguen siendo muy hermosas, no puedo culparlas"

"Mamá... esas rosas..." dijo Karamatsu en un intento de preguntar algo. Matsuyo interrumpió la pregunta sabiendo a donde iba.

"Osomatsu me las dio cuando entró, estoy molesta pero supongo que las flores no tienen por qué sufrir por eso" dijo Matsuyo al suspirar. "Niños, dejando de lado que vaya a regañar a su hermano... no quiero que pierdan de vista a ninguno de ustedes, asegúrense de que llegue a la escuela mañana"

"Sí, mamá..." dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Matusyo miró hacia las escaleras.

"Ese niño ha faltado tantos días a clase y ahora que puede ir simplemente se las salta... ah, qué voy a hacer con él..." dijo Matsuyo "Niños, por favor, ahórrense el decirle a su padre de esto, Osomatsu ha estado encerrado en casa por mucho tiempo. Lo último que quiero es que lo castigue al no dejarlo salir, no quisiera que pasara eso"

"Está bien, mamá"

"Tendré que hablar con él en privado... bueno, seguiré haciendo la comida, si llega su padre por favor recíbanlo" dijo Matsuyo al primero ir por el jarrón antes de regresar a la cocina.

Los niños entraron al cuarto en seguida de la entrada y se sentaron en círculo, normalmente mirarían de forma acusatoria a Choromatsu pero debido a la situación, simplemente no podían.

"Chicos... no creo que a Osomatsu le agrade que le hayamos dicho a mamá sobre eso..." dijo Karamatsu. Ichimatsu frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

"Y lo dice el que se sale a hurtadillas a ver al señor raro" dijo Ichimatsu "Karamatsu, entiendo por qué defenderías a Osomatsu o bien, lo encubrirías, pero no nos sirve de nada ahora"

"Aunque técnicamente es nuestra culpa por habernos ido corriendo de esa forma..." dijo Jyushimatsu. Choromatsu dejó escapar aire en tono de burla.

"Ya les dije que Osomatsu no faltaría a clases por algo así" dijo Choromatsu "Al menos sabemos que ya está en casa"

"Qué por cierto... ¿Dónde estará?" preguntó Todomatsu.

"Seguramente mamá lo mando a bañarse, aunque no entiendo la razón de que regresara empapado de sudor a casa" dijo Ichimatsu "¿Estaría corriendo por ahí o algo por el estilo?"

"¿Alguien no encuentra extraño que le diera rosas a mamá?" preguntó Jyushimatsu. Karamatsu ya no quería decir nada, le molestaba mucho que hablaran de Toshiaki-san de esa manera, pero, por más que dijera... sólo era echarle leña al fuego.

Karamatsu se quedó pensando en ese hombre, ¿por qué dirían cosas así de él? Entendía que era normal que se expresaran de esa forma porque no lo conocen, pero... ¿Por qué no querían considerar el conocerlo? Si sólo lo conocieran...

Choromatsu observó cómo Karamatsu parecía estar apretando su propio cuello, ¿estaría perdido en su mente o algo así? Antes de poder preguntar nada, Ichimatsu no dudó en quitarle la mano del cuello violentamente. Karamatsu volteó a verlo sorprendido, ¿Pero qué?

"Karamatsu, no hagas eso. Das miedo" dijo Ichimatsu quien lo veía de una forma la cual Karamatsu no podría describir más que 'aterradora'.

"¿Hacer... qué?" Karamatsu preguntó sin entender a qué se refería. Ichimatsu suspiró al escuchar eso, ¿Entonces ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que estaba haciendo?

"Ichimatsu, no seas tan hostil, Karamatsu no hizo nada" dijo Todomatsu. Karamatsu observó cómo Ichimatsu se levantaba.

"Iré a buscar al gatito, me preocupa que esté solo" dijo Ichimatsu en seguida de levantarse. El cuarto hermano dejó la habitación para ir a buscar al felino.

Al subir las escaleras, se dio cuenta que estaba Osomatsu recargado contra la pared del pasillo, yacía parado y con la cabeza inclinada, parecía estar cubriendo su frente. Ichimatsu más que nada no entendía la razón de que estuviera en toalla.

"¿Osomatsu?" Ichimatsu se acercó a su hermano quien siguió en la misma posición. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces en toalla en el pasillo...?"

"Ah, Ichimatsu... olvide algo y salí por eso, haha, pero me empezó a doler la cabeza..." explicó Osomatsu "Debería entrar ya"

"Entonces..."

"Ya casi salgo, espérenme para comer, no me tardo" dijo Osomatsu al entrar de nuevo al baño. Ichimatsu lo siguió con la mirada. Eso no era normal... ¿O sí?

Ichimatsu caminó hacia su cuarto y busco al gatito, el cual consideraba ya tenía que tener nombre, seguro sería un buen tema de conversación con los demás... aunque, bien, de momento estaba preocupado por Osomatsu. ¿Estaría bien?

El gatito se acercó a Ichimatsu en cuanto lo vio y el cuarto en seguida lo tomó entre sus brazos. Habían tantas cosas que tenían que hablar, cosas que involucraban al Osomatsu del futuro, pero... ¿Si quiera se acordaría? ¿Si quiera sabría? Esperaba que su hermano tuviera algo que decirle, lo que fuera estaría bien.

Ichimatsu regresó junto a sus hermanos, se veía consternado por algo cosa que aparentemente no notaron los demás por estar hablando entre ellos. El cuarto hermano dejó al gatito en el piso y miró a sus hermanos con seriedad.

"Oigan, me parece que Osomatsu podría tener algo..." dijo Ichimatsu. Los demás se le quedaron viendo.

"Creo que te tardaste en notarlo, Ichimatsu, obvio que tiene algo... ¡Tiene muchos problemas!" dijo Choromatsu riéndose. Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué estás intentando decir?"

"Parecía que le dolía la cabeza... lo vi en el pasillo y me dijo eso" dijo Ichimatsu.

"Seguro sabe que lo van a regañar por saltarse las clases y está inventando una excusa para que no le castiguen algo" explicó Choromatsu. Los demás se quedaron reflexionando al respecto.

"Pues eso esperaría, ya que... nosotros lo cuidamos bien la semana pasada, ¿verdad? No tendría por qué enfermarse o algo... ¿cierto?" Todomatsu comentó. Karamatsu se preocupó al escuchar eso, no podría ser como él creía... no podría...

"Por el momento prefiero creer que es lo que dice Choromatsu, no es como que Osomatsu no haya hecho cosas parecidas antes" dijo Jyushimatsu "Seguro sospecha que lo delatamos con mamá"

"Podría ser, pero..." Ichimatsu no se sentía a gusto con eso, él también creería lo mismo... si no fuera porque lo vio de esa manera y porque no actuó como si fuera la gran cosa el dolor.

Los hermanos platicaron de cosas irrelevantes por un rato, Matsuzo llego a casa y seguido de saludar a su esposa e hijos, se dirigió al jardín a fumar un cigarro. Minutos después de esto, Osomatsu entró a la habitación. Les estaba dedicando un puchero, probablemente por haberlo abandonado en la mañana. Sus hermanos lo miraron y en seguida sonrieron algo burlones.

"Cielos, Osomatsu, no creí que fueras tan sensible como para no ir a la escuela" dijo Choromatsu en tono de provocación. Los demás lo miraron raro... pero si él era quien había abogado que esa no había sido la razón... sí que disfrutaba molestar a su hermano.

"Pues yo no creí que fueras tan sensible como para huir de mí en la mañana"

"¿Qué? ¡Yo no estaba huyendo de ti! Además, te tardaste años en acabar de desayunar" dijo Choromatsu.

"¡Pues no tenían que esperarme si de todas maneras se iban a ir corriendo!" exclamó Osomatsu al entonces dirigirse a Ichimatsu. "¡Creí que estabas lastimado y tú más que nadie no correría!"

"Pues... creo en realidad que mientras no haga mucho esfuerzo no pasa nada... no tiene nada de malo que corra de vez en cuando" dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Sí... muy conveniente de tu parte... 'Corro cuando quiero pero estoy lastimado cuando no me conviene'" dijo Osomatsu sonando irritado. Ichimatsu podría haber dicho algo pero realmente sabía que merecía el comentario.

"Sí... lo siento, es que es difícil no dejarse llevar por los demás" dijo Ichimatsu "No quise hacerte sentir mal"

"¡Lo mismo contigo, Karamatsu!" exclamó Osomatsu quien se veía más molesto con él. Karamatsu se mostró nervioso.

"...Aunque creo que de tu parte lo merezco por haberte involucrado en lo del otro día, lo siento" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu frunció el ceño al escuchar al primero excusando a segundo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué te molesta más que Karamatsu lo haga pero también lo justificas?"Choromatsu dijo de forma acusatoria, Osomatsu lo miró con incredulidad.

"Choromatsu, tú fuiste el de la noción de correr de mi así que no quieras enojarte conmigo cuando él que causó todo esto fuiste tú" dijo Osomatsu. Sin poder continuar diciendo más, el primogénito tosió unas cuantas veces.

"¿Ah? Osomatsu, oye..." Todomatsu se veía consternado por escucharlo toser. Choromatsu sonrió ante eso.

"No le creas nada, Todomatsu, seguro que es lo que dije. Osomatsu, no te vas a salvar de que te regañen sólo porque actúes como que estás enfermo" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu se veía perdido por eso.

"¿Enfermo? ¿De qué hablan? Yo no estoy enfermo, ni estoy aparentando estarlo" dijo Osomatsu. Los cinco, aparentemente, no esperaban que dijera tal cosa.

"Pero dijiste que te dolía la cabeza..." dijo Ichimatsu.

"Sí... pero el que me duela la cabeza no significa que esté enfermo" explicó Osomatsu.

"Pero estabas tosiendo... ¿Qué no significa que estás enfermo?" preguntó Karamatsu. Osomatsu no entendía porque habían salido con eso de la nada.

"No... de verdad no... ah, tal vez fue porque salí a mitad de estarme bañando, tal vez me haya enfríado o algo por el estilo" dijo Osomatsu "Pero no creo que algo así haga que me enferme"

"Eh... si Osomatsu dice que está bien y no lo usa de excusa..." Choromatsu se quedó contemplando la actitud de su hermano. "¿Será que en verdad está enfermo?"

"¿Qué? Choromatsu, ¿Qué clase de lógica es...?" Osomatsu intentó refutar pero su hermano interrumpió.

"¿O tal vez ya está en su papel de enfermo y quiera que creamos que está enfermo al no creer que él pudiera estar diciendo eso por..."

"¡Choromatsu, cállate!" exclamó Todomatsu irritado por escucharlo pensar en voz alta. Osomatsu miró preocupado a Choromatsu.

"Choro... ¿Estás bien?" Choromatsu no podía creer que Osomatsu dijera eso. ¿Sería posible qué...?

"¡Niños, ya vengan a comer!" exclamó Matsuyo desde la cocina. Osomatsu sonrió enormemente y abrió la puerta.

"¡Ya estamos aquí, mamá!" respondió Osomatsu, ya entonces miró a los demás, quienes no lo estaban viendo con muy buena cara que digamos. "¿Qué? Oigan... dejen de verme así, ¡Ya les dije que no estoy enfermo!"

Antes de que la conversación pudiera seguir, tanto Matsuzo como Matsuyo entraron a la habitación. Matsuyo gestionó a Osomatsu para que repartiera los platos en lo que ella iba por la comida mientras que Matsuzo había optado por acomodarse alrededor de la mesa para comer.

Los niños y Matsuzo esperaron felices por Matsuyo quien dentro de poco se les unió, los niños evitaron tocar el tema de la escuela como su madre les había pedido y se dispusieron a comer en silencio. Al notar que nadie decía nada, el padre de familia decidió decir algo.

"¿Y cómo les fue en la escuela chicos?" preguntó Matsuzo a los niños. Jyushimatsu se sintió nervioso por eso, los demás lo notaron y le dieron miradas pidiéndole que se calmara.

"Todo bien, muy divertida, haha... no es como si alguien de nosotros hubiera fal-"

"Las clases fueron muy aburridas, papá, la maestra no dejo de amenazarnos con darnos más y más tarea" dijo Todomatsu con intención de opacar la respuesta que había dado Jyushimatsu.

"Bueno, es que esa maestra que tienen es algo intensa, ¿No es así?" dijo Matsuzo "Pero me alegra que se la hayan pasado bien, da gusto saber que no estoy pagando la escuela en vano"

Osomatsu se sintió culpable por ese comentario... claro, no ayudo que sus demás hermanos, excepto por Karamatsu, lo vieran de forma acusatoria. Matsuyo miró con molestia a su esposo.

"Cariño, no digas esas cosas, creí que querías conversar con los niños, no atacarlos" dijo Matsuyo. Matsuzo la miró sin entender.

"¿De qué hablas? Pero claro que estoy conversando con ellos... pero no veo nada de malo en decir lo que pienso, eso es todo" dijo Matsuzo. Matsuyo se sintió irritada pero decidió cambiar la conversación, miró a Choromatsu con expresión amable.

"Todomatsu, hijo..."

"Soy Choromatsu, mamá" dijo Choromatsu sin entender porque le molestaba que lo confundieran con el sexto, los seis eran idénticos así que podía pasar.

"Yo soy Todomatsu, mamá" dijo Todomatsu quien estaba sentado entre Osomatsu y Karamatsu. Matsuyo suspiró, a veces se sentía mal por confundirlos de esa manera... diría que siempre pero había ocasiones donde sinceramente sólo terminaba hablándole a Osomatsu para evitarse problemas.

"¿Por qué no has usado lo que te compré? Creí que era algo que querías, hijo" preguntó Matsuyo. Los niños lo miraron con curiosidad, a excepción de Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu quienes sonrieron tratando de no reírse.

"¿Eh? Eso es..." Todomatsu se sintió apenado por la pregunta repentina. "Mamá... no preguntes cosas así...

"¿Ehh? ¿Mamá le compró algo a Todomatsu? ¡Eso es injusto!" exclamaron Choromatsu, Karamatsu y Osomatsu.

"Oh, chicos no se enfaden, sólo fue un pequeño detalle" dijo Matsuyo. Matsuyo se quedó esperando por la respuesta de Todomatsu quien sinceramente se sentía muy incómodo en ese momento.

"Mamá..." murmuró Todomatsu mientras hacía un puchero. "Eso es... no he encontrado un buen momento para usarlo... no ha hecho frio y..."

"Pero si estamos en buen tiempo para que lo uses, hijo, hace calor pero también hay corrientes frías, no vendría mal que lo usaras" dijo Matsuyo. Todomatsu se quedó mirando su comida, ¿Qué debería decir?

"Todomatsu... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no quieres usar el regalo de mamá?" preguntó Jyushimatsu.

"Jyushimatsu... espero que no te estés haciendo el gracioso..." Todomatsu lo apuñalo con la mirada, ¿Era en serio?

"¿Ah? Todomatsu, ¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Karamatsu. Todomatsu observó como la mayoría de sus hermanos querían saber... salvo los dos que ya sabían de que se trataba.

"Agh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero dejen de molestar..." dijo Todomatsu en voz baja. "Se trata de un gorro que mamá me compró..."

"¿Un gorro?" cuestionaron los tres mayores. Todomatsu asintió levemente.

"¿Y qué tiene el gorro de malo?" preguntó Choromatsu. El sexto se quedó callado, no quería responder.

"Es que... es... es... ¡Es color rosa!" exclamó Todomatsu. Al admitir lo que le costaba, los demás lo miraron de repente sin interés.

"¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo?" preguntaron los tres mayores. Todomatsu no entendía la indiferencia.

"¿Cómo que si eso es todo? ¿No escucharon lo que dije? ¡Es rosa!" exclamó Todomatsu al entonces ver a su mamá. "Mamá, me compraste un gorro de color rosa... te lo pedí naranja, incluso otro color hubiera estado bien... no puedo usarlo, se reirán de mi"

"Ah... ¿Naranja? Vaya, siento mucho la confusión, hijo" contestó Matsuyo. Karamatsu y Choromatsu seguían sin entender pero pronto se echaron a reír junto con Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu.

Todomatsu se quedó mirando hacia abajo, realmente no podía defenderse de las burlas de sus hermanos. Osomatsu se quedó callado al escuchar voces en su mente.

 _"Todomatsu... ¿Por qué vistes de rosa?"_

 _"Hubo alguna vez que pensé que el rosa era un buen color... pero no me acuerdo exactamente"_

"Pero, Todomatsu, ¡Estoy seguro de que el rosa te queda bien! Ha decir verdad creo que es un color más agradable a la vista que el naranja" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu lo miró con curiosidad.

"Osomatsu, sé que sólo lo dices para que me sienta mejor..."

"Es en serio, me gusta más el color rosa que el naranja, ¿Y se parece más el rosa al rojo que el naranja, no lo crees?" sugirió Osomatsu "Si vistes de rosa y yo de rojo entonces tendría más sentido"

"¿Qué? Osomatsu, no vas a convencerme con esa explicación tan extraña... soy un niño mamá, no quiero usar ropa de niña..."

"Estoy segura que compré ese gorro en la sección de niños así que no debería haber problema con eso" explicó Matsuyo. Todomatsu rechinó los dientes al seguir escuchando las risas de los demás.

"¡Además ellos no paran de reírse!" exclamó Todomatsu. Osomatsu ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

"¿Eh? Pero a mí me gusta, seguro que te quedaría bien... quisiera ver que Todomatsu lo usara" dijo Osomatsu "¡Deberías comprarte una sudadera rosa también!"

Al escuchar esos comentarios los cuales tomaba como burla, Todomatsu se apresuró a terminar de comer y en seguida se paró y se marchó de la habitación.

"Ah... creo que fuimos muy duros con él..." dijo Choromatsu. Los demás hermanos guardaron silencio al ver que se había ido el menor de los seis. Osomatsu arqueó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño.

"Hablen por ustedes, yo no me estaba burlando de él" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu no podía tomarse su comentario en serio.

"Pero Osomatsu, si tú fuiste quien sonó más burlón..." dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu hizo un puchero, ¿Pero por qué pensaban tan mal de él?

Una vez que habían terminado de comer, Matsuyo les pidió que fueran por algo a la tienda. Osomatsu, al querer hablar con Todomatsu sin interrupciones, les pidió a todos que se fueran; Choromatsu no estaba de acuerdo pero por decisión unánime y apoyada por su madre entonces tuvo que ir también.

Osomatsu despidió a sus hermanos y una vez que se fueron, se giró hacia las escaleras para ir a buscar a Todomatsu a su cuarto. El primogénito se paró fuera de la puerta y tomó aire, trataría de no arruinarlo al hablar con él.

"¿Todomatsu?" Osomatsu llamó a su hermano al abrir la puerta con lentitud. Su hermano, quien yacía sentado en una esquina del cuarto lo miró no muy contento.

"Vete "dijo Todomatsu simplemente. "Ya dijiste suficiente"

"Pero, Todomatsu, nada de lo que dije fue queriendo molestarte" dijo Osomatsu al entrar al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Pues no parecía así, todos se estaba riendo, parecía que sólo querías divertirlos a ellos" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu hizo un puchero en respuesta.

"Oye, no lo hice por eso, además... tú me abandonaste en la mañana, le seguiste el juego a Choromatsu sabiendo que era su idea, ¿No? Y no estoy enojado contigo por eso" dijo Osomatsu. El sexto desvió la mirada.

"Osomatsu, sólo vete" dijo Todomatsu nuevamente. Osomatsu frunció el ceño.

"¡Oye! No es justo que te pongas así, no dije nada malo, ¿Qué tiene de malo que me guste el color rosa? ¿Tanto te molesta?"

"Osomatsu... de verdad, no entiendo tus intenciones, dijiste que creías que me quedaba bien el color... ¿Es por la piedra que me diste?" sugirió Todomatsu "Que la haya aceptado no significa que ahora quiera que todas mis cosas sean de ese color"

"Pero..."

"¿Qué el rosa se parece al rojo? ¿Entonces si me gusta el naranja no tengo relación contigo? ¿Es eso lo que me quisiste decir?" Osomatsu se quedó en silencio al escuchar, ¿Pero qué...? ¿Cómo es que había malinterpretado las cosas a ese grado?

"No, yo no quise decir eso... Todomatsu, ¿Por qué te enojas sólo por un color? ¿Qué importa? ¡Es sólo un color!" exclamó Osomatsu. Todomatsu frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

"No sé, ¿Por qué me importaría una piedra? ¡Es sólo una piedra! Pero tú querías darnos una y consideré tus sentimientos, ¿Acaso no te suena familiar?" dijo Todomatsu "¿Por qué yo si tengo que darle importancia a la piedra que nos diste pero tú no puedes entender que no me gusta usar el color rosa?"

"¡Es que no tiene sentido! ¿Por qué no te gusta? ¡No tiene nada de malo!" exclamó Osomatsu. ¿Qué por qué no tenía sentido?

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no tiene sentido?! ¿No tiene sentido sólo porque no te gusta cómo pienso? ¡Tú eres el que...!"

"¡Tú me dijiste que creías que el color rosa era un buen color!" exclamó Osomatsu. Todomatsu se quedó atónito al escuchar a Osomatsu.

El sexto no dijo nada por unos segundos, Osomatsu se quedó mirando a su hermano sin decir nada tampoco. Todomatsu pronto se paró de su lugar, con lentitud, caminó al closet donde se puso a buscar algo.

"Entonces... ¿Es por eso que me diste una piedra rosa? ¿Porque creías que me iba mejor? ¿No fue porque no encontraste una naranja?"

"Pues... a decir verdad sí intenté encontrarte una piedra naranja en ese momento, pero... pienso que estuvo bien darte la rosa, creo que eres más 'tú'" explicó Osomatsu "Además, conocí a tu..."

"Osomatsu, no entiendo que tiene de divertido estarte burlando de mi sobre eso" dijo Todomatsu. "Siempre has sabido que mi color favorito es el naranja, ¿Por qué ahora sales con eso? Y me dices que no es burla pero no me suena a nada más que eso"

"Pero, Todomatsu, ¡Te digo que no me estoy burlando de ti! ¡De verdad creo que te va bien...!"

"¡Osomatsu ya cállate! El rosa es de niñas, si me empiezo a vestir de rosa entonces van a empezar a molestarme, ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Y cómo dije, acepté tu piedra rosa porque no es como que nadie la tenga que ver, sólo es una piedra y ya" dijo Todomatsu "No me siento identificado con esa piedra por lo que claro que no me iba a molestar aceptarla, pero que estés insistiendo en que use cosas rosas ya es diferente... ¡Y de verdad siento que sólo te estás riendo de mí!"

"Pero, Todomatsu, no es así... es sólo que cuando mamá mencionó el gorro rosa me recordó que tú dijiste..." Osomatsu miró como Todomatsu había tomado algo y ahora caminaba fuera de la habitación. "¿Todomatsu...? ¿A dónde vas?"

Todomatsu no le hizo caso a Osomatsu y en cambio caminó con el puño apretado por el pasillo. Se veía molesto y decidido, el primogénito no entendía bien... pero... tenía el presentimiento de algo malo.

"¡Espera, Todomatsu, oye!" exclamó Osomatsu al verlo caminar a las escaleras, no obstante, sin dudar y por una corazonada; corrió a su hermano y lo jaló, tirándolo al suelo.

"¡Osomatsu, quítate! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!" exclamó Todomatsu intentando quitarse a su hermano de encima. Osomatsu hizo caso omiso de los gritos de su hermano y utilizó todas sus fuerzas para deshacer el puño de su hermano, le molestaba no saber lo que traía en la mano, necesitaba saber qué es lo que estaba sosteniendo con tanta fuerza. "¡Osomatsu! ¡Déjame ir!"

Osomatsu logró arrebatarle a su hermano lo que tenía en la mano y al ver lo que ahora estaba en sus manos...

"Todomatsu, tú..." murmuró Osomatsu al ver con angustia la piedra rosa ahora en su mano. El primogénito lo miró muy enojado. "¡¿Qué planeabas hacer con esto?!" exclamó, logrando asustar al menor.

"Yo..." El sexto miró la expresión fúrica y herida del primero, le había causado tanta impresión que ya no estaba intentando quitarlo de encima de él.

"¿Acaso estabas planeando arrojar la piedra...?" preguntó Osomatsu al mirar a su hermano con mucha angustia. El primero pudo ver imágenes en su mente, imágenes que no lograba recordar como que hubieran pasado, pero... "¡Suficiente tuve con tener que rescatar a Karamatsu luego de que arrojara la de él!"

Todomatsu se quedó confundido, ¿Karamatsu había arrojado la de él? ¿Cuándo...? El sexto se encontraba muy confundido y no sabía en qué pensar, se podría decir que se hallaba más paralizado que nada, por tener a su hermano mayor gritándole.

"¿Tanto te enojaron mis comentarios? ¿Tanto que ibas a arrojar la piedra que te di...? ¡No me estaba burlando de ti! ¡No me importa que tan enojado estés...! No puedo creer... no puedo creer que fueras a arrojarla... mejor me hubieras dicho que no la querías..." dijo Osomatsu al levantarse y dejar libre a Todomatsu. "¡No les regale las piedras sólo para que las aventaran cuando les fuera conveniente!"

El sexto no sabía que decir, se sentía molesto todavía pero las palabras de Osomatsu las sentía más intensas que sus propios sentimientos.

"Ya me quedó claro que no te gusta el rosa, ¿Está bien? Ya no te voy a molestar nunca más con eso, no sé porque siempre piensan que digo las cosas con mala intención" dijo Osomatsu "Pero bueno, me quedaré con la piedra entonces, si la tengo yo entonces no la podrás lanzar y no tendré que preocuparme por eso"

Todomatsu de pronto no se sentía muy bien, ¿Sería culpa? ¿Discutir con Osomatsu? No lo sabía pero por alguna razón le estaban dando muchas ganas de llorar. El primero miró a Todomatsu, lo veía con pesar.

"No me gusta discutir contigo, sabes..." dijo Osomatsu al regresar al cuarto, se sentó contra la pared y observó la piedra en su mano. Sujetó su frente con su otra mano, preguntándose porque el dolor de cabeza no se iba.

"Ah... de nuevo lo arruiné, incluso le terminé gritando, ugh..." dijo Osomatsu a sí mismo. "Pero es que de verdad no quería que la arrojara... aunque... ¿Cómo supe eso de Karamatsu? No recuerdo que pasara algo así... pero simplemente lo sé... tengo recuerdos... no entiendo..."

Un par de minutos después, Osomatsu escuchó que abrían la puerta por lo que se fijó a ver de quien se trataba... no creía que fuera Todomatsu pero, sorprendentemente sí, en la entrada de la habitación estaba Todomatsu cabizbajo.

"Osomatsu..."

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres aventar mi mochila también o algo así?"

"No, ehm..." A Todomatsu le había hecho algo de gracia el comentario pero hizo lo mejor por no reírse. "Entiendo que te quieras quedar con la piedra, pero... perdón..."

"...No voy a decir que no me dolió que la quisieras aventar" dijo Osomatsu "Y no, ¡No me gusta el naranja, el rosa te queda bien y te aguantas!" agregó el primero, haciendo un puchero al final.

"No quiero que estemos días peleados y no nos podamos ni ver a la cara o algo así, por eso decidí hablar contigo a pesar de que..."

"¡Todomatsu no te queda el naranja, ya acéptalo!" exclamó Osomatsu. Todomatsu lo miró perdido, ¿Pero qué hacía...?

"Osomatsu... ¿Se puede saber qué crees que...?"

"¡Si te compras una sudadera naranja te juro que la quemaré! Bueno, no, tampoco... pero, ¡Me la apropiaré y no te dejaré usarla!" Todomatsu se encontraba muy confundido. ¿Por qué le estaba gritando eso...? Además de que olvidaba que ya tenía una sudadera naranja..."¡Quiero que Todomatsu use rosa! ¡Sí, no me importa que se burlen de ti! ¡Si se burlan de ti les daré una paliza!"

"Osomatsu... oye... qué..." Todomatsu no podía seguirle la conversación. No entendía la razón de que estuviera diciendo esas cosas.

"¡Mi hermano se ve bien con ese color y creo que combinamos más así!" agregó Osomatsu. Los dos se quedaron callados entonces.

"Osoma-"

"Rosa"

"tsu..."

"¡Rosa!" exclamó Osomatsu nuevamente. Todomatsu lo miró con hastío.

"¿Qué? Osoma-"

"¡Rosa dije!"

"¡Basta! ¡¿Osomatsu, qué te sucede?!" exclamó Todomatsu hablando muy rápido con tal de ganarle a su hermano y que dejara de interrumpirlo.

Los dos de nuevo guardaron silencio, causando que Todomatsu lo mirara entre angustiado y frustrado, no obstante, antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada. Osomatsu se echó a reír. Todomatsu debía admitir que la risa de su hermano era contagiosa.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Ya! ¡No te entiendo!"

"Ah... Todomatsu, yo vine a este cuarto a hacerte sentir mejor, no a pelearme contigo..." dijo Osomatsu "¿Pero como quieres que no me enoje si intentas aventar lo que te regale? Ya sé que soy raro, pero así soy y te tienes que aguantar porque eres el menor"

"Bueno... supongo que iba a hacer una estupidez así que estuvo bien" dijo Todomatsu "Cuida bien la piedra"

"Te la regreso otro día, de momento no tengo ganas de devolvértela" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu se sintió mal por el comentario.

"No volveré a intentar aventarla..."

"Pues más te vale, o no te perdonare nunca, tonto" dijo Osomatsu al sacarle la lengua. Todomatsu se quedó pensando en eso...

"Pero, oye... dijiste que Karamatsu arrojó la suya, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo fue eso?"

"No lo sé... ni siquiera sé porque sé eso, no estuve con ustedes, ¿Cierto? Le acababa de dar la piedra a Karamatsu poco antes de que me fuera" explicó Osomatsu "Pero... tengo recuerdos de algo... sé que Karamatsu arrojó la piedra, pero... también sé que no fue intencional... y, también sé que ya no tengo que preocuparme por eso"

"¿Ah? ¿No te importa que Karamatsu la arrojara?" preguntó Todomatsu "Aunque no fuera intencional..."

"No sé la razón... pero siento que ya resolví ese problema" dijo Osomatsu "Quisiera entender..."

"Hmm... supongo que Osomatsu-niisan debe de saber algo" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Pasaron muchas cosas cuando te "fuiste" Osomatsu, aunque... creo que habría que esperar a los demás para hablar sobre eso" dijo Todomatsu. El sexto se acercó a su hermano y se sentó a un lado de él. "Tengo noticias para ti..."

"¿Noticias? ¿Qué tipo de noticias?"

"Pues... ya hablé con Jyushimatsu, no podría decir que las cosas son perfectas pero al menos las cosas entre nosotros no están mal" explicó Todomatsu. Osomatsu sonrió al escuchar.

"¿Y eso? ¿Ya se alinearon los planetas para que hablaran las cosas?" preguntó Osomatsu mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona. Todomatsu le dedicó un puchero y le dio un codazo leve.

"Oye... no te burles... pues, Jyushimatsu fue el que hizo que sucediera. Supongo que se hartó de que le hablara como le hablaba" explicó Todomatsu.

"Sí, probablemente se hartó de tu comportamiento horrible con él, aunque creo que le respondías peor a Choromatsu... menos mal que no te toma en serio" dijo Osomatsu. Todomatsu se vio orgulloso al escucharlo decir eso.

"Para tu información, le he callado la boca varias veces ya, como dijo niisan, cuando entiendes 'qué' responderle a Choromatsu entonces ya no es tan difícil lidiar con él" dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu arqueó una ceja.

"¿Niisan? ¿Qué quieres decir con...?"

"¡Regresamos!" exclamaron los demás al abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación. Todomatsu los miró curioso.

"¿Qué? ¿A dónde fueron?"

"¡A la tienda! En un principio sólo planeábamos ir Ichimatsu y yo pero Osomatsu le pidió al resto que nos acompañara para que pudiera hablar contigo" explicó Jyushimatsu.

"No nos íbamos a demorar tanto, Osomatsu, así que espero que estés feliz con esto" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu sonrió al escuchar.

"Sí, creo que estuvo bien así" dijo Osomatsu. Todomats se quedó mirando a Osomatsu, ya entonces miró al resto.

"Por cierto... hay unas cosas de las cuales deberíamos hablar" dijo Ichimatsu. Los demás lo miraron con curiosidad. "No me digan que ya se les olvido..."

"Ah, sobre Osomatsu-niisan" dijo Jyushimatsu.

"Aparte de eso..." Ichimatsu contestó. Choromatsu, Todomatsu y Karamatsu se quedaron pensando.

"¿Sobre los resultados de la prueba de Jyushimatsu?" preguntó Karamatsu.

"No, eso lo sabremos cuando Yowai-kun venga de nuevo... que tenemos que invitarlo a que venga ahora que lo pienso... pero no, otra cosa"

"¿Sobre por qué todavía tiene los colmillos?" preguntó Choromatsu.

"No, eso lo sabremos cuando Dra aparezca... que espero sea pronto" dijo Ichimatsu sonando preocupado. El gatito entre sus brazos maulló un par de veces, distrayéndolo de pensar demasiado, el cuarto le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza delicadamente.

"¿De qué estuvo haciendo mientras faltó a clases?" preguntó Todomatsu.

"Aparte... que creo que deberíamos empezar por eso..." comentó Ichimatsu.

"Ah... creo que ya entendí que quieres preguntar..." Choromatsu no se sentía muy bien con el tema pero sabía que era necesario sacarlo. "Todomatsu me hizo sacarlo en contra de mi voluntad"

"Sí, exacto, eso" dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu no parecía entender, ¿Acaso iba a ser sometido a alguna especie de interrogatorio? Mientras se decidían en qué preguntar, el primogénito se levantó y se dispuso a guardar la piedra en un lugar seguro, ya entonces regresó a sentarse a un lado de Todomatsu.

"Pues creo que están olvidando un tema más importante todavía" dijo Osomatsu.

"¿Un tema más importante aún?" preguntó Choromatsu no muy contento "No vas a empezar a decir de nueva una tontería verdad..."

"¡¿Cómo le vamos a poner al gatito?!" Sugirió Osomatsu sonando muy efusivo "No hemos tocado el tema y creo que ya es tiempo de que le pongamos un nombre"

"Ah... sí... eso..." dijeron todos en unísono. Ichimatsu sonrió al escuchar la sugerencia.

"Sí... sería bueno pensar como ponerle... pero, un momento, Osomatsu, no quieras usar eso de excusa para que no hablemos sobre lo que ya dijimos" dijo Ichimatsu. El primero hizo un puchero en respuesta.

"Tch. Por poco..."

"Osomatsu... estas cosas son importantes también..." dijo Todomatsu. Osomatsu realmente no quería ponerse hablar de cosas molestas en ese momento...

"Oigan... sé que es usual de mi evitar la responsabilidad, pero... quisiera que habláramos en otra ocasión... en realidad me duele mucho la cabeza y no creo soportar hablar tanto" explicó Osomatsu. Ichimatsu no se veía feliz por eso.

"Osomatsu... ¿Te duele la cabeza todavía? Creo que deberías decirle a mamá..." dijo Ichimatsu "Aunque, pues, son cosas que de verdad..."

"Miren, para que vean que no es que no me importe, pueden hablar de un tema... pero sólo uno por el momento" dijo Osomatsu "Ya si quieren les explicaré más mañana" Todos se miraron entre sí, ¿Hablar sólo de un tema?

"Pues... ya que no podemos hablar de lo de Jyushimatsu ni lo de tus colmillos... ¿Qué opinan de que hablemos sobre lo que dijo Choromatsu el otro día?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Choromatsu suspiró.

"Ichimatsu, no estoy de humor para escuchar al respecto, dejémoslo para mañana u otro día" dijo Choromatsu "Creo que podríamos hablar sobre Osomatsu-niisan, le serviría saber después de todo"

"Hmmm... estoy de acuerdo con eso, además, si le duele la cabeza creo que es el tema más complicado ahorita" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu no sabía bien de qué trataba pero le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a Karamatsu.

"Aunque, creo que lo mejor es que vaya a decirle a mamá sobre su dolor de cabeza" dijo Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu asintió.

"Ya te explicaremos cuando regreses, seguro hasta te gusta escuchar sobre eso" dijo Todomatsu.

"De acuerdo, iré a ver a mamá" dijo Osomatsu al pararse y caminar hacia la puerta, al dejar la habitación, se apresuró a bajar a la cocina y ver a su mamá. Los niños se miraron entre ellos en silencio, esto hasta que Karamatsu habló.

"¿No les preocupa que mamá vaya a regañarlo?"

"Ah... lo olvidamos" dijeron todos sintiéndose un poco culpables por eso, aunque bueno, a excepción de Choromatsu quien realmente lo había hecho por molestar, la mayoría creía que era por el bien de Osomatsu... aunque no podrían mentir en que era algo divertido.

"¡Mamá!" exclamó Osomatsu al ver a su madre lavando los trastes.

"Ah, hijo, ¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Matsuyo. Antes de que Osomatsu pudiera explicar, Matsuyo siguió hablando. "No pude decirte esto frente a tu papá... pero me dijeron tus hermanos que faltaste a clase"

"¿Qué? Yo..." Osomatsu se vio nervioso en ese instante, claro, cambió a entrecerrar los ojos y sentir irritación. 'Traidores' no sólo lo habían abandonado en la mañana, también lo habían delatado.

"No puedo castigarte con no poder salir a jugar, Osomatsu, pero de verdad no quiero que sigas faltando a clases. Seguramente tienes mucha tarea acumulada ya, no pienso decirle nada a tu padre de momento pero no quisiera que la escuela nos llamara" explicó Matsuyo "Piensa bien lo que haces... además, nos preocupa que anden por ahí solos luego de lo que ha estado pasando"

"De acuerdo, mamá... prometo no volver a saltarme la escuela" dijo Osomatsu. Matsuyo lo miraba incrédula. "¡De verdad!"

"Oh, hijo... me gustaría poder creerte..." dijo Matsuyo sonando preocupada. "¿Y bien? ¿Pasa algo hijo?"

"Mamá, me duele la cabeza, ¿Tendrás algo que pueda tomar?" preguntó Osomatsu. Matsuyo no pudo quitar su expresión de angustia.

"Hijo... ¿Acaso estás enfermo? ¿De nuevo?" preguntó Matsuyo "Cielos... Osomatsu, vas a acabar con tu madre a este ritmo, hijo..."

"¡Estaré bien, mamá! Por eso vine por algo de tomar" dijo Osomatsu. Matsuyo se quedó observando a su hijo, no creía que eso fuera todo, no luego de tanto ver a su hijo enfermo.

"Hijo... ¿acaso estás sudando de nuevo?" preguntó Matsuyo. Osomatsu no entendía que tenía eso de relevante.

"Pero mamá, ya te dije que hace calor..."

"Pero no el suficiente para que empieces a sudar luego de haberte bañado... ¿O acaso estabas jugando con tus hermanos? ¿Te duele la garganta?"

"Haha, mamá, estoy bien, siento algo seca la garganta pero creo que si tomo agua estaré bien" explicó Osomatsu "No te preocupes, no puedo estar enfermo todo el tiempo"

"No lo sé, hijo... ya han sido muchos días... tu pobre madre ya no sabe qué pensar" dijo Matsuyo "A veces pienso que quieres dejarme... tal como ese día cuando tú..." Al ver a su madre tornándose triste, el mayor trató de intervenir.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Mírame, ¡Estoy bien! No te preocupes tanto" dijo Osomatsu dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Matsuyo suspiró y asintió.

"Te prepararé un té especial en cuanto terminé de lavar los platos, ve con tus hermanos, te lo llevaré en cuanto esté listo" dijo Matsuyo. Osomatsu asintió, se acercó a su madre y la abrazó por unos segundos antes de regresar al cuarto con los demás. "Ese niño... de verdad me hace olvidar que se saltó la escuela, que voy a hacer con él..."

Osomatsu entró al cuarto luciendo serio y molesto, los demás lo miraron con curiosidad, ¿A qué se debía su silencio?

"¡Si serán traidores! ¡¿Por qué le dijeron a mamá que no asistí a clases?!"

"Osomatsu, es por tu bien, si no te delatamos con mamá entonces vas a empezar a portarte como Karamatsu" dijo Ichimatsu "Nadie quiere eso"

"¿Eh?" murmuró Karamatsu. ¿Portarse como él? No estaba refiriéndose a...

"¡Es mejor que no se te vuelva un hábito!" exclamó Todomatsu "Sé que Choromatsu lo hizo por maldad y en parte nosotros también, pero estamos viendo por ti"

"Bueno, no voy a negar que lo hice sólo por molestar... pero Osomatsu también suele hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando le da la gana así que no me importa" explicó Choromatsu.

"¡Falté a la escuela por su culpa! Bueno... fue mi decisión, sí, pero no hubiera considerado saltarme clases de no ser por ustedes" dijo Osomatsu "Aunque bien, no me arrepiento de nada, ¡Ir a clases es muy aburrido!"

"A mí me molestaría más estar lleno de tarea..." dijo Jyushimatsu "Luego no vas a poder salir a jugar con nosotros por eso, si se te junta demasiada se volverá horrible"

"¡Yo puedo manejarlo! No por nada soy el mayor" dijo Osomatsu sonando orgulloso. Los niños se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

"Osomatsu, hablando de eso, queremos contarte sobre algo importante que sucedió cuando te fuiste..." dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo.

"¿Ah? ¿Algo importante? ¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Osomatsu.

"Se trata de 'Osomatsu-niisan', intercambió lugares contigo... nos dijo que seguramente estuviste con las versiones adultas de nosotros en su tiempo" dijeron todos. Osomatsu los miraba intrigado, no se había esperado eso.

"¿De verdad? Bueno, es cierto que estuve con las versiones adulta de ustedes... aunque no recuerdo mucho..."

 _"Osomatsu... ¡Nunca debiste toparte con eso! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvídalo de una vez!"_

Esas palabras sonaron en su mente una vez más. El mayor de los sextillizos guardó silencio mientras sus hermanos le contaban a detalle todo lo que había pasado en los días que él había estado ausente; todo era tan extraño y sorprendente para él... esos recuerdos de los que hablaban, en los cuales no había estado presente.

 _"...hace una semana, Karamatsu arrojó por accidente la piedra al lago. Claro, no a este pero..."_

 _"Sólo quería que Karamatsu tuviera esa piedra y dejara de angustiarse por eso"_

 _"Quise venir a este lugar pues podría ver la piedra con menos valor o algo si es de otro lado, no quiero que Karamatsu se preocupe por estas cosas"_

 _"Que bien es saber que los quieras tanto como para llegar a estas alturas por hacerlos sentir mejor, haha"_

 _"Veo que seguiste siendo un buen hermano mayor"_

Palabras provenientes de recuerdos no familiares se hicieron presentes en su mente, sentía que entre más y más oraciones surgían, menor era la distancia entre aquella persona que había habitado su cuerpo en esos días.

 _"No digas tonterías, claro que perteneces a ese lugar... es tu familia, son tus hermanos"_

 _"Osomatsu... oye, ¿Acaso estás llorando...?"_

 _"Osomatsu, ¿acaso no quieres despedirte de tus hermanos?"_

 _"¿No crees que estarán tristes si sólo desapareces sin decir adiós?"_

 _"¿Qué importa? Seguro me olvidaran, no tiene caso que haga algo como eso"_

 _"Es mejor sólo desaparecer sin perturbarlos"_

Al escuchar frases aleatorias en su mente, Osomatsu sonrió. Los demás guardaron silencio al ver que Osomatsu tenía una expresión algo perdida.

"Osomatsu... ¿Nos estás escuchando?"

"Sí, es sólo... suena como una persona muy divertida" dijo Osomatsu. Al escuchar las historias que le platicaban y ver esas escenas de recuerdos ajenos a los suyos, sintió una calidez en su pecho.

 _"Osomatsu... ¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Es eso lo que tú quieres?"_

 _"¿De verdad crees que ellos preferirían que te marcharas? Luego de haber convivido con ellos tanto tiempo... ¿No crees que sea cruel sólo irte sin despedirte?"_

 _"¿O es que ya no deseas verlos? ¿No te gustaría despedirte?"_

 _"¡Eso es todo lo que siempre quise!"_

"Me hubiera gustado conocerlo" Los cinco hermanos no entendían a qué venía el comentario... sonaba muy extraño.

"Pero claro que lo conoces... eres tú, se trata de ti" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu cerró los ojos.

"No estás solo... Todo estará bien, estaremos bien" murmuró Osomatsu de forma inaudible, ya entonces miró a los demás. El mayor les pidió que le platicaran más sobre su versión del futuro, realmente estaba muy intrigado con lo que había estado haciendo su otro 'yo', sentía que era extraño pero realmente quería conocerlo más.

Osomatsu se quedó pensando... ¿Qué habría sido aquel espacio vacío en el que se encontró? Recordaba vagamente haber estado en un lugar de ese estilo... recordaba que se había encontrado con su otro 'yo', sabía que se había sentido comprendido por él... tanto que deseaba poder verlo de nuevo, no obstante, sentía que esa había sido la primera y última vez que compartiría un tiempo con él; ahora, si tan sólo pudiera recordar lo que le había dicho casi al final...

 **N/A: 'Okiku' es una chica mob del manga de Osomatsu-kun del capítulo 'Iyami, solo en el viento' o bien 'Iyami, alone in the wind'**


	27. Crisantemo pt 2

**Capítulo 27. Crisantemo pt 2**

"Osomatsu, ¿Por qué...?"

"Choromatsu... ¿Qué es esto...?" Al mostrarle el objeto, el tercer hermano no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras. ¿Qué hacía con eso en sus manos?

"Osomatsu... ¿Dónde encontraste eso?"

"Lo encontré en..."

"Osomatsu... ¡Nunca debiste toparte con eso! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvídalo de una vez!"

"Yo... todas las cosas que..."

"Osomatsu, no lo digas, no tenías que saber eso, no debiste nunca..." Choromatsu no parecía encontrar las palabras correctas que quería decir. "Sé que casi te digo yo algunas cosas... pero lo que has hecho es... Osomatsu-niisan no estaría feliz de que supieras..."

"No tengo manera de expresar lo que siento al leer esto... pero..." Mientras decía esto, los ojos de Osomatsu se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. "Significa... significa que ha sido muy duro... ¿No es así?"

"Osomatsu..." murmuró Choromatsu al ver al niño cayendo lentamente en desesperación. Sus llantos estaban llenos de pesar, un dolor que sólo su hermano mayor conocía en su totalidad.

"Y no tengo... no tengo más remedio que..." las palabras salían difícilmente, no obstante, el menor seguía intentando hablar. Choromatsu lo miró con terror al escuchar sus próximas palabras. ¿De verdad consideró arriesgarse a poner en tan mal estado a Osomatsu hace unas horas?

"No... Osomatsu, oye..." Choromatsu observó cómo Osomatsu se hincaba en el suelo intentando tranquilizarse, cosa que no lograba pues sólo conseguía llorar más al recordar.

"Todas estas cosas... todas estas cosas son... Karamatsu, Ichimatsu... Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu..." Osomatsu se quedó sujetando su rostro al no poder llegar a decir lo que quería. "Y tú... Choromatsu... Choromatsu..."

"Osomatsu..."

"Yo... lo siento, lo lamento... Lo siento..." Osomatsu se quedó llorando, sin decir más que estas palabras. Choromatsu no podía creer que eso fuera lo que más le molestara a su hermano... a pesar de que en ese momento sabía...

"No... Osomatsu, no te disculpes, Osomatsu, tú no... no fue tu culpa" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu intentaba calmarse para poder hablar, claro que, le resultaba imposible en ese momento pues sentía como si su corazón fuera a estallar de la angustia que estaba sintiendo.

"Ojala las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... yo... esto... ¿Cómo es que...?" Choromatsu no soportaba escuchar a Osomatsu hablando de esa manera, sufría al escuchar toda su tristeza. El tercer hermano se acercó a él y sin querer que dijera más, sujetó a su hermano entre sus brazos; cubrió su cabeza con una de sus manos y se quedó abrazándolo de forma protectora.

"Osomatsu... no debes recordar nada. Aunque eso signifique que olvides el tiempo que pasaste con nosotros" dijo Choromatsu. Le dolía tener que decir eso, pero sabía que era lo mejor. "Nosotros no olvidaremos el tiempo que pasaste aquí, pero tú no debes recordar... niisan tampoco querría eso para ti"

"Choromatsu..."

"Sé que te preocupas mucho por nosotros y sé que debe ser horrible tener que lidiar con todo eso... así que..." Choromatsu besó la frente de Osomatsu tratando de tranquilizarlo. "Debes olvidar... todo de ser posible"

"Choro..."

"Sólo, por favor... hagas lo que hagas... jamás le hagas caso a 'La Muerte'" Choromatsu dijo con una voz suave y tranquila. "Te estaré esperando, pasaremos por todo eso de nuevo... juntos"

"Pero..." al escuchar el murmullo de Osomatsu. Choromatsu lo sujetó con más fuerza, aferrándose a su hermano desesperadamente.

"Eres un idiota... pero eres nuestro idiota, regresa a casa a salvo... tonto hermano mayor" Choromatsu no pudo evitar lagrimear al decir esas palabras, le dolía tanto que no podía seguir hablando; tratar de no sollozar y hablar era físicamente imposible.

Osomatsu no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle... se sentía feliz y aliviado al momento de escuchar a su hermano. Escuchar esas palabras de apoyo y afecto venir de él significaban mucho para él... pero... ¿Por qué entre más contento se sentía, su corazón se estremecía más...? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil hablar? ¿Por qué sus lágrimas no cesaban? ...¿Por qué se sentía tan agradecido y devastado al mismo tiempo?

"Yo te..."

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Oye!" exclamó una voz. Osomatsu abrió los ojos de golpe, reconociendo la voz y rostro del tercero... Parecía estar obscuro a su alrededor, no obstante, su mirada se quedó fija en él.

"¿Ah...?" murmuró Osomatsu. Sintió como algo recorría su rostro por lo que se limpió los ojos con su antebrazo

"Te escuché llorando... ¿acaso tuviste una pesadilla?" preguntó Choromatsu a su hermano quien seguía todavía perplejo"

"Yo..." murmuró Osomatsu al sentirse irritado de repente, ¿Por qué es que de repente quería ahorcar a su hermano?

"¡Osomatsu...!" Con voz baja pero intentando que el otro le hiciera caso, el tercer hermano lo llamó. Osomatsu guardó silencio tratando de calmarse, aunque por alguna razón, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo... por más contradictorio que fuera.

"Choromatsu, ¿Por qué...?" Antes de que Osomatsu pudiera preguntar, Choromatsu lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló levemente gestionándolo a que se levantara. El primero, al no querer que lo siguiera jalando, hizo caso y se paró.

"Ven, necesito hablar contigo..." dijo Choromatsu al llevar a su hermano con él. Osomatsu no sabía a donde iban pero se limitó a seguirlo con tal de no despertar a sus hermanos. El tercer hermano dejó el cuarto junto con Osomatsu.

"Ah... sí que da algo de miedo la casa de noche..." comentó Osomatsu al estar en el pasillo con su hermano. El tercero llevó de la mano a Osomatsu hacia las escaleras, sentándose contra la pared antes de llegar a estas. "¿Choromatsu...?"

"No pensaba hablar contigo ahorita, pero ya que te escuché llorando mientras dormías... decidí que tal vez sea buen momento" dijo Choromatsu mientras Osomatsu tomaba lugar a lado de él. "En el día los demás estorban y no hay tiempo para hablar... pero..."

"Choromatsu..." murmuró Osomatsu al abrazarlo, abrazo que tomó por sorpresa al tercero. Sus ganas de abrazarlo opacaban sus ganas de golpearlo por despertarlo.

"¿Eh? Oye, Osomatsu... ¿Qué?"

"Perdón, no pude contenerme... no vayas a golpearme esta vez, si lo haces me enojaré" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu lo miró con pena.

"Sí... justo de eso quería hablar..."

"No me importa, sólo no me golpees, déjame abrazarte un rato, ¿sí?"

"No es como que te voy a decir que no me abraces... en realidad quiero disculparme contigo..." dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Se estaba disculpando...?

"Recuerdo haberte dicho que creía que no había porque disculparse si no sentía que hice mal... y bueno, esta es una de esas raras ocasiones en que lo diré... lo siento" dijo Choromatsu "Tú no tenías nada que ver pero de todas formas me desquité contigo, eso no estuvo bien"

"Choromatsu..."

"Es normal que nos golpeemos y creo que la mayoría de las veces lo mejor es una pelea... pero admito que fue injustificado" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu tosió levemente mientras lo escuchaba.

"Vaya... que raro escuchar eso de ti, haha"

"No pude dejar de pensar en eso desde que pasó... así que bueno, no quiero que nos enojemos por eso..." dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu hizo un puchero al escuchar eso.

"Choromatsu... ¿Te estás disculpando conmigo porque sientes que debes o porque quieres...?"

"Yo... Osomatsu, sé que soy malo para estas cosas, pero de verdad te estoy pidiendo una disculpa... ¿Es eso tan difícil de creer?"

"Pues... sí, ni como mentir" dijo Osomatsu el entonces reír levemente. "Pero descuida, Choromatsu, así te quiero"

"¡Oye...!" Choromatsu quiso quejarse pero su hermano simplemente lo abrazó más. El tercero no estaba muy seguro pero no creía que fuera normal. "Osomatsu... ¿Estás bien?"

"Sólo me da gusto que estemos juntos, Choro, te extrañé mucho" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu se sintió mal al escucharlo.

"Ah... pues... yo igual, es sólo..."

"Mi otro 'yo' te dijo cosas extrañas, ¿No es así? Pero no deberías preocuparte, sé que Choromatsu en realidad es un preocupón y no quiere herir a nadie, sé que no me harías daño en verdad"

"Osomatsu..."

"Te interesa que esté bien, por eso te enojas tanto conmigo, ¿No es así?" comentó el primogénito con una sonrisa. "Y es mi culpa, pero... ¿Qué puedo decir? Es sólo que tu hermano es un idiota sin remedio"

"No es la única razón por la que me enojo contigo y lo sabes, pero...tonto, no hables como él... ya no sé si creer que se trata de ti o de él..."

"Oye, Choromatsu... Qué dirías si... ¿Te dijera que mi otro 'yo' me pidió que lo olvidaran?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir...? ¿Olvidarlo...?"

"Sí, como en hacer que las cosas que pasaron no hubieran sucedido"

"Diría que es un egoísta... ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Si nosotros queremos recordarlo es nuestro problema, no de él"

"¿Y si dijera que les causará sufrimiento a la larga?"

"Osomatsu, estás diciendo cosas raras otra vez... si te pones de nuevo como la vez del techo en el hospital te juro que yo..."

"No, no, para nada, haha, sólo eran preguntas hipotéticas... a él le dolería que lo olvidaran seguramente"

"Entonces no hagas preguntas así"

"Tch. Choromatsu, a veces es muy difícil hablar contigo..." Osomatsu hizo un puchero en respuesta. El tercero frunció el ceño ante lo dicho y lo apartó de él.

"¿Ah sí? Pues vete con Karamatsu, seguro que él te entiende mejor que yo"

"Choromatsu... deja de hacer eso, así menos puedo hablar contigo" dijo Osomatsu "Sé que no hemos hablado bien de eso... será porque estuviera enfermo o lo que sea... me consta que hablamos de eso antes de salir de viaje, pero... sólo no..."

"En realidad ese tema lo tengo que tocar cuando estemos todos, Osomatsu... no quería, pero Todomatsu me hizo estallar el otro día y terminé por decirles unas cosas"

"Ya veo... entonces supongo que ese es el tema del cual querían hablar... pero, hay algo que debo decirte... igual se los diré a los demás cuando hablemos de eso, pero..." Osomatsu se quedó pensando. "Necesito decirte, se lo dije a Ichimatsu antes de cambiar lugares con mi otro 'yo'"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa...?"

"Yo..." Justo en el momento en que quiso decírselo, uno de sus hermanos salió del cuarto. Osomatsu y Choromatsu lo miraron asustados, sí, les había tomado por sorpresa que alguien saliera del cuarto.

"¡Choromatsu! ¡Osomatsu! ¡Oigaaan...!" Jyushimatsu exclamó sin querer alzar mucho la voz. La luz del cuarto parecía estar encendida. "¡Vengan rápido!"

El primero y tercero se miraron entre sí a pesar de la poca luz y sin pensarlo mucho, se pararon y se dirigieron de vuelta al cuarto. Al entrar, Choromatsu miró a sus hermanos quienes estaban hincados alrededor de un niño que no reconocía.

"¿Pero quién...?"

"¡Dra-chan!" exclamó Osomatsu feliz de ver al niño. Dra lo miró y corrió alegremente hacia él, abrazándolo en el proceso.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte!" exclamó el niño. Los hermanos miraron a Choromatsu quien se veía muy confundido por la situación.

"Al parecer es el amigo vampiro de Osomatsu, al fin vino a visitar así que debería poder explicarnos sobre los colmillos" explicó Ichimatsu.

"¿Pero en qué momento...?" El tercero no entendía, pero si justo se habían salido para hablar.

"No tiene mucho, de hecho, justo acaba de entrar y justo nos acaba de decir quien es" explicó Karamatsu.

"No es la primera vez que los veo pero siempre me quedo sorprendido por ver tantas caras iguales a la de Osomatsu" dijo Dra. Nadie se veía contento por el comentario.

"¡Oye! ¿Cómo que caras iguales a Osomatsu? Somos sextillos, ¡No sus clones!" exclamó Choromatsu.

"¿Eh? ¿No son sus clones?" preguntó Dra. Osomatsu rio ante el comentario, a los demás les irritaba lo que estaba diciendo el niño pero sólo el tercero estaba histérico.

"¡No! ¡Somos hermanos! ¡Sextillizos!"

"Ah... bueno, eso ya lo sabía, haha" dijo Dra "Me da gusto ver a los hermanos de Osomatsu"

"Debo decir que no me siento muy cómodo al verte" dijo Todomatsu quien recordaba lo que había pasado cuando lo habían perseguido. "Pero como ayudaste a mi hermano entonces trataré de olvidarlo"

"¡Sí! Muchas gracias, Dra, gracias a ti ya me siento mucho mejor" dijo Osomatsu con una gran sonrisa. Dra lo abrazó con más fuerza antes de soltarlo, ya entonces lo miró en silencio. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Me da gusto que te sintieras mejor, Osomatsu, me hace sentir mejor saber que valió la pena" dijo Dra.

"Dra, ¿Qué fue de ti todo este tiempo?" preguntó Osomatsu. Dra se quedó considerando qué decirle.

"Pues... realmente estuve en cama y papá quería venir a matarte, haha... pero le expliqué lo mejor que pude que no me hiciste daño y que fue mi propia decisión" explicó Dra. Osomatsu no se sentía tranquilo al escuchar que su padre quería matarlo... "Que igual no le interesó y quería matarte, ¡Pero insistí en que eras mi amigo y debía hacer algo!"

"Eh... Dra-chan, eso no suena muy bien..." dijo Osomatsu. Dra asintió feliz.

"Papá me dijo que respetaría mis acciones esta vez... pero que te mataría a la siguiente" dijo Dra con una sonrisa inocente. Osomatsu y los demás se sentían mortificados al escuchar eso.

"Ah... Dra... no quería molestarte a ti y a tu padre..."

"No te preocupes, Osomatsu, papá dijo que vendría a verte luego... aunque no dijo cuándo, tal vez dentro de unos meses" explicó Dra "Yo sabía a lo que me atenía así que a pesar de que no pude salir a jugar, no me arrepiento de ayudarte, Osomatsu"

"Bueno, pues... por la primera parte tengo algo de miedo... pero te agradezco lo segundo" respondió Osomatsu mostrándose nervioso.

"¡Ah! Pero no vine a decirte eso, haha, papá no quiere que ande solo por ahí y menos contigo... pero debía venir a explicarte" dijo Dra.

"Vaya... parece que su padre te odia" dijo Jyushimatsu a Osomatsu. Osomatsu suspiró, de verdad que le incomodaba saber eso, además de que se sentía mal por saber que Dra se había enfermado por su culpa.

"Me dijiste que te enfermarías, pero de todas formas siento mucho eso..."

"¡Descuida! Ya pasó, ya me siento bien" dijo Dra "¡Además! Los amigos se ayudan entre sí, ¿No es verdad?" dijo Dra "Y bueno, no es como que yo sea el único perjudicado aquí..."

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Creo haber mencionado que tendría efectos secundarios mi ayuda... seguramente lo notaste poco después"

"Sí... lo noté, todos lo notaron también" dijo Osomatsu. El resto de los hermanos miraron a Dra con mucha atención, habían estado esperando por su explicación.

"No pude advertirte como quise... pero... la clase de colmillos que te dejé, son muy dañinos si cedes y tomas sangre... claro que, el impulso de tomar sangre es tan fuerte que pedirte que no tomaras sangre es imposible" explicó Dra "Tendrías que tener una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana y..."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que son muy dañinos?" preguntó Ichimatsu. Dra miró con curiosidad a Ichimatsu, seguía sin acostumbrarse a hablarle a los seis.

"Pues... uhmmm"

"Ichimatsu" dijo simplemente el cuarto. Dra sonrió, estaba contento de saber el nombre de otro de los hermanos de Osomatsu.

"Es algo que no es seguro que pase pero que tiene una alta probabilidad..."

"¿Y eso es?" preguntó Todomatsu. Dra lo miró con curiosidad. "Todomatsu. Me mordiste el otro día"

"Ah, sí, haha, lo siento, Todomatsu, te confundo cuando estás con tus hermanos" dijo Dra. Todomatsu puso los ojos en blanco.

"Igual confundes a Osomatsu, eso me quedó claro desde que te conocí" respondió Todomatsu. Dra se sintió avergonzado.

"Lo siento por eso... no quise ser una molestia..."

"¿¡Podrías explicar de una vez!?" exclamó Choromatsu. Los demás lo miraron exaltados.

"Choromatsu, cálmate..." dijeron todos en unísono. Dra se sorprendió por escucharlo.

"Dra, no le hagas caso a Choromatsu, es sólo que todos han estado esperando a que vinieras" explicó Osomatsu.

"Uuuu... no me acostumbro a verte gritarme..." Dra no soportaba que le alzaran la voz por lo que se había quedado intentando contener las lágrimas. "Sé que no eres tú pero..."

"Choromatsu, no le grites, tonto" dijo Todomatsu a su hermano quien sólo desvió la mirada. "Además de que sólo hace que se tarde más..." agregó el sexto con voz casi inaudible, Karamatsu, quien lo había escuchado, le dio un leve codazo.

"Choromatsu es así de desconsiderado, no le hagas caso" comentó Osomatsu, provocando que Choromatsu se enojara de nuevo.

"¡Oye! ¡¿A quién llamas desconsiderado?!"

"Y es muy enojón, ¿ves? Pero es buena persona en el fondo, así que no lo tomes tan en serio" dijo Osomatsu con una sonrisa al vampiro. Choromatsu parecía estar fulminando con la mirada al primero.

"Bueno... si Osomatsu lo dice..." Dra frotó uno de sus ojos y suspiró. "Es por la sangre que consumes... los cuerpos humanos no están hechos para consumir sangre, sé que de momento tienes los colmillos, pero... una vez que estos desaparecen, los malestares de haber consumido sangre aparecen"

Los niños se quedaron en silencio al escuchar aquella explicación, ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Entonces que sería lo que pasaría con Osomatsu...?

"Bueno... esa debe ser la razón real de que su padre no te matara, si no lo hacía él entonces los efectos secundarios lo harían en su lugar" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu frunció el ceño y lo golpeo por el comentario. "¡Oye!"

"¡No digas esas cosas, es mi vida de la que estamos hablando!"

"¿Qué? ¿Y ahora te importa? Creí que no te ofendía uno que otro chiste sobre eso" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu sintió mucha irritación por el comentario.

"Choromatsu, ¡No es momento! Dijiste que hablaríamos de eso luego" dijo Osomatsu "Deja que Dra termine de explicar"

"Tch. Como digas..." dijo Choromatsu quien se sentía molesto. Aunque bien, no podía negar que quería saber más de lo que Dra decía.

"Así que... lo más probable es que empieces a vomitar sangre" dijo Dra "Me explicó papá, ya que yo no tenía idea de todas las cosas que podría ocasionar, pero... si tu cuerpo logra vomitar lo suficiente y no tienes otros síntomas entonces estarás bien"

"¿Eh? Un momento... ¿Qué? No estarás hablando en serio..." Choromatsu se quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos al escuchar eso, ¿De verdad tendría que pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez?

"¿Qué...? Entonces, ¿Osomatsu...?" preguntó Todomatsu "No puede ser..."

"Pero si se acaba de recuperar... no puede sólo vomitar sangre de nuevo..." dijo Ichimatsu sonando muy asustado. Karamatsu no sabía que decir, tan sólo se había quedado en silencio con una expresión de angustia.

"Dra-chan... ¿No hay forma de remediarlo? ¿No podemos hacer algo antes?" preguntó Jyushimatsu. Dra se quedó pensando al respecto.

"Eso es..." murmuró Osomatsu al entonces escuchar una voz familiar en su mente. El primogénito no podía evitar más que sentirse tranquilo al escuchar esas palabras por lo que quería creer en eso.

"Papá dijo que si no has presentado síntomas hasta ahora entonces lo más probable es que ya hayas hecho algo para aliviar un poco el malestar... dime, ¿Has sentido algo en especial?"

"Pues no realmente... me dolía la cabeza en la tarde, tengo seca la garganta y he tenido mucho calor" explicó Osomatsu "¿Pero eso es algún síntoma de algo?"

"No me suena... ¿Has hecho algo en estos días que pudiera explicar que no tuvieras síntomas?" preguntó Dra. Osomatsu se veía perdido.

"Osomatsu se enfermó la semana pasada" dijo Karamatsu al recordar a Osomatsu del futuro. "En ese tiempo estuvo tomando de nuestra sangre pero también la vomitaba, de hecho vomitó tanto al final que ya cuando se recuperó entonces dejó de tomar sangre... podría decir que Osomatsu ya no tiene sangre en el estómago"

"¿Eh? No mencionaron esa parte..." dijo Osomatsu al preguntarse la razón de que omitieran el haber estado cuidándolo.

"¿Eh? Qué raro... los colmillos debieron haber evitado que se sintiera mal... ¿Pero igual su cuerpo lo rechazo?" Dra se encontraba impresionado. "¡En ese caso estará bien! Mientras no tenga sangre en el estómago en el lapso en que sus colmillos desaparecen, Osomatsu no se enfermara"

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces pudimos haberlo puesto a vomitar sangre hasta que ya no la tuviera? Dra, no dijiste que esa fuera una opción" dijo Jyushimatsu.

"Bueno... en realidad no creí que serviría de algo, no es como que pueden hacer que vaya y la vomite toda de una vez... no funciona así" dijo Dra "¡Pero si lo que dicen es cierto entonces Osomatsu deberá estar bien para cuando desaparezcan sus colmillos!"

Los seis suspiraron visiblemente aliviados, ¿entonces había sido una bendición que Osomatsu se enfermara antes? Menos mal...

"¿Entonces ya no le pasará nada a Osomatsu...?" Preguntaron los niños. Dra negó con la cabeza, los niños se miraron intercambiando sonrisas y sonidos de triunfo.

"No, aunque tal vez deberían hacerlo vomitar para asegurarse de que no haya nada ya... no pueden hacer que vomite todo pero si se trata de comprobar que esté limpio entonces creo que servirá" explicó Dra. Los niños miraron a Osomatsu con miradas malignas... miradas que al primero no le gustaban para nada.

"¡Osomatsu, ve al baño y vomita!" exclamaron todos. Osomatsu los miró como si estuvieran locos.

"Oigan... estoy harto de vomitar, no me hagan vomitar sólo porque sí..."

"¡Si no haces eso entonces estarás vomitando sangre más veces de las que imagines!" exclamaron todos al querer ahora someter a su hermano para llevarlo al baño a vomitar.

"¡Dra-chan, no les des ideas raras!" exclamó Osomatsu mientras esquivaba y evitaba todos los intentos de sus hermanos por capturarlo.

"Lo siento, Osomatsu, pero es la única forma" dijo Dra "Yo tampoco quisiera que te enfermaras"

"Pero dijiste que estoy bien..."

"Yo sólo lo digo por precaución, si vomitas una vez podrás saber si te enfermarás o no" explicó Dra. Osomatsu se quedó pensando en eso mientras seguía evitando a sus hermanos, ¿Qué hacer?

"¡Pero es que de verdad no quiero...!" exclamó Osomatsu al entonces caer al suelo por culpa de Choromatsu ya que había logrado agarrarlo, todos sus hermanos lo sujetaron de forma que no se moviera.

"¡Pues si no iras al baño a vomitar entonces te obligaremos a vomitar aunque tenga que ser aquí!" exclamaron todos mientras forcejeaban con intención de mantener a Osomatsu en el suelo.

"¡Oigan, no sean abusivos, no puedo con todos encima de mí!" exclamó Osomatsu mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse. "¡Quítense! ¡Pesan!" Dra sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlos encima de Osomatsu, creía que se estaban divirtiendo.

"¡Jyushimatsu, haz que Osomatsu vomite, vamos!" exclamó Ichimatsu a Jyushimatsu quien estaba encima de Choromatsu y por ende, el segundo más próximo a Osomatsu.

"¡Vamos, Jyushimatsu, yo lo detengo!" exclamó Choromatsu mientras hacía lo mejor por mantener a Osomatsu en su lugar... claro, el tener cinco cuerpos encima de él ya hacía el trabajo por él pero al tercero le gustaba pensar que estaba haciendo algo de extrema importancia.

"¡No, no, déjenme en paz! ¡No quiero vomitar! ¡Dra, ayúdame!" exclamó Osomatsu entonces viendo a Dra quien ladeo la cabeza en respuesta. "¡No me mires como si no supieras lo que quiero! ¡Ayúdame!"

"No, lo siento, Osomatsu, de verdad creo que tus hermanos hacen lo que es mejor por ti" dijo Dra. "Les ayudaría si no fuera porque creo que es algo que ellos deben hacer... pero sin duda se ve divertido"

"¡No es divertido! Ugh... ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ahhh!" Jyushimatsu procedió a meterle la mano en la boca, haciendo lo mejor en el caos por provocarle el vómito a su hermano. Osomatsu seguía viendo con suplica a Dra mientras sufría pero al ver que simplemente no iba a hacer nada, el primero se concentró simplemente en querer zafarse de sus hermanos.

Unos minutos luego de que iniciaran el escándalo, Dra volteó a ver hacia la entrada del cuarto muy exaltado. Antes de que los niños pudieran saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, la puerta del cuarto se abrió, mostrando a Matsuzo muy enojado.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?!" exclamó Matsuzo justo al entrar... topándose con la extraña escena de la mayoría de sus hijos encima de otro... mientras uno de ellos tenía la mano dentro de la boca de la víctima. Los niños dejaron de armar escandalo al notar la presencia de su padre. Osomatsu lo miró muy agradecido.

"¡¿Acaso no saben qué hora es?! ¡Son las tres de la mañana! ¡Y ustedes armando un alboroto!" exclamó Matsuzo.

"Ah, papá... perdona, nosotros..."

"Ni siquiera sé quién es la victima de esta situación pero no me importa, ¡Vuelvan a la cama y dejen de hacer escandalo!" exclamó Matsuzo. La pirámide de niños colapso al intentar disolverse tranquilamente, terminando con ellos hincados viendo a su padre.

"¡Papá! ¡Gracias por venir a salvarme! ¡Yo no quería y ellos...!"

"¡Osomatsu, estás castigado!" exclamó Matsuzo. Osomatsu guardó silencio al escuchar eso. ¿Cómo que estaba castigado...? ¿Qué? Pero si él era la víctima...

"Pero, papá, no entiendes... yo era quien-"

"¡Ahora duérmanse de una vez! ¡Si los escucho de nuevo entonces castigaré al resto!" exclamó Matsuzo al cerrar la puerta de golpe y desaparecer por el pasillo con pasos pesados y muy sonoros.

"Vaya... sí que hicimos enfadar a papá..." dijeron todos menos Osomatsu, quien se encontraba sin palabras por ser el único castigado.

"Seguro castigó a Osomatsu por ser el mayor o algo por el estilo" dijo Jyushimatsu "No te lo tomes personal, Osomatsu, seguro que mañana ni se acuerda que te castigó"

Osomatsu se sentía muy irritado en ese momento y entre eso se encontraba todavía atónito.

"¿Oigan y Dra?" preguntó Todomatsu al mirar por la habitación... la revisó con cuidado pero lo único que pudo ver fue al gatito dormido sobre el futon de Ichimatsu. Curioso. Y pensar que el ruido no le había molestado.

"Seguramente se fue al escuchar que alguien se acercaba" dijo Jyushimatsu. Los demás miraron a Jyushimatsu, al considerar lo dicho, pronto asintieron.

"Sí, seguro fue así..." dijo Ichimatsu simplemente. ¿Regresaría en otra ocasión? Aunque bueno, aparentemente su papá sí vendría luego...

"Bueno, al menos sabemos que Osomatsu estará bien..." dijo Choromatsu cambiando el tema. "Aunque..."

Osomatsu se quedó pensando en su situación, ¿Qué hacer? Ha como era su padre, no le iba a creer que él era inocente y más por su fama de ser él quien solía fastidiar a sus hermanos de una u otra forma... aunque, ¿Se acordaría? Con lo que ha pasado esas semanas... ¿Su padre recordaría? ...Sí, seguramente.

"Bueno... creo que iré al baño de abajo a vomitar" dijo Osomats de la nada. Los niños se quedaron perdidos por su comentario. ¿Por qué de repente quería vomitar...?

"Osomatsu... ¿Por qué...?"

"¡Es mejor vomitar por mi cuenta a que traten de hacerme vomitar como hace un momento!" exclamó Osomatsu al entonces tapar su boca con una de sus manos. Sí, no debería gritar o su padre regresaría. "En fin... yo les aviso si vomito sangre o no" al decir esto, el primero salió de la habitación. Los niños se miraron entre sí.

"¿Por qué creen que haya decidido vomitar de la nada?" preguntaron todos. Ichimatsu se animó a explicar su interpretación.

"Pues... si recuerdan la naturaleza de Osomatsu antes de todo el caos... lo más probable es que sea para decirle a papá que vomitó y que se siente mal, de esa forma papá olvidaría que lo castigó" explicó Ichimatsu.

"Pero... Osomatsu no hizo nada malo..." dijo Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu asintió.

"Así es... pero Osomatsu sabe que a papá no le importa, somos idénticos así que intentar explicar que él fue la victima sería difícil" explicó Ichimatsu.

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué sería difícil?" preguntó Karamatsu. Choromatsu lo miró con incredulidad.

"Oh, vamos, Karamatsu, Osomatsu normalmente nos mete en problemas o nos está fastidiando con algo... es sólo que estas semanas han sido muy duras para él y no ha tenido tiempo ni energía para molestarnos" explicó Choromatsu. Karamatsu le regresó el gesto.

"Pues creo que al menos esta vez deberíamos defender a Osomatsu y decir que fuimos nosotros quienes..."

"Bueno, ¿realmente es necesario? Osomatsu ya fue a vomitar... si le decimos que abogaremos por él entonces ya no se dejará" dijo Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu hizo un puchero al recordar.

"No es como que Osomatsu haga mucho por nosotros cuando nos mete en problemas..." comentó Todomatsu. Ichimatsu se veía escéptico ante su comentario.

"¿Acaso ya se te olvido que te salvó? Creí que estarías más de su lado" dijo Ichimatsu. Todomatsu negó con la cabeza.

"Siempre le estaré agradecido por eso... Osomatsu lo sabe, pero, no voy a ser hipócrita, yo también salgo perjudicado a causa de los problemas que ocasiona" comentó Todomatsu "Pero si requiere que lo apoye en algo que vea que es justo lo haré"

"¿Cómo ahora...?" sugirió Karamatsu al ver consternado a Todomatsu. "Aunque Osomatsu nos meta en problemas no creo que debamos de hacer lo mismo que él... además, escucharon a mamá, ¿verdad? Si papá lo castiga con salir a jugar entonces no sería diferente a todo el tiempo que estuvo enfermo... creo que al menos merece eso"

"Hmm... bueno, eso es..." murmuró Todomatsu al reflexionar en las palabras de su hermano.

"A mí también me enoja que Osomatsu nos meta en problemas, pero... Osomatsu estuvo aguantando muchas cosas con tal de no preocuparnos, creo que Karamatsu tiene razón" dijo Ichimatsu.

"¿Con tal de no preocuparnos? Esas son sólo las ideas egoístas que tiene acerca de las cosas... estuvimos todo menos tranquilos..." dijo Choromatsu. Todos lo miraron sin poder tomarlo en serio.

"Hablando de... Choromatsu, eres el que menos debe estar acusando a otros de ser egoístas... tus palabras apestan a hipocresía" dijo Todomatsu. Choromatsu frunció el ceño molesto por lo dicho.

"¡Como sea...! Iré a vigilar a Osomatsu" dijo Choromatsu al tragarse sus ganas de gritarle algo, seguro su papá regresaría si empezaban a gritarse. Los demás lo miraron con curiosidad.

"¿Vigilarlo?"

"¡Obvio! ¿O acaso decidirán creerle otra vez? Tal vez se hace el que vomito pero no... o vomite sangre pero diga que no vomito sangre para 'no preocuparnos'" comentó Choromatsu "Voy a cerciorarme de que no eche mentiras"

"Hmm... bueno, al menos eso suena razonable" dijo Todomatsu. Jyushimatsu asintió.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" preguntó Jyushimatsu. Choromatsu negó con la cabeza.

"No hace falta, ya regreso" dijo Choromatsu al salir de la habitación justo después de haber dicho eso. Los niños guardaron silencio por unos segundos antes de que Ichimatsu rompiera el silencio.

"Y eso... es Choromatsu haciéndose el importante" dijo Ichimatsu, causando que los demás se rieran por un segundo. "Se nota que extrañó a Osomatsu"

Choromatsu bajó las escaleras con cuidado, ¿acaso Osomatsu había bajado así? Menos mal no lo había encontrado tirado o algo... El tercer hermano camino hacia el baño que se encontraba en el primer piso. Se acercó y pegó una oreja contra la puerta, tratando de escuchar a su hermano. ¿Estaría vomitando ya?

Al no escuchar sonido, el tercero procedió a tocar la puerta. Al no escuchar respuesta, giró la perilla y se asomó a ver lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Osomatsu?" Choromatsu lo llamó y observó a su hermano tratando inútilmente de vomitar. Osomatsu volteó a verlo, se veía ligeramente frustrado.

"Ahh... Choromatsu, no puedo vomitar... lo intento pero simplemente no me atrevo" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu observó cómo su hermano temblaba. ¿Por qué...?

"Sólo debes usar tu dedo... no es tan difícil, ¿O sí?"

"No... sí lo es, parece que no pero realmente lo es" dijo Osomatsu. Choromatsu arqueó una ceja sin entender.

"Osomatsu... ¿Qué sucede?"

"No lo sé... es sólo... me siento nervioso y no lo logro, no he podido causarme vómito; lo intento, pero mis manos no se mueven..."

"¿Ah? ¿Y que acaso no querías que papá no te castigara? Creí que al menos lo harías por eso"

"Sí... yo también lo creí, hasta que me hinque y me quede viendo la taza del baño... de repente creo que castigarme no suena tan mal, haha..." comentó Osomatsu con una pequeña risa nerviosa. Choromatsu frunció el ceño, no con enojo pero con mucha, mucha confusión. ¿Prefería que su papá lo castigara a simplemente vomitar y ya?

"Osomatsu... ¿Es que acaso te da miedo vomitar o algo así?" al preguntar esto, Osomatsu se quedó paralizado. "¿Osomatsu?"

"No, no es que me de miedo... sólo..." al tratar de explicar, Choromatsu observó cómo su hermano temblaba.

"Pero estás temblando..."

"¡Haha! ¿Yo, temblando? ¡Estoy bien! ¡Ciertamente estoy bien! Hahaha..." Choromatsu de verdad no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Osomatsu... no entiendo... al principio creí que tal vez podrías estar tratando de zafarte de esto mintiendo, pero... ¿De verdad te da miedo vomitar? ¿Por qué?"

"No, Choromatsu... no me da miedo, vomitar no me da miedo..."

"Pero de igual forma no estás vomitando y dices que no puedes... si no tienes miedo, ¿Entonces qué es?"

"No lo sé, no lo sé... creo que mi cuerpo sólo ya no quiere vomitar, haha... sabes, he estado vomitando mucho, vomitar de nuevo es..."

"Pues es verdad que has estado vomitando mucho... sin mencionar el cómo estuviste vomitando sangre cuando te enfermaste la semana pasada... era Osomatu-niisan, pero igual, era tu cuerpo" explicó Choromatsu "Pero si no confirmamos que ya no tengas sangre en el estómago, tal vez luego vomites más... no sólo será una vez"

"Eso es... tienes razón, es sólo..."

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"¿Ayudarme? ¿Te refieres a lo mismo que estaban haciendo cuando todos se subieron encima de mí? No gracias..."

"Haré lo mismo que Jyushimatsu, sólo... que esta vez no harás tanto escándalo y con un poco de paciencia tal vez lo logremos" dijo el tercero. Osomatsu no sabía que decir... realmente no quería vomitar...

"Pero, Choromatsu... ¿Qué acaso no te da asco?"

"¡Pero claro que me da asco! Pero prefiero ayudarte a vomitar a que vuelvas a enfermarte... prefiero que mi hermano fastidioso regrese a poder ser quien es" explicó Choromatsu "No es que me guste que nos estés metiendo en problemas la mayor parte del tiempo... pero verte en un estado tan lamentable sin que lo estés fingiendo para no ir a la escuela, no es normal"

"Haha, sí, supongo que es verdad... lo mejor sería vomitar..." dijo Osomatsu al mirar de nuevo a la taza, entrecerró los ojos disgustado con la idea... sí, definitivamente era difícil. El tercero cerró la puerta del baño, no quería que se despertaran sus padres "Aunque bueno, tal vez sea mejor que-"

Sin poder decir más, Choromatsu se acercó y le jaló la boca para meter su mano, sí, al tercero se le hacía muy desagradable pero sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer con tal de ayudar a su hermano.

"Osomatsu, quédate quieto, esto no es agradable para ninguno de los dos así que no lo hagas más difícil" dijo Choromatsu mientras Osomatsu entraba en pánico y trataba de quitar a su hermano. "¡Osomatsu, sólo es una vez! ¡Sólo una!"

El primero sabía que eso era lo más razonable pero por alguna razón su mente se había vuelto un caos, ¿Cómo explicar? Estaba alterado y le costaba tranquilizarse, todo lo que quería era que su hermano se apartara; el tercero no podía creer lo mal que se había puesto el primero por eso, pero, por más pena que le diera verlo así, tenía que hacerlo vomitar.

"¡Osomatsu, quédate tranquilo! ¡Vas a estar bien! ¡No pasa nada!" exclamó Choromatsu al tener parte de su mano dentro de la boca de su hermano, podría decir que incluso él tenía pánico ya que su hermano parecía estar dispuesto a morderlo con tal de que lo dejara en paz. "¡Osomatsu! ¡Sólo un poco más...!"

Osomatsu finalmente empezó a tener arcadas y en el momento justo, Choromatsu quitó su mano; estremeciéndose de dolor. El tercero miró a su hermano violentamente vomitando en el retrete, no era una linda vista pero al menos había conseguido lo que quería. El primero se quedó jadeando poco después de terminar de vaciar su estómago, claro, debido al olor fue impulsado a vomitar de nuevo; continuó de esta manera hasta que finalmente pudo separarse del retrete.

Osomatsu se recargó contra la pared, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se sentía fatal, era un hecho que le dolía el abdomen y ahora la boca le sabía horrible. Choromatsu se asomó al retrete para buscar algún rastro de sangre, definitivamente le daba asco ver el vómito de su hermano... pero parecía concentrarse en buscar algo que le indicara que Osomatsu podría enfermarse.

"¿Y bien...?" preguntó Osomatsu sin querer mirar el retrete, no necesitaba vomitar de nuevo. Choromatsu sonrió antes de bajarle.

"No parece que hubiera rastro de sangre, estarás bien, Osomatsu" dijo Choromatsu. Osomatsu se sentía entre enojado por haber tenido que vomitar en vano pero le aliviaba saber que ya no tendría que vomitar después.

"Gracias, Choromatsu... yo..." Osomatsu miró a su hermano desconcertado. ¿Por qué...? El tercero siguió la mirada del primero y escondió su mano.

"No es nada, no te preocupes... ya me limpiaré en el baño de arriba, creo que deberíamos salirnos de aquí, no huele muy bien que digamos..." dijo Choromatsu al ayudar a su hermano a pararse. Osomatsu salió del baño junto con Choromatsu y lo acompañó al baño del piso superior. Se sentó sobre la tapa de la taza del baño y observó a Choromatsu quien estaba lavando su mano, la cual estaba chorreando de sangre.

"Choromatsu, lo siento... no quise... no sé qué me pasó" Osomatsu se sentía mal pues aparentemente había mordido con fuerza la mano de Choromatsu en algún momento. "Sabía que tenía que vomitar pero de todas maneras..."

"Está bien, no me molesta, de cierta forma lo merecía por el golpe que te di en la mañana" dijo Choromatsu. "Supongo que tengo que desinfectar esto y..."

"Creo que debería hablarle a mamá para que te cure"

"¿Qué? ¿Y contarle que me mordiste? Sólo te meterás en problemas" explicó Choromatsu "Lo haré yo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse"

"Choromatsu, eso dices pero no sabes nada acerca de estas cosas..." dijo Osomatsu "Te gusta parecer que sabes, pero no sabes en realidad..."

"¡Claro que sé!"

"Choromatsu, le hablaré a mamá" dijo Osomatsu al entonces salir del baño. Choromatsu hizo un puchero al ver como Osomatsu se había ido... sí, seguramente los iban a volver a regañar.

 **xXxXxXx**

"¿Entonces Osomatsu de verdad estará bien?"

"¡Así es! Vi lo que vomitó y no había rastro de sangre" dijo Choromatsu sonando muy orgulloso. Los demás, incluso Osomatsu, le dedicaron una mirada de repulsión.

"Vaya, que incómodo es cuando presumes de cosas asquerosas... pero bueno, supongo que sí fue lo mejor que tú lo ayudaras, incluso te pusiste a inspeccionar su vomito..." dijo Todomatsu.

"¡Oye! No es como que lo haya tocado o algo" dijo Choromatsu "Sólo lo vi de lejos, el punto era comprobar que no fuera a enfermarse"

"Choromatsu, sinceramente me avergüenza que estés presumiendo de haber inspeccionado mi vomito..." dijo Osomatsu al entonces negar con la cabeza. "Ah... ya no quiero pensar en eso..."

Los niños caminaban de regreso a casa luego de las clases, Choromatsu llevaba vendada la mano luego de que su madre lo había curado. El tercer hermano le había explicado a sus padres que se habían puesto a jugar muy brusco entre todos y que por consecuencia, Osomatsu había terminado mordiéndolo; Matsuyo no entendía cómo podía ser, mientras que Matsuzo sólo lo justificó como típica pelea entre ellos, aunque igual los regañó por hacer escándalo en la noche.

"Choromatsu... ¿Cómo está tu mano? ¿Te duele?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano. Choromatsu miró su mano sin decir nada por unos segundos.

"Pues... duele de vez en cuando, pero, ¡Es una marca de guerra! Estoy seguro que nadie de aquí hubiera podido" dijo Choromatsu. Nadie entendía porque lo estaba diciendo como si fuera la mejor cosa del universo.

"En realidad creo que Karamatsu hubiera podido..." justo cuando Todomatsu sugirió esto, Choromatsu lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡No es verdad! ¡A Karamatsu le falta carácter! ¡Seguro que no habría podido!" exclamó Choromatsu. De nuevo, Osomatsu miró a Choromatsu sin entender la razón de que estuviera tan orgulloso de eso.

"Choromatsu, muchas veces creo que eres raro... y cosas como esta hacen que lo crea más" dijo Ichimatsu.

"Se necesita alguien con agallas para hacer lo que hice, además de que ustedes seguro estarían lloriqueando porque los mordieran"

"En realidad me impresiona que te lo tomarás así en vez de que te enojaras por días con Osomatsu" dijo Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu sonrió burlón.

"Bueno, Jyushimatsu, Choromatsu es impredecible y es como un campo minado... no sabes si algo lo hará explotar o no" comentó el sexto.

"Digan lo que quieran pero yo logré que vomitara" declaró Choromatsu. Osomatsu lo seguía mirando tratando de entender, si acaso... se escuchaba preocupante.

Ichimatsu notó que Karamatsu estaba caminando muy callado, ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no pensaba comentar nada acerca de la actitud rara de Choromatsu?

"Karamatsu... oye..." Ichimatsu caminó a un lado de él, observando su expresión perdida. "Oye..."

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Ichimatsu?"

"¿Acaso te molesta algo? Estás muy callado... ¿Escuchaste de lo que hablábamos?"

"Sí... me alegra que Osomatsu no vomitara sangre, es bueno saber que sus colmillos desaparecerán sin perjudicarlo" comentó Karamatsu. Ichimatsu siguió esperando a que dijera más. "¿Qué?"

"¿No vas a comentar sobre el comportamiento raro de Choromatsu o algo?"

"Pues... no, no realmente" dijo Karamatsu "Es bueno que haya ayudado a Osomatsu" Ichimatsu no estaba satisfecho con eso.

"Karamatsu... tú..."

"¡Ah! ¡Chibita!" exclamó Osomatsu de repente. Parecía feliz de verlo aunque éste no se hubiera detenido a saludarlo. Los demás lo miraron sin entender su reacción.

"¿Por qué te emociona ver tanto a Chibita...?" preguntaron todos, incluso Karamatsu.

"Ah, lo que pasa es que verlo me recordó que ahora mismo hay un evento que durará el resto de la semana en el mercado"

"¡Oh! ¿Y hay cosas interesantes? ¡¿Acaso fuiste al mercado ayer cuando te saltaste las clases?!" exclamaron todos en unísono.

"Pues sí... y bueno, hay muchas rebajas y cosas que ver, haha"

"¿Regalan cosas?" preguntaron los hermanos sonando emocionados. "¿Hay dulces o puestos de comida?"

"Pues... no realmente, o al menos no me quedé lo suficiente como para ver puestos de comida. ¿Será que se ponen más en la noche?"

"¿Eh? Vaya, entonces no es interesante..." No parecía que hubiera convencido a sus hermanos con esos comentarios.

"¡Pero hay más cosas que ver! ¡Seguro vale la pena ir a ver los puestos! Y de seguro los puestos de comida se ponen en la noche... aunque bueno, eso realmente no lo sé" explicó Osomatsu.

"¡Yo me apunto! Seguro vale la pena ir a ver que hay" comentó Karamatsu. Osomatsu se alegró de escuchar a Karamatsu decir aquello.

"Choromatsu, ¿Quieres venir?" preguntó Osomatsu a su hermano quien lo miró sospechosamente.

"Osomatsu, primero explícame la razón real de que quieras ir..."

"Pues... en realidad quedé de ayudarle a una señora en su puesto, haha..." Los niños lo miraron disgustados. Bien... al parecer Osomatsu estaba regresando a ser él mismo.

"No sé si estar feliz porque estás regresando a ser tú... o enojarme de que quieras ponerme a hacer tu trabajo" comentó Choromatsu.

"¡Pero hay muchos puestos de fruta y gente que vende...!"

"¡Osomatsu, no!" exclamó Choromatsu sin estar realmente molesto. "No haré tu trabajo, no sé cómo acabaste en esa situación pero tú te metiste en ese problema solo"

"Pero entonces..." Osomatsu miró a los demás, ninguno parecía querer ir luego de saber eso. El primero miró a Karamatsu con esperanza.

"¡Yo iré contigo! Pero iré a ver los puestos, no quiero hacer tu trabajo, Osomatsu" comentó Karamatsu. Osomatsu hizo un puchero en respuesta.

"¡Pero...!"

"Pero nada, Osomatsu, mejor vayamos a casa... ¿O es que debes ir justo ahora?" preguntó Choromatsu. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza.

"No... prometí que iría después de la escuela pero sé que debo comer primero o mamá me regañará"

"Menos mal, sería malo si no comes algo antes de ir a ayudarle a la señora, haha" dijo Jyushimatsu "Pero, me alegra saber que ya estés volviendo a la normalidad"

"Sí, Osomatsu, nos alegra mucho" dijeron todos al seguir caminando a casa. Osomatsu se quedó haciendo un puchero, ocultando la razón real de que sólo no quería que intervinieran con su interacción con Okiku; Conociéndolos... seguramente irían a sabotearlo.

 **xXxXxXx**

Al llegar a casa, Ichimatsu recordó algo. Después de que todos saludaran a su madre, se dirigió al teléfono para hacer una llamada. Los demás lo miraron con curiosidad. ¿A qué se debía esa urgencia?

"Hmm... seguro que está llamándole a Yowai-kun, tiene que venir a explicarnos sobre..." empezó a explicar Choromatsu.

"Shh. Choromatsu, no hables de eso como si nada, ya entendimos" dijo Todomatsu al callar a su hermano rápidamente. El tercero lo miró con irritación.

"¡Niños, vayan a sentarse, pronto estará la comida!" exclamó Matsuyo desde la cocina. Jyushimatsu corrió emocionado a la habitación próxima a la entrada, percatándose de que su padre estaba ya sentado leyendo el periódico. Los niños entraron seguido al quinto y tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa

"Niños, tengo que hablar con ustedes muy seriamente" dijo Matsuzo antes de que los niños pudieran si quiera saludarlo. Los cinco presentes lo miraron perdidos.

"¿Es por lo de ayer...?"

"No exactamente, ya tuvimos esa discusión en la mañana. No más peleas nocturnas, debo levantarme temprano y necesito dormir" dijo Matsuzo al entonces notar que faltaba uno de ellos. "Por cierto, ¿Quién es que falta?"

"Ichimatsu, está haciendo una llamada" contestó Jyushimatsu. Matsuzo se quedó pensando.

"Bueno, creo que es importante que su hermano escuche así que..."

"Listo, casi se me olvidaba llamarle, menos mal que aceptó" dijo Ichimatsu al entrar a la habitación y ver a su padre. "Ah... papá, ¿Qué hay? Haha..."

"¿Pero porque actuase como si hubieras hecho algo malo? Bueno, no importa, los niños de hoy suelen ser así con sus padres..." comentó Matsuzo "Uno que se esfuerza en traer el pan a la casa pero no los quieren incluir en sus planes..."

"¡Papá! ¡Ya dinos que sucede!" exclamaron los cinco. Ichimatsu se encontraba confundido.

"¡No le levanten la voz a su padre!" exclamó Matsuzo al verlos irritado, ya entonces se calmó. "Estos niños ingratos... como sea, vaya alguien por el gato, ya entonces seguiré explicando" Los niños se miraron entre sí, ¿El gatito? ¿De qué querría hablar sobre él?

"¡Yo iré! De todas formas tengo que cambiarme para ir al mercado" dijo Osomatsu al salir de la habitación. Matsuzo no entendía a que venía el comentario.

"Como digas, hijo, pero antes lleva las mochilas de tus hermanos arriba de una vez, me desespera verlas regadas por todos lados" dijo Matsuzo. Osomatsu no veía contento porque le pidiera hacer eso.

"¿Eh? Pero..."

"¡Osomatsu!" Los demás rieron al oír como su padre le había ordenado a Osomatsu llevarse las cosas.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya voy..." dijo Osomatsu sonando desganado, de pronto ya no se sentía tan motivado a ir por el gatito. Matsuzo esperó a que Osomatsu se fuera antes de preguntar.

"¿Qué quiso decir con que tiene que ir al mercado?"

"Osomatsu le está ayudando a una señora en su puesto por el evento que hay" explicó Jyushimatsu.

"Quería engañarnos de nuevo para ayudarle a hacer su trabajo pero no le funcionó esta vez" dijo Choromatsu.

"Aunque yo pienso ir a ver lo que venden en el mercado, pero definitvamente no quiero hacer el trabajo de Osomatsu" comentó Karamatsu.

"Vaya... sí que es extraño... pero me alegra que de vez en cuando Osomatsu atienda a sus responsabilidades" comentó Matsuzo. "¿Y por qué dice que debe cambiarse?"

"Probablemente por lo sudado que está, no creo que quiera llegar con la señora así" dijo Todomatsu "Aunque en ese caso creo que debería bañarse"

"Sí... es verdad, creo que le llamaré para que regrese, no está bien que se cambie nada más, si huele mal entonces tiene que bañarse" dijo Matsuzo "Además de que a su madre la daría vergüenza que empezaran a quejarse por el olor de Osomatsu"

Matsuzo salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, no planeaba subir hasta el cuarto de los niños por lo que procedió a gritar desde ahí.

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Tienes que bañarte antes de ir con la señora así que mejor baja a comer primero!" exclamó Matsuzo. Osomatsu, estaba dejando las mochilas sin querer tirarlas, no obstante, debido al grito de su padre; todas las mochilas se le cayeron.

"Ughhh..." Osomatsu vio el tiradero que había hecho ya que se habían salido varias cosas de las mochilas de sus hermanos, ¿Por qué no habían cerrado bien sus mochilas? Bueno, en realidad había sido culpa de su padre por mandarlo con tantas mochilas... "¡Ya voy papá!"

"¡No tardes mucho!" exclamó Matsuzo a su hijo antes de regresar dentro de la habitación con sus hijos.

Osomatsu se quedó viendo el regadero de cosas y suspiró. No tenía que recoger... ¿O sí? Bueno, al menos recogería su propia mochila, ¿Qué tal si terminaba mezclando las cosas de todos y se enojaban por eso? Sí, ¿Para qué recoger? Mejor decirles que recogieran ellos, eso les pasaba de todas maneras por mandarlo con todas las mochilas de todas maneras.

"Ahh... hace mucho calor, no puedo creer que no me pueda cambiar... me quejaría de bañarme, pero..." Osomatsu se agachó para levantar su mochila, notando de nuevo la pequeña libreta roja. "Bien... en serio, ¿Qué hace esto aquí?" El mayor sujetó la correa de su mochila y la dejó en otro lado, claro, luego de haber tomado la libreta. Miró hacia la entrada del cuarto y a su alrededor, no parecía mala idea tomar un vistazo... de todas formas el gatito era lo único en la habitación aparte de él.

Osomatsu se fijó que no había nada en la primera hoja, no obstante, notó que había un mensaje en la siguiente.

"Querido Osomatsu, haha, suena tan raro decirlo así... pero... digamos que soy una versión de ti que ya vivió tu vida, puedes considerar esto una especie de diario del futuro si quieres... aunque eso significa que el contenido de esta libreta es muy sensible"

Osomatsu se quedó helado al leer las palabras escritas en el diario, ¿pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía ser...?

"Hay cosas que siempre me arrepentí de que sucedieran, quise poder hacer más en otras ocasiones y eventos que simplemente se salieron de mis manos... quiero que sepas una cosa: nada..." El primero se quedó confundido al leer aquello, ¿Qué quería decir?

"Todo lo que te comparto está destinado para ayudarte, es una petición egoísta de mi parte, pero quisiera que tu vida sea la mejor versión de la mía... Lamento si estoy presionándote demasiado, pero, estar atorado tanto tiempo con mis hermanos en esa época... fue demasiado para mí; no intervenir en nada me parece un tanto cruel y me resulta difícil si no es que imposible"

"¿Pero qué estoy leyendo...?" preguntó Osomatsu en voz alta. Nunca había sentido tanta intriga y miedo en un solo texto.

"Probablemente sigas leyendo esto por lo que debo decir de una vez... no debes comentarlo con nadie, nunca debes mencionar el diario... a no ser que lo indique en algún lado; mantén protegido este diario.

No tuve mucho tiempo de escribir en el diario, pero estoy seguro de haber escrito lo necesario, incluso escribí sobre cuando escribí esto, haha, sé que tal vez sea tonto pero igual lo encontrarás cuando sigas leyendo... a decir verdad tengo mucho tiempo de no ponerme a escribir así que me tomó un buen rato, menos mal que Yowai se tardó en perder a la policía, ¡Dahahaha!"

"¿Eh...? ¿Pero qué...?" murmuró Osomatsu. El diario parecía muy sospechoso. ¿Y Yowai? ¿Acaso sabía algo sobre eso? Aunque... ¿Lo perseguía la policía? Sí que decía cosas raras...

"¡Osomatsu, hijo, ya baja!" exclamó Matsuyo del piso inferior. Osomatsu se veía algo frustrado pues quería seguir leyendo.

"¡Voy!" gritó el primero al decidir tomar un vistazo más del diario antes de bajar a comer.

"Ah, pero es broma esa parte... obviamente no podría escribir mientras Yowai está huyendo de la policía, tuve que esperarme hasta después; te diré, no le tomó mucho tiempo a la policía para que lo atrapara pero luego de una buena explicación y colaboración conmigo, lo dejaron ir, haha" Osomatsu leyó. Sonrió contento por lo que había leído, creía poder leer aquello con la voz del mayor. "Probablemente le diga a los demás que nos tomó de mucho tiempo o alguna excusa, es necesario o no explicaría que estuvimos haciendo tanto tiempo fuera de casa... ya sabes lo curiosos que son, pero sí, en resumen, estuve escribiendo todo esto en ese tiempo... más unas hojas aparte que anexe de los días en casa cuando no estaban, soy algo descuidado así que por eso el diario no está tan bien organizado, haha"

"¡Osomatsu! ¡Que ya bajes a comer!" exclamó Ichimatsu, logrando asustar a Osomatsu. El cuarto hermano falló en notar la reacción por distraerse con el tiradero de mochilas en el cuarto. "Eh... Osomatsu... no tenías por qué aventar nuestras mochilas así..."

"Lo siento, papá me asustó hace nada y se me terminaron cayendo... preferí no intentar acomodar las cosas para no revolver sus útiles" dijo Osomatsu. Ichimatsu lo miró sospechosamente.

"Te creería... si no fuera porque sé que te dio más pereza recoger... aunque estoy de acuerdo en que sería un lio si revolvieras nuestras cosas" dijo Ichimatsu al acercarse a su mochila y recoger lo suyo. "Si cada quien agarra lo que le corresponde entonces no habrá mezcla de cosas... sé que lo pensaste por pereza pero supongo que fue lo mejor... y bueno, sí te mandaron con demasiadas mochilas"

"Haha, sí..." dijo Osomatsu al decidir poner la libreta de vuelta en su mochila por el momento, sabía la relevancia pero quería creer que no habría problema de esa manera. Ichimatsu miró la conducta rara de su hermano y se animó a preguntar.

"Osomatsu... ¿Sucede algo?" el primero se paralizó al escucharlo. "¿Acaso leías algo?"

"Es sólo que estaba guardando las cosas de mi mochila, haha... me quedé pensando en el calor que hace" explicó Osomatsu torpemente, ¡¿Por qué debía fallar improvisando justo ahora?! Y justo al segundo mejor detector de mentiras...

"¿Eh? Qué raro... ¿acaso estás mintiendo? Normalmente suena más convincente cuando mientes... así que no lo entiendo" comentó Ichimatsu sonando confundido "Ah, ya sé... seguro le hiciste una broma a Choromatsu o algo por el estilo, ¿No es cierto?"

"¿Ah? Haha, claro que no le haría algo como..."

"Entonces sí le hiciste eso... bueno, no importa, de cierta forma se lo merece" dijo Ichimatsu con una sonrisa. "No diré nada, será divertido ver lo que tiene que decir. Bueno, ya apúrate, me llevaré al gatito conmigo pero no puedo hacer mucho por entretener a Choromatsu"

"Ah, sí..." dijo Osomatsu al ver como Ichimatsu tomaba al gatito entre sus brazos y en seguida se retiraba de la habitación. El primogénito sentía que estaba por darle un ataque por lo ocurrido, de alguna manera se había salvado de que Ichimatsu lo descubriera pero debía ser más cuidadoso...

El primero se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, entró a la habitación con todos y se sentó junto a Choromatsu. Matsuyo quiso pedirle que fuera a lavarse las manos pero tan pronto vio la expresión de su mamá, Osomatsu corrió a hacer justo eso y regresó a su lugar.

"Vaya... hijo, te ves acelerado... ¿Acaso ocurre algo?" preguntó Matsuyo. Osomatsu negó con la cabeza. "Pero si estás sudando... ¿seguro que no pasa nada?"

"No, no, para nada" dijo Osomatsu al entonces ver a su padre. "Entonces, papá, ¿Qué era lo que nos querías decir?"

"Sí que tomaste tu tiempo, hijo..." comentó Matsuzo "Lo que sucede es que le he comprado un collar con campana, el otro día me andaba cayendo porque se me cruzo al caminar... de hecho, ya van varias veces que ocurre lo mismo"

Osomatsu buscó con la mirada al gatito y se maravilló de ver el collar con la pequeña campanita. Los niños asintieron al ver la reacción de Osomatsu y sonrieron de igual manera... con excepción de Ichimatsu.

"Con la campana ya no tendrá por qué haber riesgo de que lo pisen o alguien se caiga" dijo Matsuyo "Buena idea, querido"

"¿Y el collar no le aprieta o algo por el estilo?" preguntó Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu no se veía muy a gusto.

"No parece que le apriete, está bien" dijo Todomatsu simplemente mientras seguía comiendo.

"No estoy de acuerdo en que lo use... ¿Qué acaso no le va a molestar ese ruido constante? No quisiera que se quede sordo o esté muy estresado por el sonido..." comentó Ichimatsu.

"Pero hijo, es necesario que lo lleve, de lo contrario..." Matsuyo intentó explicar pero Ichimatsu se opuso.

"No niego que se vea lindo pero no está bien, no quiero que ande con eso en el cuello, no le hará bien" dijo Ichimatsu. Osomatsu pareció captar algo dentro de lo que hablaban... se había quedado reflexionando en algo.

"¿Osomatsu?" Karamatsu lo llamó al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Sería que de verdad tenía algo?

"¡Suzu!" exclamó Osomatsu con una sonrisa. Los que estaban a su alrededor guardaron completo silencio al escucharlo.

"¿Eh?" ¿Qué había sido eso? Vaya forma que tenía Osomatsu de interrumpir... no obstante, miraron como el gatito se le acercaba e intentaba subirse encima de él. El primogénito sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver como el felino había respondido al nombre.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta?" preguntó Osomatsu al dejar de comer para cargar al gatito. Los demás seguían en silencio mientras veían la escena.

"Osomatsu, no toques al gatito mientras estas comiendo" dijo Matsuyo. Osomatsu rio como intentó de disculpa.

"¿Suzu?" Ichimatsu dijo en voz alta. ¿Ese era el nombre que se le había ocurrido a su hermano? ¿Qué decir? Era... "¿Ah?" El cuarto hermano observó como el gatito había caminado hacia el en seguida por lo que sonrió.

"Parece que responde muy fácil al nombre..." dijo Karamatsu.

"Bueno... creo que le gusta, si a él le gusta el nombre entonces no tengo nada en contra" dijo Ichimatsu al ver a los demás. "¿Qué opinan?"

"Me parece un lindo nombre, hijo" dijo Matsuyo alegremente. Matsuzo asintió.

"A mi realmente me da igual mientras le pongan nombre, es extraño no saber cómo decirle" dijo Matsuzo.

"Aunque seguro le seguirás diciendo gato o parecido, papá, así que no importa" dijo Karamatsu. Los demás rieron al escuchar, no obstante, siguió la pregunta de lo que pensaban sobre el nombre.

"¡Me gusta! ¡Llamémosle Suzu!" exclamó Jyushimatsu.

"Pues... supongo que mientras haga caso está bien, no tengo problema con decirle así" dijo Choromatsu "Tal vez otro hubiera estado mejor pero con ese responde"

"Sí, me parece que está bien si el gatito responde fácilmente al nombre" dijo Todomatsu al entonces mirar a Osomatsu "¿Y cómo es que se te ocurrió?"

"No lo sé... es como si me hubiera dicho su nombre, haha" explicó Osomatsu "Lo siento como un nombre familiar..."

"Bueno, ahora que lo dices... ¿Qué no estabas llamándole de esa forma cuando te enfermaste?" Los niños voltearon a ver a su madre perplejos.

"Mamá... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Es que me parece haberlo escuchado llamarlo así una que otra vez... pero parece que nadie de ustedes estaba... haha, Osomatsu, si ya le habías dado un nombre, hijo, aunque es lindo que actúes como si se te hubiera ocurrido justo ahora" comentó Matsuyo. Todos parecían compartir una expresión de sorpresa, estaban entre perturbados e impresionados... claro, excepto Matsuzo, quien no entendía las expresiones de sus hijos... aunque tampoco les tomaba mucha importancia.

"Vaya..." murmuraron todos, incluido Osomatsu. ¿Quién diría que Osomatsu le llamaría por el mismo nombre que su otra versión? Debería tal vez ser normal o algo de esperarse según lo que pensaban, pero... por alguna razón daba algo de miedo.

Al terminar de comer, Osomatsu se metió a bañar, por más que normalmente no estuviera de acuerdo en bañarse, le molestaba estar empapado de sudor... simplemente no podía llegar con Okiku con esa apariencia. Karamatsu se quedó esperando por Osomatsu, lo cual no fue mucho, para su sorpresa, el primero se había bañado relativamente rápido.

"¡Karamatsu, vamos de una vez!" exclamó Osomatsu. Se encontraba de mejor humor ahora que no estaba nadando en sudor. El segundo sonrió y asintió.

"¡Espera! Osomatsu, serás el encargado en comprarnos algo de comer" dijo Choromatsu al darle una moneda. Los demás imitaron al tercero, dejando a Osomatsu confundido. "Si encuentras algo que se vea rico cómpralo"

"¡De preferencia si es dorayaki!" exclamó Todomatsu. Los demás lo miraron y parecían estar de acuerdo.

"¿Eh? Pero si yo no acepte comprarles nada..." Osomatsu hizo un puchero al escucharlos, no iba a decirles que fueran ellos ya que no quería que lo descubrieran... pero, ¿Por qué debía comprarles algo?

"¡Considéralo pago por intentar engañarnos hace rato! Además, no es como que estés pagando tú, sólo es un encargo" dijo Choromatsu "Ya si no encuentras nada entonces nos regresas el dinero... si te lo gastas le diremos a mamá"

"Ush..." Osomatsu se quejó al escuchar pero no tenía de otra por lo que aceptó a regañadientes. "No prometo nada" agregó al guardar el dinero.

"Osomatsu, no regresen tan tarde, le hablé a Yowai-kun para que venga a hablarnos sobre Jyushimatsu" dijo Ichimatsu. El primero lo miró con curiosidad y asintió, le agradaba la idea, incluso podría preguntarle acerca del diario... aunque, ¿Estaría bien? Osomatsu había dicho que no lo discutiera con nadie...

"Sí, está bien, procuraremos no regresar tarde" dijeron tanto Karamatsu como Osomatsu. El segundo caminó hacia la puerta.

"¡Vayamos de una vez, Osomatsu!" dijo Karamatsu a su hermano. Osomatsu suspiró pero pronto lo siguió a las escaleras y hacia la entrada de la casa. Matsuyo salió de la cocina por un momento para despedirlos.

"¡Cuídense mucho! Ah, Osomatsu, si puedes trae más de las rosas que me diste ayer, quiero usarlas como regalo" dijo Matsuyo al acercarse y darle una moneda a su hijo. "Osomatsu, Karamatsu, cuídense mucho"

"Claro que sí, mamá, regresamos más tarde" dijeron los niños antes de salir de la casa en dirección al mercado.

Al caminar por un par de minutos, Osomatsu se dio cuenta que Karamatsu estaba completamente callado, ¿Tendría algo? O bueno, tal vez ya estaba sobre pensando como Ichimatsu...

"Karamatsu, oye..."

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Sucede algo? Te he notado callado, y bueno, no es sólo por ahora, te sentí extraño desde que salimos de la escuela... ¿Quizá antes? No lo sé, creo que desde que desperté de regreso con ustedes no te siento igual" explicó Osomatsu. Karamatsu lo miró con curiosidad antes de verse cabizbajo por lo dicho.

"Pues... Osomatsu, la verdad es que me siento extraño cuando te veo..." explicó Karamatsu "No me siento muy bien"

 _"¡Suficiente tuve con tener que rescatar a Karamatsu luego de que arrojara la de él!"_

Osomatsu recordó lo que le había gritado a Todomatsu, a pesar de haber escuchado esas palabras en su mente, sabía que no era momento... o al menos no sentía que debiera mencionarlo.

"Yo..."

"¡Pero no te preocupes! Definitivamente hablaré del tema contigo, Osomatsu. Será algo incómodo, pero, es algo que igual tengo que decirte" dijo Karamatsu con una risa nerviosa.

"Lamento haber sido impulsivo, Karamatsu, sé que me disculpé en cuanto me desperté pero quisiera volvértelo a decir ahora que estamos solos..." dijo Osomatsu "He sido un caos y no te lo he hecho muy fácil..."

"Bueno, nunca la tenemos fácil contigo, Osomatsu, eso no es nuevo" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu sonrió al escuchar eso.

"Eh, hahah, lo siento... aunque probablemente vuelva a hacer algo que no les guste" dijo Osomatsu "Pero al menos puedo prometer no volver a hacer algo tan loco como esto... aunque no sabía que terminaría cambiando lugares con él"

"Nos preocupaste... y mucho, aunque no voy a mentir, fue genial conocer a Osomatsu" dijo Karamatsu "Se emocionaba por cada cosa que hacíamos o decíamos, sé que tal vez nos encontraba adorables pero creo que el adorable era él, haha"

"No entiendo bien lo que quieres decir... pero sí, sé que disfrutaron estar mucho con él" dijo Osomatsu al entonces quedarse pensando. "Me pregunto si..."

"¿Ah?"

"Haha, no es nada... sólo me pregunto si tal vez Choromatsu prefería que mi otro yo se quedara y yo no regresara..."

"¡Osomatsu!" Karamatsu le llamó la atención al escucharlo, ¿Pero cómo decía esas cosas?

"Haha, lo siento, sé que es tonto pero... me dejó esa impresión luego de que me golpeó y se disculpó"

"Osomatsu... no, claro que no... Choromatsu te extrañó y mucho, es sólo que se quedó muy frustrado... ya sabes que él es un poco lento; le cuesta aceptar las cosas" explicó Karamatsu "No me gustó que te golpeara pero, ni siquiera Todomatsu está tan enojado por eso, no después de lo que pasó..."

"¿Ah? ¿Pasó algo de lo que no me enteré? ¿Acaso no me contaron todo?"

"Hubo unas cosas que Osomatsu le dijo a Choromatsu... las cuales todos aceptamos fueron dolorosas" dijo Karamatsu "Choromatsu es muy terco y tiene un carácter horrible, probablemente sigue enojado porque nunca conseguirá esas respuestas"

"Y supongo que me golpeó para desahogarse... hmm, entiendo... entonces es por eso que sabía que 'hizo mal', sabe que aunque me golpee no puedo explicarle lo que quiere" dijo Osomatsu al entonces suspirar. "Lamento haber regresado en tan mal momento"

"Osomatsu" Karamatsu se detuvo y en seguida lo tomó de la mano para que parara de caminar. El primero volteó a verlo, el segundo se veía serio en lo que quería decir. "Choromatsu será un idiota enojón, incomprensible muchas veces... pero... jamás digas que Choromatsu no te querría de vuelta"

"¿Eh?"

"No soy bueno explicando estas cosas, Osomatsu, pero... si no hubieras regresado, no tengo idea de cómo estaría Choromatsu ahora"

"Karamatsu..."

"Además, ¿Qué hay de nosotros? Nos gustaba estar con Osomatsu pero también te extrañamos" dijo Karamatsu "Creo que ahora nos tocará extrañarlo a él" Osomatsu le dedicó un puchero en respuesta de su comentario. "¿Qué?"

"Ah, no es nada... tal vez sí debí quedarme con las versiones adultas de ustedes..." comentó Osomatsu al seguir caminando. Karamatsu se veía perdido.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dirías eso...?"

"Lamento no poderte cargar de caballito, Karamatsu" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu se sonrojó al escuchar el comentario. ¿Tenía que sacar eso ahora?

"¡Pero si no quiero que me cargues de caballito!"

"Seguro que extrañaras que te cargue de caballito, ¿No?"

"Pues no voy a negar que era divertido... además de que nos abrazaba y nos revolvía el cabello, haha" comentó Karamatsu. Osomatsu puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo.

"¡Pues ve con Dekapan-san y dile que me regrese si tanto lo extrañas!" exclamó Osomatsu mientras le sacaba la lengua. Karamatsu se quedó inmóvil al ver la reacción, es sólo... ¿Qué?

"Osomatsu... acaso... ¿Cambiaste lugares con Choromatsu o algo así? Suenas a él" dijo Karamatsu al trotar y alcanzar a su hermano quien estaba caminando cada vez más rápido por alguna razón.

"Yo también les revuelvo el cabello de vez en cuando, ¿Qué acaso no les digo que los quiero también? Si no es suficiente entonces mejor búscate otro hermano mayor en el mercado" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de Osomatsu, ¿Y ahora que le había picado?

"Osomatsu, oye... ¿acaso estás celoso de ti mismo?" preguntó Karamatsu en forma de burla. Osomatsu frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada ante la pregunta. El segundo sonrió al tomar ese silencio como una respuesta afirmativa.

"Osomatsu, no necesitas llevarnos de caballito o revolvernos el cabello para que te prefi-"

"¡Yo les revolvía el cabello antes que él!"

"Osomatsu, oye... oye... ¿Si sabes que estamos hablando de ti mismo verdad?" dijo Karamatsu "Además, ya se fue... no es como que importe..."

"Voy a pedirle a Dekapan-san que me regrese al futuro, al menos ahí me decían que preferían que me quedara" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu arqueó una ceja.

"¿Se puede saber quién dijo eso?"

"¡Choromatsu! Todos lo dijeron pero él lo dijo primero... porque él sí me quiere..."

"Ehm, no estuve ahí pero suena a que sólo estaba ocultando su preocupación por la desaparición de su Osomatsu" explicó Karamatsu. Osomatsu se enfurruño al escuchar lo dicho por el otro. "¿Qué?"

"¡Cállate eso ya lo sé!" exclamó Osomatsu al ahora ver hacia el piso y hacer como que estaba a punto de llorar. Karamatsu se preocupó al ver la expresión de su hermano. ¿Estaría siendo dramático? No lo sabía pero tampoco sabía la razón de que actuara como estaba actuando.

"¿Osomatsu...?"

"Es sólo... ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? ¿Nadie me prefiere?" dijo Osomatsu al cubrir sus ojos con su brazo.

"¿Pero qué cosas dices? Claro que te preferimos a ti, fue divertido estar con Osomatsu del futuro pero es mejor tenerte a ti... podemos jugar y..."

"Si fueras Karamatsu ya estarías abrazándome y diciendo cosas graciosas para hacerme sentir mejor..." dijo Osomatsu mientras aparentemente sollozaba. Karamatsu lo miró sin entender lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿De qué...?"

"Extraño que toques tu guitarra y cantes... me gustaba tu ropa también..." dijo Osomatsu al seguir caminando mientras aparentemente lloraba.

"¿Ah? ¿Mi yo del futuro hace eso?"

"Quiero que me lleves de la mano y me compres un helado..." Karamatsu frunció el ceño al escucharlo decir esas cosas mientras se iba caminando.

"¡Oye! ¡No te vayas diciendo cosas y llorando!"

"¡No me digas que hacer, tú no eres Karamatsu, tonto!" exclamó Osomatsu al sacarle la lengua e irse corriendo. Karamatsu se quedó en silencio al escucharlo.

Karamatsu no podía procesar las cosas que estaba diciendo el otro, pero debía admitir que sí le había dolido... tanto que se sentía irritado. Karamatsu suspiró intentando calmarse, no entendía la conducta de Osomatsu pero no tenía por qué...

"¡Y me gustan más las cejas del otro Karamatsu!"

Reaccionar mal ante sus comentarios. Bien. Suficiente. No entendía pero no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada. El segundo corrió intentando alcanzar a Osomatsu, quien al verlo comenzó a correr para que no lo atrapara.

"¡Y me gusta más su voz!"

"¡Osomatsu, regresa aquí!"

"¡Tiene muchas frases divertidas!"

"¡Osomatsu, basta!"

"¡Y sabe cocinar! ¡Me hizo galletas!"

"¡Yo también sé cocinar y ya he hecho galletas con mamá!"

"¡Pues su comida sabe mejor que la tuya!"

Karamatsu se apresuró para alcanzarlo, al parecer había entrado al mercado sin importarle si quiera a donde iba y bueno en el momento a ninguno de los dos les importaba en realidad. Tras seguirlo y ambos esquivar gente, en el momento en que Karamatsu logró jalar a su hermano de su playera, ambos fueron a dar al suelo.

"¡Ya no corras, Osomatsu!" Le dijo Karamatsu a Osomatsu quien estaba en el piso debajo de él. Osomatsu lo miró a los ojos mientras intercambiaban expresiones de irritación... esto hasta que Karamatsu lo miró con tristeza segundos después. "¿De verdad sabe mejor su comida que la mía...?"

Osomatsu lo miró con sorpresa al escuchar eso. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios hasta llegar a mostrar sus dientes. El primero no pudo evitar soltar una risa al escuchar la pregunta, Karamatsu sonrió al ver a su hermano riéndose pero pronto regresó a verse decaído.

"No tenía idea de que mi comida supiera mal..." al ver a su hermano menor tan triste por el comentario, el primero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal.

"Haha, para nada, saben diferente pero tus galletas siempre serán las mejores, Karamatsu" dijo Osomatsu. "Aunque es verdad que él se viste más genial que tú"

"Bueno... Osomatsu sigue siendo igual de genial... aunque fue divertido tenerlo aquí, era muy empalagoso... pero se nota lo mucho que nos quiere" explicó Karamatsu "No es como que quiera que te sientas mal por eso"

"Está bien... tal vez esté siendo egoísta, ustedes tuvieron a uno mientras que yo tuve a cinco consintiéndome, hehe" dijo Osomatsu "Menos Choromatsu... pero siento que al final me dijo lo necesario, también sé que me abrazó"

"Sí... pero... entonces... ¿Mi comida sabe bien?" ante la pregunta de Karamatsu, Osomatsu no pudo evitar abrazarlo con efusividad.

"Te extrañé, Karamatsu" ante el comentario, Karamatsu sonrió y lo abrazó de vuelta.

"Yo también te extrañé, Osomatsu" dijo Karamatsu "Por un momento creí que me besarías... como cuando estaba él aquí, fue raro pero lo entendí porque era el otro Osomatsu, haha"

"¿El otro Osomatsu te beso? ¡Yo también...! Ah... no, no creo que pueda llegar a tanto, lo siento" dijo Osomatsu "Definitivamente esa otra versión mía piensa distinto a mi"

"Haha, no se me hicieron tan diferentes... con diferencia de que no puedas cargarme... creo que sólo es la intensidad lo diferente" explicó Karamatsu "A veces sentía que quería comerme... y bueno, sí lo llegó a mencionar"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero qué clase de comentario raro es ese?"

"No lo sé. Pero se lo decía a todos, es gracioso pero era una especie de koala... creo que con el único con el que medio se comportaba diferente es con Choromatsu, aunque, bueno, no era mucha la diferencia" dijo Karamatsu. Osomatsu se quedó en silencio imaginando a su otra versión aferrado a uno de sus hermanos.

"Haha, seguro que fue gracioso" dijo Osomatsu al entonces suspirar "Bueno, creo que está bien compartirlos con él, creo que lo necesitaba"

"Sí, se notaba, haha, incluso dijo que siempre quiso poder estar así con nosotros"

"Sí, ya me imagino..."

"¿Osomatsu-kun?" una agradable voz femenina lo llamó. Los dos niños voltearon a verla y en seguida dejaron de abrazarse.

"¿Ah? ¿Okiku-san?" Osomatsu la miraba confundido, ¿Qué hacía ella aquí...?

"Estaba caminando con las rosas por el lugar hasta que vi a unos niños rodando en el suelo, me llamó la atención, no imagine que fueras tú, pero... que bien encontrarte, Osomatsu-kun"

"Sí, es bueno verla, menos mal que llamamos su atención, haha" dijo Osomatsu sonando nervioso. Okiku se quedó observando a Karamatsu con curiosidad.

"Vaya... me parece adorable que tengas un hermano gemelo" dijo Okiku con una sonrisa.

"¿Eh?" Karamatsu se veía impactado al ver a la mujer en frente suyo. Se trataba de una joven adulta con un sencillo kimono azul cobalto, su cabello estaba peinado en un chongo, el cual era adornado por un hermoso peine de oro y esbozaba una delicada sonrisa junto a una mirada llena de gentileza. Se quedó sin decir nada hasta poco después cuando volteó a ver a Osomatsu sospechosamente. "Entonces ella es..."

"Okiku-san, te presento a mi hermano Karamatsu" dijo Osomatsu con una orgullosa sonrisa. Karamatsu parecía que quería golpearlo. ¿Era en serio?

"Mucho gusto, Karamatsu-kun, mi nombre es Okiku, un placer" dijo Okiku. Karamatsu asintió nerviosamente.

"A-Ah, sí, mucho gusto..." dijo el menor antes de dirigirse a Osomatsu. "Osomatsu..."

"Ella es la chica de la que les hablé, voy a ayudarla a vender rosas estos días durante el evento, haha" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu no podía creerlo... claro, entendía que no hubiera explicado nada bien sobre ella... ahora creía que todo su comportamiento de antes había sido a propósito para que no lo siguieran.

"Espero no te moleste que tome a tu hermano prestado, me aseguraré de acompañarlo a casa si se hace muy tarde... ¿O es que nos ayudarás también?" preguntó Okiku. Osomatsu se alteró al escucharla decir eso y en seguida tomó a Karamatsu de los hombros y lo guío en otra dirección.

"No, no, él vino a ver los puestos del mercado, ya nos encontraremos aquí para regresar a casa así que no se preocupe por eso" dijo Osomatsu al estar casi empujando a su hermano para que se fuera. Karamatsu no podía dejar de verlo incrédulo, de hecho parecía estar viendo a la nada como si hubiera perdido la esperanza en la humanidad.

"Osomatsu, qué..." Karamatsu intentó decir algo, sin embargo, Osomatsu lo interrumpió sin querer que Okiku escuchara la conversación.

"Siento mucho esto, Karamatsu, pero por favor no vayas a decir nada" dijo Osomatsu "Sé que los demás no me dejarían andar con ella tranquilamente"

"Osomatsu... es una mujer mayor... ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No es nada, sólo quiero ayudarle con sus rosas sin que alguno de los otros trate de sabotearme" dijo Osomatsu. Karamatsu no pudo refutar nada, sabía que tenía razón en que los demás intentarían sabotearlo de ser posible.

"De acuerdo... sólo por esta ocasión..." dijo Karamatsu a su hermano quien lo soltó luego de escuchar eso.

"Bueno, entonces... ¡Te veo más tarde, Karamatsu!" exclamó Osomatsu al caminar de regreso con Okiku. Karamatsu no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba feliz o no de que se comportara de esa manera... pero bien, aparentemente ahora estaba solo.

Karamatsu caminó por el mercado con un gesto expresando que quería matar a alguien o bien, que había vivido una mentira justo en ese momento... aunque, bien, no podía decir que fuera una sorpresa... con Osomatsu siempre era así o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. El segundo sostuvo su frente creyendo que le iba a dar alguna especie de migraña por la irritación que sentía.

"Sé que no debería sentirlo así pero me siento traicionado..." comentó Karamatsu entre dientes al recordar a su hermano riéndose y abrazándolo. "Aunque entiendo, esa chica era muy bonita... aunque fuera una mujer mayor... no la conozco pero se ve como una buena persona"

Karamatsu se detuvo y se quedó reflexionando acerca de lo pensaba. Hizo un puchero al analizar sus palabras, es sólo que...

"No es como que piense que todo el mundo lo es... pero ella no parecía ser mala persona..."

 _"Vamos, Osomatsu no es igual que Karamatsu, él no andaría con un extraño raro como él"_

 _"¡Karamatsu, debes dejar de ver a ese señor raro!"_

"Toshiaki-san no es ningún extraño raro... él es una buena persona, sé que lo es" dijo Karamatsu al entonces quedarse pensando acerca del hombre. "Ahora que lo pienso... mis hermanos están en casa y creen que estaré en el mercado..."

El segundo miró en dirección de donde terminaba el mercado, consideraba irse en ese momento ahora que tenía la oportunidad, aunque... ¿Por qué debía sentirse así?

"No es como que esté haciendo algo malo... ellos no me mandan... aunque digan que no les gusta que lo vea, Toshiaki-san es una persona amable..." Karamatsu se quedó pensando al respecto, se sentía un poco culpable sobre querer dejar el lugar, pero, ¿Qué tenía de malo? Los malos eran sus hermanos por pensar tan mal de él.

Karamatsu volteó hacia atrás, pensaba en Osomatsu estando con Okiku, ¿estaría bien dejarlo con ella? Aunque bueno, ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien? Se veía como una muy linda persona después de todo, además de que Osomatsu estaba claramente feliz de estarla ayudando. El segundo suspiró antes de finalmente caminar con dirección de donde terminaba el mercado.

"Seguro que Osomatsu se divertirá... le daré gusto y así puedo usar la oportunidad para ir a ver a Toshiaki-san" dijo Karamatsu al sonreír. Una idea se formó en su mente y miró a su alrededor. "¡Ah! Tal vez a Toshiaki-san le guste que le lleve algo..."

 **xXxXxXx**

"¡Toshiaki-san!" exclamó Karamatsu al correr hacia el muelle donde yacía pescando el señor con quien acostumbraba platicar. El segundo cargaba unos cuantos dulces y en su rostro se veía su felicidad por ver que el hombre se encontraba en el lugar que ya conocía.

Toshiaki volteó al escuchar la voz del menor y asintió reconociendo su presencia. Al ver el gesto de que se acercara, Karamatsu esbozo una gran sonrisa y se acercó ansiosamente.

"¡Toshiaki-san!" exclamó de nuevo Karamatsu. "¡Me da mucho gusto verlo! Tenía días de no verlo, le traje unos dulces... ah, no sé si le gusten... es sólo que estaba en el mercado y traté de encontrar algo mejor... pero no encontré mucho, yo..."

"Muchas gracias, Karamatsu-kun, es muy considerado de tu parte" dijo Toshiaki al indicarle que dejara los dulces a un lado suyo. El hombre se volteó un poco y le ofreció una caña de pescar, Karamatsu la tomó felizmente y en seguida se dispuso a pescar junto al hombre.

"Le agradezco a usted por siempre prestarme su caña de pescar... ¿Es que siempre trae una caña de pescar extra?"

"No solía hacerlo, pero ahora la traigo por si acaso llegas a venir" explicó el hombre. Karamatsu asintió aceptando la explicación.

"Lamento no haber venido en estos días... uno de mis hermanos se enfermó y no pude venir a verlo" dijo Karamatsu.

"Ya veo. Sí, me imagino que debió ser un trabajo difícil puesto que eres el mayor de tus hermanos" Karamatsu soltó una risita al escuchar eso.

"No, no, para nada. Creo haberle comentado que Osomatsu es mi hermano mayor, se lo presenté el otro día; él es el mayor de todos, yo nací después de él"

"Hmm... es verdad, parece ser que olvidé ese detalle"

"Somos muchos así que no me sorprende, haha... en realidad, Osomatsu fue quien se enfermó"

"Entiendo... entonces es verdad, ¿No es así? Al ser el segundo mayor entonces debió ser mucha responsabilidad para ti"

"Lo fue... ya que pasaron muchas cosas antes y durante..." comentó Karamatsu al entonces negar con la cabeza. "¡Pero no se preocupe por mí! No me gusta sentir que sólo vengo con usted para quejarme, no está bien"

"No hay problema, Karamatsu-kun, aquí estaré la mayor parte del tiempo para escucharte" dijo Toshiaki "Como dije ya una vez, es entretenido escucharte y si alguno de mis consejos pueden serte de ayuda entonces mejor"

"¿De verdad? Bueno, sí me lo ha dicho varias veces... me gusta venir con usted, de verdad siento que puedo decirle lo que sea" comentó Karamatsu con una sonrisa "Se siente refrescante"

"Hmm... parece ser que las cosas en tu casa han empezado a mejor, ¿No es cierto?"

"¿Eh?" Karamatsu lo miró con curiosidad "Sí, tiene razón, es cierto que las cosas han empezado a mejorar... ¿Cómo es que supo eso?"

"Se nota por el brillo en tu expresión, Karamatsu-kun, se te escucha más feliz que otras veces" explicó Toshiaki.

"¡Pueees! En realidad vengo enojado porque Osomatsu me cambió por estar con una chica linda"

"¿De verdad? Haha, bueno, es un niño en fin de cuentas, es normal" dijo Toshiaki "No debes sentirte angustiado por eso"

"Sé que no... en realidad me siento feliz por él ya que está sonriendo y parece estar de mejores ánimos, ya extrañaba ver a Osomatsu de esa manera" explicó Karamatsu.

"¿Entonces ya se curó por completo?"

"Pues... su apariencia sigue viéndose algo débil... pero eso es porque no tiene mucho de haber regresado a comer mejor, aunque ahora que lo menciona... no comió mucho hoy" mencionó Karamatsu sonando preocupado de repente. "Pero... ha regresado a hacer bromas y querer fastidiarnos... creo que estará bien"

"Tu hermano es un niño muy fuerte, estoy seguro de que podrá superar este tiempo difícil"

"Quiero creer que sí..." murmuró Karamatsu "Aunque sigo sintiéndome algo traicionado por él..."

"Es normal, seguro te tomó por sorpresa"

"¡Así es! ¡Lo acompañé al mercado pero de repente salió con eso! Mencionó que tenía que ayudar a una señora... ¡Pero no me esperé nada así! De verdad que Osomatsu cambió algunas palabras sólo por querer estar con ella..."

"Es normal, quería su atención, ¿No es así? Seguramente creyó que no explicando la verdad a sus hermanos entonces podría estar a solas con ella" explicó Toshiaki. Karamatsu se quedó pensando en sus palabras.

"Entonces... ¿Cree que es normal? Parece que la acaba de conocer, la va a ayudar a vender sus cosas durante la semana..."

"No veo porque estaría mal, sólo piensa ayudarla con las ventas, ¿no es así?" preguntó el hombre.

"Pues... así parece, yo tampoco creo que tenga algo de malo... aunque me pregunto cuál sería la reacción de los demás si supieran al respecto"

"Hmmm... ¿Algo en especial que te preocupe, Karamatsu-kun?" preguntó Toshiaki. Karamatsu hizo un puchero al recordar las cosas hirientes que sus hermanos le habían estado diciendo.

"Es sólo que... pienso que no le dirían mucho a él, creo que incluso querrían estar en su lugar... y todo porque es una chica muy hermosa" dijo Karamatsu sonando decaído.

"¿Y es eso algo malo?"

"No... pero, es sólo que a mí me critican por venir a verlo pero seguramente a él no le dirían nada sólo porque es una chica"

"Ah, con que es eso... ¿Crees que es malo que vengas?"

"¿Malo? ¡Para nada! Me gusta mucho pasar mucho tiempo con usted, Toshiaki-san, es una persona muy amable" dijo Karamatsu al ahora sentir como el hombre posaba una mano sobre su cabeza, dándole palmaditas.

"Yo considero que eres un niño muy amable, Karamatsu-kun, aunque... ¿Está bien que vengas a pesar de que a tus hermanos no les parezca?"

"¡Claro! Usted me ha ayudado mucho, me ha servido platicar y ha sido muy divertido... ellos pueden opinar lo que quieran pero no significa que sea verdad..." dijo Karamatsu sonando irritado. "Usted me ha dicho de cosas muy interesantes, me es difícil practicar bien lo del espejo pero lo intento cada que puedo... ellos podrán decir todo lo que quieran, pero, no lo conocen..."

"Igual que tú" dijo Toshiaki simplemente. Karamatsu lo miro sin saber que decir.

"Toshiaki-san... ¿A qué se refiere con eso...?"

"Pienso que es muy rápido decir que conoces a alguien luego de verlo unas cuantas veces" comentó Toshiaki "En tu lugar, cuidaría mucho eso"

"¿Qué...? Pero..."

"Tampoco creo que esté bien que no consideres los sentimientos de tus hermanos, Karamatsu-kun, ellos te lo han dicho por algo. No es que esté en sus intenciones decir cosas para molestarte"

"Pero... Toshiaki-san..."

"No debes actuar impulsivamente, Karamatsu-kun. Siempre debes mantener la calma y considerar lo que es mejor"

"Toshiaki-san..."

"Eres uno de los hermanos mayores, ¿Cierto? El segundo específicamente, creo que es tu deber escuchar lo que tus hermanitos piensan y no preocuparlos"

"¡Usted es una buena persona!" exclamó Karamatsu. Toshiaki se quedó en silencio al escucharlo gritar de esa manera. "Siempre me dice cosas muy amables... no creo que sea justo que sólo porque mis hermanos crean de forma injusta algo de usted tenga que dejar de verlo"

"Karamatsu-kun..."

"¿Son las pocas veces que nos hemos visto un problema? Si es eso... ¡Entonces puedo venir más seguido a verlo!"

"Eso no es lo que quise decir, Karamatsu-kun" dijo Toshiaki "Sólo quiero decir que lo mejor es que respetes los deseos de tus hermanos, sería lo mejor para ti"

"¿Eh...?" Karamatsu no sabía cómo interpretar las palabras del hombre, se veía triste de repente. "Toshiaki-san..."

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, Karamatsu no sabía bien que decirle, de hecho, no sabía cómo procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Es que acaso ya no quiere que nos veamos? ¿Me encuentra molesto?"

"No creo que seas molesto, Karamatsu-kun, como dije, me divierto escuchándote"

"Entonces... ¿Por qué...?"

"Sólo quiero que consideres si es tu deseo no hacer caso a lo que dicen tus hermanos" dijo Toshiaki "¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?"

"Pero claro que sí... quiero seguir viéndolo, de verdad me divierto platicando con usted" dijo Karamatsu al sonreírle. Toshiaki regresó a sujetar la caña de pescar con ambas manos.

"¿A pesar de las consecuencias que eso puede tener?"

"¿Ah?" murmuró Karamatsu, lo miraba con curiosidad, ¿Por qué se veía tan serio de repente? "Toshia..."

"Descuida, sólo estoy bromeando contigo, Karamatsu-kun" dijo Toshiaki al soltar una risa algo tosca. "Eres un niño curioso, tus expresiones son muy graciosas, realmente me simpatizas"

"Vaya... sí que me asustó por un momento..." dijo Karamatsu al soltar un suspiro. "Realmente tuvo un tipo de ambiente muy extraño... y se puso a decir cosas raras..."

"Aunque, de verdad, Karamatsu-kun, ¿Aceptarías las consecuencias?" Karamatsu lo miró con incredulidad al escuchar eso, ya no caería de nuevo en ese ambiente anterior.

"Sí, sí, lo que usted diga. El punto es que me cae bien y quiero seguir pescando con usted" dijo Karamatsu con una risa. Toshiaki igualmente rio, una carcajada sonora y tosca, ya entonces sujetó con fuerza la cabeza de Karamatsu, se veía animado de repente.

"¡Bien, no digas que no te lo advertí!" exclamó Toshiaki al frotar su cabeza en tono amistoso. Karamatsu rio por la acción del otro.

"¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero pare! ¡Eso duele! ¡Toshiaki-san!" exclamó Karamatsu entre risas y quejas. El hombre finalmente dejó de frotar su cabeza y regresó a sujetar bien su caña de pescar.

"Puedes venir cuando gustes, Karamatsu-kun, lo más posible es que me encuentres aquí" dijo Toshiaki. Karamatsu asintió fuertemente.

"Por cierto... lo que me enseñó el otro día..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo es que eso funciona? Me explicó cómo y lo intenté aquella vez, pero, no creo poder lograrlo..."

"No te preocupes, Karamatsu-kun, no es algo que se aprenda a la primera"

"¿Pero y si...?"

"Todo a su tiempo, pesquemos por un rato, ya luego te enseñaré de nuevo"

"¿Usted va a...?"

"No, no, no creo que sea prudente por el momento. Es mejor que sólo seas tú, es diferente y todavía estás aprendiendo"

"Oh... ya veo..." murmuró Karamatsu al entonces sonreír "Si usted lo dice entonces creo que podré hacerlo"

Toshiaki sonrió al escuchar a Karamatsu decir aquello. Karamatsu se veía nervioso por un momento al quedarse pensado, miró su mano mientras contemplaba algo.

"Ya que... mis manos no dejan de temblar cuando recuerdo"

"Es normal"

"Creo que todavía tengo miedo"

"Es normal"

"¿Entonces no terminaré por...?"

"No lo harás, confío en ti, Karamatsu-kun" dijo Toshiaki "Es algo difícil pero vale la pena, verás que podrás"

"Bueno... si usted lo dice... confío en usted después de todo" comentó Karamatsu al esbozar una gran sonrisa llena de inocencia.


End file.
